By caves where the Sun does not shine
by Connor Redfield
Summary: Reclutar a Bilbo Bolsón no era problema. Recuperar Erebor del viejo Smaug tampoco. Aceptar a la hija de un dragón... podría llegar a serlo. Pero no serán los doce enanos, el hobbit o el mago los que causen conflictos. Pronto, Thorin deberá decidir entre seguir despreciando a Hermione por su herencia o ceder a la atracción que ella ejerce sobre él, y la cual le es correspondida.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** By caves where the Sun does not shine

 **Autor:** Connor Redfield

[Universo de: Harry Potter & The Hobbit]

 **Parejas:** Thorin Oakshield, Hermione Granger

 **Categoría:** Acción, Drama, Muerte, Romántica

 **Clasificación:** Fiction Rated M (18+)

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas del autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… No me preguntéis como he sacado este capítulo porque ni yo mismo tengo una respuesta a mi propia incógnita. Lo único que puedo brindar para satisfacer su curiosidad es que comencé a escribir esta historia mientras me metía un taco a la boca, después de eso me encontré con una loca mezcla de mundos fantasiosos.  
Me dejaré llevar por la línea cronológica de la película pero como me he leído la novela mucho antes que saliera en cines… Respetaré ciertas escenas del libro. Eso y lo que mi ilógica imaginación maquine.  
Pregunta: ¿Han sentido que caen mientras duermen y de repente se despiertan sobresaltados y con el corazón bombeándoles como loco?... Yo nunca lo he sentido.  
Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

 **Summary:** Reclutar al Sr. Bolsón no era problema, recuperar Erebor del dragón Smaug tampoco, aceptar a la mestiza de un dragón…podría serlo. Pero algo era seguro: A Hermione definitivamente le desagrada Escudo de Roble, pero a Thorin le encanta la mestiza.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Uno: Una tertulia inesperada**

" _Al diablo con las circunstancias; yo creo oportunidades"_ **—** **Bruce Lee**

 **. . .**

 _ **Bree**_ _ **—**_ _ **en los límites de La Comarca  
Octubre 2940 T. A. **_

Se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de Bree cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado su capa más gruesa en el fondo del bolso que cargaba en su espalda apresuró la caminata. No tenía más que sus pies para que le llevaran hasta la entrada de la ciudad y no iba a demorarse en cambiarse de capa para impedir un posible resfrío, bastante ya estaba con tiempo retrasado como para darse un lujo de comodidad. Ya lo tendría una vez que arribara con exitoso.

Llovía a cantaros y difícilmente se podía vislumbrar lo que se encontraba enfrente para caminar con soltura. Cuando llegó al arco de la entrada, tallado en madera, giró la cabeza hacia atrás observando la oscuridad que se cernía a sus espaldas y abrazaba al bosque que rodeaba al pueblo. No es que alguien o algo le estuviera siguiendo, aunque no sería la primera vez en que algo así le ocurriese. Sino más bien se trataba de un instinto, una maña que había adquirido con el paso de los años y que con el oficio que desempeñaba no le iba nada mal echar un vistazo de lo que se movía a su alrededor, sobre todo a la soledad de la noche, cuando la oscuridad es perfecta para convertir a un cazador en una presa.

Recorría los caminos del centro de la villa que se habían vuelto lodosos y escurridizos, agazapándose entre la oscuridad de los edificios con una facilidad que era casi imposible distinguirle entre una sombra errante o un cuerpo en movimiento. Estaba a doce metros de su punto destinado cuando percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, quedándose donde se encontraba, giró levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda enfocándose en la misteriosa criatura a su costado. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un montón de harapos apilados a orillas de la calle lodosa poco a poco se fue irguiendo hasta alcanzar una altura que no le rebasaba de la cintura. Ni harapos ni montículo de barro, era una niña de brazos y piernas. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y sucias por el fango, sus pies estaban desnudos hundiéndose en el lodo y su cabello negro goteaba lluvia enmarcándole el infantil rostro.

Dejando de lado por un momento a la chiquilla, observó a ambos lados de la calle antes de salir de su escudo de sombras. Con parsimonia se acercó, cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella hurgó en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo y sacando unas cuantas monedas le tendió el brazo. La niña rápidamente juntó sus manos al frente colocándolas en forma de canasta para que dejara caer las monedas. Eran suficientes para que comiera pan y carne por al menos dos semanas.

Dándole un último vistazo notó que lo único que le cubría del torrencial de la lluvia era un pedazo de manta roída, vieja y probablemente maloliente. Apretando la mandíbula y calculando que la tormenta no terminaría hasta que el alba llegara, quitó el broche de su capa y pasándosela por encima, la dejó caer sobre los hombros húmedos de la niña, antes de dar un paso atrás y reemprender su marcha.

Justo estaba mirando el letrero de la taberna cuando volvió su vista hacia el punto donde se encontraba la pequeña. La observó sentaba en el taburete de un local bebiendo ávidamente de una jarra humeante, llevándose a la boca trozos enteros de pan remojados en el liquido de la taza. No pudo evitarlo y una leve sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

Volviendo su atención al letrero de la taberna, alzó una ceja de manera sarcástica y se burló internamente. Y es que en el encabezamiento rezaba la frase: _El poni saltarín_. Un nombre absurdo para un sitio absurdo, al menos concordaban en algo. Expulsando vaho a través de un cansado suspiro, aferró aún más el bolso en su espalada e ingreso al establecimiento.

 **[…]**

Si en algo no se había equivocado, cosa que nunca ha pasado. Fue que el absurdo nombre, ubicado en el absurdo letrero daba crédito al absurdo local en el que se encontraba ahora.

Lleva cerca de una hora y media en el mismo asiento, con el mismo jarro entre las manos, llenándolo con líquido caliente cada vez que terminaba para quitar el frío impregnado en los huesos debido a la lluvia. No había probado alimento, el olor del último trabajo que realizó antes de llegar a la ciudad le seguía asqueando de tal manera que podía sentir la boca del estómago contraerse contra su espina dorsal. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que un plato lleno con carne de carnero le pasaba por enfrente las nauseas volvían. Sólo se limitó a tomar y seguir tomando, al menos tenía que llenar el estómago con algo.

Observó nuevamente la taberna, pero esta vez con mayor atención, el sujeto que le había citado en el absurdo local no había llegado aún y tenía que distraerse de alguna forma.

Escaneando de mesa en mesa, de ventana en ventana y la única puerta accesible, concluyó que no podría haber resultado un lugar de lo más aburrido. Las paredes mantenían un color pálido debido a la escasa luz que las velas y las lámparas llenas de alquitrán ofrecían. La barra estaba llena de hombres sucios, malolientes y probablemente demasiado ebrios como para recordar a la mañana siguiente en que habían gastado su pago del día. El suelo se mantenía húmedo, lleno de fango y agua de lluvia que se escurría de las botas de los comensales, podía llegar a apreciar restos de pan y gruesos trozos de carne que los perros devoraban con fascinante rapidez.

Las náuseas emergieron nuevamente desde el interior de su estómago al observar a un perro masticar con prisas la ración que había peleado y ganado con fervor. Desviando su atención del animal, se concentró en la mesa sucia y vieja en la que se había sentado. La más apartada del lugar, ubicada en una de las esquinas del local. Al menos tenía una ventana al lado pero con la lluvia sin cesar, de nada serviría abrirla para dejar pasar el aire fresco y húmedo.

Hecho nuevamente una hojeada al sitio, demasiado deprimente según su _humilde_ opinión y pensó en las fiestas, canciones e historias que le divertían. En las reuniones donde la música no paraba y en los barriles, en los millones y millones de barriles. Todos llenos hasta el tope de dulce cerveza y vino.

" _¡Ah, esas sí son fiestas!"_ no terminó de pensar la frase cuando una voz ronca y pastosa le interrumpió.

—Hola, preciosa—saludó—Dime, ¿qué hace alguien como tú, en un lugar como este?

No se molestó en alzar la mirada, tipos como esos en donde sea se encontraban y había aprendido que era más fácil ignorarlos que dedicarles un minuto de atención.

—¿Puedo sentarme? ¿Vienes sola?—preguntó balanceándose entre sus dos piernas, mirando alrededor de la mesa.

Sin embargo, no consiguió que la chica hablara. Al contrario, seguía manteniendo el mismo silencio huecoso sino es que más profundo.

—¿Estás sorda acaso? He dicho que-

—¡Largo!

De acuerdo, había abierto la boca cuando sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era seguir manteniéndola cerrada, pero en ese momento traía un humor del infierno y el sujeto sólo había llegado para terminar de empeorar la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Me estas mandado al infierno?—preguntó dejando caer pesadamente la jarra que traía en la mano sobre la mesa.

Soltó un largo suspiro interno. Había pensado que el hombre la dejaría tranquila, normalmente sólo eso le bastaba para echar a cualquiera que se le acercará a más de 2 metros de distancia, pero había otros que necesitaban mano dura para dejar los términos en claro.

Lentamente dejó la jarra sobre la mesa justo frente a la misma que el inoportuno ebrio había dejado caer con rudeza.

—Si lo has entendido, no comprendo cómo es que sigues aquí—le dijo clavando su vista duramente en la expresión del sujeto frente a ella.

El hombre tuvo que darse un minuto para lograr mantener el equilibrio luego de dar un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Cuando la mujer le miró fue como un instinto de supervivencia, salvaje y oculto que saltó al momento de observar sus ojos.

" _¡Qué demonios…!"_ su mente trataba de procesar todo con la mayor rapidez que le permitía su alcohólico cerebro, por un momento culpó al exceso de bebida. Porque entre más lo pensaba más ridículo le parecía el hecho de haber creído ver que los ojos de la muchacha habían brillado con fuerza.

Pero ahora que la observaba nuevamente, no estaba ese brillo. Sus ojos seguían manteniéndose dorados pero no había rastro de lo que creía haber visualizado. Sacudiendo su cabeza, compuso una mueca de arrogancia que más parecía de estreñimiento, todavía no olvidaba que ella se atrevió a rechazarlo.

—Escucha, pequeña perra-

El aliento se le había quedado atorado nuevamente entre algún lugar de la garganta y la boca del estómago. Había tratado de intimidar a la mujerzuela azotando la mesa con el puño pero el único que salió con un susto fue él.

La palma de su mano se encontraba extendida boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa con un cuchillo enterrado entre su dedo índice y medio. Detalló el frío de la daga rozando su piel y la mirada de la chica que le observaba firmemente. ¿En qué momento había sacado la daga y clavado cerca de sus dedos?

Se apartó bruscamente, adoptando una actitud furiosa. Sea lo que fuera que la pequeña perra estaba haciendo no le iba a permitir seguir humillándolo. Irguiéndose todo lo que su altura le permitía su mano repto lentamente hasta la empuñadora de su espada, justo cuando una vara de madera le impidió sacarla por completo.

—Creo que la dama ha sido muy específica en no desear de su compañía—el sujeto volteó a mirar al extraño viejo que le interrumpía.

—¿Vienes con ella?—preguntó—¿Tan patética es que necesita protección de un viejo vagabundo?—se mofó airosamente.

Aunque claro, el alcohol llega a causar estragos en los procesos de raciocinio.

—¿Sugieres que necesito protección, humano?—lanzó mordazmente la mujer, levantándose del asiento.

Fue entonces cuando el brillo que minutos atrás había pensado fue un producto de su embriaguez, volvió. Las iris, doradas por naturaleza de nacimiento, comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, oscureciendo el contorno de sus ojos dándole un aspecto salvaje, aterrador… Sobrenatural.

Y ahí lo entendió todo.

—¡Mestiza!—exclamó perturbado. Jamás había estado cerca de un híbrido pero había oído hablar de ellos, como seres siniestros y oscuros, y su ira creció aún más—¡Una maldita mestiza!—bramó desencajado.

Estaba por hacer un escándalo pero el viejo vagabundo le interrumpió nuevamente, al parecer esa noche estaba llena de interrupciones hacia él.

—Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de abrir la boca—dijo el anciano.

El hombre le miró despectivamente, furioso aún por la interrupción.

—No queremos causar ningún problema, somos gente de paz que sólo busca un poco de refugio contra el mal clima y abastecernos después de un largo día en los campos—volvió a comentar el anciano.

—¿Y crees que voy a confiar en tu palabra?—habló al fin el hombre ebrio, cansado de la bufonería del viejo ermitaño—¡Defiendes a una asquerosa mestiza! No se puede confiar en ti—soltó cargando con gran veneno las primeras palaras, aunque las ultimas no estaban libres de ello.

—Es suficiente.

Alzando un poco la vara de madera que cargaba en su mano derecha, recitó en susurros unas palabras que el hombre no escuchó. Pero cuando observó como la corona de la inocente vara desprendía luz blanca, brillosa y propia entendió todo por segunda vez.

Gruñendo con furia lanzó miradas despectivas a la mujer y al hechicero a su lado. Con un brusco movimiento, se soltó del agarre del tan ya no pordiosero anciano.

—¡Malditos fenómenos!—maldijo y apretó los puños hasta volverse blancos.

Se marchó dando grandes zancadas mascullando a viva voz sobre las vergüenzas de procrear a un mestizo y la desconfianza hacia los hechiceros embaucadores y traicioneros.

Observándolo hasta que se vio perdido entre las masas de clientes de la taberna, el viejo mago volteó hacia la pequeña muchacha todavía parada con la espalda rígida.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan discreta como siempre—se burló cruzando la vara sobre su pecho.

—Igual que tú…—dijo mientras se volvía a tomar asiento y sacando la daga de la madera, guardándola—Gandalf.

El mayor se rió y tomó asiento frente a la muchacha.

—Llegas tarde—protestó sin dejar de verle.

—Tuve algunos contratiempos—dijo sacando de su túnica una pipa con una larga cola.

—Sí, siempre los hay—masculló mordazmente.

Gandalf le envió una mirada de advertencia, pero la chica prestaba más atención a la jarra pegada a sus labios.

—Me enteré que estuviste por las altas Montañas Azules—notó la reciente incomodidad de la mujer ante sus palabras y añadió—Y mi pregunta es: ¿Qué hacías en la cadena montañosa de Ered Luin?

La muchacha le miró inquisitivamente antes de abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, para hacer lo mismo una segunda y una tercera vez. Finalmente, después de mucho silencio y movimientos incómodos sobre la silla, contestó:

—Estaba…buscando—Gandalf le miró, cuestionándole más a través de la mirada. Obligándola a que dijera todo de una vez—¿Crees que no sé lo que tratas de hacer?—masculló lentamente—Ya no soy una niña a la que puedes sacarle las palabras a través de miradas severas, Gandalf. Esto es todo lo que te diré.

El viejo mago permaneció en silencio, sin inmutarse, fumando de la boca de su pipa y soltando el aro de humo.

—Sí, es verdad, has crecido. Ya no eres la jovencita que solía disfrutar ver de mis fuegos artificiales durante los solsticios de verano—se interrumpió un momento dando una bocanada a la pipa—El tiempo ha pasado y el mismo se ha encargado de transformarte en una mujer fuerte y valerosa, incluso al grado de llegar a ser imprudente. Pero escúchame bien cuando te digo que ni con el pasar de cien años o quinientos más, yo dejaré de preocuparme por la niña que conocí en las praderas verdes.

La muchacha le miraba atentamente, tal vez, incluso o puede llegar a ser con un poco de vergüenza. Ella también recordaba esos veranos con las noches estrelladas y los fuegos mágicos de Gandalf, aquellos que le entretenían hasta que el alba acariciaba el horizonte.

—Es bueno verte, después de tanto tiempo—dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, Hermione—y él hizo lo mismo.

Permanecieron así por un rato, en silencio, brindándose risas y acompañándose con los recuerdos de verdes praderas, noches estrelladas y cielos iluminados por magia ancestral. Hasta que Hermione, habló de nuevo:

—Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir? No creo que me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí para hablar de otros tiempos.

Gandalf dejó soltar un suspiro. Había vuelto a adoptar la figura de mujer independiente que alegaba ser.

—Por segunda vez en la noche tienes toda la razón, mi querida niña—se mofó al ver la expresión molesta de Hermione por el mote utilizado—Te he llamado porque necesito que me devuelvas lo que años atrás te pedí que cuidarás por mí.

El ceño fruncido en la cara de Hermione desapareció casi al instante, volviéndose neutro casi cauteloso. Lanzando una fija mirada alrededor y centrándola en Gandalf, llevó su mano hacia el interior de su abrigo, hurgando entre las prendas de su pecho hasta sacar un paquete envuelto en piel y atado firmemente. Lo extendió, deslizándolo sobre la superficie de la mesa hasta las manos del mago.

Gandalf lo tomó con cuidado, casi temiendo romperlo y aunque la curiosidad le exigía que abriera el paquete para verlo, sabía que era más sensato seguir manteniéndolo oculto. Guardándolo dentro de su túnica, volvió su vista hacia Hermione y la encontró observándolo fijamente. Por un momento, se temió lo que la muchacha podría estar pensando pero al ver que sus ojos velados regresaban a ser los mismos con el tono dorado que la caracterizaba, soltó el aire que involuntariamente había estado reteniendo. Aunque, manteniendo un ojo precavido sobre la chica. Sólo por si acaso.

—Deberías de cambiar esa túnica, Gandalf. Ha de tener más hoyos que la madriguera de un topo—se burló Hermione.

—Si lo hago dejaría de ser Gandalf 'El Gris'—contestó consternado.

Hermione sólo soltó una carcajada antes de volver a llenar la jarra vacía, está bien podría ser su decimocuarta bebida de la noche y todavía no eran las doce.

El hombre la miró atentamente, debatiéndose entre dar el siguiente paso o bien continuar con el resto de la noche, despedirse y desear que los vientos del norte los volvieran a reunir en un futuro más próximo. Pero tenía un plan en la cabeza y esta muchachita era fundamental para llevarlo a cabo. Armándose de valor y espantándose las moscas de la barba, dijo:

—Te agradezco que mantuvieras este encargo por tanto tiempo, a pesar de ser el responsable de llevarlo, lo has guardado bien todos estos años—la miró negar con la cabeza, confirmándole que no había sido ningún problema, y continuó:—Sin embargo, requiero de tus servicios una vez más.

Si antes le estaba regalando una expresión alegre, ahora su mirada se había vuelto dura y retadora.

—Lo sabía—dijo apretando los dientes—Nada bueno puede venir de ti, ya se me hacia raro que no pidieras algo. Ahora, ¿qué es? ¡Habla!

—Necesito de tus servicios, Hermione.

—Eso ya lo mencionaste, el asunto es ¿para qué?

Gandalf se dio un momento para responder, sabía que sería difícil que la chica aceptará pero tenía sus cartas bien puestas, listo para ganar.

—Una misión de recuperación.

La muchacha tomó un minuto para meditarlo, analizando el por qué Gandalf haría una expedición de ese tipo.

—No—dijo tajantemente.

—¡Por las barbas de los enanos! ¿Al menos has pensado en ello?

—No tengo nada que pensar, Gandalf. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hice una misión para ti? Yo sí la recuerdo y las marcas en mi espalda lo pueden respaldar.

Gandalf resopló molesto, la muchacha podía llegar a ser terca, necia y testaruda pero ya había puesto el dedo en el renglón y no estaba dispuesto a despegarlo.

—Aún te queda una promesa por cumplir, ¿recuerdas eso?

Hermione instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho, encontrando la cadena que portaba el anillo de una promesa no cumplida. Pero no es porque no había deseado hacerlo, al contrario, todos los días cuando miraba el anillo en la cadena recordaba al anciano de las montañas.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Gandalf. Incluso para ti—bramó irritada—¿Qué te hace creer que esta promesa podría estar vinculada con lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Debes confiar en mis palabras, mi querida niña, porque son las únicas que podrán ayudarte.

Gruñó confusa, bastante impaciente con la situación del anillo y ahora con lo que la vieja cabra le hasta pidiendo.

—Gandalf…—le llamó después de un largo rato de silencio—Dime que todo esto, que esa ridícula misión de recuperación o como sea que la llames, no tiene nada que ver con la llave y el mapa que te acabo de entregar.

—Te diré lo mismo de hace unos instantes: _Confía en mis palabras y todo saldrá bien._

Un nuevo gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta mientras se dejaba caer por completo sobre el respaldo de la silla y llevaba una mano a su rostro. El mago no le estaba diciendo nada, como siempre.

Gandalf no dejaba de mirarla, no quería meter más presión de la que ya había pero el tiempo se estaba acabando, al menos que valiera el intento.

—Hermione…—le llamó, haciendo que la muchacha inclinará la cabeza y le mirara a través de los dedos que cubrían su rostro—Puede que lo que te este pidiendo sea demasiado y estás en todo el derecho de declinar mi oferta—escuchó un resoplido de su parte—Algo que ya has hecho, pero te pido que lo reconsideres, realmente ocupo de ti.

—Gandalf, estás consciente de lo soy y de lo que hago, mi oficio no es exactamente del agrado de muchas personas. ¿Por qué me lo pides?

—Porque son exactamente tus habilidades Hermione, lo que te hace la indicada para pedir por tu ayuda—por un rato se mantuvo en silencio permitiéndole procesar todo, rogando porque sus palabras surgieran efecto—Además—continuó—puede que durante este viaje encuentres las respuestas a todas tus preguntas. Y que entregues el anillo que cuelga de tu cuello a su dueño.

Eso sí que había capturado su atención, y aunque deseaba preguntarle a que se refería con obtener todas las respuestas sabía que lo más probable fuera que Gandalf le respondería con otra de sus frases revoltosas. Pero algo no cuadraba, definitivamente no lo hacía.

—Conoces el nombre del enano que me entregó este anillo, ¿no es así?—preguntó observando al hombre respirar profundamente—Dímelo.

—Su nombre era Thráin.

Algo en el nombre le extrañaba, estaba segura que antes lo había escuchado. Pero, ¿dónde? Bueno, al menos ya contaba con más información del viejo enano.

—Lo sabías desde del inicio, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No era el momento adecuado, querida niña—Hermione ahogó un replica por el uso del ridículo apodo.

—¿Y ahora es el momento?—preguntó sarcástica.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿puedo contar contigo en el momento que te mande llamar?

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y soltándola de poco en poco, afirmó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar, la vieja cabra frente a ella la estaba amarrando a sólo los Dioses sabrán qué cosa y sabía que comenzaría a lanzar maldiciones contra él.

—Bien, jamás dudé de ti—Hermione le fulminó con la mirada pero Gandalf ni se inmuto, sólo continuó sonriéndole con los ojos grises brillándole en victoria.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no destrozar a la vieja urraca. Pero si creía que podría salir con la suya, estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Sólo pido saber algo y espero me des una respuesta, no uno de tus desagradables acertijos—Gandalf asintió—Lo que piensas hacer, no sólo tiene relación con el mapa y la llave ¿verdad? Sino también con esto—dijo mostrándole un pedazo de piel con letras grabadas en sangre oscura.

Gandalf le miró preocupado.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿Qué hacías en tierras tan lejanas?

—No eres el único que busca respuestas, Gandalf—sé burló—Mis trabajos me llevan a distintos lugares y las tierras del norte no son la excepción. Estando allá, me encontré con desagradables personajes, uno en especial traía este mensaje—volvió a señalar la piel.

—Hermione no habrás pensado en aceptar esto, o ¿sí?—respondió tratando de desviar la pregunta de la chica.

Ella sonrió con un deje de malicia, sabía que Gandalf no le respondería.

—No he de negarte que la oferta me pareció realmente tentadora, y todo por el simple cuello de un rey—dijo con un nuevo brillo salvaje relampagueando en sus ojos—Pero descuida, no estoy interesa en perseguir a un enano por toda la Tierra Media. Aunque mi oficio se dedique a la eliminación, tengo cláusulas y soy muy celosa de cumplirlas.

Gandalf se estremeció aunque luchó por no demostrarlo. No mientras la observaba recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—Me alegra escuchar que la avaricia en tu corazón es nula.

Hermione río ante el cumplido, en verdad que la vieja urraca podía llegar a ser divertida en momentos de tensión.

—Te mandaré a Fawkes, te será más fácil contactarme a través de él.

Gandalf asintió—Será un placer contar con tu ayuda.

Enmarcando una ceja, desvió su atención del mago a un punto central de la taberna y su sonrisa se agrando aún más.

—El que va a necesitar ayuda, es él—dijo señalando hacia un enano.

" _La noche está llena de sorpresas"_ pensó Gandalf.

Volviendo su vista hacia Hermione, descubrió que la chica se había marchado dejando sobre la mesa el pago por las bebidas y la piel tatuada en lengua negra.

" _Sin duda, un regalo de buena fe"_ sonrió ante lo pensado.

—Buen viaje, Rogue.

 **[…]**

—¿Puedo acompañarte?—dijo un anciano envuelto en una gran túnica gris y pidiendo a la muchacha de la taberna que le sirviera lo mismo que él.

Observó a los hombres que había visto en lados puestos de la taberna caminando hacia él, alejarse rumbo a la puerta sin apartar la mirada.

—Aún no me presento—continuó el hombre—Mi nombre es Gandalf. Gandalf 'El Gris'.

—Yo sé quién eres—interrumpió toscamente.

—Bueno, esta es una buena ocasión—sonrío, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en cierta muchachita que le había abandonado. Volvió a ver al enano y dijo:—¿A qué viene Escudo de Roble a Bree?

—Recibí noticias de que mi padre fue visto vagando en las cercanías de Dunland.

—Thorin, han pasado años sin que haya había rumores respecto a Thráin.

—Se que aún vive, lo puedo asegurar.

Gandalf se mantuvo callado, observándole mientras la muchacha le entregaba una jarra y un plato con comida, pensando en el peso de las palabras que podrían destruir a Thorin al saber la verdad. Pero no era la persona indicada para decírselo, quien debía hacerlo se había esfumado dejándole un pedazo de piel marcada.

—Mi padre fue a verte antes de desaparecer, ¿qué le dijiste esa vez?—cuestionó ferviente.

—Le aconsejé que marchara rumbo a Erebor a reunir las siete tropas de enanos, a destruir al dragón y recuperar la Montana Solitaria—señalándolo, añadió—Y te diré lo mismo a ti.

Thorin le miró inquisitivamente.

—No es casual esta plática, o ¿sí?

Si algo había aprendido de los magos, es que esconden secretos y sus acciones siempre van acompañadas con segundas intenciones.

—No, no lo es—afirmó—La Montaña Solitaria me preocupa Thorin, ese dragón lleva allí demasiado tiempo, tarde o temprano mentes oscuras voltearán hacia Erebor. Y esta es la prueba—dijo mostrándole el mensaje que Hermione le había entregado.

Thorin lo observó con atención, aunque no podía leerlo. La lengua era extraña.

—¿Qué dice?—demandó saber.

—Un conocido me lo mostró después de regresar de un viaje al norte, es un mensaje escrito en lengua negra—explicó Gandalf—Una promesa de pago.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu cuello—el enano le miró expectante, incluso sorprendido e inquieto—Alguien te quiere muerto.

—¿Quién te lo dio?—volvió a preguntar, ahora con la noticia rondando en su cabeza que deseaban asesinarle.

—Eso no tiene importancia en este momento, pero te aseguro que es de completa confianza.

Frunció el ceño, no creía del todo en sus palabras.

—Thorin eres el heredero al trono de Durin, debes hablar con las siete familias de enanos, has que cumplan su juramento. Sólo así tendrán la fuerza y poder para recuperar Erebor—dijo Gandalf.

—Las siete tropas juraron lealtad al que tuviera la Piedra del Arca y por si lo olvidaste la joya está sepultada bajo los pies de un peligroso dragón—masculló Thorin al ver que comenzaban a llamar la atención.

Gandalf le miró con detenimiento, esta plática le parcia un deja vú, no era muy distinta de la que había tenido con Hermione.

—¿Y si te ofrezco apoyo para reclamarla?—los ojos del enano se iluminaron por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó escéptico—Esa joya está a medio mundo de aquí, sin olvidar a la enorme serpiente de fuego que duerme Bajo la Montaña.

—Sí, así es…—dijo recargándose en la mesa de madera—Por ello, tengo un plan.

 **[…]**

Una mañana de verano y por alguna curiosa coincidencia, se encontraba Bilbo Bolsón sentado al pie de la puerta de su agujero de hobbit, después del desayuno, fumando una enorme y larga pipa de madera lanzando hermosos anillos de humo gris que navegaban en el aire sin romperse, alejándose flotando sobre la colina.

Fue entonces, que disfrutando de la quietud del mundo, de la hora cuando había menos ruido y se miraba más verdor en las numerosas colinas que surcaban La Comarca, que miró a un anciano con un bastón parado frente a la cerca de su agujero. Tenía un sombrero azul, alto y puntiagudo, una larga capa gris y una barba que le colgaba larga y blanca hasta más debajo de la cintura.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó educadamente Bilbo.

Y no estaba equivocado, el sol brillaba y la hierba se encontraba muy verde. Pero el anciano sólo le miró desde debajo de las largas y espesas cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó—¿Me deseas un buen día, o me quieres decir que es un buen día, lo quiera yo o no? ¿Tal vez quisiste decir que te sientes bien en este día en particular? ¿O simplemente dices que este es un buen día para que uno se sienta bien?

Bilbo le miró intrigado después de escuchar todo el trabalenguas del hombre, y sólo atinó a responder:—Supongo que todo eso a la vez, sí—pero el hombre se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, sin dejar de verle y con la misma expresión en el rostro.

—Disculpa, pero ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó algo incómodo por la presencia del extraño hombre.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar—dijo—Verás, estoy buscando a alguien con quien compartir una aventura que estoy planeando y me resulta difícil dar con él.

—Pienso lo mismo… —rió con desgana—No se me ocurre nadie al oeste de Bree o dentro de La Comarca con mucho interés en aventuras. En estos lugares somos gente sencilla y tranquila y no estamos acostumbrados a las aventuras. Son cosas temibles, incomodas y feas que retrasan la cena—dijo el hobbit colocando la pipa en su boca, sacando el correo matutino y se poniéndose a leerlo, fingiendo ignorar al viejo.

Pero el hombre no se movió. Permaneció apoyado en el bastón observando al hobbit sin decir nada, hasta que Bilbo se comenzó a sentir bastante incomodo (más que hace un momento) y hasta un poco enfadado.

—¡Buen día!—dijo al fin y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta redonda del agujero.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Para cuántas cosas empleas los buenos días?—dijo Gandalf, pero Bilbo siguió ignorándole—¡Quién iba a pensar que un hijo de Belladona Tuk me daría los buenos días como si yo fuese un simple vendedor de botones!

Bilbo detuvo su marcha, mirándolo anonadado. El hombre había mencionado a su madre. Y no es que su madre fuera una completa extraña, es más en la villa de los hobbits se le conocía por haber tenido el agujero de hobbit más lujoso que pudiera encontrarse bajo La Comarca o sobre La Comarca o al otro lado del río, pero que un completo extraño viniera a hablarle sobre aventuras y mencionar el nombre de su madre, no ocurría todos los días.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?—le preguntó, ofuscado.

—Has cambiado, pero no del todo para bien Bilbo Bolsón.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?—preguntó más extrañado.

—Puede que recuerdes mi nombre, porque yo sí recuerdo el tuyo—dijo—¡Yo soy Gandalf, y Gandalf soy yo!

Bilbo se quedó un momento pensando, hasta que recordó los mágicos fuegos artificiales que solía ver de niño, cuando su madre le acompañaba.

—¡Gandalf! ¡Gandalf! ¡Válgame el cielo!—exclamó Bilbo—Eres tú el mago errante, quien contaba en las reuniones del Viejo Tuk aquellas historias maravillosas de dragones y trasgos y gigantes y rescates de princesas. Y fabricaba aquellos increíbles fuegos artificiales—continuó—En verdad, pido perdón, pero no tenía idea de que todavía trabajaras.

Y la sonrisa que había empezado a formarse en la cara de Gandalf por los elogios de Bilbo Bolsón, desapareció.

—¿Y qué otra cosa iba hacer?—preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué otra cosa? Pues… eh… bueno… yo…—Bilbo optó por seguir fumando de su pipa, sin duda, ese último comentario no había sido educado.

—Bueno, al menos me complace descubrir que aún recuerdas algo de mí—dijo el mago—Aunque sólo sean mis fuegos artificiales. ¡Sí, está decidido! Te concederé lo que has pedido. Iré a informarles a los otros.

—Perdón, ¡yo no he pedido nada!

—¡Sí, sí, lo has hecho! Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero lo hiciste. Dos veces—dijo Gandalf comenzando a irse.

—¿Informar a quién? ¡No, no, aguarda!—lo detuvo Bilbo—Nosotros no queremos ninguna aventura aquí. Gracias pero ahora te sugiero que busque más allá de La Comarca o al otro lado del río. Pero si gustas puedes venir a tomar el té… ¡Cuando quieras! ¿Por qué no mañana? ¡Si, ven mañana! Pero las aventuras no entran en este agujero. Buen día y adiós—con esto el pequeño hobbit entró por la redonda puerta verde y la cerró lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a parecer grosero.

" _¡¿Para qué diablos lo habré invitado al té?!"_ se dijo Bilbo.

Mientras tanto, Gandalf había subido y con la punta del bastón dibujó un signo extraño en la hermosa puerta verde del hobbit. Bilbo escuchó el sonido de estar tallando la madera y observando a través de la ventana al lado de la puerta miró al mago alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Para el día siguiente, casi se había olvidado por completo de la visita que el mago errante denominado como Gandalf le ofreció. Y se dice casi porque durante su recorrido por el mercado de La Comarca, esa mañana, había estado bastante aturdido y creía verlo en todos lados. Por ejemplo, ataviado en un elegante saco azul y pantalones verdes cortos, sujetando la canasta que siempre utiliza para las compras, caminó a paso precavido y vigilante entre los puestos de quesos, vino, pan y verduras mientras recibía los saludos de sus vecinos, pero cada tanto alzaba la cabeza y revoloteaba los ojos entre las innumerables cabezas llenas de rizos rubios, castaños, pelirrojos y oscuros del bullicio como si tratara de encontrar al mago antes de que él anciano lo pillará a él con la guardia baja.

Justo cuando terminó de pagar por el pescado que compró para su merienda de esa tarde, fue que una voz conocida lo detuvo con sólo haber dado doce pasos en dirección al puente de piedra que separaba al mercado del resto de las viviendas.

—Buenos días, Señor Bilbo.

El hobbit sonrió, aunque algo inquieto.

—Buen día, Señor Worrywort—trató de sonar educado.

El viejo hombrecillo detuvo su carreta.

—Toqué mis tubérculos, Señor Bilbo. Se encuentra muy firmes—le indicó, alzando uno y mostrándoselo a detalle—Recién llegados de la Cuaderna del Oeste.

—Muy impresionante, Señor Worrywort.

—¡Por supuesto que lo son! ¡No encontrará mejores verduras que las mías!—Bilbo evitó rodar los ojos, era un conocimiento bien sabido de la presunción que el Señor Doggie Worrywort tenía a la hora de vender sus vegetales.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba o importaba en ese instante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—le dijo—Pero dígame, de casualidad no habrá visto a un mago merodeando por aquí, ¿o sí?

Al instante, una figura casi conocida llamó su atención, tanto que no prestó atención a las palabras que el viejo Worrywort le decía. Para él era más aterrador el hecho de creer estar mirando la punta del sombrero gris del mago.

—Veamos—se dijo, apoyando un dedo sobre su barbilla y adoptando una pose pensativa—Un hombre alto, de barba larga y canosa. Con un sombrero puntiagudo… No, definitivamente no lo he visto.

Pero cuando miró al Señor Bolsón, este ya no se encontraba. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, lo observó escabulléndose entre el gentío que cruzaba el puente, colocándose delante de una carreta y desaparecer por completo.

Después de ello, Bilbo había sido bastante receloso de los lugares que visitaba y constantemente se encontraba mirando por todos lados como si el mago fuera aparecerse de un momento a otro. No quería volver a tener una equivocación como la que tuvo esa mañana en el mercado, donde en su estado de nerviosismo terminó confundiendo un costal gris con el sombrero del mago.

Ya para la hora del té, lo había olvidado por completo. De hecho, justo estaba por comenzar a merendar que se oyó un tremendo campanillazo en la puerta principal. Extrañado de que alguien tocará a su puerta, Bilbo se levantó y cuando abrió la puerta vio a un enano hosco y fornido, con la cabeza rapada y lleno de tatuajes.

—Dwalin, a su servicio—se inclinó el enano.

Recordando sus modales, Bilbo se alisó los pliegues de su saco y contestó:

—Bilbo Bolsón, al suyo—y tan pronto lo dijo, el enano entró deprisa como si le estuvieran esperando—Disculpe pero, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Mirándolo como si se tratara de un extraño bicho, el rudo hombrecillo negó con la cabeza.

—No—Bilbo demasiado sorprendido por la sinceridad del sujeto, le dejó entrar sin interrumpirlo.

Colgando la capa en la percha más cercana, el enano comenzó a lanzar preguntas una tras de otra, y a ninguna de ellas, Bilbo les encontraba sentido:—¿Por dónde joven? ¿Va hacer aquí?

—Disculpe, ¿qué cosa va a ser dónde?—inquirió, curioso y demasiado confundido.

—La comida—contestó el enano llamado Dwalin—Dijo que habría comida y mucha.

" _¿Qué?"_ pensó alarmado, y eso sólo sirvió para que Bilbo se exaltara aún más.

—¿Él dijo? ¿Quién lo dijo?—preguntó sin encontrar respuesta, observando al enano caminar hacia la cocina.

No supo cómo, pero entre preguntas confusas, faltas de respuestas o miradas penetrantes del rudo enano, Bilbo se encontró sentando a la mesa con un enano que estaba disfrutando de lo que debería haber sido su merienda. Incluso su sorpresa fue mayor cuando le miró engullir de un solo mordisco la cabeza entera del pescado que cocinó.

—Está delicioso—escuchó las felicitaciones de Dwalin, mientras el enano se recargaba en la silla y se pasaba las manos por el bigote y la barba—¿Hay más?

—¿Qué?—preguntó sobresaltado—Oh, sí, claro que sí—caminando hacia la despensa, tomó un pequeño plato con pastelillos y se lo ofreció.

Dwalin estaba empezando el tercer pastelillo, cuando resonó un nuevo campanillazo. Bilbo miró en dirección hacia la puerta y escuchó al enano decirle que fuera a abrir. Intimidado por el tono de voz y la severa mirada, no le quedó de otra que hacer lo que el rudo hombrecillo le dictó. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con otro enano, pero al contrario del que estaba sentado en su mesa, esté era muy viejo, con una larga barba blanca, y al igual que lo hubo hecho Dwalin, este también se inclinó cuando dijo su nombre.

—Balin, a su servicio—y entró por la puerta.

—Gracias—dijo Bilbo casi sin voz.

El viejo enano arrugó el entrecejo por la actitud del hobbit, así que volvió a hablar:—¿Llegué tarde acaso?

Ahora fue Bilbo quien lo miró confundido.

—¿Tarde para qué?—pero no obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar, el enano de larga barba blanca lanzó un gritó y se internó en la casa.

Cerrando la puerta, Bilbo observó desde atrás como Dwalin saqueaba un frasco de galletas, pero que volvía a ponerlas en su lugar para encarar al segundo enano.

—Buenas noches, hermano—el mediano abrió los ojos.

" _¿Hermano?"_ pensó aturdido. ¿Acaso esos dos eran hermanos?

—¡Por mis barbas! Mírate—señaló el otro—Estás bajo y más ancho que la última vez que te miré.

—Más ancho sí, pero no más bajo—recalcó el anciano—Todavía puedo pensar por los dos.

Riendo ante el comentario del mayor, los hermanos se tomaron de los hombros y azotaron sus cabezas. Bilbo se alarmó, preguntándose a viva voz en su mente qué tipo de saludo era ese. Pero después de haber presenciado un caluroso, y para él doloroso saludo entre enanos, se encontró observando a ambos dentro de su alacena llenando las jarras con cerveza y pellizcando los platillos llenos de comida. Comenzando a sentir irritación, se animó a interrogarlos.

—Disculpen, pero creo que no han venido a la casa correcta—le dijo, pero los enanos parecían no escucharle. Aun así, siguió tratando—No es que no me gusten las visitas. Adoro las vistas, tanto como cualquier hobbit, pero prefiero conocerlas antes de que vengan a mi hogar—Bilbo sintió un tic en el ojo al ver que los hermanos prestaban más atención a descubrir si lo que Dwalin tenía en la mano era un queso o un pedazo de pan—El asunto es que no conozco a ninguno de los dos, no los he visto nunca. No quiero sonar grosero, pero quiero ser sincero con lo que pienso. Perdonen.

Al instante, ambos enanos le miraron, guardando silencio.

—Le perdonamos, claro—sonrió Balin—No seas tacaño, sírveme un poco más—continuó hablando el anciano, reprendiendo a su hermano por darle tan poco vino.

Bilbo estuvo a punto de volver a protestar pero entonces escuchó por tercera vez el campanillazo en la puerta. Y su decepción fue mayor, al abrir y descubrir que se trata de otros dos enanos. Sólo que más jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro moreno. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido/chillido de angustia.

—Fili—dijo el rubio.

—Y Kili—dijo el moreno.

—A su servicio—dijeron ambos e hicieron una reverencia.

El mediano aguantó las ganas de borrarles las sonrisitas de sus caras.

—Usted debe ser el Señor Balsas—habló el moreno.

—No, no es así, es la casa equivocada—intervino rápido, tratando de cerrar la puerta y evitar que más enanos ingresaran a su casa. Pero una mano fuerte detuvo su acción.

—¿Qué? ¿La comida fue cancelada?—inquirió al que recordaba haber presentado como Kili.

—Nadie nos dijo nada—añadió el otro.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cancelar? No, nadie canceló nada.

—¡Pero qué alivio¡—exclamó el moreno, y sin pedir más permiso entró bonachonamente hacia el interior. Seguido del otro enano.

Evitando cerrar la puerta con fuerza, trató de tranquilizarse, contando de 1 a 10 y viceversa. Pero ya llevaba más de 100 números contados. Acaba de cerrar la puerta, cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con el enano rubio lanzándole lo que parecían ser unas espadas envueltas en fundas de cuero.

—Cuidado con estás, están recién afilas—indicó, sacando unas cuantas más de su abrigo y pantalones.

—Qué casa tan bonita—elogió Kili—¿Usted la construyó?

Bilbo, que ya tenía las manos demasiado cargas, apenas le daba cierta libertad para girarse un poco.

—No hace años que es de mi familia—respondió, pero cuando miró al joven enano limpiarse las botas con el filo de un cofre, el restante buen humor que aún conservaba, se esfumó—Ese baúl contiene cosas de mi madre, no es para limpiarse la suciedad de las botas. Te agradecería que dejaras de hacerlo.

A los pocos segundos, escuchó la gruesa voz de Dwalin saludando a los jóvenes enanos, además de indicarles algo sobre mover algo. Y no lo tuvo claro hasta que parado en medio de la sala de estar con las capas de los enanos y sus armas, observó cómo es que sacaban los muebles de comer al pasillo alegando que si no lo hacía no habría espacio suficiente para los demás. Bilbo casi siente el alma salirse de cuerpo al detallar en la palabra que implicaba que todavía faltaban más enanos. Fue entonces cuando la campana sonó de nuevo por cuarta vez en la tarde.

Fastidiado y creyendo que se trataba de algún tipo de broma, caminó hasta la puerta maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra sobre la calamidad que caería sobre el responsable de tan desagradable situación. Cuando giró la manija de la puerta vio caer a ocho enanos a su felpudo con Gandalf asomando la cabeza ensombrerada por la puerta abierta. Y ahí, Bilbo Bolsón lo entendió enseguida, Gandalf era el responsable de la llegada de los enanos a su agujero.

—Gandalf…

El pobre Bilbo sólo se limitó a observar como los doce enanos saqueaban furtivamente su despensa llevándolo todo hasta el comedor, porque de sus intentos por impedirlo, todos se vieron nulos.

—Disculpa, esa es mi gallina—trató de detener a un gordo enano, pero este pasó de largo—Hey, esos son mis…—quiso arrebatarle unos vegetales a otro enano, pero al observar que cargaban sus botellas, la ofensa lo embargó—¡Disculpa, pero mi vino no!

Aunque toda replica se quedó atorada cuando el enano volteó a mirarlo, pero no porque le hubiera hablado en una lengua extraña, para después alejarse. No, sino por el enorme pedazo de metal que el sujeto llevaba clavado en la frente.

—Tiene una herida—casi se sobresalta al escuchar la voz a su espalda.

—¿Se refiere al pedazo de hacha que lleva en la cabeza?—inquirió.

—¿Muerto? No, sólo entre las orejas—habló el enano, sacando una especie de trompeta para oírle mejor—Pero las piernas le funcionan bien—y habiéndolo dicho, se alejó. Sólo entonces Bilbo se dio cuenta que ese enano llevaba tres platos de pollo frito en sus manos.

Pero antes de que decidiera ir tras él, observó al mismo enano gordo del inicio volver para llevarse tres grandes quesos hacia el comedor.

—Disculpa, ¿no crees que es demasiado? ¿Al menos tienes un cuchillo para queso?

—¿Cuchillo? ¿Quién necesita un cuchillo?—se escuchó una burla—Él se los come a mordidas.

" _¡¿Mordidas?!"_ pensó totalmente al borde de la histeria.

Ningún enano le prestaba atención, estaban más ocupados cargando con la comida y empezaba a preguntarse si la más lamentable aventura había ido a caer justo sobre su propio agujero. Dándose un momento para respirar escuchó a Gandalf comenzar a contar a los enanos:

—Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloi, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori…Ori—dijo, aunque su tono comenzó a sonar pensativo—Mmm… Al parecer falta que llegue otro enano.

—Se atrasó es todo—intervino Dwalin—Él viajo al norte a una reunión familiar, no tardará en llegar—y siguió tomando fervientemente de su jarra con cerveza.

" _También falta que llegué ella"_ pensó nerviosamente.

La reunión entre los enanos era caótica, la comida volaba en todas las direcciones ocasionando desastre y suciedad. Y Bilbo Bolsón miraba con triste resignación hacia su alacena vacía. Incluso tuvo que observar impotente como el enano Fili subía a la mesa y caminaba sobre ella como si se tratara de una simple tabla de madera y no de una reliquia familiar. Y su auto-control comenzó a resquebrajarse al mirar a Gandalf sentando alegremente junto a ellos, compartiendo los alimentos que habían saqueado de su cocina. Pero lo que terminó por colmar su paciencia fue escuchar la horrible competencia de eructos que tuvieron. Estaba a punto de estallar cuando un sonido seco y cargado provino de la puerta principal.

Bilbo volteó a ver a los enanos con confusión, quienes ya se habían levantado de sus asientos y estaban atendiendo al llamado. Con cautela, se deslizó entre los enanos hasta quedar detrás de Gandalf quien estaba abriendo la puerta.

Con asombro, miró a un enano enorme de rasgos duros y grabados, cubierto por una capa color celeste con una gran borla de plata. Había algo en él que le decía a Bilbo a gritos que ese enano en su puerta principal no era un simple invitado más a la reunión.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que los demás enanos se reverenciaban ante él, algo que el enano recién llegado no correspondía.

—Bilbo Bolsón—le llamó Gandalf—Permíteme presentarte al líder la compañía: Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'.

Si antes pensaba que era un enano importante ahora lo daba por hecho.

—Así que, este es el hobbit—dijo Thorin, parándose frente a él y evaluándolo como lo hubo hecho su difunta madre cada vez que le colocaba el traje para los domingos—Señor Bolsón, ¿qué arma prefiere usted? ¿Hacha o espada?

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó Bilbo anonadado.

—Elija—algo en el tono de voz del enano le dio a entender a Bilbo que espera una respuesta a sus preguntas. No, más bien que exigía una contestación.

" _Al parecer no se trata de alguien amable"_ señaló en su mente.

—Bueno, pues tengo mucha experiencia en ajedrez—contestó orgulloso— Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué lo está preguntando—añadió Bilbo confuso.

—Lo que imaginé—rió el enano—Parece más un tendero que un saqueador.

Y dicho esto los ahora trece enanos entraron al comedor, riendo y retomando pláticas de minas, trasgos y huargos. Bilbo miró a Gandalf buscando respuestas pero el mago sólo le brindó una sonrisa dándole palmaditas en la espalda como si hubiera hecho algo maravillosamente. El pobre señor Bolsón se encontraba mas confundido que nunca.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la algarabía de los enanos volviera a reinar y mayor que la primera vez, al parecer la llegada del líder había intensificado el festejo. Los pedazos de comida comenzaban a volar nuevamente terminando de ensuciar todo a su alrededor. Los enanos comieron, charlaron y gritaron, y el tiempo pasó hasta que el ultimo plato se observó vació.

Se encontraba mascullando entre dientes sobre lo desagradables y sucios que eran sus inesperados visitantes cuando Gandalf se acercó.

—¡Ya no puedo soportar a estos enanos!

—Mi querido Bilbo, y ahora ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa?—chilló Bilbo—Los enanos me tiene rodeado. Mira como esta mi cocina, hay fango en todo el tapete, vaciaron mi despensa y no quiero hablar de lo que casi le hacen al baño, por poco destruyen la tubería. No los quiero en mi casa.

—Son un grupo lleno de alegría, Bilbo—dijo Gandalf—Una vez que te acostumbras.

Bilbo puso los ojos blanco y gruñó:—¡Yo no me quiero acostumbrar!

—Disculpe, lamento mucho la interrupción pero, ¿qué debo hacer con mi plato?—preguntó Ori.

—Haber Ori, dámelo.

Y antes de que Bilbo pudiera responder, el enano Fili lo había lanzado. Al pobre señor Bolsón casi le daba un ataque cuando observó a todos los enanos, menos a Thorin, comenzando a lanzar lo cubiertos, platos y vasos.

—Disculpen, tengan cuidado, por favor—suplicaba—Esa vajilla pertenecía a mi madre, proveniente de la Cuaderna del Oeste de más de 100 años—pero hubo otra acción que llamó su atención. Los enanos se encontraban utilizando los cubiertos como mini espadas, cruzándolas y haciéndolas chirriar cada vez que rozaban ¿Podrían no hacer eso? Les quitan el filo.

—¿Ya escucharon Señores? Dice que les quitaremos el filo—habló Bofur, contagiando de risa a los demás.

Dando chillidos de miedo mientras corría detrás de todos ellos, Bilbo continuó pidiendo que tuvieran cuidado, pero los enanos, como ya era de esperarse, no le hicieron caso y en lugar de parar se pusieron a cantar:

 _El cubierto arruinó  
Moler botellas, quemar corchos  
Triza vasos y rompe ollas  
¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!  
El mesón, casa voltear  
Los huesos sobre la alfombra  
Al suelo leche derramar  
Y la puerta salpicar  
Vierte todo en un gran tazón  
Usa un palo para moler  
Y si una entera al fin quedó  
Va rodando al corredor  
¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Y aunque no hicieron ninguna de esas cosas horribles y todo quedó limpio y ordenado el susto no se lo iba a quitar nadie. Al entrar en la pequeña sala encontraron a Thorin sentado con los pies sobre el guardafuego fumando de su pipa junto a Gandalf, lanzando aros de humo.

—¡Ahora un poco de música!—exclamó Thorin—¡Saquen los instrumentos!

En un rápido parpadeo Bilbo observó a Fili y Kili con unos pequeños violines; a Dori, Nori y Ori con flautas; a Bifur y Bofur con clarinetes; a Bombur lo oyó tamborilear desde el vestíbulo. A Dwalin y Balin con unas violas tan grandes como ellos mismo, por último miró a Thorin con una hermosa arpa dorada, y cuando la rasgueó, los otros enanos comenzaron a tocar una música tan súbita y dulce que Bilbo olvidó todo los demás, llegando a disfrutar de la alegría de los enanos.

No dejaron de tocar hasta que la noche se hizo presente y la oscuridad cubriera toda la habitación. Se retiraron de nuevo al comedor y cuando hubieron estado todos en sus asientos con Thorin a la cabeza.

—Bilbo, mi querido amigo, ¿serías tan amable de traer una vela?—pidió Gandalf con gentileza y el mediano asintió.

Cuando el Señor Bolsón regresó con la luz, el mago extendió un mapa sobre la mesa.

—La Montaña Solitaria—leyó Bilbo. Aunque era lo único que pudo leer, el resto se encontraba escrito en runas, la lengua escrita de los enanos.

—Oin ha interpretado las señales y todo indica de que ha llegado el momento—habló el enano pelirrojo llamado Gloin.

—Como la profecía dice: _Cuando las aves ancestrales regresen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia terminará_ —continuó Oin recitando las palabras.

—Ah, ¿cuál bestia?—preguntó Bilbo exaltado.

—Es una referencia a Smaug 'El Terrible'—contestó Bofur y sin prestar atención a las miradas de Gandalf, continuó:—La principal y mayor calamidad de nuestra Era. Vuela y escupe fuego, dientes como navajas, garras como garfios, aficionado a metales preciosos.

—Sí, sé lo que es un dragón, gracias—interrumpió Bilbo asustado por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

De repente, la voz de Ori se escuchó, levantándose entre las demás.

—No tengo miedo, estoy listo. Le haré probar el frío acero de los enanos directo por su narizota—una sarta de maldiciones fueron despedidas hacia el joven enano, indicándole que era mejor que cerrara la boca y se mantuviera sobre su asiento en completo silencio.

—Sería una misión muy peligrosa, aún con un ejército—dijo Balin—Pero sólo somos trece y no los trece mejores ni los más listos.

Bilbo notó como los enanos se indignaron con el comentario de Balin, enfurecidos por la falta de fe hacia ellos. Y entre reclamos y gritos, Bilbo se percató que Gandalf resguardaba celosamente un plato con comida y una jarra de vino, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido por Bombur que le echaba miradas brillantes seguidamente. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la pregunta que Dori hacía a Gandalf sobre su número de dragones cazados, pero el mago se quedó callado y pretendió estarse ahogando con el humo de su pipa. Eso sólo provocó que los berridos comenzaran de nuevo, más fuertes que los últimos, tanto que Bilbo tuvo que taparse los oídos.

Entonces unos fuertes golpes sonaron en todo el salón, trayendo la quietud y silencio al comedor. Los enanos se callaron de inmediato, mirándose unos a otros tratando de averiguar quién los había producido. Bilbo también se encontraba observando atentamente alrededor del comedor cuando Gandalf le habló:

—Bilbo, muchacho ¿no has oído acaso?—preguntó con una extraña sonrisa en la cara—Ha sido en la puerta que están llamando.

El hobbit se asombró, pensaba que todos los enanos habían llegado pero al parecer faltaba uno más. Sin embargo, jamás escuchó que hablaran de un faltante, solamente lo habían hecho de Thorin y él ya estaba aquí. Aún con la duda carcomiéndole la curiosidad, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Sí alguien le hubiera dicho a Bilbo Bolsón que se asustaría con lo que vería al otro lado de la puerta más que cuando miró a Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Thorin y el resto de los enanos en el marco de su entrada esa tarde, sin duda, le habría apostado la vajilla de bodas de su madre con que algo así no ocurriría. Gracias Eru que no hizo, porque al parecer habría perdido.

En el marco había una alta figura (considérese la estatura de un hobbit para clasificar la altura) oculta por una capa con capuchón de un azul oscuro, realmente oscuro. Delgada por lo que podía observar a través de la gruesa tela y con un bolso aferrado a su mano derecha descansando sobre su hombro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos del enano/hobbit/o lo que sea que fuese. Los ojos se veían dorados y relampagueantes como si tuvieran vida propia, un mar de oro derretido en constante movimiento y la oscura tela del capuchón sólo ayudaba a que resaltarán aún más.

—¿Va a invitarme a entrar, Señor Bolsón?—preguntó el extraño.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, perdone—dijo Bilbo presuroso y totalmente avergonzado.

Se había quedado mirando fijamente a un extraño sin disimulo, sus padres de seguro se estarían retorciendo bajo tierra al ver que había olvidado sus modales.

El enano/hobbit/o lo que sea que fuese entró despacio, callado y educadamente. Muy al contrario de como lo habían hecho el sequito de enanos. Y cuando Bilbo cerró la redonda puerta le vio quitarse el capuchón dejando ver una inmensa cabellera castaña y rizada. Se volvió hacia el Señor Bolsón que se había mantenido estático en el mismo lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

" _¡Una mujer!"_ exclamó internamente Bilbo al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un jadeo.

Miró detenidamente a la chica frente así y tuvo que ahogar otro jadeo al comprobar que sus ojos seguían igual de brillosos y relampagueantes como cuando los visualizó en la oscuridad de su pórtico. Involuntariamente surcó con la vista las facciones de la muchacha. Era hermosa, eso no podía negarse, llevaba el cabello suelto con el toque de algunas trenzas en la base de la nuca, a lo largo y en la corona pero hubo una en especial que llamó su atención, una trenza un poco más gruesa que las demás que tomaba gran parte del cabello del lado derecho que dejaba a la vista más porción de su rostro. Lo interesante de esa trenza en particular era la cuenta que llevaba al final del acabado: un broche cilíndrico, mientras que los demás parecían ser de bronce, este era de plata y unos centímetros más abajo colgaba una pequeña piedra preciosa. De un tamaño aún más pequeño que un knuts. Y dorada como el color de sus ojos pero no hecha de oro, de eso estaba seguro.

Fue entonces que se volvió consciente que se había vuelto a quedársele mirando con fascinada fijeza y lo peor de todo era que ella también lo miraba. Se ruborizó violentamente, podía sentir el calor y la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, en ese momento quería que pasara algo, lo que fuera, con tal de librarle de tan penosa situación. Y he allí cuando llegó Gandalf.

—Mi querida niña, has llegado al fin. Por unos instantes llegué a pensar que mi mensaje se había perdido, me da mucho gusto volver a verte—saludó con evidente afecto el mago a la joven.

—Gandalf—habló la chica sonriendo hacia él—Tu dijiste que la casa sería fácil de encontrar. Me extravié, dos veces—dijo mientras le entregaba la capa—Jamás la hubiera encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta.

—¿Marca?—preguntó exaltado Bilbo, olvidando por completo la vergüenza y timidez—No hay marcas en esa puerta yo la pinté hace una semana.

—Si hay una marca—dijo Gandalf—Yo mismo la dibuje.

Bilbo le miró entrecerrando los ojos, no sólo invitaba enanos a su casa para que saquearan su cocina o a una extraña mujer con ojos dorados, sino también se ponía dejar marcas sobre puertas ajenas recién pintadas.

—¿Quién es ella?

Los tres voltearon hacía la dirección de la voz, sólo para ver que los trece enanos estaban allí; mirándolos despectivamente, sobre todo a ella, con Thorin al frente de la compañía.

—Caballeros—habló Gandalf—Permítanme presentarles a la decimoquinta integrante de la compañía.

Los enanos ahogaron un jadeo de sorpresa, los ojos se les habían agrandado y no dejaban de enviar miradas furtivas hacia Gandalf y la mujer.

—¿Es esto una broma?—gritó Gloin—Una mujer no puede pertenecer a la Compañía, esto es un trabajo que sólo los hombres pueden realizar.

Bilbo observó como la mirada de Gandalf se endurecía y cuando miró a la muchacha ella no perecía inmutarse, al contrario, permanecía con la misma expresión en su rostro mientras escuchaba los bramidos e insultos de Gloin y el resto de los enanos hasta que Thorin les calló.

—Gandalf, explica esta locura—exigió Escudo de Roble.

—Ninguna locura, han escuchado todos muy bien lo que he dicho.

—¿Qué habilidades puede tener para que nos sea de utilidad?—preguntó Dori.

—Se sorprenderías si te lo dijera—dijo mirando de reojo la expresión de la joven ante los comentarios pero parecía calmada, al menos exteriormente.

Nuevos cuchicheos y murmullos llenaron el vestíbulo, entre los cuales se escuchaba la rotunda negación a permitir que una mujer viaje con ellos, otros que sólo sería un peso extra y algunos como Thorin que se mantenían en silencio, examinando la situación.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó al fin Balin.

Todos voltearon a verla y Bilbo se percató que ella lo había llamado por su nombre cuando le abrió la puerta pero él no conocía el suyo. La misma situación que Gandalf, era frustrante.

—En Tierras Salvajes me llaman Rogue, pero ustedes pueden decirme Hermione—dijo con un acento levemente marcado.

Una nueva ola de murmullos y siseos sacudió el lugar hasta que la voz de Ori se alzó en un grito.

—¡Rogue!—exclamó señalándola—¡Rogue, El Cazador!

—¡¿Cazador?!—gritaron varios enanos poniéndose a la defensiva.

Gandalf suspiro pesadamente.

—¡Has traído a un mercenario hasta nosotros!—escupió Dwalin hacia el mago.

Bilbo volteó inmediatamente hacia Rogue o Hermione, cualquiera que fuera su nombre. No podía dar crédito a lo que había gritado Ori.

—Sugiero que todos se calmen, no hay razón para iniciar una guerra caballeros—razonó Gandalf.

—¿Qué no hay motivos? Tenemos los suficientes para desconfiar de esa mujer, todo el mundo conoce lo oscuro y traicionero que puede llegar a ser un mercenario, en especial ella—dijo Dwalin señalándola—Eres la peor cazadora de la que he oído hablar.

Hermione alzó un dedo, como si estuviera por puntualizar algo.

—Pero has escuchado de mí—sonrió maliciosamente.

En un instantáneo ataque de ira, Dwalin se lanzó contra Hermione con el hacha de doble filo de Gloin aferrada en su mano izquierda, pero justo cuando estaba por atacar observó que los ojos de la chica brillaron con más fuerza, volviéndolos salvajes.

Retrocedió perturbado y enfurecido.

—¡Una mestiza!—gritó colérico—¡No sólo ha traído a un mercenario sino que también resultó ser una maldita mestiza!

Los enanos y Bilbo voltearon a verla nuevamente jadeantes de sorpresa, observando el sobrenatural brillo dorado en sus ojos. Y aunque los enanos sabían perfectamente lo que Dwalin dijo, para Bilbo era la cosa más extraña y no le hallaba sentido a la palabra.

Gandalf sólo negó con la cabeza, estaba cansado de todo esto.

—Ya decía que tenías algo diferente, muchacha—dijo Balin—Es demasiado obvio.

Hermione compuso una mueca burlesca ante lo dicho.

—¿Les parece si volvemos al comedor? Mi edad no es la antes—propuso Balin. Pero los enanos no se movieron—Oh, vamos ¿le temen a una simple muchacha?

Varios gruñeron ante la idea tan ridícula, pero aún así te mantuvieron en el mismo lugar.

—Crean en lo que dice el anciano, no he venido aquí a pelear—dijo Hermione ligeramente enfadada con la situación—Pero si aún no confían lo suficiente tomen mis armas—ofreció estirando los brazos.

Dwalin le miró receloso por un momento hasta que Thorin le indicó que lo hiciera. Una vez limpia, todos pasaron al comedor ocupando sus mismos asientos. Hermione había sido la última en entrar y cuando buscaba un sitio donde sentarse miró a dos jóvenes enanos, uno rubio y el otro moreno, recorrerse para darle un lugar en medio de ambos. Enarcó una ceja divertida ante la acción y notó un asiento vacío entre Gandalf y el señor Bolsón donde finalmente se acomodó. Bilbo pudo ver las muecas de disgusto que hicieron los hermanos ante el rechazo de Hermione pero permaneció callado.

Gandalf le pasó el plato con comida y la jarra rebosante, Hermione lo tomó dando un asentimiento. Al principio todos se quedaron quietos observándola comer, hasta que no estuvieron lo suficientemente cómodos con la presencia de la muchacha que retomaron la plática interrumpida.

—¿Qué sucedió en la reunión de Ered Luin? ¿Fueron todos?—retomó la palabra Balin.

—Así es—afirmó Escudo de Roble—Enviados de los Siete Reinos.

Las palabras causaron revuelo entre los enanos, menos para el líder que se mantuvo callado y con expresión neutra. Algo que la muchacha y Gandalf detallaron bastante bien.

—¿Qué dijeron los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro?—preguntó Dwalin a Thorin—¿Dáin nos ayudará?

Hermione que ya había terminado, prestó especial atención a la pregunta del enano gruñón. ¿Qué tenía que ver Pie de Hierro en esta reunión?

—Dicen que esta misión es nuestra y sólo nuestra—dijo Thorin soltando un largo suspiro.

Bilbo observó como los ánimos de los enanos decaían evidentemente y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima.

—Temen que la furia de la bestia recaiga sobre ellos si la misión fracasa—dijo Balin—No los culpo por tener miedo, después de todo, la ira de un dragón no se puede tomar a la ligera.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de recibir un golpe de sorpresa. Sí es que había escuchado bien, cosa que no dudaba, los enanos se encontraban hablando de formar un ataque contra una bestia escupe fuego. Clavando la vista en la mesa, algo llamó su atención, era el mapa, el mapa que meses atrás había entregado a Gandalf y sobre el encabezado recitaba el nombre de La Montaña Solitaria. No es que antes no lo hubiera visto, lo había hojeado cientos de veces mientras estuvo bajo su cuidado pero ahora las piezas encajaban perfectamente y lo comprendió.

Furiosa, se dirigió hacia el mago.

—¡Vieja urraca, mentirosa y traicionera!—bramó rabiosa, asustando a los enanos con su repentino ataque—¡Lo tenías planeado desde el inicio, jamás debí contártelo!

Bilbo se había quedado inmóvil en su asiento, demasiado asustado como para hacer algo.

—Hermione cálmate, todo tiene una razón—dijo Gandalf en tono pasible.

—Planean atacar Erebor, Gandalf—interrumpió—No me creas estúpida, hasta yo sé lo que hay bajo esa montaña.

—¿Tienes miedo, mestiza?—se jactó Dwalin.

Hermione sólo le miró por el rabillo del ojo con el iris brillando peligrosamente.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?—cuestionó Gandalf—Después de pelear contra dos dragones en los desiertos de Uhr, enfrentar al viejo dragón de la montaña será demasiado fácil.

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie daba crédito a lo que Gandalf proclamaba, sobre todo Dwalin que miraba a la chica como si fuera la peor de las pestes.

—¿Eso es cierto?—preguntó Kili desde un extremo de la mesa.

Gandalf miró a Hermione que no había dejado de mandarle miradas asesinas, ella gruñó, volteó hacia Kili y asintió lentamente. Un nuevo barullo se inicio lleno de gemidos y exclamaciones con preguntas hacia la muchacha: _¿Los mataste? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué tanto pude alcanzar el fuego? ¿Es verdad que su sangre es negra y espesa?_ Continuaron con su bombardeo hasta que Thorin se cansó.

— _¡Shazara!_ —los silenció a todos emitiendo una orden en lengua enana.

Bilbo suspiró aliviado, incuso Hermione que empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

—Dime muchacha, ¿de qué eres mestiza?—preguntó Balin.

—No lo sé—todos miraron confusos a la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—volvió a cuestionar el enano anciano.

—Cierta parte de mis memoria están perdidas—dijo—No puedo recordar de dónde vengo o quienes fueron mis padres. Lo único que sé, es que uno de ellos era humano, la otra mitad la desconozco por completo.

Se escuchó un leve suspiro de resignación en la mesa.

—Eso no importa, lo que destaca aquí es que Hermione tiene experiencia en peleas contra dragones, algo que sería de mucha utilidad para esta misión—dijo Gandalf dejando caer el peso de su vista sobre Thorin.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Entonces esta hecho—dijo Dori—La Cazadora nos acompañará, con su ayuda nos será más fácil eliminar a Smaug.

Varias cabezas asintieron enseguida.

—Aunque—interrumpió Dwalin—No esperes que confiemos en ti.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué pasa, temes de una mestiza, enano?

—Podría partirte la cara con una mano atada tras mi espalda—afirmó apoyando los puños sobre la mesa.

—Entonces salgamos a fuera y veamos quien golpea más duro.

Dwalin gruñó pero Gloin le retuvo en su asiento. Carcajada resonaron en toda la habitación ante la osadía de la muchacha por enfrentarse a Dwalin, no había quedado duda entre los enanos de que la chica tenía carácter. Y para ellos, eso era bueno.

—No olviden que quien toma la decisión final, no es ninguno de nosotros—habló nuevamente Dwalin.

Los presentes observaron a Thorin que miraba la situación en silencio.

—¿Qué decides?—preguntó Balin.

Aunque a todos les agradaba la idea de que la mestiza los acompañará, sí Thorin decía que no lo aceptarían aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, aunque te advierto que no deseo distracciones—sentenció.

Hermione soltó un bufido ante la amenaza.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—dijo Dwalin molesto, aunque era extraño cuando no lo estaba—¿No sabes quién es él?

—Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'—interrumpió Hermione harta de la palabrería del enano—Eres tú por quien ofrecían un muy buen pago a quien lograra cortar tu cuello—dijo mirándole.

Thorin se tensó al instante, aferrando lo primero que encontró a la mano.

—Atrévete siquiera a-

—Tranquilo—señaló ella hacia el enano pelirrojo—Si quisiera matarle ya tendría su cabeza en una lanza—y se marchó del comedor rumbo a la cocina. Gandalf le indicó a Bilbo que la acompañara.

Cuando estuvieron fuera Dori murmuró:—Curiosa la muchachita—y los demás asintieron. Pero Thorin se le quedó mirando aun cuando desapareció de su vista.

En la cocina, Hermione detalló en el hobbit tras de ella y le encontró mirándola como cuando entró a su casa. Le sonrió y miró que el hombrecito se ruborizaba.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—preguntó cauteloso.

—Gandalf me lo dijo.

—Veo que él dice muchas cosas, menos a mí.

Ella soltó una risa.

—No es el único a mí también me ha ocultado información, ya ve lo que acaba de suceder—se tomó un respiro—Sólo debe tenerle paciencia.

Bilbo la miró indeciso por un momento.

—Disculpe, Señorita Hermione, ¿en verdad ha hecho todo lo que dijo Gandalf?—preguntó.

Hermione asintió y Bilbo tragó saliva. Ella rió ante la expresión pálida del hobbit y trató de calmarlo.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor?—preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto.

—No me diga Señorita Hermione, no poseo ningún título de nobleza para que me llame de esa forma. Sólo dime Hermione, así yo podré llamarte sólo Bilbo y no Señor Bolsón.

Ahora el hobbit sonrió y accedió al pedido de la chica. Sería más agradable de esa manera.

Al regresar, Hermione y Bilbo escucharon que Gandalf explicaba algo sobre las runas escritas sobre el mapa que indicaban la existencia de una puerta oculta entre las laderas de la Montaña. Ella se quedó recargada en el marco redondo de la puerta mientras Bilbo caminaba hasta pararse detrás de Thorin.

—La tarea que yo tengo en mente requiere permanecer ocultos y una buena suma de valentía pero si somos precavidos y hábiles yo pienso que podremos lograrlo—y a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que en la parte de suma valentía Gandalf había visto fijamente a Bilbo.

—Por eso necesitamos un saqueador—dijo Ori.

Hermione no necesito de más palabras para entender qué posición jugaba Bilbo en todo eso.

—Y muy bueno. Un experto supongo yo—habló el hobbit, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, el pobre no sabía en que lo estaban metiendo.

—¿Y usted lo es?—preguntó Gloin.

—¿Que soy qué?

—El dijo que es un experto—dijo Oin, elevando las participaciones de los demás.

Bilbo reaccionó asustado.

—¿Qué? No, no, no… Yo no soy un saqueador—afirmó con desesperación—¡Jamás he robado nada en toda mi vida!

—Creo que concuerdo con el Señor Bolsón, el saqueo no parece lo suyo—habló Balin y Bilbo asintió.

—Sí, las tierras más allá de La Comarca no fueron hechas para campesinos débiles que no saben luchar o defenderse.

Y Bilbo volvió a asentir.

—Él tiene razón.

Desde que la nueva batalla de palabras comenzó con los enanos aludiendo que Bilbo no tenía facha de saqueador, las palabras que más le enojaron fueron las de Dwalin, pero ver al pobre Bilbo asentir ante todos los insultos le frustró en exceso. Todo continuó así hasta que Gandalf les calló defendiendo al hobbit.

—Les he dicho que Bilbo Bolsón es un saqueador y por lo tanto lo es. Todos los hobbits tienen los pies muy ágiles, pueden pasar inadvertidos cuando quieren.

—¿Y por qué hemos de ocupar al señor Bolsón cuando tenemos a la mestiza?—preguntó un enano. Hermione arrugo el entrecejo, no le gustaba esa palabra.

—Porque el aroma de un mestizo es muy obvio para cualquier criatura con un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, Smaug la detectaría nada más cruzara la puerta. Y mientras el dragón también conoce el aroma de los enanos, el olor de un hobbit será prácticamente desconocido para él—miró a Thorin—Me pediste buscar al decimo cuarto miembro de la compañía y elegí al Señor bolsón, tiene mucho más que ofrecer de lo que ustedes se imaginan o hasta él mismo.

Thorin lo miró severamente.

—Pero no sólo has traído a un hobbit—dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione observando la plática.

—Debes confiar en mí esta vez.

Hermione bufó, Gandalf le decía lo mismo a todo el mundo.

—Dale el contrato—dijo Thorin a Balin, sin apartar la vista del mago. Como si con esa acción le diera a entender que aunque accedía, no dejaría de ser él quien tomara las decisiones y diera las órdenes. La Compañía era de él, no de Gandalf.

—Es lo de costumbre, gastos, viáticos, tiempo requerido, remuneración, arreglos funerarios…—le dijo, extendiéndole un pedazo de papel doblado.

—¿Arreglos funerarios?—esa parte no le había gustado. Tomandolo, se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber aceptado a la chica, era a él a quien sólo daban un contrato—¿Por qué a ella no se le está dando uno por igual?

Los enanos se sorprendieron ante las palabras. Incluso Hermione que se encontraba hasta atrás.

—No es necesario, el contrato sólo funciona para la persona que fungirá como saqueador—explicaba Balin.

—Además, no es que me encuentre aquí esperando trabajar por una paga—se escuchó la voz de la mujer desde el marco de la puerta—Mi motivación se debe a otros asuntos. Aunque tampoco rechazaré la oferta de llevarme algunas monedas de oro en mis bolsillos al final de esta contienda.

Sonriendo con malicia, dejó al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. Y más de una mirada se quedaron fijas en la forma en que su lengua se deslizaba por ellos.

—No tientes a tu suerte, mestiza—Hermione dejó salir un gruñido.

—Cierra la boca, si no quieres que te la cierre yo—y en esta ocasión fue Dwalin quien gruñó. Pero los alegatos quedaron abajo cuando la risa de la Compañía se escuchó. Claramente divertidos por las interacciones que la muchacha ofrecía.

Ignorando la escena. Bilbo frunció el ceño mientras pasaba su mirada entre el contrato en su mano al enano frente a él, hasta que miró hacia atrás encontrando a Hermione quien le indicó que lo leyera y mientras Bilbo se alejaba un poco, ella clavó sus ojos sobre Gandalf recriminándole sus acciones. Hasta que observó a Escudo de Roble inclinarse hacia el hechicero. Aun cuando las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron susurros, ella las escuchó a la perfección.

—No te garantizo que este a salvo—Gandalf asintió—Y no voy a ser responsable por su vida—y Gandalf volvió a asentir.

Irguiéndose, Thorin miró sobre su hombro, cruzando su mirada con la de Hermione, quien se la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza. Y la mujer le dio a entender con la mirada lo desagradable que le parecía ahora, porque justo cuando escuchó las palabras donde no se haría responsable de la vida del hobbit terminó por darle una opinión del enano. Volviendo su atención hacia Bilbo cuando leía las cláusulas donde la compañía se libraba de las heridas obtenidas durante el trayecto.

—La Compañía no se hace responsable por las heridas sufridas o recibidas como consecuencia de, incluyendo pero no limitadas a… ¿Lacerarse? ¿Despanzurrase? ¿Incinerarse?—preguntó dudoso el hobbit.

—Oh, sí podría fundirle toda la carne en un parpadeo—habló Bofur.

Hermione miró como el color desaparecía del rostro de Bilbo.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó Balin.

—Sí, sólo… Necesito algo de aire, es todo.

Bilbo tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y el sudor comenzaba a notarse en su frente.

—Es como un horno pero con alas, un resplandor, dolor intenso y ¡puf!—continúo Bofur pasando por alto los pedidos de Bilbo por callarse—Se convierte en un montón de cenizas.

—¿Bilbo?—le preguntó Hermione mirando cómo se balanceaba entre sus pies peludos.

—No.

Lo último que miró fue a Bilbo caer pesadamente a la alfombra del suelo, y escuchar a Gandalf reprender a Bofur por su falta de tacto.

—No ayudes tanto Bofur, por favor—soltando un suspiro, miró a la chica—Hermione, ¿podrías?

Ella se pasó una mano por la cara antes de avanzar y elevar sin esfuerzo el cuerpo inconsciente del mediano. Entrando a la pequeña sala que Gandalf le indicó, acomodó al pequeño hombrecillo sobre un enorme sillón acolchado. Pasó un tiempo sin que el hobbit respondiera, tal vez 15 o 20 minutos. Un lapso que le hizo hartarse de tener que esperar. Inclinando un poco la cabeza le dijo a Gandalf que preparara una taza de té para tranquilizar los nervios del mediano. Para cuando el mago volvió, Bilbo ya había despertado aunque se sujetaba una mejilla con la mano. Al parecer Hermione tuvo que abofetearlo para conseguir regresarlo al mundo de los vivos.

Unos minutos después y con Hermione fuera de la pequeña sala a petición del mediano, Bilbo se encontraba sentado, totalmente consiente con una manta sobre los hombros y una taza con té de manzanilla entre las manos. El resto de los enanos se había dispersado por la casa mientras Hermione se quedaba cerca para escuchar lo que Gandalf le diría al Señor Bolsón.

—Estoy bien, sólo déjame sentarme en paz un momento—dijo, sorbiendo de su taza. Aunque se retractó de haberlo hecho, el té se encontraba más frío que un tempano de hielo.

—Ya estuviste sentado en paz demasiado—Bilbo trató de alegar, pero Gandalf se lo impidió—Dime, ¿desde cuándo los manteles y la vajilla de tu madre se volvieron tan importantes para ti? Yo recuerdo a un joven hobbit que siempre corría buscando elfos en el bosque. Que regresaba tarde, que volvía muy noche y lleno de fango, ramitas y luciérnagas—Bilbo hizo un mohín con los labios—Un joven hobbit que se hubiera muerto por averiguar qué es lo que se encontraba más allá de las fronteras de La Comarca. El mundo no está en tus libros y en tus mapas. Está allá afuera.

—No puedo irme así nada más y desaparecer. Yo soy un Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado—afirmó, elevando y puntualizando su lugar. Como si con eso la plática se diera por terminada.

—Y también eres un Tuk—Bilbo soltó un suspiro—¿Sabías que tu tátara tátara tío abuelo Toro Bramador Tuk era tan grande que montaba un caballo de verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues así era—volvió a refirmarlo Gandalf—En la batalla de los Campos Verdes él cargó contra los trasgos. Golpeó tan fuerte con su porra que le arrancó la cabeza al Rey de los Trasgos. Voló 100 metros y cayó en una madriguera de conejos. Así ganó esa batalla y también inventó el golf al mismo tiempo.

—Yo pienso que lo inventaste.

Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

—Las buenas historias merecen un buen final—le dijo—Tú tendrás una o dos historias que contar cuando vuelvas.

Y aunque trató de llenarlo de esperanzas respecto al viaje, no pudo evitar decirle la verdad cuando preguntó:

—¿Puedes prometerme que volveré?

—No—dijo Gandalf—Y si lo haces, no vas a ser el mismo.

—Eso es lo que creo. Lo siento Gandalf, no hay contrato. Yo no soy tu hobbit—y se marchó a su habitación.

Gandalf soltó un cansado suspiro y miró a Hermione pidiendo su ayuda, pero ella no iba a hacer nada, bastante ya había accedido a las peticiones del mago como para ayudarlo a involucrar a una noble criatura en un viaje tan peligroso. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mirando el fuego hasta que escuchó la voz de Balin.

—Al parecer perdimos a nuestro saqueador, tal vez sea lo mejor, nosotros llevamos las de perder—dijo—Después de todo, ¿qué somos? Mercaderes, mineros, herreros, jugueteros. No somos héroes de leyenda.

—Entre nosotros hay varios guerreros—dijo Thorin.

—Guerreros viejos—contraatacó Balin.

—Prefiero a estos enanos antes que a un ejército de las Colinas de Hierro—Hermione prestó más atención a estas palabras de Thorin—Porque cuando yo los llamé respondieron con lealtad, honor y un corazón dispuesto. No puedo pedirles más que eso.

Ella se quedó pensando, puede que Escudo de Roble no le agradará pero era un líder humilde aunque arrogante en ocasiones. Una balanza que en ocasiones se inclinaba, pero que a la vez trataba de mantenérselo más alineado posible.

—No tienes que hacer esto—continuó la voz de Balin—Nos encontraste una vida nueva en las Montanas Azules, una vida de paz y abundancia, una vida que vale más que todo el oro de Erebor.

—Desde mi abuelo y mi padre, esto llegó hasta mí—Hermione no supo con exactitud a qué se refería Thorin—Soñaban con el día en que los enanos de Erebor recuperarían su patria. No pienso dar marcha atrás.

—Vamos contigo—dijo Balin.

Hermione los miró alejarse rumbo a la sala, y se quedó sola, en silencio meditando en la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Se repetía constantemente que ciertas cosas debían pasar, así era la vida; pierdes y ganas, y en ocasiones debes perder para siempre. La misión que los enanos deseaban hacer era demasiado peligrosa para involucrar a un hobbit como Bilbo, pero ella conocía de primera mano la pérdida de un hogar y no poder hacer nada para recuperarlo, y los enanos se miraban tan abatidos por todo ello. Se preguntaba cuántos de ellos tenían familia, esposa e hijos que les esperaban en casa, ansiosos porque volvieran con vida. Maldiciéndose interiormente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Bilbo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que no lo hacía por las palabras que dijo Escudo de Roble sino por las de Balin que en cuestión vendrían siendo lo mismo.

Tomó un respiro y tocó. Desde el otro lado, escuchó el giro de la perilla y Bilbo apareció todavía con su ropa de la tarde.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

Bilbo vaciló un momento pero se sorprendió al permitirle entrar. Caminó hasta un lado de su cama y le ofreció asiento pero Hermione prefirió quedarse como estaba, él al contrario reposo tranquilamente.

—Es una buena noche la de hoy—comenzó Hermione—Aunque creo que pronto comenzará a llover, tal vez en dos o tres días.

—Hermione no quiero sonar grosero, pero si has venido a convencerme para que firme ese contrato, pierdes tu tiempo—dijo Bilbo con vergüenza.

—¿Quién ha venido a hablar de contratos o enanos? —Fingió indignación—Mañana parto junto a la compañía señor Bolsón y pensé que al menos podría tener una conversación junto a usted, ya que parece ser la única criatura con quien se puede razonar, pero no le molesto más. Buenas noches—y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Bilbo la detuvo—Por favor, discúlpame no era mi intención…

Hermione regresó al dormitorio pero esta vez se sentó junto a Bilbo.

—Es sólo que todo esto… La reunión, los enanos, Gandalf, y un dragón…—hiperventiló recordando las palabras de Bofur—Jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Lo miró tan pequeño e inocente que decidió tomar otro tema para lograr su objetivo.

—Hermosas, ¿no? —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bilbo la miró extrañado, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? Hermione debió notar su confusión porque la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandó.

—Las azucenas—señaló las flores en un jarro junto a la ventana—Son muy hermosas.

Tardó un minuto en procesarlo.

—Oh, sí, las azucenas—dijo Bilbo—Son magníficas, no hay mejor flor que se le compare.

—Deben de ser tus favoritas—rió ella.

—Por supuesto—afirmó regodeándose de que alguien apreciara la belleza de las azucenas, la última persona que había mostrado un interés por la flor ya no se encontraba este mundo.

—A tu madre también le gustaban.

—Si hubieras visto como, en una ocasión obligó a mi padre a llenarle la casa con cientos de ellas. Parecía un jardín, más cuando-

Se calló de golpe, y la miró con la cara más desencajada que había tenido en su vida.

—Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? —preguntó con falta de aire.

—Que a Belladona le encantaban, siempre iba a cortarlas al otro lado del río—dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo?—preguntó Bilbo exaltado, pero un solo hombre vino a su mente en ese instante, más bien un mago—¡Gandalf! Gandalf te lo dijo.

—Gandalf no me ha dicho nada.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó consternado.

—Conocí a tu madre, Bilbo.

La miró sin saber qué hacer, si reír o llorar, eso era prácticamente imposible. En primer lugar porque su madre había muerto hace muchos años, y en segundo porque ella jamás le habló de haber conocido o por lo menos, haber congeniado con una mestiza.

—Estas mintiendo—dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa de incrédulo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante la sonrisa tonta de Bilbo pero no se molestó, sabía que sería difícil para él aceptar una confesión de ese tipo.

—Sí es verdad, lo hice mucho antes de que se casara con Bungo Bolsón, tu padre.

—No, no te creo—dijo comenzando a desesperarse—¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Que todo esto lo has inventado, igual que Gandalf.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

—Bueno, creo que no me dejas otra alternativa.

—Espera, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Bilbo alarmado.

La muchacha frente a él comenzó acercarse, tomando entre sus manos su rostro y con movimientos suaves apartó los rizos de cabello que descansaban en su frente, se quedó inmóvil cuando la miró cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Su cara estaba ardiendo, y estaba seguro que se encontraba completamente sonrojado, Hermione terminó de apoyar su frente con la de Bilbo y la escuchó soltar un leve suspiró que le erizó los bellos de la nuca. Tenía los ojos abiertos y a pesar de la poca iluminación que la chimenea brindaba a la habitación, notó que Hermione había cerrado los ojos; pronto el también tuvo que cerrarlos dejando escapar un fuerte jadeo.

Comenzó a sentir un constante dolor de cabeza, como si algo tratara de entrar en ella, de un momento a otro un horrible mareo que lo dejó atontado por unos segundos. Justo cuando creía que todo había pasado se sintió caer dentro de un vórtice nubloso y distorsionado, como si estuviera siendo absorbido; supo que había estado cayendo en realidad cuando su espalda chocó bruscamente con el suelo dejándolo inconsciente por segundos.

 _Cuando despertó tuvo que llevarse una mano a los ojos, una luz lo encandilaba horriblemente y hacia que la cabeza le doliera._ _Trató de incorporarse, lo hizo lentamente procurando que el contenido de su estómago no escapara, podía sentirlo subiendo por su garganta. Tardó unos segundos en que tanto su cabeza como su estómago volvieran a la normalidad, después de ello comenzó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y lo que miró le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Se encontraba en La Comarca, del otro lado del río para ser exactos, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? Sí hace un instante se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Hermione._

" _¡Hermione!"_

 _Miró por todos lados tratando de localizarla, comenzó a caminar y caminar pero no lograba encontrarla, llegó hasta la orilla del río y se quedó un momento ahí pensando cómo le haría para encontrarla. Entonces escuchó una risa, era una risa infantil que provenía del otro lado del río, del lado de La Comarca; pronto comenzó a vislumbrar a una pequeña figura que se acercaba corriendo hacia el río y lo cruzaba con tremenda rapidez y agilidad, Bilbo la estudió y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un niña Hobbit con su vestido marrón, los cabellos rizos y oscuros sueltos por su espalda y los peludos pies corriendo hasta la pradera de flores que se encontraba a unos metros más allá del agua. Sin embargo, algo en la pequeña le resultaba extrañamente familiar._

 _Siguiéndola, procurando que nada le pasará y preguntándose qué haría un hobbit tan lejos de La Comarca, no tardaron en llegar hasta la pradera donde la miró caminar entre las cientos de flores detenerse justamente donde le lote de azucenas florecían entre las otras. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, la imagen era realmente conmovedora._

 _De repente, miró como la niña no dejaba de observar hacia el gran roble que yacía sobre la pradera, el único árbol de hecho que había en esa vasta colina verde. Siguiendo su mirada se encontró con la persona que minutos atrás había estado buscando, recostada a la sombra contra el tronco del roble y girando entre los dedos una cadena de plata con un anillo en ella._

— _¡Hermione! —exclamó Bilbo, y se acercó—Te he estado buscando por horas—aunque más bien era una exageración—¿Quieres decirme dónde estamos?_

 _Pero ella no le respondió, más bien continuó jugando con la cadena y el anillo._

— _Hermione te estoy hablando, esto no es muy educado de tu parte muchacha—dijo Bilbo molesto por la grosería. —¿Hermione? —preguntó contrariado._

 _Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella en cuclillas con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, pero cuando trato de tocar su hombro se sorprendió cuando su mano traspasó el cuerpo de la muchacha. Se reincorporó de golpe, hiperventilando por el horrible susto, tan sumergido estaba que apenas notó a la pequeña hobbit acercarse y quedar a un par de metros de ambos._

— _Disculpe, pero eso que trae en la cadena, ¿qué es? —Bilbo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la infantil voz a su espalda, se separó un poco de ambas mujeres y miró la escena alternando la mirada de una a otra._

— _Es un talismán—dijo sin dejar de girar la cadena en su dedo, y la curiosidad de la niña aumentó—Un poderoso embrujo lo protege, si alguien que no sea yo lo toca tendrá una maldición eterna… —y le mostró de golpe el objeto, la pequeña lanzó un grito y se tapó la cara con sus manos._

 _Bilbo frunció el ceño ante la falto de tacto de Hermione._

— _O puede que no, —dijo comenzando a sonreír—sólo es un anillo colgando de una cadena. —la pequeña la miró por entre los dedos, aún con precaución— Un enano me lo dio para no olvidar mi promesa._

— _¿Qué promesa? —preguntó recuperando de golpe la curiosidad._

— _Que buscaría a su hijo y le devolvería el anillo. Un mago al que conozco se angustió cuando se lo conté, cree que soy imprudente y que no lograré encontrar al dueño del anillo._

— _¿Lo es? —volvió a preguntar_

— _Nah—negó Hermione con una sonrisa._

 _La pequeña también sonrió._

— _¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó la niña._

 _El hobbit notó como es que Hermione se encontraba debatiéndose internamente entre sí decírselo o no._

— _Hermione—dijo al final._

— _Es un nombre muy bonito._

 _La mayor asintió con la cabeza y dijo: —¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

— _Belladona._

 _Bilbo dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que fue ahogado por sus propias manos cuando taparon su boca. Ahora sabía porque la pequeña le resultaba tan conocida, era su madre: Belladona Tuk a la tierna edad de 12 años._

" _Hermione dijo la verdad" se dijo, sin dejar de mirar a su madre._

— _Tú también tienes un nombre muy bonito._

— _Gracias— y le regaló una enorme sonrisa._

 _De pronto, la escena cambió. Donde antes se encontraban Hermione sentada contra el gran roble y su madre parada a un par de metros de ella, ahora era un campo abierto cubierto de flores; flores, flores muchísimas flores. No tardó en escuchar la risa de su madre y se sorprendió cuando ella pasó corriendo a través de él, todavía no se acostumbraba a la sensación de ser invisible y traspasable, detrás de ella venía Hermione sonriendo._

— _Vamos Mione, deprisa, deprisa. —jadeaba la chiquilla._

— _Espera Bella, no corras tanto._

 _Cuando la alcanzó, encontró a la pequeña rodeada de azucenas._

— _Amo estas flores, son tan hermosas—suspiró Belladona sin dejar de mirar las azucenas y acariciando los pétalos con delicadeza._

— _Sí, puede que tengas razón—dijo Hermione quedándose mirando a la pequeña._

— _Claro que tengo razón—se defendió._

 _Hermione soltó una leve carcajada._

— _¿Sabes lo que significan? —preguntó._

 _La pequeña negó con la cabeza._

— _Inocencia. —dijo—Es el símbolo de un corazón y un espíritu inocente, tal como tú._

 _Belladona agrandó los ojos ante las palabras de Hermione, jamás se hubiera esperado que una flor tan bonita tuviera un significado tan importante._

 _Lo siguiente que Bilbo miró fueron diferentes escenarios en donde su madre y Hermione participan, en todos ellos se encontraban al otro lado del río, mirando las flores, escalando árboles, pescando en el río, recostadas en el suelo tratando de encontrar figuras en las nubes del cielo, pero siempre en el mismo prado, y se dio cuenta que conforme pasaban las imágenes, el tiempo también lo hacía. Comenzó a mirar a Bella creciendo ante sus ojos, dejando atrás a una pequeña traviesa niña de 12 años_

 _Sintiendo el tirón que indicaba que la escena iba a cambiar, algo que contra su voluntad se había visto obligado a acostumbrarse, se encontró nuevamente en el conocido prado. Sólo que esta vez no estaba su madre en él, la única que estaba ahí era Hermione recargada con las piernas cruzadas contra el gran roble. Se sintió confundido y comenzó a preguntarse dónde podría estar su madre y por que Hermione tenía esa expresión de cansancio y tristeza en su rostro, hasta que escuchó una suave voz femenina que gritaba el nombre de la muchacha que descansaba contra el árbol._

 _Cuando se giró, miró a una jovencita que tal vez acaba de pasar los 21 años corriendo hacia ellos o hacia Hermione que era lo más lógico. Detalló a su madre por completo, siempre supo que había sido hermosa pero jamás imaginó hasta que punto. El cabello, rizado y oscuro, le caía con gracia sobre los hombros y la espalda, las facciones en su rostro se habían afinado marcando sus pómulos y la figura de su cuerpo se había en curvado con elegancia, sin duda era una joven muy bonita._

— _Mione—jadeó cuando llegó hasta ella—Perdona la tardanza, mi madre no me dejaba salir, dice que no es correcto de una señorita estar tanto tiempo en los campos—se burló—Cada día es más difícil que me permita salir de casa, pero bueno no importa ya estoy aquí, ¿qué haremos hoy? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar._

— _Bella—le llamó Hermione._

— _¿Qué? —le respondió sin detenerse._

— _Hoy no iremos a ningún lado._

 _La muchacha se detuvo se golpe y volteó a mirarla._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó, pero Hermione se mantuvo callada—¿Es porque la última vez me raspé las rodillas y mi madre me regañó? ¿Es por eso?_

 _Hermione negó con la cabeza._

— _No._

— _¿Entonces? —exigió Bella contrariada._

 _Dejando escapar un largo suspiro Hermione caminó hasta el lado de Bella y con la mirada le pidió que la siguiera, Bilbo hizo lo mismo prestando más atención que en los anteriores recuerdos._

— _Voy a irme, Bella._

— _¿Qué? —pregunto alarmada—¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

 _Hermione rió ante el río de preguntas._

— _A las tierras salvajes._

 _Bella ahogó un jadeo de terror._

— _Pero eso es muy peligroso._

— _No para mí y lo sabes—río Hermione._

 _Se mantuvieron calladas por un largo tiempo, hasta que Bella volvió a hablar._

— _¿Volverás? —preguntó esperanzada._

— _Tal vez—fue lo único que pudo responder, aunque Bella sabía que no era verdad._

— _Eres una pésima mentirosa._

 _Hermione se río, era cierto._

— _Te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿lo sabes?_

— _Igual yo, pequeña hobbit—dijo revolviéndole el cabello rizado._

 _Bella río ante la acción pero la miró angustiada, no quería que se fuera pero sabía que algún día lo haría, sólo que constaba mucho despedirse y aún más cuando sabes que podría sería la última vez que miras a esa persona._

— _¿Puedes quedarte un rato al menos?_

 _Hermione negó con la cabeza._

— _Debo irme ahora—Bella luchó porque las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos—Aunque quisiera, no puedo acompañarte al río esta vez._

— _Lo entiendo—dijo la chica tristemente._

 _Entonces Hermione se detuvo y poniendo cierta distancia entre ambas se inclinó ante Bella, esto sólo provocó que a la chica se le hiciera más difícil no romperse a llorar._

— _Buen viaje Bella._

— _Buen viaje Hermione._

 _Y con una última sonrisa, Hermione comenzó a caminar hasta perderse en la colina, sólo hasta que llegó el atardecer fue que Bella regresó a La Comarca._

De pronto, se vio de regresó en su habitación con la chimenea encendida, la noche presente y a Hermione sentada a su lado.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó rememorando lo que acababa de ver.

Hermione se encogió se hombros.

—Es algo que aprendí con el tiempo.

—¿Eres algún tipo de bruja, así como lo es Gandalf?

—Algo así—fue todo lo que dijo.

El hobbit se dedicó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, necesitaba tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bilbo, ¿sabes qué es lo que hacía más feliz a Bella después de las tardes que compartía conmigo?—él negó con la cabeza, demasiado turbado como para hablar—Que tenía un lugar al cual regresar, un hogar que la esperaba.

Bilbo la miró sin entender lo que decía.

—Si piensas que la aventura es peligrosa, dentro de veinte años estarás más decepcionado por lo que no hiciste que por lo que hiciste. ¡Arriésgate! No te quedes con las ganas de saber que pasaría, lánzate, vive, atrévete, que si de los éxitos se disfruta de los errores se aprende. Sí tu madre hubiera hecho caso de las palabras dichas por los demás jamás hubiera cruzado el río, y tampoco me habría conocido, tal vez no te des cuenta ahora pero tienes mucho de ella sin que lo sepas.

—¿En verdad piensas todo eso?—preguntó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella una vez me contó que su parte favorita del día era volver a casa por las tardes, y recordar al fuego de la chimenea los caminos que hizo durante la mañana, los grandes árboles que escaló en el bosque o las fascinantes criaturas que conocía fuera de La Comarca, pero aún más tener personas que escuchaban con atención y curiosidad esas pequeñas aventuras. Personas que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, una comida caliente y el refugio de un hogar. Ahí afuera hay aventuras Bilbo, sólo tú decides cuando sales a descubrirlas.

Se quedó callado, y Hermione decidió que era todo lo que podía hacer, no iba a intervenir más sí Bilbo deseaba aceptar la misión sería por cuenta propia, ya bastante había intervenido ella.

—Buenas noches Bilbo.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con Gandalf, sentado en la misma silla que antes había estado ocupando el hobbit fumando de su larga pipa de barro.

—Excitable el compañerito—dijo al llegar a su lado—Si me hubieras dicho que el hijo de Bella sería más parecido a su padre que a ella, jamás te hubiera creído.

Gandalf río, él también lo había encontrado muy improbable hasta que lo confirmó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó lanzando un aro de humo que revoló por la habitación.

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, eso es todo, el resultado lo veremos por la mañana—dijo poniendo punto final a la situación, Gandalf asintió sin más—¿Dónde están los enanos?

—Se han reunido en la sala principal.

Hermione le lanzó una última mirada al mago antes de caminar hasta la otra habitación. Cuando entró los encontró sentados muy cerca del fuego, ella se sentó en el alfeizar de una ventana, mirando hacia el exterior hasta que escuchó como de uno en uno entonaron un canto grave que antaño cantaban los enanos, en lo más hondo de las viejas moradas.

 _Más allá de las frías montañas  
Calabozos y cavernas  
Debemos ir y madrugar  
Para encontrar, oro al final  
Los pinos gimen en las alturas  
Y el viento llora en la noche  
Y el fuego al fin, todo encendió  
Tal como antorchas al arder_

Esa noche, mientras los enanos cantaban Bilbo durmió soñando con las riquezas escondidas en los fondos de las cavernas oscuras. En el crepitar del viento al pasar por entre las ramas de los altos pinos. En el calor del fuego y el ajetreo de los martillos al labrar. Se durmió con el sueño de un niño saliendo a perseguir aventuras, rescatar princesas y derribar dragones.

Pero Hermione que se había quedado en el alfeizar de la ventana no soñó con todo lo que los enanos cantaron o el señor Bolsón imaginó hasta caer dormido, más bien, entre sueños vinieron pesadillas de humo y fuego, de una enorme bestia escupe fuego, de una destrucción que significaba muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… Quién diría que encontraría la inspiración en la sala de espera de la clínica del veterinario de mi gato, demasiado extraño. Bueno, me alegra decir que me siento muy curioso por las palabras de las personas que me enviaron sus comentarios. _Sapphire97_ : tranquila tómatelo con calma, yo estoy haciendo eso o al menos lo intento. Por un momento me revolví cuando mencionaste al anillo único pero luego recordé que el anillo que yo mencionó sólo es una reliquia familiar que Thráin le heredaría a Thorin. Aunque no entendí muy bien tu referencia a poner a Hermione con las cosas claras. Y para el increíble _Guest_ : Casi muero al leer tu comentario, y digo casi porque tus hipótesis están cerca de mis ideas. Pero en fin, ya veremos con el tiempo.  
Pregunta: ¿Cómo pusieron los carteles de "No pisar el pasto"?  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Dos: Bienvenido a la Compañía de Thorin, Escudo de Roble**

" _Las personas no hacen viajes, los viajes hacen a las personas"_ **—** **John Steinbeck**

 **. . .**

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y comenzaron a iluminar el resto de la casa del pequeño hobbit. Hermione fue la segunda persona en levantarse aquella mañana, y echando un largo bostezo detalló que los enanos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la sala, algunos acostados en el suelo, otros en sillas, y otros recargados en las paredes, pero todos profundamente dormidos.

Reprimió un quejido de dolor cuando se reincorporó, haber pasado la noche en aquella ventana le estaba cobrando factura. Caminó hasta el baño donde se dio el tiempo de lavarse la cara antes de partir, y trató de controlar un poco el indomable cabello castaño. Tiempo después estaba en la cocina buscando algo con lo que poder desayunar, buscando en ollas y cajones, entre las estanterías vacías de la despensa, sólo encontrando migajas demasiado pequeñas hasta para un ratón.

Mientras hurgaba en un recipiente de cristal con algunos bollos de pan que había localizado detrás de un enorme estante, pensando que tal vez el enano Bombur los había escondidos para desayunarlos muy temprano, no se percató de los ojos que la vigilaban en cada uno de sus movimientos.

La había estado mirando desde que despertó, siguiéndola en cada momento hasta que ingresó a la cocina. Miró por encima de su hombro, percatándose de que los demás continuaran dormidos, cuando regresó su vista hacia ella la encontró mirándolo fijamente con uno de los bollos en la mano y el recipiente en la otra. La imagen era sumamente cómica.

—¿Por qué has estado siguiéndome? —preguntó sin rodeos Hermione.

" _Al parecer no he sido tan discreto como había pensado"_ se dijo.

—Debes tener hambre para tomar la comida que otro ya ha reclamado—dijo señalando al recipiente.

Hermione le miró con ojos entrecerrados, ese enano en definitiva no le caía muy bien, sobretodo tomando en cuenta lo poco que estimaba la vida de otros.

—No veo que tenga un nombre escrito por ningún lado, —y alzó la barbilla—por lo tanto no pertenece a nadie.

Él la siguió mirando, sin dejar que saliera de la cocina. La única manera era atravesándolo y no se lo iba poner muy fácil.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que los demás no tengan con que desayunar, no te molestes sólo pensaba tomar uno—Hermione dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa—Pero adelante, escoge uno, el que gustes no vaya ser que cambie de opinión y decida dejar a ti y tu gente sin alimento.

—Recuerda con quien estás hablando, mujer.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?, no dejas que los demás lo olviden—dijo acercándose hacia el enano—Oh, gran señor Escudo de Roble.

Él la miró a los ojos y notó como estos radiaban una luz propia, llenos de vida y salvajismo, en como su piel se reflejaba como el brillo del oro atrayendo y deseándolo; tampoco pudo ignorar que la mujer era de su misma altura, ni más alta, ni más pequeña, simplemente la misma. Pero en definitiva, lo que más le gustó fue el tono dorado en sus ojos, como dos gotas de oro liquido abrazando la oscura pupila.

—Dejemos esto en claro.—comenzó Thorin—No confío en ti, y dudo que llegue a hacerlo, por lo tanto no te molestes si es que decido tenerte vigilada todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué más podría esperarse—preguntó irónica.

La miró una vez más, escaneándola por completo.

—He tenido más de un encuentro con diferentes mestizos, y todo ellos resultaron iguales—hizo una pausa—¿Qué me puede asegurar que tú no lo eres? ¿La palabra de Gandalf?

—Creía que Escudo de Roble tenía fe en las palabras de honor. —y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hoy en día, el honor es algo que ya no existe.

Hermione no dijo más, tal vez porque lo que había dicho Thorin era verdad o porque no tenía nada más que decirle, y la verdad es que prefería la segunda opción; cualquier cosa antes de darle la razón al enano frente a ella. Aunque sí iban a dejar los puntos claros, perfecto, mejor para ella.

—No estoy aquí porque quiera, —dijo mirándolo sin pestañar—Gandalf me lo ha pedido.

—¿Entonces accedes a todo lo que un mago te pide? —le preguntó burlón.

Gruñó, pero no le dijo nada, sólo continuó:

—Puede que tus previos encuentros con otros como yo te dieran una imagen de cómo son los mestizos en general, pero no deberías juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas.

—Tú lo estás haciendo, ¿no?

Thorin esbozó una sonrisa descarada, lo que provocó que Hermione se alterara, en realidad no le estaba empezando a agradar ese enano.

—Gandalf tenía razón respecto a ti—dijo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó

—Eres un enano sumamente arrogante. —la sonrisa en el rostro de Thorin se esfumó, y fue reemplazada por un ojos que la miraron feroces.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Bombur que movido por el crepitar de su estómago hambriento se despertó y decidió sacar de su escondite los bollos salvados. Pero cuando observó la situación en la cocina y a Hermione con uno de los panes en su mano, comenzó a pedir disculpas.

—En realidad iba a compartirlo, sólo los estaba guardando—decía nervioso por lo que Thorin podría reclamarle. —Levantemos a los demás para que desayunemos todos juntos.

Y no hizo falta que mencionará más, seis enanos entraron conteniendo bostezos y rascándose las largas barbas a la cocina.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó Gloin.

—Eh…—trató de hablar Bombur.

—Al parecer sólo han sobrado algunos panecillos, justo los necesarios para cada uno—y Dori comenzó a repartirlos entre los enanos presentes y el resto que estaba llegando.

Hermione río ante la expresión abatida de Bombur, al pobre le habían tocado solamente dos bollos. Negando con la cabeza salió de la cocina aprovechando el tumulto para pasar desapercibida, pero justo antes de cruzar el marco sintió el peso de unos ojos sobre ella, mirando por encima del hombro encontró a Thorin mirándola de nuevo con los ojos azules destellantes como al inicio. Sin darle importancia salió de la cocina, necesitaba encontrar un poco de papel y tinta para escribir.

 **[…]**

—No tuvo caso venir.—refunfuñaba Dwalin mientras ajustaba su silla de montar al poni—El hombrecillo lo único que hizo en toda la noche fue chillar y temblar, sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—No miré que fuera una pérdida de tiempo cuando vaciabas su despensa—dijo Hermione.

Dwalin dio un fuerte tirón a la corre ocasionando que el poni relinchará ante la acción tan brusca, lanzando una maldición se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión mestiza? —escupió rabioso.

Hermione tuvo que apretar los dientes ante la última palabra, y Dwalin lo notó porque sonrió victorioso al ver la mandíbula de la muchacha sumamente tensa. Arrogante probó más a su suerte.

—¿He dicho algo que te moleste, mestiza? —preguntó irónico, imprimiendo más énfasis en la última palabra. —Cómo lo dije ayer: El campo no es lugar para criaturas insípidas y débiles, ese hobbit no duraría una semana allá fuera, lo más probable es que se convirtiera en comida de huargo que en un saqueador.

—¿Tan seguro estas respecto a la valentía del hobbit? —le cuestionó.

—Por supuesto, de no ser así ya estaría junto a nosotros montando y listo para partir.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa con un brillo travieso jugando en sus ojos.

—Entonces no te molestará hacer una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta? —preguntaron varios enanos.

—Claro—dijo tomando la atención de todos—Verán, el señor Dwalin asegura que nuestro hobbit no es lo suficiente osado como para aceptar acompañarnos, algo en lo que o difiero rotundamente. Por lo tanto, le propongo este insignificante desafío en saber quien tuvo la razón después de todo.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Gandalf que miraba inquisitivamente a Hermione.

—¿Y qué obtiene el que gana? —preguntó Nori—Porque aquel que acierte gana algo, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

—Monedas de oro—dijo sin más—Una apuesta grande, requiere de un pago grande.

Dwalin la miró ceñudo, puede que el jueguito que la mestiza proponía fuera divertido y moría por demostrarle que el hombrecito cobarde no aceptaría venir, pero no iba a aportar las únicas monedas de oro que le quedaban.

" _¡Maldito sean los mestizos, en especial esta!"_ maldijo una y otra vez en su fuero interno.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra una mestiza, enano? —se burló sonriéndole jocosa.

Dwalin relinchó los dientes, y observó que los enanos esperaban su respuesta.

—Hecho—gruñó la respuesta.

Hermione sonrió socarronamente, algo que le terminó por crispar los nervios al enano.

—Supongo que tienes con que pagar, de lo contrario no estarías abriendo la boca. —dijo Dwalin lacerándola con la mirada.

—No te preocupes, tengo con que—y palmeó una pequeña bolsa amarrada en su cadera que tintineo ante el movimiento.

Dwalin gruñó una vez más y entre maldiciones lanzadas en lengua enana, se montó sobre su poni alejándose del grupo.

—En tal caso yo también apostaré—dijo un enano.

—Vas a perder Oin, no tiene caso que lo hagas—trató de convencerlo Nori.

Oin lo miró arqueando una de sus cejas gruesas y grises.

—Te diré lo mismo que la muchacha le ha dicho a Dwalin: Sí tan seguro estás que el mediano no vendrá, no te dañará apostar contra mí.

—No tengo ningún problema—dijo levantando la barbilla.

—¿Creen que todo esto sea necesario? —preguntó Bofur.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron ambos enanos.

Balin rió ante la escena.

Hermione se quedó mirando, preguntándose como diablos habían llegado a ese punto. Incluso se sorprendió cuando Gandalf también se unía a la tabla de apuestas, no es que el mago no pudiera hacerlo pero era demasiado extraño verlo participar en ese tipo de actividades. Tanto fue la algarabía entre los enanos que al final no pudo evitar reír al igual que lo había Balin.

—El tiempo límite es el atardecer de este día para decidir quien ganará la apuesta—gritó Dori, ya montado en su poni.

—De acuerdo.

Soltando una leve exclamación sobre lo tercos y divertidos que pueden resultar ser los enanos, Hermione acarició la blanca crina del poni que le había tocado montar. Esperaba no haber perdido la práctica, hace mucho que no usaba ese tipo de transporte, no es que le desagradara pero el trabajar como mercenario requería discreción y el galope de las pezuñas no era un buen método para pasar desapercibida.

Ella prefería caminar, escalar, correr por las grandes extensiones de tierra, eso le hacía más placentero el viaje. O en ocasiones, cuando su lado menos racional salía a flote usaba medios un tanto menos ortodoxo, como Gandalf solía decirle, pero claro siempre en limitadas ocasiones.

Riéndose de sus pensamientos y lo insoportable que podría llegar a ser el mago, o la vieja urraca como ella solía llamarle, no prestó atención al enano que se le acercó.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para montar? —Hermione miró al pequeño enano con aspecto de monje a su lado, tratando de recordar su nombre, Ori le parecía.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras le observaba, pero al ver lo sonrojado que estaba el hombrecillo cambio su expresión regalándole una gentil sonrisa que provocó se volviera más rojo que al inicio, de seguro le había costado acercarse para hacerle esa pregunta. Hermione negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle, gustosa por las palabras del enano, después de todo había ido a ofrecerle su ayuda.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola. —le dijo—Pero te agradezco.

Ori apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando miró a Hermione subir de un salto a la montadura del poni, sosteniéndose únicamente del cuerno de la silla. Ni siquiera había tenido que usar los estribos de apoyo.

Tragando duro, asintió muchas veces antes de alejarse y llegar hasta su propio transporte donde sus hermanos Nori y Dori no dejaban de reírse por las intenciones del menor.

—Eso llamó saber montar.

Se volvió hacia la voz, y miró a un enano con trenzas rubias colgándole de las puntas de su bigote reclinado sobre el cuello de su poni, mirándole con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

Divertida, arqueó una ceja sin apartar la mirada, observándole desde arriba detallando en las facciones del muchacho.

Al parecer era uno de los más jóvenes del grupo, y debido a su apariencia, tal vez también muy cercano a su edad. La mayoría de los enanos eran morenos o pelirrojos, y en algunos el tiempo había teñido de blanco sus cabellos, pero él resaltaba por ser el único ubio de la compañía.

Tenía un brillo travieso en la mirada que acompañaba con una estúpida sonrisa, suavizando los duros rasgos de su cara y una larga nariz, la más grande de todos los presentes por lo que pudo notar. Pero sí debía ser sincera, algo siempre era, el azul en los ojos del enano era demasiado llamativo para pasarlo desapercibido, de hecho eso había sido lo primero que había observado en él.

Y sólo podía calificarlo con una palabra: gentileza.

En resumen, y llegando a una respuesta totalmente lógica para ella, él chico era atractivo incluso para ser un enano.

—¡Hey, Fili! ¿Vas a seguir coqueteando o me ayudarás a terminar de cargar el poni?

Fili miró a su hermano con tanta severidad que el menor de estar conteniendo las carcajadas, comenzó a toser intentando disimular la gracia que le había provocado la cara de Fili cuando le habló a la chica. Se quedó callado pero inútilmente soltando un par de risillas.

El joven enano se volvió sonrojado hacia Hermione y la encontró riéndose también por el comentario de Kili, entonces escuchó el estallido de risa de su hermano a sus espaldas provocando que él también riera hasta que la voz de Thorin les calló.

—¡Silencio!

Guardando la compostura observaron a Escudo de Roble mirándoles fijamente, regañándoles con los ojos a cada uno, deteniéndose más tiempo sobre Hermione. Y no los despegó de ellos hasta que Fili se hubo alejado de la muchacha, ayudado a Kili con la carga faltante y se montará sobre su poni.

Sintiendo un escalofrío en la base de la espalda, Hermione cabalgó hasta llegar al lado de Gandalf, quien la miró con una expresión de total desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia y encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero eso no ayudó a minimizar la dura mirada del hombre.

—En marcha—gritó Thorin.

Antes de comenzar a moverse, Hermione echó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro localizando al enano rubio, quien para su sorpresa también la estaba mirando, y con una sonrisa ladeada Fili le guiñó un ojo. Ella rió en complicidad con el gesto pero cuando regresó la mirada, se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Thorin taladrándole bajo amenaza.

Tragándose el resto de la risa, se quedo quieta y callada sin apartar la mirada. Él no dejó de verla, incluso cuando empezó a caminar y alejarse junto a Gandalf, sólo entonces miró hacia atrás y encontró a su sobrino Fili fingiendo tener una conversación con Kili. Puede que el muchacho intentará disimularlo, pero había visto el guiño de Fili hacia la mestiza y eso, definitivamente, no le gustó nada.

Gandalf, que no había perdido de vista la situación, soltó un pesado bufido deseando que la presencia de Hermione resultara más un beneficio que una calamidad para la compañía. Sonriendo internamente, se dijo que tal vez sería uno de los viajes más entretenidos en los que se había envuelto hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **[…]**

Bilbo se levantó de un saltó, y poniéndose la bata entró en el comedor. Allí no vio a nadie, ni en la sala, ni el corredor, ni el porche o el resto de las habitaciones, en resumen: la casa se encontraba completamente vacía. Empezaba a creer que todo lo que vivió en la tarde y noche de ayer no había sido más que un sueño, una alucinación, tal vez producto de su tabaco para pipa.

Renovado porque los enanos, dragones, magos y mestizos nunca hubieran pisado su casa, se cambió en sus ropas habituales: camisas largas, chalecos con botones, pantalones cortos con tirantes y un saco para hacer el conjunto perfecto. Había decidido que empezaría el desayuno con una enorme rebanada de tarta de frambuesa, pero cuando llegó a su despensa y la encontró vacía, los recuerdos del día anterior ya no le parecían tan alucinados como minutos antes lo habían sido.

Observando a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de que los enanos habían esto estado anoche para comprobar que su salud mental seguía cuerda, encontró el contrato que Balin le había dado. Extendido y desdoblado sobre la mesa junto a la mecedora que había pertenecido a su abuela, lo miró fijamente, leyendo en la parte final donde las firmas debían ir. Se encontraba la de Thorin y la de Balin, pero faltaba la del saqueador.

De repente, la idea de que habían partido sin él y sin molestarse en despertarlo, aunque nadie le hubiera dado las gracias, pensó, lo había aliviado de veras. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir una cierta decepción, y ese sentimiento lo sorprendió.

" _No seas tonto, Bilbo Bolsón"_ se regañó _"¡A tu edad, y pensado en dragones y aventuras estrafalarias!"_

De modo que tomando una fuerte respiración se sacudió de la cabeza las absurdas ideas, pero justo cuando estaba por marcharse de la habitación dejando atrás el contrato, fue que miró un pedazo de papel sobre la misma mesa y junto a él descansa de una azucena recién cortada.

Tomando el mensaje lo leyó:

 _Bilbo,_

 _Te doy mis más sinceras gracias por tu amable hospitalidad, al igual que el resto de la compañía. Perdona que no te despierte pero los demás pensaron que sería mejor de esta manera, por fortuna yo no pienso lo mismo… Estaremos junto a Delagua, cerca de las once de la mañana, sólo lo digo por sí te interesa._

 _Atentamente_

 _Hermione._

—Pero…eso me da diez minutos. —se dijo—Tendré que correr.

De repente Bilbo se encontró corriendo por los caminos y senderos, sin alcanzar a recordar cómo fue que termino fuera, sin sombrero, bastón, o dinero, o cualquiera de las cosas que acostumbraba llevar cuando salía. Sólo armado con una improvisada mochila con ropa extra y algo de comida que logró encontrar, casi sin lavarse la cara, estaba corriendo callejón abajo tanto como se lo permitían sus pies peludos, dejando atrás el Gran Molino, cruzando el río, y continuó así durante una milla más.

Resoplando y jadeando llegó hasta Delagua cuando empezaban a sonar las once, pero al mirar por todos lados no miró a nadie, ni un enano, un mago o a la muchacha, y comenzó a creer que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde. Abatido pateó unas rocas que se encontraban cerca.

—Bueno, no es como si en verdad hubiera querido unirme—trató de convencerse.

Y entonces aparecieron todos doblando la curva del camino que provenía de la villa. Montaban sobre ponis, y de cada uno de los pequeños caballos colgaban toda clase de equipajes, bultos, paquetes, armas y herramientas.

Tomando más aire corrió lo que quedaba de camino.

 **[…]**

Llevaban cerca de tres horas cabalgando, y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de observar a la pequeña mujer que les acompañaba. Iba hablando con Gandalf en medio de toda la caravana, al menos eso le tranquilizaba un poco, porque no tenía que estar regañando a sus sobrinos por intentar acercársele. Al inicio había sido difícil, discretamente Fili y Kili se habían escabullido para caminar junto a ella y no tardaban en armar un escándalo tratando de llamar su atención. No fue hasta que Dwalin, harto de todo, los mandó hasta el final poniendo un alto a la situación.

Aún no había olvidado lo que la muchacha le dijo en la mañana, no porque le hubiera molestado, él sabía perfectamente el tipo de carácter que tenía pero no iba a permitir que una mujer le faltara el respeto. Ya arreglarían cuentas más adelante. Por el momento la mantendría vigilada.

La miró de nuevo, tratando de escuchar la conversación que llevaban Gandalf y ella pero era desesperante, no lograba entender mucho, al parecer estaban hablando en una lengua diferente.

— _¿Aún crees que es buena idea?_ _—_ preguntó Hermione.

 _—No hay otra alternativa—_ le contestó.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

— _A ninguno de ellos les hará gracia la idea, sobretodo a Escudo de Roble—_ dijo mirando hacia el enano que iba a la cabeza de la fila.

— _Él tiene que aprender que no se puede guardar rencor para toda la vida._

Puede que fuera lista para muchas cosas, pero había otras que fácilmente escapaban de su comprensión. No tenía idea del rencor de guardaba Thorin pero era cierto lo que Gandalf decía, no era recomendable mantenerse en el pasado.

— _Que el cielo te escuche Gandalf, que el cielo te escuche._

El hombre la miró sin detenerse, algo se le estaba escapando, había algo que ella no le estaba contando.

— _Bien, dilo—_ Hermione le miró con una expresión confusa. _—Sé que ha pasado algo más esta mañana…_

Ella entrecerró los ojos, a la maldita urraca no se le escapaba nada.

— _Digamos que tuve un ligero encuentro con Escudo de Roble un hora antes de partir.—_ Gandalf enarcó una ceja _—Y le terminé diciendo lo mismo que tú me dijiste a mí._

— _Yo te he dicho muchas cosas—_ aclaró el mago sin dejar de alzar la ceja.

Hermione trató de pasar por alto la última frase del mago, porque en realidad jamás le decía nada, al menos nada que valiera la pena. Todo con él eran acertijo y jueguitos de palabras rebuscadas.

— _Le dije que es un enano sumamente arrogante._

Gandalf contuvo la respiración mientras miraba a Hermione, y lo hizo aún más cuando miró a Thorin. Ahora entendía porque el enano no dejaba de observarla, la muchacha se había ganado a pulso el enojo del rey sobre ella. Tanto fue su sorpresa que al final dejo salir una leve risa que Hermione acompañó.

Thorin la miró nuevamente, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta, no era su culpa que el enano arrogante fuera una amargado. Estaba por soltar una exclamación cuando escuchó las pisadas.

—¡Aguarden! ¡Aguarden! —gritó una voz a su espalda.

Hermione sonrió alegre cuando miró a Bilbo corriendo hacia ellos, cansado y jadeando logró llegar hasta la fila. El resto de los enano lo miraban con sorpresa, justo se habían encontrado hablando del pequeño hobbit toda la mañana y ¡miren! Se encontraba frente a ellos mostrándoles el contrato.

—Lo he firmado. Mire —y le entregó el papel a Balin.

El enano sacó una especie de vidrio que le ayudará a ver la firma, al parecer la edad le estaba pesando en la vista. Y mientras Balin revisaba, Bilbo se le quedó mirando al poni que el anciano montaba, no es que nunca hubiera visto uno pero comenzaba a sospechar que tendría que viajar en uno de ellos, después de ver a los demás sobre un caballo.

Y entre ellos, miró a Hermione quien le sonreía y lo saluda con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Todo está en orden—dijo Balin, doblando y entregando de regreso el contrato al hobbit. —Bienvenido señor Bolsón a la compañía de Thorin, Escudo de Roble.

Se escuchó una serie de murmullos y siseos en toda la fila que fue remplazada por risas y felicitaciones de varios enanos, pero Bilbo no podía dejar de ver al poni frente a él.

—Denle un poni—dijo Thorin.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmado—No, no, no será necesario gracias puedo mantener el paso.

—Vamos Bilbo, no me digas que tienes miedo—se burló Hermione. —Sólo es un simple caballo.

—¿Eh?, no, claro que no.—se defendió—Simplemente digo que estoy acostumbrado a caminar. Siempre camino mucho en los días de fiestas, ¿saben? —Hermione rió ante los absurdos intentos del hobbit por intentar no montar—Hasta llegue a los ranales una vez y-

No supo cómo pero entre jaloneos y abruptos empujones, Bilbo terminó arriba de un poni, sujetando con fuerza las riendas del animal y con la espalda totalmente erguida. Los enanos no sabían si llorar o reír por la postura tan incómodamente graciosa que representaba el mediano, y es que pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a caer por el más leve movimiento que el animal hiciera.

Pasaron cerca de setenta metros cuando el silencio que había vuelto a reinar, fue roto por la potente voz del enano Oin.

—Vamos Nori, ¡Paga!

Bilbo miró al enano con crestas pelirrojas lanzar un pequeño saco que fue alcanzado por Oin, que rió al moverlo y oírlo tintinear antes de guardarlo entre sus ropas.

—Gracias muchacho. —le agradeció el enano.

Desconcertado, miró a Gandalf.

—Y eso, ¿por qué fue? —preguntó.

Lanzando una risilla, el mago respondió:

—Oh, que ellos apostaron. Si tú ibas a venir o no—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —La mayoría apostó a que no vendrías.

—¿Tú qué creías? —Bilbo le preguntó curioso.

—Bueno…—ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando cachó un fardo oscuro en su mano.

Bilbo parpadeó sorprendido.

—Mi querido amigo, yo nunca dude de ti ni un instante.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando al mago a su lado, sin saber si sentirse halagado por el exceso de confianza u ofendido por haber sido el motivo de una apuesta. Incluso para ser apenas las once de la mañana comenzaba a sentirse cansado, dejó salir un largo suspiro que más bien sonó como un bufido.

—¿Qué esperas Dwalin, vieja cabra? ¡Paga de una vez!

Después de haberse relajado lo suficiente como para cabalgar el poni con un poco de confianza, el hobbit tuvo que sujetarse nuevamente con fuerza de las riendas por el repentino grito que sonó a sus espaldas. Girando la cabeza miró a Hermione que se encontraba a un par de metros tras de él, con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. Arqueando una ceja volvió la vista hacia enfrente, y apenas logró esquivar el pequeño bulto que venía directo hacia él.

Ofuscado y con la respiración entrecortada, se levantó de golpe miró y escuchó a Dwalin gruñir entre dientes algo sobre los mestizos, las trampas en los juegos y una mala suerte esa mañana para las apuestas.

—Un placer haber hecho negocios contigo—escuchó a Hermione que había llegado a su lado.

Alternando la mirada entre Dwalin que seguía rechinando los dientes y la muchacha que le sonreía orgullosa, terminó por verla, entendiendo el significado del pago.

—¿Tú también? —le preguntó jadeante.

—Fue ella quien inició todo esto, querido muchacho—habló Gandalf a su lado.

Bilbo volvió la cabeza hacia el mago tan rápido que por un momento iba a salirse de su cuello.

—¡¿Qué?!

Gandalf rió ante la mirada del hobbit.

—Usted y yo podremos hacer grandes negocios, señor Bolsón. —dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba y atrapaba la bolsita varias veces.

El pequeño hobbit volteó a mirarla sin creerse que la muchacha fuera capaz de jugar a las apuestas. No es que la chica no pudiera hacerlo, pero él con la educación Bolsón que había tenido en su niñez, no podía dejar de ver aquello como una conducta un tanto menos femenina y aún más masculina. Hermione le guiñó un ojo antes de lanzar y atrapar el fardo una última vez y guardarlo en una bolsa atada a su cadera.

Se le quedó mirando, aún impresionado por su comportamiento. Entonces detalló en algo que ayer no había hecho, y ahora sin la capa y la oscuridad de la noche era más posible de ver.

No se había equivocado respecto al color de su cabello, era castaño y rizado, largo hasta llegar a su cintura, con las trenzas adornándolo y el hermoso tocado a un lado de su cabeza. Sus facciones eran finas, marcadas en los sitios correctos. Y los ojos seguían siendo los mismos, siempre brillantes y dorados. Aunque había algo extraño, algo más en su cara…pero no podía deducir que era.

Pasando ese detalle a un segundo plano, confirmó sus sospechas de la noche anterior, sus ojos captaron lo que anoche no se había molestado en observar. Todos y cada uno de los enanos le habían dado a guardar sus capas y armas, pero Hermione no; ella le había entregado su capa a Gandalf y Dwalin se había encargado de desarmarla antes de permitirle entrar al comedor.

Ahora, a la luz del pleno día podía ver con total claridad cómo iba vestida y lo que cargaba.

No iba muy ostentosa o con ropas pobres, más bien llevaba unos oscuros pantalones, algo para lo que él pensaba era una prenda para varones, enfundados en unas botas. Frunciendo el ceño, elevó un poco la vista y miró una especie de camisa de manga larga azul oscuro que al parecer terminaba hasta sus muslos, y sobre ella un chaleco con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, que al parecer también llegaba hasta las piernas, tal vez un poco más arriba. Ambas prendas estaban atadas por un doble grueso cinturón donde uno cruzaba por la cintura y el otro baja en diagonal hasta la cadera. En sus brazos, escondiendo las largas mangas de la camisa dejando un poco de ella a la vista, estaban unos brazaletes de cuero oscuro que cubrían desde los dorsos de sus manos, que se ataban entre los dedos como si fueran una especie de guantes hasta unos centímetros antes de los codos.

Echando una rápida ojeada más a la vestimenta de la muchacha, pensó que no podría sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaba. Había visto las ropas de los enanos y todos tenían algo parecido: grandes abrigos, cinturones anchos, botas pesadas y tonos muy oscuros, pero las ropas de Hermione eran muy distintas, tal vez algo parecido pero no iguales. Tampoco se miraba como suele vestirse un humano, no es que hubiera visto a muchos y poder tener con que comparar, pero lo poco que tenía le servía para saber que tampoco se asemejaba a la forma de vestir de un humano.

Con un repentino dolor de cabeza, decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto, no era de su incumbencia el cómo Hermione debía de vestir. Aunque para su opinión, una mujer se veía más hermosa con los vestidos que ayudaban a resaltar sus atributos, por algo habían sido diseñados; las faldas para las féminas, los pantalones para los varones.

Ahogando un suspiro, porque sería el noveno que lanzaría aquella mañana, llegó a su mente algo que había pasado por alto.

Bilbo había estado prestando atención a las ropas de Hermione, evaluándolas, recriminando su falta de atención femenina y comparándolas con las ropas de los enanos y los hombres, que no había pensado en lo único que se le estaba pasando.

Mirando nuevamente a la muchacha, un nuevo objeto captó su atención. Ahí, donde antes no había prestado atención se encontraba un arco, largo, grande, y al parecer pesado, hecho de madera oscura, muy, muy oscura, y a su lado estaba el carcaj de cuero grueso lleno de flechas. Conteniendo la respiración, enfocó la vista un poco más y miró dos mangos de madera sobresaliendo de otro tipo de aljaba que se encontraba por detrás de la bolsa de las flechas. Ahora entendía porque había correas atravesándole el pecho, eran para sujetar lo traía en su espalda.

Preguntándose que podrían ser los mangos de madera, sus ojos encontraron otra arma ubicada en el cinturón de su cadera. Creyendo que no podría tener nada más encima, miró el hacha que colgaba del correaje, no era tan grande como la que traía Gloin pero se veía peligrosa y difícil de manejar. Por un momento no quiso ni imaginarse en la clase de situaciones que la muchacha debía de meterse para cargar con tantas cosas, y es que todas parecían tan pesadas que se sorprendía que no se cansará.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara de atemorizado? —había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que la pregunta de Hermione hizo que pagara un brinco en su silla—¿Aún tienes miedo de caerte?

Bilbo por un momento había pensado que Hermione le recriminaría por haberla estado viendo, pero al parecer no era así, más bien estaba hablando sobre otra cosa, desesperado decidió seguirle la conversación.

—No, claro que no—trató de sonar seguro, pero la voz le había temblado.

Hermione arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirarle.

—Es muy fácil, sólo debes sujetarte de las riendas, mantener el equilibrio sobre la silla y dejar que el caballo haga el resto. —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su explicación.

Ahora fue Bilbo quien la miró con el mismo gesto que ella había usado.

—Bueno, es bastante fácil para ti decirlo, debes de estar acostumbrada a viajar de esta manera.

—No lo creas, prefiero usar las piernas para moverme que a un caballo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

La muchacha meditó un momento antes de responderle.

—Los caballos requieren de cuidados, y con el estilo de vida que llevó se me dificulta mucho tener uno—dijo, y miró a Bilbo—Al menos, mantenerlo con vida.

" _A sido suficiente como argumento"_ se dijo.

Hermione rió ante la muda respuesta, y la miró continuar cabalgando.

—Eso tiene arreglo—se escuchó la voz de Fili al final de la caravana—Si ocupas transporte puedes contar conmigo, con gusto te hago espacio en mi silla.

Varios de los enanos se rieron, el chico tenía agallas para gritar algo como eso. En cambio Gandalf, esperaba ansioso la respuesta de la muchacha.

—Si lo que tratas de hacer es presentarte como un caballero ante una dama en apuros, búscate a otra mujer. Ocupas más que palabras decoradas para llamar mi atención Fili.

Si antes los hombres reían, ahora lanzaban carcajadas. Los intentos del joven enano no surgían efecto, incluso Thorin que aunque no se encontraba riendo, había sonreído burlonamente por las palaras de Hermione.

—¿Te has aprendido todos los nombres de los enanos? —le preguntó sorprendido.

Hermione asintió.

—No es nada complicado—le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. —Verás, quien encabeza la fila es Escudo de Roble, seguido por Dwalin y el hermano de Dwalin, Balin. Tras de ellos están Nori, Dori, Ori, los tres hermanos. El del sombrero gracioso es Bofur junto a su hermano Bombur, y el primo de ambos Bifur. Después estamos nosotros, y quienes nos siguen son Oin y el pelirrojo Gloin, ambos hermanos. Por último tenemos a los hermanos Fili y Kili, que al parecer resultan ser sobrinos de _Palito de Madera_.

No se le había escapado que lo último lo había dicho entre susurros, y se preguntó a qué se refería precisamente con _Palito de Madera._

—¿Palito de qué…?

Ella le pidió que guardara silencio, y la miró que desviaba por un momento los ojos hacia otra dirección. Cuando regresó le indicó con la mirada hacia un punto enfrente. Confundido, siguió la trayectoria y se encontró con Thorin, que al parecer no había dejado de observarles sobre su hombro.

Bilbo no pudo evitar que la risa se le escapara, había comprendido la referencia que Hermione hacia por el apodo de Escudo de Roble.

—Eso no es para nada educado de tu parte—la reprendió entre risas.

La muchacha sólo se mordió la lengua juguetona.

—Puede que te sorprendas con muchas de las cosas que encontraras en este viaje, pero ten por seguro que Hermione será la que encabece esa lista. —le aseguró Gandalf que aún reía por lo que la muchacha le había dicho al enano.

Mirando nuevamente a la muchacha, la vio encogerse los hombros.

—Puede que no utilice caballos, pero hay ocasiones que son necesarios—le dijo Hermione—Por ejemplo, una vez conocí a una familia que me contrató para que los llevará desde Isengara hasta las cercanías de Forlond. Como puedes deducir el viaje no era precisamente corto, y llevando a niños en el camino no iba a hacerlo más rápido. Así que la única opción fue comprar caballos, al principio costo trabajo pero con el tiempo me acostumbré.

Curioso, preguntó por más.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Cómo más? —le preguntó confundida.

—Bueno, tú has dicho que era una familia…

—Oh, de acuerdo. Era un hombre y su esposa con cuatro niños, tres varones y una mujer. Todos en hilera, uno tras otro. El mayor tenía ocho años, el que le seguía siete, el otro seis y la pequeña cinco. —Bilbo no dejo de escucharla—A los pequeños les asustaban los caballos, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para que no se volvieran locos. En resumen, el viaje fue difícil, fue estresante, fue trabajo de niñera, pero me divertí; eran traviesos, eso sin duda pero quien no lo es a sus edades.

Bilbo sonrió ante las imágenes creadas en su imaginación sobre Hermione cuidando de cuatros pequeños revoltosos.

—Entonces, ¿lo conseguiste?

—Claro—afirmó orgullosa—Jamás fracaso en un encargo.

Por un instante, Bilbo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Si Hermione cumplía con llevar a una familia de un estado a otro, que otras cosas que le encargaban también daba por hechas, no había olvidado que el principal trabajo de la muchacha era ser un mercenario.

—¿Por qué se fueron? —le preguntó Bilbo después de un rato.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó ella.

—La familia, ¿por qué habrían de irse de su tierra natal?

Lanzando un suspiro ella respondió:

—En aquel entonces las siembras no estaban prosperando, la temporada de lluvias no habían llegado, y los ríos y arroyos misteriosamente se secaron. Nadie podía hacer nada, las familias se estaban muriendo de hambre y así que la única opción era marcharse y probar fortuna en otro lugar o quedarse y seguir esperar un milagro.

Se sintió repentinamente abatido, pensando en las horribles situaciones que esas personas debieron de haber pasado.

—Cuando les pregunté por qué de entre todos los sitios a los que podrían ir, estaban eligiendo Forlond, ellos me explicaron que tenían familia en aquel lugar. Me tomó tres días enteros despedirme de ellos, estaban tan agradecidos que casi me regalan todos los caballos que utilizamos en el viaje. Fue una locura. —Hermione rió.

—Te divertiste, por lo que veo.

—Aún los visitó de vez en cuando. —dijo ella sujetando las riendas.

—¿En verdad?

—Por supuesto, aunque Mildha sea ahora un tanto mayor… aún se acuerda de mí.

Bilbo volteó a mirarla confundido.

—¿Mildha?

—Ese es el nombre de la niña, Mildha—le dijo.

Todavía más confundido, la miró sin lograr entenderlo, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

—Espera—dijo manteniendo la calma—Por niña, ¿te refieres a la pequeña de cinco años a cuya familia ayudaste a mudarse de Isengara a Forlond?

Hermione lo miró con una expresión divertida en la cara.

—Sí, ¿quién más podría ser?

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Bilbo tratando de imitar el tono divertido de ella. Pero Hermione no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando, eso era su respuesta.

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero podía jurar que a Bilbo se le habían ido los colores de la cara. Estaba pálido y parecía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, pero ¿qué cosas?

—Deja que yo te lo explique Bilbo muchacho—dijo Gandalf—Hermione tiene la capacidad de vivir por largo tiempo, no como lo haría un hombre común, sino como tú, como los enanos, como los elfos.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se encontraba como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cara, realmente atontado. Miró a Hermione que le guiñó un ojo, realmente esa chica tenía demasiadas cosas por descubrir. Continuó mirándola hasta que recordó un detalle que había pasado por alto la noche que Hermione entró en su habitación y le enseñó los recuerdos de su madre.

" _¡Mi madre!"_

Ahora lo entendía, recordando con exactitud, detalló en que Hermione se miraba igual que en los recuerdos que le había mostrado. Y eso sólo significaba que era verdad, Hermione tenía el don de poseer una vida larga, de lo contrario ya sería una anciana o estaría muerta.

Sin lograr reprimir su curiosidad, un lado demasiado Tuk de su familia, le preguntó:

—¿Qué edad tienes? —y en cuanto la oración salió de su boca, la cerró de golpe, eso no había sido para nada educado.

Hermione lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y Bilbo no tenía idea de que podría decir para pedir disculpas, comenzaba a pensar que en verdad se encontraba enfadada hasta que la escuchó reír.

—Jamás pensé que tú me lo preguntarías. —dijo sin parar de reír—Eso no ha sido muy educado de tu parte Bilbo Bolsón.

Estaba por pedir disculpas cuando Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Sólo te diré que Mildha ahora tiene 83 años, saca tú la cuenta—Bilbo seguía sin saber que decir—Aunque te advierto que tengo más edad.

Rápidamente, concluyó que eran alrededor de 78 años desde que Hermione había conocido a la familia, pero ella aseguraba tener más. Entonces, ¿cuántos tenia exactamente?

—Me sorprende que esos humanos confiaran en ti mestiza.

Bilbo volteó a ver a Dwalin que estaba mirando sobre su hombro a Hermione.

—Pero aún más me tiene sorprendido que no lo matarás—terminó con una risa seca y continuó cabalgando.

Miró a Hermione y notó que no parecía afectada por las crudas palabras del enano, si hubieran sido lanzadas hacia él, bueno, otra sería la historia. Sólo estaba sentada sobre el poni, mirando hacia el frente. Miró a Gandalf, quien lanzó un suspiro y miró de reojo a la muchacha.

" _Mestizo"_ pensó.

¿Qué podría tener de malo esa palabra? Recordaba que cuando Hermione llegó a su casa y reveló lo que era, todos los enanos se habían tensado más que la cuerda de un violín, pero, ¿por qué? Siendo parte de su herencia Tuk la incauta curiosidad, no pudo evitar pensar en la única persona que podría responderle esa duda.

—Hermione—le habló, y ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

Esto era un poco difícil, no sabía cómo soltar la pregunta pero ya había dado el primer paso, no podía dar marcha atrás; al menos su lado Tuk no se lo permitía.

—¿Qué es un mestizo?

Hermione volteo a ver de golpe con una mirada que podría clasificarse entre confundida y furiosa, y después volver a mirar al frente. Bilbo ahogó un grito por la acción, ahora sí que pensaba que había hecho una pregunta realmente incorrecta. Más que cuando preguntó por su edad.

—¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —escuchó a Hermione, aunque ella seguía con la mirada hacia enfrente.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, y ella sonrió.

—Puedo explicárselo, si me lo permites—se ofreció Gandalf.

—No, deja que yo lo haga—y el mago asintió.

Sobándose la nuca, como si se encontrara tensa, le dijo:

—Un mestizo es aquel que nace de un padre y una madre de distinta raza, un ejemplo sería el hijo de un humano y un elfo, el de un enano y un humano, de un hobbit y un elfo, etcétera. Son el resultado de la unión de ambos, y como mestizos no pertenecen a ninguno de los dos. Las personas que son como yo, no son bien vistos por la sociedad Bilbo.

—¿Por qué?

—Al principio no era así, en la Primera Edad de Sol las razas solían convivir en armonía pero las guerras que vinieron después cambiaron todo. Hoy en día esas peleas son la causa de las divisiones entre todas las razas de la Tierra Media, y como consecuencia somos los mestizos quienes pagan con el desprecio de los demás. Existe tanto odio entre los pueblos que aquellos que deciden dejar a un lado esas diferencias son tratados como traidores, y sus hijos son considerados fenómenos. No tenemos un lugar al cual acudir, no hay familia que nos proteja, no poseemos una cultura.

—Eso es horrible. —dijo en un susurró.

—Sí, lo es. Pero es el mundo en el que nos ha tocado vivir, al menos a mí.

La miró fijamente, ¿cómo era posible que algo así pasara?

—Pero no todos piensan lo mismo—dijo Hermione—Existen personas que no ven a los mestizos como aberraciones de la sociedad, llegué a conocer a varias, y eran realmente adorables.

Hermione rió tratando de animar la situación.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Bilbo volvió a preguntar.

—Y tú, ¿de qué lo eres?

Ella lanzó un bufido, y volteó a mirarlo. Al parecer no todos habían prestado atención la noche de su presentación en el vestíbulo de Bilbo.

—En realidad, no lo sé.—le dijo—Lo único que he logrado averiguar es que uno de mis padres, no sé cual, era humano. Por lo tanto, soy mitad humano, pero mi otra parte me es totalmente desconocida; aunque hay ciertas habilidades que al parecer heredé de esa mitad.

—¿Habilidades? —preguntó curioso.

Hermione chasqueo la lengua antes de responder.

—Poseo mayor resistencia que un humano promedio, mucho más de lo que debería. Mis sentidos del olfato, el oído y la vista están lo bastante desarrollados como apostarte que en medio kilometro encontraremos un arroyo. Mi fuerza y rapidez no son propias de una mujer, mucho menos de un humano, aún siendo hombre. Y mi vida, como Gandalf te dijo, es otro de los tantos dones que alguno de mis progenitores me otorgó.

—Vaya…—fue lo único que dijo Bilbo, entonces recordó un último detalle, casi sin importancia—¿Y qué hay de lo que hiciste anoche?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hermione.

—Lo de haberme mostrado las memorias de mi madre y tú.

Bilbo la observó comenzar a toser desesperadamente, como si él hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Qué fu exactamente lo que hizo Hermione, Bilbo? —al hobbit le pareció que a Gandalf le relampagueaban los ojos.

Titubeando, él trató de hablar:

—Bueno… ella, sólo-

—Nada, no hice absolutamente nada. —interrumpió Hermione mirando al mago.

Gandalf casi la perforaba con los ojos, y Bilbo que se encontraba en medio deseaba no estarlo. Era como estar en un campo de guerra.

—¿Lo hiciste verdad? —preguntó Gandalf.

Hermione trató de ignorar la mirada de Gandalf, sus ojos escrutadores, y el incómodo silencio, pero era difícil resistirse a la presión del mago. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla con fuerza se maldijo internamente por no haberle pedido a Bilbo que guardara el secreto. Puede que la curiosidad del hobbit fuera interesante, pero ahora se le tornaba un tanto problemática.

Siseando unas palabras que Bilbo no entendió, Hermione rodó los ojos antes de lanzar un gruñido.

—Sólo trate de ayudar, no fue nada malo.

El hombre apretó el puente de su nariz, y negó con la cabeza, a veces olvidaba lo problemático que era mantener a Hermione bajo control.

—Puede que tus intenciones fueran buenas, pero las consecuencias hubieran sido terribles. —dijo Gandalf con un tono que voz que amenazaba con subir de tono.

—¿Qué tan terribles? —preguntó de pronto Bilbo.

Gandalf miró una vez a Hermione, quien decidió seguir mirando hacia enfrente.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, muchacho. Es sólo que…—hizo una pausa—lo que Hermione hizo no estuvo bien.

—¿Por qué? —Bilbo no entendía. —¿Ella no es algún tipo de bruja?

Peinándose la larga barba, Gandalf soltó un suspiro.

—No hay duda de que la sangre Tuk sigue intacta en él, su curiosidad lo demuestra —dijo Hermione mirándoles de reojo.

El mago le lanzó una advertencia para que se callara.

—No, querido Bilbo, Hermione no es ninguna bruja—Gandalf parecía cansado—Lo que ella te mostró es otra de las habilidades que posee, al parecer en cierta parte de ella reside magia, pero no como la mía o la de muchos otros magos. De ser así ya tendría idea que su mestizaje proviene de un hechicero. Sea lo que sea que fueran los padres de Hermione, uno de ellos era en verdad especial.

Bilbo no volvió a preguntar. Suficiente información había tenido para un día, pero unos minutos después Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿queda?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido.

—La apuesta. —respondió sonriendo—Te aseguró que en 500 metros encontraremos ese arroyo.

El hobbit se quedó mirándola, en verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer una apuesta.

—Hermione.

La aludida miró a Gandalf, quien le dedicaba una dura expresión.

—Sólo estaba tratando de hacer más divertido el viaje para Bilbo—se defendió fingiendo inocencia.

Gandalf la miró una vez con mayor severidad, pero ella sólo apartó los ojos ignorándolo. Bilbo comenzaba a preguntarse en que se había metido. De repente, una fuerte sensación se apoderó de él, era un cosquilleo en su nariz que le provocó estornudar.

—Ah, pelo de caballo… Tengo alergia. —dijo buscando su pañuelo entre los bolsillos de su chaleco—Alto, alto, esperen, tenemos que regresar.

Toda la caravana se detuvo, mirando a él señor Bolsón.

—Ahora, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó Gandalf.

—Olvide mi pañuelo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, divertida por la extraña dependencia del hobbit por un pañuelo. Entonces sintió nuevamente esa sensación de estar siendo observada, recorrió todo el lugar, tratando de localizar al causante y se encontró con los ojos del rey enano fijos en ella.

Lejos de apartar la mira, la mantuvo sin dejarse intimidar. Había sentido unos ojos sobre ella toda la mañana, sólo que no esperaba que fueran los de Escudo de Roble, al parecer el enano había dicho la verdad sobre mantenerla vigilada todo el tiempo. Y eso, comenzaba a irritarla. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando Bofur habló.

—Tenga. —el enano arrancó un pedazo de su ropa, y lo lanzó a Bilbo—Use esto.

El mediano observó detenidamente lo que Bofur gentilmente le estaba ofreciendo, y no es que fuera malagradecido, pero si le pedían su opinión él prefería que todo aquello que tuviera contacto con su cara estuviera limpio.

—Sigan. —gritó Thorin, y sólo entonces apartó los ojos de Hermione.

Varios de los enanos rieron por la expresión ceñuda del mediano, incluso Hermione que le daba palmaditas en la espalda para reconfórtalo.

—Tendrás que arreglártelas sin pañuelos, ni tantas otras cosas Bilbo Bolsón, antes de llegar al final de nuestro viaje. Tú naciste en las suaves colinas y pequeños arroyos en La Comarca, pero tu hogar ha quedado atrás y frente a ti se encuentra el mundo.

Y Gandalf no se había equivocado. Habían recorrido praderas, bajado colinas, cruzado bosques, y si hubiera hecho la apuesta con Hermione hubiera perdido, el arroyo estaba justamente a la misma distancia que ella había dicho.

 **[…]**

—Por todos los malditos _rukhsul menus_.

—Ahora, ¿por qué gritas Gloin?

—Este endemoniado artefacto se ha quebrado. —le mostró una parte del estribo izquierdo de su silla de montar.

Oin miró a su hermano con risa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? —le dijo—Después de cargar tanto peso es normal.

—Si a pesos nos referimos, Bombur es quien encabeza la lista y a él no se le han roto los estribos. —el gordo enano alzó la cabeza desde la olla con sopa cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy sanador, no herrero.

Ambos hermanos se gruñeron entre sí, casi parecían perros enjaulados.

—¡Basta!—exclamó Dwalin—Tendrás que seguir montando con el estribo roto, a no ser que tú mismo lo repares.

—¿Qué? —chilló Gloin.

—No tenemos martillos y agua suficiente para soldar el hierro, —Dwalin le indicó que mejor se quedará callado—así que mejor cállate y termina tu cena.

Exasperado, Gloin no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo único que podía: sentarse y refunfuñar el resto de la noche hasta que amanecer llegará, porque era claro que incluso iba a estar mascullando su enojo entre sueños.

Bilbo había visto todo desde su no tan cómodo lugar, habiéndose sentado sobre una roca, lo más satisfecho que podría tenerlo era la hora de la cena. Ya llevaba 3 platillos del día que se había perdido. Siendo un hobbit era más que razonable para él disfrutar de sus seis comidas al día. Haciendo un mohín con los labios, terminó por llevarse la última cucharada de sopa caliente a su boca, preguntándose donde habían quedado los deliciosos bizcochos y la leche endulzada con miel como postre.

Desviando un poco la mirada, encontró a Hermione sentada junto a Gandalf, ella le había ayudado a desmontar después que Fili y Kili habían encontrado un lugar para pasar a noche, y también le había prestado ayuda para descargar su poni, aún en contra de las protestas y comentarios de Dwalin sobre que nunca aprenderá a sobrevivir en el campo si permitía que alguien le ayudara para cualquier cosa. Pero Hermione simplemente lo ignoró, como en el resto del camino y le dijo que nada más por esta vez le ayudaría, sólo por tratarse del primer día; porque aunque ella no quisiera, no podía estar en desacuerdo con Dwalin, era necesario aprender a realizar y prescindir de ciertas actividades.

Volviendo a la realidad, miró al resto de los enanos sentado alrededor del fuego, y sobre este la olla con sopa humeante. Bofur, Bifur, Fili y Kili discutían con Bombur sobre las limitadas raciones que servía a los demás comparadas con las exorbitantes de él, mientras que Oin, Gloin y Dwalin continuaban con el problema de los estribos de Gloin. Nori, Dori y Ori sólo estaban comiendo, o eso pensaba Bilbo hasta que Nori le arrebató la cuchará a Dori y comenzó una nueva disputa. Al final, se encontraban Thorin y Balin, charlando entre ellos como viejos conocidos.

Mirando nuevamente a Gandalf y Hermione, notó que ambos se encontraban un poco apartados del resto de la compañía. No recordaba haberlos visto comer.

—¿Seguirás enojado conmigo toda la noche o sólo fingirás estarlo? —Gandalf continuó fumando de su larga pipa de barro, ignorando a la muchacha.

Hermione lanzó un bufido de pura frustración, le había pedido disculpas al mago más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho con alguna otra persona, y eso ya era mucho que decir. En realidad, no entendía el motivo de su enojo, no había nada de malo en usar magia de vez en cuando.

—Sabes que obraste mal.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, había tratado de hacer hablar a la vieja urraca en toda la tarde y la única vez que abría la boca era para seguir recriminándole.

—Pero ya pedí disculpas, ¿no podrías olvidarlo? —trató de sonar tranquila—Además no es la primera vez que uso algo de magia.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo sabes muy bien.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente, antes de rendirse y dejar caer los hombros.

—No conocemos el alcance de tus poderes o incluso si es que tienen un límite—la miró preocupado—Es peligroso que los utilices como lo hiciste con Bilbo.

Si es que tenía una réplica contra lo que fuera que Gandalf le iba a decir, no la usaría. Ella sabía que usar su magia para acciones que requerían de mucho poder podía ocasionar daños, ya una vez le había sucedido y no estaba dispuesta a vivirlo de nuevo; pero lo que Gandalf le estaba pidiendo era absurdo, ¿cómo podía dejar de utilizar algo que se encontraba en ella? Sería como negarse a sí misma.

—Gandalf, —le llamó—te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero lo que me pides es absurdo. ¿Cómo aprenderé a controlarla si no la utilizó?

—Tenías un lugar y un maestro que te enseñaba.

Hermione levantó la mano, pidiéndole que no dijera más.

—No hablemos de eso ahora.—dijo apretando los dientes, tomándose un minuto para respirar.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo será el momento? —inquirió Gandalf alzando la voz. —Te marchaste alegando que él nunca podría enseñarte lo que necesitabas, dime, ¿acaso ya lo has encontrado?

—¡Basta!

Una ligera opresión se precipitó hacia Gandalf, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, desapareció. El mago miró a Hermione que lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, centellando casi salvajes y con las manos aferradas en puños, asustándose por un momento.

—Perdona—frustrada dejó caer su cabeza sobre las manos, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello.

—Veo que has aprendido a utilizarla más de la última vez que te miré practicar. —pero Hermione no respondió—Mi querida niña, debes entender que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Ella lanzó un bufido y lo miró.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de usar esa frase? Esta consciente de la edad que tengo y aún continúas llamando así.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo seguiré diciendo: Sin importar la edad que tengas, seguirás siendo una niña muy querida para mí.

—En verdad, la odio.

—Una razón más para usarla —rió Gandalf.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Nuestras razones son muy diferentes, tanto que lo único que provocarán es que terminemos más enfadados de lo que ya estamos.—se levantó—Buenas noches.

Y se alejó del mago.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que la mayoría tenía sus propios problemas que resolver, harta decidió alejarse. Ya había tenido suficiente de quejas, berridos, críticas y discusiones por todo un día.

 **[…]**

—Fue entonces que le dije que si no era capaz de mantener el cinturón de sus pantalones en su sitio, que no anduviera fisgoneando cerca de la ventana de mi hermana. —rió Balin.

—Estoy seguro que Esir no hizo caso y lo lamentó sin duda. —dijo Thorin mientras se llevaba la pipa a la boca.

—Y vaya que lo hizo.—se escuchó la voz de Dwalin—El mequetrefe tuvo que aprender que no se toman a la ligera las palabras de los hijos de Fundin.

Balin y Thorin rieron, pero Dwalin aún seguía mascullando entre dientes.

—Creí que estabas con Gloin.

—Ese enano terco. —Dwalin se sentó junto a Balin—Aún sigue quejándose por el estribo roto, parece una gallina cacareando.

Thorin negó con la cabeza, Dwalin siempre seria el mismo.

Soltando un gran aro de humo que se unió al de Balin, sus ojos captaron un movimiento a su izquierda, inclinando un poco la cabeza miró a una delgada figura alejarse del campamento, adentrándose entre la maleza. Enfocando más la mirada, descubrió que se trataba de la muchacha. Apartó la pipa y la dejó a un lado, mirando de reojo a los hermanos se levantó y desapareció por donde Hermione lo había hecho.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado para alcanzarla, se había alejado tan sólo unos doce metros. La encontró sentada sobre un tronco viejo dejando caer el peso de su cabeza sobre una de sus manos que estaba apoyada en su pierna, y la otra la había alzado. Con la cabeza inclinada de ella, pudo observar lo que llevaba en la mano, era un anillo que al parecer colgaba de una cadena; lo sujetaba y le daba vueltas poniéndolo contra la luz de la luna. De repente, ya no lo miró más.

—¿Seguirás parado en las sombras como un ladrón mirándome?

Arrugando el cejo se preguntó cómo diablos sabía que estaba ahí, la había seguido minutos después que ella se fuera.

—Tu olor.—escuchó la voz de Hermione—Fue tu olor lo que te delató.

—Entonces es verdad—ella lo miró por encima de su hombro—Todos los mestizos poseen los sentidos bastante desarrollados.

—No todos, sólo algunos. Depende mucho de quienes fueran tus padres.

Poco después, salió a la luz. Hermione lo miró sin moverse y después de un rato volvió a darle la espalda. Thorin no sabía si acercarse o mantener la distancia que había, pero la curiosidad por el anillo que ella había estado mirando le consumía, finalmente decidió quedarse donde estaba.

—Creo haberte dicho esta mañana que no todos los mestizos están cortados por la misma navaja—habló ella. —¿Podrías relajarte? Es frustrante tener que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

—Prefiero no cometer el error de confiar en ti.

Ella lanzó una risa que más bien había parecido un graznido.

—Sí, me lo demostraste en todo el camino. —y le miró de reojo.

—No tengo porque estar dando explicaciones.

—¿A eso has venido? —le preguntó irritada—¿A recordarme que sólo soy una intrusa en tu compañía? Porque puedes ahorrarte el sermón y volver, ya te dije que no pienso hacer nada.

Thorin la miró fijamente. Era propio de él ser sumamente cauteloso, no tenía problemas con el señor Bolsón, el hobbit era una criatura que no podría hacer mucho a comparación de la mestiza sentada frente él. Que lo detectará por su olor, ya era una prueba.

—No tengo porque dar explicaciones—fue lo único que dijo, y se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione se encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como lidiar con el temperamento del enano, así que sólo decidió ignorarlo, tal vez y con suerte se marchaba. Pero justo como había sucedido con el tipo de la caverna, Thorin no se fue.

Resoplando frustrada, volvió a enfocar su atención en el pequeño objeto que colgaba de su cuello, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué es? —ella lo miró enarcando una ceja. —Lo que llevas en la mano.

Evitando que una risa se escapara de sus labios, trató de serenarse antes de contestarle.

" _Después de todo, el gran Escudo de Roble no puede evitar sentir curiosidad"_ se burló.

—Un anillo—pero no se lo mostró, lo mantuvo en la palma de su mano.

—Hurtado—preguntó aunque más bien sonó como una afirmación.

Volteó a verlo con la quijada desencajada, eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Furiosa se levantó y en tres zancadas, estuvo frente a él.

—El hecho de que no te lo muestre, no significa que sea robado—le espetó gruñendo.

Thorin sonrió de lado, era muy fácil sacarla de quicio.

—Con el oficio que practicas y las habilidades que posees, dudo que lo ganaras honradamente.

Eso había sido como un golpe en el estomago, incluso podía sentir doblarse por el impacto, pero lo último que dijo el enano era lo que más le molestaba.

—Escuchaste—le reclamó, pero él no se movió ni siquiera habló. Chirriando los dientes, le gritó: —Tú y tu maldita honradez pueden _eca, a mitta lambetya cendeless_ _ë orcova._

Ahora fue el turno de Thorin de enfurecerse, no había entendido lo último que Hermione dijo pero estaba seguro que no fue algo que le pudiese gustar. Pero antes de que le exigiera lo que significaban esas palabras, ella se encontraba regresando al campamento, furioso porque lo dejará con la palabra en la boca la siguió.

Hermione entró al círculo echando chispas y gritando frases extrañas, incluso Bilbo que ya estaba cabeceando en su asiento se despertó de golpe por los gritos de la muchacha, preguntándose qué cosa podría haberla puesto tan furiosa. En cambio Gandalf, se encontraba con la boca abierta.

—Hermione —le gritó parándose con una mirada sumamente consternada y enojada.

Pero ella no estaba para sermoneos en ese instante.

— _Áva quet_ _ë!_ —le ladró—Porque en este preciso momento tú y ese enano—y apuntó con el dedo a Thorin que acaba de llegar—pueden irse al mismo infierno, sobretodo él por _pe-channas._

Gandalf ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, mientras Hermione le lanzaba una última mirada de rencor a Thorin antes de dar media vuelta y sentarse en la punta más alejada del grupo, recargando la espalda en una roca.

—La muchacha tiene carácter—dijo Balin entre risas—y una lengua muy filosa.

Bilbo lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? La mitad de todo lo que gritó estaba en otra lengua—preguntó Kili, ahorrándoselo al hobbit.

—Puede que no sea un experto, pero creo que le dijo a Thorin que era un idiota. —el enano la miró, y sonrió al ver que aún se encontraba mascullando—Sin duda, sabe como ensuciarse la lengua.

Varios de los enanos rieron por las palabras de Balin, habían entendido que Hermione no se molestaba en usar palabra demasiado fuertes para maldecir a otra persona. Menos Bilbo y Thorin que voltearon a verla, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Bilbo impresionado y Thorin, bueno, él también se encontraba impresionado pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

No pasó mucho para que todos decidieran dormir, el día había sido largo y mañana tendrían que despertar temprano. La primera guardia la tomaría Dwalin, y después Fili y Kili lo harían.

Lanzado una mirada a donde se encontraba la muchacha, Thorin la observó seguir jugando con el anillo entre los dedos.

 **[…]**

Había intentando dormir, en verdad que lo había intentado, pero los incesantes ronquidos de Bombur a su lado le impedían conciliar el sueño. Frustrado y bastante malhumorado por el trajín se levantó de su improvisada cama, estirándose lo más que pudo para aliviar su espalda adolorida. Mirando a su alrededor, observó a los hermanos Fili y Kili, como le había dicho Hermione que se llaman, sentados junto al fuego, y a Balin con ellos. Un poco más apartado se encontraba Gandalf, fumando de su larga pipa de barro.

Disimuladamente, se fue acercando al rincón donde los caballos descansaban, mirando una vez más y detallando que nadie lo miraba, caminó hasta un poni en especifico, el suyo.

—Hola linda, que bonita eres—y acarició la cabeza de la yegua mientras sacaba del su bolsillo de su saco, una roja y apetitosa manzana—Toma, será nuestro secreto Myrtle.

Bilbo rió ante lo hermosa que se miraba la yegua, era verdad que al inicio no le había agradado montar en poni, pero había dicho Hermione sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse, y le había cogido cariño a la yegua. Siguió sonriendo y acariciando el lomo de Myrtle hasta que un sonido, desgarrador, ruidoso y escalofriante se escuchó.

Aterrado, porque jamás había escuchado algo parecido, caminó de regreso al fuego como si fuera algún tipo de protección.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asustado, y un poco curioso a la vez, incluso en momentos de miedo su lado Tuk salía a relucir.

—Orcos—escuchó a Kili susurrar.

Bilbo terminó por llegar hasta los hermanos y sentarse lo más cerca posible al fuego.

—¿Orcos? —volvió a preguntar, y de nuevo se escucharon los mismos lamentos oscuros que provenían de la lejanías.

Entonces Thorin, se despertó al escuchar el segundo grito, mirando hacia la dirección de donde venían. Pero los demás enanos continuaron durmiendo, roncando y soñando.

—Destripadores.—Bilbo pegó un brincó en su asiento, no había estado consciente que Hermione estaba despierta, ni siquiera la había visto—Habrá docenas afuera.

Él la miró sentarse a su lado, echando leña nueva al fuego. Fili se peinó el bigote y le guiñó un ojo cuando ella lo miró, Hermione sólo rodó los ojos y observó a Bilbo, regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Algo que el enano no tomó muy bien porque Bilbo lo miró fruncir el ceño.

—Tiene razón—dijo Fili—Los orcos abundan en las tierras bajas.

—Ellos atacan de madrugada cuando todos duermen.—continuó Kili—Rápidos y sin gritos, sólo sangre y muerte.

Bilbo tragó saliva con dificultad, sin duda, no quería toparse en el camino con un orco. Volteando la cabeza, miró a Hermione como tratando que le confirmará lo que los enanos le habían dicho, pero la encontró mirando hacia la oscuridad, y eso lo asustó aún más.

Escuchó a los hermanos reírse, y por un momento pensó que se había tratado de una broma, aunque al ver la expresión angustiante de Hermione, no supo que pensar.

—¿Les hace gracia? —Fili y Kili se callaron de golpe, el tono en la voz de su tío era una advertencia, pero eso no funcionó para evitar un regaño—¿El ataque nocturno de los orcos es un chiste? —volvió a preguntar.

—No estaba hablando en serio, lo lamento tío—Bilbo miró a Kili bajar los ojos, al parecer Thorin podía ser un pariente muy severo.

—Claro que no, ustedes no saben nada del mundo—y se alejó furioso.

Hermione lo observó marcharse, aún continuaba molesta con el Escudo de Roble pero él tenía razón en algo: Los orcos no eran criaturas que se podían tomar a la ligera. Desviando los ojos, se encontró con Gandalf que la miraba preocupado, ella sólo le sonrió, no podría seguir enojada con la vieja urraca aunque quisiera.

—Será mejor que lo olvides Kili, después de todo…—dijo Balin— Thorin tiene todas las razones del mundo, para odiar a los orcos.

Bilbo y los enanos voltearon a ver a Thorin, incluso Hermione que disimuladamente lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Por qué? —Bilbo no fue consciente que la pregunta salió de su boca.

—Cuando el dragón Smaug tomó la montana solitaria, el rey Thrór trató de reclamar el ancestral reino de los enanos de Moria, pero nuestro enemigo había llegado primero.

Bilbo prestó mucha atención a la historia junto con Fili, Kili y los enanos que iban despertando. Excepto Hermione que ya sabía por lo que había pasado Escudo de Roble, Gandalf se lo dijo mucho antes de que conociera a la compañía.

—Las minas de Moria habían sido tomadas por legiones de orcos, dirigidos por el más abominable de toda su raza: _Azog, El Profanador_. Era un enorme orco pálido que provenía del Monte Gundabad, y había jurado exterminar a todo el linaje de Durin. Comenzando por decapitar al rey—Bilbo volvió a mirar a Thorin que seguía dándoles la espalda—Thráin, el padre de Thorin se volvió loco por el dolor y desapareció, ¿prisionero o ejecutado? Nadie lo sabe.

Hermione miró en ese instante a Balin, el enano anciano sí no se equivocaba, como que duda, acababa de pronunciar el nombre de alguien a quien ella había conocido. Golpeada por la impresión, miró a Gandalf pero al parecer el mago decidió fingir que le importaba seguir fumando, entrecerró los ojos segura que la vieja urraca sabía algo que debió decirle tiempo atrás.

—Fue entonces cuando lo vi, continuó Balin—a un joven príncipe enano enfrentando al pálido orco. Solo contra ese temible enemigo. Con su armadura hecha pedazos, utilizó como escudo nada más que la rama de un roble, y con espada en mano cortó el brazo izquierdo del orco. Ese día, Azog aprendió que el linaje de Durin no sería fácil de eliminar. Con su líder herido, nuestras fuerzas avanzaron y nuestro enemigo fue derrotado, pero no hubo festín ni canciones esa noche, porque el número de muertos era exorbitante, muy pocos sobrevivimos. Entonces yo pensé: _Ahí está uno al que puedo seguir. Ahí está uno al que puedo llamar rey_.

Mirando de nuevo a Thorin, Bilbo se percató que todos los enanos habían despertado y escuchado atentos las palabras de Balin, tenían una expresión de júbilo en sus caras, un respeto para su rey.

" _¡Rey!"_ pensó alarmado. Ahora entendía el comportamiento tan diferente de Thorin, él no actuaba como el resto de los enanos, sino más bien con firmeza, autoridad, incluso arrogancia, propias de un líder, propias de un rey. Aunque aún tenía una duda.

—¿Y el orco? —preguntó—¿Qué le pasó al final?

Balin se quedó callado, pero no fue necesario que contestara.

—Se volvió a ocular del hoyo de donde vino. —dijo Thorin caminando hacia ellos—Ese reptil murió por sus heridas hace años.

Para Hermione no pasó desapercibido la sombra de duda que cubrió los ojos de Gandalf, tal vez y Escudo de Roble estaba equivocado, pero claro, la vieja urraca no diría nada. Dejando ese pensamiento en segundo lugar, miró al anciano enano, necesitaba sacarse la espinita de la duda.

—Disculpe, Balin—él la miró con una sonrisa.

—Dime.

Mirando de reojo a Gandalf por un segundo, habló.

—Podría decirme, ¿cuál es el nombre del hijo de Thrór?

Si la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a los enanos, no se molestaron en ocultarlo Todos voltearon a verla, confundidos y curiosos por el interés en el padre de Thorin. Incluso Thorin se había detenido para mirarla, ¿qué demonios tenía ella que saber de su padre? No era de su incumbencia.

Gandalf apretó los labios alrededor de la pipa en su boca, el silencio que llegó después de la pregunta de Hermione era tan tenso que fácil podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Aún cuando no tuviera el filo suficiente.

—Thráin, muchacha, su nombre era Thráin—le dijo.

Este fácil podría ser el segundo golpe de la noche, y más fuerte que el anterior. Tratando de recuperar la voz, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Estás seguro?

—Qué clase de pregunta es esa—gritó Dwalin—Nosotros lo conocimos, Balin fue amigo de Thráin, padre de Thorin. Luchamos juntos en numerosas batallas.

Ahora podía afirmar que el aliento se le había quedado atorado en algún lugar de la garganta, o que había bajo hasta el estómago porque lo sentía realmente pesado. Airosa miró a Gandalf, quien ahora sí que le prestaba atención, toda de hecho.

—No te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera, Rogue—amenazó el mago—Te dije al inicio que encontrarías las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Hermione gruñó sonoramente, deseaba descuartizar al hombre.

—Déjense de tanta verborrea sin sentido—exigió Thorin cansado—Gandalf, explícate, ¿por qué esta mujer pregunta sobre mi padre?

Se escuchó un gemido cuando Thorin terminó la frase.

—Creo que ella,—y apuntó hacia Hermione—es la más apta para responder a tu pregunta.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno, antes de ver a Thorin. Ya se las vería con Gandalf después.

—Habla mujer—gritó Thorin exasperado.

Todo era muy confuso. Primero: la llegada de una mestiza, segundo: enterarse que es un cazador, tercero: la repentina atención que sus sobrinos tenían por ella, cuarto: la estúpida curiosidad que él sentía, y cinco: ahora el interés por su padre. Nunca le gustó que le ocultaran cosas, y no iba a dejar que esto se terminara hasta que la mujer abriera la boca.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la cara, deteniéndose en el puente de su nariz y apretándolo con fuerte, estaba por darle una fuerte jaqueca.

—Esto es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido—comenzó a hablar—y eso que me han pasado cosas muy extrañas en realidad, pero esto, definitivamente encabeza la lista. ¿Por qué a mí? De entre todos, ¿por qué yo?

Los enanos la miraron con una ceja enarcada, ¿se había vuelto loca? Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, Hermione miró a Thorin.

—Conocí a Thráin, tu padre—sonaba raro cuando lo decía.

Thorin frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué es esto, un juego acaso? —preguntó rabioso—Tú jamás hablaste con él, no me mientas al decir que lo conocías.

" _Al parecer va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba"_ mordiéndose la lengua, intentó explicarse.

—Tienes que creerme, no estaría diciendo nada de esto si no estuviera segura de lo que te estoy diciendo—él la miró todavía más furioso, Hermione pasó saliva.

—¿Crees que puedes venir, unirte a mis hombres y esparcir mentiras sobre mi familia? —que el cielo la librara de la terquedad y la obstinación de los enanos, sobretodo de este en especial.

—¿Mentiras? —chilló sorprendida—Por si no lo sabes, soy una pésima mentirosa.

Thorin apretó los dientes, su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a su límite y Hermione lo supo cuando miró el fulgor relampagueando en el azul de sus ojos. Debía hace algo y pronto.

—Eres una mestiza, nada bueno puede venir de ti—bramó Dwalin de nuevo.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse por no echarse encima del enano, odiaba cuando usaban esa palabra contra ella, y él parecía disfrutar utilizándola.

—No te metas, Dwalin—ordenó Thorin sin dejar de observar a Hermione.

El enano no pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse al margen, cabreado hasta las puntas de su barba.

Negó con la cabeza y miró con cansancio a Thorin, quería que terminara todo este espectáculo. Lanzando un suspiro se llevó las manos al cuello, levantando una delgada cadena de plata y pasándola por su cabeza. Thorin reconoció al instante que era la cadena con el anillo con el que Hermione había estado jugando entre sus dedos. Ella extendió el brazo y dejó caer la cadena sin soltarla, pendiendo de sus dedos y dejando a la vista un gran anillo de color dorado y negro.

Balin ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando lo miró.

—Él me pidió que te buscara y que te entregara el anillo.—dijo Hermione—Pero nunca me dijo tu nombre o donde encontrarte, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba él, no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que supe que su nombre era Thráin, tu padre.

Trató de verlo a los ojos, pero Thorin tenía la vista enfocada en el anillo que colgaba de su mano, un poco más animada se acercó a él y le terminó por extender la cadena. Él la tomó con delicadeza, no temblaba, pero ella podía jurar que se encontraba nervioso o tal vez en shock, sea lo que fuera era buena señal, no le había gritado en un buen rato. Y tan pronto la tuvo Thorin, Hermione se volvió a alejar.

Pasaron segundo, incluso minutos y nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Escudo de Roble que era el más afectado de todo el asunto.

—¿Dónde está él? —fue lo único que dijo después del largo silencio, y en realidad era lo que más le importaba.

Apretó los labios hasta que se volvieron una línea pálida en su rostro, lo que estaba por decirle a Escudo de Roble no era nada agradable o la respuesta que podría esperar. Mirando nuevamente el anillo, rememoró lo que sucedió.

—Me dirigía a Dunland después de un viaje a las Montañas Nubladas, así que decidí seguir el camino del río que baja de las Minas de Moria. Tres días continué al margen del agua, pero al atardecer del cuarto día el silencio que rodea esos bosques fue roto por estridentes rugidos y alaridos, escalé el árbol más próximo y entonces lo miré, era un enano huyendo de cinco orcos montados sobre enormes huargos a orillas del río. Hice lo primero que vino a mi mente: maté a los orcos junto con las bestias. —hizo una pausa— Cuando llegué a él estaba inconsciente, no podía dejarlo, así que lo llevé conmigo. Nos refugiamos en una pequeña cueva en la base de las montañas, lo revisé para verificar que no estuviera lastimado pero tenía una herida en la pierna derecha, y le estaba causando fiebre, hice lo que estaba a mi alcance, me quedé junto a él por dos días pero no tenía lo suficiente para cerrar la herida, no podía hacer nada, no podía dejarlo solo porque durante los momentos que despertaba me di cuenta que se encontraba totalmente loco, había perdido la razón, no dejaba de hablar sobre guerras, bosques oscuros, orcos. No fue hasta el tercer día que despertó recordando quien era, y después que le explicara donde estaba y como lo había encontrado, me pidió que le entregará el anillo a su hijo.

—Él…—trató de hablar Thorin.

Hermione soltó un leve suspiro.

—Lo lamento.

Eso era suficiente para entender el resto de la historia.

—La herida que tenía fue hecha por una flecha de Morgul, el veneno estaba en su sangre. No tardó mucho en volver a cerrar los ojos, y no despertar más.

Thorin apretó el anillo en su mano, su padre había muerto. Incapaz de preguntar más, Balin lo hizo.

—Muchacha, ¿qué hiciste después?

—No conozco mucho sobre las tradiciones de los enanos, pero sé que entierran a su gente en lo profundo de las cavernas. Y eso fue lo hice.

Noticias, demasiadas noticias para una noche. Nadie había tenido información sobre Thráin, tan sólo rumores de haberlo visto y todos en lugares lo suficientemente alejados para ser reales. Pero ahora, aunque la noticia fuera lamentable, al menos sabían dónde se encontraba realmente. Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Todos menos Thorin, que seguía aferrando el anillo.

Finalmente, se movió.

Sacó el anillo de la cadena y lo colocó en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, dándose tiempo en observarlo. Después miró a Hermione, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro y se encontraba observando también el anillo, movió la cadena de plata en su mano, extendiéndosela.

—No—negó con la cabeza—Quédatela, tómalo como un pago por todos estos años.

Thorin la miró sin decir nada, y en verdad no es que no tuviera que decir, pero este momento era más impactante que cuando Gandalf la entregó la llave y el mapa. Estaba aliviado de cierta manera, pero en el fondo, hubiera dado ese anillo que ahora portaba por haber visto una vez más a su padre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del enano, era doloroso perder a un padre, ella podía ponerse en el lugar de Escudo de Roble sin duda. Pero haber estado lejos cuando murió era un caso diferente, y sentía un ligero pellizco en la consciencia, habían pasado años desde que le hizo la promesa a Thráin y creía que entregarle el anillo, la cadena y sus palabras de condolencia no servía de mucho.

Lanzando un suspiro, miró a Gandalf que al parecer estaba adivinando las intenciones de la muchacha, y no le parecía una buena idea. Pero no podía hacer mucho, Hermione ya lo tenía decidido, sólo esperaba que no hubiera segundas reacciones.

—Puedo mostrarte—dijo Hermione. Thorin la miró.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—A tu padre. —y captó la atención del resto de los enanos—Puedo mostrarte el día en que lo encontré.

El enano entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —Hermione se mordió la lengua antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él.

Thorin no se movió, la miró acercarse hasta quedar frente a frente. Ahora que la veía de esta manera, en realidad no era de su estatura, él le ganaba por unos centímetros. Si tuviera ánimos en ese momento hubiera sonreído.

En cambio, Hermione estaba gruñendo mentalmente, maldiciéndose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y en verdad no quería hacer esto, por nada del mundo quería hacerlo. Más que nada, porque para mostrarle los recuerdos tendría que tocarlo y aún conservaba algo del enojo contra el enano.

Tragándose sus maldiciones, levantó las manos y las colocó a ambos lados de la cara de Thorin, prometiéndose que sería la primera y última vez que ayudaría a alguien, si el resultado sería tener que tocar a la persona que más le desagrada. Apretando por un segundo los dientes, pasó los pulgares por la frente del enano, apartando los mechones de cabello y apoyó su frente con la de él.

Bilbo que había visto todo, comenzó a sentir mareos repentinamente, recordaba con exactitud el tirón en lo profundo del estómago que le había provocado ver los recuerdos de su madre y Hermione. Miró a Dwalin que se encontraba tenso y receloso de lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha, y se preguntó en qué momento el enano iba a saltar sobre ella.

Y tal como le sucedió a Bilbo, Thorin que mantenía los ojos abiertos e impresionados por las acciones de Hermione, los cerró de golpe con un gemido de dolor cuando comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguido de un mareo y un tirón en la boca del estómago.

—Tranquilo, Dwalin—habló Gandalf mirando al enano que se abalanzaba hacia la pareja—Ella no lo está lastimando.

Dwalin gruñó y enarcó una ceja sin creerse una sola palabra, y no se calmó hasta que Balin le ordenó hacerlo. Y Bilbo se volvió a preguntar por qué Gandalf le permitía a Hermione hacer eso sí durante el camino estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo peligroso de mostrar los recuerdos.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo—le contestó, aunque no lo hubiera preguntado, el mago intuyó los pensamientos del mediano.

Mientras tanto, Thorin seguía con los ojos cerrados y aunque al principio le costó entender lo que sucedía, poco a poco fue captando el escenario frente a él. Miró las laderas de las Montañas Nubladas, el río descender de las Minas de Moria, y a ella caminando por el bosque. Observó cuando los orcos y los huargos aparecieron, cuando los eliminó a cada uno, cuando encontró a su padre. Pero no esperaba verlo de esa manera, tan sucio, desesperado; era una versión totalmente contraria a la del orgulloso hijo de Thrór, descendiente del Gran Durin.

Después de mirar a Hermione cuidar de su padre, llegó el recuerdo del tercer día. Estuvo ahí, tal vez no literalmente, pero lo miró recobrar el juicio, entregándole el anillo y pidiéndole que lo encontrara, que lo encontrara y le diera el anillo. De repente, se vio expulsado de nuevo a la realidad. Se encontró en el campamento rodeado del resto de los enanos que lo miraban con extrañados. Tuvo que dar un paso hacia tras, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y Dwalin lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si les digo, ya no será un secreto.

Se escuchó la leve risa de Gandalf, y Bilbo también hubiera reído de no ser por la mirada que le lanzó Dwalin.

—Descansa, es lo mejor—y se marchó.

Thorin la siguió hasta que ella se sentó junto al hobbit, y después miró el anillo. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

—Por un momento pensé que Dwalin te despedazaría—le dijo Bilbo.

—Es una suerte que no lo hiciera—murmuró ella—Aún tengo ganas de vivir.

Ahora sí que Bilbo rió.

—Gandalf me dijo que llegaron a un tipo de acuerdo.

Hermione lanzó un vistazo al mago.

—¿Eso te dijo? —Bilbo asintió—Bueno, al parecer no me dirá nada por usar mi magia, siempre y cuando lo haga con moderación.

Entonces los antiguos alaridos de los orcos en las tierras bajas se escucharon nuevamente, y el hobbit tembló ante el recuerdo de las palabras de los hermanos.

—Tranquilo—le dijo Hermione—Están muy lejos de nosotros.

Él tragó duro aún mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó receloso, pero la respuesta nunca se escuchó. Asustado, volvió a llamarla: —Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Tardó unos instantes en mirar a Bilbo, y cuando lo hizo detalló en los ojos consternados del hobbit, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de culpa (algo que amenazaba con venir muy a menudo para su maldita suerte) le dedicó una suave sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Miraste algo? —preguntó mirando hacia la oscuridad del barranco.

—No, nada—negó Hermione—Será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado porque lloverá.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Miras esas nubes—y señalo las grises mantas en el cielo—Están cargadas de agua, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: lluvia.

Curioso por las palabras de Hermione, decidió seguir su consejo, si era cierto y llovía, quería dormir lo más que pudiera. Tal vez al día siguiente, debido al agua, los caminos se encontrarían lodosos y resbaladizos. Acostado y mirando las estrellas se quedó dormido, incluso a pesar de los ronquidos de los demás enanos.

Pero Hermione, que se había mantenido despierta y procurando que el hobbit se durmiera, miró una vez más hacia la oscuridad del barranco. Se acercó lo suficiente e inhaló el viento que topaba contra su rostro, insegura, notó que había un olor extraño en el aire, un olor que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ellos.

De pronto, el extraño aroma fue reemplazado. Comenzó a escuchar un siseo, era difícil de entenderlo, pero conforme la oía se fue formando una voz, una voz oscura, tosca y profunda que resonaba en el fondo de su cabeza; una voz que repetía vez tras vez la misma frase; hasta que, tal como había venido se fue. Miró una vez al bosque oscuro y el extraño olor regresó, algo los estaba siguiendo.

Regresó al centro del campamente y se recargó sobre una roca, pero no se durmió, no podría aunque quisiera. Porque la frase seguía oyéndose en su mente.

 _Ven a mí. Ven a mí, mestiza. Ven a mí._

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario Tolkien:**

 _Rukhsul menus_ : Hijo(s)/hija(s) de un orco. Cuando Gloin la utiliza quiere decir — Por todos los malditos hijos de un orco. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzd _û_ l.

 _Shazara_ : Silencio. Por lo que miré, olvidé poner el significado de esta palabra en el capítulo anterior. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzd _û_ l.

 _Eca, a mitta lambetya cendeless_ _ë orcova_ : La palabra en literal quiere decir — Vete e inserta tu lengua en la cara de un orco. Aunque cuando Hermione la dice en — Tú y tu maldita honradez pueden _eca, a mitta lambetya cendeless_ _ë orcova_. Lo utilizó como — Tú y tu maldita honradez pueden irse, y meterle la lengua a un orco en la boca. Proviene de la lengua Quenya.

 _Áva quet_ _ë_ _:_ Cállate. La palabra en literal significa no hables, aunque cállate es un sinónimo. Proviene de la lengua Quenya.

 _Pe-channas_ : Idiota. La palabra en literal quiere decir carente de inteligencia, pero puede utilizarse como insulto. Proviene de la lengua Sindarin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… Me siento enfermo, me miro enfermo, estoy enfermo. Hoy no hay nada que reportar, pero doy gracias a los reviews, me motivaron a seguir donde había dejado el capitulo inconcluso… ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy sólo un hombre tratando de escribir una loca historia.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Tres: Descubriendo la ecuación de Dante**

" _La mejor manera de conocer a una persona bien podría ser pedirle que nos cuente su historia de vida; al menos, sería un buen comienzo"_ **—** **Jostein Gaarder**

 **. . .**

Hermione tuvo razón.

Al día siguiente, la lluvia se había presenciado. Pero no fue una ligera llovizna o gotas esparcidas de una nube perdida, fue más bien una lluvia para querer maldecir a los enanos. Estuvieron caminando bajo la incesante lluvia por tres días enteros, y Bilbo pensaba que corrían con suerte si al llegar la noche lograban encontrar un sitio seco para descansar, algo que no había pasado.

Se encontraba abrigado con una capa que _amablemente_ Dwalin le había dado, y una especie de capuchón que Hermione improvisó con unas mantas oscuras. A pesar de todo eso, se encontraba mojado hasta los huesos, y podría apostar que la ropa interior estaba más empapada que su cabello, sin contar que había estado sentado sobre la silla de montar (todavía húmeda de los días anteriores) desde que la compañía amaneció esa mañana.

Resoplando, trató de ignorar el abundante aguacero que se cernía sobre él. Ahora era cuando se lamentaba de no estar en su agujero de hobbit, fácilmente podría apreciar la lluvia desde su ventana acompañado de una deliciosa taza de té endulzado con miel y decenas de ricas rebanadas de tartas. Pero la triste realidad le recordaba con cada temblor que su cuerpo daba, que se encontraba muy lejos, demasiado lejos de La Comarca.

Con el pasar de los días observó que poco a poco iban alejándose, montados sobre ponis cargados de bultos cruzaron primero las tierras de los hobbits, un extenso país habitado por gente simpática, con buenos caminos, algunas posadas ubicadas por aquí o por allá, y algunos granjeros humanos que trabajaban en relativa paz.

Después llegaron a tierras donde la gente hablaba de un modo extraño, y cantaba canciones que Bilbo no había oído nunca. Y entonces se internaron en las Tierras Salvajes, un lugar donde no había personas ni posadas y los caminos eran cada vez peores. No mucho más adelante se alzaron unas colinas melancólicas, oscurecidas por enormes arboles sin pastura.

En algunas se encontraban viejas estructuras de lo que, tal vez, alguna vez fueron enormes castillos gloriosos, de aspectos torvos, como si hubiesen sido construidos por gente maldita. Todo parecía lúgubre, porque el tiempo se había encargado de estropearlo. Y Bilbo se preguntaba seguidamente, si era a este tipo de tierras donde los muchachos sin experiencia deseaban llegar para tener aventuras.

Mirando al cielo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire helado y se recordó que la hora del té ya había quedado atrás, que la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros, y que al parecer seguiría así todo el día. Sólo esperaba que encontraran un lugar seco y accesible para pasar la noche. Lo deseaba con fervor.

Tironeando de la capa, trató de impedir que más agua le siguiera empapando la ropa. El capuchón le goteaba en los ojos, el poni cansado y hambriento tropezaba con las piedras del camino, y los otros enanos estaban demasiado enfurruñados para charlar.

—Estoy seguro que la lluvia se ha colado hasta las bolsas de comida—gruñó Bilbo—¡Malditos sean los saqueadores y todo lo que se relacione con ellos!

Sin embargo, los enanos siguieron el camino, sin volverse ni prestar atención al señor Bolsón.

Por un momento, Bilbo pensó que el sol se había puesto ya en algún lugar detrás de las inmensas nubes grises que decoraban el cielo, porque cuando comenzaron a descender hacía un valle profundo con un río en el fondo, empezó a oscurecer. Y todo comenzó a volverse más aterrador cuando el viento se levantó, y los sauces del bosque se mecían y susurraban a lo largo de las orillas del camino.

—Como sigas gruñendo, comenzare a creer que te has convertido en un perro.

Bilbo miró a Hermione a su lado. Ella no había hablado en todo el camino, más bien se mantuvo calmada, y no parecía afectada por la lluvia. Echando una mirada a su alrededor, observó que Bofur, a pesar del clima, se encontraba fumando y que Gandalf al igual que Hermione parecían ser los únicos felices en toda la compañía.

—¡Vaya, justo en el momento en que un mago sería más útil! —exclamó Nori desde atrás de la caravana.

—¡Disculpe, señor Gandalf! —gritó Dori—¿No podría hacer que pare este aguacero?

—Es cierto, —apoyó su hermano—ya es hora de la comida, y es seguro que se encuentre empapada.

Y Bilbo suspiró, porque además de Dori y Nori, al parecer nadie más compartía los puntos de vista del hobbit sobre la regularidad, cantidad y frecuencia de las comidas.

—Está lloviendo, mi señor enano—dijo Gandalf mirando a Dori sobre su hombro—Y va a seguir lloviendo hasta que termine de llover.

Bilbo luchó por no rodar los ojos.

" _¡¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?!"_ pensó frustrado.

—¿Y qué hay de la muchacha? —gritó Bofur con la pipa en la boca.

—Si es verdad.—continuó Dori—Hermione—le llamó.

Ella tardó un momento en responderle, y al final, lo único que hizo fue inclinar un poco la cabeza y mirar a ambos enanos sobre su hombro derecho.

—Dime. —aunque su voz fue lenta, logró hacerse escuchar sobre la lluvia.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —interrogó curioso.

Bilbo la miró entrecerrar los ojos un momento, y se preguntó que podría estar pasando por su mente en ese momento.

—Estamos hablando de posibilidades, no de milagros—le dijo Hermione, y volteó nuevamente hacía enfrente.

—¿Eso es un no?

La chica lanzó un sonoro bufido, la respuesta había sido muy obvia.

—Si lo que quiere es cambiar el clima del mundo, tendrá que buscarse otro mago—terminó mirando nuevamente hacia enfrente.

Hermione le miró alzando una ceja divertida, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hay otros? —preguntó Bilbo.

—¿Qué?

—Otros magos, ¿hay otros magos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Somos cinco, Bilbo.—contesto, y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para ver mejor al hobbit—El más importante de nuestra orden es Saruman, _El Blanco_. También están los dos magos azules…—Gandalf hizo un momento de silencio—Siempre se me olvidan como se llaman.

Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír, y miró que Hermione también lo hizo. Un mago olvidándose de los nombres de otros como él, era una situación bastante cómica.

—¿Y el quinto? —preguntó—¿Cómo se llama?

—El quinto mago es Radagast, _El Pardo_. —dijo Gandalf.

Para cualquiera, la sesión de preguntas podría haber terminado, pero siendo Bilbo parte Tuk, era obvio que eso no era posible.

—¿Y es un gran mago? o ¿es igual a ti?

Gandalf tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, sin duda el lado curioso de Bilbo era más de lo que podría soportar. Pero antes de contestarle, observó a Hermione que le daba una mirada que claramente decía: _Tan curioso como un niño de cinco años, todo tuyo, viejo amigo._

Volteando nuevamente hacia el hobbit, le contestó:

—Yo creo que es un mago extraordinario…—frunció un poco la cara—a su manera.

—Si claro, a su manera—habló Hermione.

Bilbo la miró, y arqueó una ceja. Incluso Gandalf había volteado a verla.

—No me mires de esa manera, Gandalf—dijo—No he dicho nada desagradable.

Pero el hombre la siguió observando.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Bilbo de repente.

Ambos le miraron, y por un momento deseo no haberlo hecho, tal vez estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, le susurró su lado racional. Entonces Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír, una risa que fue amortiguada por una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su cara.

—No tienes porque encogerte de miedo cada vez que haces una pregunta, Bilbo—le dijo, y a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro, supo que estaba sonriendo. —Es normal que tengas curiosidad por lo que no conoces—y le guiñó un ojo.

Trató en vano de no sonrojarse, pero al sentir el ardor en sus mejillas supo que había fracasado.

—Entonces no te molestará explicarte, Rogue—dijo Gandalf, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

Ella se mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de contestar:

—Sólo digo que ponerle nombres a cada animal que habita en los bosques del oeste es un tanto excesivo. —dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de Gandalf. —Y respecto a tu pregunta—miró a Bilbo—Si, lo conozco desde hace un largo tiempo, ¿sabías que tiene un erizo al que llamó Sebastián?

Bilbo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó asombrado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo trata como al hijo que nunca tuvo—y rió ante su propio comentario, hasta que Gandalf le calló.

Dándole una mirada que podría haber hecho llorar a Bilbo, Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Gandalf dejo soltar un suspiro, la muchacha siempre hacía eso.

—Aunque para ser sincera—dijo—Radagast, es el ser más caritativo que he llegado a conocer. —Bilbo la miró confuso—Él prefiere la compañía de los animales a los demás, y siempre está pendiente de lo que sucede en los vastos bosques que se encuentran en el lejano oeste.

—Y yo me alegró, —dijo Gandalf—porque la maldad siempre está esperando la oportunidad para apoderarse de este mundo.

Para Bilbo, no hubo necesidad de preguntar a que se refería Gandalf, no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con malos augurios o conocer las fases negras del viaje. Que equivocado estaba al pensar que nada de ello podría aparecérseles durante su trayectoria.

—Estoy casi segura que Radagast y tu, serian buenos amigos—le dijo Hermione cabalgando a su lado—Ambos tienen ese amor por toda la naturaleza que les rodea.

Y el hobbit no supo que responder a lo que la muchacha le dijo, no conocía al mago para determinar si eran tan compatibles como Hermione aseguraba. Pero mando ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente cuando sobre sus cabezas se escuchó un sonido feroz y electrizante. Mirando al cielo, observó como este se iluminaba y nuevamente el sonido volvía.

" _Lo que faltaba…"_ pensó melancólico.

Ahora no sólo estaba lloviendo, sino que había comenzado a relampaguear y los truenos le acompañaban. Tratando de mantener la calma, miró al frente de la compañía y sus ojos se posaron en Escudo de Roble que parecía mirar alrededor, buscando.

—¿Dónde encontraremos un lugar seco para dormir? —Murmuró Thorin tratando de mirar a través de la lluvia que le golpeaba en los ojos.

La noche se estaba acercando, y si no encontraban un lugar donde refugiarse estarían en problemas, porque la oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse en lo profundo del valle.

—Fili, Kili—llamó a los enanos.

Entre galopes amortiguados por chapoteos de lodo y agua, ambos llegaron a su lado.

—Busquen un lugar para descansar—pero antes de que partieran, añadió: —Procuren que se encuentre seco, ya fue suficiente de pasar las noches en rincones llenos de fango y humedad.

Los hermanos asintieron.

Kili fue el primero en partir, pero Fili se mantuvo un momento rezagado. Dándole la vuelta el caballo, buscó entre los enanos hasta dar con una figura en especial, y mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, alzó la barbilla altamente vanidoso. Bilbo mirándolo intrigado, se preguntó el por qué de la acción, pero no tuvo que esperar tanto para saber el motivo.

—No me extrañes—dijo mirando a Hermione—volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Hermione tuvo que luchar arduamente para no poner los ojos en blanco, rodarlos o lanzarse una maldición al enano rubio.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Fili le guiñó un ojo antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse trotando bajo la lluvia. En cambio, Hermione había alzado las cejas, claramente sorprendida por la libre coquetería del muchacho, y por un momento se quedó bastante aliviaba de que se hubiera ido.

Entonces se percató de la intensa mirada de Escudo de Roble sobre ella, y Hermione se preguntó si deseaba matarla en ese instante. No desvió los ojos, lo miró directamente sin dejarse amedrentar por el enano, no era su culpa que su sobrino le anduviera guiñando los ojos cada que podía.

Lo miró lanzar un gruñido antes de apartar la mirada y centrarse en Balin, que se encontraba a su lado, comenzando a entablar un tipo de conversación, y supuso que se trataba de ella porque el enano anciano volteó a verla, brindarle una sonrisa y después reírse de Escudo de Roble, mientras él continuaba mascullando y lanzándole miradas de reojo.

Se encontraba completamente segura que tarde o temprano su paciencia con ese enano iba a terminar. Que el cielo la librara de su irritable carácter.

—¡Avancen! —gritó Thorin, aunque más bien sonó como un ladrido.

Bilbo que había visto todo, optó por quedarse al margen, teniendo sus dudas respecto al comportamiento de esos dos enanos para con Hermione.

Comenzaron a cabalgar nuevamente, tratando de seguir el sendero que aún se mantenía a la vista, mientras Fili y Kili volvían. Y Bilbo comenzó a rezar al Dios que le estuviera escuchando que el lugar que los hermanos encontraran estuviera seco y caliente.

" _Bueno, al menos me conformo con que se encuentre seco"_ pensó taciturno. No se creía capaz de volver a pasar una noche sobre un suelo lodoso y un techo con goteras.

Jaló un poco más del improvisado capuchón de color verde oscuro, un poco ajado por el tiempo, y de la capa que Dwalin le había prestado. Se dio cuenta que le quedaban muy grandes, y si se paraba tendría un aspecto bastante cómico. No se atrevió a aventurar lo que su respetable padre Bungo Bolsón hubiese dicho de él si lo viera con esas prendas. Incluso un escalofrío escaló por su espalda.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que poco se dio cuenta que Hermione comenzó a minorar al paso del poni hasta quedarse al último de la fila. Cuando la buscó, la encontró parada a unos metros de él, pasándose la mano por la cara para eliminar el exceso de agua, camino hasta llegar junto a ella y detalló que se encontraba mirando hacia una orilla del camino, un sitio donde los grandes sauces se veían enormes y oscuros.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó, pero ella no contestó.

Frunció un poco el ceño y trató de encontrar lo que ella estaba mirando, pero no logró mirar nada, todo se miraba exactamente igual para él.

Mirándola nuevamente, la observó bajar la bufanda que había utilizado para cubrir la mitad de su rostro hasta su cuello, pero sin apartar el capuchón. Por unos ligeros minutos, dio gracias que hiciera eso, no se lo iba a decir pero le había causado cierto grado de temor cuando esa mañana la miró cubierta con su capa, el capuchón y la bufanda; porque lo único que lograba mirar de ella era sus brillantes ojos dorados, haciéndola parecer aterradora.

Cuando le preguntó por qué cubría su rostro, ella simplemente le contestó que había un olor en el aire que le causaba cierta irritabilidad y náuseas, y para él fue suficiente porque no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza de sus pensamientos, y volvió a mirarla.

La observó estrechar ligeramente los ojos, y después verla pasar la lengua entre sus labios para colocarlos en cierta forma, así que cuando soltó aire por la boca un sonido largo y suave se escuchó haciendo eco en el lugar.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja, y acto seguido ella sonrió como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, otro sonido se escuchó. Consternado, miró al interior del bosque y después a Hermione, alternando la mirada varias veces hasta quedar sobre ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó temeroso, y la escuchó reírse despacio.

—Tranquilo—le dijo—No hay nada porque temer. —y le regaló una sonrisa, pero ni aún así eso logró calmar a Bilbo.

Mirando como los ojos del hobbit se movían nerviosos hacia todas partes, Hermione sintió una inquietud en la boca del estómago. Ahogando una exclamación, se dio cuenta que había terminado por asustar a Bilbo, y que la sensación en el estómago no era otra cosa más que culpa.

—Observa—le susurró, y Bilbo la miró volver a lanzar un silbido, solamente que este vez fue más largo.

Curioso, se atrevió a mirar una vez más al interior del bosque, y estuvo observándolo por lo que le parecieron minutos, sin encontrar nada ni oír nuevamente ese sonido. Incluso llegó a pensar que Hermione se estaba burlando de él, hasta que una figura pasó rozando las copas de los arboles.

Sosteniendo nervioso las riendas de su poni, buscó entre las ramas de los sauces frente a él, tratando de volver a mirar la extraña figura, y lo hizo.

La observó cruzar los pequeños huecos que existían entre los árboles, y detalló en lo grande, oscura e imponente de su presencia, aún cuando se encontraba a metros de él. Se estremeció levemente cuando la misteriosa sombra lanzaba un largo y suave chillido, justo antes de volver a desaparecer. Se había quedado sin respiración.

—Andando—escuchó la voz de Hermione, y poco después el sonido de los cascos del poni sobre el agua.

Tardó un momento para que su mente regresara al presente, y cuando lo hizo Hermione se encontraba a varios metros lejos de él. Soltando un jadeo, trotó hasta llegar a su lado, con la figura oscura rondando en sus pensamientos.

—Hermione—la llamó débilmente.

Ella lo miró de reojo, y al notar su inquietud volteó su rostro completamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bilbo abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó al fin desconcertado.

Hermione no contestó al instante, solamente se mantuvo mirándolo hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

—Lo descubrirás pronto—le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Pero…-

—Es mejor que alcancemos a los demás,—le interrumpió—realmente estoy agotada. —y reanudó su caminata, sin decir nada más.

Pero el pequeño hobbit no la siguió a instante, curioso, escaneó una vez más al bosque, ansioso por volver a observar a la misteriosa criatura entre la arboleda, sin embargo, lo único que miró fue oscuridad por todas partes. Sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío recorrerle por la palma de los pies peludos, se obligó a dejar de fantasear con los extraños habitantes del oscuro bosque, y alcanzó a Hermione junto a los enanos.

 **[…]**

—¡Sé lo que estoy diciendo!—gritó Gloin.

—Y yo te digo que no es posible—le dijo su hermano Oin.

El robusto enano pelirrojo aferró con fuerza el mango de su hacha, y se obligó a dejar de pensar en las miles de maneras que podría utilizarla con su hermano mayor.

—Sólo piénsalo, Gloin—se escuchó la voz de Bombur—Es prácticamente ridículo.

El aludido miró al corpulento enano sentado a varios metros de él, y le lanzó una mirada tan intensa que el pobre casi se atraganta con la sopa que bajaba por su garganta.

—¿No se supone que tienes mejor cosas que hacer? —preguntó—Como mantener esa boca tapada con comida—escupió sarcástico.

Y Balin le mandó una señal de desaprobación. Resoplando, Gloin trató de serenarse antes de continuar la conversación.

" _Si a esto se le puede llamar conversación"_ pensó mascullando entre dientes, y es que prácticamente se habían estado gritando desde que inició.

—Les digo la verdad, cuando me desperté el estribo de mi silla estaba como nuevo—dijo, y ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó acompañar su palabras con movimientos de sus manos hacia todas direcciones—Es como si nunca se hubiera roto, incluso me atrevo a jurar que fue labrado.

—Has hablado de ello desde hace tres días—interrumpió nuevamente Oin—y te hemos dicho que ninguno de nosotros ha sido, no tenemos las herramientas para haberlo hecho—trató de hacerlo razonar—¡Joder! Ni siquiera un maldito mazo a la mano.

Y Oin se dejó sobre la pared de roca que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Mira, —habló Dwalin a su izquierda—puedes seguir creyendo lo que quieras, pero deja de quejarte sobre tu maldito estribo—y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Gloin—O te juro que yo mismo te cerraré la boca.

Dwalin le dio un ligero apretón y después se retiro al otro lado del campamento. Gloin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el enano se sentó junto a Balin y Dori.

—Pobre de tu mujer y tu hijo al tener que cargar con tu maldito genio—dijo Oin.

Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada y nuevos pensamientos abordaron a su mente, pensamientos donde Oin y su hacha eran los protagonistas.

— _Metun menu caragu sigin rukhas_ , Oin. —y su hermano rió junto a otros enanos.

Bilbo trató de masticar con más fuerza el trozo de papa o zanahoria que se había metido a la boca, pero era tan gruesa que incluso, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tuvo que sacarla y ayudarse con la cuchara para poder partirla. Lanzando un suspiro cuando terminó su cena, se esforzó por no pensar demasiado en los deliciosos postres que le estarían esperando en La Comarca.

Tal vez esa noche el señor Rupert y su esposa, la señora Fiona, lo hubieran invitado a cenar con ellos y Bilbo, como buen Bolsón que es, no se negaría a su amable gesto, después de todo la señora Fiona de Rupert Grint no era conocida por sus dotes de mantener el hogar en perfectas condiciones solamente; si no por sus increíbles y sumamente deliciosas tartas de manzanas.

Cada año, la señora Fiona participaba en el concurso del Solsticio de Primavera para el premio a la mejor tarta, y cada año, la mujer se llevaba el listón azul para sumarlo a su inquebrantable colección de 17 premios anuales. Y al pobre Bilbo, se le hizo agua la boca al imaginar a la dulce señora Grint ofreciéndole una dotada rebana de su tarta recién hecha. Lamentablemente, fue sólo un sueño, y el pequeño hobbit tuvo que volver a la realidad de encontrarse en medio de una compañía de trece enanos, un mago y una… _mestiza_.

Haciendo un mohín con los labios, se dio cuenta que la 'pequeña' disputa entre Oin y Gloin aún continuaba. No le encontraba sentido a gruñir y maldecir a los demás sólo por averiguar quién había arreglado su estribo roto, Bilbo hubiera estado más que agradecido por ese gesto, pero realmente no podía ni lograba entender a los enanos.

—¿Melancólico? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Eh? no, para nada—dijo.

Hermione rió antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Soy una pésima mentirosa, pero no soy una persona fácil de engañar, Bilbo Bolsón. —dijo y miró al hobbit morder levemente una parte de su labio inferior. —¿Qué ocurre?

Bilbo volteó a verla un momento, y después dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos apoyando los codos en las piernas, llegando a ocultar su rostro entre los rizos de su cabello. Incluso Hermione lo escuchó respingar.

—No es como esperaba que fuera…—dijo, aunque la voz sonaba un poco ahogada por tenerla cubierta—Siempre que escuchaba al abuelo de mi madre hablar de las maravillas que se encontraban en las Tierras Lejanas del Oeste, deseaba poder tener la edad suficiente para viajar y verlas con mis propios ojos…

—¿Pero? —lo motivó a continuar.

—Jamás pensé que viajar, y dejar las comodidades del hogar fuera tan…—Bilbo revolvió los cabellos de su cabeza con desesperación—Complicado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione se tomó un momento para observarlo, y el hobbit sintiendo el peso de su mirada, le regresó la mirada a través de un pequeño hueco entre los dedos sobre su cara. Ella no le decía nada, sólo se encontraba sentada a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo, Bilbo casi podía jurar que no pestañaba.

—¿Eso es lo que extrañas? —Bilbo enarcó una ceja confuso ante la pregunta—La comodidad de tu silla frente a la chimenea, la seguridad de las comidas durante el día, la tibieza de tus colchas por las noches—volvió a preguntar, aunque más bien sonó como una afirmación.

Bilbo trató de hablar, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

—Nadie afirmó que abandonar las cosas que amamos fuera fácil—dijo indiferente, y al pobre señor Bolsón se imaginó que, tal vez, había soltado de más la lengua.

Se encogió en su propio asiento, temeroso de que Hermione se enojará más de lo que, a su parecer, ya se encontraba. Y pensó en las palabras del enano Dwalin, en cómo era que lo describía constantemente, recordándole que él no era un valiente enano; recordándole que sólo es un hobbit, un simple y soñador hobbit. Sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, se esforzó porque los ojos no le comenzaran a arder.

—Bilbo…—le llamó suavemente Hermione, y aunque al principio el hobbit no hizo caso al instante, poco después la miró completamente y ella soltó un ligero suspiro—¿Tanto depende tu felicidad de todas esas cosas que has dejado en La Comarca?

—Amm… No lo sé, tal vez—dijo sin saber que contestar en realidad.

Y aunque él esperaba otra reprimenda, sólo encontró una sonrisa que extendía sobre los labios de la muchacha a su lado.

—Eres una buena persona, Bilbo y lo hace todavía mejor el hecho de seas una persona tan dulce, tan humilde, inconsciente sobre lo asombroso que eres…—y Bilbo comenzó a sentir un ardor en sus mejillas—sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó con nerviosismo—Yo no creo que sea ese tipo de persona, Hermione. —y volvió a su semblante entristecido—No soy valiente o fuerte, no soy tan inteligente o sé contar historias al calor de la fogata, sólo soy un insignificante hobbit que nunca debió haber salido de La Comarca, de Bolsón Cerrado.

—Míralos, Bilbo—él mediano frunciendo el ceño, siguió la dirección de la vista de la muchacha y se sorprendió cuando miró que ella hablaba de los enanos. —Ellos están viajando para recuperar su hogar ancestral, un hogar que les fue arrebatado cruelmente, y sí, ellos son valientes porque saben que al llegar a la Montaña Solitaria un furioso dragón los esperará, pero aún así están dispuestos a no parar.

Bilbo los observó reunirse alrededor del fuego, discutiendo, hablando y comiendo. Bofur, Balin y Gloin se encontraban fumando de sus pipas, Fili y Kili bromeando con Ori y Nori, mientras Dwalin, sentado como un roble erguido, conversaba con Thorin y Gandalf; y el resto de la compañía aún seguía con los platos de sopa en sus manos.

—Tú eres más valiente lo que quieres creer. No cualquiera estaría haciendo lo que tú te has atrevido—Bilbo la miró, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en los enanos. —Eso dice más de ti de lo que te imaginas, has dejado tu hogar para ayudar a otros a recuperarlo.

Hermione lo miró con suavidad, al parecer el mediano aún no se encontraba del todo convencido.

—Nadie te obligó a venir, Bilbo, tú solo has tomado la decisión—le dijo recalcando las palabras. —Yo nada más me encargué de poner a la vista tu contrato y una pequeña nota.

Ante eso, él pegó un brinco en su asiento. Era verdad, todo lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo era cierto; ningún enano lo había forzado a unirse, ni siquiera Hermione o Gandalf, nadie lo ató, lo subió a un caballo y le ordenó que siguiera a la compañía hasta que la misión se hubiera completado. Él estaba en este lugar con exactitud porque así lo deseaba, aunque la compañía de las personas no fuera tan amigable.

" _Bueno, al menos algunos son agradables…"_ pensó formándose la imagen de Hermione en su mente.

—Sólo desearía que el carácter de los enanos no fuera tan…—y miró de reojo a los mencionados antes de terminar la oración— _irritante_.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada, que incluso Bilbo se le unió.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbres, no son tan malos—le dijo sin dejar de reír.

En cambio, Bilbo pensó que la contestación de Hermione se parecía mucho a la que Gandalf le había dado en su agujero de hobbit. Lanzando un pesado suspiro, comenzó a escuchar los quejidos de Bombur, había comenzado a berrear desde que se sentó para comenzar la cena y todavía no cesaba; en cambio, los lloriqueos parecían cobrar más y más fuerza.

—Verduras hoy, verduras ayer y también habrá verduras mañana— se quejaba mientras revolvía el liquido que sobraba en su cuenco. —¿Por qué se me castiga de esta manera? —chillaba entre cucharadas.

—Deja de quejarte, Bombur—se escuchó la voz de Nori reprenderlo. —¿Qué esperabas para comer? La carne se ha acabado.

Bombur hizo un puchero con los labios, provocando que las mejillas se le colorearan y las ojeras de se le saltaran más de lo habitual.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a llorar—le gritó Dwalin—¡A sido culpa tuya que sólo tengamos verduras para comer!

—No es cierto—trató de defenderse.

—Eres el encargado de suministrar los alimentos, ¡maldita sea! —exclamó furioso—Tú eres el único que prepara las comidas, y siempre usas más carne de lo que debes.

Bombur alzó la barbilla indignado.

—Si no te gusta mi comida…—le dijo—Te encuentras en todo tu derecho de no comerla.

Bilbo observó a Dwalin apretar los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, que él fuera consciente de ello sólo era una prueba de lo verdaderamente enojado que se encontraba Dwalin.

—Hijo de-

—¡Suficiente!

La voz de Escudo de Roble se hizo sonar sobre todo el alboroto, justo antes de que Dwalin se lanzara sobre el enano Bombur, y a Bilbo la escena le pareció muy similar a cuando Hermione se presentó en su casa; últimamente muchas cosas le parecían similares.

—Dwalin, aléjate—y aunque el enano tenía un aspecto de no seguir las órdenes de nadie, más que las suyas, cumplió al instante el llamado de Thorin, no sin dejar de mascullar entre dientes.

Bombur dejó salir el aire, que sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo. Se había salvado de una paliza por parte de Dwalin, más no de la severa mirada de Escudo de Roble. Tragando duro, pudo sentir como la sangre se le baja de golpe al tener que enfrentar al líder.

—Bombur—le llamó Thorin, y aunque su primera reacción fue encogerse en su asiento, levantó los ojos hacia el enano—Cocinarás y comerás lo mismo que los demás, no toleraré más pleitos respecto al tema ¿entendido?

El enano asintió levemente, demasiado atemorizado para hablar. Thorin lo observó y después de un incomodo silencio para Bombur, dijo:

—Cuando escalemos a terrenos más altos nos enfocaremos en encontrar comida, mientras tanto, continúa con lo que tengas. —y se marchó.

Una sonrisa adornó rápidamente el rostro de Bombur, haciéndole que los ojos le brillarán con esperanza de volver a probar carne.

" _Con suerte, y mañana por la noche estaremos cenando ciervo en lugar de zanahorias y papas"_ pensó sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de los bufidos y protestas que Dwalin lanzaba. _"Me conformo con conejo"_

Incluso Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír, puede que su primera impresión de Escudo de Roble lo caracterizara como un enano demasiado orgulloso para mostrarse humilde con los demás, pero al parecer ese no era el caso.

" _Las apariencias engañan"_ se dijo mirando al enano volver a sentarse junto a Gandalf.

Volteando hacia Hermione, encontró a la muchacha mirando fijamente al líder los enanos. Sorprendido, alternó varias veces los ojos entre ambos hasta que ella lo miró; Bilbo arqueó ambas cejas como preguntándole silenciosamente sí estaba pensando lo mismo que él, y Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa, ofreciéndole una cantimplora con un poco de agua.

Hermione reprimió una risa al ver a Bilbo tomar el envase y hacer malabares para lograr tomar agua de ella, entonces volvió a mirar a Escudo de Roble, y por un momento, una casi sonrisa se comenzó a formar en la esquina de sus labios. Azorada, apartando la mirada frunciendo un poco el ceño, incluso bufó internamente reprendiéndose por lo que sea que había ocurrido.

Lo más ilógico de la situación fue que los ojos de Thorin se elevaron hasta ella, cuando Hermione apartó los suyos, si hubiera permanecido un poco más observándolo, Escudo de Roble lo habría notado y también la diminuta sonrisa en su cara. O ella hubiera visto el brillo que pasó por los ojos del rey.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado solamente cuatro horas.

Cuatro horas donde lo único que Bilbo había hecho era contemplar la lluvia; mirarla y mirarla, hasta que se memorizó cada gotera que caía del filo del techo de roca sobre sus cabezas. Fastidiado soltó un largo suspiro que silbó levemente cuando pasó entre sus labios.

—Tranquilo—habló Hermione suavemente—Estos días de lluvias son los últimos.

Bilbo apretó ligeramente lo labios, al parecer su fastidio era evidente.

—No es que me desagrade la lluvia—dijo Bilbo—En realidad me gusta, pero…

—Sólo te agrada cuando te encuentras en un lugar seco y cálido para observarla—completó la oración.

Y el hobbit volvió a apretar los labios, Hermione sólo negó sonriente con la cabeza.

—Animo, Bilbo—le dijo dándole un ligera palmada en la espalda—Incluso Gandalf se está divirtiendo—y señaló con la cabeza hacia el hombre.

El mediano lo observó fumando de su larga pipa de barro, lanzando enormes y perfectos aros de humo que se transformaban en animales al poco tiempo.

—Olvidé mi pipa en Bolsón Cerrado, y dudo que pueda competir contra Gandalf—refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

Hermione enarcó una ceja divertida, sólo le falta la barba a Bilbo para decir que era un enano, ya estaba actuando como uno. Tragándose la risa que amenazaba por salir, comenzó a escuchar una nueva verborrea entre los demás enanos. Incluso Bilbo había volteado a verlos.

—Ahora, ¿por qué diablos están discutiendo? —graznó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Bilbo sólo se encogió de hombros, para él era más extraño que los enanos se encontraran en silencio que pegándose de gritos y alaridos unos a otros. Pero aún así se tomó la molestia de observar cual era, ahora, la causa de su discusión.

Los miró a cinco enanos gritar maldiciones, y empujándose entre ellos, enfocando un poco más la vista descubrió que se tratan de Nori, Bombur, Gloin, Dori y Bifur. Por un momento, Bilbo pensó que tal vez sólo estaban discutiendo otra vez sobre la comida pero al verlos comenzar a recoger rocas del camino y lanzarlas al interior de los arboles que rodeaban el lugar, una expresión confusa reinó en su rostro.

—¿Soy yo o parece que han perdido la cordura? —preguntó mientras observaba a Dori y Nori lanzar unos pedazos de maderas.

Mirando nuevamente a Hermione, la encontró con la quijada desencajada y eso le preocupó aún más.

—¿Hermione?

Pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. En cambio, la muchacha se levantó y caminó en grandes zancadas hasta los cinco enanos.

—¡Deténganse en este instante! —exclamó, pero los enanos no la escucharon.

No fue hasta que Nori, habiendo tomado un arco y flecha, tensándolo para disparar que Hermione los detuvo finalmente.

—Ni se te ocurra disparar esa flecha—le dijo agarrando firmemente el arco, Nori no tuvo otra opción que bajarlo y es que los ojos de la muchacha habían brillado de tal manera que lo obligó a tragarse el nudo en la garganta.

Ignorando el resto de las miradas curiosas que le mandaba la compañía, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar debajo de la lluvia. Bilbo se preguntó que estaría pasando y miró a Gandalf buscando respuestas, pero el mago sólo se encontraba fumando y mirando de reojo a Hermione, como si fuera cosa de todos los días que ella se parara bajo la lluvia y extendiera el brazo.

" _¿Extendiera el brazo?"_ se alarmó, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento lo hizo.

Pero sus dudas quedaron disueltas cuando de lo profundo de la arboleda, una sombra oscura y grande salía volando, atravesando el camino que había entre el bosque y Hermione hasta quedar posada con gracia sobre el brazo extendido de la muchacha. Por la falta de luz, no lograba dar figura a lo que sea que Hermione tenía en el brazo, y se tensó inmediatamente cuando la miró dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso hacia el campamento con la extraña sombra en brazos.

Sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, se quedó parado en el mismo sitio echando ligeros vistazos a los enanos en busca de sus reacciones. Si los miraba tensarse, entonces se preocuparía y si no los miraba hacerlo, bueno, pues que los dioses le ayudaran a saber qué hacer en semejante situación.

Cuando la luz de la fogata alcanzó a vislumbrar a Hermione, y a su extraña compañía, Bilbo escuchó salir un suspiro por parte de los enanos. Observando detenidamente se encontró con lo más inusual, Hermione llevaba cargando sobre su brazo derecho a un halcón; un ave de un plumaje sumamente oscuro, de eso estaba seguro, a pesar de que la noche no era de mucha ayuda.

Lanzando un gañido, el halcón aleteó dejando caer gotas de agua a su alrededor antes de comenzar a mover la cabeza alrededor. A Bilbo le parecía gracioso, era como si el ave estuviera estudiándoles.

—Así que eso era—dijo Gloin—un halcón, ¿es tuyo, muchacha?

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Excelente, jamás había visto uno tan de cerca—dijo Bilbo completamente extasiado.

En algún punto, había olvidado por completo su timidez y su lado Tuk salió a bordo. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, eran esos momentos cuando le recordaba a Belladona.

—Su nombre es Fawkes—le dijo haciendo que Bilbo se acercará para que pudiera observarlo—Lo encontré hace unos años cuando aún era un mochuelo, tenía el ala rota.

—Así que lo cuidaste—razonó Bilbo, y ella asintió.

—Poco después de que se recuperara, él volvió y no se fue, a pesar de todos mis intentos—y rió recordando—desde entonces me ha acompañado.

Bilbo sonrió ante la palabras de Hermione, era sin dudad, una fantástica historia.

—Lealtad.

Hermione miró hacia atrás encontrándose con el enano Balin.

—Lo que el halcón hizo se llama lealtad—volvió a decir—Seguirte es su pago por el que le salvarás la vida, estas aves son orgullosas y honorables, tal como los ancestrales cuervos de Erebor. Sí le salvas de morir, te darán su lealtad en agradecimiento.

El mediano abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, sin duda, existían muchas cosas que no podía encontrar en sus libros de cuentos en la pequeña biblioteca que mantenía celosamente guardada dentro de su agujero de hobbit. Para él era increíble lo que Fawkes o el halcón estaba haciendo.

—No es como si fuera mi mascota—aclaró Hermione—Es más que eso, es mi amigo. —y pasó un dedo por el pecho del ave.

—¿Y qué tanto peso puede cargar? —preguntó de repente Kili.

—Sí—habló Fili—He oído que pueden llevar cargas muy pesadas.

Bilbo miró a los hermanos acercarse, y casi salta cuando escuchó otra pregunta ser gritada desde el otro extremo del campamento.

—¿Qué tan rápido puede ser? —preguntó Nori.

Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, el señor Bolsón se encontró en medio de una aglomeración de enanos barbudos haciendo miles de preguntas. Para cuando logró salir, sintió que podía volver a respirar. Tomándose un momento para recuperarse, escuchó a Gandalf escarbando en el hueco de su pipa.

—¿Siempre es así de interesante? —le cuestionó.

—No tienes idea—le contestó observando a Hermione rodeada por los enanos.

Bueno, todos menos Escudo de Roble y Dwalin, que se habían mantenido al margen, observándolos. Y a Gandalf no le pasó desapercibido el curioso brillo que se reflejaba en los ojos del rey enano cada vez que su mirada se posaba sobre la muchacha. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no fue el único, otros cuatro pares de ojos también captaron el detalle; algunos tomándolo con sorpresa, otros con alborozo, pero unos en especial con recelo.

Y Gandalf hizo nota de que debía platicar con Hermione, urgentemente.

 **[…]**

" _Al menos hoy no está lloviendo"_ pensó Bilbo mientras levantaba la mirada, el cielo se encontraba despejado, limpio y azul al contrario del oscuro y grisáceo que los había estado acompañado los últimos días.

Llevaba unos dos días sin llover y para Bilbo eso era una bendición total. Ahora podía respira, y aunque el ambiente fuera húmedo, al hobbit le parecía el aire más fresco de toda su vida.

No se atrevió a dejar de sonreír hasta que una sombra pasó sobre su rostro, sabiendo de quien o que se trataba, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Siguiendo a Fawkes, lo miró sobrevolar sobre Hermione hasta posarse sobre uno de sus hombros; y ella levantó una de sus manos para acariciar el plumaje del halcón.

Al siguiente día, Bilbo había notado que Fawkes en realidad tenía unas plumas muy oscuras, aunque su pigmentación fuera grisácea, el color resultaba tan oscuro que era difícil decir lo contrario.

Mirando una vez a Hermione, la observó susurrarle a Fawkes, justo antes de que el ave emprendiera el vuelo y lanzará un silbido para desaparecer.

—¿Hablas con él? —le preguntó curioso, desde el día anterior se había dado cuenta que Hermione solía susurrarle palabras al halcón.

—Es el idioma de los animales, Bilbo—le dijo mirando el punto por donde Fawkes había desaparecido—No me entendería de no hablarlo.

Bilbo dejó salir una leve exclamación, eso era nuevo.

Disfrutando de la confusión del pequeño hobbit, Hermione se prometió que le explicaría más adelante sobre la lengua. Entonces, volvió a tener la sensación de ser observada, elevando la mirada se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su enano _favorito_.

Cada vez que tenía esa sensación, sabía que se trataba de Escudo de Roble vigilándola. Al principio del viaje lo ignoró, después comenzó a retarlo con la mirada sin atreverse a bajarla frente a él, pero ahora la desquiciaba que constantemente el enano no dejará de obsérvala, ¿acaso era parte de una exhibición de circo para ser tratada como un animal?

Él había dicho que no confiaba en ella, y eso era algo con lo que aprendió a vivir… Nadie confiaba jamás en un mestizo. Por un momento recordó la promesa de pago por el cuello del rey, y la idea no le llegó a parecer tan mala, lo único que tenía que hacer era clavarle una de sus flechas en la garganta; pero eso sólo confirmaría lo que Escudo de Roble le había dicho la última vez que habló con él sobre el oscuro concepto que tenía sobre los que eran iguales a ella.

Y sólo por esta vez, decidió ser ella quien desviará la mirada, concentrándose en la figura del joven enano rubio que cabalgaba unos metros más adelante. Si hubiera visto los lacerantes ojos de Thorin cuando se dio cuenta de a que o a quien miraba, los habría desviado otra vez.

Apretando el cuero de las riendas del poni, se concentró en mirar hacia el frente del camino. La había escuchado reír junto al hobbit desde que comenzaron a cabalgar, y constantemente se había sorprendido a sí mismo observándola de reojo, siguiendo cada movimiento que la mujer hiciera; incluso podría jurar que estrechó los ojos cuando Fili trató de acercársele para hacerle compañía.

" _Claro, compañía"_ pensó sarcástico. Esa mujer estaba causando demasiadas distracciones entre los enanos, y como consecuencia, demasiada atención sobre ella.

Un ligero silbido se escuchó en el aire, seguido de un gañido que se perdió entre la arboleda, y Thorin no tuvo en voltear para saber que la muchacha estaba llamando a su mascota. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que la mujer logrará la lealtad de un halcón ya hablaba mucho de ella, y eso le emocionó.

Nuevamente el estridente gañido se volvió a escuchar, y Bilbo observó a Fawkes aparecer en el cielo, volando hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Hermione. Los miró susurrar algunas palabras por unos minutos hasta que la muchacha paró el poni y comenzó a bajar. Confundido, Bilbo también paró su poni.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desconcertado.

Pero como era de esperarse, ella no respondió, sólo la miró echarse a la espalda el carcaj lleno de flechas y tomar el arco de madera oscura, atado a la silla de montar.

—¿Puedes llevar mi poni? —le preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba las correas de cuero por encima de la cabeza del animal.

Bilbo la observó sin comprender, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Pero aún así, terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vas? —trató de preguntarle.

—No muy lejos—respondió ella mientras ataba las riendas al cuerno de la silla de montar de Bilbo.

Entonces, el mediano la miró dar media vuelta y encaminarse al límite del camino en donde los arboles comenzaba a formar el bosque. Pero justo antes de desaparecer, volvió a mirar al hobbit.

—Una cosa más—le dijo—Sí Gandalf pregunta por mí, dile que volveré antes que el sol se oculte—terminó por gritarle.

Y sin más, Hermione se internó entre la extensa vegetación con Fawkes sobrevolando por encima de ella, perdiéndose de la vista de Bilbo, primero como una figura humana, después como una sombra y al último como nada. Él se quedó un momento en el mismo lugar, observando por donde había desaparecido la muchacha hasta que uno de los enanos regresó por él.

—¿Qué espera señor Bolsón? —gritó Bofur.

Mirando una vez más hacia el bosque, comenzó a cabalgar con el poni de Hermione a su lado hasta alcanzar al enano, a quien miró fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y la muchacha? —preguntó mirando hacia todas partes.

—Ella…—no sabía cómo decirlo—Ella nos alcanzará después.

Al parecer, eso dio resultado porque Bofur no volvió a preguntar al respecto. Sólo se encogió de hombros y le instó a seguirle.

Para cuando habían alcanzado al resto de los enanos, ellos ya se encontraban desmontando las cargas de los ponis, preparando el campamento para pasar la noche. Y aunque eso hubiera significado un alivio para Bilbo algunas horas atrás, en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por la ausencia de Hermione.

Aguantándose las nauseas que comenzaban a formársele en la boca del estomago, comenzó a bajar las bolsas que iban atadas a su silla, y agradecía a Hermione por haberle enseñado como cargar y descargar esos pesados bultos, porque para ser sinceros, ningún enano la habría prestado ayuda.

—Bilbo.

El hobbit se tensó al segundo de escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, y pudo sentir como las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle sin control. Tragando duro, dio media vuelta para encarar al hombre, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Dónde está Rogue? —preguntó Gandalf.

—¿Rogue? —respondió azorado, hasta que la respuesta vino a su mente— Oh, Hermione—y rió al haber olvidado el detalle de que la muchacha tenía más de un nombre—Bueno, verás, ella…

—Ella, ¿qué? —le cuestionó observándolo fijamente por debajo de sus espesas cejas blancas.

—Dijo que volvería antes que el sol se ocultara—respondió con un hilo de voz, los ojos escrutadores del mago parecieran que estaban por taladrarle la mente.

Gandalf tardó en decir algo, ni siquiera se movió, y para incomodidad de Bilbo tampoco dejó de observarlo. Era como si tratara de averiguar que lo que el mediano decía era verdad. No fue hasta que Bilbo lo miró soltar un suspiro que volvió a recordar que tenía la urgencia de respirar.

—Esa niña—masculló Gandalf al negar con la cabeza.

En cambio, Bilbo se dijo que tenía que decirle, ¡no!, más bien suplicarle a Hermione que no lo metiera en esos líos.

 **[…]**

Había estado siguiendo el rastro que Fawkes le mostró unas horas atrás, pero todo se volvió más complicado cuando las huellas desaparecían al cruzar el río. Aún así siguió adentrándose en lo extenso del bosque, prestando atención al mínimo ruido, capturando cada aroma que llegaba a su nariz y observando con escrutinio cada recoveco a su alrededor.

Elevó la vista al cielo, y miró que sólo le quedaban como máximo unas 2 horas antes que el sol se ocultara, debía darse prisa. Apurando el paso, escuchó el familiar gañido de Fawkes, y lo ubicó sentado sobre la rama de un sauce a unos metros de ella; el halcón le indicó una dirección por delante, y un brillo se intensificó en los ojos de Hermione: había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Permaneció oculta por las rama bajas de los arboles a su alrededor, estudiando a las criaturas frente a ella. Cuando las miró volver a bajar la guardia, se acercó sigilosamente hasta un roble de madera oscura y comenzó a escalarlo sin dejar de observarlas. Justo cuando llegó a la gruesa rama, se colocó sobre ella de cuclillas, apoyando su rodilla izquierda sobre la madera para balancear el peso.

Tomó su arco y sacando una flecha del carcaj, los tensó en un hábil movimiento, tomándose el tiempo preciso para elegir a cual disparar.

Desvió sus ojos hacia Fawkes haciéndole una señal, y volviendo a prestar atención a los entes bajo ella. Justo cuando el halcón lanzó su estridente gañido, Hermione aferró con más fuerza la madera del arcó y soltando aire, disparó la flecha.

 **[…]**

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó alarmado Bilbo.

—Son sólo aves, tranquilo—le dijo Oin sentado a su lado.

Pero Bilbo no dejó de observar a los pájaros que volaban hacia todas direcciones, y después volvían a agruparse, alejándose y desapareciendo entre las copas de los arboles.

—Algo debió asustarlos—habló Balin llegando a su lado, y Bilbo tragó nervioso. —No hay porque tener miedo, señor Bolsón, seguramente se trataba de un oso—trató de tranquilizarlo después de haber visto como la piel se la había vuelto blanca.

El mediano, lo escuchó reírse y después alejarse al interior del campamento, pero la mente de Bilbo no prestó atención a lo que anciano le dijo, porque se encontraba totalmente perturbado. Hermione todavía no regresaba, el sol estaba por ocultarse y había escuchado ese estridente silbido. No pudo evitar comenzar a pensarse lo peor.

—Bilbo, muchacho—lo llamó Gandalf—Ven a sentarse, y serénate un poco.

Y aunque al principio, no lo hizo, poco después ya se encontraba al lado de Gandalf, aunque con la espalda totalmente rígida.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo? —y Bilbo en verdad intentó hacerlo— Ella estará bien, es más fuerte de lo piensas.

Bilbo lo miró y se preguntó si debía creerle o no, pero fuera lo que fuera, poco a poco su rígida espalda comenzó a aflojarse hasta que los músculos le permitieron encorvarse un poco. Tal vez, si podría llegar a relajarse.

—Alguien se está acercando—se escuchó la voz de Kili, y Bilbo volvió a tensar la espalda, al parecer el relajarse no iba a ser tan fácil.

Los demás enanos se pararon aferrando sus armas entre las manos, tratando de enfocar la vista para saber de quién o de qué se trataba. No fue hasta que el mismo Kili volvió a gritar:

—¡Esperen! —exclamó avanzando hasta quedar frente al grupo—Es Hermione.

Y en efecto, si era la muchacha, aunque no parecía ella; más bien se miraba demasiado alta y robusta, pero entre más se fue acercando, se fuero dando cuenta que en realidad iba llevando un peso sobre su espalda. Empujándose unos a otros, le abrieron espacio y ella dejó caer lo que traía.

Cuando Bilbo miró lo que era, su gritó fue ahogado por otro más fuerte, moviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz encontró a Bombur con las manos en la boca. Volviendo a concentrarse en lo había tirado en el suelo, miró desconcertado a la muchacha, ahora estaba seguro que no sabía con exactitud que pensar al respecto.

—Hermione—habló Balin.

Ella lo miró, y Bilbo casi se fue de espaldas al ver un ligero rubor cubrir las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Fawkes encontró una manada de ciervos a un kilometro de aquí, y se me hizo fácil cazar uno para la cena—dijo tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello, frotándolo nerviosamente.

Balin sonrió ante el esto de la chica, había cazado un ciervo para que los demás pudieran comer carne, y sobretodo Bombur, quien ya se encontraba junto al animal.

— _Menu gamut khed!_ —exclamó Bombur abrazando a Hermione, y aunque al principio ella se tensó, le devolvió una brillante sonrisa al enano.

Algo que a Fili no lo agradó mucho, porque al parecer era fácil que la muchacha le diera sonrisas a los demás enanos pero a él no. Aunque no fue el único, la muestra de agradecimiento de Bombur no pasó desapercibida por un par de fríos ojos azules, los cuales destellaron al ver la franca sonrisa de la mujer.

Pero no hubo mucho que reclamar, pronto Bombur se vio envuelto en los apuros de los enanos porque empezará de una vez a cocinar la cena. Y Hermione tuvo una idea.

—Bombur—lo llamó, y el enano sonriente volteó a verla—Bilbo puede ayudarte, tiene buen sazón.

El enano desvió sus ojos al hombrecito al lado de Hermione, y el aludido pegó un brinco ante lo dicho pero ni tuvo oportunidad de hablar porque Bombur de un jalón lo tuvo junto a él preparando el fuego y sacando las ollas. Esa noche, Bilbo aprendió que limpiar y despellejar a un animal era más difícil que comprar la carne en el mercado ya lista para cocinarse.

Riéndose por la imagen que Bilbo presentaba, Hermione terminó por sentarse junto a Gandalf. El hombre la observó de reojo complacido por lo que la muchacha acababa de hacer, no tenía duda que la nobleza la chica seguía siendo la misma. Entonces recordó la plática que debía tener con ella, arrugó un poco el entrecejo, pensando que los próximos minutos no iban a ser nada fáciles.

—Rogue.

Hermione soltó una leve exclamación, dejándole saber que lo escuchaba, y Gandalf tomó valor, era mejor que fuera directo, al menos esta vez.

—Has tenido problemas con Escudo de Roble—y ella lo miró de golpe, reflejando el enojo en sus ojos—¿Estoy mintiendo acaso? —le preguntó enfrentando su mirada, y ella tuvo que tragarse su maldición.

—Tal vez—terminó diciendo.

Gandalf arqueó una espesa ceja, burlándose de su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, si, es cierto—dijo exasperada y el mago tuvo que no reírse por ello.

—Aprende a llevarte mejor con él.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco—Por sí no lo habías notado, es Escudo de Roble quien pone los peros y los contra.

—Y no es de mucha ayuda que a la menor provocación le grites insultos en sindarín o quenya—contraatacó, pero ella se encogió de hombros y Gandalf tuvo que luchar por no ser él quien pusiera los ojos en blanco ahora.

—E tratado de mantenerme al margen de todo esto,—dijo señalando alrededor—pero parece imposible con Escudo de Roble vigilándome todo el tiempo, es como si esperara el momento adecuado para encontrarme haciendo algo que tenga suficiente validez para…—lanzando un sonoro bufido, dejó caer su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, no tenía ganas de terminar esa oración.

—Trata con más fuerza—Hermione reprimió un insulto, y se preguntó si usar una flecha contra un mago era considerado algo ilegal. —Sé que puede parecer difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo…

—Gandalf—le interrumpió—todo lo que me pides siempre es difícil.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—asintió—Pero toma en cuenta que sería mejor para ambos que la tensión entre ustedes, sería mejor si uno de los dos pensará con más raciocinio.

Hermione no le contesto, al contrario, sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; algo se le estaba escapando, Gandalf no era de los que van por la vida arreglando situaciones como esta por mero altruismo.

—¿Por qué intentas que mi _relación_ con Escudo de Roble sea menos conflictiva? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Y el hombre tuvo que componer una sonrisa, era de suponer que Hermione sabría leerlo entre líneas.

—Todo se hace por el bien común, Hermione.

Ella bufó y volvió a su mente la idea de clavarle una flecha al hechicero. Justo cuando parecía que el hombre le estaba dando contestaciones claras, tenían que volver sus palabras llenas de acertijos.

Pero aún así pensó en lo que Gandalf le dijo, le parecía una idea descabellada aunque lógica, el enano era el líder de la compañía y como tal no podría encontrarse a la defensiva todo el tiempo, pero era tan malditamente arrogante que a Hermione le parecía un sacrificio intentar lo que el mago le pedía.

—Lo intentare, aunque no sé qué lograré—dijo dándose por vencida.

—Te sorprenderás de lo que vas a lograr.

Hermione lo miró arqueando una ceja, pero el hombre no le contesto, él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, era claro que daba por finalizada la conversación. Y a Hermione eso no le hizo gracia.

Tiempo después, Bilbo se dejó caer a su lado completamente exhausto, haber ayudado a Bombur en la preparación de la cena había sido agotador. Aunque no podía quejarse, el mismo enano lo había elogiado por su delicioso guisado y Bilbo no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo. Incluso varios enanos le pidieron entre bromas y exclamaciones que fuera él en lugar de Bombur quien se encargara de hacer la comida desde hoy en adelante, alegando que al enano en ocasiones se le pasaba la mano con la sal.

Ahora, con el estómago lleno y satisfecho, se encontró cómodamente sentado sobre la improvisada cama que se había fabricado, sólo le faltaba su pequeña pipa para hacer del momento aún mejor, pero como muchas otras cosas, la había olvidado en su agujero de hobbit.

Pasándose una mano por los rizos que caían sobre su frente, escuchó a los enanos conversar, aunque ellos no estaban hablando en lengua común. Eran palabras distintas con remarcaciones en la z y la r. Ya los había escuchado con anterioridad, y se preguntaba que tanto estaban dialogando para causar que tres de ellos cayeran al suelo carcajeándose.

Entonces escuchó una ligera risa a su lado, volteándola la cabeza, encontró a Hermione reír mientras veía a los enanos, y una idea vino a su mente.

—¿Los entiendes? —le preguntó curioso.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Están hablando en khuzdul, la lengua de los enanos—le dijo.

Bilbo abrió los ojos asombrado, así que si estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Puedes traducir lo que dicen? —volvió a preguntar entusiasmado pero la expresión de Hermione lo confundió.

Vacilando un poco, le contestó:

—No crea que pueda, Bilbo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—¿Es muy difícil?

Incluso en esos momentos, el hobbit no reprimía su curiosidad.

—No es eso, más bien…—fingió rascarse la nuca—Es una lengua muy celosamente conservada, en la primera edad del sol los enanos no permitieron que ningún mortal aprendiera a hablarla, no fue hasta mucho tiempo después de haber iniciado la segunda edad que ellos permitieron de mala gana que algunos elfos la aprendieran.

—Y ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes entonces? —preguntó, si era una lengua tan guardada como era que Hermione la sabía.

Ella no pudo evitar reír, habían entrado en materia.

—Alguien me enseñó—le dijo, pero como había esperado eso no bastó para saciar la curiosidad de Bilbo—Tuve un maestro que la hablaba, y él decidió que era prudente que la aprendiera.

—Entonces, tú puedes enseñarme—propuso Bilbo, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, Bilbo—dijo seriamente—Para aprender Khuzdul se requiere de una razón muy fuerte para que alguien que la sepa hablar te enseñe, y no son muchos en la Tierra Media los que sepan hacerlo. —y miró como el semblante del hobbit fue decayendo—Ó—añadió—si haces una especial amistad con un enano, es probable que decida enseñártelo.

Y Bilbo volteó a mirar al resto de la compañía, era sin lugar a dudas que algo como eso jamás pasaría.

—Complicado, ¿verdad? —rió Hermione.

—Demasiado—gruñó Bilbo.

Mirando una vez más a los enanos, escuchó nuevamente el mismo chiste que llevaban repitiendo desde que había terminado de cenar, le causaba más gracia que ellos rieran por algo que llevaban diciendo horas que por el contenido del chiste. Ahogando un bostezo, se recargó en la pared de roca a sus espaldas, permitiéndose relajarse por lo que restaba de la noche.

Escuchó un movimiento entre las ramas del árbol a unos metros de ella, y observó a Fawkes caminar por la rama tratando de encontrar un sitio para descansar. Sonriendo de lado, extendió el brazo y soltó un pequeño silbido que el halcón entendió, volando directo hacia ella se posó ágilmente sobre su brazo y sacudió sus plumas.

Hermione pasó un dedo, acariciando el pecho del ave comenzando a tararear sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué cantas?

Ella se tensó involuntariamente, la pregunta la había pillado de improviso. Arqueando ambas cejas, Bilbo entendió su pregunta.

—Te he preguntado, ¿qué cantas? —le dijo.

—Es sólo una vieja canción de cuna—dijo sin más, pero Bilbo pareció más interesado de lo usual.

Girándose hacia ella, Bilbo apoyo ambos codos sobre sus piedras recargando dejando caer el mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos. A Hermione la imagen le parecía cuando un hijo escucha atento las palabras de su padre, no pudo evitar reírse. Era claro que el señor Bolsón insistiría para que la cantara, sólo esperaba que la voz no le fallase.

Comenzó tarareando el inicio de la canción, profundizando en algunas partes y elevando las notas en otras.

 _A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_ _  
_ _Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_ _  
_ _Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn_

Para cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que Bilbo no era el único que había estado escuchándola. El resto de la compañía tenía puesta su atención sobre ella, y existía una palabra que describía lo que Hermione sentía en ese momento con exactitud: _Incomodidad._

—Gaélico—habló Balin—Lo que acabas de cantar esta en Gaélico—preguntó el enano, aunque más bien sonó como una afirmación.

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es gaélico? —preguntó entre susurros Bilbo a Gandalf.

—Es una lengua que los primeros hombres de la Tierra Media solían hablar—le dijo.

Bilbo entornó los ojos y miró a Hermione con estupefacción.

—¿También hablas gaélico? —le interrogó, pero su voz salió como un graznido agudo.

—No Bilbo, no lo habló.—dijo negando con la cabeza—Nadie lo ha hablado desde la culminación de la primera edad del sol.

El mediano juntó ambas cejas en señal de confusión.

—Lo único que queda de esa lengua son palabras y canciones ancestrales, muchacho—explicó Gandalf pasándose la mano por la larga barba blanca, y Bilbo dejó salir una leve exclamación de comprensión.

—¿Quién te la enseñó? —volvió a preguntar Balin.

Ahora fue Hermione quien se pasó la mano por los espesos rizos, alborotándolos un poco. Y Bilbo pensó que la pregunta del enano la había incomodado más que el que la hubieran escuchado cantar.

—Mi padre.

Bilbo casi escupe el trago de agua que pasaba por su garganta cuando escuchó a Hermione, tratando de serenar la tos provocada miró nuevamente a la muchacha.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó alarmado, y Hermione asintió reflejando una expresión entre divertida y confusa—Pe-pero tú habías dicho que no tenías idea de quienes fueron tus padres…

—Y es cierto—lo rectificó—Pero la persona de quien hablo fue el hombre que me crió.

Pudo ver la desconcertación en los ojos del hobbit, y también la curiosidad en el resto de los enanos. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, decidió que no tenía nada de malo hablar un poco del pasado.

—No conozco quienes fueron mis padres, —empezó por aclarar—lo único que sé y a partir de donde tengo memoria, es de un humano encontrándome en los límites del desierto de Uhr.

—Tierra de dragones—susurró Oin pero su voz se escuchó claramente.

—Tendría cerca de 7 años cuando Bilius me encontró.—volvió a hablar Hermione—Él me dio comida, ropa y al final terminó adoptándome como su hija, es por ello que lo considero mi padre aunque en realidad no lo sea.

Balin asintió, comprendiendo la situación de la muchacha.

—Y, ¿donde está él ahora? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Murió—Bilbo soltó un jadeo—Es lógico que ocurriera, era un humano.

Gandalf la observó meditando entre las posibles ideas que estuvieran cruzando por la mente de la muchacha en ese instante, pero ella sólo le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes—dijo Hermione tratando de serenar a Bilbo.

El mediano tardó en dejar el nerviosismo, no había sido muy educado de su parte hacer una pregunta tan indiscreta sobre un tema tan privado en la vida de Hermione.

—Entonces, fue él quien te enseñó la canción—dijo tratando de encontrar un tema.

—Solía cantarla en las largas noches de invierno cuando estábamos junto a la chimenea, y en veces canto recordándolo. —dijo mirando a la fogata—Era agradable.

—¿Sabes que dice la letra? —preguntó Kili sentándose al lado de Bilbo.

Hermione se tomó un momento en responder, llegando a fruncir el ceño y entornar los ojos mientras el enano y el hobbit esperaban por su respuesta.

—No lo sé con exactitud, es una canción muy vieja—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Pero lo poco que mi padre me explicó es que narra como una madre le dice a su hija que no debe temer porque se encuentra a su lado, que ella crecerá para ser una doncella noble y justa.

—Bueno—habló Kili—No cantas tan mal, aunque he escuchado mejores voces.

Hermione alzó la barbilla fingiendo indignación.

—Pero haríamos un gran dueto, —propuso—Yo tocaría el violín, tú cantarías y…—se detuvo observando a Bilbo—El mediano nos serviría como cocinero particular.

Bilbo alzó ambas cejas, tal vez sorprendido por las palabras de Kili o un poco molesto por no ser considerado lo suficientemente bueno como para formar parte del dueto.

—Sé tocar perfectamente el pandero—se defendió.

Kili arqueó una ceja y lanzó una carcajada que incluso Hermione se le unió, y el pobre señor Bolsón se sintió desconsolado, había pensado que tendría como ayuda a la muchacha.

—No te enfades, Bilbo—habló Hermione—Fue sólo una broma.

Pero el hobbit torció los labios, clara señal que no le había hecho ninguna gracia, algo que provocó que Kili y Hermione rieran con más fuerza, al final el mediano no pudo evitar reír con ellos.

Continuaron en el mismo modo, lanzando risotadas y burlas hasta que la noche fue tan adentrada que uno a uno fue cayendo dormido. Cuando los tres no dijeron nada más, y el cambio de vigilancia fue hecho, el enano a cargo detuvo sus ojos azules sobre una figura dormida. Hermione había comenzado a moverse ligeramente, cortando y acelerando la respiración en ocasiones, y el enano pensó que tal vez la muchacha estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Escudo de Roble no dejó de observarla hasta que sus movimientos se calmaron.

 **[…]**

—¡Creí que habías dicho que dejaría de llover!—exclamó Bilbo tratando de cubrirse con la desgastada capa.

—No—dijo Hermione—Yo te dije que estas era las últimas lluvias de la temporada, jamás que ya había terminado de llover, ese has sido tú.

Bilbo masculló entre dientes realmente enfadado porque el agua no cesaba, y se obligó a sentir el ligero escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

El día había comenzada prácticamente con excelentes condiciones, pero después de unos minutos, las nubes comenzaron a poblar el cielo y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, jamás se había sentido tan desdichado.

Incluso se sorprendió cuando miró a los enanos cabalgar felices, contando historias o cantando canciones durante toda la jornada, excepto, naturalmente, cuando paraban a comer. Y es que no parecían los mismo enanos que hace unos días berreaban chillaban porque la lluvia dejara de caer, al contrario, hoy parecía que apenas si la notaban.

Caminaron cerca de unas cinco horas, algo extraordinario porque el camino se encontraba tan enlodado como en los días anteriores que era casi imposible pasar sobre él. Poco después se encontraron con un río, que aunque no fuera muy ancho, la corriente era demasiado fuerte para pasarlo, aún montados sobre los ponis; por fortuna el camino lo atravesaba sobre un antiguo puente de piedra.

Casi al final del día, las suplicas del hobbit parecieron ser escuchadas. Las lluvias habían parado y no había señal alguna que amenazara con seguir lloviendo, el cielo volvía a verse despejado reflejando los matices rojizos y naranjas del atardecer. Logrando salir del tormentoso valle, Thorin se enfoco en visualizar un sitio donde pasar la noche, pero los arboles eran tan altos que difícilmente se podía tener una vista.

—Fili, Kili.—los llamó.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, los hermanos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

—Conozco este lugar—susurró Hermione.

Lanzándole una rápida mirada a Gandalf le sonrió, algo a lo que el mago frunció el ceño y volvió a observar a los hermanos desmontar, y acercándose a un frondoso sauce. Alzando las cejas, Gandalf comprendió lo que la muchacha estaba por hacer.

—Te apuesto que escalaré más rápido—dijo Kili.

—¿Quién lo asegura? —preguntó divertido.

—Soy el más joven, por lo tanto, soy más rápido que tú—Fili achicó los ojos, las palabras de su hermano eran estúpidas.

—En lo único que podrías ganarme, hermano, es en la edad. —dijo jocoso.

—Debo tenerte respeto, eres el más anciano de los dos—se río empujando el hombro de su hermano. —Y él de la nariz más larga.

Fili puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el insulto de su hermano, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirle algo cuando una masa de rizos castaños pasó entre ellos.

—Se tardan demasiado—gritó Hermione comenzando a escalar el sauce. —V amos quien llega primero—retó llevándoles ventaja.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, y después a la muchacha todavía confundidos por lo sucedido. Con una rápida sacudida corrieron tras ella, escalando por el tronco.

Thorin observó a sus sobrinos y a la muchacha escalar el árbol, volteando la cabeza, miró a Gandalf quien fingió una sonrisa inocente. Enfocando nuevamente su atención en las tres figuras elevándose entre las ramas del sauce, se encontró escuchando apuestas entre sus hombres sobre quién de ellos ganaba la carrera. Inconscientemente, él mismo hizo su apuesta y ganó, ocasionando que una imperceptible sonrisa iniciara en los bordes de sus labios.

Hermione fue la primera en subir hasta la copa, localizar un sitio para pasar la noche y volver a tierra firme. Seguida por Kili y después por Fili. Bilbo sonrió mientras escuchaba los lamentos de los enanos que habían perdido, incluso no se sorprendió cuando Gandalf reclamó su pago por haber apostado a favor de Hermione.

—Hay una cueva pasando una pequeña bifurcación, se encuentra un poco alejada pero es completamente segura para descansar en ella.

Ningún enano habló o se movió, esperarían hasta la autorización de Thorin.

—Ella conoce este parámetro—dijo Gandalf—Lleva años recorriendo estas tierras.

Dwalin lo miró receloso, imposible que el enano cediera ante la mestiza.

—Si nos guías a una trampa, mestiza…—amenazó Dwalin.

—No es así, pueden confiar—dijo tratando de ignorar la palabra que el enano utilizó y enfocándose en los ojos de Escudo de Roble.

Thorin se le quedó mirando, detallando en lo brillante del color dorado, en la serenidad que reflejaban. Sin darse cuenta, tuvo que pasar la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

—Andando.

Pero antes que la compañía emprendiera nuevamente la marcha, Fili se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y un brillo pícaro reflejándose en sus ojos. Sin previo aviso, avanzó hasta Hermione. Tomándola desprevenida le dio la vuelta y sujetándola firmemente por la nuca juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando se separó de ella, Fili tenía una expresión de júbilo en su cara y Hermione seguía con la misma mueca desconcertada del inicio. Hubo un tenso silencio en la compañía, nadie se atrevió a decir algo y el shock era obvio. Incluso Dwalin se preguntaba qué diablos acababa de suceder.

Fili sonrió una vez más y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, antes de hablar:

—Me fascina esta mujer.

Entonces la razón regresó a la demás, sobretodo a Hermione y a cierto enano que sus ojos amenazaban con despedazar al joven enano rubio.

Varios fueron los enanos que rodearon a Fili atiborrándole de preguntas sobre tu inesperado comportamiento, pero el sólo se encogía de hombros sin dejar que la boba sonrisa se escapara de su cara.

—Fili.

El enano volteó hacia la muchacha, pero antes de poder verla por completo, sintió la sensación de algo estrellándose contra su cara, más concretamente… Contra su nariz. Retrocediendo mareado, se llevó una mano hasta la nariz y se dio cuenta que sangraba profundamente.

—¿Me has roto la nariz? —preguntó anonadado.

—La próxima vez que se te ocurra volver hacerlo, te golpearé algo más que la nariz—y dio un vistazo a cierta área del enano, quien instintivamente se llevó la otra mano a esa parte en específico.

Mientras los demás enanos se desvivían entre burlas y carcajadas, Hermione volvió a montar su poni y sin esperar por lo demás, se alejó cabalgando.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —le cuestionó Kili a su hermano.

—Valió la pena—dijo haciendo una mueca al sostenerse la nariz, y el resto de los enanos negaron con la cabeza.

Todos menos Escudo de Roble que había aferrado con fuerza las correas de cuero de las riendas, definitivamente iba a tener una conversación con su sobrino, no toleraría ese tipo de acciones y menos de un descendiente de Durin. O al menos, eso creía pensar él. Pero en realidad, lo que más le molestó fue escuchar la risa de la muchacha cuando Fili terminó de hablar.

Y el señor Bolsón no supo que pensar al respecto, en cambio, Gandalf no dejó de observar los constantes cambios de humor del rey, aunque no fue el único.

Les tomó cerca de media hora llegar hasta la cueva que Hermione había visto, y otra media hora para descargar los ponis. El clima se había tornado frío, opresivo y austero, ocasionando que temblaran por continuar aún mojados por la última lluvia. Frotándose los brazos con toda la fuerza que su tembloroso cuerpo le permitía, Bilbo trató de brindarse un poco de calor en lo que los enanos encendían la fogata.

Continuó temblando hasta parecer una hoja más de las ramas de los arboles que eran azotadas por el viento, realmente tenía frío.

—Déjame ayudarte—ofreció Hermione, desmontando la silla del poni.

—Gracias—susurró Bilbo—No pareces tener frío—castañeó entre dientes.

Hermione sonrío y de improviso, tomó las manos de Bilbo cubriéndolas por las suyas. Frotándolas un poco, las termino por acunar y el hobbit pegó un brinco cuando la miró soplar por un hueco entre las manos, pero no se asustó por las acciones de la muchacha (aparte), sino por haber visto como una línea de fuego salía de su boca y tocaba sus manos sin llegar a quemarlo.

Cuando Hermione se retiró, Bilbo la miró confundido pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir que su temperatura comenzaba a ascender, aún seguía empapado pero ya no temblaba como antes, ya ni siquiera sentía frío.

—Debo suponer que eso es parte de tu magia—ella asintió. —¡Increíble! —y Hermione le sonrió.

Pasaron quince minutos y la fogata aún no era encendida. Todos se sentaron, taciturno, empapados y rezongando, mientras Óin y Glóin seguían intentando encender el fuego y discutiendo nuevamente el asunto de los estribos reparados de Glóin. Pero el mal parecía haberse metido en el fuego mismo. Los enanos saben hacer fuego en cualquier parte, casi cualquier cosa, con o sin viento, pero no pudieron encenderlo esa noche, ni siquiera Óin y Glóin, que en esto eran especialmente mañosos.

Chasqueando la lengua, Hermione se acercó a los dos hermanos que aún batallaban con la leña mojada. Ofreciéndoles ayuda para prender el fuego, algo que ambos enanos no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero le dieron su oportunidad diciendo:

—De acuerdo—dijo Óin.

—Veamos que puedes hacer—dijo Glóin.

Secándose las palmas de las manos con el chaleco, tomó unos de los leños y frotó la punta con la yema de sus dedos hasta que el característico olor de madera siendo quemada fue notable. Óin y Glóin la miraron desconcertados cuando la punta de la madera comenzaba a arder y ella la colocaba sobre el montón de leña en el suelo, en menos de un minuto el fuego comenzaba a calentar a la compañía. Cuando le preguntaron cómo lo había hecho, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y dio una simple respuesta:

—Si les digo, ya no sería un secreto.

Y los gritos y exclamaciones no tardaron en escucharse, voces de enanos exigiéndole a Bombur que se apurara en preparar la cena, y al enano gritándole al hobbit que dejara de holgazanear y fuera a ayudarle. El pobre Bilbo Bolsón no supo como terminó en medio de una contienda de enanos hambrientos rugiendo porque se les sirviera un tazón de carne. Mirando a través de los hombros de los enanos a su alrededor, observó a Hermione sentarse cómodamente cerca al fuego y a Fawkes descansando a su lado, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño; gracias a ella estaba metido en ese lío.

Después de la cena, las hordas de estómagos se vieron aplacadas, y muchos se habían dispuesto a descansar alrededor del calor de la hoguera. Hermione echó un vistazo y miró a Gandalf platicar con Bilbo y Balin, observó a Bombur, Bifur, Oin y Gloin seguir comiendo, a Nori, Ori, Dori y Kili platicar, y por último a Bofur, Dwalin y Escudo de Roble fumar de sus pipas. Entornando los ojos, repasó la escena otra vez, le faltaba por ver a un enano.

—Sigues enojada.

Ella miró al enano faltante sentarse frente a ella.

—Para nada—dijo, y desvió sus ojos nuevamente a Gandalf y Bilbo.

Fili se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, había esperado poder acercársele en toda la noche y ahora que ella se había retirado lo suficiente del resto, quería hablar con Hermione.

—Hermione—ella asintió—No quiero que pienses que te besé por una estupidez.

—¿A no? —le miró inquisitiva.

—No—dijo firmemente.

La muchacha lo observó fijamente, detallando el reflejo travieso que daban sus ojos.

—Te creo. —dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Él se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo más de la cuenta, pero simplemente fue inevitable.

—En realidad, quiero que pienses en él.

Hermione volteó a verlo ligeramente sorprendida, ¿qué clase de conversación era? Acaso Fili estaba…

—Veras—volvió hablar el muchacho, y Hermione pudo ver como un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas. Tragó saliva duramente, esto no podría estar sucediendo— Quiero preguntarte si mañana-

—Fili.

Ambos se sobresaltaron por la severa voz que se escuchó a sus espaldas, era prácticamente imposible no saber quién era el dueño. Volteando, observaron a Escudo de Roble con la expresión más turbia que llegaron a verle, y para Fili eso era una gran sorpresa, jamás había visto que los ojos de su tío brillaran de esa manera. Incluso Hermione llegó a sentir un escalofrió escalándole el hueso de la columna, un claro significado que había sentido miedo.

—Ve con tu hermano—ordenó sin que el tono voz cambiara, y cuando Fili trató de replicar imprimió más carga: —Ahora.

Fili lo miró confuso por un momento, llegando casi a encogerse, y volteó hacia Hermione quien (siendo sinceros) no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Apretando las manos en puños, poco a poco se levantó y se alejó, cuando Hermione trató de mirarlo irse un gruñido profundo de Thorin la obligó a volver su vista a él.

—Creí haberte dicho que no toleraría distracciones—dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Hermione tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—No he sido yo.

En realidad no quería culpar a Fili, pero al ver el estado del enano frente a ella no sabía cómo podría reaccionar si le llevaba la contraria. Pero el severo gruñido como respuesta de Thorin le dijo que él había pensado todo lo opuesto.

—Mantente apartada de él.

De acuerdo, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó armándose de valor, olvidando la aterradora imagen que minutos atrás el mismo enano le había provocado temor.

—¿Estas sordas acaso? —dijo escupiendo las palabras—No te quiero ver cerca de él.

Hermione se quedó en shock por un momento, ¿acaso Escudo de Roble le estaba prohibiendo que… o peor aún, se estaba imaginando que Fili y ella, que ella y Fili…? Sin lograr resistirse más tiempo explotó.

— _Ván!_ —le gritó dejándolo desconcertado— ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme tal cosa? _Nátyë necindo!_

—Harás lo que se ordene—amenazó, ella había vuelto a hablar en otra lengua y no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que le había dicho.

— _Pe-channas!_ —Thorin gruñó, eso sí lo había entendido.

La tomó rudamente del brazo y la levantó de un tirón dejándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Hermione tragó nerviosa pero no desvió la mirada, no se iba a dejar dominar por un enano con problemas de autocontrol.

—No me provoques, mujer. —Hermione se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Provocarte? —preguntó exasperada—Has sido tú quien inicio todo esto.

Thorin no dijo nada más, en cambio, su expresión se volvió desconcertante. Hermione miró la oportunidad y de un fuerte jalón se soltó del agarre del enano. Y aunque esperaba una reacción de Escudo de Roble, se sorprendió cuando él no hizo otra cosa más que mirarla, no podía manejar esa situación, era realmente incómoda. No soportando más, se obligó a desviar la vista, por segunda vez.

—¿Qué te cuesta ser más amable? —farfulló aunque su voz sonó claramente entre los dos.

No escuchó nada, ni siquiera levantó los ojos para comprobar si seguía observándola. Sólo entonces cuando el sonido de pisas alejándose fue que volvió la vista a enfrente, mirando a Escudo de Roble marcharse.

" _Tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó furiosa.

—¡Claro, ahora huyes! —exclamó apretando la mandíbula, primero le reclamaba algo que no era su culpa y ahora la dejaba como idiota.

Pero las palabras de la muchacha sólo lograron enardecer aún más la cólera del enano. En menos de cuatro grandes zancadas, Thorin estaba haciéndole frente nuevamente, y Hermione tuvo que retroceder al detallar en la nueva expresión del sujeto.

—¿Quién está huyendo? —la muchacha tragó duramente ante la amenaza cruda escrita en los ojos del rey.

Tenía pensado ordenarle a Oin que atendiera el brazo de la mujer, no había podido evitar sentir que la boca del estómago se estrechara cuando observó los pliegues arrugados y tironeados de la camiseta; pero la estúpida muchacha tenía que abrir la maldita boca. En verdad se encontraba molesto… Molesto con Fili por atreverse a besar a la muchacha, molesto con ella por no morderse la lengua, y molesto con él mismo por darle tanta maldita importancia al asunto.

Pero todo pensamiento sobre la furia dirigida hacia los demás o a la mujer frente a él, se esfumó cuando miró a Hermione pasar la lengua entre los labios. Aunque la acción duró menos de diez segundos, a Thorin le parecieron mucho más que simples y míseros diez segundos; incluso se sorprendió exigiendo porque hubieran sido más. Apartó la mirada confuso, ¿qué demonios le ocurría?

—No me retes, mujer—le dijo volviendo a enfrentar los ojos dorados.

—Maldito enano arrogante—escupió Hermione con veneno.

Thorin no se molestó, simplemente compuso una extraña sonrisa en su cara y eso a Hermione la alteró, aún más cuando se acercó tanto que por milímetros sus narices podrían rozar.

—No tienes idea—y el vaho que escapó de su boca, golpeó los labios de Hermione con cada palabra.

La miró una vez más, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse con una expresión de éxtasis por lograr el desconcierto que observó en sus ojos. En cambio, Hermione tuvo que tomarse unos minutos después que el enano, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

Balin no tuvo que pensar demasiado para encontrar el problema del enojo de Thorin. Había sido demasiado evidente cuando lo miró regresar echando fuego, pasándolo de largo, sentándose e ignorando al resto, y al poco tiempo, que la muchacha apareciera lanzándole miradas de reproche a Escudo de Roble. Era viejo, eso sin duda, pero no ciego, algo estaba sucediendo en la mente de Thorin, hace días que lo había comenzado a notar.

—Es simpática—le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

Thorin lo miró de reojo arqueando una oscura ceja.

—La muchacha—señaló Balin—Es simpática, casi parece una enana—rió tratando de darle gracia a la conversación, pero la muda respuesta de Thorin y la áspera expresión le dijeron lo contrario, sólo escuchó un gruñido de su parte.

Esforzándose por no soltar un suspiro, se mantuvo a su lado.

—Aunque hay algo extraño en ella—dijo, y como esperaba, la atención de Escudo de Roble recayó sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mirándolo receloso.

—Es una mestiza—Balin captó la leve sensación que le produjo a Thorin la palabra—Pero es… especial, hay algo en su línea de mestizaje que la vuelve diferente.

Thorin asintió.

—No tiene parecido a ningún otro mestizo con el que me cruzara antes—dijo dándole validez a la hipótesis de Balin.

El enano anciano lanzó un bufido.

—Ayudaría mucho saber quiénes fueron sus padres, —habló pensativo— pero Hermione no lo recuerda.

—¿La llamas por su nombre?

Balin miró a Thorin curioso.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, así es como se llama, ¿de qué otra manera he de llamarla? ¿Mestiza? —Thorin hizo una mueca ante la palabra—O tal vez, ¿Rogue?

—Llámala como gustes, no es mi problema.

Componiendo una sonrisa bulliciosa, Balin aventuró:

—Y tú, ¿cómo la llamas?

Escudo de Roble le lanzó una mirada que le ordenó callar y Balin supo que no debía volver a preguntar. Pero eso no evitó que lo descubriera observando a la muchacha nuevamente, negando con la cabeza confirmó que la testarudez en Thorin era demasiada para dejarlo pensarlo con coherencia.

 **[…]**

 _La ciudad estaba en llamas, todo se encontraba en fuego. El llanto de niños y mujeres resonaba por todas partes, el grito de hombres corriendo entre las calles empedradas cargando sus armas declaraba el peligro en el que se encontraban, y el rugido de la bestia sobre ellos era el llamado de la muerte._

 _Mirando al cielo, no logró observar nada, ni el cielo azul que había amanecido ese día o la gran torre de la ciudad donde la campana de alerta seguía sonando. Sólo veía humo y fuego, casas destrozadas y murallas destrozadas, entonces un nuevo rugido resonó y la campana fue silenciada, seguida por una enorme silueta que oscurecía el cielo cuando pasaba sobre ella._

 _El llanto y los gritos no cesaban, no dejaban de oírse sin importar a donde corriera, pero debía huir eso lo sabía. Corrió nuevamente, sorteando los escombros en el suelo y los que amenazaban con aplastar, ya casi llegaba a la salida de la ciudad, faltaba muy poco._

 _Pero algo repentinamente la hizo detenerse. Se trataba de una voz, dulce y tierna, una voz infantil. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, estaba sola y aún así, la voz seguía llamándola._

— _Hermione_ …

 _La escuchaba claramente, huecosa y lejana._

— _Hermione…_

 _Miró una vez más, acababa de reconocer al dueño de esa voz._

— _Teddy._ — _dijo mirando con más desesperación, necesitaba encontrarlo así que gritó su nombre otra vez:_ — _¡Teddy!_

 _Pero el infantil susurro no volvió a escucharse. En su lugar, una voz profunda y oscura se hizo presente._

— _Mestiza._

 _Hermione cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, era como si algo la estuviera ahogando._

— _Sangre_ — _escuchó nuevamente_ — _Huelo sangre, déjame despedazarte, déjame matarte._

 _Con cada palabra, Hermione sentía que le robaba el aliento, la vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y los marcos se bordeaban oscuros._

— _Mestiza, ven a mí._

 _Y con esa última palabra, cayó en la oscuridad._

Despertó sobresaltada, tenía que recuperar el aliento, no había sido solamente durante el sueño que el aire se le escapara, en realidad se estaba ahogando. Se pasó una manó por el rostro, deslizándola hasta arrastrar el cabello esas pesadillas la tenían descontrolada, habían estado presentes por las últimos días.

Levantándose, cuidó de no pisar a Bilbo o a Nori que dormían junto a ella. Temblorosa, se tambaleó hasta quedar libre de ambos cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas al frío suelo tratando aún de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. No se dio cuenta de la presencia que había observado todo su comportamiento.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

Hermione giró de golpe la cabeza hacia la persona en sus espaldas temerosa, aún tenía muy presente la oscura voz resonando en su mente. Pero agradeció enormemente cuando sólo encontró al anciano Balin sentado junto al fuego. Negando con la cabeza hizo una serie de movimientos hasta que logró volver a ponerse de pie.

Balin le señaló el lugar frente a él y Hermione entre tambaleos, terminó por sentarse.

—Toma—dijo ofreciéndole una cantimplora—Te servirá.

Ella lo miró recelosa por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre ceder o rechazarla, pero el dolor que comenzaba por martillarle la cabeza la obligó a aceptar la ayuda del enano. Cuando el suave líquido tocó su lengua, Hermione se sorprendió que no fuera agua lo que Balin cargaba, sino vino. Dulce y fresco vino bajando por su garganta, calmando la horrible molestia en su cabeza, que incluso se dio el atrevimiento de tomar mucho más.

Cuando terminó, el alivio era evidente y el hipo que acompañó el ronroneo que emitió Hermione por beber hizo que la muchacha se avergonzara, pero Balin sólo le dio una sonrisa al tiempo que guardaba la cantimplora.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, gracias.

—De nada.

Ninguno habló después de eso, Balin sabía que no era de su incumbencia lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de la muchacha, pero aunque lo fuera estaba consciente que ella no se lo diría; en lugar de eso, decidió que esa era una buena oportunidad para dialogar con Hermione, conocer a la mujer y saber los retos que Thorin tendría. Trató de ahogar la risa al imaginar a Escudo de Roble reprimiéndole por haber hecho algo así, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Hermione l estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó algo molesta.

Balin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te duele? —le dijo obviando su pregunta, Hermione lo miró confusa—El brazo, ¿te sigue doliendo?

Hermione lo observó más desconcertada aún, y se miro el brazo que Balin había señalado. No le dolía en absoluto, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que sentir dolor, hasta que la respuesta vino clara a su mente. Inquieta miró nuevamente al anciano, pero antes que dijera algo, él volvió a hablar.

—Él me pidió que te revisará.

Eso fue como un golpe que la perturbó. Acaso, Escudo de Roble se había tomado la molestia de pedirle a unos de los enanos que… No, se negaba a creer eso. Aunque pensándolo mejor, era lógico que lo hiciera.

" _Tratando de lavar su culpa"_ pronunció las palabras con veneno en su mente.

—No es tan cruel como aparenta serlo—escuchó la voz de Balin hablándole. —Es sólo la faceta que demuestra a los demás.

—Vaya manera de hacerlo—dijo arrugando la frente.

Balin se rió, y Hermione no supo si lo estaba haciendo por lo que había dicho o por la expresión que hizo.

—No es culpa suya ser tan…—Balin se calló un momento, tratando de encontrar una palabra.

—Predispuesto—concluyó Hermione, y aunque no era la palabra que Balin buscaba asintió.

—Creo que entiendes que Thorin no tuvo una vida muy fácil—dijo serenando la mirada—Después de perder a Thráin, nada fue sencillo para él.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrió al recordar la noche que se enteró que el hijo del enano que había encontrado en las montañas era Thorin, Escudo de Roble.

—Sí—contestó—Puedo entender lo que sintió al perder a su padre.

El enano la miró, sobrevaluando la situación.

—Puede que te resulte un poco difícil, pero trata de mantener con él una mejor _relación_.

Su respiración se cortó de golpe cuando las palabras del enano se terminaron, mirándolo absurdamente, se preguntó si Gandalf había instado a Balin para que hablara con ella sobre Escudo de Roble.

—¿Una mejor _relación_? —masculló sintiendo un tic en el ojo. —Disculpa, Balin pero lo que pasó esta tarde no ha sido culpa mía.

—No, no lo fue—dijo dándole la razón—Pero Thorin suele ser demasiado impulsivo con las personas, aún más a las que estima…

—Entonces debo comprender que no desee que sus sobrinos se acerquen a una sucia mestiza—dijo irónica.

Balin tuvo que aguantarse en no tirarse de las barbas, al parecer Thorin no era el único testarudo, ¿acaso la muchacha no sabía leer entre líneas? No estaba hablando de Fili y Kili.

—Thorin jamás ordenaría algo como eso—dijo mirándola—Es verdad que no suele confiar en muchas personas, pero tal vez contigo sea diferente.

—Y, ¿por qué habría de serlo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El enano supo que no podía seguir más allá con la conversación, ambos eran iguales. Igual de testarudos, igual de orgullosos e igual de ciegos.

" _Bueno, una más que el otro"_ pensó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Créeme, te sorprenderías.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, en definitiva estaba convencida que entre la vieja urraca y Balin había algo mañoso. Pero el enano no le dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le ofreció más vino por el resto de la noche. Y Hermione, siendo una mujer educada, no se negó.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario Tolkien:**

 _Metun menu caragu sigin rukhas_ : Come mierda de troll u ogro. Cuando Gloin la utiliza contra su hermano — _Metun menu caragu sigin rukhas_ , Oin. — Le estaría diciendo — Come mierda de troll, Oin. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Menu gamut khed!_ : Eres una persona maravillosa. Bombur se lo dice a Hermione cuando ella caza el ciervo para la cena, una expresión muy importante entre los enanos. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Ván!_ : La palabra en literal quiere decir — ¡Me niego! o ¡No lo haré! — Y cuando Thorin le ordena a Hermione alejarse de Fili, ella utiliza la palabra con más tendencia al — ¡No lo haré! Proviene de la lengua élfica quenya.

 _Nátyë necindo!_ : La palabra en literal significa no tienes corazón de una manera muy descortés, pero puede utilizarse como sinónimo para insultar a una persona al decirle — ¡Estás loco! — Sinónimo que Hermione usa para insultar a Thorin. Proviene de la lengua élfica quenya.

 _Pe-channas_ : Idiota. La palabra en literal quiere decir carente de inteligencia, pero puede utilizarse como insulto. Proviene de la lengua Sindarin.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling:**

 _Fawkes_ : Todos conoces al personaje ficticio. Siendo la mascota del Profesor Albus Dumbledore, en el universo de Harry Potter se le menciona como un majestuoso fénix pero en esta historia decidí encarnarlo en un halcón.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario gaélico:**

La canción de cuna que Hermione canta, en realidad existe y fue escrita en gaélico. No me atreví a traducir la canción porque hubiera sido una basura mi intento de traducción. Todos los créditos de autor son dejados al autor, el senor Patrick Neil Doyle.

El nombre de la canción es: _"Noble Maiden Fair"_ o como es llamada en su idioma original: _"A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal"_

A continuación les dejo la letra original y la traducción que encontré en la web.

Gaélico:

 _A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_ _  
_ _Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_ _  
_ _Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn_

Español:

 _Pequeña, oye mi voz_ _  
_ _Estoy a tu lado, oh, doncella justa_ _  
_ _Señorita, crece y mira_ _  
_ _tu tierra, tu propia tierra fiel_ _  
_ _El sol y la luna, nos guian_ _  
_ _hasta la hora de nuestra gloria y honor_ _  
_ _Pequeña, Señorita doncella noble y justa_


	4. Chapter 4

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… Mirar mientras la ropa da vueltas y vueltas en la secadora puede inspirar para construir un nuevo capítulo, lavar la ropa en la lavandería a la esquina de mi casa no es sencillo, pero nadie dijo que vivir solo lo fuera. Te agradezco sapphire97 por el comentario, es bueno volver a saber de ti.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Cuatro: Estudiando el Teorema de Pitágoras**

" _Soledad era independencia, yo me la había deseado y la había conseguido al cabo de largos años. Era fría, es cierto, pero también era tranquila, maravillosamente tranquila"_ **— Hermann Hesse**

 **. . .**

— _Yefel wrekouts…_

—No, no es _wrekouts_. Es _wrekofht_.

—¿ _Wrekouftz_? —volvió a tratar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— _Wre-ko-fht_.

— _Yefel wrekofus._

Tuvo que hacer fuerza de toda su paciencia para no rodar los ojos, llevaban más de dos horas con la misma palabra y Bilbo no lograba pronunciarla; en realidad, comenzaba a dudar que pudiera hacerlo.

—Escucha—le indicó— _Yefel wrekofht._

Bilbo se tomó más tiempo en formular la última palabra, había resultado más difícil de lo que imaginó que sería.

— _Yefel wre…_ —hizo un silencio— _wre… wreko…_ —tomando una bocanada de aire lo terminó soltando— _Yefel wrekofht._

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Hermione aliviada. —Por un momento comencé a perder la fe en ti, Bilbo.

El hobbit no supo si sentirse ofendido ante el comentario, no era culpa suya que la palabra fuera tan complicada.

—No te atrevas a lanzarme esos ojos—le advirtió Hermione señalándolo—Fuiste tú, quien pidió que le ensenara como se dice buenos días en la lengua de las bestias.

—Eso no eran palabras, era un maldito trabalenguas—se quejó fastidiado, tampoco había sido sencillo para él.

Hermione rió ante las muecas del pequeño hombrecito.

—Si tienes dificultades para decir: _yefel wrekofht_ , imagina si hubieras intentado pronunciar: _Grevmoh izero mezira._

Él la miró dudoso.

—Y eso, ¿qué significa? —preguntó.

—Significa que tienes tierra en la nariz—dijo Hermione mientras le indicaba con el debo—Quítatela.

Por reacción Bilbo se llevó automáticamente la mano a la nariz, y para su sorpresa, efectivamente había tierra en ella. Frunciendo el ceño, tironeó de la manga de su caso y se dedicó a limpiarla, internamente se preguntó si algún enano tendría un pequeño espejo que le prestase.

—Te pareces como a una mujer que reganaría a su hijo por rasgar sus pantalones nuevos—dijo Hermione burlándose—Deja de arrugar así la cara, te saldrán arrugas antes de que cumplas los cincuenta.

El hobbit no se dignó en mirarla, simplemente prestó más atención a la tierra que ya no seguía en su nariz, y eso a Hermione le causó tanta gracia que terminó por soltar una sonora carcajada. Pensó que cuando Bilbo se molestaba era visión increíblemente cómica, porque el hombrecito pretendía verse amenazante y férreo, pero dada su naturaleza amable y simpática eso podía llegar a resultar todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba demostrar.

Y como era de esperarse, el señor Bolsón decidió mantenerse en silencio por los siguientes kilómetros del camino.

Inhalando profundamente, Hermione dejó que el aroma de los pinos y la aún presente brisa en el aire le llegaran con claridad. Todavía podía percibir la humedad en la tierra de las lluvias pasadas, pero la temporada había terminado para su agrado y para el de Bilbo también, mucho mejor para él mediano.

Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse por el extraño olor que había captado días atrás, un aroma que le llegó a causar dolores de cabeza cuando las lluvias comenzaron, porque inesperadamente se había intensificado hasta volverse insoportable; no por nada había tapado la mitad de su cara durante esos días.

Tragándose las nauseas que comenzaba a sentir revolviendo el estomago, se concentró en no escupir su desayuno, pero no dejaba de extrañarle que el horrible olor a perro mojado hubiera desaparecido tan rápido, ese aroma los había seguido por mucho tiempo, pero no tenía una explicación a su pregunta y no podía contarle a Gandalf o peor aún, a Escudo de Roble sobre sus intuiciones. Simplemente no había respuestas a su alcance.

Dejando esos pensamientos en lo más recóndito de su mente, elevó la vista hacia el cielo, buscando algo en especial. Fue entonces que la conocida sombra y el gañido de Fawkes se hicieron presentes, pasando justo sobre la compañía de trece enanos, un mediano, un mago y una mestiza. Ella lo siguió hasta que el halcón se alejó adelantándose al grupo, después volvería si tenía noticias que dar.

Soltando un ligero silbido que se perdió junto al de Fawkes, Hermione volvió a llenar sus pulmones de la esencia a su alrededor, captando más nítidamente el aroma característico de los arboles al lado del camino, de la tierra semi-mojada, del musgo impregnado en las cortezas y las rocas, en la humedad de los riachuelos y los estanques, del aroma que el viento traía desde el sur, el este, el norte y el oeste. Incluso sonrío con los ojos cerrados cuando le llegó el humo de la pipa de Gandalf.

Pero así como su sonrisa había llegado, comenzó a retirarse poco a poco. Había un olor extra que acompañaba al humo del tabaco, no era el inquietante aroma a perro mojado, era más bien una esencia entre madera y bosque.

" _Es como el aceite de cedro"_ pensó reteniendo el aroma. _"Ya he captado antes este olor"_ se dijo comenzando a reconocerlo mínimamente.

De repente, abrió los ojos mostrando consternación, y tuvo que pasar la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir, enfocó su vista en la figura que desprendía ese aroma, y ganas no le faltaron para desear atragantarse con el intento de pañuelo que Bofur le había dado a Bilbo.

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, le dedicó una mirada molesta a un enano en particular.

" _Escudo de Roble"_ masculló internamente, maldiciéndose por haber pensado que el olor le parecía excitante; bueno, en ese momento no sabía a quién pertenecía, ¿o sí?

—Te ves como si desearas asesinar a una persona en especial.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, preguntándose por que la vieja urraca siempre tenía que abrir la boca en los momentos más inoportunos.

—No lo deseo. Quiero hacerlo—graznó sin mirarlo.

Gandalf entrecerró los ojos, observándola, tratando de adivinar que podría haber causado esa actitud en la muchacha; hasta hace un momento ella se encontraba charlando con Bilbo tranquilamente. Miró en dirección del hobbit, y encontró a Bilbo Bolsón con una expresión despreocupada, totalmente ajeno a la situación a su lado.

Entonces decidió dar un ligero vistazo hacia el frente de la compañía, mirando a Escudo de Roble cabalgar al inicio de la caravana con Dwalin a unos pasos de él. Regresando su atención en Hermione, detectó como la muchacha fruncía el ceño y se tapaba la mitad de la cara con una mueca de irritabilidad.

Pensativo, se acarició la larga barba blanca tratando de armar el rompecabezas en sus manos, y recordó que Hermione jamás se tapaba la nariz a no ser que hubiera un olor que le desagradara, pero en el aire no había ninguno; claro, él no contaba con la misma sensibilidad que ella pero no por ello dejaba de tener el sentido del olfato. Enfocando más su atención, volvió a observar a Escudo de Roble, sólo que en esta ocasión el enano había pasado una mano por su cabello haciéndolo ondearse. Mirando nuevamente a Hermione, captó que la muchacha gruñía con más fuerza cuando el viento golpeaba contra su cara; soltando un jadeo en seco, no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Reprimiendo las ansías por soltar algunas indirectas sobre la situación, sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu _situación_ con Escudo de Roble?

Hermione se mordió la lengua, rezando por no soltarle el veneno que sentía como ácido en la garganta directo en la cara del mago.

—Nada que pueda aumentar esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Si Bilius te escuchara hablar, estaría muy sorprendido por las palabras que salen de tu boca—se mofó sin molestarse en disimularlo.

—No utilices a mi padre en mi contra, —le atacó sin subir la voz—hace mucho que él murió.

Gandalf ladeó la boca.

—Además, él nunca fue un buen ejemplo para hablar con rectitud—dijo comenzando a sonreír—¿Debo recordarte que la mayoría de los insultos que sé me los enseñó él?

—En ocasiones, dudó que Bilius te hubiera adoptado, son demasiado parecidos. —Hermione le miró arqueando una ceja—Igual de tercos, igual de obstinados, igual de inteligentes e iguales con la lengua demasiado venenosa para mi gusto.

Hermione no pudo resistirlo y estalló en carcajadas, aún podía recordar los ataques de impotencia que su padre le ocasionaba a Gandalf. No podía hacerse llamar una visita hasta que el hombre lograba sacar de sus cabales al hechicero. Como extrañaba esos momentos, cuando apenas era una niña y no conocía más del mundo de lo que su padre solía contarle en sus cuentos antes de dormir.

Dejando sus recuerdos de lado, observó al mago y su sonrisa se ensanchó al mirar el ceño fruncido que enmarcaba las facciones del hombre. Oh, sí, definitivamente su padre estaría orgulloso de ella.

—Hablaré con Escudo de Roble.

Gandalf pudo sentir como la humedad en su boca se secaba en un instante, y disimuladamente logró que una tos seca no saliera para evidenciar su desconcierto.

—Y, ¿a qué se debe esta acción tan inesperada?

Ella lo miró como si tuviera el derecho a sentir ofendida, ¿acaso era extraño que necesitara discutir con el enano?

—No me mires con esos ojos, Rogue—dijo Gandalf—Sabes muy bien que no es común lo que quieres hacer, tu inicio con Escudo de Roble no fue muy agradable que digamos.

La muchacha desvió los ojos. Tal vez, Gandalf tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que la tenía en cada cosa que dijera. Pasó un largo rato en silencio, con Hermione sin moverse o con la intención de continuar la conversación y con Gandalf esperando por ella.

—¿No vas a decir nada más?

Hermione lo miró de reojo, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Simplemente hablaré con él, es todo lo que tienes que saber. —dijo secamente, dejando en claro que no tenía la intención de darse el tiempo en explicarle al mago sus decisiones.

Y Gandalf no ocupó de más gestos para entender a la perfección. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, encontró a Bilbo fregándose los lados de la nariz con la manga de su saco, y el mago se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Hermione le dijo sobre la tierra; sin duda, el hobbit era muy recto respecto a la higiene.

— _Mai acáriel_.

Lo miró alzando una de sus cejas confundida, ¿ahora de qué estaba hablando? Mirando en la dirección del mago, visualizó a Bilbo tallando fuertemente el puente de su nariz hasta que la piel se encontró rojiza.

" _Eso le va a doler más tarde"_ se dijo pensando en las acciones del mediano.

—No hice nada, él sólo deseó venir—dijo regresando su atención al frente del camino.

Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

—Tu presencia en la compañía significa mucho para Bilbo.—le dijo sin dejar de ver al hobbit—Comienzo a creer que te mira como la conexión con las historias que su abuelo Tuk solía contarle.

—¡Vaya! Me siento en verdad halagada. —dijo riendo.

—Creo que no es el único que disfruta de tu compañía—soltó las palabras fingiendo normalidad.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—No inicies Gandalf—amenazó con un brillo naciendo en sus ojos—Lo que pasó con Fili fue un accidente.

—¿Quién lo afirma? ¿Tú acaso? —preguntó—Conoces la forma de pensar y actuar de los enanos tan bien como yo, y confió en que sabrás diferenciar cuando las acciones de uno de ellos son un verdadero accidente o intencionales.

—Fue un accidente—volvió a contestar.

Gandalf se contuvo de no soltar un bufido.

—Hermione debes de tener cuidado—dijo bajando la voz, casi como un susurro que sólo entre ellos se escuchaba—Cualquier acción que hagas tendrá sus consecuencias.

—¿Por qué será que tengo la _extraña_ sensación de que tus palabras contienen un doble significado?—se preguntó mirándolo con escrutinio, Gandalf sólo le respondió sonriendo—Y como siempre, tú no responderás como yo quisiera.

—Mi querida niña, sólo buscó lo mejor para ti. —dijo pronunciando las palabras con rara amabilidad.

Hermione arrugó la frente, incapaz de tolerar el ridículo apodo que Gandalf se empeñaba en decirle.

—Eres despreciable.

El hombre le sonrió y decidió que dejaría la conversación, por el momento.

Por el contrario, Hermione seguía preguntándose qué demonios había pasado por su cabeza cuando Gandalf le pidió que le acompañara en este viaje. Fácilmente, ahora podría encontrarse muy lejos de estas tierras, tal vez estaría llegando a los límites de Rohan. Al menos, ese había sido su plan si Gandalf no la hubiera convencido de esta travesía.

Negando con la cabeza, se esforzó por continuar en el camino y seguir ignorando el estresante aroma a cedro. Gruñendo, tironeó de la tela que cubría su cara tratando de taparla aún más, malditos fueran sus padres por darles un olfato tan desarrollado. Aunque en realidad, no tuvo muchos problemas en seguir luchando con la inutilidad de su bufanda, los enanos se habían detenido.

Thorin miró hacia el enorme árbol que obstruía el camino y entrecerró los ojos observando alrededor, tratando de encontrar una rápida solución que no consistiera en una pérdida de tiempo.

—Las lluvias debieron derribarlo—habló Balin.

Él asintió.

—Podríamos rodearlo, tratar de removerlo del camino será una tarea muy complicada—propuso Dwalin.

—¡Eso nos llevaría todo el día!—exclamó Nori, y Dwalin volteó a verlo furioso.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? Porque no estoy escuchando que digas alguna. —casi escupió las palabras.

Nori no se dignó en contestar, sólo giró la cabeza y fingió darle mayor atención a su hermano Ori.

—Rodearlo no serviría de nada,—alzó la voz Balin, haciéndose escuchar—las colinas alrededor del camino se encuentran demasiado inclinas para que los ponis puedan cabalgar por ellas.

Se escuchó un largo bufido por parte del resto de los enanos, al parecer su única salida no era en realidad una salida.

—Dori es el más fuerte del grupo—dijo Bofur—¿Por qué no tratas de quitarlo jalando con una cuerda amarrada alrededor?

—No seas idiota Bofur, ¿cómo podría mover algo así de grande? —dijo señalando al inmenso árbol frente a ellos.

—Bueno, él sólo estaba dando una idea—defendió Bombur.

—¡Vaya clase de ideas que proporciona! —volvió a exclamar Dwalin interponiéndose en la discusión.

Fue así como una nueva contienda de riñas y palabras se hizo presente entre los enanos, empeñados en señalar quien de todos era el más estúpido o más inteligente para encontrar una solución a su problema.

Balin negó con la cabeza, estaba comenzando a cansarse de las constantes peleas del grupo, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado era un enano eso sería ilógico, pero los motivos por las que iniciaban eran tan mínimas que sólo pensaba que eran ellos mismo quienes las convertían en grandes dificultades.

—¿Qué propones Thorin?

—Tratar de moverlo sería casi imposible, y rodearlo queda descartado, tampoco podemos regresar y buscar otro camino, eso nos retrasaría tres días. —le contestó sin dejar de observar la situación.

El enano anciano ladeó la boca con una expresión de disgusto, se encontraban en una encrucijada, sólo esperaba salir de ella pronto o dentro de poco tiempo todos se encontrarían peleando entre sí, más de lo que ya se encontraban.

—Ó—se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas—podríamos partir el tronco a la mitad, de esa manera sería más fácil a la hora de apartarlo y dejaría el espacio suficiente para que los ponis pasaran sin dificultad.

Thorin observó a Hermione a unos pasos de él, mirándolo directamente con el mismo brillo dorado en sus ojos, no la había escuchado acercársele, ¿en qué momento lo había hecho? La muchacha era sigilosa en verdad.

—¿Partirlo? —preguntó Kili. —Es una buena idea, Hermione.

—Una maravillosa idea—completó Fili guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

Hermione se esforzó por no volver a partirle la nariz al enano, pero sólo regresó su atención a Escudo de Roble que al parecer no había dejado de observarla.

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacer caso de lo que dice una mestiza? —gritó Dwalin llegando hasta el lado de Hermione.

—Porque esta mestiza tuvo la solución que al resto no se le ocurrió, en especial a ti—dijo encarándolo.

El enano apretó la mandila y rechinó los dientes, mostrándolos mientras maldecía a la mujer frente a él.

—Maldita _rukhsul menu_.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de gruñir ante el insulto del enano.

—¿Thorin? —preguntó Balin tratando de calmar la tensión.

—Háganlo.

Dwalin y Hermione voltearon a verlo con evidente asombro, aunque cada uno con una inquietud diferente. Dwalin por permitir a la mujer opinar en este tipo de situaciones y Hermione por escuchar a Escudo de Roble dándole la razón por segunda vez, ella había creído que después de su última conversación con el enano, este se mostraría más hostil.

Al parecer, se había equivocado, y su asombro no pasó desapercibido por Gandalf, quien tuvo que ahogar la risa que amenazaba por salir.

Por otro lado, Bilbo observó como los enanos comenzaban a bajar de sus monturas y tomaban las grandes espadas y hachas que portaban descargando golpe tras golpe sobre la superficie del enorme tronco caído. Lanzando un suspiro, se preguntó cuánto les demoraría a los enanos terminar por partir el árbol a la mitad.

—¿Qué haces ahí sentado como vaca recién parida? —Bilbo se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Hermione. —Toma—y le lanzó un objeto que con dificultad el hobbit logró atrapar—Será más rápido si colaboras.

Cuando Hermione se alejó, Bilbo prestó atención a la herramienta que le había dado y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más al notar que llevaba en sus manos el hacha que días atrás había visto en Hermione. La miró nuevamente y la encontró ya entrada en su labor junto a los demás enanos, utilizando una de las enormes espadas que Fili traía consigo.

" _Supongo que podría haber sido peor"_ pensó resignándose.

Les llevó cerca de una hora y media lograr partir el tronco, una hora y media donde Bilbo no dejó de quejarse y maldecir constantemente a los saqueadores y a los enanos que se aventuraban por tierras donde los caminos no se encontraban libres de obstáculos. Una hora y media que Hermione terminó por amenazar al hobbit con que si no comenzaba a guardar silencio, ella se encargaría de amordazarlo por el resto del día, y el señor Bolsón no tuvo otra alternativa que callarse sus maldiciones.

—Bien Dori, tu turno—dijo Bofur cuando hubieron terminado de atar la cuerda a una de las mitades del tronco.

El enano dejó de lado la espada que había usado, y se limpió las palmas de las manos con la tela de sus pantalones. Tomando la cuerda, la enredó en uno de sus brazos y comenzó a tironear de ella, pero lo único que logró hacer fue moverla apenas unos metros, más no lo suficiente para que los ponis lograran pasar.

Carcajeándose del insuficiente intento de Dori, Dwalin no dejaba de decir que la edad comenzaba a pesar en la fuerza del enano, y el herbolario no se molestó en ocultar su enojo contra Dwalin por sus burlas.

—Suficiente.—dijo Thorin—Lo haremos entre todos.

Pero ni aún con la fuerza de los doce enanos lograron mover más allá el tronco de lo que Dori, por sí solo, lo había hecho. Acaso lo habían arrastrado dos o tres metros más, pero el espacio seguía siendo demasiado estrecho.

—Creo que necesitan algo de ayuda—habló Gandalf disimuladamente.

Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Si—confirmó—La necesitan.

El hombre le acertó una mirada tan cargada que obligó a la muchacha, sin necesidad de más palabras, a rodar los ojos antes de gruñirle al mago y caminar hacia el grupo de enanos.

Bilbo la observó tomar la cuerda de las manos de Dori, y enredarla en su brazo derecho, con todas las miradas fijas en ella. Entonces miró lo último que creía posible, Hermione había terminado por recorrer el pedazo de tronco de un solo tirón. Recordaba con exactitud cuando la muchacha le dijo que poseía mayor fuerza de la usual, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que era tanta.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le preguntó Dori consternado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente tiré de la cuerda.

Y para Bilbo, eso no fue la respuesta menos concisa que había escuchado de Hermione pero su desconcierto desapareció cuando la risa de Dori sonó por todo el lugar. Miró al enano palmear el hombro de la muchacha, casi felicitándole por su extraordinaria labor.

" _Los enanos son más difíciles de entender de lo que creí"_ suspiró anonadado.

 **[…]**

El olor de la comida aún permanecía en el aire, Bombur se había dedicado a llenar de especias la carne de conejo que Fili y Kili habían traído para la cena. En particular, la comida no estuvo mal, ya antes había probado cosas peores, pero para ser totalmente honestos, le habría gustado que el mediano hubiera cocinado en lugar del enano pelirrojo.

Dejando caer los restos de la cena sobre el fuego de la fogata, se dio el lujo de tomar un largo trago de vino de la cantimplora de Balin sin que el viejo enano se diera cuenta; y es que la comida realmente le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Definitivamente iba a pedir que fuera otro el que cocinara a partir del desayuno de mañana, seguro que no harían falta votantes para respaldar su petición.

" _Comienzo a sentir retorcijones"_ se quejó formando una mueca de frustración en su rostro.

Soltando un fuerte eructo, se balanceó sobre la roca donde se encontraba sentado mirando alrededor. Los demás aún se encontraban comiendo, otros estaban platicando, y el resto sólo los encontró sentados sin nada más que hacer. Conteniendo el aire para alejar el molesto hipo que comenzaba a sentir, dio una nueva hojeada al campamento, y sus ojos captaron un lugar en específico.

No muy lejos, tal vez a unos doce metros, se encontraba la mochila y el resto de las cosas de la muchacha, y curiosamente, estaban solas. Miró nuevamente a todos lados, pero no había rastro cerca de ella; levantándose discretamente fingió caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta quedar frente a las pertenencias de la chica. Lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta, para su satisfacción, que los demás se encontraban totalmente ajenos a sus acciones.

Componiendo una sonrisa maliciosa que le curvó de más los labios, buscó entre las cosas, abriendo la mochila y moviendo las mantas de la silla de montar hasta que sus ojos dieron con lo que estaba buscando. Un brillo travieso relampagueó en su iris, y se dedicó a observar con plena satisfacción el labrado del arco oscuro que sostenía en la mano.

" _Simplemente magnífico"_ pensó extasiado, y cuidando que nadie lo viera, comenzó a retroceder con el arco aún aferrado a su mano izquierda, incapaz de poder soltarlo.

Estaba seguro que le ofrecerían una buena cantidad de monedas de oro como pago por el arco de la muchacha, sólo tenía que mantenerlo oculto hasta que llegarán a una villa y podría venderlo.

" _Una pieza labrada en madera de ébano era demasiado valiosa para canjearlo por unas simples monedas de plata"_ y su sonrisa creció mientras imaginaba su bolsillo tintineando al andar.

—Nori, no tocamos lo que no es nuestro. —el enano se detuvo abruptamente, esa era la voz de la muchacha.

Pero cuando volteó la cabeza, no la encontró por ningún lado y estaba completamente seguro de haberla escuchado, no estaba volviendo loco, o ¿sí? Un suave silbido captó su atención, y lo hizo elevar la mirada hacia el árbol sobre su cabeza, fue entonces cuando la encontró observándolo atentamente.

La muchacha estaba sentada sobre una de las ramas bajas del enorme árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Incluso el halcón reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Nori pasó saliva con dificultad, estaba en problemas.

—Sólo… lo estaba observando. —dijo señalando el arco en su mano.

Hermione alzó una ceja dudosa, aunque la expresión en su cara no mostraba en realidad si lo estaba.

—¿Y para eso necesitabas llevártelo? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El enano lanzó un chasquido con la lengua.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido, y con gusto te dejaba verlo—dijo Hermione sentándome mejor sobre la rama—No tenías que tomarlo a escondidas.

Y él supo el verdadero significado de las palabras de la muchacha. En otro sentido, le estaba reclamando que tomara su arco sin la intención de devolverlo. La miró bajar de un saltó hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Me lo devuelves? —le preguntó, aunque bien pudo haber sido una orden.

Nori no se molesto en contestar, simplemente dejó caer el arco sobre la palma extendida de su mano, frunciendo el ceño, suspirando por sus ideas de ganar dinero vendiendo el arco frustradas. Lanzándole una clase de mueca disgustada a Hermione comenzó a alejarse, y la chica abrió la boca pensando que ella debería ser la que estuviera molesta. Después de todo, lo que Nori trató de hacer no era divertido.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, se sentó de vuelta sobre la fría piedra junto al fuego, pensando en las opciones de lograra hacer un trueque con la muchacha por el arco, no se daría por vencido, pero tanto pensar terminó por ocasionarle dolor de cabeza, era mejor que dejara las negociaciones para otro día. Buscando entre los pliegues de su abrigo la bolsa de tabaco que llevaba, sacó su pipa de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero pronto comenzó a sospechar que tenía un nuevo problema: su tabaco no estaba.

Rebuscó desesperado por el resto de los bolsillos que llevaba encima, estaba seguro que la había dejado guardada en el bolso interno del abrigo pero el tabaco no se encontraba allí, ni allí ni en ningún otro lado. Terminó por soltar un prolongado bufido, había perdido lo único que lograría calmar el dolor de cabeza, y eso no era lo peor, porque ese fardo le había costado una exagerada cantidad de monedas.

—¿Perdiste algo?

Nori miró hacia Hermione, quien extendía el brazo en su dirección con una bolsa de cuero marrón bailando en su mano. El enano achicó los ojos y su quijada se vino abajo, y Hermione tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de soltar la carcajada que la expresión del hombre le causaba.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, tomando de vuelta el fardo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es la práctica de años—le dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

El enano la miró sorprendido, pero al final también acompañó la risa de la mujer con la suya.

—No eres lo que pareces—dijo sonriéndole sinceramente—Tienes que enseñarme como lo has hecho—le pidió con los ojos brillándole.

—Con una condición—dijo Hermione tornándose seria.

—La que sea.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa porque Hermione le mostrara ese truco.

—No vuelvas a tomar mis cosas, sin mi permiso.

Fue entonces que Nori recordó que la mujer frente él, no era cualquier mujer, sino una mestiza que bien pudo haberlo destrozado por intentar robar sus pertenencias. Al final, Nori accedió asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza, demasiado nervioso por la expresión sombría en el iris de los ojos de la chica como para contestarle con palabras.

Y en esta ocasión, Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando escuchó la risa de la mujer a unos metros tras de él, comenzaba a irritarle la increíble facilidad con que la fémina interactuaba con los demás. Sobretodo con unos en específico.

—No confió en ella.

Thorin desvió su atención de Hermione, y miró con curiosidad al enano a su lado gruñendo con los labios fruncidos.

—Vamos, Dwalin—habló Balin sentado a unos pasos de él—la muchacha no es mala.

Dwalin rechinó los dientes.

—Sigo firme con decir que no deberías dejarla interactuar tanto con nosotros, es una mestiza—dijo tajantemente mirando a Thorin.

—¿Y? ¿Qué con que sea una mestiza? —preguntó Balin comenzando a sentir enojo.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? —le dijo su hermano sonando incrédulo—Todos los mestizos son sucios, traicioneros, mentirosos y embusteros.

Balin puso los ojos en blanco, le resultaba exasperante la manera en como su hermano concebía a los demás.

—Hermione no es mentirosa, ni traicionera, ni mucho menos embustera—defendió férreo.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo? —preguntó sin bajar el carga de ira en su voz—Ni siquiera la conoces.

—Querido hermano, eres más terco que nuestro padre y nuestra madre juntos—dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombre de Dwalin.

El enano arrugó la frente, claramente disgustado con las palabras de su hermano. Con un movimiento brusco, se libró del toque de Balin y bufando sonoramente se alejó de ambos enanos, no sin antes lanzarse una mortífera mirada a la causante de tanto problema.

—En ocasiones me preguntó porque Dwalin no se ha casado, pero entonces recuerdo los arranques de ira que suele tener y pienso que de haberlo hecho, tendría una inmensa compasión por mi cuñada y sobrinos. —dijo Balin mirando a su hermano irrumpir en las conversaciones de los demás con su mal humor.

Thorin no dijo nada al respecto, sólo desvió los ojos y su atención volvió a recaer sobre una masa de cabellos castaños. Mirándolo detenidamente, se preguntó si en verdad sería tan incontrolable como se veía o si es que tomaba un rizo y lo jalaba, este volvería a tomar su forma. Y sin darse cuenta lanzó un diminuto suspiro.

Balin que se encontraba sentado a su lado, lo escuchó y la sonrisa que asomó por sus labios fue demasiado evidente.

—¿Qué dices al respecto? —preguntó retomando la conversación de Dwalin—¿Tú crees que sea necesario aislar a la muchacha?

Escudo de Roble frunció la nariz, fingiendo que podría ser irritación, pero Balin era demasiado listo para dejarse engañar con una mueca tan simple; la idea no le agradaba a Thorin.

—Las cosas continuaran como hasta ahora. —dijo determinante.

—Como tú digas.

Mirando hacia la mujer, Balin la observó conversando todavía con Nori y por las risas que sonaban a lo lejos, supuso que la plática iría para largo. Sonriendo por los gestos del pelirrojo o las maneras en que Hermione se burlaba de él, no tardó mucho para que un par de enanos se les unieran, siendo más específicos, observó a Fili y Kili sentarse junto a la muchacha, dejándola en medio de ambos hermanos, con Fili luchando por obtener la mayor atención de ella.

Negando ligeramente con la cabeza, recordó que cierto enano se encontraba sentado junto a él. Levantando la vista, miró a Thorin estrechar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la tela de su abrigo entre sus manos, estrujándola hasta marcarla con evidentes arrugas donde ejercía fuerza. Ahogando una carcajada, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a su obstinado rey darse cuenta de la importancia que le daba a la muchacha, y esperaba que fuera pronto porque al parecer Fili ya le llevaba cierta ventaja.

 **[…]**

Aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que en una criatura tan pequeña, existieran tantos cambios de humor. Porque Bilbo Bolsón no había dejado de quejarse desde que habían partido aquella mañana y siendo totalmente sincera, Hermione no le encontraba lógica a su repentino mal carácter.

Cuando le pregunto el por qué de su disgusto, Bilbo le respondió que el calor era demasiado sofocante para tratar de ignorarlo, ni siquiera cuando se pararon a descansar para el almuerzo, el mediano había encontrado paz bajo la sombra del árbol; y eso a Hermione le causó cierto nivel de frustración.

—Primero lluvias tormentosas sin fin, y ahora un insoportable calor para morir bajo el ardiente sol—se quejó Bilbo mascullando entre dientes.

—El clima en las Tierras Salvajes es muy impredecible, Bilbo—dijo mirándolo fruncir el ceño.

—Que fastidio—gruñó pasándose la mano por la cara tratando de eliminar el exceso de sudor que se acumulaba en su frente.

—Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? —dijo Hermione—Ya te pareces a las viejas cotorras de los pueblos y villas.

Bilbo volteó a verla alzando ambas cejas con evidente sorpresa, Hermione lo acaba de comparar con un grupo de mujeres chismosas e irritantes.

—¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? —preguntó alzando la barbilla.

Pero el hobbit no respondió, en primera parte porque sabía que lo había dicho Hermione era verdad y en segunda porque no tenía la mente clara con los rayos del incandescente sol sobre su cabeza; ya pensaba que se podrían freír huevos en ella para el almuerzo de ese día.

Hermione lo observó seguir refunfuñando sin prestar atención a los demás, y suspiró por lo difícil que le estaba resultando a Bilbo sobrellevar cruzar las Tierras Salvajes. Bueno, tenía que tomar en cuenta que esta podría catalogarse como la primera salida del hobbit de La Comarca.

Pasando un tragó de saliva, se enfocó en seguir a la compañía de enanos, no faltaba mucho para que decidieran acampar para pasar la noche. Observando alrededor, y detalló en que Fawkes se encontraba volando demasiado bajo, escogiendo los caminos entre las sombras frescas que las ramas de los aboles le ofrecían, y bufó por la suerte que al halcón acompañaba, tenía que darle razón a Bilbo, la temperatura del día era sofocante.

No fue hasta una hora después que Thorin decidió darle tregua a los cansados caballos y a la compañía entera, al encontrar un lugar donde descansar. Y Bilbo Bolsón jamás se sintió más feliz de que fuera la hora de la cena, aunque aún seguían las quejas y burlas de los enanos o las constantes riñas entre ellos, Bilbo no prestó atención, se encontraba demasiado aliviado del frío de la noche que abrazaba su cuerpo para que un grupo de trece enanos le echara a perder su tranquilidad encontrada.

Incluso Oin compartía la apacibilidad del hobbit, sólo que la paz del enano era debido a otro tipo de serenidad. Al parecer, Fili y Kili habían encontrado un sitio donde las hierbas crecían en abundancia, y entre todas las que decoraban el terreno, sobretodo al ver que un vasto lote de caléndulas crecía en ese lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El enano volteó encontrando al mediano parado justo tras de él, observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿No es evidente? —preguntó confuso—Recolectando hierbas. —y siguió en su labor.

Bilbo torció los labios, dudando si el enano se había vuelto loco por estar arrancando esas flores naranjas, él las miraba común y corrientes.

—Se llaman caléndulas, Bilbo—ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer frente a ellos.

" _¿En qué momento se ha acercado tanto?"_ pensaron los dos.

—Y, ¿para qué sirven? —preguntó Bilbo, un poco más seguro por la presencia de Hermione.

Oin meditó un momento antes de contestar, pero no sin dejar de escoger cuales flores eran apropiadas para ser recolectadas.

—Posee propiedades medicinales—dijo sin intenciones de decir más.

Pero Oin no conocía la incesable curiosidad de un hobbit, sobretodo de un Tuk, y aún más de Bilbo Bolsón Tuk.

—¿Cómo…?—volvió a preguntar, tratando que el enano le dijera más que tres palabras.

Hermione rió al escuchar el bufido de Oin, era de esperarse que Bilbo preguntara sin entender las indirectas de los demás.

—Es muy antiguo el uso de plantas o hierbas para la curación de heridas, y la caléndula es la más útil para esos casos—dijo ofreciéndole un tajo recién cortado—Sólo debe molerse, mezclarse con otros ingredientes, y tendremos un ungüento que ayudará a cicatrizar, desinfectar y desinflamar la herida.

Bilbo abrió los ojos ante las palabras del enano, jamás hubiera pensado que una flor tan simple tuviera efectos tan interesantes, era algo prácticamente nuevo para él. Miró de regreso al enano y lo encontró platicando con Hermione, y por lo que escuchaba, la muchacha le estaba compartiendo otros conocimientos sobre el uso de la flor, y Bilbo pensó que Oin se encontraba complaciente de poder entablar una conversación con alguien que entendiera la importancia de conocer los poderes de curación de las hierbas. Observando la flor en su mano, sintió una nueva sensación de curiosidad llenarle el pecho.

—Quiero ayudar con la preparación del ungüento—dijo captando la atención de Hermione y Oin.

Hermione alzó las cejas, asombrada por lo que acababa de decir Bilbo, y miró a Oin quien arrugó ligeramente la frente y se pasó una mano por la larga barba gris, pensativo.

—De acuerdo—concedió finalmente el enano, no le molestaría enseñarle al mediano, tal vez encontraría un tanto divertido convivir con el hombrecito.

El hobbit sonrió y Hermione se preguntó que podría estar pasando por la sagaz mente de Bilbo Bolsón en ese instante, sin duda, el pequeño sujeto no dejaba de sorprenderla.

 **[…]**

—Debemos descansar.

Escudo de Roble miró a Balin,

—La cuesta ha fatigado a los ponis—dijo palmeando el cuello de su caballo—Deja que descansen unos minutos para tomar agua.

Thorin dio un vistazo al resto de la compañía, encontrando que las palabras de Balin eran ciertas. Los ponis jadeaban, incluso se vieron obligados a desmontar para que los animales respiraran. Acariciando la oscura crina de su caballo, sintió el pulso acelerado del poni y lo dificultosa de su respiración; bajando los hombros asintió con la cabeza.

—Quince minutos—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desmontar.

Balin sonrió.

—Dejen que los caballos descansen—dijo llamando al resto de la compañía.

Uno a uno, los enanos fueron bajando de sus sillas, desmontándolas de los ponis y permitiéndoles pastar por el lugar mientras ellos se sentaban bajo la sombra de un enorme roble pasándose diferentes envases con distintos licores en ellos. Los animales no serían los únicos en disfrutar del merecido descanso.

—¡Jamás el sabor del vino me supo tan refrescante!—exclamó Bilbo dando otro largo trago a la cantimplora que Hermione le había pasado.

—Tranquilo, no exageres—dijo Hermione estupefacta por la rapidez con que el hobbit bebía.

—Estaba sediento—se defendió.

Hermione luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sí sabes que beber licor con tanta rapidez hará que te emborraches de inmediato? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

El hobbit se quedó callado, eso definitivamente no lo sabía pero no creía que por tomar unos cuantos litros le fueran a afectar a tal nivel. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que hubiera bebido tanto, pero cuando estaba por contestar un hipo ruidoso se escuchó. Avergonzado, se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Te lo dije—habló Hermione comenzando a reír por las mejillas coloradas del mediano.

Bilbo frunció los labios, claramente disgustado. Abriendo nuevamente la boca para responderle a Hermione, un nuevo hipo volvió a escucharse, y Hermione no supo si reír o sentir pena por las desgracias que parecían perseguir al hobbit. Al final, sólo terminó por reírse, era demasiado difícil resistir la tentación de no hacerlo.

En cambio, Bilbo decidió que había sido suficiente de charlas por un día, estaba seguro que sí volvía a abrir la boca, en vez de palabras lo que saldría sería otro maleducado hipo. Resoplando con frustración, se revolvió los rizos de la cabeza y se levantó encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba sentado Oin, necesitaba preguntarle si tenía alguna hierba milagrosa que le eliminara el malestar.

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza, Bilbo era más gracioso de lo que él mismo quería aparentar o, tal vez, todo se debía a la inocencia que su persona irradiaba, sea como fueran las cosas, de algo se encontraba completamente segura: _El hobbit era un hombrecillo con carácter_. Sólo que el mediano disfrutaba más de una actitud relajante y pacífica, bendito fuera él por saber tolerar todo lo que se encontraba sufriendo en ese instante, porque otro en su lugar ya hubiera corrido al primer día.

Incluso Fawkes que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado sobre una las ramas del árbol sobre ella, se le veía la intención de moverse, al parecer estaba disfrutando de la refrescante sombra. Llamándole con un silbido, el halcón volteó a verla indicándole con la mirada que no estaba dispuesto a ir a explorar los terrenos más adelante mientras Hermione se encontraba felizmente rebosante descansando. Dándose la vuelta, le dio la espalda finalizando la inexistente conversación.

Sonriendo internamente, Hermione recargó la espalda en el tronco del árbol tras de ella, no estaría mal que también se tomara unos minutos de descanso; después de todo, la luz del sol la había dejado agotada. Lanzando un ligero suspiro, comenzó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, pero al instante de mirar por última vez al resto de los enanos se percató de uno en especial. Se dedicó a observarlo por unos instantes, completamente curiosa por las acciones del muchacho.

Levantándose con parsimonia, se fue acercando con lentitud, rodeándolo para mirar sobre su hombro lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de él logró mirar con claridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó curiosa.

Ori se llevó instintivamente el cuaderno al pecho, apretándolo con fuerza por la sorpresa que Hermione le había causado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntarle, al notar lo blanco de su piel.

—Eh, si…—dijo titubeante—Estoy bien.

Hermione sonrió confusa por las expresiones del enano, tal vez debería dejar de asustar a las personas apareciendo de la nada, pero no era algo que pudiera erradicar, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a caminar de esa manera. Apartando esos pensamientos, se enfocó en volver a la conversación.

—Noté que siempre llevas ese cuaderno a la mano—dijo sentándose frente a él—¿Qué escribes? Porque he de suponer que lo haces.

El enano la miró mordiéndose una parte del labio inferior, y Hermione pensó que se encontraba nervioso.

—No escribo…—dijo desviando los ojos—Bueno, si lo hago…—volvió a decir sin sentido—Y a la vez no…

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de alzar las cejas confundida, es decir, Ori escribía en el cuaderno pero a la vez no lo hacía. No le encontraba mucho sentido a esa oración. Y Ori pareció notar su perturbación porque se apresuró a agregar:

—Es decir, si escribo en el cuaderno…—comenzó diciendo—Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, me la paso dibujando en el.

Hermione notó que las mejillas del enano se coloreaban, y su mirada directa no ayudó mucho porque sólo provocó que el rubor de Ori aumentara.

—¿En verdad? —le preguntó incrédula, y Ori asintió quedamente. —¿Me permitirías ver?

El enano se mostró escéptico ante la petición de la muchacha, pero después de unos cuantos minutos le tendió temblorosamente el cuaderno forrado de cuero marrón. Hermione lo tomó delicadamente, recargándolo sobre sus piernas comenzó a hojearlo, tomándose su tiempo en observar con detalle los trazos de carboncillo sobre el papel. Cuando volvió a mirar a Ori, se dio cuenta que el enano la miraba preocupado, y se preguntó porque habría de estarlo.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Ori no respondió inmediatamente, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Es… Increíble. —dijo volteando a verlo, regalándole una enorme sonrisa, y pudo escuchar como el muchacho soltaba un jadeo—En verdad tienes talento, estos dibujos son fascinantes.

—¿D-de verdad? —tartamudeo nervioso.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo dudas? —exclamó Hermione sin dejar de mirar los dibujos en el cuaderno.

Y aunque ella no lo miró, Ori sonrió con alegría ante sus palabras. Para él era un halago que alguien valorara sus dibujos, no siempre se los mostraba a las personas, los únicos que hasta la fecha los habían visto eran sus hermanos, nadie más.

Hermione siguió pasando las hojas fervientemente, mirando con detalle las suaves líneas que conformaban la imagen sobre el papel. No era cosa de todos los días que encontrara a una persona con habilidad en el dibujo y esto era un descubrimiento asombroso, y su deseo por conocer más la impulso a seguir prestando atención a las obras del enano. Pero tal como su sonrisa había venido, rápidamente desapareció, se acababa de topar con algo que no esperaba ver.

—¿Se supone que esta soy yo?

Ori se inclinó hacia adelante, examinando el dibujo que Hermione le estaba mostrando, y un repentino rubor cubrió no sólo sus mejillas, sino también el resto de su cara y parte de su cuello. Sin saber que decir, comenzó a soltar palabras sin coherencia, una tras otra, hasta que la seria expresión de la muchacha lo detuvo.

Removiéndose nervioso en su asiento, se preguntó un millón de veces si Hermione se había molestado por atreverse a dibujarla.

—Debes de estar jugando—dijo mirándolo incrédulamente—Esa no soy yo, mi cabello es un desastre comparado con el que tu dibujaste.

Él se tomó un minuto en meditar la actitud de Hermione, ella no le estaba gritando o insultando por el dibujo, al contrario, se mostraba recelosa de que en realidad su cabello no se veía como la imagen. Soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta, estuvo reteniendo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de responderle; era claro que no se encontraba en problemas.

—No sé porque dices algo como eso—le dijo mostrándole el dibujo—Tu cabello no es un desastre, sólo es algo espeso y rizado.

—En resumen: _imposible de controlar_. —y Ori rió, él también lo había pensado—Es un dolor en el trasero, tratar de peinarlo en las mañanas.

—Al menos no sueles peinarlo como mi hermano Nori—dijo mirando de reojo al mencionado.

Hermione arqueó una ceja siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Ori, y comprendió el punto del enano cuando miró con detenimiento las tres puntas sobresalientes.

—Tienes razón, no tengo nada que envidiarle.

Ambos rieron imaginándose lo graciosa que ella se miraría luciendo el peinado de Nori, y a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Me prestarías una hoja? —Ori la miró azorado.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, —dijo cruzándose de brazos—tú me has dibujado y yo quiero devolverte el favor.

Ori abrió los ojos sorprendido, no estaba muy seguro que eso le agradara.

—No lo sé…—dijo dudoso.

—Podemos hacer lo siguiente—expuso Hermione acercándose—Yo te dibujo y tú me dibujas al mismo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho contempló la propuesta de Hermione, no iba a negar que la oferta era tentadora, después de todo hace días que tenía las ansías por dibujarla más de cerca pero su incontrolable nerviosismo le había provocado que no decidiera preguntarle. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, se dijo que no tendría nada de malo aceptarla, por lo que armándose de una nueva fuerza de valor asintió.

Sentándose uno enfrente del otro, Ori le regaló unas cuantas hojas de pergamino grueso, de color amarillo deterioradas por el tiempo y un tabloide de madera liza para apoyarse junto con un par de lápices de carboncillo. No dijeron nada por los próximos minutos, sólo se miraban detenidamente uno al otro, identificando los rasgos y curvaturas de sus caras, las sombras en sus pómulos, las características únicas en sus rostros.

Y Ori se encontró mirando intrigado, cada momento que podía, a los ojos dorados de la muchacha; dejando esa parte para el final. Había comenzado por las marcas de la mandíbula, afilándolas conforme subían hasta desaparecer entre el inicio del cabello y terminando uniéndose en el punto central de la redonda barbilla; mientras las hebras castañas caían en pliegues conjuntos a cada lado del rostro y el cuello delgado asomaba por debajo abriéndose a los hombros caídos.

Tan sumergido estaba en su dibujo, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Hermione había dejado de trazar en el suyo y lo miraba atentamente. Para cuando su mente le indicó que algo no estaba como al inicio, se encontró con los resplandecientes ojos de la muchacha, fijos y brillantes como siempre; ruborizándose profundamente se preguntó por cuánto tiempo lo había estado mirando.

Aclarándose la garganta, trató de hablar pero sólo sus labios se movieron sin decir nada, la voz se le había ido, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar de nuevo la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Regañándose mentalmente, se dijo que se había dejado llevar demasiado por la emoción de dibujar abiertamente a la muchacha que nunca se percató del tiempo que ella lo estaba observando. Mortificado, se mordió con nerviosismo el interior de la mejilla, y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que la risa de Hermione se escuchó. Ori sonrió aliviado, la muchacha era muy divertida en su humilde opinión, aún para ser una mestiza.

—Déjame ver—dijo inclinándose hacia él.

Ori le entregó el amarillento pergamino, algo tembloroso y la observó ansioso por su crítica.

—En verdad tienes talento—lo elogió sin dejar de ver el dibujo, sonriendo continuó: —Me gusta mucho, aunque sigo insistiendo en que mi cabello jamás se mira como tú lo has dibujado.

—No seas tan negativa—el enano rió, la muchacha era demasiado necia para comprender que su cabello no era tan revoltoso como ella creía.

Hermione al contrario, sólo se dedicó a seguir detallando en el retrato, Ori la había dibujado de una manera que sus ojos resaltaban y se dio cuenta que era lo mismo con los demás dibujos, lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos eran los trazos precisos de los ojos. No cargaban con una emoción definida, a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios, más bien parecían naturales, porque aquel que miraba el dibujo era quien le daba el significado al brillo gravado en ellos.

Ella suspiró estremecida, casi parecían reales. Mirando nuevamente a Ori, lo encontró sumergido de nuevo en su carpeta de dibujos, trazando rápidamente con el oscuro carboncillo por las hojas, y Ori se dio cuenta porque en menos de un segundo había parado de dibujar.

—Lo siento—se disculpó forzando una sonrisa nerviosa, y Hermione rió ante la imagen del enano, al parecer era difícil que Ori dejara de dibujar.

Regalándole un pequeño guiño para tranquilizarlo, Hermione miró alrededor, tal vez ya habían pasado los quince minutos de descanso, pero los enanos seguían bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles sin dar señales de querer marcharse pronto. Suspirando, agradeció que todavía quedara algo de tiempo, realmente no tenía ánimos de seguir bajo el abrazante sol, comenzaban a picarle los ojos. Echando de lado esos pensamientos, su mirada captó a un enano en especial, sentado lo más alejado del resto de la compañía con la espalda algo encorvada y el ceño fruncido.

" _Vaya sorpresa, siempre lo tiene fruncido"_ pensó irónicamente.

Levantándose con parsimonia, se sacudió el rastro de tierra y hojas de la ropa, antes de comenzar a caminar. Tenía una conversación pendiente.

—Toma. —dijo entregándole la hoja al enano.

Ori la siguió a Hermione alejarse, pensativo.

—Debes dejar de mirarla de esa manera.

—No es fácil ignorar su presencia—dijo lanzando un suspiro.

Nori miró dudoso a su hermano menor, enarcando una ceja y observó a la muchacha a lo lejos.

—Es verdad, —dijo sentándose junto a él—es imposible no mirarla.

Ambos la siguieron mirando hasta que Ori volvió a hablar:

—¿Ya vas a comenzar a pensar en cosas raras? —preguntó exaltado.

El enano no supo a que venía esa pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Hermione y yo somos amigos—aclaró Ori. —No soy tan tonto como para fijarme en ella…—se calló un momento—No es que no sea bonita, en realidad es muy hermosa, pero… ella, yo… ¡Jamás! ¡No deseo morir tan joven!—terminó por exclamar asustado.

Nori no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero sabía a lo que se refería su hermano. Y también entendía que Ori sólo buscaba ser amable con la muchacha, pero aún justificando sus palabras no podía evitar reírse.

—En ocasiones me pregunto si te gustan las mujeres. —dijo Nori revolviéndole el cabello, y Ori no pudo evitar sentirse indignado.

 **[…]**

Gruñó apretando la mandíbula.

Algo le estaba molestando, de eso estaba seguro, pero el único problema era que no tenía ni una maldita idea de que podría ser, llevaba varios días con ese humor de perros y ya comenzaba a irritarle. Resoplando, se obligó a respirar profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarse, por ello se había alejado del resto de los enanos, necesitaba urgentemente del silencio que el bosque le ofrecía y al parecer había sido buena idea.

—Escudo de Roble.

Thorin se tensó débilmente al escuchar esa voz, sabía de quien se trataba. Mirando hacia atrás se encontró con la muchacha mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó sin dejar de verlo.

Si antes se encontró sorprendido ahora estaba estupefacto, frecuentemente la muchacha trataba de tomar la mayor distancia entre los dos, dirigiéndole la palabra sólo cuando era sumamente necesario. Y por un momento, se planteó la idea de ignorarla, pero su curiosidad por saber que deseaba hablar con él pudo más que su orgullo.

—Te escucho.

Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de hablar, debía admitir que se encontraba nerviosa, pero ya se había metido en la boca del lobo sólo esperaba salir lo más ilesa posible.

—Quiero pedir tu permiso. —dijo retorciendo los dedos de su mano derecha entre la tela del chaleco.

Escudo de Roble enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó receloso.

—Para poder interactuar libremente con los demás. —respondió sin más.

Thorin frunció levemente la frente, no le estaba gustando la conversación.

—Me resulta difícil ayudar a tus hombres si cada paso que doy o palabra que digo tú lo tomas como un intento de asesinato—le dijo, aclarando su punto. —Es por eso que quiero saber, si me das permiso de moverme entre la compañía.

Ninguno de los dijo nada, se quedaron callados con el ruido del viento rozándoles la ropa.

—¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo a penas lo estas pidiendo? —preguntó manteniéndose en su posición.

Ella comenzó a sentir que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo, no iba a decirle a Escudo de Roble que al inicio de la travesía había contemplado patearle el trasero, eso sólo provocaría una nueva discusión a la lista que ellos ya compartían.

—Sé que los enanos suelen ser muy desconfiados—Thorin alzó una ceja, dudando entre si las palabras de Hermione eran una ofensa—Pero en verdad quiero ayudar.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos, y Hermione comenzó a sentirse incomoda por la carga de la mirada del enano sobre ella.

—En pocas palabras, estas pidiendo mi permiso para entablar una amistad con los demás. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione hizo una mueca, sí, eso era precisamente lo que quería. Pero no contaba con el veneno de la lengua del rey.

—Y eso incluye a mi sobrino Fili.

Tuvo que controlar el jadeo de sorpresa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, definitivamente deseaba matar a Escudo de Roble.

—Fue un accidente, ya te lo había dicho—dijo con los dientes apretados, el enano comenzaba a menguar su paciencia.

Pero Thorin sólo achicó más los ojos, provocando que Hermione deseara arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante.

—Tienes mi permiso—habló Thorin.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando escuchó las palabras del enano, no había esperado que Escudo de Roble accediera, al menos no tan fácilmente. Ocultando la sorpresa, se dijo que tal vez Gandalf y Balin tendrían razón, puedo que el rey enano no fuera tan arrogante y escrupuloso como ella creía.

—Pero…—volvió a hablar Thorin—Vuelve a cometer un error como el último y yo mismo me encargaré de imponerte un castigo.

Y el buen concepto que Hermione había comenzado a formarse sobre el enano, decayó tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Lanzando un suspiro, evidenciando su decepción se repitió que Escudo de Roble seguiría siendo un maldito arrogante el resto de su vida.

—De acuerdo—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, y se marchó.

Thorin se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, preguntándose qué había pasado. Hasta hace un momento podría haber jurado que ella lo miró diferente pero después esa mirada desapareció, eso lo había dejado desconcertado.

" _¿Y qué demonios significa esa suspiro?"_ maldijo mentalmente, en definitiva no entendía a esa mujer.

Mascullando entre dientes, se prometió que era la última vez que se formaba a platicar con Escudo de Roble. Sólo Gandalf tenía las increíbles ideas de que mejorara su _relación_ con el enano.

" _¡Maldita vieja urraca!"_ bramó en su cabeza.

—Y, ¿qué ha dicho? —Hermione volteó hacia la voz que le habla.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Thorin te dio permiso de que hables con nosotros? —preguntó Kili a su derecha.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mirando alternadamente la vista entre los dos hermanos.

—¿Estaban escuchando? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Fue idea de Fili, dijo que le preocupaba que tío Thorin te matara—rió Kili mientras palmeaba el hombro de su hermano, pero su risa se esfumó cuando Fili le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Y Hermione no supo si reírse por los comentarios impertinentes de Kili o molestarse porque los hermanos espiaran sus conversaciones. Al final, terminó riéndose de las palabras sin coherencia del enano moreno por halagar a su hermano, esos dos eran un caso perdido.

En cambio, Thorin gruñó cuando miró la interacción de sus sobrinos con la muchacha, sobretodo cuando Fili trataba de interponerse entre Kili y ella, siempre colocándose lo más cerca posible. Tragándose la bilis que sentía en la boca del estomago, caminó hasta su caballo y en un ágil movimiento ya se encontraba montando.

—¡En marcha! —exclamó ignorando la escena tras de él, estaba comenzando a replantearse la idea de permitir a la mujer interactuar con los enanos, más con uno que con otros.

Los enanos resoplando se levantaron y entre quejidos lastimeros uno a uno fue montando hasta que toda la compañía estuvo de nuevo recorriendo el sendero del bosque. Incluso Bilbo, se lamentó por no poder disfrutar por más tiempo de la fresca sombra, resignándose miró entre los enanos en busca de Hermione y la encontró platicando con los hermanos Fili y Kili, y le hizo gracia la manera en que el hermano rubio peleaba por la atención de la muchacha.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirán con el mismo juego?

Bilbo volteó hacia Bofur que cabalgaba a su lado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Míralos—dijo señalando hacia Fili, Hermione y Thorin—Es más que claro que ambos buscan llamar su atención.

Se quedó sin aliento, no podía creer que eso fuera posible. A decir verdad, había comenzado a tener sus sospechas pero jamás se atrevió a confirmarlas, y ahora que Bofur lo hacía, la noticia le caía como una piedra en el estómago. Bilbo los miró una vez más, detallando en las expresiones de Fili y las muecas que Thorin hacia el joven enano cuando se acercaba a Hermione.

Bilbo soltó el aire poco a poco, este viaje comenzaba a ponerse interesante, y no fue el único que lo pensó.

 **[…]**

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó colérico—Sólo esto me faltaba.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Hermione mirándolo cansada.

Bilbo resopló mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—El estribo—señaló—se ha roto.

Hermione miró el pedazo de metal sobre la mano del hobbit, el soporte del pie se encontraba colgando, efectivamente estaba roto.

—¿Para eso tanto escándalo? —dijo lanzando un suspiro, comenzaba a creer que Bilbo hacia drama de lo que fuera.

El señor Bolsón la miró jadeante, un estribo roto era lo peor que le hubiera podido ocurrir. No sólo esa noche se encontraba cansado, hambriento y con demasiado sueno, sino que además ahora debía arreglárselas para saber cómo montaría al día siguiente porque de algo estaba completamente seguro: los enanos no le ayudarían. Haciendo un mohín con los labios, se forzó a no dejar salir el amargo nudo que se acumulaba en su garganta.

—Deja de quejarse—replicó Hermione—Dámelo.

Bilbo al principio no entendió a que se refería la muchacha, pero cuando miró la mano estirada e entregó el estribo.

La mujer tomó el duro metal entre sus manos y se dedicó a observarlo, detallando en lo grave de la fisura. Suspirando lentamente, rebuscó entre su mochila hasta que el hobbit la miró sacar un pedazo de metal desfigurado, ella se volvió hacia Bilbo y le pidió que le trajera algo de agua. Algo confuso, él terminó por traérsela aunque la duda de saber para que la necesitara.

Ignorando la mirada curiosa de Bilbo, Hermione se arrodilló apoyando el estribo sobre una piedra de superficie plana junto a la pieza de metal y el cuenco con agua un poco más alejado. Pasando el peso completo de su cabello a su hombro izquierdo, se concentró en lo que estaba por hacer.

Tomando la pieza de metal entre sus dedos, lo acercó a su boca e inhalando profundamente, exhaló sobre el metal, Hermione pudo escuchar el jadeo de Bilbo cuando las llamas rojizas salieron de su boca y se concentraron en el pedazo de latón. Poco a poco se fue derritiendo y ella colocó la parte blanda sobre el estribo reajustado. Sacando de su bota una daga con mango grueso, golpeó un par de veces el lugar donde el soporte se unía al resto del estribo hasta que quedó satisfecha con el resultado. Sumergiéndolo en el agua del cuenco, Hermione observó una vez más la reparación que había hecho y sonrió orgullosa, no le costó mucho hacerlo.

En cambio, Bilbo que la estuvo observando todo el proceso se mostró consternado cuando ella le extendió el estribo reparado. Lo miró detenidamente, ni siquiera parecía que una vez estuvo roto.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Bilbo volteó a hacia la sorprendida voz y para darse cuenta que los enanos le estaban mirando confusos. Aunque en realidad, sólo miraban a Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Dori balbuceó entre dientes antes de volver a hablar.

—No respondas con preguntas, sabes a lo que refiero.

Y Bilbo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras del enano, a veces Hermione trataba de evadir las preguntas mediante otras preguntas.

—Mi padre me enseñó algo de herrería cuando aún vivía—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Varios enanos se miraron escépticos unos a otros, eso no era común, no siempre te encontrabas con una mujer que supiera labrar el metal.

—Déjame verlo—demandó Gloin a Bilbo.

Sin esperar contestación arrebató el estribo de sus manos, observándolo minuciosamente.

—Esta clase de técnica no es propia de los hombres—dijo alzando la voz—Parece un proceso enano. ¡Mirén! —exclamó mostrando el objeto a su hermano y él a Balin.

—Gloin tiene razón—confirmó Nori.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa técnica? La última vez que miré a alguien labrar de esa manera fue hace bastante años, en las forjas de Erebor—dijo Balin mirándola inquisitivamente, una idea estaba rodando por su cabeza.

Hermione se revolvió incomoda en su lugar, esa conversación la estaba comenzando a alterar, y eso fue evidente para unos cuantos pares de ojos. Soltando un leve suspiró decidió terminar con ese interrogatorio.

—Fue mi padre quien me lo mostró.—y la reacción en las caras de los enanos fue de ofuscación total, aprovechando el momento, continuó:—Tengo entendido que los días de gloria de Erebor, los herreros humanos solían pagar a los enanos de la montana porque instruyeran a sus hijos en el arte de la armería. Bilius, mi padre, fue un discípulo de uno de esos enanos, es por ello que sé labrar de esa manera.

Balin abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

—¿Sabes quién fue el maestro de tu padre? —preguntó Dori.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me lo dijo.

Y por un momento, ella pensó que la conversación había terminado para su deleite, pero la repentina voz de Gloin se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

—Eso quiere decir, que has sido tú quien reparo mi estribo hace más de 3 semanas—habló mirándola fijamente, y Hermione asintió quedamente—Y yo que creía que no servías para nada.

Achicó los ojos preguntándose si sentirse ofendida por las palabras del enano o simplemente ignorarlo, terminó por decidirse con ignorarlo, no estaba para discusiones con varones tercos. Dejándose caer junto a Bilbo, Hermione se permitió destensar la espalda, y no se movió de su lugar hasta que la cena fue preparada. Mirando nuevamente a los enanos, se fijó en el robusto enano pelirrojo de la enorme hacha y negó con la cabeza, Gloin no había pretendido ofenderla sólo estaba elogiándola a su manera.

Inhalando y exhalando con tranquilidad, se dedicó el resto de la cena a alimentar a Fawkes, traía un pedazo de carne especial para el halcón. Llamándolo con un silbido, el ave aterrizó suavemente sobre el brazo extendido que Hermione le ofrecía aleteando un par de veces antes de guardar las alas.

Sonriendo, le pasó el pedazo de carne frente a él, cuqueándolo y jugando en saber quién era el más rápido de los dos, hasta que Fawkes se cansó de tanto movimiento y terminó por arrancarle la comida volando lejos reclamando el motín de guerra. Hermione sonrió divertida, el halcón había tardado en quitarle la carne esa vez, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando escuchó la conversación que los enanos estaban teniendo.

—Pareciera que estas muy acostumbrada a lidiar con enanos—habló Bilbo a su lado—Siempre que hablas sobre ellos, te escuchas como si los conocieras.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que pasé una temporada morando con algunos.

Bilbo volteó a verla curioso, esa historia no se la había contado.

—¿En verdad? —pregunto, y Hermione notó el brillo característico en sus ojos, había abierto la boca de más.

—Fue hace algunos años—dijo pasándole la mano por la nuca—Me encontré con un viejo matrimonio en los caminos que vienen de las montanas de Ered Luin, ambos se dirigían a las Colinas de Hierro y me pidieron que los escoltara el resto del viaje.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Bilbo ansioso.

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por no poner los ojos en blanco, la curiosidad de Bilbo era escalofriante.

—Cuando llegamos, el invierno ya había comenzado y el camino de regreso se encontraba bloqueado por las tormentas—dijo recordando la frustración que tuvo en aquel tiempo—Así que ambos se ofrecieron a hospedarme hasta que el clima mejorara.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —ambos se giraron hacia la persona a sus espaldas. —Eso quiere decir que conoces a Dáin—dijo Kili mirando fijamente a Hermione.

—Esa vieja cabra…—se calló—Quiero decir… Sí, conozco a Dáin, Pie de Hierro.

Fue entonces que el resto de la compañía presto atención a las palabras de la muchacha. Incluso Thorin que era el que más alejado se encontraba del todos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Bilbo.

Kili y Hermione lo miraron curiosos, el hobbit nunca dejaba de preguntar.

—No es que sea malo, Bilbo—habló Kili.

—Pero los enanos suelen ser muy desconfiados—dijo lanzándole una mirada a Escudo de Roble y otra a Kili en modo de disculpa—Y mi presencia en las Colinas de Hierro no fue bien recibida.

Bilbo arrugó las cejas.

—¿Por qué? — no estaba comprendiendo.

—Por ser una mestiza.

Tragó saliva duramente, ahora lo entendía. Y Kili también lo hizo, dándole una mirada consternada, no era justo que juzgaran a Hermione por su sangre, ella era simplemente grandiosa.

—Ánimo—dijo Hermione sonriendo—No todo fue tan malo, con el tiempo la interacción con los enanos mejoró, incluyendo a Dáin.

Fili soltó una carcajada.

—¿Lo llamas vieja cabra? —preguntó sin dejar de reír.

—Gruñe más que los carneros que utilizan para montar, no me extraña que toda esa familia tengo un genio de los mil demonios.

Y todos los enanos estallaron en risas y burlas, eso era definitivamente cierto. Excepto Thorin, él se encontraba más absorto en saber que la mujer conociera a su primo y más aún en que él la considerara una amiga, que en prestar atención en las palabras que Hermione usó para describir a su familia.

—Eso es mentira—gritó Dwalin silenciado el ambiente. —No eres nada más que una mentirosa—volvió a gritar.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en el oscuro enano.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? —expuso controlando la rabia que sentía.

—No eres más que una maldita mestiza—Hermione apretó los dientes, no le gustaba esa palabra.

Respirando profundamente, avanzó a grandes pasos hasta quedar frente al enano.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó retándolo ferozmente.

Dwalin arrugó el entrecejo y las venas de su cuello resaltaron evidenciando su enojo.

— _Asquerosa sangre sucia_ —bramó en lengua enana.

El enano sonrió satisfecho, estaba seguro que la mestiza no sabría lo que acababa de pronunciar, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando miró la fiera expresión en los ojos de la muchacha. Se encontraban brillosos y peligrosamente oscuros.

— _¡Púdrete enano inútil!_ —Hermione exclamó con falta de aire.

Nadie dijo nada por los próximos minutos, lo que acababa de pasar era sumamente difícil. Pero Gandalf sólo miraba entretenido el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—Hablas Khuzdul—preguntó Ori, aunque más bien se escuchó como una afirmación.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, acaba de cometer otro inequívoco error.

—Sorpresa—trató de escuchar divertida, pero el tono no salió como esperaba.

—¿Quién te enseñó? —preguntó Balin curioso.

La muchacha resopló, eran demasiadas preguntas y respuestas para una sola noche.

—Si les digo, ya no sería un secreto. —y Balin supo que no obtendría nada más.

Y el silencio se volvió apoderar del lugar, algunos repasaban la situación que acababa de pasar, otros en cambio no tenían idea de qué demonios decir, hasta que la voz cargada de alegría de Bofur rompió la tensión.

—Si es verdad que moraste en las Colinas de Hierro, es seguro que sabes bailar Fricska.

Hermione sonrió jubilosa, guiñándole un ojo, y Fili tuvo que controlarse en no jalarse de las barbas. Aunque no fue el único.

—¿Qué tan rápido eres?

Bofur no necesitó de más palabras para entender el reto de la muchacha. Y armando un gran alboroto, alentó a los demás a tomar sus instrumentos y comenzar a tocar la música folclórica de los enanos. Mientras que Bilbo, perturbado y cansado, decidió sentarse junto a Gandalf.

—Mira y lo entenderás—dijo el hombre leyendo la pregunta del hobbit.

El mediano se mantuvo sentado, mirando como uno a uno los enanos iban acomodándose y comenzaba a sonar la música, para cuando la primera nota se escuchó, el fuerte sonido de un zapateo se hizo presente.

Prestando devota atención a lo que ocurría, Bilbo miró como Hermione y Bofur bailaban dando fuertes zapateos, acompañados de palmas y brincos acelerados, ¿eso era un baile? Y su perturbación creció cuando la velocidad de la música se incrementaba junto con los movimientos de Bofur y Hermione, para cuando terminaron, Bilbo sintió que era a él a quien le faltaba el aire.

—¡Sigan tocando, toda la noche! —exclamó alegremente Bofur tomando su flauta y dando fuertes zapateos.

Hermione sonrió entusiasmada. Girándose buscó con quien seguir bailando, después de todo no tenía caso bailar Fricska si no tenías una pareja. Paseando la vista entre los enanos, sus ojos dieron con el enano indicado.

—No vas a bailar con ella—dijo Fili frenando a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó indignado.

—Tú sólo quieres bailar con ella, porque yo deseo hacerlo.

Kili rodó los ojos, su hermano lo conocía bastante bien, pero toda discusión entre los hermanos se esfumó cuando ambos enanos miraron como Hermione le pedía a Bifur bailar con ella. Fili bufó molesto, esa pudo haber sido su oportunidad.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, hermanito—se burló Kili, recibiendo un puñetazo como respuesta.

 **[…]**

Sus ojos se fijaron con especial atención en la figura de la mujer mientras bailaba, a su parecer se encontraba demasiado cerca de Bifur, pero al menos le tranquilizaba que Fili no fuera quien bailara con ella. Inhalado profundamente, expulsó la respiración con frustración, esa mujer estaba comenzando a desquiciarlo.

—La muchacha resultó ser más agradable de lo que pensaba. —dijo Balin sentándose a su lado.

—Demasiado agradable. —comentó Thorin entre dientes, pero el anciano logró escucharlo.

Balin lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Algo te molesta—dijo y Thorin lo miró receloso—No trates de negarlo, se nota en tus ojos.

Escudo de Roble apretó con fuerza los dientes y gruñó.

—Todo es culpa de ella.

—¿Culpa de Hermione? —preguntó escéptico Balin—Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Pero Thorin no le respondió, ni siquiera estaba mirándolo.

—¡Escúpelo ya, Balin! —exclamó, no le gustaba que le dieran indirectas, sabía por el tono en la voz del enano que trataba de decirle algo.

Balin achicó los ojos. Si Thorin, Escudo de Roble, quería palabras directas, de acuerdo, él le diría palabras directas.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con tu terca obstinación? —habló Balin en tono firme—Se ve que la mujer te agrada, no he sido el único en notarlo.

El rey no dijo nada, permaneció un momento en silencio.

—Y, ¿qué con eso?

—¿Qué con eso? —volvió a preguntar Balin, no podía creer la repuesta del enano. —Estoy hablándote de que a unos metros de ti, se encuentra una mujer que ha logrado jalarte de las barbas.

Thorin volteó a verlo.

—No digas estupideces, Balin—dijo mordaz, pero Balin achicó los ojos, ¿estaba tratando de desviar el tema?

—Puede que la mayor parte del tiempo salgan numerosas estupideces de mi boca, pero esto no lo es—se defendió irguiendo la encorvada espalda. —Siempre que alguien se le acerca terminas gruñendo peor que un huargo rabioso, sobretodo con Fili.

Escudo de Roble lo miró sin decir nada hasta que la risa de Hermione acompañada por la música se escuchó, ambos enanos observaron como la muchacha reía junto a Bifur, y Thorin no reprimió el bramido que brotó de su garganta.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Balin—Eso es justo lo que estoy diciendo.

Thorin lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, casi lacerándolo.

—No te entrometas, Balin. —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada—Esto no es asunto tuyo—no le agradaba que el enano se metiera en su vida privada.

Balin resopló pesadamente, al parecer, había resultado más difícil de lo que pensó, pero eso no significaba que se diera por vencido al respecto.

—Sólo te advierto que alguien lleva más ventaja que tú. —habló señalando hacia el frente. —¿En verdad no vas hacer nada?

Y Thorin no ocupó de más palabras para saber a lo que se refería Balin, pero la cuestión de la situación se encontraba en sus manos, no en las del viejo enano. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

 **[…]**

Un suave silbido interrumpió el silencio del bosque, y un gañido lo acompañó a los pocos segundos. Elevando la mirada, Gandalf ubicó a Fawkes sobrevolar por encima de ellos, planeando en el aire hasta posarse sobre el hombre de la muchacha a su lado. Después de unos minutos de escuchar la conversación entre los dos, el halcón nuevamente emprendió el vuelo, alejándose y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

—Ha dicho que hay un río a medio kilometro, —habló Hermione—tal vez pueda ir a pescar algo para la cena, no pienso volver a comer las zanahoria con papas de Bombur.

Gandalf asintió con la cabeza, eso sería una bendición pero en realidad quería aprovechar el tiempo para hablar de cierto asunto que no había podido resolver con la muchacha.

—¿Ya hablaste con Escudo de Roble? —preguntó.

Hermione maldijo mentalmente al mago, siempre tenía que preguntar por todo.

—Sí. —contestó secamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —volvió a preguntar Gandalf.

La muchacha torció los ojos, el hombre no se desistiría hasta que ella le dijera lo que deseaba oír.

—Me ha dado su permiso para interactuar libremente con los enanos.

Gandalf volteó a verla asombrado.

—¿El ha hecho eso? —preguntó, y Hermione lo miró dudosa, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —le cuestionó recelosa.

—Thorin suele ser demasiado desconfiado con los extraños, me sorprende que te lo concediera—dijo mirando hacia el frente—Eso es todo.

Hermione aceptó que eso era cierto, ella misma se había sorprendido cuando Escudo de Roble le dio su permiso, pero sus recuerdos se volvieron amargos cuando rememoró las palabras del enano. Frunciendo los labios, añadió mordazmente:

—Aunque sigue siendo un maldito enano arrogante. —dijo lanzando veneno con sus palabras—Si yo te contara.

Gandalf la miró enarcando una ceja. ¿Había sucedido algo de lo que no estaba enterado? Pero Hermione no dijo nada más, y el mago decidió que por hoy había tentado demasiado a su suerte, así que continuó cabalgando junto al resto de la compañía. Cabalgaron y cabalgaron hasta que Thorin dio la orden a sus sobrinos de buscar un refugio para la noche, y Fili y Kili lo encontraran justo a unos 70 metros del río. Pasando el resto de la tarde conversando y clamando por la cena, siguieron igual hasta que la noche se hizo presente y después inició un nuevo día.

Los enanos despertaron ansiosos y bendiciendo la llegada del amanecer y con ella, la preparación del desayuno, para la cual todos apresuraban entre quejidos y bramidos a Bombur para que comenzara a cocinarla. Y a su vez, el enano reclamaba a Bilbo porque dejara de holgazanear y le prestara ayuda con la comida, algo a lo que el pobre señor Bolsón no pudo rehusarse, su reputación como buen cocinero estaba en juego.

En cambio, Hermione no pudo evitar reír por la expresión concentrada de Bilbo, se miraba tan curioso cuando realizaba una actividad que le gustase. Negando con la cabeza, rebuscó dentro de su mochila hasta que sacó un carrete de hilo grueso.

—Oye, Kili—llamó Hermione al enano—¿Quieres ir a pescar?

Kili alzó la cabeza en dirección a Hermione y una sonrisa radiante se cruzó por su rostro, la idea le encantaba. Saltando de su asiento, se encaminó rápidamente hasta alcanzar a la muchacha, siendo casi seguido por su hermano Fili.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Fili? —dijo Dori—Tú vas a ayudarme.

El joven enano rubio miró desesperado al viejo enano, no le molestaba ayudarle, pero en ese momento deseaba más estar junto a Hermione y su impertinente hermano.

—Nos veremos más tarde—medio gritó Kili divertido y burlándose por la suerte de su hermano, y a Fili esto no le hizo gracia.

Incluso un par de ojos azules se estrecharon cuando el más joven de sus sobrinos se marchó junto a la muchacha, mirando hacia Fili encontró al enano lanzando un suspiro frustrado y una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en sus labios. Pero la borró cuando se dio cuenta que Balin le miraba con una expresión divertida que obviaba su última conversación respecto a la muchacha. Fijando su atención en el camino que habían tomado Kili y Hermione, apretó levemente el hueso de la mandíbula, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Mientras que el resto de la compañía farfullaba por el desayuno y el pobre hobbit se encontraba entre líos de platos y cacharros, Kili y Hermione llegaron a la orilla del río. El día apenas estaba comenzando, y la tarde no entraría hast horas después, la hora era perfecta para pescar.

—Cuando regresemos, Fili te recibirá con un puñetazo—dijo Hermione pasándole el carrete.

Kili se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo que me preocupe, —dijo restándole importancia, y añadió: —Bueno, siempre y cuando no me rompa la nariz como tú lo hiciste con él.

Ambos se carcajearon por las palaras del muchacho, aún no podían creer que Hermione se hubiera atrevido a golpear en la cara al enano rubio.

—¿Ya habías pescado antes? —preguntó Hermione tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Sí—asintió Kili—El tío Thorin solía llevarnos a Fili y a mí a los lagos congelados durante el invierno, pero cuando el tiempo pasó y nosotros crecimos, las responsabilidades llegaron y ahora todo eso pasó a ser un recuerdo de mi niñez.

Hermione sintió algo removerse en su interior, no estaba preparada para las conversaciones en donde se mostraba el lado amable de Escudo de Roble, ocasionalmente, él solía ser arrogante y presuntuoso, al menos con ella. Lanzando un suspiro ambos jóvenes se sentaron sobre la hierba verde y fresca, esperando porque algún pececillo hambriento cayera en un anzuelo, incluso hicieron apuestas en averiguar cuál de los dos conseguía mas pescado.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y los hilos sujetos a las varillas de madera, seguían igual y como los habían dejado al principio, torciendo los labios, Hermione pensó que tal vez esa mañana no desayunaría pescado, sino otra vez el estofado de papas con zanahoria de Bombur.

Entonces escuchó el característico y familiar gañido de Fawkes, buscándolo, lo encontró sobre la rama alta de un nogal a unos metros de ella y por la forma en que el halcón giraba la cabeza a una dirección más hacia enfrente de ellos, Hermione supo que trataba de comunicarle algo. Enfocando un poco más los ojos, pasó detalle a detalle a lo que fuera que Fawkes estaba viendo, entonces lo descubrió. Sonriendo de lado, se paró y observó con más detalle a los inesperados invitados.

—¿Quieres ver algo fantástico? —le preguntó a Kili.

Y aunque el muchacho a inicio se mostró confundido terminó aceptando, sonriendo aún más, Hermione le pidió que la siguiera. Con paso sigiloso se acercaron al gran nogal, y trepándolo en silencio, llegaron hasta la rama más alta donde Fawkes aún se encontraba esperándolos. Para cuando Kili se fijó en lo que había abajo, sintió que su aliento se cortaba de golpe.

—Hermione…—dijo balbuceando—Esos son… son…

La muchacha sonrió ante la muda expresión de Kili, sabía que le gustaría verlos.

 **[…]**

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Dwalin.

Balin asintió con la cabeza, el ruido había sido bastante claro.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

Dwalin agudizó más el oído, tratando de volver a captar el sonido.

—Pájaros no han sido, eso es un hecho—Balin le dio la razón—Tendría que ser algo más grande y más pesado, una bandada de aves no causarían tanto ruido…

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocasionado el extraño sonido y siguieron prestando atención pero el ruido no se volvió a escuchar, encogiéndose de hombros, Balin pensó que fuera lo que causó el jaleo al parecer se había marchado. Dando media vuelta, los hermanos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al campamento pero un grito los detuvo, volteando rápidamente observaron a una figura humana yendo en su dirección y conforme se fue acercando se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Kili corriendo hacia ellos, pero no lograban escuchar lo que gritaba, no hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Corran! —gritó una vez más Kili.

Pero no fue necesario volver hacerlo porque el estruendo de arboles siendo derribados se escuchó a sus espaldas y Dwalin y Balin miraron con horror como un gigantesco erumpent salía de entre la espesura del bosque y se encamina hacia ellos con el cuerno inclinado listo para atacar.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Dwalin tomó a Kili de las ropas y lo obligó a correr más rápido, llegando al campamento y con ellos un furioso erumpent pisándoles los talones. Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido, el enorme animal chocó contra el gran árbol donde la mayoría de los enanos se encontraban sentados, ocasionando que todos quedaran dispersados, tratando de controlar a la criatura.

Thorin empuñó la espada de Fili y ordenó al resto de los enanos que tomaran cuerdas para lograr atarlo, pero la fuerza del erumpent fue más grande y el tiempo que duraron las sogas reteniéndolo no sirvió, sólo sirvió para aumentar la cólera del animal. Limpiándose la tierra de los ojos, Escudo de Roble tuvo que pensar rápido en una solución pero cuando escuchó el grito de Nori, encontró a Ori siendo apresado contra el muro de piedra de la ladera, y la conclusión fue fácil de descifrar.

Aferrando con fuerza el mango metálico de la espada, Thorin corrió hasta Ori, luchando contra el erumpent por ser el primero en llegar hasta el enano y fueron milésimas de segundos donde Escudo de Roble arrastró a Ori junto a él justo antes de que el animal lo hubiera colapsado contra el muro de la ladera. Retirándose lo más rápido que pudo, se percató que el cuerno de la criatura había logrado abrirle la ropa del brazo haciéndole una herida, aunque no lo suficientemente profunda.

—¡Mátenlo! —gritó Dwalin empuñando el hacha en su mano.

Pero su golpe fue desviado cuando una flecha clavó su abrigo contra la madera de un árbol, consternado miró a su alrededor y miró a Hermione corriendo hacia ellos con arco y flechas en mano.

—¡Esperen! —gritó tratando de hacerse escuchar, pero el estruendo era mayor.

Analizando rápidamente la situación, tomó la gruesa cuerda que Dori traía entre manos y formando un lazo, corrió hacia la criatura que batallaba contra Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur y Fili. Tomando impulsó saltó sobre ella enlazando el hocico y los enanos vieron la oportunidad de sujetarle las patas, con un fuerte de Hermione, el erumpent cayó abruptamente al suelo arrastrando consigo al sequito de enanos que aferraban las sogas en sus manos. Cuando la nube de tierra se dispersó, el resto de los enanos suspiraron, al menos habían estabilizado al animal.

Pero cuando trataron de acercarse, el erumpent volvía a retorcerse buscando liberarse. Tratando que la situación no volviera a repetirse, Hermione sostuvo fuertemente la soga que amarraba el hocico apartando el largo cuerno del resto de la compañía, y montando sobre su cabeza, trató de tranquilizarlo, hablándole en la lengua de las bestias.

— _Tiroko,_ —dijo suavemente— _Tiroko namerek_ —y el enorme animal se fue apaciguando hasta que Hermione estuvo segura de soltar la soga.

Liberándolo del resto de las cuerdas, dejó que el erumpent se marchara aún sin bajar las defensas, no podía fiarse por completo. Y el animal partió, alejándose hasta que desapareció a través del verde follaje del bosque, sólo entonces Hermione soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente.

—¿Qué les dije? —habló Fili rompiendo la tensión—Esta mujer es increíble—y con una sonrisa se encaminó hasta Hermione, pero ella lo paró poniendo toda la distancia entre ambos que el largo del arco le permitía.

—Ni siquiera pienses que volverás a hacerlo.—amenazó divertida.

Fili le guiñó un ojo coqueto, era claro que la muchacha había leído sus intenciones de robarle otro beso, lamentablemente ella fue más rápida esta vez. Y Hermione rió ante el descaro coqueteo del hombre. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió un golpe en medio de la espalda y siendo lanzada al suelo.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —bramó Dwalin escupiendo con cada palabra—¡Explícate, maldita mestiza!

Eso fue la gota que derramó la paciencia de Hermione respecto a ese enano. Levantándose de un saltó, lo miró con tanta furia que los demás retrocedieron asustados.

—¡Hasta aquí! —exclamó colérica y se dejó ir sobre Dwalin.

Y pronto, todo se convirtió en una arena de pelea entre Hermione y el enano.

Dwalin tomó con fuerza el hacha y dirigió con fuerza contra ella, pero Hermione la bloqueó colocando el arco, con un rápido movimiento, el enano tironeo de hacha que se había enganchado de la cuerda del arco y obligó a Hermione a soltarlo. Viéndose imposible de separarlos, Dwalin tomó el enorme mazo de su espala y trató de golpear la espalda de la muchacha. Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás y sacó de su segunda funda, las dos cuchillas que hasta entonces había mantenido guardadas.

Tomando aire saltó sobre Dwalin cayendo sobre su espalda, pero el enano la sujeto del brazo jalándola hacia el frente, logrando que una de las cuchillas cayera de su mano, y con el borde del mazo lanzó un golpe al azar que alcanzó la cien de la muchacha. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione utilizó su peso para obligar a Dwalin a caer con ella, y entre los movimientos de forcejeo el mazo del enano quedó demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

Sin perder tiempo, Hermione se coloco encima del enano, que había caído bocabajo y trató de levantar su cabeza, pero Dwalin tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando nuevamente a Hermione en la zona afectada. Furiosa, decidió ponerle fin a la pela. Con los ojos brillantes, empleó la fuerza y chocó su puno contra un punto en especial de la espalda del hombre, y Dwalin soltó un quejido de dolor; pasando su brazo bajo el cuello del enano, coloco el filo de la cuchilla sobre la yugular amenazando con clavarla ante cualquier movimiento y Dwalin lo comprendió perfectamente.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Thorin.

Hermione miró a Escudo de Roble parado frente a ella, ¿acaso estaba ordenándole que soltara al maldito enano hablador? Con una nueva mirada, Hermione comprendió que era mejor hacer lo que el rey le decía y muy a su pesar, soltó a Dwalin; no sin antes darle una última patada en el proceso. Tomando distancia, miró al enano ponerse de pie mientras se sujetaba las costillas, estaría extasiada si le había fracturado alguna. Cuando Balin se acercó a su hermano, él lo rechazó furioso, enfocando sus ojos sobre la mujer que le acababa de dar una paliza.

—¿No escucharon? —habló Thorin—He dicho que ha sido suficiente.

Y Dwalin se obligó a mantener su enojo a raya, igual que Hermione. Escudo de Roble los observó con detenimiento antes de mirar únicamente a la mujer.

—Tienes una explicación que dar.

Pero ella permaneció callada, sin decir nada, incluso no se atrevió a mirar los ojos de Escudo de Roble.

—¿Acaso te volviste muda? —preguntó irónico, pero Hermione siguió callada—¡Kili! —llamó y el enano nervioso se presentó. —¿Vas a explicarme cómo demonios ha pasado todo esto o también te has quedado mudo?

Kili abrió la boca y la cerró, repitiéndolo varias veces.

—Fue mi culpa. —todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, y esta vez, ella levantó los ojos, mirándolos sin miedo—Kili no tuvo nada que ver, todo ha sido culpa mía.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos, ¿era eso cierto? Miró nuevamente a su sobrino, quien se encogió de hombros y regresó al lado de su hermano Fili, al parecer, la mujer estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti—dijo Dwalin sosteniéndose con fuerza el costado golpeado.

—Dwalin, cállate—lo regañó su hermano Balin, y el enano frunció los labios.

Escudo de Roble suspiró cansado, apenas comenzaba el día y ya habían iniciado una pelea, aunque en esta ocasión la situación era muy diferente.

—Te dije que sí volvías a cometer un error, te castigaría por ello—dijo Thorin mirando a la muchacha.

—Permíteme ser yo quien lo haga—se ofreció Dwalin, y el Thorin volteó a verlo receloso, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío escalarle por el hueso de la columna, la mirada del enano sobre ella no le indicaba que se vengaría por la pelea perdida.

 **[…]**

—¿Es necesario todo esto? —preguntó Gandalf mirando a Escudo de Roble.

Thorin no contestó, sólo miró una vez más la escena y se alejó montando sobre su poni.

—¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto? —Gandalf miró al hobbit a su lado, Bilbo tenía una mirada preocupada.

—No—negó con la cabeza—No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Bilbo se esforzó por no ir en contra de las órdenes de Thorin, pero al ver a Hermione en la situación donde se encontraba le parecía absolutamente injusto.

—¡Andando! —gritó Thorin y Balin notó que el enano se contuvo de mirar hacia atrás.

El hobbit, montó y conforme fueron andando trató de escabullirse hasta quedar en el último lugar de la caravana, tratando de llegar hasta Hermione. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, el corazón se le encogió al ver el estado de la muchacha.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo—habló Hermione—Me he encontrado en peores situaciones—y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso no sirvió para que el hobbit dejara de sentir impotencia.

Dwalin la había atado de las muñecas en la espalda y le había vendado los ojos, pasándole la tela alrededor del cuello, de esta manera si ella movía la cabeza, la presión de la venda la lastimaría. Y no sólo había sido eso, sino que la obligó a montar sobre el poni al revés, _así no trataría de escapar_ , es lo que había dicho el enano.

—Metete en tus asuntos, mediano—bramó Dwalin, y Bilbo supo que era su forma de correrlo.

Mirando una vez a Hermione, se apartó de la muchacha hasta llegar al lado de Gandalf, quien lo recibió con un intento de sonrisa, comprendía el sentimiento de Bilbo. Continuaron cabalgando el resto del día, y en esta ocasión Escudo de Roble no decidió pararse a descansar y tomar la comida del medio día, y ningún enano le llevó la contraria. Había quedado claro que no se admitirían más discusiones en lo que durara el camino.

Para cuando llegó el atardecer, y encontraron un lugar para pasar la noche, Dwalin le permitió a Hermione bajar del caballo, y con rudeza le desató las muñecas y los ojos, era obvio que el enano deseaba lastimarla. Lanzando un gruñido, Hermione le respondió con otro más fuerte mostrando los incisivos levemente puntiagudos y los ojos brillándole, no estaba dispuesta a someterse ante el enano.

Dwalin la dejó sentarse en la parte más alejada del resto de la compañía, y Hermione suspiró buscando alrededor a Fawkes, no había escuchado al halcón en todo el día, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando lo escuchó gañirle desde lo alto de un árbol. Hermione sonrió, no la había dejado a su merced con los enanos.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Hermione!—exclamó Bilbo sentándose frente a ella.

La muchacha le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy bien, Bilbo—le dijo—No te preocupes.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —preguntó sorprendido—Eso ha sido totalmente injusto, los salvaste de que la criatura los aplastara.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y Bilbo resopló por ello. Entonces se percató de las heridas alrededor de la piel de las muñecas, y no sólo eso, en la frente le surcaba un rastro de sangre seca. Levantándose abruptamente, se alejó casi corriendo, regresando a los pocos minutos y Hermione lo miró confundida, ¿qué estaba haciendo el hobbit? Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando el mediano tomó una de sus muñecas.

—Bilbo, no es necesario que lo hagas—le dijo tratando de retirar la mano, pero el hobbit la detuvo aplicando fuerza en su agarre.

—Deja que te cure, tengo algo del ungüento que ayude a Oin hacer con la caléndula—dijo Bilbo sacando un par de vendas, Hermione se preguntó de dónde las había sacado, y él pareció darse cuenta porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Oin me las dio junto al ungüento, me dijo que ayudaría para curarte.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, la amabilidad del hobbit era demasiado dulce y amable.

—Mis heridas sanaran para mañana sin ayuda del ungüento.

Bilbo la miró severamente, y por un momento Hermione se dijo que tal vez había hecho enojar al mediano.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte—rezongó Bilbo—Así que deja de ser tan terca y permíteme hacer mi trabajo.

Hermione le permitió seguir sin decir nada más, pero cuando el hombrecillo subió la manga izquierda de su camiseta, Hermione se tensó al instante. En cambio, Bilbo jadeó cuando se miró lo que estaba grabado sobre el antebrazo de Hermione, aunque no logró verlo claramente porque ella bajó rápidamente la manga tapándole la vista.

Levantando la mirada, encontró a Hermione con una extraña expresión en su rostro y se dio cuenta que fuera lo que fuera que ella tuviera sobre la piel no le había causado ninguna gracia que él lo viera. Carraspeando, se enfocó en seguir curando las heridas de las muñecas, pero Hermione se mantuvo vigilante en que la manga no se volviera a subir, y Bilbo lo notó.

—Gracias, Bilbo—dijo Hermione cuando él le limpiaba la sangre de la ceja, y él sonrió enternecido, era una buena muchacha.

Mientras Bilbo la atendía, Thorin mantuvo los ojos sobre la pareja, frunciendo el ceño volvió a pensar en las acciones de esa mañana, algo que no cuadraba en lo que había sucedido con el erumpent. Pero, ¿qué podría haber sido? Hermione se había culpado de todo y Kili lo confirmó, resoplando se dijo que tenía que hablar con su sobrino.

—Thorin.

El enano volteó a mirar a la voz que lo llamaba, y para su sorpresa se encontró con la persona que pensaba buscar.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó girándose hacia él.

Kili se sentó frente a su tío, y antes de hablar tragó duramente.

—Fue mi culpa, tío—Thorin enarcó una ceja—No fue Hermione quien molestó al erumpent, fui yo.

Thorin arrugó la frente, ¿qué acababa de decir su sobrino?

—Explícate. —y Kili se encogió en su lugar, el tono en la voz de Thorin no era un juego.

—Hermione me mostró una manada de erumpent a unos metros de nosotros, y le pedí que nos acercáramos, pero ella me dijo que no sería buena idea—dijo reflejando en su rostro la decepción de sus acciones—No hice caso, y caminé hasta una cría que estaba más cerca, la madre debió pensar que la atacaría porque se dejó ir sobre mí. Hermione trató de ayudarme pero no fue suficiente, el animal ya estaba corriendo hacia mí y me siguió hasta el campamento. —levantando la mirada, se enfrentó a los ojos de Escudo de Roble. —Hermione no tiene la culpa de nada, soy yo el responsable.

Thorin miró sin ver a su sobrino, analizando las palabras de Kili: Hermione no había sido la causante del estropicio, Hermione sólo se culpó en lugar de Kili.

—Perdóname, tío—dijo Kili en voz baja.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo, ve junto a tu hermano.

Kili asintió quedamente, sabía que no saldría librado cuando le dijera a Thorin la verdad, pero se encontraba satisfecho al salvar a Hermione de los castigos de Dwalin. Sólo esperaba que su tío tuviera más misericordia con él, después de todo compartían la misma línea de sangre.

Escudo de Roble observó a Kili llegar junto a Fili, quien lo recibió sonriéndole cálidamente, al parecer su otro sobrino también estaba enterado. No estaba enojado con Kili, en cierta parte sí se encontraba decepcionado por la imprudencia de su sobrino, pero el muchacho había actuado honorablemente al decir la verdad. Desviando los ojos, volvió a enfocarlos sobre la menuda figura que descansaba alejada de los demás.

 **[…]**

 _Estaba lloviendo, con fuerza y furia, era como si el cielo se fuera a destrozar en cualquier momento. Todo se encontraba oscuro y podía sentir el agua escurrir a través de las ropas que portaba, haciendo un charco a sus pies y el frío recorrió las partes de su cuerpo descubierto, tenía mucho frío._

 _Un nuevo relámpago estalló en el cielo, iluminándolo junto al ruido de trueno, pero no fueron suficientes para eliminar al escalofriante rugido que se escuchó, y lo profundo de la cueva sólo hizo que el bramido se extendiera con tenebrosa resonancia._

— _Creo que está enojado. —dijo mirando la entrada de la cueva._

— _Escúchame—le pidió una voz a su espalda—Tienes que correr, no debes dejar de hacerlo, sin importar lo que escuches._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa._

 _La mujer frente a ella la miró impotente, con las lágrimas surcándole los ojos y cuando un sollozo salió de sus labios, ella la abrazó acunándola en su pecho, Hermione no entendía lo estaba sucediendo. Entonces el furioso rugido se volvió a escuchar, agitando el corazón de la mujer que la abrazaba._

— _Corre…—le dijo apretándola fuertemente antes de soltarla—¡Corre!_

 _Ambas mujeres salieron corriendo, mojándose ante la lluvia que caía sobre ellas, empapándoles aún más las ropas e imposibilitándoles correr más rápido. Con los relámpagos y los truenos sonando sobre sus cabezas, justo cuando una enorme sombra oscura desaparecía entre las oscuras nubes de tormentas, retando al trueno con su rugido._

— _¡Corre! ¡Corre más!—le gritó la mujer tras ella—¡Sigue, sigue!_

 _Ella trató de voltear, pero la mujer la detuvo._

— _No voltees, sigue corriendo._

 _Sintiendo que la respiración se le dificultaba, continuó corriendo aún cuando el rugido se escuchaba más cerca de ellas._

— _Sigue asi, no mires—le dijo—Corre…_

 _Y ella corrió, corrió hasta que no pudo escuchar la voz de la mujer gritándole, y aunque deseó voltear y mirarla, las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. Debía correr, correr y no mirar hacia atrás. Fue entonces que el horrible rugido se alzó sobre todos los sonidos que la rodeaban, una voz furiosa que gritaba lo mismo al momento que escuchaba también el grito de la mujer._

— _Eullygaidd…_

Hermione despertó de golpe, tratando de recuperar la respiración que le faltaba, ese sueño había parecido muy real. Sentándose, se concentró en normalizar su pulso, era como si el corazón fuera a salirse por su pecho de lo rápido que latía, se pasó una mano por el cabello, barriendo lo rizos que se encontraban en su camino, ¿qué había sido lo último que escuchó? No lo recordaba, no lograba recordar quién era esa mujer, ni la voz que las perseguía. Gruñendo, maldijo por su falta de memoria, era frustrante cuando le sucedían esos deja vú.

—¿La conciencia no te deja dormir? —Hermione miró a Dwalin confundida. —No me impresionaría que no lograras hacerlo, eres una asesina después de todo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, no estaba de humor para soportar al maldito enano, pero tampoco se quedaría con la boca cerrada.

— _¿Furioso porque una mestiza te pateó el trasero, enano?_ —le dijo en lengua khuzdul y el rostro de Dwalin se tornó rojo de le furia.

— _Asquerosa sangre sucia…_ —Hermione gruñó ante las palabras.

—Dwalin—ambos miraron a la voz que llamó al enano. —Retírate.

El enano miró a Thorin consternado, pero cuando Escudo de Roble le lanzó una mirada más cargada Dwalin finalmente se marchó, no sin antes enviarle unos ojos asesinos a la muchacha.

Pasó un momento en el que ni Thorin ni Hermione dijeron nada, el único movimiento que se hizo fue cuando el enano se sentó frente a ella, pero después de ello, no pasó nada más. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hermione comenzó a sentirse incomoda, sabía que Escudo de Roble la estaba observando pero no quería verlo y decirle que dejara de hacerlo, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada.

—Kili me ha contado la verdad. —Hermione se tensó al instante, eso no se lo esperaba—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué culparte en lugar de él?

—Fue en cierta parte, culpa mía—dijo ella bajando los hombros—Era mi responsabilidad frenar a Kili de no acercarse, pero no hice nada.

Thorin la escuchó lanzar un suspiro, incluso él también lo hizo.

—No cargues con la culpa, nadie salió herido.

Hermione lo miró curiosa, ¿acaso Escudo de Roble estaba tratando de disculparse? Divertida por el descubrimiento, se encogió de hombros, al final el enano parecía tener un lado amable. Inconscientemente, observó al hombre sentado frente a ella, fijándose en los detalles de su ropa. Sorprendida por sus acciones, apartó la vista disimuladamente pero aún así alcanzó a ver algo sobre el brazo del enano. Observando nuevamente, lo confirmó.

—Estas herido—Thorin arqueó una ceja y miró el brazo que Hermione le indicaba.

—Fue por el cuerno del erumpent—aclaró, ni siquiera se había percatado de la herida.

—Permíteme—dijo ella y Thorin la miró confundido.

Cuando Hermione estiró la mano, el enano comprendió a lo que se refería. Al principio se mostró dudoso, pero al final terminó cediendo ante la petición de la muchacha. Hermione tomó delicadamente el brazo y apartó la tela del abrigo, inspeccionando la herida, asintiendo cogió el pequeño frasco que Bilbo le había dejado por sí tenía molestias con las heridas en las muñecas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Thorin.

—Es ungüento de caléndula, ayudará a cerrar la herida—le dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente, el enano seguía siendo desconfiado.

Tomando la medicina entre sus dedos la esparció por toda la zona dañada, cuidando de no presionar con fuerza sobre ella y dejando la cantidad suficiente. Cuando terminó de colocarlo, se dio cuenta que no tenía vendas a la mano, Bilbo las había utilizado todas con ellas, así que pedirle a Oin no era una opción. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, una idea vino a su mente y con un hábil movimiento, Hermione soltó el nudo del pedazo de tela que le sujetaba el cabello en una coleta.

Y para cuando pensó que sus problemas se habían solucionado, no fue así porque ahora debía vendar la herida y para ello tendría que acercarse demasiado al cuerpo del enano. Maldiciendo su suerte, procedió hacerlo, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Escudo de Roble, ella no sabía el significado de lo que estaba haciendo, al menos para la cultura de los enanos. Si hubiera prestado atención a los ojos sorprendidos de Thorin, ella no seguiría vendándolo.

Pero ese no fue su único dilema, ahora que se encontraba a menos distancia, captó el olor característico del enano con mayor intensidad. Comprobó para su disgusto, que efectivamente Escudo de Roble olía a una mezcla de aceite de cedro y tabaco, fuerte y a la vez suave, un olor natural para sus sentidos. Y Hermione tuvo que reprimir las ansias por acercarse más y prenderse de ese aroma.

—Gracias.

Eso la desconcertó, liberándola momentáneamente del hechizo que el olor a aceite de cedro y tabaco había ejercido sobre ella.

—No es nada—le dijo sonriendo levemente.

Thorin la miró curioso y fascinado, era la primera vez que la muchacha le sonreía y deseaba porque siguiera haciéndolo.

—Rogue…

Hermione volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza, esto deslumbró aún más a Escudo de Roble.

—Hermione—dijo terminando de anudar la tela—Hermione, está bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Hermione.

La muchacha volteó a verlo en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado por el enano, era distinto escucharlo de él. Mirándolo fijamente, se percató del extraño brillo en los ojos azules de Thorin.

" _¿Siempre han sido azules?"_ pensó curiosa, nunca había prestado atención a sus ojos, pero estando tan cerca era casi imposible no hacerlo.

Conteniendo la respiración, se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando, y aunque la respuesta era clara, ella no deseo entenderla. Al menos uno de los dos ya lo hacía y estaba dispuesto a obtener lo que deseaba.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario Tolkien:**

 _Mai acáriel_ : Lo hiciste bien. La oración en sí es un tipo de alago hacia un persona cuando se está orgulloso/a y cuando Gandalf se lo dice a Hermione, le felicita por tratar de incorporar a Bilbo en la compañía. Proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya.

 _Rukhsul menú_ : Hijo(s)/hija(s) de un orco. Cuando Dwalin la utiliza con Hermione—Maldita _rukhsul menú_. La maldice en su lengua materna—Maldita hija de orco. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzd _u_ l.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario Rowling:**

 _Erumpent_ : es una bestia gris, de gran tamaño y poder. Poseen una piel gruesa que repele la mayoría de los encantamientos y maleficios, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo sobre el hocico y una cola larga que parece una soga. Estas bestias no atacan a menos que se les provoque y aunque el cuerno contiene un fluido mortal que hace estallar todo lo que toca, eso lo he eliminado, porque de lo contrario ya no contaríamos con Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Son muy similares a los rinocerontes, de todos modos pueden googlearlo y encontraran numerosas imágenes e información sobre ellos.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario:**

Ahora, las siguientes palabras no vienen registradas en el libro, he sido yo quien las ha escrito para crear un tipo de lengua entre las bestias.

 _Yefel wrekofh_ : Buenos días.

 _Grevmoh izero mezira_ : Tienes tierra en la nariz.

 _Tiroko_ : Tranquilo/a.

 _Namerek_ : Mantén la calma.

 _Jalarte de las barbas_ : No utilizo la oración como algo literal, es más figurativo, haciendo alusión al efecto que Hermione tiene sobre Thorin. Puede usarse como sinónimo: Te gusta, te atrae, te agrada, te llama la atención, etc.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Internet:**

 _Fricska_ : El nombre de la danza que Bofur hace con Hermione se encuentra basada en un baile folclórico húngaro, el nombre _fricska_ lo he tomado de un trío de danza que lo baila. Si quieren saber más sobre el baile, googleénlo como: _BGMT extra check out these Hungarian (thigh) slappers!_ Un vídeo del programa _Britan's Got More Talent_. Y podrán darse una idea del tipo de baile que hacen los enanos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… De acuerdo con mis anotaciones, tendría que haber publicado este capítulo hasta el mes siguiente pero parece que el padre tiempo fue bondadoso conmigo en esta ocasión; aún no puedo creer que llegará a la quinta entrega, casualmente soy una persona muy floja y más cuando se trata de usar la computadora. Antes de publicar me estuve debatiendo y decidí que sí alguien desea buscarme en FB pueden encontrarme como _Connor Redfiel_ (el mismo nombre que uso para Fanfiction y con la misma imagen de perfil para esta plataforma), eso ya sería decisión suya llevo tiempo con esa cuenta y apenas me voy acordando de ella. Una última cosa… Me llegó cierto mensaje un día común y corriente por 'x' motivo, algo que agradezco pero sólo deseo aclarar que quien figura como Connor Redfiel es un sujeto del género masculino, sé que la mayoría de escritores en Fanfction son mujeres pero no por ello es imposible que un hombre tenga el deseo de publicar historias (aunque sean de este tipo).  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Cinco: Carne de cordero, carne de enano**

" _No creo en el pesimismo. Si algo no te sale bien, continúa hacia adelante. Si piensas que puede llover, lloverá"_ **— Clint Eastwood**

 **. . .**

Un mes.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bilbo Bolsón saliera de Bolsón Cerrado en La Comarca para unirse a la compañía de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' y en todo ese tiempo, el hobbit no había captado que los demás lo incluyeran en el grupo, a excepción de Hermione, Gandalf y tal vez Balin; sólo de ellos recibía la consideración de preocuparse por su bienestar.

En cambio, a Hermione no se le había dificultado congeniar automáticamente con los enanos, puede que al principio se mostraran algo rejegos a interactuar con ella pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y la muchacha resultara ser un estuche de monerías, los enanos habían exclamado a viva voz que ya no les molestaba tenerla en la compañía. Algo que resultó bastante frustrante para el juicio del señor Bolsón.

Básicamente, le había tomado a Hermione un mes, sino es que menos, para ganarse la confianza de los enanos (entre ellos, también a Escudo de Roble) y Bilbo se preguntaba cómo demonios lo había logrado, porque fueron exactamente 4 semanas, 31 días o 744 horas en que la muchacha lo único que hizo fue gruñir y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que también había ayudado en muchas otras ocasiones, como cuando Bombur tuvo hambre y no había que cenar o cuando el enorme tronco bloqueaba el camino y ni entre todos los enanos lograban quitarlo, incluso cuando el bestial erumpent interrumpió en el campamento y Hermione se enfrentó a la criatura.

Reprimiendo el aterrador escalofrío que sentía, Bilbo se concentró en borrarse a imagen del enorme animal de los días pasados; y es que jamás, en toda su vida, habría imaginado que algo como eso pudiera existir, literalmente se había quedado petrificado cuando miró al erumpent entrando y estampándose contra el tronco del árbol. Lanzando un suspiro, tuvo que reconocer que después de todo, ella se había ganado a pulso su lugar en la compañía.

No es que tuviera celos de la facilidad con que Hermione socializaba con los enanos, pero a Bilbo no le molestaría que al menos unos cuantos se tomarán el tiempo en tratar de hablar con él, de conocerlo y a la vez, él conocerlos a ellos. Pero aún así, no tenía mucho de donde quejarse, porque Hermione había tratado de incluirlo en todo lo que sucedía respecto a los enanos y eso para Bilbo, era mucho que decir sobre ella. Mirando a los enanos, se convenció que su realidad no resultaba tan desagradable como pensaba, sólo que él solía dramatizar su punto de vista a niveles muy altos.

—¿Cansado?

El mediano volteó a mirar a Hermione, quien lo observaba con una mueca divertida en los labios. Negando con la cabeza le contestó:

—Para nada. —dijo alborotándose los rizos del cabello.

Hermione le sonrió una vez antes de asentir con la cabeza y alejarse cabalgando, siendo alcanzada por Fili y Kili pocos metros después. Bilbo pensó que los hermanos eran demasiado predecibles en cuanto a la muchacha se trataba, sobretodo Fili, Bilbo había comprobado que el enano rubio buscaba algo más que la simple amistad de Hermione, al contrario de Kili, que solía entretenerse con la compañía de la muchacha. Aunque a opinión de Bilbo, Fili no era el único enano demostrando interés en la muchacha, Escudo de Roble había comenzado a mostrar ciertas actitudes hacia la chica y el señor Bolsón estaba seguro que no era el único en notarlo; pero se preguntaba sí Hermione era consciente del efecto que tenía sobre los dos enanos. Y sus pensamientos parecieron estar sincronizados con los de la muchacha, porque justo en esos momentos algo parecido rondaba por la mente de Hermione.

Llevaba días en que Fili y Kili no solían separarse de su lado, más tratándose del enano rubio, no es que le molestara pero en veces anhelaba un poco de espacio personal o tiempo para ella misma, porque para ser sincera comenzaba a incomodarle el constante interés que Fili mostraba hacia ella. Ahora mismo, había logrado desprenderse de ambos enanos manteniéndose al final de la caravana y siendo ellos llamados por Escudo de Roble, estaría eternamente agradecida con el arrogante enano, aunque jamás se lo diría.

Ese último pensamiento lo mantuvo más tiempo retenido que el resto, últimamente la actitud de Escudo de Roble comenzaba a parecerle sospechosa; el hombre ya no la acuchillaba o amenazaba con destrozarla con la mirada como solía hacerlo al principio del viaje, ni gruñía o ladraba cuando debía dirigirse hacia ella, incluso Balin le sonreía las veces que Escudo de Roble pedía su opinión, ¿estaba sucediendo algo que la involucrara y no se había dado cuenta? Porque ese no había sido el único cambio evidente, durante las comidas, Bombur comenzó a servirle mucho antes que los demás enanos, cuando antes solía ser casi la última en recibir su porción; y cuando Dwalin se percató de ello comenzó a ladrar sobre el asunto hasta que Escudo de Roble lo llevó aparte. Hermione nunca supo lo que le dijo pero fuera lo que fuera, el Dwalin había regresado echando chispas y centellas gritando que su presencia sería la maldición de la compañía, algo que ella no entendió del todo; desde entonces, el enano no había vuelto a molestarla, no al menos como cuando la conoció, aunque aún seguía llamándola mestiza o sangre sucia.

Otro asunto, fue la increíble facilidad con que Bifur comenzó a hablar con ella, al principio costó algo de tiempo tratar de adaptarse al acento del enano pero con algo de práctica, Hermione consiguió comprender lo básico de su lenguaje; cuando le preguntó por qué se esmeraba tanto en enseñárselo, él se encogió de hombros y le contestó que alguien se lo había pedido, pero esa no fue la respuesta que ella hubiera esperado. Hermione sonrió divertida, recordando la cara estupefacta del enano la noche que ella se le acercó para pedirle ser su pareja de baile, y aunque él se mostró receloso al principio terminó aceptando, desde entonces habían comenzado a interactuar más seguido y Hermione descubrió que bajo esa fachada salvaje, Bifur era un alma noble y justa, a diferencia de otros enanos (como Dwalin).

Soltando un ligero suspiro, volvió a retomar el tema que la inquietaba, no sólo las acciones de los enanos o la actitud de Escudo de Roble y Fili resultaban un misterio para ella, había algo en particular que lograba perturbarla más que el resto de las cosas. Antes, cuando solía cabalgar sola o solamente con la compañía de Gandalf o Bilbo todo parecía ser normal, todo estaba de acuerdo al orden natural de las cosas; pero ahora, comenzó a caer en cuenta que Escudo de Roble había empezado a acercársele durante el camino, cabalgando a su lado o casi a su lado, sin importar que tan atrás o enfrente se encontrara. Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, eso era muy extraño.

" _Hablando del diablo"_ pensó mientras captaba por el rabillo del ojo que Escudo de Roble se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

Disimuladamente, Hermione comenzó a desviar la caminata de su poni, desviándolo y desviándolo hasta que finalmente se sintió segura al lado de Gandalf, sabía que el enano no se acercaría si ella estaba con el hechicero. Prestando atención, se fijó que efectivamente su idea fue correcta, Escudo de Roble no se acercó más, al contrario se alejó cabalgando hasta tomar la punta de la caravana, y Hermione pensó que jamás estaría más contenta por la presencia de la vieja urraca en su vida, y en la compañía.

—¿ _Prestad_ , Rogue?

Hermione miró dudosa a Gandalf, ¿debía decirle la verdad u omitir sus dudas?

—No—dijo negando con la cabeza—Nada.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Gandalf alzando una robusta ceja blanca.

—Si—y aunque el mago no pareció creerle, no insistió más.

Pasaron un tiempo sin hablar, un tiempo donde a Hermione la misma duda le estuvo rondando por la cabeza constantemente.

—Gandalf—lo llamó.

—Dime.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Aún crees que es buena idea? —preguntó mirando hacia el frente.

Gandalf la miró curioso, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

—Ninguno de los dos podemos leer lo que dice ese mapa—le dijo—Thorin tiene suerte de que aún quede alguien que pueda ayudarlo a descubrirlo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, realmente no le agradaba la solución del mago ante el mensaje oculto en el mapa, y Gandalf debió darse cuenta de su reacción, porque añadió severamente:

—¿Puedes tú leerlo acaso? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—No—contestó lanzando un suspiro.

—Eso creí—dijo el hombre dándose por satisfecho, y Hermione gruñó ante la cara de victoria del hechicero.

Sí Gandalf creía que podría quedarse con la última palabra, estaba muy equivocado, abriendo la boca para lanzarse un poco del veneno que tenía guardado especialmente para él, Hermione captó en el aire nuevamente ese olor a perro mojado de días atrás. Tensándose, giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía ese aroma.

—¿Qué es lo que captas?

—Un intruso—dijo sin dejar de mirar en la dirección—Tal vez 2 o 3… Pero se están alejando…

Gandalf entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué podía significar eso?

—Hace unas semanas, capté el olor de barro, sangre y veneno—dijo Hermione—Pero perdí el rastro cuando las lluvias comenzaron, hasta ahora no había vuelto a sentirlo… Es el mismo de días atrás, estoy segura.

El mago asintió ante la información que la muchacha le proporcionaba, en definitiva, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en estas tierras.

—Quiero que te mantengas alerta, Hermione.

—¿Sin decirle nada a Escudo de Role? —preguntó curiosa.

Gandalf volvió a asentir.

—Sin decirle nada.

Hermione miró una vez hacia la dirección del aroma, Gandalf no era el único que había notado la rareza oculta en las Tierras Salvajes pero aún no se encontraba muy convencida de ocultarle algo como eso a Escudo de Roble, puede que el enano no le agradara pero si algo los estaba siguiendo, era mejor estar prevenidos. Sea como sea, haría caso a lo que la vieja urraca le estaba pidiendo, por ahora.

 **[…]**

Fili y Kili habían encontrado una especie de semi cueva para acampar esa noche, el lugar era cómodo, aunque se encontraba lleno de mosquitos que no dejaban de picar y zumbar por todas partes, afortunadamente con algo de la intervención de Gandalf el pequeño enjambre de moscos había desaparecido y eso sólo dio inicio a la empresa de enanos exigiendo la cena del día, y como en noches anteriores, el señor Bolsón fue requerido nuevamente para ayudar en la preparación.

—No es que me este quejando—dijo mientras acomodaba los platos—Pero si eres el cocinero, ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Bombur lo miró con escrutinio antes de contestar.

—Porque debes ganarte el alimento del día—y Bilbo no supo que responder a eso—Fili, Kili y Hermione se encargan de traer carne o verduras, Oin y Gloin prenden el fuego todas las noches; Nori, Ori y Dori recogen leña para la fogata, Bofur reparte la comida; Dwalin, Balin, Bifur y Thorin cuidan los alrededores del campamento, y yo me ocupo de cocinar lo que se deba de comer.

El mediano alzó las cejas consternado.

—¿Y Gandalf dónde queda? —preguntó confuso.

—Un mago no sirve más que para sacar de apuros—dijo Bombur echando las verduras en la olla sobre el fuego—Ó para atraer problemas.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco, tal vez no estaba muy de acuerdo con las palabras del enano, pero al menos le daba crédito en que Gandalf había traído incertidumbre a su vida con la llegada de trece enanos y una mestiza. Cansado, se enfocó en seguir ayudando a Bombur con la cena y para su no sorpresa, la comida de esa noche era nuevamente estofado, pero Bilbo tenía un plan; no dejaría que el enano siguiera envenenándolo con las papas quemadas y las zanahorias crudas, más que eso, el mediano resolvió en añadirle algo de su sazón hobbit, ya Bombur podría y el resto de la compañía podrían agradecerle.

La cena paso sin muchas emociones, todos comieron y quedaron satisfechos, más felices por saber que el hobbit fue quien había cocinado, en lugar del gordo Bombur. Cuando el enano se quejó de que apreciaran más la comida del mediano que la suya, la mayoría respondió que la edad comenzaba a extraviarle el sentido del gusto porque sí algunos platillos les faltaba sal a otros les sobraba en kilos. Y aunque Bombur fingió sentirse herido, no paso mucho para que el sentido de humor de los enanos llenara el lugar, poniendo al robusto pelirrojo como el centro de la comidilla.

Entonces unos de los ponis, se asustó de la nada y escapó corriendo, metiéndose en el rió antes de que pudieran detenerlo; y antes de que pudiesen llevarlo de vuelta, Fili y Kili casi murieron ahogados por tratar de sacarlo de lo más profundo y el agua había arrastrado el equipaje del poni. Naturalmente, era casi todo comida, y quedaba muy poco para la cena, y menos para el desayuno; eso había sido una desgracia para los enanos, no obstante por el caballo, eso se podía arreglar, sino por las provisiones perdidas, ahora tendrían que amarrar las tripas para que la comida restante alcanzara para todos.

A la mañana siguiente, los ánimos de la compañía habían mejorado notablemente, más cuando se dieron cuenta que la cantidad de comida perdida no parecía haber sido mucha como la noche anterior se les a figuró. Pero no todos celebraban y saltaban de la dicha, especialmente Hermione, porque la muchacha se encontraba en un intenso dilema: el poni que había corrido asustado ayer por la noche y se ahogó en lo profundo del río, no había sido otro más que el suyo, y como consecuencia ahora se encontraba sin transporte. Maldiciendo internamente, Hermione se preguntó por qué razones jamás le duraba un caballo más de un mes, el poni de anoche era un claro ejemplo, debía tener algún tipo de karma sobre ella y los animales que estaban a su cargo.

—Puedes venir conmigo—ofreció Kili a su lado.

—Gracias, pero iré con Bilbo.

El enano hizo una mueca con los labios, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero cuando estaba por rezongar la voz de su hermano lo interrumpió antes de que lograra abrir la boca.

—Hermione vendrá conmigo, ¿no es así? —dijo presuntuoso Fili mirando acusadoramente a su hermano.

La muchacha volteó a verlo escéptica, ¿acaso era una especie de trofeo para que pelearan por ella? No le agradaba que se tomaran ese tipo de discusiones en su presencia.

—Ni con uno ni con el otro—dijo abriéndose camino entre ambos hermanos—Prefiero ir caminando que montar con alguno de ustedes.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Kili—Será divertido…—pero Hermione lo ignoró dándole la espalda.

Al contrario, caminó hasta quedar junto a Bilbo y le sonrió frustrada, comenzaba a cansarse de ese par de enanos.

—¿Me permites ir contigo? —le preguntó algo irritada, no deseaba desquitar su descontento sobre Bilbo.

—Claro, no es necesario que lo preguntes—dijo él ofreciéndole un lugar en la silla.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, ya tenía resuelta su situación pero antes de que lograra montar, sintió que alguien la tomaba del borde de su chaleco y era levantada de un solo jalón, la acción había pasado tan rápido que cuando reaccionó ya estaba montando; pero no con Bilbo. Mirando hacia atrás, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban pícaramente.

—Te dije que siempre habría un lugar en mi silla para ti. —le dijo Fili mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, en ese momento deseaba asesinar al enano, ni loca pensaba cabalgar con Fili pero el enano se adelantó a sus acciones. Pasando una mano por su cintura, la aferró duramente contra su cuerpo y sin darle tiempo a renegar, comenzó a trotar con Hermione sosteniéndose de las crinas del poni.

—Fili, ¡maldito enano! ¡Bájame!—ordenó Hermione pero el enano no hizo, en cambio, continuó cabalgando aferrando aún más el brazo sobre ella como la muchacha trataba de soltarse.

No duró mucho tiempo para que Hermione se diera por vencida, el enano tenía fuerza para luchar contra la suya y al final, decidió que sólo por esta vez daría su brazo a torcer al respecto, pero que ni el muchacho se hiciera ilusiones de que mañana cabalgaría nuevamente con él. Y cuando Fili sintió a Hermione dejar de hacer fuerza por liberarse, sonrió jubiloso, una sonrisa socarrona que nadie pudo borrársela de la cara en todo el viaje, ni siquiera su hermano Kili con sus constantes bromas de mal gusto.

Pero a cierto enano, la sonrisa de Fili le causó tal irritación que el desayuno de esa mañana amenazaba con salir de su estómago. No sólo se paseaba con la muchacha en brazos, sino que además parecía estar presumiendo ese logro, eso era intolerable; gruñendo gravemente, Thorin escuchó el carraspeo de Balin a su lado, cuando lo miró, el enano le dedicó una mirada que expresaba: _te lo dije_ , pero él no estaba para renegar con las palabras del anciano. Soltando un gruñido más fuerte, miró alrededor dándose cuenta que el resto de la compañía lo observaba.

—Vámonos. —dijo.

Aunque a oídos de los demás eso sonó más como un ladrido, Thorin, Escudo de Roble, estaba en verdad furioso. En cuanto a Gandalf, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, la diversión apenas estaba comenzando y no fue el único en pensarlo, Balin también lo había hecho, incluido el señor Bolsón.

Cabalgaron todo el día, sin pararse a descansar o tomar la merienda, simplemente continuaron con el camino en completa sincronía pasando el tiempo entonando canciones de las viejas edades de los antiguos enanos de Erebor. Canciones que a opinión de Bilbo Bolsón, eran melodías oscuras y lúgubres, nada que ver con las dulces y fluctuantes sonatas que tocaban en La Comarca; pero él no era quien para criticar de esa manera las tradicionales canciones de los enanos, al contrario, se encontró disfrutando de ellas. Incluso llegó a aprenderse la letra de algunas y le ayudó a componer otras de su propia autoría.

No dejaron de cabalgar hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente y la compañía encontrara un refugio contra la fría noche, porque ahora que las lluvias tormentosas y el ardiente calor habían terminado, el clima de las Tierras Salvajes había cambiado a días cálidos y noches insoportablemente frías, y eso al pequeño saqueador le resultaba más intolerable que seguir soportando los constantes ataques de humor de los enanos. Sinceramente, esa raza tenía una rara forma de entretenerse. Enderezando la adolorida espalda, Bilbo recorrió el lugar encontrando a Hermione conversando con los hermanos Fili y Kili, y a decir por la expresión de la muchacha, el señor Bolsón intuía que bendeciría a aquel que la librara de la compañía de ambos enanos.

Desde que inició el día, literalmente, se había encontrado pegada junto a Fili y Kili, y ahora lo único que deseaba era poder deshacerse de la presencia de esos dos; no es que comenzara a odiarlos, de hecho le agradaba pasar tiempo con los hermanos pero justo en ese momento ellos se estaban dando a odiar. Forzando una sonrisa, Hermione luchó contra el impulso que tenía por estrellarle un puño a cada uno de los hermanos, al menos eso le daría ventaja de apartarse porque cada vez que trataba de alejarse, ellos parecían leer sus movimientos y la obligaban a quedarse con cada uno a su lado. Eso comenzaba a incomodarla y más que nada, a incomodarla.

—¿Recuerdas su expresión cuando le dije que su hermana golpeaba más fuerte que él? —preguntó Kili inclinándose hacia enfrente.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —contestó Fili—Tuve que salvarte el trasero en aquella ocasión, y no fue la única.

Kili se quedó callado, no encontrándole sentido del humor al comentario de su hermano. Y mientras los hermanos continuaban debatiendo sus anécdotas del pasado, Hermione tomó la oportunidad para escabullirse y lo logró, porque pocos metros después comenzó a sentir que el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Fili.

Hermione maldijo su mala suerte y volteó encontrando a los dos hermanos mirándola con diversión.

—Puede que ustedes no lo recuerden, —dijo dándose por completo la vuelta—pero tengo un halcón que alimentar.

—Déjame ayudarte—se ofreció automáticamente Kili.

—No—dijo tajante Fili—Yo lo haré.

Ella se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Basta! —exclamó exasperada y ellos la miraron curiosos—Ninguno de los dos vendrá conmigo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó dando grandes y largas zancadas, no estaba dispuesta seguir tolerando ese comportamiento.

—Sigue mirándola de esa manera y comenzaré a creer que en verdad te interesa—habló Kili observando el brillo peculiar en los ojos de su hermano.

Pero Fili no le contestó, simplemente siguió mirando el lugar por donde Hermione se alejaba, ¿acaso sería malo que tal vez sintiera algo más por la muchacha? Lanzado un suspiro, se sentó de nuevo con su hermano, continuando la conversación donde la había dejado.

Y por segunda ocasión en el día, ese irritable brillo en los ojos de Fili tampoco pasó desapercibido por Escudo de Roble, ya no toleraba ese tipo de insinuaciones de su sobrino hacia la mujer. Frunciendo el ceño, se reclinó sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer la mitad del peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas y colocando las manos bajo su barbilla, analizando la situación su mente volvió a recordarle la última conversación que había tenido con Balin al respecto.

— _¿En verdad no piensas hacer nada?_

 _Thorin no le respondió, no ocupaba de muchas palabras para entender a lo que Balin se refería, pero ¿qué podía hacer?_

— _No es tan sencillo como lo planteas—le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha—Es más difícil de lo crees._

 _Balin negó con la cabeza._

— _Sólo será dificultoso sí tú lo pones complicado._

 _Escudo de Roble resopló ante las palabras del enano, esas eran palabras demasiado obvias, pero una cosa serían escucharlas y otra muy distinta sería ponerlas en práctica._

— _Me detesta, ¿no lo has notado? —dijo apretando los dientes—No soporta que me le acerque._

— _Yo no lo veo de esa manera—sugirió Balin—Simplemente la pones incomoda._

 _Thorin volteó a verlo confuso._

— _Toma en cuenta que al inicio del viaje, tú no fuiste precisamente amable con ella—el enano gruñó por las palabras, eran ciertas lo quisiera o no—Y ahora que tratas de serlo, no es ilógico que Hermione tome tu actitud con desconfianza._

 _Resopló frustrado, ¿a dónde los estaba llevando esa inútil conversación?_

— _Y, ¿qué propones? —preguntó alzando la voz—¿qué vaya y le ordene que deje de hablar con Fili?_

 _El viejo enano arrugó la frente._

— _Por supuesto que no—dijo regañándolo con la mirada._

— _¿Entonces? —ladró irritado._

 _Balin se pasó una mano por la nuca y trató de calmar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir al inicio de la espalda, esa conversación se estaba tornando más tensa de lo que había creído._

— _Sólo díselo._

 _Thorin lo observó estupefacto, definitivamente eso era algo que no haría._

— _No._

 _Y Balin luchó por no jalarse de las barbas, la obstinación de Escudo de Roble era absurda._

— _Ya estoy viejo, Thorin—le dijo cambiando su tono de voz._

 _El enano lo miró enarcando una ceja, ¿a qué venía ese comentario?_

— _No soy tu padre, jamás intente serlo—dijo manteniendo el tono neutro que solía usar con Thorin cuando era más joven—Pero me preocupo por ti y me gustaría que antes de que parta de este mundo, hayas encontrado una compañera de vida._

 _Thorin frunció los labios, ese tema había sido casi un tabú después que Erebor fuera tomada por Smaug, porque desde que la Montaña Solitaria cayó ante el ataque del dragón, él se había enfocado en mantener la vida de su pueblo, llegando a olvidar la suya._

— _Hermione es una buena muchacha—habló Balin mirando a la mujer—Es fuerte, valiente, leal y conoce de nuestras costumbres, una buena elección como compañera._

 _Escudo de Roble miró una vez a Hermione, todavía estaba bailando, saltando y cantando junto a Bofur y Bifur, y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se formara en la orilla de sus labios. Balin tenía razón…_

— _Lo sé._

 _Balin volteó a verlo divertido, era obvio que Thorin lo supiera._

— _Entonces, ¿qué te detiene?_

 _Pero Thorin no respondió, esa contestación se la guardó para él._

Soltando un suspiro poco a poco, se dijo que aunque no la había dado la respuesta a Balin, el enano no la necesitaba, él ya la sabía. Mirando nuevamente a sus sobrinos, frunció el ceño recordando las irritables acciones que había hecho Fili en la mañana y se prometió que esas serían las últimas que haría. Levantándose de su asiento, caminó hasta el llegar a la raíz de un viejo roble y mirando sobre su hombro se percató que se encontraba suficientemente lejos del campamento; sonrió maliciosamente, eso era lo que buscaba.

Concentrándose, buscó a su alrededor, la muchacha debía estar cerca, la había visto desaparecer por esta dirección. Gruñendo se preguntó si en verdad podría estar cerca o sí es que volvió al campamento, frustrado se dio medio vuelta dispuesto a regresar pero un suave tarareo lo detuvo; prestando más atención a la dirección del sonido, alzó la vista y encontró a quien estaba buscando, sentada en una de las ramas del árbol con el halcón en su brazo. Afinando el oído, se dio cuenta que la canción que Hermione cantaba era la misma que él había cantado la noche que se hospedaron en casa del hobbit.

— _Más allá de las frías montañas_ —la escuchó seguir cantando— _calabozos y cavernas…_ —y aunque deseaba seguir escuchándola, decidió interrumpirla.

Aclarando la garganta, la llamó:

—Hermione.

Ella se tensó cuando escuchó la voz pronunciando su nombre, sabía de quien era, pero aún le resultaba difícil oírlo de sus labios. Mirando hacia abajo, observó a Escudo de Roble mirándola fijamente.

—Baja.

Y aunque al inicio se resistió en cumplir con la orden del enano, al final optó por obedecer, no deseaba otra pelea con Escudo de Roble.

" _Nada le cuesta pedir las cosas con amabilidad y un por favor, todo lo que sale de su boca son ordenes"_ pensó mientras bajaba de un salto, dejando a Fawkes volver a volar y encontrar un árbol donde pasar la noche.

Cuando llegó a la altura del enano, se mantuvo a cierta distancia de él, había cierta incomodidad que sentía con la presencia del hombre. Aguantando un jadeo, lo miró y encontró que los ojos de Thorin se veían más oscuros que la última vez que los había visto, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la razón por la que deseaba hablar con ella se debía al accidente de hace una semana, porque esa era la expresión que el enano tenía cuando habló con ella aquella vez.

—Dime. —le dijo tratando de mantener el contacto visual.

Thorin la siguió observando, detallando en las pequeñas características de su rostro, en lo delgado de su cuello, en lo rizado de su cabello, en lo brillante y dorados de sus ojos, y en los gruesos y rosados de sus labios. Manteniendo su mirada en ese punto, un sentimiento de furia le llenó el pecho cuando recordó la vez que Fili había besado a la mujer, gruñendo sonoramente dio un paso acelerado hacia enfrente y Hermione lo retrocedió preocupada, no entendía la reacción del enano. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo, porque lo siguiente que pasó dejó a Hermione sin palabras.

Sin tiempo ni permiso, Escudo de Roble había cerrado el pequeño espacio entre los dos, tomando a Hermione con una mano por la nuca enterrando los dedos entre los revoltosos rizos, y con el otro brazo enrollando alrededor de la cintura. Cuando ella trató de gritarle una maldición, se encontró con los ásperos labios del enano haciendo presión sobre los suyos, con tal fuerza que el choque entre bocas le lastimó la parte interna de los labios y no sólo eso, su espalda había quedado apoyada contra el duro tronco del árbol tras de ella y con el cuerpo de Thorin enfrente.

Aferrando las manos en los hombros del enano, Hermione trató de apartarlo pero el enano no se movió ni un centímetro, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y más pesado en realidad. Desesperada por librarse, movió bruscamente la cabeza logrando romper el beso y aunque sólo fueron centímetros lo que consiguió alejarse, le sirvió para tratar de retomar el aire que se la había escapado; pero esta acción fue tomada por Thorin de otra manera y antes de que Hermione hiciera o dijera algo más, el enano había vuelto a besarla y aprovechando la semi apertura de su boca, ingresó su lengua en ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, Escudo de Roble acababa de meter su lengua en su boca y podía sentir el húmedo musculo moverse dentro. Entonces, sintió una fuerza haciendo presión entre sus piernas, logrando abrirlas y colándose entre ellas se mantuvo la pierna de Thorin haciendo presión conforme la aplastaba contra el tronco, llegando incluso a levantarla levemente y Hermione soltó un ahogado jadeo que a oídos de Escudo de Roble fueron una aceptación de sus acciones.

Escudo de Roble no prestaba más atención a lo que estaba haciendo, ladeando la cabeza se sumergió de lleno en la boca de la muchacha, llegando a saborear el condimento de la cena de esa noche, sentir lo espesa de su saliva, lo cálida de su boca, y lo inmóvil de su lengua y labios. Grunó contra su boca frustrado, él deseaba que ella cooperara pero el forcejeo constante le demostraba lo contrario hasta que de pronto dejo de sentirlo e inadvertidamente comenzó a sentir un movimiento en su espalda, elevándose hasta que las manos de la mujer se quedaron inmóviles en sus hombros y aferrándose con fuerza en ellos. Thorin se estremeció, hacia mucho desde que era acariciado de esa forma y no pudo evitar jadear extasiado.

Y entonces se vio recargado contra el duro tronco del árbol, algo desorientado se fijó que la muchacha había girado sus cuerpos quedando ahora él entre el árbol y el cuerpo de ella. Confuso, se percató que ella en lugar de continuar el beso se había mantenido inmóvil sujetándolo todavía de los hombros con fuerza, trató de verle el rostro pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba y aún menos cuando al girar ellos habían quedado ocultos por la sombra del árbol y los arbustos. Entonces escuchó ruidos, prestando atención se dio cuenta que eran pisadas de alguien acercándose, agudizando el oído se percató de quien o quienes eran los que se acercaban.

—Se supone que caminó por esta dirección, —dijo Fili buscando alrededor—¿Dónde podría estar?

Kili se rascó la barbilla mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

—De seguro salió a caminar—habló Kili pero su hermano siguió mirando minuciosamente—Deberías dejar de atosigarla o volverá a romperte la nariz, o peor aún—dijo formándose una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios—otra parte vital de tu anatomía.

Fili ahogó un jadeo al momento que apretaba las piernas, mirando ferozmente a su hermano le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro, ese tipo de comentarios no le agradaban.

—No entiendo por qué te molestas—se defendió sobándose insistentemente la parte adolorida.

Gruñendo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar al campamento sin esperar por Kili que iba detrás de él, aún sonriendo por la rabieta de su hermano y quejándose por el golpe.

Cuando ambos hermanos se marcharon, Escudo de Roble miró nuevamente a Hermione pero justo antes de que lograra decirle algo o verla siquiera, sintió que era jalado y elevado en el aire aterrizando pesadamente en el duro suelo. Soltando un quejido de dolor, abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró a Hermione hincada a horcajadas sobre él presionando una daga contra su cuello, y por la expresión de la muchacha Thorin supo que no se había tomado a bien el beso.

— _Jamás te atrevas a volver hacerlo_ —ladró Hermione en lengua enana— _o te juro que te cortaré el cuello._

Levantándose, le lanzó una mueca de asco antes de comenzar a caminar al campamento, pero Thorin orgulloso y prepotente no se había tomado nada bien sus palabras, no iba a permitir que _su_ compañera le faltara el respeto. Incorporándose de un salto fue detrás de ella y en menos de 3 zancadas tomó a Hermione por el brazo rudamente obligándola a voltearse y encararlo, pero cuando trató de pasarle los brazos por la cintura nuevamente, ella terminó golpeándolo rudamente con la rodilla en los genitales y después le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer de rodillas con la cara amoratada y la entrepierna pulsándole con fuerza.

— _Maldito enano arrogante,_ _aléjate de mí._ —gritó furiosa.

Hermione entró al campamento echando chispas y relámpagos, gritando insultos en khuzdul que incluso a los enanos sorprendió, no por usarlos si no porque esta sería la segunda vez que sucedía algo parecido con ella. Y Sin mirar a nadie, caminó directamente hasta donde se encontraba su arco, el carcaj de flechas y la funda de sus cuchillas, tomándolos con cierta violencia se fue retirando aún gritando y maldiciendo

—¡Fawkes! —gritó iracunda, y el ave entendió el mensaje.

Entonces Escudo de Roble llegó, y evaluando lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró a Hermione alejándose de la compañía internándose en la oscuridad del bosque con el halcón siguiéndola. Gruñó molesto, si esa mujer creía que todo estaba dicho se encontraba muy equivocada.

—¡Hermione, espera! —le gritó Fili—¿A dónde vas?

—¡Muy lejos de aquí! —le respondió sin mirar atrás—¡No me sigas!

Y justo cuando dijo eso, la oscuridad envolvió su figura mezclándola con el resto del espeso bosque.

—¡Hermione! —volvió a gritar Fili pero no obtuvo respuesta, mirando a su tío frunció el ceño antes de preguntarle: —¿Qué le has hecho?

Pero Thorin no respondió sólo lo miró fijamente con una oscura frialdad en sus ojo azules y cuando Fili trató de seguir a Hermione, eso terminó por crispar el carácter del enano.

—Aléjate de ella, Fili—le dijo en tono bajo pero amenazante.

Su sobrino volteó a verlo sorprendido, incluso el resto de los enanos, Bilbo y Gandalf lo estaban.

—¿Qué…—trató de preguntar pero se calló cuando la clara respuesta vino a él—Te agrada. —preguntó, aunque más bien fue una afirmación.

—Mantente apartado—volvió a amenazar Thorin—Es una orden.

Fili alzó la barbilla indignado, y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

—Eso lo va a decidir ella.

Y entonces los ojos de Escudo de Roble se oscurecieron peligrosamente, mostrando los dientes avanzó hacia su sobrino al mismo tiempo que el muchacho también lo hacía.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Balin interponiéndose entre los enanos—Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

Thorin observó a Balin y después a Fili, si el viejo enano no se apartaba, el mismo lo haría.

—Parecen chivas en primavera—dijo distraídamente divertido Bofur ante la situación.

Balin negó con la cabeza, ese comentario no ayudaba en nada, prestando atención a la escena frente a él, decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

—Ambos conocen nuestras costumbres,—comenzó diciendo—sólo Hermione tiene la última palabra al respecto, sólo ella decidirá si elige a uno de los dos o a ninguno. —todos los enanos asintieron, eso era cierto.

— Pero no comiencen a pelear entre ustedes, ni siquiera saben si ella está interesada en conseguir un compañero. —volvió a decir Bofur.

Y Escudo de Roble sonrió victorioso ante el comentario del enano, levantando el brazo mostró orgulloso al resto de la compañía la bufanda de Hermione, aquella prenda que ella había utilizado para vendar su herida. Y Fili ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, aunque no fue el único en hacerlo.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado cerca de 4 horas desde que Hermione se había marchado gritando maldiciones y amenazando con mutilar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, 4 horas donde lograr calmar las inquietudes de los enanos había sido un triunfo, 4 horas que Gandalf se ofreció a vigilar la noche en espera de que volviera pronto, y lo hizo.

— _Tolo na naur_ —le dijo señalando a la cálida fogata.

Mirándola caminar, Hermione llegó hasta su lado dejándose caer junto al fuego, Gandalf la observó sin decir nada aunque a decir verdad, tenía demasiado que hablar.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hermione sintiendo el calor de la fogata.

Gandalf se tomó un momento en responder.

—Tenía una idea.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de golpear al hombre.

—Y aún así no me lo dijiste—acusó sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y Hermione pensó que así debía sentirse cuando ella lo hacía con él.

—Le has dado una prenda—habló Gandalf—Lo que has hecho tiene un significado totalmente diferente en la cultura enana.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Sólo le curé, —dijo sintiendo frustración—jamás acepté que él me cortejará.

—Pues ahora tienes un problema—le dijo Gandalf tratando de suavizar el comentario.

Ella soltó un bufido, eso era más que obvio.

—No es mi culpa que Escudo de Roble malinterpretara mis acciones—se defendió molesta, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Gandalf enarcó una ceja absurdamente.

—¿Intentas decir que no le diste motivos para pensar lo contrario? —preguntó con ironía y Hermione balbuceo medias palabras pero sin decir una en concreto—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tus acciones, todo tiene sus consecuencias.

Hermione se frotó la frente exasperada, no tenía idea como se saldría de ese embrollo.

—Una cosa…—comentó Gandalf—¿Por qué continuas llamándolo _Escudo de Roble_? —preguntó y la oración hizo que Hermione se atragantara con su propia saliva—Es más que obvio que él ha comenzado a llamarte por tu nombre.

—No te inmiscuyas en esto, Gandalf—dijo tensamente recordando el momento en que le permitió al enano usar su nombre.

El hombre sonrió ladinamente.

—Mi querida niña, _tullen tye-rehtien_. —y Hermione se controló en no estrangular a la vieja urraca, ese mote ya no le parecía tan divertido ni lo que acaba de decir el hechicero.

Lanzando un suspiro, se prometió que tan pronto terminara este viaje ella se marcharía lo más lejos posible, lejos de los magos mentirosos, lejos de los enanos arrogantes y lejos de las Tierras Salvajes, ya estaba cansada. Continuaron la noche en relativa calma, sin decir o pedir explicaciones al respecto y Hermione agradeció que Gandalf lo comprendiera, en realidad no tenía ánimos de hablar por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los enanos fueron despertando poco a poco y cuando todos estuvieron despiertos, desayunados y listos para partir, la tensión se volvió a apoderar de la compañía; y Hermione lo entendió todo sin necesidad de palabras, cuando miró a Fili caminar hacia ella se obligó a buscar una vía de escape, pero pronto se encontró con Escudo de Roble afirmando que cabalgaría con él. Pasando saliva duramente, Hermione hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y montando de un salto, Bilbo encontró a Hermione sentada tras de él, nervioso por lo que Escudo de Roble podría decir.

—Perdona, Bilbo—se disculpó Hermione, y tomando las riendas del poni arrancó montando con Bilbo entre sus brazos.

Unos metros después, el pequeño saqueador se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

Hermione medio asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tú también lo sabías? —preguntó insegura.

Bilbo se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no estaba seguro de si debía responderle con la verdad.

—No fue muy difícil de comprender—dijo tentando a su suerte, y escuchó a Hermione lanzar un suspiro.

Entonces Bilbo confirmó que Hermione era demasiado despistada con ese tipo de escenarios, no la acusaba de actuar de una mala manera, después de todo ella sólo quiso ayudar o eso pensaba respecto al hecho que la muchacha atendiera la herida de Escudo de Roble, pero desde que Gandalf le había explicado lo que significaba la prenda dada, no pudo evitar sentir pena por Hermione, ¿cómo se libraría de esa situación?

Continuaron viajando hasta que las horas antes del atardecer se hicieran presentes, y durante todo ese viaje, Bilbo Bolsón jamás se sintió más incomodo en todo el tiempo que llevaba tratando con los enanos porque no dejaba de sentir las miradas de todos sobre él o también podría decirse que miraban a Hermione, pero aún así él iba montando con ella y por consecuencia Bilbo sería el blanco de todas las comidillas de los enanos. ¿Por qué siempre debían meterlo en dificultades? Finalmente, se detuvieron en un paraje aislado y solitario, lleno de maleza y con una empinado cuesta de piedra y una edificación que al parecer había sido añejada por el tiempo, el sitio era sombrío pero al menos el clima resultaba agradable.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche—dijo Thorin deteniéndose.

Y todos los enanos comenzaron a desmontar y descargar las grandes mochilas de los caballos.

—Fili, Kili cuiden a los ponis—ordenó Thorin y aunque Bilbo pensó que el sobrino mayor se negaría a obedecer, se sorprendió cuando miró a Fili accediendo al mandato del enano. Al parecer, fuera de que ambos hombres estuvieran interesados en la misma mujer sabían dejar de lado eso por el bien de la compañía.

Mirando a su alrededor, encontró a Gandalf y Hermione dentro de los escombros de lo que alguna vez tuvo que ser una pequeña cabaña.

—Un campesino y su familia antes vivían aquí—dijo Gandalf.

—No hay rastros de ellos, —habló Hermione percibiendo algún olor en el aire, pro no encontró nada—es como si se hubieran desvanecido.

Gandalf apretó los labios preocupado, confiaba demasiado en los sentidos de la muchacha para pasarlos por alto.

—Yo creo que sería prudente que abandonáramos este lugar.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, este sitio tenía una extraña vibra que la incomodaba, podía sentirlo en los poros de la piel, picándole e irritándola.

—Podríamos ir al Valle—sugirió Gandalf y Hermione entornó los ojos.

¿El Valle? Ni loca pensaba pisar ese lugar, debía haber otro lugar donde pasar la noche, en verdad deseaba aplazar el tiempo necesario para ir a ese sitio, pero sabía los planes de la Vieja Urraca y no podía oponerse a ellos, era esencial que llegaran a ese valle. Nerviosa, abrió la boca para contestar a Gandalf pero una nueva voz se le adelantó.

—Ya te lo había dicho: _No nos vamos a acercar a ese valle_.

Hermione miró hacia atrás encontrándose a Escudo de Roble parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente. No había hablado con el enano desde la noche anterior y para ser honestos no le quedaban ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Gandalf desviando la atención del rey—Los elfos nos apoyaran, nos darán comida, descanso, consejos…

Y Hermione aprovechó para salir de la vieja cabaña, no le interesaba quedarse en el mismo lugar donde estuviera el enano.

—No necesitamos sus consejos. —dijo Thorin mirando a Hermione alejarse.

Achicó levemente los ojos, deseaba encontrarla sola para hablar con ella pero la mujer se lo había puesto difícil el resto de la mañana, aún no olvidaba el rodillazo y el puñetazo de la noche anterior. Además, quedaba el asunto de reclamarla como compañera.

—Tenemos un mapa que no hemos descifrado, —volvió a hablar Gandalf, captando la atención de Thorin—Lord Elrond podría ayudarnos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó receloso—Un dragón atacó Erebor, ¿cuánta ayuda nos prestaron los elfos?

Gandalf miró a Escudo de Roble sin atreverse a contradecirlo.

—Los orcos saquearon Moria, profanaron nuestros salones sagrados—dijo alzando la voz—Los elfos se quedaron mirando son hacer nada, tú me pides que busque a las personas que traicionaron a mi abuelo y también a mi padre.

El mago contuvo un suspiro de frustración.

—No te entregué esa llave y ese mapa para aferrarte al pasado. —reclamó mirando directamente al rey enano.

—No sabía que fueran tuyos, Gandalf—contraatacó Thorin imprimiendo veneno en sus palabras.

Ante sus palabras, Gandalf negó con la cabeza y dándose media vuelta, se retiró de la cabaña, caminando entre el semi levantado campamento.

—¿Todo bien allá? —preguntó Bilbo notando la expresión del hombre.

Pero el mago no le respondió, simplemente lo pasó de largo.

—Gandalf, ¿a dónde vas? —volvió a preguntar Bilbo.

—A buscar la compañía de la única persona que parece tener sentido común—dijo saliendo del campamento.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja.

—¿De quién? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Pues yo, señor Bolsón! —gritó Gandalf alejándose. —Ya tuve suficiente de los enanos por un día.

El hobbit lo observó marcharse y después escuchó a Hermione gritar también:

— _Ikoro naru seciora, rughul_. —pero el mago no respondió.

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione miró hacia los trece enanos y el hobbit observándola curiosos, entonces se encontró con los ojos azules de Escudo de Roble fijos en ella; exhalando pesadamente se marchó igual que Gandalf con Fawkes sobre su hombro. Eso no le había gustado al enano.

—Rápido Bombur, tenemos hambre—ordenó Thorin mirando la melena rizada de Hermione desaparecer entre los árboles.

—¿Crees que vuelvan? —preguntó confundido Bilbo a Balin.

Pero el enano se encogió de hombros, incapaz de darle una respuesta certera al mediano, y Bilbo se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando hoy con todos.

 **[…]**

—Hace mucho que se fueron.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Bofur sirviendo dos platos de estofado.

—Gandalf y Hermione—dijo Bilbo preocupado.

Bofur soltó una pequeña risa entre cucharadas.

—Es un mago y una mest…-cazadora—se auto corrigió—Ellos hacen lo que quieren, así es siempre.

Pero Bilbo arrugó la frente dudoso, no creía que ambos tardaran tanto en volver.

—Mira, hazme un favor—dijo Bofur y le entregó dos platos llenos de estofado—Llévale esto a Fili y Kili.

El mediano se le quedó mirando antes de dar marcha atrás y caminar hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos, por poco tiraba el contenido de los cuencos. Incluso mientras se alejaba, logró escuchar las burlas de los enanos.

—Deja eso, comiste mucho—regañó Bofur a su hermano.

—No está mal el estofado, Bombur—dijo Gloin—He comido peores.

Y Ori, Nori y Dori asintieron ante lo dicho.

—Incluso Thorin pudo cocinarlo—lanzó divertido Ori provocando la risa entre los enanos.

Mientras más se alejaba, menos escuchó las voces de la compañía y más pronto se fue internando en el pedazo de arboleda donde se encontraban los ponis y los hermanos. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, les extendió los platos con el estofado recién preparado pero ninguno hizo ademan de tomarlos.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Bilbo mirándolos confundido.

—Debíamos vigilar a los ponis—comenzó diciendo Kili.

—Sólo que tenemos un ligero problema—habló Fili.

—Teníamos 15—dijo Kili.

—Ahora hay 13—terminó Fili.

Y Bilbo comenzó a sentir que la preocupación porque Gandalf y Hermione no volvieran quedaba en segundo lugar por la preocupación de saber a dónde se habían marchado los caballos o si es que algo se los había llevado.

—Daisy y Bungo no están—dijo Kili cuando terminó de contar a los ponis.

—Eso no es bueno, y eso no es bueno en lo absoluto—habló Bilbo tratando de controlar sus nervios. —¿Le contamos a Thorin? —sugirió pensando que esa sería la solución más rápida.

Pero Fili se negó de inmediato.

—No hay que preocuparlo—dijo buscando alrededor.

Bilbo pensó que el comportamiento del joven enano era muy inusual, y Fili pareció darse cuenta porque contestó la muda pregunta del hobbit.

—Es mi tío, no podría ir en contra de él—se calló un momento—Al menos no con lo que respecta a la misión, Hermione es otro asunto.

El mediano abrió la boca sorprendido, eso era pensar lógicamente.

—Como el saqueador oficial pensamos que usted podría investigar que pasó—dijo Kili mirando a Bilbo.

—Pues…¡Vean! —habló nervioso—Algo muy grande debió arrancar estos árboles—sugirió mirando el tronco caído.

—Eso pensamos nosotros al verlos—confirmó Fili.

Bilbo asintió

—Algo muy grande… y posiblemente, muy peligroso—dijo Bilbo cada vez más asustado ante la idea de un gigantesco monstruo, ya había tenido una experiencia con el erumpent, no deseaba más.

Se quedaron observando los trozos de madera, tratando de encontrar la solución ante el problema que tenían en manos, hasta que Fili rompió el silencio.

—Oigan, hay una luz —dijo susurrando y caminó hasta quedar más cerca.

Y efectivamente, había una luz que reflejaba el calor del fuego en una fogata y se podían escuchar voces chirriantes saliendo del mismo lugar de donde provenía la luz.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Trolls. —dijo Kili, y en menos de un minuto, ambos hermanos corrieron hasta llegar a unos metros de distancia de la guarida.

Bilbo se quedó un momento inmóvil, indeciso entre seguirlo o volver e informarle a los enanos lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que finalmente decidió seguir a los hermanos. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, observó a una enorme criatura de piel arrugada y pálida cargando a dos de los ponis de la compañía.

—¡Tiene a Myrtle y a Minty!—exclamó Bilbo preocupado—Se los va a comer, debemos evitarlo. —dijo tratando de que los enanos hicieran algo, pero los hermanos sólo lo miraron.

—Sí, tiene razón—dijo Kili—Los trolls de montana son lentos y tonto, y usted es tan pequeño que no van a verlo, es bastante seguro.

—¿Qué? —chilló Bilbo—No, no, no…

—Nosotros estaremos cubriéndolo—volvió a hablar Kili.

—Sí quiere ayuda grite dos veces como lechuza de granero y una como lechuza de campo—le dijo Fili mientras lo empujaba y volvía a esconderse.

—¿Dos como lechuza de granero y una como lechuza de campo? —se preguntó Bilbo—¿Dos como lechuza de campo? ¿Qué?

No tenía idea de cómo era la frase que Fili le había dicho, ni siquiera sabía cómo gritaban las lechuzas, fueran de campo o de granero.

—¿Es una buena idea? —preguntó pero cuando miró hacia tras ni Fili ni Kili estaban ya.

Mirando de nuevo al frente, se armó de un extraño valor y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la guarida de los trolls, y conforme se acercaba una tosca voz resonaba por todo el lugar.

" _¿Cuántos trolls pueden haber?"_ se preguntó Bilbo mientras casi llegaba.

—Carnero ayer, carnero ahora—dijo la voz quejándose— No más, no quiero comer carnero mañana otra vez.

—Deja de quejarte—habló otra voz más ronca que la anterior—Estos no son corderos, estos son ponis frescos.

—Los caballos no me gustan—comentó una nueva voz chillona—No tienen suficiente grasa.

Bilbo llegó hasta el lugar, encontrando a tres grandes y horripilantes criaturas con la piel arrugada y pálida, sin cabello ni pelo vistiendo ropas de cuero desgastado, sentadas alrededor de la pequeña fogata y sobre ella un caldero lo suficientemente grande para que Bombur entrara en el. Y más allá de las criaturas, se encontraban los ponis robados, dentro de un improvisado cerco hecho de ramas y lianas.

—Esto es mejor que ese campesino viejo,—dijo uno de los trolls—el anciano estaba en los huesos, todavía tengo astillas entre los dientes.

Y mientras los trolls discutían y berreaban porque la cena estuviera lista, Bilbo se escabulló hasta llegar al cerco donde estaban los caballos, pero se encontró con el problema de que las sogas que ataban las ramas eran demasiado gruesas para soltarlas él mismo. Entonces, se percató que una de las criaturas llevaba consigo una hoja afilada lo suficientemente pequeña para que pudiera cagarla y lograra cortar las cuerdas, sólo existía una dificultad, debía acercarse sin ser descubierto.

Tomándose un momento para meditar la situación, se preguntó qué haría Hermione y de repente se imaginó a la muchacha encarando a los trolls y moliéndolos a golpes o posiblemente atándolos con las mismas cuerdas que él trataba de desatar. Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que no podría hacer algo como eso, así que sólo actuaría a su manera Bolsón moteado con su pícaro lado Tuk. Sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, comenzó a acercarse, sigiloso y cuidando de que ninguna de las criaturas lo descubriera; callando a los ponis que relinchaban a cada paso que daba.

Cuando llegó hasta la espalda del troll al cual llamaban Tom, Bilbo buscó la manera más simple de lograr tomar la cuchilla sin que se diera cuenta. Maniobrando las manos, estuvo a punto de tomar el cuchillo pero el troll se levantó inesperadamente provocando que Bilbo se echará hacia atrás buscando esconderse entre las rocas y cuando levantó la mirada, encontró a la criatura rascándose el trasero; conteniendo el aliento, el hobbit se contuvo de vomitar en el acto, eso era lo más repugnante que había presenciado desde que la compañía de enanos visitó su hogar en La Comarca, arruinando la cañería de su casa, saqueando su despensa, ensuciando sus muebles y haciendo una ruidosa competencia de eructos.

Pasando unos momentos, el troll volvió a sentarse y Bilbo pensó que esa sería su oportunidad, cogiendo con fuerza la cuchilla trató de sacarla pero de repente se vio siendo envuelto en una gigante mano y movido con fuerza; jamás pensó que lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con el trasero del troll y el desorden de los enanos en su casa fueran a parar en segundo lugar en su lista de asquerosidades, el troll llamado Tom lo había usado como pañuelo sin saberlo.

—¡Santa Madre de los Trolls! —exclamó Tom—Berto, mira lo que me salió de la nariz hasta tiene piernas y brazos—llamó señalando a Bilbo.

Y el hobbit observó que los ojos del troll giraban desorbitados, como los ojos de los camaleones.

—¿Qué cosa es? —preguntó otro de ellos.

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta como se retuerce—dijo Tom lanzando a Bilbo al suelo todo lleno de mucosidad.

El mediano se levantó presuroso cuando miró a uno de los trolls caminar hacia él.

—Y tú, ¿qué eres? —preguntó Berto apuntando hacia Bilbo con un cuchillo—¿Una ardilla gordinflona?

—Soy un saque-hobbit.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo que un saque-hobbit? —cuestionó Tom mirando curioso al mediano.

Bilbo se estremeció nervioso.

—¿Podemos cocinarlo, Tom? —sugirió uno de los trolls.

—Lo voy a intentar—dijo corriendo hacia Bilbo.

Entonces el hobbit se escabulló de inmediato, tratando de salvar el pellejo de las tres hambrientas criaturas que deseaban convertirlo en la cena de esa noche.

—Sólo servirá para un bocado, ya sin los huesos y la piel—habló el troll del ojo ciego.

—Tal vez, hay más saque-hobbits en estos bosques—dijo la tercera criatura—Podríamos hacer un pastel.

Y Bilbo se vio siendo perseguido, tratando de escapar escabulléndose entre las piernas y brazos de los trolls que se estiraban por alcanzarlo, pero como Kili le había dicho, el señor Bolsón era demasiado rápido y ágil para unos torpes trolls de montaña, era cierto que eran grandes y fuertes pero eso no ayudaba a medir su inteligencia.

—¡Atrápalo! —gritó uno de los trolls a Tom cuando Bilbo pasó en medio de sus piernas.

—No puedo, es muy rápido—chilló frustrado evitando caerse en el camino de tratar de coger al hobbit.

Y Bilbo sonrió orgulloso, sólo debía llegar a la arboleda y lograría escapar sano y salvo de volverse la merienda de esas tres despreciables criaturas, pero su escape se vio interrumpido cuando la mano de uno de los trolls logró tomarlo de las piernas, alzando y dejándolo colgar boca bajo.

—Te tengo—dijo el troll ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre—Dime, ¿hay otras miniaturas como tú escondiéndose en lugares que no deberían?

—No—contestó rápidamente.

El saqueador se revolvió nervioso, la situación no estaba saliendo como había esperado.

—Quiere engañarnos—habló Tom acercándose.

—No, no es cierto—volvió a decir Bilbo, al parecer era lo único que lograba salir de su boca.

Tom lo miró receloso.

—Está mintiendo, quiero que lo sostengas sobre el fuego—sugirió maliciosamente—Ya veremos sí así suelta la lengua.

Bilbo comenzó a retorcerse más que al inicio, definitivamente las cosas no llevaban un buen rumbo.

" _Hermione, ¿dónde estás?"_ pensó alarmado mientras miraba como el troll lo iba acercando a la fogata.

Entonces, de entre los arboles apareció Kili blandiendo una enorme espada e hiriendo en la pierna a unos de los trolls.

—¡Bájalo! —ordenó enérgicamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó furioso Berto.

Kili sonrió altivo.

—Te dije que lo bajes—volvió a ordenar, y Bilbo pensó por un momento que estaba escuchando a Escudo de Roble, la manera de hablar había sido la misma.

Pero el troll no se tomó muy bien las palabras del enano, y gruñendo sonoramente aventó a Bilbo hacia Kili siendo capturado por el muchacho y provocando que ambos cayeran por el impacto, y cuando Bilbo pensó que la situación estaba peor que antes, miró al resto de la compañía salir corriendo del bosque y enfrentándose a las enormes criaturas, tal vez no estaba tan desigual la escena como pensaba.

—¡Enanos! —exclamó Berto sorprendido.

Se inició una pelea entre los tres trolls y los trece enanos, con las criaturas desesperadas por capturar a los pequeños hombres, y con los enanos por defender su propiedad robada.

—¡Los sacos! —gritó Berto—¡Pónganlos en los sacos!

Bilbo observó que entre la disputa, la cuchilla que pensaba tomar del troll se encontraba tirada en el suelo; sin perder más tiempo la tomó y escabulléndose entre los gritos y chillos, entre las espadas y manotazos, entre las hachas y gigantes piernas, logró llegar hasta la improvisada jaula de los ponis. Ejerciendo fuerza, comenzó a cortar la soga que anudaba las ramas y pronto las cuerdas cayeron liberando a los ponis que corrieron asustados por todo el ruido de la pelea. Justo cuando el último caballo desapareció, Bilbo supo que estaba en problemas.

—¡Bilbo! —exclamó Kili corriendo hacia el mediano, pero Thorin lo detuvo.

—Dejen sus armas o le arrancamos los brazos—amenazó Berto sosteniendo al hobbit en el aire.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que Escudo de Roble dejara caer su espada, siendo seguido por el resto de los enanos y con Kili soltando su arma con frustración, pero para Bilbo esos segundos habían sido horas en las que pensó que ninguno de los enanos accedería a ayudarlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no había sido así.

Mirando a los enanos, se preguntó si debía replantearse la idea de que probablemente no eran tan desagradables como él lo había pensado desde que inició el viaje, y volviendo a la situación donde se encontraban, su mente se alteró al no tener idea de cómo saldrían vivos de esta.

 **[…]**

El rastro del desconocido olor terminaba justo donde al límite las llanuras, intensificándose cuando volvía retomar el camino que habían cruzado por la mañana, ahora no le cabía ninguna duda, algo los estaba siguiendo. Y no sólo ese día, sino desde hace más de un mes atrás. Inhalando profundamente trató de capturarlo nuevamente pero la diversidad de aromas en el aire le estaba dificultando el trabajo, comenzaba a pensar que estaba poniéndose vieja para rastrear un simple olor.

Pero su enojo se vio anulado, cuando un nuevo aroma le llegó abruptamente, este no era como el que había estado siguiendo desde que dejó a la compañía antes del atardecer, frunciendo el ceno se enfocó en identificar qué cosa era. El olor resultaba más rancio, más penetrante, más podrido y sobretodo, con más hedor a troll; ese último pensamiento abrió una brecha en su mente, ¿cómo había pasado eso por alto? Y antes de que lograra pensar más claramente, se encontró volviendo sobre sus propios pasos, corriendo y saltando en el camino, cuando miró que no llegaría a tiempo, optó por utilizar una vía alterna, eligiendo la excéntrica forma que Gandalf solía regañarle cuando la miraba en ella, sólo deseaba estar equivocándose.

 **[…]**

—Los voy a sazonar y asar con una pizca de savia. —dijo Berto mientras daba vueltas a los enanos amarrados a la vara de madera sobre el fuego.

—Eso sí se oye delicioso—dijo Tom pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Habían metido a todos los enanos y al pequeño hobbit dentro de sacos sucios y malolientes dejando la cabeza fuera, y el resto del cuerpo dentro del apretado bolso. Bilbo miró al resto de los enanos y cada uno se retorcía encolerizado, tratando de escapar, ya sea mordiendo las sogas o lanzando maldiciones e insultos a los trolls.

—Olvida el aderezo, ya casi amanece debemos de apresurarnos—dijo uno de los trolls—No quisiera convertirme en piedra por el sol.

Y una idea le llegó a Bilbo a la mente, cuando escuchó las palabras nerviosas del troll, comenzó a pensar que sí lograba distraerlos hasta que el sol saliera estarían salvados.

—¡Esperen! —gritó desde el suelo, haciéndose oír—Están cometiendo una terrible equivocación.

—No pueden razonar porque son unos tontos—gritó Dori mientras daba vueltas sobre el fuego.

—¿Tontos? —bramó el troll.

—¿Y cómo quedamos nosotros? —preguntó irónico Bofur que también estaba siendo asado al fuego.

Y Bilbo tomó la oportunidad para inmiscuirse de lleno en la conversación.

—Yo hablaba de los sazonadores.

El troll lo miró curioso.

—¿Qué pasa con los sazonadores? —preguntó mirando al hobbit.

—¿No los huelen todavía? —les cuestionó haciendo una mueca de desagrado—Necesitan algo más fuerte que savia para poder prepararlos.

Y al como se esperaba, los insultos y gritos que antes eran dirigidos a los trolls ahora eran destinados hacia Bilbo tachándolo de traidor.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre la cocina, pigmeo? —preguntó uno de los trolls arqueando una ceja.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Berto—Dejemos que el saque-hobbit nos diga todo.

Bilbo sonrió complacido de que al menos las criaturas comenzaran a prestarle atención, ahora sólo debía mantenerla constante.

—El secreto para cocinar enanos es…—se quedó callado, sin saber que más decir.

—¿Sí? —lo apresuró Berto. —Dinos el secreto.

—Sí, ya voy—rezongó nervioso por la impaciencia del troll—El secreto es…desollarlos primero.

Y Bilbo tragó duro cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, en realidad había sido lo más rápido que vino a su mente, recordando la vez que ayudó a Bombur a cocinar el ciervo que Hermione había cazado para la cena.

—Tom—llamó un troll—mi cuchillo de filetear.

—¡Yo soy el que te va a desollar! —gritó Gloin a Bilbo.

—¡Nunca lo olvidaré, en la vida! —gritó también Dwalin señalando mientras daba vueltas sobre el fuego.

Entonces el mediano se percató de un fugaz movimiento entre los arbustos, pero había sido tan rápido que difícilmente logró captarlo.

—Lo que estás diciendo no es verdad, he comido muchos que tenían la piel. —dijo Berto—Cómanselos con todo y botas.

Y el movimiento volvió a presentarse, pero esta vez, Bilbo logró observar la túnica gris de Gandalf.

—A mí me gusta comer enanos crudos—dijo Tom mientras tomaba el saco donde Bombur estaba metido, meciéndolo frente a su cara y abriendo la boca para tragarse al enano. —Delicioso y crujiente.

—No, ese no—dijo rápidamente Bilbo—Está infectado.

Los tres trolls voltearon a verlo confundidos, incluso los enanos lo hicieron.

—Esta… ¿qué? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Si—afirmó Bilbo—Tiene lombrices en las tripas—y Tom soltó escandalosamente a Bombur dejando caer sobre el resto de los enanos.

Tomando la oportunidad de la confusión de los trolls, Bilbo continuó:

—Es más todos las tiene, están infectados de parásitos,—dijo rápidamente—están muy enfermos yo no me arriesgaría enserio.

Y las criaturas lo observaron recelosas.

—¿Parásitos? —preguntó escéptico Oin—¿Dijiste parásitos?

—¡Nosotros no tenemos parásitos! —gritó Kili seguido de los demás insultos de los enanos.

Bilbo entornó los ojos, ¿acaso no estaban entendiendo lo que intentaba lograra? Y los gritos continuaron hasta que Escudo de Roble comprendió el plan del hobbit, dándole una patada a Oin, el enano inmediatamente entendió de qué iba el plan. Tomándose un segundo de silencio, el viejo hombre volvió a gritar:

—¡Yo tengo parásitos enormes! —gritó exagerando.

—Mis parásitos son muy grandes—dijo Kili.

—Yo ya casi reviento—habló Dori, y el resto de la compañía siguió hablando sobre lo gigantesco que eran sus lombrices.

Pero esas palabras no sirvieron para que uno de los trolls se las creyera.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con tus amigos? —preguntó acercándose a Bilbo—¿Dejar que se vayan todos?

—Pues…

—¿Tú crees que yo no entiendo lo que tratas de hacer? —cuestionó el troll—Este pequeño marrullero, piensa que nosotros somos tontos.

—¿Marrullero? —preguntó Bilbo confundido esa palabra no le había gustado, comenzaba a sentirse insultado.

—¿Tontos? —preguntó Tom mirando con enojo al hobbit—Pagaras por eso.

Y Bilbo observó como el troll se encaminaba hacia él con el cuchillo en mano, desesperado trató de correr pero las piernas atascadas en el saco no se lo permitieron y lo hicieron caer de espaldas, mirando impotente desde el cuelo como la gigante criatura venía sobre él. Entonces, escuchó un fuerte rugido y a una gran sombra saltar sobre él, yendo directo sobre el troll, empujándolo con tal fuerza que terminó impactándolo sobre el suelo desapareciendo ambos entre las ramas y arbustos; Bilbo sólo lograba escuchar los chillos de la criatura gritando, gimiendo y pidiendo ayuda y a los rugidos de la bestia atacándola hasta que los lamentos de la bestia terminaron.

—¡Tom! —gritó Berto, y justo cuando estaban por ayudarlo una nueva voz interrumpió en el lugar.

—El sol acabara con todos.

Volteando miraron a un hombre parado sobre la gran roca, sosteniendo una vara en lo alto con ambas manos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Berto.

—No tengo idea—dijo el otro.

—¿Podemos comérnoslo?

Entonces Gandalf dejó caer su vara sobre la roca, rompiéndola a la mitad y permitiendo al sol alumbrar el escenario. Bilbo se estremeció cuando miró que efectivamente los trolls se estaban convirtiendo en piedra, eso era lo más extraño que miraba desde que salió de La Comarca, después de todo aquello que Hermione le había enseñado. Y las exclamaciones de los enanos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, gritando y silbando por haber sobrevivido de convertirse en comida de trolls.

Y entre forcejeos todos lograron salir de las bolsas, volviendo a colocarse las ropas que les habían quitado los trolls para ser almorzados, incluso Gandalf sonrió victorioso dando un golpe a la estatua de piedra frente a él.

—¿A dónde te fuiste, si se puede saber? —le preguntó Thorin caminando hacia él.

—A mirar hacia adelante. —dijo Gandalf mirando al enano.

—¿Y para qué volviste? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Para ver hacia atrás.

Escudo de Roble sonrió y agachó levemente la cabeza, estaba agradecido por la intervención del mago.

—Vaya problema—dijo Gandalf mirando las piedras de trolls—Están sanos y salvos, eso es lo que importa.

—Tú saqueador no ayudó mucho.

Gandalf arrugó la frente, fijando sus ojos sobre el rey enano estaba comenzado a recordar porque se había marchado.

—Al menos él tuvo inteligencia para ganarles tiempo.

Ambos hombres voltearon hacia la voz que se escuchó a sus espaldas, encontrándose con Hermione y una mueca de disgusto plasmada en su rostro.

—A ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió—volvió a hablar mirando fijamente a Escudo de Roble, y aunque a Thorin le costaba aceptarlo, era cierto lo que Hermione dijo.

Fijándose detalladamente en la muchacha, se preguntó dónde demonios había estado ella, no volvió en toda la noche y comenzaba a plantearse la idea de colocarle una cadena alrededor del cuello para tenerla bien ubicada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó directamente.

Hermione gruñó antes de responderle.

—Eso es cosa que no te importa. —y Thorin apretó la mandíbula rabioso, esa mujer necesitaba un par de tundas.

No iba a permitir que se supiera que Thorin, Escudo de Roble, no era capaz de controlar a _su_ mujer, eso sería lo último que dejaría que sucediera. Tronándose los nudillos, trató de caminar hacia ella pero Hermione mantuvo la distancia entre los dos, sí Thorin daba 5 pasos ella los retrocedía; achicando los ojos maldijo la actitud terca y obstinada de la mujer pero entonces se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto. Hermione se estaba sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, la manga y parte del chaleco estaban destrozados y un hilo de sangre corría por su brazo hasta gotear de sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño alterado se preguntó: _¿qué diablos había estado haciendo para que le sucediera eso?_

—Oin—llamó inmediatamente al enano, y cuando el viejo curandero llegó Thorin le ordenó revisar a la muchacha.

Aunque al principio, Hermione se mostró algo sorprendida no renegó ante la ayuda de Oin, después de todo él sólo estaba cumpliendo una orden.

—Mmm…—musitó el enano—¿qué estuviste haciendo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y acto seguido una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro, no debió hacer eso. El enano rió ante la respuesta de la muchacha.

—Voy a necesitar coser la herida, es mejor que te sientes—sugirió Oin mientras sacaba de su mochila lo necesario—¡Señor Bolsón!

Bilbo alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre, y no necesitó de más palabras para correr hasta donde estaba Oin, aún más cuando miró a Hermione.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Bilbo feliz de volver a ver a la muchacha, pero cuando miró la herida en su brazo su semblante se volvió pálido.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo—habló tratando de calmarlo—Estoy bien, Oin coserá la herida.

—Es por eso que lo he llamado—dijo Oin—Necesito de alguien que me ayude.

Miró sorprendido al enano antes de asentir, eso era más de lo que podría esperar, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando escuchó a Oin pedirle al resto de los enanos y sobretodo a Escudo de Roble que se retirarán y lo dejaran trabajar, aún le causaba gracia la mueca de desagrado de Thorin. Incluso podría jurar que a Hermione también le había hecho gracia. Retirando suavemente las prendas, Bilbo se forzó a no enrojecer por la pena de ver a Hermione quitándose la ropa, no era un acto sexual lo que estaba sucediendo pero no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello, aunque su vergüenza se esfumó cuando escuchó la exhalación de Oin. Forzándose a mirar, Bilbo abrió la boca cuando observó como unas líneas atravesaban la piel de Hermione, eran de un color oro quemado resaltándose sobre la piel morena de la muchacha.

—Son marcas de nacimiento—dijo Hermione leyendo las preguntas de ambos hombres—Básicamente las he tenido desde que nací o desde que tengo memoria. Se encuentran por todo mi cuerpo, desde las palmas de las manos, los brazos, la espalda, las piernas hasta la planta de los pies y parte de mi cuello y cara.

Oin asintió complacido, era como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento de toda la Tierra Media, en cambio Bilbo se contuvo de querer preguntarle a Hermione si le mostraba las del cuello y rostro. Y fue como si la muchacha estuviera leyendo efectivamente su mente, porque le sonrió divertida, tomándose el cabello con la mano libre, ladeó el rostro mostrándole las delgadas líneas que escalaban por el cuello, pasando por la mandíbula y el contorno de la cara hasta perderse en el inicio del cabello; eso era absolutamente increíble. Dejando de lado ese asunto, se enfocó en ayudar al enano.

— _Akminruk zu_ , Oin—le dijo Hermione mientras el enano aún sostenía la improvisada aguja en la mano.

Oin negó con la cabeza levemente haciendo que las barbas le bailaran con gracia.

— _Yadushun,_ es lo menos que puedo hacer por _ezbadu men_.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hermione desconcertada, pero el enano la miró arqueando una ceja.

Bilbo parpadeó ante la repentina reacción de la muchacha, preguntándose qué es lo que significaba lo que Oin le dijo para que Hermione comenzara a demostrar querer degollar al hombre.

—Yo no soy…—ni siquiera podía terminar esa frase.

—¿No eres la mujer de Thorin? —preguntó confundido—Pero sí le has dado una prenda, eso es una aceptación en nuestra cultura, creía que lo sabrías.

—Claro que lo sé—se defendió—Pero… las circunstancias son distintas.

Oin arrugó la frente marcando las gruesas líneas de su cara, dándole un aspecto severo y ceñudo que hizo a Bilbo tragar saliva con dificultad.

—No hay error, tú eres-

—Sí vuelves a mencionarlo, juro que usare tus barbas para taparte la boca.

Y aunque al inicio el enano se mostró no muy convencido, decidió que era mejor no tentar a su suerte, no porque Hermione terminara cumpliendo con su palabra (algo de lo que estaba más que seguro) sino por las represarías con Escudo de Roble, algo que Hermione notó y no le hizo mucha gracia, ahora todos le tenían consideración por la atención del enano sobre ella.

Para cuando habían terminando, Bilbo se ofreció limpiarle el resto de sangre que había quedado seca en su piel y Hermione asintió agradecida, y mientras lo hacía el mediano volvió a encontrarse con la extraña marca que días atrás había visto sobre el brazo de la muchacha, aprovechando la oportunidad observó a detalle lo había grabado en el. Era una especie de línea siendo rodeada por dos curvas como serpientes, enroscándola; la marca era fina, demasiado fina para haber sido hecha con un hierro, más bien parecía ser un trabajo hecho a mano con la punta de una daga y una precisión fija. Aunque la marca resultaba curiosa, Bilbo no dejó de parecerle terrorífica, ¿quién podría haberle hecho eso a Hermione? Porque si bien recordaba, ella no se encontraba muy cómoda porque miraran esa área.

—No preguntes, Bilbo—dijo Hermione.

El hobbit volteó a verla curioso, tal vez había sido muy obvio al mirar la extraña marca. Sintiéndose algo avergonzado, trató de disculparse pero Hermione habló primero:

—Por favor, no preguntes.

Y la expresión de la muchacha fue todo lo que necesitó para no decir nada más. Suspirando, terminó por limpiar y dejó que ella se cambiara.

—Deben de haber venido de los Páramos de Ettenmors. —dijo Gandalf mirando a los trolls transfigurados en piedras.

Escudo de Roble enarcó una ceja dudoso.

—¿Desde cuándo los trolls se aventuran tan al sur? —preguntó receloso.

—Hace más de una era—dijo Gandalf negando con la cabeza—Desde que un siniestro poder tenía estas tierras.

Y la expresión lejana del mago no pasó desapercibida por Thorin, conocía la historia muy bien para no saber a lo que se refería el hechicero.

—No pudieron haber viajado durante el día. —volvió a hablar.

Thorin afirmó con la cabeza.

—Debe haber una caverna por aquí—dijo mirando alrededor.

—La hay—se escuchó la voz de Hermione—A unos 150 metros de aquí, por noroeste.

Gandalf y Thorin voltearon a verla.

—He de suponer que encontraste el rastro—dijo mirándola implícitamente.

—Fue por eso que volví, —gruñó molesta— el olor a troll es muy fácil de reconocer. ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no había ni un enano en el campamento? La respuesta fue muy obvia.

El hombre sonrió ante los gestos iracundos de la muchacha, Hermione era una persona muy fácil de leer. Buscaron alrededor y pronto encontraron las marcas de las huellas de los trolls entre los árboles, siguieron el rastro colina arriba hasta que descubrieron un enorme agujero en al pie de la ladera, escondido entre los arbustos, y que llevaba a una caverna. Pero cuando Hermione trató de acercarse, retrocedió arrugando de más la frente y tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Bilbo desconcertado por la acción de la muchacha.

—Esa peste es nauseabunda, —ladró apartándose del lugar—¡Ve tú si lo deseas, pero yo me quedo lejos de esa pocilga de ratas!

Y cuando el olor de la peste de los trolls le llegó a Bilbo, el hobbit pensó que sería mejor quedarse fuera de la caverna, no deseaba ingresar a un sitio como ese. Los únicos que bajaron a la cueva fueron Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori y Bofur; el resto de la compañía se mantuvo afuera recogiendo las mochilas y provisiones del campamento, además de enviar a Dori y Ori por el grupo de ponis que habían quedados regados por toda el área.

—Ah… ¿qué es ese hedor? —se quejó Gloin arrugando la nariz.

—Es un tesoro de trolls—dijo Gandalf bajando la rampa hasta llegar a lo más oscuro de la cueva. —Tengan cuidado por donde pisan.

Había huesos esparcidos por todo el suelo, y un olor nauseabundo en el aire, pero también una buena cantidad de comida mezclada con desperdicios en estantes y sobre el suelo, entre un cúmulo de cosas tiradas en desorden, producto de muchos botines, desde botones de estaño a ollas colmadas de monedas de oro apiladas en un rincón.

—Sería un sacrilegio desperdiciar todo este oro—dijo Bofur sin despegar los ojos del resplandeciente brillo dorado de las monedas. —Alguien podría llevárselo.

—Es cierto—concordó Gloin—Nori, trae una pala.

También había también montones de vestidos que colgaban de las paredes, demasiados pequeños para los trolls y los visitantes de la cueva pensaron que de seguro esas ropas pertenecieron a las victimas menos afortunadas de las criaturas, y entre muchas de las cosas que se encontraron en la oscuridad de la cueva, Escudo de Roble miró entre un desprolijo de metales, se hallaban demasiadas espadas de diversas formas y tamaños, dos en especial llamaron la atención de Gandalf y Thorin.

—Estas dos espadas no son de troll—dijo y le extendió una de ellas al hechicero.

—Pues tampoco fueron fabricadas por manos humanas—confirmó mirando a detalle la vaina y el mago de la espada. —Fueron forjadas en Gondolin, por os altos elfos de la primera era, no se puede pedir mejor espada.

Thorin miró receloso la espada en su mano, sí en verdad su filo era tan excelente como el mago calificaba se quedaría con ella, pero no por ello estaba de acuerdo en calificar las forjaduras de esas criaturas como mejores. Dwalin tampoco se encontraba muy seguro de que Thorin conservara la espada, pero él ya había tomado una desición, mirando hacia el ajetreo que el resto de los enanos hacían en la cueva miró a Bofur, Gloin y Nori enterrar un pequeño cofre en una de las esquinas de la caverna.

—Hacemos un deposito a largo plazo—explicó Gloin echando más tierra sobre el baúl, y Dwalin bufó por las ideas de los demás.

—Salgamos de este podrido lugar—dijo Thorin encaminándose hacia la salida—¡Vámonos, ya!

Y cuando todos salieron de la cueva, la vara de Gandalf golpeó algo contra el suelo, observando curioso por el objeto en cuestión removió la tierra bajo sus pies y sus ojos encontraron la vaina de una pequeña espada que a manos de un troll serviría más como un abrecartas o un palillo para los dientes. Sosteniéndola curioso, salió de la cueva.

—Bilbo—llamó Gandalf, y cuando el mediano llegó hasta él le entregó la pequeña espada.—Debe ser de tu tamaño—dijo sonriéndole.

El hobbit miró confundido la vaina que Gandalf le había dado.

—No puedo tenerla—dijo Bilbo regresándole la espada.

—Esta espada fue forjada por elfos—habló Gandalf sin tomar la vaina—Ósea, que va a adoptar un brillo azul cuando orcos o trasgos aparezcan.

Bilbo suspiró nervioso.

—Yo nunca he usado una espada en mi vida. —contraataco impaciente.

—Y yo espero que no debas—le dijo mirándolo fijamente. —De lo contrario recuerda esto: _El valor verdadero no es saber cuándo quitar una vida, sino cuando perdonarla._

El mediano observó a Gandalf sin decir nada hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza, sólo esperaba no estarse equivocando al aceptar cargar con la espada. Entonces volvió al lado de Hermione, había olvidado que dejó a la muchacha en compañía de los dos hermanos Fili y Kili.

—¡Debiste haberlo visto, Hermione! —exclamó Kili alzando los brazos.—Esa bestia era enorme, lo más grande que he visto.

Hermione alzó una ceja entretenida.

—Tenía grandes y afilados colmillos y garras que podrían desgarrar la carne de un zarpazo. —habló Fili acompañando el entusiasmo de su hermano menor.

—Pero…—se calló Kili un momento—¿Qué clase de criatura era?

—Fue lo más parecido a un huargo—dijo Fili tomándose la barbilla pensativo—A excepción que los huargos resultan ser más pequeños que lo que atacó al troll.

Kili asintió avalando la idea de su hermano, pero ni siquiera él tenía idea de que o que podría tratarse.

—Su pelaje era cobrizo, es lo que más recuerdo.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—No creo que deban darle tanta importancia—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, incluso Bilbo lo hizo.

—Le desgarró la garganta al troll y debo intuir que tienes el conocimiento que la piel de troll es igual de dura que la corteza de un árbol—le dijo Fili confundido.

—Sí, lo sé—habló—Sólo digo que sea lo fuera que atacó al troll ya debe estar a muchos metros de distancia de nosotros.

Los tres la siguieron mirando cuidadosamente, seguían repitiéndose que la muchacha debía haber visto a la enorme bestia para que concordara con ellos, y Hermione sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas decidió retirarse, ya hablarían después sobre el asunto o mejor jamás. Se sentó en una roca un poco lejana de los demás, aún le punzaba la herida en el brazo, puede que Oin procurara que no se infectara pero eso no aliviaba el dolor; retirándose un poco la camisa destrozaba echó un vistazo a las negras puntadas sobre su piel, eso sería una nueva cicatriz a su larga colección en el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Hermione se forzó a no soltar una maldición, ¿acaso no podía estar un momento a solas?

—Tuve un ligero inconveniente—dijo sin mirar a la persona parada frente a ella.

Pasando unos minutos, descubrió que él todavía continuaba parado en el mismo lugar y cuando levantó la mirada, encontró a Escudo de Roble con los ojos fijos sobre ella.

—Gracias por lo que le pediste a Oin.

—Era más que obvio que se lo ordenara.

Hermione sintió un ligero tic en el ojo, ahí estaba la actitud demandante de Escudo de Roble, incapaz de pedir las cosas con un simple favor, pero el extraño brillo en los ojos del rey logró desubicarla, ¿qué era eso? ¿Preocupación acaso? Entonces la voz de Kili se oyó en el lugar, rompiendo la tensión entre ambos.

—¡Algo se acerca!

—Reúnanse y cúbranse—gritó Gandalf empuñando su espada—Saquen sus armas.

Y el sonido de arbustos y ramas siendo arrastradas comenzó a escucharse, tornándose más alto conforme avanzaba hacia la compañía, Bilbo desenvainó la espada que Gandalf le había entregado, aferrándola entre sus manos temeroso de lo que podría dirigirse hacia ellos, acababan de salir de un embrollo para meterse en otro. De repente, se vio la sombra de numerosas criaturas saliendo de la espesura del bosque, revelando a un gran trineo siendo jalado por enormes liebres y un extraño hombre dirigiéndolas, Hermione se encontró aferrando del brazo a Escudo de Roble apartándolo del camino de un fuerte jalón, el enano había estado a diminutos centímetros de ser arrollado.

—¡Radagast! —exclamó Gandalf sonriendo—Es Radagast, El Pardo.

Los enanos miraron confundidos la manera en que Gandalf hablabacon el nuevo intruso, ¿qué demonios hacia otro mago entre ellos? Fue entonces que pasado el _peligro_ , Hermione se dio cuenta que no había soltado el brazo de Thorin e inconscientemente deslizó la mano a lo largo hasta alcanzar la muñeca y con ella la palma de su mano. Percatándose que no se trataba del largo de su arco, Hermione miró confundida lo que aferraba y abriendo de más los ojos soltó inmediatamente la mano del enano, acción que provocó que Thorin gruñera molesto pero ella decidió no prestar atención a su descontento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Gandalf a Radagast.

—Te estaba buscando, Gandalf. —dijo el mago hablando rápidamente—Hay problemas, terribles problemas.

Y Gandalf comprendió enseguida que no era una conversación que debería ser oída por los demás, apartando a Radagast del resto de la compañía, le indicó que continuara hablando mientras sacaba su pipa.

—El Bosque Verde enfermó—y Radagast miró sobre su hombro, comprobando que nadie los estuviera escuchando—La oscuridad a caído sobre él, ya nada crece por aquí nada bueno al menos. El aire huele a podrido, pero las telarañas son lo peor.

—¿Telarañas? —preguntó curioso Gandalf. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Son enormes arañas, gigantescas—dijo recodándolas—Son una manifestación, una peste de Dol Guldur.

—Dol Guldur—habló Gandalf—Pero esa fortaleza está abandonada.

Radagast negó con la cabeza.

—No lo está—dijo y continuó: —Hay un ente oscuro entre las ruinas de esa fortaleza, un ser capaz de traer a los muertos del otro mundo… Un nigromante.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar Gandalf, y Radagast sacó de su túnica una gran manta que cubría algo, cuando Gandalf la miró sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

—No fue hecha por manos de este mundo—y la expresión de Gandalf se desconcertó.

Bilbo miraba curioso la interacción de Gandalf con el mago Radagast, el hombre era igual de alto que Gandalf sólo que él llevaba una larga túnica café enmohecida por tiempo, llena de tierra y suciedad además de… ¿acaso eso era excremento de pájaro en su cara? No podría creer que Hermione lo comprara con ese hombre. Preguntándose sabiondo lo que podrían estar hablando, pero cuando miró la extraña expresión de Hermione se preguntó sí en realidad le convendría enterarse.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Sí, Bilbo—le dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa—No te preocupes.

Obligándose a sonreír forzosamente, admitió que era cierto que Hermione no sabía decir mentiras. Hundiendo los hombros comenzó a sentir que los nudos que le engarrotaban la espada comenzaban a desenredarse.

—Bilbo—le llamó Hermione.

Él volteó a verla curioso.

—No te muevas—le susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdido pero el gesto que Hermione le hizo le obligó a guardar silencio.

—Sólo no te muevas, haz caso.

Bilbo la miró escabullirse entre los arbustos, inconsciente de lo que estaba por suceder. Fue entonces que un largo aullido se hizo presente y el nerviosismo del señor Bolsón volvió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó alarmado—¿Será un lobo? ¿Hay algunos en esta zona?

—¿Lobos? —fue Bofur quien preguntó ahora—No, no es ningún lobo.

El pequeño saqueador miró consternado a diferentes partes, tratando de localizar la dirección de donde provenían los aullidos y gruñidos de esas bestias. Y justo cuando pensó que tal vez se encontraban demasiado lejos, un estridente rugido sonó a su espalda, dándose la vuelta encontró a una criatura que tenía la feroz apariencia de un lobo sólo que más grande y salvaje, con la saliva escurriéndole del hocico y mostrando los afilados dientes gruñéndole directamente.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Bofur apartando a Bilbo del camino del huargo.

Pero no fue necesario, Hermione había salido detrás de la bestia, montándola de un salto y clavándole las cuchillas en el cuerpo, una en la cabeza y otra a mitad de la garganta; ambos cayeron al suelo sólo que el huargo estaba muerto. Y tal como había aparecido ese, llegaron dos más siendo atacados y aniquilados por Thorin, Dwalin y Kili.

—¡Huargos!—gritó Thorin sacando la espada del cuerpo del animal a sus pies. —El grupo de orcos no debe estar lejos.

—¿Un grupo de huargos? —preguntó Bilbo, pero su pregunta fue opacada por la voz furiosa de Gandalf.

—¿A quién le hablaste de tu misión que no fuera cercano?

—A nadie—dijo Thorin frunciendo el ceno.

—Dime a quién se lo dijiste. —demandó el mago.

—¡A nadie, lo juro! —exclamó igualando la furia de Gandalf.

Pero la expresión de Gandalf demostró que no estaba del todo seguro de las palabras del enano.

—Por Durin, ¿qué está sucediendo?—dijo Thorin tratando de obtener la respuesta.

—Alguien viene cazándolos—explicó el mago mirando alrededor.

Cuando Bilbo escuchó esas palabras, comenzó a sentir que la sangre se le baja a los pies, ¿qué harían ahora?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo Hermione sosteniendo sus cuchillas.

—Eso es muy obvio, mestiza—le dijo Dwalin.

Y ella le gruñó al enano al oír el insulto.

—No podemos hacerlo—gritó Ori volviendo al campamento siendo seguido por Bifur y Dori. —No tenemos ponis, todos han escapado.

La situación no parecía querer mejorar para la compañía, al contario, todo resultaba ser un maldito karma para los enanos, el hobbit, los magos y la muchacha.

—Voy a tratar de distraerlos—habló Radagast encaminándose hacia el trineo.

—Esos son huargos de Gundabad—le dijo Gandalf—Son más rápidos que tú.

Radagats lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Estas son liebres de Rhosgobel—aclaró altivo—Que intenten alcanzarnos.

Gandalf lo miró montar de nuevo el trineo, pero antes de partir volvió a verlo, aunque no a él precisamente.

—Por cierto, —dijo sonriendo gentilmente—es un placer volver a verte Hermione.

La muchacha sonrió divertida.

—Igualmente, Radagast.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha, no tardó mucho para que el grupo de orcos y huargos fueran tras de él, dándole tiempo a la compañía de correr y tratar de huir de la situación. Cuando llegaron a los amplios campos de las fronteras con el valle, Hermione observó a Radagast con una larga hilera de orcos montando huargos pisándole los talones.

" _Sin duda se encuentra completamente loco, y yo que pensé que era la más extraña del grupo"_ pensó irónica y divertida.

—Vamos—dijo Gandalf y la carrera contra el tiempo comenzó.

No había lugar donde esconderse, debían ser cautelosos para evitar ser encontrados, en pocas palabras un error en falso y todos podrían darse por muertos. Continuaron moviéndose entre las rocas del camino usándolas como escudos para ser visto, pero cuando miraron el trineo de Radagast descubrieron que el mago había llevado a los huargos directo hacia ellos sin darse cuenta, y su suerte empeoró al tener que esconderse detrás de una roca del orco y el huargo que habían captado su presencia encima de la roca donde se encontraban.

Thorin le indicó a Kili lo que debía hacer, y el enano tensando el arco salió del escondite disparándole al huargo que cayó al suelo, pero el orco no había muerto y fue trabajo de los demás asesinarlo y los chillidos que emitió la criatura provocaron que el resto de los orcos se enteraran de donde se encontraban.

— _Los enanos están detrás de esa roca_ —dijo uno de ellos— _Vayan tras de ellos, acábenlos._

Gandalf miró el cambió de dirección del grupo y gritó a los demás para que corrieran tras de él.

—¡Avancen, no se queden atrás!

Pero los orcos no tardaron en rodearlos, acorralándolos poco a poco.

—Fili, Kili—gritó Thorin a sus sobrinos—Dispárenles.

—Nos rodearon—dijo Fili retrayéndose de los huargos.

La situación empeoraba a cada instante.

—Hermione—habló Thorin, y la muchacha volteó a verlo.

—¡ _Abbad_! —exclamó soltando el cuerpo sin vida de un orco, cuando llegó al lado de Escudo de Roble, le areció ver que el enano soltaba el aire preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Gandalf? —preguntó Bofur acercándose al resto.

—Nos abandonó—rugió Dwalin frunciendo el ceño.

Mirando hacia todas partes, Bilbo percibió que la manda de huargos estaba más y más cerca, ¿sería este el fin?

—Por aquí, estúpidos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Gandalf, el hombre había salido de entre las rocas, mostrándoles una ruta de escape.

—De prisa, todos con Gandalf—gritó Thorin avanzando hacia el mago. —Corran, rápido.

Uno a uno, los enanos fueron ingresando al agujero llegando al fondo oscuro de la cueva y siendo contados por Gandalf conforme entraban.

—Es tu turno—le dijo Thorin a Hermione, pero cuando la muchacha estaba por entrar el grito de Escudo de Roble la detuvo.

—Kili—volvió a llamar a su sobrino.

El joven enano volteó hacia atrás, percatándose que era el único que faltaba, lanzando una última flecha comenzó a correr hacia la cueva, pero la velocidad del huargo tras de él era más que la del muchacho. Alcanzándolo, le rozó con las garras haciéndolo caer y pronto Kili se encontró con un huargo encima suyo luchando porque no le arrancara la cabeza. Thorin miró alarmado la situación y aferró el mango de la espada, aunque cuando dio tres pasos una figura pasó a su lado velozmente, enfocando la vista miró a Hermione correr hacia su sobrino y un fuerte latido retumbó en su pecho.

Kili se aferraba a la madera del arco que sostenía contra el hocico abierto del huargo, tratando de que el animal no se acercara más a él, comenzando a sentir que sus fuerzas menguaban sintió el fuerte jalón de que el peso sobre él era quitado y cuando miró lo que había sucedido sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Frente a él se encontraba la misma bestia que la noche anterior había asesinado al troll, aquella cuyo peaje era cobrizo y sus garras y colmillos tan filosos para rebanarte sin sentirlo, y el huargo lo estaba mirándolo fijamente con la sangre del hurgo goteándole del hocico, aferrando su arco una voz suave se escuchó en su mente.

— _Kili_ —le llamó y él reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba— _Sube, tenemos que irnos._

Aunque se encontraba asombrado, no tardó en montar sobre el enorme animal y pronto se vio corriendo de regreso, no pudo evitar soltar un gritó de entusiasmo.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —exclamó mientras sentía el viento sobre su cara.

Si Hermione hubiera podido sonreír, lo haría sin pensarlo pero la situación no se prestaba para eso. Llegando esta la entrada de la cueva, el animal entró de un salto con Kili aún montándolo, siendo seguidos por Escudo de Roble, cuando llegaron con el resto de los enanos todos miraban atónitos a la extraña criatura frente a ellos.

— _Agorel vae_ , Rogue—dijo Gandalf acercándose al tipo de huargo.

Y emitiendo un gruñido, el animal comenzó a cambiar hasta que la figura de Hermione se miró.

—¿Cómo…—pero la pregunta de Bilbo fue interrumpida.

—¿Puedes transformarte en diferentes animales? —preguntó Bofur asombrado.

Hermione se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja antes de contestar.

—No—dijo negando con la cabeza—Sólo en lo que acaban de ver.

Todos la miraron curiosos y ella comenzó a removerse nerviosa, odiaba ser el blanco de la atención.

—Entonces yo tenía razón—habló Kili—Eres como un tipo de huargo.

—Algo así, —asintió más o menos—pero eso no significa que sea la mestiza un lobo. Es sólo una habilidad que desarrollé.

Olvidando por un momento en donde se encontraban, el sonido de los rugidos y gruñidos en lo alto del agujero les recordaron a la compañía en el enorme problema donde aún se encontraban. Fue entonces que el nuevo sonido de cuernos siendo tocados y los chillidos lastimeros se hicieron presentes, haciendo a los enanos preguntarse que estaba sucediendo allá arriba, y cuando el cuerpo de un orco cayó por la boca del hoyo comprobaron de quien o quienes se trataban.

—Elfos—dijo Thorin al sacar la flecha enterrada en el orco, y sus ojos miraron inmediatamente a Gandalf.

Sabía que el hombre les estaba ocultando algo, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—No veo hasta donde llega este sendero—habló Dwalin internándose en la cueva. —¿Lo seguimos o no?

—Lo seguimos, claro—afirmó Bofur caminando hacia el enano.

Y el resto de la compañía comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, dejándose levar por el camino entre las grandes paredes de piedra de la cueva.

—Yo creo que sería prudente—dijo Gandalf con un extraño tono en la voz.

Bilbo volteó a verlo curioso, pocas veces había escuchado que hablara de esa manera, incluso Hermione lo hizo enarcando una ceja, ya sabía a lo que se refería el mago.

—No te preocupes, señor Bolsón—le dijo Gandalf pasándolo—Nada te lastimara al final del sendero.

Pero el hobbit lo miró receloso.

—Confía, Bilbo. Todo está mejor ahora—habló Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Siguieron el camino por varias horas pero a ojos de todos, parecieron días lo que llevaban cruzándolo, y para incomodidad de Hermione, Escudo de Roble la obligó a caminar frente de él, aferrando su mano al brazo de la muchacha como un intento de mantenerla cerca, y las veces que trató de soltarse, el enano ejercía más fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla; algo que a Fili no le hizo ningún agrado. Poco después, el misterioso sendero se abrió y a los ojos de Bilbo lo que se encontraron fue una sorpresa.

—El Valle de Imladris—dijo Gandalf desde atrás de la compañía—En la lengua común se le conoce por otro nombre.

—Rivendell.

Bilbo no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, el largo y ancestral valle, hogar de los elfos desde la segunda edad del sol.

—Esta es la última morada al este del océano—volvió a hablar Gandalf.

Pero el fuego en los ojos de Escudo de Roble indicaba que no compartía el entusiasmo del hobbit por la compañía de los elfos.

—Ese era tu plan, ¿no? —lo acusó Thorin mirándolo con furia—¿Buscar refugio con el enemigo?

Gandalf lo miró controlando un suspiro, sabía la reacción que el enano tendría cuando se diera cuenta de a donde los estaba guiando.

—No tienes aquí ningún enemigo, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'—le dijo irguiendo la espalda—La única enemistad que hallaras en este valle será la que tu lleves contigo.

Y ese fue el momento que Hermione aprovechó para safarse del agarre del enano, tomando la mayor distancia entre ambos, llegando hasta el otro lado del grupo junto al senor Bolsón; algo que Thorin no tomó muy bien cuando se percató de que la mujer se había apartado.

—¿Tú crees que los elfos le darán a la misión sus bendiciones? —volvió a hablar mirando nuevamente a Gandalf—Intentaran impedirla.

—Desde luego que sí, —contraataco Gandalf encorvando la espalda hacia Thorin— pero tenemos preguntas que deben ser contestadas.

El enano gruno toscamente, sea como fuera el mago estaba en lo cierto pero seguía renegando de aceptar la _hospitalidad_ de esa raza, en toda la Tierra Media preferiría dormir junto a los trolls.

—Para alcanzar el éxito debemos tener mucho tacto y respeto, y una enorme carisma, —dijo Gandalf tomando la punta de la compañía — y por eso ellos hablaran conmigo.

Hermione soltó una risilla que se atascó en su garganta, para ella era prácticamente ridículo lo último que Gandalf acababa de decir, pero su gracia no duró mucho porque el hombre se dio cuenta de su burla y frunciendo el ceño le pasó la punta de su vara por la cabeza cortándole la risa. La muchacha se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sobando la parte adolorida y miró al mago con una expresión incrédula, Gandalf acababa de pegarle de la misma manera que solía hacerlo cuando ella tenía 12 años.

Y mientras el resto de la compañía comenzaba a bajar, Hermione se retrasó un momento al captar el sonido de un gañido bastante familiar, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Fawkes planeando y aterrizando en su hombro.

— _¿Dónde demonios estabas?_ —le preguntó en la lengua de las bestias.

— _Junto a ti_ —se defendió el halcón.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja dudosa.

— _Sí, claro_ —dijo irónica— _Muy lejos del peligro._

— _No tengo porque escuchar esto_ —dijo el halcón emprendiendo el vuelo.

Hermione apretó los dientes antes de volver a gritar:

— _¡Nurua!_

Y lo único que se escuchó fue el estridente gañido de Fawkes, seguramente maldiciéndola. Soltando un suspiro, Hermione miró que el mediano todavía se encontraba junto a ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Bilbo? —le preguntó curiosa.

El hobbit negó con la cabeza, pero ella supo en seguida la preocupación del saqueador.

—Tranquilo, señor Bolsón—comenzó diciéndole mientras lo guiaba por el camino—Rivendell es una morada tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Cómo es que estas tan segura? —preguntó Bilbo achicando los ojos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente lo sé.

Bilbo se restregó la cara, esa respuesta no le decía nada pero intuía que Hermione sabía más de lo que pretendía ocultar. Acomodando el resto de sus cosas en su improvisada mochila, siguió al resto de la compañía, rezando al Dios que lo estuviera escuchando que las palabras de la muchacha fueran ciertas.

" _No creo poder sobrevivir a otro ataque de orcos, trolls... o elfos"_ pensó dramáticamente.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario Tolkien**

 _¿Prestad?_ : ¿Hay problemas? Su significado literal es la palabra problemas, aunque suele usarse para formular esta pregunta. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Tolo na naur_ : Ven junto al fuego. En lo básico de la oración es sólo una invitación informal que se puede dirigir a cualquier persona. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Tullen tye-rehtien_ : Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Literalmente dice vine para recatarte pero existe otra frase es más usada para ese significado, cuando Gandalf se lo dice a Hermione—Mi querida niña, _tullen tye-rehtien_ —se refiere a la oportunidad que le brinda a la muchacha de que sea más tolerante. Proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya.

 _Agorel vae_ : Lo hiciste bien. También puede usarse como significado _Buen trabajo_ , una forma para felicitar a una persona por sus acciones. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Ezbadu men_ : Mi Señora. Es la forma en que se le llama o categoriza a un enano o enana de alto rango; la palabra surge de la combinación de _Ezbad_ o _Ezbid_ que significa gobernante o señor/señora de la nobleza y al decir _Mi Señora,_ la frase cambia a _ezbadu men_. Cuando Oin se la dice a Hermione, hace alusión al cargo que ella desempeña como compañera de Thorin pero sin llegar a llamarla reina debido a la falta de unión matrimonial. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Akminruk zu_ : Gracias. Hermione se lo dice a Oin cuando le cura la herida en el brazo. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Yadushun_ : De nada. Esta forma de responder a los agradecimientos es de una manera formal, de la forma en que se referiría a alguien que es superior o que se le tiene mucho respeto, y Oin la utiliza de manera formal al contestarle a Hermione. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Abbad_ : Estoy aquí. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

Más palabras chuecas para la lengua de las bestias.

 _Ikoro naru seciora, rughul_ : La paciencia es una virtud. Esta frase Hermione la usa contra Gandalf para reírse de la impaciencia del mago con los enanos.

 _Nurua_ : Cobarde. Hermione la utiliza contra Fawkes por dejarla durante la batalla contra los huargos y los orcos, particularmente, el halcón suele ser cuidadoso y no inmiscuirse en peleas manteniéndose lo más alejado posible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… No recordaba que viajar en autobús por más de 6 horas fuera tan agotador y visitar a la abuela que vive fuera de la ciudad no es tarea fácil. Al parecer me he tardado un poco más en publicar este capítulo, yo esperaba hacerlo hace dos semanas pero tratar de encontrar una diminuta señal de Wifi en casa mi abuela fue un martirio hasta que finalmente me rendí. Gracias a las personas que apoyan la historia, aunque sea extraña y bizarra pero la leen, así que eso cuenta como mucho. Recuerden: sí el capítulo es de su agrado pueden dejar un review, son gratis después de todo.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Seis: Gran Señor del Valle de Imladris**

" _El alma libre es rara, pero la identificas cuando la vez: básicamente porque te sientes a gusto, muy a gusto, cuando estas con ellas o cerca de ellas."_ **— Charles Bukowski**

 **. . .**

 _ **Valle de Rivendell**_ **—** _ **En la región de Eriador, limite con las Tierras Salvajes**_ _ **  
2941 T. A.**_

Podían oír el murmullo del agua que se apresuraba en el fondo del río bajo de ellos, sobre un lecho de piedras; en el aire había un aroma de árboles, y en la vertiente del otro lado brillaba una luz. Bilbo jamás olvidaría cómo rodaron y resbalaron en el crepúsculo, bajando por el sedero empinado y zigzagueando hasta entrar en el valle secreto de Rivendell. El aire era más cálido a medida que descendían, y el olor de los pinos amodorraba a Bilbo, quien de vez en cuando cabeceaba contra la espalda de algún enano frente de él, las hayas y robles sustituyeron a los pinos, y el crepúsculo era como una atmosfera de serenidad y bienestar; el último verde casi había desaparecido de la hierba, cuando llegaron al fin a un claro despejado, no muy por encima de las riberas del arroyo.

Continuaron caminando y caminando hasta llegar al gran portón tallado en piedra que resaltaba la belleza del valle, incluso los enanos abrieron los ojos observando cada detalle de las estructuras a su alrededor. Todos menos Gandalf y Hermione, Bilbo enarcó una ceja dudoso, entendía del mago que no se encontrara impresionado por la enormidad de la ciudadela pero no lo comprendía de ella; la muchacha se mostraba bastante insulsa y neutra al lugar, era como si antes ya hubiera estado en el valle. Fue entonces que una idea vino a la cabeza de Bilbo Bolsón, podría ser que Hermione ya había visitado Rivendell con anterioridad, mordiéndose el labio pensativo se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta la pequeña plaza de la entrada a la ciudad, mirando alrededor se convenció que las historias y cuentos que el viejo Tuk solía contar no era falsas, de hecho le faltaban demasiados detalles.

Y mientras Bilbo continuaba maravillándose, Hermione decidió observar al grupo de enano, no quería aceptarlo pero se encontraba un poco nerviosa por como fueran a desarrollarse las cosas; detallando encontró a muchos cuchichear y mascullar al respecto, entre ellos a Escudo de Roble con Dwalin, ella alzó una ceja divertida era obvio que él hiciera eso, especialmente con el enano a su lado. Thorin pareció sentir su mirada porque volteó a verla haciendo que sus mirada chocasen, Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, ¿qué tanto le veía? Y cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la muchacha maldijo su suerte, pero Escudo de Roble no llegó muy lejos porque alguien comenzaba a acercarse.

— _Mithrandir_.

Gandalf volteó mirando al conocido elfo bajar por las escaleras.

—Ah, Lindir—dijo acercándose al hombre.

Hermione se dio cuenta que los enanos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ante la presencia del elfo, sobretodo Thorin que le susurró algunas palabras a Dwalin, y ella logró escucharlas a la perfección: _Quédate atento._

— _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_ —habló el elfo en su lengua.

—Necesito hablar con Lord Elrond—pidió Gandalf asintiendo a las palabras de Lindir.

El elfo negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Mi Señor Elrond no está aquí—dijo mirando fijamente al mago.

—¿No está? —repitió Gandalf extrañado—¿Dónde está?

Pero no hubo necesidad que el joven volviera a hablar, el sonido de un cuerno a la distancia anunciaba el regreso del Señor del Valle, y mientras Lindir observaba el camino empedrado, Gandalf sonrió jocoso; no habría manera de engañarlo. Aunque su sonrisa duró poco, porque conforme los caballos se acercaban, la compañía de enanos comenzó a darse cuenta que la velocidad no era reducida, eso sólo significaba una cosa: _problemas_.

— _¡ifridi bekar!_ —gritó Thorin reuniendo a su hombres—¡Cierren filas!

Y Bilbo que se encontraba hasta el final de la compañía miró pasmado como una marejada de jinetes armados y montados en caballos iba hacia ellos, entonces Bofur lo arrastró hasta el interior del grupo protegiéndolo de los grandes cascos de los caballos. Incluso Hermione se encontraba en medio de todo ese alboroto porque justo cuando iba a alejarse de la compañía, Escudo de Roble la había tomado del brazo y jalado a su lado manteniéndola detrás suyo con la mano aferrada a su muñeca, apretándosela cada vez que ella trataba de soltarse. Todos estaban empujándose entre sí con las armas alzadas y siendo rodeados por los elfos sobre los caballos sin saber que hacer o que decir.

—Gandalf—el mago sonrió con gracia ante la voz que escuchó.

—Lord Elrond—saludó afectuoso— _¡Mellonnen! ¿Mo evinedh?_ —preguntó Gandalf haciendo una leve reverencia.

— _Farannem lamhoth i dudul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui_ —contestó el elfo en su lengua desmontando y marchando hacia Gandalf a quien abrazó con alegría.

Bilbo alzó una ceja confuso, no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que dijo el elfo, prestando atención lo escuchó volver a hablar.

—Es extraño que los orcos vinieran cercas de nuestras fronteras—dijo y le entregó una espada de orco a Lindir antes de continuar:—Hubo algo o una persona que los debió atraer.

—Tal vez fuimos nosotros—contestó Gandalf mirando hacia la compañía.

Lord Elrond observó al simpático grupo de enanos a las puertas de la ciudad, mirándolos uno a uno hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Thorin y seguidamente en Hermione. El elfo abrió un poco los ojos mostrándose levemente sorprendido cuando miró a la muchacha pero después sonrió con dulzura, y Bilbo alzó una ceja curioso, aunque no fue el único.

—Bienvenido Thorin, hijo de Thráin—dijo despegando la vista de la muchacha y mirando al enano.

Thorin frunció el ceño receloso.

—Creo que no hemos sido presentados—dijo mostrando arrogancia.

El elfo volvió a sonreír y lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos.

—Usted se parece mucho a su abuelo—le dijo Lord Elrond—Conocía a Thrór cuando reinó bajo la montaña.

—¿Sí? —preguntó irónico el enano—Jamás habló de usted.

Hermione soltó un pesado suspiro, Escudo de Roble tenía madera para meterse en dificultades. Haciendo caso omiso al insulto del enano, Lord Elrond simplemente lo miró sin demostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

— _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam van a nethail vin_.

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? —preguntó alzando la voz Gloin—¿Se ha atrevido a insultarnos?

Y el revoltijo de enanos comenzó a encenderse hasta que las palabras de Gandalf calmaron a la compañía.

—No, mi señor Gloin—dijo negando con la cabeza—Les está ofreciendo alimentos.

De repente, el grupo de enanos se reunió debatiendo sobre la propuesta del elfo susurrando en su lengua si aceptar la comida.

—Está bien—habló de nuevo Gloin alzando la barbilla—Que continúe entonces.

Hermione rodó los ojos divertida, sólo bastaba con mencionar comida en una conversación y ellos cambiaban su personalidad recelosa por una más simpática, e incluso obediente.

—Síganme—ofreció Lindir mostrando el camino, adentrándose en la ciudadela.

Y poco a poco todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, siendo observados por Lord Elrond cada que pasaban a su lado. Justo antes de marcharse, el elfo miró una vez más a Escudo de Roble y también a Hermione, sobretodo a la muchacha que casualmente se había mantenido muy callada en toda la conversación. Entonces sus ojos captaron el agarre del enano sobre la mano de ella, y cuando Hermione identificó el objeto de curiosidad del hombre se soltó de un jalón comenzando a avanzar hasta terminar por subir las escaleras; y en todo ese camino Lord Elrond la miró intrigado, incluso Thorin se dio cuenta y gruñendo caminó detrás de _su_ mujer.

—Debes explicar demasiadas cosas, Gandalf—le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pareja alejarse.

Y el mago se encogió de hombros, iba a tener una tarde bastante difícil.

 **[…]**

—Pueden esperar en este salón hasta que los alimentos estén servidos—les dijo Lindir abriendo las grandes puertas.

Dejando pasar a la compañía de enanos, miraron asombrados el tamaño y decorado del lugar, puede que fuera demasiado lleno de sol y brillante para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad de las cuevas y lo interno de las colinas y montañas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser majestuoso el sitio donde se encontraban.

—Gracias, es muy amable. —habló Bilbo gentilmente.

Lindir miró a la pequeña criatura que acababa de agradecerle, observándolo fijamente antes de asentir. Justo cuando pensó que no era más requerido en la habitación fue que Hermione entró en el gran salón deteniéndose en el marco de las enormes puertas de madera dorada donde él se encontraba, Lindir la miró al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios al instante.

— _Es un placer volver a tenerte en Rivendell, Hermione_ —le dijo en lengua élfica.

Hermione también sonrió con sinceridad antes de contestarle.

— _También me alegro de verte una vez más, Lindir._

El elfo sonrió con más alegría y saludo a la muchacha conforme a las costumbres de su raza, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho y retirándolo en dirección hacia ella. Hermione lo imitó y asintiendo con la cabeza se miraron una vez más antes de que el hombre se marchara. Entonces entró en el salón sólo para darse cuenta que era el centro de la atención de los enanos, nuevamente. Sintiendo un tic en el ojo se preguntó cuando dejarían de hacer eso.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Bilbo.

Hermione miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo a Escudo de Roble, y la expresión del enano era justo la que había pensado, estaba con los ojos fijos en ella y demostrando la desconfianza de siempre, aunque ahora podía sumarle que esa mirada no era necesariamente porque desconfiara de ella sino por la interacción tan familiar que acababa de tener con el elfo. Soltó un ligero suspiro, dejando caer los hombros.

—Sí. —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

La reacción de la compañía había sido de esperarse, todos jadearon sorprendidos ante la noticia, pero justo antes de que algunos de ellos hicieran una pregunta, Hermione decidió que era mejor si les contaba toda la historia.

—Poco después de que mi padre muriera, Gandalf me trajo a este lugar—aclaró mirando a Bilbo—Fue aquí donde descubrí que era una mestiza.

—Eso quiere decir, —habló Balin—que conoces al Señor de este Valle.

Un poco incomoda, Hermione afirmó las palabras del enano.

—Lord Elrond me aceptó en Rivendell.—dijo mirando a cada uno de los enanos—Él me demostró lo que soy, aunque nunca me pudo ayudar a conocer mis orígenes… —mirando fijamente a Escudo de Roble, añadió: —Le debo demasiado.

El silencio que continuó fue como una roca asfixiante para Bilbo, y aunque sabía que acababan de tocar un tema muy íntimo de la vida de la muchacha, ahora entendía la leve sonrisa de Lord Elrond y su curiosidad Tuk comenzó a emerger sin darse cuenta con cientos y miles de preguntas, pero Hermione sí lo hizo y no estaba dispuesta a contestarlas.

—Se acabó esta clase de interrogatorio—dijo alzando la barbilla—Sólo basta con que estén enterados de la temporal estadía que tuve en este valle, no pienso decir más.

Y dando el tema por terminado, Hermione se abrió paso entre los enanos adentrándose en el salón y sentándose en el alfeizar de una de las grandes ventanas; cuando todos comprendieron que no obtendrían más información se fueron esparciendo por el lugar y como era de esperarse: Fili y Kili se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la muchacha, y ella bufó cuando los tuvo de frente, a lo que los hermanos dramatizaron su ofensa cómicamente. Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo y negando con la cabeza continuó con la conversación entre los hermanos y los enanos que se fueron acercando.

Thorin la observó brevemente, frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva información que acababa de obtener. Una cosa era clara, los elfos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, pero este pueblo lampiño había ayudado y protegido a Hermione hace algunos años y sólo por eso podría estar en cierta forma _agradecido_ de lo que Lord Elrond hizo por _su_ compañera.

—Vaya sorpresas que se van encontrando en el camino—dijo Balin a su lado—Hermione no sólo conoce a Dáin, sino también al Señor elfo de Rivendell.

—Una razón más para deshacernos de ella. —gruñó Dwalin cruzando los brazos.

Escudo de Roble apretó la mandíbula y miró al enano, indicándole con la mirada que como continuara hablando él le callaría la boca. Dwalin rechinó los dientes y bajó un poco la cabeza dando a entender que captaba el mensaje indirecto del rey enano.

—Cada día te vuelves más imprudente, hermano—lo regañó Balin negando con la cabeza.

Dwalin volvió a gruñir, no comprendía como una mujer había logrado captar la atención de Thorin y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, ante todo esa muchacha no dejaba de ser lo que era: _una sangresucia_.

Pasaron cerca de una hora dentro del salón, debatiendo sobre la importancia de utilizar un hacha o espada para destripar orcos, y conforme las voces se iban alzando, Bilbo comprendió que los enanos eran muy fanáticos de portar hachas más que espadas, exceptuando algunos presentes como Fili y Thorin o como Hermione y Kili que solían manejar el arco y cuchillas en lugar de espadas, aunque la muchacha siempre llevara consigo un hacha. Y la conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque las grandes puertas dorados se volvieron a abrir, dando paso al joven elfo que los había dirigido hace unos momentos.

—La cena está servida—anunció mirando a los invitados.

Lindir desvió su atención de la compañía de 13 enanos y la fijó en la fémina figura al fondo del salón, sonriendo levemente esperó hasta que Hermione estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, habían pasado años desde la última vez que la miró y le alegraba que regresara a Rivendell aunque fuera en una situación forzosa. Pero su emoción no duró bastante, justo antes de que Hermione llegara a su lado, Lindir observó como Escudo de Roble se atravesaba en el camino y con evidente intención la tomaba por el brazo pegándola a su lado, el elfo alzó una ceja confundido, ¿acaso el enano acababa de marcar su territorio? Curioso observó como Hermione empujó a Thorin apartándolo con evidente enojo.

—Escudo de Roble—lo llamó Lindir y Thorin miró al elfo fijamente—Lord Elrond lo está esperando junto a Mithrandir.

Thorin se mantuvo quieto un momento antes de asentir, y cuando estaba por volver a tomar a Hermione por el brazo para que fuera con él, ella se adelantó retrocediendo furiosa.

—Yo iré con el resto de la compañía—y sin esperar respuesta, encabezó la fila de enanos con el hobbit a su lado.

El enano miró escéptico lo que la mujer acababa de hacer, y cuando estaba por reafirmar su postura de mantenerla a su lado Gandalf apareció en la puerta, sonriendo jocoso y con los ojos moviéndose por todos sitios, hasta que ubicó a Escudo de Roble.

—Nosotros iremos aparte—le indicó pidiéndole que lo siguiera con el bastón en la mano.

Y no tuvo alternativa, reteniendo una maldición salió del gran salón con Gandalf detrás de él, pero cuando pasó al lado de Hermione le lanzó una mirada que significaba que el asunto no se quedaría como estaba, ya hablarían después de todo esto, y ella entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a lanzarle el veneno que comenzaba a sentir en la garganta. Decir que la escena había sido bastante obvia, sería quedarse cortos, porque incluso Lindir fue un inquietante espectador, quien no perdió ningún detalle de la curiosa interacción del peculiar grupo. Carraspeando levemente, volvió a tomar la palabra mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado contrario por el que Thorin y Gandalf marchaban:

—Síganme, por favor.

Minutos después cuando escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose, Thorin volteó y miró a la muchacha alejarse, no estaba del todo conforme con la situación pero al menos Hermione estaría con su gente.

 **[…]**

Los habían repartidos en pequeñas mesas, todas llenas de cubiertos y platería elegante, digna de lo que sólo los elfos eran capaces de utilizar. No se parecían en nada a lo que los utensilios que los enanos estaban acostumbrados a usar en sus comidas y no se quejaban, los estaban alimentado después de todo, el único problema presente era la clase de comida que les estaban sirviendo.

—Inténtalo—dijo Dori a su hermano menor—Sólo un bocado.

Ori negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta comer plantas. —dijo consternado por lo que sostenía en su cubierto.

—¿Y la carne? —se quejó Dwalin rebuscando entre la ensalada servía en su plato

Incluso Oin miró con confusión el pedazo de champiñón o lo que sea que fuera que acababa de sacar de su comida.

—¿No tendrán papas fritas? —preguntó inocentemente Ori, tal vez rogando porque hubiera algo comestible que ingerir.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y después tomó un poco de la comida en su plato, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la clase de alimentos que los elfos comían, aunque después de tantos años de aislamiento probar de nuevo la comida élfica comenzaba a pagarle factura a su estomago, y se preguntó cómo fue posible que sobreviviera tanto tiempo de alimentarse de verduras. Bilbo observó sin decir nada la consternación de los enanos por la falta de carne en el almuerzo, y masculló mentalmente que le parecía una falta de respeto rechazar de esa forma la comida que se le ofrecía a uno, bien decía el refrán: _A caballo regalado no se le mira colmillo_.

—Esto no es justo—alzó la voz Kili captando la atención de los presentes—¿Por qué Bilbo es quien se ha sentado junto a Hermione?

Varios de los enanos rodaron los ojos ante las palabras del joven príncipe, incluso la misma muchacha lo hizo.

—De haberme sentado junto a ti o a Fili—señaló ella—Ninguno de los me habrían dejado tranquila, y por el momento lo que deseo es comer, no ser niñera de jóvenes príncipes caprichosos.

Ambos enanos pusieron los ojos en blanco, Hermione acaba de llamarlos críos malcriados y la situación se volvió más exasperante cuando las risas de los demás integrantes se hicieron sonar en las mesas, incluso Dwalin no puedo evitar reírse, pero Fili siendo más firme en la situación miró fijamente a Hermione y le sonrió de una manera que desubicó a la muchacha, ella estaba acostumbrada a las sonrisas coquetas o sínicas del enano, no a la clase de sonrisa que sólo significa eso: una sonrisa. Negando con la cabeza, le devolvió el gesto y Fili sonrió aún más jubiloso, y mientras la algarabía seguía, Hermione detectó el aroma a cedro y tabaco, tensándose en su lugar reconoció quien estaba llegando al comedor, ni siquiera ocupó de voltear para afirmarlo, conocía ese olor perfectamente para su desgracia.

—Que invitación tan gentil—dijo Gandalf caminando junto a Lord Elrond—No traje mi ropa de gala.

El elfo sonrió sarcástico.

—No me digas, jamás la traes.

Gandalf se detuvo por un momento, tal vez impresionado por las palabras del hombre o sintiéndose ofendido por el tono en que lo había expresado. Llegando al comedor, Gandalf y Elrond se dirigieron directamente hacia la mesa designada para ellos, pero Escudo de Roble se tomó su momento en buscar a Hermione y hasta que sus ojos no la ubicaron sentada junto al hobbit y para su regocijo que ella se encontraba muy lejos de sus sobrinos, sobretodo de Fili, se dignó en continuar caminando y sentarse junto al elfo y el hechicero, pero no sin dejar de estar pendiente de la muchacha.

Por otro lado, en las mesas donde los invitados aún continuaban quejándose de la falta de proteínas, Kili comenzó a fijarse en la joven elfa que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras tocaba el arpa, sonriendo bobaliconamente le guiñó un ojo como suponía Fili lo hacía con Hermione pero lo que no se esperaba era que el enano frente a él se diera cuenta de sus acciones, después de todo era bien sabido que Dwalin no soportaba a los elfos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Dwalin lo observaba, su sonrisa se esfumó.

—No me gustan las muchachas elfas—dijo adoptando una expresión para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Pero Dwalin lo miró sin creerse una sola palabra, ¿a quien quería engañar?

—Tienen los pómulos marcados y la piel blanca, les falta vello facial—continuó diciendo, y mirando de reojo a la persona que caminaba a su espalda, dijo: —Aunque esta no se encuentra nada mal.

Acercándose al muchacho, Dwalin habló:

—Eso no es una elfa.

Y cuando la persona volteó, Kili se dio cuenta que efectivamente Dwalin tenía razón, eso no era una mujer, entonces las risas volvieron a sonar, siendo el enano frente a él, quien reía con más ganas que el resto. Mirando alrededor se sorprendió que incluso Hermione se estuviera burlando de su ignorancia. Asintiendo con la cabeza, no le quedó de otra que aceptar las risas, esa ya era la segunda vez que se reían de él y en menos de una hora.

—Vamos, déjenlo tranquilo—dijo Balin aún riendo.

Aunque al principio fue difícil poco a poco la risillas se fueron apagando, y mientras los enanos se calmaban, Escudo de Roble lideraba con la curiosidad de Lord Elrond por saber de las espadas que portaban.

—Esta es _Orcrist, La Hiende Trasgos_ —dijo observando la espada que Thorin había tomado—Una espada célebre, forjada por los altos elfos del oeste, mi gente—y extendiéndola de regreso a Escudo de Roble, dijo: —Que le proteja en su camino.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, tomando la espada.

—Y esta es _Glamdring_ , _Martillo de Enemigos,_ espada de el Rey de Gondolin —identificó con sólo mirarla—Estas espadas fueron creadas paras guerras contra los trasgos de la Primera Era, ¿cómo las pudieron hallar?

—Las encontramos junto a un tesoro de trolls en el Gran Camino del Este, poco antes de ser emboscados por orcos. —habló Gandalf con evidente entusiasmo, un entusiasmo que Escudo de Roble no compartía.

Recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, Lord Elrond adoptó una nueva expresión.

—Y, ¿qué estaban haciendo en el Gran Camino del Este? —preguntó intuyendo que la respuesta no sería agradable.

Entonces Thorin supo que no soportaría un segundo más sentado en esa mesa junto a la insana curiosidad de los elfos por inmiscuirse en los caminos de los demás.

—Disculpen—dijo levantándose y alejándose del par de hombres.

Y aunque Bilbo no se encontraba en la mesa principal, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras del Lord elfo cuando describía a las espadas de Thorin y Gandalf, e inconscientemente llevó su mano a la vaina que envolvía la espada que Gandalf le había dado, preguntándose si la suya también poseía un nombre.

—No se moleste—habló Balin a su lado—Las espadas se nombran por sus hazañas en la guerra.

—¿Insinúa que la mía no estuvo en batalla?—preguntó Bilbo sin saber si sentirse ofendido.

Balin suspiró antes de contestar.

—Ni siquiera diría que es una espada—dijo mirando al hobbit con gracia—Más bien parece un abrecartas.

Bilbo abrió los ojos, eso sin duda lo tomaría como una ofensa.

—Trece enanos, un mediano y una mestiza—dijo Lord Elrond haciendo énfasis en la última nombrada. —Curiosos compañeros de viaje, Gandalf. ¿Quién diría que los enanos aceptarían la compañía de una mestiza entre ellos?

Gandalf tragó duro antes de hablar, sin dejar de entender el doble sentido de las palabras del elfo con respecto a Hermione.

—Son los descendientes de la Casa de Durin, son gente noble y buena—dijo Gandalf alabando a los enanos—Y sorprendentemente culta, aman las artes con fervor.

Pero mientras el mago decía todas las _maravillas_ de los enanos, el resto de los elfos podían darse cuenta que todo lo que el hechicero describía no concordaba con las acciones de los enanos, porque Nori discretamente metía artículos de plata en su ropa, Bombur comía con la boca abierta y bastante llena, y lo al parecer no se estaban deleitando con la música que tenían para ellos, porque Oin había decidido tapar la corneta que utiliza para escuchar para no seguir oyendo el tocar del arpa y la flauta.

—Toca otra cosa, por favor—se quejó Nori alzando la voz—Ni que fuera esto un entierro.

—¿A muerto alguien? —preguntó de repente Oin consternado.

De ahí que varios de los enanos comenzaran a quejarse por la mala elección de entretenimiento hasta que Bofur decidió hacer su acto del día.

—Haber chicos, esto tiene remedio. —dijo y se paró caminando sobre la mesa, barriendo con los pies los platos y cubiertos a su paso hasta que llegó al pequeño banco que se encontraba en medio de ambas mesas.

Sonriendo concienzudamente, le gritó a Hermione: —¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Conoces la canción del hombre de la luna? —y la muchacha asintió leyendo lo pensamientos del enano.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en medio del lugar y sobre el taburete de piedra, se escuchó la grave de Bofur entonando la entrada de la canción, seguida por la voz de Hermione captando la atención de todos alrededor, y aún más cuando comenzaron a bailar con el coro de las voces de los enanos.

 _Una posada alegre y feliz,  
al pie del cerro gris.  
Cerveza dan, tan negra es  
que el hombre de la luna bajo a beber  
y se tragó un barril.  
Un mozo tiene un gato allí  
que toca el violín,  
el arco mueve sin parar  
lo oyes chirriar, ronronear,  
al gato borrachín.  
Y el gato tocaba: ¡Hey, hey! ¡Diddle, diddle!  
Movía muy bien los pies.  
Chirriando, brincando el baile presó  
y al hombre de la luna el patrón gritó:  
¡Que son más de las tres! _

No fue demasiado difícil saber lo que pasó a continuación, la comida volaba en todas direcciones, siendo lanzada sin importar a quien podría estar dirigido el tiro, y Bilbo se imaginó que se encontraban de regreso en el comedor de Bolsón Cerrado, cuando los enanos irrumpieron en su hogar. Lindir miró con horror como un pedazo de pan casi daba contra su rostro, quedándose embarrada en la estatua a su lado, y Hermione continuó divirtiéndose de la situación, dándose cuenta que Thorin también había estado cantando y riendo de todo ello. Ladeando un poco la cabeza se fijó que la expresión alegre del enano era muy diferente del habitual ceño fruncido que solía mostrar, si existía una palabra que le ayudara a describirla, ella diría que su expresión era amena, bastante amena.

" _Escudo de Roble debería reír más"_ pensó Hermione mientras inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por múltiples ojos, sobretodo de un par en especial que evaluaban la situación con demasiado juicio.

Después de la cena, Lindir les había mostrado el lugar donde podrían pasar la noche y Bilbo volvió a quedar impresionado por la majestuosidad de los grandes y elegantes salones del Valle de Rivendell, simplemente no se podría cansar de observar las talladuras moldeadas en los marcos de las puertas o los detalles cincelados en las blancas y pulcras paredes; para él esto era un regalo después de pasar un mes a la deriva en compañía de los aguerridos enanos.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Hermione miró a Lindir mientras el elfo le ofrecía seguirlo, pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

—Me quedaré con ellos. —le dijo declinando su invitación.

Lindir alzó una ceja confundido, y observando a los enano miró de nuevo a la muchacha.

—Pero… Son enanos—dijo tratando de sonar obvio—¿Cómo puedes-

—He convivido con estos enanos por un mes, hacerlo un par de noches dentro de Rivendell no me traerá ninguna desgracia—lo interrumpió Hermione, claramente molesta por los prejuicios del elfo.

Y él pareció comprenderlo porque apretó los labios, sabía que Hermione no toleraba la discriminación, no cuando ella era blanco de múltiples rechazos sociales. Asintiendo, salió de la habitación respetando la decisión de la muchacha pero tampoco es que se encontrara de acuerdo.

—No tienes que quedarte.

Ella volteó hacia la voz a su lado, y se encontró con Bilbo mirándola con gentileza, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que te abandonaría a tu suerte con ellos?—rió señalando con la cabeza a la compañía.

—Ya lo hiciste—argumentó Bilbo fingiéndose ofendido.

Hermione sonrió, eran bastante ciertas las palabras del mediano. Despeinando los rizos del cabello de Bilbo, miró hacia el enfrente y se encontró con las curiosas miradas de los treces enanos sobre ella, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco brusca.

—No, nada—habló Bofur caminando hacia ella—Eres más que bienvenido entre nosotros.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos un poco y después observó al resto de la compañía, dándose cuenta que se encontraban bastante felices porque decidiera quedarse con ellos que marcharse a otra habitación, al parecer ya comenzaban a considerarla una más de su raza y por lo que acababa de hacer, con mayor razón. Sonriendo, comenzaron a repartirse los lugares para dormir, dominando la regla de: _Quien encontró primero el sitio es quien se lo queda_ , y Hermione no tuvo problemas con ubicar un lugar donde dormir, porque justo como lo había hecho en casa de Bilbo ella tomó el alfeizar sobresaliente junto a la ventana, un espacio cómodo y privado para ella sola. Mientras que Bilbo tuvo que ingeniárselas para acomodarse una confortante cama en la silla que Balin amablemente le cedió.

Mascullando entre dientes, escuchó de pronto el familiar gañido del halcón de Hermione, volteando hacia la ventana miró al ave posada sobre la rodilla doblada de la muchacha siendo acariciado por ella y se preguntó qué tanta confianza podrían tenerse para que después de que se gritaran esa mañana, él volviera y se dejara tocar por la joven. Ahogando un bostezo observó como el halcón batía las alas y salía del salón acompañado por unas palabras que Hermione dijo pero que Bilbo no entendió.

Durante los primeras horas, no se escuchó otra cosa que a los enanos hablando en khuzdul con varias intervenciones de Hermione cuando ellos (al parecer) le pedían que comentara al respecto, y durante todo ese tiempo la muchacha vigilaba que Escudo de Roble no se acercara, no deseaba al enano cerca de ella y Thorin lo entendió porque no se movió del lugar donde se había sentado en toda la noche, más eso no significó que dejó de observarla. No fue hasta que todos cayeron dormidos que el rey enano aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a la muchacha, cuando llegó a su lado se le quedó mirando por largo tiempo y pese a su voluntad no se atrevió a tocarla, simplemente se sentó junto a ella manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos, sólo entonces tuvo la tranquilidad de cerrar sus ojos y dormir sabiendo que la tenía cerca.

 **[…]**

Sólo se necesito que los primeros rayos del sol alumbraran el oscuro salón para que Bilbo comenzara a parpadear, tapándose la cara con la improvisada manta que usó para cubrirse, gruñó malhumorado, deseaba dormir un poco más. Lanzando la manta al suelo, el hobbit se enderezó sintiendo los estragos de haber dormido en una silla, su pobre espalda estaba cobrando factura por la mala posición de toda la noche, ahogando un bostezo se dio cuenta que poco a poco el resto de los enanos comenzaba a despertarse, algunos con los cabellos más crispados que otros o con las barbas torcidas y enredadas, tuvieron que pasaron cerca de 20 minutos para que todos estuvieran despiertos.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione? —preguntó Fili curioso.

Bilbo comenzó a buscarla, tratando de localizarla en algún lugar de la habitación pero no había ni rastro de ella. Y Thorin apretó la mandíbula molestó, ahora ¿dónde se había metido esa endemoniada mujer?

— _Baknd ghelekh_.

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz, y observaron a la desaparecida parada en la marco de la puerta abierta. Sonriendo con alegría, Hermione volvió a hablar:

—¿Tuvieron problemas para dormir? —preguntó aguantándose la risa por las barbas y los cabellos revueltos de los enanos.

—Para nada—respondió Kili—Todo de maravilla.

Y Hermione alzó una ceja dudosa, de todos los enanos, Kili era el de los cabellos más alborotados incluso podría jurar que tenía el rastro de baba en la mejilla derecha. Asintiendo a las palabras del muchacho, avanzó por el salón hasta llegar a la figura mallugada del pobre señor Bolsón.

—Buenos días, Bilbo—lo saludó sonriente.

El hobbit carraspeo antes de responder.

—Buenos días, Hermione—y ella sonrió ante la expresión del mediano.

Mirándola fijamente, no pudo evitar fijarse en la nueva apariencia de la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto ella se adelantó.

—Acompáñame.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a la muchacha, ¿acompañarla? ¿A dónde? Y Hermione rió por la confusión del mediano.

—Sé que deseas asearte, —dijo señalando lo obvio—acompáñame y podrás hacerlo.

Los ojos de Bilbo brillaron ante la expectativa de un merecido baño y ropa bien limpia, y enderezándose de un golpe asintió al ofrecimiento de la muchacha.

" _¡Por fin! Después de semanas podré dejar atrás el horrible hedor de la cueva de los trolls"_ pensó el hobbit bastante animado.

—¿Podemos ir nosotros? —preguntó Kili yendo tras de ellos.

Hermione lo miró y fingiendo analizar la situación le dio la espalda.

—No—dijo tajante, sabía que lo único que esos dos hermanos estarían haciendo sería jugar y probablemente meterla en una buena dificultad de la que no lograría salvarse. Así que para evitar futuros problemas, decidió que lo mejor era llevarse sólo a Bilbo consigo

Kili entrecerró los ojos ofuscado, a su parecer ¿qué podría tener el hobbit para que ella se lo llevara a todas partes? Fili pensó lo mismo que su hermano, incluso Escudo de Roble lo hizo.

—Hermione.

Ella se detuvo y miró a la persona que la había llamado. Thorin la miraba fijamente, exigiéndole con la mirada una respuesta, pero ella no pensaba dar ninguna cuando no hacía falta darla siquiera, pero aún así lo hizo.

—Llevaré a Bilbo a conocer la ciudad.—dijo sin dejar de mirarlo—Lord Elrond dio la orden de que se les atendiera, pueden caminar por los alrededores si así lo desean.

Y sin decir nada más salió del salón con el hobbit detrás de ella. Escudo de Roble la miró marcharse, por lo menos sabría donde se encontraría y con quien estaría, sabía por la mirada de la mujer que ella aún continuaba molesta por el beso pero el mal genio que la muchacha cargaba era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, sino más bien el no tener un momento a solas para hablar con ella. Ya se encargaría de que lo hubiera. Manteniendo fresca la última visión que Hermione le dio cuando entró en el salón Escudo de Roble sonrió complacido, no podía negar que _su_ compañera era una mujer hermosa.

Bilbo la siguió callado durante todo el camino, aún podía sentir la presión de las miradas de los enanos sobre él, comenzaba a preguntarse por qué, de entre todas las criaturas en la Tierra Media, tenía que ser él quien se encontrara en medio de problemas con enanos, elfos y horcos; sin dejar de olvidar el constante triangulo amoroso que Thorin, Fili y Hermione demostraban. En pocas palabras, siempre se encontraba metido hasta el cuello en los problemas de los demás.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta de madera clara, y Hermione le indicó que entrara, bajando los hombros Bilbo ingresó y pronto se sorprendió aún más de las maravillas que Rivendell ofrecía; la habitación era un cuarto de baño y todo en él invitaba al mediano a tomarse un merecido y muy relajante chapuzón. Tomándose su tiempo en despojarse de sus ropas, Bilbo ingresó en la gran tina con agua caliente y aunque al principio brincó al sentir el agua poco a poco se acostumbró a la temperatura; cerrando los ojos sumergió el cuerpo hasta su pecho, relajándose y permitiendo que el agua caliente le ablandara los músculos y el vapor de la misma le frisara los rizos del cabello. Tan absortó estaba en lo tranquilizante del agua que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Hermione tocó a la puerta y ante la falta de respuesta ella ingresó encontrándolo todavía en la bañera. Tragándose una risilla traviesa, ella carraspeó lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre la escuchara, y la brusca reacción de Bilbo al mirarla la hizo morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

—Te he traído algo de ropa—le dijo señalándole las telas en sus manos.

Y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, Hermione dejó la ropa sobre un buro sin importarle la condición de desnudes del hobbit, pero a Bilbo esto no le pareció gracioso.

—No me veas de esa manera—le dijo sin mirarlo, podía sentir lo acusadora de su mirada en la nuca.

—Entonces, ¿cómo deberá hacerlo? —preguntó tratando de taparse lo más que podía.

Hermione bufó pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Sólo aséate y vístete, te veré afuera ¿de acuerdo? —Bilbo estaba por decir algo cuando ella volvió a hablar: —Además, no es como que tengas algo que antes no hubiera visto.

Bilbo abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo cuando escuchó las palabras de la muchacha, ruborizándose profundamente le lanzó una mirada indignada, ahora comenzaba a confirmar porque los enanos se llevaban tan bien con Hermione, era igual de imprudente que ellos. Pero si pensaba que la muchacha se iba a disculpar, fue todo lo contrario, ella sólo alzó una ceja y le dio una mirada que indicaba que no estaría esperándolo todo el día, y sin decir nada más salió del cuarto riendo por la exasperación del mediano.

Cuando Bilbo por fin salió, encontró a Hermione esperándolo a unos cuantos metros recargada en el marco de una de las ventanas que adornaba el pasillo, y mientras se acercaba examinó con detalle la nueva vestimenta de la muchacha. Ahora no llevaba ese chaleco y la camisa de azul oscuro, claro, después de su encuentro con el troll era lógico que no pudiera seguir usándolos habían quedado completamente destrozados; en lugar de eso, llevaba una camisa de manga larga con un claro chaleco por encima, y en lugar de los largos guantes cubriéndole el resto de los antebrazos, sólo utilizaba uno en el antebrazo derecho, el otro era más corto y podía ver el uso de vendas por debajo de la tela. Riéndose por la curiosa elección, confirmó que Hermione seguía utilizando pantalones y botas manteniendo su estilo poco reconocible, además había soltado la mayor parte de las trenzas en su cabello, dejando sólo aquellas del largo y la que mantenía la piedra dorada. Pensando que nunca la vería usando faldas o vestidos como cualquier otra mujer lo haría, sus ojos se percataron en la gruesa correa alrededor de la pierna derecha.

" _¿Para qué demonios es eso?"_ se preguntó alarmado, y prestando atención, reconoció el uso que Hermione podría darle.

Ya había visto a Fili llevar ese tipo de correas, las utilizaba para guardar las mil y un dagas que portaba encima el joven enano, entrecerrando los ojos jadeó consternado cuando descubrió que no sólo llevaba esa herramienta en su pierna sino también en la base de la bota izquierda y dos pequeñas apretando la camisa en medio de los brazos. Sintiendo un tic nacer en su ojo, se obligó a no preguntarse por qué debería llevar tantas armas encima, y tragándose la pregunta que rondaba en su mente terminó por acercase a la muchacha.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Hermione sonriéndole.

El hobbit asintió, todavía ofuscado por la elección de vestimenta de la joven. En cambio, Hermione alzó una ceja al ver la forma en que el hobbit había transformado las prendas que le había dado para que le entallaran. Detallándolo, confirmó que los hobbit siempre irían vestidos con pantaloncillos cortos y tirantes, seguidos por una camisa, chalecos y complementándolo con un saco bien seleccionado; pero ahora, a kilómetros de La Comarca, Bilbo había improvisado utilizando los largos pantalones que le entregó y cortándolos lo suficiente para que no sufriera incomodidad, colocándole los tirantes de su viejo pantalón y poniéndose una nueva camisa pero manteniendo su chaleco y saco, recién lavados. Negando con la cabeza, Hermione estaba por decirle sobre su nuevo aspecto pero un ruido la interrumpió, prestando atención se percató que la interrupción provenía del estomagó del hobbit.

—Al parecer alguien tiene hambre—le dijo mirando a Bilbo enternecida, él se sonrojo por lo evidente que había sido pero Hermione no le tomó importancia. —Vamos, es por aquí.

Después de hurgar un rato por las cocinas, tanto Bilbo como Hermione habían salido con los estómagos llenos y satisfechos. Incluso Bilbo pensó que ese podría catalogarse como el mejor desayuno que alguna tuvo, al menos en todo lo que llevaba desde comenzó a viajar con los enanos, y su pensamientos se entristecieron, era una lástima que no tendría la oportunidad de que volviera a repetirse. Sacudiéndose esas ideas, se enfocó en el lugar donde se encontraba, ya habría tiempo de lamentarse.

—Este lugar es increíble—dijo admirando los enormes ventanales del pasillo por donde caminaban.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo es.

Bilbo volteó a mirarla intrigado.

—¿Por qué dejaste este lugar? —le preguntó, pero tan pronto las palabras dejaron su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Tratando de remediar la situación, habló: —Es decir, no es de mi incumbencia el por que-

—Fueron demasiadas cosas—interrumpió Hermione—Pero la principal de ellas, fue que pensé que aquí jamás encontraría lo que buscaba.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró tratando de descifrar la expresión en la cara de la muchacha y aunque sabía que sería demasiado imprudente de su parte preguntar, su travieso lado Tuk le obligó a hacerlo.

—¿Qué buscabas? —preguntó y nuevamente se maldijo por tenerla tan larga.

Pero Hermione rió, a curiosidad de Bilbo en ocasiones era escalofriante pero no lo culpaba después de todo, recordaba que le había dicho que no se cohibiera cuando deseaba preguntarle algo. Soltando un suspiro dejó caer los hombros.

—Conocer mis orígenes.

Bilbo alzó las cejas y comprendió la inquietud de la muchacha por descubrirlos, pero a la vez sintió lástima porque lamentablemente, Hermione no lo había hecho. Sin saber que más decir, miró como ella volteaba a verlo y le regalaba una enorme sonrisa, y eso a Bilbo le confirmó que ella deseaba cambiar de conversación.

—Muy bien—dijo parándose y mirando fijamente al hobbit—Señor Bolsón, ¿me daría el honor de mostrarle la bella ciudad del Valle de Rivendell?

El pequeño saqueador sonrió ante las palabras de la muchacha, pero como buen caballero no iba a declinar la invitación.

—Por supuesto, esperaba que dijeras eso.

Hermione sonrió más e indicándole con la mano, Bilbo comenzó a seguirla, pero en su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto misterio podría albergar una chica como Hermione, con un pasado tan oscuro y borroso como el suyo.

La muchacha lo llevó por todos aquellos lugares que ella solía frecuentar cuando vivía en el Valle, iniciando por los que declaraba que eran muy necesarios mirar si vistas la ciudad como el enorme salón donde descansaba la antigua espada del Rey de Gondor, y cuando Bilbo peguntó por qué motivo guardaban los restos de una espada, Hermione le contó de la importancia que la espada _Narsil_ tuvo durante una guerra que casi acababa con la vida en la Tierra Media, pero Bilbo pensó que tal vez ella sólo estaba tratando de asustarlo con cuentos ancestrales. Sí hubiera puesto un poco más de atención a la historia, se habría percatado de la mención de un anillo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, más adelante, asociaría la historia con el tesoro que estaba por descubrir en las montañas de los trasgos.

Continuaron con el recorrido, pasando los altos y arqueados puentes de los ríos, observando las bellas y profundas cascadas, dejando a Bilbo deleitarse con la magnificencia de la arquitectura de las esculturas perfectamente labradas en los jardines de la ciudad. Incluso el mediano decía que el aire que respiraba en el Valle era totalmente diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera inhalado en su vida, fresco y lleno de vida, con un toque de brisa de los mares al este o tal vez gracias a las frías montaña al norte del lugar. Y Hermione no podía evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos por la expresión estupefacta del pequeño hobbit, jamás hubiera pensado que Bilbo Bolsón fuera comportarse como un niño con juguete nuevo al estarle mostrando Rivendell, pero tenía que recordar que la madre de Bilbo fue Belladona Tuk y para un Tuk la curiosidad jamás acababa, era como el amor por tu comida favorita, podrías comerla y deleitarte con ella pero nunca te cansarías de probarla una y otra, y otra vez.

—Buenas tardes.

Bilbo y Hermione voltearon hacia la voz a sus espaldas, encontrándose con el mismísimo señor del Valle: Lord Elrond. Refregándose las manos en los improvisados pantaloncillos, Bilbo regresó el saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Lord Elrond—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

El elfo lo miró un poco sorprendido, ¿quién diría que el hobbit tendría buenos modales?

— _Alasse' aur_ _ë_.

Lord Elrond miró a Hermione que lo había saludo, y él le correspondió elevando su mano desde su pecho hasta ella, algo que Hermione también imitó, y Bilbo miró curioso la interacción.

—Señor Bolsón—llamó el elfo—¿podría dejarme un momento a solas con Hermione?

Bilbo miró inmediatamente a la muchacha indeciso.

—Te veo después—le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, y Bilbo asintió dejándolos solos.

Ambos miraron al mediano alejarse por el pasillo y hasta que el hobbit desapareció, Lord Elrond tomó la palabra.

—Sígueme.—Hermione no era muy fanática de obedecer órdenes, pero había casos especiales donde accedía sin dificultad—Has crecido bastante.

Ella lo miró de reojo, y después asintió sin decir nada más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Elrond aminorando el paso.

—Se van a cumplir 12 décadas desde que partí—le dijo bajando un poco la vista.

Lord Elrond asintió, y Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose constantemente de que deseaba hablar.

—Me da gusto volver a verte. —le habló y ella levemente volteó a verlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, esperaba un reclamo, un regaño o incluso un insulto, se había marchado de Rivendell gritándole a Lord Elrond que jamás podría ayudarle a descubrir quién era y ahora que estaba de regreso en el Valle, él le decía que le alegraba verla en lugar de exiliarla. Y el elfo comprendiendo el conflicto emocional de la muchacha, su semblante se hablando y eso a Hermione le hizo le mayor bien, él la estaba perdonando.

—¿Así que ahora estas en compañía de enanos y medianos? —preguntó el elfo cambiando la conversación.

—Gandalf—dijo Hermione y Elrond no necesitó otra palabra, conocía la forma de enredar a las personas de ese hechicero.

—Lindir me comentó sobre tu decisión de quedarte con los enanos—ella lo miró esperando que continuara—¿Podrías explicarlo?

Soltando un ligero suspiro, formó las palabras correctas en su mente antes de hablar.

—No son malas personas, puede que sean algo revoltosos pero son un grupo lleno de vida—le dijo moviendo los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—Cuando te acostumbras.

Elrond alzó una ceja, ¿dónde había escuchado esas palabras antes?

—Tu interacción con ellos es muy estrecha—le comentó fingiendo que era un tema común—Tal parece que te han aceptado como una más en su grupo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos dudosa, comenzaba a creer que se había metido a una clase de interrogatorio.

—Puede ser—dijo tratando de no decir nada más. —Han sido amables conmigo.

Él sonrió delicadamente, no lo podía engañar.

—Algunos más que otros.

Mirándolo fijamente, la acción hizo voltear también a Lord Elrond y la sonrisa que Hermione identificó en la cara del elfo le dio la respuesta a la incógnita que surgió en su cabeza.

—No es verdad—le dijo negando firmemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué no es verdad? —preguntó inocente, pero a Hermione esa pregunta no le agradó.

—Sea lo que Gandalf le dijo—habló seriamente—Nada es cierto, fue un mal entendido solamente.

El elfo la miró sin decir nada, estaba disfrutando de la desconcertación de la muchacha.

—Gandalf no me ha dicho nada que yo no he visto ya—le dijo parando su andar—Ahora, sería mejor que tú me explicaras lo que está sucediendo.

A Hermione se le secó la boca inmediatamente, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero maldecir a Lord Elrond no estaba en sus planes, jamás haría algo como eso.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja.

Lanzando un suspiro, Hermione le contó a resumidas palabras lo que había sucedido con el erumpent, la herida de Escudo de Roble y la relación que ambos, al parecer, habían comenzado sin ella darse cuenta. Para cuando terminó, el hombre ya había terminado de unir los juicios en su mente, conectando las palabras de Hermione con las de Gandalf y Lindir ya estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente.

—Así que la mujer de un enano—dijo Elrond—Curiosa elección para un compañero.

Hermione se esforzó por no jalarse de los cabellos o peor aún jalárselos al elfo frente a ella, pensaba que Lord Elrond entendería la situación pero al parecer no estaba siendo así. Estaba por tratar de volver a explicarle que nada de eso era cierto cuando escuchó una serie de ruidos, seguidos por explosivas risas y voces demasiado altas como para no ser oídas. Ambos voltearon hacia la dirección del trajín y miraron a los enanos caminando uno tras de otro con los brazos llenos hasta rebosar de comida, incluso algunos traían consigo jarras de vino y cerveza.

—Lo dije y lo reafirmo—habló Hermione sonriendo—Son un grupo lleno de vida.

Elrond observó la reacción de la muchacha, pero la sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó de repente y el hombre volteó interesado en aquello que lo ocasionó, encontrándose con la presencia de Escudo de Roble; el enano estaba parado, mirándolos fijamente y Lord Elrond se percató que el rey no despegaba la vista de Hermione.

— _Puede que sea un rey_ —habló Hermione— _Pero es un rey bastante arrogante_.

Lord Elrond se mantuvo un poco más evaluando la confrontación hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Llamando a Hermione se la llevó y pudo notar la mirada del enano cuando él lo hizo, eso era sin duda más que interesante. Continuaron caminando por los pasillos, en ocasiones en silencio y otros manteniendo una conversación, pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada de la ciudad, la actitud del elfo cambió y Hermione se percató de ello.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió en las Tierras de Lebennin—dijo Elrond mirándola fijamente.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? —le preguntó recelosa.

El elfo sonrió.

—Gandalf.

Y pronto, la muchacha se prometió que la Vieja Urraca tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—No debes molestarte—volvió hablar el elfo—Él sólo se preocupa por tu bienestar.

—En ocasiones se preocupa de una manera totalmente diferente—argumentó dándole un significado diferente a las palabras del elfo.

Negó levemente con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar una expresión seria en su cara.

—Lamento lo que sucedió—dijo Elrond observando cómo los ojos de la muchacha se apagaban.

—Murió por culpa mía.

—Sabes que no es cierto—le dijo.

—No pude ayudarlo—argumentó comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Aunque lo hubieras deseado, no habrías podido salvarlo. —dijo Elrond tratando de hacerla entender. —Al menos trataste, eso es lo que cuenta y culparte no traerá de vuelta al muchacho.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no estaba tan segura de ello y el elfo lo notó, confirmando las palabras de Gandalf al respecto, Hermione se culpaba de la muerte del chico en las Tierras de Lebennin.

—Muéstrame.

Ella lo miró estupefacta, acaso Lord Elrond le estaba pidiendo que…

—Hermione, deja ver.

Resistiéndose, poco a poco llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo, desprendiendo despacio las vendas y la camisa dejando al descubierto la marca sobre su piel, Lord Elrond la miró cuidadosamente observando los surcos que se formaban. Pidiéndole permiso, tomó el brazo de la muchacha y delineó el contorno de las líneas, en verdad lamentaba lo que Hermione había pasado; estirándolo un poco escuchó un siseo de dolor y cuando miró a la muchacha recordó la herida en su hombro.

—Ve con Dastyen—le dijo soltando su brazo—Ella aliviará el dolor en tu hombro.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Lord Elrond colocó una mano sobre el hombro sano:—Bienvenida a casa, Hermione. —y le sonrió antes de marcharse, pero Hermione no supo porque sintió que esas palabras no llevaban del todo su significado, tal vez no estaba tan equivocada al pensar que en Rivendell jamás tendría un hogar.

Mirando más allá, se encontró con Lindir y la sonrisa en su rostro reapareció, tal vez podría dedicarle algunos momentos a su viejo amigo después de todo.

 **[…]**

Bilbo había seguido caminando, manteniéndose ocupado en continuar observando la maravilla de las creaciones de los elfos, llegando a un pequeño balcón desde donde tenía una vista increíble, sólo esperaba que Hermione no tardara mucho.

—No estás con tus amigos.

El hobbit volteó a ver al elfo que acababa de entrar con él al balcón, y para su sorpresa, ahora se encontraba solo con Lord Elrond.

" _Pero, ¿qué él no estaba con Hermione?"_ se preguntó.

—Ah…—balbuceó Bilbo—No me echaran de menos.

Mirando hacia el frente, se percató que el elfo no decía nada, así que tratando de sonar más habitual comentó:

—De hecho, muchos creen que no debería viajar con ellos—y volvió a mirar hacia enfrente.

—¿A sí? —preguntó Elrond, observando con detalle al mediano.

—Bueno…—tartamudeó un poco—Hermione es la única que no se ha quejado de mi presencia en la compañía.

Lord Elrond hizo nota mental de las palabras del hombrecito, no tenía duda que la muchacha hiciera algo como eso, de hecho le sorprendería enterarse que se quedara de brazos cruzados.

—He oído que los hobbits son muy fuertes.

Bilbo rió por las palabras del hombre, pero la expresión serena del elfo le dijo que no estaba bromeando.

—¿En verdad? —le preguntó curioso y Lord Elrond asintió con la cabeza.

Mirándolo una vez con más intereses, le dijo:

—Y he oído que aman las comodidades del hogar también.

El hobbit asintió dándole a entender que eso podría o ser cierto o simplemente una mentira. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado, Bilbo trató de hacer una broma.

—Y yo he oído que no hay que pedir consejo a los elfos—le dijo mirando hacia todas partes—Pues te dicen que sí y que no.

Bilbo palideció cuando miró la expresión del elfo cambiar, maldiciéndose por dejar que su lengua viperina siempre estuviera metiéndolo en problemas pero cuando Elrond le sonrió, el mediano supo que todo se trataba de una broma, al parecer él había caído en su propia trampa.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, sí así lo deseas—le comentó Lord Elrond, y Bilbo se mostró sorprendido por las palabras del elfo, no esperaba esa invitación en lo absoluto.

Mirando una vez al hombre, le sonrió quedamente antes de asentir.

—Hermione tiene razón—dijo el elfo—Eres muy diferente, demasiado valiente para ser una criatura que ama cuidar de su vieja vajilla.

Bilbo no supo si enrojecer de furia o de vergüenza, pero para colmo de los dos, Hermione lo había halagado, a su manera cabe decir. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lord Elrond se había marchado.

—¡Aquí estas! —exclamó Hermione y Bilbo pegó un brinco del susto, sí la intervención de Lord Elrond no lo había matado, la de Hermione era seguro que casi lo hacía.

Y mientras volvían a caminar, el hobbit se preguntó sí debía reclamarle por haber usado semejante comparación para resaltar su valentía, pero decidió que en realidad no tenía que darle tanta importancia, después de todo Hermione sólo buscaba ser amable. Entonces abrió los ojos anonadado, acaba de recordar algo que difícilmente no debía pasarse por alto.

—Hermione—la llamó. —Gracias por salvarme del troll, aunque aún trato de hacerme a la idea de verte convertida en un perro enorme.

La muchacha volteó a verla confusa, ¿tendría que molestarse por las palabras del mediano? pero después de un momento le sonrió enternecida.

—Un gusto, señor Bolsón. —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Sólo espero que no se te haga costumbre pequeño hobbit, porque no pienso llevarte sobre mi lomo todo el tiempo— bromeó divertida.

Bilbo alzó la barbilla indignado, pero la contagiosa sonrisa de Hermione le provocó que riera junto con ella, y mientras ella continuaba riendo, Bilbo se llenó de otra duda, una de las muchas que tenía.

—Hermione—ella lo miró—¿Lindir y tú…?

La muchacha jadeó y volteó a verlo con la cara desencajada. Abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces no dijo nada, era como si se hubiera quedado muda, inlcuso el color en su cara había desaparecido.

—¡No, jamás! —le dijo casi gritándolo—Él y yo somos amigos, sólo eso… ¿De dónde ha venido esa ridícula pregunta?

—Fue sólo mi imaginación. — le dijo Bilbo sonriéndole apenado.

Y Hermione alzó ambas cejas hasta casi perderse en su cabello.

—Pues que imaginación tan _divertida_ tienes, Bilbo Bolsón—comentó siendo irónica—Además de _simpática_ y _peligrosa_ , es muy, muy _curiosa_.

El hobbit la miró conteniendo una risa.

—Lo comprendo, son sólo amigos—le dijo alzando las manos rindiéndose.

Pasándose la mano por el cabello, Hermione soltó un sonoro bufido.

—Cuando vivía aquí, Lindir fue uno de los primeros amigos que obtuve—habló sin mirar al hobbit—Es normal que le tenga un poco de estima.

El mediano asintió quedamente, y también era normal que ella deseara conversar con el elfo, después de todo Hermione no había vuelto a Rivendell en mucho tiempo o al menos eso pensaba.

—¿De qué deseaba hablar Lord Elrond? —le preguntó cambiando de tema.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas sin importancia—le dijo—Pero sobretodo, de la _peculiar_ situación con Escudo de Roble.

Bilbo entrecerró los ojos, y Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—No comiences a pensar en ese tipo de cosas tu también, por favor.

El hobbit la miró consternado mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida.

—Pero sí no estoy pensando en nada—se defendió.

—Sí es que acaso lo llegas a hacer—retrucó Hermione lanzando la advertencia.

Y aunque una mente más inteligente hubiera dejado la conversación, Bilbo decidió tentar a su suerte y continuarla.

—Escudo de Roble no te agrada—dijo, aunque bien podría haber sido una pregunta o una afirmación a medias.

Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo curiosa, esa conversación ya la había tenido con Gandalf, Lord Elrond e incluso Lindir hace poco, y ahora la estaba teniendo con Bilbo, ¿qué tramaba el pequeño hobbit?

—No del todo—negó con la cabeza, tratando de sonar directa pero el extraño tono en su voz la descubrió.

Bilbo casi jadea sorprendido por las palabras de la muchacha, y no sólo por ello sino por el curioso brillo que relampagueó en los ojos de la joven, y casi podría jurar que miró un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas, pero habían sido tan instantáneos que tal como habían aparecido se fueron.

—Hermione. —la llamó, pero ella nunca contestó.

Carraspeando un poco más volvió a hacerlo.

—Hermione—le habló más fuerte.

Molestándose por la falta de educación de la muchacha, Bilbo estaba por reprenderla cuando se dio cuenta que ella había dejado de caminar, arqueando una ceja se preguntó por qué tenía esa atónita expresión en su cara, estaba por abrir la boca cuando ella habló.

—¡Por las barbas de mi padre! —exclamó dejando la boca abierta.

Bilbo arqueó más la ceja levantada y siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la muchacha se encontró con lo que jamás creyó posible, tan imposible que su expresión se volvió una réplica de la de Hermione.

—Mataría por ver la reacción de Lord Elrond en este instante. —dijo Hermione sin cambiar la reacción en su cara.

Y Bilbo tragó duro, lo que estaba viendo era en verdad inaudito.

 **[…]**

— _En la cocina no dan abasto, casi no queda vino_.—habló Lindir en su lengua élfica caminando junto a Lord Elrond— _¿Cuánto tiempo cree que se quedarán con nosotros?_

Soltando un suspiro, el elfo negó levemente con la cabeza.

— _Eso está por decidirse._ —le dijo, contestándole en la misma lengua.

Lindir miró a Lord Elrond dudoso.

— _¿Qué hay de Hermione y los enanos?_ —preguntó continuando en lengua élfica.

— _Sólo puedo decir que la muchacha ha capturado la atención Escudo de Roble_ —dijo y Lindir asintió, él también se había percatado de ello.

— _Pero…_ —se calló un momento— _¿Un enano?_ _¡Vaya selección de compañero!_

Lindir frunció los labios, no estaba del todo seguro que Escudo de Roble fuera una buena opción para la muchacha, y no era el único en pensarlo.

— _Por el momento, dejaré las cosas como están, no deseo una situación fuera de control por costumbres extranjeras_. —aclaró Elrond todavía curioso por el extravagante caso de Thorin y Hermione.

De pronto, comenzó a disminuir su paso y arrugando el entrecejo, acompañado por un mismo gesto de Lindir, Lord Elrond observó que a unos metros frente a él, en la gran fuente de mármol a las orillas de la cascada los enanos se encontraban tomando un baño, y lo más impactante de la escena era que jugaban sin importar el grado de su desnudes.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lord Elrond miró de nuevo a Lindir y el elfo le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, era el espectáculo peor visto en la ciudad. Respirando con paciencia, el señor de Rivendell pasó por alto el que los enanos tomaron la fuente como un balneario pero cuando estaba por marcharse, sus ojos captaron a dos figuras paradas en lo alto de un balcón mirando directamente a los enanos, y curiosamente una de ellas le resultaba demasiado familiar. Entornando los ojos su frente se arrugó mucho más que cuando encontró a los enanos bañándose, esto bajo ningún concepto lo iba a permitir, recuperando su compostura, inhaló fuertemente hinchando el pecho de aire (lo iba a necesitar).

—¡Hermione! —le gritó, y fue un grito como el que suele usar un padre para regañar a su hijo cuando comente una travesura.

La aludida pegó un brinco en su lugar, volteando de inmediato la cabeza hacia la voz que le había gritado, sus ojos se encontraron con la estricta mirada de Lord Elrond e instantáneamente sintió un escalofrío escalar por su columna, conocía bastante bien esa sensación relacionada con los enojados ojos del elfo; todo indicaba que se encontraba molesto, bastante molesto para aclararlo. Sonriéndole fingiendo inocencia, Hermione comenzó a retirarse poco a poco del lugar, aunque antes de irse del todo miró una vez hacia la fuente llena de enanos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pero el nuevo grito de Lord Elrond la hizo recordar la presencia del elfo y la obligó a terminar huyendo de la ira del hombre. Y pegado a sus talones, Bilbo también corrió al mirar los ojos del Lord.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Lord Elrond no se retiró hasta que se dio por convencido que la muchacha se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, comenzaba a pensar que la compañía de los enanos estaba causando estragos en la formación que le había inculcado a la joven. Y Lindir asintió a las teorías de su señor, pero también conocía a la muchacha y sabía de antemano que la personalidad de su amiga Hermione siempre era así de interesante, reprimiendo un escalofrío dio gracias al cielo por haber nacido un elfo y no un enano.

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde terminando por mostrarle a Bilbo la ciudad, y cuando el ruido de las tripas del hobbit sonó anunciando la hora de la comida, la muchacha lo llevó de regreso con la compañía, estaba segura que los enanos se encontrarían merendando ya su quinto plato de la hora; llegando a las puertas del salón, Hermione sonrió jubilosa, no se había equivocado al señalar que los enanos ya estarían comiendo. Sentándose en el círculo de la compañía pronto se encontraron rodeados por las risas y vituperios de los hombres, y aunque Bilbo aún no se acostumbraba a la manera extravagante de ser de los enanos, para Hermione la personalidad de los mismos le parecía sumamente agradable. Adentrándose en una plática con Balin, Hermione observó que un enano hacía falta en el grupo, ni siquiera podía detectar su aroma e inconscientemente comenzó a buscarlo entre los rincones de la habitación, tratando de captar el olor a aceite de cedro con un toque de tabaco para pipa.

—Él se encuentra afuera, le gusta comer solo.

La muchacha volteó a verlo confundida, ¿y eso a ella que le importaba? El viejo enano sonrió por la expresión de la muchacha, la había descubierto.

—¿Y? —le preguntó sarcástica.

—Lo estabas buscando—dijo mientras fingía prestarle más atención al pedazo de pan en sus manos.

Entonces Balin le sonrió y le alzó una ceja sugestivamente, Hermione casi puso los ojos en blanco, esto era intolerable.

—Creo que la edad comienza a afectarte, Balin—atacó cruzándose de brazos, pero ni las palabras ni acciones de las muchacha lograron sacarle la sonrisa de la cara y eso a Hermione le mortificó.

Tragando duro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, era mejor que visitara a Dastyen, y estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando un par de enanos le interrumpieron su indignada huida de la mirada escrutadora de Balin. Mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar más veneno, miró a los hermanos que le sonreían, al parecer estaban adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Llevamos toda la mañana buscándote—dijo Kili.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Así? —preguntó dudosa—¿Cómo en la cocina, el salón, el comedor… o la fuente?

Los ojos de los hermanos se abrieron sorpresivamente, ¿qué sabia ella de la fuente?

—Nos miraste—dijo Fili, y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Por completo, y déjame decirte que es una imagen que se quedara grabada en mi memoria—habló—Ni con tratamiento lograre arrancarla—y fingió un escalofrío.

Kili soltó una risotada, seguido por Hermione y finalmente por Fili.

—Vamos, Hermione—dijo sonriendo coqueto—No podrías haber visto mejor cuerpo.

Pero ella lo miró sin creerse nada, y encogiéndose de hombros, avanzó por entre los hermanos directo a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Kili.

—Tengo… que hacer algo—dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Fili la miró por largo rato sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que finalmente le sonrió.

—Iré a buscarte sino vuelves pronto—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione le sonrió exasperada, no sabía cómo era posible que después de todo Fili aún siguiera con ese plan de Casanova hacia ella. Sosteniendo su hombro se apuró en llegar lo antes posible con Dastyen, el dolor comenzaba a incomodarle, tan enfocada estaba que no se percató de los oscuros ojos azules que la siguieron, aún después de que saliera del gran salón.

 **[…]**

—¿Es necesario utilizar esa asquerosidad? —preguntó Hermione arrugando la nariz.

Dastyen la miró ofendida.

—No la usaría de no ser necesario—le dijo colocando las manos en su cadera.

Pero Hermione no se amedrentó por la mirada de la mujer, en cambió gruñó fuertemente al mirarla tomar el bote con el horripilante ungüento y se quejó aún más cuando la elfa se acercó con la pasta entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? —se quejó Dastyen—Estas peor que los niños que suelo curar.

—Ellos no deben soportar ese asqueroso olor—escupió Hermione tapándose la nariz, y la elfa soltó un suspiro resignada.

Tomó cerca de una hora convencer a Hermione de ponerse el ungüento y otra media hora en obligarla a no quitárselo, para entonces la mujer se encontraba agotada, había olvidado lo difícil que resultaba sanara Hermione.

—Recuerda que debido al ungüento tus sentidos se verán alterados—le dijo mientras terminaba por vendar la herida.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, aunque más bien sonó como un bufido.

—¿Por qué siempre utilizas adormidera para curar? —le preguntó, pero no era necesario que la mujer le respondiera podía escuchar la respuesta claramente, se la sabía de memoria.

E imitando graciosamente a Dastyen, movió los labios al tiempo que la elfa argumentaba su uso por la planta.

—Te ayuda a mitigar el dolor, sin importar que tan fuerte sea, da gracias que me tome la molestia de usarlo en ti. —le dijo como solía hacerlo anteriormente, y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que me desagrada es su olor, es demasiado penetrante y mi nariz no lo soporta—se quejó gruñendo nuevamente.

Dastyen se retocó el peinado y miró a la muchacha volviendo a colocarse la camisa, seguida por el chaleco y lo demás, sonriendo con ternura se acercó a ella y la tomó por las manos.

—Me alegra tanto volver a verte.—le dijo sin dejar de sonreír—Sólo deseo que tu partida no sea tan rápida.

Hermione también le sonrió.

—No te prometo nada. —y Dastyen sonrió aún más.

Recordándole la importancia de no que no se moviera de la habitación en la próxima hora, Dastyen salió del cuarto dejando a Hermione sola y con el silencio que se cimbró entornó a ella, vinieron a su mente las numerosas veces que había acudido a la mujer para que la sanara de sus heridas durante los entrenamientos en Rivendell, en aquellos años cuando comenzaba a conocer el alcance de sus poderes, cuando comprendió porque era diferente y lo que una palabra como _mestizo_ podía significar. Moviendo un poco el brazo, se alegró de que al menos ya no estuviera el dolor constante en su hombro, no se quejaba de la forma que Oin la había sanado pero sus métodos no lograban amortiguar la irritación. De pronto, sintió un movimiento a su espalda y pensó automáticamente en el joven enano de cabellera rubia, después de todo Fili le había dicho que la buscaría sino regresaba temprano.

—Fili.

Pero no escuchó la voz del enano, en su lugar un fuerte gruñido se retumbó en el eco de la habitación, seguido por el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada, casi azotada.

—Supuse que ya deberías de conocer mi olor.

Hermione ahora sí miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la furiosa mueca de Escudo de Roble parado como una estaca a unos metros de ella. Entrecerrando los ojos se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo ese enano en la misma habitación que ella, ¿la había seguido acaso?

—Mis sentidos no se encuentran muy estables. —le dijo, aunque después se maldijo mentalmente, no debía darle explicaciones a ese enano arrogante.

—Explícate—ordenó Escudo de Roble.

Hizo una mueca con los labios antes de contestarle, el enano no conocía la palabra _pedir_ o _por favor_.

—Para aliviar el dolor en el hombro utilicé adormidera—explicó—Me ayudará a mitigar la molestia pero sus efectos secundarios son la inestabilidad de mis sentidos, difícilmente puedo detectar tu aroma. —se calló un momento, preguntándose si debía continuar—En pocas palabras, soy como un humano sin habilidades extra normales.

Thorin la miró fijamente, entendía a lo que se refería pero no por ello dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que _su_ mujer estuviera esperando a su sobrino en lugar de a él. Sin apartar la vista, la observó levantarse de la silla y caminar hasta llegar a una mesa, curioso, miró como la muchacha removía los frascos tratando de localizar uno en especial hasta que finalmente ella levantó uno pequeño y lo sostuvo contra la luz. De pronto, se dio cuenta que esta era la oportunidad que había estado buscando de mantenerse a solas con ella, y checando sobre su hombro que nadie entrara se dijo que hoy Hermione entendería, por las buenas o por las malas, que la había elegido como _su_ compañera de vida. Regresando la mirada se sorprendió cuando miró a la mujer caminar hacia él y por un momento un nerviosismo se apoderó de su mente.

—No es mucho, pero te servirá—le dijo extendiéndole el frasco.

Escudo de Roble alzó una ceja confuso, ¿para qué lo necesitaba él? Y Hermione entendió su pegunta porque volvió hablar.

—Ayudará a que no se infecte la herida provocada por el cuerno del erumpent—explicó—Puede que ya esté cicatrizada, pero sólo es una medida de prevención.

Si es que estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró.

—No aceptaré medicina hecha por elfos—gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione se esforzó por no rodar lo ojos, allí iba su intento de socializar con el enano.

—De acuerdo—le dijo soltando un suspiro y regresó a la mesa.

Escudo de Roble se maldijo por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, la mujer se estaba preocupando por su bienestar y él abría la boca para rechazarla, pero tampoco iba a aceptar esa endemoniada medicina, primero tendrían que desollarlo vivo antes que utilizarla. Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos, se irguió en su totalidad y avanzó hasta la muchacha, quedando parado justo a unos pocos centímetros de su espalda, cuando ella volteó la reacción de sorpresa en su rostro le pareció lo más divertida que había visto en un largo tiempo.

Sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago, maldijo una y mil veces a Dastyen por utilizar la maldita adormidera en lugar de cualquier otro medicamento, ahora que se encontraba bajo los efectos de la planta no podía sentir si Escudo de Roble se mantenía alejado o cerca como lo estaba en ese momento. Se encontraba parado frente a ella, pero no hacía amago de tocarla, sólo la miraba y eso a Hermione comenzaba a incomodarla en toda su plenitud, de repente un recuerdo vino a su mente y sin poder evitarlo, rememoró el momento en que descubrió a los enanos en la fuente y claro está, entre ellos se encontraba Escudo de Roble y como no tenía nada de adormidera encima en aquel momento había logrado observar cierta parte del cuerpo del enano en específico. Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y la garganta se le cerró además de secársele, difícilmente logró volver a humedecerla.

Thorin miró fascinado como el rubor cubría las mejillas de la mujer frente a él, y pudo darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la muchacha en ese instante, no era estúpido, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione en la fuente y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo masculino por ocasionar esa reacción en _su_ mujer, al menos no le era del todo indiferente y pensaba sacarle provecho al reciente descubrimiento; además, agradecía los efectos que la adormidera ocasionaba en Hermione porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto por la cercanía que se había dado. Inhalando profundamente se llenó del fresco aroma de la muchacha, y fácilmente reconoció la presencia de vainilla y menta, ¿o tal vez canela? Gruñendo roncamente fijó sus ojos en ella.

—Yo puedo protegerte—le dijo reprimiendo las ansias por elevar el brazo y tocar el rizado cabello castaño.

Pero a los oídos de Hermione eso había sonado como el clásico: Yo hombre, tú mujer, mi proteger a ti.

—No necesito de tu protección—ladró Hermione.

Escudo de Roble arrugó el entrecejo furioso y amenazadoramente comenzó acercarse a la muchacha hasta que ella lo paró colocando una daga como intermedio entre ambos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—lo amenazó, prohibiéndole acercarse más a ella.

Hermione no tenía idea de lo que el enano tenía en mente pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—¡Suelta eso ahora mismo, mujer!—ordenó Thorin molestó, ¿acaso ella pensaba que la lastimaría? ¡Qué estupidez!

Pero ella se aferró más al cuchillo sin intención de obedecer, suavizando su expresión, Thorin volvió a hablar.

—Hermione—la llamó y ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su voz. —Hermione, suéltalo—ordenó nuevamente, aunque esta vez fue diferente.

Y aunque al principio se mantuvo firme, poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que dejó la pequeña daga de regreso en su lugar, pero para ella la situación seguía siendo mala, Escudo de Roble todavía estaba frente a ella invadiendo su espacio personal. En cuanto Thorin miró el cuchillo sobre la superficie de la mesa, se apresuró a pasar los brazos por la cintura de la muchacha pero la jugada le salió mal y Hermione logró zafarse de su agarre, poniendo aún más distancia que antes.

—Será mejor que dejemos esto claro—afirmó Hermione—No soy tu mujer, ni tu compañera, ni nada que se le parezca… ¿entendido?

El enano apretó la mandíbula, eso creía ella.

—Lo entiendo—le dijo y ella asintió—Pero no lo acepto.

Hermione volteó a verlo exasperada, y lo miró acercarse a ella con un extraño brillo oscuro bailándole en los ojos, un brillo que la mantuvo congelada en su lugar, dando únicamente marcha atrás conforme el enano caminaba hacia ella.

— _Eres fuerte, valiente y leal._ —comenzó diciéndole mientras la iba arrinconando contra la pared— _Conoces a mi pueblo y ellos te han aceptado como una más._

La muchacha se estremeció cuando sintió el tope contra el frío mármol de la pared, y no sólo eso, Escudo de Roble le estaba hablando en Khuzdul y ella sabía que se estaba dando un momento demasiado íntimo al estar el enano hablándole en su lengua y más con esas palabras.

— _Puedo considerarme egoísta con lo que me interesa y contigo lo seré aún más_ —Hermione miró como el hombre colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sosteniéndose en la pared y acercando su rostro hasta que sus frentes rozaron— _No soy un enano de palabras tiernas, por eso seré claro contigo: Te quiero como mi compañera y créeme Hermione, que te tendré como mi mujer._

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, literalmente esto era una confesión de amor, ¿no?

—Estás completamente loco—le dijo asustada por las palabras del enano.

Un extraño sonido se escuchó, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Escudo de Roble estaba riendo. Su risa no era como la que había escuchado en la comida de ayer, esta era más ronca, más profunda y a su parecer mucho más intima. Thorin se fue apartando, pero sólo fue un poco y cerrando los ojos rozó con la punta de la nariz el contorno del puente de la nariz de ella, bajando la caricia hasta que las mejillas de ambos chocaron.

Y Hermione se mantuvo quieta, demasiado asustada por las acciones del enano como para pensar claramente, podía sentir claramente la barba del hombre áspera y dura contra la piel de su cara y como él se refregaba contra su cachete, incluso podría jurar que lo escuchó lanzar un ronroneo, pero lo que más le impactó fue comenzar a capturar el suave olor de aceite de cedro acompañado por el profundo aroma de tabaco para pipa; ese era el aroma de Thorin y curiosamente a Hermione no le molestó esta vez.

Alejándose un poco, Escudo de Roble observó como un rizado y travieso mechón castaño caía sobre la cara de la muchacha, tomándolo con la mano, lo llevó hasta acomodarlo detrás de la oreja.

— _No pienso renunciar a ti,_ _Ava_. —le dijo mirándola fijamente, y sin decir ya nada más se marchó dejando a Hermione confusa y… ¿furiosa?

Tomándose su tiempo en recapitular lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione se percató de tres cosas: 3) que sus sentidos habían vuelto a la normalidad, lo cual no utilizó para darle una patada al enano autoproclamador, 2) que Escudo de Roble no sólo había tenido la descarada forma de decirle que pronto sería su mujer, sino que se atrevió a tocarla y 1) que el maldito enano arrogante y soberbio acababa de llamarla por un mote, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Poniéndose a analizar nuevamente todo, se dijo que tenía que aprender a organizar mejor sus prioridades porque al parecer le había enojado más que Escudo de Roble la llamara por un apodo que el insufrible hecho de que el hombre se tomó el permiso de tocarla e incluso, casi de besarla. Sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, comenzó a sentir una dolorosa jaqueca pulsándole la frente, necesitaba un calmante, eso quería y saliendo de la habitación, se preguntó con quien debería estar más furiosa, si con Escudo de Roble o con ella misma.

 **[…]**

—Gandalf.

El aludido volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba, y sonrió complacido, la persona que venía hacia él era la misma que estaba buscando.

—Lord Elrond—saludó Gandalf inclinando la cabeza. —Justo estaba buscándolo para pedirle un favor.

—Y, ¿qué favor podría ser? —preguntó curioso.

Gandalf tamborileó los dedos nervioso dentro de las mangas de su ropa, necesitaba ser directo pero tampoco dar tanta información al respecto de su petición.

—Necesito que interprete las runas escritas de un mapa—dijo el mago mostrándose neutro.

El elfo lo miró fijamente sin decir nada y para Gandalf ese fue el momento más tenso que podría tener con Lord Elrond.

—Mi viejo amigo—habló Elrond—Será un placer proporcionarte mi ayuda…—y Gandalf sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció—Pero antes, ¿serías tan amable de aclararme si le has dicho a Hermione lo que se descubrió respecto a ella?

Si antes había pensado que el momento más tenso fue cuando le pidió el favor a Lord Elrond, lo descartaba totalmente en ese instante porque con esa pregunta confirmaba que este momento era el más complicado en el que se había involucrado con el señor de Rivendell. Abriendo la boca, movió varias veces los ojos antes de hablar.

—Puede que omitiera cierta información, por no decir que nada—dijo el mago sonriendo.

Lord Elrond lo observó y le mostró una expresión resignada, estaba seguro que Gandalf no le diría nada a Hermione.

—¿Temes de lo que ella puede hacerte? —le preguntó divertido.

Y aunque el mago no respondió confirmó lo que suponía al observar la mueca indignada del hombre

—Acompáñame. —le dijo comenzando a caminar.

Gandalf supo que lo que le esperaba no sería sino otra de las olas de insultos que Hermione solía lanzarle cada vez que se molestaba con él, ¡que el cielo lo protegiera de la furia de la muchacha! Caminando al lado de Lord Elrond se percató que ambos se dirigían al gran salón donde los enanos reposaban, y por un segundo rezó porque Hermione no se encontrara con ellos.

 **[…]**

La algarabía reinaba dentro del gran salón, los enanos se habían dispersado y hecho de mesas y sillas una gran fogata en medio de la habitación, y para sorpresa de Bilbo los hombrecillos aún continuaban comiendo. Soltando lentamente el aire en sus pulmones, volteó a ver a la muchacha a su lado.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Fawkes? —le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Volando por los alrededores—dijo sin dejar de leer el enorme libro en sus manos.

—¿No te preocupa? —volvió a preguntarle.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y cerró el libro.

—Hay días que Fawkes se ausenta por completo, pero siempre regresa. —Bilbo asintió con la cabeza, así que eso era.

Mirando de regreso al resto de los enanos, los encontró todavía haciendo sus actividades y cuando estaba por volver a hablar con Hermione, descubrió que ella estaba de nuevo absorta en su lectura; arqueando una ceja se preguntó que tanto podría estar leyendo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo prestar atención a las personas que entraban a la habitación.

Se trataba de Gandalf y Lord Elrond, pero algo en el semblante de los hombros le dijo a Bilbo que no estaban allí para acompañarlos a terminar de cenar. Sin dejar de observar al elfo, Bilbo detectó como él dirigía la mirada hacia el punto donde se encontraba.

—Hermione—la llamó.

La muchacha cerró nuevamente el libro y prestó atención a las palabras de Lord Elrond.

—Gandalf y yo, tenemos algo que hablar contigo.

Ella lo miró recelosa, ¿hablar con ella? Y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era preguntarse si había hecho algo malo para que desearan hacerlo. Parándose caminó hasta quedar a unos metros de ambos hombres.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

Lord Elrond ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—No creo que este sea el lugar indicado para discutirlo—le dijo señalando con la mirada al resto de la compañía.

Y eso fue suficiente para la muchacha para no aceptar marcharse de la habitación.

—Puede decirlo abiertamente, no tengo problemas con que ellos escuchen—afirmó Hermione irguiendo la espada en toda su rectitud.

Bilbo se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido por la respuesta de la muchacha, eso había sido un poco grosero, por no decir demasiado maleducado de su parte; pero a ojos de los enanos, lo que Hermione había hecho sólo les demostraba más argumentos para confiar en la joven, incluso Escudo de Roble sonrió discretamente por ello.

Arqueando levemente una ceja, Lord Elrond entendió que Hermione no aceptaría dejar la habitación así que asintiendo con la cabeza comenzó a hablar.

—Unos años después de que dejaras el Valle, encontramos un dato relevante de tu historia, descubriendo tu línea de mestizaje.

Hermione arrugó inmediatamente el entrecejo, y volteó a ver al mago, ¿acaso él lo sabía y no se lo había dicho?

—Sí, pequeña niña—habló Gandalf—Yo también estaba enterado.

Pero no aunque deseaba despellejar al hombre, no sólo por ocultarle la información sino también por llamarla de esa manera, otra prioridad reinaba en su mente en ese instante.

—¿Qué soy? —preguntó nerviosa, incluso comenzó a sentir que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar y el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho.

Lord Elrond se tomó un momento antes de responder, lo que estaba por decirle a la muchacha era demasiado delicado.

—No sabemos quienes fueron tus padres, Hermione—comenzó suavemente—Pero al menos sabemos que uno de ellos pertenecía a la raza de los _Hombres del Oeste_.

—Un dúnadan—se escuchó la voz de Bofur, seguido por los cuchicheos de los demás enanos porque guardara silencio.

Y Bilbo se preguntó que era un dúnadan, pero nadie le respondió.

—¿Qué hay del otro? —volvió a preguntar sintiendo los nervios emergen con más fuerza.

Al menos ya conocía sabía de uno de ellos, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que sus _virtudes_ no eran provocadas por ser descendiente de un dúnadan, eso tenía que provenir de su otro progenitor, sólo deseaba no serlo de un asqueroso orco. Impaciente por la falta de respuesta, miró al elfo exigiendo la respuesta pero el hombre le dio la palabra a Gandalf para que él hablara, y el mago miró fijamente a Hermione antes de decírselo.

—Un dragón.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a Bilbo sin palabras, se había hecho un silencio abismal en la habitación, ni siquiera podía escuchar el respirar de los demás, incluso él se encontraba conmocionado. Mirando hacia Hermione se imaginó que ella debía estarlo más.

—Tiene que ser una mala broma—habló tratando de controlar su sorpresa, pero la negación en el rostro de ambos hombres le confirmó lo que acababa de escuchar.

—El poder de la sangre del dragón corre por tus venas—dijo Gandalf—Tú eres el primer mestizo en ser conocido como la cría de un dragón.

Hermione necesita aire con desesperación, realmente necesitaba respirar aire frío para que le devolviera la cordura a su cabeza. Consternada, dejó caer los hombros.

—Sí es que soy la hija de un dragón…—se calló un momento, esas palabras eran extrañas de pronunciarlas—¿Eso significa que puedo transformarme en uno?

Gandalf apretó los labios.

—No lo sabemos… —trató de explicarle y Hermione hizo una mueca con los labios, eso no le decía nada—Pero suponemos que debido a tu edad, es comprensible que no logres hacerlo

—Los dragones alcanzan su adultez a los 200 años—añadió Lord Elrond—Y a ti, te hacen falta 37, dudamos que llegues a transformarte, no hasta que dejes de ser un cachorro.

Bilbo alzó las cejas hasta casi desaparecerlas en su cabello, acababa de descubrir la edad de Hermione, haciendo un rápido cálculo anotó que la muchacha poseía 163 años… Una edad avanzada para la que aparentaba físicamente. Sin embargo, Hermione se encontraba en un dilema, si saber decidirse por molestar al ser dicha su edad o consternarse por el extravagante progenitor que la vida le dio.

—Así que soy la mestiza de un dúnadan y un dragón—se dijo procesando la información—Creo entender ahora mi habilidad para controlar el fuego o la virtud de vivir por muchos años.

Ese último comentario la asustó más que el resto de la situación, si era la mestiza de un dragón eso significaba que no sólo viviría por siglos sino por milenios para ser precisos, lo suficiente para llegar a ver las siguientes Edades nacer en la Tierra Media. Algo en su pecho se contrajo ante la revelación, mirando hacia los enanos, se dio cuenta que eso también significaba la muerte de uno de ellos y se encontró sintiendo un horrible frío instalarse en su estomagó, una sensación que ella descubrió como miedo; un miedo crudo y aterrador.

Gandalf y Lord Elrond observaron inquietos la forma en cómo Hermione estaba tomando la noticia, y aunque se mantenía serena, pensaban que en realidad se encontraba en un río de turbulencia; incluso estaba bromeando respecto a sus habilidades.

—Debes quedarte en Rivendell—propuso Lord Elrond—No conoces la capacidad de tu poder y aquí podrás aprender a manejarlo.

—Ella no se quedara en este Valle. —todos voltearon a ver a Thorin, el enano caminó hasta quedar al lado de la muchacha y mirando fijamente al elfo, continuó: —¿Quién afirma que sólo la cultura de los elfos puede enseñarle?

Lord Elrond miró al enano curioso.

—Todo lo que conoce le fue enseñado en esta ciudad, ¿dónde más podría mostrársele? —habló frunciendo el ceño—¿Acaso usted se lo dirá? Por lo que recuerdo, no es muy afecto en cuanto a dragones se trata.

El enano apretó la mandíbula claramente molesto por las palabras del hombre, era verdad que al inicio se consternó al descubrir el mestizaje de Hermione pero él estaba tomando por esposa a la mujer que ella era, no al maldito dragón que la engendró.

—Bueno…—habló Gandalf—He de suponer que Hermione necesita de un momento para decidirlo, así que: Thorin, acompáñanos, por favor.

Mirando receloso al mago, Escudo de Roble asintió, no sin antes anunciar que Balin iría con él (deseaba que Hermione lo acompañara, pero entendía que la muchacha no tendría cabeza para algo más en ese instante). Para cuando salieron de la habitación junto con el pequeño hobbit, quien se sorprendió cuando Gandalf también le pidió ir con ellos, las esperadas reacciones de los enanos no tardaron en escucharse.

—Eres más que una caja de monerías, muchacha—habló Bofur dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Más que una sorpresa—dijo Gloin mientras su enorme panza le abría hueco entre los enanos—Ahora tenemos mayores posibilidades de matar al viejo dragón de la montaña.

Hermione sonrió, nunca hubiera pensado que los enanos tomarían de esta manera la noticia, pensó que tal vez la rechazarían y tratarían de excluirla pero resultó que no fue así y se encontró muy alegre al respecto.

—Bravo—aplaudió Dwalin—Además de sangre sucia, mercenaria y usurpadora, también resulta que uno de tus padres es un asqueroso reptil escupe fuego.

Ella empuñó las manos, sí el enano buscaba pelea ella se la daría satisfecha.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que te molesta más? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa—¿Qué una mujer te pateara el trasero o que una mestiza de dragón lo hiciera igual?

Dwalin rechinó los dientes, incluso sus ojos relampaguearon por el coraje escrito en su rostro y se hubiera lanzado sobre la muchacha de no ser por la risa de Bofur.

—Pero que si no hay duda—habló entre risas—¿Quién mejor que tú para ser la compañera de Thorin?

Hermione volteó a verlo furiosa, ahora era ella quien tenía el brillo de querer asesinar al enano y Bofur se dio cuenta, pero no le importó.

—¿A qué vienen esos ojos? —le dijo alzando una ceja y haciendo que las puntas de su sombrero bailaran graciosamente—Ya todos sabemos que le has dado una prenda.

Y entonces la sonrisa oscura de Hermione hizo al enano callarse.

—Bofur, ¿recuerdas la hermosa pipa que tanto presumes? —le preguntó curiosamente y él asintió—Vuelve a mencionarlo y hare que te la tragues con todo y tabaco.

El enano jadeó y retrocedió asustado, y los demás comenzaron a burlarse, demasiado felices por encontrar a una persona que hiciera a Bofur callar sus impertinencias; bueno, no todos los enanos porque Dwalin se mantenía apartado de los demás todavía gruñendo. La muchacha negó con la cabeza divertida y tomando el pesado libro salió de la habitación, directo al balcón que la misma tenía, en realidad necesitaba pensar en lo que Lord Elrond acababa de comunicarle. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Fili la había estado observando, preocupado por la idea que todos comenzaban a aceptar a Hermione como la compañera de su tío pero mientras ella no lo confirmara, él continuaría tratando de llamar su atención.

 **[…]**

—Nuestros asuntos no le incuben a los elfos—dijo Thorin manteniéndose de brazos cruzados y entrecerrando los ojos, añadió:—Algunos más que otros.

Lord Elrond no pasó desapercibido la indirecta que el enano le mandó respecto a la decisión de hacer a Hermione quedarse en Rivendell.

—¡Por todos los Cielos, Thorin!—exclamó Gandalf—Muéstrale el mapa.

—Es el legado de mi pueblo—argumentó el enano—Debo protegerlo, junto con sus secretos.

Balin se paró a un lado de Escudo de Roble respaldando la decisión de su rey, él tampoco confiaba en mostrarle el mapa al elfo.

—¡Que el Cielo me libre de la obstinación de los enanos!—volvió a exclamar el hechicero—Tu orgullo te llevara a la tumba, estas con uno de los pocos seres en la Tierra Media que puede leer el mapa. ¡Muéstraselo a Lord Elrond!

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Thorin hizo comenzó a sacar el mapa y cuando Balin s dio cuenta trató de detenerlo.

—Thorin, no—dijo Balin tomándolo del brazo pero el enano le indicó que lo dejara continuar.

Dándole el mapa Lord Elrond miró como el elfo observaba curioso el pedazo de papel en sus manos, en ningún momento dejo de mostrarse receloso.

—Erebor—dijo—¿Cuál es su interés en este mapa?

—Simplemente académico—contestó Gandalf antes de que Thorin lo hiciera—Como sabe, estos mapas a menudo contienen mensajes ocultos.

Lord Elrond asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el mapa. Y Thorin miró a Gandalf agradecido, estaba comprendiendo el plan del hombre.

—Aun entiende la lengua de los enanos, ¿no? —preguntó simpático el mago.

— _Cirth Ithil_ —murmuró el elfo teniendo el mapa siendo reflejado por la luz de la luna.

—¿Runas lunares?, desde luego—dijo Gandalf.

Bilbo que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen se mostró curioso por la reacción del hechicero.

—En este caso, más que nunca las runas solo se pueden leer bajo la luz de la luna en la misma fase y estación en las que fueron escritas—explicó Elrond mirando a Escudo de Roble.

—¿Y las puede leer? —le preguntó Thorin.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, llevó al grupo a un acantilado donde en la punta de la caída se encontraba una roca cristalina y la luz de la luna caía directamente sobre ella. Bilbo miró todo sorprendido.

—Estas runas fueron escritas en el solsticio de verano a la luz de la luna creciente hace casi 200 años—dijo colocando el mapa sobre el atril—Parece que era su destino venir a Rivendell, la fortuna le sonríe Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' la misma luna brilla en el cielo esta noche.

Y conforme los rayos plateados se acomodaban sobre la blanca superficie del atril, alumbrando el mapa, Bilbo comenzó a observar como unas letras aparecían sobre el papel, brillando en un claro tono azulado pero cuando trató de leerlas no lo logró, no sabía la lengua de los enanos.

— _Estén cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal y el sol poniente con las últimas luces del Día de Durin, brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura_. —tradujo Lord Elrond para curiosidad de Bilbo, pero…

—¿El Día de Durin? —preguntó.

—El primer día para el Año Nuevo de los enanos, la última luna de otoño y el primer sol de invierno—le explicó Gandalf.

Bilbo asintió satisfecho.

—Son malas noticias—habló Escudo de Roble pensativo—El verano termina, el Día de Durin será muy pronto.

—Aún hay tiempo—dijo Balin señalando una esperanza.

Y la curiosidad del hobbit volvió a renacer.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para encontrar la entrada—contestó Balin—Debemos estar justo en el punto y justo en el momento, entonces y sólo entonces se abrirá el portal.

Ambos enanos asintieron, comprendiendo que debían apresurarse para llegar antes que el Año Nuevo pasara.

—Entonces, ese es su propósito—dijo Lord Elrond—Entrar a la montaña.

Thorin volteó a verlo molestó.

—¿Qué importa?

—Algunos podrían considerar que eso no es prudente. —le dijo mirándolo por encima de su altura.

Y Escudo de Roble le quitó el mapa de las manos, ya había sido suficiente que los elfos se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó Gandalf.

Lord Elrond lo miró sin demostrar si se encontraba molesto o peor aún furioso.

—Tú no eres el único guardián de la Tierra Media, ¿verdad, Gandalf?

Sin decir nada más, Thorin hizo amago de retirarse siendo seguido por Balin y en consecuencia por Bilbo pero la voz de Lord Elrond lo detuvo.

—Deseo hablar con usted, Escudo de Roble.

El enano asintió y le ordenó a Balin que lo dejara, y aunque Gandalf pensaba que también era requerido, el elfo le indicó que se trataba de una conversación entre el enano y él. Cuando finalmente estuvieron ellos dos solamente, Lord Elrond habló.

—No le he pedido que se quedara por motivo del mapa—explicó caminando alrededor del enano con las manos en la espalda—Sino por otro asunto que al parecer nos concierne a ambos.

Thorin comprendió al instante.

—Hermione. —y Lord Elrond asintió.

—Resultaría mejor para ella quedarse, en lugar de seguir con ustedes.

Escudo de Roble gruñó, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en ese lugar.

—Con todo el respeto—se adelantó pidiendo disculpas—Pero usted no es su padre para ordenarle que hacer.

—Y usted tampoco lo es para obligarla a acompañarlo. —contraatacó el elfo.

Thorin apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que casi hace tronar los dientes.

—Hermione es una joven que apenas conoce el límite de sus poderes, —dijo mirando al enano—Dejarla expuesta a no saber usarlos sólo traerá graves consecuencias y ella cargara con todo.

—No bajo mi protección. —afirmó el enano sin dejarse intimidar ¿qué pensaba el elfo? ¿Qué dejaría a Hermione lastimarse?

Lord Elrond lo miró curioso un momento.

—Está dispuesto a tomar por compañera a la mestiza de un dragón—preguntó aunque más bien fue una afirmación.

—Ha sido bastante claro. —le dijo manteniéndose en su arrogancia.

Y al señor de Rivendell no le quedó más que pedir un favor al enano.

—Entonces, sólo he pedirle algo Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' —el enano prestó atención a las palabras del elfo—Cuide bien de ella, puede que sea fuerte y obstinada pero sigue siendo una joven que todavía va descubriendo lo es.

Asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente, Thorin se marchó y en el camino de regresó comprendió que en pocas palabras, Lord Elrond le estaba dando _su_ permiso para con Hermione, puede que el elfo no fuera su padre pero era lo más cercano que se le parecía desde que Bilius murió. Sonrió socarronamente mientras pensaba en la reacción que tendría la muchacha si descubriera lo que acababa de pasar, aunque aún seguían sin agradarle los lampiños hombres denominados elfos.

Pero cuando llegó al salón no encontró a Hermione por ninguna parte, ni siquiera Balin supo decirle donde estaba y entrecerrando los ojos se prometió que en cuento tuviera la oportunidad le amarraría una cadena al cuello para mantenerla vigilada. Y aunque la hubiera seguido buscando no la encontraría, la muchacha no se encontraba en el salón pero tampoco estaba tan lejos, sólo debía salir al balcón de la habitación y mirar hacia el techo, Hermione se había quedado en ese lugar desde que él se marchó con Gandalf y Lord Elrond, pensando.

— _Hermione_.

La muchacha miró a la voz que le habló, Fawkes se encontraba parado junto a ella, mirándola fijamente. Sonriéndole le habló en la lengua de las bestias:

—¿ _Ya te cansaste de curiosear?_ —le preguntó en tono divertido.

El halcón se sacudió las plumas de las alas y miró a la vista que el techo les brindaba.

— _Es un lugar interesante_ —dijo reconociéndolo— _Pero no lo suficiente para quedarme a vivir_.

Hermione rió, ya eran dos los que pensaban lo mismo, pero eso no ayudó a ocultar el frío semblante de su rostro y el ave se dio cuenta de ello.

— _¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_ —le preguntó prestando atención a la consternación que reflejaban sus ojos.

Ella lo miró, era lógico que Fawkes se diera cuenta de su preocupación la conocía lo suficiente para no equivocarse. Soltando un pesado suspiro comenzó a contarle al halcón desde su encuentro con Escudo de Roble, la plática con Lord Elrond, las ideas de los enanos y Lindir hasta la nueva noticia de sus padres, siempre sin llegar a omitir nada.

— _Lord Elrond tiene razón, debería quedarme en Rivendell_ —dijo después de terminar de contarle la situación.

Fawkes puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla.

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó confundido.

— _Piénsalo, es lógico que deba quedarme._ —argumentó Hermione.

Pero Fawkes no se creyó esa excusa, era además de patética algo que sabía que Hermione jamás diría, a no ser que tratara de mentir para lo cual era pésima en extremo.

— _¿De qué huyes, Hermione?_ —le preguntó directamente, no se iba andar con rodeos.

— _¿Por qué crees que me encuentro huyendo?_ —argumentó ella evadiendo su mirada.

— _No lo sé, explícamelo_ —le exigió, pero ella no le contestó— _Para mí es bastante obvio que lo estás haciendo, asi que dime ¿de qué lo haces?_

Pero Hermione continuó sin decirle nada, sólo se quedaba callada y mirando hacia el frente o a un lado o arriba o abajo, pero nunca hacia él. Fastidiado por la situación estaba por exigirle de una buena vez que se lo dijera pero entonces la respuesta vino a su mente.

— _Escudo de Roble._

Hermione volteó a verlo sorprendida, esa la respuesta más absurda que el ave se tomaba la libertad de formular. Abriendo la boca y cerrándola varias veces, no supo como contradecir a las palabras del halcón, y Fawkes se mantuvo quieto y estoico observándola y esperando su contestación pero para confirmación de las hipótesis del ave, esta nunca llegó; sólo dejó de mirarla cuando un suave movimiento llamó la atención de ambos, enfocando los ojos encontró al pequeño saqueador paseando por el balcón del salón, e inmediatamente intuyó que estaba buscando a su ama.

Y en efecto, Bilbo había salido con la esperanza de encontrarse a la muchacha, incluso con más desesperación cuando observó como Bofur le lanzaba a su hermano Bombur un pedazo de salchicha asada en la improvisada fogata dentro del salón, provocando que el rechoncho enano terminara por romper la mesa donde se encontraba sentado con los brazos a rebozar de comida; eso no era una sorpresa que fuera a ocurrir o los fuertes vituperios de sus compañeros al ver la situación.

Subiendo por las escaleras, observó a su alrededor pero no hubo ninguna señal que le indicara donde se encontraba la muchacha, y pensó que después de todo aún le hacía falta estar sola después de todo, enterarse de esa manera quienes fueron sus padres no era noticia que tomarse con calma. Respirando el frío aire del Valle, comenzó a escuchar simples murmullos y aludiendo que se trataban de las voces de los enanos no les prestó atención, no hasta que identificó que no eran los hombrecillos quienes lo provocaban.

—Claro que pensaba decírselo, —Bilbo identificó a Gandalf hablando con Lord Elrond—esperaba una oportunidad como esta y puede confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó dudoso el elfo— Ese dragón lleva 60 años dormido, ¿qué pasara si tu plan fracasa, sí la bestia despierta?

Bilbo miró a varias partes antes de prestar definitiva atención a la conversación, sabía que era una falta de respeto escuchar pláticas ajenas pero esta era demasiado interesante para dejarla pasar.

—¿Y sí lo logramos? —fue Gandalf quien preguntó ahora— ¿Y sí los enanos recuperan la montaña? Nuestras defensas en el Este se verán reforzadas.

—Eso es peligroso, Gandalf—argumento Elrond, aunque las palabras del mago eran ciertas.

—También es peligroso no hacer nada—le dijo sin dejarse vencer— Vamos, el trono de Erebor le corresponde a Thorin, ¿a qué le teme?

Bilbo miró hacia atrás, sentía la presencia de alguien y se encontró con el líder la compañía, escuchando, al igual que él, la conversación de los hombres.

—¿Ya lo has olvidado? —preguntó el elfo encarando al hechicero— La lacra de la demencia siempre a acompañado a esa familia. Su abuelo perdió la cabeza, su padre sucumbió a la misma enfermedad, ¿puedes jurar que Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' no correrá la misma suerte?

El hombre arrugó la frente un momento.

—Hay cambios que ocurren, algunos por milagros, otros por necesidad—le dijo mirándolo directamente.

—Gandalf, no estarás diciendo que Hermione podrá evitar que Escudo de Roble caiga en el abismo de la demencia, ¿o sí? —el mago apretó los labios, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba—Enviarla a esa travesía será demasiado riesgo para ella, Smaug la detectará con sólo poner un pie al inicio de la montaña, ha sido demasiado insensato de tu parte embarcarla en esta misión.

Lord Elrond lo miró bajar momentáneamente los hombros antes de que el hechicero se volviera a erguir en su plenitud, aún no se daba por vencido. Negando con la cabeza, añadió:

—Estas decisiones no nos incuben sólo a nosotros, no te corresponde a ti ni a mi redibujar el mapa de la Tierra Media. —trató de persuadirlo, pero el mago siguió en su punto.

—Sea como sea, los enanos marcharán con o sin nuestra ayuda hacia la montaña, estas decididos a recuperar su hogar—habló Gandalf determinante—No pienso que Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' piense que debe rendirle cuentas a nadie…

Bilbo meditó un momento en las últimas palabras del hechicero, estaba seguro que era una misión demasiado peligrosa y con altos niveles de fracaso para que los enanos se encontraran tan obstinados en seguir con ella, pero había otra parte en su cabeza que le indicaba que aún con la más mínima esperanza, existía también el pequeño porcentaje de que podrían ganarle al viejo dragón de la montaña. Lanzando un suspiro, se giró pretendiendo volver al gran salón pero se quedó estático cuando observó a Escudo de Roble parado justo detrás de él, al parecer el enano había escuchado todo y cada una de las palabras de Lord Elrond y Gandalf; sin saber que más hacer, Bilbo rodeó al enano pero justo antes de bajar las escaleras se aventuró a decirle su opinión.

—Puede que sólo sea un hobbit de La Comarca—comenzó diciendo—Pero incluso yo sé que no debemos dejar que nuestros temores nos impidan perseguir nuestras esperanzas.

Dando por hecho su comentario, el hobbit terminó por bajar y Thorin lo miró de reojo hasta que ingresó con el resto de la compañía, demasiado pensativo para darse cuenta de la presencia que lo observaba desde el techo del balcón.

Hermione había escuchado por completo la conversación de ambos hombres, había visto las reacciones del enano ante las palabras de Lord Elrond y no pudo evitar pensar en Thráin, el padre de Escudo de Roble, aquel enano moribundo que salvó a las faldas de las Minas de Moria. De repente, su corazón le dio una pulsada que le lastimó el pecho al pensar que Thorin también era propenso a sufrir de la misma enfermedad, no era estúpida había leído sobre la historia de la familia reinante de Erebor y estaba al tanto del incondicional amor al oro que los herederos al trono obtenían al presenciarlo; pero su en su mente no podía ver al enano arrogante convertido en una marioneta de una dolencia tan irrelevante aunque aún así esa pesadez en su pecho no se esfumó.

Y Fawkes que había sido otro testigo, no pasó por alto las muecas de su ama, conocía lo suficientemente a Hermione como saber el tipo de pensamientos que abordaban a su mente en ese instante.

— _¿Hermione?_ —la llamó cauteloso.

Ella dio un largo suspiro y dejando caer los hombros como suele hacerlo cuando se da por vencida respecto a un asunto, habló sin voltear a ver al halcón.

— _Acompañaremos a Escudo de Roble y a la compañía hasta el final de esta travesía_ —le dijo aún mirando al enano en el balcón.

Fawkes la miró curioso, acababa de separar los nombres. Antes, cuando apenas se iba aliando con los enanos solía llamar al grupo: _La compañía de Escudo de Roble_ pero ahora había nombrado primero al rey y después a sus hombres, y una idea surgió en su mente, una que le indicaba que estaba ocurriendo algo que Hermione se negaba a ver en todas sus formas. Sin decir nada más, el halcón asintió ante sus palabras, y mirando en la dirección de la muchacha sus ojos observaron a Thorin… Justo estaba por decirle un comentario mordaz cuando las palabras de su señora le causaron más impacto que cuando descubrió que la mujer podía convertirse en un peludo huargo cobrizo.

— _Siofel nagih bonuafequet, thyo astril_. —dijo ella observando al enano en cuestión desaparecer por la entrada hacia el salón.

 **[…]**

Bilbo caminaba por el empedrado risco que subía por la montaña, apenas había despertado ese día y ya estaba de vuelta en el rocoso camino partiendo de las comodidades que el Valle de Rivendell le proporcionaba.

—Sean precavidos, caminaremos al borde del mundo—habló Thorin a la cabeza de la fila—¡Balin! conoces el camino, guíanos.

—Sí, señor—contestó el anciano relevando al enano, enfilando a la compañía de enanos.

El mediano se detuvo un momento, tomándose un ligero respiro en echar un último vistazo al hermoso Valle.

—Señor Bolsón, —lo llamó Escudo de Roble—le sugiero que mantenga el paso.

Bilbo asintió, pero aún se mantuvo observando la ciudad un poco más. Dejando caer los hombros, sintió como una mano caía con gracia sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo—el hobbit miró a Hermione a su lado—Esta no será la última vez que mires la ciudad.

Y aunque el señor Bolsón trató de creerle, cierta duda se albergaba en su mente explicándole que después de que esta aventura terminara, lo que menos iba a desear sería seguir viajando porque lo más seguro sería que se salvaguardara en lo más profundo de su agujero de hobbit en Bolsón Cerrado.

Lanzando un gruñido que hizo reír a la muchacha, Bilbo la miró sonreírle antes de volver a emprender la caminata y aunque se encontrara entristecido por no permanecer más tiempo en la morada de los elfos, su mortificación se vio apaciguada cuando esa mañana Hermione lo levantó de una orden indicándole que partirían en menos de media hora; se había estado preguntando sí la muchacha se quedaría en Rivendell como Lord Elrond lo indicó la última noche pero al mirarla parada junto a él, con el arco y ambas fundas amarradas y con la nueva capa ondeando a su espalda, estaba confirmando que ella no pensaba hacerlo, y aunque jamás se lo diría, le estaría agradecido eternamente por no dejarlo a su suerte con los enanos.

Hermione alzó una ceja divertida por la extraña sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del mediano, y sin poder evitarlo ella también miró hacia la ciudad, no lamentándose por partir de ella sino despidiéndose del Valle, porque estaba segura que no volvería en un largo, largo, muy largo tiempo. Aferrando la correa de la mochila a su hombro, se preguntó en qué momento decidió que llevar el pesado libro sería buena idea, pero esa cuestión quedó disuelta cuando sintió una mano envolver piel de su muñeca. Volteando la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con dos puntos azules fijos en ellas y el agarre en su muñeca creció.

Thorin había observado satisfecho el momento en que Hermione entró por la puerta del salón y les indicó que era mejor partir esa mañana debido a la presencia de 3 guardianes que estaban debatiendo entre dejarlos continuar con su viaje o detenerlos de concluirlo. No la había visto en todo lo que restó de la noche y no tenía conocimiento en cuanto a la elección de la mujer por quedarse en el Valle o seguir con ellos, una decisión que él no habría respetado porque de ser necesario la hubiera tomado sobre su hombro y la arrastraría junto a él hasta hacerle entender que ella no caminaría más de 3 metros fuera de parámetro su observación. No estaba en él dejar sin atención aquello que atesoraba, y justo necesitó esa situación para darse cuenta que todo aquello que relacionaba a Hermione le hacían volverse sumamente sobreprotector y se sorprendió al confirmarse que los celos jamás habían estado presentes hasta la llegada de _su_ compañera. Mirándola detalladamente se dijo que sería imposible no serlo, pocas veces se había dado el lujo en tomar algo para sí mismo y con esta mujer no pensaba darse por vencido, aún si el cortejo durara 100 años.

Ella se mantuvo quieta, demasiado tiesa a decir verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la acción; las demás veces eran fáciles, siempre había una consecuencia para que él se atreviera a tocarla pero ahora… Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, se percató que Escudo de Roble comenzaba a deslizar la mano hacia la base su palma y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se hiciera presente en sus mejillas, lo peor de la situación era que no había dejado de observarlo y él tampoco había quitado sus ojos de ella; pero su atención fue quebrada cuando notó una presencia no muy lejos a espaldas del enano, desviando un poco los ojos miró a Dwalin observándolos con la furia y el asco impregnados en su rostro.

" _Sangre sucia"_ esa última mueca le hicieron recordar lo que era y quien estaba por tomar su mano.

Volviendo a la realidad, se apartó del enano sólo para ver la reacción de Thorin ante su rechazo, y una punzada se hizo presente en su pecho al verlo, era claro que Escudo de Roble se encontraba herido y ofendido pero era mejor quedarse callada a empeorar la situación abriendo la boca, y manteniéndose con la boca cerrada, observó como el enano daba media vuelta y se marchaba, cuando miró de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Dwalin no lo encontró. Tragándose el inesperado amargo nudo que se formaba en su garganta, alcanzó a la compañía y le sorprendió cuando a los pocos minutos, después de haber caminado junto a Kili y Fili en completa armonía pero aún con la incesante coquetería del enano rubio, Escudo de Roble ordenaba a sus sobrinos ser vigías en la parte trasera de la caravana, siendo ahora el rey quien la acompañaba.

" _Mestiza de un dragón"_ pensó recordando las palabras de Gandalf, y mirando de reojo al enano a su lado una sombra cayó sobre sus ojos.

Entonces, en medio del silencio de la montaña y el ulular del viento, comenzó a sentir un vacío creciendo en su interior, un vacío que se convirtió en soledad y enseguida en tristeza.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario Tolkien**

 _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_ : Oímos que habías cruzado hacia el valle. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _¡Mellonnen! ¿Mo evinedh?_ : ¡Mi amigo! ¿Dónde has estado? Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Farannem lamhoth i dudul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui_ : Hemos estado cazando un grupo de Orcos que vino desde el sur. Matamos a un pequeño número cerca del paso entre las fronteras. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam van a nethail vin_ : Encender los fuegos, traer el vino. Hay que alimentar a nuestros huéspedes. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Cirth Ithil_ : Runas Lunares. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Alasse' aur_ ë: Buenos días. Suele usarse de una forma bastante formal, sobretodo al momento de hablar con alguien con un rango mayor o con una persona a la que le tengas mucho respeto; un claro ejemplo es el respeto que tiene Hermione por Lord Elrond, de ahí que ella lo salude de esta manera. Proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya.

 _¡Fridi bekar!_ : ¡Armas listas! Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Baknd ghelekh_ : Buenos días. Aunque existen muchas formas de saludar por la mañana, esta frase es la correcta durante las primeras horas del día, utilizándose de un modo informal. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzul.

 _* Hombre de la Luna_ : Sólo para rectificar, las personas que han leído la novela original sabrán que la canción que Bofur y Hermione cantan no aparece en realidad, pero no por ello deja de pertenecer al legendarium de Tolkien porque la canción es mencionada y leía en la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos, cantada por Frodo en la taberna de Bree "El poni Saltarín" y también es parte de los poemas del libro "Las aventuras de Tom Bombadil". No me tomó el derecho de haber escrito la canción, sólo de encontrarla y usarla para la historia.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

 _Siofel nagih bonuafequet, thyo astril_ : Este viaje será mi muerte, amigo mío. Hermione utiliza esta forma de expresarse para referirse a los cambios que los enanos, Bilbo y Thorin está haciendo en ella. Y Fawkes reconoce este tipo de cambios pero decide que sea Hermione quien se dé cuenta por sí misma.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario que encontré en Internet**

 _Ava_ : Significa (no literalmente a la palabra) dar la vida o madre de vida, un sinónimo de este nombre es el comúnmente utilizado Eva. Cuando Thorin lo utiliza con Hermione es un modo "cariñoso", una forma de darle a entender lo que ella significa para él, como: una esperanza en su vida. Aunque su origen proviene del Hebreo, lo he anexado como una palabra más en la lengua de los enanos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… He de explicar que este capítulo en verdad tuvo sus dificultades, hasta ahora ha sido el más difícil que he escrito pero me siento orgulloso por haberlo terminado. Entregándolo con un ligero retraso, pero aquí sigo. Doy gracias a las personas que han comentado la historia, igual para aquellas que añadieron el Fic a sus listas de favoritos y seguimiento. Y si gustan pueden dejar un pequeño comentario, recuerden son gratis.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Siete: Realidades de sentimientos paralelos**

" _No fue un beso como cualquiera, fue uno de esos donde dejas de usar los labios y das espacio al corazón, uno de esos donde quisieras que el mundo se detuviera para morir ahí."_ **— Edwin Vergara**

 **. . .**

—No sé en qué momento comencé a bailar con Bathilda—los hombros de Bilbo temblaron al recodar la escena—pero después de esa pieza ella no me soltó en toda la noche. Desde entonces cada vez que hay un festival en La Comarca trato de pasar desapercibido.

Hermione soltó una risa que se mezclaba con su respiración, inhalando y exhalando mientras imaginaba al hobbit siendo acosado para bailar.

—Espera…—le dijo tomándose un momento para retomar la respiración—Tu rotunda negación todavía me parece imposible de creer.

—Bueno, trata de impedir que una persona que te desagrada se tome derecho sobre ti sin tu permiso—alegó semi ofendido.

La muchacha abrió los ojos ante las palabras y Bilbo tragó duro la saliva en su boca, ahora que analizaba lo que le había dicho a Hermione se percataba que acababa de meter la pata hasta lo más hondo del barril. Ella desvió los ojos hacia el frente de la compañía, donde Escudo de Roble encabezaba la caravana y en su rostro se dibujo un semblante incierto, sin poder describirlo como enojo o comprensión; y para el hobbit eso fue más que una respuesta.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada más, continuaron caminando entre la compañía de enanos, uno tras de otro siguiendo el sendero que Balin iba indicando entre las laderas de las montañas. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde partieron del Valle de Rivendell? Podrían decirse que fueron alrededor de catorce sino es que más pero para el pequeño saqueador a su parecer serían una eternidad, y ahora que se encontraban sin la ayuda que les brindaban los caballos la dificultad de recorrer por los caminos rocosos y llenos de matorrales le hacían a Bilbo la caminata más insoportable, es verdad que dijo que estaba acostumbrado pero lo que no daría en ese momento por un buen transporte o una comida bien preparada.

El viaje prosiguió hasta que el medio día había pasado, sólo entonces se dijo que el atardecer caería más lento que los anteriores y rezó porque la cena de esa noche no fuera de nuevo estofado, pero claro, ningún Dios se apiadaría de su necesidad. Se detuvieron justo cuando Fili y Kili encontraron un lugar para refugiarse, y como era de esperarse todo tomó su rumbo, Oin y Gloin prendieron la fogata, Hermione y Kili se encargaron de cazar algo para la cena, Bombur cocinó con algo de ayuda del señor Bolsón (preparando estofado acompañado con la carne de conejo) y el resto de los enanos se encargaron de perimetral el área, y todavía ni siquiera anochecía y Bilbo ya sentía que su día fue agotador, realmente agotador.

—Luces exactamente como un enano—dijo Hermione sentándose detrás de él.

Bilbo la miró por encima de su hombro enarcando una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Con el pésimo humor de llevar todo el día en el infierno—Hermione soltó parte de los botones de su chaleco y camisa, dejando al descubierto su cuello y cuando giró la cabeza Bilbo detalló en las marcas tornasoles de su piel, era un espectáculo increíble.

Hermione sonrió por la curiosidad impregnada en los ojos del mediano y tronando los dedos logró captar su atención nuevamente.

—Puede que para ti sea natural mirar de esa manera a una mujer, pero yo podría clasificarlo de otra manera—ella rió mientras observaba a Bilbo abrir los ojos—No sabía que fueras tan fisgón.

—No lo soy—se defendió—Es sólo que…

En realidad no tenía mucho con que argumentar, así que prefirió quedarse callado y pasándose una mano por la nuca se prometió que no volvería a tener esa insana curiosidad, sólo le acarreaba problemas a donde sea que fuera; pero claro, siendo un descendiente de la familia Tuk, mantener la curiosidad al límite no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba. Y como si fuera por arte de magia o llámenlo destino, Bilbo recordó un tema en especial, y con una sonrisa socarrona dibujándose en su rostro supo exactamente con que podría vengarse de todo aquello que Hermione le había hecho desde el comienzo del viaje; sentándose rectamente, giró sobre su asiento y encaró a la muchacha que reposaba tranquilamente sobre la corteza del árbol caído a sus espaldas con Fawkes en sus piernas.

Se remojó los labios antes de comenzar hablar.

—Así que 163 años—Hermione volteó a verlo estupefacta y Bilbo sonrió jubiloso, la venganza era dulce como la miel. —Jamás imaginé que tuvieras _tanta_ edad, en verdad que eres vieja.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un tic en el ojo y se preguntó a cuánto tiempo estaría del Valle de Rivendell, tenía el deseo de despellejar a un lord elfo hablador. Controlando su repentino ataque de frustración, identificó las oscuras mañas del hobbit y si pensaba que iba a ganar, estaba muy equivocado. Fingiendo una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo al mediano dejándolo desconcertado, él esperaba una reacción más dramática y no un intento de coqueteo.

—Creo que estas olvidando, Bilbo Bolsón que poseo el don de una vida duradera—habló Hermione terminando por recargarse en el tronco y usando sus brazos como almohada—Y mientras tú estás en tus 40 años evidentemente, yo voy para los 200 con la misma apariencia indefinida.

Bilbo hizo un mohín con los labios, el plan no le había salido como esperaba, y Hermione rió por las expectativas derrumbadas del pequeño hombrecito.

—Sé lo que estas pensando y también sé que deseas preguntarlo—el hobbit la miró enarcando una ceja—Tengo 163 años, Bilbo pero reflejo lo que alguna vez fueron mis 28 años.

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido, aunque a la vez no lo estaba tanto, había intuido que Hermione reflejaba una edad alrededor de los 20 y cerca de los 30, pero no esperaba que estuviera tan acertado aunque la habilidad de la chica por leer su mente sin hacerlo realmente era escalofriante.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que no envejecías como los demás? —le preguntó curioso.

—Fue en Rivendell—respondió sin darle tanta importancia, pero conociendo al hobbit esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba, así que continuó hablando: —Cuando tenía 20 años mi padre murió y Gandalf me llevó al Valle, tuvieron que pasar cerca de 3 décadas para percatarme que mi físico no decaía como el resto de los humanos, fue entonces que lo descubrí.

Bilbo notó como una ligera consternación caía sobre los ojos dorados de la muchacha.

—No pareces muy feliz por eso—dijo mirando sus ojos—Y supongo que tampoco lo estuviste cuando lo descubriste.

Hermione movió la cabeza, dejando que el largo de su cabello casi le ocultara parte del rostro.

—Es lógico que tuviera miedo —hablo sincerándose—Imagina lo que es tener que vivir de esta manera, para muchos sería una bendición pero para otros… puede ser una tortura.

—¿Una tortura? —preguntó Bilbo confundido, ¿a qué se refería con exactitud?

Pero ella no respondió, al contrario, el mediano la observó mirar fijamente un lugar exacto entre las maleza a unos metros más allá de donde se encontraban Balin, Dwalin y Escudo de Roble; por un momento se imaginó que tal vez sus palabras tendrían un doble significado pero cuando la miró olfatear el aire y después fruncir severamente el ceño, Bilbo comenzó a sentirse angustiado.

—Hermione—la llamó quedamente, ella volteó a verlo como si acabara de sacarla de una alucinación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó un poco perdida.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja receloso.

—Eso es lo que yo te quiero preguntar, ¿sucede algo malo?

—No—le contestó pero enseguida su rostro miraba hacia el punto en cuestión, olfateando una vez más, lanzó un leve gruñido, acababa de detectar un aroma, un olor bastante familiar—Quédate aquí.

Levantándose sin llamar la atención, caminó alrededor del campamento moviendo cosas y observando otras, aferrando entre sus manos el mango de su arco y para Bilbo eso le resultó aún más extraño pero cuando se percató que Hermione no era la única en mostrarse tensa por la _situación_ sino también los enanos, el saqueador comenzó a maldecir a Gandalf por no encontrarse cuando las circunstancias lo requerían.

" _¿Ahora qué será?"_ se lamentó tratando de alcanzar la vaina de su espada.

Dándole una señal a Kili, el enano tomó entre sus manos la gruesa soga que su hermano le tendió y observando a Dwalin, tanto Fili como Gloin se mantuvieron atentos a la persistente existencia escondida entre los matorrales. Cuando el sonido de Fawkes se hizo sonar en el campamento, el joven enano lanzó la cuerda y jalándola se escuchó un sonido lastimero desde el otro lado, dando a entender que había acertado en su objetivo; tomando con fuerza la cuerda, Dwalin tironeó de ella hasta que aquello que se encontrara detrás de los arbustos salió siendo arrastrado con la soga amarrada a su cuello.

Bilbo abrió los ojos en cuestión de segundos, ¿qué era eso? Nunca había visto una criatura igual y por mucho, el miedo que sentía fue reemplazado por su incesante curiosidad. Abriéndose paso entre los enanos, logró llegar hasta el frente pudiendo ver con detenimiento a la curiosa forma de vida que se debatía con los enanos porque lo soltaran.

—¡Mira que tenemos aquí!—exclamó Dwalin tironeando más de la cuerda. —Parece que estas muy lejos de tu territorio—se mofó el enano mirando a la criatura retorcerse.

—Asquerosos enanos, pagaran por lo que hacen—habló el ente con una voz seca y rasposa mirando con odio al enano.

—No me digas—se burló Gloin.

—¿Crees que nos importan tus amenazas, sabandija? —preguntó irónico Oin sonriendo.

Dwalin jaló una vez más de la cuerda, haciendo que la criatura gimiera por la acción y los enanos rieron ante ello, para Bilbo eso era inaudito lejos de todo ¿cómo podía divertirles algo así? Buscando a Hermione, la encontró justo detrás de Escudo de Roble, observando sin pestañar lo que ocurría ni siquiera daba la ilusión de intervenir para que dejaran de maltratar a lo que sea que fuera esa cosa. Un nuevo jadeo desvió la atención del mediano de regreso a la escena, ahora era Bofur quien jalaba de la cuerda y para desesperación de Bilbo ni Escudo de Roble ni Balin parecían desear parar eso, no hasta que la criatura chillando estridentemente se abalanzó sobre Oin rasguñando al enano en la cara, cortándole parte del enorme bigote y las cejas bien pobladas.

La conmoción que continuó no se hizo esperar, entre 4 enanos mantuvieron a la criatura inmovilizada pero esta no dejaba de patalear y chillar, no hasta que Hermione le habló.

—Kreacher.

Todos voltearon a ver a la muchacha, y Bilbo se quedó sin palabras, ¿acaso conocía a esta criatura? Apartándose un poco, el ser buscó a la voz que lo llamó hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Hermione e inmediatamente, la expresión de furia en su rostro desapareció y fue reemplazada por una de arrogancia y superioridad. Sonriendo y mostrando los pocos dientes que tenía, amarillos y puntiagudos, habló:

—Así que la mestiza sobrevivió después de todo…—dijo arrastrando las palabras con el mismo tono seco y áspero del principio—La última vez que te miré, eras arrastrada con una cadena alrededor del cuello por las corrientes del río directo a una cascada.

Bilbo volteó a ver a Hermione y en su mente sólo existía una incógnita: _¿qué?_ Incluso Thorin achicó los ojos, ¿qué tenía este asqueroso trasgo que ver con ella? E instintivamente dio un paso atrás manteniendo más cercanía con la muchacha.

—¡Es un maldito trasgo!—volvió a exclamar Dwalin mirando con asco a la criatura.

El hobbit detalló inmediatamente en el ser. Así que eso era un trasgo, pequeño y con la piel arrugada, llena de cicatrices y con las orejas largas, a su parecer no se miraba tan aterrador pero bien sabía que no debía subestimar a esa curiosa criatura por su débil apariencia; aunque tampoco esperaba que realmente pudiera ser tan aterrador como los orcos, pero nunca se sabe y Bilbo Bolsón lo iba a descubrir cuando ingresaran en los caminos de las Montañas Nubladas, aunque eso sería más adelante.

—Nunca se aventuran tan al Este—habló Balin—Nos encontramos demasiado lejos de los dominios de los trasgos.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, entonces se necesitaban respuestas.

—Dime, ¿qué haces en estas tierras? —le preguntó demandando una orden.

Kreacher frunció el ceño arrugando aún más los pliegues de su rostro.

—Enanos traidores e inmundos—masculló el trasgo, aunque su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, y mirando a Hermione completó la frase:—La mestiza se junta con los de su calaña.

—Repite lo que has dicho—ladró Fili colérico encarando al trasgo—¡Hazlo!

Fili levantó el hacha que llevaba en la mano dispuesto a golpearlo pero Hermione se apresuró a detenerlo, y en lugar de sentir miedo por la reacción del enano, el trasgo sonrió morbosamente ante la situación sin dejar de sentirse superior.

—Kreacher no tiene la obligación de dirigirle la palabra a sucios enanos que aceptan la compañía de mestizos. —gruñó mirando con asco al joven príncipe.

—Nos has estado siguiendo por horas—habló Balin tratando de calmar la tensión—¿Por qué?

Bilbo abrió los ojos al escucharlo, ¿por horas? ¿En verdad había sido por tanto tiempo?

—El inmundo enano se atreve a ordenarle a Kreacher que le hable—masculló hablando en tercera persona, y adquiriendo un tono de falso lamento dijo: —Sí mi Amo estuviera aquí no dudaría en asesinar a estos traidores-

—¡Respóndele!—ordenó Hermione interrumpiéndolo, comenzaba a cansarse de la hipocresía en su voz.

Y eso fue suficiente para Kreacher.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia, los orcos vendrán por ti! —gritó rabioso lanzándose sobre ella pero la soga en su cuello le impidió llegar hasta ella.

La respiración de Hermione se cortó al escucharlo, su piel se puso pálida e incluso retrocedió asustada, lo que acababa de decirle el trasgo era sólo un recuerdo que le seguía atormentando en el presente. Inmediatamente Escudo de Roble la tomó por el brazo poniéndola detrás de él en un instinto de protegerla de los insultos del trasgo y no necesitó de ordenar para que el resto de los enanos gruñeran y sometieran a la criatura por haberla ofendido.

—¡Suficiente! —demandó Thorin alzando la voz—Me dirás quien es tu Amo o juro que te romperé cada hueso del cuerpo.

Era claro que se encontraba furioso, nadie se atrevería a amenazar _su_ mujer y salir ileso de ello. Pero como era de esperarse, las palabras del rey no funcionaron en Kreacher, en cambio, el ser se mantuvo callado poniendo especial atención en el enano frente a él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la forma de protección que Escudo de Roble ofrecía a Hermione una mueca deformó su rostro, volviéndolo oscuro y siniestro.

—Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror. Rey Bajo la Montaña, el Príncipe exiliado de Erebor—el enano miró con fijeza al trasgo, receloso por la elección de palabras y ofendido por las últimas. Kreacher desvió los ojos y los centró en el agarre que ejercía el enano en el brazo de la mujer y su mueca se transformó en asco—Una vergüenza para la Ancestral Casa de Durin, mezclarse entre enanos inferiores y tomar por compañera a una sangre sucia.

Y Hermione se tensó, puede que se encontrara un poco asustada, pero que el asqueroso trasgo pensara que ella es la compañera del enano, bueno eso era en verdad un insulto. Además no era el único en decirlo: Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lindir y ahora Kreacher, ¿acaso llevaba un cartel en la frente proclamando algo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de aceptar?

—Permítanme ser el primero en partirle los miembros—Dwalin cogió el hacha de su espalda y con los ojos relampagueándole en furia se prometió que la forma en que descuartizaría al trasgo no sería piadosa.

—Lo haremos todos—afirmó Kili con la espalda en la mano.

Pero Kreacher no tomó importancia a la furia de los enano, sólo se mantuvo mirando sin pestañar a la mujer de Escudo de Roble.

—El Amo recompensara a Kreacher por encontrar a la sucia mestiza—Hermione comenzó a sudar al escucharlo, estaba hablando de _él_ y una mezcla de furia con miedo se incendió en su pecho—Kreacher será un buen sirviente al devolverle al Amo su querida mascota-

—Tu Amo esta muerto—lo interrumpió Hermione abriéndose paso entre los enanos, llegando hasta estar frente a frente al trasgo.

—No, no es cierto—negó Kreacher consternado.

Hermione gruñó mostrando los dientes y los puntiagudos colmillos que brotaban de su boca, en ese preciso momento deseaba asesinar a todos.

—Yo misma lo maté—gritó recordando y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, opacando el brillo dorado de sus iris—Le encaje su propia espada en la garganta.

—¡Mientes, estas mintiendo! —acusó mientras se llevaba las esqueléticas manos a la cabeza y negaba rotundamente, demasiado alterado para aceptar las palabras de la muchacha y mirándola con un odio bestial—¡Maldita sangre sucia!

—¡Asquerosa rata!—exclamó Thorin sacando la espada.

Y cuando Kreacher se di cuenta que los enanos iban hacia él, tronó los dedos desapareciendo en el instante, dejando sólo el podrido olor de su esencia en la cuerda. Observando hacia todas partes no lograron encontrarlo, ni siquiera escucharlo y Hermione se enfocó en sentirlo, sabía que estaba demasiado cerca, nunca se marcharía sin dar un último golpe. Entonces una chillante risa se escuchó en el campamento, tan estridente y escalofriante que hizo poner nerviosa a la compañía.

—El Amo te encontrará, el Amo vendrá por ti…—se calló un momento, dejando al aire ulular—…y te asesinará. Te asesinará tal como al mestizo que venía contigo.

La risa se escuchó más fuerte, entonando una y otra vez la misma frase: _Sangre sucia, Sangre sucia_ , _Sangre sucia_ … Tomando el mango de una de las navajas en la correa de su pierna, Hermione lanzó el cuchillo en la dirección de donde provenía la canción y un chillido interrumpió la melodía, dando pasó después al silencio. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos para verificar que el trasgo ya no se encontraba cerca, y Hermione cuando recuperó la navaja miró la sangre en el filo, no había logrado matarlo pero si herirlo y eso ya era suficiente para ella.

Bilbo que había permanecido al margen de todo, observó como los enanos retomaban su rutina y cuando miró a la muchacha sentarse en un punto lejano de la compañía, su preocupación creció más que cuando el trasgo estuvo con ellos. Mirando una vez más a los enanos se percató que Escudo de Roble no dejaba de observarla, puede que no se acercara pero él sí lo haría.

—Her-Hermione—la llamó dudoso—¿Estás bien?

Ella gruñó seseante sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ahora no, Bilbo—le dijo con la garganta apretándole la voz, pero él no se fue, se quedo junto a ella.

—Si respiras podrás controlarlo—trató de calmarla.

Acercándose un poco intentó poner una mano en su cabeza, pero sólo logró empeorarlo.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó Hermione levantándose de un golpe y haciendo que el hobbit trastabillara cayendo de espaldas.

La respiración se le había congelado, los ojos de la muchacha no era del acostumbrado tono dorado brillante, más bien parecían dos pozos oscuros que se habían tragado el amarillo hasta consumirlo y por primera vez, sintió miedo de ella. Y Hermione se dio cuenta porque inmediatamente cambió su reacción, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el miedo de Bilbo y la inquietud en el resto de los enanos; sintiéndose vulnerable miró del mediano a los hombres y viceversa hasta que al fin observó a Thorin, deteniéndose en él.

Él había visto la repentina acción de la muchacha, pero no conocía la causa del lazo de ella y el trasgo, por demás está decir que recordaba con demasiado interés las últimas palabras de la criatura: _El Amo te asesinará como al mestizo que venía contigo_ , ¿a qué se refería? Mirándola atentamente deseaba que ella no se preocupara, él la protegería no tenía porque tener miedo pero la personalidad altanera y libre de la mujer era un gran muro para que ella diera su brazo a torcer. Entonces observó cómo sus ojos iban adquiriendo nuevamente ese tono dorado, brillando poco a poco hasta que el rastro del negro se concentró únicamente en sus pupilas.

— _Ava_ —la llamó caminando hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió y se internó en el bosque dejándolo angustiado.

Hermione continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo a unos metros del campamento, tratando de controlar su respiración miró hacia atrás y encontró a Escudo de Roble en la misma posición, inhalando profundamente el viento se tiñó del aroma a aceite de cedro y tabaco, y ella se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutando del aroma como un calmante sobre ella; entonces una sensación golpeó su pecho que la hizo marearse, tomándose el puente de la nariz se pregunto qué demonios significaba eso; pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuchó el familiar gañido de Fawkes que la llamaba. Mirando una vez más al enano, dio media vuelta y siguió al halcón, pero aún con el aroma a cedro y tabaco en su mente.

 **[…]**

Tal vez se estaba comportando un poco paranoico, pero Hermione se había marchado hace bastante tiempo y aún no regresa, sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero no por eso dejaba de sentir preocupación por la muchacha.

—Señor Bolsón, ¿podría sentarse de una maldita vez? —le dijo Balin—Está comenzando a marearme con su incesante caminata.

Bilbo miró Balin sin saber si sentirse ofendido, pero terminó sentándose junto al fuego al igual que Kili, Bofur y Gloin; aunque su nerviosismo no disminuyó.

—Ella estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparse—habló Kili—Cuando menos lo piense Hermione estará sentada junto a nosotros disfrutando del fuego y un buen trago de vino.

Gloin afirmó con la cabeza seguido por Bofur y Balin, pero ni aún así eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Dejando caer los hombros, miró a los enanos preparándose para dormir, la noche no amenazaba con ser calurosa o fría y eso fue un bálsamo de alivio para el saqueador, lanzando un suspiro, Bilbo observó a Thorin sentado sobre justamente sobre la roca donde Hermione había estado antes de marcharse y aunque no podía verle el rostro intuía que se encontraba preocupado.

—No debes temerle, ella no pensaba hacerte daño—Bilbo volteó hacia Balin—Al parecer se encontraba demasiado conmocionada por haber visto al trasgo.

Bilbo asintió, el también lo creía.

—Aunque eso no es motivo para lo que hiciste—dijo el enano cruzando los brazos—Recuerda que Hermione es la mestiza de un dragón—remarcó con detalle, pero Bilbo no entendió—Los dragones suelen tener un carácter bastante voluble y ella parecer haberlo heredado, tratar de acercártele fue una completa osadía de tu parte, muchacho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

Balin soltó una risa que hizo bailar los cabellos de su barba.

—Los dragones se tensan rápidamente por intrusión de nuevos olores, y sólo logra calmarlos el aroma de su compañero—el enano miró hacia el final del campamento, justo donde Escudo de Roble se encontraba y Bilbo se dio cuenta.

—¿Escudo de Roble? —preguntó consternado—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

El enano volteó a verlo enarcando una ceja.

—Creí que sería más suspicaz, señor Bolsón—habló Balin, pero para Bilbo eso no era una respuesta—Sólo te daré una pista: presta atención no sólo aquello que ves o escuchas.

Bilbo sintió nacerle un tic en el ojo, ¿acaso Balin pensaba reemplazar a Gandalf? Porque ya estaba comenzado a hablar como él.

La noche continuó y para su sorpresa, Hermione aún no había vuelto, pensaba que tal vez regresaría en un par de horas pero no fue así. Estirándose como sólo un gato podría hacerlo, Bilbo inhaló fuertemente el aire fresco y la brisa que lo acompañaba, esa noche le había tocado ser guardia después que el gordo Bombur se empachara con tantos platos de la cena, no llevaba mucho tiempo desde relevó a Nori en el puesto, pero comenzaba a disfrutar del silencio de la noche y el tranquilizante sonido de las cigarras y el viento pasando por las copas de los arboles, era tan armonioso y espectacular que no le molestaba gastar horas de su sueño por seguir siendo testigo de la noche.

Entonces un sonido a su espalda lo puso alerta, pero cuando estaba por girar la cabeza miró a Hermione sentándose a su lado en el tronco caído donde se encontraba; sin decir nada la dejó acomodarse y a Fawkes colocarse sobre la rama de un alto pino batiendo las alas antes de ocultar la cabeza entre las alas, y eso lo hizo sonreír con gracia.

—Lamento lo que dije en la tarde—habló Hermione mirando al frente y Bilbo la observó por el rabillo del ojo—No era culpa tuya.

—No hay porque pedir disculpas, sólo me llevé un susto—le dijo Bilbo sonriéndole. —Un buen susto…—reiteró riéndose.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia él y miró al hobbit con sorpresa, no esperaba que Bilbo la perdona, al menos no tan fácilmente, pero tenía que admitir que la gentileza de los hobbits era una cosa imposible de comprender y Bilbo Bolsón lo era aún más. Sonriendo con ternura le permitió a su torturada conciencia descansar en paz y a los nudos de su espalda relajarse sin dificultad. Y Bilbo acompañó su sonrisa con un desconcierto cuando la observó extenderle la el brazo con un pequeño fardo en su mano. Mirando alternativamente entre el diminuto saco y ella, Hermione comprendió que el hobbit no había entendido el mensaje.

—Son frambuesas—le dijo algo apenada—En Rivendell detallé que son tus favoritas.

El saqueador abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa, jamás hubiera esperado que la muchacha se tomaría la molestia en ver algo tan básico como observar que las frambuesas eran su bocadillo predilecto, incluso se quedó sin palabras al pensar e imaginarse a Hermione buscando entre la espesura del bosque esa baya sólo para regalársela como una muestra de arrepentimiento. Y para Bilbo, su corazón se encogió ante las acciones de la mujer, esto no era más que una señal de la bondad en el corazón de la muchacha.

Tomando la bolsita comenzó a comer acompañado de Hermione, quien no tuvo reparos en negarse ante la invitación del mediano, no era alguien que se negara a la gentil invitación de merendar aunque se tratara de un simple bocadillo como el compartir una bolsa de frambuesas. Continuaron sentados, simplemente callados uno junto al otro, observando y escuchando lo que a su alrededor se encontraba hasta que la curiosidad incesante de Bilbo Bolsón se hizo presente.

—Hermione—la llamó y ella afirmó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba—¿Qué harás después de todo esto?

Ella volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

—Digo, después de que el viaje a Erebor termine—se aclaró el hobbit.

La muchacha se mantuvo callada, como si meditara con cuidado las palabras que saldrían de su boca y para el señor Bolsón eso le causo mucho más curiosidad. Finalmente, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Visitaré las Montañas del Suroeste, un viejo conocido vive por esos bosques y le debo una visita desde hace años—le dijo antes de volver a llenarse la boca con frambuesas. —No hay muchos lugares donde sean bien recibidos aquellos que son como yo, Sr. Bolsón.

Bilbo emitió una leve exclamación entendiendo y a la vez furioso, aún se negaba comprender la importancia que algunos seres le daban a la pureza de las sangres, de acuerdo a sus criterios ningún ser en toda la Tierra Media era totalmente puro en estos días. Volviendo su atención a la bolsita entre sus manos buscó entre las frambuesas a aquella que fuera la más gorda y jugosa de todas, fue entonces que una idea vino a su cabeza. Una loca, maniática y a la vez maravillosa idea, puede que cualquier persona le expresara que una propuesta como la que estaba maquinando en su agotado pensamiento era una locura pero para el pequeño saqueador no era nada más que una de las mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Sé perfectamente que aún mantienes demasiadas cosas dentro de esa cabeza tuya que deseas preguntarme, Bilbo Bolsón—habló la mujer antes que él.

Pero el hombrecillo se mantuvo callado, torciendo y haciendo mohines con los labios.

—Dímelo. —Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior con evidente nerviosismo, incluso Hermione podría jurar que lo había escuchado dejar de respirar.

Y ella lo miró curiosa, había detectado la duda en su rostro y sabía que Bilbo no solía usarla a menos que fuera a preguntar sobre algo o tal vez expresar su opinión, era extraño que la usara después de tanto tiempo que le convenciera que no tuviera miedo al momento en que deseara preguntar sobre aquello que le causara curiosidad pero aún así se mantuvo serena por respeto a lo que el hobbit deseaba hablarle.

El mediano apretaba entre sus dedos la gruesa tela del pequeño saco desgastado y comenzó a sentir que las mejillas en su rostro se calentaban, era como si tuviera dos compresas de agua caliente en la cara y el hecho de que Hermione lo mirara fijamente no ayudaba a mitigar el sonrojo. Un dato que a ojos de la chica le parecía fuera de contexto, ¿qué podría ser aquello que lograba poner de tal manera al hobbit? Abriendo y cerrando varias veces la boca, Bilbo por fin se decidió a hablar.

—Bueno… estuve pensando y se me ocurrió que si no tienes a donde ir…—se calló un momento tomando aire—podrías venir conmigo a Bolsón Cerrado.

Hermione se quedó muda, incluso el sonido a su alrededor había desaparecido.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó todavía desenfocada.

Bilbo se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Que eres bienvenida de venir a vivir a La Comarca junto a mi—volvió a expresarse Bilbo, y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo entre ambos.

Un silencio que comenzaba a estresar al pequeño hombrecillo hasta que la risa de la muchacha estalló en el lugar. Mirándola con incredulidad, Bilbo se debatió entre mostrarse confundido o verdaderamente molesto con la chica, él le estaba ofreciendo una invitación para un hogar estable y ella lo único que hacía era reírse en su cara, en verdad comenzaba a sentir insultado. Y mientras Bilbo aún continuaba bufando sin disimulo, Hermione siguió riendo hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se hizo necesaria.

—Esto no es una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿verdad, Bilbo? —le preguntó mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello que caía sobre su cara echándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó estupefacto.

" _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_ se dijo conmocionado, ahora en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la desorbitada actitud de la mujer.

—De acuerdo, era sólo una idea—habló Bilbo incomodo por la falta de comunicación—No tienes que aceptar si no quieres-

—¿Es una broma? —lo interrumpió Hermione—Claro que me encantaría vivir en La Comarca, siempre quise saber cómo es la vida de un hobbit.

Ahora fue Bilbo quien enmudeció al escucharla, ¿acaso había oído bien?

—La vida en La Comarca es muy tranquila, demasiado pacifica para alguien que está acostumbrado a viajar constantemente—dijo tratando de explicar la monotonía que le podría esperar si aceptaba—Todo se resume a disfrutar del agujero que has hecho para vivir, y ya sabes lo que eso significa: buena comida, una estufa caliente y las comodidades de un hogar.

—Créeme, Bilbo—habló Hermione mostrándose seria repentinamente—No hay nada más que desee que tener un hogar, ya una vez me ofrecieron esa posibilidad y la rechacé, no pienso volver a hacerlo.

Bilbo se mostró confundido por las palabras de la muchacha, pero sabía que Hermione no le diría más allá de lo que ella deseaba responderle y comprendió que no era el momento de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no deseaba romper el momento. Soltando una pequeña risa, su mente se llenó de imágenes con Hermione tratando de adaptarse a la vida de un Bolsón en Bolsón Cerrado.

—Morirás de aburrimiento—sentenció Bilbo risueño.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Encontraré la manera de volver La Comarca un sitio más divertido—y le guiñó un ojo.

Fue entonces que Bilbo se preguntó si había hecho bien en hacerle la invitación, aunque pensándolo con detenimiento no se arrepentía, estaba seguro que cuando regresaran a las colinas su vida se volvería un calvario con Hermione en ella.

—Puede que ya te lo dijera demasiadas veces pero te pareces demasiado a tu madre. —habló Hermione y Bilbo se sorprendió de que ella lo mirara detenidamente.

—No lo creo, todos me dicen que soy la viva imagen de mi padre.

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione le dijo:

—No me estoy refiriendo al físico, sino a tu interior—indicándole con el índice su pecho, continuó: —Bella era un alma caritativa que ayudaba a los demás sin importar nada y tú has heredado esa gentileza, es como si ella hubiera viviera en ti.

Bilbo de pronto se sintió enrojecer en cuestión de segundos y una opresión en su pecho le indicó que su corazón bombeaba con rapidez, jamás imaginó que se pareciera tanto a su madre como Hermione lo afirmaba; pero se alegraba que así fuera, no es que no amara a su padre pero con saber evidentemente que lo representaba como una copia exacta en su aspecto físico sabía que no quedaba en duda que era su hijo. Mirando hacia Hermione observó como la muchacha prestaba atención a sus facciones, era como estuviera leyéndolo y eso le hizo sentirse un libro abierto ante ella.

—A mi madre le hubiera gustado haberte visto, —dijo Bilbo—se nota que eran buenas amigas.

—Sí, lo éramos—afirmó Hermione—Pero también soy tu amiga, Bilbo… Nunca lo olvides.

Sonriendo una vez más, Bilbo volteó nuevamente hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre ellos, estaba feliz. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar una ligera melodía, era como el canto que emitía la flauta, suave y gentil que te hacía prestarle atención. Volteando en dirección de donde provenía el sonido observó a Hermione tocando una pequeña flauta de madera oscura, sabía que la muchacha tocaba un instrumento pero esta era la primera vez que podía verla y sin desear interrumpirla, siguió escuchándola hasta que ella terminó.

—¿Tu padre te enseñó esa canción? —le preguntó con una nueva curiosidad naciendo de su insaciable lado Tuk.

—No—negó ella, pero el silencio que le continuó le hizo saber que Bilbo aún esperaba una respuesta más larga y eso fue algo que la hizo reír quedamente—Un viejo amigo fue quien me la enseñó.

Haciendo un mohín con los labios, Bilbo se repitió que cómo era posible que Hermione considerara eso una respuesta, bueno al menos había anexado algo más al horrible _no_ que contestó al principio. Revolviéndose los rizos de la frente, su vista se enfocó en un detalle sobresaliente que la flauta que Hermione llevaba en las manos tenía; sin llegar a parecer demasiado evidente enfocó los ojos en una parte específica del instrumento y pudo leer con claridad lo que allí se encontraba grabado.

— _Sirius_.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La voz de Hermione le hizo volver a la realidad. Elevando la mirada se impresionó por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

—Es lo que dice allí—le indicó Bilbo, apuntando hacia el grabado en la flauta.

Hermione siguió la dirección de su dedo y después de un momento soltó una leve exclamación, por un rato se sintió apenada.

—¿Qué es _Sirius_? —preguntó de repente Bilbo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es un _qué_ , es un _quien_ —le rectificó.

—Fue él quien te ensenó la canción—las palabras de Bilbo sonaron más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Y a Hermione le sorprendió la facilidad del mediano por encajar con demasiada rapidez las piezas en un rompecabezas incompleto.

—Sí, fue él—afirmó sonriéndole.

Bilbo no era tonto, se había dado cuenta que fuera quien fuera ese tal Sirius no era un tema que Hermione le gustaría tomar como conversación y fue por ello que no atrevió a preguntar todo aquello que su incontrolable mente comenzaba a maquinar en ese instante, así que decidió morderse la lengua y tragarse sus preguntas para que fueran disueltas por sus jugos gástricos.

—¿Podrías volver a tocarla? —le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, sino podían hablar entonces se deleitaría con escucharla.

Hermione entendió el mensaje y agradeció en su interior que Bilbo no hiciera preguntas al respecto. Tomando nuevamente la flauta entre sus manos, colocó la punta sobre sus labios y dejó que el aire y sus dedos hicieran el resto del trabajo para hacer escuchar la melodía; una canción que ha oídos de Hermione, quien conocía su significado le parecía triste y trágica.

Ella continuó tocando hasta que el cambio de guardia se hizo, y en todo ese tiempo ni Bilbo ni Hermione se percataron de las presencias que habían escuchado su pequeña plática y con ella la idea que habían acordado de volver a La Comarca. Planes que Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se volvieran realidad, primero tendrían que matarlo para permitir que Hermione se marchara y esa determinación estaba ligada con el sentimiento que abordó a Fili cuando escuchó a Hermione aceptar la propuesta de Bilbo; el mediano no le desagradaba pero si estaba en su poder impedir que ella se fuera entonces lucharía por ello.

Aunque para las mentes de Balin, Dwalin y Bofur esto sólo indicaba que el camino hacia Erebor se volvería una misión más complicada que haber sobrevivido a los trolls en las montañas. Que equivocados estaban al pensar que los trolls podrían haber sido su único infortunio.

 **[…]**

 _Es un método efectivo para poder llegar de una ubicación a otra más lejana, sin problema alguno, para poder realizar hay que enfocar en la mente el lugar deseado y automáticamente la persona aparecerá en el lugar. Sin embargo, se produce una sensación de fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, una sensación de estar siendo aplastado o forzado a pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, a tal punto que en los principiantes se dificulta la respiración. Se debe tener cuidado al realizarla, ya que puede ocurrir la despartición, que consiste en que algún trozo o alguna parte del cuerpo se quede atrás._

Hermione se llevó dos de sus dedos al puente de la nariz, comenzaba a sentir una opresión en la frente y todo era por la lectura en sus manos, no recordaba que realizar ese hechizo fuera tan difícil y eso no cuadraba con su horario presente, se necesitaba tiempo para perfeccionarlo y (por decirlo de esta manera) no disponía de mucho en esos momentos. Porque cuando no estaba caminando largas distancias a través de los prados, riberas y montañas, se encontraba cuidando del campamento durante las noches, era obvio que no tenía el tiempo necesario que la lectura le pedía.

Cerrando con frustración el grueso libro, decidió que había sido bastante lectura para el resto de la tarde no se encontraba de humor para continuar y aún se repetía constantemente el maldito motivo para cargar con un libro tan pesado. Aventando la pesada encuadernación dentro de su mochila y dejándola arrumbada a quien sabe que sitio entre las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba sentada, observó su alrededor con atención casi nada había cambiado, de los trece enanos que La Compañía presentaba en ese momento sólo se encontraban 7 y contándola a ella y a Bilbo serían en total 9. Escudo de Roble había salido en cuanto terminaron de colocar el campamento junto a otros 5 después de que Fawkes le informará que encontró huellas de lo que podría parecer un Nundu y el enano no ocupo de dos advertencias para salir y verificar el perímetro.

Mirando hacia la puesta del Sol, la muchacha se dijo que ya llevaban bastante tiempo fuera y aunque sabía que el halcón los estaba acompañando, no se encontraba del todo cómoda; se sentía incompleta, nerviosa, bastante a decir verdad y no lograba encajar las posibles causas de su malestar. Sacudiendo la cabeza trató de convencerse que la lectura y el exceso de Sol ese día habían hecho estragos con su capacidad de razonar las cosas. Estirándose en toda su expansión dejó que su adolorida espalda se recargara en la pared de piedra que estaba junto al barranco y cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos pensó que tal vez un ligero sueño no le caería del todo mal; justo estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando un fastidiado y refunfuñante hobbit se sentó a su lado con toda la expresión de haber cruzado toda la Tierra Media y de vuelta.

—Tranquilo, amigo mío—dijo ella tratando de calmar el humor del mediano, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Prueba tener que hacer la comida para 13 enanos, sobretodo teniendo a uno que le fascine añadirle puños de orégano a todo lo que se esté hirviendo en un caldero. —le dijo comenzando a tener un tic en el ojo.

Ella alzó las manos en muestra rindiéndose, no deseaba ser víctima del temperamento del hombrecillo, porque estaba más que segura que lo tenía y muy bien marcado. Puede que Bilbo fuera un alma caritativa pero era poseedor de un genio del infierno, y no estaba segura de querer lidiar con ese descubrimiento. Soltando los hombros al tiempo que lanzaba una bocanada de aire, dejó que el mediano se tranquilizará antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó cuando lo miró más sereno.

Bilbo asintió aún con el estrés que representaban todas las noches desde que a Hermione se le ocurrió la bonita idea de que le ayudara a Bombur a preparar la cena, no le molestaba hacerlo pero le enfadaba que el enano panzón constantemente entrometiera su mal sazón en sus platillos, eso era intolerable. Quitándose el abrigo y soltando un poco los tirantes de su pantalón, Bilbo permitió que el aire limpio de la tarde le aclarara la mente, vaya que necesitaba descansar.

—Esto es bastante extraño—mencionó captando la atención de la muchacha—Siempre es a ti a quien suelo esperar por que vuelvas, pero ahora es a Thorin y el resto de quienes fueron con él.

—Puede ser…—dijo como quien no quiere hablar.

—Llevan bastante tiempo fuera…—volvió a hablar—¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia el hobbit y componiendo una mueca se enderezó en su asiento, ¡allí iba su oportunidad de descanso!

—Fawkes encontró el rastro de lo que parece ser un Nundu—le explicó como si fuera lo más básico del mundo pero existía un ligero problema al respecto.

—¿Qué es un Nundu? —Hermione tuvo que hacer fuerza de toda su paciencia para recordar no estrangularlo, en ocasiones olvidaba que Bilbo era un hobbit de La Comarca, inexperto en el campo de lo que se encontraba más allá de Las Colinas.

—Es una criatura bestial, enorme y muy desagradable, jamás desearías encontrarte con una en tu camino y si lo hicieras…—se quedó callada, dándole suspenso a sus palabras—Bueno, si en dado caso te encontraras con uno mi recomendación sería que comenzaras a rezar a tus dioses porque no saldrías vivo de ese encuentro.

Automáticamente, Bilbo se imaginó a la enorme bestia y muy en el fondo sintió esa insana curiosidad de su lado Tuk por conocer a tan poderoso animal pero su lado Bolsón, y el más razonable gracias a Dios grababa con remarcada importancia las palabras de Hermione respecto al Nundu. Con un escalofrío escalándole por la columna, Bilbo terminó por soltar lo hombros y relajarse con la barriga llena y rebosante.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, desvió la vista del pequeño hombrecillo y observó al resto de la compañía que se encontraba en el campamento. Fili, Kili y Ori estaban hablando cerca de la fogata, mientras que Bofur, Bombur y Balin aún continuaban cenando, achicando los ojos se dijo que en la escena hacía falta un enano pero se trataba de Dwalin, así que no le dio importancia la ausencia del sujeto. Aún podía escucharlo berrear cuando Escudo de Roble le ordenó quedarse y cuidar de los demás pero las verdaderas palabras del rey enano habían sido que cuidara de ella principalmente, no era estúpida, eso fue bastante obvio, y como era de esperarse, el enano con todo la furia en su rostro terminó aceptando, no por ella sino por respeto a su líder.

Negando con la cabeza, miró nuevamente hacia donde la puesta del Sol se posicionaba. El crepúsculo en el horizonte era en verdad hermoso, tan cálido y arrullador.

" _Dentro de poco anochecerá, y ellos aún no vuelven"_ Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos, ¿qué demonios había sido ese pensamiento? No tenía porque sentir preocupación por aquello de lo que le pudiera suceder a Escudo de Roble, se gritó colérica, el enano era arrogante y altanero, nada humilde para que alguien se dedicara a cuidar de él. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho? Comenzando a sentir una punzada, sus sentidos se abrieron automáticamente al percatarse de su perturbación, inhalando entre los múltiples de olores que se encontraban en el viento, tratando de localizar aquel que se asemejara a un aceite, a una esencia de tabaco para pipa. Y eso la asustó, ¡Por las barbas de su padre! ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo con ella? Era como si lo estuvieran buscando, rastreando… pero, ¿por qué precisamente a él?

Y las dudas en su cabeza se desvanecieron cuando la voz de Bofur comenzó a sonar resonante y oscura por todo el lugar. Volteando a ver al enano, miró al hombre sentado muy cerca del fuego cantando con la vista fija en las llamas de la fogata y con la hermosa pipa de la que tanto presumía sostenida en su mano derecha, con Fili, Kili, Balin, Bombur y Ori coreando junto a él. Y sin pensarlo, la imagen le recordó a la noche en que conoció a La Compañía en Bolsón Cerrado, sólo que en esta ocasión no era Escudo de Roble quien cantaba sino Bofur.

—¿Hermione? —ella miró de reojo a Bilbo, quien observaba curioso el canto de los enanos. No necesitó de palabras para entender el mensaje en él llamado del mediano, riendo un poco se recordó que el hobbit no sabía hablar khuzdul.

—Es una vieja canción enana, Bilbo—le contestó antes de volver a poner atención al grupo.

Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar los graves tonos, hacía mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado esa melodía.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó.

Interrumpiéndose, Hermione emitió lo que podría haber sido un gruñido. Bilbo desvió su mirada hacia ella pero la muchacha aún continuaba mirando hacia el frente.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te lo diga—le dijo ahora viéndolo—Recuerda que el khuzdul es una lengua que ellos guardan con receloso.

Bilbo hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Ellos no tiene porque enterarse, están demasiado ocupados en la canción como para prestarnos atención.

Hermione alzó las cejas lo bastante hasta que desaparecieron en su cabello, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Bilbo le estaba exhortando a… Sin poder evitarlo, una risa traviesa salió de sus labios, esto en verdad era épico, totalmente épico. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se acomodó más cerca del mediano, sólo esperaba no estarse metiendo en problemas por la _bendita_ curiosidad del hobbit.

—Habla sobre un rey—comenzó a explicarle—Un antiguo rey poseedor de un trono tallado entre salones de piedra y bóvedas repletas de oro y plata. —y conforme Bofur continuaba cantando, Hermione le iba traduciendo a Bilbo—Un reino donde runas poderosas lo protegen. Un lugar donde la Luz del Sol, de La Luna y Las Estrellas siempre brillarán. —Hermione se calló un momento, escuchando con atención la voz del enano—Ahora habla sobre las viejas montañas y el fuego de las forjas, del martillo del herrero que ya no labra y de la oscuridad que ha cubierto la tumba del rey de Khazad-Dum-

— _¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!_

La voz de Dwalin estalló en el campamento haciendo callar a Bofur y por ende también a Hermione quien observaba al enano interrogante. Sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás, el hombre caminó hacía ella con la vena del cuello resaltándole con cruda violencia.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?! —preguntó colérico ahora en lengua común, pero Hermione sólo enarcó una ceja y eso terminó por irritar al enano—¡Eres una maldita traidora!

— _Mide tus palabras, enano_ —le amenazó desde su asiento en lengua enana, pero no sirvió de nada, Dwalin estaba más que molesto.

—¿Vas a negarme que estabas traduciéndole la canción al hobbit? —la acusó apuntando al mencionado.

Un jadeo se escuchó seguido por los rostros consternados de los enanos quienes miraron a Hermione esperando una respuesta.

—¿Es verdad? —fue Balin quien preguntó ahora, y aunque ella deseaba no contestar, terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

Bilbo de repente se preguntó qué pasaría a continuación, no deseaba que Hermione pagara por las equivocaciones de otros, si estaba en su poder librarla lo haría. Levantándose se hizo escuchar ante los demás.

—Fui yo quien le insistió en que me tradujera la canción—habló Bilbo captando la atención de todos—Ella no tiene la culpa-

—¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, mediano! —ladró Dwalin caminando hacia él y Bilbo retrocedió asustado.

Pero el enano jamás llegó hasta él, porque Hermione se interpuso entre ambos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, Dwalin—amenazó mirándolo fijamente.

Él gruñó al escucharla usar su nombre. Deseaba destajarla, que desapareciera por completo de sus vidas.

—Dwalin…—lo llamó Balin—Ella no ha hecho nada que pueda ser considerado una traición.

Su hermano volteó a verlo con los ojos desenfocados: —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mostrarle al Sr. Bolsón una canción no amerita que sea juzgada como una traidora—explicó de nuevo Balin—No siendo ella quien es entre nosotros.

Tanto Dwalin como Hermione miraron al viejo enano con sentimientos encontrados. Él con furia e impotencia, y ella con estupefacción y coraje. Literalmente, Balin, acababa de volver a declarar abiertamente que ella era la _mujer_ de Escudo de Roble.

—Ella no es nadie—habló Dwalin—¿Todos han perdido la cabeza?

—Es un gran respeto el que siento por usted, Sr. Dwalin—habló Kili—Pero Hermione ha demostrado su lealtad para con nosotros y al ser la compañera de Thorin tiene todo el derecho de enseñarle al saqueador nuestra lengua.

La aludida amenazaba con desmembrar al joven enano, estaban hablando de ella como si no estuviera presente. Y, ¿cómo estaba eso de que era la compañera de Escudo de Roble? Allí estaba otra vez la enunciación de algo ni siquiera era cierto.

—Concuerdo con mi hermano, y si es necesario enfrentarme contra usted que asi sea—dijo Fili colocándose a un lado de la muchacha. En realidad no estaba del todo conforme con lo que Kili había dicho, más con la parte de que Hermione es la esposa de su tío, de acuerdo a su información verídica la chica no lo aceptaba todavía.

Mirando alternadamente entre los presentes, sus ojos vagaron repetidamente entre los enanos y la mestiza frente a él. ¡Esto era imposible, verdaderamente imposible! Y sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados cuando Bofur, Bombur y Ori se colocaron del lado de la mujer, junto con su propio hermano. Negando con la cabeza miró con odio a la muchacha.

—No importa que tanto te esfuerces por ser como nosotros porque al final terminaras siendo lo que eres: una asquerosa mestiza de dragón—la voz de Dwalin era tranquila aunque había un tono oscuro y aterrador en ella—Eres aquello que Thorin odia, el vástago impuro de un reptil escupe fuego.

El enano sonrió cuando miró la reacción en la mujer.

—¡Dwalin! —le gritó su hermano.

—¡Que El Gran Mahal me castigue si mis palabras no son ciertas! —exclamó defendiéndose—Pero jamás aceptare que _algo_ como ella sea la mujer de mi mejor amigo.

Todos permanecieron callados después de las últimas palabras del enano. Fili y Kili se debatían entre hacer o no hacer, lo que acababa de pasar no podía simplemente dejarse de lado, Dwalin había insultado a Hermione de una forma bastante grotesca. Y Balin que observaba el semblante perturbado de la mujer trató de calmar la tormenta pero justo cuando estaba por hablar, un sonido los alertó. Mirando hacia la dirección de la interrupción el rostro del viejo enano se llenó de calma y terror al observar a Thorin retornar al campamento con el resto de la compañía tras de él.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, el enano interceptó de inmediato la tensa atmósfera que rodeaba el campamento y paseando la mirada entre aquellos que se quedaron sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en la menuda figura de cabello rizado. Inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron al verla pero algo no estaba bien, ella no lo miraba con ese aire de fiereza, en cambio estaba callada e incluso podría jurar que su aspecto se encontraba decaído. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se preguntó qué demonios había sucedido en su ausencia.

—Balin—llamó al anciano—Explícate.

—Thorin-

Pero justo antes de que el enano continuara hablando, una suave voz le ganó.

—Estábamos seleccionando las guardias de esta noche, —dijo Hermione captando la atención de Thorin—Yo tomaré la segunda ronda después de Bombur y Bofur, Fili y Kili me acompañaran.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, estaba mintiéndole a Escudo de Roble… Bueno, en cierta medida no era una mentira completa porque en realidad si habían estado repartiendo los turnos de guardia esa noche aunque eso fue mucho antes de que la discusión estallara. Y los ojos de Thorin se oscurecieron, había captado el ligero tono nervioso en la voz de Hermione pero a lo que más atención le prestó fue el hecho de que _su_ mujer iba hacer guardia junto a sus sobrinos.

—Fili y Kili harán la segunda guardia, yo haré la tercera contigo—demandó sin lugar a contra argumentaciones pero no conocía la terquedad de la muchacha por completo.

Alzando una ceja, terminó por entrecerrar los ojos.

—Me temo que eso no será posible—dijo y negó con la cabeza—El cansancio es evidente en tus ojos, no es recomendable que tomes guardia, al menos no esta noche.

Thorin se sorprendió por sus palabras, no esperaba que ella se preocupara por su bienestar pero no era excusa suficiente para permitir que Fili se le acercara. Y Balin leyó eso en su semblante porque apoyó inmediatamente las palabras de la muchacha.

—Ella tiene razón, es mejor que descanses—y aunque se tardó un poco para que el viejo enano lo persuadiera finalmente Thorin aceptó descansar.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Balin miró a su rey alejarse pero se sorprendió cuando al dar media vuelta encontró a Hermione parada frente a él y aún más cuando la muchacha lo tomó de las manos.

—Por favor, Balin, no le digas nada—el enano no supo qué hacer, ¿debía decirle que sí? —Todo lo que ocurrió quedará entre nosotros, Escudo de Roble no necesita enterarse.

Con cierta negación, Balin afirmó con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de prometerle a Hermione pero la muchacha se miraba tan frágil al pedírselo que no pudo negarse ante la petición de su _azbad_. Tragándose la pequeña risa que amenazaba con transformarse en carcajada si la dejaba salir, se imaginó la cara de consternación de Hermione si hubiera leído sus pensamientos al llamar de esa forma. Tallándose la cara con fuerza le dedicó una última mirada a la pareja que se alejaba, definitivamente Hermione protegía al hobbit y desviado su vista se topo con la mueca de asco y superioridad que su hermano mostraba cuando miraba a Hermione. Eso definitivamente tenía que cambiar.

La tarde cayó y la noche se hizo presente, oscureciendo el claro donde dormitaban. Las luciérnagas brillaban fluorescentemente y la luz de la luna iluminaba con azul espectral aquellos rincones alejados de la oscuridad del bosque, de las sombras tenebrosas de los altos y viejos arboles de esa espesa naturaleza a su alrededor, y aunque el ambiente era lúgubre para Hermione no existía mejor silencio que el que se le ofrecía en ese instante. Bueno, en realidad podría estarlo disfrutando de no ser por la constante platica de Fili, eso y los fuertes ronquidos de los enanos dormidos.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado? —le preguntó Hermione aliviada de que el parloteo terminara.

Fili asintió.

—Mi madre solía decir que hablaba demasiado, aunque no tanto como suele hacerlo Bofur—dijo Fili señalando el bulto de capas soñante a su lado.

Hermione rió, tenía que darle cierto crédito al enano, nadie en toda la compañía podía hacerle competencia las incongruencias que salían de la boca de ese hombre. Respirando con suavidad, permitió que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, inhalando y exhalando hasta que su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad. Entonces escuchó un ligero sonido, era como el de un movimiento que desea pasar desapercibido, prestando atención trató de volver a escucharlo pero el sonido no volvió.

—¿Hermione? —ella volteó a ver al enano desatendiendo al curioso ruido, tal vez había sido sólo su imaginación.

—Dime. —le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

Y aunque fue una pequeña sonrisa, eso sirvió para desubicar al muchacho. Ahora comenzaba a sentir los nervios de lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle, llevaba días deseando decírselo pero siempre se encontraba con algún obstáculo y el mayor de ellos era su propio tío. Era bien cierto que ambos buscaban la atención de la muchacha y que Hermione le había dado una prenda a Thorin pero mientras no viera con sus propios ojos la aceptación de ella para con su familiar, él no dejaría de intentarlo. Aún podía recordar la conversación con su hermano horas antes de tomar a guardia.

— _Dwalin no debió decir aquello, incluso a mi me dolió escucharlo—dijo Kili pateando algunas piedras._

— _Hermione no tiene porque ser humillada debido a su sangre_ — _acertó Fili_ — _Y sólo hay una forma de protegerla._

 _Kili miró a su hermano interrogante, ¿qué quería decir con que sólo existía una forma?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ — _le preguntó curioso_ — _Permíteme recordarte que Hermione es la compañera de Thorin y-_

— _Ella no es su compañera_ — _interrumpió molestó, comenzaba a cansarle la forma en que todos la vinculaban con su tío y no con él._

 _El menor miró con más extrañeza a su hermano en ese momento._

—¿ _Se puede saber qué demonios sucede contigo?_ — _preguntó Kili molesto_ — _Tienes un humor de los mil infiernos._

— _Ella en verdad me agrada, Kili._

 _Silencio, fue todo lo que siguió después de que hablara, hasta que el menor volvió a tomar la palabra._

— _Quieres decir que todo este tiempo, las palaras, las miradas…_ — _permaneció callado un rato_ — _no eran parte de un juego_ — _Fili negó y a Kili comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, lanzando un bufido se dejó caer en el suelo_ — _Sólo puedo decirte que tienes un gran problema entre manos, hermano._

 _Fili gruñó y rechinó los dientes, eso era más que obvio._

— _Conoces nuestras costumbres y te he de decir lo mismo que Balin alguna vez dijo: Sólo Hermione tiene la última palabra._ — _le recordó_ — _Sabes que a tío Thorin también le agrada y por lo que he visto a ella no le desagrada del todo, pero sí crees que puedes tener una oportunidad entonces díselo._

Tragando duro, se preguntó cuando su hermano menor se había vuelto un experto para este tipo de situaciones, y por igual, agradeció a Durin que Kili hubiera caído profundamente dormido, permitiéndole cierta intimidad con la muchacha. Armándose de valor tal como un honorable descendiente de su Casa, la miró sin pestañar y por fin decidió hablarle:

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que ocupaba más que palabras para llamar tu atención?

Hermione asintió levemente, no le gustaba el rumbo de esa pregunta. Observando cómo las mejillas del enano comenzaban a sonrojarse, su tranquila calma se volvió a ver perturbada.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para ganármela? —esa pregunta la sacó aún más de contexto, esto era demasiado.

—Fili…

Pero el enano la silenció quedamente.

—Me agradas, Hermione—ella trató de hablar pero Fili volvió a callarla con gentileza—No tienes que responderme ahora pero es necesario que sepas de mis sentimientos hacia ti y que no pienso rendirme, aún si debo luchar contra Thorin.

Reteniendo por más tiempo del que consideró la respiración, Hermione sintió una profunda tristeza por lo que estaba por hacer.

—Fili—lo llamó y el joven la miró ansioso, eso sólo logró golpearle con más fuerza en el pecho—Tu también me simpatizas, eres valiente y caballeroso, un enano con honor, pero…—y la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del muchacho desapareció.

—Pero no me ves como un compañero—terminó la frase, y no hubo necesidad de que ella respondiera, todo estaba más que claro. —Sólo respóndeme una cosa—pidió Fili mirándola fijamente—¿Thorin es de tu agrado?

Ahora podría decirse que llevaba el premio a mayor idiota de toda la Tierra Media, justo antes de embarcarse en esta misión era una mujer con una vida _normal_ que se ganaba la vida con un oficio medianamente _decente_ y ahora que se involucraba con enanos, ya tenía dos pretendientes. Sólo debía hacer hincapiés que uno de ellos era un maldito enano arrogante.

" _¡Eso no puede estar sucediendo!"_ se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, en verdad deseaba que todo esto terminara para marcharse a La Comarca a Bolsón Cerrado junto a Bilbo y olvidarse de la posesividad de los enanos y todo lo que concerniera a ellos.

Demasiado perturbada por tanta información que se procesaba en su mente, no miró como Fili estiraba la mano y le rozaba los nudillos de la mano. Y ella, al sentir el contacto rehuyó de inmediato, dejando al joven príncipe con una sonrisa comprensible y triste. Ella no había respondido a su pregunta, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera, podía intuir la respuesta.

Hermione nunca imaginó que el _inocente_ ruido que minutos antes había escuchado se trataba de Thorin, quien incapaz de dormir sabiendo a esos dos solos, se escabulló hasta estar lo más cerca y con ello lograr escuchar la _tierna_ confesión de su sobrino. Sólo entonces una sensación se hizo presente en su pecho, fría y hueca. Él la conocía lo bastante bien como para identificarla, era: miedo. Y ese miedo se intensificó cuando la última pregunta de Fili no tuvo respuesta.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente no fue la más tranquila ni la más armoniosa que La Compañía hubiera tenido, porque entre palabras sueltas y revueltas , Bofur terminó por decir todo lo que había sucedido entre Dwalin y Hermione la noche pasada, y como era de esperarse la discusión comenzó. Una donde el enano tatuado gritó y maldijo la falta de juicio de los demás, una donde Escudo de Roble se mostró colérico por ocultárselo, y una donde Hermione prefirió dar su brazo a torcer por primera vez y dejar que Dwalin ganara. Llevó toda la mañana callada, apartada del grupo y sumida en sus propios pensamientos, demasiados a decir verdad.

— _Tu semblante lo dice todo_ —Hermione miró al halcón que volaba a su lado.

— _No sé a qué te refieres_ —le dijo fingiendo interés en el camino.

El halcón lanzó lo que podría parecer una risa, y continuó volando junto a su ama.

— _Llevo conociéndote por muchos años, Hermione_ —habló con mofa— _Tratar de mentirme no servirá de nada._

Gruñó en respuesta.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fawkes?_ —le preguntó sin intención de esconder el fastidio en su voz.

— _Dime que es lo que te mortifica_ —ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ¿mortificarle? A ella no le preocupaba nada, pero antes de que hablara, Fawkes la interrumpió: — _No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo, Rogue._

Hermione alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad, ¿acaso el halcón la acababa de llamar Rogue? Había estado segura que Gandalf se quedó en Rivendell, no que Fawkes era un tipo de reencarnación del hechicero. Bueno, al menos no la llamaba por el insoportable mote que el mago lo hacía.

— _Dwalin tiene razón_ —habló captando la atención del ave— _No importa que tanto esfuerzo haga seguiré siendo una mestiza… Una aberración de la sociedad. Mi sangre impura será mi maldición eternamente. ¿Quién desearía aceptar al vástago de un dragón?_

Fawkes se esforzó en no demostrar la sorpresa que tenía, haber escuchado a Hermione expresarse de esa manera lo había desconcertado. Pero sí analizaba con detalle las palabras, podía leer entre líneas que detrás de todo ese monólogo existía un mensaje más oculto, mucho más poderoso que el que ella dijo.

— _No son las palabras del enano lo que te molesta_ —le dijo habiéndolo descifrado, ella volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada— _Jamás te importó tu sangre mestiza. Todo esto inició desde que Lord Elrond te habló sobre tu herencia. Es por él, ¿verdad?… Escudo de Roble._

Ella permaneció en silencio, no iba a responder a una pregunta tan estúpida.

— _Puedes quedarte callada todo lo que quieras_ —le sentenció el ave— _Pero con la boca cerrada no resolverás nada, Hermione._

— _No he pedido tus consejos, Fawkes_ —ladró fastidiada por el constante sermón del halcón, realmente no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo o ¿era acaso que no quería escuchar lo que le decía porque sentía que podría ser verdad?

Sintiendo que su presencia no era más requerida, Fawkes asintió pero antes de marcharse, habló una vez más:

— _Alliora hegel manuri cauro, sefil_ —y terminando de decirlo, se retiró volando, pasando a la caravana de enanos y desapareciendo entre la maleza del bosque frente a ellos.

— _¡Fawkes, volgro niar daneur!_ —pero aunque gritó, el ave no regresó, y no es que no la hubiera escuchado porque lo hizo y bastante claro pero sabía que lo que Hermione necesitaba era estar sola, y si se quedaba sólo terminarían discutiendo nuevamente.

Ella continuó mirándolo alejarse, ignorando su llamado y dejándola con la oscura sensación de querer destrozarlo. Cuando lo perdió de vista, frustrada se pasó una mano por la cara y el cabello arrastrándolo hacia atrás. No había querido ser grosera con el halcón pero la conversación la había puesto tensa, todo lo que se refería a Escudo de Roble lograba ponerla de mal humor y eso resultaba estresante, sumamente estresante. De pronto, sintió la sensación de estar siendo observada y paseando la mirada por el grupo sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos azules demasiados conocidos, instantáneamente el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir se cortó y el mal humor se esfumó. Sólo estaba ella, él y el aroma del enano entrando por sus fosales nasales.

Thorin continuó observándola, demasiado interesado en la pequeña charla que ella pudo haber tenido con el halcón y preguntándose el motivo para que el ave se marchara y ella le gritara. Aún continuaba con el recuerdo de la noche pasada, y aunque en cierta manera se sentía tranquilo al saber que Hermione no albergaba un sentimiento por su sobrino, sus dudas continuaron al saber que ella no había respondido la última pregunta. Avanzando hacia ella, se dio cuenta para su beneficio que ella no se apartaba, al contrario, se quedó parada esperando hasta que él llegara. Sólo habían faltado pocos metros para alcanzarla cuando el familiar gañido de Fawkes resonó por todo el lugar, mirando hacia el ave trató de entender aquello que gritaba porque era obvio que lo hacía.

— _!Nundu!_ —gritó una vez el halcón— _¡Fraquei, fraquei!_

Hermione abrió los ojos con terror, los gritos de advertencia de Fawkes no podían ser un error. Recordando que el resto de los enanos no comprendían la lengua de las bestias, gritó la traducción.

—¡Nundu! —advirtió a los demás—Fawkes dice que uno viene hacia nosotros.

Instintivamente los enanos prepararon sus armas, colocándose en posición de batalla, esperando la llegada de la enorme bestia que estaba por arremeter contra ellos. Y los pensamientos de Bilbo se volvieron un torbellino en cuanto analizó la situación en la que se encontraba, no sólo estaba metido en medio de un nuevo lío y del que esperaba salir totalmente ileso sino que estaba por conocer a la criatura que Hermione días atrás le había dicho evitara a toda costa. Así que tenían que disculparlo por encontrarse a punto de orinarse en los pantalones.

—¡No retrocedan! —gritó Thorin desenfundando _Orcrist_ —¡Los nundu son difíciles de derribar!

" _Gracias por la nueva información"_ pensó irónico Bilbo.

Tomando su espada, miró como Hermione se posicionaba frente a él con el arco y flechas en mano. El hobbit tragó duro al verla, ella presentaba una imagen tan poderosa y valiente allí parada, y eso le hizo sentirse con el valor que le faltaba para enfrentarse al nundu. Y el mediano no fue el único en percatarse, porque Thorin sonrió con superioridad, había elegido bien a _su_ mujer.

Entonces el crujir de arboles siendo derribados se escuchó y con ello la presencia del nundu. Bilbo miró con terror y fascinación combinados al animal, era enorme, lo más grande que había visto, de grandes ojos, filosas garras, piel moteada y unos colmillos que indicaban lo mortal que podría ser su mordida. Pero lo que más le aterró e impresionó fue el gas y la baba verdosa que brotaba de su boca, eso en verdad no indicaba nada bueno, absolutamente nada bueno.

No supo en qué momento pero fue en cuestión de minutos, tal vez fueron segundos que toda la compañía se encontraba atacando al enorme felino. Con hachas, flechas y espadas trataron de llegar a él para derribarlo pero la criatura era tan ágil que difícilmente podían acercársele.

— _No respires lo que sale de su boca_ —escuchó la voz de Hermione en su mente— _Morirás sí inhalas el gas._

Asintiendo como sí ella estuviera junto a él, el pequeño saqueador tomó todo el valor que podría reunir y se aferró al mango de su espada, listo para la batalla. Aunque no tendría que dar dos pasos siquiera para llegar a la pelea porque la lucha iba hacia él.

—¡Bilbo, detrás de ti!—le indicó Ori lanzando una roca desde su resortera.

Cuando miró hacia tras, se sorprendió al observar a otra criatura igual, corriendo directamente en su dirección. Ahora sí que estaban en problemas, no sólo tendrían que lidiar con uno sino con dos. Apartándose a tiempo para no ser destazado por las garras, Bilbo corrió evadiendo los gases venenosos que el nundu soltaba hasta llegar junto a Ori quien lo tomó por la solapa de su saco y le instó a correr con más fuerza. En otra ocasión le hubiera molestado que alguien lo tomara de tal manera, pero mirando las circunstancias, las arrugas de su saco eran lo de menos. Y el corazón de ambos hombres se detuvo cuando el nundu los acorraló contra la pared de piedra de una ladera, encarando a la bestia sabían que sólo un milagro los salvaría de morir entre la verde baba de su boca.

Hermione observó alrededor, buscando con desesperación una pequeña cabeza de rizos y cuando la localizó su cara se llenó de terror, Bilbo y Ori estaban a punto de ser atacados por un segundo nundu. Sabía que correr hacia ellos no serviría, ni siquiera transformándose en huargo lo lograría.

—¡Ori! ¡Bilbo!—gritó Kili corriendo hacia ellos, siendo seguido por 4 enanos más.

—No lo logrará…—esa fue la voz de Balin a su lado.

Tomando una decisión en ese momento, recordó las palabras del libro que había estado leyendo. Y Siguiendo los pasos, se concentró y visualizó el lugar, tomando aire rezó porque no saliera descuartizada en el intento. Entonces lo hizo, desapareció y volvió a materializarse quedando detrás del enano y el hobbit, y sin perder tiempo tomó a ambos hombres por los brazos y repitió el proceso. Cuando llegó al punto de origen, los soltó y permitió que tanto ella como ellos procesaran lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó Nori sorprendido atendiendo a su hermano, pero ella gruño en respuesta, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—Había escuchado sobre la teletransportación y me sorprende que la usaras de esta manera, fácilmente pudiste desmembrarte o alguno de ellos—habló Balin sonriente, pero al hobbit que había escuchado todo no le pareció tan gracioso.

—¿Despartición? —inquirió Bilbo aterrado—¡Dime que no es la primera vez que haces algo como esto!

Hermione bufó molesta.

—Claro que no—se defendió—Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, tal como se encuentran en el libro.

Bilbo abrió enormemente los ojos, ¡había sido la primera vez que Hermione hacia eso! Y pudo escuchar la risa de Balin, pero seguía sin parecerle divertido. Aunque no necesitó de seguir refunfuñando porque un rugido les hizo volver a poner atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Necesitamos más que 15 hombres para detener a dos nundu—dijo Balin sintiéndose impotente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta un ejército para acabar con esto—aclaró y sin decir más avanzó.

Corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Escudo de Roble, reformuló el plan que se maquinaba en su mente, iba a ser un poco complicado pero tampoco imposible de llevar a cabo.

—¡Escudo de Roble! —le gritó llegando a su lado, y pudo ver por la expresión del enano que su presencia en la lucha no estaba siendo de su agrado. Tragándose las ganas de lanzarle el veneno del nundu, se prometió que después lidiaría con el machismo de ese hombre—Debemos ahogarlos.

—¿Ahogarlos? —preguntó confundido Fili.

Hermione asintió.

—Los nundu no saben nadar y evitan por completo el agua, hay un río con corrientes fuertes al otro lado de la arboleda…—comenzó sugiriendo.

—Sólo haría falta que los lancemos al río—completó Thorin captando la idea, y ella volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en tu palabra, mestiza? —ladró automáticamente Dwalin.

—Porque sólo así tu patético trasero se salvara—le contestó con el mismo tono, gruñéndole con los ojos brillándole intensamente.

No se necesitó de más palabras y a pesar de las objeciones de Dwalin, los enanos corrieron hacia el río, con el paso tan apresurado que al pobre Bilbo casi se le dificultó mantenerlo. Cuando finalmente llegaron, observaron como las corrientes del río eran tan fuertes que no hubo duda de que sí el nundu caía en él no habría forma en que lograra salir, al menos no con vida.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar? —preguntó Dwalin con el afán de evidenciar que el plan de Hermione no debió ser escuchado.

—¿Acaso debo resolverles siempre todos sus malditos problemas? —graznó colérica—¡Piensa por una vez en tu vida, maldito enano desconsiderado!

—¡Suficiente!—demandó Thorin interponiéndose entre ambos, ya tenían un problema encima, no necesitaban de otro. —Fili, Kili y Ori derriben el árbol junto al río lo usaremos como puente, el resto mantendremos a los nundu distraídos.

Asintiendo, cada uno se dedicó a hacer su encargo, el plan era simple: Debían derribar el árbol y lo utilizarían para cruzar. Los nundu no se atreverían a cruzar y aunque lo intentaran el tronco del árbol no resistiría su peso, así que se quebraría y las corrientes del río se encargarían del resto. Bastante sencillo a decir verdad. Y el plan hubiera funcionado a la perfección de no ser por lo que sucedió a continuación.

Tal como lo ordenó Thorin entre Fili, Kili y Ori lograron hacer caer al árbol sobre el cruce del río, y cuando esto sucedió, los enanos poco a poco fueron pasando hasta que del otro lado no quedaron nada más que Balin, Dwalin y Escudo de Roble. Primero cruzó Balin y justo cuando Dwalin estaba haciéndolo, el tronco se sacudió, volteando hacia atrás el enano observó como uno de los nundu había logrado traspasar a Thorin y ahora cruzaba por el tronco. Empuñando las hachas luchó contra el felino tratando de hacerlo caer al agua, pero la madera se había vuelto resbaladiza por el agua y tropezó con una de las ramas cayendo de espaldas y soltando una de sus armas que se perdió en el torrente del río, dejándolo sólo con un hacha para evitar que el nundu llegara a morderlo. Atrapado entre el cuerpo de la bestia y el tronco bajo él. Logró mirar por detrás de la criatura como Thorin terminaba por asesinar al nundu que lo atacaba e inmediatamente corría hacía él.

Pero las cosas empeoraron porque escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la madera siendo partida. El tronco estaba por romperse debido al peso del nundu y eso sólo significaba que si el árbol caía, él lo haría también pero no se iría solo, se llevaría a la asquerosa bestia con él. De pronto, se sintió libre del peso sobre él y cuando se paró para observar que sucedía se sorprendió cuando miró a un tipo de huargo de pelaje oscuro luchando contra el nundu, conocía quien era esa criatura, la mestiza de dragón. Y eso no fue todo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una soga fue lanzada hacia él, no hasta que se sintió siendo jalado con fuerza. Cuando volvió a incorporarse se encontró del otro lado del río junto a su hermano y los demás.

Hermione trató de mantenerse lo más alejada del hocico del nundu y de respirar lo menos posible el gas que salía de su boca pero era casi imposible, el constante movimiento le hacía imposible concentrarse. Estaba débil, la teletransportación la había dejado sin fuerzas. Y aún así se arriesgó para salvar al ingrato enano, ¡que el padre de los enanos la recompensara por lo que estaba haciendo porque no estaba resultado nada sencillo! Fue entonces que después de un par de bruscos movimientos que el tronco terminó cediendo y partiéndose a la mitad. Cuando cayó al agua volvió a transformarse en su forma humanoide, y tratando de evadir los pedazos de madera y al nundu que luchaba por salir del agua logró aferrarse a una roca que sobresalía del agua.

—¡Hermione! —escuchó la voz de Thorin gritando su nombre, pero apenas si podía ver, el agua le estampaba contra la cara dificultándole la vista.

—¡Lancen una soga! —gritó Nori, tomando la cuerda que todavía enrollaba a Dwalin

Y mientras los enanos trataban de alcanzarla, Thorin buscaba la manera de llegar hasta ella a través de unas rocas. Cuando estaba por alcanzarla la cuerda que habían lanzado los enanos cayó sobre ella afirmándose su alrededor y ella esperó por el enano para que fueran jalados juntos. Pero entonces, el cuerpo del primer nundu que había quedado a la deriva del río terminó por ser arrastrado por las corrientes y ahora se dirigía hacia ella con violencia. Entendió que no habría tiempo para salir y sí es que los enanos trataban de evitar que el cuerpo del nundu la arrastrara, solo provocaría que ellos también cayeran al río. Checando hacia atrás se percató de que a no muchos metros se encontraba la caída de una cascada… Definitivamente eso iba a doler.

Observando a los enanos, sacó una daga y la colocó sobre la cuerda, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer tanto Thorin como los demás se apresuraron en sacarla del agua, incluso Dwalin empujó a los enanos y comenzó a jalar pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡Hermione, espera! —gritaron Fili y Kili.

—¡No lo hagas, Hermione! —exclamaron los demás al unisonó tratando de sacarla del camino del nundu.

Mirando una vez a Escudo de Roble, Hermione cortó la soga.

" _Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó al sentir la violencia del agua llevarla al cortar la cuerda.

— _¡Ava!_ —y ese fue el grito de Thorin mientras la miraba tratar de no terminar ahogada.

Fue arrastrada por el río mucho antes de que el cuerpo del nundu la estampara. Pero quien sí recibió el impacto fue Thorin, quien cayó al río con el nundu encima de él, y la parte de la soga que aún se mantenía en el agua se enredó en el cuerpo de la criatura y Balin, que no se había percatado que tenía el resto de la soga enrollada alrededor de su pierna terminó por caer al río cuando la cuerda se tensó. Y el resto de la compañía observaron impotentes como Hermione, Thorin y Balin caían por la cascada.

 **[…]**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la pierna derecha. Incorporándose lentamente observó exactamente donde se encontraba, todo estaba en completo silencio, demasiado silencio para ser precisos.

Trató de pararse pero el dolor en la pierna resultaba ser un martirio para lograrlo, sentándose de nuevo se echó hacia atrás y dejó caer la espalda en el suelo pero algo se lo impidió. Mirando de qué se trataba, abrió los ojos con miedo cuando identificó el cuerpo del nundu a sus espaldas; arrastrándose mantuvo la mayor distancia entre ambos pero al observar con detenimiento que el nundu no se movía se atrevió a rodear el cuerpo dándose cuenta que el animal estaba muerto y que a no muchos metros de él se encontraba el otro igual que el primer. Lanzando un suspiro, se alivió que al menos la mayor de sus preocupaciones ya no estaba con vida y la necesidad de asesinarlos.

Cojeando, miró nuevamente el lugar, el final de la cascada estaba frente a él pero no había rastro de nadie, ni un solo enano ni un solo mediano ni la muchacha. Entonces de la nada, una figura emergió del agua cortando el silencio del lugar con sus gritos y sacudidas, al parecer estaba tratando de quitarse algo del cuello; enfocando la mirada se percató que se trataba de Hermione y corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó observaba como la muchacha destrozaba la soga que se había quedado amarrada a su cuello, inmediatamente un recuerdo vino a su mente:

— _La última vez que te miré, eras arrastrada con una cadena alrededor del cuello por las corrientes del río directo a una cascada._

Sí las palabras del trasgo eran ciertas, ella ya había caído por una cascada y no podía resultarle extraño que se comportara de esa manera, más cuando estaba repitiendo lo sucedido aunque en este caso se tratara de una soga y no una cadena. Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, ayudó a la mujer a salir del agua y trató de calmarla, necesitaba que se tranquilizara. No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que Hermione recuperara el control de su cuerpo.

—Balin…—lo llamó quedamente y el enano asintió sonriéndole.

—Arriba, debemos salir de aquí—habló brindándole una mano para levantarse.

Pero cuando hizo el intento de darle fuerza para ayudarla, Balin soltó un quejido de dolor por haber apoyado en su pierna herida, y Hermione se dio cuenta.

—Será mejor que te sientes, —le dijo dándole apoyo para que no se lastimara más—buscaré la manera de salir.

Balin negó con la cabeza, ambos debían ir.

—No te atrevas a rezongar, Balin—le regañó pero el hombre no tuvo oportunidad de contradecir porque ella ya no le prestaba atención.

—Huele a sangre…—la escuchó decir en un hilo de voz—y es de…

Hermione se había tensado, y fue bastante obvio porque ella dejó de mirarlo con severidad para desviar la mirada hacia un punto entre el límite del río que ya corría con lentitud y el comienzo del bosque. Fijándose en que es lo que llamaba su atención, Balin se quedó sin respiración y casi juraba que la muchacha también. Parándose con dificultad y sin importarle el dolor, corrió detrás de la mujer quien ya estaba junto al cuerpo caído junto al río. Cuando miró el cuerpo de Thorin, pensó lo peor.

—¿Esta…—ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar esa pregunta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo esta inconsciente, el veneno del nundu lo ha intoxicado—le dijo mirando fijamente al enano dormido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Balin aliviado en cierta manera.

—Mira las venas de su cuello—le indicó moviendo un poco la cabeza de Thorin—Se encuentran más azules de lo normal y resaltan demasiado, eso es lo que hace el veneno.

—Creí que inhalar el gas de un nundu te asesinaba—dijo Balin mirando con preocupación las venas.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—La mayoría de las veces o dependiendo de cuanto veneno sea el que respiraste—aclaró sin dejar de mirar la condición del enano en el suelo.

Balin comprendió las palabras y un alivio se acomodó en su pecho, Thorin estaría bien.

—Debemos llevarlo con Oin—y Hermione asintió con la cabeza, era lo mejor.

Justo estaban por cargarlo cuando el familiar gañido de Fawkes se escuchó sobre ellos. Ambos voltearon a verlo y una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros, tal vez el resto de la compañía también se encontraría cerca.

— _¡Hermione!_ —exclamó Fawkes al verla sana y salva— _¡Me has provocado un susto de muerte, niña!_

Ella ahogó una risa, rara vez el halcón la llamaba de esa manera.

— _Qué alivio es ver que te encuentras bien…_ —y mirando al enano, añadió: — _También a ti, Balin_.

El aludido alzó una ceja, ¿qué acaba de decir el halcón? Porque estaba seguro que dijo su nombre.

—Se alegra de encontrarnos sin ningún daño…—se calló un momento—Bueno, al menos a la mayoría. —y miró a Thorin que aún seguía inconsciente.

Fawkes desvió la mirada y encontró al líder de la compañía, observando la situación y las venas azules y resaltantes en el cuerpo del enano no necesitó de explicaciones para entender lo que había sucedido: veneno de nundu. Y eso estaba por complicar las cosas, porque las noticias que le llevaba a Hermione no eran precisamente agradables.

— _Hermione, tenemos un problema_ —le dijo volviéndola a mirar — _No hay forma de bajar la ladera, un deslave de roca bloquea el camino principal y la única ruta les llevaría a la compañía 1 día para llegar a ustedes, y por lo que veo…_ —miró a Thorin— _A Escudo de Roble no le queda tiempo._

Ella frunció el ceño

—¿Qué ha dicho el halcón? —preguntó el enano detectando la mirada de la muchacha.

Traduciendo las palabras del ave, Balin comenzó a sentir como el alivio que guardaba poco a poco se esfumaba al detallar en lo dura de la situación en la que se encontraban. Esto no pintaba para nada nuevo.

— _Dile a los demás que sigan el camino alterno, no deben venir por nosotros_ —le habló Hermione al halcón— _Balin y yo los encontraremos en el cruce de ambos senderos, explícales lo que ha sucedido y la condición de Escudo de Roble, indícale a Oin que debe estar preparado._

— _Pero Hermione…_ —ella levantó una mano haciéndolo callar.

— _No discutas_ —le dijo sin llegar a sonar demandante— _Ve con ellos, necesitarán de tu guía en el camino._

Y aunque a Fawkes le costó trabajo acatar las órdenes de su ama, al final terminó asintiendo y mirando una vez más a Escudo de Roble partió en vuelo rumbo a la compañía.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Balin viendo alejarse al halcón.

—Guiará al resto de la compañía al cruce de los caminos, lo veremos en ese punto en 1 día—le dijo sin más.

Balin enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos con Thorin? —inquirió con cierta molestia el viejo enano con las barbas crispándoles.

Hermione volteó a verlo con severidad.

—Puedo curar a Escudo de Roble, conozco una manera de extraer el veneno de su cuerpo—le dijo casi gritándole—No pienso dejarlo morir si es lo que creías, Balin.

El enano bajó los hombros y sus ojos se mostraron arrepentidos, acababa de reflejar a su hermano.

—Quedarnos aquí y esperar por ellos no servirá de nada, es mejor movernos y encontrarlos más adelante—volvió a hablar Hermione, parándose hasta quedar junto al enano y colocando una mano en su hombro, añadió: —Sé que no deseabas decir lo que dijiste, no hay problema. —y le sonrió.

Balin asintió, pero eso no ayudó a evitar que dejara de sentir remordimiento. Entonces miró como Hermione volvía a agacharse junto a Thorin y cuando detalló en que ella iba a cargarlo, él saltó hacia adelante.

—Yo puedo llevarlo—propuso Balin pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y detuvo los intentos del enano.

—Con esa pierna dudo que puedas siquiera llevar un arma—le dijo indicando el daño—Apenas y puedes sostenerte.

Y entre reclamaciones y miradas severas, Balin terminó cediendo a las palabras de la muchacha y Hermione cargando a Escudo de Roble. Cuando tuvo el peso del enano sobre su espalda, Hermione detalló que en verdad el rey era pesado y eso la hizo sonreír, quien diría que en un cuerpo tan pequeño hubiera tantos kilos. Pero también notó que el cuerpo de Thorin era cálido, a pesar de encontrarse empapado e igual, que dada la cercanía, ella podía capturar con mayor fuerza el aroma del enano, y eso la hizo tragar con fuerza, ahora tendría encima el olor de Escudo de Roble. Mirando hacia un lado, observó el rostro del rey sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar que una extraña sensación recorriera su cuerpo.

" _Su cara…"_ pensó observándolo fijamente. _"No refleja esa tensión de siempre cuando está dormido"_

Apartándose de una sacudida esos pensamientos bizarros e ignorando olímpicamente las miradillas que Balin le echaba, Hermione comenzó a caminar, tratando de localizar un lugar donde podrían pasar la noche. Todos necesitaban descansar, algunos más que otros.

 **[…]**

Finalmente, y no después de haber camino tanto, encontraron una pequeña semi cueva con troncos viejos de árboles caídos que tapaban la mayor parte de la entrada. No era muy agradable el lugar pero al menos les serviría para pasar la noche y refugiarse de las criaturas que abundaban en el bosque. Y mientras Hermione se encargaba de conseguir algo para cenar, Balin encendió la fogata y verificó que Thorin continuara estable pero las venas en el cuerpo del enano de haber estado de un azul intenso se tornaron a uno casi negro y eso lo alarmó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione regresara con un par de conejos en su mano y unos cuantos objetos en la otra. Ignorando los ojos curiosos del viejo enano, Hermione pasó de largo su presencia y caminó directo hasta Escudo de Roble. Arrodillándose junto al enano, ella sacó lo que parecía un pequeño cuenco y lo llenó de agua que llevaba en una especie de cantimplora, mientras que de sus ropas rasgaba un pedazo de tela y lo mojaba para pasarlo por la frente y cuello del enano.

— _La cena no se calentará sola, Balin_ —le dijo Hermione en lengua khuzdul sabiendo que el enano la estaba observando atentamente, y el aludido sonrío con auto eficiencia antes de comenzar a despellejar los conejos. Esa noche haría su mejor intento en el antiguo arte de la cocina.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más silenciosos que Balin hubiera experimentado, porque después de haber dejado que la carne de conejo se asará en el fuego había estado viendo como Hermione trituraba en un cuenco lo que parecían ser bayas de muérdago, ramillas de menta, esencia de lavanda y… ¡Alto! ¿Eso era un bezoar? Intranquilo por lo que estaba mirando, encontró que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse al margen observar como la chica continuaba con lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Tuvieron que transcurrir por lo menos casi una hora para mirara a la muchacha vaciar esa mezcla en otro cuenco con agua y dárselo de beber a Thorin, logrando que el enano hiciera una mueca al sentir el liquido bajar por garganta pero que lo tragó sin objetar. Cuando Hermione hubo terminado y recogido todo, dejando Escudo de Roble dormir, Balin se permitió ofrecerle un plato de la cena y dejarla descansar.

—Va a estar bien—habló ella entre comidas—Le he dado un antídoto contra venenos, le ayudará a eliminar el gas del nundu aunque es posible que presente fiebre toda la noche.

Balin asintió aliviado.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —preguntó curioso el enano. —¿Fue en Rivendell?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Alguien más me lo enseñó. —y habiendo terminado de comer, se volteó hacia el enano—Ahora… Déjame ver que tan mal está tu pierna.

—No es necesario, no es tan complicado—le dijo Balin soportando el dolor.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, había visto la dificultad del enano para caminar, no iba a dejarlo como estaba. Y entre protestas y maldiciones, Balin terminó sentado con Hermione untándole un extraño líquido en las heridas de la pierna, y valla que estaba haciendo un gran intento por no gritar, porque la agüita que ella le aplicaba le dolía más que la herida en sí. Aunque después de sufrir por la ardiente sensación de que su piel era quemada, Balin se percató que las lacerantes heridas provocadas por la soga desaparecían en cuestión de minutos. Eso en verdad le sorprendió, ¿qué clase de brujería era esa? Mirando nuevamente a Hermione, la encontró junto a Thorin y observó como ella aplicaba ese mismo liquido en las heridas del rey.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el envase.

—Esencia de díctamo—respondió ella sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía, y de repente una risa escapó de sus labios.

Balin enarcó una ceja curioso.

—¿Por qué la risa? —le cuestionó.

Ella sacudió los hombros levemente antes de volver a mojar la tela y colocarla sobre la frente del enano.

—Sí Escudo de Roble se entera que utilice esto para curarlo, me maldeciría por el resto de mi inmortal vida—dijo Hermione aún sonriendo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo como eso? —cuestionó Balin con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Thorin jamás haría algo como eso, al menos, no a ella.

—Es una medicina hecha por elfos—explicó Hermione mostrándole el pequeño frasco—Y por lo que sé, Escudo de Roble odia todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

Ambos observaron como el líder dejaba sacar un quejido y volvía a quedar dormido. Soltando un suspiro, Hermione volvió a repetir el proceso de la tela y dando por hecho su trabajo, al menos en ese momento, volvió a sentarse junto al fuego. Y Balin que no había dejado de mirarla, detallando en la manera que ella atendía a Thorin, el enano sonrió, tal vez era momento de darle un leve empujón a su rey con respecto a la muchacha, total, no perdía nada.

—El odio de Thorin por los elfos no es sencillo de asimilar—habló Balin mirando el fuego. —Pero tampoco difícil de comprender.

Hermione miró al viejo enano por el rabillo del ojo, ¿a qué se refería? Volteando por completo la mirada, fijó sus ojos en el rostro del hombre prestándole total atención, era obvio que deseaba contarle algo.

—Después de que el dragón Smaug tomara Erebor, Thorin buscó la ayuda del rey Thranduil, pero él se la negó—dijo Balin mientras su semblante decaía—Fueron momentos muy duros los que tuvimos que pasar después de ser desterrados de nuestra tierra natal, pero lo fue mucho más para Thorin quien era demasiado joven en aquel entonces. —Balin se calló un momento, como si estuviera recordando

La muchacha se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza. Mirando hacia atrás observó a Escudo de Roble que se removía un poco, ahora comprendía porque siempre se le miraba tenso, había asumido una tarea demasiado pesada siendo apenas un joven príncipe enano encargado de velar por los últimos de su raza. Haciendo énfasis en las palabras de Balin, Hermione se volvió a pronunciar el nombre del rey del Bosque Negro. No conocía a ese hombre pero había escuchado rumores respecto a él, rumores demasiado oscuros para desear recordarlos.

—Fue así como nació esa rivalidad entre Escudo de Roble y los elfos—preguntó ella aunque más bien fue una afirmación.

Balin medio negó y medio se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que fue mucho antes, cuando Erebor estaba en su gloria y el rey Thranduil mandó a Thrór fabricar las gemas de Luz de Estrella—habló el enano, Hermione arqueó ambas cejas.

—Conozco la historia, al menos la que se cuenta—dijo ella—Los elfos dicen que fueron los enanos quienes se negaron a regresar las joyas y los enanos que los elfos no estuvieron dispuestos a pagar el precio acordado. —Balin sonrió con ternura, Hermione era una enana sin serlo realmente—Pero supongo que tú no me dirás la versión real. —inquirió la muchacha divertida.

Y el enano le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que no lo haría, y ella se terminó encogiendo de hombros, al menos lo había intentado pero no tenía ánimos de que la conversación muriera, se encontraba sumamente curiosa por aquello que Balin se permitiera contarle respecto a La Montaña Solitaria.

—¿Balin? —lo llamó y él volteó a verla, tomando un poco de aire le preguntó: —¿Cómo era Erebor en aquel entonces? Sólo conozco los pequeños detalles que mi padre solía darme pero nada más.

El enano sonrió, si Thorin estuviera despierto esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para interactuar con la muchacha pero también era la ocasión idónea para acercarla más a su rey, dada su situación. Sentándose mejor para que su pierna medio recuperada no le incomodara, comenzó a narrarle sobre el antiguo reino de los enanos descendientes de la Casa de Durin.

—Erebor era el reino más glorioso de toda la Tierra Media y se encontraba bajo el dominio del más poderoso de los señores enanos, Thrór, hijo de Dáin I. Thrór gobernaba con confianza, nada le preocupaba porque su linaje estaba asegurado por las vidas de su hijo y de su nieto. —dijo Balin resaltando a la familia real—¡Ah, Hemrione! ¡Erebor! Tallado en lo más profundo de la montaña, su belleza de la ciudad era tan legendaria como en las riquezas que se encontraban en la tierra. Los enanos tenían habilidades sin igual, fabricaban objetos de gran belleza hechos de diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros. Cavaban profundo, hacia la oscuridad, en las piedras donde se vislumbraban grandes betas de oro que recorían la piedra como ríos.—Balin se detuvo un momento— Fue allí donde la encontraron: El corazón de la montana, _La Piedra del Arca_. Thrór la llamó La Joya del Rey y La tomó como una señal, la señal de que gobernaba por derecho divino. —entonces Hermione se percató que el rostro de Balin se oscureció antes de volver a hablar—Pero los días de paz y prosperidad no durarían. Los días se volvieron difíciles y las noches amargas. El amor de Thrór por el oro se volvió muy intenso y una enfermedad creció en su interior, una enfermedad de la mente. Y cuando hay enfermedad, muchacha, le sigue la mala fortuna.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, conocía esa parte de la historia, era la llegada del dragón a Erebor.

—Lo primero que escuchamos fue el ruido como de un gran huracán que venía desde el norte. Los pinos crujieron y se rompieron en el aire caliente y seco. —Hermione miró al enano estremecerse— Era un dragón de fuego del norte y poco después descubrimos que se trataba de Smaug 'El Dorado'. Ese día ocurrió una masacre despiadada, muchacha, porque la ciudad de hombres que se encontraba a los pies del reino de Erebor no valía nada para él ya que su ojo estaba fijo en otro trofeo: La Montaña.

Ella tuvo que evitar estremecerse igual que el enano, eso es lo que hacían los dragones, eso es lo que parte de ella era.

—Los dragones codician el oro con un deseo siniestro y feroz, Hermione—ella asintió, lo sabía perfectamente—. Erebor cayó bajó el dominio del dragón quien resguardo su botin por toda la vida. Desde entonces navegamos por el desierto, lo que alguna vez fuimos un pueblo poderoso ahora nos convertíamos en uno caído en desgracia. Thorin aceptó empleos donde pudo, trabajando en las ladeas de los hombres pero yo sabía que él siempre recordaba el humo de la montaña a través de la luna porque él había visto el poder del fuego del dragón en el cielo extinguiendo a una ciudad entera y arrancándolo de su hogar.

Cuando Balin terminó de hablar, Hermione soltó el aire que sin saberlo había estado reteniendo. Aquello que el enano le contó no fue agradable, comprendiendo un poco más al enano arrogante se imaginó que la vida de Escudo de Roble no fue nada sencilla y que tal vez, jamás lo sería.

—No es sencillo imaginar algo como eso—dijo Hermione pasándose una mano por la nuca.

Balin asintió y después dijo: —Ojala pudiera mostrártelo—y eso le dio una idea a la muchacha.

Mirando al enano sus ojos relampaguearon con una enorme curiosidad volviéndolos más dorados que nunca y eso no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

—Puedes hacerlo—sugirió ella.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Balin, ¿había una manera?

—Es bastante sencillo—dijo sentándose junto a él—¿Recuerdas cuando le mostré a Escudo de Roble a su padre? —Balin asintió—Será exactamente igual.

Balin tragó saliva con preocupación.

—Hermione, no sé cómo hacerlo—le dijo consternado—Ni siquiera sé si pueda.

Ella movió las manos quitándole importancia.

—No debes preocuparte, seré yo quien haga todo, tú sólo debes concentrarte en lo que desees que vea—explicó con detalle—Pero debes tener cuidado y concentrarte en el recuerdo o podría navegar en sin números de memorias y terminar mirando algo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Balin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso sonaba bastante difícil pero recordándose que esto ayudaría a su rey, terminó aceptando la petición de la muchacha. Además, se lo debía, ella había curado su pierna. Observando como ella se colocaba enfrente, su corazón palpitó desbocado cuando sintió las manos de la muchacha en su frente. Sólo rezaba porque no Thorin se despertará en ese instante y le diera un sentido equivocado a la escena.

—Recuerda que debes concentrarte—le recordó Hermione, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de asentir cuando ella cerró los ojos y ejerció presión con los pulgares en el centro de su frente.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a sentir como un fuerte dolor de cabeza arremetía contra él. Casi juraba que la cabeza estaba por estallarle, entonces el dolor se desvaneció y una leve sensación le acarició, podía sentir la introducción de Hermione en su mente. Recordando las últimas palabras de la muchacha, trajo aquel primer pensamiento que deseaba que ella mirara.

 _Aunque al inicio todo estuvo oscuro, poco a poco la soledad a su alrededor comenzó a cobrar color y después textura, formas y por último una imagen. Abriendo los ojos con asombro, Hermione se encontró dentro del antiguo reino enano de Erebor y aunque sabía que era un recuerdo, para ella era igual de hermoso como si lo estuviera viendo en vida. Preguntándose que era exactamente aquello que Balin deseaba que viera, comenzó a caminar y con ello se percató de los detalles que el enano le había narrado y podía asentir jubilosa que todo era verdad. De pronto, un ruido la hizo detenerse, era el sonido de voces y una de ellas era bastante conocida. Siguiendo la dirección, entró en un gran salón donde el único pasillo llevaba a un trono que conectaba con la montaña y conforme se fue acercando, descubrió que no se había equivocado. La voz que había escuchado era de Balin._

— _La producción de oro en polvo a dado su cifra esta semana y un nuevo cargamento de textiles llegan en tres días de la Ciudad de Dale—terminó de hablar el enano._

— _Eso es buena señal—habló el otro que se encontraba sentado en el trono._

 _Cuando ella lo miró supo inmediatamente quien era: Thrór, hijo de Dáin I, Rey Bajo La Montaña. Era tal y como hubiera pensado, llenó de aquel aire que sólo los reyes puedes poseer._

— _Buen trabajo, Balin—Hermione miró al otro enano que se encontraba al lado del rey y sus ojos se mantuvieron quietos sobre él._

 _Era Thráin. Aquel enano que había salvado de los orcos, y no pudo evitar sentí un extraño sentimiento en su pecho porque el enano que ella conoció, el que murió siendo preso de una locura tenía una apariencia horrible pero este que estaba frente a ella, demostraba el orgullo de ser el hijo de Thrór, descendiente del Gran Durin. Tragándose las ansias por acercarse más, esperó porque Balin decidiera cambiar el recuerdo pero no pasó nada. Impaciente se preguntó acaso si el hombre se había quedado trabado._

— _Hijo…—escuchó la voz de Thráin, y ella arqueó una ceja, ¿a quién acababa de llamar?_

— _Padre—Hermione se tensó al instante, y volteando hacia atrás lo miró._

 _Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' estaba parado justo detrás y ella pegó un brinco alejándose de él maldiciendo al enano por su atrevimiento pero tuvo que hacer memoria que todo esto era un recuerdo y que ellos no podían verla. Aprovechándose de ello, detalló en el joven príncipe y se asombró al notar que a diferencia de su versión más adulta, este poseía una barba más larga incluso la tenía trenzada, y una risa escapó de sus labios, esto en verdad era épico._

 _Entonces la escena se cambió, pero ahora se encontraba afuera y fijándose con detenimiento miró a Balin y a Escudo de Roble montando un par de cabras a las afueras del reino. Y por las expresiones de ambos hombres, detectó que la conversación que estaban llevando no podía ser agradable._

— _Ya estas cerca de tu trigésimo octavo cumpleaños—escuchó a Balin decirle a Escudo de Roble._

 _El enano asintió al tiempo que hacía una mueca._

— _¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —volvió a hablar el enano, y el joven príncipe negó con la cabeza, a lo que Balin soltó un suspiro—Thorin, sé que no deseas hacerlo pero debes tomar una compañera antes de cumplir 40._

— _No estoy interesado en ninguna de las enanas, Balin._

— _Entonces ve y búscala entre las demás familias—indicó el hombre._

 _Pero Thorin continuó firme._

— _No pienso casarme sólo porque una estúpida ley lo decreta—dijo tajante—Sí he de escoger a una compañera será bajo mis propias normas y no por las de mi padre, mi abuelo o el resto del Consejo._

 _Balin negó con la cabeza._

— _Haz lo que quieras, sólo atente a las consecuencias y aquello que hará tu abuelo—le advirtió Balin._

 _Y el recuerdo volvió a cambiar dejando a Hermione con un mal sabor de boca porque ese enano le estaba mostrando esa memoria por algo en específico. Ya se las vería cuando todo esto acabara. Pero sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir como un tirón se originaba en su pecho y estómago cuando escuchó las palabras de Escudo de Roble. Quitándose eso de encima, se enfocó en los siguientes recuerdos que Balin le mostraba, recuerdos en donde aprendió más sobre Erebor y sobre el príncipe que vivió en la Ciudad. Por ejemplo: nunca tuvo conocimiento que Thorin tuviera un hermano, había escuchado de su hermana Dis pero no de Frerin, eso era un dato más que curioso._

 _Finalmente y después de navegar por los tantos recuerdos que Balin le mostrara, Hermione identificó con terror y asombro aquel en el que se hallaba. Caminando junto al enano de barbas blancas que hace tiempo fueron un castaño oscuro, llegó el bardal de la entrada del reino, donde el aire caliente y azorado le golpeó en el rostro sofocándola. En ese momento, Escudo de Roble llegó._

— _Balin, suena la alarma—dijo Thorin mostrando su angustia—¡Llama a los guardias ahora!_

— _¿Qué es? —preguntó el enano._

— _Un dragón._

 _Y volviéndose al interior del reino, Escudo de Roble gritó la amenaza que estaba por llegar._

— _¡Dragón!_

 _Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo aquello que Balin le contara cuando estaban junto a la fogata y tal como él lo había dicho: la Ciudad de Dale fue consumida por el fuego del dragón, y tal como se lo contó con tristeza en sus ojos el glorioso reino de Erebor cayó. Saliendo junto aquellos que buscaban escapar del dragón en el interior de la montaña, Hermione observó cuando Thorin salió llevando consigo a su abuelo y también miró cuando el rey elfo Thranduil los abandonó. Los recuerdos continuaron con los enanos caminando por el desierto, buscando un lugar a donde pertenecer y sin evitarlo se sintió identificada. También observó a Escudo de Roble convertirse en aquel enano que ella conocía, en el arrogante y posesivo rey con el que trataba actualmente. Incluso Balin se atrevió a mostrarle el momento en que Thorin se convirtió en Escudo de Roble y ella sintió terror cuando conoció al enorme orco blanco, esa bestia era en verdad horrenda, más que cualquier otro de su raza._

 _Sintiendo como el recuerdo se acababa, lo último que miró fue a Escudo de Roble sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y capturando el movimiento en sus manos, Hermione se dio cuenta que era el anillo que ella le había entregado. Mirando una vez más al enano se asombró cuando comprendió que no era al horizonte a quien miraba, sino a ella que estaba sentada más allá de los demás mirando la luna._

Respirando con dificultad, Balin trató de tomar todo el aire que sus pulmones podían capturar. La sensación de alguien navegando en tu mente era lo más horrendo que le había tocado vivir. Una vez que su respiración se hubo moderado, observó que Hermione le tendía la cantimplora con agua y sin pensarlo dos veces bebió del envase. La muchacha soltó una negación acompañada de una risa que hizo a Balin mirarla con confusión, ¿qué podía ser tan gracioso? Pero ella no le respondió, simplemente se fue alejando hasta sentarse junto a Thorin.

—Tú puedes dormir, yo lo cuidaré—se ofreció Balin levantándose.

—Ni se te ocurra—lo detuvo—Las heridas aún no cierran del todo es mejor que descanses—y mirando al enano a su lado, dijo—Yo cuidaré de Escudo de Roble.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó Balin, había pensado que tal vez se le pasó la mano mostrándole el último recuerdo.

Hermione asintió.

—Buenas noches, Balin. —le despidió y despidiéndose él también, se recostó, no tuvo que pasar mucho para que cayera profundamente dormido.

Las siguientes horas, Hermione las pasó atendiendo la fiebre del enano. Había comenzado de la nada y parecía no querer bajar, ya llevaba dos cambios de agua y no mejoraba, la situación empezaba a ponerla tensa. Mientras le pasaba el paño por la frente, Hermione recordó la joven apariencia del enano y su mente automáticamente se puso a comparar al Thorin de antes y después. Ahora su cabello poseía algunas hebras plateadas y su barba ya no era larga, sino corta, signo del deshonor en el que había caído. Continuó refregándole la tela hasta que un leve quejido salió de los labios del enano.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó desorientado.

—Tranquilo—le dijo ella, pero el enano trató de incorporarse aunque no llegó muy lejos porque Hermione volvió a recostarlo. —Será mejor que permanezcas acostado, levantarte no es una buena opción.

Escudo de Roble soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —volvió a preguntar.

—Has caído por una cascada de 30 metros, eso es lo que pasado—le contestó tratando de mantenerlo acostado.

—¿Por qué todo esta tan borroso? —Hermione evitó rodar los ojos, eran demasiadas preguntas para una persona que apenas estaba despertando de una intoxicación.

Conteniendo un suspiro, le respondió:

—Inhalaste demasiado del veneno del nundu, te has intoxicado con el gas—trató de explicarle pero al ver expresión en el rostro del enano, pensó que no estaba funcionando—¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Thorin medio asintió, medio lanzó un gruñido como respuesta y eso para Hermione era suficiente. Tomando las cosas decidió que sí el enano se encontraba mejor como para gruñirle de esa manera, entonces se encontraba muy bien como para cuidar de sí mismo, pero justo cuando estaba por levantarse, un fuerte agarre la detuvo. Mirando la mano del enano envolverle la muñeca se preparó para lanzarle un comentario mordaz, aunque las siguientes palabras del hombre la desconcertaron.

— _Por favor, no te vayas_ —dijo él hablando ahora en lengua enana.

Atragantándose con su propia saliva, Hermione habló aunque su voz le falló y no logró hacerlo.

— _Hermione_ —la llamó de nuevo en su lengua.

— _Quédate ahí_ —le indicó Hermione respondiéndole en la misma lengua y sonriéndole levemente.

Negando levemente con la cabeza el enano volvió a hablar:

— _No, no eres ella._ —dijo Thorin y la muchacha prestó atención a sus palabras— _Ella no dejaría que me le acercara, me cortaría la mano con sólo tocarla._

Hermione evitó soltar una risa, eso era cierto pero ahora que no pensaba podría ser un tanto dramático de parte de Escudo de Roble. Aunque lo más importante, es que se había dado cuenta que el enano aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del veneno. Es cierto que despertó y estaba hablando, pero lo que ocurría era producto de la fiebre, una pequeña alucinación por la temperatura alta.

— _Ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre_ —dijo Thorin sin dejar de verla.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no tenía porque contestar a esa pregunta y sin embargo decidió hacerlo. Mirando hacia el lugar donde Balin debía estar durmiendo, verificó que el enano aún continuara en el mundo de los sueños y confirmando que así era, habló abiertamente con Escudo de Roble, tal vez era su única oportunidad.

— _Tal vez…_ —trató de hablar— _Tal vez a ella le da vergüenza._

Thorin soltó lo que podría haber sido una risa, y aunque no sonaba como tal, es sonido hizo que a Hermione el corazón le golpeara en el pecho con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolió sentirlo palpitar.

— _No tendría porque sentirla_ —le dijo semi inconsciente, y permaneciendo un momento en silencio aflojó un poco en el agarre de la muñeca pero sin soltarla y Hermione no hizo ningún intento de apartarse. — _¿Crees que podría llegar a amarme?_

No hubo palabras para expresar lo que sintió Hermione en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo, su cara enrojeció ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y aún así le respondió.

— _N-no lo sé…_ —y Escudo de Roble soltó un leve suspiro.

— _Eso pensé_.

Creyendo que el enano no tendría más que decir, decidió que era mejor que lo dejara tranquilo. Se equivocó.

— _Luces igual a ella_ —a Hermione le desbocó cuando la mano del enano acarició su mejilla— _El mismo cabello, la misma piel, el mismo aroma… incluso tus ojos son como los de ella. Dorados y brillantes como dos estrellas en su mirada…_

Y Hermione luchó contra el impulso de recargar su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, era demasiado cálida. Entonces el subió su brazo y atrapando un de los rizo sueltos de la muchacha, le dio vueltas en su dedo antes de jalarlo y soltarlo, mirando fijamente como era que el rizo se estiraba y volvía a tomar su forma.

— _Fascinante_ —dijo entre susurros que Hermione logró escuchar— _¿Puedes quedarte?_

Hermione no supo a que se refería, y Thorin volvió a preguntárselo.

— _¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?…_ —a ella se le encogió el pecho— _Aunque seas una ilusión, ¿podrías hacerlo?_

Tragando duro, Hermione asintió y sonriéndole dejó que el enano continuara jugando con su cabello y acariciando sus mejillas hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en él. Justo cuando estaba cerrando los ojos, Thorin se despidió de ella.

— _Buenas noches, Hermione._

Tartamudeando un poco, ella hizo lo mismo.

— _Buenas noches…_ —y la última parte, aquella donde tendría que decir el nombre del enano se quedó sólo en sus labios, quienes lo articularon pero no lo pronunciaron.

Y Hermione debió estar demasiado distraída, porque nunca se percató que aquel enano que debía estar durmiendo, en verdad estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación y siendo testigo de las caricias que Thorin le había dado. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Balin se dio por bien satisfecho y ahora sí, se dedicó a lo que tenía que hacer: dormir. No tenía porque preocuparse por Thorin, era más que obvio que se encontraba en buenas manos.

 **[…]**

El reencuentro con los enanos fue el más eufórico que Hermione hubiera presenciado. Nunca supo cómo es que había terminado entre los abrazos de Fili, Kili, Bofur y Bombur, pero si supo cuando les amenazó con arrancarle las extremidades si volvían hacerlo, y como fue de esperarse, eso sólo aumentó el número de abrazos. Reprimiendo un escalofrió, recordó cuando miró al mediano, el pequeño hombrecillo se llenó de satisfacción en cuanto la miró.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Bilbo abrazándola.

Y entre inesperados regaños y reclamaciones, Hermione terminó prometiéndole a Bilbo que jamás volvería a asustarlo de esa manera. Incluso Fawkes se unió a la regañada, y que no era de sorprenderse también lo hicieron Fili y Kili, sólo faltaría Gandalf y gracias a Dios, ese hombre se encontraba muy lejos de ella. Después de haber proporcionado un tiempo para que Oin revisara las heridas de Balin y Thorin e incluso las de Hermione, la compañía continuó con el resto del viaje. Y en todo el caminó, la muchacha evitó quedarse a solas con el rey enano, el recuerdo de la noche pasada aún estaba demasiado fresco en su mente.

El viaje terminó con la llegada del atardecer, y cuando se hubieron realizado las mismas tareas en el campamento instalado, Hermione se permitió descansar del exhausto día que había tenido. La noche anterior no pudo dormir y ahora deseaba hacerlo, pero justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, una presencia se plantó frente a ella. Abriendo los ojos con fastidio, se prometió que quien sea que se estaba atreviendo a interrumpirla le clavaría una flecha en el trasero, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando al enano que miraba se trataba de Dwalin.

Sentándose recta, observó como el hombre se acomodaba frente a ella pero aun manteniendo una fuerte distancia.

—Espero que escuches con atención lo que estoy por decirte—lanzó casi con violencia el enano—No confío en los mestizos. Son mentirosos, traicioneros y desleales, careciendo de todo honor y palabra—Hermione comenzó a pensar que aquel discurso era sólo para ofenderla—Pero…

Tragando con dificultad, Dwalin se dijo que era adecuado lo que tenía que hacer con la muchacha.

—Puede que existan mestizos que no sean igual que toda la inmundicia de la que vienen—ella enarcó una ceja, ¿qué? —Te pido perdón por mis acciones pasadas.

Ahora sí que estaba asombrada, ¿el enano desconsiderado le estaba ofreciendo disculpas?

—No hay de que—fue lo único que le dijo—No te culpo por pensar lo que dijiste sobre mí, la mayoría de los que son como yo le quedan esos calificativos a la perfección y admito que mi _trabajo_ no ayuda a mejorar mi reputación.

Dwalin evitó que sus reflejaran el asombro que sentía, esto era imposible. Asintiendo, le ofreció una nueva mirada (aunque todavía estoica).

—Tampoco esperes que seamos amigos…—y Hermione rió, eso ni pensarlo—Pero… —ella volteó a verlo curiosa—Ahora veo que tú eres la mejor opción a compañera de Thorin, y eso lo dice su mejor amigo.

" _¡Espera! ¿Qué?"_ pensó alarmada, ¿en qué momento se fueron tan rápido por la tangente? Pero el enano no le dijo más, al contrario, sólo se levantó y se marchó con toda esa posee de ser el mejor de la compañía.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, se percató que el sueno se le había esfumado, ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo después de tremenda conversación? Llevándose ambas manos a las sienes de su cabeza, trató de calmar el creciente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir. Y automáticamente su mente le hizo recordar la mañana antes de encontrarse con la compañía.

 _Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, Hermione se esforzó por ir del lado contrario a Escudo de Roble, no tenía idea como mirar al enano ahora que le había dado el permiso de tocarla. Pero todo resultó ser un fastidio para ella porque Balin soltó una pregunta totalmente inapropiada._

— _Dime, Thorin—lo llamó sonriente—¿Dormiste bien?_

 _Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el ataque de tos que le dio en ese instante, ¡maldito fuera ese enano! Porque justamente esa pregunta le revelaba que había visto y escuchado todo. Y mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Thorin respondió._

— _No lo sé—y eso desconcertó a ambos oyentes—No recuerdo nada._

 _Para ella fue como si todo se detuviera, y su en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Nada? ¿En verdad no recuerda nada? Y por la expresión confusa en el rostro de Escudo de Roble, ambos supieron que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y Balin no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la frente, allí iba la oportunidad que le había brindado a su amigo. En cambio Hermione no sabía sí sentirse furiosa o bendecida, tal vez ninguna de las dos o ambas a la vez._

— _Sé que has sido tú quien quitó de mi el veneno del nundu—le dijo Thorin parándose frente a ella—Gracias, Ava._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y sin perder tiempo emprendió la marcha, dejando a un desorientado enano por la extraña actitud de la chica. Pero para Balin, eso fue bueno, al menos algo se pudo salvar de la noche anterior, aunque la mejor parte se hubiera perdido._

— _Ojala dejara de ser tan orgullosa—masculló Thorin molestó por la evasión de la muchacha tenía hacia él._

— _Bueno, si haces algo de memoria tal vez te ayude—le sugirió Balin pasándolo, y para Thorin eso fue más extraño._

¿Tenía derecho a mostrarse molesta? No y sí. Tal vez ninguna. Frustrada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dejó caer la espalda contra la dura roca detrás. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas eran tan complicadas? Mirando a la compañía de enanos, observó como la mayoría se encontraba junto a la fogata, riendo y carcajeando mientras recordaban su encuentro con los nundu. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron a la ausente figura más allá del fuego, relajando los hombros recordó la tibieza y calidez que el cuerpo del enano le daban, en lo atrayente de su aroma y rasposa que resultaba su barba contra su mejilla. Incluso recordó lo áspero de sus labios cuando la besó y lo húmeda que había estado su lengua cuando la ingresó en su boca.

Cortando de golpe sus pensamientos, una aclaración vino sobre ella, una que le hizo comprender porque todo esto estaba ocurriendo.

— _Tu rostro demuestra tu angustia…_ —escuchó la voz de Fawkes a su lado, volteando observó al halcón mirarla con escarnio— _Supuse que las palabras del enano, Dwalin ya no hacían efecto en ti._

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— _No es eso_ —le dijo todavía abrumada por lo que acababa de descubrir. — _Las palabras de Dwalin jamás me afectaron_.

El halcón la miró curioso.

— _Y aún así existe algo que te mantiene consternada_ —siguió adivinando el halcón. — _¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?_

— _Los dragones viven por cientos de años…—_ comenzó a hablar ella, dejando a Fawkes preguntándose en que se relacionaba el tiempo de vida de un dragón con lo que le sucedía— _No importa que es lo que suceda, ellos viven por siempre._

— _Eso te asusta_ —afirmó Fawkes y ella asintió levemente, aunque eso no lo ayudó a entenderla.

— _Oh, Fawkes_ —se lamentó Hermione con pesadez mirando hacia el frente— _He sido tan ciega…_

Si pudiera fruncir el ceño, el halcón lo hubiera hecho.

— _Entonces, ¿qué es aquello que te atormenta, Hermione?_ —le volvió a preguntar tratando de averiguar a qué se refería su ama.

— _Que yo viviré y él morirá._

Siguiendo la mirada de su dueña, terminó por entenderlo todo y aunque una parte de él se regocijaba, otra comprendía a lo que ella se refería y la alegría que sentía en ese momento se vio acompañada por una profunda tristeza. Las cosas se arreglaban sólo encontrar que había muchos más obstáculos que enfrentar, sólo esperaba que Hermione tuviera la fuerza para aguantar cuando el momento llegara.

 **[…]**

La oscuridad de la noche era escalofriante y el lugar al que había llegado lo era aún más. Caminando a través de las ruinas esparcidas de las antiguas edificaciones, el orco miró con miedo como la manada de huargos le gruñía con ferocidad, no deseaba terminar entre sus dientes. Llegando hasta el final del camino observó al blanco huargo que descansaba por una cama piedra y más allá se encontraba una figura de alta, tosca e igual de blanca que el lobo frente a él que le estaba dando la espalda. Agachando un poco la cabeza, pensó en las palabras que estaba por decirle a su general.

— _Los enanos, amo_ …—comenzó hablando en lengua oscura, la lengua de las criaturas malditas— _…los perdimos._

Un gruñido de uno de los huargos a su lado, lo hizo temblar con violencia, pero siguió hablando.

— _Fuimos emboscados por esos enanos de porquería-_

— _No quiero excusas_ —lo interrumpió la oscura voz de la blanca figura.

Y dándose la vuelta, observó como el gran orco pálido caminaba hacia él.

— _¡Quiero la cabeza de el rey de los enanos!_ —demandó furioso mientras acariciaba la cabeza del huargo blanco.

— _Eran más que nosotros._ —trató de defenderse el orco asustado— _No había que pudiéramos hacer, apenas logré escapar con vida._

Pero al gran orco no le interesaban sus excusas.

— _Hubiera sido mejor que pagaras con ella—_ le dijo lentamente mientras se colocaba frente a él y de un movimiento había insertado el cuerpo del pequeño orco en el filo del tridente que llevaba en lugar de mano.

Moviendo el cuerpo, lo lanzó a una esquina donde los huargos hambrientos lo recibieron como un festín para sus bocas. Y a pesar de los gritos desgarradores y el olor a sangre, el orco blanco continuó sin nada más.

— _¡Tú!_ —señaló a uno de lo que habían venido con el pedazo de carne que ahora alimentaba a la manda de lobos. — _¿Tienes algo más productivo para mí?_ —le preguntó amenazante.

El aludido tembló y aunque se trabó al hablar, logró darle una información que le serviría a su amo.

— _El enano_ —indicó la criatura— _Escudo de Roble…_

El orco pálido achicó los ojos, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

— _Tiene una compañera_ —eso logró captar la atención del orco más grande.

— _Continúa._ —le dijo seseante.

— _Durante la embosca pude verla_ —habló tan rápido como escuchó a su amo darle permiso para continuar— _Lleva el olor del rey y no sólo eso… sino que es una mestiza, una mestiza de dragón._

— _¿Qué has dicho?_ —preguntó con violencia haciendo que el orco se encogiera.

— _Una mestiza de dragón._ —volvió a mencionarlo.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —inquirió el orco pálido intimidándolo, sabría sí le estaba echando mentiras.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el orco le dijo que sí.

— _La sangre de dragón es demasiado fácil de reconocer y esa hembra es una de ellos._

Sonriendo oscuramente el pálido orco dejó que el más pequeño se relajara y caminando de regreso a donde descansaba su mascota, un plan se formuló en su mente. Que tuviera que darle caza a Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' era para su satisfacción una tarea que pensaba cumplir con placer pero conocer ahora que el asqueroso enano contaba con una compañera y encima enterarse del origen de su sangre se dijo que esto resultaría más divertido que lo hubiera imaginado.

— _La escoria de enanos no permanecerá escondida por mucho tiempo_ —dijo mirando a sus hombres— _¡Manden a decir que sus cabezas tienen precio!_

Pero antes de que la manada partiera, el orco añadió:

— _¡A la mestiza la quiero con vida!_

Y el rugido que emitió se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche, junto con los enviados que portaban un mensaje de muerte.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

 _Azbad_ : Señora. Al contrario de _Ezbadu men_ , esta palabra sólo significa señora, un calificativo singular. Balin la utiliza como un sinónimo para referirse a Hermione. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Mahal_ : Originalmente su nombre es Aulë y es un personaje ficticio que pertenece al legendarium de J. R. R. Tolkien. Para aquellos que no le conozcan a este personaje es quien le dio vida a los primeros enanos y es conocido por ellos como _Mahal, El Hacedor_ , por ser él quien les dio forma a partir de la tierra y de la piedra, y les ensenó su lengua, el Khuzdul.

 _* Canción de Durin:_ La canción que Bofur canta es sobre Durin, el primero de los 7 padres de los enanos, debo aclarar (para aquellos que no han leído el libro) que la melodía no aparece en la novela The Hobbit, pero la canción puede leerse en _Capitulo 4 – Un viaje en la oscuridad_ en el primer libro de _"La Comunidad del Anillo",_ cuando es cantada por Gimli a La Compañía durante su viaje a través de Moria. También es parte de los poemas que se pueden encontrar en el libro _"Las aventuras de Tom Bombadil"._ Yo utilizó la versión corta de la cantante Eurielle pero pueden encontrar la versión original de J. R. R. Tolkien y una traducción en el siguiente link: cancion/durin

Interpretación por Eurielle:

 _Fue Rey en un trono tallado  
y en salas de piedra de muchos pilares  
de bóvedas de oro y de suelo de plata  
y runas poderosas en la puerta grabadas.  
La Luz del Sol, La Luna y Las Estrellas  
en centellantes lámparas de vidrio  
que las nubes y la noche jamás oscurecerán  
para siempre brillarán.  
El mundo es gris y viejas las montañas,  
el fuego de la forja es solo unas cenizas  
el arpa ya no suena, el martillo ya no cae  
la sombra en las salas de Durin  
y la oscuridad ha cubierto su tumba  
en Moria, en Khazad-Dum.  
Pero todavía aparecen las estrellas ahogadas  
en la oscuridad y el silencio del Lago Espejo  
en el agua profunda su corona descansa  
hasta que Durin despierte de nuevo. _

**De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

 _Nundu_ : Es un mamífero gigante similar a un leopardo, y es nativo del este de África. Debo destacar que he respetado en su mayoría las características del nundu, yo sólo he añadido que desprenden una baba y gas venenoso, aunque es verdad que su aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. También es parte de mi autoría que los nundu son incapaces de nadar, sólo trataba de darle sentido al capítulo.

 _Teletransportación_ : O también conocido como _Aparición_ , es un método que se utiliza para transportarse de un lugar a otro, y aunque en el universo de Harry Potter es sencillo para el mago aprender a utilizarla, en la Tierra Media resulta un poco más que difícil por no decir que imposible perfeccionarla; además deja muy débil a la persona que la utiliza (esto último es añadido por mi). Aunque también existen los trasladores, evitare utilizarlos en esta historia.

 _Esencia de Díctamo_ : Posee un gran poder restaurativo al aplicarse sobre una herida y ayuda a que crezca piel fresca sobre la cicatriz. Hermione la utiliza para sanar principalmente a Balin por la herida en su pierna y después a Thorin.

 _Antídoto para venenos comunes_ : En la lectura la llamo solamente antídoto para venenos y es una poción que contrarresta mordeduras de criaturas y quemaduras. Aunque los ingredientes originales de la poción son bezoar, bayas de muérdago, cuerno de unicornio y algunos otros. La mención de ramillas de menta y esencia de lavanda los he tomado de los ingredientes que el príncipe mestizo usó y son vistos en el sexto libro.

 _*_ La canción que Hermione toca con la flauta se llama: _A Window to the Past_ y es de la autoría de John Williams, además de ser parte de la Banda Sonora de la tercera película, _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_. Como nota (y sí es que deciden escucharla) sólo tomen prestada la pieza donde suena únicamente la flauta.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

 _Fraquei_ : Corran.

 _Alliora hegel manuri cauro, sefil_ : No recordaba que tú fueras la cobarde, mujer.

 _¡Fawkes, volgro niar daneur!_ : ¡Fawkes, vuelve y repite lo que has dicho!


	8. Chapter 8

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… Si están acostumbrados a vivir solos y por motivos del universo un familiar viene de visita para pasar las vacaciones decembrinas con ustedes ¡CONSEJO! Ciérrenle las puertas en la cara, a no ser que dicha persona tenga un amplio conocimiento en la cocina o mantenga todo ordenado mientras tú estás en el trabajo. Ahora tengo sirviente y sin necesidad de pagarle ¡Ja! En lo personal, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y agradezco a todas las personas que siguen la historia, para ser sincero no creía que una historia tan bizarra como esta lograra captar atención. Conocen la rutina: Lean, entreténganse, dejen un pequeño comentario si gustan y nos vemos hasta el próximo mes o semana o quincena o cuando se pueda (o tenga listo el capitulo).  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Ocho: Laberintos Bajo La Montaña**

" _Aprendí que el coraje no es la ausencia de miedo, sino el triunfo sobre él. El hombre valiente no es aquel que no siente miedo, sino el que conquista ese miedo"_ **— Nelson Mandela**

 **. . .**

 _Oscuridad._

 _Era todo lo que miraba, una infinita oscuridad que la rodeaba. Y sentía frío, demasiado frío. La lluvia seguía cayendo y sus piernas se encontraban cansadas, había estado corriendo por mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo. Estuvo corriendo cuando aquella mujer le indicó que lo hiciera. Estuvo corriendo aún cuando escuchaba el aterrador rugido sobre ella. Y se mantuvo corriendo después que dejó de oír la voz femenina a sus espaldas y los gritos que parecían truenos dejaron de perseguirla. Y aunque en todo ese tiempo deseó voltear y regresar por la mujer que venía con ella, nunca lo hizo. Ahora, mirando hacia el frente, no tenía conocimiento de donde podría estar. Todo le era desconocido. En particular, no recordaba nada… ¿Por qué había estado corriendo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué lugar era este? Y aunque las preguntas seguían resonando en su agitada mente no paró de caminar, siguió su camino hasta que una luz a lo lejos le brindó un poco de esperanza._

 _Diminuta al inicio y apenas tenue, como el reflejo de una luciérnaga en la oscuridad de las cuevas, así era la luz que miraba a lo lejos. Y poco a poco se fue acercando, al igual que ella venía en su dirección, hasta que estando a pocos metros se percató que la cálida esperanza no estaba sola, sino que venía acompañada por una alta y robusta figura oscura._

— _¡Por los Dioses de los hombres! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera niña?! —la voz de la figura había sido fuerte, rasposa y grave. Una voz masculina, y eso suficiente para asustarla—¡Responde! ¿Qué demonios haces afuera con esta lluvia? —exigió la figura._

 _Sintiéndose perdida, ella no respondió. ¿Qué podría decirle? Simplemente se le quedó mirando, tratando de que aquel ser que se escondía bajo la gruesa capa mojada por la lluvia comprendiera su desconcertación. Pero para su desgracia no fue así…_

— _¿Estás sola? ¿Alguien viene contigo?—preguntó de nuevo el extraño mirando alrededor, buscando la señal de que un alma acompañaba a la pequeña._

 _Observando en todas las direcciones no encontró nada. Resoplando frustrado, miró de nuevo a la niña y detalló en que ella continuaba mirándolo, fija y atentamente. Y lo que encontró en el rostro de la infante lo desubicó, no había nada, ni tristeza ni miedo ni angustia. Todo era neutral, era como si ella no pudiera ver o sentir nada. Apretando los labios hasta volverlos una línea blanca, se ajustó el capuchón y pasó de largo a la pequeña. Pero a los pocos metros, echó un ojo sobre su hombro y observó como ella lo miraba alejarse. Parándose, gruñó contra sí mismo._

" _No es tu responsabilidad, no es tu responsabilidad" se repetía constantemente apretando los dientes "Déjala y continua tu camino, un buen fuego te está esperando. No hay lugar para una chiquilla perdida" siguió pensando, debatiéndose entre ayudarla o seguir. Y la niña, que había permanecido en silencio, había escuchado todo aquello que él estuvo pensando._

 _Finalmente, y después de lanzar una lista descarada de maldiciones y otros insultos imposibles de recordar debido a que los había expulsado mordiéndose la lengua, el extraño dio media vuelta y llegó hasta ella._

— _Este lugar es muy peligroso para una niña. Acompáñame—le indicó el hombre pero ella no se movió._

 _¿Acaso el desconocido creía que iría con él? Y el extraño entendió el mensaje porque arqueando una ceja volvió a hablarle, aunque con un tono más seco y sin falta de tacto como el anterior._

— _¿O prefieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó señalando alrededor—¡Ven conmigo con una maldición!_

 _Y en este caso, ella si lo siguió._

 _Pasándole un trapo que llevaba en alguna parte de su destartalada mochila, el hombre le dejó caer la tela sobre la cabeza y ella sólo apartó el pedazo que le cubría la cara. Por instantes razonó que tal vez sí era buena idea seguir al sujeto, después de todo no conocía el lugar donde estaba y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí o como salir y encontrar un lugar seco para resguardarse de la lluvia._

 _Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra, tal vez fueron minutos o tal vez horas, eso ella nunca lo supo pero cuando comenzó a detallar en la estructura de la cabaña a la que se dirigían una pequeña luz le iluminó los ojos. Quedándose al margen mientras el hombre abría la puerta, observó el camino a sus espaldas y a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos encontró las Altas Montañas. Y miró con detalle como los relámpagos parecían tocar la punta de la tierra cuando descendían del cielo._

— _¡Entra! —escuchó la orden y sin pensarlo una segunda vez como al inicio, entró._

 _La cabaña no era grande pero tampoco era chica, simplemente era una cabaña para una persona y sabiéndose acomodar para dos o incluso tres. No había mucho que observar, rustica y minimalista no habría problemas con definirla como la casa de un hombre solitario, gruñón y amargado._

— _Siéntate—le dijo el hombre mientras colocaba su destartalada mochila en su intento de mesa, pero cuando miró de nuevo a la pequeña su ceño se frunció más que cuando la encontró—¡Junto al fuego, idiota!_

 _Presionando el puente de su nariz, trataba de hacer memoria para recordar las razones de haber traído a la niña. Observando cómo se levantaba del frío suelo donde se dejó caer y se sentó al lado de la chimenea, asintió satisfecho, ahora sólo debía recalentar las sobras de la cena anterior y su mal humor se esfumaría. Ignorando a la pequeña presencia que fungía como una inesperada invitada en su casa esa noche, el hombre logró avivar el fuego y que el calor se esparciera por los rincones de la mediana casa que tenía volviéndola cálida y acogedora. No la escuchó hablar ni moverse ni siquiera emitir un sonido, era como si no estuviera y mirándola por un momento, descubrió que ella continuaba sentada junto al fuego, quieta e inmóvil. Encogiéndose de hombros continuó recalentando la cena, sólo esperaba que la niña no pidiera doble porción porque con milagros y habría para los dos._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —él le preguntó después que acabaran de comer, dejando el tazón de madera sobre la improvisada mesa—¿Qué edad tienes? —volvió a cuestionarle—¿De dónde vienes? Es extraño que te encontrara a los límites de Uhr, es un pasaje demasiado solitario._

 _Pero ella no dijo nada y eso le molestó. Y hubiera estado a punto de lanzarle una oleada de maldiciones e insultos de no ser por la extraña expresión que detectó en los ojos de la niña._

 _¿Llamarse? ¿Tenía un hombre? ¿Cuál es? No sabía, no sabía cuál podría ser. Ni su edad ni de dónde provenía o si es que venía con alguien._

— _No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? —pudo haber sido una pregunta o una afirmación, incluso ambas en la misma oración._

 _¿Recordar? ¿Recordaba algo? Concentrándose, trató de hacer memoria pero todo era un abismo negro en su mente. Y una mueca de dolor a travesó su facciones, no podía recordar nada._

— _¿Sabes hablar siquiera? —ella volteó a verlo y eso le hizo pensar la respuesta al hombre._

" _¿Por qué a mí?" pensó frustrado. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con una niña amnésica sino también muda._

 _Pero entonces detectó por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de la pequeña. Prestándole atención, la miró asentirle y un suspiro salió de sus labios, al menos eso era una buena señal._

— _Sabes hablar…—ella volvió a asentir y el hizo lo mismo—Bien, pero supongo que no hablarás conmigo. —y ella negó con la cabeza, y al hombre no le quedó de otra que aceptar._

 _Estirándose en la silla donde se encontraba sentado se dedicó a mirar el fuego de la chimenea y a fumar de la larga pipa de madera oscura que sacó de una caja de metal. Y de vez en cuando le echaba breves miradas a la pequeña pero ella seguía como al inicio, sentada y con el plato de madera en sus manos, aunque ahora estaba vacío. Acomodándose con regocijo sobre la silla, siguió con su mini rutina de fumar, mirar el fuego y en ocasiones a la niña, y continuó con el mismo procedimiento hasta que los músculos de la espalda le exigieron movimiento y tuvo que pararse para checar el estado del clima._

— _¡Con mil diablos! —maldijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir temporalmente de la casa, dejando a la niña con la vista fija en el marco hasta que volvió a abrirse y el hombre entró como alma correteada por el diablo._

 _Lo observó dejar una pila enorme de leños cerca de la chimenea y después hincarse junto al fuego frotando las manos para entrar en calor._

— _Bien, niña—comenzó a hablarle mientras continuaba calentándose—Tenemos buenas, malas y desagradables noticias._

 _Ella le miró arqueando una ceja, ¿a qué se refería?_

— _Las malas noticias son que la lluvia no cesará, al menos no en un par de días o semanas…—dijo sentándose nuevamente en la silla—Las buenas que tenemos la madera suficiente para que la chimenea siga funcionando y la comida nos ajustará para una quincena…—se mantuvo en silencio._

 _La niña se preguntó cuales podrían ser las noticias desagradables. Entonces el hombre volvió a hablar:_

— _Y las noticias desagradables serán que tendremos que hacernos compañía mutua durante todo esta temporada. —finalizó el hombre cruzándose de brazos y mirándola directamente._

 _Ella bajó la mirada._

— _Así que sí vamos a tener que 'socializar' mientras las lluvias terminan—le dijo captan su atención—Supongo que tenemos que ponerte un nombre._

 _La pequeña arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño levemente, ¿eso era necesario?_

— _No me mires de esa forma, mocosa ingrata—le apuntó el hombre—A no ser que prefieras que te llame idiota o cualquier otro mote que se me venga a la mente, soy bueno creando apodos._

 _Asintiendo rápidamente, ella le dio a entender al hombre que la elección de un nombre no vendría nada mal. Moviéndose para quedar sentada frente al sujeto, observó como era el extraño que la había recogido. Pasando los ojos por su figura se grabó que la apariencia del varón era tosca y ceñuda, con un gran bigote y barba que se juntaban en forma de candado y se extendían hasta su cabello pelirrojo atado en una semi-coleta. Era más que obvio que el hombre era un adulto entre los 40 y 50, porque el contorno de sus ojos y boca eran acompañados por arrugas que se marcaban cada vez que gruñía, hablaba o achicaba los ojos. Pero que sin embargo la edad no le pesaba, porque la fuerza que demostró al cargar los leños le dio a pensar que todavía guardaba algo de fuerza en sus músculos. En resumen se trataba de un hombre viejo gruñón, amargado y solitario._

— _¿Qué te parece, Ethinel? —le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza—De acuerdo, tal vez, ¿Bayra? —le ofreció otro nombre y la niña hizo una mueca volviendo a negar con la cabeza. —Tienes razón, ese ni yo lo usaría._

 _Pasándose una mano por la cara, le dio una lista de todos los nombres femenino que podría recordar pero ninguno parecía gustarle a la niña y la rotunda negación de la pequeña comenzaba a cabrearle demasiado rápido._

— _¿Freniar? Es un nombre muy popular de los pueblos del Sur—pero ella negó otra vez, como las últimas 34 veces. Lanzando un bufido colérico, él exclamó: —¡Se me acabaron los nombres! ¡El único que me queda es con el que mi abuelo solía llamar a mi abuela! ¿Cómo demonios era? ¿Ermia? ¿Mion? ¿Hermione?_

 _Entonces la niña alzó las manos deteniendo los gritos del hombre._

— _¿Hermione? —la niña sonrió._

 _Arqueando una ceja, se preguntó si la pequeña sufría de algún tipo de enfermedad mental._

— _¿Segura? —ella asintió—Es un nombre complicado y no es muy común—y eso la hizo asentir con más entusiasmo. Rindiéndose, optó por darle ese nombre—Esta bien, si quieres llamarte así entonces te diré Hermione._

 _Y la expresión de la pequeña fue una muy diferente de cuando la encontró bajo la lluvia. Ella estaba sonriendo y los ojos le estaban brillando, un brillo que le hizo mirarlos con detalle. Las pupilas de la niña eran un dorado demasiado puro, casi parecían luces de estrellas atrapadas en sus ojos, que brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia. Momentáneamente se preguntó qué clase de niña se había encontrado porque lo que estaba mirando no era normal, los ojos no brillaban de esa manera y observando con más cuidado a la pequeña se recalcó que su apariencia la dejaba ver como una humana. Sin embargo, era sus ojos lo que la destacaban._

" _Tal vez…" pensó analizando la situación. Si la niña resultaba ser una cruza de razas eso le daría una explicación a su peculiar singularidad y tal como al inicio sucedió con sus pensamientos, la pequeña volvió a escucharlo dialogar en su subconsciente._

 _Esparciendo sus pensamientos, miró de nuevo a la niña y le sonrió._

— _De acuerdo, Hermione—le dijo llamándola por su nuevo nombre—Me presento: mi nombre es Bilius, hijo de Biltron y eres bienvenida a mi humilde pocilga._

 _La niña medio sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más cerca de la cálida chimenea, pensando que su camino podría haber sido menos agradable. Y mientras Hermione miraba fijamente las llamas del fuego, Bilius se encargó de preparar un poco de puchero para sacar el frío de los huesos que la cena no logró hacer._

— _¿Te gustan las nanas, niñ-Hermione? —preguntó el hombre rectificándose al decir el nuevo nombre de la pequeña._

 _Ella volteó a verlo aún con la jarra sobre la boca y el cálido líquido bailando en su interior._

" _¿Nanas?" pensó confusa Hermione._

 _Bilius se dio un leve golpe en la frente, recordando que la niña no podía recordar absolutamente nada y aclarándose la garganta, añadió:_

— _Son canciones de cuna—trató de hacerle entender pero la pequeña siguió sin comprender—No tengo buena voz pero puedo hacer mi mejor intento._

 _Dejando de lado la jarra con puchero, Bilius emitió un barítono grave y después un agudo y Hermione pensó que el hombre se había vuelto totalmente loco. Entonces su oído comenzó a captar la letra de la canción. Al principio no entendía lo que el hombre cantaba pero después no le importó, porque los suaves tonos le hicieron sentir tranquila, tanto que incluso le acompañó cantándola en su mente._

 _A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_ _  
_ _Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_ _  
_ _Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn_

Hermione continuó tarareando la canción, hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esa noche. La noche en que su padre la encontró, la noche que su vida cambió mientras él cantaba la vieja canción de cuna en gaélico, porque después de ese momento, Bilius se fue encariñado con ella y con el tiempo le dijo que la adoptaría como su hija. Al inicio todo era una catástrofe con Bilius tratando de lograr que ella hablara y al final le costó 4 meses para que Hermione dijera, aunque sólo fueran dos sencillas palabras: _Tengo hambre_.

La muchacha sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaba a ese viejo pelirrojo barbón y gruñón, pero mientras recordaba su sonrisa se fue esfumando poco a poco. Si se ponía a analizar la situación venía pensando demasiado en ese recuerdo, aún más cuando lo soñó hace un par de días atrás. Negando con la cabeza, no lograba encontrarle sentido, sabía que los sueños no significaban nada pero no podía dejar de sentir la ligera corazonada de que ese recuerdo estaba fuertemente ligado con algo que se le estaba pasando por alto. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? No recordaba nada, lo único más antiguo que se encontraba registrado en su memoria era ella misma caminando bajo la lluvia hasta que Bilius la encontró. Fuera de ello, no había nada más en su mente, absolutamente nada.

Soltando un suspiro, siguió con los trazos que marcaba en la amarillenta hoja, ya tendría tiempo para pensar a detalle sobre el sueño, pero por el momento deseaba terminar con el dibujo. Mordiéndose el labio, garabateó en la línea curva que le hizo doblar la muñeca y de pronto se encontró preguntándose: _¿Cómo demonios había terminado así?_ La respuesta era fácil, Ori se le acercó después que Balin indicara que necesitaría unos momentos para encontrar el resto del camino que los llevaría a través de las montañas nubladas. Y entre ojitos suplicantes y sonrisas esperanzadas, Hermione no tuvo el corazón de negarse ante las peticiones del enano.

Negando con la cabeza, se prometió que la próxima vez que Ori le hiciera esos ojitos no lo miraría directamente, de esa forma podría decirle que no y disfrutar de un descanso bien merecido. Enfocándose en la línea que unía la barbilla con el hombro, Hermione remarcó los trazos que conformaban el cabello, peinándolos hacia atrás con algunas trenzas en la parte trasera de las orejas. Devolviéndose a las expresiones del rostro, suavizó las marcadas líneas de la frente para darle un aspecto más sereno. Siempre que lo miraba tenía esa mueca en la cara de que odiaba a todo el mundo. Sonriendo ante como iba quedando la imagen se dijo que sólo haría falta trabajar en los detalles de la ropa y estaría listo, y dándole un vistazo más amplio al dibujo su rostro se trabó y su respiración se congeló.

Tragando con dificultad, observó una vez más el dibujo y para su desgracia descubrió que a quien había dibujado no era otro que 'Escudo de Roble'. Sintiendo un tic en el ojo, se preguntó alarmada en qué maldito momento había comenzado a dibujar al jodido enano y sobre todo, cómo demonios no se percató de que lo estaba dibujando. Ocultando la hoja, observó alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, hubiera visto el dibujo. Y cuando se memorizó la posición de cada enano, su cuerpo y mente se relajaron pero volvieron a tensarse cuando la voz de Ori la sorprendió.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le preguntó entusiasmado.

Hermione se planteó seriamente que algún tipo de karma estaba sobre ella para ser protagonista de este tipo de escenarios.

—Déjame ver—dijo Ori estirando la mano, pero ella apartó la hoja doblándola y metiéndola en su chaleco, y eso confundió al enano.

Nerviosa, Hermione dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Me he equivocado—comenzó diciendo—El dibujo salió mal, tenía un mal modelo. —Ori arqueó una ceja—Mejor dame otra hoja y esta vez prometo hacerlo mejor.

Sonriéndole lo más sinceramente que pudo, Hermione rezaba en su mente porque el enano no le pidiera ver la hoja de nuevo y le entregara una nueva. Haciendo un mohín con los labios, Ori se encogió de hombros y le tendió una hoja en limpio.

—No te preocupes, yo también he tenido mis errores—y sin más se alejó, sentándose junto a su hermano Nori quien mostraba su mejor ángulo para que su hermano menor lo dibujara. Lastimosamente, el enano no era el paisaje que Ori estaba trazando en el papel.

Permitiendo que la sensación de un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral, Hermione agradeció al Dios que la ayudó para salir de ese aprieto. Levantándose y cambiando de asiento, se dejó caer sobre las raíces de un frondoso pino, necesitaba tiempo para saber qué demonios acababa de ocurrir. Pero el concepto de espacio personal no existe dentro de la compañía, al menos, no para ella.

—¿Aún continuas dibujando? —Hermione hubiera soltado una maldición pero tratándose del hobbit que se sentaba a su lado, se abstuvo de expresarla.

—Decidí comenzar de nuevo, el otro dibujo era…—hizo un silencio, meditando— _inapropiado_.

Bilbo arqueó una ceja dudoso, no se le había escapado el tono de voz en la última palabra. Además, tampoco pasó por desapercibido la manera en que Hermione guardó la primera hoja que Ori le dio, y podría hasta jurar estar seguro de lo que miró sobre el papel, pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca para soltar un torbellino de preguntas, Hermione habló.

—No te muevas, Bilbo—el mediano dejó de respirar, poniéndose pálido y hasta sentirse mareado. —Voltea lentamente. —le indicó la muchacha mirando lo que fuera a sus espaldas.

" _¡Por favor, no más orcos ni huargos ni trolls de las montañas ni trasgos ni erumpent ni nundus que deseen asesinarnos!"_ exclamó al borde del llanto en sus pensamientos, y cuando miró hacia atrás sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa más que con miedo o desconcertación.

—Hermione… ¿Qué es eso? —si no hubiera estado tan impactado por lo que estaba mirando, se habría felicitado porque las palabras le salieran fuertes y claras. Incluso ni siquiera le prestó atención a que Hermione no le contestó.

La muchacha se paró con sigilo y se encaminó a una de las grandes criaturas que comenzaban a poblar el claro entre el bosque donde se encontraba descansando la compañía. Estirando un brazo, colocó la palma de su mano a pocos centímetros del largo hocico de la criatura y esperó a que esta se acercara hasta que ambas pieles hicieron contacto.

—Ven, Sr. Bolsón—invitó Hermione al hobbit, pero Bilbo se mostró renuente—No tienes porque tener miedo, no te lastimarán.

Y aunque se mostró receloso, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar a un lado de la muchacha. Demasiado tensó que parecía un resorte listo para saltar cuando fuera necesario escapar. E imitando las acciones de la mujer acompañado por la curiosidad de su lado Tuk, Bilbo se atrevió a tocar el cuello de la criatura y se sorprendió al descubrir que la piel era fría pero suave. Soltando una sonrisa se dijo que sí todos los encuentros con bestias extraordinarias resultaran tan fáciles como esta, entonces nunca tendría por qué quejarse al viajar con los enanos.

—Se les llama Thestral—habló Hermione y Bilbo volteó a verla con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos.

—Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de estas criaturas—dijo Bilbo sin dejar de acariciar la piel del enorme caballo.

Porque para Bilbo eso era o al menos es lo que aparentaban ser. Su forma era lo más parecida a un equino, sólo que los thestral poseían un cuerpo esquelético, con rostros marcados y grandes alas de aspecto curtido que al hobbit le recordaban a las alas de los murciélagos. Pero el rasgo más sobresaliente eran sus ojos oscuros, negros como la oscuridad de la noche y tan brillantes que podías reflejarte en ellos.

—No se suele hablar de ellos porque para muchas personas son un mal augurio—Bilbo hizo un mohín con los labios, eso no era justo.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora sé que existen? —preguntó, aunque la pregunta había sido más si mismo.

—Sólo aquellos que han visto la muerte pueden verlos, Bilbo—le contestó Hermione.

Bilbo volteó a verla impresionado, si eso era cierto (que no lo dudaba) entonces comprendía porque al inició del viaje había visto a los enanos y a Hermione señalar en direcciones que él le parecían vacías o cuidaban de vigilar la comida, sobre todo tratándose de la carne. Y también entendía que después de su encuentro con los huargos comenzara a verlos, esa había sido la primera vez que observaba como asesinaban a una criatura, aunque de orcos se hubiera tratado.

—En realidad son bastante amables, aunque pueden provocarte daño si los atacas pero las personas suelen evitarlos debido a que son…

—Diferentes—terminó por decir Bilbo y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sobre todo porque su apariencia es lúgubre y fantasmal.

Y mientras Bilbo continuaba acariciando al oscuro caballo, Hermione se retiró un poco. El hobbit observó como la muchacha sustraía de una pequeña bolsa un pedazo de carne cruda y al regresar se la daba de comer al thestral.

—Comen carne pero eso no significa que te harán daño. —aclaró Hermione adivinando las dudas y dramas del hombrecillo.

Tragando con un poco de dificultad el amargo nudo que se le formó en la garganta, Bilbo tuvo que comprender que aún estas criaturas debían tener su lado tenebroso.

" _Al menos yo no soy la cena"_ pensó aliviado.

Hermione sonrió enternecida por la imagen del hobbit acariciando la cabeza y el lomo del caballo, y una risa involuntaria se le escapó al detallar en la magnitud del thestral comparada con la pequeñez del mediano. Una risilla que Bilbo escuchó y que antes de que el hobbit preguntara el motivo, Hermione le tendió un pedazo de carne para que alimentara a la criatura, pero fue el detonador para un escenario aún más gracioso. El thestral que habían estado acariciando se alejó y permitió que las pequeñas crías se acercaran al señor Bolsón y cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba casi suelta con un chillido la carne que llevaba. Sin encontrar una forma de salir del aprieto, Bilbo terminó soltando el pedazo de carne dejando que las crías se disputaran por ella y aunque ya no tenía más, las pequeñas criaturas siguieron olisqueando al mediano hasta que lo derribaron y pronto el hobbit se encontró rodeado de pequeños thestral a su alrededor.

Aguantando por no soltar la carcajada, Hermione optó por volver a sentarse, tenía la imagen ideal para el dibujo frente a ella. ¿Qué mejor que un hobbit rodeado de crías de thestral? Tomando el carboncillo y sosteniendo la hoja amarillenta en sus piernas, comenzó a trazar débiles líneas por aquí por allá, reflejando al mediano sentado y tratando de apartar a un thestral que le tironeaba del cabello. Sólo entonces escuchó el familiar gañido de Fawkes, volteando hacia el sonido, encontró al halcón reposando sobre la rama alta de un árbol a varios metros de ella y a juzgar por cómo observaba al mediano, Hermione dedujo que se estaba burlando de la situación del hobbit. Rodando los ojos, se dijo que sí fuera Fawkes quien estuviera rodeado de thestrals, el halcón estaría lanzando maldiciones para que lo dejaran tranquilo y después le recriminaría la falta de ayuda.

Lanzando un sopló a la cortina de cabello que le tapaba el rostro, asintió convencida ante el dibujo, le estaba quedando bien y eso que no era una experta como Ori. Permitiendo a sus manos descansar, miró al resto del campamento y encontró que los enanos ya estaban teniendo dificultades con la manada de thestrals. Bombur luchaba porque uno de ellos no le quitara de su comida, Bofur, Gloin, Oin y Ori batallaban para que dejaran de olisquear entre las mochilas, Nori y Dori se reían de ver a Bilbo en medio de las crías, e incluso Dwalin se encontraba guerreando con uno para que dejara de perseguirlo; mientras que los hermanos Fili y Kili se divertían montando uno tras otro y ver cual emprendía más rápido el vuelo. Riendo quedamente, se dijo que estos eran los momentos que guardaría por siempre en su memoria de su viaje con trece enanos y un mediano.

Fue entonces que un aroma llegó hasta ella, tensándose levemente se mordió el interior de la mejilla, necesitaba aparentar normalidad. Tragando saliva con un poco de dificultad, ladeo la mirada y pudo ver de reojo a Escudo de Roble caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado.

—Parece divertirte—Hermione humedeció sus labios antes de hablar.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, contestó:

—Este tipo de escenarios son demasiado amenos y difíciles de observar últimamente—le dijo sin dejar de ver como Kili caía del caballo—Es lógico que disfrute de ellos.

Thorin también observó la escena y pudo concordar con la muchacha, era cierto que en tiempos como los suyos no era fácil encontrar tranquilidad pero cuando lo hacía prefería verla y disfrutar de mirar a sus amigos y familia, sería un agradable recuerdo para guardar. Desviando un poco la vista, sus ojos interceptaron al hobbit que todavía luchaba porque una cría le soltara de los tirantes del pantalón y no evitó fruncir el ceño, una acción que Hermione observó.

—No deberías juzgar a Bilbo de esa manera—le recriminó, obviamente molesta.

El enano volteó a verla y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que lo miraban con la dureza marcada en ellos, algo que le impresionó y le aterró al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo míralo—le indicó señalando al mediano—es pequeño y débil, no ha sido criado para la guerra.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó tratando de mantener a raya su coraje, las palabras del enano habían sido un insulto—Permíteme recordarte que Bilbo, y ese es su nombre, ha nacido en un lugar donde la maldad no es conocida, al menos no como tú y yo la hemos tratado.

Thorin achicó los ojos.

—Eso no es excusa—soltó mirándola fijamente—El saqueador decidió salir aún en conocimiento del peligro al que se enfrentaría, ha sido una decisión muy equivocada de su parte.

Hermione se contuvo de soltarle una larga lista de insultos en sindarin y quenya al enano, ¿quién se creía él que era para decir eso sobre el Sr. Bolsón?

—Y aún con todos los peligros que hemos pasado, Bilbo continua con nosotros—le dijo moderando su tono de voz—El coraje o la valentía no depende del tamaño o la fuerza que se tenga, en ocasiones la más pequeña de las criaturas puede tener más valor que uno mismo…—Thorin desvió un momento los ojos—y ayudarnos en los momentos más difíciles.

Thorin miró nuevamente al mediano, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de la muchacha pero tampoco podía negar que poseían cierta lógica. No todos los grandes poderes yacían en grandes guerreros y magos, en ocasiones los actos comunes de personas comunes lograban más que mil actos de acciones heroicas libradas en batallas.

—Sólo trata de darle una oportunidad—le dijo y Thorin volvió a verla—Puede que te sorprenda la valentía que un hobbit llega a tener. —tomando un respiro, Hermione volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez en lengua enana— _Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzughizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu._

Esperando por la respuesta del rey, Hermione recordó con ternura cuando Fawkes le explicó que Bilbo había sido de gran ayuda el día en que Balin, Thorin y ella cayeron por la cascada, porque cuando el halcón trató de comunicarse con los enanos, ninguno supo entender el mensaje. Aquel que lograba comprender más de lo que deseaba comunicarles era Bifur y casi nadie hablaba el lenguaje del enano, fue entonces que Bilbo sirvió como intérprete, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa porque esos eran los resultados de haberle enseñado al mediano algunas palabras de la lengua de las bestias. Además, estaba el punto de que ayudó a calmar a los enanos y convencerlos que era mejor seguir las instrucciones que Fawkes traía.

Poco después observó como un no tan convencido Thorin terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento. Una sonrisa que a Escudo de Roble le fascinó y le motivó a no dejar que la conversación terminará allí, inmediatamente un tema que tenía pendiente con ella vino a su mente.

—Te debo las gracias—le dijo captando la atención de la muchacha, quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada—Jamás te agradecí por devolverme el anillo de mi padre.

La mujer observó como el enano le mostraba el anillo en su mano, y terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Fue una promesa que le hice a Thráin—dijo Hermione recordando al viejo enano—Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Gracias, Hermione. —y ella asintió quedamente.

Lo miró por unos breves segundos antes de apartar la mirada, era extraño cuando él solía llamarla por su nombre, casi siempre usaba ese nombre enano que le había dado. Aunque para ser sinceros, ya no le molestaba que la llamara _Ava_ , al menos no tanto como antes.

—Lamento no haber podido salvarlo—habló mientras sentía nuevamente ese pesar en el pecho.

Thorin soltó un suspiro antes de hablar: —Hiciste lo que pudiste, y te agradezco con mayor intensidad que te tomaras el tiempo para enterrarlo conforme a nuestras costumbres.

—De nada—soltó las palabras suavemente, era extraño tener una conversación con el enano sin que esta terminara en gritos y discusiones.

Observándolo de reojo, se percató que la apariencia de Escudo de Roble había mejorado.

—Veo que tus heridas han sanado—le dijo y por un momento se sintió estúpida ¿qué había sido eso?

En cambio, Thorin luchó por ocultar su alegría, ella estaba iniciando una plática y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—No sé lo que habrás hecho—comenzó diciéndole—pero tu medicina me ha servido desde esa noche.

—Bueno, eso es evidente. Tu venas lucen más normales y ya no apestas a veneno—le dijo imitando una mueca de desagrado por el irritante olor del gas del nundu.

Arqueando una ceja, Thorin le preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es mi aroma ahora?

—Aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa…—respondió e inmediatamente se calló.

Mirando al enano, se prometió que descuartizaría a ese hombre. Acaba de tenderle una trampa para que ella reconociera su aroma una vez más, le resultaba increíble que se tomara el tiempo para hacer situaciones demasiado embarazosas. ¿Dónde había quedado el enano con quien habló aquella noche? Hermione rodó los ojos internamente. ¡Así! Se encontraba adentro, pero muy adentro del subconsciente de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', y debía recordarse que el enano que tenía ahora enfrente no era el mismo de aquella vez. Este no diría palabras tiernas ni comprensivas, simplemente ordenaría y actuaría sin pena ni vergüenza, y fue precisamente ese último pensamiento que le dio el valor para hacerle una pregunta.

—Escudo de Roble…—lo llamó algo indecisa—En verdad, ¿no recuerdas nada después de que cayeras por la cascada?

Thorin frunció el entrecejo, ¿recordar? Lo único que venía a su mente era caer al río y después despertar en el campamento junto a Balin y Hermione. Mirando a la muchacha negó con la cabeza, y ella sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Observándola con detalle, tomó nota de la trenza que aún mantenía atada en el cabello con la piedra ámbar, en las marcas de nacimiento que atravesaban su piel, en lo dorado de sus ojos y el brillo que siempre radiaban, y se dijo que ahora era su turno de hablar.

— _Hermione_ —ella se tensó y volteó a ver al enano, la sorpresa estaba escrita en sus ojos.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó alarmada, el enano había traspasado los límites de cercanía entre ambos y ahora sostenía entre sus dedos la trenza que llevaba el abalorio. Sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, observó como el hombre sólo se dedicaba a acariciar el trozo de cabello hasta que volvió a escucharlo hablar.

— _Di mi nombre_ —a la chica se le dificultó pasar saliva, ahora le estaba hablando en Khuzdul.

—Por respeto, no lo diré—le dijo contestándole en la lengua normal, pero eso pareció no importarle al enano porque negó con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos.

— _Eres una pésima mentirosa_ —recalcó divertido y Hermione comenzó a sentir un tic en el ojo— _Di mi nombre, Ava._

Si pudiera definir esa situación del 1 al 10 definitivamente le daría un 11, no sólo el enano se estaba tomando el atrevimiento de tocarla sino de ordenarle que dijera su nombre, además estaba la incógnita en su mente de porque no hacía nada para apartarlo. Y mientras Hermione se debatía entre ceder ante las exigencias del rey o no, Thorin se encontró curioso por lo que sucedía, podría jurar que ya antes había tocado el cabello de _su_ mujer pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? La muchacha lo destazaría antes de atreverse a hacerlo y sin embargo aquí estaba y aún continuaba con vida. Este podría resultarle el más extraño de los deja vú.

Pero sus curiosidades quedaron de lado cuando observó como la lengua de la mujer humedecía sus labios. Sin apartar la mirada, soltó el rizo y llevó la mano hasta la nuca afirmando la cabeza, mientras que con la otra sostenía el brazo derecho que había tratado de impedir que él se acercara, y deslizando suavemente la mano llegó hasta la muñeca y de ahí a la mano de la muchacha.

— _Espera, Escudo de Roble_ —trató de hablar pero parecía que la lengua se le había trabado.

Mirando hacia todas direcciones se percató que se encontraban demasiado apartados del resto de los enanos. Volviendo su atención hacia el hombre comenzó a temblar al sentirlo cada vez más cerca y lo único que se le ocurrió fue colocar la otra mano sobre el hombro del enano en un intento por frenarlo pero no lo logró.

— _Es-escudo de…_ —volvió a pedirle en lengua Khuzdul y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando observó que él sólo le prestaba atención a sus labios y a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Indecisa entre sí mirarlo a los ojos, la frente, la nariz o el cabello terminó por dejar sus ojos fijos en los labios del enano. Y su nerviosismo desapareció cuando el vaho del aliento del rey le golpeó en los labios entreabiertos, y en lugar de sentir miedo lo que surgió en ella fue una ansiedad que se arremolinó en su vientre y le motivó a permitir que el enano continuara. Algo que Escudo de Roble captó y le hizo sonreír internamente, aún más al percatarse del rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Pero como en todas las situaciones, siempre existe un importuno que sucede a último momento. Sólo lograron darse un leve roce cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Uy! _Birashagimi!_ —se disculpó Bofur tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Hermione miró inmediatamente al enano sin tener idea de lo que acaba de suceder, en cambio, Thorin tenía los ojos oscuros y con un brillo siniestro escrito en ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desubicada Hermione.

—Yo…—Bofur tragó duro mirando hacia otro lado—Yo sólo venía a decirles que Balin encontró el camino…

— _Kulhu biraglabizu?_ —volvió a preguntar confundida, hablando primero en khuzdul—¡Ah, sí! El camino—dijo, ahora en lengua ordinaria tratando de aparentar normalidad—De acuerdo, es hora de irnos. —y sin esperar por una respuesta, Hermione se levantó abruptamente y se marchó sin decir nada una palabra más.

Cuando Bofur llegó con el resto de los enanos desde el más viejo hasta el más joven lo miraban sin saber si sentir lástima por él o comprensión de lo que le sucedería después.

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó desorientado.

— _Hermano mío, acabas de ganarte una paliza_ —le dijo Bombur y Bofur arqueó una ceja pero cuando miró la expresión de Escudo de Roble entendió todo.

— _¡Que Yavanna te proteja porque Mahal no lo hará!_ —le deseó Nori.

— _No creo que ni Yavanna logre hacerlo, no de la ira de Thorin_ —rió Dwalin observando cómo su amigo despedazaba con los ojos al enano en cuestión, y Bofur suspiró resignado, acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Y mientras los enanos reían y daban sus últimas palabras hacia Bofur, Hermione los observaba consternada, no podía creer que de algo como esto sacaran para hacer teatro. Negando con la cabeza, se dio de golpes mentalmente repitiéndose ¿Cómo diablos había estado a punto de permitirle a Escudo de Roble besarla? Sintiéndose frustrada meditó que en cuanto más rápido se terminara esta misión, más pronto se libraría de la presencia de ese enano y su ceño fruncido se desvaneció, ¿en verdad deseaba alejarse? Ya ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que deseaba realmente.

" _No trates de mentirte a ti misma, Hermione"_ se dijo _"Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres, aunque es mejor que… que él no se entere"_ y no pudo evitar sentir un vació en el pecho _"¿acaso esto es cuando se necesita a una persona?"_ volvió a pensar. _"Entonces, ¡maldita sea la ocasión en que me crucé en el camino de este enano!"_ exclamó furiosa sin saber cómo desquitar su coraje.

—¿Estás bien? —Hermione volteó a ver a la vocecita que le hablaba.

—Sí, muy bien—no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica.

Bilbo la miró dudoso, pero cuando estaba por volver a hablar el grito de Escudo de Roble lo interrumpió:

—¡Todos arriba, no hay tiempo que perder! —exclamó y el refunfuñado de los enanos fueron motivo de risa para el mediano, los hombres se quejaban por todo.

Aunque el único enano que no se burló de la situación de Bofur ni de ninguna otra por el resto del camino fue Fili, quien había visto desde lejos el _cariñoso_ intercambio que Thorin y Hermione tuvieron con un frío aire en los ojos, una presión de ira que poco a poco se convirtió en tristeza.

 **[…]**

Subieron por las laderas de las montañas tan arriba que a Bilbo le llegó a parecer que los enanos deseaban tocar el cielo. Había muchas sendas que subían internándose en aquellas montañas y sobre ellas desfiladeros que indicaban que cualquier paso en falso era una muerte segura. Y lo peor de todo era que los desfiladeros eran engañosos, sin llevar a ningún lado y la mayoría de estos se encontraban infestados de criaturas malvadas y de peligros horrorosos (los nundu eran un ejemplo de la clase de peligros que avecinaban por los senderos de las montañas). Por suerte, contaban con los conocimientos y la memoria de Balin que, aunque ya viejo, no había olvidado el camino correcto que llegaba al desfiladero apropiado.

Bilbo había estado contando los días y ya eran muchos, demasiados después de haber abandonado el Valle, en total podría decir que en condiciones normales no habrían tardado tanto en subir pero desde el encuentro con los nundu que la pierna de Balin aún se encontraba en recuperación y sólo habían hecho del viaje más lento. Tal vez, y podrían decirle exagerado aunque no lo era demasiado, llevaban casi 1 mes subiendo esa montaña y todo resultaba de mal en peor porque pronto los senderos se volvieron en caminos escabrosos y peligrosos, rutas tortuosas, desiertas y largas que no parecían tener fin.

Incluso, y después de que comenzara la lluvia sobre las montañas, Hermione se ofreció en llevar al pequeño saqueador sobre su lomo, y aunque el hombrecillo se negó al principio no le sirvió de mucho renegar porque al poco tiempo se encontraba montando sobre un enorme huargo de pelaje oscuro. Balin y algunos enanos como Bombur, Ori y Oin fueron llevados por la muchacha hasta que una noche Escudo de Roble exclamó que _su_ mujer no volvería a llevar a ningún enano más, y como era de esperarse Hermione se enfureció pero también agradeció esa orden, últimamente le pesaba esa carga. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con que Thorin 'Escudo de Robe' continuara llamándola _su_ mujer porque ella no había aceptado nada.

Todo marchó como en días anteriores, con el clima azotándolos e imposibilitándoles seguir a buen pie, en pocas palabras nada ocurrió hasta que un día se encontraron con una tormenta de truenos.

—¡Cuiden por donde caminan!—gritó Thorin encabezando la caravana por el desfiladero.

El hobbit y el resto de la compañía se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza como cuando entraron en las Tierras Salvajes. La lluvia había llegado de una manera demasiado rápida para lograr eludirla, el viento les azotaba en la cara y les sacudía las barbas y las capuchas de las capas. El granizo iba en todas direcciones y no lograban visualizar el camino por temor a levantar la cara y que las rocas caídas del cielo les golpearan en los ojos.

—Esto no irá nada bien—dijo Thorin apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Thorin debemos encontrar donde refugiarnos o moriremos todos aquí! —le dijo Balin tratando de mantener el capuchón sobre la cabeza.

Asintiendo, llamó con la voz más alta a sus sobrinos: —Fili, Kili—los hermanos levantaron las cabezas—Busquen un refugio.

Cuando ambos enanos partieron, Hermione pensó que sería de más ayuda ir con ellos. Puede que tuvieran ojos penetrantes por ser los enanos más jóvenes de la compañía, y que por ello se ocupaban de ese tipo de tareas, ya que mandar al viejo Oin o Bombur no sería más que una mala decisión que una ayuda; pero también sabía que era arriesgado mandar a ese par solos. Justo estaba por traspasar a Escudo de Roble cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, volteando hacia el enano encontró a Thorin observándola con una fuerte respuesta en su mirada.

—Tú no irás—le dijo ejerciendo más fuerza. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero antes de que hablara Thorin se adelantó—Te quedarás conmigo.

Esforzándose por no lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz, Hermione asintió a la vez que obligaba al enano a soltarla.

—Bien—le contestó secamente.

No pasó mucho para que Fili y Kili volvieran, arrastrándose, doblados por el viento, aferrándose a las rocas.

—Hemos encontrado una cueva seca—dijeron los hermanos—doblando el próximo recodo no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿La exploraron a fondo? —preguntó Dwalin desde atrás de la caravana.

—¡Sí, sí! —afirmaron al unisonó—No es demasiado grande y tampoco muy profunda.

Y tanto Balin, Dwalin, Hermione y Thorin sabían que no podían haber estado allí por mucho tiempo, habían regresado casi enseguida. Los cuatro conocían por propia mano lo que las cuevas de las montanas solían esconder y no se encontraban con los ánimos para llevarse una inesperada sorpresa. Naturalmente, se hubieran puesto a decidir si ocupar la cueva o buscar otra, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban, las noticias de Fili y Kili parecieron bastantes buenas para ir en su contra. Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza, sólo deseaba un lugar seco para pasar la noche, soltando un pesado suspiro, regresó hasta casi el final de la caravana con la mirada penetrante de Thorin sobre ella, lo que él quería era tenerla cerca hasta que llegaran a la cueva, tenía un mal presentimiento pero la mujer terca y obstinada se había marchado hasta la otra punta, lejos de él y su cuidado.

Aferrándose a las rocas del desfiladero, la compañía avanzó hasta el lugar prometido, pero justo cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros Bilbo pisó mal, resbalándose y tambaleándose hasta casi caer por el filo del desfiladero. De no haber sido por Dwalin que lo sujetó firmemente del saco empapado, el hobbit ya sería historia. Pero esa preocupación pasó a segundo lugar para el saqueador y el resto de los enanos cuando la voz de Dwalin sonó fuerte y alarmante, haciéndose escuchar entre los rugidos de los truenos y la lluvia.

—¡Cuidado!

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección que el enano apuntaba y lo que miraron los dejó perplejos. Una enorme roca se dirigía hacia ellos, con gran velocidad que difícilmente lograrían eludirla. Sólo pudieron observar como la gran roca se estrellaba a unos metros arriba de ellos y provocaba un derrumbe de piedra que los obligó a aferrarse con más fuerza a la pared tratando de evitar que algún pedazo los golpeara y los hiciera caer al vacío.

—¡Por Durin y Mahal! ¿Qué está sucediendo? —gritó Gloin mirando hacia todas direcciones.

—Esto no es una tormenta, es una batalla de truenos. ¡Miren!—gritó Balin mirando hacia un punto fijo y señalando a una enorme figura que se elevaba sobre las montañas y lanzaba otra roca hacia ellos.

—¡Que el diablo me lleve, las leyendas eran ciertas! —exclamó Bofur acercándose más al risco—¡Gigantes, gigantes de piedra!

Bilbo jamás había visto nada igual. Se trata de enormes gigantes hechos de piedra que despertaban de sus sueños y comenzaban a tomar trozos de roca y lanzarlos entre sí, como si de un juego se tratara. Nunca sintió tanta fascinación por una criatura y temor al mismo tiempo como la extraña mezcla que tenía en ese momento, sin duda su lado Tuk era más fuerte que su lado Bolsón.

Siguiendo la dirección de la piedra que el gigante lanzó, ubicaron que otra criatura salía por detrás de la montaña donde se encontraban, recibiendo el impacto del lanzamiento y como consecuencia que ellos tuvieran otra lluvia de rocas sobre sus cabezas.

—Vete a cubrirte, estúpido—le gritó Hermione a Bofur, ayudando al hobbit a mantener los peludos pies sobre el delgado camino del desfiladero.

Pronto se encontraron presenciando una batalla entre gigantes, lanzándose y recibiendo puñetazos y golpes de rocas que eran una situación alarmante para la compañía. Bilbo sintió que su respiración se cortaba cuando comenzó a sentir temblar el suelo y los gritos de los enanos advirtiendo al resto de que lo peor estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Sujétense! —gritó Dwalin al tiempo en que descubrían que el piso por donde caminaban se trataba de las piernas de otro gigante que comenzaba a despertar para unirse a las batalla de truenos.

—¡Kili, toma mi mano! —le gritó Fili a su hermano cuando eran separados por las piernas del gigante, pero el menor no alcanzó siquiera a rozar los dedos. —¡Hermione! —volvió a gritar, recordando que la muchacha se encontraba del otro lado.

— _¡Ava!_ —gritó Thorin al percatarse también de donde estaba Hermione, y maldijo a _su_ mujer por no quedarse junto a él.

Como consecuencia, la compañía se encontró dividida, quedando Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Balin, Dori, Nori y Kili de un lado y Fili, Bofur, Hermione, Bilbo, Dwalin, Ori y Bombur del otro. Todos luchando por no caer y aferrándose a las rocas que conformaban las piernas y rodillas del gigante sobre el que estaban.

Balanceándose de un lado a otro, pronto el grupo donde se encontraba Thorin tuvieron la oportunidad de bajar del gigante y sin perder tiempo, corrieron hasta suelo estable esperando porque los demás tuvieran la misma suerte.

—¡Corran, corran!—ordenó Thorin indicando a los enanos a seguirlo.

Cuando miraron al otro grupo que aún se encontraba en la otra pierna del gigante, observaron como el monstruo de piedra se alejaba y se sumergía en una pelea que obligó al grupo del hobbit a sostenerse con uñas y dientes a las paredes cuando una roca destruyó la cabeza del gigante, cayendo al abismo y dejando tambaleándose al cuerpo sin saber donde iba a caer.

—¡Sosténganse!—les gritó Oin al tiempo en que el cuerpo del gigante se derrumbaba contra la pared a unos metros de ellos.

Bilbo sintió como un agujero se instalaba en su pecho al estar a punto de estrellarse contra la roca, ni siquiera tuvo un pensamiento coherente cuando meditó que esa podría ser su muerte segura.

—¡No!—gritó Thorin mirando el cuerpo del gigante caer al abismo después de estrellarse contra la ladera de la montaña, sin rastro de ningún enano ni de la muchacha—¡Hermione! ¡Fili!—volvió a gritar corriendo al lugar donde chocaron.

Cuando estaba esperando lo peor, su corazón se regocijó al percatarse que todos se encontraban sobre la montaña, tal vez algo adoloridos y asustados pero vivos.

—Están bien, están vivos—dijo Gloin llegando hasta ellos y avisando al resto de la compañía.

Avanzando entre los enanos que trataban de capturar la cordura después de su excéntrico paseo, Escudo de Roble caminó hasta la mestiza que se encontraba tratando de levantar a Bombur. Tomándola por los brazos, Hermione tuvo que soltar al gordo enano debido a lo abrupto del movimiento. Mirando abrumada a Thorin, se percató que el rey la miraba fijamente, evaluándola de pies a cabeza en busca de una herida, una lesión, una molestia.

— _Gamut ai-menu_ —le dijo en lengua enana.

Thorin achicó un poco los ojos.

— _A partir de ahora, viajarás junto a mi_ —le indicó, aunque bien pudo haber sido una orden.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, este era el enano Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' que conocía. Aquel que era incapaz de pedir o decir por favor y que se limitaba a ordenar y exigir.

—¿Y Bilbo? —preguntó Bofur mirando hacia todos lados, Hermione miró al enano asustada—¿Y el hobbit? —volvió a preguntar el enano.

Buscándolo entre los enanos, la muchacha se abrió camino tratando de encontrarlo, preguntándose cómo demonios podría perdérseles un mediano.

—¡Lo encontré!—indicó Nori.

Mirando hacia donde apuntaba Nori, Hermione miró a Bilbo pendiendo del filo del desfiladero, luchando por no soltarse y caer al abismo.

—¡Ayuda, por favor!—gritó Bilbo desesperado, sus brazos no aguantarían por más tiempo.

Tratando de subir, los pies se le resbalaban cada vez que trataba de apoyarse y las manos se le volvieron barras de jabón al querer seguir sosteniéndose de la roca.

—Tranquilo—le dijo Bofur tratando de calmar al hobbit.

—¡Sujétese! —le indicó Ori esforzándose por alcanzar los brazos del hombrecillo.

Apartándose del resto de los enanos que le impedían avanzar, la muchacha se asustó al imaginarse lo que pasaría si no lograban subir al mediano.

—¡Bilbo! —gritó Hermione, tratando de acercarse al saqueador pero Dwalin la detuvo.

Ella volteó a ver al enano interrogante, pero él no se dedicó a responderle. Aunque no hubo necesidad de respuesta, en los ojos del hombre estaba claro lo que iba a decirle: _Si el mediano cae no habrá problemas, pero tú no debes caer ni arriesgarte a salvarlo_.

Justo estaba Bilbo por ceder al peso de sus brazos cuando Bofur lo sostuvo y ayudado por Ori trató de subirlo. Pero los esfuerzos eran inútiles, las fuerzas de los enanos se habían desvanecidos, la caminata por las montañas los habían agotado y si no se apuraban, se iban a quedar sin hobbit. Fue entonces que Escudo de Roble, mirando la consternación en los ojos de _su_ mujer (y hay que admitirlo, el enano jamás dejaría morir a una persona a su cargo) fue que bajó lo más pronto para ayudar al mediano a subir, tomándolo por el saco lo empujó para que Bofur lo sostuviera y cuando Ori y el enano de gracioso gorro lo aseguraron, la mano de Thorin resbaló.

Dwalin se lanzó hacia adelante logrando tomar a Thorin y cuando creía que no lo lograría, una masa de cabellos se hizo presente a su lado. Ladeando la vista, miró a Hermione sostener el otro brazo de su amigo.

—¡No te quedes mirando, ayúdame, vieja cabra! —le gritó Hermione tratando de subir al enano.

Haciendo una mueca con los labios, la muchacha confirmó que en verdad Escudo de Roble tenía un peso extraordinario. Era demasiado pesado. Estando todos sobre la ladera, se permitieron respirar para recuperar las fuerzas.

—¡Vaya!—habló Dwalin pasándose la mano por la cabeza calva y tatuada—Creí que perderíamos al saqueador.

Bilbo no supo si sentirse ofendido o feliz, acababa de pasar por una situación de muerte (dos veces) y lo que les preocupaba a los enanos era quedarse sin saqueador. Pero los ojos de Escudo de Roble sobre él, le advirtieron que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡Ha estado perdido desde que salió de su hogar!—dijo Thorin mirándolo con indiferencia—¡Nunca debió venir, no debe estar entre nosotros!

El mediano desvió los ojos avergonzado, pero Hermione clavó su mirada en el enano con una furia que era palpable en el aire. Algo que Escudo de Roble captó pero pasó por alto.

—Arriba, arriba—indicó Balin, llamando a los demás.

Y cuando Thorin trató de tomar por el brazo a Hermione, ella se soltó de su agarre de una forma demasiado grosera, apartándose del enano con los ojos brillándole en un claro tono de advertencia de que no se atreviera a acercársele o si quiera a tocarla. Sintiéndose insultado, Thorin le dio la espalda y se alejó, maldiciendo internamente a la muchacha.

—¡Dwalin!—llamó a su amigo, señalándole con la cabeza la entrada de la cueva, y el enano se esforzó por no soltar un suspiro al haber observado el retroceso que su rey tuvo con su compañera.

Entrando en la cueva, Dwalin miró por todos lados, asegurándose de que no se encontraran con una horrible sorpresa, acababan de tener una y no deseaban volver a repetirla.

—Se ve bastante seguro—dijo Dwalin.

—Revisa atrás—le ordenó Thorin entrando—Las cuevas de las montañas no están desocupadas.

Asintiendo, caminó hasta el fondo de la cueva, revisando aquello que (seguramente) ni Fili ni Kili habían hecho.

—Aquí no hay nada—volvió a asegurar y esta vez, Thorin asintió satisfecho.

Uno por uno, los enanos entraron al refugio, todavía temblando y asustados por la experiencia con los gigantes. No fue hasta que el último de la compañía estuvo dentro que todos comenzaron a respirar con más tranquilidad. La cueva parecía de buen tamaño, tenía el suelo seco y lo que era más conciliador para los enanos era que estaba libre de las tempestades ubicadas allá fuera.

—Muy bien, encendamos la fogata—dijo Gloin sacando la leña y esparciéndola por el suelo.

—No, fuego no. No aquí adentro—habló Thorin interrumpiendo los intentos del enano y su hermano Oin por prender la fogata—Duerman un poco, hay que salir al amanecer.

—Íbamos a esperar en las montañas hasta que Gandalf viniera, ese era el plan—dijo Balin caminando hasta Thorin.

—Los planes cambian—le contestó y mirando hacia atrás le habló al enano que estaba buscando desde que entró en la cueva—Bofur, tienes la primera guardia.

El pobre Bofur se preguntó si esta orden no era debido al _inoportuno accidente_ que había ocasionado entre Thorin y Hermione, pero hasta él sabía que en ocasiones es mejor mantenerse callado y tragándose las palabras que le bailaban en la lengua, aceptó la tarea. Quienes no se encontraban nada contentos con la falta de fuego eran Oin y Gloin, ellos habían pensado encender la fogata para ayudarse a secarse las ropas mojadas y Bombur lo ansiaba para calentar la cena, su estomago le estaba exigiendo la comida de la hora.

—¿Qué haremos sin fuego para secarnos y calentar la comida? —se quejó Dori haciendo pucheros con los labios.

—Tendrán que dormir con la ropa tal y como esta—dijo Dwalin quitándose la pesada armadura de los hombros.

Y eso sólo dio pie para que lo enanos se quejaran, pero ninguno prendió el fuego.

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione se apartó el cabello húmedo del rostro y se estiró en el pequeño hueco donde se había sentado. Ahogando un bostezo, buscó por todos los rincones de la cueva hasta que sus ojos localizaron una pequeña cabeza con rizos alborotados.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al mediano, pero el hombrecillo simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Hace demasiado frío—dijo Bilbo mientras trataba de entrar en calor encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, Hermione supo que después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, toda la compañía estaría haciendo fila para que los ayudara.

—Dame tus manos—le pidió al hobbit y aunque al principio Bilbo la miró confuso, poco después comprendió lo que ella haría y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Estirando los brazos, Hermione tomó las manos del mediano entre la suyas y frotándolas un poco sopló sobre ella con un aire caliente y seco acompañado por un soplo de fuego que salía de su boca. Al instante, Bilbo se sintió más tibio y con menos posibilidades de contraer catarro, aunque la sonrisa no le duró.

—¡Es mi turno! —gritó Bofur adelantándose a los demás.

—No, primero yo—dijo Gloin.

—Y, ¿por qué debes de ser tú? —preguntó Nori tratando de distraer a los demás para ser el primero en la fila.

—Porque la lluvia me ha mojado hasta las raíces de las barbas—se defendió el enano pelirrojo.

—¡Quítense!—ordenó Bombur—Yo soy quien necesita entrar en calor más rápido.

Una pequeña contienda dio lugar entre enanos, una discusión que incluyó a Ori, Kili, Fili, Balin, Bifur, Oin, Dori e incluso Dwalin.

—¡ _Shazara_! —gritó Hermione parándose—Den un solo grito más y no ayudaré a nadie—sentenció mirando a todos los enanos.

Esperó hasta que los hombres se hubieran calmado para volver a hablar, pero justo cuando estaba por nombrar a un enano, desvió sus ojos a la figura al final de la cueva. Chocando sus ojos con los azules de Thorin, a Hermione le resultó extraño el acceso de intimidad que sucedió porque fue como pedirle permiso al enano para ayudar a sus hombres. Y no fue por el hecho de quitarles el frío, sino un permiso para tocarlos. Cuando observó a Thorin asentirle, ella habló.

—Oin, ven—llamó al viejo herbolario, pero cuando estaba por dar un paso, el enano se mantuvo en su lugar y miró hacia atrás.

—Es por derecho de matrimonio que sea Thorin el primero en ser atendido—aclaró señalando lo obvio.

Hermione sintió nacerle un tic en ambos ojos, comenzaba a odiar las costumbres de los enanos. Ni siquiera tuvo que hablar para expresar su descontento, su rostro lo demostraba muy bien. Y no tuvo que pasar mucho para que Thorin hablara y les cediera a sus amigos el ser atendidos primeros, y así fue como Hermione se encontró con una fila de enanos esperando por entrar en calor. Uno a uno fueron pasando hasta que el último de fila hizo su jugada de la noche.

—¿Resulta necesario que sólo deben tomarse las manos? —Hermione arqueó una ceja mirando a Fili—Porque igual no existiría problema si es en la boca—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La muchacha se esforzó por no volver a romperle la nariz al joven príncipe, Fili no iba a cambiar. Desde que el enano le expresó su deseo por conseguirla como compañera, constantemente se encontraba en una batalla de miradas entre Escudo de Roble y su sobrino, y para ser honesta era algo molesto por no decir incómodo.

—Deja de coquetear, muchacho—le advirtió Dwalin gruñéndole.

Y eso era otra pauta a su sorpresa, desde que había salvado al desconsiderado enano, Dwalin la vigilaba y protegía como su sombra. Y cuando le preguntó qué demonios pretendía el hombre simplemente le contestó que en ausencia de su mejor amigo, él cuidaría de la _mujer_ de su rey. Un comentario que ocasionó otro enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Dwalin con la muchacha siendo la vencedora como la primera vez. Después de terminar con los enanos, y haber hecho un truco de magia para que el caldero donde cocinaban la cena se mantuviera caliente sin necesidad del fuego, Hermione se dejó caer contra la pared de la cueva tratando de descansar los hombros. No fue molestada hasta que Balin le habló.

—Hermione, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Thorin? —le preguntó extendiéndole un cuenco con la cena.

Ella arqueó una ceja mirando del plato al enano.

—Y, ¿por qué he de ser yo?

—Mira a tu alrededor—le indicó con la mirada—Todos están comiendo y cansados, tu ya cenaste y él no lo ha hecho. No te costará nada llevarle la cena.

Apretando la mandíbula, Hermione se moderó en maldecir al viejo enano en lenguas demasiado oscuras para ser escuchadas, parándose tomó el plato de las manos de Balin con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz de demostrar.

—No creas que no sé lo que estas tramando, Balin—le dijo antes de marcharse, y el enano sonrió, esa mujer era única.

Caminando hasta la figura sentada al fondo de la cueva, Hermione se mentalizó que lo único que debía hacer era darle el plato y marcharse. Incluso lo repitió más de dos veces: _"Dale el plato y márchate, dale el plato y márchate, dale el plato y márchate"_.

—Balin me pidió que te trajera esto—le tendió el plato tan rudamente que el contenido casi se cae sobre el enano.

Mirando sospechosamente el cuenco, Thorin tardó un momento en tomarlo y cuando lo hizo, Hermione asintió satisfecha, su trabajo estaba hecho.

— _Sabes que es verdad_ —dijo el enano en un intento por detenerla, ella volteó a verlo confundida— _El mediano jamás debió venir_.

— _No, no lo creo_ —le dijo sentándose frente a él— _Tú sólo ves el lado negro de las personas, nunca te molestas por descubrir sus cualidades_.

Thorin dejó el plato a un lado y acercándose a la muchacha, habló:

— _Entonces, dime ¿qué cualidades posee el mediano?_

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— _¿Qué caso tiene que yo te las diga si tú no te tomas el tiempo en verlas?_ —le preguntó, aunque tal vez deseaba evadir la pregunta del rey— _¿Por qué todo debe ser blanco y negro para ti?_

— _Supuse que tu lo entenderías_ —la muchacha frunció un poco el entrecejo— _Conoces la maldad que habita en las personas, lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo con aquellos que no poseen nada…_

Ella no pudo evitar asentir, vaya que la conocía de sobre manera. Deslizando un poco los ojos, se percató que Escudo de Roble aún continuaba con la ropa húmeda y recordó que él había sido el único en no formarse.

— _Debes tener frío_ —le dijo indicándole lo obvio.

— _¿Te importa acaso?_ —preguntó siendo sarcástico.

Hermione se esforzó por no mandarlo al infierno, y en lugar de eso respiró profundo para tranquilizar sus nervios.

— _Permite_ —le pidió extendiéndole las manos.

Thorin la miró receloso, aún se sentía insultado por la forma en que ella se alejó de él pero si era sincero con él mismo, disfrutaba de sobre manera la preocupación y las atenciones que _su_ mujer tenía para con él. Dejando un poco su orgullo atrás, le permitió a la muchacha tomar sus manos y repetir el proceso que hizo con sus hombres, sintiendo la magia fluir sobre su cuerpo y el fuego calentarlo y confortarlo. Sus manos continuaron unidas por unos segundos más hasta que ella se apartó, había sido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Thorin para impedirlo.

— _Será mejor que descanses_ —se despidió con la urgencia de apartarse lo antes posible del enano— _Lomil ghelekh_.

— _Lomil ghelekh, Hermione_.

La muchacha se detuvo unos segundos, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que recuperando la cordura emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia adelante. Pero eso no fue un obstáculo para que Thorin llegara a observar la diminuta sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de la mujer. Aunque extrañamente, una imagen de ella deseándole buenas noches pasó por su cabeza.

 **[…]**

Ubicada en la entrada de la cueva, Hermione esperaba ansiosa la llegada del halcón, desde que subieron a las montañas pocas veces lo había visto y comenzaba a preocuparle que su amigo fuera víctima de los muchos peligros que existen en las montañas.

— _Pareces preocupada_ —Hermione volteó a ver al ave que descansaba a unos metros de ella en el suelo.

— _¡Fawkes!_ —exclamó en la lengua de las bestias— _¡Maldito gorrión! ¿Cómo osas presentarte hasta este momento?_

— _¿Gorrión?_ —preguntó ofendido el halcón. —¿ _Así es como agradeces que te preste mi lealtad y mi ayuda?_

Hermione achicó los ojos.

— _Tu ayuda resulta muy útil, sobre todo en las situaciones donde el peligro se ve involucrado._ —le recalcó sarcástica.

— _Eres como un imán para las catástrofes, Rogue_ —se defendió— _¿Debo recordarte que sólo soy tus ojos en el cielo?_

Soltando un bufido, Hermione sacó un pedazo de carne y se lo tendió al ave, sea como fuera, Fawkes era su amigo y le había ayudado en muchos problemas, aunque en ese momento no podía recordar uno.

— _La lluvia es demasiado fuerte, los gigantes de roca son demasiados y salen todas las noches a jugar entre ellos_ —le avisó, previniéndole del peligro en las noches— _No puedo guiarte a través de las montañas, lo lamento, Hermione._

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba al halcón en sus manos.

— _Me has ayudado demasiado, soy yo quien debe disculparse, te he dado bastantes problemas últimamente_ —habló mientras le acariciaba las plumas del pecho— _Quiero que bajes, a las faldas de las montañas y nos esperes._

— _¿Estás segura?_ —le preguntó indeciso.

Hermione sintió con una sonrisa.

— _Aholger dibuar nukej, naslio ne._

Si Fawkes pudiera sonreír, lo hubiera hecho para Hermione.

— _Una cosa antes de marcharme_ —dijo deteniendo su vuelo— _Ten extremo cuidado, hay rumores de que trasgos tomaron estas montañas y han construido ciudades fortalezas debajo. Demasiado profundas para jamás volver a ver la luz del sol._

— _Ethinely_. —le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Sacudiendo las plumas, Fawkes miró misterioso a la muchacha antes de abrir el pico.

— _¿Se lo has dicho?_ —preguntó, demasiado curioso e impaciente por ponerse al día con las noticias de la compañía.

Hermione ahora sí lo miró molesta.

— _Fawkes, no inicies, no hablaremos de eso_ —le advirtió despidiéndolo a su manera.

— _Sería más fácil para todos si se lo dijeras_.

— _Ya tomé mi decisión_ —dijo tajante la muchacha— _Y es volver con Bilbo a La Comarca._

El halcón irguió la cabeza con indignidad.

— _¡Qué decisión más egoísta!_ —y presintiendo que esas podrían ser sus últimas palabras, el ave emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la furia que observó en los ojos dorados de su ama, pero eso no le borró la satisfacción de haberla hecho rabiar.

" _¡Maldito gorrión hablador! Ya nos veremos las caras muy pronto"_ pensó Hermione, al tiempo que prometía que destazaría al halcón y se lo ofrecería a Bombur para un caldo o sopa.

—¿Fawkes, se fue? —Hermione volteó a ver al mediano que se sentaba a su lado.

—Es peligroso que continúe en las alturas de las montañas, lo mandé a que nos esperara en los límites con las Tierras Ásperas.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros, ojala él fuera el halcón para alejarse también de todos los peligros en los que se había metido.

—¿Cómo estás? —el hobbit miró confundido a la muchacha—Me refiero por lo que Escudo de Roble dijo sobre…

El saqueador negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, estoy bien—ella lo observó sin creerle—En verdad, estoy bien. —y aunque batalló para que Hermione dejara de verlo de esa forma, al final, la muchacha aceptó las palabras del mediano.

Incapaz de tolerar que ella volviera a sacar el tema a flote, decidió que era mejor ser él quien la hostigara con una dudita que le carcomía la curiosidad.

—Él te agrada, ¿verdad? —soltó la pregunta tal y como vino a su mente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione confundida. —¿Quién?

Bilbo se esforzó por no soltar una risilla, lo que estaba punto de hacer era un verdadero acto de valentía.

—Thorin. —le respondió sin más.

A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de la cara, al momento que pensaba y maldecía la curiosidad del hobbit y a todos sus antecedentes Tuk.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso, Bilbo? —trató de aparentar indiferencia—Bofur y Gloin te han llenado la cabeza con disparates, puedo jurar que ha sido Balin.

—No han sido ninguno de los enanos—le dijo sincero. Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla—Escucha, no sé lo que habrá sucedido aquella vez que cayeron por la cascada, pero una cosa te puedo asegurar…—Hermione se mantuvo al pendiente de lo que iba a decir el hobbit—La forma en que sueles mirar a Thorin no es la misma de hace 4 meses.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso es más con asco? —bromeó, pero Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

El hobbit había seguido el consejo de Balin y mucho no le bastó para descubrir las secretas miraditas, los acercamientos, las reacciones que solían tener ambos cada vez que estaban cerca. Acciones que se volvieron más fuertes después del encuentro con los nundu. Aunque a su curiosidad, aún mantenía un espacio en blanco.

—Con cariño—le respondió y la muchacha se mantuvo callada. Incluso desvió la mirada—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Pero Hermione no respondió, y ante su silencio, la incógnita de Bilbo fue resuelta al mirar el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, ella tenía miedo. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por forzarla a explicarle, decidió que era opción de Hermione hablar o no.

—Resulta más complicado de lo que parece, Bilbo. —dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

—Tranquila, no se lo diré—habló Bilbo tomándola por un brazo, y ella asintió agradecida—Aunque… no harían tan mala pareja.

Hermione sintió renacer sus instintos asesinos que tuvo hacia el halcón pero en esta ocasión con el hobbit figurando como víctima.

—Es la falta de sueño lo que te hace delirar de esta manera, Bilbo Bolsón—le dijo indicándole que como continuara con sus palabras, ella se encargaría de callarlo con un golpe en la cara.

Levantando las manos en señal de derrota, Bilbo le sonrió y le levantó varias veces las cejas, esto resultaba lo más divertido que hubiera hecho.

—De acuerdo. —le dijo levantándose.

—Buenas noches, Bilbo. Te veré en la mañana—se despidió Hermione y Bilbo evitó que ella lo viera a la cara.

Asintiendo de espaldas, el hobbit se marchó y se acostó entre los enanos que ya dormitaban, demasiado ansioso porque todos se quedaran dormidos, sobretodo Hermione. Sólo cuando miró a la muchacha acostarse cerca del rey enano, fue que su cuerpo se relajó aunque aún tenía que esperar unos minutos más.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado 2 horas, tal vez 3 desde que todos se fueron a dormir. Levantándose con cuidado, Bilbo enrolló la manta y metió el resto de sus pertenencias a la mochila que llevaba, tomando su improvisado bastón de madera, caminó entre los enanos dormidos pendiente de no despertar a ni uno solo. Estaba tan preocupado por evitar que la muchacha lo descubriera huyendo que nunca se acordó que era Bofur quien estaba haciendo guardia esa noche.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —Bilbo dejó caer los hombros, derrotado, había sido pillado en pleno escape.

—Voy a Rivendell—contestó sin más, no tenía caso mentir.

—No, no puede regresar, no puede dejarnos ahora—le dijo Bofur parándose y caminando hasta él—Es parte de la compañía, uno de nosotros.

—Por supuesto que no—habló Bilbo alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Bilbo? —el mediano se tensó al escuchar esa voz, era justo la que no deseaba oír. Ladeando la cabeza, miró como Hermione se encontraba a unos pasos de él con el ceño fruncido—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

El hobbit no supo cómo reaccionar o que contestar, aunque no hizo falta, Bofur intercedió por él.

—Dice que se marcha a Rivendell—Bilbo volteó a ver al enano con un deseo feroz, ahora comprendía a los demás quejarse de Bofur. El hombre tenía la lengua muy floja.

Hermione miró a Bilbo alarmada.

—No puedes irte, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido—le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no hace caso.

Bilbo casi juró que golpearía al enano si no guardaba silencio.

—¿Bilbo? —lo llamó Hermione, angustiada.

—Thorin dijo que no debí venir y es cierto, no soy un Tuk sino un Bolsón—habló mientras sostenía nervioso su bastón—No sé en qué pensaba. No debí cruzar mi puerta.

Hermione se prometió que lastimaría tan a fondo al orgulloso enano, pero en cierta parte de su fuero interno se reclamó por no haber insistido en preguntarle a Bilbo sobre su bienestar. Esto era un ejemplo claro de que las palabras de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' le habían afectado al mediano.

—Es nostalgia lo que sufre, y yo lo entiendo-

—No, no es cierto—interrumpió Bilbo a Bofur, en parte cansado porque el enano no se callara y en otra porque no era verdad lo que él decía.

—Bilbo… es lógico sentir nostalgia por el hogar, yo también la he sentido. —le dijo Hermione.

—No lo entiendes, ninguno lo entiende—recalcó, señalando a los enanos y a la muchacha—Son enanos, están acostumbrados a esta vida. A vivir en el campo, a nunca sentar cabeza, a no pertenecer a ningún lado- —se calló al momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, aún más al ver las reacciones de Bofur y Hermione—Lo lamento… yo no… no quería…

Hermione desvió la mirada, y Bilbo supo lo que había hecho. Tiempo atrás la muchacha le había dicho que se sentía como una enana sin llegar a serlo y ahora él utilizaba esa confesión para herirla junto con Bofur.

—No, tiene razón, no pertenecemos a ningún lado—dijo Bofur mirando a sus amigos dormir.

La muchacha tomó por el hombro a Bofur y lo apretó sutilmente. El enano captó ese gesto, era una acción que le indicaba que comprendía su pesar y Bofur sabía que era real. Mirando al mediano nuevamente, el enano sonrió con sinceridad y Bilbo se sorprendió al notar que la muchacha también le estuviera sonriendo.

—Hermione, yo no quería…—ella lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, Bilbo—le dijo sonriéndole con ternura—Esto es lo que somos, no hay de qué avergonzarnos.

Pero eso no sirvió más que para hacer sentir más culpable al hobbit.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —le preguntó, y Hermione se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de conversación, incluso Bofur se quedó a la espera de una respuesta.

Negando con la cabeza, la muchacha le respondió: —No, Bilbo. Yo me quedaré con ellos—el semblante del mediano decayó—Pero cuando la misión termine, iré a buscarte a La Comarca, es una promesa.

Bilbo asintió, iba a respetar la decisión de la muchacha. Ninguno de los tres se percató que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por Thorin, quien empuñó la espada, dispuesto a impedir que la muchacha se marchara, y cuál fue su sorpresa al escucharla decirle al hobbit que se quedaría con ellos. Aunque la última parte, la promesa, de él dependía que no se cumpliera. Jamás.

— _Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil_ —dijo Bofur colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo.

El hobbit arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿eso había sido un insulto?

—No lo malinterpretes, Bofur sólo esta deseándote suerte en tu viaje—le tradujo Hermione, callando se un rato la muchacha volvió a hablar: —Buen viaje, Bilbo—le deseó Hermione, y asintiendo una vez más, el hobbit sostuvo con más fuerza el bastón y la correa de la mochila comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso Bofur percatándose de un extraño color azul que emitía la espada de Bilbo.

El hobbit desenvainó poco a poco la espada y cuando miró de qué se trataba, el miedo se apoderó de él de una forma tan siniestra que un hilo de sudor le recorrió la nuca en segundos. Hermione volteó a ver a Bilbo alarmada, sabía lo que ese brillo azulado significaba, había vivido con elfos por muchos años para no saber lo que quería decir esa advertencia. Fue entonces que un ruido se hizo escuchar en la cueva, un ruido metálico, resonante y con eco, seguido por la extraña aparición de una línea dividiendo el suelo de tierra de la cueva.

—¡Despierten! ¡Levántense! —gritó Thorin, notando el cambio y escuchado el sonido.

Pero ni tiempo les dio a los enanos de levantarse cuando el suelo se desvaneció y todos cayeron a lo profundo, rodando por el camino construido y terminando en una jaula hecha de huesos que les impedían encontrar una salida. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para razonar en lo que estaba sucediendo cuando fueron asaltados por horribles criaturas, y Bilbo las identificó al instante, eran trasgos. Grandes trasgos, trasgos enormes de cara fea, montones de trasgos. Había por lo menos seis para cada enano, y dos más para Bilbo, y los apresaron a todos.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Dwalin luchando contra uno.

—¡Malditas criaturas asquerosas! —exclamaba Gloin mientras evitaba que le tocaran las trenzas de la barba.

—¡No me toques! —soltaban coléricos Fili y Kili al tiempo que eran tironeados por los duendecillos.

— _¡Ava!_ —gritó Thorin en Khuzdul tratando de hacer camino entre los trasgos y encontrar a Hermione.

— _¡Escudo de Roble!_ —escuchó su voz llamándole en la misma lengua y su desesperación creció al mirarla batallando con 6 trasgos que trataban de hacerla caminar— _¡Váyanse al infierno, malditas alimañas!_

Entre jaloneos y maldiciones los trasgos levantaron a los enanos y los llevaron arrastrando por un oscuro pasillo, siempre vigilando que ninguno se escapara. Pero hasta en las más grandes seguridades hay fallas y en esta guardia de estúpidos trasgos aún más. Descubriendo que él sólo estaba caminando por voluntad propia, sin que ningún trasgo lo jalara, Bilbo se escabulló hasta quedarse al último de la fila, y mirar cómo se llevaban al resto de la compañía. Justo en ese momento, Nori miró hacia atrás y observó la huída del hobbit. Aunque no fue el único, también Hermione lo miró y presenció cuando un trasgo atacó al mediano, haciéndolo caer y desaparecer por una grieta en la profundidad de las montañas.

—¡Bilbo!—gritó Hermione, luchando por liberarse del agarre de los trasgos y aunque deseó convertirse en un huargo sabía que era demasiado peligroso. Podría herir a los demás mientras se deshacía de la plaga de duendes, y sintiéndose impotente dejó que se la llevarán junto con los demás.

Los hicieron caminar a toda prisa, por un sitio profundo y oscuro, que apenas se lograba ver de no ser por las antorchas encendidas en los pasadizos. Los caminos se entrecruzaban y confundían en todas direcciones, y el camino descendía y descendía y la atmósfera era cada vez más enrarecida y horrorosa. Si algo era bastante obvio, es considerar que los trasgos son bastante brutos porque pellizcan sin compasión y reían entre dientes o a carcajadas, con voces pétreas y horribles; y Hermione no pudo evitar comparar a estas criaturas con Kreacher. Después de todo, era de la misma especie.

De pronto apareció ante ellos el resplandor de una luz roja. Los trasgos empezaron a cantar, a croar, golpeando los pies planos sobre la piedra, y sacudiendo también a los prisioneros. Fue entonces que una voz horrible, más que la de todos los trasgos se escuchó, retumbando en las paredes huecosas de la montaña.

—Siento que se acerca una canción…

 _¡Tras, tris! ¡La gruta gris!  
¡Tris, tras! ¡Sufrirás!  
¡Azotar y pegar! ¡Los oigo chillar!  
¡Jamás la luz verás, con los trasgos morirás!  
¡Con un tris y un tras! ¡Con el látigo hay que dar!  
¡En mi potro nadie podrá callar!  
¡Jamás la luz verás, con los trasgos morirás!  
¡Aquellos que ves! ¡Que rompen brazos y pies!  
¡Te pincho y no lo ves!  
¡Tris, tras! ¡Llorarás!  
¡Más, más! ¡Vas a temblar!  
¡Piedad, suplicarás y no la tendrás!  
¡Jamás la luz verás, con los trasgos morirás!_

El canto era realmente horrible y terrorífico, las paredes resonaban con los _¡tris, tras!_ y con el _¡con los trasgos morirás!_ Aunado a todo eso, las inquietantes carcajadas eran demasiado llamativas para no saber el significado de la canción, ahora que se encontraban en los dominios de los trasgos, ellos se divertirían torturándolos hasta morir. Pero lo peor vino cuando llegaron hasta el trono del Rey de los Trasgos, una criatura enorme llena de verrugas y laceraciones por todo el cuerpo.

—Pegadiza, ¿no? —preguntó con deleite el enorme trasgo—Es una de mis composiciones.

—Eso no es una canción. ¡Es una abominación! —gritó Balin, expresando su ira.

—Abominaciones. Mutaciones. Desviaciones. —habló el Gran Duende— Eso es todo lo que encontraran aquí abajo. —indicó el Rey Trasgo, y dando la orden, todos fueron despojados de sus armas, dejando caer las espadas, hachas, martillo, cuchillas y arcos a los pies de la enorme criatura.

Sólo hasta entonces, Thorin logró acercarse a Hermione. Colocándose a su lado y sosteniendo su brazo, el cuadro entre ambos demostraba la preocupación y protección que el enano ejercía hacia su compañera, y Hermione se hubiera encargado de amputarle la mano al orgulloso enano de no ser porque tenían problemas mayores de los cuales preocuparse.

—¿Quién tendría el atrevimiento de venir armado a mi reino? —preguntó con la furia brillándole en los ojos—¿Espías? ¿Ladrones? ¿Asesinos?

—Enanos, Su Malevolencia—le contestó uno de los trasgos a su servicio y que había estado jalando a Dwalin hasta el trono.

—¿Enanos? —volvió a preguntar el enorme trasgo, aunque ahora la diversión estaba escrita en su feo rostro.

—Estaban en la entrada principal—respondió otro trasgo, y este se hubo encargado de tironear del cabello y pellizcar a Bombur de la barriga.

Ante esto, el semblante del Rey Trasgo cambió.

—Pues no se queden ahí parados, revísenlos. —ordenó con furia—Cada rincón, cada pliegue.

Los trasgos buscaron entre las mochilas y las ropas de los enanos, sacando, pateando y destruyendo todo aquello que no les interesara, y lo que no, pues iba a parar a las manos de criaturas que jamás las devolverían. No fue hasta que uno de los trasgos, vació la enorme mochila de Nori, descubriendo toda la platería que llevaba el enano cargando.

—Yo creo, Gran Protuberancia, que ellos están aliados con los elfos—le dijo el trasgo mostrándole un artefacto de la mochila de Nori.

—"Hecho en Rivendell" —leyó el Rey Trasgo al ver el utensilio—Segunda Era, no podría regalarlo. —y sin darle más importancia, lanzó el artefacto.

En cambio, tanto Dori como Hermione voltearon a ver a Nori, quien se hizo el desentendido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo son un par de recuerdos. —dijo sin saber sonreírle a su señora o a su hermano

Y Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ese enano nunca aprendía.

—¿Qué están haciendo por estos lugares? —preguntó el Gran Trasgo, mirándolos a todos.

Nadie dijo nada al principio, y Hermione tampoco iba a abrir la boca, si los enanos se mantenían callados, pues ella también lo haría. Aunque su expresión neutra se convirtió en terror cuando sintió el agarre de Escudo de Roble desvanecerse y ver al enano con las intenciones de darse a conocer. Inmediatamente, y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, Hermione tomó la muñeca del enano impidiéndole avanzar. La reacción de Thorin no fue vista por la muchacha, ni por ningún otro porque Oin se había adelantado, ocultándolo de la vista del Rey Trasgo y ofreciéndose en su lugar para hablar con la asquerosa criatura. Lo único que se puede decir, es que al regresar junto a Hermione, Thorin tomó la muñeca de la muchacha con más fuerza que cualquier otra vez.

—No se preocupen, muchachos. Yo me encargo. —dijo Oin caminando hacia el frente.

—Nada de trucos—advirtió el Gran Trasgo—Quiero la verdad, con verrugas y todo.

—Vas a tener que hablar más fuerte. —señaló Oin—Tus muchachos aplastaron mi trompeta.

El trasgo rechinó los dientes.

—Aplastaré más que tu trompeta—gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre el viejo enanos, saltando de su trono.

—Si lo que quieres es información, deberías hablar conmigo. —interrumpió Bofur, colocándose entre el Gran Trasgo y Oin.

La criatura observó al curioso enano con gorro enorme y bigote chistoso, y dejó que continuara.

—Estábamos en el camino, bueno no es un camino, más bien una ruta. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera es eso. Es más un sendero. —comenzó diciendo, tratando de ganar tiempo para que a alguien se le ocurriera una idea como salir de ese embrollo—En fin. El punto es que íbamos por ese camino, como una ruta, como un sendero. Y luego no estábamos, lo cual es un problema, porque debíamos estar en Dunland…

—Callate…—susurró el Gran Trasgo, algo mareado por el incesante parloteo del enano.

—El martes pasado. —continuó Bofur, sin haber escuchado al trasgo hablarle.

—Visitando parientes lejanos. —complemento Dori sonriente.

Bofur asintió con la cabeza, varias veces.

—¡Así es! —aclaró—Unos familiares por parte de mi madre.

—¡Cállate! —gritó el Rey Trasgo con la paciencia agotada—Esta bien, si no quieren decir nada, tendremos que hacerlos chillar. —el Gran Trasgo sabía que los enanos eran difíciles para sacarles información, resultando ser tan férreos que una caja fuerte, pero él no se daría por vencido—Traigan el destrozador, traigan el rompe huesos. —ordenó a sus súbditos—¡Comiencen con aquel que parece monje!

Ori casi tropieza con sus pies al ver al trasgo apuntarle. Esto no era bueno, esto no era en verdad nada bueno.

—¡Esperen!

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho, había tratado de mantener al enano a salvo pero también sabía que Escudo de Roble no permitiría que ningún hombre/amigo a su cargo pagara por él.

" _¡Maldito enano orgulloso!"_ maldijo Hermione a Thorin.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo con mimosa pleitesía el Gran Trasgo—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó caminando hacia el enano—Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Rey Bajo la Montaña—e hizo una descarada reverencia, claramente burlándose del enano—¡Hay! Olvidé que tú no tienes una montaña, y que no eres un rey. Lo que te vuelve un simple don nadie.

Las risas que le siguieron al comentario del Rey Trasgo causaron tal desagrado en la compañía, que todos tuvieron que contenerse o acabarían muertos. Incluso Hermione sólo dejó que su enojo se reflejara en sus ojos, un hecho que llamó la atención de uno de los trasgos a su lado.

—Tengo un amigo que pagara un buen precio por tu cabeza, sólo tu cabeza, sin nada pegado. —continuó hablando el Gran Trasgo—Tal vez sepas de quien estoy hablando, un antiguo enemigo tuyo. —Thorin observó al trasgo inquieto—Un pálido orco, que monta un huargo blanco.

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron con incredulidad.

—Azog El Profanador, fue destruido—Gritó Thorin colérico—¡Él murió en una batalla hace años!

Pero la risa del Gran Trasgo fue demasiado oscura para pensar que todo se trataba de una broma.

—¿Tú crees que sus días de profanar terminaron? —le preguntó, divertido por la furia en los ojos del rey enano—Que equivocado te encuentras, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble.

Thorin apretó los dientes, deseaba rebanar al trasgo frente a él. Y mientras aún continuaba la _conversación_ entre el rey de los enanos y el Gran Trasgo, el pequeño demonio que había captado el extraño brillo dorado en los ojos de Hermione, se acercó hasta ella. Esa mujer no olía como una humana ni como una enana o elfa, tenía un olor más fuerte y misterioso, además tenía sobre sí el aroma del rey de los enanos, y la mágica aura que desprendía la hacían ser el centro de la atención. Porque ese trasgo no fue el único en darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, ya otros la observaban. Acercándose y tomándola por el cabello, el trasgo la jaloneó para mirarla mejor.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —gritó Fili golpeando al trasgo.

Inesperadamente inició una contienda con los trasgos tratando de llegar hasta Hermione y con los enanos evitando que la tocaran. Cuando Thorin se dio cuenta, trató de ir con ella, pero el tumulto entre ambos era demasiado.

—¡A callar! —exigió el Gran Trasgo haciendo retumbar el suelo y las paredes con sus gritos. —¿Qué verrugas sucede ahora?

—Esa hembra—señaló uno de los guardias, indicando a Hermione—Hay algo raro en ella.

—No es humana ni elfa, enana o lo que sea—dijo otro con la voz chillante.

El Gran Trasgo se acercó y obligó a Hermione a postrarse ante él, cuando el rey la miró sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios curtidos se curvaron hacia arriba y un grito de júbilo salió de su boca.

—Este día se encuentra lleno de inesperadas sorpresas—dijo el trasgo sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha—Primero, obtengo a Escudo de Roble por quien ofrecen una jugosa fortuna—señaló al enano, a quien mantenían vigilado de que no se acercara a ella—Y ahora, también obtengo a otro premio, sólo que por ti me darán más oro entregándote con vida.

Los enanos miraron confundidos al Gran Trasgo, incluso Hermione no sabía de que estaba hablando la criatura.

—Entérate, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'—habló llamando al enano—Azog 'El Profanador' está buscando a esta mujer… A _tu_ mujer.

Si Hermione se encontrara de humor para alegar contra esa fétida criatura, lo hubiera hecho pero ahora estaba algo preocupada al enterarse de que un orco le estaba dando caza. No obstante, tampoco estaba olvidando que hasta el Gran Trasgo declaraba que ella era la esposa de Thorin, era oficial ¿tenía un letrero en la frente que lo anunciaba? Sólo tenía que esperar y podría despedazar al asqueroso trasgo.

Mirando a la asquerosa criatura sonreír, el Rey Trasgo se relamió los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Avisen al orco pálido—ordenó a uno de los trasgos—Que sepa que aparecieron sus trofeos.

El pequeño mensajero desapareció tan rápido entre los túneles de la montaña, que para Hermione le fue difícil ver por dónde estaba la salida de aquel nauseabundo lugar. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, volteó hacia atrás y miró a los enanos luchando por deshacerse del agarre de los trasgos. Encontrando al enano que buscaba, ubicó a Escudo de Roble un poco más cerca de ella y cuando intentó ir con él, 4 trasgos la jalonearon y Hermione terminó gruñéndoles, amenazándolos con los colmillos filosos; y aunque las criaturas retrocedieron asustadas, volvieron a forzarla a permanecer quieta.

—¡Quién hubiera pensado que Thorin 'Escudo de Roble, tomaría por compañera a una mestiza!—se mofaba el Rey Trasgo—Y no cualquier mestiza, sino una de dragón.

La compañía enmudeció.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Thorin, tratando de que el Gran Trasgo le quitara los ojos de encima a la muchacha. —¡Bien podría ser una mentira!

—He vivido los años suficientes para llegar a conocer el olor de la sangre de los dragones, y ella…—señaló con su cetro a Hermione—Esa hembra apesta a dragón. Lleva en sus venas la sangre de las grandes serpientes de fuego del Norte, de los desiertos de Uhr, Tierra Maldita de Dragones.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, casi le pedía permiso a sus pulmones para que funcionaran y a su garganta de que no se cerrase.

—Aunque, mi duda principal resulta ser otra…—habló comenzando a rodear a Hermione—Dime, hembra de dragón ¿cómo es que tú, siendo una mestiza, llegaste a ser la mujer de este enano?

Los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron cuando terminó por escuchar las palabras del Gran Trasgo, ahora se encontraba más que dispuesta a hacer con la criatura una masacre.

—Eso es fácil—dijo Hermione con el brillo negro en sus ojos y una sonrisa que dejaba demasiado evidente sus colmillos—Los dragones poseen un agudo sentido del olfato, y eso les ayuda a capturar los olores con más intensidad que el resto de las criaturas.

El Gran Trasgo no encontró lógica a la respuesta de la mujer con su pregunta, pero curioso por lo que fuera a decirle, decidió seguirle el juego.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que percibes en este momento? —preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante.

Los hombros de Hermione se cuadraron, elevó la cabeza con el cuello estirado y miró fijamente al Rey Trasgo con toda la ferocidad y asco que podía demostrar, al momento que gritaba:

— _Gelek menú caragu rukhs!_

La pendencia reinó en el momento justo en que Hermione terminó de lanzar su insulto, porque había sido, un insulto en lengua enana sin miedo a demostrar su falta de educación con los modales verbales. Una riña con los enanos celebrando, mientras luchaban contra los trasgos, porque su señora no se molestaba en ensuciarse la lengua y con los horripilantes duendecillos por someter a los prisioneros y su algarabía.

—Ahora veo porque eres su compañera—habló el Rey Trasgo, acariciándose las verrugas de la panza.

Pronto se encontraron escuchando la misma horrible canción cuando fueron llevados ante la enorme criatura, aunque en esta ocasión los pellizcos, patadas, jalones y demás torturas eran un castigo para evitarlas, llegaban de todas direcciones. Sólo hasta que Hermione apartó de un puñetazo a un trasgo que le jalaba del cabello, se vio en la oportunidad de regresar a la compañía. Apretando las manos en puños, observó como un ejército de trasgos traían arrastrando unas maquinas enormes, con olor a sangre y a carne muerta, y poco después detallar a un trasgo curiosear entre las armas que le quitaron, teniendo entre sus manos a _Orcrist_ , la espada de Escudo de Roble. Un chillido sacudió el ambiente, al momento que el trasgo curioso desenvainaba la espada y la soltaba, como si de fuego vivo se tratara en sus manos verrugosas.

—¡Conozco esa espada! —gritó el Rey Trasgo, alejándose de donde se hallaba tirada el arma—Se llama la mordedora 'La hiende trasgos', la espada que corto mil gargantas. —señaló mientras continuaba gritando.

Una nueva oleada de castigos fue arrojada sobre la compañía, con látigos y alambres que les azotaba en la carne desprotegida por la armadura.

—¡Córtenlos! ¡Golpéenlos!—ordenó el Gran Trasgo—¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Y entre golpes, sacudidas y batallas, los enanos trataron de salvar la vida. Hermione se encontró desesperada por hallar a cierto enano entre los 13 que eran azotados, y cuando observó como Thorin luchaba por deshacerse de 4 trasgos que trataban de clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho, su desesperación creció al momento que se abría camino.

—¡No!—gritó mientras empujaba al trasgo con el arma, e impedía que su ataque fuera un éxito— _¡Trata de volver a intentarlo y te destrozaré los miembros!_ —amenazó la muchacha en lengua élfica, mientras le arrebata el cuchillo al trasgo.

Justo en ese momento, cuando todo estaba dándose por perdido, porque la rebelión de la mujer sólo aumentó los deseos del Rey Trasgo por asesinarlos, fue que algo sucedió. Una fuerte explosión se hizo escuchar en el trono, seguido de un poderoso destello que terminó por oscurecer las profundidades de la montaña, un inesperado acto que ocasionó que los trasgos y la compañía fuera expulsada hacia atrás. Poco a poco las luces fueron volviendo, y en el punto donde se originó la explosión se encontraba una figura alta y oscura, cuando el extraño ser se aproximó a la luz, los enanos miraron sorprendidos que se trataba de su mago rezagado y no tan favorito: Gandalf.

" _¡Maldita vieja urraca!"_ pensó Hermione tratando de salir de los cuerpos cercenados de trasgos que la explosión había causado _"Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, ¿acaso no tenías un método menos llamativo para aparecerte? Yo lo hice sin armar tanto alboroto."_

—Todos tomen sus armas—indicó Gandalf observando la situación—¡Peleen! —gritó blandiendo _Glamdring_.

—¡Él tiene el Martillo de Enemigos! ¡'La Demoledora'!—chilló asustado el Rey Trasgo aún postrado en el suelo desde la explosión.

Y emitiendo un grito de guerra, todos comenzaron a luchar contra los trasgos, cada enano tomó su arma robada e hizo frente a las masas de fétidas criaturas que soltaban chillidos y gritos cada vez que el metal cortaba su carne o los atravesaba.

—¡Síganme! —gritó Gandalf indicándoles el camino a seguir—¡Corran! ¡Rápido!

Sin tiempo a quejas o reclamos, los 13 enanos y la mestiza siguieron al hechicero por las oscuras grutas de las montañas, infestadas por trasgos asesinos que les perseguían y otros que saltaban sobre ellos. Los caminos habían sido construidos a base de cuerdas mal trenzadas y tablas de madera vieja y podrida; caminos que los trasgos conocían mejor que nadie y que para ellos eran un sinfín de laberintos bajo la montaña. Sin previo aviso, la compañía se encontró dividiéndose una vez más, algunos fueron por caminos más altos, otros por los más bajos y otros siguieron a Gandalf que se encontraba entre medio de los muchos niveles.

Dwalin, Nori, Fili, Gloin, Bifur y Bofur tuvieron que utilizar un poste para apartar del camino a un grupo de duendecillos que se dirigían a ellos con hachas y cuchillos. Mientras que Thorin, Balin, Oin y Hermione observaron a una manada de trasgos lanzarse en cuerdas hacia ellos y decidieron cortar los sujetadores de un camino para que las criaturas se enredaran con la madera. Y por no olvidar a Kili, Bombur, Ori y Dori que se enfrentaron a los arqueros y que de una manera muy ingeniosa, manejaron una escalera hecha de huesos para arrastrar a los trasgos, tirarlos por un camino mal terminado y a la vez, utilizar la escalera como un puente para reunirse con los demás.

Siguieron avanzando por los oscuros caminos, hasta llegar a un camino inconcluso… Pero Kili, que había terminado por cortar una soga a la vez que degollaba a un trasgo, provocó que una parte del camino (donde ellos estaba) se desprendiera y les permitiera a los enanos cruzar hacia el otro lado. Continuaron corriendo, lanzando ataques en todas direcciones y ayudándose de una roca que Gandalf desprendió, se abrieron paso a través de una manada de más de 30 trasgos que iba hacia ellos. Pisando los restos aplastados de los duendecillos.

Hermione utilizó la mayor parte del tiempo el arco y flechas que cargaba, pero cuando se percató que terminaría por vaciar su carcaj, optó por guardar el arco y desenfundó las afiladas cuchillas. Ella tenía conocimiento sobre cómo manejar una espada, pero para su gusto, las cuchillas y el arco eran las armas que le sentaban, además del hacha. Decapitando y aniquilando las plagas que encontraba, observó que un grupo de trasgos enroscados en cuerdas estaban por caer encima de Fili, Kili, Dori y Gloin, y tomando nuevamente el arco, apuntó de tal manera que al soltar la flecha, la carga dio en el blanco asestando de un solo tiro en todas las cabezas de los trasgos. De pronto, se vio alzada en el aire y cuando detalló que un trasgo la había tomado por el abrigo, luchó por liberarse del agarre. Sacando una daga de su bota, la clavó en el ojo de la criatura quien la soltó y mientras caía, fue capturada nuevamente por otro trasgo que viajaba en cuerda.

—¡Hermione! —gritó la compañía, observando como la muchacha luchaba por ser soltada una segunda vez.

— _¡Ava!_ —ese fue el gritó de Thorin—¡Kili! —ordenó a su sobrino y el joven no necesitó de otras palabras para comprender.

Apuntando con arco y flecha a la cuerda del trasgo que llevaba a la mestiza, Kili disparó y en 4 segundos, Hermione caía nuevamente en el aire. Solo que en esta ocasión no fue tomada, ella se terminó por transformar en huargo y cuando tocó el suelo hizo un estruendo destruyendo todo cuando miraba.

—Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar—le dijo Bofur a su hermano Bombur, y el gordo enano asintió cauteloso.

—No se queden parados—dijo Gandalf—¡Sigan avanzando!

Pocos segundos después, Hermione saltaba sobre la compañía, corriendo junto a ellos en su forma humanoide. Justo estaban cruzando por un puente, cuando el Gran Rey Trasgo apareció frente a ellos desde abajo del camino y destruyéndolo. Y Dori y Gloin, que iban hasta el frente de la carrera, retrocedieron asustados ocultándose detrás de Gandalf.

—¿Creyeron que lograrían escapar? —preguntó divertido el Rey Trasgo—Nunca saldrán de estas montañas, quiero a esa hembra devuelta. —dijo señalando a Hermione.

—¡La tendrás sólo sobre mi cadáver!—exclamó Thorin colocándose frente a ella, protegiendo a _su_ compañera del trasgo.

—Eso será dentro de muy poco tiempo—rió oscuramente—Dime, ¿qué intentarás ahora hechicero? No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirme quedarme con esa mestiza—Gandalf atacó al Gran Trasgo, golpeándolo en la cabeza e hiriéndole en la enorme barriga, cayendo de rodillas.

Aprovechó y de un solo movimiento, cortó la garganta del Gran Rey Trasgo haciéndolo caer muerto. Pero el camino se encontraba semi destruido y el peso del cuerpo del enorme trasgo provocó que terminara por derrumbarse.

—Sujétate—le indicó Thorin a Hermione al tiempo que tomaba a la muchacha y la colocaba bajo su cuerpo.

Aferrándose a las tablas y postes, la compañía se encontró viajando en una caída libre, entrando más a fondo en las profundidades de la montaña.

—Bueno, pudo ser peor. —dijo Bofur aliviado de que el viajecito en puente no resultara tan desagradable, estaban vivos y podrían salir fácilmente de entre los escombros de la madera.

Pero no contaba con que el cuerpo del Gran Trasgo cayera sobre ellos y los aplastara, más que como estaban al principio.

—Esto no puede ser—se quejó Dwalin tratando de salir de los escombros, pero el peso del trasgo le había caído casi encima.

Ahogando un quejido, Hermione se esforzó por dar media vuelta (algo que no logró) y ver que tanto tenía encima. ¡Grande fue su sorpresa! Porque no eran piezas de madera o el peso del Rey Trasgo lo que la asfixiaban, sino el cuerpo de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' que aún permanecía sobre ella. Esta era la situación más incomoda de toda su vida y lo peor es que el maldito enano no se quitaba ni hacia el menor intento de hacerlo, sólo se quedaba ahí, encima de ella, mirándola. Si la muchacha hubiera penetrado en la mente del rey, Hermione hubiera castrado al hombre por los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente del enano al detallarse en la posición en la que se encontraban, y es que para Thorin no pudo haber situación más perfecta para comprobar si los glúteos de _su_ mujer eran tan suaves como aparentaban. Ahora podía afirmar, relamiéndose los labios y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que sí lo eran y bastantes.

—¡Gandalf! —el gritó de Kili hizo despertar a toda la compañía que aún permanecía quejándose.

Y es que, observando hacia las paredes por donde descendieron, encontraron que todo un ejército de trasgos iba tras de ellos.

—Son demasiados. Nos vencerán—dijo Dwalin mientras ayudaba a su hermano Balin a salir de los escombros.

—Una cosa nos salvará—indicó Gandalf—Luz del día.

Y sin más, se vieron en una nueva carrera, aunque en esta ocasión todo marchó mejor que antes, porque a los minutos lograron observar la gran abertura que señalaba la apuesta del sol: la salida de las profundidades de las montañas.

—¡Corran, muevan los pies!—decía Gandalf una vez hubieron salido. No pararon de correr hasta que decidieron que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del ejercito de trasgos como para seguir huyendo. Inmediatamente, Gandalf comenzó a contar: —Thorin, Hermione son 2. Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, 6, 7, 8, 9. Bifur, Bofur, van 11. Fili y Kili, van 13… y con Bombur son 14.

Gandalf frunció el ceño levemente, algo no estaba bien con los miembros que había contado. Moviendo los bigotes de lado a lado, volvió a contar y entonces se percató que faltaba un mediano.

—¿Dónde está Bilbo? —preguntó mirando entre los enanos—¿Y nuestro hobbit? —preguntó una vez más empezando a sentir angustia—¡¿Y nuestro hobbit?! —gritó lanzando la pregunta sin obtener respuesta.

Hermione sintió la respiración congelársele en el pecho, maldiciéndose por haber olvidado que Bilbo no estaba con ellos y que probablemente aún estuviera dentro de la montaña, solo contra el ejercito de trasgos furiosos.

—¡Maldito mediano! —exclamó Dwalin—Ahora está perdido.

—Yo creí que iba con Dori—dijo Gloin señalando al viejo juguetero.

—¡No te atrevas a culparme!—advirtió el enano, él había estado más al pendiente de salvar la barba que cuidar de un hobbit perdido.

La muchacha buscó entre la compañía, tratando de localizar a Bilbo pero no miraba nada, no había rastro del mediano por ninguna parte.

—¿Cuando lo vieron por última vez? —preguntó Gandalf esperando ahora si una respuesta concreta.

—Creo que yo lo vi escapar cuando nos acorralaron—dijo Nori, casi tan bajo y entre murmullos que, de no ser por el penetrante silencio que rodeaba a la compañía, nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

" _Bilbo, ¿dónde estás?"_ pensó nerviosa la muchacha.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —cuestionó el hechicero al enano—¡Dime exactamente lo que sucedió!

—¡Yo te diré que pasó! —interrumpió Thorin hablando hacia Gandalf—¡Bilbo Bolsón vio una oportunidad y se fue!—soltó rabioso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? —gritó Hermione avanzando hacia Escudo de Roble—Bilbo se encuentra allá dentro, solo y asustado.

—¿En qué te basas para confirmarlo? —preguntó Dwalin mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

Hermione gruñó con desdén. Si antes comenzaba a simpatizarle la vieja cabra de Dwalin, ahora regresaba a su antiguo lugar dentro de su lista de los más odiados.

—¡Bilbo jamás nos abandonaría! —exclamó defendiendo al mediano.

Pero Bofur y Thorin hicieron una mueca de incredulidad. Incluso Hermione, pero no la demostró. Entonces se escuchó un largo suspiro…

—No llevan ni 7 meses de casados y ya pelean como un viejo matrimonio…—habló Bofur más para sí mismo, pero el tono tan elevado y el constante silencio de la compañía les permitió a los otros escucharlo con claridad.

Hermione miró al enano con furia.

—¡Bofur, cállate! —y el enano obedeció sin reclamar, más por miedo de la ira de la mujer que de su propio líder.

Regresando su vista a la muchacha, Thorin continuó:

—¿Qué jamás nos abandonaría? —expresó sarcástico el rey enano—¿Crees que no escuché su plática cuando el hobbit pensaba marcharse de regreso al Valle?

La compañía prestó atención a las palabras de su líder y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa miraron a Hermione, y ella captó que buscaban una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir Thorin. Tragando con fuerza, asintió con la cabeza levemente. Los enanos suspiraron y se quedaron confusos, anonadados, y algunos decepcionados.

—¡Ese hombrecillo no ha pensado nada más que en su cama suave y en su corazón blando desde que salió de su hogar!—continuó diciendo Thorin con despecho—No volveremos a ver a nuestro hobbit otra vez.

Cuando Escudo de Roble terminó de hablar, miró directamente a la muchacha, esperando por sus quejas, reclamos y regaños pero impresionantemente ella no dijo nada, no emitió ni un solo sonido. Hermione permaneció callada, pensando y reflexionando en las palabras del enano, era cierto que Bilbo había deseado marcharse y que siempre se quejaba por el viaje, pero ella creía o creyó (mejor dicho) que el hobbit era diferente y que tarde o temprano descubriría que no sólo era un simple hobbit de La Comarca sino también una criatura capaz de realizar grandes actos de valentía. Desgraciadamente, no fue así y como el resto de la compañía, Hermione compartió su sentir por la partida del mediano, aunque ella no pudo evitar sentirse más decepcionada que el resto de los enanos y el mago.

En cambio, Thorin se sintió responsable por la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su compañera, y aunque hubiera deseado evitarle esa pena, para él le resultaba necesario que la mujer abriera los ojos ante la verdadera naturaleza del mediano. Justo estaba por llamarla cuando una voz, demasiado conocida, cortó el fúnebre silencio de la compañía.

—No es así.

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el mismísimo Señor Bilbo Bolsón, parado frente a ellos.

—¡Bilbo Bolsón! —exclamó Gandalf, con un tono tan agudo y lleno de alegría—No había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en toda mi vida.

El mediano sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando fue rodeado por un par de brazos que lo aferraron inesperadamente.

—Pequeño hobbit escurridizo—dijo Hermione todavía abrazando al mediano—Me alegra tanto verte, jamás me asustes de esa manera, Bilbo Bolsón Tuk. —el mediano apenas pudo asentir, demasiado avergonzado por la repentina muestra de afecto y preocupación de la muchacha. —Creí que te habías ido…

Si hubiera visto los celos encolerizados llameando en los ojos de Escudo de Roble, las antiguas preocupaciones de Bilbo serían una semilla de mostaza comparadas con los que amenazaban tener a Thorin como rival (al menos en el plano romántico).

—Bilbo, ¿cómo logró escapar de los trasgos? —preguntó Kili, acercándose al hobbit y sonriéndole.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo…—añadió Dwalin, mirando con recelo al saqueador.

El hobbit simplemente se apartó un poco del protector, por no decir maternal, abrazo de Hermione y sonrió mientras disimuladamente ocultaba un brillo misterioso en los bolsillos de su chaleco sin botones.

—Eso no importa, ha vuelto—dijo Gandalf, tratando de que todo continuara normal, aunque no era estúpido. Había captado el astuto movimiento de Bilbo.

Incluso Hermione lo hizo, pero a diferencia del hechicero, ella sólo sintió una extraña aura sobre el mediano. Una fuerza que antes el hombrecillo no llevaba consigo. ¿Era magia lo que sentía y hacia erizarle los vellos de la nuca?

—Si importa—habló Thorin causando una nueva atmósfera de tensión—Yo quiero saber porque volvió.

Bilbo miró al rey enano, y tomando un suspiro, decidió que diría la verdad. Después de todo, no era propio de él mentir.

—Sé que duda de mí. Sé que ha sido así siempre—comenzó diciendo—Y si, es verdad, extraño mi casa y mis libros, y mi mecedora y mi jardín. Ahí es donde pertenezco, es mi hogar—señaló afirmando las palabras que escuchó del rey, y haciendo una pequeña pausa, añadió:—Por eso es que volví, porque ustedes no tienen un hogar. Les fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel. Y sí es que puedo, voy a ayudarles a recuperarlo.

Las expresiones de los enanos cambiaron radicalmente, sobre todo la de Thorin. Si antes demostraban pesadumbre y enojo, ahora sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa, emoción y arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento por tratar al mediano como una carga mal necesitada durante el inicio del viaje.

Mirando a todos, los ojos de Bilbo observaron hacia atrás y encontró a Hermione que le sonreía con dulzura, una dulzura que le recordaba demasiado a su queridísima madre.

—Y dices que no posees el alma de tu madre, muchacho—dijo Hermione sonriéndole—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti—y como una muestra de afecto, la muchacha le despeinó los rizos revoltosos del cabello, una acción que provocó que las mejillas del mediano se tornaran rojas.

Para Hermione no existía un cuadro más tierno que la imagen del mediano apenado, y le seguía causando gracia como es que ella resultaba más alta que el saqueador. El hombrecillo debía alzar la vista para mirarla, tal como le sucedía con Dwalin y Thorin, los enanos más altos de la compañía. Entonces su sonrisa se borró y en su rostro se formó el desconcierto. Olfateando una vez más el aire, sus ojos se abrieron al percatarse que el olor que acompañaba al viento era rancio, con tintes de sangre y pelo de huargo, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

—El aire huele a orco—dijo alertando inmediatamente a la compañía—¡Vienen de la cima de la montaña! —gritó al mismo momento que un aullido confirmaba las palabras de la mestiza.

Y un miedo atroz se apodero de la compañía.

—De la sartén pasamos…

—Directo al fuego. —complementó Gandalf la frase de Thorin. —¡Corran! —gritó emprendiendo la huída, puede que lograran burlar a los trasgos de la montaña pero aquello que los perseguía ahora se trataba de criaturas entrenadas para asesinar.

Nuevamente, y esta vez con la muerte más cerca que antes, la compañía se encontró corriendo por salvar el pellejo. Cabe decir que cuando salieron de los dominios de los trasgos, el cielo ya reflejaba la puesta del sol y ahora que ocupaban de luz para seguir el camino, el astro rey se había ocultado para dar inicio a la oscuridad de la noche. Definitivamente, ni Mahal ni Durin ni Yavanna ni Iluvitar los estaban protegiendo ese día.

Pronto el primer huargo les dio alcance y sin proponérselo, Bilbo terminó siendo el objeto de ataque de la criatura. Quedándose rezagado por la amenaza del lobo, el hobbit desenfundo su espada y con el pulso tembloroso, esperó por el ataque de la bestia. Respirando con agitación, observó como el huargo se balanceaba hacia él, pero en el último minuto el animal bajó la cabeza y la espada de Bilbo quedó enterrada en la frente de la criatura, matándola al instante. Bilbo soltó la espada anonadado, incapaz de procesar aún que acababa de eludir a la muerte sin ayuda de nadie. Por no decir, que también era la primera vez que asesinaba.

Observando alrededor, y después de recuperar la cordura un poco, miró a los enanos aniquilar a cuatro huargos más, entre los caídos se encontraba uno que fue decapitado por las filosas cuchillas de Hermione. Cuando miró a la muchacha, la encontró con los ojos brillándole inmensamente y con algunos rastros de sangre en el rostro. Tragando saliva, se dijo que la imagen era impresionante pero también aterrorizante, demasiado espeluznante para lograra borrarla de sus recuerdos.

—¡Suban a los árboles! —indicó Gandalf cuando el camino que siguieron terminó en un risco empinado—¡Háganlo ahora, rápido!

Uno a uno, los enanos fueron subiendo, ayudándose entre ellos para llegar lo más arriba de los árboles que les fuera posible. Pero para Bilbo, esa indicación le fue demasiado difícil, aunque no pasó mucho para que encontrara una solución. Mirando los pies tambaleantes de Dori, Bilbo saltó y se aferró con fuerza a las piernas del enano que lo subió hasta lo más alto mientras se quejaba: —Mis pies, mis pobres, pobres pies.

Cuando la manada de huargos llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, todos habían subido, salvándose de morir despedazados por las fauces de los lobos. Y tan preocupados estaban que nadie miró cuando Gandalf habló a una mariposa, usándola para enviar un mensaje, un mensaje de salvación.

—Resistan, hermanos—gritó Oin, dándoles ánimos al resto de la compañía.

Los lobos continuaron merodeando entre las raíces, esperando y gruñendo porque algún enano cayera para devorarlo. Bilbo miró la situación y la evaluó como la más peligrosa de toda las que había presenciado en compañía de los enanos, la muchacha y Gandalf. Mientras que Hermione observó curiosa como los huargos cambiaban su ataque por una demostración de miedo, mirando al claro que más enfrente había sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un fantasma parado frente a ellos.

—Azog—dijo Thorin, observando al pálido orco montando un enorme huargo blanco como describió el Rey Trasgo, y su mente inmediatamente razonó en que sí lo que el Gran Trasgo le dijo, entonces…

" _Hermione"_ pensó mirando a la muchacha que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al orco, y tratando de encontrar una manera de llegar hasta ella, se sintió completamente impotente al no conseguirlo. ¿Cómo lograría protegerla? Se preguntó, comenzado a sentir un vació en el pecho ante la amenaza del orco hacia su compañera.

— _Nuzdigid?_ —habló el orco pálido a su mascota blanca— _Nuzdi gast_.

Thorin mostró los dientes al momento que volvía a escuchar la voz en lenguaje oscuro de su antiguo enemigo. Era lo menos deseaba volver a oír en este mundo. En cambio, el orco continuó hablando, expresándose con una lenta y seseante lengua.

— _Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Thorin undag Thráin-ob._ —le dijo mirándolo directamente. — _¡Maten a los otros!…Pero ese es mío._ —ordenó Azog, señalando a Thorin como su trofeo de caza.

Una nueva manada de huargos se unió a la ya establecida en las raíces, y entre todos comenzaron a despedazar los troncos de los árboles donde se encontraba la compañía. Y mientras unos hacían trizas la madera, otros saltaban y trataban de alcanzar a los enanos escondidos entre las copas. Fue así como un huargo logró rozar la bota de Bifur haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, pero justo antes de que un lobo lo tomara en su hocico, Hermione lo sujetó del pantalón y lo lanzó al siguiente árbol donde Fili y Kili lo atraparon. Pero esta acción le costó la resistencia de la rama donde se sujetaba, porque la madera se quebró y la muchacha cayó en medio de una manda de huargos con sed de sangre enana.

—Hermione—gritaron los demás al verla caer.

— _¡Ava!_ —exclamó Thorin mientras observaba como un huargo la arrastraba y otro se le echaba encima, seguido de otro y otro, y otro. —¡No, Hermione!

Bilbo se llevó las manos a la boca, ¿qué acaba de ver? Pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a pensar, pronto se vio en la necesidad de saltar de árbol en árbol hasta que todos quedaron en uno solo.

Abruptamente, se escuchó un rugido estridente y después observaron como un tipo de huargo enorme de color cobrizo despedazaba a los demás canes e impedía que siguieran despedazando el tronco del único árbol que mantenía segura a la compañía; lejos de los orcos y huargos. Y los gritos de sorpresa y algarabía fueron dados, Hermione continuaba con vida, una hembra difícil de asesinar, la alta compañera de su rey.

Los ojos del orco pálido se iluminaron con peligroso éxtasis, acaba de localizar a su mayor recompensa, a la mujer de Escudo de Roble. Desmontando, le ordenó a su mascota atacar a la muchacha y el huargo blanco corrió hacia ella, sabía que no debía matarla pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse un momento lastimándola. Utilizando el peso de su cuerpo, el lobo blanco golpeó a Hermione haciéndola rodar y quedar lejos de la compañía, ofreciéndoles a los demás huargos seguir intentando hacer caer a los enanos.

—¡Déjala! ¡Hermione! —fueron los gritos de los hombres mientras observaban fascinados y aterrados como un duelo entre ambos huargos daba comienzo.

Ambos lobos eran enormes, los más grandes entre la especie conocida y por ende los más poderosos, pero de nada sirve la fuerza si no posees inteligencia y fue ahí donde Hermione tuvo poder sobre el huargo blanco. El can era rápido y feroz, pero torpe para acertar un golpe culminante y la muchacha aprovechó que el lobo dejaba desprotegida la zona del cuello para morderlo cuando él intento desgarrarle el vientre con las garras. La primera mordida no fue la más mortal ni la segunda tampoco, porque entre sacudidas, el lobo blanco logró que ella lo soltara. Pero fue en la tercera y última mordida, que Hermione le cortó la vena principal, provocando que el huargo aullara de dolor y que inútilmente tratara de atacarla con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Poco a poco el huargo fue cayendo hasta que la pelea se redujo a un solo vencedor: la hembra de dragón.

Pero justo al correr de vuelta hacia la compañía, sintió como le enlazaban las patas delanteras provocándole tropezarse y haciéndola dar una vuelta en el aire cayendo de espaldas. No le tiempo para comprender lo que acaba de suceder, cuando un grupo de orcos la ataban manteniéndola inmóvil, con el hocico fuertemente amordazado. Emitiendo gruñidos, observó como los huargos casi destruían la madera y después a los enanos comenzar a lanzar bolas de fuego, alejando a los lobos. Una acción que no le causó mucha gracia al orco.

— _¿Acaso te comportarás como un cobarde, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'?_ —preguntó Azog y Hermione lo miró caminar hacia ella— _¿Has olvidado que tengo a tu mujer en mi poder?_

Si no fuera por la gravísima situación en la que se encontraban, Hermione se hubiera tomado la molestia en corregir al asqueroso orco en que ella no era nada de ese enano engreído. Pero claro, era de esperarse, todo el mundo la asociaba con ese hombre y lo peor de todo la declaraban _su_ mujer sin preguntar si era verdad. Ahora podía sumar al orco a su larga lista, primero era Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lindir, los enanos, Kreacher, Bilbo, aquel que fue el Rey Trasgo y ahora Azog 'El Profanador'.

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla!_ —amenazó Thorin al ver que Azog dirigía su arma hacia la cabeza de Hermione.

Dejándola caer a unos centímetros de su cuello, el orco pálido soltó una risa estridente al tiempo que levantaba el pie y lo aplastaba en la cabeza de Hermione haciéndola soltar un alarido de dolor. Azog fijó sus ojos en la criatura a sus pies y su sonrisa se volvió más oscura y sanguinaria que antes.

— _Mataste a mi preciada mascota_ —dijo el orco, ejerciendo más presión en donde estaba pisando a la muchacha, quien chillaba y trataba de alejarse de él— _Pero no importa, porque tú serás su remplazo_.

Y Hermione luchó con más fuerza, ¡ni muerta haría algo como eso!

—¡No!—gritó Thorin impotente, no pensaba permitir que el orco le arrebatara a _su_ mujer.

Aunque no sirvió de mucho los esfuerzos de los enanos por conservar el árbol en pie, porque las raíces terminaron cediendo y la compañía se encontró suspendida al borde del precipicio. Ori casi cae junto con su hermano Dori, de no ser porque el viejo enano logró sostenerse del báculo de Gandalf, de no haber sido así, ya no serían trece enanos sino doce. Y mientras se los demás se aferraban por mantenerse sobre las ramas del árbol, Bilbo observó como Thorin, quien había caído sobre el tronco (la parte más gruesa y resiste) se levantaba con espada y escudo en manos; y la mirada que el rey enano le dirigía al orco, le hizo pensar al saqueador que lo estaba a punto de suceder no tendría buenas consecuencias.

—¿ _Crees que el enano caiga en la trampa, Amo?_ —preguntó en legua oscura uno de los orcos al líder.

— _Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' no permitirá que la asesine, aunque en realidad, no tengo ningún deseo de aniquilarla_ —contestó Azog al tiempo que confirmaba sus palabras.

La muchacha observó con los ojos abiertos y llenos de miedo como el rey de los enanos comenzaba a correr hacia ellos, avanzando entre las filas de fuego y las ramas como obstáculos, y su corazón se detuvo al mirar al orco pálido volver a tomar su mazo, montar otro huargo e ir al encuentro del enano.

" _Estúpido enano, siempre demostrando ser el héroe!"_ pensó exaltada, aterrada y furiosa.

—¡Vete!—gritó Hermione a Thorin antes de que llegará hasta Azog—¡Escudo de Roble, no vengas! —volvió a gritar, pero fue inútil, el enano había sido golpeado y derribado por un ataque del orco.

Impotente, observó cómo fue que el enorme y pálido profanador arremetía en contra del enano una y otra, y otra vez.

—¡Thorin! —gritaron Balin y Dwalin incapaces de lograr ayudarlo.—¡No! —vociferaron los demás tratando de no caer de las ramas al vacío. —¡Tío! —fue el grito de Fili y Kili.

Azog observó satisfecho el resultado de su diversión, aunque se sintió decepcionado y bastante molesto porque el enano no diera una batalla más difícil. Cansado de jugar, asintió que era hora de reclamar su segundo trofeo.

— _Biriz torag khobdudol…_ —ordenó a uno de los orcos a su lado.

La criatura asintió y desmontando del huargo que llevaba, sacó de su vaina la espada que llevaba. Y Bilbo, que había logrado subir al tronco del árbol, descubrió que de toda la compañía, él era el único con la posibilidad de impedir que asesinaran al enano. Recordando con detalle el momento justo que Hermione salvó a Dwalin del nundu en el rio, Bilbo Bolsón tomó su espada y se dijo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le confirmaban que se encontraba más loco que una cabra.

Hermione sintió la sangre congelársele al verse forzada a mirar como un huargo tomaba entre sus fauces al enano y lo sacudía de un lado a otro, enterrándole los colmillos en la piel, y como el hombre caía después de que lograra que el lobo lo soltara. Una presión en su pecho le cerró la respiración y su vista se nubló cuando escuchó al pálido orco ordenarle a otro decapitar a Escudo de Roble, y una desolación se adueñó de ella. Retorciéndose de un lado a otro, trató de deshacerse de las cuerdas que la mantenían atada pero sólo consiguió una patada en la cabeza que le desorientó y la hizo volver a su forma humana.

" _Detente_ " susurró en su mente _"No…no lo hagas"_ volvió murmurar,tratando de enfocar sus ojos en la oscura figura _"Por favor, no…"_ dijo al ver como el orco colocaba el filo en el cuello del enano _"¡No…!"_

—¡Thorin!

Escudo de Roble miró hacia donde estaba la muchacha y en su mente pronunció el nombre de quien lo había llamado a gritos: _"Hermione…"_.Observando como un orco estaba a punto de asesinarlo, se esforzó por volver a tomar a Orcrist pero apenas y lograba alcanzarla. Sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba, sólo alcanzó a ver como el mediano saltaba sobre el orco y lo asesinaba, después de ello perdió el conocimiento.

Bilbo Bolsón no era un héroe de leyenda ni un guerrero de antaño. Él era un hobbit, un simple y hogareño hobbit que había sido contratado como saqueador para la compañía de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', y era justo por esa razón que se preguntó qué demonios pretendía al encontrarse protegiéndolo. Colocándose entre los orcos y el cuerpo del enano, Bilbo sujetó con manos nerviosas su espada con la clara intención de no permitirle a nadie el paso. Pero para Azog, la presencia del mediano no le resultaba más que un simple peón en su tabla de ajedrez, una pieza insignificante que pensaba eliminar.

— _Destrocen a la pequeña alimaña_ — ordenó señalando al hobbit, y el miedo de Bilbo creció aún más al observar a los orcos montados en huargos dirigirse hacia él.

Aunque no fue necesario tanto dramatismo por parte del mediano, porque tal como Hermione había salvado a Dwalin y Bilbo a Thorin, pronto los enanos se encontraban luchando contra los orcos y huargos, protegiendo a su rey. Un alivio se implementó en su pecho pero tal como vienen las cosas, también se van; porque por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo detectó que el gran orco pálido caminaba hacia él con la más feroz de las miradas. Tomando todo el valor que su cuerpo lograra abarcar, volvió a blandir su pequeña espada y enfrentó al enorme orco, pero la criatura con un solo movimiento lo mando volar hasta caer junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Thorin. Mirando que su espada y valor nada servirían contra ese enemigo, Bilbo permaneció al lado del enano formulando un plan para escapar de tan horrible situación.

—¡Señor Gandalf! —de todos los enanos, sólo Dori y Ori, que colgaba de los pies de su hermano, aún continuaban sosteniéndose del árbol, o bueno, casi.

El mago aferró con más fuerza su bastón y trató de impedir que el viejo enano se soltara pero observó desconcertado como los brazos de Dori fallaban y terminaba resbalándose. Mirándolos caer, captó como una figura los capturaba en el aire y aún después de ser salvados, los enanos continuaron gritando. Al elevar la mirada, captó que la pequeña mariposa que mandó como mensajera había vuelto y para su fortuna y eterna alegría, no venía sola.

Grandes y poderosas águilas volaban sobre ellos, y para sorpresa de Bilbo (una enorme impresión porque jamás había presenciado a tan majestuosos animales) observó como las grandes aves lanzaban a los huargos junto con los orcos hacia el vacio, derribando árboles para hacerlos caer en las manadas de lobos y permitiendo a los enanos retornar al tronco que pendía del precipicio para ponerse a salvo del ataque que las águilas ejercían sobre las criaturas oscuras. Fili había aniquilado a tres de los orcos que sujetaban las cuerdas que mantenían atada a Hermione y junto con la muchacha, su hermano Kili y Dwalin, terminaron por asesinar a 7 siete más a su alrededor.

Entonces, todos observaron como un águila, la más grande de todas, volaba por lo bajo asi rozando el suelo y tomaba entre sus garras el cuerpo inerte de Escudo de Roble junto a la espada _Orcrist_ y volvía a elevarse en el aire. Inmediatamente, la compañía captó el mensaje. Pronto, todos se vieron siendo tomados y llevados por águilas, volando lejos del alcance de los huargos y orcos mientras otro grupo de ave terminaba de alejarlos de ellos. Sólo cuando miró a Escudo de Roble lejos del alcance del pálido orco, Hermione ubicó, por el rugido de Azog, la posición de Bilbo y soltándose del agarre de Fili, la muchacha volvió a transformarse avanzando entre los obstáculos hacia el mediano, era hora de sacar al señor Bolsón del lío en el que se había metido. Y los ojos del pequeño saqueador se abrieron con miedo e incredulidad, había detectado la idea de la muchacha y automáticamente se negó a cumplirla, ¡ni loco lo haría!

—No, no…—comenzó diciendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, y cuando la muchacha estuvo a pocos metros de él, gritó:—Hermione, espera, noo…

Su grito fue remplazado por otro más fuerte al encontrarse cayendo, Hermione había saltado hacia él en el último instante, transformándose de nuevo a su versión humana, tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño hobbit y con el impulso del salto, ambos cayeron al precipicio a sus espaldas. Aunque el susto que se llevó Bilbo fue momentáneo, pronto se vieron montando una de las águilas, alejándose del horrible final que pudieron tener a manos de los orcos. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar mientras se alejaban, era el estridente y desgarrador rugido del gran orco pálido.

Un grito que significaba furia, muerte y venganza.

 **[…]**

Volaron toda la noche. Tanto que incluso llegaron a presenciar el reluciente amanecer mientras aún continuaban montando sobre las águilas. Bilbo no durmió en todo lo que quedó de la noche, ni siquiera un poco cabeceó, la adrenalina de los últimos acontecimientos había sido tanta que a ningún enano, hobbit, mestiza o hechicero le surgió la necesidad de descansar, no hasta que estuvieran realmente seguros.

Mirando en todas direcciones, Bilbo se aferró con fuerza a las plumas del ave y comenzó a localizar la posición de cada enano. Fili y Kili volaban cerca de ellos, y fue precisamente lo cercanos que estaban los hermanos que le permitieron escuchar con claridad el grito que el enano rubio emitió.

—¡Thorin! —llamó el muchacho, pero no hubo respuesta.

Ladeando la cabeza, trató de ver más allá de lo que la distancia entre el águila que llevaba a Escudo de Roble en sus garras y a él, le permitía. Presintiendo lo peor, sus sentidos captaron la reacción que tuvo la muchacha frente a él. Estudiándola con atención, supo que Hermione no diría o demostraría preocupación pero para él, que conocía la verdad, encontró que en los dorados ojos de la chica (los cuales no se habían desviado del rey enano en todo el camino) se leían dolor y tristeza, un profundo dolor acompañado de una tortuosa agonía. Mordiéndose la lengua, dejó que el vuelo continuara, sólo deseaba que la conclusión de esa batalla no fuera trágica.

Continuaron volando por algunas horas más, cruzando valles y paisajes, ríos y praderas hasta que finalmente las águilas comenzaron a planear alrededor de una gran roca que se alzaba orgullosa y potente en medio de cascadas y colinas. Escudo de Roble fue el primer enano en ser dejado, cautelosamente, sobre la superficie de la enorme piedra.

—¡Thorin!—dijo Gandalf, bajando del águila que montaba—Thorin…—volvió a decir, y tal como sucedió como Fili, el mago no obtuvo una contestación.

Evaluando los daños que el enano tenía, pasó una mano sobre la cara de Escudo de Roble al tiempo que recitaba, o murmuraba, unas palabras en lengua desconocida. Al instante, los ojos del enano se abrían y la respiración de la compañía se recuperaba. Incluso Gandalf sonrió. Y un poco más atrás, mucho más apartada de la compañía, Hermione cerró los ojos al tiempo que su corazón y pulmones recobraban la vida, no obstante una furia creció en su interior.

—¿Y el mediano? —preguntó quedamente Thorin.

—Esta ileso, Bilbo está aquí a salvo—le dijo Gandalf, apartándose lo suficiente para que el enano se levantara.

Ayudándose de Dwalin y Kili. Una vez erguido y habiendo recuperado el orgullo, Escudo de Roble fijó su mirada sobre el hobbit.

—Usted…—Bilbo tragó duro, ese llamado no era amistoso—¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Por poco hace que lo maten! —dijo con dureza extrema. Yo le dije que nos iba a estorbar, que no sobreviviría en el campo, que en mi compañía no tendría lugar…

El silencio reinó una vez más entre la compañía, uno de los tantos que se presentaron en las últimas horas, días y semanas. Gandalf miró con tristeza el semblante decaído del mediano y se preguntó que podría estar pasando por los pensamientos de Escudo de Roble para recriminarle al mediano algo como eso después de que le salvara la vida. Bilbo esperó porque el rey le diera la última palabra y lo echara de allí pero, inesperadamente, esa no fue la oración que escuchó.

—¡Nunca estuve tan equivocado en toda mi vida! —abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, el hobbit se encontró respondiendo nerviosamente el abrazo que el enano le daba. Además podía escuchar el vituperio de los enanos, exclamando y gritando con felicidad, y eso provocó que Bilbo también sonriera—Jamás debí dudar de usted—dijo Thorin, una vez se apartó del mediano.

—No, yo también hubiera dudado—corrigió automáticamente Bilbo, y recordando las palabras que aluna vez habló con Hermione, añadió:—No soy un héroe o un guerrero y menos un saqueador. Es normal que dudara de mí.

Escuchando un par de risas más, observando a las grandes águilas pasar volando por encima de ellos y perdiéndose en los límites de las colinas. No fue hasta que vieron a Escudo de Roble mirar algo en el horizonte, mucho más allá de las Montañas Nubladas que podían casi palparse a sus espaldas.

—¿Acaso esa es…?—comenzó preguntado Bilbo, pero se calló al ver a las reacciones de los enanos, eran poemas escritos en sus rostros toscos.

—Erebor, La Montaña Solitaria—contestó Gandalf a la pregunta inconclusa del mediano—El último de los grandes reinos de los enanos en la Tierra Media.

—Nuestro hogar…—susurró Thorin, sonriendo con anhelo.

Y mirando de regresó a ese punto, Bilbo encontró que aquel pico que se alzaba a lo lejos, borroso y oscuro, era a donde debían llegar antes del Día de Durin.

" _Nos espera un largo recorrido hasta allá"_ pensó detallando en la cantidad de kilómetros que separaban a la compañía de La Montaña Solitaria.

—¡Un cuervo! Las aves regresan a la montaña—señaló Oin al ave que encaminaba su vuelo al lejano pico frente a ellos.

Negando con la cabeza, Gandalf aclaró:

—Mi querido, Oin—dijo llamando la atención del enano—Eso no es un cuervo, es un zorzal.

Manteniendo la sonrisa en su boca, Thorin tomó la palabra.

—Lo tomaremos como una señal, una buena.

—Tiene razón—añadió Bilbo—Y yo pienso que lo peor ha pasado ya.

Observando como el ave comenzaba a desaparecer, la voz de Bofur se escuchó de repente.

—Puede que las águilas no ayudaran a salir del problema con los orcos—dijo meneando la cabeza—Pero pudieron habernos dejado en tierra firme en lugar de ponernos sobre una roca tan alta, ¿no creen?

Y aunque la pregunta no cuadraba mucho con la situación de estar observando la montaña, varios enanos asintieron, comenzado a renegar de que ahora debían encontrar una forma de bajar. No fue hasta que Bombur gritó haber encontrado unas escaleras que los enanos se dieron por satisfechos y procedieron a seguir el viaje. Pero Thorin no se movió, en cuanto su ensoñación por haber visualizado la montaña desapareció, una mayor prioridad surgió en él. Desviando los ojos de un sitio a otro, buscó entre los enanos y a los lados de Gandalf y el mediano, pero no encontraba la preciada carga que necesitaba ver.

Entonces, la miró. Ella estaba alejada de la compañía, aislada y silenciosa que difícilmente se le podría encontrar. Sintiendo un alivio en su interior de mirarla sin una herida, se enderezó al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando _su_ mujer lo recibió con un golpe en la cara. Cayendo de espaldas, se llevó la mano hasta la zona dañada y descubrió que la muchacha acababa de romperle la nariz.

— _¡Estúpido enano orgulloso!_ —gritó colérica Hermione.

La compañía guardó silencio al tiempo que dejaban de intentar bajar por las escaleras. Thorin miró fijamente a la muchacha y después de un momento, se levantó entre movimientos precavidos y algo torpes. Aunque tuvo la ayuda de Dwalin, Bofur y Nori, el enano los retiró de un manotazo. Sosteniéndose aún la nariz sangrante en los dedos, Thorin respiró hondo al tiempo que la volvía a poner en su lugar y un fuerte ¡crack! sonó al hacerlo.

—Fuera—ordenó Thorin sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha—¡He dicho que se marchen! —gritó y en menos de un minuto, toda la compañía se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, incluidos el señor Bolsón y Gandalf.

Una vez estuvieron realmente solos, Thorin volvió a hablar:

—Explícate, mujer—ordenó y eso a Hermione, le irritó.

—¡Tú orgullo será tu muerte, eres incapaz de razonar en los momentos más importantes y actúas igual que un niño!—Hermione continuó gritando y maldiciendo, señalando insultos hacia el enano y agregando otros que puede que no fueran del todo ciertos. —¡Eres como un bebé!

Alzando una ceja, el enano dijo:

—¿Ya terminaste de gritar? —y la pregunta fue el colmo para la muchacha.

—Te voy a demostrar lo que es gritar—amenazó al tiempo que se dejaba ir contra el enano, y Escudo de Roble intuyendo lo que se acercaba se preparó para el ataque.

Hermione no utilizó ninguna de sus armas sobre el enano, lo que ella deseaba era molerlo a golpes, así tomando impulso estrelló su puño en la barbilla y otro en el estómago del rey. Golpes que fueron devueltos con uno en la pierna y otra en la espalda. El tiro en la pierna la había hecho perder un poco el equilibrio, por lo que cuando trató de acertar un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Thorin tomó su brazo impidiéndolo usarlo e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Incapaz de mover los brazos, Hermione utilizó la cabeza y dando un fuerte golpe en la frente del rey, ambos trastabillaron pero no cayeron. Cansado de tantos golpes y rudezas, Thorin torció de tal manera los brazos de Hermione que ambos terminaron siendo sujetados a la espalda y con el pecho apretando el de Escudo de Roble.

Bonita escena debían estar demostrando los dos, tan pegados el uno al otro con el enano ejercían presión sobre ella. Había intentado soltarse, claro que lo hizo, pero tenía que admitir que la fuerza del enano era mucha, aunque no era de extrañarse, la raza de los enanos eran singulares por su sobrenatural fuerza. Thorin continuó luchando por aplacarla, pero para ser sinceros, la batalla contra Azog comenzaba a cobrarle factura y no creía que pudiera sostenerla por más tiempo, además le divertía en cierta manera tenerla asi, tan cerca y pegada a él.

— _¡Maldito cerdo!_ —escupió en lengua enana, pero no surgió ningún efecto en Thorin y tratando de usar las piernas, descubrió furiosa que el enano le jugó sucio, enredando las de él con las suyas. Poco después gritó en una lengua distinta: — _Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelesse orcova!_

Thorin frunció el ceño, eso sí que lo había ofendido, y no porque entendiera el lenguaje de los elfos, pero ya antes Hermione le insultó con esa frase y ahora sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, claro que iba a hacer exactamente lo que Hermione le gritó

— _Claro que lo haré, pero no será a un orco a quien se la meta_ —declaró Thorin, y eso desconcertó a la muchacha que miró desconcertada como el enano volvía besarla y efectivamente ingresaba la lengua en su boca.

Por un breve momento no supo qué hacer, así que dejando de luchar, deslizó las manos por los costados del cuerpo de Thorin y sintió al enano temblar, un temblor que le hizo sentir una punzada en el vientre. Siguiendo con el proceso, su mano izquierda localizó el punto exacto que buscaba y ejerciendo presión, metió dos dedos en la herida que Escudo de Roble tenía en las costillas. Thorin abrió los ojos y dejó a la muchacha alejarse mientras se apretaba la zona lastimada. Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que la voz de ella se escuchó.

—No lo comprendo, ¿qué es lo pretendías lograr? El orco te hubiera destazado—dijo negando con la cabeza—¡La venganza no lo es todo en la vida, Thorin! —exclamó con mucho más enfado que las anteriores veces.

Escudo de Roble abrió los ojos, ella acababa de llamarlo por su nombre, por segunda ocasión.

—Dime, ¡explícame! —exigió la muchacha—¿qué ganarías tú al enfrentarte contra Azog 'El Profanador'?

—Evitar que te asesinara.

Hermione enmudeció al escucharlo, y su semblante de ira y cólera cambió radicalmente a uno de perturbación. Un momento de confusión que Thorin aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente a ella.

— _Ekespu menu men o targu men, ¿no lo comprendes aún?_ —Thorin acunó entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione y pegando su frente con la suya, hizo rozar sus narices, una muestra de cariño demasiada intima, sólo reservada para la intimidad de la alcoba— _Menu tessu, menú zirup men_.

Alejándose un poco observó los ojos dorados de _su_ mujer, sabía que a la muchacha le agradaba pero lo que nunca pensó que fuera un problema era la continua obstinación que se interponía entre ellos. Esperanzando por que ella no lo alejara, su semblante decayó al sentir como Hermione apartaba las manos de su rostro.

— _Aún así, fue algo verdaderamente estúpido_ —dijo poniendo la máxima distancia entre ella y el rey enano.

Sin soportar más, Hermione pasó de lado al hombre, y justo estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando la voz, firme y potente de Thorin la detuvo.

—Te escuché decir mi nombre, ¿eso también fue una estupidez? —a Hermione no se le había escapado que esa pregunta fue formulada en lengua común, el enano debía encontrarse muy molesto o muy herido por el rechazo de su declaración.

" _¿Fue un rechazo?"_ no estaba tan segura de haberlo hecho. Mirándolo sobre su hombro, Hermione dejó caer los hombros y decidió ser sincera, por lo menos, una vez tan siquiera.

— _Guren níniatha n'i lu n'i a-govenitham._ —y sin decir nada más, se fue, dejando solo al rey enano sobre la roca.

Thorin la miró descender, preguntándose qué demonios podría haberle dicho la muchacha, no había entendido y era claro que lo dijo en lengua élfica, un idioma que él no manejaba con soltura. Apretando las manos en puños, miró una vez hacia la montaña y se prometió que fuera de su deseo por recuperar su antigua hogar, obtendría a esa obstinada hembra como _su_ mujer, costara lo que le costara. Aunque con una nota mental grabada recientemente, no volvería a expresarse de esa manera, ya estaba comprobado que para él, ser un enano de palabras tiernas no le serviría de nada.

Lanzando un suspiro, estuvo de acuerdo con lo que el mediano había dicho, podía presentir que sólo cosas dichosas y llenas de fortunas se presentarían en adelante, soltando un suspiro, se encaminó a las escaleras, el viaje debía continuar y además debía vigila que Kili y sobretodo Fili no se acercaran a _su_ esposa.

¡Qué equivocados estaban el pequeño señor Bolsón y Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'! Porque aquello que habían vivido desde que inició el viaje, era sólo el principio, la punta del icerbeg, de todas las dificultades que estaban por venir.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

 _Yavanna_ : Es un personaje ficticio del legendarium de J. R. R. Tolkien, su primera mención y aparición se encuentra escrita en el libro _El Silmaillion_. Yavanna es una ainu, un ser espiritual que fue creado por Iluvitar y que ayudó en la formación del mundo tras su creación. Es esposa de Aule, el padre de los enanos también conocido como Mahal 'El Hacedor'. Suele ser nombrada como protección porque es considerada la _Madre de la Naturaleza_ , de acuerdo al nombre que los elfos le otorgan: _Kementári,_ que significa _Reina de la Tierra_.

 _Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzughizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu_ : Lo que no ves con tus ojos, no lo inventes con tu boca. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Birashagimi_ : Lo siento/Perdón (literalmente 'lo lamento'). Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Kulhu biraglabizu?_ : ¿Qué has dicho? Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Gamut ai-menu_ : Me encuentro bien. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Shazara_ : Silencio. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Lomil ghelekh_ : Buenas noches. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil_ : Te deseo un viaje tranquilo. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Gelek menu caragu rukhs_ : Hueles a mierda de orco. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Ekespu menu men o targu men_ : Significas para mi más que mi propia barba. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Menu tessu, menú zirup men_ : Eres todo para mí, me complementas. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelesse orcova!_ : Métele la lengua a un orco en la boca. Proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya.

 _Guren níniatha n'i lu n'i a-govenitham_ : Mi corazón lloraría si te viera morir. Provine de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

* Como nota y no suelo hacer esto: Las siguientes palabras pertenecen a la lengua oscura, un idioma que Sauron enseñó a sus creaciones. Un ejemplo claro: los orcos.

 _Nuzdigid?_ : ¿Lo hueles?

 _Nuzdi gast_ : Es la esencia del miedo.

 _Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Thorin undag Thráin-ob_ : Recuerdo que tu padre apestaba a eso, Thorin hijo de Thráin.

 _Biriz torag khobdudol_ : Tráeme la cabeza del enano.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

 _Thestral_ : Es una variedad de caballo alado, cuerpo esquelético y de apariencia lúgubre, demacrada y fantasmal. Al igual que en las versiones de J.K. Rowling, el thestral sólo puede ser visto por quienes presenciaron la muerte.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

 _Aholger dibuar nukej, naslio ne_ : Has hecho un gran trabajo, te lo agradezco.

 _Ethinely_ : Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… Antes de cualquier otro asunto, ofreceré una disculpa, no se encontraba entre mis planes ausentarme por tanto tiempo de la historia pero se puede decir que el comienzo de este año no fue precisamente muy amigable conmigo. Perdí mi empleo, mi automóvil fue robado, mi gato se perdió por dos semanas, aunque ya está de regreso, mi salud se complicó por tres meses y casi me vi en la necesidad de regresar a la casa de mis padres. Pero gracias al Dios que me escuchara, ahora me encuentro más estable, tuve que cambiarme de dirección después de encontrar un nuevo empleo y conseguir lo que yo denomino: _un motor y cuatro ruedas_ , pero no puedo quejarme, aunque aún sigo tratando de relacionarme con mis nuevos vecinos, unos más huraños que otros, puedo decir que podría haberme ido mucho peor, ¿no lo creen?  
Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que siguieron la historia, aún después de casi seis meses de no actualizar. PrimaveraSound, sapphire97, muchas gracias.  
Una última cosa, sólo deseo aclarar que no abandonaré la historia, puede que tarde que subir los capítulos pero jamás la dejaré inconclusa. Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Nueve: Historias de un cambia pieles**

" _Puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver. Pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir."_ **— Johnny Depp**

 **. . .**

 _El aire era frío. Dol_ _í_ _a en los pulmones, al respirarlo, al sentirlo rozando la piel de la cara, y los ojos luchando por no cerrarse para entrar en algo de calor._

 _Miró a su alrededor, el bosque era oscuro, demasiado silencioso para su comodidad. Continuó caminando, internándose más en la espesa y tenebrosa arboleda hasta que captó un movimiento. No era desconocido, a decir verdad, le resultaba bastante familiar la silueta de la criatura que se le presentaba._

 _Tensó el arco, apuntando con dirección a la sombra, la oscura figura se movía entorno a ella, como si tratara de acorralarla, asechándola hasta lograr cazarla. No le agradaba esa criatura, porque era obvio que no se trataba de un humano ni otra raza que caminara en dos piernas, este ser era mucho más grande y peligroso._

— _¿Por qué tratas de alejarte?_ — _Hermione aferró con más fuerza el arco entre sus manos._ — _¿Crees que lograras escapar de mí, mestiza?_

— _Dime tu nombre, preséntate_ — _ordenó, sin apartar la mirada de la oscuridad donde la criatura reposaba._

—¿ _Mi nombre, dices?_ — _la voz era seseante, con barítonos oscuros_ — _Muchos conocen mi nombre… Todo ser vivo en la Tierra Media teme a decirlo, a pronunciarlo, porque yo he logrado infundir miedo en sus corazones._

 _Hermione arrugó el entrecejo._

— _Eso no responde a mi pregunta_.

 _Una risa se escuchó como respuesta._

— _Tienes miedo…_ — _dijo la voz en las sombras, incluso sonaba divertido_ — _Temes a aquello que desconoces, a lo que no comprendes._ — _la muchacha observó como la criatura se aproximaba, aunque no lo suficiente para que la luz lo mostrara_ , _arrastrándose entre los árboles._

 _Y lo siguió escuchando, susurrándole entre pensamientos en una lengua extraña que no comprendía pero que le resultaba demasiado familiar._

— _¡Sal de mi cabeza!_ — _gritó Hermione._ — _¡Fuera!_

 _Un dolor le siguió junto con las palabras incomprensibles de la criatura, la estaban volviendo loca, esquizofrénica. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba? El dolor se volvió agudo, punzante, al punto de ser insoportable. Lanzó un grito de frustración al mismo instante que volvía a tensar el arco con una flnecha dispuesta a asesinar a la maldita criatura. La sombra comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, por todos lados, sin quedarse quieta. Lo peor de todo era el constante susurro en su cabeza, no se callaba y eso la desorientaba, siempre era la misma palabra: Mestiza, mestiza, mestiza, mestiza, mestiza, mestiza…_

— _Hermione…_ — _la muchacha soltó con furia la flecha en dirección de la voz que escuchó._

 _Pero cuando su mirada se fijó sobre unos ojos que la observaban con sorpresa, Hermione sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. No le había dado a la criatura, sino a un niño, a un niño que ella conocía o que conoció, hace mucho pero mucho tiempo._

— _¿Hermione?_ — _preguntó la voz mirando a la mujer y a la flecha que le clavó en el pecho. Ella soltó inmediatamente el arco, el sólo tocar el arma le quemaba la palma de la mano._

— _Teddy…_ — _pronunció con voz temblorosa, casi estrangulada_ — _¡Teddy!_ — _gritó al ver como el niño caía._

 _Corrió hace él, sosteniendo el cuerpo del infante entre sus brazos, arrancando la flecha y tratando de detener la sangre que amenazaba con quitarle la vida al pequeño. ¿Qué había hecho?_

— _Teddy, mírame, mírame_ — _ordenó sacudiendo el rostro del niño_ — _¡Teddy!_

 _Abriendo de a poco a poco los ojos, el muchachito soltó un poco de aire antes de enfocar su mirada perdida en el rostro de quien lo llamaba._

— _Hermione…_ — _la voz era débil, casi extinta y eso provocó que la muchacha apretara los labios, no quería que él la viera llorar._

— _Hola, pequeño valiente_ — _le sonrió, tratando de que sólo se fijara en ella y no en la herida._

 _El niño expulsó una bocanada de sangre._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Hermione?_ — _ella no entendía la pregunta_ — _¿Por qué no regrésate? ¿Por qué me dejaste?_

— _No, yo nunca te dejé… Mírame, aquí estoy, regresé, tal como te lo prometí._

 _Ahora comprendía la pregunta, Teddy hablaba de la promesa que le había realizado de volver por él._

— _Tu prometiste que regresarías_ — _continuó hablando, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la muchacha_ — _¿Dónde estabas? Ellos… Ellos mataron a mamá y a papá… Y tú no estabas…_

— _Estoy aquí, Teddy, junto a ti_ — _un nudo se instaló en su garganta, no quería seguir hablando_ — _Mírame…_ — _pidió suplicante._

 _El pequeño fijó con más fuerza sus ojos sobre ella, y una luz de claridad se vislumbró en sus pupilas._

— _¡Hermione!_ _¡Regresaste!_ — _exclamó sorprendido_ — _¿Me llevarás contigo?_

 _La mestiza ocultó su tristeza, tenía suficiente conocimiento para saber que el niño no sobreviviría, y componiendo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza. El infante sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y Hermione, sabiendo que estaba muerto, aferró el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, acunándolo y recitando incontrolablemente frases de disculpa al mismo momento que su llanto se hacía escuchar._

— _Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname…_ — _repetía una y otra vez_ — _Teddy, tienes que perdonarme… Lo siento, lo siento tanto…_

 _Continuó igual hasta que la criatura de las sombras volvió a hablar._

— _Qué escenario tan patético_ — _dijo arrastrando las palabras_ — _Llorando por un asqueroso sangre sucia. Eres una vergüenza para ser la mestiza de un dragón._

— _Cállate…_ — _murmuró entre dientes._

— _¿Es así como vive la hija de un dragón? ¿Lamentando la vida de una criatura tan estúpida?_ — _dijo señalando el cuerpo del niño._

— _¡Cállate!_ — _gritó la muchacha, y su furia hizo que parte de su magia se desprendiera de ella, ocasionando una ola que volvió negro a su alrededor._

 _Para cuando la luz regresó, ella ya no estaba en el bosque ni Teddy estaba a su lado, pero la presencia de la criatura seguía con ella._

— _¿Por qué te rehúsas en aceptar lo que eres?_ — _preguntó seseante desde algún punto de la sombras_.

— _¡No soy un dragón, y no lo seré nunca!_ — _se encontraba furiosa, comenzaba a creer que la entidad le hizo ver a Teddy sólo para conocer cómo reaccionaría al verlo, y no se preocupó en medir sus palabras._

 _Y eso pareció molestar a la criatura, porque el silencio que vino después de la respuesta de Hermione fue tan profundo que parecía que la muchacha se encontraba sola. Pero la repentina risa que resonó, hueca y resonante, le hizo entender que su comentario, lejos de enfurecerlo, le ocasionó gracia._

— _Jamás escaparás de lo que hay en tu sangre_ — _sentenció la voz_ — _Vendrás a mí, sin que yo te lo ordene… Y espero ansioso tu llegada._

 _Un nuevo dolor se instaló en su cabeza, un dolor que la obligó a caer de rodillas a retorcerse y darse de golpes en el suelo, las paredes, lo que fuera. Un dolor que le daba la opción de asesinarse antes que seguir soportándolo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un círculo de fuego la rodeó, seguido de millones de voces que la llamaban en distintas lenguas, pero siempre la misma palabra: Mestiza, Mestiza, Mestiza… Y entre gritos, escuchó que la voz de la oscura criatura pronunciaba una palabra extraña, una palabra (Eullygaidd) que se fue esfumando al comenzar a escuchar una voz alterna que la llamaba._

— _Hermione…_ — _el dolor era horrible_ — _Hermione…_

 _Deseaba que parara._

— _¡Hermione, qanuke!_

Ella abrió los ojos con miedo, tratando de controlar su respiración, concentrándose en lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Vamos, levántate, tenemos que irnos! —ella miró a quien le hablaba y observó a Bilbo Bolsón, el hobbit. Sólo que ahora le estaba hablando en lengua común y no la de las bestias.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, un flash le recordó en segundos todo… Desde la cena en Bolsón Cerrado hasta la caminata por las Montañas Nubladas, el enfrentamiento con los orcos y trasgos, y que ahora debían escapar de un gran orco pálido que venía cazándolos. Sintiendo que el mediano la tironeaba del abrigo, Hermione cogió con rapidez sus armas al tiempo que Gandalf indicaba a la compañía la ruta por donde seguir el camino. Minutos después, la muchacha comprendió, por el aullido próximo de un lobo, que el grupo de orcos estaba cerca. Al parecer los habían alcanzado mientras descansaban y ella debía haber estado bastante cansada para dormir en tan profundo sueño.

Llevaban más de cuatro meses escapando de la presencia de Azog y desde entonces, la compañía de enanos se había visto en encuentros con inéditos personajes del grupo de orcos y huargos, que gracias a Mahal 'El Hacedor' en ninguno de esos encuentros habían vuelto a ver al orco pálido. No desde el enfrentamiento en las Montañas Nubladas. Y en todo ese tiempo, Hermione tuvo recurrentes pesadillas, sueños oscuros con una voz seseante en su cabeza… Y que continuaba en ella, aun cuando no cerraba los ojos.

No llegaron muy lejos, tal vez lograron avanzar cuatro millas a lo mucho, pero el sonido de los aullidos y rugidos de orcos y huargos, estimaban que no tardarían en alcanzarlos. Deteniéndose un momento, en una pequeña gruta escondida entre inmensos árboles y rocas, el grupo decidió que era mejor localizar que tan lejos se encontraban los orcos antes de seguir avanzando.

—Que sea el mediano—propuso Gloin apuntando con su hacha hacia Bilbo, y el hobbit frunció el ceño al verlos gustosos con la propuesta.

Asintiendo firmemente, se ajustó el chaleco carente de botones y siguió las instrucciones que Hermione le dio para avanzar entre las rocas.

" _Recuerda: ellos no detectarán tu olor, al menos no al principio, así que aprovecha esa ventaja. No demores o sabrán que estás ahí y te asesinaran"_ Bilbo tragó saliva, que sabias palabras de parte de la muchacha, realmente tiernas.

Escabulléndose entre las rocas y la hierba seca, Bilbo no tardó en localizar al grupo de orcos a unas millas de distancia, y para su horrible sorpresa, se encontraba entre ellos el enorme orco pálido, montando un huargo distinto al horrible y bestial lobo blanco que miró en las Montañas Nubladas. El hobbit sonrió burlonamente, el profanador ya no tenía un lobo blanco porque Hermione lo había asesinado, así que debía montar otro, aunque ocultó su sonrisa al tiempo que se agachaba para no ser visto.

" _Unos segundos más y sería la cena"_ pensó angustiado.

Soltando un suspiro, sintió su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse al escuchar unos gruñidos a unos metros de él. Ladeando la cabeza, observó una extraña y enorme criatura de pelaje oscuro que miraba en dirección por donde el grupo de orcos se marchaba. Bilbo no necesitó de segundas advertencias, tragándose toda curiosidad Tuk que en el brotaba, se alejó lo más deprisa que sus peludos pies le permitieron, aún más cuando escuchó el rugido que la bestia emitió. Para cuando llegó con los enanos, la situación se había convertido en un desastre.

—¿Dónde está el grupo? —preguntó Thorin en cuanto miró al mediano volver.

—Muy cerca, a un par de leguas pero eso no es lo peor—dijo casi jadeante, el susto aún lo llevaba dentro.

—¿Los huargos percibieron tu olor? —inquirió Dwalin.

Negando con la cabeza y entre más jadeos, Bilbo dijo que no.

—Hay otro problema-

—¿Te vieron? —interrumpió Gandalf—Te vieron…—casi sonaba seguro.

—No, no es eso…—Bilbo volvió a tomar un respiro.

Pero el mago volvió a interrumpirle al decir: —¿Qué les dije? Discreto cual ratón.

Y mientras los enanos reían y asentían, Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿por qué no dejaban terminar de hablar al hobbit?

—Excelente saqueador tenemos en la compañía—alabó Gandalf, claramente orgulloso de su elección y la muchacha entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Podrían escucharme, un momento? —preguntó Bilbo alzando la voz y captando la atención de la compañía—Estoy intentando decirles que más allá hay algo.

Los ánimos se derrumbaron en ese momento, ¿qué podría ser ahora? Volteando hacia Hermione los enanos buscaron una afirmación de la muchacha, y cuando ella asintió, todos comenzaron a pensar en las consecuencias de toparse con aquel desconocido habitante.

—El rastro es muy obvio—dijo la muchacha—Al principio supuse que sería de los huargos, pero con lo que acaba de decir Bilbo ahora encuentro una gran diferencia entre ambos aromas.

Regresando su atención a Bilbo, Gandalf preguntó:

—¿Qué forma tenía? ¿Tal vez de oso?

Hermione achicó los ojos. Aunque no fue la única, todos lo hicieron.

—Sí, sí pero mucho más grande—afirmó el mediano.

Ahora sí que sabía a lo que se refería el hobbit, y Hermione amenazó con que Gandalf no estuviera pensando en lo que ella creía que la vieja urraca estaba pensando o se encargaría de quemarle las barbas.

—¿Tú sabías de esa bestia? —preguntó Bofur al hechicero.

Pero Gandalf no le prestó atención, sólo se alejó un poco, meditando, pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción.

" _Gandalf…"_ escuchó la voz de Hermione en su mente. Mirando a la muchacha, el mago comprendió lo que ella opinaba sobre su idea. _"Man cárat?"_ le preguntó en quenya.

" _Es eso o morir"_ le contestó a través del enlace. _"¡Maldita vieja urraca!"_ maldijo ella, y al hombre le ocasionó una sonrisa.

—Yo opino que deberíamos regresar—dijo Bofur un poco intimidado por la presencia de la extraña criatura.

—¿Y que nos atrapen los orcos? —preguntó irónico Thorin—Eso sería un suicidio.

—La última vez tuvimos suerte de salir con vida, no debemos retornar—habló Hermione, y varios asintieron a sus palabras, más cierto no podía ser.

—La mestiza tiene razón—concordó Dwalin cruzándose de brazos, y Hermione tuvo que reprimir una venenosa palabra hacia el enano.

Es verdad que Dwalin había dejado de insultarla y tratando de alejarla del grupo, pero la costumbre del gruñón tatuado de llamarla _mestiza_ aún prevalecía. Aunque también estaba consciente que no utilizaba el mote para ofenderla, sólo era la fuerza de la mala costumbre. Además, comenzaba a acostumbrase, más de lo que le agradaba.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —instó Nori, y Dwalin, ya cansado y con un humor de los mil demonios por la falta de comida, descanso y largas jornadas de vigilia, estalló al escuchar la pregunta del enano pelirrojo.

— _Te propongo algo:_ _Te damos de comer a los putos orcos. De esta manera dejarán de perseguirnos, al menos hasta que acaben contigo_ —la compañía observó con mutismo las reacciones de Dwalin, y Thorin semi negó con la cabeza, estaba por librarse una contienda entre su propia gente.

Y así fue, una pequeña discusión se instaló en la compañía, un debate entre seguir adelante, enfrentar al grupo de orcos o rezar porque una salvación cayera sobre ellos. Excepto Bilbo, que no había entendido las palabras de la oración del enano tatuado, pero bien no le faltaba acertar que no fueron para nada amigables, no después de observar la mueca de furia en el rostro de Nori. Aunque tampoco logró entender las siguientes muestras de ira que los enanos exclamaron.

— _Menu shirumund!_ —gritó iracundo Dwalin.

— _Khahum menú rkhas shirumund!_ —le contest Dori, defendiendo a su hermano.

— _Ozirum menú seleku!_ —se sumó Gloin insultando al más viejo de los tres hermanos pelirrojos.

Y la discusión hubiera continuado de no ser por la intervención de Gandalf.

—Hay una casa no muy lejos de aquí donde tal vez nos den refugio—dijo captando el interés de la compañía, al menos de la mayoría, Hermione miraba con cierto desdén al hechicero en ese instante.

—¿De quién es la casa? —preguntó Thorin—¿Es amigo o enemigo?

Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, él nos apoyará o nos matará—advirtió el mago, y semblante neutral sólo volvía más atemorizante sus palabras.

—¿Qué opción tenemos? —volvió a preguntar Escudo de Roble, no le gustaba el rumbo de esa conversación, y tampoco había pasado por alto la reacción de negación de _su_ compañera.

Un rugido, hueco y fibroso, se hizo sonar en las praderas donde se ocultaban. Alto y fuerte que hizo temblar y esconderse a los enanos.

—Al parecer, ninguna—dijo Gandalf, después de haber terminado el estridente rugido.

Asintiendo al unísono, la compañía se movilizó, corriendo entre las veredas y caminos, saliendo del bosque para encaminarse a terrenos más despejados y con menos protección. Continuaron corriendo durante tres días, demasiado tiempo para un grupo que iba a pie con orcos montados sobre huargos de Gundabad pisándoles los talones. Sin dejar de mencionar a la bestia que se unía a la cacería.

Hermione permanecía a los finales del grupo, tratando de hacer avanzar a los enanos que se quedaban rezagados o levantar aquellos que caían y ya no tenían fuerzas para levantarse. Y como siempre, Thorin permaneció junto a ella. De acuerdo a las palabras del sujeto, un enano no debe dejar sola a su esposa y eso hizo que la muchacha deseara arrancarle la lengua, en verdad detestaba cuando se comportaba con tanta seguridad sobre ella, apenas lograba controlarlo. Había pensado que después del encuentro con el orco pálido, Escudo de Roble se mostraría más distante pero al parecer resultó ser todo lo contrario.

En el atardecer del tercer día, los rugidos de la bestia se volvieron más potentes, y eso sólo indicaba que la criatura estaba por alcanzarlos. Pronto vieron la casa de la que Gandalf había hecho mención, y acelerando el paso, la compañía se vio en la necesidad de llegar a la seguridad de la cabaña antes de que la bestia llegara hasta ellos. Sólo faltaban unos metros cuando Bombur, tropezando con sus propias piernas, cayó sobre la hierba y debido a la fatiga de días sin descansar, sus brazos le impidieron levantarse. Para cuando miró a su espalda, observó a un enorme oso negro salir detrás de ellos, con una furia destellándole en los ojos. Hermione mirando al pobre enano barrigón en dificultades, dio media vuelta y transformándose, tomó al enano por los tirantes de su pantalón y lo llevó consigo, adelantándose a la compañía. Un acto de valentía que le valió una reprimenda en khuzdul del rey enano.

—¡Eso no es justo, Hermione lleva al gordo de Bombur! —se quejó Kili, parecía que la carrera que realizaban era más una competencia que un intento por salvar el pellejo para el joven príncipe enano.

Tropezando con la puerta, los enanos se dieron cuenta que se encontraba cerrada. Desesperados, trataron de abrirla pero entre los jalones y las frustraciones sólo lograban agravar la situación.

—¡Abran esa puerta! —gritó Gandalf llegando al último.

—¡A un lado!—ordenó Thorin abriéndose entre los enanos y quitando el seguro, permitiendo a la compañía entrar con más urgencia que cuando deseaban salir de las Montañas Nubladas.

Justo estaban cerrando la puerta cuando la bestia arremetió contra ellos, colocando el largo hocico en la rendija de la puerta, impidiendo cerrarla. Bilbo Sacó aterrorizado su pequeña espada, aunque poco después sintió a Hermione colocarlo entre sus patas, la muchacha aún se encontraba transformada, y le gruñía a la bestia.

— _¡Empujen con un demonio!—_ gritó Dwalin en Khuzdul.

Y no fue hasta que lograron cerrar la puerta que todos tomaron un suspiro de alivio, se habían vuelto a salvar, ¡qué alegría!

Dándole un pequeño empujón con la nariz al hobbit, Hermione lo miró un momento antes de volver a transformarse en su versión humana. Pasándole una mano por los rizos, trató de calmar al mediano, al menos el peligro había pasado… Casi. Detallando en el resto de la compañía, la muchacha asintió que la suerte pudo haberles ido peor, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir como Escudo de Roble la volteaba hacia él.

—Estoy comenzado a sospechar que no soy el único con algo de estupidez en el cerebro—dijo, recalcándole a Hermione el haberse expuesto al peligro por salvar a Bombur.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —le preguntó, y leyendo la respuesta en la expresión del enano, añadió: —Tal como tú, yo tampoco me permitiría el ver morir a un amigo.

Thorin gruñó entre dientes.

— _¡Maldita seas, mujer!_ —maldijo en lengua enana.

— _El sentimiento es mutuo._ —y aunque trató de apartarse, el enano no la soltó, más bien, mantuvo una mano fuertemente aferrada al antebrazo de la muchacha.

Los enanos continuaron tratando de recuperar la respiración hasta que una vez normalizada la situación, Ori habló, haciendo la pregunta que todos deseaban formular.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —cuestionó entre fascinado y aterrado, mirando hacia Gandalf.

Todos los demás observaron atentos a la respuesta del hechicero.

—Es nuestro anfitrión—las miradas se volvieron incomprensibles—Se llama Beorn, y es un Cambia Pieles. A veces es un gran oso negro y otras un fuerte y gigantesco hombre… La bestia es impredecible pero con el hombre se puede razonar. —deteniéndose un momento, se dio un segundo para volver a hablar—Sin embargo, no le gustan los enanos.

Volviendo a escuchar un leve rugido, Ori se acercó a la puerta, mirando por un pequeño agujero.

—La bestia se está marchando—dijo feliz.

—¡Sí, que bien! —lo interrumpió su hermano Dori—Apártate de la puerta, tonto. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Eso no es natural, es obvio que se encuentra bajo un hechizo oscuro.

—No seas estúpido, Dori. No hay más magia que la que utiliza—dijo Gandalf caminando entre los enanos—¡Escuchen! Duerman un poco, aquí estarán a salvo esta noche… Eso espero.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, ladeó la cabeza hacia la dirección de los ojos que lo taladraban con fijeza. Hermione se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes con el ceño fruncido y la clara muestra de que estar en ese lugar no era de su agrado. Ignorando la mirada de la muchacha, Gandalf caminó más allá, buscando un lugar cómodo para dormir. Y mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón reconfortante, Hermione maldijo al hombre en lenguas demasiado oscuras para ser mencionadas.

Estaba cansada, hambrienta y muy, muy irritada. Los últimos días habían resultado agotadores, entre mantenerse viva y a los demás integrantes de la compañía la hicieron quedarse sin fuerzas, pero le sorprendía como el Sr. Bolsón, siendo una criatura tan… _pequeña y menuda_ lograra seguir el paso constante de los enanos. Sin duda, los hobbits, sobretodo Bilbo Bolsón, poseían cualidades que la asombraban cada día más. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se frotó el brazo que Escudo de Roble se había negado a soltarle, en verdad esta ocasión tuvo que emplear la fuerza para que el enano la dejara ir, y como consecuencia terminó lastimándose sin querer.

—¡Bendito sea Mahal y toda su Gloria! —exclamó Gloin—Hoy podremos disfrutar de un buen trago.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó curioso Bombur, pero cuando llegó junto al enano sus palabras de júbilo y algarabía fueron escuchadas—¡La buena fortuna esta de nuestro lado! No hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades.

Bilbo alzó una ceja, pensando: _"¿Qué puede tenerlos tan contentos?"_

Y justo cuando terminó de pronunciar la pregunta en su mente, observó como Gloin y el gordo Bombur sacaban de enormes cajas de madera 7 grandes botellas con un contenido amarillento. Y eso sólo ayudó a aumentar su curiosidad. En cambio Hermione sólo asintió a sonreír, puede que la estadía en aquel lugar no fuera tan mala.

— _Nagasir, menolem thoedor nuúr yaneohlok._

— _¡Fawkes!_ —exclamó Hermione, alzando la vista hacia el hueco de la ventana por el que él halcón se asomaba.

— _Jamás imaginé que fueran tan difíciles de encontrar_ —Fawkes entró por la ventana y sobrevoló bajo hasta posarse sobre el respaldo de una silla junto a Hermione— _Me ha tomado más de cuatro meses dar con tu paradero Rogue, de no ser por mi fortuito encuentro con las grandes águilas del este todavía me encontraría buscando una señal de la compañía._

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— _Puede que tuviéramos ciertas dificultades al salir de las Montañas Nubladas._

Fawkes entrecerró los ojos un momento: — _Los rumores son ciertos, ¿verdad? Hay trasgos viviendo bajo las Montañas Nubladas._

La muchacha volvió a encogerse de hombros, aunque en esta ocasión lo acompañó con un bufido. Entonces Fawkes detalló en donde exactamente se encontraba.

— _Aunque mi verdadera pregunta es…_ —Hermione lo miró, dudosa— _¿Qué se supone que hacen en la casa de un cambia pieles? Creí intuir que no te acercarías a los terrenos de Beorn._

Hermione soltó un pesado suspiro antes de responder.

— _No fue idea mía…_ —dijo casi entre dientes, y haciendo difícil la compresión.

— _¿Gandalf?_ —ella asintió con demasiada dureza, y el halcón contuvo la gracia que le causó la escena.

Estirándose en su lugar, Hermione comenzó por contarle al halcón los detalles que habían vivido desde su separación en las Montañas Nubladas. El desagradable encuentro con el reino de los trasgos, el escape de los laberintos bajo las montañas, el reencuentro con los huargos y la sorprendente noticia de que estaban siendo cazados por un grupo de orcos y que su líder era nada menos que el legendario orco pálido, Azog 'El Profanador'. Todo y en resumidas noticias las peripecias que pasaron los últimos meses. ¡Toda una aventura que cualquiera envidiaría!

— _Sólo esperemos que el dueño de esta casa tenga mejor humor que los orcos que les persiguen._ —y eso, definitivamente, hizo reír a Hermione, porque había extrañado la compañía del halcón, lo admitiera o no.

Quitándose el abrigo y desabrochándose el chaleco, la muchacha se acomodó sobre una pequeña montaña de paja junto a la venta. Los demás habían escogido descansar más adentro de la casa, casi cerca de la cocina donde el calor de la chimenea y la estufa les brindaban conforte. Pero ella prefirió quedarse apartada, últimamente deseaba hacerlo y cuando Bilbo Bolsón se lo preguntó, Hermione sólo había respondido que eran ideas del pequeño saqueador… Aunque bien sabía que lo único que la obligaba a mantener distancia, era la presencia del rey enano. Ese último pensamiento la dejó respirando con desconsolación, y Fawkes lo notó.

— _Rogue_ —la llamó suavemente— _¿Cómo ha estado tu 'matrimonio' con Escudo de Roble desde mi ausencia?_

Si las miradas causaran una muerte lenta y dolorosa, los ojos de Hermione hubieran tenido ese efecto sobre el halcón cuando dijo la pregunta. Sin embargo, Fawkes sólo se limitó a ver con profundo sarcasmo la profundidad del negro que se desbordó de las pupilas de la muchacha y ennegrecieron el contorno de sus ojos.

El ave sintió un tirón en la nuca, al momento que miraba a su ama darle la espalda e ignorarlo, y pensó: _"Esa mujer sí que da miedo"_.

Sacudiendo las plumas de sus alas, observó al repertorio de enanos que se encontraba dormitando en la cabaña. Contando con exactitud, Fawkes asintió satisfecho, todos los integrantes habían sobrevivido y por más grave que se miraran sus cuerpos magullados, sólo respondían a un par de moretones y heridas superficiales. Nada por qué preocuparse realmente. Y fue ahí, justo cuando estaba por meter la cabeza debajo de un ala para dormir, que sus oscuros ojos se percataron de la curiosa mirada que el rey enano daba a su señora, tan persistente y fija que el halcón pudo sostener que el enano no dormiría sólo por ver con mayor libertad a su ama. Una oportunidad, que bien Fawkes sabía, Escudo de Roble no tenía con Hermione evadiéndolo constantemente.

Mirando alternativamente entre su ama y el rey enano, terminó por ver a la muchacha dormir pacíficamente. Al menos hasta que Thorin cerró los ojos y ella los abrió, siendo ahora ella quien tuviera la oportunidad de observarlo. Fawkes negó levemente con la cabeza.

" _Esa mujer es más terca que cualquier enano"_ y dándoles la espalda a la compañía cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **[…]**

La naturaleza de los hobbits es tener un lento y suave despertar, pero llevando casi un año viajando con enanos, las constantes peleas, encuentros con orcos, elfos, huargos, erumpents, nundus y trasgos, habían hecho del pacifico sueño de Bilbo Bolsón una montaña rusa donde constantemente se preguntaba si al caer la noche su descanso sería reconfortante o no. Sin embargo, se podría decir, y dadas las experiencias del pequeño saqueador de haber dormido en tantos y dolorosos sitios, que el descanso de anoche fue un bálsamo para sus huesos.

Soñando con la merienda, almuerzo, y postres del mediodía, Bilbo se acurrucó aún más en la improvisada cama de paja que había fabricado anoche, y tapándose las orejas con la destartalada manta que llevaba se prometió, que sí los enanos le dejaban dormitar 5 minutos más, al despertar cocinaría unos huevos con tocino y enormes rebanadas de pan cubiertas con mermelada y jalea. Pero lejos de pretender en volver al pacifico sueño sobre una suculenta rebanada de pastel de calabaza, Bilbo escuchó un zumbido. Demasiado cerca para ser persistente y muy fuerte para no ser tomado en cuenta.

Moviendo la cabeza, y sacándola debajo de la manta raída, el pequeño hombrecillo vislumbró a un enorme abejorro que trataba de posarse sobre su cabeza. Asustado, apartó a la abeja de un manotazo y temiendo que otra intentara lo mismo, se levantó estirándose sólo para darse cuenta que los enanos ya se encontraban despiertos; mirando hacia donde Gandalf y Hermione habían pasado la noche, descubrió que incluso ellos ya estaban levantados, tomando su chaleco y su saco escuchó (por el tumulto de las voces) que los enanos se encontraban justo en la puerta principal. Pero justo cuando estaba por dar los buenos días, bueno, la situación no fue lo que esperaba…

—¿Y bien? —dijo Gloin—¿Alguna brillante idea?

—Yo digo que echemos a correr, sin que nos vea—respondió Nori casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Bilbo observó a varios enanos murmurar entre dientes y a otros asentir con la cabeza, pero Dwalin no tomó a bien su propuesta.

—¡No pienso huir de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera de una bestia! —dijo encarando a Nori, comenzaba a pensar que al enano le gustaba crisparle la paciencia. Ya era la segunda vez que le gruñía en menos de cuatro días.

—Entonces habla, quiero ver que tienes en mente—retó Dori defendiendo a su hermano, y Dwalin sintiéndose insultado, tomó por las solapas a Nori iniciando una riña.

El hobbit negó con la cabeza, era demasiado temprano para que iniciaran una discusión. Paseando la vista entre los presentes, sonrió cuando miró a Hermione recargada contra el respaldo de una silla con Fawkes sobre su hombro, justo estaba por ir hacia ella que escuchó a Gandalf hablar.

—No es el tiempo ni el lugar para ponerse a discutir—sentenció el hechicero haciendo callar la tertulia—Recuerden por qué estamos aquí… No podremos terminar de atravesar las Tierras Ásperas sin la ayuda de Beorn, nos atraparían antes de que logremos llegar al bosque.

Fue entonces que los ojos del mediano se abrieron, ¡cierto! ¡Los orcos! Casi había pasado por alto que un grupo de criaturas repugnantes los habían estado siguiendo por más de cuatro meses.

—Ah, Bilbo, has despertado—el mediano sonrió al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, incluso sonrió más al mirar a Hermione darle los buenos días en una seña muda, hasta que la voz de Gandalf volvió a sonar—De acuerdo, debemos hacer esto con mucho tacto. Hay que andar con pies de plomo, la última persona que lo importunó acabo hecho trizas.

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, y para el pensamiento del hobbit una sola palabra resonó en su mente: _"¿Trizas?"_.

—Yo iré primero…—dijo Gandalf avanzando hacia la puerta—Ah, Bilbo, tú vendrás conmigo.

—Gandalf, ¿crees que es buena idea? —preguntó dudoso, la verdad, y sí tomaban su opinión, no lo era en lo absoluto pero al ver la cara de determinación del hechicero y la indicativa de Thorin que debía ir con él, el pobre mediano no tuvo más opción que obligar a sus pies peludos a seguir al mago.

—Muy bien, los demás deben esperar aquí—dijo el hechicero dándoles indicaciones a los enanos—Y no se muevan hasta que escuchen mi señal.

—Sí, esperaremos la señal—repitió Bofur, quien ya se había trepado a una ventana con clara vista al lugar donde el Cambia Pieles se encontraba, si Gandalf daba la señal él la miraría.

—Y nada de movimientos bruscos o ruidos exorbitantes, no lo aturdan, y no olviden de salir de dos en dos—todos los enanos asintieron, algunos desesperados, otros estresados. —Eh, Bombur, debo decirlo… Tú cuentas por dos, así que sal sólo.—y el enano barrigón asintió desconcertado, ¿qué le quiso decir Gandalf?

Justo estaba traspasando el umbral de la puerta con Bilbo a su espalda, cuando el hombre se detuvo y viró hacia atrás buscando a una figura en específico.

—Hermione…—la muchacha lo miró fijamente—Será mejor que tú seas la última en salir —dicho eso, asintió una vez más y terminó por salir de la cabaña con un hobbit pisándole los talones.

—Puedo salir contigo si lo deseas preciosa, sólo debes de pedírmelo—Hermione enarcó una ceja divertida. —Haríamos una buena pareja—y Fili terminó guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Concéntrate en la maldita bestia que está justo afuera de la casa, muchacho, y deja de cortejar a mujeres comprometidas!—dijo Dwalin dándole un golpe en la cabeza al joven príncipe, pero Fili sonrió travieso y volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Hermione, ganándose otro golpe y una reprimenda del enano tatuado.

Mientras tanto, Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y terminó por sentarse, al parecer este intento de no asesinato podría ir para largo. Escuchando murmurar a Bofur, la muchacha encontró a Escudo de Roble mirándola, y a juzgar por su mirada era como si el enano tratara de decirle algo, aunque todo intento fue desvanecido cuando la voz de Bofur se hizo presente.

—¿Y cuál es la señal? —ningún enano supo responder, y Hermione comenzó a sentir que le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

 _Estaban perdidos._

Y mientras la desesperación reinaba entre los enanos, Bilbo se encontraba a punto de entrar a un colapso nervioso.

Justo frente a él se hallaba un inmenso hombre robusto, tan alto que el hacha estaba utilizando para cortar la leña podría ser del tamaño de Gandalf, claro, bien podría estar exagerando. Tratando de controlar su desequilibrio, Bilbo observó a Gandalf pero la vista que el hechicero le ofreció sólo sirvió para hacer sospechar al mediano sobre quien se encontraba más asustado, sí él o Gandalf.

—Estás nervioso—le dijo, después de haber visto como el hombre se pasaba una mano por los cabellos canos y pasaba saliva con dificultad.

—Por favor, no digas disparates, Bilbo. Nervioso yo ¡Tonterías!—pero ni aún con esas palabras, Gandalf logró convencer al hobbit. Sólo bastaron unos cuantos pasos más para que llegaran hasta la presencia de aquel cambia pieles. —Buenos días—saludó fervientemente Gandalf, pero no tuvo respuesta. Tratando una vez más, volvió a decirlo: —¡Buenos días!

Entonces captaron la atención del gran hombre, y a juzgar por la forma en que sostuvo el mango del hacha, Bilbo supo enseguida que no se encontraba de buen humor. Deteniéndose, Beorn miró a Gandalf por encima de su hombro, y preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Gandalf, Gandalf 'El Gris'—se presentó el mago haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No me suena ese nombre—volvió a hablar Beorn, sólo que ahora se había dado la vuelta entera, y Gandalf tuvo que controlar el impulso de una ceja por elevarse, ¿no había escuchado de él?

—Quizá hayas escuchado de mi colega: Radagast 'El Bardo', vive al Sur del Bosque Negro. Yo soy un mago al igual que él—dijo tratando de dar la información lo más suave posible.

Pero Beorn no deseaba presentaciones.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?

Gandalf sonrió un poco, no estaba resultando fácil tratar con el cambia pieles.

—Ante todo, deseo agradecerte que nos brindaras hospedaje en tu hogar y por tu maravillosa hospitalidad—endulzó sus palabras—Pudiste haberte percatado que anoche nos refugiamos en tu cabaña.

Frunciendo el ceño, Beorn desvió sus ojos a la pequeña criatura que permanecía casi oculta a lado del hechicero.

—¿Quién es el pequeñajo? —preguntó elevando el volumen de su voz.

Y Bilbo jamás se había sentido tan expuesto, sintiendo como Gandalf le daba una palmaditas en la espalda que lo obligaban a darse a conocer, el Sr. Bolsón no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite invisible, detrás de Gandalf.

—Él es el señor Bolsón de La Comarca—terminó presentándolo Gandalf ante la muda respuesta del hobbit.

Beorn frunció aún más el ceño y tomando entre manos su hacha, miró con desagrado al mediano.

—¿No será un enano? —preguntó fiero sin apartar la mirada de Bilbo.

—¿Enano? No, no, no, te equivoca. Es un hobbit—aclaró Gandalf y Bilbo lo rectificó—De muy buena familia e intachable reputación. —y funcionó un poco porque Beorn volvió a dejar el hacha en el suelo, aunque algo vacilante.

—Un mediano y un mago…—habló el cambia pieles—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Bilbo arrugó levemente la frente, que modales tan malos los de ese hombre, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de farfullar nada, así que sólo dejó que Gandalf respondiera a las preguntas del hombre.

—Verás, hemos tenido un pequeño encuentro con los trasgos en las Montañas Nubladas-

—¿Cómo se atreven a acercarse a los trasgos? ¡Menuda estupidez la suya! —interrumpió y para Bilbo, esas palabras fueron más groseras que las anteriores.

—Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón, fue una idea bastante estúpida—dijo Gandalf entre sonrisas, y el Sr. Bolsón miró con asombro como el hechicero daba razón a otro ser vivo que no fuera él mismo.

" _Ojalá Hermione pudiera ver esto, aunque intuyo que debe estarlo escuchando"_ dijo entre pensamientos y risas socarronas.

—Esa es la señal—dijo Bofur quien no se había despegado de la ventana—Vamos, afuera, afuera.

Y jalándose de las ropas, Dwalin instó a su hermano Balin a caminar. No le tenía miedo a una bestia como un cambia pieles, y como prueba sería el primero en salir.

—Dwalin, Balin—gruñó el enano tatuado haciendo las presentaciones, y el viejo enano saludó con la mano en alto al cambia pieles.

Gandalf que los había visto salir, trató de calmar a Beorn, quien tomó de vuelta su hacha y la elevó tan alto como advertencia de la presencia de los enanos. Mientras tanto, Bilbo miraba todo con curiosidad y terror, más curiosidad que nada.

—Debo confesar que en nuestro grupo hay unos cuantos… Enanos—habló Gandalf, casi diciendo en un susurro la última palabra.

—¿Llamas a _dos_ unos cuántos? —gruñó Beorn sin apartar la mirada de Dwalin y Balin, incluso mirando más allá en busca del resto.

—Bueno, visto así no es que…—vaciló un momento—De hecho puede que sean más de dos—y simulando contando con los dedos, aguardo impaciente porque la siguiente pareja saliera.

Para cuando escuchó las botas sonar, miró a Oin y Gloin salir y hacer una reverencia al cambia pieles. Siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, justo como Dwalin y Balin, no muy lejos del marco de la puerta.

—Oh, justo llegan más de nuestra alegre tropa—Gandalf trató de sonar divertido, pero ese efecto no funcionó en Beorn.

—¿Llamas a _seis_ una tropa? ¿Qué son? ¿Un circo ambulante? —preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia, y Gandalf sólo atinó a reírse, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

Pero cuando observó la expresión de Beorn, supo que otro par había salido.

—Dori y Ori, a su servicio—y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

—No quiero su servicio—escupió el gran hombre.

—Es comprensible—trató de calmarlo Gandalf, y antes de que dijera algo más una nueva pareja estaba saliendo—Oh, Fili y Kili, casi los estaba olvidando.

Para ese punto Beorn estaba en su límite, eran demasiados enanos. Y para infortunio de Gandalf, el resto de los enanos decidió salir en grupo empujándose unos a otros.

—Ah, sí… Y Nori, Bofur, Bifur y… Bombur—terminó por decir el hechicero, en verdad, no veía que el plan estuviera dando resultados. Y Bombur no era ayuda, no después de salir con el mantel encima, clara evidencia de haber estado comiendo.

Y el Sr. Bolsón no se encontraba mejor, pero al menos rondaba por su mente que si hubieran agobiado a Beorn, ya estarían muertos, aunque… Sus ojos se abrieron… _"Todavía faltan Thorin y… Hermione"_ ese último pensamiento lo mantuvo aterrado. Pasando duro la saliva que reunió en su boca, rezó porque al cambia pieles le agradaran los mestizos, sobre todo los hijos de dragón.

—¿Todavía queda alguien más? —preguntó Beorn manteniendo su carácter a raya.

Fue entonces que el último de los enanos salió. Irguiéndose en su plenitud y con la fiereza de un rey, se plantó afuera de la cabaña fijando su mirada en los ojos del cambia pieles. La expresión de Beorn cambió radicalmente, conocía a ese enano. Sin embargo, su antiguo semblante regresó. Dejando el hacha sobre el tronco, avanzó dos pasos que lo terminaron situando casi junto a los enanos (y eso que ellos se encontraban más lejos que Gandalf y Bilbo).

—Puedo olerla, llevan consigo a una hembra, una mestiza…—el silencio se hizo presente, y Thorin apretó la mandíbula—¡Muéstrate, mujer!

Avanzando entre los enanos, Hermione salió de la cabaña y se dejó ver, Beorn la observó con total detenimiento: —Tú debes de ser la mestiza de dragón de la que toda la Tierra Media habla, no creí que fuera capaz de vivir lo suficiente para llegar a conocerte.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, ¿qué significaba esto? Pero Beorn se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a Gandalf: —Pueden entrar y servirse, son bienvenidos a quedarse.

Ningún enano dijo o hizo algo durante unos segundos, pero cuando Gandalf los instó a moverse, recordaron que el cambia pieles les acababa de ofrecer comida y con los estómagos vacíos que llevaban, negar un desayuno sería un pecado. Todos tomaron lugar en la enorme mesa de madera de la cocina, esperando hasta que Beorn les sirviera. Todos, menos Balin y Thorin, quienes prefirieron mantenerse aparte, y el último sin despegar un ojo de _su_ mujer que para su agrado se había sentado entre Dwalin y Bofur.

—Así que tienen que llegar a la Montaña Solitaria, pero antes de que el otoño llegue a su fin—dijo Beorn llenando con leche las tazas de los enanos.

—Antes del ocaso del Día de Durin, sí—confirmó Gandalf.

Thorin frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando el hechicero daba demasiados detalles sobre su misión a las personas. Sobre todo a un cambia pieles, un hombre que no conocía y que no poseía ninguna confianza. Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por Hermione.

—De ser así, se les agota el tiempo—señaló Beorn, sentándose en una enorme silla de madera.

—Por eso debemos cruzar el Bosque Negro. —dijo el viejo mago conforme al plan.

—Una oscuridad acecha en ese bosque, seres malignos reptan bajo esos árboles. Yo no entraría ahí salvo bajo una extrema urgencia—indicó el cambia pieles.

—Tomaremos la senda de los elfos, es una ruta segura—habló Gandalf dando una alternativa.

—¿Ruta segura? —preguntó con ironía Beorn—Los elfos del Bosque Negro no son como los demás, son menos prudentes y más letales. Pero es lo de menos…

Thorin miró al cambia pieles.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Beorn se recargó los codos en las rodillas, llevando su cuerpo hacia el frente.

—Estas tierras están infestada de orcos, cada vez son más… —la preocupación se hizo evidente en la compañía, incluso Bilbo olvidó como se respiraba— Ustedes van a pie, no lograran llegar al bosque con vida.

Hermione frunció el ceño, esto comenzaba a tornarse demasiado oscuro. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo para que filas de orcos de repente aparecieran? Hace años era difícil ver manadas de ellos y ahora, era casi probable que te encontraras con algunos al menos.

—Siempre hay una vía de escape, lograremos tomarla y burlar a los orcos—continuó diciendo Gandalf, pero Beorn ya no le tomaba atención a las palabras del hechicero.

—Antes que nada, tú eres aquel al que llaman 'Escudo de Roble'—dijo Beorn señalando a Thorin—Respóndeme una pregunta: ¿por qué te persigue Azog 'El Profanador'?

Esa pregunta logró captar la atención de Thorin.

—¿Conoces de Azog? ¿Cómo?

—Mi pueblo fue el primero que vivió en las montañas, mucho antes de que los orcos llegaran del Norte—explicó Beorn todavía sentando en su enorme silla de madera. —'El Profanador' asesinó a toda mi familia, pero a otros los esclavizó, no para trabajar, ¿entienden? Sino por placer.

Bilbo no pudo obviar la manera en que Beorn empuñó la mano, y sin poder evitarlo miró un grillete con las cadenas rotas sobre la muñeca izquierda, pero lo que más le causó impactó fue ver una cicatriz exactamente igual a la que Hermione llevaba en el interior de su antebrazo izquierdo. Desconcertado, miró a la muchacha sólo para darse cuenta de la profunda y letal mirada en su rostro, y de la forma en que apretaba la zona donde la marca fue grabada en su piel. Uniendo puntos entre lo dicho por Beorn y la reacciones de Hermione, llegó a sospechar que las historias entre los dos habitantes no estuvieras tan lejanas como parecían.

" _¿Acaso ella…"_ pero su mente se vio interrumpida por una voz externa.

—¿No es así, muchacha?

Todos miraron con fijeza a la mujer, a la única en todo el salón (porque era claro que esa pregunta había sido dirigida a ella), y comenzaron a preguntarse, debatirse entre argumentos e ideas lo que ella contestaría. Y Hermione, sintiendo la pesada mirada de la compañía sobre ella, ahogó un insulto hacia el anfitrión. Elevando los ojos observó cómo los hombres la cuestionaban en silencio, curiosos por las palabras que fueran a salir de su boca, y en ese instante, deseó más que nada asesinar al cambia pieles. Dando un vistazo de reojo hacia Escudo de Roble, finalmente habló.

—Hubo un tiempo en que las cacerías de los orcos fueron más allá de conseguir sangre y carne. Azog 'El Profanador' sólo fue uno de los tantos que capturó a criaturas y las esclavizó…—Hermione hizo un silencio—Pero hubo un orco en particular que disfrutó, no sólo de cazar criaturas insólitas… Sino también a mestizos. Seres extra normales capaces de entretenerlo en sus arenas de combate.

Un silencio siguió a las palabras de la mujer, hasta que Balin preguntó aquello que los demás no se atrevían.

—Hermione—la llamó suavemente—Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

La muchacha mantuvo el silencio un rato más, como si estuviera eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

—Porque yo fui una esclava. —extendiéndose la manga, Hermione dejó ver la cruda cicatriz que confirmaba su historia—El orco al que menciono fue el mismo en hacerme la marca, el mismo en ser el amo de Kreacher y el mismo al que maté en venganza. Su nombre fue Voldemort, un orco oscuro de ojos rojos como la sangre.

Fili y Kili jadearon al ver la marca, Bombur dejó de comer, mientras que Bofur y Nori comenzaron a sentirse mareados.

Pero Thorin… Ese fue un caso totalmente diferente, si antes odiaba a los orcos con cólera, ahora los deseaba muertos, a todos y cada uno de ellos. No sólo habían saqueado Moria y asesinado a la mayoría de su pueblo, sino que también se atrevieron a tocar a _su_ mujer, considerarla una esclava y marcarla como ganado. Apretando las manos en puños y sintiendo su quijada chirriar, se prometió que asesinaría a Azog en compensación por el dolor que sufrió _Ava_.

Tragando duro, Bilbo se dijo que su curiosidad sería su tumba, pero también sabía que todos necesitaban un rápido cambio de tema.

—¿Hay otros como tú? —preguntó al cambia pieles, con la voz algo quebrada.

Beorn la miró un momento antes de responder.

—Una vez fuimos muchos.

—Y, ¿ahora?

—Ahora, sólo hay uno.

Hermione se paró de golpe, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole, y una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, apartándose de la mesa y quedando a una distancia prudencial del gigantesco hombre—Todavía queda otro cambia pieles. Lejos, en las montañas del noroeste…

—Sé de quién me hablas—dijo Beorn sin inmutarse—El viejo Canuto… Sirius.

Al instante, Bilbo tuvo un rápido flashback, si no se equivocaba había leído ese mismo nombre grabado en la flauta de Hermione. Y observando como Beorn se paraba sólo para tomar una pequeña caja de madera y extendérsela a la muchacha, el mediano pensó, por la forma en que reaccionó Hermione al contenido de la caja, que no serías noticias alentadoras sobre el tal 'Sirius'.

—Eres la mestiza de la que el viejo Canuto tanto presumía, ¿no es así?—Hermione lo miró sin responder a su pregunta—Te he reconocido por los detalles que él me dio sobre ti. La caja es un regalo, es lo que Sirius me dijo al venir a verme antes de marcharse a los Puertos Grises, y relatarme tú historia con el joven mestizo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a profundidad, olvidándose por un momento que Beorn había mencionado a Teddy.

—¿Puertos Grises, dices? —Beorn afirmó—¿Hace cuánto ocurrió?

—No más allá de tres inviernos.

Hermione sacó la pequeña daga, vieja y oxidada que guardaba la caja y la observó por un largo, largo, largo rato; hasta que finalmente la enfundó en el interior de su abrigo.

—¿Qué significa que el cambia pieles viajara al mar? —preguntó Ori, quien fue compensado con un codazo en las costillas por su hermano Dori.

Pero a la muchacha no le molestaba contestar a su pregunta. Aunque a varios de la compañía les hubiera gustado que preguntara por el tal mestizo.

—Canuto me dijo en una ocasión que cuando él decidiera marchar hacia Mithlond, sólo sería para despedirse de este mundo.

Se escuchó una larga expresión de entendimiento. Bilbo concertó entonces que el viejo cambia pieles del que hablaban se encontraba muerto, puesto que nadie, sin el permiso del Concilio Blanco, tenía el derecho de traspasar los grandes mares hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, lo más seguro es que el hombre sólo fuera a ese territorio a morir. Pero lo que nadie notó, fueron los ojos que observaron con especial atención la forma en que Hermione acarició y guardó esa daga, comenzando a sospechar que la relación de ese tal _Canuto_ con la mujer podría haber sido más profunda que superficial. Además, todavía quedaban cabos que no se llenaban y él estaba decidido a llenarlos, un ejemplo demasiado claro: _¿Quién mierda era ese mestizo que mencionó el cambia pieles?_

Después de un silencio corto, Gandalf supuso que las conversaciones se habían desviado del tema principal.

—Entonces, ¿podremos contar con tu ayuda, Sr. Beorn? —preguntó dejando salir a bocanadas pequeñas, diminutos aros de humo de su larga pipa.

El inmenso hombre se giró hacia el rey enano, irguiéndose cuando alto era y con una expresión que recordaba al odio que tenía por los enanos.

—Los enanos no me agradan—comenzó diciendo, avanzando hacia Thorin y tomando entre sus manos un pequeño ratón que Bofur quitó de su brazo—Son codiciosos y también ciegos. Indolentes ante la vida de aquellos que consideran inferiores a su especie…—Hermione se tensó al momento en que miró al cambia pieles parase frente a Thorin, llevando simuladamente una mano al mango de una cuchilla, se preparó por sí las cosas se salían de control. Sobre su cadáver permitiría a Beorn lastimar a Escudo de Roble—Pero a los orcos los odio más. Tienen mi apoyo, los ayudaré en lo que necesiten.

—Armamento y víveres. Además de transporte para llegar al bosque—demandó Thorin, cruzado de brazos y sin dejarse intimidar por el tamaño de Beorn.

El cambia pieles asintió.

—Lo tendrán, pero no hoy—los enanos arquearon una ceja confundidos, incluso Bilbo, Gandalf y Hermione—Deberán quedarse por esta noche en la cabaña, los orcos siguen manteniendo guardia en los límites, no sería buena idea emprender la marcha en tal situación.

Thorin arrugó el entrecejo.

—Nos iremos en este instante. —pero Beorn dio una mirada a la compañía y de regreso al rey enano.

—Tus hombres están cansados, hambrientos, y por lo que veo algunos presentan heridas—Thorin apretó los dientes, eso ya lo sabía—¿Crees que es buena idea hacerlos enfrentarse en tales condiciones?

Achicando los ojos, Escudo de Roble comenzó a razonar que perder una noche más en casa del cambia pieles no sería tan mala idea. Pero la falta de confianza que el hombre le profesaba, le hacía dudar de desear mantenerse en esa casa.

— _Thorin…—_ el enano volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba en lengua enana, era Hermione, parada a unos metros de él— _Sólo será por una noche…_

El enano miró con dureza a la mujer, con el ceño tan fruncido que las líneas de la frente y las orillas de los ojos se le marcaban profundamente. Y continuó mirándola como si ella tratara de embaucarlo hasta que su atención recayó en algo que había pasado desapercibido. Hermione lucía cansada, fatigada e inclusive casi enferma; los rizos que siempre iban firmemente amarrados en delgadas trenzas sobre su inmensa cabellera, ahora se encontraban desechas y con rastros de sangre, incluso presentaba moretones en las zonas donde la armadura no protegía y remarcadas ojeras, grises y profundas. Sintiendo un crack sonar en su cerebro, se maldijo mil y una veces por la falta de atención que le había dado a _su_ mujer, ¿cómo llegó a ese punto?

Pasando duramente la saliva que contuvo en su boca, Thorin finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro junto a un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Una acción que hizo sonreír a la muchacha y, que al verlo, le provocó al enano la sensación de estrecharla. Mirando a otro lado, no permitió que nadie observara el ligero sonrojo que la sonrisa de Hermione le ocasionó. Bueno, Beorn lo había visualizado a detalle y entrecerrando los ojos, en su mente se comenzó a formular la idea de que la relación entre el rey de los enanos y la mestiza de dragón iba mucho más allá de la simple camaradería.

— _Ezbadu men!_ —gritaron y lloriquearon los enanos a su vez, más Bombur, Ori, Bofur y Dori.

Hermione los miró atónita, ¿qué diablos pasaba?

— _Targ enú bundul gazaru_ —le dijo Balin colocando una mano sobre su hombro, y el ceño frustrado de la muchacha se hizo más evidente, ¡que alguien le explicara por todos los infiernos!

— _Están felices de que lograras convencer a Thorin_ —Hermione alzó de tal manera las cejas ante la respuesta de Dori que su rostro debía verse ridículamente cómico.

Y al contrario de las otras veces en que los enanos solían llamarla _ezbadu men_ y ella solía reprenderlos a gritos y sermoneos acompañados con palabras demasiado fuertes para una _dama_ , ahora decidió dejarlo pasar, total, todos eran tan tercos que no ayudaría pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo. Bufando y cabeceando lánguidamente, Hermione se encogió de hombros al tiempo que les daba una sonrisa a los integrantes de la compañía.

— _Me alegra observar que te vas acostumbrando a que te llamen ezbadu men_ —habló Fili en lengua enana mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y se colocaba junto a ella. Demasiado cerca a decir verdad— _Después de todo, así es como te llamaran cuando nos casemos, preciosa._

Y las exclamaciones y vituperios comenzaron. Algunos regañando al joven príncipe y otros carcajeándose de la paliza que tanto Hermione como Dwalin le habían metido al enano rubio. Y como era de esperarse, tales comentarios, sobre todo el de su sobrino, no fueron del agrado para Escudo de Roble. Aunque su mal humor se esfumó al observar como Dwalin jaloneaba de las orejas a Fili después de intentar colocar un brazo sobre los hombros de _su_ esposa.

Una escena que fue del más puro interés para su anfitrión. Soltando una fuerte exclamación, Beorn se hizo escuchar en medio de las palabrerías de los enanos y su incesante manoteo.

—Antes de que comiencen a sentirse cómodos, TODOS tomarán un baño—señaló el cambia pieles—¡Apestan a mierda de troll!

Los enanos se observaron entre sí, sin saber si sentirse insultados u obedecer sin rechistar la orden de ese hombre. Aunque después de que la adrenalina de la situación pasase y se encontraran más seguros del hospedaje ofrecido por Beorn, comenzaron a detectar que tal vez el cambia pieles no estaba tan equivocado en exigirles un baño como pago para quedarse.

Uno a uno fueron cediendo, siguiendo la misma costumbre que Bilbo y Hermione presenciaron en el Valle de Rivendell, donde los enanos suelen bañarse juntos. Y así lo hicieron, después que Beorn les indicara donde podrían asearse, los hombres no tardaron en amontonarse, y para gracia eterna de Hermione, los enanos se habían llevado a un desconcertado hobbit para que compartiera el aseo. Jamás olvidaría la reacción de terror que cruzó las facciones del pequeño saqueador al ser arrastrado por Bifur y Bofur, y lo único que ella hizo para reconfortarlo fue alzándole los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

 **[…]**

Tuvo que esperar cerca de casi tres horas para que el último de los enanos desocupara el aseo. Y otra hora para que el lugar se considerara lo suficientemente limpio como para dignarse en utilizarlo. Pero cuando estuvo sumergida en el agua caliente de la tina, con los vapores destensándole los engarrotados nudos de la espalda, y el agua limpia que le ayudaba a desenredar y lavar su cabello, Hermione dio una oración de agradecimiento al Dios que le permitió semejante regalo.

" _¡Bendito sea Iluvatar y sus Valar!"_ bendijo mientras se volvía sumergir en la tina.

Y al contrario que sus compañeros de viaje, la muchacha no tardó un siglo en terminar de asearse, pero sí en esperar que su ropa se secara. Justo cuando salió, estaba terminando de abrocharse uno de los brazaletes que le ayudaban a guardar las mangas, que una voz fuerte y resonante se hizo escuchar en la cabaña. Guiada por los murmullos y carcajadas que le predecían, la mestiza encontró a la tertulia de enanos disfrutando arduamente de las atenciones que Oin le prodigaba a cada uno de ellos.

Sobre todo a Kili.

— _Rukhsul enú! ¡Eso duele!_ —gritó en Khuzdul el joven enano, casi escupiéndole al sanador en la cara.

—Si te mantuvieras quieto no te dolería—le respondió Oin sin inmutarse por la falta de respeto del príncipe.

Y haciendo un mohín con los labios, Kili permitió que el viejo herbolario terminara de untarle la asquerosidad verde sobre la herida en la base de su espalda. No es que le doliera al extremo, pero según las palabras del enano se trataba sólo de tomar precaución por una posible infección.

Hermione rodó los ojos con gaita. Dando un vistazo, ubicó que toda la compañía había sido atendida por Oin y ella se mortificó de ser la siguiente, en realidad no necesitaba de ninguna medicina, su propio cuerpo se encargaría de recuperarse, pero al parecer ni Oin, y sobretodo Dastyen, entendían esa peculiaridad.

—Oh, Hermione—la muchacha sintió un escalofrío escalarle la espalda.

Cuando miró al viejo enano caminando hacia ella, ideó un plan de rápido escape.

—¿Qué es eso?... —fingió interés—Kili está sangrando de nuevo.

El aludido le mandó una mirada tan cargada de resentimiento, había captado la idea de Hermione para librarse de las atenciones médicas de Oin, pero ni loco pensaba volver a pasar por ello.

—No es nada—dijo moviendo una mano como restándole importancia—Sólo hago esto… y listo.

Hermione sintió un fuerte tick en el ojo, allá iba su perfecto plan de escape cuando observó a Kili esparcirse más del ungüento verdoso por la herida. Sonriendo triunfador, el joven enano le lanzó una risa sarcástica.

" _Esto no se quedará así"_ se juró, maldiciendo al príncipe una y mil veces, lanzándole un gruñido seseante que dejaba ver los puntiagudos colmillos y que cortó la risa pintoresca del joven enano.

Sonriendo jocosa, Hermione se dio por satisfecha.

—Muy bien muchacha, revisemos esas heridas—dijo Oin, sentándose junto a ella y abriendo de golpe el frasco con el asqueroso ungüento verdoso.

Cuando el olor llegó a la nariz de Hermione, la muchacha contuvo una arcada involuntaria.

—¡Alto ahí, Oin!—señaló Hermione—Ni se te ocurra poner eso encima de mí.

El enano enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—Es mi deber como el sanador de la compañía ver que todos se encuentren estables—enfatizó, haciendo recordatorio de su trabajo entre los enanos.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo Hermione, tratando de serenarse—Es sólo que no necesitó de… esa… cosa verde y maloliente—indicó, casi desesperada—Mi cuerpo se recupera por cuenta propia.

Oin entrecerró los ojos, frunció los labios y arrugó la frente.

—Puede que seas la hija de una serpiente escupe fuego, pero ni creas que voy a dejar de atenderte por tu _habilidades_ mágicas—recalcó, indignado.

Hermione miró desconcertada al enano, pensando y revaluando como salir de tremendo embrollo. No fue hasta que lo observó llevar con determinación la mano, con los dedos cubiertos de ese asqueroso ungüento, a su herida en la línea de la mandíbula que reaccionó.

— _¡Maldita sea, Oin! ¡Aleja eso de mí!_ —exclamó en Khuzdul, pero al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto le lanzó un bravo gruñido, tan grave y resonante que terminó por espantar al resto de la compañía pero no al viejo herbolario.

Y rugió más cuando Oin finalmente le colocó esa cosa verdosa en la herida.

— _Puede que te funcionara ese truquito con Kili, pero no lo hará conmigo, Hermione_ —ella lo miró, respingando la nariz como si tratara de oler lo menos posible la pomada— _Después de haberme encontrado casado por más de 200 años, no hay nada más que logre asustarme que mi difunta esposa._

La muchacha soltó un suspiro con resignación, vaya ejemplo que le estaba poniendo. Le acaba de decir, en pocas palabras, que todos los futuros esposos estaban destinados a temerles a muerte a sus mujeres que a los oscuros enemigos que se encontraran en los campos de batallas. Inconscientemente, sonrió para sí misma, podía imaginarse a Escudo de Roble intimidado por aquella que se convirtiera en su esposa, y entonces, frunció el ceño ante la idea, gruñendo con más fuerza al evaluar con detalle que no habría enana lo suficientemente digna para caminar al lado de un hombre como él.

Cortando de un golpe el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se dijo: _"¿Qué mierda acabo de pensar? Estúpidas ideas y suposiciones, ese enano se quedará solo el resto de su jodida y muy arrogante vida"_

Maldiciéndose y bofeteándose mentalmente, no tomó nota que Oin ya había terminado. No hasta que la voz de Bofur se escuchó.

—Oin, las heridas de Bifur se han vuelto a abrir, la cremita verde no funciona—habló el enano de sombrero gracioso.

El viejo herbolario negó levemente con la cabeza, y Hermione permitió que Oin se levantara primero antes de seguirlo y ver qué tan grave podría ser la situación de Bifur. Cuando llegó, observó al viejo enano analizar las heridas en los brazos del aludido.

—No se han abierto, Bofur—le explicó, volviendo a colocar las mangas en su lugar—Sólo ha perdido mucha sangre, lo que necesita es una poción reabastecedora… El único problema es que no tengo ninguna, ni mucho menos los ingredientes para prepararla.

—Entonces, ¿qué se debe hacer? —preguntó Bofur, obviamente no le estaba gustando el rumbo de esa conversación.

Oin se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que decía:—Esperar un milagro, está muy débil.

Hermione observó a Bifur, en verdad se encontraba hecho una paria, con la piel demasiado pálida y ojeras marcadas en los ojos, además del evidente estado de cansancio impreso en su rostro. Echando un vistazo a Bofur y Oin, se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de habar, tenía una idea, sólo esperaba que funcionara.

—No creo que se necesite de una poción reabastecedora de sangre—Oin y Bifur voltearon a verla confundidos—Oin, ¿conoces la forma de preparar un elixir para inducir euforia?—él aludido asintió—Bien.

Y antes de que alguien comprendiera lo que Hermione tramaba, la muchacha ya se encontraba moliendo en un pequeño cuenco semillas de ricino, ajenjo y ramitas de menta. Cuando Oin le dijo que faltarían las púas de puerco espín, la mestiza le indicó que no la necesitarían. Consternado, el herbolario estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo diablos iba a terminar esa poción sin las púas, pero su pregunta se quedó en sus labios al observar como Hermione se cortaba la mano y dejaba que su sangre cayera sobre los ingredientes ya molidos.

Absorto, miró con infinito interés médico la oscura y espesa sangre que salía de la herida en la mano de Hermione, y después como la muchacha terminaba de revolver todo para dárselo de beber a Bifur. Media hora después, Oin observó que el enano presentaba cambios notorios, el color le había vuelto, las ojeras se habían desvanecido y presentaba una felicidad en el rostro imposible de borrar.

Hermione sonrió conmovida, porque tanto Bombur, Bofur y Bifur se habían desecho en reverencias y muestras de agradecimiento. En verdad le agradaban esos enanos.

—Eso ha sido impresionante—dijo Oin—Inevitablemente, tengo que pedírtelo—la chica miró con duda al enano, ¿pedirle qué? —¿Podrías darme un poco de tu sangre?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Oin le acababa de pedir que le diera algo de su sangre?

—¿Para qué?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—He leído que la sangre de los dragones posee cualidades mágicas—Hermione asintió, eso era cierto—Así que al ser la mestiza de uno…—ahora entendía a donde se dirigía el enano.

—Pero Oin, tú mismo lo has dicho, soy una mestiza, mi sangre no tendrá el mismo nivel de fuerza que una pura—habló, tratando de hacerlo razonar.

—Eso no importa, eres mitad dragón y lo que has hecho con Bifur ha sido excepcional, no puede negarse un favor a un amigo—le dijo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, ¿la estaba chantajeando acaso? Finalmente, suspiró derrotada.

—Bien, aunque tendrás que tomar en cuenta que no funcionara del todo.

—Tomaré ese riesgo, ahora, por favor, llena estos cinco frascos. —la muchacha lo miró sin saber si sentirse indignada o patidifusa. Ese hombrecillo ya venía preparado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió a abrir la herida en la palma de la mano y comenzó a llenar cada frasco, cuando terminó, les puso un hechizo de conservación a cada uno y le terminó explicando a Oin que de esa manera la sangre duraría lo suficiente sin echarse a perder.

Sintiendo que su trabajo había terminado, se fue alejando del grupo de enanos hasta quedar sentada en un pequeño rincón junto al fuego en compañía de Gandalf.

—Veo que te has acoplado al grupo, Rogue—comenzó hablando el hechicero.

Hermione se restregó la cara, en verdad lo que deseaba era estar tranquila y en silencio, pero con la compañía de 13 enanos, un hobbit y un hechicero, eso no sucedería, por no decir que sería imposible.

—Bueno, no tenía otra opción—le dijo, ocasionando una risa en el hombre.

—Me alegra verte con bien, _querida niña_ —Hermione sintió palpitar una vena en el cuello.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaras llamándome con ese ridículo apodo?—le preguntó, realmente le irritaba que le dijera así.

—Hasta que muera.

—Entonces no tendré que esperar demasiado—Gandalf miró ofendido a la muchacha, pero ella sólo le guiñó un ojo.

Tomando otra calada de su pipa, no pudo evitar pensar que debería hablar con la muchacha, había un asunto de suma importancia que requería ser tratado, pero justo antes de que pretendiera hacerlo, una nueva presencia intervino en la escena.

—¡Jamás quiero volver a compartir un baño con los enanos!—tanto Hermione como Gandalf, miraron con risas escondidas al hobbit—A sido la peor experiencia de mi vida, y ya poseo una larga lista de ellas.

—Vamos, Bilbo, que no pudo ser tan malo—le dijo la mestiza, palmeándole ligeramente el hombro.

Pero el mediano le lanzó una mirada airada.

—¡¿Exagerando?! —chilló con fuerza—Ojalá hubieras estado tú para comprender mi desdicha.

Y lejos de sentirse ofendida, la muchacha le sonrió con malicia, una clase de sonrisa que le dio a entender al hobbit el doble sentido que ella le dio a sus palabras. Sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello, Bilbo se contuvo de decir algo más, sobre todo al escuchar la tremenda carcajada que Hermione soltó. Indignado, volvió a verla, tenía una forma de callar esa risita.

—Si lo que deseas es verlo desnudo, sólo pídeselo.

La sonora risa de Hermione se calló de golpe, y en la mente del hobbit se formuló un ¡BINGO!

—No tientes a tu suerte, Bilbo Bolsón Tuk—le amenazó con mordaz serenidad, casi como si al que estuviera advirtiendo fuera a Dwalin en sus tiempos de desacuerdos.

Bilbo tragó duro, en ocasiones olvidaba lo peligrosa que resultaba esa mujer, pero su atención se vio re direccionada al observar como una enorme col se estrellaba contra la cabeza de Hermione. Impresionado, buscó con casi terror al autor de la broma, encontrando a Kili con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y otra col entre las manos.

—Eso ha sido por gruñirme hace rato—desafió el joven enano.

Hermione simplemente se levantó de su asiento, retiró con cuidado el resto de repollo que quedó sobre sus hombros y cabello, y después de verificar que se encontraba intachablemente aseada como al inicio, miró directamente al enano.

—Quieres jugar rudo, ¿eh? —Kili soltó un silbido.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, meneándola de lado a lado hasta que un ataque imprevisto se vio lanzándose sobre el príncipe en su forma de huargo, y el chico en reacción, salió corriendo, atravesando la puerta y cruzando los jardines del cambia pieles tratando de impedir que Hermione lo tomara entre sus garras o peor aún, entre sus colmillos.

—Ya no sé quién es peor, si ellos o ella—dijo Bilbo, señalando la escena a las afueras de la casa y Gandalf asintió.

—Son como niños—acertó el mago.

Los dos observaron cómo al cabo de unos segundos, tanto Fili como Bofur, Ori y Nori trataban de librar al Kili de la sutil perseguida que Hermione le daba. Una escena que provocó la risa de muchos y la negación de otros.

—Será mejor que alguien les ayude—propuso Gandalf.

Bilbo asintió, y sintiéndose observado, se encontró con los ojos acusadores del hechicero. Dejando soltar un bufido, el mediano entendió que el mago hacía referencia a él, y gruñendo con fastidio se vio envuelto en una guerra de frutas y vegetales, con Kili, Fili, Bofur, Ori y Nori lanzándoselos a Hermione que trataba de pescar a Kili entre todo ese lío de alimentos.

—Interesante—Gandalf escuchó la voz de Beorn a su lado—La mestiza posee la habilidad de transmutar su apariencia, tal como un cambia pieles lo haría.

El hechicero observó por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del hombre.

—¿Alguna novedad al respecto? —preguntó Gandalf, tratando de desviar la atención del cambia pieles.

—Ninguna, los orcos siguen en los límites, sospecho que intuyen que se encuentran aquí—le respondió, pero su mirada no se desconectó de la muchacha.

El mago asintió, eso era de esperarse, lo más seguro era que los huargos capturaran el olor de la compañía y eso no les llevaría demasiado tiempo para deducir donde estaban.

—Oye, hechicero—Gandalf miró al cambia pieles—¿Existe algo que deba saber sobre los miembros de tu compañía? —preguntó, ahora mirándolo directamente a él.

Gandalf se debatió entre dar más información de la que ya se había dado o simplemente negar y mantenerse callado.

—No, absolutamente nada, mi buen señor—optó por la segunda.

Pero el cambia pieles no le creyó.

—¿Ah, sí? —Gandalf afirmó con la cabeza—¿Entonces qué significa la unión entre Escudo de Roble y la mestiza?—el hechicero arrugó el entrecejo, tendría que haber previsto esto, Beorn no era estúpido y era más que obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, sobre todo con Thorin siendo tan poco discreto.

—Eso no me incube a mí decirlo.

Beorn pasó de ver a Gandalf a observar a como Hermione batallaba todavía con los enanos, y re direccionar su atención a la forma en que el Rey de los enanos miraba a la mestiza. Había estado toda la mañana al pendiente de ese hecho, desde que observó la forma de reaccionar del líder enano ante la petición de la mujer y como es que los demás le trataban. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que comenzara a formular hipótesis y teorías, ideas que el mago, indirectamente, le había respondido.

" _Así que un enano y una mestiza… Vaya peculiar pareja"_ pensó sin despegar la vista de ambos.

—Pronto anochecerá—volvió a hablar Beorn—Tienen libertad de comer y beber, me mantendré afuera montando guardia.

Gandalf asintió.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad—agradeció nuevamente el hechicero.

—Tienes que saberlo, Gandalf 'El Gris', si no hubieras traído contigo a la mestiza, los hubiera despedazado en el porche de mi cabaña—y terminando de decirlo, Beorn se retiró.

Mientras que observaba al cambia pieles salir de los terrenos, el mago sentía una estremecimiento recorrerle la columna, y cuando se hubo despabilado, agradeció infinitamente haberle insistido a Hermione de que los acompañara.

 **[…]**

Ajeno a todo lo demás, se encontraba Escudo de Roble, quien se había sentado en una de las esquinas del pórtico de la cabaña en compañía de Balin y Dwalin, fumando de sus pipas, y habiendo escuchado y visto que Beorn se retirara para comenzar a montar guardia, la tensión en los rígidos hombros del anciano Balin se vio librada. Observando la puesta del Sol, Thorin se dijo que les daría unos minutos más a la compañía antes de ordenarles ingresar a la cabaña, aunque el cambia pieles estuviera cuidando la zona no se arriesgaría a un ataque imprevisto.

—Caballeros, yo me retiro—habló Balin—Mi edad no es la de antes y mis viejos huesos anhelan el descanso del mullido sofá junto a la chimenea.

Estirándose, emprendió su camino rumbo a la puerta.

—Iré con él—dijo Dwalin, levantándose—De lo contrario, escogerá el mejor lugar para dormir.

Thorin simplemente los observó retirarse, sin darles mucha importancia, su verdadero punto de atracción era el huargo de pelaje cobrizo que luchaba contra Kili, Fili, Nori, Bofur y Ori. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un agotado Bilbo se sentara junto a él.

Thorin lo miró tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¿Siempre son así de intensos? —preguntó el hobbit, mientras se quitaba de encima los hojas de lechuga que habían quedado sobre sus orejas.

—No tienes idea—le dijo Thorin.

Bilbo dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, jurándose que esta sería la última vez que haría caso a las palabras del hechicero. Observando alrededor, buscó a quien lo había metido en todo ese lío sólo para darse cuenta que el mago ya hace mucho tiempo que se hubo retirado a la comodidad del interior de la cabaña. Indignado, maldijo a todo aquel que fuera un mago charlatán, embaucador y estafador.

Regresando su vista a la batalla que aún continuaba, no pudo evitar reír, eso seguro llevaría toda la noche. Negando con la cabeza, miró nuevamente a Escudo de Roble para soltarle lo que para él era considerado un buen chascarrillo, pero se percató que el enano ni siquiera prestaba atención, más bien mantenía los ojos fijos en un punto en particular, y para Bilbo no fue difícil ubicar sobre quien recaía la atención del Rey Enano.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, se debatió entre hacer algo o mantenerse callado, después de todo, no era sabio intervenir en una situación donde tres son considerados multitud, pero armándose de todo el valor que su lado Tuk le ofrecía y mandando a volar todos sus conceptos de no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, se dijo que darle un _ligero_ empujón a Thorin y Hermione no sería intervenir, al menos no del todo.

—Cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi madre me decía que la felicidad era la clave de la vida. Cuando fui a la escuela, me preguntaron que quería ser cuando yo fuera grande. Yo respondí: 'Feliz'. Me dijeron que yo no entendía la pregunta y yo les respondí, que ustedes no entendían la vida.

Thorin miró al hobbit confundido, preguntándose, qué demonios significaba toda esa palabrería ridícula. Y Bilbo soltó una risa antes de responder.

—A lo que quiero llegar…—comenzó explicándose—Es que si crees que Hermione es la clave en tu vida, entonces demuéstraselo.

Escudo de Roble consternó sus mirada, ¿por qué el hobbit se atrevía a darle consejos de ese tipo? Pero que más daba, igual podría hablar un momento con el mediano.

—No es tan fácil como parece, Señor Bolsón—Bilbo se esforzó en no soltar un bufido, ambos eran iguales.

—Nadie dijo que lo sería—Thorin se preguntó si acaso el mediano no había estado hablando mucho con Balin, eran sus mismas palabras.

Después de un pequeño momento, el enano negó con la cabeza.

—Sí lo que te preocupa es que Hermione te deteste, permíteme decirte que no es así—eso captó el interés del hombre—De hecho…—Bilbo titubeó antes de completar esa frase, incluso verificó que la muchacha se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchado—Le preocupas más de lo que ella trata de aparentar. Te lo aseguro.

—Explícate—ordenó Thorin, pero Bilbo se rehusó.

—Creo que he dicho bastante, si ella se llega a enterar que tuvimos esta conversación es capaz de matarme. —y antes de que el rey decidiera hacer una nueva pregunta, el mediano se marchó sin mirar atrás. Dejando al hombre con una idea evolucionando en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la enorme sala de la cabaña, se recostó contra una de las paredes de piedra, necesitaba estabilidad y rezaba en el fondo de su mente, a cualquier Dios que tuviera la piedad de escuchar su plegaria, que Hermione jamás se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces escuchó un gañido bastante familiar. Mirando hacia arriba, encontró a Fawkes observándolo con un peculiar brillo bailándoles en los ojos, y Bilbo lo supo y se aterró, puede que la muchacha no lo hubiera visto pero el halcón si lo había hecho, ahora podía estar seguro que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

 **[…]**

Tal como había invitado Beorn, los enanos comieron y bebieron, y cuando Bilbo trato de hacerlos entrar en razón al decir que no deberían abusar de su anfitrión, los mismos lo mandaron callar metiéndole un pedazo de tarta en la boca, lo suficientemente grande para mantenerlo ocupado por un buen tiempo. Sintiéndose insultado e ignorado, Bilbo decidió que era mejor dejar a esos hombrecillos hacer cuanto les viniera en gana, así que se decidió a observar el lugar, no lo había hecho desde llegaron y comenzaba a picarle la curiosidad aquella enorme cabaña.

La sala era bastante oscura, y la mayor parte de los objetos allí presentes como muebles y utensilios parecían ser hechos a mano, además de madera. No se encontraba tan acogedora como su hoyo en La Comarca, pero para la humilde opinión del hobbit el sitio no estaba nada mal. Escuchando unos galopes, observó cómo entraron trotando cuatro hermosos ponis blancos y varios perros grandes de cuerpo largo y pelambre gris, y escuchó que uno de ellos le dijo algo en la lengua de las bestias a Hermione, pero él no lo supo descifrar y que el acento de ese pony parecía sonidos de animales transformados en conversación. Volvieron a salir y pronto regresaron con antorchas en la boca, y en seguida las encendieron en el fuego y las colgaron en los soportes de los pilares, cerca de la chimenea central.

Los perros podían sostenerse a voluntad sobre sus patas traseras, y transportaban cosas con las patas delanteras. Con gran diligencia sacaban tablas y caballetes de las paredes laterales y las amontonaban cerca del fuego. Luego se oyó un ¡beee!, y entraron unas ovejas blancas como la nieve precedidas por un carnero negro corno el carbón. Una llevaba un paño bordado en los bordes con figuras de animales; otras sostenían sobre los lomos bandejas con cuencos, fuentes, cuchillos y cucharas de madera, que los perros cogían y dejaban rápidamente sobre las mesas de caballete. Estas eran muy bajas, tanto que Bilbo podía sentarse con comodidad. Junto a él, un poni empujaba dos bancos dé asientos bajos y corredizos, con patas pequeñas, gruesas y cortas, para Gandalf y Thorin.

Los otros ponis entraron haciendo rodar unas secciones cónicas de troncos alisadas y pulidas, y bajas aun para Bilbo. Allí cenaron, como no lo habían hecho desde que dejaron la Última Morada en el Oeste. La luz de las antorchas y el fuego titilaban alrededor, y sobre la mesa había dos velas altas de cera roja de abeja. Todo el tiempo mientras comían, los enanos, con una voz profunda y atronadora, contaban historias de las tierras salvajes de aquel lado de la montaña, y especialmente del oscuro y peligroso bosque que se extendía ante ellos de norte a sur, a tres días de cabalgata.

Cuando la cena terminó, se pusieron a contar historias de su propia cosecha, hablaban sobre todo de oro, plata y joyas, y de trabajos de orfebrería. Estuvieron largo rato de sobremesa bebiendo hidromiel en cuencos de madera, mientras afuera se extendía la noche oscura. Los fuegos en medio de la sala eran alimentados con nuevos leños; las antorchas se apagaron, y se sentaron tranquilos a la luz de las llamas danzantes, con los pilares de la casa altos a sus espaldas, y oscuros, como copas de árboles, en la parte superior. Fuese magia o no, a Bilbo le pareció oír un sonido como de viento sobre las ramas, que golpeaban el techo, y el ulular de unos búhos.

Reposando tranquilamente sobre el cómodo taburete de madera a unos metros de la cálida chimenea, Bilbo Bolsón estiró y dejó reposar sus brazos en la larga mesa frente a él. Las pláticas de los enanos y el calor constante de la cabaña amenazaban con amodorrarlo, y vaya que estaba surgiendo efecto. No fue hasta que en un instante, justo antes de decirse finalmente por cerrar los ojos, que prestó atención al grupo en particular, observándolos y dándose cuenta que ahí faltaba alguien. Arrugando el entrecejo, pululo su vista por el resto de la sala, sin embargo, no miró a quien buscaba.

Sintiendo un frío sopló en los cabellos de sus peludos pies, se percató que la helada ventisca provenía de la casi percibida abertura de la puerta que daba al pórtico de la entrada principal. Levantándose sin llamar demasiado la atención, caminó hasta ella y entre vistazos ligeros y curiosos fue que la encontró. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, tomó un tarro de madera lleno de hidromiel antes de salir al frío pórtico.

—Hace demasiado frío para estar aquí afuera sola.

—Si—afirmó Hermione—Pero no estoy sola—Bilbo la miró y sonrió, era cierto, él se encontraba con ella, y tampoco pasó desapercibido el fugaz movimiento con que la muchacha dobló una pedazo de hoja, escondiéndolo.

Hermione observó al hobbit sentarse a junto a ella en las escaleras del pórtico, justo después encontrar un punto donde no pasara demasiado frío, el mediano le ofreció el enorme tarro de madera que llevaba en la manos.

La muchacha lo aceptó dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y su alegría se incrementó al sentir el líquido bajarle por la garganta, reconocería esa bebida en cualquier lugar, era _Hidromiel caliente con especias_. Aún recordaba cuando Bilius solía llevarla y después de que el alcohol hiciera efecto se pusiera a cantar y bailar sacando polvo de los viejos barrotes del techo.

—Veo que allá dentro tiene una gran fiesta—señaló la muchacha.

El hobbit resopló y se pasó una mano por los rizos de su cabello.

—Sólo espero que el cambia pieles no cambie de opinión al ver el desastre que pueden causar los enanos—Hermione casi ríe al notar la mortificación bailar en la cara del mediano.

Continuaron de ese modo, callados pero asiéndose compañía mutua, mirando la oscuridad que se cernía sobre las tierras de Beorn y las sombras que proyectaban los arboles del bosque. Sintiendo el frío aire colarse por entre sus ropas y como arremetía contra la desprotegida piel de sus caras, por un momento, Bilbo pensó que se le quedarían congelados los labios.

—Apuesto que en La Comarca no se tiene una vista así, ¿eh? —comentó Hermione, tratando de quitarle tanta soledad a la escena.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Por donde sea que mires, encontraras colinas con pequeñas ventanas iluminadas, veredas con hobbits paseando acompañados con la luz de quinqués, y más adentro,—señaló con la mano, como si estuvieran presentes en el lugar—en la zona del mercado de La Comarca, junto a la plaza principal, pequeños grupos de ancianos fumando de sus largas pipas y compitiendo por ver quien hace el aro de humo más grande de todos.

Hermione pudo visualizar el cuadro que Bilbo le describía, y por un momento, se imaginó en él, con vestidos de faldas que le llegarían a la mitad de las piernas, con los pies descalzos y el cabello totalmente suelto, corriendo y jugando entre la maleza de la verde pastura que las colinas de La Comarca ofrecían.

—Bilbo—lo llamó, y el aludido volteó a verla—¿Cómo fue que escapaste?

El saqueador se mordió la lengua, nervioso, entendía la pregunta de Hermione, más no le apetecía del todo contestarla.

—Ya te lo dije, simplemente los miré y corrí detrás de ustedes.

La muchacha hizo un mohín con los labios. De acuerdo, le creía, pero sólo hasta cierto punto, porque bien intuía que el hobbit escondía algo verdaderamente extraño, lo había notado desde que Bilbo milagrosamente logró salir ileso de las Montañas Nubladas, y estaba decidida averiguar qué era lo que escondía.

Mirando fijamente al hobbit, enfocó sus ojos en un punto en especial de la mente del mediano y ejerciendo presión, se adentró en los recuerdos del hombrecillo. Una intrusión que Bilbo notó e hizo que se tomara la cabeza en señal del mareo y por el golpe que sintió en la boca del estómago. Le tomó un par de minutos volver a estabilizarse, y cuando lo hizo volteó a ver furioso a Hermione.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó todavía sosteniéndose la cabeza, el dolor permanecía, aunque fuera leve.

—Ha sido sólo una advertencia—sentenció la muchacha—O me dices lo que ocurrió en esa montaña o utilizo otros métodos para averiguarlo.

Bilbo sintió la sangre congelársele, Hermione estaba amenazándole con utilizar su poder de leer las mentes para descubrir lo que escondía, si es que voluntariamente no se ofrecía a contárselo. Por un momento se indignó que la muchacha utilizara ese tipo de métodos para obtener lo que deseaba, pero después se relajó, así era ella, era su manera de mostrar preocupación.

Meneando los labios y arrugando la nariz como lo haría un conejo, finalmente accedió, sabía de primera mano lo horrible que era la sensación de alguien más rondando en su mente, y por nada del mundo deseaba volver a repetir ese desagradable episodio. Comenzó como lo recordaba, con él cayendo por la oscura gruta justo después de separarse del grupo y siendo atacado por el trasgo. El resto le fue fácil, le contó de la angustia que sufrió al pensar que jamás saldría, de cómo tuvo que tantearse entre las paredes cavernosas para poder caminar en la interminable oscuridad, de la extraña manera en que conoció a un ser llamado _Gollum_ , una criatura tan escabrosa que difícilmente podría olvidarla. Pero sobre todo le contó del peculiar trato que realizó con _Gollum_ para que lo guiara hacia la salida, y como era de esperarse, de la sutil forma que ingenió para lograr escapar de volverse la comida de ese ser y seguir a la compañía.

—¡Bilbo Bolsón Tuk, hiciste trampa!

El mediano se removió incomodo en su asiento, no le había contado absolutamente a nadie sobre este hecho, ni siquiera a Gandalf, y ahora que Hermione se enteraba, en lugar de felicitarlo por su valentía y astucia le recriminaba el haber utilizado una artimaña para ganar en el juego de adivinanzas contra _Gollum_. Ofendido, no se dignó en responderle, solamente se encogió de hombros y eso, para él, fue bastante.

Intuyendo lo que el hobbit pensaba, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Bilbo—comenzó hablando—Es sólo que la idea de que tú hicieras una artimaña de ese tipo no cuadra con la imagen de tengo de ti, podría haberlo esperado de Nori o Bofur, incluso de mí.

Finalmente, y después de pelear bastante con su subconsciente, Bilbo se dio por vencido.

—Pero debes admitir que fue un truco bastante ingenioso—comentó Bilbo, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Bilbo, sí lo fue—le dijo, dándole la razón al hobbit, quien infló el pecho en señal de puro orgullo, y la muchacha se preguntó si acaso le había hecho más un mal que un bien al favorecer su acción.

Entonces, recordó un punto importante de la historia.

—¿Y el anillo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué anillo? ¿De qué hablas? —Bilbo se hizo el desentendido, pero para engañar a Hermione se ocupaba más que una carita desconcertada.

—No creas que soy estúpida, Bilbo Bolsón—el hobbit estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ella lo calló antes de que hablara—Llevas todavía contigo ese objeto, puedo detectarlo.

Frunciendo el ceño y empuñando las manos, Bilbo no tuvo más opción que mostrarle el dichoso anillo, sobre todo después de que Hermione le volviera amenazar con usar _Legeremancia_ contra él. Ese era el nombre del poder que la muchacha utilizaba cuando exploraba en su mente o en la de cualquier otro, Aún recordaba cuando le preguntó si había forma de protegerse contra ese hechizo y Hermione le habló de la _Oclumancia_ , pero sus ansias de aprenderla se esfumaron cuando no duró más allá de las tres horas de entrenamiento en un día.

Con cierta resistencia, Bilbo estiró la mano con el anillo en la palma de su mano, los ojos de Hermione brillaron más de lo normal al mirarlo por primera vez.

—Un anillo mágico—dijo, y estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero en cuanto tuvo contacto con el objeto una fuerza la obligó a retirarla.

Sosteniéndose la mano con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, re mentalizó lo que había sucedido, el efecto fue como una descarga eléctrica, tan fuerte y punzante que Hermione pensó que le había quemado la mano.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Qué fue eso? —formulaba una y otra vez el saqueador, totalmente aterrado por lo que lo acababa de suceder.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo, estoy bien—dijo Hermione, calmándolo.

Moviendo sus dedos y permitiendo a la horrible sensación de electroshock desaparecer, añadió: —Bilbo, no sé qué clase de anillo mágico sea este, pero debes de tener cuidado, estos objetos no son un juguete. Son reliquias oscuras, que de no usarlas con precaución traen consecuencias desagradables.

El hombrecillo miró intrigante el anillo en su mano, evaluando las palabras de la muchacha.

—Mi consejo sería que te deshagas de él, es demasiado peligroso—el hobbit la miró desconcertado.

—Estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte—dijo, tratando de hacerla desistir en su afán de que botara el anillo.

Y eso a Hermione no le gustó, bien sabía que ese tipo de objetos causan una enfermedad en sus portadores, una mal que los volvía dependientes de ellos hasta el grado de volverlos locos. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podría obligar al mediano a renunciar a él, tendría que ser por voluntad propia para que la magia oscura del anillo no afectara a Bilbo.

Resoplando, volvió a hablar.

—Sólo… promete una cosa—el mediano la observó expectante—Promete que tendrás especial cuidado con el anillo, y que sólo lo usarás en casos de extrema necesidad.

Bilbo no tardó en asentir con la cabeza, ni siquiera lo dudo un segundo.

—Lo prometo… Te lo prometo, Hermione—farfullaba una y otra vez, mientras guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaleco sin botones.

Ella lo miró largo rato, aún indecisa de haber tomado la mejor decisión. Finalmente, y después de negar incontables veces con la cabeza aquella noche, Hermione le pasó la mano por el cabello al mediano, despeinándole los rizos y provocando que Bilbo le recriminara con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Anda, pequeño saqueador, ve a descansar—le indicó, divertida.

Y Bilbo no se hizo rogar, apenas terminó de acomodar su castaña cabellera, se paró con la dignidad que le quedaba y se marchó, tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la puerta se encontraba más abierta de lo que él la había dejado al salir.

L99Apenas consiguió captar que el hobbit se encontraba efectivamente entre la compañía, la postura de Hermione se vio alterada. Cambiando la espalda ligeramente encorvada por una totalmente recta, los brazos sueltos sobre las piernas ligeramente dobladas por extremidades tensas y rígidas. Incluso soltó un suspiro que bien pudo ser escuchado como uno de derrota.

—No sé cómo sea tomado entre los de tu raza, pero escuchar las conversaciones privadas es una falta de respeto, aún para alguien como tú.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba tras de ella. Su olor era fácil de reconocer, le gustara o no.

No escuchó una réplica al respecto, sólo un fuerte gruñido acompañado de la puerta siendo totalmente cerrada, y no se movió hasta que sintió al enano sentarse junto a ella, justo en el mismo lugar que Bilbo ocupó momentos atrás.

—Veo que tu simpatía con el Señor Bolsón se ha incrementado—habló el enano.

—Bueno, que se le va hacer, se lo ha ganado a pulso—el hombre medio asintió—Además no soy la única, todos han mejorado con su actitud para con él… Incluyéndote.

Hermione volteó a mirar a Escudo de Roble, pero el aludido simplemente mantenía sus ojos hacia el frente. Aunque no lo pareciera, el enano confirmaba sus palabras y ella lo sabía, podía verlo en la forma que arriscaba la nariz. Pero después de eso, no hubo más palabras, y para Hermione el silencio entre los dos se estaba volviendo agobiante, podía estar en relativa calma cuando se tratara de Bilbo, Gandalf e incluso Dwalin pero con Thorin, el caso era totalmente distinto.

—El cambia pieles…—habló Thorin, sacando de un susto a Hermione de sus pensamientos, pero cuando tomó conciencia de lo que dijo el enano su reacción se volvió en desconcierto—Aquel cambia pieles del que habló Beorn… ¿quién era?

La muchacha observó impresionada al rey enano, Thorin le estaba preguntando sobre Sirius, y no es que le molestara, pero la forma de preguntar había sido tan directo y crudo, y claro, con ese deje de autoridad que hacía sonar las peticiones como una orden… Despabilándose de sus pensamientos, habló:

—Fue un viejo perro que conocí en las montañas del noroeste, me ayudó a recuperarme después de que lograra escapar de los orcos que me mantenían cautiva—dijo.

Thorin hizo un intento de comprender.

—¿Eran muy unidos? —volvió a preguntar.

Hermione dejó soltar una risa carraspeada.

—¿Sirius y yo? —preguntó en forma de broma—Para nada, apenas lo toleraba, era un ermitaño alcohólico con problemas de humor y grandes dosis de sarcasmo y cinismo—dijo comenzando a desesperarse sólo de recordarlo—Difícilmente nos soportábamos el uno al otro.

Thorin guardó esa información, sintiéndose con un peso menos. Sigiloso, hizo la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué hay del mestizo?

Y eso si pareció poner incómoda a la muchacha.

—¿Qué con él?—contrarrestó la mestiza, recelosa por la última pregunta.

Escudo de Roble la miró atento antes de volver a hablar.

—Nada, ha sido sólo una pregunta. —y volvió a quedarse callado, fijando nuevamente su vista en un punto lejano del horizonte.

Hermione se maldijo, tal pareciera que el enano no tenía intenciones de pelear y ella sólo estaba a la espera, armada y preparada para cualquier ataque el hombre lanzara. Bofeteándose una y otra vez, decidió relajarse, total, nada perdía con hablar civilizadamente con ese enano, por primera vez.

—Su nombre era Teddy—Escudo de Roble volteó a verla, no esperaba que la muchacha contestara a su pregunta, pero si era honesto, le agradaba que lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué sucedió con él?

La muchacha lanzó un suspiro tan suave, que el vaho que expulsó por la boca casi se volvía escarcha.

—Murió—dijo Hermione, casi con dolor—Lo asesinaron, eso fue lo que pasó.

Y el enano no pasó desapercibido la tristeza que se vio reflejada en los ojos de la mujer, una reacción que no le estaba gustando del todo, y se vio forzado a formular la intriga que lo había mantenido pensativo todo el día.

—¿Lo amabas? —soltó la pregunta.

Hermione sintió la respiración detenérsele, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había escuchado claramente? Y en contra de todos los deseos que tenía de echarse a reír tuvo que obligarse a no hacerlo.

Mordiéndose la lengua, miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo a Escudo de Roble, ahora entendía todo, absolutamente todo. El hombre no se le había acercado en todo el día, y aunque al principio le pareció extraño, al final optó porque fuera mejor de esa manera. Pero ahora que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, la gracia que le ocasionaba el asunto no era para pasarla por alto, porque, damas y caballeros, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' se encontraba total e irremediablemente celoso, pero no eran ese tipo de celos que sientes al ver a otro coquetearle o besar a la persona de la que buscas llamar su atención, ¡no! Sino que eran ese tipo de celos que se materializan cuando encuentras que tu objetivo romántico alguna vez tuvo un amor del que no te encuentras muy seguro de poder superar o que él/ella lo olvide. Y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco ante la revelación, tan fuerte había sido el latido que incluso llegó a pensar que le dolería el pecho por un mes.

Escogiendo sabiamente sus palabras, le contestó.

—Si—le dijo—Lo amaba… Y lo sigo haciendo.

Thorin sintió un daga encajársele en las costillas, conocía esa sensación, la había sentido cada vez que Fili se le acercaba a la muchacha o cada vez que la miraba intercambiar sonrisillas con el saqueador o media compañía. Sólo que en esta ocasión el dolor era mucho peor que aquellas veces.

Apretando las manos en puños, se maldijo por preguntar, si bien era cierto que la maldita curiosidad le picaba y quería saber quién diablos habían sido esos sujetos en la vida _su_ mujer, ahora menos que nunca deseaba haber preguntado. De acuerdo, el cambia pieles denominado como _Sirius_ quedaba descartado, pero el otro, el maldito mestizo llamado _Teddy_ era la cuestión que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Ella había confirmado que lo había amado y lo peor de todo esto es que aún continuaba haciéndolo, aunque el chico estuviera muerto, ella seguía teniendo sentimientos por un renacuajo mitad bestia. Ahora no sólo competía contra Fili y su irritante sonrisa burlona, sino también con un mocoso muerto.

Divertida por las reacciones que cruzaban los ojos del enano, Hermione decidió darle un poco más de leña al asunto, sólo un poco antes de aclararlo definitivamente.

—Teddy era especial—comenzó diciendo, esforzándose por mantener una posición de mártir y viuda—Único en muchos sentidos, con una bondad tan inmensa que incluso opacaría al Señor Bolsón. Resulta difícil olvidarse de personas como Teddy, quieras o no dejan una marca en tu alma imposible de borrar, tendrían que matarme para lograr olvidarme de él. Su inocencia era su mayor virtud.

Escudo de Roble sintió la bilis del estómago escalarle por la garganta.

—Ya veo. —y muy dentro de él, replicaba a viva voz que la inocencia de una persona, sobre todo de ese mestizo, podría irse a la mierda junto con su recuerdo.

Casi a punto de soltar la carcajada, Hermione se dijo que era suficiente de jueguitos. Componiendo una mueca burlona, dio su estocada final.

—Pero vamos, ¿qué niño de seis años no lo es?

Thorin observó a la mujer a su lado como si le hubieran salido tres cuernos.

—¿Seis años? —fue lo único que preguntó, pero su pregunta quedó sin contestar al notar la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha, una que declaraba: _te he pillado_.

Y Hermione en esta ocasión no pudo evitar reír. Haber visto a Escudo de Roble haciéndole una escenita de celos, era algo que jamás pensó que le pasaría.

—Teddy fue un niño mestizo que conocí hace unos años, nada más que eso—le informó—Y con Sirius difícilmente se podría decir que éramos amigos.

Escudo de Roble se sintió usado, ahora comprendía que la astuta mujer le había tendido una trampa, y él, estúpidamente, cayó en ella.

Después de esa escena, ninguno dijo algo más, lo que provocó que el silencio los envolviera como al principio. Sin embargo, las dudas e interrogantes de Thorin aún se encontraban intactas, y había cuestiones que deseaba que Hermione le respondiera.

—Hermione…—ella se tensó un poco al escucharla llamarla—¿Cómo murió el chico?

—No es una historia con un final feliz.

La muchacha hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, pero eso no cejó el propósito de Thorin.

—Dímela—le ordenó, y ella lo miró unos segundos antes de decidirse a hacerlo.

—Me encontraba traspasando las tierras cercanas a Rohan en aquel entonces, había estado viajando desde Eastfold hasta Anorien, y el mismo camino me llevó hasta una pequeña aldea humana, fue allí donde lo miré—comenzó narrando—Un pequeño niño siendo golpeado por siete más, al principio no le tomé importancia y decidí continuar pero al final terminé interfiriendo. Cuando lo saqué del embrollo, el niño insistió en que pasara a su casa, diciendo que al menos le permitiera darme algo de comida para el viaje; pero cuando llegué fue entonces que me di cuenta de que el pequeño era un mestizo, hijo de un humano y una metamorfomaga. Remus y Nymphadora eran sus nombres—Hermione hizo una pausa y dio una pequeña risa, como si el recuerdo le fuera gracioso—Eran personas muy gentiles, me ofrecieron hospedaje y alimento, solamente porque había defendido a su hijo de los malditos racistas del pueblo en el que vivían. Y aunque al inicio me negué, Remus terminó convenciéndome de quedarme, aludiendo que la temporada de lluvias iniciaría en tres días y que el poblado más cercano que encontraría sería a un mes de camino. Así que terminé accediendo.

Thorin la observó atento.

—Teddy terminó encariñándose conmigo poco tiempo después, aún más al descubrir que yo también soy una mestiza, supongo que me visualizaba como un tipo de hermana mayor—Hermione lanzó otra risa—Pero cuando el tiempo de partir llegó y la despedida era inminente, Teddy me imploró que lo llevara conmigo, me suplicó por tres días enteros… Incluso Remus y Nymphadora me ofrecieron la posibilidad de quedarme y vivir con ellos, pero lo rechacé y decidí irme, no sin antes prometerle a Teddy que cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor volvería por él. —la muchacha guardó silencio un momento, y Thorin supuso que esta era la parte donde la historia se tornaba oscura—No transcurrió ni una semana cuando me enteré que la aldea donde Remus, Nymphadora y Teddy vivían había sido atacada por una legión de orcos. Cuando llegué, la casa estaba en ruinas, el cuerpo de Remus se hallaba en la cocina con la garganta desgarrada, y el de Nymphadora en el patio trasero… a ella la desmembraron, sólo quedaron unos cuantos pedazos. Al percatarme que faltaba Teddy, supuse que se lo habían llevado, por mucho tiempo estuve escuchando rumores de orcos que capturaban mestizos para venderlos o hacerlos competir en arenas de combate, así que no me extrañó que eso sucediera. Me tomó cinco días dar con ellos. Traté de negociar un trato con el líder, pero el maldito sólo accedió a dejar en libertad a Teddy si el niño lograba sobrevivir al ataque de un huargo. Fui obligada a ver como lo destrozaban, incapaz de ayudarlo porque los orcos me habían atado, y cuando todo terminó, el orco oscuro decidió que yo sería un buen reemplazo. No hace falta indagar en lo que sucedió después, me amordazaron, encadenaron y me pusieron un bozal al mismo tiempo que colocaban la marca en mi brazo. Escapé cuatro meses después, no sin antes asesinar a esa escoria. El resto de la historia es simple, Sirius me encontró después de que cayera de una cascada al huir de los orcos, él me salvó por decirlo de cierta forma y es algo por lo cual le estaré eternamente agradecida.

Cuando Hermione terminó de relatar, Thorin entonces pudo comprender ciertos aspectos en la personalidad de la muchacha. Tal como la reacción que tuvo al volver a ver a ese trasgo llamado _Kreacher_ o lo tensa que se ponía al hablar acerca de los orcos.

—Muéstrame.

Hermione lo miró impactada por lo que el enano le estaba ordenando, y aunque se mantuvo dudosa, no supo en qué momento se acercó lo suficiente al rey enano. Tragando duro, se preguntó sí era correcto hacerlo, pero todo se fue al carajo al detallar que para mostrarle sus recuerdos debía tocar al hombre, otra vez. Un poco renuente, terminó apartando los mechones de cabello de la frente de Thorin, con una vocecita en su mente gritándole que ya no era necesario que hiciera todo ese ritual porque después de meses de estar practicando ahora ya podía indagar en las mentes de las personas sin tocarlas, al menos no del todo; pero calló de un golpe esa molesta vocecita y se concentró en el asunto que traía entre manos, o más bien, cabeza.

Para cuando juntó sus frentes, la voluntad de Thorin se vio obligada a ser subyugada, porque de haber podido, el enano hubiera colocado sus manos entorno a la cintura de Hermione, hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba, que el inocente contacto que mantenían ahora le estaba causando un infierno. Aunque ese tipo de deseos se quedaron en segundo lugar al sentir la horrible sensación de la intrusión de Hermione en su mente, acompañado con un vértigo en la boca del estómago y un gemido de dolor.

Fueron exactamente 20 minutos de los que precisó Hermione para mostrarle todo, desde la llegada a la aldea, el encuentro con Teddy, a Remus y Nymphadora, la promesa que le hizo al pequeño mestizo, el encontrar los cuerpos sin vida, la muerte de Teddy y su escape hasta caer por la cascada. Incluso un pequeño fragmento donde Thorin conoció al famoso Sirius, y podía estar completamente con Hermione, el hombre daba la impresión de llevar una vida de alcoholismo extremo, pero se abstendría de hablar al respecto, después de todo el sujeto había salvado la vida de _su_ compañera. Para cuando el recuerdo terminó la sensación de constante mareo y las arcadas atacaron a Thorin, desestabilizándolo al grado de hacerlo gruñir incoherencias. Hermione le ofreció el tarro con hidromiel y miró con ojos abiertos como era que el enano lo vaciaba de un trago.

" _Nota mental: la próxima vez no dures más allá de 10 minutos en la mente de una persona"_ se dijo, necesitaba recordarse que indagar por largo rato podría traer consecuencias como las que presentaba Escudo de Roble en ese instante.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó después de verlo en mejor estado.

El enano medio gruñó, medio asintió, y Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin embargo hubo un detalle que capturó con sumo interés su atención.

—La bufanda…—Thorin la miró medio abrumado—Aún la llevas contigo—le dijo sin lograr creérselo, entonces el enano supo de que hablaba.

—¿Existe algún motivo por el qué no deba llevarla? —inquirió, casi en un tono ofendido.

Pero Hermione había logrado leer entre líneas el verdadero mensaje de esa oración, en pocas palabras, Thorin le estaba diciendo que ella le había dado la bufanda y como tal, él no se despegaría de ella. Soltando un resoplido se dijo que el enano jamás dejaría de ser terco, y de pasar a estar mirando con inocente curiosidad la bufanda enfundada entre las ropas del rey, sus ojos se vieron prensados por el brillo feroz de los azules zafiros que el monarca le dedicaba.

— _Ava…_ —la llamó suavemente.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no se había despegado del enano, que el cuerpo de ese hombre se encontraba rozando con el suyo y que el azul oscuro de los ojos del rey la mantenían inmóvil.

— _Thorin…_ —dijo casi en un tartamudeo, un nerviosismo que al enano se le antojo expectante y le motivo a inclinarse hacia ella, y para sorpresa de la muchacha a ella no le interesaba apartarse.

No la besó al instante, más bien se concentró en que ella mantuviera los ojos en él, mirándose fijamente y rozando la punta de sus narices en movimientos sutiles, justo cuando la observó entrecerrar los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír quedamente, eso era lo que buscaba, que ella también deseara ese contacto tanto como él.

Cuando Hermione terminó por cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la hipnosis que el rey ejercía en ella y el vaho del enano golpeara sus labios, la razón volvió a ella de golpe. Abriendo los ojos aterrorizada, se apartó, parándose y manteniendo una distancia prudencial de aquel hombre. Un acción que Thorin no se tomó a bien, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Primero se dejaba casi besar y al siguiente segundo se comportaba como una gata furiosa y con el lomo erizado.

— _Ava_ …

—¡No me llames así!—gritó Hermione, más fuera de sí que cualquier otra vez.

—¡Con un demonio, mujer!—exclamó a su vez Thorin—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

Hermione sintió una furia nacer dentro de ella, se encontraba realmente cabreada, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Sólo vete, por favor, vete—suplicó, pero eso sólo logró hacer enfurecer más al enano.

Manteniendo la distancia que ella había puesto entre los dos, Thorin dejó que ella se calmara antes de volver a hablar.

— _Ava_ —volvió a llamarla, y Hermione se preparó para lanzarle una baraja de insultos, insultos que se quedaron sin escuchados cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que era observada por el enano.

Thorin tomó un profundo respiro antes de avanzar hacia ella.

— _No tienes por qué sentir miedo, yo puedo cuidar de ti_ —Hermione lo observó recelosa, demasiado aturdida por la forma en que el hombre la miraba que le hacía dar un paso hacia tras cada vez que él daba uno hacia enfrente, hasta que finalmente sintió la firme pared chocar contra su espalda con el fornido hombre frente a ella, lo peor de todo es que él no dejaba de hablarle en Khuzdul— _Cuando recuperemos la montaña tendrás un hogar junto a mí, nada te faltara y nadie podrá lastimarte de nuevo, eso puedo asegurártelo._

Ella se negó a creer en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? ¿No vez que es imposible? —se esforzó por mantener su margen al responderle en lengua común.

" _¿Imposible?"_ reformuló en su mente el enano, sabía que resultaría complicado pero no imposible. Lo que Hermione sentía era miedo, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una simple inseguridad afectara su determinación.

—Ya te lo he explicado, Hermione—le habló con tanta firmeza que la muchacha no se atrevió a replicar—Te quiero a ti como mi esposa, y lo serás.

Un nuevo golpeteo se instaló en el pecho de Hermione, ¡demonios, esto no iba por buen camino!

—Thorin, tú debes casarte con una princesa, con una doncella de noble cuna—le dijo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón—No con la hija de un campesino, mucho menos con una mestiza. ¿Qué dirían tus padres y todos tus ancestros?

—¡Pueden irse a la mierda en este preciso instante! Mi decisión ya está tomada—exclamó en un barítono tan bajo que calló todas las réplicas que ella tenía planeadas, pero lo que más le impresionó fue la forma de expresarse del enano, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma.

—Esto es una locura, ¿es qué acaso no ves que somos completamente diferentes? —Thorin la miró sin comprender—Tú eres un sangre pura y yo soy una sangre sucia, existen razones que impiden lo que me estás diciendo. ¿No lo entiendes?

La expresión en el rostro de Thorin se volvió sombría.

—Al parecer eres tú la que no lo hace—Hermione enarcó una ceja—Sé que hay miles de razones que existen para no estar juntos, pero estoy harto de todas ellas, y te equivocas al decirme que estamos en caminos separados…—la voz de Thorin se suavizó antes de añadir en Khuzdul:— _Porque tú eres mi camino, Ava._

Hermione soltó un suspiro, que enano más terco.

—Creo recordar haberte escuchado decirme que no eres un enano de tiernas palabras—retrucó, y Thorin hizo una mueca, realmente no lo era, pero con ella las cosas se daban por sí solas, aunque como pago recibiera sólo los desdenes de la mujer.

—¿Tanto te cuesta entender que no pienso dejarte ir? —preguntó Thorin, algo exasperado por la terquedad de la muchacha—¡Eres mi mujer!—puntualizó el enano.

—¡Soy una mestiza!—gritó a la par—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿A una mestiza como tu esposa?

Thorin la miró con decepción, algo que sorprendió a la muchacha.

—Creí que serías más fuerte—Hermione comprendió a que se refería, Thorin le estaba recriminando por dejarse llevar por los prejuicios de ser una mestiza.

—Toda mi vida he tenido que luchar en contra de los prejuicios que este mundo ha establecido contra los que son como yo, incluso en Rivendell aprendí que por más que los elfos se proclamen los seres más neutros de la Tierra Media pueden llegar a marcar más discriminación que la raza de los hombres. —gruñó desganada—Así que tendrás que disculparme por pensar y actuar de esta manera.

El enano simplemente negó con la cabeza, no eran motivos suficientes para él.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión—le dijo quedamente—Esto es lo que quiero.

—¿Y me has preguntado si es también lo que yo deseo?

Se esforzó por no demostrar su disgusto, pero no era contra ella, sino más bien contra él mismo. Era cierto, en todo este tiempo siempre se trató del deseo que llevaba al conseguir que la muchacha lo aceptara y jamás se preocupó en cuestionarse si ella también lo quería. Pero no podía estarse equivocando, hasta ahora no había nada que hubiera estado deseando con tanto fervor como a ella, no podía simplemente apartarse y dejarla marcharse, no cuando después de meditar en las acciones de la muchacha en las Montañas Nubladas y las palabras de Bilbo, hace unas horas, significaban más una esperanza que una falla.

Respirando hondo, se acercó aún más a la mujer frente a él, acorralándola de tal modo que sus cuerpos quedaron rozándose, al grado de poder sentir el calor de cada uno a pesar de la ropa.

— _Ava, quédate conmigo_ —las rodillas de Hermione temblaron, lo que acababa de decir Thorin podría haber sido escuchado como una orden, pero ella bien sabía que se trataba de una súplica, silenciosa y disfrazada.

La cercanía del enano no ayudaba en mucho a la coherencia con la que debía razonar en ese momento y que le maldito hombre le hablara en Khuzdul, con palabras que le recordaban a la noche en que cuidó de él, en un tono tan suave y la vez tan salvaje como si se tratara de una amante, le había provocado un tirón en el vientre. Podía sentir el aroma de aceite de cedro y el característico tabaco para pipa que la piel de Thorin expulsaba, y se encontró siendo sometida a ese olor, era como una droga en su sistema, y como tal, tuvo que luchar contra el loco impulso de terminar de pegarse a él, de mandar todo al diablo y rendirse ante lo que llevaba deseando desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por el enano.

Pero… No podía hacerlo.

— _No lo sé_ —le contestó igual en Khuzdul, y en el corazón de Thorin se cernió un miedo oscuro.

Antes, cuando apenas trabajaba en obtener la atención de la muchacha esas palabras no le abrían dado motivo de alarma, pero ahora, con el tiempo ya transcurrido, con todos los intentos por acercarse y ya con dos declaraciones a cuestas, esa simple oración le indicó que lo más probable sería que ella lo rechazara. Si bien anteriormente Hermione no lo había dicho de manera formal, ahora se corría el riesgo de que así fuera. Con cierta desconsolación esperó por la negación de la mujer.

— _Lo pensaré…_ —Thorin miró inquieto a la mestiza ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella lo pensaría? Y en su mente se formuló que está bien podría ser su última oportunidad, bien expresaban que la tercera es la vencida.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su alegría, automáticamente se tomó el derecho se acercar sus manos al rostro de la muchacha. Acariciando entre sus dedos de su mano derecha el hermoso tocado de la gruesa trenza, mientras que la otra mano trazó su camino desde el hombro de la mujer, recorriéndolo lentamente hasta alcanzar la muñeca, su verdadero objetivo era la mano. Si esto ayudaba a mejorar la puntuación a su favor, no se detendría.

En todo el trayecto, ella no desvió sus ojos de los del enano, pero justo cuando observó que Thorin trataba de hacer rozar sus narices, Hermione ladeó el rostro, comenzaba a considerar que para darle una respuesta clara al hombre tendría que permanecer alejada de él por un tiempo, al menos el suficiente para pensar con lucidez. Y Escudo de Roble lo comprendió, porque asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarla marchar.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que había dejado olvidado un pedazo de papel en las escaleras, ni que dicho pergamino fue recogido por Thorin, ni siquiera en la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del enano, porque justo entre sus manos se encontraba un dibujo de él e inevitablemente dedujo quien podría ser el propietario... _"Hermione"_ , susurró en su mente, y volviéndolo a doblar, lo guardó celosamente entre los bolsillos de su abrigo. Thorin se dijo que no hacía falta que la muchacha le respondiera, ya conocía la respuesta, sólo necesitaba que ella lo dijera.

Cuando entró de regreso a la sala, los enanos estaban aún sentados en el suelo, alrededor del fuego, con las piernas cruzadas, sin mostrar rastro alguno que estuvieron fisgoneando la conversación de Thorin y ella, llegando apostar si es que la muchacha lo terminaba rechazando o aceptando. Avanzando entre ellos hasta un punto donde el calor el fuego la reconfortara, escuchó de pronto que los enanos se pusieron a cantar. Algunos de los versos eran como estos, aunque hubo muchos y el canto siguió durante largo rato.

 _El viento soplaba bajando de las montañas frías,  
y como una marea rugía y rodaba;  
las ramas crujían, el bosque gemía,  
y criaturas oscuras reptaban en silencio._

 _Las hierbas sisearon, las flores se doblaron,  
los juncos se mecieron. El viento avanzaba  
sobre un estanque trémulo bajo cielos helados,  
rasgando y dispersando las nubes rápidas._

 _El mundo abandonó y se elevó volando  
sobre una noche amplia de mareas.  
La luna navegó sobre los vientos  
y avivó el resplandor de las estrellas._

Y con el sonar de las voces de los enanos, Hermione se quedó dormida.

 **[…]**

Se movió de un lado a otro en el mullido pedazo de suelo que le tocó ocupar para dormir, llevaba horas retorciéndose como gusano salpicado con sal pero es que la idea de dormir, aunque fuera bienvenida, se negaba a quedarse y complacerla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había podido dormir sin interrupciones? ¿10, 20 minutos? Ni idea. Resoplando con hastío, dio un vistazo a la oscura sala, verificando que la compañía se mantuviera dormida, podría ser horas muy altas de la madrugada, sin embargo, la oscuridad aún se cernía sobre la cabaña. Apartándose de las mantas, se irguió, necesitaba algo de aire fresco, urgentemente lo necesitaba.

Al estar afuera, recargada en el barandal del pórtico de madera de la cabaña, dejó que el aire frío le picara, necesitaba la sensación de estar completamente despierta, últimamente comenzaba a sentir que se encontraba en un sueño borroso que la asfixiaba. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz susurrante en su cabeza.

 _Déjame atraparte, déjame despedazarte… Mestiza…_

Comenzado a sentir un dolor que podría transformarse en una jaqueca, cerró su mente a la influencia que la voz. No estaba de humor, aún recordaba el sueño anterior. Sin más que hacer e intuyendo que el sueño no volvería, sacó la pequeña flauta de madera, la sostuvo en sus manos, observándola, recordando el momento en que el viejo Canuto se la obsequió alegando que al menos ella la usaría, porque él ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la música. Poco después comenzó entonando aquella triste melodía que Sirius le había enseñado.

— _El cantar de un corazón desconsolado, es el alimento de la perversidad que se sienta sobre él_ —Hermione detuvo la canción, observando al enorme cambia pieles a unos metros de ella. —Deduzco que Sirius te enseñó esa canción—Hermione asintió—¿Te dijo su significado?

—Habla sobre la tragedia de un hombre al perder a su familia, de la forma en que buscaba expiar sus pecados y la larga agonía que sufrió antes de morir protegiendo a un niño que representaba su salvación.

Beor asintió.

—Resulta curioso, como es que está canción se adaptó a la vida de Canuto—Hermione apretó la flauta.

Era cierto, la vida del viejo Sirius no había sido del todo feliz, el cambia pieles perdió a su familia a manos de los orcos, tal como Beorn y muchos otros, pero a diferencia del hombre que la acompañaba, Canuto se culpaba una y otra vez por no haber protegido a su familia, refugiándose continuamente en el alcohol.

—Simples coincidencias. —terminó contestando la muchacha.

El hombre la observó pacientemente, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—Por lo que he visto, también te mostró el hechizo para cambiar de piel—comentó, y su rostro se tornó con matices oscuros, Hermione se mantuvo a la defensiva.

—Yo no se lo pedí, él se ofreció en enseñarme—habló, casi con furia, casi con formalidad.

Beorn se tronó los huesos de la mandíbula, y le quitó importancia al asunto.

—Tu relación con Escudo de Roble es extraña, jamás imaginé que un enano tomara por esposa a una mujer fuera de su raza.

Hermione se tuvo que recordar de quien era la cabaña en la que dormían, quién era el cambia pieles junto a ella y que no se encontraba en una bueno posición para atacar al hombre, pero comenzaba a cabrearle el que la ligaran al Rey de los Enanos. De su larga lista, Beorn tomaba el puesto número 20. ¿Acaso esto era una señal del destino? Pensó exasperada.

—No hay ninguna relación—aclaró.

El cambia pieles enarcó una ceja, no del todo convencido.

—¿Problemas pre-matrimoniales? —la muchacha se preguntó por qué a todo el mundo se le daba por meterse en sus asuntos.

No contestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Y Beorn se encogió de hombros, bien que a él tampoco le importaba indagar demasiado, pero la curiosa necesidad de preguntar siempre resulta ser demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, habló una vez más.

—Ustedes me recuerdan a la historia de Beren y Lúthien—Hermione lo miró dudosa—La elfa que se enamora de un hombre mortal, a pesar de conocer que tarde o temprano el montaraz moriría.

Un dolor se implantó en el pecho de Hermione, era verdad, ella podría resultar encarnar a Lúthien, la elfa inmortal, y Thorin a Beren, el hombre mortal. Y bien conocía lo que eso significaba, que a pesar que Escudo de Roble pudiera vivir 200 años más, eventualmente la muerte lo alcanzaría; y eso se había convertido en uno de los mayores tormentos para la muchacha, y lo que más le impedía aceptarlo. Porque no se encontraba segura de que al quedarse junto al enano ella lograra soportar la muerte de Thorin, sabía que no habría consuelo para su dolor, que no habría seguridad de que la muerte la salvaría de su desolación, porque ella viviría más tiempo que él, años, cientos de años, milenios y edades. Y con una tristeza palpable, comenzó a entonar de nuevo la canción de la flauta, porque sentía que la melodía era un ejemplo de lo que su alma clamaba.

" _Los dragones son criaturas extrañas"_ se dijo Beorn, mientras continuaba escuchando la flauta sonar.

 **[…]**

—Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos hasta el que invierno viniese, y después del invierno también—dijo Bombur, estirando los brazos y rascándose la enorme barriga.

—No haces más que quejarte y chillar por la falta de comida—habló Gloin—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, después de todo, con tu peso sólo nos has retrasado.

Bombur infló los cachetes, indignado.

—Eso no es verdad—se defendió.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Gloin, elevando una ceja—Hermione tuvo que llevarte cargando para evitar que te convirtieras en comida de orcos.

— _¿Quieres pelea, trasgo mutante?_ —amenazó Bofur, defendiendo a su hermano.

— _Si te metes con mi hermano, te metes conmigo_ —habló Oin, aferrando su hacha.

Bilbo se masajeó las sienes, era demasiado temprano para que comenzaran a pelear, pero tendría que conocer que los enanos poco les importaban. Tallándose los ojos para eliminar el sueño, al menos se alegró al saber que no seguiría el camino a pie, claro, mientras llegaban hasta el Bosque Negro.

—Te encuentras muy feliz esta mañana—Bilbo se encogió de hombros, y Hermione sonrió.

El pequeño saqueador observó al resto de la compañía terminar de empacar los nuevos víveres y armas que Beorn les había otorgado, mirando en dirección de Gandalf, lo encontró hablando con el enorme cambia pieles.

—Deberán soltar a los caballos antes de entrar en el bosque—recordó Beorn.

—Tienes mi palabra de que así será—aclaro Gandalf, y el sonido de un ave siendo espantada sonó en el claro donde se hallaban. —Nos vigilan—indicó.

Beorn asintió.

—Los orcos no se dan por vencidos, los perseguirán hasta acabar con todos los enanos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gandalf—¿Qué hace salir de su agujero al Profanador?

—Se dice que hay una alianza entre los orcos de Moria y el Nigromante.

—¿Estás seguro?

Beorn asintió.

—Las manadas se reúnen en las ruinas de Dol Guldur, cada día llegan más y más.

Tomándose un poco más tiempo, Gandalf inquirió en el tema.

—¿Qué sabes sobre este Nigromante?

—No más que simples rumores—dijo el cambia pieles.

—Gandalf—llamó Thorin al hechicero—No perdamos tiempo.

Asintiendo, el hombre se dijo que probablemente no habría más información que el cambia pieles pudiera ofrecerle

—Hay más…—habló Beorn, deteniendo el camino del mago—Existen rumores de que una guerra se aproxima.

Gandalf volteó a verlo, y volvió a asentir, él también los había escuchado.

—Recuerdo un tiempo en el que un gran mal gobernó estas tierras, lo bastante poderoso como para resucitar a los muertos, —dijo— si es cierto que una guerra se aproxima deberías decírmelo.

—Saruman explica que son sólo habladurías, rumores para asustar a los más débiles. Que no hay que prestarles atención.

Beorn lo miró sin inmutarse.

—¿Y qué dice Gandalf 'El Gris'? —el mago no supo que decir, pero en su mente que si los rumores se estaban propagando tan rápidamente, lo más probable es que fueran ciertos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, un fuerte aullido se escuchó a lo lejos—Márchense, aprovechen la luz. Quienes los persiguen no andan muy lejos.

Pero antes del que el mago se retirara por completo, el cambia pieles añadió: —Cuida de la mestiza, al parecer es a ella a la buscan.

Gandalf asintió y montó sobre su caballo.

Cuando un nuevo aullido fue escuchado, motivó a los enanos a terminar de empacar las cosas a las sillas, incluso Bilbo se encargó de subir su mochila con una velocidad impropia de los hobbits.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo—le habló Hermione, y el mediano le sonrió nervioso, ¿qué fácil era decirlo?

Ayudando al mediano a montar, la muchacha se percató que Escudo de Roble la observaba pero ella simplemente lo ignoró y de un salto se colocó frente a Bilbo en la silla de montar, tomando las riendas y siguiendo a la compañía. El enano no dijo nada o hizo el ademán de hacer algo, era parte del trato que había establecido anoche, que él le daría el espacio necesario para que ella pensara.

Cabalgaron durante tres días, y en todo este tiempo no vieron nada excepto hierba, flores, pájaros, y árboles diseminados, y de vez en cuando pequeñas manadas de venados rojos que pacían o estaban echados a la sombra. Alguna vez Bilbo vio cuernos de ciervos que asomaban por entre la larga hierba, y al principio creyó que eran ramas de árboles muertas. Los enanos estaban decididos a marchar durante horas, pues Beorn les había dicho que tenían que alcanzar la entrada del bosque temprano al cuarto día, y cabalgaron bastante tiempo después del anochecer, bajo la luna. Cuando la luz iba desvaneciéndose, Bilbo pensó que a lo lejos, a la derecha o a la izquierda, veía la ensombrecida figura de un gran oso que marchaba en la misma dirección. Pero si se atrevía a mencionárselo a Gandalf, el mago sólo decía: —¡Silencio! Haz como si no lo vieses.

Otro asunto que mantuvo intrigado al mediano, fue la falta de presencia de Hermione, durante tres días la muchacha se vio sumergida en sus pensamientos, reaccionando o hablando solamente cuando era necesario, y Bilbo lo comprendió, al igual que el resto de la compañía, porque al igual que los enanos, él también había estado de curioso escuchando la plática de Thorin y Hermione, sorprendiéndose por el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Ahora que se encontraban a un día de llegar al Bosque Negro se preguntaba, mientras iba montando junto a Hermione, como terminaría esta aventura dentro de una más inmensa.

En el atardecer del tercer día, la compañía decidió acampar bajo la protección de una semi cueva con un barranco a las orillas, se encontraba escondida y les bridaba refugio del frío aire de las Tierras Ásperas. Las cosas continuaron su rumbo, Gloin y Oin recogían la leña y prendían el fuego, Bilbo ayudaba al gordo Bombur a cocinar la cena, y el resto de los enanos se encargaban de vigilar los alrededores. Pero aquella noche en particular, los enanos se dieron el lujo de permanecer un poco más relajados que los días anteriores. Todos menos Hermione, quien absorta en sus pensamientos decidió acomodarse alejada del grupo, sentándose en la orilla del gran barranco y tocando la flauta de madera que Sirius le diera.

Se encontraba perdida, más que perdida, dese hace tres días que se hallaba dándole vueltas al asunto que había hablado con Thorin, destornillándose y casi jalándose de los cabellos por encontrar una respuesta definitiva. Cualquier otra mujer se tomaría más tiempo en pensar, pero para Hermione la situación sería mejor si le daba al Rey de los Enanos una resolución de los hechos mucho antes de que se adentraran en el Bosque Negro. Y eso había sido suficiente para mantenerla como un vegetal desde que salieran de la casa de Beorn. Aún podía recordar las últimas palabras del cambia pieles, aquellas en donde comparaba la relación de Beren y Lúthien con Thorin y ella, eso la mantuvo más concentración que el hecho de que un grupo de orcos aún seguía tras de ellos.

Incluso se atrevió a formular unas listas con los pros y los contras de aceptar o no al Rey Enano, listas donde incluía que si se queda, ella tendría que vivir caminando detrás de Thorin por el resto de su vida, asistiendo a reuniones de política, atendiendo asuntos de Estado, soportando la vida de la alta burocracia que la compañera de un rey debería tener, por no decir que tendría que acoplarse al protocolo que la familia real llevaba siguiendo desde hace milenios. Y siendo sincera, dudaba que ella estuviera hecha para seguir protocolos, ni siquiera lograba cumplir con las reglas de la sociedad ya escrita. Sería mucho mejor si se marchaba, así estaría libre de ser y actuar como ella era, de no tener que fingir para complacer a otros, porque bien sabía que si se quedaba, convertirse en la esposa de Thorin implicaba mucho más que un deseo cumplido, él era un Rey y como tal, ella debería asumir las responsabilidades que ese título le traería.

Pero cuando pensaba en lo que ganaba al marcharse, se necesitaba de un solo punto para hacerla tambalearse. Era simple, si ella se iba, Thorin se quedaría en la Montaña, no la seguiría y jamás volvería a verlo. Y se enfurecía al percatarse que con sólo ese jodido punto, porque ni a argumento llegaba, servía para plantearse, cada vez con más decisión, quedarse con el enano. Eso la hacía bufar y berrear de ira.

" _¡Ah, mierda! ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?!"_ gritó en su fuero interno, casi deseaba que todos se fueran al demonio. Unos más que otros.

Y mientras ella continuaba con su desastre interno, no se percató de los ojos azules que la evaluaban. Había cumplido con su parte del trato, no se acercó a la muchacha en tres días completos, pero para ser sinceros esa lejanía comenzaba a pesarle, y se dijo que tratar de mantener un poco de cercanía no sería quebrar la única condición que ella impuso, después de todo no tenía planeado hacer nada más, sólo sentarse junto a ella, si se lo permitía. Y a la vez que caminaba hacia ella, recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Fili dos días antes:

— _Simpática, ¿no?_

 _Thorin asintió, sabía que estaba hablando de Hermione._

— _¿Tú la quieres? —volvió a preguntar._

— _De no ser así, no estaría haciendo esto—Fili rió quedamente, a su tío jamás se le daba bien demostrar sus sentimientos. —Sólo cuida de ella, por favor._

 _Thorin sintió un peso instalársele en el pecho, sabía que tarde o temprano debería tener esta plática con Fili, pero suponía que se estaba dando demasiado tarde._

— _Lo prometo—le dijo, más como un juramento inquebrantable que como una promesa._

— _Una cosa más…—la voz de Fili se vio ahogada—Si la situación hubiera sido al revés y Hermione me hubiera elegido a mi… ¿Lo habrías aceptado?_

 _Esta pregunta le tomó más tiempo responderla, lanzando un suspiro, finalmente habló._

— _No me hubiera opuesto, si es lo que te preocupaba, una elección es una elección y de igual modo les habría brindado mi protección, a ambos._

 _Fili observó a su tío fijamente, sabía que no mentía pero saber que las cosas no eran como él las hubiera deseado le dolía demasiado. Y Escudo de Roble lo notó, porque el peso que antes había sentido ahora se incrementaba, indudablemente se dijo que su familia estaba maldita porque dos hombres de sangre familiar se encontraban luchando por la atención de la misma mujer._

Hermione casi escupe la saliva que se le atoró en la garganta al sentir que un peso caía sobre sus hombros, tomando grandes bocanadas y tosiendo a la vez, se dio cuenta que el peso que sintió había sido el abrigo de Thorin, el enano le había puesto su abrigo. Y lo observó sentado a su lado. Sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, comenzó a farfullar cosas sin sentido.

—Yo sólo estaba… ya sabes… la flauta… música… nada más…—soltó una risilla, se sentía tan estúpida. Sólo hasta que notó la expresión cansada del enano, se calló.

De acuerdo, estaba aterrada y era oficial. Eso era bastante obvio, sobre todo si uno tomaba nota de la forma que apretaba la flauta, en lo blanco de sus nudillos de la fuerza que ejercía y su espalda se encontraba totalmente rígida. Detalles que Thorin tomó en cuenta y le hicieron un nudo amargo en la boca del estómago, eso era lo que menos quería que ella hiciera.

Hermione se dio de golpes mentalmente, en verdad deseaba no haber actuado de una manera tan tonta, manteniendo la vista baja, sus ojos se enfocaron en que el Rey Enano se sentó junto a ella de cierta forma que sus muslos casi rozaban, ella con las dos piernas colgando por la orilla y el con una doblada donde reposaba un brazo y el otro lo dejó entre el espacio de los dos. Miró fijamente esa mano por largo rato, pensando en lo sencillo que sería tomarla, entrelazar sus dedos con los de él pero las inseguridades aún permanecían en ella. Imprevistamente, las palabras que Sirius le dijo después que ella cediera ante la muerte de Teddy, volvieron a su mente:

— _No llores, no tienes por qué hacerlo. La muerte es parte de la vida, deberías saberlo._

 _Ella negó débilmente._

— _Duele demasiado, ¿por qué duele tanto?_

 _El cambia pieles lo comprendió todo._

— _Has olvidado lo que es ser mortal, es por ello que te duele de esta manera. Has pasado tanto tiempo viviendo como una inmortal que el significado de la vida ya no te es el mismo._

 _Hermione soltó un sollozo más fuerte._

— _Entonces arráncalo de mí, si esto es sentir amor no lo quiero sentir—ella lo miró suplicante—¿Puedes?_

— _No lo haré—Hermione cerró los ojos, agotada—Pero puedo ayudarte a soportarlo._

— _No sé cómo…_

— _Aprenderás—señaló el hombre—Recuerda: sentir amor no es una debilidad, es un don que la vida nos otorgó para comprender que existen cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, y como tal, alguna vez tiene que ser devuelto. El dolor que sientes no es más que un recordatorio de que sigues viva, y que debes valorar lo que posees por el tiempo que se te ha otorgado._

La muchacha ahogó un gemido, esas palabras aún las llevaba grabas en la piel. Pero sentía que no era lo mismo, si bien ella había sufrido la muerte de su padre y de Teddy, no sería lo mismo a la muerte de Thorin. Cuando su padre murió ella si había llorado, pero sufrió como puede sufrir un mortal, con la certeza de que lo volvería a ver pronto, y cuando se enteró que era inmortal, ella ya había superado la perdida de su padre pero eso no le preparó para la muerte de Teddy, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, porque con Thorin sería mucho peor.

Todavía con ello en mente, se dio cuenta de golpe de lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba actuando como una cobarde, porque se encontraba huyendo, escapando y poniendo trabas. Ella nunca se consideró una persona de ese tipo, de hecho, las detestaba, y entonces las palabras de Sirius volvieron con más fuerza: _sentir amor no es una debilidad, es un don que la vida nos otorgó para comprender que existen cosas por las que vale la pena luchar,_ _y que debes valorar por el tiempo que se te ha otorgado._

Mirando nuevamente hacia donde la mano del enano reposaba, tomó su decisión.

Sí era su destino ver la muerte de Thorin, entonces lo aceptaba, pero ella aprovecharía cada año, cada día y minuto en estar a su lado, porque ahora comprendía que si el enano se oponía a las costumbres de su raza porque ella lo aceptara, ¿por qué ella no hacía lo mismo? Y se juró que mientras ella estuviera a su lado, lo protegería, incluso a costa de su vida, porque entendió que desde el mismo instante en que descubrió sus sentimientos por el enano, era el mismo instante en que había aceptado todo, sólo que ella no se dio cuenta.

Tragando duro y armándose con todo el valor que poseía, llevó su mano hasta la de Thorin y cuando rozó el dorso de la misma, su respiración se detuvo, ya sin oportunidad de detenerse, terminó por rodearla y entrelazar sus dedos con los del enano, ejerciendo presión cuando estuvo en su agarre. Sintiendo su corazón dar miles de vuelcos y golpeteando contra su tórax, de pronto, tal como ese vino, se fue… Thorin no respondía, ella era la única en mantener la presión, con un dolor agudo en el estómago poco a poco fue retirando la mano hasta que en un rápido movimiento, Thorin la volvió a sujetar y en esta ocasión fue él quien la apretó, seguido de ella.

Al principio no supo que hacer, incluso tuvo la sensación de que podría tratarse de un sueño, pero al respirar la dulce fragancia de vainilla y menta de Hermione, Escudo de Roble supo que no soñaba, era real, bastante real. Y el agarre en su mano sólo significaba una cosa: _Hermione lo aceptaba como su compañero_. Escuchando leves murmullos, lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, con una expresión tan ceñuda que incluso intrigó a la muchacha y calló los susurros, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que los demás habían estado pendientes de lo que sucedió un fuerte sonrojo le barrió la cara, daba gracias de que fuera de noche y no se notara, de lo contrario tendría que enterrar la cabeza bajo la tierra. Después de negar con la cabeza, se volvió hacia la mujer junto a él y después miró la flauta que ella llevaba en la otra mano.

—Sigue tocando—le ordenó, pero Thorin enarcó una ceja al ver que ella no lo hacía. Divertida, Hermione le indicó que necesitaría de las dos manos para seguir haciéndolo y un poco rejego, Thorin le devolvió la mano.

Y mientras la nueva parejita retozaba, las palabras se hicieron presentes, oraciones donde Nori, Oin, Bofur, Dwalin, Gandalf e incluso Bilbo reclamaban el pago de sus apuestas. Efectivamente, la compañía había estado totalmente a la guardia de lo que sucedía, y no se callaron hasta la cara ceñuda de Thorin volteó a verlos, quienes fingieron prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos. Y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su alegría por su rey, Balin también se dijo que Hermione sería una buena gobernante, sin embargo, su felicidad se vio opacada al percatarse de la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Fili, el enano miraba con una expresión de aflicción a la pareja y sólo se mostró aceptándolo cuando la mano de Kili cayó sobre su hombro, ofreciéndole con el gesto apoyo a su hermano.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente fue más animada que las anteriores, Bilbo pensó que no podría ser para menos. Después de un buen y fuerte desayuno, la compañía se encontraba lista para partir, terminado de empacar sus cachivaches al caballo, Bilbo fue sorprendido por la presencia de Hermione detrás de él.

—Por Ilúvatar, que casi me matas de un susto—le acusó Bilbo, todavía sosteniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—No seas dramático, Bilbo, si una manada de huargos y orcos, no ha logrado eso, ¿crees que mi sola presencia lo haga? —inquirió divertida la muchacha.

Bilbo no se dignó en responderle, pero lo que más intriga le causaba era saber qué hacía ella allí, no es que le molestara pero pensaba que cabalgaría con Thorin, después de todo ella y el enano eran pareja, ¿no? Justo estaba a punto de preguntar que la una tercera voz habló.

— _Ava_ —ambos voltearon, era Thorin quien hablaba, mirando solamente a la muchacha—Monta.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿Una te da la mano y ya te das el poder de mandarme? —Thorin entrecerró los ojos y la muchacha se mordió la lengua, ella no sólo le había dado la mano, sino que había aceptado ser su esposa, y como tal, era natural que el hombre le pidiera que montara con él. Bueno, éste enano ordenaba, no pedía—¿Has escuchado la palaba por favor y pedir?

Thorin gruñó en respuesta, y Hermione torció los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sin decir más, se acercó al caballo del enano y sosteniéndose del brazo que él le ofreció, montó de un salto, colocándose detrás del hombre.

—Sujétate—volvió a ordenarle, y ella entró en un ataque de pánico revuelto con nerviosismo, esta era la primera vez que cabalgaba con el enano.

Con un poco de torpeza, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre y Thorin tuvo que contener un gemido que amenazó con ser escuchado.

— _Estas disfrutando de esto, ¿no es así?_ —le recriminó en Khuzdul.

Thorin compuso una mueca burlesca antes de responderle.

— _No tienes idea de cuánto_.

Hermione estuvo a punto de volver a recriminarle de no ser el desconcertante guiño que Escudo de Roble le dio mirándola sobre su hombro, una acción que la calló al instante y le hizo apartar la mirada con furia y vergüenza.

—¡Andando!—gritó Thorin, comenzando a cabalgar.

Bilbo se pasó una mano por el cabello, este iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Conforme fueron avanzando, el terreno empezó a ascender, y el hobbit se dijo que un silencio distinto pesaba ahora sobre ellos, porque los pájaros apenas cantaban, no había venados, ni siquiera los conejos se dejaban ver. Los troncos eran nudosos, las ramas retorcidas, las hojas oscuras y largas. La hiedra crecía sobre ellos y se arrastraba por el suelo. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron los límites con el Bosque Negro, una fría sensación le recorrió los cabellos de los pies al mediano. Gandalf fue el primero en acercarse, evaluando el camino mientras que los demás se ocupaban de descargar a los caballos.

—El umbral elfo—dijo mirando la entrada, volviéndose, añadió: —Este es nuestro camino hacia el Bosque Negro.

—No hay señal de los orcos, la suerte parece estar de nuestro lado—dijo Dwalin, bajando del caballo.

Sin embargo, Gandalf no se encontraba del todo seguro, captando un movimiento a lo lejos, recordó que Beorn los había estado siguiendo en todo el trayecto, cuidando de que los enanos cumplieran su promesa de soltar a los caballos al llegar a la entrada del Bosque Negro.

—Suelten a los caballos, déjenlos regresar con su amo—dijo, a la vez que recordaba lo penetrantes que debían ser los ojos del Señor Bolsón, porque en más de una ocasión, Bilbo, había visto al gran oso negro.

—Este bosque se ve… enfermo, como si una enfermedad lo asechara—señaló Bilbo, quien se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de Gandalf—¿No hay manera de rodearlo? —el mago lo miró unos segundos, antes de adentrarse.

—Sólo yendo 300 kilómetros al norte y luego 600 kilómetros hacia el sur.

Continuó internándose, mirando las viejas y descuidadas estructuras hasta que una en especial llamó su atención. Acercándose sigilosamente, desprendió la hilera que enredaba a la estatua sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de ver.

—Gandalf…—el mago casi pegó un brinco del susto, cuando miró que era Hermione a su lado, se tranquilizó—¿Ella es…?

Y el hechicero asintió: —Sí, es ella.

—Parece estar olvidada…—comentó antes de salir y seguir al mago de regreso a la compañía.

Pero Gandalf caminaba tan aprisa que incluso se preguntó qué mosca le había picado a la vieja urraca para actuar de esa forma.

—¡No desmonten mi caballo, lo necesito! —gritó, frenando las acciones de Nori.

Bilbo miró desconcertado al hechicero.

—¿Vas a abandonarnos? —preguntó, casi con un hilo de voz.

—No lo haría de no ser necesario—le dijo, necesitaba cerciorarse si las palabras de Beorn y lo que acababa de observar tenían lógica, pero justo antes de volver a montar, observó curioso al mediano—Cambiaste, Bilbo Bolsón. No eres el mismo hobbit que salió de La Comarca.

El hombrecillo se removió.

—Quería decírtelo—eso llamó la atención del hombre—Es que… encontré algo importante en los túneles de los trasgos…

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió el hombre.

Bilbo se humedeció los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Mi valor.

Y por un momento se sintió horrible, aunque pensó que no estaba mintiendo, porque era cierto, parte de lo que dijo era verdad. Además con que Hermione supiera de su secreto era más que suficiente.

—Eso es excelente, porque lo necesitaras, allá dentro—señaló el mago, montando sobre su caballo. —Confío en que sabrás proteger a la compañía, muchacho.

Asintió, algo indeciso.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza—renegó Hermione, y Gandalf sonrió.

— _Rogue_ —la llamó en lengua élfica— _Ten cuidado._

Hermione se mostró insegura. Hablando en la misma lengua, le contestó:— _Gandalf, antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debes saber…—_ el mago la miró intrigado— _He estado escuchando una voz_.

—¿ _Una voz?_ —ella asintió— _¿Desde cuándo?_

— _Desde que iniciamos el viaje… Al inicio no le tomé importancia, pero ahora…_ —se mantuvo callada un momento— _Gandalf, algo raro ésta sucediendo, hay algo oscuro allá afuera, moviéndose entre las sombras, sigilosamente. Puedo sentirlo, en el agua, en la tierra, en el aire…_

Entonces Gandalf, se vio obligado a contarle.

— _Hay rumores de que una guerra se aproxima, Hermione_.

— _¿Una guerra?_ —el hombre asintió.

— _Debemos ser precavidos, hay un mensaje grabado en la estatua, escrito en lengua oscura. Debo cerciorarme si esto es una falsa alarma o real._

Hermione lo comprendió.

— _Una última cosa, siempre me pregunté por qué has elegido a Bilbo para este viaje._

Gandalf miró al mediano antes de responder.

— _Eso no lo sé_ —comenzó diciendo— _Saruman piensa que sólo grandes poderes pueden tener al mal controlado. Pero eso no es lo que yo he aprendido. Yo he encontrado que son las cosas pequeñas, los actos cotidianos de personas ordinarias los que alejan a la maldad. Los simples actos de gentileza y amor. ¿Por qué Bilbo Bolsón? Tal vez sea porque tengo miedo. Y él me inspira valor._

— _No tienes por qué sentir miedo, Mithrandir. No estas solo_ —le dijo Hermione, tomándolo de las manos— _Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon._

El hombre sonrió.

— _De ser posible, te pediría que vinieras conmigo, pero ahora con tu situación actual, no deseo buscar la ira de Escudo de Roble_ —ahora fue Hermione quien sonrió.

—Buen viaje, mi amigo—le deseo la muchacha, hablando ahora en lengua común.

—Buen viaje, Hermione—tomando las riendas, elevó sus ojos hacia la compañía—Los estaré esperando en el Mirador, de los riscos y montañas de Erebor, lleven el mapa y la llave a salvo, no entren a esa montaña sin mí. —Thorin observó al hechicero—Este no es el Bosque Negro de antaño, hasta el aire del bosque es abundante en ilusión, tratará de entrar en su mente y descarrilarlos.

—¿Descarrilarnos?—repitió Bilbo, más asustado y preocupado que al inicio—¿De qué habla?

—Deben seguir el camino, no lo abandonen—instruyó el mago—Si lo hacen, no volverán a encontrarlo nunca.

Y sin decir más, Gandalf se fue, dejando a un hobbit intrigado y a una compañía sin mago.

— _Esto se está convirtiendo en un viaje bastante peculiar, ¿no lo crees, Rogue?_ —Hermione miró al halcón posado sobre su hombro—¿ _Deseas que me interné?_

Ella se negó.

— _Ve por arriba, guíanos desde el cielo, Fawkes_ —le indicó.

El halcón asintió.

— _Como usted mande, señora Escudo de Roble_ —y sin esperar más, salió volando, lejos de la ira de Hermione, pero la muchacha se prometió que ya se las pagaría, aunque ya no existía razón para enojarse, sólo era la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Caminen—se escuchó la voz de Thorin—Debemos llegar a Erebor antes del Ocaso del Día de Durín o perderemos la oportunidad de encontrar la única entrada a la Montaña.

Cada uno comenzó a caminar, internándose en el Bosque Negro pero Bilbo se mantuvo rezagado, aún preocupado por las palabras de Gandalf, ¿acaso él había sido el único en escucharlas? No fue hasta que sintió la mano de Hermione en su hombro y la sonrisa que la chica le brindó junto con las palabras de que todo iría bien si se mantenían juntos que siguió a la compañía.

Sólo deseaba que no se estuvieran metiendo en nuevas dificultades, difícilmente pensaba que lograrían escapar en esta ocasión. Pobre señor Bolsón, al parecer la desdicha era un mantra en su camino, porque poco imaginaba lo que les esperaba en la oscuridad del Bosque Negro.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

 _Menu shirumund_ : Eres un maldito lampiño.

 _Khahum menú rkhas shirumund_ : Todos en tu familia son orcos sin barba.

 _Ozirum menú seleku_ : No sabes ni forjar una cuchara.

 _Ezbadu men_ : Mi Señora. Expresado en manera formal.

 _Targ meni bundul gazaru_ : Tú barba habla de tu inteligencia.

 _Rukhsul menú_ : Hijo/a de orco.

 _Man cárat?_ : ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es una forma informal de preguntarlo, ya que la formal se expresa como _"Man cáral?"_.Proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya.

 _Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon_ : Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, vendré. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarín.

*La canción que cantan los enanos se llama: _"En la casa de Beorn"_ y fue sustraída de la novela original, exactamente del " _Capítulo 7:_ _Extraños aposentos"_. Como punto importante, he tenido que recortar la canción debido a su basta longitud, pero a continuación presento la versión extendida que se encuentra en el libro.

 _El viento soplaba en el brezal agostado,  
pero no se movía una hoja en el bosque;  
allí estaban las sombras día y noche,  
y criaturas oscuras reptaban en silencio._

 _El viento bajaba de las montañas frías,  
y como una marea rugía y rodaba;  
las ramas crujían, el bosque gemía,  
y allí se amontonaba la hojarasca._

 _El viento soplaba del Oeste al Este,  
cesó todo movimiento en la floresta,  
pero ásperas y roncas cruzando los pantanos  
las voces sibilantes al fin se liberaron._

 _Las hierbas sisearon, las flores se doblaron,  
los juncos se mecieron. El viento avanzaba  
sobre un estanque trémulo bajo cielos helados,  
rasgando y dispersando las nubes rápidas._

 _Pasó por encima del cubil del Dragón,  
dejó atrás la Montaña solitaria y desnuda;  
había allí unas piedras oscuras y compactas,  
y en el aire flotaba la bruma._

 _El mundo abandonó y se elevó volando  
sobre una noche amplia de mareas.  
La luna navego sobre los vientos  
y avivó el resplandor de las estrellas._

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

 _Poción reabastecedora de sangre:_ es una poción que reabastece los niveles de sangre del que la bebe luego de la pérdida de sangre por una lesión. Durante su estadía en San Mungo, Arthur Weasley necesitaba beber la poción cada hora después de haber sido mordido por Nagini cuando vigilaba la Sala de las Profecías, hasta que encontraron un antídoto para el veneno.

 _Elixir para inducir euforia:_ es una poción de color amarillo sol que produce una sensación de felicidad irracional en el bebedor. Como su nombre indica, esta poción induce euforia repentina en el bebedor, un canto excesivo y la nariz palpitante son posibles efectos secundarios (una ramita de menta añadida a la poción durante la preparación ayuda a contrarrestarlos).  
Los ingredientes de la poción incluyen espinas de puerco espín, semillas de ricino, y Ajenjo, aunque el proceso de elaboración de la poción en sí sigue siendo un misterio.

 _Hidromiel caliente con especias_ : es un tipo de hidromiel, servida caliente, elaborada a partir de una solución de miel y agua, y aromatizada con especias y varias frutas. Este hidromiel, se puede comprar en Las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmeade o en el Caldero Chorreante, en Londres.

 _Legeremancia_ : es un tipo de magia que se utiliza para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de alguien, contra su voluntad. Para realizar la legeremancia, se tiene que pronunciar el hechizo _Legeremens_. Los magos más habilidosos pueden practicar la legeremancia sin varita o sin usar el hechizo.

 _Oclumancia_ : es una rama oscura de la magia, consistente en cerrar la mente contra la Legeremancia. Se puede impedir el acceso a los pensamientos y a los sentimientos.

 _Metamorfomago_ : es un mago o bruja que tiene la capacidad innata de cambiar su apariencia física según su voluntad, sin necesidad de una poción Multijugos ni de un hechizo como el resto de la población mágica. Ellos son extremadamente raros.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

 _Qanuke_ : Despierta

 _Nagasir, menolem thoedor nuúr yaneohlok_ : Por lo que veo, todos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… Lo he logrado, he sacado el capítulo antes de cumplir el mes ¡Milagro! Aunque este resulte el único éxito en lo que va de mi inicio de año, adaptarme a mis nuevos vecinos no es fácil, algunos refunfuñan mucho y otros generan pleitos por quien obtiene el estacionamiento favorito de la cuadra. Estoy comenzando a creer que algún tipo de karma me persigue agotadoramente... Para no seguir atormentándolos con mis realidades cotidianas, les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Ya conocen la rutina, lean, disfruten y si gustan pueden dejar un pequeño comentario. Recuerden 'son gratis después de todo' (y se aprecian).  
Antes de irme y volver a saber de ustedes hasta dentro de un mes, doy las gracias a las personas que han seguido la historia. Ananimal99, es un gusto conocerte, y descuida no abandonaré la historia, tenlo por seguro. Sapphire97, así es he vuelto y más vivo que nunca.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Diez: Señor de Mirkwood, Profundidades del Bosque Negro**

" _Nunca sabes cuan fuerte eres hasta que ser fuerte es la única elección que tienes. Y cuando esto sucede, eres intocable"_ **— Chuck Palahniuk**

 **. . .**

 _ **Mirkwood – en las profundidades del bosque  
2941 T. A. – 13 meses después de salir de Bolsón Cerrado. **_

La entrada del sendero había resultado ser una suerte de arco que llevaba a un túnel lóbrego formado por dos árboles inclinados, demasiado viejos y ahogados por la hiedra y los líquenes colgantes para tener más que unas pocas hojas ennegrecidas. Y el sendero mismo resultó ser tan estrecho que serpenteaba por entre los troncos. Pronto la luz de la entrada fue un pequeño agujero brillante allá atrás, y en el silencio profundo los pies parecían golpear pesadamente mientras todos los árboles se doblaban sobre ellos y escuchaban. Cuando la compañía se acostumbró a la oscuridad los primero días, pudieron ver un poco a los lados, a una trémula luz de color verde oscuro. En ocasiones, un rayo de sol que alcanzaba a deslizarse por una abertura entre las hojas de allá arriba, y escapar a los enmarañados arbustos y ramas entretejidas de abajo, caía tenue y brillante ante ellos. Pero esto ocurría raras veces, y cesó pronto, y de ello, hace ya algún tiempo desde que ingresaron al Bosque Negro.

Había descubierto la presencia de ardillas negras en el bosque, y los ojos penetrantes e inquisitivos de Bilbo empezaron a vislumbrarlas fugazmente mientras cruzaban rápidas el sendero y se escabullían escondiéndose detrás de los árboles. Había también extraños ruidos, gruñidos, susurros, correteos en la maleza y entre las hojas qué se amontonaban en algunos sitios del bosque; pero no conseguían ver qué causaba estos ruidos. Entre las cosas visibles lo más horrible eran las telarañas: espesas telarañas oscuras, con hilos extraordinariamente gruesos; tendidas casi siempre de árbol a árbol, o enmarañadas en las ramas más bajas o a los lados. No había ninguna que cruzara el sendero, y no pudieron adivinar si esto era por encantamiento o por alguna otra razón.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes que empezaran a odiar el bosque tanto como habían odiado los túneles de los trasgos. Pero no había otro remedio que seguir y seguir, aun después de sentir que no podrían dar un paso más si no veían el Sol y el cielo, y de desear que el viento les soplara en las caras. El aire no se movía bajo el techo del bosque, eternamente quieto, sofocante y oscuro. Hasta los mismos enanos lo sentían así, y eso que ellos que estaban acostumbrados a excavar túneles y a pasar largas temporadas apartados de la luz del sol; pero el hobbit, a quien le gustaban los agujeros para hacer casas, y no para pasar los días de verano, sentía que se asfixiaba poco a poco.

—Sigo estimando que hubiera sido mejor tomar el camino que nos conducía 300 kilómetros al norte y 600 kilómetros al sur—dijo Bilbo, brincando entre la maleza que obstruía el camino.

—13 meses viajando y tu aún sigues quejándote de todo—habló Hermione, desde algún punto de la fila—¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de hacerlo?

Bilbo se volvió, indignado.

—¡Cuando me encuentre lo suficientemente lejos de este maldito bosque!—indicó, exclamando a alta voz.

Los enanos lanzaron un bufido.

—Primero fueron las Tierras Salvajes—puntualizó Kili.

—Después las temporadas de lluvia—le siguió Bofur.

—De ahí, le siguieron los peligrosos animales de las lejanías—añadió Ori.

—¡Oh, y no se olviden de cuando escalamos las Montañas Nubladas!—enfatizó Gloin, y todos los demás asintieron.

Todos, a excepción del mediano, quien con una mueca de irritación ni siquiera le prestó oído a las habladurías de sus _dignos_ compañeros de viaje, comenzaron a enfatizar y colocar en una lista, no muy corta, todas y cada una de las veces que el maestro Bolsón se hubiera quejado en lo que llevaban de viaje. Y fue una lista muy, muy pero que muy larga.

Siguieron andando por el camino, tan estrecho y pequeño, que bien parecía un sendero, una serpiente, una línea escurridiza en el suelo del escabroso bosque. Hubo ocasiones en las cuales el pequeño saqueador arrugaba incontables veces la nariz, porque había un olor nauseabundo en el aire del bosque, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser notable pero tampoco lo bastante para llegar a causar vómito o mareos. Y Bilbo se pasó una mano por nariz, sobándola y arriscándola tratando de borrar el mal olor que inhalaba, maldiciendo a los enanos por llevarlo por aquel camino, echó un vistazo hacia la parte central de la fila, centrando sus ojos en la menuda figura de cabello rizado y castaño que parecía estarle gruñendo al viento mismo.

Hermione llevaba condenando y crucificando a cualquier ser vivo a su alrededor desde que entraron al Bosque Negro. El aire cargado de un olor fétido le había provocado que la piel se le erizara y deseara encajarle los colmillos a cualquiera que osara en contradecirla, al decirle que el viento en ese ruinoso bosque era el más limpio y puro de toda la Tierra Media. Pero eso sólo era la pequeña y casi insignificante parte de todas las fatigas que pasaba, porque su relajante y pacifica vida de soltera se había vuelto un revoltoso manojo de frustraciones, y para ser completamente sincera, algo que siempre era con ella misma, desde que se vio aceptando a Thorin como compañero, su senda se había visto plagada de sobre cuidados por parte del enano, tales como: _¿Tienes hambre? ¡Hace demasiado frío, usa mi abrigo! ¡Debes de tomar agua, es importante! ¡No te separes de la compañía! ¿Qué haces al final? ¡Quédate en medio de la fila! Ava, esto… Ava, aquello… ¡Ava, con un demonio!... Bla, bla, bla…_ Y en el fondo de su mente, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' podría joderse junto con todo su papel de Macho Alfa. No es que le molestara que él le preguntara o cuidara de ella, ¡pero con mil diablos, ni que fuera de cristal para romperse al menor movimiento!

Fue entonces que una tarde, después de soportar por milésima vez las ordenanzas y diretes del hombre, que la muchacha le puso un alto.

— _¡Es suficiente!_ —le ladró en Khuzdul— _Puede que aceptara ser tu esposa, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', pero no me trates como si fuera una inútil_ —señaló— _¡Vuelve a hacerlo y juro que te castro!_ —Thorin soltó un gruñido al escucharla, pero no fue el único en decir algo.

—Mmm…—bufó Bofur—¿Sin siquiera haber probado antes la Luna de Miel? ¡Uy, así que chiste!

Thorin y Hermione voltearon a verlo, furiosos.

— _¡Bofur, cállate!_ —gritaron ambos en Khuzdul, y la compañía se quedó presenciando la pelea del matrimonio.

Algunos se dieron la oportunidad de tomar aquello como un objeto de entretenimiento, y es que para los enanos, las peleas de su señora y su rey siempre les eran de gracia. Incluso a Dwalin le hacían risa, y eso que se está hablando del enano con más carácter y gruñón de la compañía.

Y entre debates, vituperios y palabras mal sonantes en Khuzdul y lengua común, fue que Hermione por fin se vio de nuevo con la libertad de poder caminar a todo lo largo y ancho de la compañía de enanos y un hobbit a su antojo. Claro, sin dejar de mencionar que eso no evitó que el penetrante olor del bosque se esfumara, pero al menos, ya era una carga menos.

Continuaron caminando bajo la oscura maleza que el bosque les ofrecía, llena de ojos curiosos, murmullos y ruidos misteriosos, y de inquietante silencio, al menos, hasta que la poca luz del Sol que les permitían intuir que era de día, se fue extinguiendo, dando lugar al manto negro de la noche. Sólo entonces, Thorin dio la orden de acampar.

—Descansaremos aquí—dijo el rey enano—Bombur, la comida. Gloin, Oin, la fogata. Kili, Fili, leña. Bofur, Bifur, el campamento…. Los demás, verifiquen que los alrededores sean seguros—ordenó, siendo él también uno de los que inspeccionaron las zonas alrededor.

Sólo hasta que todo estuvo resuelto, con la fogata prendida, con suficiente leña para que el fuego no se extinguiera y la zona asegurada, fue que la compañía se dio el lujo de sentarse en el improvisado campamento de aquella noche, y que en palabras de Bilbo Bolsón, este resultaba ser más _decente_ que el anterior. Y lo catalogaba de esa forma porque la noche pasaba había descubierto que un inofensivo alacrán se hubo escabullido a su equipaje y decidido ocultarse entre las mantas que improvisaban su cama. Mencionar el alboroto que armó, sería quedarse corto.

Una vez que la comida estuvo echa, caliente, pero con la falta de sazón del maestro Bolsón, las pláticas que animaban a la tertulia no se hicieron extrañar. Y Hermione se encontró sonriendo y soltando carcajadas, que incluso amenazaron con expulsar su cena por la nariz.

—Es muy cierto lo que digo, tal como la Luna es blanca y mis barbas largas—dijo Bofur—Una vez miré a Nori salir corriendo de la casa de una enana llamada Drisela, iba tan rápido y sin molestarse por quien lo mirara, que no le importó subirse los pantalones. Sólo se preocupaba porque el padre de Drisela no lo alcanzara, el enano iba persiguiéndolo con un hacha en las manos.

—Definitivamente, eso suena como algo que Nori haría—dijo Kili, sosteniéndose la barriga mientras soltaba una nueva carcajada.

El eludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —preguntó inocentemente—Ellas me aman.

—Ten un poco de vergüenza por una vez en tu vida—le riñó su hermano Dori, pero el enano de tres puntas soltó un silbido e imitó el regaño de su familiar.

Una acción que causó nuevas risas, y rotundas negaciones en la compañía.

—Ya verás cuando recuperemos Erebor, Hermione—ella miró al enano de sombrero gracioso—Puede que al inicio se encuentre algo solo, sucio y con olor a dragón, pero cuando vuelva a tener la gloria de antaño…—Bofur hizo un gesto travieso, y la muchacha alzó una ceja, divertida.

—Así es, tenlo por seguro—siguió Gloin—Habrá cerveza de malta en cada casa y puesto del mercado en la ciudad, seguido de la mejor carne que tu paladar haya probado alguna vez.

La muchacha asintió quedamente, antes de contestar: —Eso no lo dudo, ni por un segundo.

—Te encantará vivir en La Montaña—le dijo Kili, sentado a su lado, mucho más exaltado que el mismo Escudo de Roble, y Hermione sonrió, definitivamente sería así.

" _Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría atada a una compañía de enanos, me hubiera reído en su cara, pero justo ahora, en este momento, ese alguien podría ser quien se burlara por mi icónica situación"_ pensó, meneando la cabeza, tratando que ningún pedazo de patata del plato de Bifur le diera. El blanco era Dori, no ella.

Pero el momento de algarabía y barullo se vio interrumpido cuando la figura de Fili se hizo presente en la compañía. Buscando un lugar donde acomodarse, el enano rubio ubicó a su hermano sentado a unos metros de la fogata, pero cuando se percató de quien se encontraba junto a él, su decisión cambió.

Quedándose parado a una corta distancia, movió los pies, indeciso, mirando a todos lados excepto al lugar junto a su hermano, el punto donde se encontraba Hermione.

—Eh… Ya regreso—dijo, casi tan bajo que de no ser por el silencio de la compañía, nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó su hermano, Kili.

—A traer más leña—indicó y se alejó del campamento, sólo entonces las pláticas volvieron a colación y las risas se escucharon una vez más.

Pero no Hermione, quien se había quedado observando al enano rubio alejarse. Fili llevaba ese comportamiento desde que ingresaron al bosque, desde que ella había aceptado a Thorin como compañero, evitándola tanto al mirarla como cruzarse en su camino y eso la hacía sentir incómoda, era como si hubiera salido de un torbellino de intrigas sólo para ingresar a otro. Tomando la decisión de ir tras de él, tratar de hablar con el enano, aclarar las situaciones, la mano de Kili se lo impidió.

—Déjalo irse…—Hermione miró a Kili, confundida, pero el muchacho sólo mantenía la vista fija en el camino de su hermano—Dale algo de tiempo, lo necesita.

—No creo que sea justo—le dijo.

Kili negó con la cabeza.

—Fili conocía las consecuencias de tu elección, y has elegido a tío Thorin—señaló el muchacho—No le queda otra opción más que aceptarlo…

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago, era tristeza mezclada con amargura, causarle dolor a Fili hubiera sido lo último que hubiera deseado hacer. El enano le agradaba, era simpático, leal y, hay que admitirlo, coqueto, pero ella no lo miraba más allá de un amigo, y eso, se lo había dejado claro hace mucho tiempo. En verdad esperaba ser su amiga, aunque si Fili no lo quería al final de todo, ella lo entendería.

—¿ _Así que ahora debo llamarte tía Hermione?_ —la muchacha sintió un tick nacerle en el ojo, y otro en la sien.

— _No es necesario, puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre de pila_ —le contestó, aunque con un Khuzdul más austero al que solía usar.

Kili sonrió, y a ojos de la muchacha esa imagen parecía la señal de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

— _Pero si eres la mujer de Thorin, sería una falta de respeto que me dirigiera a la esposa de mi adorado tío de una manera tan indecorosa_ —indicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, y Hermione controló las ganas de ahocar al descendiente de Durin frente a ella.

Sobre su cadáver dejaría que el joven príncipe le llamara _tía Hermione_ , sintió un escalofrío escalarle la espalda, la sola mención de ese adjetivo en conjunto con su nombre la hacían sentir que acababa de expulsar una blasfemia, esas dos horribles palabras le daban la sensación de ser 500 años más vieja… Puede que tuviera 163 años, pero incluso ella sabía que se miraba más joven que Kili y Fili… Mucho más que cualquiera de la compañía. ¡Así que llamarla tía, sería un ultraje! Definitivamente vetaría esa palabra del vocabulario de ese enano.

Y mientras Hermione se entablaba en una disputa con Kili por indicarle que no la llamara por la palabra prohibida, un par de ojos ajenos reían ante la escena.

—Haz hecho una buena elección, Thorin—el rey miró al viejo Balin, el enano sonreía como si le acabaran de servir cinco tarros de cerveza, incluso lucía un poco más joven—Hermione será una buena compañera.

—Lo sé—dijo el rey, mirando a _su_ mujer y su sobrino platicar.

—Pero que trabajo te costó conseguir que aceptara, ¿no es así? —bromeó Dwalin, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Thorin arrugó el entrecejo.

—Fueron meses para que la muchacha le diera el sí—prosiguió Balin, siguiendo la broma de su hermano.

—Si ha tardado tanto en aceptar, imagínate cuando decidan tener hijos—señaló el enano tatuado—Tendrán que pasar más de 100 años para que miremos a un diminuto Thorin en los pasillos de Erebor.

Ambos enanos comenzaron a reír, excepto Thorin, quien comenzaba a cabrearle la conversación. Era lógico de esos dos hablar de él como si no estuviera presente.

—Parecen viejas cotorras—dijo finalmente, pero eso sólo hizo que los hermanos rieran con más ahínco.

Sin embargo, Thorin ya no les prestó atención a las burlas de los hombres, ni a las conversaciones que se escuchaban entre los demás, porque su mente se hubo concentrado en una pequeña parte de las palabras que Dwalin había dicho.

" _Imagínate cuando decidan tener hijos"_ volvió a pronunciar en su mente… _"Hijos"_ pensó detenidamente, y tuvo que pasar saliva lentamente. Acababa de juntársele demasiada en la boca.

No era por la idea de tener descendientes, no, por supuesto que no, de hecho era una idea más que bienvenida. Sino por la acción que venía ligada al hecho de procrearlos, porque para concebir uno, se debían seguir ciertos… _procedimientos_. Procedimientos que lo llevaron a imaginar múltiples escenas donde Hermione era la protagonista y él el autor. De repente hacía demasiado calor en el campamento, ¿no lo sentían? Y ese calor dio lugar a deseos que le causaron más de una reacción involuntaria y que se vio obligado a aplacar. Estirando el cuello de su camisa y soltando un carraspeo bastante grave, se reajustó su abrigo bajo la confusa mirada de Balin y Dwalin, no habían pasado desapercibido que el enano se quedó callado de un momento para otro y ahora se removía como si le doliera algo. Thorin dio gracias porque no le prestaran demasiada atención, sobre todo a aquello que estaba ocultando entre sus pantalones, les daría a esas cotorras más material para continuar burlándose de él.

 **[…]**

Tal vez habían transcurrido dos o tres horas desde que los barullos de los enanos se vieron silenciados. Después de una larga caminata, de estómagos saciados y ahora acomodados para irse a dormir, el silencio reinaba nuevamente en el campamento. Medio sentada, medio acostada en su parte cómoda del área donde se quedaron a dormir, Hermione bendecía la llegada de esa hora, había estado esperando ese momento desde que Thorin les indicó que podrían comenzar a instalar el campamento. Aunque su mente en ese momento, se encontraba en la implacable incógnita que dominaba en su cabeza. Desde hace días llevaba buscando el dibujo que ella hizo de Thorin cuando se encontraban escalando las montañas nubladas, un lienzo que había estado guardando con profundo receloso y deseo, y ahora, se encontraba perdido. Ojala supiera donde se le habría caído ese pergamino, se lamentaba con tristeza haberlo perdido. No sólo porque fuera Escudo de Roble quien se mostrara en el dibujo, sino que el grafito tenía el recuerdo de una de las expresiones que más le gustaban del enano, aquellas que rara vez demostraba. Una de profunda calma.

" _Hablando del diablo"_ sonrió pensando en el dicho, el olor que captó en el viento era precisamente el del enano, el bien conocido aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa. Dejó de lado su preocupación por el dibujo, tal vez, jamás lo encontraría o eso pensaba ella.

No se molestó en abrir los ojos para mirarlo, sabía, por la dirección en que detectaba su aroma, que se encontraba frente de ella. Sólo cuando escuchó el sonido de la tierra siendo removida y un peso dejándose caer sobre el suelo que ella finalmente lo miró. Y ahí estaba él, el imponente enano tomando su lugar junto a ella para dormir como se había autoproclamado desde que le aceptara. La primera noche había resultado incómodo, por no decir que incluso vergonzoso pero conforme fueron pasando los días se podría decir que se acostumbró más rápido de lo que le parecería normal, y hoy en día ya le resultaba un hecho cotidiano que él lo hiciera.

Ahogando un bostezo, se estiró en su lugar antes de percatarse de una figura a su izquierda. Era Fili, retornando al campamento, sin despegar su mirada de él, lo vio caminar entre los enanos hasta llegar junto a su hermano pero el enano, sintiendo que alguien lo observaba, alzó los ojos y se encontró con Hermione mirándolo. Fili titubeo un segundo antes de apartar la mirada y recostarse, dándole la espalda. La muchacha soltó un suspiro, era difícil, por no decir que imposible esa situación, y su reacción no pasó desapercibida por el enano junto a ella, quien evaluó con algo de desconcierto la forma de actuar de la mujer. De _su_ mujer.

— _¿Ava?_ —Thorin se sorprendió del tono de duda con el que la llamó, pero no era para menos, desde hace días que él había visto la forma en que _su_ compañera observaba al mayor de sus sobrinos, y mucho no tardó para que su mente automáticamente comenzara a formularle ideas de que tal vez Hermione podría estarse planteando la idea de que aceptarlo no fue su mejor opción.

La muchacha volteó a mirar al hombre quien la llamó, incluso ella detectó esa pregunta en la voz de Thorin, y sólo le bastó con detallar en la mirada del enano para leer fuerte y claro lo que pasaba por su mente. Formando una sonrisa, se dijo que jamás podría lidiar con los celos de ese enano. ¡Que Mahal la iluminara y le diera paciencia! De lo contrario, terminaría cumpliendo su promesa de castrarlo y nadie quería eso, ¿verdad? Mucho menos ellos dos.

— _Thorin_ —le habló en lengua enana, trayendo de regreso la atención del rey enano sobre ella.

El hombre la miró, pero ante la mudez que le siguió, él enarcó una ceja y se desconcertó aún más cuando la sonrisa de la muchacha se volvió más grande. Negando con la cabeza, ella añadió hablando en lengua enana: — _No es lo que piensas_ —le dijo aún sonriente— _Sólo estoy preocupada, es todo._

Él asintió, ahora comprendía.

Aunque Hermione no era la única en mostrar preocupación por la actitud de su sobrino, él también lo hacía, sólo que Escudo de Roble, al igual que Kili, sabían que el tiempo le haría bien a Fili. Soltando un suspiro y relajando los hombros, se desplomó contra la corteza del tronco tras de él, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione no lo había dejado de ver.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, mujer? —le preguntó, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ahí estaba el tono gruñón.

— _Nada, nada… ¿Qué no puedo ver a mi esposo?_ —le dijo en lengua enana y la respiración del rey se cortó, ella acababa de llamarle _esposo_ … por primera vez, aunque mojándose los labios con la lengua, volvió a escucharla hablar, aunque ahora en lengua común: —¿Tienes idea de la horrible vena que se te salta al fruncir el ceño?

Thorin casi puso los ojos en blanco, _"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ , pero antes de que dijera algo más, observó como la mano de Hermione se direccionaba hacia él hasta tocar con sus dedos la parte central de su frente. Sin dejar de mirarla, la dejó trazar pequeños círculos al mismo tiempo que ejercía presión, lo hizo hasta que la horrible vena se relajó.

—Mucho mejor—le dijo, y justo cuando estaba retirando la mano, el agarre de Thorin la detuvo.

Parando, observó con especial atención el contraste de la mano de Thorin en comparación con la suya, algo que el enano hizo también. Las manos de él eran grandes y pesadas, su piel, además de ser morena por nacimiento, se encontraba quemada por el Sol, con algunas cicatrices de las batallas que había vivido o de los trabajos de armería que fabricó, y una de las principales razones por las que se encontraban rasposas y con callos en los nudos de los dedos. Puede que para cualquier otra mujer las manos del enano le resultaran ásperas y maltratadas, pero para Hermione eran perfectas, porque a comparación de las suyas, más pequeñas y delgadas, con un tono de piel morena más clara, aunque sin librarse del toque del Sol e igual con uno que otro recuerdo del uso de armas, eran fácilmente envueltas en las grandes del hombre. Y un mismo pensamiento cruzó por la mente del rey, ¿qué podría ser más perfecto que eso?

Sintiendo la disminución del agarre, Hermione movió la mano sujetada hasta que logró entrelazar los dedos de ambos, enfocándose en cómo se miraban sus manos tomadas. Una sensación le cruzó el pecho, tan fuerte que incluso tuvo que respirar más lento para no asfixiarse.

— _¿Te molesta que demuestre preocupación por ti?_ —le preguntó Thorin, en lengua enana.

Hermione miró confusa al enano, se había visto tan concentrada en sus manos entrelazadas que no tomó atención a lo demás. Recapitulando lo dicho por el hombre, se dio cuenta a que se refería. Bueno, eso, y que una vez más comprobaba que las preguntas directas eran el plato fuerte de Escudo de Roble.

—No, Thorin, no es eso…—le dijo, aún sin soltarse del agarre.

Pero debería saber que una simple oración no bastaría para satisfacer al rey de los enanos. Y Thorin lo dio a demostrar al volver a fruncir el ceño, y ejercer un poco de presión en el agarre, sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Explícate—ordenó.

La muchacha ahogó un bufido antes de contestar.

—Durante mucho tiempo estuve sola—comenzó diciendo—He olvidado lo que es que alguien demuestre preocupación por mí.

—Ahora no lo estas—le interrumpió el enano—Me tienes a mí y eso es suficiente.

Hermione asintió, sonriente.

—Sí, es verdad—le dio la razón, era mejor dársela—Pero no es lo mismo…—el enano enarcó una ceja, ¿qué no era lo mismo? —Después de que perdieras Erebor, aún tenías a tu familia y amigos contigo, aunque después perdieras a tu abuelo, a tu padre, a Dis y a Frerin; Kili y Fili siguieron junto a ti. Incluso tenías a Balin y a la vieja cabra de Dwalin… Pero yo no…—Thorin comenzaba a sospechar a qué se refería la muchacha—Desde que Bilius murió, no he tenido a nadie más que demuestre lo que tú estás haciendo ahora… Puede que Gandalf lo haya hecho, pero muy a su manera… Y en Rivendell, bueno, la situación era muy diferente, por no decir de la historia con Teddy…

Thorin meditó en las palabras de la muchacha. Ya comprendía lo que Hermione le decía, aunque no podría decirle que le entendía del todo, porque bien era cierto lo que la mujer le dijo, él había tenido siempre a alguien que demostrara preocupación por su bienestar, pero Hermione no, porque durante mucho tiempo ese tipo de acciones se vieron negadas, no por decisión de ella, sino por la falta de alguien que se las ofreciera.

—Ya veo—le dijo.

Tal vez, pensó, si le daba tiempo ella terminaría por acostumbrarse, porque después de todo no se encontraba en su naturaleza dejar de cuidar aquello que desea, y con Hermione se había descubierto sumamente posesivo y celoso.

—No tienes por qué dejar de hacerlo…—Thorin la miró, interrogante—Es decir, puedes continuar si gustas… Sólo no exageres, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo y el enano comprendió.

A ella no le molestaban sus atenciones, sólo la hacían sentir extraña, puede que para alguien más eso se hubiera escuchado como una alerta de ir poco a poco, pero vamos, seamos sinceros, se tata de Thorin II 'Escudo de Roble, heredero del trono de Erebor, hijo de Thráin quien era hijo de Thrór, Descendientes del Inmortal Durin, Padre de los Enanos. La sutileza no era su mejor virtud y para él con que Hermione no rechazara sus atenciones le bastaba, incluso le llegaba a sobrar.

La mente de Hermione era un torbellino igual o peor que al inicio. En verdad no le molestaba que Thorin se preocupara por ella, pero ahora debía hacerse a la idea de que había aceptado tener un compañero y tampoco es que pensara en que tomó una mala decisión, sólo que debía acostumbrarse a la nueva faceta de compartir y procurar el bienestar de otra persona que no fuera ella. Dejando de darle más vueltas al asunto, se dijo que dejaría a todo ese embrollo matrimonial seguir su curso natural. Total, con el paso del tiempo aprendería y a cómo iban, sería más temprano que tarde.

—Enderézate—escuchó la orden del enano, Hermione lo miró, patidifusa—¡Hazlo!

Alzando las manos en señal de rendición, hizo lo que le pidió, era demasiado noche para ponerse a pelear y rezongar con ese enano. Cuando lo hubo hecho, observó con sumo interés como es que Escudo de Roble se paró, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al percatarse que el hombre se sentaba detrás de ella, colocándola entre sus piernas.

—Recuéstate—le volvió a decir, pero ella no lo hizo.

" _¿Se puede saber qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de este enano?"_ se preguntó, casi alterada.

—¡No pienso hacer eso!—le dijo, de haber sido posible hubiera gritado, pero tratando de mantener esa conversación entre los dos, sólo murmulló en exclamaciones.

El enano frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y por qué no?—demandó saber, para él no había impedimento válido para que ella se negara.

—¡Oh, por Mahal!—exclamó consternada—¡¿En verdad esperas que lo haga?!

Pero Thorin no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirarla, a indicarle con la mirada que no estaba jugando y al poco tiempo comenzó a impacientarse. Hermione tragó saliva duramente antes de terminar cediendo; dándole la espalda, poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta quedar apoyada en el pecho de Escudo de Roble. Al principio, cuando apenas fue un rozón, la espalda de ella se tensó pero fueron sólo segundos antes de que se relajara y dejara caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el enano. Por no decir de la vergüenza que la embargó al sentir los brazos de Thorin rodearla, sirviendo como una manta contra el frío del bosque, y daba las gracias porque la posición en la que se encontraban fuera de estar casi sentados, de lo contrario, no sería capaz de dormir si hubiesen estado completamente acostados.

Respirando profundamente, pronto mandó todo al carajo, el aroma de Thorin hacía un efecto increíble en ella, relajándola y manteniéndola serena, mejor que cualquier tabaco para pipa, cerveza o vino que hubiera probado. Sabía que el enano estaba despierto, podía darse cuenta de ello, a través de la forma en que respiraba y el curioso detalle de sus manos al encontrarse cerradas durante algunos minutos al inicio. Si Hermione hubiera sabido la alteración de Thorin, otra sería la historia. Y es que para el enano no resultó fácil su movimiento, si bien lo hizo para mantener más cerca a la muchacha, había comenzado a creer que aquel que saldría más perjudicado sería él; porque imaginarse escenas sexuales con _su_ compañera era una cosa, sin embargo, tener a la protagonista de tales deseos en sus brazos era otra muy distinta. Obligándose a serenarse, se dijo que este no era el momento indicado para comenzar una campaña de seducción y levantamiento de carpa de circo.

" _Díganle eso al problema en mis pantalones"_ pensó irónico.

Relajándose, poco tiempo le costó volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo, agradeciendo que la muchacha no sintiera la necesidad de moverse, de lo contrario, se hubiera encontrado con cierto tope haciendo presión en su espalda baja. Aunque pensándolo mejor, habría sido interesante enterarse de la reacción que eso provocaría en _su_ mujer. Cortando esos pensamientos de golpe, se prometió que tan pronto recuperaran la Montaña Solitaria, le haría conocer a Hermione las consecuencias que acarrea una boda sin haberse celebrado adecuadamente la Luna de Miel.

El primero en caer dormido fue Thorin y sólo cuando ella se percató que efectivamente se encontraba más inconsciente que consciente, fue que se volteó a mirarlo. Por un momento, no supo con certeza que era exactamente lo que hacía, pero en realidad no era absolutamente nada, sólo quería verlo dormir unos segundos. Soltando un ligero suspiro, volvió a recargarse, sólo que en esta ocasión ella se posicionó casi de lado, con la mejilla completamente enterrada en la ropa del enano y el aroma a aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa arrullándola hasta hacerla dormir.

Lejos de pensar que sus acciones pasarían desapercibidas, se equivocaban, porque los demás habían estado simulando dormir, manteniendo un ojo abierto para observar las sutiles muestras de afecto que la parejita se daba. Incluso Bilbo Bolsón lo hizo, quien con una mueca de incredulidad, logró captar el momento en que Dori le daba a Nori un pequeño fardo con monedas, al parecer los enanos seguían haciendo negocios. Sólo que en esta ocasión, la causa de las apuestas eran el Rey de los Enanos y SuCompañera.

 **[…]**

Una vez más, Bilbo comprobaba que si los días eran desagradables dentro de ese maldito bosque, las noches eran lo peor, porque entonces se ponía oscuro como el carbón, pero no como el que se hace llamar negro carbón, sino realmente oscuro, tan negro que de verdad no se podía ver nada. Bilbo movía la mano delante de la nariz, intentando en vano distinguir algo. Bueno, quizá no es totalmente cierto decir que no veían nada; veían ojos. Y eso lo había descubierto cuando le tocaba a Bilbo hacer la guardia, porque veía destellos alrededor, y a veces, pares de ojos verdes, rojos o amarillos se clavaban en él desde muy cerca, y luego se desvanecían y desaparecían lentamente, y empezaban a brillar en otra parte. De vez en cuando destellaban en las ramas bajas que estaban justamente sobre él, y eso era lo más terrorífico. Pero los ojos que menos le agradaban eran unos que parecían pálidos y bulbosos.

 _"Ojos de insecto"_ pensaba, _"No ojos de animales, ni tan brillosos como los de Hermione, pero demasiado grandes para ser normales"_

Aunque no hacía aún mucho frío, trataron de encender unos fuegos, percatándose que eso parecía atraer cientos y cientos de ojos alrededor; pero esas criaturas, fuesen las que fuesen, tenían cuidado de no mostrar sus cuerpos a la luz trémula de las brasas. Peor aún, atraían a miles y miles de falenas grises oscuras y negras, algunas casi tan grandes como vuestras manos, que revoloteaban y les zumbaban en los oídos. Todo esto duró lo que al hobbit parecieron siglos y siglos; siempre tenía hambre, pues cuidaban sobremanera las provisiones. Aun así, a medida que los días seguían a los días y el bosque parecía siempre el mismo, empezaron a sentirse ansiosos. La comida no duraría siempre: de hecho, empezaba a escasear. Intentaron cazar alguna ardilla y desperdiciaron muchas flechas antes de derribar una en el sendero. Cuando la asaron, tenía un gusto horrible y no cazaron más, al menos hasta el hambre por volver a probar carne retornara.

Por lo menos ahora se encontraban descansando, un breve momento de misericordia que el rey de los enanos le brindó a la compañía para que bebieran y recuperaran energías. Aunque para Bilbo, era más que obvio que el verdadero y único motivo por el cual Thorin los había dejado descansar, era porque una escurridiza presencia femenina sólo tuvo que batirle las pestañas al enano para que diera la orden. En ocasiones como esta agradecía plenamente que Hermione se encontrara con ellos, aunque para ser completamente sinceros, había otras donde renegaba de su misma suerte. Un ejemplo claro: ahora mismo, en ese lugar y en ese tiempo.

—Deja de chillar como demonio de Tasmania, Bilbo—le regaño la muchacha—Haces más ajetreo que un cerdo antes de ser asesinado.

El hobbit soltó un suspiro/bufido, demasiado similares para ser diferenciados o distinguir que fue exactamente.

—¡Te resulta muy fácil decirlo, no eres tu quien está padeciendo de un suplicio! —exclamó, casi al límite de la alteración.

Hermione se cruzó de brazo antes de contestarle.

—Permite recordarte, querido Sr. Bolsón, que has sido tú quien me pidió que retomáramos las prácticas—la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha era austero, resultando ser demasiado intimidante para dar lugar a contradicciones.

El pequeño saqueador tenía las de perder, porque bien era cierto, él le había insistido a Hermione que continuaran con las clases de _Oclumancia_ , una decisión que ya le estaba empezando a cobrar fractura y de una manera muy desdichada. No podía culpar a la mujer, después de todo, fue su idea el usar el pequeño descanso que Thorin les brindó para ensayar un poco.

Sintiéndose derrotado, el mediano se pasó una mano por los rizos del cabello antes de volver a sentarse frente a ella.

—Continua…—le dijo, aunque el tono en la voz de Bilbo fue más de agotamiento.

La mestiza negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Deberíamos dejarlo por ahora, el entrenamiento en exceso es perjudicial—indicó, preocupada por las últimas reacciones de Bilbo ante el proceso, pero el hobbit simplemente se negó.

—Sólo hazlo—le ordenó, las cejas de Hermione se vieron arqueadas en sorpresa, Bilbo acababa de ordenarle y el mismo hombrecillo se vio asombrado por sus palabras. Tartamudeando, añadió: —¿Por favor?

Hermione se tragó la leve y casi nada sutil exclamación que estaba por darle al mediano, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Total, se dijo, que si Bilbo decidía continuar que así fuera, después de todo, el hobbit también poseía algo de terquedad aunque él mismo lo negara. Volviendo a colocar la palma de su mano en la frente del hombrecillo, se preparó para una nueva ola de insultos y vituperios.

—¿Listo? —el mediano asintió, y ella pronunció el hechizo:— _Legeremens_.

No tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que las exclamaciones del hobbit se hicieran oír. Porque a palabras de Bilbo, que Hermione le mostrara sus recuerdos había sido una sensación de discordia, pero sentir a la muchacha navegar en su mente, obligándolo a aprender a cerrarla para que no mirara sus recuerdos, y finalmente terminar expulsándola de su cabeza, era mucho peor que la situación cuando se encontró siendo a punto de ser desmembrado por los trolls.

—Es suficiente, ya no más—dijo entre jadeos cuando se vio librado del hechizo.

—¿Bilbo? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

—Sólo necesito respirar, es todo—le contestó. La muchacha le pasó su propia cantimplora de agua, haciendo otra nota mental que era mejor no excederse con las clases de _Oclumancia_.

Observando al pequeño saqueador estabilizarse, soltó un silencioso suspiro, preguntándose que llevaba a Bilbo a desear con tanto fervor practicar el arte de proteger su mente, y su curiosidad se vio dirigida hacia el anillo mágico que el mediano cargaba. Sólo esperaba que no fueran ciertas sus ideas.

—¿Te parece si dejamos por un tiempo las clases?

Hermione lo miró arqueando una ceja, ya sabía que el mediano tomaría esa decisión tarde o temprano, además no tenía otra alternativa más aceptar.

—No te preocupes, maestro Bolsón—le dijo, instándolo a beber un poco más de agua y pasándole un pedazo de manzana que ella sacó de su mochila.

—Por mis barbas, ¿quieren decirme qué diablos sucede aquí?

Bilbo y Hermione miraron a un confuso Bofur parado frente a ellos, el enano lucía desconcertado pero con un brillo de picardía y curiosidad bailándole en la pupila de los ojos, risueños.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a cuestionar.

El mediano estuvo a punto de hablar, de no ser porque Hermione le ganó la partida.

—Nada interesante, sólo estaba enseñándole a Bilbo el emblemático arte de proteger la mente—contestó, señalando lo que fuera más que obvio.

Bofur frunció el ceño, tal vez más confuso por lo que escuchó o puede que con algo más que desconfianza y recelo.

—Sea como sea, los gritos del mediano se han escuchado hasta el otro lado de la arboleda—indicó, mientras se pasaba una mano por las trenzas de su bigote, aunque a juzgar por la manera en que lo dijo pasaría a ser un asunto sin mucha importancia.

Pero para nuestro pequeño saqueador, quien se sintió gravemente ofendido, sólo atinó a picar el orgullo de aquel enano.

—Entonces no veo problema alguno en que tú lo intentes—Hermione volteó a mirarlo con incredulidad, el gentil Sr. Bolsón era una daga de doble filo.

Ante las palabras del saqueador, Bofur arriscó tanto la frente que incluso se podría jurar que las puntas de las barbas y el bigote le tintinearon de la indignación. Por no decir, que la muchacha perjuraba que las solapas del gracioso sombrero, se batieron al compás de los resoplidos del hombre.

—Muchacha—ella volteó a mirarlo, ¿acaso había caído en la trampa? Pero no hubo necesidad de que le contestara, el enano ya se hallaba sentado frente a ella con el gorro en una mano y con toda la posee de que no permitiría que un hobbit de La Comarca pusiera en duda su valor y fuerza.

Incrédula por lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar que el orgullo de los hombre resultaba ser peor que el drama que las mujeres solían desarrollar, así que sacudiéndose de las vibras negativas, se enfocó en realizar el mismo hechizo en la mente de Bofur… Total, puede que resultara ser divertido hacerlo.

—¿Seguro que deseas hacerlo? —le preguntó, más bien como última advertencia que como una recomendación, no podía mentir que disfrutaría de ver al enano arrepentirse, y es que con la _Legeremancia_ no se jugaba, bien lo sabía por carne propia. Cuando el enano asintió, ella no dudo en pronunciar el hechizo:— _Legeremens_.

Lo primero que sintió fue como si una clase de fuerza centrífuga le hubiera sido disparada hacia la cabeza, un dolor le reptó por la espina dorsal, centrándose en la nuca y esparciéndose hacia los lados, imitando la estrangulación en sus sentidos o volviéndolos demasiado sensibles. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando comenzó a sentir una fuerza externa penetrar en su mente, y eso provocó un mareo, una arcada y un vacío en la boca del estómago. Trató de alzar los brazos, de colocar las manos en la cabeza y lidiar con la posibilidad de terminar con ese suplicio, pero ni siquiera sus extremidades le respondían, al menos, hasta que finalmente Hermione canceló el conjuro.

— _¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!_ —bramó en lengua enana, tratando de estabilizarse y traer algo de cordura a su torturada mente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— _Te lo advertí_ —le dijo, y el enano la miró sin saberse indignado o castigado.

Al igual que Bilbo, la muchacha le brindó algo de agua además de una manzana. Incluso, 10 minutos después que ambos hombres se encontraran en mejores condiciones, les ofreció un pedazo de chocolate a cada uno… Jamás olvidaría las reacciones en sus rostros.

—¿Eso para qué o qué? —preguntó Bilbo, Bofur asintió.

—Les hará sentir mejor, créanme—y aunque los dos tomaron del dulce, ninguno se atrevió a comerlo—¡Por todos los Dioses, que sólo es chocolate, no les hará ningún mal!

Pero ellos siguieron con la duda escrita en sus rostros. Frustrada, tomó un poco de la barra que llevaba consigo y lo metió en su boca, sólo entonces ellos también lo comieron. Negando con la cabeza, se prometió que sería la última vez que le ofrecería chocolate a un enano, aunque bien sabía que esa promesa no era cierta, tarde o temprano volvería a ofrecerles a la compañía.

Y mientras intentaba arrancarse la irritabilidad que los enanos fácilmente causaban en ella, un movimiento captó su interés. Desviando la vista, sus ojos se toparon con el gesto interrogante de Escudo de Roble, tal pareciera que el enano le cuestionara por lo que acababa de hacer y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, indicándole que el asunto no era tan importante para armar un alboroto como Bofur y Bilbo lo habían hecho. Y dicha conversación muda no pasó desapercibida por los ojos inquisitivos del hobbit.

—Te ves muy feliz—le dijo, intuitivo.

—Sí, Bilbo, lo estoy—Hermione lo miró, sabía a qué se refería, incluso ella había notado que su humor mejoró desde que Thorin era su compañero.

El saqueador ensanchó la sonrisa en su rostro.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí? —ella le lanzó un par de ojos centellantes.

—Tu dieta contiene demasiado picante, Bilbo Bolsón—habló—Me temo que tendré que pedirle a Bombur que reduzca tus comidas.

Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron como platos, incrédulo y a la vez frustrado, Hermione acababa de actuar como lo haría una madre con un hijo que se ha comportado de una manera indecorosa. Y a como él estaba enterado, su sacro santísima madre Belladona Tuk, había muerto hace más de 20 años. Pero también sabía que Hermione sólo estaba retándolo a seguir con su jueguito, pero Bilbo era demasiado listo para dejarse llevar por la tentación, después de todo era de sabios confiarse de los viejos refranes como: _La curiosidad mató al gato_ , y él no se volvería un gato, al menos, no en esta situación y definitivamente no con Hermione. Esa perversa mujer acababa de meterse con lo más sagrado para un hobbit: la comida.

—Me atrevo a decir que ha sido interesante, aunque aterrador—Hermione miró al enano a su lado, aunque Balin sólo observaba a Bilbo y Bofur.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres probarlo? —le preguntó, divertida.

—¡No, por Mahal! —negó el enano, tal parecía que el color se le hubiera ido del rostro, y Hermione sonrió con gaita—Sólo he venido a preguntar cómo es que conoces ese hechizo, muchacha.

Ella balanceó la cabeza sobre sus hombros antes de decidir cómo contestar a esa pregunta, digamos, para que no sonora tan perversa como resultaba en realidad.

—Una vez conocí a un viejo mago oscuro en las Tierras del Norte… Y se puede decir que a cambio de un _trato_ acordado, él me enseñó cómo usar la _Oclumancia_ —le respondió, tratando de que la respuesta fuera corta y sencilla, tan bien estructurada que a Balin no le diera por indagar en los detalles.

—¿Mago oscuro? —volvió a preguntar—¿Te refieres a un hechicero que práctica la magia negra?

La muchacha maldijo la curiosidad del hombre.

—Sí—le dijo, renuente—Se llamaba Severus…

—¿Y qué clase de trato fue el que pactaron? —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ahora era Dwalin quien había preguntado.

Antes de que comenzara a sentir los tics nacerle en los ojos, decidió contar la verdad.

—El trato fue que él me enseñaría a utilizar la _Oclumancia_ , sí yo no me lo comía—los hombres ahogaron un jadeo, ¿acaso ella acababa de decir comer, tragar, engullir?—No me vean de esa forma—les ordenó—Fueron tiempos difíciles y la vida en las Tierras del Norte no resultan ser un paraíso. Mi único sustento viable era vivir transformada en mi forma de huargo y como lobo transmutado comía la carne animal, orca o lo que fuera que estuviera en mi camino. Resultaba ser una bendición sí encontraba alimento.

Los enanos respiraron un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

— _Realmente resultas ser un estuche de monerías, mi señora_ —dijo Dwalin en Khuzdul, y a Hermione casi le da un ataque al escuchar al enano llamarla _mi señora_ , no porque le molestara, a esas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrada, sino porque era él precisamente quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

Sin saber exactamente qué contestar, sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y después de observar a los hermanos reír y retornar junto al resto de la compañía junto a Bofur, quien todavía se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, volvió a mirar al pequeño mediano.

Bilbo se encontraba refunfuñando, tenía hambre, sed y estaba agotado, y ni siquiera era medio día, bueno, tal vez sí, pero para el Sr. Bolsón pareciera que apenas llevaban una eternidad caminando en ese bosque. Lanzando un suspiro, trató de tranquilizarse pero el inesperado sonido de madera crujiendo, lo hicieron pegar un brinco de su asiento. Mirando hacia la dirección de dónde provino el ruido, viró la cabeza a ambos lados, hacia atrás y nuevamente hacia enfrente, tratando de localizar donde se encontraba cada integrante de la compañía, sólo por si se llegase a ocupar. Pero para su pequeña desgracia, la mayoría le prestaba atención a las habladurías de Bofur y su cercana vista con la muerte.

Luchando contra el impulso de castañear los dientes, se mantuvo quieto, a la espera de que aquello que hubiera provocado el retumbo, se hiciera presente, aunque él rezaba porque no lo hiciera. Y el sonido se volvió a oír, seguido de algunas ramas moviéndose en los arboles aledaños a donde se encontraba. Conteniendo la respiración, sus ojos se abrieron al observar a la curiosa criatura que acababa de saltar de rama en rama hasta posarse en una muy cercana a él. El ser era pequeño, peludo y con los ojos más saltones y brillantes que hubiera visto. A simple vista la criatura parecía inofensiva, incluso se podría considerar como una mascota para el hogar, un pequeño animalito que brindara la comodidad de la compañía en las tardes de lluvia y las noches de invierno, pero tal como le vino ese pensamiento, rápidamente fue reemplazado. Si había algo que Bilbo Bolsón hubiera aprendido durante lo que llevaba de viaje con la Compañía de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', era que no todo es lo que aparenta, y ese _inocente_ animalillo no sería la excepción, un truco oscuro debería tener guardado.

Con cautela, fue descendiendo hasta quedar a línea del suelo y tomar a tiendas una de las rocas que se hallaban en el camino. Volviendo a erguirse, atinó la dirección y fuerza con la que debería lanzar la piedra pero justo cuando levantó la mano para hacerlo, un agarre determinante le detuvo. Mirando a quien le impidió lanzar el objeto contundente, se encontró con la brillante mirada dorada de Hermione, los ojos de la muchacha irradiaban una luz que le indicaban a Bilbo que se encontraba en serios problemas. Tragando saliva, el hobbit se dijo que los peculiares ojos dorados de la muchacha podrían llegar a ser tan hermosos como el oro líquido en constante movimiento, como igual de aterradores en singularidad del muro de hielo más amenazante y escalofriante que existiera.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le preguntó, aún sin soltarle el brazo, pero el mediano no contestó y Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza—Ellos no te harán daño, no tienes de que preocuparte.

No del todo confiado, Bilbo volvió a fijarse en la curiosa criatura sobre la rama del árbol. ¿Cómo podría confiarse en que tan pequeño ser no lograría causar daño? No era estúpido y bien tenía entendido que, sin importar el tamaño, cualquier criatura podría causar un porcentaje de daño, para bien o mal. Y de acuerdo a como era su eterna karma, siempre resultaba para mal, a excepción de los thestrals, esos caballos alados resultaron ser cuero de otra correa.

Emitiendo algo parecido a un diminuto quejido, se dijo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se encontraba exagerando en el asunto. Forzando un intento de sonrisa, pensó que una oportunidad a las criaturitas no les vendría tan mal, pero su relajación se encontró en un punto crítico al observar el inusual, y para nada natural, movimiento-acción que el curiosillo animalejo realizó. Tallándose los ojos, volvió a observar al mono blanco que colgaba del árbol, sólo para presenciar de nueva cuenta la impactante escena.

—¡¿Q-q-qué f-fue eso?!—preguntó, exclamando y señalando hacia la criatura—¡Hermione! ¡¿C-có-cómo hi-hizo esa co-cosa?!

Lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue la estridente carcajada de Hermione. Ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de razonar en que la muchacha se estaba burlando de él, su mente sólo estaba enfocada en la ilógica acción que vio hacer al animal.

Aun soltando algunos suspiros de la risa, Hermione se limpió los restos de las lágrimas que la carcajada le provocó, antes de contestar:

—Tranquilo, Bilbo—le dijo, en apoyo le colocó una mano sobre el hombro—No te harán daño, son tan letales como la hora del té por la tarde—pero Bilbo no encontró el humor impregnado en las palabras de la muchacha, negando con la cabeza, ella añadió: —Se les conoce como _demiguise_. Son seres completamente inofensivos, incluso me atrevo a jurar que rayan en la línea de lo más aburrido que existe en toda la Tierra Media.

Bilbo Bolsón siguió sin comprender. De acuerdo, le acababa de explicar el nombre del curioso ser, pero esa no era su verdadera incógnita a resolver.

—Muy bien, un punto menos—dijo, señalando la mención del nombre de la especie de mono—Pero serías tan amable de explicarme: ¡¿cómo diablos acaba de desvanecerse de un segundo a otro?!

Hermione se echó el cabello hacia atrás, al menos el pequeño saqueador no había comenzado a crear una escena llena de pánico y discordia.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que termines siendo el platillo principal, te equivocas. Son seres pacíficos y sobre todo _herbívoros_ , Sr. Bolsón—le dijo, explicándole otro de los puntos que para el hobbit aún no habían sido resueltos. Notándolo más calmado, continuó con la explicación:—Los demiguise poseen la capacidad de volverse invisibles, tal como el ejemplo que acabas de ver. Es uno de los hechos más extraordinarios que existen en este mundo. No hay nada del por qué alarmarse.

El mediano observó atentamente a la muchacha antes de asentir, mirando una vez a la criatura denominada como demiguise, prestó más atención a la fantástica pero casi anti-natural acción que los monos realizaban. Al principio le costó adaptarse a la vista de verlos desaparecer y aparecer en distintas direcciones, primero observaba a uno sentado sobre la rama alta de un árbol a 12 metros de él, después desaparecía y detectaba a otro emerger entre los espacios de los troncos que casi rozaban el suelo. Si se tomaran el tiempo y la delicadeza de preguntarle lo que opinaba al respecto, Bilbo Bolsón diría que observar a esa pandilla de monos malabaristas, era una mezcla de turbación y paciencia.

—Me resulta extraño mirar demiguises en este bosque, por mucho tiempo supuse que se encontraban en las lejanas tierras ubicadas al este de las Montañas Nubladas, más allá de las puertas de Moria—habló Hermione, más para sí misma que para alguien en específico—Puede que esta sea una de las últimas manadas que existan, por no decir que la única.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja, curioso por lo que acababa de escuchar decir a Hermione. Y claro, su inmensa curiosidad Tuk le impedía dejar esas palabras dichas al viento como un desperdicio de información jugosa.

—¿A qué te refieres con una de las últimas manadas? —Hermione lanzó un suspiro.

—Los demiguise son criaturas sumamente codiciadas por sus pieles, Maestro Bolsón, porque es con su cabello que pueden ser tejidas capas de invisibilidad—el hobbit abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—Aunque las capas hechas de su pelo se vuelven opacas con el pasar de los años y pierden el efecto de invisibilidad con el tiempo, las personas aún siguen cazándolos. Tal parece que estas dos razones no les importan mucho.

—Es muy triste—dijo, sintiendo un espacio vacío.

—Sí—dijo Hermione—Lo es, sin duda.

Reteniendo el suspiro melancólico que su pecho amenazaba con expulsar, Bilbo comenzó a pensar en la crueldad que estos animales pasaban. No sólo se encontraban expuestos a los peligros de los depredadores, algo que de por sí era bastante malo, sino además que debían lidiar con la amenaza que los hombres representaban para ellos. Vivir refugiándose y corriendo para no ser asesinado por un don que los demás anhelan, era en verdad agobiante. Pensando un poco más en cómo sería la vida de estas criaturas, cayó en la cuenta que el vivir de Hermione resultaba ser exactamente igual a la de los demiguise; ella tenía que vagar de un sitio a otro, sin ningún lugar fijo para quedarse, porque aquellos que no aceptaban su sangre mestiza la despreciaban y amenazaban con asesinarla. Una nueva ola de aflicción le cubrió el rostro, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánta crueldad habría visto y vivido la muchacha en sus cortos y largos días de vida.

Tan sumergido se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Hermione le estaba hablando.

—Tierra llamando a Bilbo, Tierra llamando a Bilbo—decía ella, mientras le daba leves toquecitos en la frente o jaloncillos del cabello rizado—Responda Capitán Bilbo, cambio. Aquí Hermione, esperando señales de vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, desorientado.

La muchacha soltó una medio carcajada.

—Eso es lo que yo pregunto: ¿qué demonios sucede? Te has ido de repente, incluso comencé a pensar que tu espíritu se encontraba en un plano astral—bromeó, casi en tono de chiste blanco mezclado con un toque de sarcasmo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bilbo se enfocó en el momento.

—Disculpa, no me di cuenta—pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Será mejor que dejes de soñar despierto, Bilbo, porque el tiempo del descanso ha terminado.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó, exclamando y casi gritando, ¿acaso su amado y bendito descanso se había esfumado tan rápidamente?

Ella volteó a verlo arqueando una ceja, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba lo obvio y desafortunado del asunto. Casi se encontraba a punto de hacer un berrinche, con pataletas y temblores propios de un infante de cuatro años o de una mujer gorda que a fuerzas desea encajar en una talla de vestido dos veces más pequeña. En verdad deseaba poder quedarse sentado un ratito más, sus cansados y peludos pies se lo agradecerían a Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' toda su vida, bueno, al menos si regresaba Bolsón-Cerrado como el contrato estipulaba.

" _¡No puede estar sucediendo!"_ se decía, una y otra vez, mientras recogía su improvisada mochila y la cantimplora de agua que el cambia pieles le había obsequiado _"¡Maldigo, una y otra y otra vez a los enanos y sus misiones de recuperación de montañas solitarias habitadas por dragones con sed de oro!"_

Y entre tanta maldición, no detectó al preventivo movimiento que se hizo a su espalda. Callando de poco en poco, comenzó a tomar nota que los sonidos que los demiguise emitían ya no se escuchaban, lo único audible en ese pequeña parte del bosque era el estruendo que la compañía de enanos hacía y los murmullos entre dientes que él mismo invocaba para conjurar maldiciones a sus compañeros de viaje, sobre todo a cierta mujer esposa de un enano rey en particular.

Sintiendo la garganta apretada, los labios secos y una tensión en los hombros que bajó por su columna hasta sentirse un escalofrío en la palma de sus peludos pies, comenzó a sospechar que nada bueno saldría que lo que sea que estuviera por suceder. Porque era más que obvio que algo malo estaba por acontecer, que Iluvatar 'El Único' lo castigara si se estaba equivocando.

—Bilbo—Hermione lo llamó, pero su atención estaba centrada en la inmóvil manada de demiguise a unos árboles de la compañía—Oye, Bilbo, te estoy habla-

Hermione calló de golpe, pero en lugar de volver a oírla llamándolo, la escuchó comenzar a olfatear en el aire. Había algo extraño en el viento, un olor casi inapercibido pero tampoco difícil de detectar, al menos para los de sentido desarrollado. Y a Bilbo, eso, definitivamente, no le daba buena espina.

De repente, los monos que habían permanecido misteriosamente quietos y callados, comenzaron a aullar, gritar y balancearse de una rama a otra. Lanzándose de un árbol a otro, trepando arriba y abajo como huyendo de un mal no visto. A Bilbo no le sorprendería que toda la compañía se encontrara expectante del show, nada silencioso, que las criaturas se encontraban montando. Entonces, de un segundo a otro, se escuchó el seco sonido de madera crujiendo, pero no como lo harían las ramas al moverse, el estruendo de madera fue similar al impacto de un tronco siendo arrancado; seguido del sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo acompañado de la desgarradora resonancia de dientes, dientes filosos, hundiéndose en la carne y despedazándola. Emitiendo un estruendo más fuerte que el anterior, la compañía observó expectante como los monos aullaban una última vez, como tratando de mantener a una presencia no grata apartada de ellos, antes de volverse invisibles y desaparece; lo único de quedó de ellos fue el sonido de las ramas por las que iban pasando.

El pequeño saqueador no sabía con exactitud qué decir, o pensar, en tal caso. Todo había sido tan rápido e imprevisto que difícilmente él lograba darse una explicación coherente, y eso que era un hablador elocuente para auto-convencerse. Sobre todo, al perturbador ser que se hizo presencia después de la huida de los demiguise.

— _Que El Hacedor nos proteja…—_ escuchó la voz de Gloin, desde algún punto atrás en la compañía. Y aunque el enano había hablado en Khuzdul, a Bilbo no le quedaba la menor duda que se trata de un rezo desesperado, aún más por la extraña criatura que se dejaba ver frente a ellos.

Jamás había visto algo como eso en todos sus largos años, ni siquiera algo semejante en lo que llevaba del viaje con los enanos. El animal, que se encontraba demasiado concentrado desgarrando la carne del cuerpo sin vida de un demiguise, se hallaba de perfil hacia ellos. En un perfecto ángulo de posición para que el mediano detallara en la extraña (¿y por qué no decir? Fantástica) criatura.

El cuerpo era enorme, con una curvatura en la espalda alta que daba la semejanza a una pequeña joroba. La piel podría ser de un tono gris muy oscuro para rozar el negro o un tipo de azul que irradiaba claros purpuras, pero en la oscuridad del bosque era difícil identificarlos o diferenciarlos. Lo que si no podía ocultar la falta de luz, era la presencia de dos inmensos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, seguidos por pequeñas protuberancias que asemejaban espinas adornando el resto de su cabeza, el largo de su cuello y formando una delgada línea en la columna de la espalda hasta desaparecer en el inicio de la cola, la cual recordaba a la de un cocodrilo. Un inmenso cocodrilo que camina sobre cuatro enormes patas, que tan sólo de mirarlas daba la sensación que una sola patada te lanzaría hasta los límites del bosque con las Tierras Áridas. Pero aquello que causaba más terror (y fascinación) en el hobbit, eran las mortales fauces que sobresalían del hocico del animal. Grandes y filosos, se encontraban cuatro colmillos que sobresalían de la boca, dos hacia abajo y dos hacia arriba, y Bilbo intuyó que esas cosas no eran una herramienta de uso común como él que utilizaría un sartén para cocinar un par de huevos estrellas, sino como un arma para defenderse cuando se sintiera atacado.

Inconscientemente, había comenzado a rezar.

En pocas palabras: Podría resultar ser un descubrimiento extraordinario, sí tan solo se encontrara en un lugar seguro y no frente a la criatura, que en cualquier momento lo detectaría. Tal pareciera que los movimientos del ser se coordinaran con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, porque fue en ese momento en que el imponente animal alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en ellos.

Bilbo sintió la respiración detenérsele.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó, casi en un susurro, como si la sola necesidad de hablar pudiera hacer enojar al animal.

—¿Si? —le contestó, ninguno de los dos se había movido ni dejado de observar al ser frente a ellos.

—¿Este también es inofensivo o debemos correr? —preguntó, aunque para ser sinceros, el pequeño saqueador ya intuía la respuesta en su fuero interno, sólo que deseaba porque en esta ocasión fuera diferente.

—¿Tú que crees? —le cuestionó la muchacha, una contestación en forma de pregunta.

La garganta se le cerró al hobbit, los ojos se le achicaron y una opresión le creció en el pecho. Bilbo sabía lo que eso significaba: quería llorar. Controlando la respiración hiperventilada que comenzaba a mostrarse en él, forzó a su voz a volver a hablar, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el tono de lloriqueo y desesperanza.

—¿Correr? —la garganta se le apretó más al pronunciar las palabras.

Hermione asintió, antes de contestar:—Definitivamente.

Y acorde a la conversación que el hobbit y la mestiza habían llevado, los movimientos de la criatura se volvieron más agresivos, colocándose firme y emitiendo un fuerte rugido hacia ellos, antes de comenzar una carrera en su dirección.

—¿Por qué nunca puede ser siempre la primera opción? —todavía paralizado en su lugar, en verdad deseaba que esta situación fuera una pesadilla. Una monstruosa pesadilla.

—Bienvenido a la Tierra Media, Bilbo—dijo Hermione, digamos como un símbolo de apoyo para aminorar lo que estaba por suceder, aunque después de decirlo, su tono y semblante cambiaron—¡Ahora, corre!

No hubo que repetirlo dos veces, tanto el hobbit como la muchacha emprendieron marcha en la dirección contraria por donde venía la enorme criatura. La compañía se dispersó en cuestión de segundos, rehuyendo a reunirse en el mismo punto para evitar convertirse en un blanco fácil de la bestia. Hermione llevó consigo al mediano, tomándolo fuertemente del saco y empujándolo lejos del camino del animal, junto a Bifur y Bombur detrás de ella.

—¡Por las barbas de Durin! ¿Qué demonios es esto? —gritó Dwalin, escapando de la enorme pata que estuvo por aplastarlo.

—Es un _Graphorn_ —gritó Balin—¡Tengan cuidado, esta criatura es sumamente peligrosa y agresiva!

Incluso entre todo el desastre que se estaba desarrollando, el bufido incomparable de Bofur se escuchó.

—¡¿No me digas, en verdad?! —exclamó, preguntado con sarcasmo al mismo instante en que tomaba a Nori de los pantalones y lo jalaba de la cola del graphorn que le hizo caer al suelo.

Debido a la pequeña estatura de los enanos, el enorme Graphorn se vio en dificultades para lograr tomar a alguno entre sus fauces, una ventaja que la compañía tomó como oportunidad para escabullirse entre los inmensos miembros y lejos de los cuernos, colmillos, patas y cola del peligroso animal, cada vez que uno se volvía el blanco de atención del enorme mamífero. Pero había un enano en particular que no se encontraba concentrado del todo en lo que estaba sucediendo: justo antes de que lograra razonar por completo en el tempestivo ataque del graphorn, Thorin había perdido de vista a _su_ compañera y ahora, entre todo el tumulto de gritos, rugidos y miembros al aire, le era casi imposible localizarla. No fue hasta que la vio, del otro lado de donde se encontraba la criatura, resguardando la seguridad de Bombur, Bifur y Bilbo que su incontrolable conciencia se serenó un poco. Aunque la poca paz que obtuvo se convirtió en desesperación al percatarse en la nueva dirección que el enorme animal tomaba, se estaba encaminando hacia donde Hermione se encontraba.

Bombur y Bifur corrieron hacia la derecha, mientras que Hermione empujó el cuerpo del mediano hacia la izquierda, justo para quedar ella sola en la vista de ataque del graphorn. Sin inmutarse en desenfundar las cuchillas o apuntar con el arco, esperó hasta que el animal estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y justo en el momento, antes de que la arroyara, Hermione saltó sobre él, caminando por la cabeza y rodando por la espalda hasta quedar del otro lado, dejando a la inmensa criatura estrellarse contra la arboleda. Irguiéndose, se llevó una mano a su costado izquierdo, la caída le había lastimado.

— _¡!Ava!_ —Thorin la jaló fuertemente, sacándola del camino antes de que el graphorn volviera a atacarla.

Llevándola a la esquina contraria de donde se encontraba el animal, el enano observó con el ceño fruncido en profundidad, la mueca de dolor que la muchacha soltaba al sujetarse el costado.

—Muchacha, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Balin, hincándose junto ella y tratando de revisar la zona dañada, pero Hermione no lo dejó.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—dijo, quitando de un manotazo las manos del viejo enano—Hay cosas que requieren más de nuestra atención que yo.

Thorin estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la mirada que la muchacha le dio le decía que este momento no era el adecuado para hacer mención de sus derechos y preocupaciones matrimoniales. En está ocasión, el enano le tuvo que dar la razón a la mestiza. Ayudándola a ponerse de pie, observaron cómo era que Gloin, Bifur, Kili, Fili, Dwalin y Dori batallaban contra la criatura.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Balin, esperando una solución de su rey o sino de su señora.

—La piel de los graphorn es gruesa, incluso casi intraspasable—habló Hermione, evaluando la situación—No como lo sería la piel de dragón… Tal vez, sí encontráramos un punto débil, lo suficientemente blando para clavar una espada, hacha o flecha, podríamos matarlo.

Balin asintió, esa idea le gustaba y Thorin pensó lo mismo. Pero antes de diera un solo paso, un fuerte agarre le obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

—Tú no irás a ninguna parte—Hermione observó boquiabierta al enano, ¿qué cojones acababa de decirle?

—Disculpa, pero… ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó, comenzaba a sentir nacerle un tic en el ojo.

—No te moverás de este lugar—ordenó Escudo de Roble, ejerciendo todo el tono de mando y poder en su voz—Balin, cuida de ella.

Pero si el rey enano creía que sería así de simple que Hermione aceptara sus ordenanzas se equivocaba.

— _¡Jodido enano arrogante!_ —bramó en Khuzdul, la muchacha— _¡No soy una maldita paria!_ —el enano volteó a mirarla con el semblante de alguien que acababa de ser retado a muerte.

— _¡Es una maldita orden, y la cumplirás te guste o no!_ —le gritó también.

— _¡Me importa un carajo lo que me ordenes, ha sido mi idea y yo participaré!_ —arremetió ella enfrentando al hombre, con los ojos brillándole peligrosamente.

— _¡Terca y obstinada mujer!_ —gritó Thorin, con los dientes rechinándole del enojo.

Balin se sujetó el puente de la nariz, incluso él sabía que este no era el mejor momento para que una pelea matrimonial se diera a colación. Pero lejos de que la disgustada pareja continuara con sus dices y diretes, un grito de alerta les llamó la atención, haciéndolos volver a concentrarse en la prioridad que era deshacerse del graphorn. Hermione contuvo un gemido de angustia al observar cómo era que la colosal criatura arrancaba, con sus colmillos sobresalientes, las raíces del árbol donde Ori, Bilbo y Kili se habían ocultado.

Después de que Hermione lo empujara del camino del graphorn y verlo estrellarse con el tronco de los árboles, Bilbo se vio en la urgencia de buscar un nuevo refugio y pronto lo encontró entre las presencias de Oin y Nori, además de Ori, Kili y Fili. Con un movimiento de cola, Oin y Nori había salido volando en direcciones diferente, dejando a Bilbo, Ori y Kili solos. El joven príncipe armó su arco y aunque soltó siete flechas, ninguna logró traspasar la piel del animal. Sólo entonces Bilbo observó una pequeña abertura entre las raíces de un árbol casi caído, indicándoles a los otros dos, los tres se resguardaron en el profundo agujero antes de que la criatura siquiera alcanzara a rozarlos. Ahora ahí se encontraban, con un furioso graphorn ubicado en su única vía de escape y con toneladas de tierra detrás y bajo de ellos. Para Bilbo Bolsón Tuk, el encontrarse en un agujero, jamás había representado tanto peligro mortal.

Dwalin y Gloin trataron de hacer desistir al animal de continuar cavando pero sólo eran recibidos por furiosas patadas y movimientos de cola acompañados con rugidos que lo mandaban volar una y otra vez. Fili intentó hacer un movimiento precavido, colándose entre las patas del graphorn y tratar de envolverle las piernas traseras con una cuerda para tumbarlo. Pero la criatura, astuta en suma experiencia, notó las intenciones del joven enano y entre bufidos y violentos pisoteos, hizo al príncipe huir de la situación. Hubiera acabado muerto, de no ser porque una persona lo tomó del cuello de su abrigo y lo apartó de la enorme pata que se dirigía hacia él. El movimiento había sido tan rápido y sin aviso que le hizo trastabillar y caer rodando junto al enano que lo salvó, quien acabó sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se abrieron en sorpresa al percatarse que el enano, no era precisamente un enano, sino una mujer, la mujer de su tío Thorin.

—Hermione…—susurró atónito, ni siquiera se podría decir que fue un susurro, las palabras habían sido dichas tan lentamente que se perdieron en el viento sin ser escuchadas. Levantándose, la muchacha miró una vez más al joven enano y sin decirle nada, retornó al campo de batalla. Fili se quedó un momento más tumbado donde estaba, miles de sensaciones y pensamientos estaban cruzando por su mente.

Tomando la situación en sus manos, Thorin blandió _Orcrist_ y avanzando hacia el graphorn, le hizo una profunda herida en el muslo, seguida de otra que se profundizo en el costado izquierdo. Ese era el poder de una espada élfica, traspasar la piel más dura que existe. Exhalando un potente rugido, la acción logró tomar la atención completa del animal. Observando al enano que lo hubiera lastimado, alzó una enorme pata dispuesto a pisotearlo pero Thorin se escabulló debajo de la criatura apareciendo del otro lado y clavando el filo elfico en el otro costado. Algo que se ganó una golpiza de la cola, sin embargo, Escudo de Roble ya se había familiarizado el movimiento y no le fue difícil evitarlo. Estallando en furia, el graphorn esperó por volver a Thorin aparecer y cuando lo ubicó, cerca de sus cuartos traseros, se dio la media vuelta y lo embistió con uno de los largos colmillos sobresalientes de su hocico. Mandando al enano volar varios metros.

—¡Thorin!—gritó Hermione. Corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el enano, se percató que Escudo de Roble no tendría nada más allá que unos raspones y moretones pero ningún hueso roto o una herida de cuerno en su cuerpo. Además del ego herido, claro era.

Sintiendo una fuerza envolverla en un tipo de aura oscura, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su propio enojo. Una furia dirigida hacia la criatura que acababa de poner en peligro la vida de _su_ compañero. Irguiéndose de golpe, se dijo que esa criatura pagaría con creces sus acciones. Trasmutando en su forma huargo, lanzó un rugido al aire que capturó el interés del graphorn sobre ella; mirándola con una mezcla de enojo y ferocidad, pero no tanto como lo demostraban los ojos dorados de la muchacha.

— _Zaraph devi melekei naurhy_ —gritó Hermione al graphorn, hablando en la lengua de las bestias.

El enorme animal entrecerró los ojos.

— _Uruk balej yadokai_ —rugió, retando a la muchacha y cuando ella escuchó las palabras de la criatura, sus ojos relampaguearon en vibrante furia.

Un segundo después, la criatura se había dejado ir sobre ella, bajando la cabeza esperando embestirla con los cuernos. Hermione alzó las patas delanteras y lo sostuvo impidiendo que los cuernos se enterraran en su cuerpo. El graphorn, iracundo por no lograr lo que deseaba, comenzó a empujar, ejerciendo fuerza y haciendo que Hermione fuera arrastrada hacia atrás mientras seguía manteniendo los cuernos del animal lejos de ella, mientras que con garras y dientes daba mordiscos y zarpazos en la cabeza y la espalda del graphorn. Irritado, la criatura bajó un poco la cabeza y volvió a subirla empujando de un golpe a la mujer y haciéndola rodar varios metros por delante.

Del otro lado de donde se desarrollaba la pelea, Balin y el resto de los enanos habían corrido hacia donde se encontraban Bilbo, Ori y Kili, sacándolos del casi destruido agujero que por poco se convertía en su tumba. Al salir, el mediano se llevó las manos a la boca con una expresión de pánico al detallar en la situación en que Hermione estaba envuelta.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Kili, observando el momento en que la muchacha era otra vez golpeada y lanzada lejos.

Thorin apretó los puños, se sentía impotente en toda la extensión de la palabra. No podía intervenir aunque lo deseara, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que Hermione terminara herida o muerta por tratar de protegerlo. Sintiendo la bilis juntársele en la garganta, ordenó al resto de la compañía no moverse, los demás entendieron, pero se mantuvieron expectantes ante cualquier movimiento u oportunidad de poder ayudar a su señora.

Sintiendo al cansancio hacer mella en ella, observó al enorme animal. Aunque no estaba resultando nada fácil hacerlo caer, bien que había logrado hacer innumerables heridas en las patas traseras, la cabeza y la joroba de la espalda. Harta de tener que seguir luchando, se dijo que terminaría con esta situación de una vez por todas. Se paró derecha, esperando de nueva cuenta una embestida del graphorn, el ser, iracundo por no verla muerta, se volvió a encaminar hacia ella. Hermione se levantó en sus patas traseras, elevando una de sus garras y dejándola ir con fuerza sobre el rostro del graphorn. El impacto había sido tan descomunal que la cabeza del animal casi daba toda la vuelta completa en 360 grados, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Arrastrándose entre el ahumadero de tierra, los enanos miraron con sorpresa que Hermione acababa de arrancarle de raíz uno de los cuernos que sobresalían de la boca. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el graphorn siseó en un tipo de amenaza susurrante, acababa de perder el cuerno derecho superior y el inferior, del mismo lado, se encontraba partido a la mitad; sin olvidar hablar de la inmensa marca que las garras del huargo dejaron en ese lado del rostro.

Hermione emitió un estridente rugido, dando a entender una advertencia por si el animal deseaba volver a atacar. Golpeando el suelo una y otra vez con sus patas delanteras, la muchacha continuó rugiendo y lanzando gruñidos hacia el intruso hasta que observó al graphorn bajar la cabeza y meter la cola entre las patas.

— _¡Farelesi!_ —le gritó.

El graphorn, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, pero cuando miró que la muchacha se dirigía hacia él, su lento caminar se volvió un trote y después en una carrera. Corriendo, se internó de regreso en el bosque con la muchacha pisándole los talones.

La compañía todavía se quedó unos minutos en su lugar, antes de soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo y detallar que se encontraban fuera de peligro. Incluso, aún podían escuchar los gimoteos del graphorn y los rugidos de Hermione mientras lo perseguía.

—De la que nos hemos salvado—dijo Gloin, sentándose en el suelo y dejando caer el hacha.

—¿Por qué demonios hay una criatura como esa en este bosque? —preguntó Fili, todavía algo espabilado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero nadie le contestó. Y no le molestó la falta de contestación, su atención estaba enfocada en el punto por donde Hermione había desaparecido y ella aún no retornaba. Además, aún continuaba fresco en su mente que ella le salvara del graphorn. Inmediatamente, comenzó a sentir un escozor en el pecho.

Retomando el aire perdido y recuperando la presión cardiaca normal, la compañía esperaron porque la muchacha regresa, no pasó más allá de cinco minutos cuando Hermione volvió, luciendo ahora en su versión humana. Mirando en todas direcciones, buscó indicios de que algún miembro del equipo estuviera herido o lastimado, agradeció fuertemente a Ilutavar y Mahal porque este no fuera el caso.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó, tratando de asegurarse como precaución.

Muchas cabezas asintieron y otras medio cabecearon una afirmación, pero lo que rompió el silencio de la compañía fue la incomprensible risa que el mediano soltó en ese momento.

—¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Ella dijo bien?!—el gritó de Bilbo era desconcertante—¡Por supuesto que no estamos bien! ¡Nada dentro de este maldito bosque lo está!—continuó, señalando a su alrededor como vivo ejemplo de sus palabras—Tus preguntas no necesitan respuestas cuando claramente son vistas, e incluso, vividas.

—Relájate, Señor Bolsón—habló Fili—Cualquiera diría que estas a punto de perder la cabeza.

El pequeño saqueador lanzó un refunfuñado, era claro que el estrés que acababa de pasar le había hecho desquitarse con el primero en cruzarse en su camino.

—Bilbo, tranquilo—le dijo Hermione. El mediano sintió una opresión en la garganta, culpa es lo que era. Cabeceando, asintió, dejándose caer por completo en el suelo, necesitaba sentir algo de estabilidad.

Negando una y otra vez, la muchacha relajó los hombros, comenzaba a sentirlos realmente pesados. No pasó mucho para que los enanos iniciaran con alegatos y disturbios, argumentando que se encontraban lo suficientemente cansados para continuar caminando, pero para Hermione esas palabras le eran insignificantes.

—Si nos quedamos aquí, corremos el riesgo de que el graphorn regrese y dudo que alguno de ustedes deseen volver a verlo—eso llamó la atención de los enanos—Así que si lo que quieren es evitar otra situación como la de hace un momento, les aconsejo que levanten sus miserables traseros y encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche.

Mucho no les quedó para llevarle la contraria a la muchacha, sobre todo después de que Thorin les ordenara enérgicamente que comenzaran a caminar. Ese día había sido el peor de todos desde que entraran en el bosque, bueno, el segundo peor, porque aquel donde habían cazado la ardilla se tomaba el puesto número uno. Una hora después, la compañía se encontraba instalándose en el pequeño escudriñado lugar que Fili y Kili habían localizado. Las tareas rutinarias del campamento se vieron más lentas y hurañas de lo normal, cuando en menos de 20 minutos el fuego y la comida estaban listos, ahora les tomó cerca de 40 minutos (el doble de lo establecido) para que cada integrante de la compañía fuera alimentado.

Hermione observó con algo de aburrimiento el contenido en su cuenco, era estofado de papas y zanahorias, lo mismo que llevaba comiendo desde el inicio del viaje. Haciendo una mueca de hastío, dejó el plato en un lugar apartado, no tenía deseos de continuar su cena. En verdad se preguntaba cómo diablos había estado alimentándose de papas y zanahorias por más de 13 meses, esa pregunta merecía una respuesta. Contando ovejas imaginarias, no le prestó atención a los pesados pasos que se acercaban a ella.

— _Ava…_ —la muchacha volteó a mirar al enano, quien se sentó junto a ella y la observaba fijamente. Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad, esa mirada no indicaba nada bueno. Pero antes de que abriera la boca para hablar, el movimiento de la mano de Thorin la impresionó.

Él había alzado la mano, colocándola gentilmente sobre la mejilla de la joven, delineando el rasguño que yacía sobre la piel. Frunció el entrecejo, maldiciéndose por no estar haciendo un buen trabajo como compañero al permitir que en _su_ mujer, recayeran este tipo de daños; aun cuando sólo se trataba de un simple y mundano rasguño. Pero Thorin era un enano posesivo y celoso, resguardando lo que desea y ama de cualquier probabilidad que le amenazara con arrebatárselo.

— _¿Te sigue molestando el costado?_ —preguntó, con sus ojos indicándole la zona afectada durante la pelea contra el graphorn.

A Hermione casi le dieron ganas de reír como una idiota.

— _No es nada_ —le dijo ella, sonriéndole con cariño— _Para mañana estaré mejor, es uno de los beneficios de la sangre de dragón_ —y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Sangre de dragón has dicho? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?—ambos voltearon a mirar a Oin, cada uno con una ceja arqueada en clara expresión de desconcierto, pero el enano no les prestó atención. En su lugar, el viejo herbolario comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, sacando y haciendo un torbellino de mantas y artilugios que llevaba cargando. Al menos, hasta que exclamó en señal de haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando—Esto será suficiente para curar las heridas de los demás.

Hermione observó curiosa el pequeño frasco que Oin llevaba en la mano. Tomándose su tiempo en tratar de identificar de qué se podría tratar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse que dentro de ese frasquillo se encontraba una extraña mezcla de las hierbas hervidas que Oin utilizaba para sanar y la sangre que _voluntariamente_ le había otorgado al enano. Sintió una ligera sacudida, el hombre era en verdad extravagante en sus formas de curar heridas y malestares.

Y aunque al inicio, ninguno de los enanos se dignó en probar el nuevo menjurje del sanador, poco después, y a costa de su voluntad, todos se vieron con pastas de color lila cubriendo los raspones y heridas que obtuvieron durante la pelea. Pero en esta ocasión, no se escucharon alegaciones y vituperios después de que fueron atendidos, porque desde la opinión de los enanos, este ungüento era la primera medicina hecha por Oin que no les provoca: vómito, diarrea, malestar estomacal, mareos, alucinaciones, pérdida del habla o memoria, desequilibrio, calentura mayor a los 40 grados, y en el peor de los casos, disfunción eréctil.

Encogiéndose levemente de hombros, la muchacha retornó sus ojos al punto musculoso que se encontraba junto a ella, y el cual, aun no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Enarcando una ceja, ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa al enano. Escudo de Roble se preguntó si Hermione acababa de leerle la mente, porque lo que acababa de pasar por ella no resultaba ser muy caballeroso e inocente que digamos y la sonrisa pícara de _su_ mujer no era de mucha ayuda para responder a su cuestionamiento.

—¿Cuándo crees que se besen? —Bilbo casi escupe el pedazo de zanahoria que llevaba mordiendo por más de 15 minutos.

Limpiándose los restos del estofado que no alcanzó a retener en la boca, observó a Bofur, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él. El enano se masajeaba con delicadeza las puntas de su bigote, con una expresión en el rostro que el hobbit dedujo como quien sabe algo pero no lo dice.

—¿Q-qué has dicho?—preguntó, tal vez había escuchado mal, pero tratándose de Bofur siempre era lo primero que se oía.

El enano lo miró con un gesto como si le costara entender que el saqueador no comprendiera a lo que se refería.

—Dije: _¿cuándo crees que se besen?_ —lo repitió—Vamos, Bilbo, no es tan difícil de entender.

—¿Besarse? —preguntó de nuevo, aunque la simple incógnita fue un auto-reflejo de corroborar sus sospechas.

—Sí, besarse—razonó Bofur, hablándole como lo haría un padre a su hijo de tres años—Es decir: la unión de labios, la mezcla de fluidos, el compartir saliva, picoretes tiernos, los besuqueos discretos e indiscretos, el baboseo entre ambos, el toque-roce-contacto que harán sus labios al juntarse… Espera…—Bofur se calló por un momento—¿Sabes lo que es un beso, Bilbo?

Ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, sólo dio una fuerte inhalación que dejó escapar en un suspiro que demostraba lo pronto que estaba por darle una terrible jaqueca.

" _Estos enanos y sus formas tan directas de decir las cosas"_ se dijo, pero no podía negar que algo en ello resultaba ser sumamente gracioso.

—Te apuesto 10 monedas de oro y 5 de plata que en menos de un mes, ellos terminan besándose—dijo Bofur, sonriente.

Bilbo exclamó contrariado. Ahora sí tenía jaqueca.

 **[…]**

" _Hay un arroyo en el bosque con un oscuro encantamiento, no toquen el agua. Cruzarlo por el puente de piedra"_ Bilbo repetía una y otra vez las últimas palabras que Beorn le dijo antes de verlos partir y dejarlos marchar hacia el bosque.

Y en los últimos días, habían estado buscando y buscando y buscando ese puente. Pero del bendito arroyo, ni el sonido del agua se escuchaba, es como si no existiera. Por no hablar de que los ánimos en la compañía comenzaban a elevarse a niveles de desesperación y fastidio caóticos. El único lado positivo de toda esa descarrilada caravana, era que no habían perdido el camino. Siempre que se paraban a descansar era junto a él y ni siquiera se había visto en la idiotez de alejarse.

Durante las largas horas en que conllevaba recorrer el estrecho, polvoriento y destartalado camino, los enanos se habían visto en la obligación de tomar turnos para guiar al resto. En ocasiones hubo partes donde cuando el que iba de líder amenazaba con descarrilarlos, debido al cansancio, otro salía para volver a encaminarlos por la ruta correcta. La mayoría de las veces era Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Fili o Hermione quien llevaba la delantera, pero si le preguntaban a la muchacha, ella prefería quedarse en la parte trasera de la fila. En ese lugar le era más fácil distinguir o percibir si algo o alguien los observaba o perseguía.

—Aire, necesito aire—se quejaba Bofur.

—La cabeza, me da vueltas—le siguió Gloin, tal pareciera que estaban sincronizados.

Se escuchó un resoplido.

—¡Dejen de quejarse y caminen!—bramó Dwalin, él también se hallaba cansado, pero no estaba haciendo berrinche por ello.

En respuesta sólo se escucharon las sandeces que ambos hombres le exclamaron al enano tatuado. Palabras que fueran recibidas y contraatacadas, iniciando una revuelta, esta era la cuarta en lo que se llevaba del día. Para Bilbo, que intuía podrían pasar de las 12 del mediodía, le era equiparable a las 10 de la noche más desagradable de su vida.

Se encontraban sedientos y de las cantimploras que el cambia pieles les había regalado ya no quedaba mucha agua, y eso que cada uno cargaba con la suya propia. En todo el trayecto no habían visto manantiales ni arroyos, además, aunque los hubieran encontrado, se dudaría que tocarían esa agua, las advertencias del gigantesco hombre no estaban a discusión para ser ignoradas. Así estaban cuando un día descubrieron que una corriente de agua interrumpía el sendero.

—Hemos encontrado el puente—gritó Dori, parándose. Era él quien guiaba al grupo en esta ocasión.

Lenta y pausada, pero no demasiado ancha, el agua del arroyo fluía cruzando el camino; y era negra, o así parecía en la oscuridad. Incluso daba la ilusión de asemejarse a un lago, un enorme lago negro estancado en medio de un oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Fue bueno que Beorn les hubiese prevenido contra el uso del agua, o hubieran bebido y llenado alguno de los odres vacíos en la orilla, sin preocuparse por el color. Así que sólo pensaron en cómo atravesarla sin mojarse. Se podía observar el inicio de un gran puente de piedra, pero para decepción de la compañía, si alguna vez hubo un puente allí, ahora se encontraba sólo las ruinas de él. Tal vez se había podrido con el tiempo y había caído al agua dejando sólo los postes quebrados cerca de la orilla.

—Podríamos cruzarlo a nado—propuso Bofur.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas las instrucciones del cambia pieles? —preguntó Thorin—La magia negra pesa sobre el bosque. Este arroyo está encantado.

Varios de los enanos soltaron un suspiro, ¿cómo se suponía que cruzarían el arroyo entonces? Pero esa respuesta no aminoró la personalidad bromista y juguetona de Bofur.

—Está encantado de qué—dijo el enano de sombrero gracioso, incluso en momentos como ese, se daba el tiempo de hacer bromas, y Bilbo no supo ocultar su risa. Ni siquiera Kili, Ori y Hermione, a ellos les había parecido un buen chiste, aunque una sola mirada de advertencia por parte de Dwalin les hizo callar.

—Debemos encontrar otra forma de cruzar—habló Thorin, casi dando una orden para que los demás comenzaran a pensar en ideas o tal vez sólo por decir algo.

Bilbo soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Dejando a los demás hacer sus propios planes, centró su aguda vista en las negras aguas del arroyo.

" _Tan profundas y oscuras, tal pareciera que tiene vida propia"_ pensaba el mediano, meditando sin dejar de observar el arroyo, es como si le atrajera y le sedujera de una forma indirecta, pero profundamente efectiva. Despabilándose de un zangoloteo, se dijo que no sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera sensación que ese arroyo escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

Arrodillándose en la ribera, miró adelante y sus ojos captaron la difuminada figura de una construcción, con una estructura familiar. Tallándose los ojos, volvió a mirar en esa dirección, descubriendo el método que les ayudaría a cruzar el río.

—¡Hay un bote en la otra orilla!—gritó, llamando la atención de la compañía.

—¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —le preguntó Thorin, siempre impregnando sus palabras con ese tono de orden.

Bilbo cabeceó un par de veces.

—No muy lejos. Tal parece que se encuentra anclado—dijo, mientras lo señalaba.

—¡Ya lo veo, ya lo veo! —exclamó Dori.

En un santiamén, varios enanos se encontraban en la ribera para observar al pequeño bote, pero ninguno sabía cómo llegar hasta él.

—Sí tan sólo se encontrara de este lado del arroyo, nos haría el camino más fácil—dijo Balin, tal parecía que su comentario era más bien una queja que una simple oración.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, levantándose de la roca donde se había sentado y estirando los miembros de su cuerpo como si fuera hacer una clase de práctica de gimnasia.

—Tal parece que yo tengo que volver a salvar el día—dijo, encaminándose a la ribera donde los postes clavados eran lo único que quedaba del puente de piedra.

Ni siquiera llegó a la orilla, cuando una mano sujetando su brazo le hizo dar la vuelta.

— _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_ —la expresión de Thorin daba a demostrar que no le gustaba la idea que ella pudiera estar tramando. La muchacha se preguntó a donde se habían ido esas cláusulas que el enano y ella hubieron estipulado la otra noche.

" _De seguro le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro"_ pensó, y la verdad no dudaba que fuera cierto.

— _Tranquilo, querido_ —le dijo, colocando una mano sobre la del enano. Tal pareciera que jugaba con la sobreprotección que Escudo de Roble le daba.

Sonriéndole socarronamente y con un poco de picardía, la muchacha miró hacia la compañía, pero su sonrisa se medió borró al toparse con los ojos azules de Fili. Dubitativa, fijó sus ojos en la figura justo detrás del joven príncipe.

—Ori—el aludido pegó un brinco y miró a la mujer, quien le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

Cambiando a su forma huargo, la muchacha le indicó al enano que montara sobre su lomo junto con sogas y un gancho. Al parecer, la idea de la mestiza era saltar hasta el otro lado del arroyo y que Ori se encargara de enganchar la pequeña embarcación para que le sirviera al resto de enanos para cruzar el río oscuro. Thorin frunció el entrecejo, no le agradaba la idea, pero debía reconocer que era la única lo suficientemente buena para ser aceptada. Aún con algo de renuencia dejó que Ori subiera en ella.

—No es justo, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo? —se quejó Kili, tal como lo haría un pequeño de cinco años al no conseguir que su padre le comprara un helado.

—Kili, cierra la boca—le regañó Dwalin, y el joven príncipe no tuvo otro remedio más que mantener el silencio o enfrentarse a la furia del Señor Nada Amable Hermano de Balin.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo con ese muchachito.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella, pero no le dio tiempo al enano para responderle, la muchacha saltó de la orilla y el muchacho se aferró al pelaje del lobo.

El aterrizaje no había sido del todo amable. En el momento en que tocaron tierra, Hermione había cambiado radicalmente a su versión humana, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo. Cuando Ori llegó hasta el bote, una expresión de pesadumbre cruzó por su rostro, instalándose y volviéndose más obvia conforme miraba más y más a la embarcación.

—Tenemos un serio problema por acá—los enanos le escucharon, sin entender a qué se refería con serio problema. Entonces, el enano añadió:—El bote se encuentra agujerado, tiene más hoyos que los calzones más viejos de Dori.

Si los ánimos no hubieran estado tan bajos por las malas, terribles, noticias, los enanos estarían carcajeándose y soltando referencias respecto a la ropa interior agujera que Dori utiliza.

—¿Y cómo cruzaremos? Al no tener bote, las ideas han disminuido—dijo Nori, recargándose en uno de los postes que formaron al puente.

Bofur chasqueó los dedos, acababa de ocurrírsele una brillante idea.

—¡Oye, Hermione! —le llamó. La muchacha volteó a verlo de reojo—¿Crees puedas cruzarnos a todos tal como lo has hecho con Ori?

La mestiza ahora lo miró directamente, gruñéndole como perro rabioso antes de gritarle en Khuzdul:— _¡Consigan su propia vía de cruce!_

Dándole la espalda, se sentó en la roca más próxima y se volvió a sumergir en el horrible mareo que aún no cesaba. Thorin la observó fijamente, algo le ocurría. Fue entonces que la voz de Kili se escuchó:

—Miren, estás lianas parecen fuertes—dijo, señalando la inmensa ramera que se enredaba de árbol a árbol en distints orillas del arroyo—Podríamos utilizarlas para cruzar—sugirió, comenzando a escalar en una, pero la potente voz de su tío lo detuvo.

—Kili—el muchacho volteó a verlo—Primero el menos pesa…

Sin necesidad de volver a repetirlo, la compañía comprendió a quien se refería el rey enano, y todos dirigieron su atención al mediano que se encontraba taciturno en la orilla de la ribera. Sintiéndose observado, Bilbo miró hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de 12 enanos fijos en él. Había escuchado a la perfección la orden de Escudo de Roble, pero no le había tomado importancia, no hasta que comprendió que él era el miembro más pequeño y sacudido de carnes de la compañía. Ahogando una exclamación de profunda indignación, se abrió camino entre los hombres con toda la dignidad que le era posible. Detallando en lo que estaba a punto de cruzar, sólo se permitió darse un auto-consuelo.

Al inicio comenzó caminando entre las lianas más gordas, no había problema con ellas; eran tan fuertes que andar sobre ellas resultaba ser una travesía sumamente fácil. El verdadero problema vino cuando esas lianas se acabaron y lo único que había al alcance era unas más delgadas. Sujetándose con fuerza, Bilbo se las tuvo que apañar con toda la paciencia de la que era poseedor para terminar de cruzarlas.

—Están bien. Yo no veo ningún problema—habló el mediano, aludiendo que las lianas no se romperían con facilidad. Pero justo cuando creyó ubicar correctamente los pies, uno de ellos resbaló y en dos segundos, el pequeño saqueador se encontraba colgando de cabeza, aferrándose a la liana con las piernas y evitando a toda costa caer al agua hechizada—De acuerdo, ahora sí veo un problema.

Enderezándote como pudo, pronto se vio otra vez de regreso escalando entre las lianas. Mirando hacia el frente, vislumbró que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la orilla donde Ori le esperaba, expectante. Dándose ánimos, se balanceó entre la hilandera, y entre uno de sus balanceos, el pequeño saqueador se volvió a ver en una situación donde por poco cae al agua. A sólo centímetros del oscuro líquido del arroyo, Bilbo miró su reflejo, era tan claro y preciso como si se estuviera observando en un espejo. De hecho, comenzaba a sentir la urgente necesidad por sumergir la cara en el agua, probarla, degustarla y dejarla arrastrarlo entre la corriente… Parpadeando confuso, se obligó a recordar que hacía exactamente en ese lugar. Tragándose el agrio sabor que dejó haber visto su reflejo en el arroyo, Bilbo terminó por cruzar, dando un salto para llegar hasta la orilla; pero la caída le había salido mal y terminó raspándose las piernas y palmas de las manos.

Retomando aire, se dijo:—Aquí pasa algo, y es algo malo—estaba completamente seguro de ello. Sentándose, giró su cuerpo hacia la compañía:—Quédense donde están, esperen un momento—pero sus palabras no fueron de mucho, porque justo cuando elevaba sus ojos para mirar a los enanos, se sorprendió al percatarse que toda la caravana se encontraba cruzando el arroyo a través de las lianas.

—Bienvenido a tierra firme, Sr. Bolsón—Bilbo observó a Hermione mirando desde arriba, con una mueca que podría ser una sonrisa.

Poco después, Thorin arribaba a la orilla, dejando saber su presencia con un estridente sonido seco de su salto hacia la ribera.

— _Ava_ —llamó inmediatamente—¿Ocurre algo?

Hermione cabeceó un par de veces, no muy segura.

—No sabría explicarlo—el enano arqueó una ceja—Hay algo extraño en este arroyo, sería mejor que nos diéramos prisa y nos alejáramos de él, cuanto antes mejor.

Thorin llevó una mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha, colocando delicadamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, antes de asentir. Hermione le sonrió en respuesta. Y en cuanto al estimado Sr. Bolsón, tuvo que hacerse de la vista gorda, pretendiendo que el suelo y los guijarros eran más interesantes que la romántica parejita a su lado.

Pronto todos estuvieron a salvo en la orilla opuesta. Dwalin acababa de llegar aprisa, con una cuerda enrollada en el brazo, aludiendo que no pensaba caer en ese maldito arroyo y sufrir de quien sabe que maleficios, y hubiera seguido cacareando de no ser cuando algo malo ocurrió. Sendero adelante hubo un ruido como de pezuñas raudas. De repente, de la lobreguez del bosque, salió un ciervo. Cargó sobre los enanos y los derribó, y en seguida se encogió para saltar. Pasó por encima del agua con un poderoso brinco que llegó a la orilla, y los enanos lo observaron alejarse rápidamente hasta que la oscuridad del bosque lo devoró. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo para volver a recuperarse de la impresión cuando de repente, sendero adelante, aparecieron nuevamente unos ciervos; sólo que estos eran blancos, junto con un cervato y unas ciervas. Tan níveos resultaban como oscuro había sido el ciervo anterior.

—¿Qué vas hacer?—preguntó Bilbo, observando que Thorin había preparado el arco y había puesto una flecha. Ignorando el cuestionamiento del mediano, el enano disparó rápido contra la bestia, la cual se escabulló, esquivando la flecha; siendo seguido por el resto de la manada—No debiste hacerlo—volvió a hablar el mediano.

—Bilbo tiene razón, trae mala suerte—secundó Hermione, incluso ella era temerosa de la caza a los ciervos blancos.

—No creo en la suerte—habló Thorin, con su usual voz de mando; no dejándose intimidar por las supersticiones de ambos—La suerte se la busca uno.

Y antes de que Thorin pudiera decir nada, tres de los enanos se habían puesto en pie de un brinco y habían disparado las flechas. Ninguna pareció dar en el blanco. Los ciervos sé volvieron y desaparecieron entre los árboles tan en silencio como habían venido y los enanos dispararon en vano otras flechas.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse! —gritó Thorin, pero demasiado tarde; los excitados enanos habían desperdiciado las últimas flechas, y ahora los arcos que Beorn les había dado eran inútiles.

—¿Qué decías? —le renegó Hermione, dándole a entender que su suerte no iría por buen camino. Thorin gruñó, obviamente molesto.

Una disputa comenzó a escucharse en el grupo. Se trataba de los enanos que se estaban recriminando el hecho de haberse malgastado todas las flechas en tratar de cazar a un ciervo. Hermione miró a Escudo de Roble con una expresión en la cara que declara a viva voz: _Te lo dije_.

— _¡Silencio, mujer!_ —le ordenó en lengua Khuzdul, no pensaba tolerar los tonos sabiondos de _su_ mujer, ya tenía suficiente con tener que parar la nueva pelea que había entre sus hombres.

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y elevó los brazos, se rendía. Ella tampoco iba a estar soportando el carácter voluble y sumamente arrogante de ese enano. Así que levantándose, se fue alejando de la orilla del arroyo y de la compañía hasta dejarse caer en una raíz sobresalida de un árbol que parecía una pequeña silla. Permitiendo a sus pulmones llevarse de aire, aunque fuera del podrido e intoxicado viento del bosque, comenzó a meditar en la extraña fuerza que había actuado sobre ella cuando saltó en el puente. Había sido como algún tipo de hechizo, paralizándola y hacerle marearse violentamente; le costó demasiado tiempo luchar contra esa sensación y eso le indicaba que esa magia provenía del agua del arroyo. Aunque lo más extraño era que sólo ella parecía afectada, porque Ori no se miró con arcadas y desequilibrios, ese muchachito había pisado tierra más fresco que una lechuga. Gruñendo, se dijo qué tanto podía esconder este endemoniado bosque y su elfico rey.

Cerrando los ojos, se dijo que necesitaba vacaciones, urgentemente las ansiaba. Poco a poco se fue relajando, respirando al compás que entonaba una delicada melodía, tan mística y antigua que se le hacía extraño no conocerla. Fue entonces que su cerebro hizo clic, se suponía que debería estar escuchando las palabras mal sonantes de los enanos y los intentos de Bilbo por apaciguarlos, además de la autoritaria voz de Thorin por encima de todas, ordenándoles que se callara. Pero en lugar de todo eso, sólo había silencio, un profundo y escozo silencio, y la tranquila melodía que había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo volvió a oírse, sólo que en esta ocasión, distinguió una voz en ella…

— _Donde nuestras voces se oyen ven a buscarnos_ —¿voces?, se preguntó Hermione, comenzando a fruncir el ceño— _Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos…_

" _¿Voceees? ¿Cantooos? ¿Buscar? ¿Tierra? ¿Qué demonios?" repitió en su mente._

Abriendo los ojos, se topó con la escena más perturbadora que se hubiera imaginado.

" _Sirenas…"_ murmuró en su mente.

Grandes y hermosas mujeres, mitad humanas, mitad pez, se hallaban en la orilla del arroyo, cantando y atrayendo a los enanos hacia ellas con sutiles y sensuales movimientos de sus ojos y manos. Llamándolos como el olor más exótico y el hambre más necesitada. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación en la que se encontraban, debía hacer algo y pronto; pero cuando trató de levantarse, se vio siendo sujetada firmemente por las raíces del árbol donde estaba sentada. Manteniéndola inmóvil con los brazos y el torso apretados contra el tronco.

—¿Qué demonios?—maldijo, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Mirando a los enanos, encontró que la única que no estaba bajo los hechizos de las sirenas era ella. Y al parecer su única vía de escape, se encontraba atada e imposibilitada para ayudarles. Chasqueando la lengua, se dijo que si no podía moverse, al menos podría gritar.

—¡No las escuchen!—les gritó—¡Hey! ¡Apártense de la orilla!—pero ninguno la escuchaba, tal pareciera que ella no existía en ese momento.

La desesperación comenzaba apoderarse de ella, en verdad tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Puedes hablar?—Hermione volteó hacia donde se escuchaban las voces, era la única conversación que se oía, además de las maldiciones que ella lanzaba en su mente.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, encontró al enano menos pensado con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara mientras trataba de hablar con la sirena de cabello rubio que le seducía con un par de ojos azules.

—¡Dwalin, vieja cabra idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—gritó exclamando, aún sin poder creerse que el enano tatuado estuviera a punto de caer en las redes mentirosas de esa mitad mujer.

Ignorando los gritos de la mestiza, el hombre se acercó un poco más a la criatura en el agua.

—Eres muy linda—le dijo, y como recompensa, la sirena le sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y con un par de colmillos puntiagudos, pero el hombre se encontraba tan hechizado por la belleza de la mujer que no le prestó atención a ese detalle tan importante.

—Tú eres un enano, ¿no es así? —Dwalin asintió, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro tan femenino que hizo al hombre acercarse con más decisión—Eres alto y guapo para ser un enano.

Dwalin cabeceó un par de veces y actuando como un idiota dijo:—Bueno… Gracias—soltó una risa tartamuda—Es un halago que una mujer tan hermosa me considere guapo… Es decir, eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes?—Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad no podía creerlo.

—¿Quieres ser mi audaz y valiente enano? —le preguntó, agitando despacio las pestañas.

—¿En verdad? ¿Yo?—la sorpresa estaba impresa en la voz de Dwalin, la sirena confirmó con la cabeza, ladeándola y volviendo a mostrar esos ojitos con pestañas moviéndose.

Hermione casi entra en un ataque de impotencia, si la situación fuera otra hubiera estallado en risa, pero con los enanos a punto de ser devorados por mujeres mitad bestias, el problema requería de auto-control. Porque justamente eso es lo que estaba perdiendo, sino hacia algo rápido, tendría que ver desde donde se encontraba sujetada como era que sus amigos serían arrastrados hasta lo más profundo del río y después observar al agua teñirse de rojo. De la sangre de los enanos en ella.

Moviéndose con más violencia, se dio cuenta que en cuanto más hacía el intento de liberarse, las raíces del árbol la apretaban. Al punto de que la madera se clavaba en su cuerpo.

" _Piensa, Hermione, piensa"_ se forzó a sí misma, tendría que haber una vía de escape, siempre había una ante todo mal. Si una manada de huargos y orcos no fueron capaces de matarla, unas brujas mitad pez no serían quienes triunfaran sobre ella. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, se forzó a ejercer toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en romper las raíces, pero un sonido, de una voz conocida, la detuvo.

—Tú no eres un enano—se escuchó la voz de la sirena.

La respiración de Hermione se congeló al mismo tiempo en que pronunciaba el nombre del hombrecillo: _"Bilbo…"_ Mirando en dirección de la voz, encontró al pequeño mediano a tan sólo un par de pasos de dejarse tomar por las garras de la mujerzuela pescado.

—¡Bilbo!—gritó su nombre—¡Detente, no lo hagas, no la escuches! ¡Bilbo, mírame!

Pero debía saber que el saqueador no la escucharía, y no lo haría mientras el hechizo de la sirena estuviera sobre él.

—No, yo soy un hobbit de La Comarca—habló Bilbo, sin despegar sus ojos de la exuberante sirena.

—Y, ¿cuál es su nombre, Sr. Hobbit de La Comarca?—le preguntó, moviendo lenta y pausadamente los labios, permitiendo a su lengua deslizarse con sensualidad al hablar.

El hobbit tragó antes de volver a contestar:—Bilbo Barrigón—negó con la cabeza al instante—Quiero decir, Bolsón Cerrado—volvió a negar—No, no… Mi nombre es Bilbo… ¿Bolsa? —lo último lo dijo ya sin saber que era lo que seguía en realidad y poco le importaba.

La sirena se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mostrándole al mediano un poco más de su rostro y el hombrecillo caminó un par de pasos. En el instante en que la criatura creyó que lograría alcanzarlo, alzó un brazo en su dirección pero el otro terminó tocando la tierra de la orilla, haciendo que lo retirara con rapidez.

" _Así que el tocar la tierra firme les quema…"_ ese detalle era una ventaja, pero no lo sería del todo si primero ella no encontraba la forma de escapar de las raíces del árbol.

—Ven, Bilbo, ven conmigo—insistió la sirena y Bilbo no opuso resistencia.

Hermione miró hacia todos lados, tratando de localizar lo que fuera para impedir que la mujer arrastrara al mediano. Observando hacia el suelo, sus ojos encontraron una roca a centímetros de su pie derecho. No lo pensó dos veces y estirando la pierna, tomó la roca con el pie hasta colocarla en el empeine, golpeándola como haría un jugador de futbol con una pelota, la muchacha lanzó la piedra al aire y al instante la pateó en dirección al hobbit. Un tiro certero que le dio en la cabeza al hombrecillo y le hizo caer de espalda, justo cuando estaba a centímetros de que la sirena lo tocara. E imitó la misma acción con varios de los enanos que se encontraban más cerca del agua. Las mitad mujeres, voltearon a mirar feroces a Hermione y la mestiza les respondió con la misma ferocidad en la mirada.

—¡Ni siquiera piensen en tratar de volver a ponerles las manos encima!—bramó furiosa, puede que estuviera encadenada al tronco, pero las sirenas no tendrían fácil el llevarse a los enanos.

—Fémina intrusa—Hermione miró a la sirena que le hablaba.

A simple vista podía jurar que esa mitad mujer no era igual al resto, mientras que las demás hacían el trabajo de atraer a los enanos, esa sirena se estaba manteniendo al margen. Observando con detalle la coreografía de sus hermanas.

—¿Los quieren? —preguntó la mestiza—Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver para llevárselos.

La sirena sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

—Eso no será un problema—y alzando una mano, una nueva raíz apretó del cuello a Hermione, además de cinco extensiones más del árbol que le rodearon las piernas. Entonces lo supo, esa sirena se encontraba ahí para retenerla, para evitar que interfiriera en la captura de la compañía.

—Maldita bruja—dijo, entre jadeos, la raíz en su cuello le estaba cortando la respiración. Al parecer a la mitad pez no le había agradado ese insulto.

—No puedes hacer nada—habló la criatura—Ahora, mantente quieta mientras nos llevamos a tus amigos—Hermione lanzó un gruñido, eso jamás. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un verdadero insulto en Khuzdul, impropio de una mujer pero se quedó callada cuando comenzó a escuchar la melodía que las sirenas entonaban.

 _Cupido me ha flechado.  
La riqueza me da igual,  
sólo ha de consolarme,  
mi enano audaz, jovial.  
Doncellas vengan todas,  
quien quiera que seas,  
que el amor de un audaz enano,  
surca la embravecida tempestad. _

Tal pareciera, que mientras más cantaban, más efecto tenía sus hechizos sobre los enanos. Debía cerrarles la boca a esos peces cuanto antes.

—Es demasiado curioso—escuchó hablar a la sirena otra vez—Eres demasiado hermosa para ser una simple y asquerosa mortal—la mestiza la miró con los ojos resplandeciéndole en un dorado excéntrico, la sirena ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de añadir:—Me pregunto si _tu_ compañero también será capaz de resistirse a la belleza de una de mis hermanas.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. De repente, las raíces que la ataban ya le parecían tan importantes como antes. Observó a la sirena indicarle con la mirada hacía donde debía llevar sus ojos, cuando lo hizo, sintió un fuerte jalón en el pecho que la congeló al instante. Ni siquiera respiraba.

—Debo de admitirlo, el enano es apuesto. Tienes buenos gustos para ser una asquerosa mestiza—dijo la mujer con crueldad en las últimas palabras, pero Hermione no le prestó atención. Sus ojos estaban anclados en el enano y la sirena a unos metros de ella.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!—gritó la muchacha—¡Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' aléjate de ella! ¡Thorin, apártate! ¡Maldita sea, Thorin, escúchame jodido enano arrogante!

Una risa hizo que la joven dejara de ver al enano y mirara a la sirena que la retenía en el árbol.

—¿En verdad crees que te escuchara? —le preguntó—Nuestra magia es poderosa y antigua, no tienes ningún poder superior sobre el nuestro. Además, es lógico saber que él actuaría de esta forma… Son hombres después de todo—dijo, como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia.

Se abstuvo de cruzar nuevamente palabras con la bruja en el agua y volvió a mirar al rey enano. Dejando caer la quijada al observar la escena que se desarrollaba. La asquerosa mitad mujer de cabellera cobriza que se balanceaba ante Thorin frente a sus narices, había logrado que el enano llegara hasta ella. Y la maldita bruja de agua alzó los brazos tomando el rostro del rey entre sus manos.

—Nunca antes he besado a un rey enano…—dijo la sirena de cabello cobrizo entre susurros, pero Hermione la escuchó claramente, vaya que la había escuchado.

Con la respiración atorada en algún punto de su caja torácica, observó con lujo de detalle como la arpía acercaba su rostro hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del enano. En ese instante, algo se quebró dentro de Hermione. Y entre susurros oscuros, la voz gutural de la muchacha se escuchó.

—Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór… Hijo de tu puta madre—al instante, se escuchó una explosión.

Las sirenas miraron hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha, sólo para percatarse que la explosión había sido producto de la acción que provocó la mestiza al destruir las raíces del árbol que la mantenían atada.

—¿Cómo has…—la pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando la bruja de agua observó los ojos de la muchacha.

Donde antes hubo un dorado intenso, tal como podrían ser los rayos del sol o el oro líquido en continuo movimiento. Ahora lo único que se miraba era una espesa oscuridad que se desbordaba de sus pupilas y difuminaba el contorno de sus ojos. Además de las marcas que brillaban sobre la piel de la mestiza. La sirena líder retrocedió espantada.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Hermione avanzó en gran velocidad hasta donde se hallaba Escudo de Roble y tomándolo del cuello de su abrigo, lanzó al enano lo bastante lejos para que la arpía de agua no volviera a ponerle las manos encima. Furiosa, la sirena alzó los brazos con las garras apuntándole directamente, pero Hermione la esquivó y tomándola del cuello la sacó del agua, lanzándola a un lado. Fue cuestión de minutos para que las demás criaturas se fueran sobre ella. Y antes de que la pelea iniciara, la muchacha sacó a cada enano de peligro para después enfrascarse en una lucha.

Una sirena la tomó de las piernas, tratando de hacerla caer y Hermione la pateó tan fuerte que podría jurar haber visto más de cinco dientes salir de su boca. Otra se lanzó, sujetándola de la espalda, pero la muchacha la agarró de los cabellos y le dio la vuelta en el aire, lanzándola devuelta al agua, cuando miró su mano se percató que le había arrancado mechones enteros de cabello a la criatura. Desenfundando las cuchillas que llevaba, le cortó los brazos a una sirena que intentó encajarle las garras en los ojos. Le enterró una daga en el estómago a otra que se lanzó sobre ella y otra en la cabeza a la sirena que quiso jalonearla al agua. Además de utilizar varias de los pequeños cuchillos que cargaba en las arpías que, aprovechando viéndola ocupada, trataban de volver a llamar a los enanos. Emitiendo un rugido, se percató de un movimiento zigzagueante. Gruñendo con más ferocidad que antes, sus ojos llamearon al observar a la sirena que se encontraba arrastrándose en el suelo. Era la misma que al principio Hermione había lanzado tomándola por el cuello. La sirena que besó a Escudo de Roble y al parecer tenía planeado regresar al agua.

—Ah, no—dijo con firmeza—Tú no irás a ningún lado.

La sirena lanzó un estridente chillido al sentir el filo de la daga incrustada en su cola, impidiéndole regresar a la seguridad del agua. Chillidos que fueron seguidos de los intentos de sus hermanas por ayudarla. Y siguió lanzándolos mientras la muchacha la tomaba por el cuello, tan altos e insoportables que al final terminaron por irritar la poca paciencia de Hermione. Metiendo la mano en la boca de la sirena, la mestiza arrancó de un tajo la lengua de la criatura. Cuando los gritos cesaron, la criatura intentó utilizar sus garras, pero la muchacha la azotó de cara contra el suelo y cuando intentó levantarse fue recompensada con un golpe en el medio de la espalda que la obligó a volver al suelo. Sujetando el brazo izquierdo, Hermione se lo torció hasta que escuchó el hueso quebrarse y el brazo derecho tuvo el mismo destino. Tomándola por el cuello, la muchacha empuñó la daga en su mano derecha y en un hábil movimiento la cabeza fue desprendida.

Observando al cuerpo sin cabeza retorcerse como lo haría una gallina después de ser degollada, los ojos de Hermione regresaron un poco a su antiguo semblante. Sólo un poco. Dejando de ver al cuerpo que había dejado de moverse, su mirada recayó sobre las sirenas que la observaban desde el agua con sus rostros tapados hasta la nariz. No decían nada, sólo estaban allí, mirándola.

—Vuelvan a tocar algo que sea mío y les abriré sus preciosas gargantas—y habiéndolo dicho, arrojó la cabeza de la sirena a la orilla del arroyo. Un ejemplo de lo que le esperaría a aquella que no escuchara sus palabras.

Las criaturas miraron por largo rato el rostro desencajado y la boca sangrante sin lengua de su hermana muerta, dieron un último vistazo a la mestiza quien les lanzó un gruñido de advertencia antes de volver a sumergirse en las oscuras del río. Hermione se quedó un momento más, asegurándose de que se hubieran marchado para dejar escapar el aire y el grito de exasperación que llevaba atorado en su garganta desde el inicio. 15 minutos después volteó para mirar a la compañía comenzar a despertar del hechizo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Kili, tallándose la cara.

—Me siento como un pavo relleno—dijo Bofur.

Hermione aguardó hasta que todos estuvieran despiertos por completo.

—¡Sirenas! —se escuchó la voz de Balin—Había sirenas a la orilla del arroyo—la muchacha comenzó a sentir un tic en el ojo.

—Es cierto, yo las miré—habló Nori—Hermosas y con una belleza exótica. Oh, desearía que una de ellas me hubiera besado—muchos asintieron, deseando lo mismo, eso fue suficiente para la muchacha.

— _Shazara!_ —ordenó enérgicamente en lengua enana, todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos—En lugar de estar lloriqueando por unas criaturas que lo único que deseaban era devorarlos, levanten sus jodidos traseros del suelo antes de que me arrepiente de haberlos salvado por segunda ocasión.

Un horrible gemido de Bilbo hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la fuente de ese estrépito: —¡Bombur ha caído! ¡Bombur se ahoga!— gritó.

No era más que la verdad. Bombur sólo tenía un pie en tierra cuando la pelea de Hermione y las sirenas se dio. El enano había tropezado, impulsado hacia adelante y perdiendo el equilibrio, y las manos le resbalaron por las raíces limosas de la orilla, mientras se sumergía en el agua oscura y hechizada. Aún alcanzaron a ver el capuchón de Bombur sobre el agua, cuando llegaron corriendo a la orilla. Le echaron rápidamente una cuerda con un gancho. La mano de Bombur aferró la cuerda y los otros tiraron. Por supuesto, el enano estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero eso no era lo peor. Cuando lo depositaron en tierra seca ya estaba profundamente dormido, la mano tan apretada a la cuerda que no la pudieron soltar; y profundamente dormido quedó, a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron. Aún estaban de pie y mirándolo, maldiciendo la torpeza de Bombur, quien seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara redonda, como si todos aquellos problemas ya no le preocuparan.

—No hay forma de despertarle—dijo Dori y Oin le secundó—Tendremos que llevarlo arrastrando—e improvisando una camilla de ramas y mantas, subieron al gordo enano.

—Bien—dijo Hermione, habiéndose asegurado de que nada faltara—¡Ahora, vámonos! —sin decir más, la muchacha se fue alejando del campamento, dejando a toda la compañía con una extraña sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo. Hasta que de poco en poco, uno a uno fueron recordando con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, parándose de un salto, los enanos corrieron detrás de la mestiza, no deseaban volver a toparse con ninguna sirena. Por más hermosa que fuera esta.

Pero de todos, incluido el señor Bolsón, Thorin fue el único que encontró algo de que reírse. Al parecer alguien se encontraba molesta, muy molesta y celosa.

 **[…]**

Encontrar donde quedarse aquella noche no fue difícil, lo difícil se presentó cuando llegó la hora de la cena, porque con Bombur profundamente dormido, nadie cocinaría esa noche. O eso se pensó, hasta que Bofur señaló que el maestro Bolsón podría ser un buen suplente de su hermano. Decir que el hobbit no se quejó, sería mentir descaradamente. Porque lo hizo y sin importarle en ocultarlo. Improvisando con las limitadas raciones que la compañía tenía, Bilbo logró prepararles algo de sopa de verduras, muy diferente al ya conocido estofado de papas y zanahorias que Bombur suele prepararles todas las noches. Pero conociendo el apetito voraz que los enanos cargan, la deliciosa sopa de Bilbo se vio rápidamente engullida sin dejar una sola pizca de que alguna vez existió.

Tomando los últimos sorbos que quedaban en su plato, Hermione agradeció que Bombur no fuera quien cocinara aquella noche, su humor no se encontraba del todo reestablecido para tener que lidiar con enormes trozos de papas y zanahorias difíciles de masticar. Echando una revisado al pequeño caldero ya vacío, hizo una mueca ladeada, ojala hubiera un poco más.

—Si gustas puedes tomar mi ración—ella miró el cuenco que el hobbit le extendía.

—No, Bilbo. Cómelo, lo necesitas—le dijo, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Bilbo asintió y comenzó a comer, la muchacha dejó caer los hombros, el mediano siempre sacaba a relucir su lado más amable por la personalidad noble y caritativa del hombrecillo. No importara cuantas veces lo pronunciara, era como estar viendo a Belladona en el hobbit, la misma alma en diferente cuerpo.

—Gracias—Hermione arqueó una ceja—Por salvarnos hoy de las sirenas—terminó por explicarse el mediano. El mal humor de Hermione regresó.

—De nada, Sr. Bolsón.

Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, incluso el sarcasmo que amenazaba con salir de su boca, pero al final desistió. No servía desquitarse con el pobre hobbit.

—¡Y de qué manera, señores! —Bilbo y Hermione miraron a Kili, quien había llegado abriéndose camino hasta sentarse junto a ellos—Ahora recuerdo completamente lo que sucedió en el arroyo… ¡Hermione, eres fantástica!—anunció, como si fuera la pancarta de una obra extraordinaria.

La chica soltó una risa socarrona.

—No exageres, Kili—le dijo, el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—En verdad lo eres, única en muchos aspectos—Hermione comenzaba a sentirse incómoda—¿No es así, Bilbo?

—Sí, es cierto—aseguró, la muchacha le miró con reproche por darle cuerda a las tonterías del joven enano.

Dándose por vencida, sabía que trataba de un caso perdido intentar convencer al muchacho de lo contrario. Soltando un bufido, dejó que lo tenso de sus hombros se esfumara, en verdad deseaba y quería vacaciones. Pero el estrépito que Kili continuo le predijo que su tranquilidad tendría que esperar.

—Me encantó la parte en la que tomaste a la sirena de la cola y la lanzaste, después como le encajaste una cuchilla en la cabeza a la otra. ¡Oh! Y la forma en que le rompiste los brazos a la última—los ojos de Kili brillaban de la emoción—Tienes que enseñarme esos movimientos, tía Hermione.

Un tic se formó en el ojo de la muchacha, allí estaba la maldita palabra vetada, pero claro, el enano no iba a dejar de pronunciarla.

—Te los mostraré, sí…—Kili la escuchó atento—Dejas de llamarme tía, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Llámame: Hermione… ¡Hermione! ¡No es tan difícil, con un cuerno!

Kili fingió meditarlo un momento, rascándose la barbilla y golpeteando sus labios con su dedo índice.

—No me agrada el trato, pero es accesible ¡Hecho!—Hermione casi le hace firmar un acuerdo para que no fuera a olvidar ese pacto. Kili lanzó una estridente risa, que a la muchacha le recordó a los chillidos de la sirena—A mamá le hubiera encantado conocerte, Hermione—esas palabras captaron la atención de la muchacha—Es una lástima que no llegaras a verla, mi madre siempre dijo que en la familia hacía falta mujeres con carácter de hierro para lograr que los hombres del clan mantuvieran los pies en la tierra—¿eso lo estarían diciendo solamente por Thorin o también por los hermanos?

—Kili—le llamó—¿Qué sucedió con tu madre?

El joven príncipe dejó caer los hombros.

—Cinco años antes de que se formara la compañía, ella enfermó de fiebre de dragón… y murió—Hermione pudo sentir la tristeza impregnada en las palabras del enano, ella también sabía lo que era perder a un padre, aunque el suyo hubiera sido adoptivo.

—Lo lamento—le dijo, Kili negó con la cabeza.

—No importa—dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto. Mirando de nuevo a Hermione, la sonrisa que se había borrado regresó—Pero es verdad, mi madre se hubiera encariñado de ti al instante—Hermione soltó una risita.

—Es cierto, ella era de esa manera—las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Hermione al escuchar esa voz. Era la voz de un enano que llevaba esquivándola durante los últimos días.

Ladeando de poco a poco el rostro, terminó por ver a Fili sentado junto a Kili, justo frente a ella. El muchacho la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos tan azules como los recordaba. No supo que decir, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que responderle. Entonces, un sutil movimiento de Kili le hizo desviar los ojos, el chico le indicaba con la mirada que hablara con naturalidad y Hermione lo comprendió al instante, Kili le estaba diciendo que no hiciera mención del asunto sobre haber aceptado a Thorin, sólo que se enfocara en la conversación que ya tenían entre ellos. Sintiendo un pesado nudo en el estómago, la muchacha se forzó a continuar con normalidad, sabía que no era lo correcto, que las cosas no se arreglaban callando y fingiendo que no habían sucedido, pero está era la decisión de Fili y ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto. No iba a obligar al joven enano a hablar si no lo quería ni lo deseaba. Mojándose los labios, contestó:

—Tomaré estas palabras como un cumplido—y Fili sonrió aún más, una acción que también hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

Enfrascándose en una larga y cargada conversación, a Hermione no le tomó mucho tiempo para que pudiera desenvolverse sin cohibiciones con el enano rubio. Y eso a Fili le alegró el corazón, porque desde que se había auto-impuesto el alejamiento con la muchacha, se hubo encontrado triste y rezagado, casi al punto de no saber qué hacer. Está bien, Hermione había elegido a su tío y él nada podía hacer, pero eso no significaba que no doliera porque en verdad lo hacía, pero también se había dado cuenta que prefería tener a la muchacha como una amiga (porque no pensaba llamarla tía, aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Hermione ya no estaba a su alcance) que no tenerla en su vida. Mucho no pasó para que finalmente el sueño comenzara a esparcirse por la compañía y antes de que alguien decidiera tomar el turno de esa noche, ella se adelantó.

—Descansen, vigilaré el resto de la noche—dijo, levantándose de su asiento, y aunque hubo protestas, ella no aceptó contradicciones, absolutamente ninguna. Aludiendo que ninguno se encontraban en las condiciones para tomar guardia, porque los hechizos de las sirenas eran fuertes y debilitan las mentes. Y ellos habían estado a punto de caer en ellos de no ser por la paliza que ella les metió a las arpías de agua. Entonces, ninguno se negó.

Sacando dos grandes paquetes de su mochila, desenvolvió cada uno para descubrir uno guardaba rebanas de pan y el otro frascos pequeños con miel de abeja y maple. Repartiendo los trozos y la miel entre la compañía, Hermione finalmente se fue a montar guardia cuando miró a los enanos degustando el postrecillo rústico que les otorgó.

No se alejó mucho, tal vez unos 15 metros del improvisado campamento, vigilando desde un punto concreto todas las direcciones que rodeaban a la compañía. Las voces de los enanos eran escuchadas claramente desde donde se encontraba o tal vez era por el hecho de que podía oír hasta el aleteo más diminuto, pero lo divertido del asunto era que la conversación que se llevaba a cabo era el estúpido comportamiento que Dwalin tuvo al encontrarse frente a la sirena, recuerdos que fueron amenazados y sentenciados por el enano de que jamás se volvería hablar del asunto. 20 minutos después, la gran algarabía que los enanos manifestaban se silenció, habían caído dormidos. Sólo entonces, ella observó el tétrico bosque que los rodeaba esa noche.

Oscuro y lúgubre, la extensa arboleda los envolvía en un manto tan espeso que si no fuera por el fuego que tenían, difícilmente se lograría ver algo en ese sitio. Bueno, al menos que cuentes con ojos lo suficientemente desarrollados para mirar en la noche sin necesidad de luz. Hermione soltó un soplo de aire que al tocar el aire se convirtió en vaho, al parecer esa parte del bosque era de temperaturas bajas, aunque con la misma calidad de aire putrefacto que en las otras áreas del reino de Mirkwood. No sentía frío y daba gracias porque así fuera, porque de lo contrario, estaría titiritando como gorrión recién salido del cascaron.

" _Gorrión"_ pensó melancólica, en esos momento como extrañaba a su halcón. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Fawkes, pero estaba segura que donde sea que se encontrara esa ave de rapiña, estaría más que satisfecho de saberse lejos de los peligros que el reino del bosque proveía.

Un sonido a su izquierda, como el de una rama siendo partida junto al eco de pasos pesados, le indicó que alguien se acercaba. Olfateando el aire, detectó el olor del intruso y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, porque ese intruso era más que bienvenido. El aroma de aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa era lo que había llegado a su nariz. Dando un ligero vistazo sobre su hombro, miró a la robusta silueta de Thorin acercarse a ella, quien se sentó de ¾ hacia ella. Girando por completo su rostro, observó al hombre frente a ella, con la espalda recta y ese imponente aire de superioridad que sólo los reyes podrían irradiar, incluso se preguntó en ese instante si lo que estaba mirando no era algo asociado al glamour.

—Come—le dijo el enano, extendiéndole un pedazo de pan de avena y un pequeño frasco de miel.

Hermione los tomó sin rechistar, al parecer el sujeto los había guardado para ella y esa acción provocó que un brillo le creciera en los ojos.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?—preguntó a forma de juego, mientras mojaba el pan en la miel.

—Brindarle compañía a una dama—Hermione comenzó a buscar por los alrededores.

—Yo no veo a ninguna dama—Thorin enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— _Es cierto_ —le dijo en Khuzdul, quedamente y mirándola fijamente— _Y es por ello que me gustas._

La garganta se le cerró, incluso tenía que carraspear para evitar que la comida se le atorara a camino de entrar en su estómago. Hermione adjudicó ese hecho a que la miel era demasiado espesa. Dejando el frasco vacío sobre el suelo, movió su cuerpo hasta que se encontró sentada frente a frente con el enano, una sonrisa acompañaba lo brillante de sus ojos.

—Mmm, ¿en verdad?—murmuró pensativa—Supuse que tus gustos iban más dirigidos hacia las mujeres con pechos exuberantes, palabras insinuantes y cola de pescado.

Thorin no reprimió la sonrisa que se le formó en ese instante. Tal como pensaba, ella se encontraba molesta. Después de todo, recordaba el momento en que la sirena lo había besado, pero no fue porque él lo deseara, la magia que utilizó, lo hechizó sin lograr oponerse. Además, Hermione explicó que los trucos de las sirenas eran inútiles de resistir, no era del todo culpable.

— _¿Celosa?_ —le preguntó en lengua enana, inclinándose hacia el frente y apoyándose los brazos en sus piernas, deseaba ver con atención las expresiones que pasaran por el rostro de la muchacha al responderle.

Hermione lanzó un bufido, que también pudo haber sido un gruñido entre mezclado con una maldición en una lengua que él no entendió.

— _Se necesita más que un grupo de arpías de agua dulce para provocarme inseguridad, querido_ —pero el tono áspero en su hablar, no confirmaban del todo sus palabras.

¿Celosa ella? ¡Jamás! ¡Ni en un millón de años! Está bien, puede que se encontrara un poco molesta… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no estaba un poco molesta sino demasiado molesta. A tal punto en que deseaba volver al arroyo para terminar con cada una de esas endiabladas mujeres-toca-propiedades-ajenas, pero no le daría el gusto a Thorin de que lo supiera por su boca, ya bastante era con que el enano lo intuyera y lo pensara. Razonando un poco en sus argumentos, al final tuvo que aceptar que si se encontraba celosa, pero no porque Thorin cayera bajo los hechizos de la sirena de cabello cobrizo, no, sino porque esa bruja había hecho algo que ella llevaba deseando hacer desde que aceptó al enano como compañero. Darle un beso.

Puede que se estuviera complicando la vida, sí. Y también que muchos otros le dirían que si tanto deseo tenía de besarlo que lo hiciera, pero también estaba consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. En esos instantes, los momentos no se prestaban para que ella caldera la escena. Es decir, ¿cómo se supone que intentaría intimar un poco más allá que los simples ojitos y palabras cursis que se daban esporádicamente con un oscuro y tenebroso bosque en todas direcciones? Sin olvidar mencionar el objetivo central de la misión.

Miró nuevamente al enano, recorriendo las facciones masculinas que enmarcaban el rostro. Se fijó en la línea que unía la mandíbula con las patillas, en el contorno cansado de los ojos color azul, en las leves arrugas que se juntaban en la frente y alado de los ojos, y en la recta y fina nariz que le daba un toque al conjunto. Bajando un poco su mirada, sus ojos captaron curiosos la barba, corta y oscura. Entonces hizo memoria del recuerdo que Balin le mostró a un Thorin con una barba más larga que incluso se llegaba trenzar.

—Podrías volver a dejarla crecer—el enano arqueó una ceja, pero segundos después dedujo a que se refería.

—No lo haré—negó con la cabeza—Haberla cortado es el significado de mí caída en deshonor. Al perder Erebor ante un dragón, perdí también el honor a ser llamado heredero de la Casa de Durin.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza, eso lo sabía, había aprendido bastante de las costumbres de los enanos mientras moró en las Colinas de Hierro. Si algo se debía tener muy en cuenta, era el hecho de que el pueblo de los enanos asociaba el honor con el largo de su barba, el cortarla daba la señal de su vergüenza y desgracia. Y también intuía, que aunque llegaran a recuperar la montaña, Thorin no dejaría crecer su barba, porque el mantenerla corta le recordaría lo que una sufrió y también lo que le fue enseñado durante su exilio.

—Bueno, eso me agrada—él la miró extrañado—Me gustas más con la barba tal y como se encuentra—Thorin sonrió, incluso ella lo hizo.

Acercándose un poco más, Hermione observó un momento al enano frente a sí, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, antes de preguntar: — _Mukhuh?_ —la respiración de Thorin se detuvo un segundo, tan sólo un poco para después asentir.

Sintiendo una ligera sensación en el estómago, ella elevó los brazos, llevando las manos hacia el rostro del enano hasta que hicieron contacto con la barba. Al inicio se limitó a tocarla, apreciando lo áspera que era y las cosquillas que le provocaban en las palmas de las manos. Después, sus limitados toques se volvieron caricias, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la piel más arriba de la barbilla, deteniéndose con más tiempo en las zonas de la cien y los pómulos. Para ese entonces, la pequeña sensación del inicio, era ya una tormenta en su vientre.

Que el diablo lo maldijera si mentía en no estar disfrutando las caricias que la mujer le prodigaba. Thorin se encontraba en una especie de limbo terrestre, está era la primera vez que _su_ compañera lo tocaba, fuera de mencionar el roce de manos o el sujetar los brazos. Estaba extasiado, esa era la verdad y mucho se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a las sensaciones de las manos de Hermione en su cara. En un fugaz flash de memoria, recordó el infortunito accidente con la sirena.

Él había tratado de permanecer indemne ante los encantos que las exóticas mujeres ofrecían, cerrando su mente a las palabras seductoras y los movimientos insinuantes de los hombros, caderas y pestañas. Y hubiera funcionado, de no ser por el hecho de que una de ellas, quien se había percatado de la renuencia del enano por dejarse dominar, transfiguró su apariencia quedando convertida en una fémina con cabello rizado y castaño, con piel ligeramente morena y ojos tan brillantes como el mismísimo sol o el oro en su estado más puro. Thorin tragó saliva con dificultad, frente a él se le presentaba la ilusión de una Hermione sonriente vistiendo un indecoroso vestido de seda color perla que realzaba ciertos atributos. Atributos que hasta la fecha, se hallaban desconocidos por él. No pudo evitar sentirse excitado por la vista que _su_ mujer le proveía y había sido suficiente para engancharlo, además de las insinuantes y lujuriosas frases que la Hermione transfigurada le dedicaba. Sólo cuando se vio lanzado y lejos de los hechizos de las sirenas, que el enano recobró la compostura, incluso escupió al recordar que la criatura había metido la lengua en su boca.

Volviendo al presente, observó como ella había retirado las manos y el frío que sintió al saberse abandonado, le provocó acunar entre sus callosos dedos el rostro de _su_ compañera. Sólo que él sujetaba con más fuerza, con más decisión y poder. Enfocando sus ojos en las delgadas líneas de nacimiento de la muchacha, su mirada poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta toparse con los primeros tres botones de la camisa de la chica. Antes se debería aclarar que se encontraba algo perturbado por el recuerdo.

— _Thorin…_ —escuchó un susurro. Cuando elevó los ojos, observó un desconcertante brillo bailando en los ojos de _su_ mujer.

— _Ava…_ —murmuró él, mojándose los labios con cada movimiento que empleó para pronunciar el nombre enano que le brindó. Y observó a Hermione recargarse en la palma de la mano que acunaba la mejilla izquierda. Una simple acción que le provocó un respirar acelerado. Y toda la conversación que le siguió fue llevada en Khuzdul, una forma sensual para ellos de intimar.

Una sonrisa pícara se vislumbró en la boca de la muchacha y con un pensar travieso, se fue acercando al hombre hasta que sus narices terminaron rozando. Emitiendo ronroneos cual gato, acarició la piel de la cara con la suya, subiendo y bajando, yendo lenta y sin prisas, como si el tiempo no existiera en ese momento. Al menos para ellos dos. Inclinándose un poco más, restregó sus cachetes hasta que su boca hizo contacto con la oreja del enano, y subiendo sus brazos nuevamente, dejó a sus manos enterrarse en la masa de cabellos oscuros del hombre, despeinándolos al entrar cada vez más.

— _Mmmh…_ —volvió a lanzar un ronroneo, pero este se escuchó más sensual, mucho más exótico que el anterior y para nada inocente— _Hueles bien._

Escudo de Roble jadeó. Eso, para nada, lo había visto venir. Pasando los brazos por la cintura de la muchacha, en un solo movimiento, la obligó a quedar sentada con la espalda erguida y con él hincado entre sus piernas abiertas. Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios. Descendiendo de a poco, sus manos pasaron por el cuello y después por los hombros, bajando hasta quedar sobre el pecho del enano. El cual se encontraba subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento, dándole un aspecto relajado, pero por los continuos retumbos que Hermione sentía en sus palmas, sabía que en su interior, él estaba como una locomotora a todo vapor. En ningún momento, despegaron sus ojos uno del otro.

Dándole una sonrisa, donde le mostró los colmillos afilados, Thorin frunció levemente el ceño para después dar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Hermione jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa. Primero sólo estuvo haciendo eso, jugando con el pequeño botón circular, rascándolo con la uña de su dedo índice hasta que encontró el ojal por donde se desabrochaba, y lo hizo. Cuando quitó el primer botón, le siguió el segundo, tardando el mismo tiempo que le dedicó al primero. Pero para el tercer botón, ese casi fue arrancado con tan sólo haberlo tocado.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó Hermione, con un tono tan inocente pero que no era capaz de mostrarlo en sus ojos traviesos.

— _Deja de jugar, mujer_ —pudo haber sido una orden, pero debido a lo inestable de la voz, ella lo tomó como una súplica.

— _¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que haga esto?_ —un segundo después, la mano de la mestiza se colocó entre la ropa, tocando la piel del pecho que sin los botones cerrados le permitían tocar. A Thorin se le escapó un quejido, un gruñido y un jadeo al instante.

Inhalando con fuerza, Hermione detectó un nuevo aroma en el aire. Un olor picante y salado, acompañado fuertemente por la esencia de aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa. Y eso provocó que ella soltara un gemido, lo que estaba oliendo era la evidente excitación del enano y no pudo reprimir el placer que se retorció en su vientre, entre sus piernas.

Sin los ánimos por detener sus acciones, movió una de sus piernas para que quedara rozando la de Thorin, y con la rodilla, comenzó un lento ascenso. Pudo sentir las manos del hombre apretándose en su cintura, incluso una bajó colocándose en su cadera, acercándola más al cuerpo masculino. Con paciencia, escaló acariciando el muslo, el cual se encontraba tenso, hasta toparse con la cara interna de la pierna, deteniéndose a sólo centímetros de llegar a la ingle.

— _Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso, Hermione_ —ella soltó un jadeó, le había encantado escuchar su nombre con esa voz ronca y apretada.

Hermione arqueó sensualmente una ceja:— _Sólo pídemelo y me detendré._

Un gruñido brotó de la garganta de Thorin, tomándola con una mano por la nuca y ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para impedirle moverse.

— _Ni siquiera lo intentes_ —y ella sonrió— _Lo único que me detiene de tumbarte sobre el suelo es la existencia de 13 intrusos a metros de nosotros_ —maniobrando la cabeza que tenía firmemente sujeta hacía atrás, dejó la garganta de Hermione expuesta para él.

Dejando escapar un poco de aire, el sopló golpeó la piel de esa zona y la muchacha liberó un gritillo. Pero poco fue escuchado cuando la otra mano de Thorin, que se había encontrado posicionado entorno a su cintura, le cubrió la boca.

— _Shh…_ —le susurró, mientras pasaba sus labios por la garganta. Y hubo un momento en que Hermione podría jurar haber sentido la punta de la lengua de Thorin— _No queremos que ellos se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad, preciosa?_ —Hermione asintió con una bruma empañándole los ojos— _A excepción de mí, no me gustaría que ellos te escucharan gritar._

Y un pensamiento travieso llegó hasta ella al escucharlo. Terminando por mover su pierna, la rodilla finalmente hizo contacto contra la entrepierna de Thorin, quien casi explota por lo placentero de la acción. Incluso tuvo que soltar a Hermione para sostenerse de no terminar cayendo, pero la mano que sujetaba la nuca, esa no la quitó. Al contrario, ejerció más fuerza y a través de ella, la muchacha recibía la contestación a lo que hacía.

— _Creo que al que escucharían gritar, sería a otro_ —le dijo divertida, y apretó con más fuerza su rodilla contra la ingle del enano, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ese bulto duro y sobresaliente del pantalón. Relamiéndose los labios, se preguntó cómo se sentiría tenerlo refregándose entre sus piernas. O mejor aún, hundiéndose en ella. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo, porque en un rápido movimiento, Thorin se había deslizado hacía enfrente y se hallaba presionando su erección contra el vientre de ella. Y ahora fue Hermione quien se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

Jadeando, acercó su rostro al de ella, donde Hermione observó los ojos azules tornarse oscuros y llenos de evidente deseo. Un tirón que casi le hace llegar al orgasmo con sólo haberlo visto. Sintiendo la respiración pesada del enano golpeando contra sus labios, Hermione supo lo que venía a continuación: Iba a besarla y en está ocasión, sería con su consentimiento.

— _Thorin_ —susurró, cerrando los ojos y ofreciéndole sus labios al enano.

— _¡Maldición, Hermione! ¿Sabes cuánto llevo deseando esto?_ —ella sonrió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

— _Entonces no comprendo cómo es que aún me tienes aquí, esperando porque me beses_ —lo escuchó gruñir. Pero como tenía los ojos cerrados, no miró la perversa sonrisa que Thorin le dio.

— _Ten por seguro que en este momento, haría mucho más que besarte_ —le dijo, rozando sus labios con los de ella con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y como recompensaba, obtuvo un empujó de caderas de la muchacha, seguido por una lengua que lambió sus labios entreabiertos.

Volviendo a sujetarla con firmeza, inhaló profundamente y se acercó a ella. Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y sólo estuvieron a un insignificante segundo de besarse, compartiendo un roce, cuando escucharon un jadeo externo. Abriendo los ojos desconcertada, Hermione miró a Thorin que la observaba de la misma manera. Ese jadeo no había sido hecho por ninguno de los dos y no lo hubieran escuchado de no ser por el tono tan elevado. Segundos después, pudieron captar un movimiento entre los arbustos tras de ellos, seguidos por cuchicheos y murmullos. Los ojos de Thorin giraron con exasperación.

—Estoy comenzado a creer que lo hacen a propósito—dijo, apartándose de _su_ compañera y sentándose donde estaba anteriormente. Podía escuchar claramente la voz de Bofur y Nori del otro lado de los arbustos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pasándose las manos por el cabello revuelto, tratando de peinarlo un poco.

—No les tengas mala voluntad, de seguro sólo trataban de ganar otra apuesta—Thorin elevó una ceja, claro que sabía de las jugadas que los enanos hacían y estaban idiotas si pensaban que él no se había dado cuenta. No es que le molestara, pero en este instante sí que se encontraba realmente cabreado. Es decir, ¿de todos los momentos en que pudo haberlos interrumpido tenían que elegir precisamente este?

La muchacha soltó una risa al aire, seguida de un suspiro: —Acércate—el enano la miró interrogante, ella sólo volvió a repetir la orden. Teniéndolo a una distancia que fuera decente, le pasó las manos por el cabello, ordenándolos y dejándolos como si nunca hubiera estado alborotado, y brindándole una sonrisa cuando hubo terminado. Thorin asintió, al menos ella no se encontraba molesta.

" _Recuerda: la paciencia puede ser un árbol de raíz amarga pero con frutos muy dulces, y las cosas buenas les llegan a aquellos que saben esperar, porque aquel que tiene paciencia lo puede tener todo"_ Thorin miró confuso a la muchacha, ¿qué acababa de suceder?

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le preguntó, aunque ahora su tono había vuelto a ser mandón.

" _Es parte de mi magia, el poder hablar telepáticamente con otros"_ respondió en su mente, el enano frunció el ceño _"Pero esto es diferente"_

—¿A qué te refieres? —volvió a preguntar.

" _El enlace que comparto contigo es muy distinto al que uso con cualquier otra persona"_ Thorin se mantuvo atento, preguntándose a qué se refería exactamente _"Eres mi compañero, Thorin y eso crea un vínculo entre los dos. Mi magia podrá ser usada por ti si así lo deseas"_ la mirada desconcertada del hombre le indicó a Hermione que debía continuar explicándose _"La magia en mí es producto y herencia de la sangre de dragón que corre por mis venas. Yo actuaré como un transmisor que te brindara su uso, un ejemplo claro: leer las mentes. Tu podrás estar en mi como yo lo estoy ahora en ti"_

Thorin soltó una exclamación. Eso era casi imposible de creer, no es que no creyera en la magia, si lo hacía, pero jamás pensó que algún día la terminaría usando.

" _Aprenderás poco a poco"_ volvió a decirle a través de su enlace _"Con el tiempo sabrás manejarla sin impedimentos"_

—¿Cómo es que sabes esto? —Hermione tamborileó los dedos sobre su pierna.

—Saqué un libro sobre dragones escrito durante la Segunda Edad, cuando estuvimos en Rivendell. Allí descubrí ciertos aspectos que estoy notando actualmente, como el uso del fuego, las transformaciones, la importancia de la sangre y la pareja que se elige—Thorin prestó más atención al último punto—Somos Uno desde que te elegí y el vínculo se hará más fuerte conforme pase el tiempo. Volviéndose irrompible una vez que nos hayamos apareado.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ese libro ahora? ¿Sigue contigo? —Thorin se esforzó por evadir la parte en que escuchó a Hermione decirle que terminarían con él encima de ella en una posición que le daban las energías para volver a elevar cierta parte de su anatomía. La muchacha se percató de todo, no por nada era _su_ compañera y el vínculo entre ambos le hacía poder estar en su mente y ver el mundo a través de los ojos del enano, literalmente.

—No—dijo finalmente—Lo perdí cuando fuimos capturados por los trasgos en las Montañas Nubladas. Lord Elrond me matará cuando se entere…

Thorin rió por las palabras y expresión de la muchacha.

—Ve a dormir—le ordenó—Yo terminaré la guardia.

Hermione asintió sonriente—Gracias, Thorin—y antes de que se levantara, el enano le colocó una bufanda, aquella que ella había usado una vez para vendarle la herida producida por el cuerno del erumpent, alrededor del cuello. Una simple y casta acción que provocó el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha. El enano miró curioso el resultado, porque, literal, la muchacha acababa de sonrojarse por sólo haberle colocado la bufanda sobre los hombros, cuando antes ella misma había jugado a seducirle de la forma más descarada sin una pizca de vergüenza. Claro que eso merecía ser visto con atención.

—La noches es fría, cúbrete—ella asintió y recargó su frente en la del enano.

— _Buenas noches, Thorin_ —y se marchó, dejando al sujeto con un aroma rondándole que le recordaba a la menta y la vainilla.

Además de un problema entre las piernas. El rey bufó frustrado, mañana tendría un dolor en los testículos difícil de ignorar.

" _Puedo volver y encargarme de tu problema, sí gustas"_ se sobresaltó, esa era la voz de Hermione en su mente. Después recordó lo que ella acababa de explicarle.

" _¡Cállate y ve a dormir, como niña buena!"_ exclamó, la propuesta era demasiado tentadora pero no estaba en sus planes que se llevara a cabo.

" _Mmmh… No estoy muy segura sobre la parte de niña buena"_ Thorin soltó un chasquido de lengua, no iba a contradecirla en eso, ya lo había comprobado e incluso pudo escuchar a Hermione reír en su mente ante su falta de respuesta _"Me pregunto, ¿será cierto el rumor de que los enanos no carecen de desproporcionados atributos? Porque me muero por averiguarlo."_

Sí, definitivamente, mañana tendría dolor de testículos.

 **[…]**

Cuatro días después del arroyo encantado, llegaron a un sitio del bosque poblado de hayas. En un primer momento les alegró el cambio, pues aquí no crecían malezas y las sombras no eran tan profundas. Había una luz verdosa a ambos lados del sendero, pero el resplandor sólo revelaba unas hileras interminables de troncos rectos y grises, como pilares de un vasto salón crepuscular. Había un soplo de aire y se oía un viento, pero el sonido era triste. Unas hojas secas cayeron recordándoles que fuera llegaba el otoño y arrastraban los pies por entre las hojas muertas de otros otoños incontables, que en montones llegaban al sendero desde la alfombra granate del bosque.

Esa noche fueron una triste partida, y esta tristeza pesó aún más sobre ellos en los días siguientes. Habían cruzado el arroyo encantado, pero más allá el sendero parecía serpear igual que antes, y en el bosque río no advirtieron cambio alguno. Si sólo hubiesen sabido un poco más de él y del ciervo blanco que se les había aparecido en el camino, hubieran podido reconocer que iban al fin hacia el linde este, y que si hubiesen conservado el valor y las esperanzas, pronto habrían llegado a sitios donde la luz del sol brillaba de nuevo y los árboles eran más ralos. Pero no lo sabían, y estaban cargados con el pesado cuerpo de Bombur, al que transportaban como mejor podían, turnándose de cuatro en cuatro en la fatigosa tarea, mientras los demás se repartían los bultos. Si estos no se hubieran aligerado en las últimas jornadas, nunca lo hubieran conseguido, pero el sonriente y sonador Bombur era un pobre sustituto de las mochilas cargadas de comida, pesasen lo que pesasen.

Pocos días más y no les quedó prácticamente nada que comer o beber. Nada apetitoso parecía crecer en el bosque; sólo hongos y hierbas de hojas pálidas y olor desagradable, y el gordo de Bombur dormía aún, y ellos estaban muy cansados. A veces oían una risa inquietante, y a veces también un canto a lo lejos. La risa era risa de voces armoniosas, no de trasgos, y el canto era hermoso, pero sonaba misterioso y extraño, y en vez de sentirse reconfortados, se dieron prisa por dejar aquellos parajes con las fuerzas que les restaban.

—Necesitamos descansar un poco—pidió Bofur, quien se encontraba en ese momento cargando con el pesado cuerpo de su hermano.

—Sólo un par de minutos, por favor—dijo Oin, desde una de las esquinas de la camilla que llevaba a Bombur.

Lanzando una maldición, Thorin accedió a darles quince minutos, ni más ni menos. El aire del bosque también comenzaba a tener un efecto desgastante sobre él y la actitud arrogante habitual en el enano, se había intensificado. Todos en la compañía se vieron alguna vez victimas de él, bueno, todos menos Hermione.

Dejando el pesado cuerpo del enano cocinero, la compañía se recargó en el lugar más aceptable para pasar sus 15 minutos de descanso. Bilbo se dejó caer en unos improvisados troncos, ubicados a lado del camino.

—Toma—el mediano miró una cantimplora frente a su nariz, siguiendo la dirección del brazo, observó a la única mujer del grupo.

—Gracias—le dijo, tomándola entre sus manos—Oye, creí que ya no quedaba agua.

Ella se encogió de hombros—Es algo de aguamiel, lo he reservado para casos de urgencia.

Llevándose el líquido a los labios, el pequeño hombrecillo sintió la tibia bebida bajar por su garganta, saciando un poco lo desgastante de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando algo de su mal humor mejoró, volvió a hablar.

—Hermione—la llamó, ella le dio a entender que le escuchaba—Llevábamos mucho tiempo en el bosque y no nos hemos topado con ningún elfo, ¿en verdad hay en este lugar maldito?—la muchacha se tomó su tiempo en responderle.

—Da gracias de que no tengamos el infortunio de que aparezcan—Bilbo arqueó una ceja—Tal como dijo Beorn, los elfos del bosque negro no son para nada amigables. Lejos de tratarte con cortesía y gentileza, te mataran si tienen la oportunidad, suelen ser más agresivos y violentos que sus pariente en Rivendell.

Bilbo tragó saliva con dificultad, eso lo había olvidado; pero una nueva duda vino a su mente.

—¿Y el Lord de este bosque es igual de cruel?

—No lo sé, Bilbo—comenzó diciendo—Nunca lo he visto, está es la primera vez que me adentro a los territorios del reino del bosque—el hobbit frunció la frente, no era la respuesta que había esperado—Aunque he escuchado rumores—Bilbo paró la oreja—Se dice que el rey es un ser frío y rencoroso, alguien incapaz de sentir o demostrar compasión ante la peor de las calamidades. Pocos de los que le han visto, juran que con sólo observarlo puedes percibir la gran crueldad de la que es capaz.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del mediano, ni en sueños deseaba encontrarse con un sujeto como ese.

—¿Conoces su nombre? —Hermione reprimió un quejido, el lado Tuk de Bilbo seguía tan vivo como siempre.

—Thranduil—le dijo—Rey de los Reinos del Bosque, hijo del antiguo monarca, Oropher y uno de los últimos elfos de la Primera Edad.

Bilbo se atragantó con el nuevo trago que le dio al aguamiel, esos eran demasiados títulos. Títulos muy importantes y-¡Espera! ¿Acaso Hermione dijo Primera Edad? ¿Qué edad tenía exactamente ese sujeto? Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, un ligero destello llamó su atención. Girando su cabeza, Bilbo se encontró con lo que pareciera una llama azul flotando en el aire. Inmóvil y solitaria, en lo interno del bosque, muy lejos de la compañía de enanos. Entrecerrando los ojos, prestó más cuidado en descubrir de qué podría tratarse, y como si fuese magia, comenzó a sentir que esa misma llama azulada, le indicaba que la siguiera. Y en él creció la desesperación por desear ir tras ella.

De no haber sido por el firma agarre sobre su brazo, tal vez nunca más hubiéramos sabido algo del hobbit.

—Nunca, jamás, debes seguir esas luces, Bilbo—el mediano miró desconcertado a la muchacha, tal pareciera que hubiera hecho algo muy, muy malo—Esas luces que observas son conocidas como fuego fatuo y no son para nada algo que desees seguir, porque lo único que conseguirás es perderte y jamás encontrarás el camino de regreso—el mediano abrió los ojos aterrorizado—Se cree el mito de que los fuegos fatuos son espíritus malignos de personas muertasy que, a veces, aparecen para anunciar el fallecimiento inminente de alguien. Aunque esto último, yo lo dudo.

Mirando nuevamente, observó como la luz azulada, se iba extinguiendo hasta desaparecer, tal vez había comprendido que no conseguiría extraviar a nadie esa noche, o eso supuso.

Cuando Thorin indicó que debían volver a caminar y el pequeño hobbit estuvo a punto de levantarse, fue que un cuchicheo, un susurro y murmullo se comenzó a escuchar en el aire. Ululares en el viento que traían consigo palabras y frases que le hicieron erizar la piel y los pelos de los pies.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó aterrado—¿Qué es?

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó Dwalin, con un áspero tono de irritación en la voz.

—¡Son voces en el aire! ¿No las escuchan? —volvió a preguntar, ¿cómo era posible que no lo hicieran?

—Yo no escucho nada—habló Thorin, habiendo escuchado las preguntas del hobbit—Ni el viento ni el cantar de un pájaro siquiera.

Bilbo respiró intrigado como era posible que no las estuvieran escuchando. Él lo hacía, y sin problemas, pero cuando miró la expresión en el rostro de Hermione, el mediano se dio cuenta que ella también las escuchaba, incluso mejor que él mismo. Porque el Sr. Bolsón las oía, sí, pero no lograba entender lo que decían.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Thorin de repente, demandado porque alguien le diera una respuesta.

—No lo sé…—le respondió Dwalin—Ni siquiera sabría decir que día es.

Fuera como si una nueva ola de desesperación se estuviera apoderando de las pocas esperanzas que la compañía aún guardaba.

—Estamos tardando demasiado—dijo el rey, entre murmullos y maldiciones—¿Es que acaso no se acaba nunca este maldito bosque?

—No lo parece, sólo hay árboles y más arboles—habló Gloin, mirando de derecha a izquierda, dando a entender su argumento.

Y mientras los enanos seguían debatiéndose en lo interminable que parecía el bosque para ellos, Bilbo comenzó a tomar conciencia en las enormes telarañas que se encontraban en las orillas del camino. Acercando una mano, le dio un pequeño golpecito a una de ellas, mirando curioso cómo era esta vibraba y las ondulaciones se estremecían a lo lejos. Volviéndolo a hacer una y otra vez, y aún más al percatarse que las voces que sonaban se hacían más fuertes pero lo suficiente para ser entendibles.

—Allí…—ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de Thorin—¡Síganme, ahora!

Sin esperar por una respuesta, el rey enano se abrió camino entre la compañía, guiándolos por un sendero que no era el camino elfico que el mago le hubo marcado.

—Pero Gandalf ha dicho que-

—¡Háganme caso y síganme!—ordenó, cortando las palabras de Dori.

—¡No, aguarda, Thorin!—gritó Hermione, corriendo detrás del enano al percatarse que el hombre estaba siguiendo una luz azul, la misma que instantes atrás le había dicho a Bilbo que evitara.

Uno a uno, los enanos fueron yendo tras el camino que el rey enano les indicaba, apartándose del sendero e internándose en lo más profundo del bosque.

—¿Qué- ¡No, esperen!—indicó Bilbo, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo—¡Deténganse en este instante! ¡No debemos abandonar el sendero! —pero ninguno de los enanos le escuchó y continuaron como si nunca lo hubieran escuchado.

Para cuando Hermione hizo a Thorin entrar en razón, ya era demasiado tarde, el camino se encontraba demasiado lejos y ellos estaban perdidos. Lo único que les quedó por hacer, fue dar media vuelta y emprender el viaje de regreso, tal vez y con algo de suerte lograrían encontrar el sendero de los elfos. No fue así y aquella noche tomaron las últimas sobras y migajas de comida, y cuando a la mañana siguiente despertaron, advirtieron ante todo que estaban rabiosamente hambrientos, y luego que llovía, y que las gotas caían pesadamente aquí y allá sobre el suelo del bosque. Eso sólo les recordó que también estaban muertos de sed, y que la lluvia no los aliviaba: no se puede apagar una sed terrible sólo quedándote al pie de unos robles gigantescos, esperando a que una gota ocasional te caiga en la lengua. La única pizca de consuelo llegó, inesperadamente, de Bombur.

El enano despertó de súbito y se sentó rascándose la cabeza. No había modo de que pudiera entender dónde estaba ni por qué tenía tanta hambre. Había olvidado todo lo que ocurriera desde el principio del viaje, aquella mañana de mayo, hacía tanto tiempo. Lo último que recordaba era la tertulia en la casa del hobbit, y fue difícil convencerlo de la verdad de las muchas aventuras que habían tenido desde entonces. Sobre todo, la parte donde le fue presentada Hermione como la compañera de su rey. Cuando oyó que no había nada que comer, se sentó y se echó a llorar; se sentía muy débil y le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Por qué habré despertado?—sollozaba, pasándose las manos por los cachetes gordos—Tenía unos sueños tan maravillosos. Soné que caminaba por un bosque bastante parecido a éste, alumbrado sólo por antorchas en los árboles, lámparas que se balanceaban en las ramas, y hogueras en el suelo; y se celebraba una gran fiesta, que no terminaría nunca. Un rey del bosque estaba allí coronado de hojas; y se oían alegres canciones, y no podría contar o describir todo lo que había para comer y beber.

—Y no tienes por qué intentarlo —dijo Thorin—. En verdad, si no puedes hablar de otra cosa, mejor te callas. Ya estamos bastante molestos contigo por lo que pasó. Si no hubieras despertado, te habríamos dejado en el bosque con tus sueños idiotas; no es ninguna broma andar cargando contigo ni aun después de días de escasez—Hermione negó con la cabeza, allí estaba el mal humor de su esposo reluciendo en todo su esplendor.

No podían hacer otra cosa que apretarse los cinturones sobre los estómagos vacíos, cargar con los sacos y mochilas también vacíos, y marchar sin descanso camino adelante, sin muchas esperanzas de llegar al final antes de caer y morir de inanición. Esto fue lo que hicieron todo ese día, avanzando cansada y lentamente, mientras Bombur seguía quejándose de que las piernas no podían sostenerlo y que quería echarse y dormir.

—No, no lo harás—decían—Que tus piernas cumplan la parte que les toca. Nosotros ya te hemos cargado bastante tiempo.

A pesar de todo, Bombur se negó de pronto a dar un paso más y se dejó caer en el suelo, diciendo renuente:—Seguir si ustedes quieren, yo me echaré aquí a dormir y a soñar con comida, ya que no puedo tenerla de otro modo. Espero no despertar nunca más—y el enano se hubiera quedado en ese bosque de no ser por la sarta de palabras en Khuzdul que Hermione le recriminó, tomándolo y zarandeándolo hasta que al enano no le quedó de otra que continuar junto a la compañía. Su señora daba más miedo que le mismo oscuro y tenebroso bosque.

Continuaron el camino, con los ánimos aún más miserables que al inicio y estos empeoraron cuando un día, el camino que habían estado siguiendo simplemente desapareció. Ni rastros del sendero de los elfos, ni por el que caminabas, porque este terminaba en un profundo barranco sin salida.

—¡Busquen el camino! ¡Búsquenlo ahora! —ordenó Thorin, mirando frenéticamente a todas partes.

—No recuerdo esta parte—dijo Balin, caminando por entre los arboles tratando de localizar el camino—No reconozco nada y nada me es familiar.

—Tiene que estar por aquí, no puede desaparecer—habló Dori, escalando entre las pequeñas colinas de roca a su alrededor.

—Mucho menos que lo hayan movido—dijo Dwalin, incapaz de entender como habían sido tan estúpidos como para salirse del sendero.

—Por aquí tampoco está—gritó Ori, desde algún punto lejano de los demás.

Bilbo suspiró, estaban completamente perdidos.

—Tranquilo, saqueador—Hermione le habló—Saldremos de esta…—pero esas palabras no ayudaron de mucho al mediano.

Los siguientes dos días no fueron los más primorosos y encantadores de su estadía en aquel bosque. Bilbo había comenzado a alucinar con meriendas y comidas, con tartas de frambuesa y panqueques de miel con avellanas, y enormes tarros de cerveza de mantequilla y escoceses de malta. Una horrible ilusión para su fatigado estómago hambriento. Incluso hubo ocasiones donde le pareció estarse mirando a él mismo, caminando detrás o delante de él, luciendo desorientado y aturdido por lo paranoico de la situación, y en el peor de los casos, donde sentía que sus pies caminaban en forma inversa. No fue hasta que llegaron más tarde a un valle en el que crecían unos grandes robles, que recobró un poco la cordura.

—¡Miren lo que encontré! —exclamó Dori, atrayendo la atención—Una bolsa de tabaco. Hay enanos en este bosque.

—Enanos de las Montañas Azules, sin duda—habló Bofur, tomando el fardo entre sus manos—Esta es exactamente igual a la mía.

—Porque es la tuya, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —le dijo Bilbo—Hemos estado caminando en círculos, nos hemos perdido.

—No es verdad, no nos hemos perdido—dijo Thorin, se negaba creer eso—Vamos hacia el Este.

Bilbo alzó las manos en exasperación.

—¿Pero dónde está el oriente? —preguntó uno de los enanos, más irritado que de costumbre—No podemos guiarnos, no hay Sol para saberlo.

—¿Acaso dudas de la palabra de tu rey? —amenazó Dwalin—Creí que tú eras el experto, guíanos entonces.

Hermione se interpuso entre ambos hombres.

—Tranquilos, no hay necesidad de comenzar una discusión—pero el otro enano no se tomó a bien las palabras de la muchacha.

Frunciendo de una manera bastante altanera la nariz, dijo: —Que alguien le diga a la mujer que se calle, no hacen falta sus remedios.

Dwalin lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu Señora? ¿A la mujer de tu rey? —el otro enano tragó duro, no sabía que se le había metido para decir tales cosas; pero ya era muy tarde, porque Thorin y el enano tatuado se encontraban frente a él—Discúlpate con ella.

Y al no tener una rápida contestación, ambos hombres se fueron contra el enano, lanzándolo en un empujón que terminó con otros uniéndose en la pelea. Al final, ya cada quien luchaba por sus propios motivos sin recordar con exactitud el origen de todo eso. Mencionar que se jalaron barbas y se mordieron brazos sería un término poco adecuado para la pelea, porque los enanos parecían críos de cinco años luchando por ver quien ganaba un caramelo del frigorífico de su madre.

Ladeando la cabeza, el hobbit encontró a la mestiza, respirando con dificultad, recargada en el tronco de un árbol y tratando de mantenerse en pie.

—Hermione, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, claramente alterado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en ese bosque y con ellos? —¡Thorin! —llamó al enano—Es Hermione, corre.

—Bilbo…—susurró la muchacha—El Sol…— el mediano la miró confuso, pero ella volvió hablar—El Sol, Bilbo. Debemos encontrar el Sol… Arriba…—siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de la mujer, Bilbo observó las copas de los árboles—Tienes que escalar, sube…—fue entonces que lo comprendió.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó temeroso, no parecía que fuera a estarlo, pero sólo asintió antes de volver a decirle que escalara, aunque ahora parecía más bien un gruñido.

Dejándola sentada, no se demoró en comenzar a trepar por árbol, y tan concentrado estuvo que nunca escuchó las palabras de Thorin, quien se detuvo a medio camino de llegar hasta Hermione, diciendo:—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, comenzando a escuchar un leve cuchicheo—¡Ya basta! ¡Se acabó! ¡Cállense y escuchen!... Nos están vigilando—al instante, el olfato desarrollado de Hermione captó un nuevo aroma, demasiado conocido y, para su desgracia, horriblemente problemático.

El pobre señor Bolsón nunca había tenido mucha práctica en trepar a los árboles, pero se abrió camino por entre las pequeñas ramas enmarañadas, con más de un golpe en los ojos. Se manchó de verde y se ensució con la corteza vieja de las ramas más grandes; más de una vez resbaló y consiguió sostenerse en el último momento. Por fin, tras un terrible esfuerzo en un sitio difícil, donde no parecía haber ninguna rama adecuada, llegó cerca de la cima. Todo el tiempo se estuvo preguntando si habría arañas en el árbol, y cómo iba a bajar (excepto cayendo). Al fin sacó la cabeza por encima del techo de hojas, y en efecto, encontró arañas. Pero eran pequeñas, de tamaño corriente, y sólo les interesaban las mariposas.

Los ojos de Bilbo casi se enceguecieron con la luz. Oía a los enanos que le gritaban desde abajo, pero no podía responderles, sólo aferrarse a las ramas y parpadear. El sol brillaba resplandeciente y pasó largo rato antes que pudiera soportarlo. Cuando lo consiguió, vio a su alrededor un mar verde oscuro, rizado aquí y allá por la brisa, y por todas partes, cientos de mariposas. Supongo que eran una especie de emperador púrpura, una mariposa aficionada a las alturas de las robledas, pero no eran nada purpúreas, sino muy oscuras, de un negro aterciopelado, sin que se les pudiese ver ninguna marca. Observó a la emperador negra durante largo rato, y disfrutó sintiendo la brisa en el cabello y la cara, pero los gritos de los enanos, que ahora estaban impacientes y pateaban el suelo allá abajo, le recordaron al fin a qué había venido. Miró con atención alrededor, tanto como pudo, y no vio que los árboles o las hojas terminasen en alguna parte. El corazón, que se le había aligerado viendo el sol y sintiendo el soplo del viento, le pesaba en el pecho; no había comida que llevar allá abajo.

—Desde aquí distingo un lago y un río—comenzó gritándoles a los enanos, moviendo unas cuantas ramas, ubicó lo más importante de todo—¡Y la Montaña Solitaria! ¡Estamos muy cerca, si, señor! —pero no hubo contestación por parte de la compañía, ni un quejido ni un resoplido, todo parecía dormido allá abajo—¿Pueden oírme? ¡Ya sé hacia dónde ir! —y de nuevo, nadie contestó—¿Hola?

Bilbo se preguntó que podría estar sucediendo abajo para que nadie le respondiera, y justo estaba a punto de bajar cuando el sonido de ramas siendo despedazadas llamó su atención. Mirando por encima de las copas de los árboles, el mediano descubrió que si las ramas hacían ese sonido era porque algo se estaba acercando a ellos, algo muy grande y probablemente muy malo. Ocultándose, trató de mirar hacia la compañía pero en un movimiento torpe, uno de sus pies resbaló de la rama y el hobbit cayó.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto no puede ser!—exclamó.

Sosteniéndose de una rama que colgaba casi a punto de caerse, Bilbo observó a su alrededor sólo para encontrar metros y metros de enormes telarañas. Un movimiento hacia su derecha, le advirtió de una presencia, y el pequeño saqueador gritó gravemente asustado al presenciar a una gigantesca araña que iba en su dirección. Tal fue el susto que terminó soltándose de la rama y volviendo a caer, golpeándose y cayendo de lleno al suelo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía cuando la gigantesca araña saltó sobre él. Bilbo soltó otro grito y elevó las manos hacia la cara, no tendría tiempo ni para desenfundar su espada, pero nunca sintió la embestida del animal; en lugar de ello, escuchó chillidos y rugidos feroces. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un enorme huargo de pelaje cobrizo con una de las patadas de la araña en su hocico y al arácnido muerto.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó, sentado desde el suelo.

El lobo volteó a observarlo, pero antes de que hablara, una nueva araña hizo presencia, no pasó mucho hasta que se halló muerta junto a la otra. Bilbo observó a ambos insectos y después al huargo que se transformó de regreso en Hermione.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó.

—Arañas—el tono en que dijo esa palabra no pasó desapercibido por Bilbo—Nos atacaron por todas direcciones, eran demasiadas, se llevaron a todos. Traté de salvar a Thorin, pero había cinco bloqueándome el paso, sólo logré escapar cuando me transformé en huargo.

Bilbo compuso una mueca, aquí iban de nuevo en una _extraordinaria_ aventura.

—Hermione—la volvió a llamar—Debemos ir tras ellos—asintiendo, la muchacha volvió a transmutar en su forma lobuna y ordenó al hobbit montar sobre su lobo.

Siguieron el rastro de las telarañas, guiándose por aquellas que resultaban más gruesas y con menos rastros de llevar mucho tiempo, además de que el aroma de los arácnidos se encontraba muy presente en el aire. No tardaron en encontrar la guarida. Al llegar, observaron desde un punto escondido en el suelo como las arañas arrastraban a los enanos, envueltos en toneladas de telarañas y los colgaban de cabeza en unas ramas. Hermione soltó un jadeo al ubicar a Escudo de Roble.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Bilbo, suponiendo que había un plan, siempre lo había, ¿no?

—Tú escalarás y cortarás las telarañas-

—¿Qué yo qué?—interrumpió completamente atónito.

Hermione le lanzó un reproche con la mirada.

—Como lo escuchaste, subirás a esas ramas y cortaras las telarañas, sino lo haces se los comerán—el tono en la voz de la muchacha se volvió más mortal—Y si Thorin muere, yo te asesinaré a ti.

Bilbo sintió un tic en el ojo.

—Eso no es justo—se quejó—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Yo serviré como distracción—le explicó—Alejaré a las arañas lo más que pueda, mientras tu aprovechas y salvas a los enanos.

Aún con todo esto, el plan no le gustaba. No quería subir hasta allá arriba, esas criaturas eran horrendas y- Paró de un golpe sus argumentos, razonando un poco más, descubrió una verdad muy disparatada.

—No puedo creerlo…—dijo desconcertado—¡¿Le temes a las arañas?!

La muchacha luchó por no golpearlo en la cabeza, si pensaba que Bilbo pasaría por alto la forma en que observaba a esos insectos y la aberración con que había hablado de ellos, se encontraba profundamente equivocada.

—Tú también les temerías si hubieras visto a una descendiente directa de Ungoliant, Bilbo Bolsón Tuk—se defendió, como odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esas criaturas.

—¿Ungoliant? ¿La araña _Maia_? —preguntó Bilbo, ese era un tema interesante.

Intuyendo lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del hobbit, Hermione le cortó las futuras preguntas de un tajo:—Te prometo que te contaré esa historia, pero el momento requiere que hagamos algo más, ¿listo?

Bilbo arqueó una ceja, ¿listo para qué o qué?

Y sin darle tiempo para nada más, Hermione lo tomó de la solapa de su abrigo y en un acelerado movimiento, lo lanzó metros arriba. Bilbo casi vomita cuando terminó de subir a la rama donde había caído, maldiciendo a la mestiza y maldiciendo a los enanos, pero mucho más a la mestiza. Tomando aire, se fue acercando de poco a poco, pero a escasos metros escuchó el sonido de la madera siendo cuarteada, mirando hacia atrás ubicó a otra araña y a otra encima de su cabeza, y otra en la rama donde estaba parado. Escondiéndose en un pequeño recoveco del tronco, Bilbo espero, rezando, porque los insectos no lo hubieran visto y mientras esperaba se encontraba preguntándose cómo diablos salvaría a los enanos sin que las arañas lo descubrieran.

Fue entonces que recordó el anillo en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacándolo lo observó unos segundos. Le había prometido a Hermione que sólo usaría el poder del anillo en casos de urgente necesidad. Bien, este era uno de esos casos. Deslizando la circunferencia de oro en su dedo, pronto sintió la diferencia de ser visible y volverse invisible.

— _Mátenlos. Cómanselos, cómanselos ahora que todavía su sangre corre caliente y jugosa por sus venas_ —Bilbo abrió los ojos de par en par, los cuchicheos que había estado escuchando eran las voces de esos animales. — _Su piel es dura, pero son muy jugosos por dentro_.

El mediano miró sorprendido la conversación de las arañas. Tal vez el poder del anillo no sólo lo hacía invisible, sino que también le permitía entender otras lenguas.

— _La carne se encuentra viva todavía. Dale un pique, dale un piquete_ —dijo una araña, después de que el enano que encontraba frente a ella, Fili, le diera una patada.

— _Que inicie el festín, el festín_ —rugía otra.

— _Sí, a comerlos vivos_ —imploraban algunas más. Entonces, a lo lejos, se escuchó un sonido, un eco que retumbo en la madriguera de las arañas llamando su atención.

Bilbo supo quién había hecho ese sonido. _"Hermione…"_

— _¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué fue eso?_ —dijeron a coro las arañas, y el sonido volvió a escucharse— _¡Por acá! ¡Por acá!_ —y en un segundo, las criaturas de ocho patas se encontraban yendo tras el rastro de un huargo que corría en dirección contraria a la madriguera.

Todas, menos una, que se había quedado atrás con la intención de comer su propia caza.

— _Gordo y jugoso_ —dijo, bajando al enano seleccionado (Fili, puede que el muchacho no tuviera mucha suerte ese día)— _Sólo una pequeña probada._

La araña era enorme, mucho más que las otras, con una piel negra y llena de pelos que parecían espinas. Sus patadas eran largas y recordaban a las líneas de las telarañas que utilizaba para atrapar a sus presas. Además de que su voz era la más siniestra de todas. Cuando Bilbo miró que la araña estaba por encajarle sus colmillos a Fili, el mediano alzó su espada y la dejó ir con fuerza, lastimando a la araña. El sonido de carne siendo cortada fue escuchado, y emitiendo un grito la criatura volteó hacia quien la había lastimado, pero no miró a nadie.

— _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_ —gritaba colérica, aquella fuerza le había rebanado un colmillo y dos patadas. Al instante, el hobbit se quitó el anillo y enfrentó a la araña.

—Aquí.

Entonces, hundió por completo su espada en la cabeza de la araña, que se retorcía y gritaba chillando: —¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde!—y cayó muerta.

Bilbo observó a la araña muerta y después a su espada, y una idea se le vino a la cabeza:—Ardor… Sí, bonito nombre, gracias—le dijo al cadáver—A partir de hoy, tu nombre será Ardor—proclamó, bautizando a su espada.

Por alguna razón, matar a la araña gigante, él, totalmente solo, en la oscuridad, sin la ayuda del mago o de los enanos o de Hermione o de cualquier otra criatura, fue muy importante para el señor Bolsón. Se sentía una persona diferente, mucho más audaz y fiera a pesar del estómago vacío, mientras limpiaba la espada en su ropa.

Unos nuevos chillidos se escucharon y el hobbit observó al enorme sequito de arañas venir de regreso hacia la madriguera. De seguro habían escuchado los gritos de la enorme arácnida.

— _¡Mataron a Saenathra, mataron a Saenathra!_ —exclamaban alteradas. El hobbit intuyó que se referían a la araña que él mató— _¡Saenathra está muerta, Saenathra está muerta!_

—¡Corre, Bilbo! —esa fue la voz de Hermione, quien también corría de regreso, aniquilando a las arañas que encontraba a su paso.

Sin demorarse, el mediano comenzó a cortar las redes que mantenían a los enanos colgando y uno a uno fue cayendo hasta que los trece integrantes raptados estuvieron en el suelo. Deshaciendo de los montones de telarañas que los envolvían, los hombres rebuscaron entre ellos mismos, tratando de encontrar a los dos sujetos de faltaban en esa compañía.

— _¡Ava!_ —gritó Thorin, no miraba a _su_ compañera.

—¡Hermione! ¡Bilbo! ¿Alguien los ha visto? —preguntó Bofur, pero nadie respondió—¿Dónde están?

Arriba, entre las ramas, el hobbit escuchó sus preguntas.

—Estoy acá arriba—pero su respuesta fue tapada por el rugido de la araña que se fue sobre él. Asustándolo y haciéndole dar un paso hacia atrás, cayendo ambos de la rama. Bilbo por querer alejarse del insecto, y la araña por intentar capturar al hobbit.

Observando como el tumulto de criaturas de ocho patas iban tras de ellos, la compañía emprendió el camino para huir de la situación. Armándose con espadas, hachas y arcos, e incluso sus manos desnudas, los enanos se vieron envueltos en otra peligrosa carencia.

Eran demasiadas arañas, decenas de ellas que bajan de las ramas y los perseguían sin cesar. Dwalin aniquiló por lo menos a nueve con su hacha, Thorin a seis empuñando a _Orcrist_ , Kili a ocho con ayuda de su arco y flechas. Sin mencionar las otras que el resto asesinó. Una en especial se fue persiguiendo a Bombur, haciéndolo caer y colocándose encima de él, y el enano utilizó sus manos para evitar los feroces colmillos que sobresalían de la mandíbula del insecto.

—Tómenla de las patas—gritó Dwalin, y entre siete enanos más, jalaron hasta que sólo quedó el torso desnudo de la araña sobre Bombur.

— _¡Ava!_ —volvió a gritar Thorin, Hermione no aparecía por ningún maldito lado.

Un nuevo grito llamó la atención de la compañía.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!—era Kili, que se encontraba siendo arrastrado.

—¡Kili!—gritó su hermano, pero no podía llegar hasta él, cuatro gigantescas arañas le bloqueaban el paso, y lo mismo pasó con los demás.

—¡Maldita sea, odio a estos jodidos insectos!—Kili observó a la figura que se dirigía hacia él, era Hermione, empuñando sus cuchillas y con una mirada que le erizó la piel.

Golpeando a la araña, logró que soltara al enano y en tres rápidos movimientos la decapitó. En verdad no se hallaba de humor para esto.

—Por acá—ordenó Thorin, más tranquilo al encontrarla, pero aún debía guiarlos lejos del peligro—No se detengan, sigan.

Y mientras corría, se vio detenido por una araña que le bloqueaba el paso. Lanzando un estridente chillido, la criatura se dirigió hacia él hasta que un movimiento en los árboles atrajo su atención.

Saltando de rama en rama, Thorin observó a una criatura esbelta y con una mata de pelo rubio correr hacia ellos. Cuando sus ojos identificaron de quien se trataba, una mueca de profundo disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro. Se trataba de un maldito trepador de árboles, un devorador de plantas, un amante de la naturaleza, un sabihondo inmortal anteñero y un pelos de escoba lampiño. En pocas palabras, un estúpido elfo del bosque.

El elfo saltó desde la rama y cayendo, se deslizó por el suelo atravesando a la araña con una daga cuando pasó bajo ella, irguiéndose inmediatamente y terminando por apuntar con una flecha directo a la cara de Escudo de Roble.

—No creas que no te quitaría la vida, enano—la expresión en la cara del sujeto era gélida.

Thorin alzó la barbilla, sin dejarse intimidar por un lampiño rubio.

—Es bueno saberlo—una segunda voz se hizo presente—Si lo tocas, será todo un placer asesinarte—y una sonrisa se formó en los labios del enano. Esa era _SU_ compañera.

Mirando hacia su derecha, el elfo rubio descubrió a una mujer apuntándole con un par de dagas. Una de ellas estaba a centímetros de rozar su cuello. Arqueando una ceja, volvió su vista hacia el rey.

—¿Una mujer? —su tono era burlón, Thorin apretó los puños—Suelta el arma y nadie saldrá lastimado.

Hermione se resistió al inicio, pero finalmente accedió, dejando que el mismo elfo de cabello rubio le quitara ambas cuchillas, el arco y carcaj, además de algunas dagas que llevaba escondidas. Una vez _limpia_ , Hermione caminó hasta posicionarse alado de Thorin, quien en un rápido movimiento la miró, verificando que no estuviera lastimada. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que el elfo lo notara y entrecerrara los ojos receloso.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ esa era la voz de Hermione en su mente.

" _Si"_ contestó Thorin _"¿Y tú?"_

" _Me encuentro bien, un par de arañas no me harán daño"_ le dijo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Pronto, la compañía se encontró rodeada por un numeroso grupo de elfos.

—Revísenlos—ordenó el elfo rubio.

Uno a uno, los enanos fueron despojados de sus armas, siendo revisados de pies a cabeza. Incluso Hermione pasó por una segunda revisión, una donde se encontraron más dagas ocultas. Igual que con Fili, entre ambos se podría jurar que se llenó todo un costal.

—Oye, devuélveme eso, es privado—demandó Gloin, cuando le quitaron el guardapelo que llevaba en su abrigo.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Tu hermano? —preguntó burlón el elfo rubio.

—Esa es mi esposa—dijo Gloin, sintiéndose ofendido, nadie jamás insultaba a la mujer de un enano.

—¿Y qué es esta horrenda criatura? ¿Un trasgo mutante? —volvió a preguntar, con evidente tono cruel.

—Él es mi hijo, Gimli—el elfo arqueó una ceja, para él ambos eran horribles.

Thorin frunció el ceño, no le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Acababan de librarse del ataque de las arañas, sólo para caer en un agujero más profundo. Ser capturados por elfos, sobre todo por los elfos del bosque, no había estado entre sus planes, porque eso significaba que volvería a verle la cara a ese traidor de cabellera rubia, y eso no le estaba gustando. Como tampoco el hecho de que Hermione fuera examinada tantas veces, maldición.

Hermione resopló fastidiada, esta era la decimoquinta daga que le quitaban de encima, aunque haciendo memoria, aun le quedaban muchas otras escondidas. Mirando hacia Fili, el enano le guiñó un ojo divertido, a él también le estaban sacando dagas hasta por dentro de los calzones. Pero cuando se percató que le estaban quitando la flauta que Sirius le regaló, ella alzó la mano para impedirlo y el elfo que la revisaba le amenazó con una espada. Así que tuvo que limitarse a observar como esa flauta desaparecía entre el montón de dagas, espadas, cuchillas, hachas y arcos con flechas de la compañía. Una mirada de impotencia cruzó sus rostro, una expresión que fue vista por el alto elfo de cabellera rubia al que había amenazado al inicio.

— _Gyrth in yngyl bain?_ —habló el elfo rubio, la compañía dedujo que podría tratarse del capitán de la guardia.

— _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn_ —respondió otro elfo, de alta estatura y cabellera pelirroja atada en una coleta baja. A Hermione no le cayó bien ese elfo, sobre todo por los ojos profundamente grises con los que la miraba.

Reuniéndolos en círculo, Thorin observó, con la compañía detrás de él como era que otro trepa árboles le entregaba la espada que Lord Elrond le dio a él en el Valle de Rivendell al que suponían era el capitán de esa tropa.

— _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondoli._ _Magannen nan Gelydh_ —dijo, empuñando la espada, observando el filo del arma con un interés alucinante. Entonces se volvió hacia Thorin, con una expresión acusadora—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Me fue entregada—dijo, con toda la acidez de la que era capaz de contener, y no escupirla sobre la cara de ese niño bonito.

La expresión en la cara del elfo se tornó peligrosa, acompañada por el movimiento donde dirigió el filo de la espada hacia la garganta del rey enano.

—No solo eres ladrón, sino que también te gusta mentir—Hermione y el resto de los enanos gruñeron.

Instintivamente se colocó delante de él, amenazando al elfo con una brillante mirada, de que sí se atrevía a lastimar a Escudo de Roble, ella lo terminaría lastimando a él al triple. Pero el elfo sólo hizo lo único que llevaba haciendo desde el inicio, arqueó una ceja e ignoró la advertencia. Colocaron vendas sobre sus ojos, amarrándolos de las manos con cuerdas encantadas en una hilera con Thorin a la cabeza y Hermione a cinco puestos distanciada de él. Poco después escuchó cuando el capitán gritó en Sindarin, la orden de que se los llevaran.

" _Thorin…_ " le habló a través de la conexión, comenzando a caminar.

" _Saldremos de esta, lo prometo_ " a Hermione no le cabía la menor duda de que lo harían. Entonces algo que había paso por alto, le dio una nueva preocupación a la mestiza.

" _¿Dónde está Bilbo, Thorin? ¿Dónde está?"_ el enano se tensó, ¿cómo había podido olvidar al mediano?

No muy lejos de allí, sólo a unos cuantos metros, Bilbo Bolsón se encontraba buscando frenético un objeto peculiar.

Su Anillo.

El mágico artefacto se le había caído cuando la gigantesca araña lo atacó en la cima de las ramas. Y aunque al inicio le dio más importancia a deshacerse del arácnido, cuando hubo tocado el suelo, su mente no se vio en otra cosa que no fuera recuperar el extraviado anillo que encontró en la cueva de Gollum.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde puede estar? —se preguntaba frenético, moviéndose y tanteando la tierra a sus pies.

Prestando oído, comenzó a escuchar susurros, seguidos de una fuerza externa que le estaba atrayendo. Conocía esa sensación, era el anillo que lo emitía. Girando la cabeza, ubicó al adorno a tan sólo unos metros de él y una inmensa tranquilidad le invadió. Aunque poco le duró, desde el suelo, se abrió una rampilla de donde brotó una especie de araña blanca, y sin tener consciencia, caminaba sobre el anillo. Una inexplicable ira creció en el hobbit.

Sosteniendo en alto su espada, Bilbo gritó al momento en que se dejó ir sobre la criatura, azotándola y embistiéndola tantas veces que terminó rebanándole pedazos enteros del cuerpo. Terminando por encajarle el filo en la cabeza, Bilbo no tardó en tomar el anillo de regreso en su mano.

—Mío—señaló al cadáver, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por haber recuperado su valioso y precioso anillo.

" _¿Valioso? ¿Precioso?"_ comenzó a razonar, un segundo después se llevó una mano a la boca. Tratando de calmar la urgencia que le vino de vomitar, observó lo que acababa de hacer. Había matado a una criatura sin raciocinio pensando que le robaría el anillo.

No pudo evitar pensar que las palabras que Hermione le dijo en casa de Beorn, podrían ser ciertas, y la magia del anillo estaba empezando a afectarle. De repente, tenía una inmensa opresión en el pecho, deseaba llorar sólo de imaginarse preso de la magia del anillo tal como la criatura Gollum.

Escuchando a lo lejos las voces de la compañía, Bilbo avanzó, no sin antes volver a esconder el anillo, sólo para darse cuenta del nuevo predicamento en el que se encontraban los enanos. Y muy a su pesar, tuvo que volver a hacer uso del poder del anillo. De lo contrario, los elfos lo descubrirían y sería capturado como el resto.

Bilbo los siguió algunas millas dentro del Bosque Negro, caminando hacia el lado este, aquel lugar donde vivía en ese tiempo el más grande rey de los elfos. No lo oyeron ni lo sintieron mientras corría al trote bastante atrás de la luz de las antorchas, mientras ellos llevaban a los prisioneros por el bosque. Poco después llegaron delante de unas puertas de piedra donde corría un río que venía de las cimas de los bosques y desembocaba dentro y fuera de los pantanos, al pie de las altas tierras boscosas. Esta gran cueva, en la que se abrían a un lado y a otro otras cuevas más reducidas, se hundía mucho bajo tierra y tenía numerosos pasadizos y amplios salones; pero era más luminosa y saludable que cualquier morada de trasgos, y no tan profunda ni tan peligrosa. De hecho, los súbditos del rey vivían y cazaban en su mayor parte en los bosques abiertos y tenían casas o cabañas en el suelo o sobre las ramas. Las hayas eran sus árboles favoritos. La cueva del rey era el palacio, un sitio seguro para guardar los tesoros y una fortaleza contra él enemigo. Pero todo esto sólo fue visto únicamente por el hobbit, quien no llevaba los ojos vendados.

Trataba por todos los medios de no quedarse demasiado atrás, pero los elfos hacían marchar a los enanos con una rapidez que nunca había conocido. Uno de los elfos, quien llevaba el cabello rubio y con una mirada impaciente, había ordenado que se dieran prisa. De pronto, las antorchas se detuvieron, y el hobbit tuvo el tiempo justo para alcanzarlos antes que comenzasen a cruzar el puente. Este era el puente que cruzaba el río y llevaba a las puertas del palacio del rey. El agua se precipitaba oscura y violenta por debajo; y en el otro extremo había portones que cerraban una enorme caverna en la ladera de una pendiente abrupta cubierta de árboles. Allí las grandes hayas descendían hasta la misma ribera, y hundían los pies en el río. Los elfos empujaron a los prisioneros a través del puente, pero Bilbo vaciló en la retaguardia. No le gustaba nada el aspecto de la caverna, y sólo a último momento se decidió a no abandonar a sus amigos, y se deslizó casi pisándole los talones al último de los elfos, antes de que los grandes portones se cerrasen detrás con un golpe sordo.

— _Holo in ennyn_ —ordenó el elfo rubio, pero justo antes de que él también cruzara las enormes puertas, miró hacia atrás. Exactamente al sendero vació, no sabía por qué, pero intuía que algo los había estado siguiendo. Sin darle más importancia, dio media vuelta e ingresó al palacio.

Dentro, los pasadizos estaban iluminados con antorchas de luz roja, y los guardias elfos cantaban marchando por corredores retorcidos, entrecruzados y resonantes. No se parecían a los túneles de los trasgos: que eran más pequeños, menos profundos, y de un aire más puro. En un gran salón con pilares tallados en la roca viva, estaba sentado el rey elfo en una silla de madera labrada y donde el imponente monarca sostenía en la mano un cetro de roble tallado. Quien llevaba en la cabeza una corona de bayas y hojas rojizas, pues el otoño había llegado de nuevo, pero en la primavera se ceñía una corona de flores de los bosques. Parándose en un lugar donde no fuera detectado, el hobbit observó todo lo que sucedió a continuación.

—No recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos invitados en el reino del bosque—habló el rey elfo desde su trono. Mirando con severidad las vendas y cuerdas sobre la compañía, ordenó que se les quitasen—Sobre todo cuando dichas visitas son inesperadas e indeseadas—añadió, identificando a Thorin entre el grupo. El enano apretó la mandíbula, era claro que esas últimas palabras habían sido dirigidas a él.

Hermione parpadeó un par veces antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz, y cuando lo hicieron, observó con un jadeó al gran elfo que se encontraba sobre un trono de madera labrada. El hombre irradiaba una atmosfera de frialdad, sólo con haberlo visto a los ojos, unos extremadamente llenos de indiferencia, sabía con exactitud que aquellos rumores que había escuchado sobre el rey del Bosque Negro, eran verdaderos. Thranduil no tendría misericordia con ellos.

— _¿Dónde los has encontrado?_ —los enanos gruñeron, ellos no entendían la lengua pero Hermione sí.

— _Cerca de la madriguera de las arañas_ —contestó el elfo rubio que los capturó. Haciendo unión entre los puntos, la muchacha comenzó a observar similitudes entre ambos sujetos.

Ambos de cabellera rubia, ojos intensamente azules, un porte altivo (al punto de ser arrogante), la indiferencia y la falta de compasión que se leía en su mirada. ¿Acaso esos dos eran familiares? O peor aún, ¿padre e hijo?

Los enanos se abstuvieron de lanzar maldiciones y palabrotas en Khuzdul, no sabían cómo sería su suerte con el rey elfo, y no deseaban averiguarla. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, algo iba muy mal. Buscando por encima de las cinco cabezas de enanos que tenía enfrente, se encontró con los ojos de Thorin. Abriendo el canal entre ambos, le escuchó decirle: _"Mantente lo menos visible"_ Hermione asintió y bajó un poco la cabeza. Entendía a qué se refería el enano, era más que obvio que los enanos no eran bienvenidos en el reino de Thranduil, mucho menos aquellos que eran asociados con Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'. Pero si el rey se enteraba que había una mestiza entre las líneas, o peor, que dicha mestiza resultaba ser la mujer del rey enano… Reprimió un escalofrío, no quería saber que pasaría entonces.

El rey los miró unos instantes, evaluándolos a cada uno, hasta que sus fríos ojos se detuvieron en un integrante de la compañía. Prestándole más atención, el hombre evaluó que esa persona no se trataba de un enano, más bien era… La sonrisa del elfo creció. Y no fue nada placentero verlo sonreír de dicha manera.

—He de suponer que nuestros invitados se encuentran cansados—un fulgor oscuro se hizo presente en sus ojos—Muéstrenles sus habitaciones a tan _deseadas_ visitas.

Deteniendo a uno de los guardias, aquel a quien Hermione no le tenía buen agüero (el elfo de cabellera pelirroja), le dijo algo entre murmullos y susurros que nadie logró escuchar, ni siquiera Hermione.

—Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'—el enano se tensó—Tú te quedarás, el resto de tu… _gente_ será llevada a los calabozos.

Inmediatamente, miró sobre su hombro. Enviándole una mirada de preocupación a la muchacha, y ella a su vez, la correspondió. Era bastante obvio que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

" _Thorin…"_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de ver como se llevaban a _su_ mujer, junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

 **[…]**

Decir que el camino a los calabazos fue cosa sencilla, sería una completa calumnia. Porque apenas habían cruzado dos pasillos, bajado cuatro pisos, atravesado tres puertas y quien sabe que más secciones, que Bilbo se había perdido ni siquiera llegó a mitad del camino. De repente se encontró sólo y abandonado entre los innumerables y desérticos pasillos del palacio en las profundidades del Bosque Negro.

Los enanos comenzaron a pensar que mientras más bajaban, más calor hacía en ese lugar. Apenas llevaban el paso, se encontraban cansados, hambrientos y fatigados, la enfermedad del bosque casi se metía en sus huesos.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡¿Me oyes, maldito lampiño?! —bramó Dwalin, cuando de un empujón el elfo que lo escoltaba lo lanzó a su celda.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió Gloin, iracundo de que tuviera que ser zarandeado por un elfo.

—¡Déjenos salir! ¡Ahora! —gritaba Kili, golpeando los barrotes de su celda. Fili, a su lado, hacia lo mismo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de las celdas, los elfos procedieron a darles pequeñas raciones de agua, pan y un poco de carne, para después retirarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la compañía comenzara a azotar, golpear y tratar de tumbar las rejas de sus celdas. Un gran estruendo que duró por la próxima hora, pero como se encontraban tan abajo, en los más profundos pasadizos del palacio, su gran aleteo no sirvió para indicarle al pobre Sr. Bolsón donde se encontraban.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse en este instante!—exclamó Balin, recargado en la pared que daba a la salida de su celda—¿No lo entienden todavía? Estos no son calabozos de orcos, son los corredores del palacio del bosque. Nadie sale de aquí, sin el consentimiento del rey.

Largos y pesados bufidos se escucharon, seguidos de maldiciones y exclamaciones tanto en lengua común como en enana. En verdad, ninguna podía creer que se encontraran atrapados y, aparentemente, sin salida. De repente, se escuchó la voz de Fili.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Hermione? —el resto de la compañía se tensó, comenzaban a hacerse la misma pregunta.

Pisos más arriba, una conversación entre el rey de los elfos del bosque y el rey de los enanos, se llevaba a cabo… O al menos, a su manera.

Thorin se encontraba en medio de la sala del trono, de frente al trono tallado en madera del rey elfo. Con el monarca ubicado a su espalda, comenzando un monólogo.

—Muchos podrían pensar que una noble misión está en juego. Ir a recuperar su reino perdido y asesinar un dragón—el tono en la voz del rey elfo era indistinta, carente de sensación—Aunque personalmente yo sospecho de un motivo más vulgar, tal vez un intento de robo o algo parecido a eso—hizo una pausa, como si estuviera revaluando sus palabras.

Thorin se mantuvo quieto, indemne a las palabras del rey elfo. Maldiciendo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, la forma en que Thranduil hablaba, la mirada que descubrió en los ojos del elfo pelirrojo hacia Hermione o el hecho de encontrarse en ese maldito reino. Nada encajaba, nada. Pero se forzó a olvidar por un momento el hecho de no tener idea dónde podría estar _su_ compañera. Debía estar el 100% por ciento de su atención en el sujeto frente a él.

—Encontraste la manera de entrar a la montaña, ¿no es así?—dedujo el elfo, entrando en su rango de visión. Acercándose lo suficiente a su cara para detectar la respuesta en las facciones del enano, aunque él no hablara. Una sonrisa carente de vida o simplemente humor se formó en sus labios—Buscas algo que te pertenece, algo que te otorgaría el derecho a gobernar. La Joya del Rey, La Piedra del Arca—Thorin apretó los labios, ese maldito elfo era demasiado deductivo.

Thranduil no borró su sonrisa. Para él había sido demasiado sencillo descubrir las verdaderas intenciones desde que la pequeña compañía de Escudo de Roble fue puesta frente a él. Al principio supuso que podría tratarse de un viaje que los enanos realizaba, optando por tomar el sendero que atravesaba sus tierras, pero cuando observó a un enano que no pensó en volver a ver, sólo hizo falta rellenar ciertos agujeros en su línea de información para saber qué hacía Escudo de Roble frente a él.

—Puedo entenderlo—volvió a hablar—Hay gemas en esa montaña que yo también deseo con un inmenso ardor. Gemas blancas de Luz de Estrella—Thorin entrecerró los ojos. Recordaba esas gemas, tal como recordaba el momento en que la poca y frágil confianza que unía a su familia con el rey elfo se quebró. Receloso por lo que podría venir, escuchó a Thranduil añadir:—Te ofrezco mi apoyo—pero la extraña sensación en los ojos del elfo, le indicaban al enano que detrás de todo había una mentira.

Aun así, sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Habla, te escucho.

—Dejaré que te vayas. Tú y tu gente, sí tú me regresas lo que es mío—Thorin hizo una mueca, podía detectar una segunda intención escondida en esa oración.

Evitando que la mala mueca que amenazaba con salir, se dijo que ese había sido el plan de Thranduil desde el inicio. Poco sabía que eso era sólo una pequeña parte.

—Un favor por un favor—dijo, comenzando a caminar por la sala, dándole la espalda al rey elfo.

—Tienes mi palabra—aseguró el hombre, su voz seguía carente de emoción—Una promesa de un rey a otro.

Detuvo su andar. La respiración se había acelerado, sus puños se tensaron, la expresión en su rostro se volvió oscura, y sus ojos resplandecían en una furia evidente. Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras le habían cabreado a niveles exorbitantes.

—No confiaría en que Thranduil, el gran rey, cumpliría con su palabra aunque el final de los tiempos se acercará—Thorin volteó hacia el elfo, enfrentándolo—¡Tú! ¡Careces de todo honor!—dijo, señalándolo con el dedo—He sido testigo de cómo es que tratas a tus amigos.

La expresión en el rostro del rey elfo cambió radicalmente. Antes, donde nada se leía, ni siquiera el mero aburrimiento, brillaba una mirada asustada, puede que el recuerdo de haber abandonado a los enanos contra el dragón pesara en cierta sobre él. Y Thorin lo notó, notó el desconcierto y el punto blando del rey, y no aminoró sus palabras.

—¿Lo recuerdas, no es así?—preguntó el enano, con rabia en la voz—Cuando acudimos a ti, hambrientos, desamparados. Buscando tú ayuda… Pero nos diste la espalda—Thorin hizo una pausa, observando el perturbado rostro del elfo—¡Ignoraste el sufrimiento de mi pueblo y el infierno que nos destruyó!—las palabras de Escudo de Roble no se detuvieron, ni siquiera al mencionar las siguientes en lengua enana:— _Imrid amrad ursul!_

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme sobre el fuego de dragón! Yo sé que es cruel y ardiente—amenazó Thranduil, recobrando la vieja compostura fría y anti-compasiva, interrumpiendo la maldición que el rey enano le lanzó. Y Thorin dedujo, por el elfo se encontraba mucho más allá que molesto. Podía notarlo, se notaba en cada poro de la piel del elfo, era demasiado evidente verlo, sobre todo porque el rostro del hombre estaba a centímetros del suyo.

Pero eso no le preparó para lo que miró un segundo después. La cara del rey comenzó a transformarse, rompiendo el canónico estándar de belleza que los elfos siempre llevan encima y dejando ver una enorme cicatriz que abarcaba todo el lado izquierdo del rostro. Thorin evitó echarse hacia atrás, eso había sido tan repentino, no podía evitar el malestar de nauseas que nació en su estómago al verlo, sin olvidar recordar que el rostro y la cicatriz seguían a pulgadas de él. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo, si Thranduil luchó contra los grandes dragones del norte, eso era sin duda un recuerdo nada placentero de la batalla.

—Le advertí a tu abuelo lo que su codicia iba a invocar, pero no quiso escuchar—habló el rey elfo, alejándose del enano y retornando a su trono, con un caminar tan lento y erguido que a Thorin le pareció que sólo lo hacía para impacientarlo—Tú eres idéntico a él—le dijo, señalando la ambición de Thrór y Thorin por la montaña.

Realizando un simple movimiento con su muñeca, dos guardias tomaron por los brazos a Thorin. El enano trató de zafarse, ¿qué demonios significa esto?

—Quédate aquí y púdrete si quieres—dijo Thranduil, mirándolo desde lo alto de su trono, sus ojos resaltaban esa crueldad y regocijo en la miseria de los demás. Thorin sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, odiaba a ese lampiño estirado, lo detestaba—Aunque deberías saber que un siglo es apenas un parpadeo en la vida de un elfo. Soy un rey paciente, así que sabré esperar.

Thorin apretó los dientes, esto no podía estar sucediendo, en verdad no tenían que pasar este tipo de situaciones.

—Oh…—los guardias se detuvieron un momento y el enano miró receloso al elfo, ¿ahora qué era lo que tramaba decir?—Me disculpo por mis malos modales, ¿qué clase de anfitrión sería al no dar mi agradecimiento a la visitación que me ha traído un obsequio? —Thorin arrugó más el entrecejo.

—¡Yo no te he dado nada!—exclamó, gritándole. La fuerza con que era sujetado creció.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rey elfo. Una acción que hizo a Thorin dudar y mantenerse alerta.

—¿Ah, no? Eso es una lástima…—por el tono en que empleó esa pregunta, podría decirse que trató de sonar decepcionado—Tengo que admitirlo: pocos son los objetos que logran atraer mi atención. No más allá que meros artículos labrados en oro y gemas preciosas…—a Thorin se le estaba colmando la paciencia, ¿a dónde quería llegar ese cabellos de escoba? —Pero una mestiza, sobre todo, una de dragón es una posesión que ni siquiera yo puedo evitar desear.

La respiración de Thorin se congeló, ¿qué acababa de decir el elfo? ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de escucharle decir al jodido elfo?!

— _¡Ni siquiera pienses en tocarla!_ —Thorin estaba colérico, haberle gritado en Khuzdul al elfo era una prueba de ello.

—Veo que te preocupas por esa mujer—dijo Thranduil, sentándose en su trono—Me pregunto, ¿qué tanta importancia tiene esta mestiza para ti?—el enano gruñó—Aunque no hace falta que me respondas, puedo verlo claramente: Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror ha tomado como esposa a una mestiza de dragón—luciendo una tristeza falsa, añadió:—Me temo que he llegado algo tarde a la ceremonia nupcial.

El malestar de Thorin creció, pero antes de que abriera la boca, el rey elfo habló:—Descuida, la tratare como se debe…—eso no le daba buena espina.

Sin darle más tiempo, los guardias volvieron a jalar de él, arrastrándolo por los pasillos y escaleras del palacio rumbo a los calabozos, mientras Thorin gritaba una y otra vez al rey elfo qué era lo que pensaba hacer y amenazándolo si se atrevía a tocar a _su_ mujer. No pasó mucho para que Escudo de Roble se uniera al resto de los enanos en las profundidades de los calabozos. El rey estaba furioso, caminando de un lado a otro como tigre en celda, aunque esta expresión podría tomarse a literal. Incluso aventó el plato con carne y pan que los elfos le dejaron.

—¿Te ofreció un trato?—preguntó Balin, su celda se encontraba a lado de la de Thorin.

—Sí, así es—le contestó, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, añadió gritando:—Le dije que: _Ish kakhf_ _ê_ _ai'd dur rugnu!_ ¡Y sobre la de su gente!

El enano soltó un suspiro, eso ya lo veía venir, aunque tratándose de Thorin era lo más lógico. Casi deseó poder a travesar las paredes de su celda, sólo para darle un par de bofetadas a su rey, pudiera ser Thorin tuviera más de 300 años de edad, pero seguía actuando como un joven impulsivo. Al menos en ciertos aspectos.

—Bueno, eso es todo—dijo lamentándose—Un trato era nuestra única esperanza de salir.

—No es la única esperanza—susurró Thorin.

Balin supo a qué se refería su rey, al pequeño y escurridizo hobbit, pero ahora, en esos precisos momentos, dudaba que la valentía del mediano les fuera a sacar de ese dilema. Ni siquiera sabían dónde diablos se encontraba el tan necesario Sr. Bolsón de La Comarca.

—Un momento…—habló Thorin de nuevo, haciendo una pausa, recargó su cuerpo sobre el hierro de las rejas de su celda y comenzó a observar a su alrededor—¿Dónde está Hermione, Balin? ¡¿Dónde está?! _¡¿Ava?!_

El viejo enano se encogió en su posición.

—No lo sabemos—el corazón de Thorin se detuvo—A ella se la llevaron aparte.

La garganta se le cerró, la respiración era forzosa e irregular. _Su_ compañera no estaba con ellos, _su_ mujer no se encontraba junto a él, _su_ esposa estaba ubicada en algún punto escondido entre los innumerables pisos del palacio del rey elfo a merced de su enemigo. Que Mahal 'El Hacedor' lo perdonara por maldecirlos a todos, incluyéndose.

Todo era su culpa, si hubiera cuidado mejor de ella esto no estaría pasando… De repente, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar un estridente sonido. Se trataba de un grito, agudo y alto, demasiado para la voz de un hombre. Entonces lo reconoció, ese grito provenía de Hermione, _su_ compañera estaba gritando.

— _¡Ava!_ —gritó también, al momento en que azotaba las rejas, una y otra vez sin que nada ocurriera— _¡Mierda! ¡Ava!_

No fue el único en alterarse, los demás también estaban desesperados tratando de encontrar una salida de las celdas, mientras decían en gritos y exclamaciones:—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Hermione!

Los gritos se intensificaron, volviéndose más audibles, estridentes y llenos de dolor.

— _¡AVA!_ —gritó Thorin sin cesar y sin dejar de golpear la puerta de la celda—¡HERMIONE!

De un momento a otro, tal como habían venido los gritos, se detuvieron, seguidos por el más profundo silencio. Uno que era roto por el eco aún sonante, proveniente de los gritos, que retumbaba en las paredes lejanas. Seguidamente, una oscuridad se cernió sobre los enanos. Y en la mente conmocionada de Thorin sólo hubo un pensamiento:

" _Hermione…"_

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

 _Ungoliant_ : Es un personaje ficticio del _legendarium_ del escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien, que aparece en su libro _El Silmarillion_. Aparenta ser una gran araña, y ayudó al vala Melkor a destruir los Dos Árboles de Valinor, Laurelin y Telperion, se presume que podría ser una Maia caída, de la misma forma que Sauron, pero no este punto no es del todo considerada la madre de todas las arañas y la más grande de la especie. Su nombre en Sindarin significa _araña oscura_.

 _Arañas del Bosque Negro_ : Descendientes de Ungoliant, y la hija de esta, Ella-Laraña. Habitan en varios sitios oscuros a lo largo de la Tierra Media, aunque abundan sobre todo en el Bosque Negro, donde se formaron grandes colonias arácnidas, y algunas de ellas eran de gran tamaño y de aspecto temible. La más importante de las arañas que habitan en el Bosque Negro es _Saenathra_ , la hija mayor y más grande de Ella-Laraña, quien marchó junto con algunas de sus hermanas hacia el interior del bosque y ahí engendró vástagos que terminaron oscureciéndolo. Aunque no vivió mucho, ya que durante la cacería hacia la Compañía de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', Bilbo Bolsón terminó matándolas a todas mientras cantaba la canción de las moscas. Fue ella quien al morir, y sin saberlo, bautizó a la espada de Bilbo, por el nombre de _Sting_ o _Ardor_ como se le conoce en la versión Latinoamericana.

 _Maiar_ : Personajes ficticios del legendarium que aparecen principalmente en la _El Silmarillion_. Son seres espirituales, creados por Ilúvatar a partir de su pensamiento, que forman parte de la cosmogonía que creó Tolkien en la _Ainulindalë_. Según se les describe en _El Silmarillion_ :

" _Con los valar vinieron otros espíritus que fueron también antes que el mundo, del mismo orden de los valar, pero de menor jerarquía. Son éstos los maiar, el pueblo sometido a los valar, y sus servidores y asistentes. El número de estos espíritus no es conocido de los elfos y pocos tienen nombre en las lenguas de los hijos de Ilúvatar; porque aunque no ha sido así en Aman, en la Tierra Media los maiar rara vez se han aparecido en forma visible a los elfos y los hombres."_

La forma singular de llamarlos es maia, mientras que la plural es maiar.

 _Shazara_ : Silencio. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Mukhuh_ : Es una forma de pedir permiso para tocar o hacer una acción, literalmente se traduce 'puedo'. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Imrid amrad ursul_ : Sufre una muerte en las llamas. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul. *En lo personal, y fuera del contexto de la película y este escrito, es una de mis frases predilectas. Incluso me he visto en el contexto de usar al momento de maldecir a una persona.

 _Ish kakhf_ _ê_ _ai'd dur rugnu_ : Literalmente su traducción dice 'escupir sobre su tumba', pero cuando lo adaptamos a la frase que Thorin pronuncia, adquiere una lectura diferente, aunque con el mismo sentido de la traducción—Le dije que escupiré sobre su tumba, y sobre la de su gente. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Gyrth in yngyl bain?_ : ¿Se encuentran las arañas muertas? Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn_ : Si, pero vendrán más. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondoli._ _Magannen nan Gelydh_ : Es una antigua espada élfica. Forjada por mis antepasados, mi pueblo. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Holo in ennyn_ : Cierren las puertas. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

 _Demiguise_ : es un ser pacífico, herbívoro que puede hacerse invisible, es muy semejante a un mono con ojos grandes, negros y cabello largo y sedoso. Las pieles de los Demiguise son muy codiciadas ya que con su cabello pueden ser tejidas las capas de invisibilidad, aunque las capas hechas de su pelo con el tiempo se vuelven opacas, perdiendo su efecto de invisibilidad con el tiempo.

 _Graphorn_ : es una criatura mágica agresiva y peligrosa, de forma grande y jorobada, con la piel grisácea/púrpura más dura que la de los dragones y puede rechazar la mayoría de los hechizos, tiene dos cuernos de oro, y camina sobre cuatro grandes patas. Aunque en la versión que utilizo para la historia, este el detalle de la piel no es verdad, debido que el universo de Tolkien, la piel de dragón es la más dura que existe.

 _Sirena:_ como la mayoría de los pueblos situados en aguas calientes, son excepcionalmente bellas en comparación con las de aguas más frías como selkies y merrows, además de ser el pueblo de gente del agua más antiguo del que hay constancia. Estas son las bellas sirenas que la literatura y la pintura muggles han retratado en tantas ocasiones. Sobre todo se cree que estos pueblos usan sus bellos cantos para atraer a los marineros y llevárselos al fondo del mar, como en las leyendas conocidas. Durante la lectura, se hace una ligera mención de que tocar tierra firme les hace daño, sólo deseo aclarar que ese detalle lo he agregado yo.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

 _Zaraph devi melekei naurhy_ : Metete con alguien de tu tamaño.

 _Uruk balej yadokai_ : Maldita hembra mestiza.

 _Farelesi_ : Lárgate.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Internet**

1\. _Fuego fatuo_ : los _will-o'-the-wisp_ , o fuegos fatuos, están presentes en numerosas mitologías del mundo, y tienen un lugar destacado en la cultura gaélica. Son lucecitas pálidas que flotan en el aire y aparecen de noche, sobre todo en ciénagas y zonas pantanosas. Cuando el viajero se acerca a un fuego fatuo, éste retrocede y así, poco a poco hasta que consigue desviarlo de su camino. Se cree que los fuegos fatuos son espíritus malignos de personas muertasy que, a veces, aparecen para anunciar el fallecimiento inminente de alguien. En muchas obras literarias se hace referencia a ellos, por ejemplo:

 ***** J. R. R. Tolkien menciona en _El señor de los anillos_ _: Las dos_ torres, luces de los pantanos en las Ciénagas de los Muertos:

 _Por último Sam no pudo contenerse:_

— _¿Qué es todo esto, Gollum? —dijo en un murmullo—. ¿Estas luces? Ahora nos rodean por todas partes. ¿Nos han atrapado? ¿Quiénes son?_

 _Gollum alzó la cabeza. Se encontraba delante del agua oscura y se arrastraba en el suelo, a derecha e izquierda, sin saber por dónde ir._

— _Sí, nos rodean por todas partes —murmuró—. Los fuegos fatuos. Los cirios de los cadáveres, sí, sí. ¡No les prestes atención! ¡No las mires! ¡No las sigas! ¿Dónde está el amo?_

 _Sam volvió la cabeza y advirtió que Frodo se había retrasado otra vez. No lo veía. Volvió sobre sus pasos en las tinieblas, sin atreverse a ir demasiado lejos, ni a llamar en voz más alta que un ronco murmullo. Súbitamente tropezó con Frodo, que inmóvil y absorto contemplaba las luces pálidas. Las manos rígidas le colgaban a los costados del cuerpo: goteaban agua y lodo._

— _¡Venga, señor Frodo! —dijo Sam—. ¡No las mire! Gollum dice que no hay que mirarlas._

 _-J. R. R. Tolkien, fragmento extraído del capítulo A través de las ciénagas, en el libro_ _Las dos torres-_

 ***** J. K. Rowling habla del fuego fatuo durante una clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_. Aunque la forma en que se le conoce o es visualizado difiere de las demás mitologías, porque en los libros, el fuego fatuo es conocido bajo el nombre de hinkypunk, una criatura de una sola pierna y aspecto frágil que parece estar hecha de humo. El hinkypunk habita las ciénagas y lleva una linterna que usa para atraer viajeros a la oscuridad. El profesor Remus Lupin presenta a la criatura en el libro _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_. Harry y sus compañeros se enfrentan a un hinkypunk en su examen final de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese año. Aunque Harry aprueba, Ronald Weasley queda confundido por sus desorientadores movimientos y se hunde en la ciénaga.

2\. _Canción que cantan las sirenas_

Si alguno de ustedes ha mirado la película _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_ , podrá haber identificado la canción que cantan las sirenas cuando la compañía cruza el puente. Todos los créditos de autor son dejados a Hans Zimmer, quien en colaboración con Eric Whitacre junto a su esposa Hila Plitmann, trabajaron con Zimmer para crear el tema para las sirenas de la película.

Yo sólo he tomado la letra y cambiado un poco el contexto de la misma, porque sabrán notar que no hubiera tenido gran lógica que las sirenas cantaran _'marino'_ en lugar de _'enano'_ o _'mar'_ en vez de _'tempestad'_.

Dejo la letra original con su traducción, aunque antes debo recalcar que la verdadera canción es más extensa, lo que se lee a continuación es sólo la pequeña estrofa que se escucha en la película.

Inglés

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid  
_ _I disdain all glittering gold  
_ _There is nothing can console me  
_ _But my jolly sailor bold._

 _Come all you pretty fair maids  
_ _Whoever you may be  
_ _Who love a jolly sailor  
_ _That plows the raging sea_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid  
_ _I disdain all glittering gold  
_ _There is nothing can console me  
_ _But my jolly sailor bold._

Español

 _Cupido me ha flechado  
la riqueza me da igual,  
sólo ha de consolarme,  
mi marino audaz, jovial._

 _Doncellas vengan todas,  
quien quiera que seas,  
que el amor de un audaz marino,  
surca el embravecido mar. _

_Cupido me ha flechado  
la riqueza me da igual,  
sólo ha de consolarme,  
mi marino audaz, jovial._


	11. Chapter 11

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… De acuerdo, llevo bastante tiempo fuera, pero véanme aquí, de regreso para un capítulo más. Lamento el retardo de esta entrega, pero mi salud no se ha encontrado muy bien en estas semanas y no tengo, ni la más remota idea, de cuando vaya a mejorar. Agradezco mucho a las personas que han dejado comentarios, agregado a favoritos y listas de seguimiento, es bueno saber que no soy el único interesado en la historia. Sin más que decir, les dejo y nos vemos en un mes… O cuando tenga listo el siguiente capítulo.  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Once: Barriles de contrabando**

" _Yo descubrí en mí mismo deseos que nada de esta tierra pueden satisfacer. Y la única explicación lógica es que fui hecho para otro mundo"_ **— Clive Staples Lewis**

 **. . .**

 _Estaba jodida_.

Esas eran las palabras correctas para describir la situación en la que se encontraba. Porque en realidad se encontraba profundamente, incontrolablemente, ineludiblemente, inevitablemente _jodida_.

Había sido la última en la fila de los doce enanos en ser conducidos a los calabozos del profundo reino del Bosque Negro, y no tuvo que pasar demasiado para percatarse que a ella la conducían en dirección de un camino que no concordaba con el de los enanos. Y al ser la última en la caravana, ninguno de los pequeños hombres se percató de su desaparecida presencia. De los elfos que miraron hacia atrás cuando ella fue desviada, lo único que vislumbró fue el desdén y la indiferencia, y dichas expresiones no le dieron un buen augurio de lo que posiblemente le esperaba al final de su recorrido. Y vaya que no se equivocó, pero vamos, que Hermione jamás se ha equivocado y en dado caso de así sucediera alguna vez, ella seguiría teniendo la razón.

" _¡Maldición que no es momento de jugar al pensamiento filosófico!"_ se reprendió internamente. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro de esa habitación, pero también suponía que no serían más allá d horas máximo. Aunque para ser completamente sinceros, comenzaba a molestarle las cadenas, porque desde que la ingresaron a esa tétrica habitación con luces difuminadas y espectrales siluetas dibujadas en las paredes por los altos muebles que había en la misma, la habían mantenido inmovilizada en el centro de la mazmorra.

Evitó soltar un jadeo y movilizó el cuello, revisando nuevamente el decorado de la lúgubre habitación. Era bastante grande, tanto como los salones de fiesta del Valle de Rivendell, aunque este cuarto presentaba un diseño más siniestro y húmedo. El aire era seco, rancio y lleno de polvo, tal vez este lugar no había sido utilizado en años, décadas, siglos o incluso en milenios. En las paredes se hallaban colgando cuchillos y espadas, algunos escudos y grandes lanzas, aunque estás armas se encontraban rotas o demasiado viejas para ser utilizadas, ya que podía detectar la falta de cuidado y limpieza que el metal presentaba. También había yunques, grandes y numerosos soportes metálicos o de piedra empleados para forjar el acero, el hierro u otros materiales, siendo acompañados por largas mesas de madera con mazos, pinzas y herramientas que un armero necesitaría. Pero aquello que mantenía la ferviente curiosidad de Hermione en un estado de alerta, era la presencia de enormes jaulas. Celdas forjadas en hierro negro y macizo con cadenas del mismo material en su interior que se enganchaban en los gruesos barrotes. Resultaban casi imposibles de no visualizar, de hecho, era lo primero que se observaba al entrar en aquel lugar.

Moviendo de nuevo la cabeza, el eco de las cadenas que la aprisionaban era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la mazmorra. Eso sin contar el sigiloso respirar de los 4 guardias elfos que la vigilaban, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella, con la posee erguida y empuñando largas espadas. Hermione no podía verles la cara, los cascos sobre sus cabezas sólo le permitían vislumbrar el resplandor que se daba en sus ojos cuando la luz de las antorchas en la habitación llameaba cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, se encontraba segura (y que Iluvatar la condenara si era mentira) que uno de esos guardias, de hecho, aquel que se encontraba frente a ella a su lado izquierdo, era el mismo elfo de cabellera pelirroja que miró en el bosque. No le agradaba ese sujeto, había algo extraño en su forma de observarla que le hacía erizar los bellos de la nuca y jamás había sido buena señal que eso le sucediera.

Trató de cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba, pero lo único que logró fue que las cadenas volvieran a tintinear con sus movimientos. Frustrada, ahora sí dejó escapar un bufido. La habían obligado arrodillarse, encadenándole gran parte del torso y los brazos con cadenas colgantes. Sujetando con extrema rudeza sus brazos y su cuello con grilletes que después estiraron para que ella mantuviera los brazos extendidos y la cabeza erguida. Decir que se llev golpes por oponerse a ser sujetada, sería quedarse corto. Tal vez, este lugar no era en sí un viejo almacén donde el rey solía poner las viejas armas que ya no requería, tal vez, era el sitio donde el monarca mandaba a sus visitas más preciadas para convivir y discutir la sutil diferencia entre la cerveza de malta y la cerveza de mantequilla, acompañado de un reconfortante té y panecillos con jalea.

" _Y para mi eterno karma, yo siempre resulto ser ese invitado de honor"_ ironizó la muchacha, estaba segura que en cualquier momento el rey elfo atravesaría esa enorme puerta de madera tallada para _charlar civilizadamente_ con ella _"Si tengo suerte, puede que traiga con él pastelillos de nata y pastel de batata"_ bueno, al menos trataba de encontrarle el lado positivo a su encadenado presente.

Entonces, el chirrido de las bisagras de la única puerta en ese lugar, se escucharon. Sabía lo que eso significaba: alguien acababa de ingresar a la invitación.

Re-direccionando la cabeza, las cadenas volvieron a sonar y un dolor en el cuello se hizo presente, aunque eso no le importó. Lo único que le parecía la cosa más repugnantemente interesante en el oscuro cuarto era el alto rey elfo que se encontraba en la entrada de la mazmorra, con ese frío aire de crueldad e indiferencia en sus ojos azules. Lo observó fijamente, sin pestañar siquiera, lo continuó mirando incluso cuando Thranduil cerró la puerta y comenzó a descender en las escaleras para pisar el granito oscuro del suelo de la habitación. Sólo entonces se percató que la temperatura del lugar había disminuido gradualmente, incluso podría expulsar vaho al exhalar.

El Señor elfo no dijo nada. Su presencia parecía más un adorno de la habitación que una amenaza pulsante, aunque Hermione sabía perfectamente que no debía confiarse. No tenía conocimiento de aquello que pudo haber sucedido entre Thorin y Thranduil cuando se quedaron en el salón del trono y no había optado por ingresar en la mente del rey enano para saberlo, eso sería una imprudencia, sobre todo al no tener idea si el monarca del reino del Bosque Negro detectaría el enlace en sus mentes. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar a su compañero solo en esta ocasión. Incluso ahora no se atrevía a pensar, si Thranduil podía leer las mentes, no se arriesgaría a que leyera la suya.

— _Ma istal quet' Eldarin?_

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente. Debatiéndose entre contestar o no a esa pregunta, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba, no responder acarrearía a otro golpe.

— _Ná, istan quet' Eldarin_ …

Una mueca, tal vez una sonrisa, se formó en el rostro del rey elfo.

—Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso…—murmuró—No sólo eres un mitad bestia, sino que además te encuentras entrenada—Hermione gruño ante ese comentario, no era un perro para que le hablaran de ese modo—¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién te enseñó?

—El Señor del Valle de Rivendell…—los labios de Thranduil se torcieron ante la respuesta.

—Demasiado evidente…—la mestiza no comprendió—Lord Elrond se ha dejado influenciar por su corazón blando y su amor por mantener la paz y tranquilidad, que aún cree, perduran en este mundo miserable. Aunque…—hizo una pausa—Debió haber visualizado algo muy especial en una blasfemia como tú para haberte mantenido con vida en lugar de exterminarte.

Ahora sí que estaba molesta. El hecho de ser rey, no le daba el derecho a insultarla de tal manera. Es cierto, había recibido peores insultos, pero aquellos que venían del elfo resultaban más como un ácido gástrico en la cara que un simple soplo de viento rozándole las mejillas. Porque aquello que los transformaba en insoportables palabras era el acompañamiento de los fríos destellos que irradiaban sus ojos cada vez que abría la boca para insultarla.

—Hable de una vez…—en verdad no estaba para juegos—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

Thranduil parpadeó lentamente, decidiendo las palabras que podría o no decirle a la mujer frente a él.

—¿Acaso se considera una irreverencia cuando un anfitrión desea mantener una conversación con uno de sus invitados? —preguntó mordaz, casi con un aire de inocencia.

Hermione se esforzó por no soltar veneno.

—Sí—dijo Hermione, casi interrumpiendo las palabras del elfo—Y más cuando dicho invitado es aprisionado, encadenado y sin la posibilidad para defenderse.

—¿Defenderse? ¿Cómo es que se podría llegar a tales términos? —la ironía seguía impresa en su lengua—Tienes mi palabra de que la fuerza bruta no será necesaria… siempre que no nos des los motivos suficientes para ejercerla—el cambio en el rey elfo había sido radical. Antes se pudo percibir que se encontraba jugando con sus palabras y acciones, pero ahora, su mirada había adquirido una advertencia letal. Sumamente letal.

En verdad deseaba aplastarle la cabeza a ese elfo estirado. ¡Maldito pelos de escoba! Lo único que ansiaba era liberarse de las cadenas para sacarle los ojos a esa princesita de orejas puntiagudas. ¿Causar problemas? ¿Ella? Si habían sido los guardias quienes la golpearon y metieron a punta de espada a esa sucia mazmorra. Emitiendo un gruñido carraspeado, dejó al descubierto sus colmillos, dando a entender sobre quien deseaba encajarlos.

—No ha venido a conversar solamente—habló de pronto, Hermione, captando la atención del rey—Busca un trato—las iris del elfo brillaron—De lo contrario, yo ya estaría muerta y mi cabeza colgada en su salón de trofeos.

Thranduil dejó salir un siseo, tal vez era una risa o una afirmación.

—Eres demasiado inteligente, debo admitirlo—dijo, comenzando a caminar por el salón. Hermione se mantuvo alerta, escuchando cada paso del elfo, cada respiración, cada leve movimiento que la capa de su vestuario emitía al ser arrastrada por el suelo y el suave taconeo de sus botas que se detuvieron a su espalda—Un trato es aquello que puede liberarte de tu actual situación, si posees tanta erudición como acabas de demostrarlo, aceptarás lo que estoy por proponerte.

Si hubiera podido mirar sobre su hombro, lo habría hecho, pero la presión de las cadenas en su cuello se lo impedía. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue elevar un poco la cabeza, dándole a entender al rey elfo que lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Hable…

—Permitiré que Escudo de Roble y su Compañía de doce enanos sean liberados, no habrá impedimento por su marcha… Es una promesa—hizo una pausa, siempre había una pausa cuando se estaba por dictar el precio de un convenio.

" _¿Trece enanos?"_ pensó en un escape, ¿acaso él dijo trece?

—¿A cambio de qué?—y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que los labios del señor elfo se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa.

—Tú permanencia en el bosque…—Hermione soltó una risa absurda, demasiado falsa a decir verdad. Por supuesto que no pensaba aceptar ese ridículo trato. Primero tendrían que matarla para que Thorin pusiera un pie fuera de los terrenos del Bosque Negro sin ella a su lado.

—No hay trato—su tono fue directo, y nuevamente la risa del hombre fue escuchada.

—Supuse tu respuesta, era más que obvia—claro que lo era, desde que la muchacha le escuchó proponerle una vía de escape, ella ya tenía en claro qué era aquello que el rey elfo le pediría. Y aun así, ella hizo el intento de pretender pensar que fuera otra cosa.

Deseaba sacar a los demás de ese lugar, pero de los tipos de atajos que Thranduil ofertaba, ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente tentador para verse aceptándola.

—¿De qué serviría la presencia de una mestiza en el reino del bosque? ¿No mancharía el aire puro de su palacio mi simple existencia?—Thranduil fingió meditarlo.

—He de ser sincero, mi principal objetivo era mandar decapitarte—aclaró sin remordimientos—Pero ciertos detalles me han dado a entender que mantenerte con vida sería mejor recompensa que ver tu cabeza desangrada—eso no le estaba gustando, ¿a qué se refería con detalles? ¿Qué tanto había hablado con Thorin? ¿Acaso él lo sabía? —Después de todo, no es muy común resguardar al vástago de una serpiente del norte.

La respiración de Hermione se congeló… Thranduil lo sabía.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende insinuar con tales acusaciones? —preguntó elevando una ceja, iniciando un juego—¿Cómo podría ser realidad la existencia de la cría de un dragón? Ya no hay hembras de esa especie, solamente machos… No hay forma para hacerlo posible.

Y era cierto, el libro que hubo sacado de la enorme y vasta biblioteca que Lord Elrond poseía en el Valle de Rivendell, le dio la impactante sorpresa que las hembras de esa especie se vieron extintas durante las guerras contra los enanos en la Segunda Edad. Por lo tanto, ya no quedaban hembras entre los dragones capaces de volver a levantar esa antigua raza oscura, ¿o sí?

—Necesariamente no se ocupa que sea de la misma especie—la tranquilidad en el semblante de Thranduil no era una buena respuesta a los nervios de la muchacha—Con cualquier hembra fértil y joven se puede lograr la fecundación. Tal vez… una mujer humana—Hermione inhaló con enojo, no era fácil embaucar a ese hombre, y Thranduil lo detectó, porque sus ojos la observaron con determinación. Una especie de determinación que volvió más helado la temperatura de la habitación—No me creas estúpido, tus ojos te delatan, mestiza de dragón. Son demasiado evidentes para que una sucia mortal humana los posea, sin olvidar mencionar las líneas de magia que se observan sobre tu piel.

Tal vez, hubiera soltado una exclamación pero no estaba de ánimos. No ahora que Thranduil dejaba al descubierto sus raíces.

—Mayor razón para matarme, ¿no es así? —aunque resultaba peligroso, no se dejaría intimidar por ese ser come verduras.

Escuchó nuevamente el desliz de la tela sobre el suelo, acompañado por el roce del cuero de las botas una con la otra. Thranduil estaba caminando de nuevo, sólo que ahora se paró a su derecha. Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, lo observó atenta pero el elfo no la miraba. Tal pareciera que algo en la pared era más cautivante que su prisionera.

—Sí, es verdad—le dio la razón—Pero también pensé que la suerte se encuentra de mi lado, porque no sólo tengo en mi poder la sangre de dragón que corre por tus venas, sino también a la _Mujer de Escudo de Roble_.

¡Y mierda que ahora si se encontraba completamente jodida!

No podía mentirle, si lo hacía el elfo se daría cuenta, era una pésima mentirosa. Así que tratar de negarlo u ocultar la verdad sería un fiasco, Thranduil lo había descubierto y lo único que le parecía más lógico era rezar a los dioses que conocía y aquellos que desconocía. Tal vez podría inventarse unas deidades en ese instante o tan siquiera darles sus rezos a quien fuera que la estuviera observando y escuchando. Lo que sea con tal porque esta situación no se pusiera más jodida de lo que ya estaba.

—Grandes sorpresas brindan los caminos de la vida. Impresionantemente grandes…—Thranduil ahora la miraba, quedando nuevamente frente a ella como al inicio, cuando entró al salón y bajó las escaleras—Jamás pensé en que volvería a encontrarme con Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'. Pero ahora que ha sucedido debo hallarme en la conmoción de que el príncipe exiliado no sólo planea recuperar Erebor de las garras del viejo dragón Samug, sino que además se ha desposado… Y no precisamente con una fémina de su raza… Más bien con la mestiza de un dragón. Con una sangre sucia inmunda.

Hermione apretó las manos al escucharlo llamarla así. ¡Como odiaba esa maldita palabra!

—No te molestes en negarlo—habló de nuevo el elfo—He visto la preocupación que Escudo de Roble profesa hacía a ti, ha sido demasiado obvio en el salón del trono.

—En eso debo darle la razón, _Su Majestad_ , no negaré lo que tan evidentemente es verdad… Porque Yo soy la esposa de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'—su voz sonó tranquila, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Las facciones del hombre se iluminaron por unos segundos y eso no le dio buena espina—Y ahora que tiene en su poder tal conocimiento, ¿qué es lo piensa hacer? ¿Asesinarnos? ¿Mandarnos azotar? ¿Encarcelarnos quizá? ¿Por cuánto? ¿Cien años? ¿Acaso mil?

Thranduil arqueó una delgada ceja rubia. Elevándola con tanta delicadeza y lentitud que le erizaron los bellos de la nuca a la mestiza. Eso había sido escalofriante.

—Piensa…—le dijo—¿Qué es aquello que ganaría al retenerte en mis terrenos?

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo.

Colocando una barrera en su mente, se aventuró a pensar en aquello que el elfo podría obtener al obligarla a quedarse, pero qué, ¿qué? El hombre lo tenía prácticamente todo, todo. Poseía tierras, un trono, comida, ejércitos, un pueblo que adorara el suelo por el caminara, joyas, innumerables gemas que seguro tendría escondidas y que-… Se detuvo.

" _Por supuesto"_ se dijo.

—Un intercambio—Thranduil la observó fijamente—Mi presencia en el reino del bosque le dará la garantía de que sí Thorin logra recuperar La Montaña, usted me dejará ir sí él le devuelve las reliquias de su pueblo. Las Gemas Blancas de Gliniel Lasgalen.

Si existiera un nombre para clasificar la mueca que se formó en los labios del elfo, tal vez entraría en la definición de sonrisa o dolor por infección estomacal.

—Otra sorpresa… Aún no me has decepcionado—Hermione no le dio importancia a ese comentario, a ella no le interesaba decepcionar o maravillar a un elfo come ramas—Eres demasiado lista para ser una asquerosa mestiza.

—Y también lo soy para reiterarle que no aceptaré su propuesta—Thranduil frunció el ceño—Preferiría mil veces morir desollada que aceptar algo que provenga de un rey elfo hablador o peor aún, involucrar a Thorin en un acuerdo con usted.

Los guardias se tensaron al instante, no por aquello que la mujer hubiera dicho, sino más bien por lo que le siguió después. Hermione se estaba comenzando a hartar de todo ese teatrito barato, lo único que tenía en mente desde que Thranduil apareciera por esa puerta era arrancarle la cabeza a ese rey estirado y llevar a Thorin y la Compañía lejos de ese maldito bosque. Como consecuencia, su desesperación, mezclado con su ira, salió expulsada en una ola de fuerza lo bastante perturbante para inquietar a los presentes en esa habitación.

Con un ademán del rey, los guardias volvieron a sus posiciones, aunque las espadas aún seguían en sus manos. Desenfundadas y listas para atacar a la mestiza si era necesario.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con enanos… Te comportas como uno, incluso hablas con ese detestable acento que su chusma utiliza—a Thranduil pareciera no haberle afectado el alteramiento de la muchacha, más bien sólo confirmaba que la mujer era la indicada para un plan en su mente.

—Eso es más que obvio, _mi_ esposo es un enano—si Thorin hubiera estado presente cuando ella dijo esas palabras, Hermione estaba 100% segura que el pecho del enano se hincharía enormemente en puro orgullo al escucharla llamarlo esposo. Vaya que conocía a ese hombre para saber lo que haría.

Los labios de Thranduil se torcieron levemente, una fracción de segundo que Hermione no pasó desapercibida. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sólo realizó esa acción cuando ella mencionó la palabra: _esposo_. La muchacha sonrió internamente, ahora comprendía.

—Tú… _esposo_ , ¿dices?—el tono fue casi una burla—Un príncipe enano exiliado y caído en desgracia. Incapaz de gobernar un pueblo que apenas existe. Sometido a la voluntad de otros para mantener con vida lo poco que queda de su gente, sin olvidar mencionar, el salvajismo y barbarie de la que es capaz, ¿eso es tú _esposo_?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie es perfecto—dijo y sonrió de lado

—Él más que nadie.

—¿Acaso lo es usted?—retrucó, Hermione—Todos hemos cometido errores, grandes o pequeños, graves o insignificantes, allí se encuentran. Es cierto, Thorin los ha cometido y lo seguirá haciendo en un futuro, eso es inevitable, para cualquiera… Pero, ¿y usted? ¿Tiene conciencia de los suyos?

Thranduil sabía a donde estaban llegando las palabras de la mujer. Justo al momento en que les dio la espalda a los enanos de Erebor, cuando el dragón Smaug atacó la montaña. Negándoles la ayuda.

—Veo que no es la poca, casi nula e inexistente riqueza que posee Escudo de Roble lo que te ata a ese enano mediocre—si hubiera podido sonreír sin descaro, lo habría hecho, Thranduil acababa de darle una evasiva a sus palabras—Y tendrás que perdonar mi profunda curiosidad al tratar de descubrir que motivaría a una detestable cría de dragón y a un penoso enano sin honor, a unirse como compañeros… La simple idea me parece ridícula de concebir.

Hermione no habló, no dijo absolutamente nada. Si Thranduil presumía sus artes de elocuencia y adivinación como daba a exhibir entre medio de sus excentricidades, entonces no le tomaría más de cinco segundos comprenderlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era mirarla fijamente para percatarse de la respuesta correcta.

—¡Oh, por favor!—exclamó, cuando cayó en cuenta lo que daban a leer los ojos de la mujer— Permíteme sentirme desolado y ofrecer mis disculpas más sinceras, soy un anfitrión realmente desconsiderado al estar separando a la tierna pareja de enamorados—dijo, fingiendo una pena, demasiado hipócrita a decir verdad—Aunque ahora me encuentro profundamente decepcionado. De todos los errores por cometer, el amor es el principal de ellos…—el rey elfo movió la cabeza dando una negativa, pero la hilaridad se había marchado de sus facciones, dejando solamente una mirada austera y frívola.

La muchacha sonrió, no le importaba aquello que el rey elfo pudiera decirle sobre su relación con Escudo de Roble, porque aquí es donde ella entraba en acción.

—Sin embargo, poco me interesa su decepción—Thranduil enarcó una ceja—Por otra parte, aquello que si logra atraer mi atención es su evidente rechazo por el afecto que profeso a Escudo de Roble…

—No quieras pasarte de lista, mestiza—Hermione podría jurar que esto estaba por ponerse _interesante_.

Dejando escuchar una leve risa, volvió a hablar: —¿Yo? No, jamás me atrevería a poner en duda su infinito entendimiento, _Majestad_ …—la manera en como había dicho la última palabra casi le hacía vomitar—Pero, ¿le he comentado que conocí a su hijo? —Thranduil frunció el ceño—Es imposible no notarlo, sobre todo con ese cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Pocos elfos poseen esas cualidades en la Tercera Edad… Su madre debe encontrarse sumamente orgullosa de su primogénito—Hermione observó al hombre tensarse al instante—Oh, es verdad… Ella ya no está.

La tensión en la habitación se elevó en magnitud.

— _¡Es suficiente!_ —dictó el rey elfo en Sindarin— _¿Qué es lo que pretendes, mestiza?_

— _Incluso una criatura como tú posee sentimientos, ¡qué enorme descubrimiento!_ —se burló con profunda jocosidad— _Mira nada más como te has puesto con la sola mención de tu difunta esposa._

— _Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarla_ —amenazó, con los ojos oscureciéndole lentamente. Sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que ahora ella le estaba tuteando.

— _¿Acaso estoy tocando un punto sensible para ti? ¿Te duele que hable de ella?_ —volvió a mencionar, Hermione— _Creo que debe de dolerte, después de todo la dejaste morir… Enviaste a la muerte a tu esposa, Andrómeda._

Sólo fue una fracción de segundo, un pequeño intervalo de tiempo lo que transcurrió para que el frío filo del metal de una espada se encontrara apretando su yugular.

—¡Maldita, sangre sucia!—blasfemó el rey elfo—¡Te atreves a ensuciar el nombre de mi esposa con tu asquerosa lengua! Debería mandarte azotar por ello.

Hermione lo miró sin amedrentarse.

—Entonces no vuelvas a insultar lo que me pertenece—le amenazó, aunque más que una amenaza fue una advertencia, y Hermione era conocida por llevar acabo sus advertencias.

Thranduil empuñó con más fuerza el filo contra la piel de la muchacha, provocándole un leve herida superior, de la cual se comenzó a notar la sangre oscura correr. Una vista que le devolvió la cordura y le recordó el porqué de mantener a la mestiza con vida. Pero la ira continuaba sobre él.

—Uno comprendería que tu única opción sería acatar lo que se te ordena. Después de todo, no te encuentras en ninguna posibilidad de negociar o exigir absolutamente nada—Hermione lanzó un gruñido—Entiende que si lo deseo, ordenaré asesinar a toda la compañía de enanos en este instante. Incluyendo a Escudo de Roble.

—Atrévete y te asesino.

—Tus amenazas no me afectan—se burló, volviendo a tomar el control del juego.

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No, no—dijo—Yo no amenazo, sino que advierto—aclaró—Y te doy mi palabra de que si lo tocas o lo lastimas, yo misma te destrozaré.

—¡Vaya! Nos hemos olvidado de los modales…—dijo Thranduil, aludiendo que ahora la plática era tuteada.

—No hay necesidad de desperdiciarlos en una criatura como tú—escupió la muchacha. Recordándose y grabándose a fuego candente que al único elfo al que le hablaría con respeto sería a Lord Elrond, y eso solamente por obvias razones. Ni siquiera a la vieja urraca le hablaba de usted.

—¿Una criatura como yo? —preguntó Thranduil—Por favor, explícate, sé más descriptiva. Me interesa conocer tu opinión sobre mí.

" _¿Quieres que sea descriptiva?"_ pensó Hermione _"Bien, seré ampliamente descriptiva"_

—Si me dieran a elegir una sola palabra para representarte, sin duda elegiría _plaga_ —dijo Hermione—Te comportas como una, causando daño y desgracia a todo aquel que es tocado por tu manto de crueldad. Una enfermedad que provoca tragedia y muerte. ¿Te atreves a mofarte de mi afecto hacia Escudo de Roble siendo que ni siquiera tú demuestras uno solo hacia tu hijo? —los ojos del rey elfo se intensificaron—Deshonras el título que portas sobre tu cabeza, no eres un rey, un líder jamás abandonaría a sus amigos ¡Y tú!—alzó la voz—Le diste la espalda al mundo cuando más te necesitaba. Eres un cobarde ¡Un maldito niño mimado que se oculta tras su muro de cortezas! Ignorando el sufrimiento de aquellos que piden tu ayuda. Despreciando y persiguiendo a los seres que son como yo. Si tanto es el odio y asco que sientes hacia mí por ser la hija de una serpiente escupe fuego, te maldigo de la única forma en que un dragón lo haría: _Imrid amrad ursul._

— _¡_ _Cállate!_ —la silenció Thranduil en lengua élfica, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Tal y como lo hubo hecho con Thorin, y tal escena le recordó que el rey enano también lo maldijo de esa manera. Un pensamiento que sólo logró enervarlo aún más—¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre todo ello? ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el amor? Absolutamente nada—le dijo, totalmente colérico, la conversación con la muchacha le había provocado más ira que cuando hubo hablado con el enano, a pesar de que se utilizaron las mismas palabras—No eres más una asquerosa mestiza que fue recogida y tratada con lástima. Un ser como tú, ¿qué puede enseñar sobre lo que es amor?

Hermione lo miró sin dejarse intimidar.

—Lo conozco mejor de lo que tú lo habrás hecho…—y tal contestación aumentó la ira del rey elfo.

—Asquerosa serpiente…—susurró entre dientes—¡Toda tu maldita raza debería ser erradicada! Los dragones son como un virus, solamente buscan el beneficio propio ignorando el sufrimiento de otros.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, tal parecen una autobiografía—interrumpió la muchacha, sonriendo sin descaro.

Pero a Thranduil no le hicieron gracia.

—Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en compararme con esas bestias—le amenazó, todavía sin despegarse de la cercanía entre sus rostros—Yo conozco el poder del fuego del dragón y el sufrimiento que conlleva…

Sólo necesitó de esas palabras para terminar de llenar su cadena de información.

—Perdiste a tu esposa en el fuego… Un dragón la asesinó…—susurró y el rey elfo arrugó el entrecejo—Ahora lo entiendo, no es el odio que sientes por la sangre mestiza que hay en mí lo que provoca tu ira, sino el hecho de ser un dragón—continuó hablando, detallando en aquello que ahora estaba comprendiendo—Soy el recuerdo de la muerte de tu mujer ante las garras de una serpiente del norte-

—¡Cállate!—le interrumpió bruscamente, y por un momento, Hermione se preguntó si acababa de hacerle perder la paciencia. Si acaso logró enfurecer a niveles inimaginables al rey del bosque—No vuelvas a mencionarla o te juro que ordenaré que te arranquen la lengua—habló tan bajo y en siseos, que sólo el profundo silencio de la habitación le permitió a la muchacha escucharlo claramente.

Hermione respiró lentamente, muy despacio, de una manera tan pausada para tratar de controlar la horrible sensación en su pecho. Algo no estaba bien, los bellos de la nuca aún se encontraban erizados y eso no era buena espina, definitivamente no lo era. No hacía falta ser sumamente inteligente para llegar a la conclusión de que Thranduil terminaría por ordenar una acción contra ella cuando se cansara de hablar, y eso precisamente, era lo que la mantenía en un estado de alerta. Manteniendo sus pensamientos a raya, observó con fija atención el rostro del elfo frente a ella.

Si algo podía acertar al tenerlo tan cerca, era sólo confirmar que sus ojos azules eran incluso más fríos y crueles que cuando le miraban a una distancia alejada, seguido por la neutra expresión en la cara del rey, todo el conjunto de miradas despertaban un instinto de ataque y supervivencia que ella prefería no ignorar. Pero aún con todo ello, había algo más, mucho más profundo y encerrado que lo que el rey dejaba ver. Escrudiñando sutilmente el rostro del elfo, Hermione observó con especial atención la parte izquierda de la cara, justo en el área donde el ojo se ubica, seguido por el lado comprendido entre la frente, la oreja y la mejilla. Entrecerrando los ojos, un rápido flash destellando en sus pupilas le permitió descubrir aquello que atraía su curiosidad. En el manto irresistible que cubría la mitad de su cara y le indicaba que esa parte en específico no concordaba con la realidad.

Elevando las cejas con un poco de incredulidad, enfocó sus dorados ojos en los azules del rey. Sólo entonces, lo comprendió…

—Magia élfica…—Thranduil la miró sin entender su comentario—El dolor debió ser insoportable. La destrucción que el fuego de dragón causa se encuentra gravado en tu rostro.

Thranduil se apartó impoluto. Pero con una extraña expresión en su rostro que les ofreció un nuevo color oscuro a sus pupilas.

—Disfrutaré de observar a Escudo de Roble sufrir—fue lo que dijo, y las doradas irises de Hermione brillaron en advertencia.

— _Cuidado con lo que dices…_ —siseó en Sindarin la muchacha, no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación.

Pero el rey elevó una ceja y emitió un ruidillo, muy parecido al que se escucha cuando se trata de chasquear la lengua.

— _Ten por seguro que me regocijaré al observar tu dolor cuando mires los ojos sin vida del enano_ —le respondió igual, con un tono tan lento que sólo logró terminar por enfurecer a la mestiza.

Y eso pasó, justo cuando Thranduil terminó de hablar, los ojos de Hermione se tornaron negros como el manto de la oscuridad que cubre las cuevas más profundas de las montañas. Con un desbordamiento que abarcó el contorno de sus ojos, volviéndolos más paranormales. Los colmillos se alargaron al mismo tiempo en que dejó salir un fuerte rugido, seguido de unas palabras en tono gutural:

— _Revelio_ —gritó furiosa y una fuerza expulsada abarcó toda la habitación, mucho más fuerte y brusca que la primera que Hermione emitió. Tan potente, que los guardias fueron lanzados varios metros de ella, e incluso Thranduil apartó la mirada y se dio media vuelta para protegerse.

Lanzando gruñidos altisonantes, uno seguido de otro, los ojos de Hermione poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad. Más no lo suficiente porque el negro se mantuvo cubriéndole el área blanca de sus ojos. Y mientras los guardias la sujetaron con más fuerza de las cadenas, la muchacha observó como el rey elfo se sujetaba la mitad de la cara y después se volvía a verla revelando aquello que los hechizos ocultaban y que la magia de Hermione dejó expuesto.

Soportando las ansias por reflejar lo que esa cicatriz le provocaba, la mujer se mantuvo quieta (algo muy extraño) y sólo se limitó a observarla, a detallar en ella. Enorme y resaltante a la vista, la herida dejaba ver la poca piel que quedaba, dándole un aspecto hundido y putrefacto, de un color rosáceo que la marcaba en todos los ángulos. Incluso, podría jurar estar mirando los tendones de la boca moverse y los dientes vislumbrarse por las hendiduras de la carne y ligamentos. Pero aquello que llamaba más la atención era el ojo blanquecino, evidentemente ciego, con una cortada cruzándole hasta la frente. Sin duda, eso debió doler y bastante…

—Doy mi palabra en que jamás volverás a ver la luz del día—dijo Thranduil, sacando de su ensueño a la muchacha, quien lo observó recelosa y emitió un gruñido ronco.

Girando, el rey elfo dio por terminada esa pequeña plática, al parecer no había servido de nada, pero la introducción de la voz de la mestiza le hizo detenerse.

—Con esa cicatriz—habló Hermione—Incluso yo te habría abandonado si hubiera sido tu esposa.

Moviendo la quijada, el hombre se volvió hacia la muchacha, sin haber ocultado nuevamente con magia su rostro marcado, y caminó de regreso, deteniéndose a tan sólo un metro de distancia de la mujer. Observándola desde arriba, Thranduil elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios, justamente, aquella del lado izquierdo. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no detallar demasiado en la especie de sonrisa que el monarca le brindaba. En lugar de ello, lo miró desenvainar la larga y elegante espalda élfica que portaba en la correa de su cintura.

—Hermosa, ¿no es así? —le dijo, inclinándose hacia ella y quedando de cuclillas, aun sosteniendo la espada y mostrándole como el brillo de las antorchas se reflejaba en el metal del arma—Se dice que no existe nada que el filo de mi espada no sea capaz de cortar, aunque siempre me he preguntado si la piel de dragón resulta imposible de atravesar—Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba entendiendo las intenciones del elfo—Ahora estoy a punto de descubrirlo…

Sujetándola por el cabello con fuerza y con el resto de los guardias ejerciendo agarre en las cadenas que la ataban, Hermione observó con impotencia el agudo filo de la espada acercarse a su rostro y un segundo después, sentirlo encajarse en su piel. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la muchacha percibía el frío del metal abriéndole la carne de la cara y aunque trató de retirarse, de golpear al rey elfo, sus posibilidades de escape se encontraban rodeadas.

Observando con ojo crítico el resultado de sus acciones, Thranduil asintió satisfecho con los resultados. Aunque la muchacha mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor, aún podía mirar la sangre corriendo por su rostro y las gotas marcando un charco de sangre en el suelo por la enorme herida infundida. Cuando ella volvió a elevar la mirada, la encontró. Justo del lado izquierdo de la cara, iniciando sobre la ceja, pasando a través de ella y del ojo, dejando marcada la mejilla y terminando en la mandíbula, se encontraba la herida. En toda su longitud vertical y derramando un río de sangre oscura.

—Cada vez que observes tu reflejo, mirarás mi hermoso rostro—siseó el rey y Hermione se tragó el enorme insultó en Khuzdul que amenazaba con soltarle. Ni siquiera lograba verlo claramente, la sangre le dificultaba la vista de su ojo izquierdo y le obligaba a mantenerlo cerrado.

Levantándose nuevamente, Thranduil caminó de regreso a las escaleras, pero al llegar al quinto peldaño se detuvo, aunque no se giró, sólo se mantuvo de espalda a ella. La muchacha, que lo había seguido desde el inicio, arrugó el entrecejo, sacándole una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué diablos se proponía ahora ese sujeto?

—Si te has quedado a propósito sobre ese escalón para que reconsidere aceptar tu propuesta, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: _NO_ —habló Hermione, intuyendo que eso es lo que buscaba el hombre.

Expresando una sonrisa de triunfo, Thranduil volteó a verla.

—Lo sé—dijo impávido—Pero no es algo que me importe—la muchacha lo miró sin entender, entonces ¿qué era lo que pretendía exactamente?

Con un ligero ademán y giro de su muñeca, los guardias terminaron por tensar con más fuerza el agarre en las cadenas que le restringieron por completo el movimiento y le obligaron a mantener la cabeza con la vista al suelo. Respirando casi aceleradamente, escuchó el sonido de pasos, exactamente 2 pares de botas caminar a su alrededor y pararse junto a ella, uno a cada lado. Por un momento no pasó nada, pero un segundo después, Hermione sentía como era jaloneada del cabello y escuchaba el sonido de una daga cortando, seguido de la visión de varios mechones de su cabello cayendo al suelo.

—¡Basta!—gritó—¡Deténganse!—volvió a exclamar, pero los elfos no se detuvieron.

" _¡No lo hagan! ¡Paren!"_ clamaba en su mente _"¡Dejen de cortarlo, por favor!... A Thorin le gusta mi cabello largo, no lo corten"_ pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Y ella no pudo hacer mucho para impedirlo, la presión del grillete sobre su cuello y el resto de las cadenas le impedían movilizarse. Sólo cuando sintió que los guardias se detenían, volvió a escuchar la voz del rey dando una orden:

—Colóquenselo.

" _¿Colocar? ¿Colocar qué?"_ pensó frenética, pero al escuchar el curioso sonido del metal tintinear seguido del aroma a cuero supo de qué se trababa _"Un collar"_ se respondió ella misma. El maldito elfo acababa de ordenar que le colocaran un collar, como si se tratara de un jodido perro. Ya antes le habían colocado uno cuando fue hecha esclava por el grupo de orcos caza-mestizos, y no dudaba que este collar fuera diferente a ese, con el poder de lograr restringir sus poderes y controlarla a su antojo. Pero si el hombre creía que ella se dejaría poner esa cosa sin pelear, estaba enormemente equivocado. Soltando un gruñido, Hermione movió bruscamente la cabeza o al menos lo poco que le era permitido y entre jaloneos y tirones, uno de los eslabones de la cadena principal, que mantenía sujeto su cuello junto con su espalda, cedió.

Lanzando a un guardia al suelo después de golpearlo con la cabeza, Hermione comenzó a jalonear de las cadenas encontradas en sus brazos mientras se ponía en pie. Pero sólo uno de ellos quedó libre con el grillete aún aferrado a su muñeca y al tratar de arrancarse del agarre de la cadena que quedaba, el resto de 3 guardias se fueron sobre ella y la muchacha se retiró la sangre del ojo izquierdo que le impedía ver, iba a necesitar de ambos ojos para luchar.

Cuando uno trato de tomarla por la espalda, la muchacha aventó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando al hombre y tomándolo por el brazo lo lanzó hacia adelante. Otro buscó someterla con un látigo, pero en uno de los movimientos, la mujer enrolló el largo del cuero en su brazo libre y dándole una sonrisa al guardia tiró del látigo recibiendo al elfo con una patada en la cara cuando llegó hasta ella. El tercero se fue contra ella con una espada en la mano y Hermione tuvo que ingeniárselas para que el filo del arma no la dañara utilizando el grillete en su brazo como escudo. Y fue cuando el elfo alargó el brazo que ella le dio un golpe en las costillas haciéndolo caer de rodillas y colocando una pierna alrededor del brazo que sostenía la espada, imposibilitándole al guardia utilizarla o zafarse.

— _Suéltala_ —le ordenó al guardia.

— _Buena suerte con ello_ —le dijo sonriendo y ella correspondió esa sonrisa con otra.

— _Eso se puede arreglar_ —y dando un fuerte movimiento, Hermione le rompió el brazo, obligándolo a soltar la espada y el elfo lanzó un grito mientras se colocaba en posición fetal sosteniéndose el brazo.

Tomando la espada, se dio media vuelta encarando al rey elfo quien seguía en su misma posición, impoluto ante las acciones pasadas. Gruñendo, no se percató del movimiento a su espalda hasta que el olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Mirando hacia atrás, sólo alcanzó a observar como el mango de una espada le golpeaba en la cara, justamente en el área donde Thranduil le hizo la herida. Gritando, el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y permitirle al guardia detrás de ella obligarla a volver a su posición anterior, siendo secundado por los otros 2 guardias que volvían a levantarse, a excepción del tercero que seguía soltando quejidos y maldiciones por su brazo fracturado. Dándole un golpe más fuerte en la cabeza, lograron desorientar a Hermione y darles tiempo a uno de los elfos en volver a tomar el collar.

Sintiendo todo a su alrededor nubloso y sin sentido, la muchacha no opuso fuerza cuando aquel guardia (que efectivamente se trataba del elfo de cabellera pelirroja) le quitaba el grillete del cuello y le pasaba el cuero del collar en su lugar, colocando la punta de un aguijón a la mitad de su nuca que se encontraba unido a uno de los extremos del collar. Tomando un mazo que otro guardia le ofreció, el elfo golpeó sobre el aguijón, clavándoselo, pero sólo un cuarto del largo fue lo que se enterró. Hermione gritó al instante en que sintió el metal clavarse y continuó gritando alto y estridentemente, dejando marcado el dolor que sentía cada vez que el guardia volvía a martillar sobre el agujón.

—Llámalo—ordenó Thranduil, observando—Llama a tu rey para que te salve, quiero escucharte llamarlo ¡Llámalo entre gritos, asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Hazlo!

Pero Hermione sólo se limitó a gritar, era claro que lo haría, estaba asustada y lo que le estaban haciendo no era para intentar hacerse la fuerte. Claro que dolía, dolía como los mil diablos, incluso más que eso, pero si había algo en lo que no complacería a esa rata de Thranduil, sería en clamar por Thorin. Aunque lo hubiera hecho en sus pensamientos, sería donde se quedaran, sólo en su mente. Y a Thranduil eso no le agradó.

Gritando una vez más, tan alto y agudo como los demás bramidos, fue que sintió que el constante martilleo se detuvo. La acción ya estaba hecha, el collar estaba colocado, con ese aguijón que se conectaba a su sistema nervioso y le impedía utilizar sus poderes, volviéndola más lenta y débil, incluso más que un ser humano promedio.

— _Enciérrenla_ —ordenó el rey elfo, dejando por terminado todo y sin mirar una vez más, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, claramente enfadado. Lo único que hubiera deseado escuchar y ver era a esa mestiza suplicar por el enano para que la salvara, pero no lo hizo y eso sólo enardeció su desprecio hacia ella.

Siendo sujetada por dos guardias, Hermione fue arrastrada hasta una celda. Tumbada sobre el frío suelo con la cara hacia él, no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, ni siquiera para mover la cabeza y observar al guardia que le habló, que estaba segura era el elfo de cabellera pelirroja.

— _Bienvenida a los calabozos del Bosque Negro, mestiza. Ten por seguro que tú y yo pasaremos divertidos momentos juntos, te lo aseguro_ —le dijo, cerrando la puerta y mirándola de una forma que si Hermione lo hubiera visto le habría sacado los ojos.

Lo único de lo que fue consiente después de las palabras del elfo, era del sonido de los pasos de las botas del guardia alejándose. Después de ello, dejó a la oscuridad envolverla. Cediendo al dolor en su nuca provocado por el aguijón enterrado y la herida sangrante en su rostro.

— _Thorin…_ —dijo entre murmullos, perdiendo finalmente el conocimiento.

 **[…]**

" _De acuerdo, veamos… Debieron caminar por aquí y después dar vuelta en esta esquina… O caminaron por el siguiente pasillo y entraron en una de las puertas… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, regresaron a la sala del trono"_ meditaba Bilbo, mientras caminaba entre los corredores del palacio _"¡¿A quién quiero engañar?!"_ exclamó jalándose de los rizos de su cabello _"¡No tengo idea de donde podrán estar los enanos, ni siquiera sé dónde me encuentro yo! ¿Cómo podré serles de utilidad estando perdido?"_

Y era cierto, Bilbo se encontraba en medio de un lugar que desconocía. Sin saber a dónde moverse o como lograría dar con el lugar donde colocaron a la compañía. Los había seguido desde que fueron capturados por los elfos en el bosque después del ataque de las arañas, corriendo tras de ellos y bendiciendo el hecho de llevar consigo un anillo mágico que le permitía volverse invisible.

—No hay que perder la cabeza—se dijo, tratando de darse ánimos y no caer en la locura y dejar ir la paciencia. La poca paciencia que le quedaba—Piensa, Bilbo, si fueras un rey y llegaran invasores a tus tierras, ¿dónde los colocarías? —se auto-preguntó—En los calabozos, por supuesto. Es lo más lógico—pero ese no era el problema, porque intuir que toda la compañía se encontraría recluida en celdas era algo que cualquiera sabría. El verdadero dilema era en saber exactamente dónde diablos estaban esos calabozos.

Para nada que fuera exagerado o dramático, no más allá de lo que normalmente fuera, pero podía intuir se ya llevaba más de 2 horas buscando, tratando de localizar la más mínima pista de por donde pudieron haber pasado los guardias con 13 enanos y 1 mestiza. Pero en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera el rastro de pisadas o una prenda olvidada a propósito, y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Sólo Iluvatar sabría cuánto tiempo le tomaría dar finalmente con el paradero de la compañía.

Continuó caminando, revisando de puerta en puerta por los pasillos que recorría, siempre con el anillo alrededor de su dedo. No quería averiguar cuál sería su destino si algunos de los guardias lo llegaba a descubrir. Además, con él encerrado junto a los otros, ¿quién ayudaría a Thorin, Hermione y los demás a escapar? Lanzando un suspiro, escuchó el sonido de pisadas comenzando a acercarse. Numerosos pares de botas caminando hacia él. Instintivamente, Bilbo se pegó a la pared del corredor, escondiéndose en el hueco que una columna le brindaba. Aunque el anillo le brindará protección, el hobbit se mantenía alertado y casi tratando de sumergirse en el muro para evitar ser descubierto.

—¿Lo has escuchado? —se escuchó hablar a un hombre—Hay una mestiza en el palacio.

Bilbo prestó total atención a esa conversación.

—¿Una mestiza? —preguntó otro hombre—Vaya, es la noticia más interesante que se ha hecho escuchar en los últimos 700 años.

—Dicen que se trata de la mujer del Rey Enano.

—¿El Rey Enano?—la voz sonó perturbada—Que blasfemia, mezclar la sangre pura con la contaminada…

—No durará mucho con vida. El último mestizo que entró en este reino fue decapitado para alegrar el desayuno del Rey—y seguido de dicho comentario, las risas de los elfos fueron escuchadas.

Saliendo de su escondite, el pequeño hombrecillo, observó al par de guardias perderse en el pasillo. No tenía caso seguirlos, ellos estaban caminando hacia la cocina, ¿qué cómo lo sabía? Porque ya eran muchas las veces que se encontró retornando a ese sitio y ahora ya conocía que caminos llevaban a ese lugar. Pero eso no le preocupó, sino el último comentario que escuchó de esa conversación.

" _El último mestizo fue decapitado para alegrar el desayuno del Rey"_ rememoró _"¡Oh, por Mahal y Yannava! ¡Hermione!"_ exclamó aterrado, si era cierto lo que esos hombres dijeron (lo que no dudaba) la muchacha se encontraba en un grave peligro. Debía encontrar una solución a todo esto y rápido, de lo contrario, Hermione acabaría… Ella estaría… No quería ni pensarlo.

Pero no hubo nada más que pensar, unos gritos, profundos, agudos, altos y aterrantes, comenzaron a escucharse, quitándole toda intención de pensamiento. Bilbo se encogió en su lugar, pegándose a la pared al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a los oídos, tratando de evitar escuchar esos gritos. Cuando terminaron, el mediano tardó varios minutos en procesar lo que acababa de suceder, preguntándose qué pudo ser aquello que emitiera tales bramidos y quejidos. De repente, una razón vino a su mente.

" _Hermione…"_ la nombró.

Tapándose la boca con las manos, Bilbo se controló en no soltar el llanto de desesperación que amenazaba con salir. Respirando con dificultad, el hobbit trató de tranquilizarse pero aun podía escuchar los horribles gritos que la muchacha emitió. Echando ese tenebroso recuerdo muy lejos, meditó en el tiempo que faltaba para la llegada del Día de Durin, bien conocía, por las constantes frases de Thorin al decir que se debía llegar a la montaña antes del Solsticio, que aún quedaba un poco de tramo para que llegaran justo a tiempo, pero también sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido, de lo contario… Todo estaría perdido.

" _Mione, por favor, resiste"_ imploró, deseando que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas por la muchacha.

 **[…]**

A las afueras del palacio, allí donde las enormes puertas se encontraban cerradas, la noche se reflejaba ser fría, con el viento soplando y mandando silabas danzantes que provocando temblar al escucharlas. Pero no era la oscuridad, el frío o el tétrico viento silbante lo que debería uno temer, no, sino la presencia de una manada de orcos a varios metros del puente que conecta a la entrada principal del palacio del Bosque Negro.

Escondidos entre la maleza oscura del bosque, resguardando y esperando por aquella pequeña oportunidad que se les brindara para entrar y encontrar a sus presas, la compañía de enanos. Habían seguido al rey enano y su asquerosa compañera por los días que estuvieron en las Tierras Estériles, lo más que pudieron sin tener que enfrentarse al cambia pieles, pero cuando la compañía ingreso al bosque, les perdieron el rastro y no les quedó de otra que seguirlos en ese maldito bosque. Enfrentándose igual a los peligros y alucinaciones que los enanos también combatieron. Y lo que más deseaban en ese momento, era asesinarlos de una vez por todas.

— _Las puertas se encuentran resguardadas_ —habló un orco en lengua oscura a su amo.

Azog gruñó gravemente, sin dejar de observar las enormes puertas cerradas y custodiadas. Sólo el sonido de madera crujiendo, le hizo desviar su atención al ser que se acercaba.

Bajando la espada observó a un orco montando sobre un huargo aparecer en el lugar. Se trataba de Bolgo, su hijo.

— _Padre_ —lo llamó al llegar— _Se están reuniendo en Dol Guldur ¡El Maestro te ha convocado!_

Gruñendo de ira, Azog clavó su espada en el orco que minutos atrás le dijo sobre las puertas cerradas. Mirando nuevamente hacia la entrada del palacio y el puente de piedra, el pálido orco soltó un gruñido más antes de acatar el llamado. Montando sobre otro huargo, Azog emprendió la retira junto a su hijo y el resto de la manada de orcos bajo sus órdenes.

Al salir del bosque, la velocidad de la carrera se incrementó. Aun cuando los huargos fueron apresurados a correr más, tardaron 3 días en llegar hasta Dol Guldur y fue una noche muy parecida a la que dejaron el Bosque Negro.

Dejando al resto en uno de los salones destruidos de la fortaleza, el orco caminó por la vieja estructura del castillo en ruinas, llegando a un punto en específico donde se ubicaba una pasarela incompleta y comenzaba a escuchar una recitación conocida, una y otra vez, en lengua oscura.

— _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul._

Seguida de la oscura presencia de su Maestro.

— _¿A pedido por mí, Maestro?_ —preguntó Azog, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza cuando la presencia de un ente se mostró por completo. Aunque sólo aquello él ser dejaba ver, ya que su presencia daba a mostrar una brisa, un tipo de manto neblinoso de oscuridad que se movía de forma silenciosa.

— _Hemos crecido en números y fuerza_ —comenzó diciendo el ente— _El momento ha llegado, liderarás mis ejércitos hacia la guerra._

— _¿Qué sucederá con Escudo de Roble?_ —se aventuró a preguntar Azog, de hecho, aquello era lo que realmente le importaba. Su venganza era lo principal ante todo y todos.

El ente se movió, cambiando de lugar y dejando un sonido silbante con sus palabras impregnadas de ecos.

— _La guerra está en camino_ —dijo— _No me interesa un grupo de enanos sometidos por elfos._

Azog evitó gruñir audiblemente. Eso no había sido parte del trato con su Maestro.

— _¡Me prometió su cabeza!_ —exclamó Azog, cuidando de alzar la voz— _¡Prometió que podría obtener la cabeza del Rey Enano!_

Soltando un silbido, la oscuridad atravesó al orco y se giró para enfrentarlo, pero esta vez con una voz mucho más mortífera y dañina.

— _La muerte vendrá para todos en cualquier momento_ —habló— _Acata mis órdenes y olvídate del Rey Enano._

Pero aún quedaba un asunto que le intrigaba al pálido orco. El segundo más importante después de realizar su venganza contra Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'.

— _¿Qué hay de la mestiza de dragón?_ —el ente pareció atento a escucharlo— _Es mi deseo conservarla._

— _Cumple con lo que se te ha ordenado y podrás obtener a la mujer del enano. Tienes mi palabra_ —le dijo y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Azog lanzó un gruñido de frustración, esto no era lo que en verdad deseaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Prefería mil veces seguir tras la caza de Escudo de Roble que comandar un ejército hacia la guerra, pero órdenes eran órdenes y él, como Alto General de su Maestro, cumpliría con lo que se encomendaba. Pero eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante lo que realmente deseaba.

— _¿Dejaremos de cazar a la compañía de enanos, Amo?_ —le preguntó unos de los orcos de la manada que lo estuvo acompañando durante el viaje.

El pálido orco contempló unos segundo más el lugar por donde desapareció el ente oscuro y después tomó una decisión.

— _¡Bolgo!_ —gritó el nombre de su hijo, y el feroz orco caminó hacia él, golpeando y alejando a todo aquel que obstruyera su caminar.

— _Padre_ —gruñó el orco, presentándose y dando una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

Mirando detenidamente a su vástago frente a él, conformó una mueca torcida en su rostro antes de volver a hablar:— _Tengo una tarea para ti—_ Bolgo cuadró los hombros— _¿Aún tienes deseos por la sangre enana?_

Y Bolgo, cuyo ojo izquierdo se encontraba nublado y ciego, gruñó de acuerdo. Pero justo antes de partir, su padre volvió a hablarle:— _Mata a toda la compañía de enanos y a la pequeña alimaña que les acompaña, pero conserva a la mestiza con vida y tráemela, junto a la cabeza decapitada de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'_.

Dando otro asentimiento con la cabeza, el orco gris tomó un grupo de orcos y huargos partiendo de Dol Guldur y emprendiendo la marcha de regreso al Bosque Negro.

— _¿Cómo lograremos entrar a la fortaleza?_ —preguntó uno de los orcos que ya había visto las enormes puertas cerradas y custodiadas— _La entrada se encuentra totalmente resguardada._

Bolgo gruñó en desacuerdo.

— _Shugi golgai._

 **[…]**

Recorrer los calabozos. Vigilar a los prisioneros. Asegurar las puertas. Mantener la seguridad del reino del bosque y del palacio. Comandar grupos de expedición cada luna. Inspeccionar el sendero elfico del bosque.

¡Vaya! Sin duda, llevaba una carga muy significativa sobre sus hombros.

Caminando por los corredores del palacio del bosque, profundizó en los pasillos que descendían hasta los calabozos, bajando las escaleras talladas en piedra caliza que formaban una espiral descendente y terminaban con el puesto de guardia de algún elfo en turno.

— _Mi Señor Legolas_ —saludó el guardia en lengua élfica, inclinando la cabeza. Siendo correspondido por un movimiento similar, aunque más corto y austero.

— _Dame un reporte sobre la situación en los calabozos_ —ordenó una vez que el guardia dejara atrás la reverencia del inicio.

— _Todo sigue en su normalidad, Mi Señor_ —contestó el hombre. Cogiendo un pequeño pergamino, lo extendió hacia el príncipe elfo— _Los recorridos de vigilancia se realizan cad horas. Los internos son alimentados con pan, carne y agua 3 veces al día, y fueron despojados de sus ropas más pesadas. Ninguno ha provocado inconvenientes durante el tiempo que llevan encerrados._

Legolas volvió a revisar las letras escritas sobre el papel, pero en realidad no se encontraba leyéndolas, sólo estaba mirándolas por encima, sin siquiera prestarles atención. Su curiosidad estaba enfocada en otro asunto similar.

— _¿Qué hay de la otra interna?_ —preguntó, sin despegar su vista del pergamino, como si diera a lucir que esa no era la pregunta que en realidad deseaba haber hecho al inicio.

El guardia se tomó un poco de tiempo en contestar.

— _Respecto a ella…_ —le oyó decir— _Se han tenido ciertas complicaciones…_ —y la última silaba fue dicha tan bajo, tan susurrante para impedir que fuera escuchado del todo, pero Legolas si lo hizo.

— _¿Complicaciones?_ —volvió a preguntar, prestándole atención al guardia y dejando el pergamino de lado.

Pasando su peso de pierna en pierna, el guardia terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

— _Difícilmente come, a pesar de que se le lleva el alimento. La comida puede durar horas o días sin ser probada_ —Legolas permaneció impoluto, pero con una pequeña señal le indicó al hombre que continuara hablando— _Sin olvidar mencionar la alta agresividad en ella._

— _Creo recordarte que le fue colocado un collar de retención_ —el guardia se encogió en su lugar.

— _Aún con el collar, la mujer resulta demasiado peligrosa_ —ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar al príncipe cuando dijo esas palabras.

— _O ustedes son demasiado suaves…_ —indicó, observando al guardia bajar un poco más la cabeza.

Soltando un suspiro, Legolas volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo entregó de nuevo al guardia, quien lo recibió con la mirada aún clavaba en el suelo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás tratando de mantener una distancia prudencial entre él y el hijo del Rey del Bosque.

— _En las notas se especifica que dentro de 15 minutos se debe realizar una nueva ronda de vigilancia_ —habló el príncipe.

— _Sí, Mi señor. Así es_ —lo confirmó el otro. Legolas asintió con la cabeza— _Llamaré a Eurus para que realice la tarea_ —dijo de pronto el guardia, intuyendo que el príncipe en realidad lo que deseaba era observar que él hiciera su trabajo.

Pero el hijo del rey lo detuvo.

— _No_ —ordenó— _Lo haré yo._

— _¿Qué…?_ —preguntó, desconcertado el elfo— _Pero Mi Señor, esos no son sus deberes. Permítame-_

— _¿Acaso no sabes cumplir con una orden?_ —cuestionó el príncipe, alzando una ceja a la vez le miraba con los mismo ojos fríos y crueles de su padre.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza, dejando marchar al Capitán de la Guardia hacia los calabozos. Sin embargo, a los pocos metros, Legolas se detuvo y volvió a preguntar:— _Dime, ¿cuántos días llevan encerrados?_

— _Han sido seis días, Majestad_.

Y emitiendo una especie de entendimiento, el príncipe continuó su marcha.

Siguió bajando, manteniendo el rumbo que las escaleras en espiral le indicaban, y lo hubo hecho hasta que el talón de su bota encontró el piso de hormigón, aquel donde se encontraban las celdas de los calabazos del primer nivel. Las pequeñas habitaciones donde se habían encerrado a los enanos.

Caminando por el estrecho pasillo, Legolas observó en una vista general el lugar, y bajando los 10 peldaños de la escalera, se dio a la tarea de revisar en cada una de las 13 celdas si las palabras del guardia eran ciertas. Repitiéndose que sólo lo hacía para verificar, sin otro asunto de por medio.

Observó en la primera celda que se le presentó como la más cercana, encontrando a un viejo enano de largas barbas grises y trenzas enroscadas que se curvaban casi al final, pero el hombre no hacía más que permanecer sentado. Casi parecía que estuviera rezando solamente. En la segunda celda, observó a una forma singular, un enano de sombrero gracioso y enormes bigotes y barba que tomaban la forma de un arco bajo su nariz. Aunque el sujeto simplemente se limitaba a quedar acostado sobre el suelo mientras murmuraba y emitía farfullas sin sentido. Y durante las siguientes celdas, las formas y encuentros cambiaron. Algunos eran gordos, otros delgados, otros jóvenes y muchos de ellos viejos, tal vez a unos le hacía falta cabello en la corona de la cabeza pero a otros le sobraba. Tal como al barrigón de extensa trenza pelirroja que le quedaba colgando como adorno de cuello.

Entre los enanos que se encontró, hubo uno de cabeza rapada y con extensos tatuajes cubriéndole los brazos y la calva que le miró con una expresión en los ojos que sólo dejaban leer muerte.

— _Metun menú caragu sigim rukhas_ —le escuchó decirle, y aunque no sabía con exactitud la traducción, tampoco hizo amago de necesitarla, era más que obvio que se trataba de un insulto en Khuzdul, la lengua de los enanos.

Y no fue el único que recibió y escuchó.

— _Menu shirumund_ —le dijo otro, y esta vez fue un enano joven de cabellera rubia y con trenzas en las orillas del bigote, seguido de otro muy parecido pero de tez morena. Si le hubieran preguntado, diría que esos dos podrían ser hermanos.

Ignorando las miradas y desdenes de los enanos, siguió su camino, revisando de celda en celda hasta que, cuando llegó a la última de todas, se encontró con un enano en particular. Detallando en su austero habitante, Legolas se tomó un par de segundos en prestarle más atención a este pequeño hombre, sobre todos los demás.

Fuertes rasgos detallaban su rostro, enmarcado por los largos mechones de cabello negro y plateado que caían a su lado. Con una mirada tan fiera, arrogante y antipática, que poco quedaban la intenciones de intentar socializar con el sujeto. Sin duda, se trataba del líder la compañía, aquel de quien su padre le había hablado la noche en que fue apresado el grupo de enanos.

—Eres su hijo, ¿no es así?—se escuchó la fuerte voz del enano. Legolas enarcó una ceja al verlo. El hombre le observaba como si deseara arrancarle la cabeza y dar sus órganos como alimento para los perros salvajes—El vástago de esa linda princesita rubia.

Girándose por completó, le contestó:

—Y tú debes ser aquel a quien llaman Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'—el enano apretó la mandíbula, mandando una intensa mirada al elfo al otro lado de las rejas—Nieto de Thrór, el Antiguo Rey Bajo La Montaña y heredero de Erebor…—Legolas esbozó una sonrisa—Al menos lo serías, si existiera una montaña que gobernar.

Thorin se mordió la lengua, ya bastante había hablado, lo que en verdad necesitaba eran respuestas. Aunque para eso debía realizar las preguntas primero.

—Dime, ¿dónde está ella?—demandó saber, tal y como lo haría con alguno de sus hombres, pero Legolas le miró sin comprender o eso fingió, desde el punto de vista del rey enano.

—¿Por qué he de saber sobre quién me estás hablando?

Thorin apretó su agarre sobre los barrotes de la celda. ¡Ese maldito elfo mentiroso!

—Claro que lo sabes… Todos en este maldito bosque lo saben—se esforzó por no gritar. Serenándose un poco (aunque no le sirvió de nada, porque al final terminó exclamando, gritando y ordenando), añadió:—Ahora dime, ¿dónde está? ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!

Legolas le miró fijamente por unos segundos, el momento necesario hasta que no encontró algo nuevo que lograra capturar su atención por más tiempo. Ni siquiera el vulgar lenguaje que el rey enano usaba contra él. Dando media vuelta, se dirigió a las segundas escaleras del calabazo, aquellas que bajan a los demás niveles de esa área del palacio.

—¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?!—volvió a gritar Thorin, azotando la puerta de la celda.

El príncipe elfo detuvo su caminata y volteó a mirarlo sobre su hombro.

—No lo sé—le dijo y continuó sin decirle una palabra más.

Thorin volvió a gritar, dando patadas y lanzando maldiciones en Khuzdul hacia los elfos de ese reino. Acompañados de largas promesas de venganza si descubría que _su_ mujer hubiera sido lastimada. Pero poco funcionaron sus palabras, porque bien sabía el enano que el elfo le estaba mintiendo.

Bajando en un continuo espiral, Legolas llegó hasta el más bajo de los niveles de los calabozos, aquel piso donde las celdas casi no recibían luz y el aire era húmedo y putrefacto. Con más presencia de alimañas y criaturas rastreras en cada rincón del lugar, y el rastro de vida se extinguía a cada segundo. Por un momento, tuvo que taparse la nariz, el olor resultaba demasiado penetrante para intentar pasarlo desapercibido.

Con la mano sostenía sobre su nariz y boca, tomó una de las antorchas de las paredes comenzando a buscar una celda en específico. Le parecía curioso, este nivel no había sido usado en años, siglos enteros fuera de práctica que le hicieron parecer olvidado y nula su existencia. Pero ahora su padre lo utilizaba para albergar a una invitada especial, y moría de curiosidad por observar más de cerca a dicha prisionera. Si no se equivocaba, ella se encontraría en la séptima celda del lugar. Justo al lado de la que fue el eterno encierro de un ser humano que trató de estafar y robar el vino de su padre hace muchas lunas. Tal vez si echaba un ojo, aún podría ver algunos huesos sobre el suelo de la celda y los pedazos roídos de la ropa que las ratas habían dejado.

Un par de pasos y llegó justo a la celda que buscaba, aquella de barrotes oscuros, mucho más que los que se miraban en las celdas del primer nivel, rodeada de un silencio absorto y lleno de eco. Incluso el poco aire que se escuchaba soplar le causaba ligeras sacudidas cuando le rozaba los bellos de la nuca. Iluminando un poco más arriba de la puerta, justo sobre el marco, se encontraba una inscripción tallada en piedra en lengua élfica demasiado antigua… Del tiempo cuando Oropher, su abuelo, reinó sobre el Bosque Negro. Era Quenya, pero incluso él no se atrevió a recitarla, ni siquiera a leerla en su mente, llámenlo supersticioso, pero hasta él conocía que no se debía jugar con la magia ancestral. Aún no comprendía el porqué de su padre por encerrar a la mujer justo en esta celda, pero esas serían la razones de su Rey y lo respetaría le gustara o no.

Elevando la antorcha en su mano, dio luz al interior de la celda y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar en ella. Moviéndose por todo el lugar, por cada pulgada y rincón hasta que encontró lo que deseaba observar. Apartada, en un rincón de la celda, sentada y recargada contra la pared, con las piernas elevadas y dobladas, con los brazos colgándoles desde las rodillas, la cabeza oculta y la espalda algo encorvada; Legolas, la ubicó. Trató de dar un poco más de luz, tratar de que el fuego de la antorcha le iluminara y lograr verla en su decadencia, pero el rincón donde se encontraba la mujer estaba tan apartado que desde afuera de la celda, a solo centímetros de rozar el metal de los barrotes, se le miraba como una sombra que se fundía con la oscuridad del pequeño calabozo. Al poco tiempo, abandonó el intento y dejó la antorcha en un sostenedor a su izquierda.

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, le permitió a sus ojos de elfo entrar en el espeso manto negro. Tratando de encontrar el rostro de la prisionera pero, para su insatisfacción, no pudo hacerlo.

—Mestiza…—le llamó, pero ella no respondió—Contesta cuando se te habla—no hubo respuesta—¿Eres sorda acaso? Te he llamado ¡Responde!—y ella continuó en profundo silencio, ni siquiera se movió.

Algo irritado, el elfo apretó la mandíbula, esto era en verdad un insulto.

 _¡Inaudito!_ pensó impetuoso.

Dejando salir un suspiro. Con lentitud, tomándose un espacio de tiempo para dejar el aire abandonar sus pulmones. Y lo continuó haciendo hasta que su sentimiento airado se hubo desvanecido. Permitiendo al húmedo oxígeno del lugar volver a entrar por sus fosas nasales, Legolas, volvió a observar a la mujer en el fondo de la celda.

—Sangre sucia—volvió a probar, pero tal como al inicio, el silencio fue su única contestación.

Elevando una ceja, se sorprendió que su poca paciencia aún estuviera intacta. En otras situaciones, un desplante, un rechazo como el que ofrecía la mujer en la celda, hubiera sido motivo suficiente para que él le castigara o en el peor de los casos, asesinara, sin remordimientos. Nadie debe ignorar a un elfo, sobre todo cuando se es el hijo del rey o el rey mismo. Esa era una de las tantas enseñanzas que Thranduil había inculcado en su primogénito. Y Legolas, siendo hijo de un ser como el Rey Elfo, no se podría decir que sus conceptos sobre la vida y la manera de clasificarla fueran los mejores.

Obviando la falta de respuesta, Legolas detalló en el pequeño tazón de madera que se encontraba junto a la reja. Un cuenco de color café oscuro, acompañado de un vaso del mismo material, permanecían firmes y alineados a sólo centímetros de la puerta. Extrañado, arrugó el entrecejo. La comida sobre el tazón se hallaba intacta, impoluta, sin rastro alguno de haber sido tocada, ignorada por completo por la ocupante de la celda. Entonces, recordó las palabras del guardia: _Difícilmente come, a pesar de que se le lleva el alimento. La comida puede durar horas o días sin ser probada_.

" _Así que no come"_ se dijo _"Curioso, bastante curioso"_.

Pero no se encontraba allí para determinar el mal patrón de alimentación de una asquerosa mestiza, sino para conocer a la mujer que se hallaba en boca de todos. A la mestiza que se atrevió a declinar una oferta del rey, a la mujer que aceptó a un enano por compañero, a la fémina que resultó ser la hija de un dragón. Pero por cómo habían resultado las presentaciones, esa imagen de la mestiza llena de fiereza sólo resultaba ser un espurio.

—Que decepción—comenzó diciendo—Tanto alarde por la presencia de un mestizo en el Reino del Bosque y resulta que sólo se trata de una cachorrita asustada.

Esta mujer no era la mestiza de la que todo el reino se encontraba hablando. Ni siquiera se asemejaba al vago recuerdo que él tenía cuando la miró por primera vez entre el ramaje del bosque. Lo único que observaba en ella era a un ser rendido y derrotado.

—Desilusionante—soltó un suspiro, recargando la espalda en la pared junto a la entrada de la celda—Me encontraba realmente anhelado por conocer al vástago de dragón que se atrevió a enfrentar a mi padre, pero lo único que puedo observar es a un animal enjaulado—echó una mirada sobre su hombro, al interior de la celda—Un fiasco total.

Se quedó mirándola, callado por un largo rato tratando de encontrar la forma para que la muchacha reaccionara, pero ella siguió en la misma posición, ignorándolo.

—Es una vergüenza que lleves en tus venas el poder de la sangre de dragón—soltó, casi en un arranque por el rotundo silencio de la muchacha—Pero míralo de esta forma, deberías sentirte bendecida y dar gracias a tus dioses, mestiza. Bajo mi mandato tu cabeza hubiera rodado el mismo día que llegaste.

Una risa se escuchó, delgada y sutil, pero que dejaba marcado la burla y amenaza en el sonido que brotaba de la garganta del emisor. A Hermione no le quedó la mejor duda que la risa que el príncipe del Bosque Negro le ofrecía era muy similar al que realizan las hienas a la hora de la cacería.

Virando de nueva hacia la celda, Legolas se recargó un poco, lo suficiente para lograr observar con claridad el cuerpo encorvado de Hermione en la esquina del calabozo. Pasándose la lengua por los labios le dijo, entonado en una burla infinitiva:

—Acostúmbrate a la celda, sangre sucia, porque te pudrirás en ella.

Sólo cuando escuchó el taconeo acorde de las botas del elfo alejarse, Hermione elevó la mirada y la clavó en la entrada de la celda. Si Legolas hubiera visto la expresión en los ojos de la muchacha, habría mantenido su lengua amordazada, porque el brillo que destilaban las doradas irises de la mestiza indicaban _destrucción absoluta_.

 **[…]**

¡Pobre señor Bolsón!

Fue una larga y aburrida temporada la que pasó en aquel sitio, a solas, por los siguientes días, que a vista de Bilbo, se asemejaban a semanas y Eru no lo permitiera, a meses. Siempre oculto y nunca atreviéndose a sacarse el anillo, más que en aquellas contadas ocasiones cuando se sentía totalmente a salvo y fuera de las protecciones que los guardias y el resto de los elfos del palacio parecían resguardar. Apenas se atrevía a dormir o descansar, aún escondido en los rincones más oscuros y remotos que podía encontrar. Y mientras trataba de seguir escondido no pudo evitar seguir recorriendo el palacio del rey elfo, porque se recordaba constantemente que tenía una misión, y era encontrar a Thorin y el resto de los enanos, por no olvidar a Hermione y la alta posibilidad de que el rey elfo decidiera ejecutarla para alegrar su desayuno. Desgraciadamente, desde que escuchó hablar a esos dos elfos en el pasillo sobre el posible destino de la muchacha, nunca volvió a oír sobre ella. Tal parecía que la sola mención de su existencia era una restricción para los habitantes del reino.

De vez en cuando, compañías de los Elfos del Bosque, algunas veces con el rey a la cabeza seguido por su hijo, salían de cacería, o a otros asuntos, a los bosques y a las tierras del Este. Entonces, si Bilbo se apresuraba, podía deslizarse fuera detrás de ellos, aunque era un riesgo muy peligroso. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por las puertas, cuando batían juntas al pasar el último elfo; todavía no se atrevía a marchar entre ellos a causa de la sombra que echaba o por miedo a que tropezasen con él y lo descubriesen. Y cuando salía, lo que no era muy frecuente, no servía de mucho. No deseaba abandonar a la compañía de enanos y a la mestiza, pero había ocasiones donde la desesperanza se apoderaba por completo de él y su agotada mente le suplicaba a gritos salir corriendo de ese reino. Pero no lo haría. No se rendiría y volvería a Bolsón Cerrado habiendo dejado a sus amigos en calabozos. Era un Tuk y un Bolsón al mismo tiempo, y como tal, había dado su palabra y la cumpliría en nombre de Bandoras Tuk, su antepasado. Además, sin la ayuda de los enanos nunca hubiera sabido a dónde ir.

No podía marchar al paso de los elfos cazadores durante el tiempo que estaban fuera, así que nunca descubría los caminos de salida del bosque y se quedaba errando tristemente por la floresta, aterrorizado de perderse, hasta que aparecía una oportunidad de regresar. Además pasaba hambre fuera, pues no era cazador, mientras que en el interior de las cavernas podía ganarse la vida de alguna forma, robando comida del almacén, la cocina o la mesa cuando no había nadie a la vista.

 _"Soy como un saqueador que no puede escapar, y que ha de seguir saqueando miserablemente la misma casa, día tras día"_ pensaba _"¡Esta es la parte más monótona y gris de una desdichada, fatigosa, e incómoda aventura! ¡Desearía estar de vuelta en mi agujero hobbit junto a mi propio fuego, y a la luz de la lámpara!"_ y allí se encontraba de regreso ese deseo por volver al hogar, aunque nadie podría culpar al pequeño saqueador, después de todo se encontraba solo en todo ese mundo de elfos y bosques oscuros. Incluso, casi a menudo deseaba también enviar un mensaje de socorro a Gandalf, pero aquello, desde luego, era del todo imposible. Y pronto comprendió que si algo podía hacerse, tendría que hacerlo él mismo, solo y sin ayuda. Aunque ya antes había llegado a esa resolución, volvía a repetírsela para no olvidarla.

A sí fue como un día mientras curioseaba y deambulaba, Bilbo descubrió algo muy interesante: los grandes portones no eran la única entrada al Palacio del Reino del Bosque Negro. Un arroyo corría por debajo del palacio, y se unía al Río del Bosque un poco al este, más allá de la cuesta empinada en la que se abría la boca principal. En la ladera de la colina donde nacía este curso subterráneo había una compuerta. La bóveda rocosa descendía a la superficie del agua, y desde allí podía dejarse caer un portalón hasta el mismo lecho del río, para impedir que alguien entrase o saliese.

Bilbo caminó unos metros más allá del portalón. Muy retirado para que la constante preocupación de ser descubierto quedara descartada. Y dicha distancia le permitió respirar el aire libre de la influencia mágica del bosque, con una satisfacción tan grande que pronto comenzó a sentir la necesidad de quitarse el anillo del dedo. Porque presentía que la protección invisible que la joya le otorgaba, también le impedía disfrutar por completo del roce de la brisa que se encontraba en el viento, y parecía no sentirla cuando se encontraba con la piel expuesta de su cara. De un ligero movimiento, pronto el anillo fue retirado y Bilbo se maravilló de sentir los cálidos rayos del Sol bañándolo. ¿Hace cuánto que no miraba al astro luminiscente que le provoca una nostalgia arraigada? ¿Una semana? ¿Tal vez dos? No supo responderse, pero poco le importaba, ya se encontraba afuera y lo disfrutaría en todo su esplendor.

— _¡Bendito sea el Dios que me permite verlo, Señor Bolsón!_ —la cabeza de Bilbo casi se zafa de su cuello ante el movimiento tan brusco y repentino que el hobbit realizó al escuchar que alguien le llamaba.

Sintiendo los retumbados latidos de su corazón martillar en su cabeza, el mediano observó a un ser bastante familiar sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, justo encima de él.

— _¡Fawkes!_ —exclamó, reconociendo al peculiar halcón de Hermione.

— _El mismo, Maestro Bolsón_ —concordó el ave, saltando de la alta rama y planeando hasta quedar sobre la punta de una roca a la altura del mediano— _Han sido semanas desde la última vez que los miré. Desde que ingresaron al Bosque Negro a través del camino de los elfos._

Bilbo continuó sin hablar, era tan grato para él encontrarse a un conocido después de largos días de andar deambulando solo por el enorme palacio del rey elfo, que no tenía palabras precisas para demostrar su felicidad en ese momento. Y Fawkes pareció comprenderlo, porque le dio el tiempo necesario para que el mediano se recuperara. Sin embargo, ese era sólo el segundo problema. El primer y verdadero embrollo para Bilbo, era el hecho que para comunicarse con Fawkes necesitaría hablar en la Lengua de las Bestias, y para ser completamente sincero, en la pronunciación de dicho dialecto se quedaba relativamente corto. Apenas había logrado descifra palabras de toda la oración que el ave le presentó, ¿cómo le haría para sostener una conversación completa?

Sin embargo, la situación requería que hablara y fue así como lo hizo:

— _Amm… Fawkes, verte de nuevo es gusto_ —si el halcón tuviera cejas, hubiera alzado ambas ante las palabras mal pronunciadas y el horrible acento del mediano, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

— _Lo mismo digo, Bilbo_ —y el hobbit sonrió. Y tal vez la conversación se pudo haber alargado para beneficencia del mediano pero la preocupación y las noticias que Fawkes traía consigo eran de mayor importancia— _Dejando las formalidades de lado y ya habiéndonos saludado como se debe_ —comenzó diciendo— _Serías tan amable de explicarme, ¿dónde diablos se han metido todo este jodido tiempo?_

Una sonrisa nerviosa por parte del mediano se escuchó.

— _Haber complicaciones_ —trató de explicarle, intentando no morderse tanta veces la lengua en el proceso— _Al inicio todo bien, ir todos a salvo, pero situación volverse difícil._

— _¿No me digas que los elfos les han apresado?_ —Bilbo asintió— _Esto es malo, realmente es muy, muy malo_ —y el mediano no puedo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras del halcón.

Pero eso era sólo uno de los puntos de la larga lista que Fawkes estaba por entregarle al mediano. Pronto descubrirían que permanecer como prisioneros de los elfos sería mejor que aquello que los esperaba afuera del Bosque Negro. Y a como se estaba desarrollando la conversación, sólo esperaba que el Señor Bolsón lograra comprender sus palabras. Bien sabía que el hombrecillo estaba haciendo su mejor intento, pero esto requería más que puro esfuerzo.

— _Escucha, Bilbo, no hay tiempo para mantenernos a dialogar con calma_ —habló el halcón— _Me he mantenido alerta cerca de los alrededores de las tierras del bosque y hay muy malas noticias_ —Bilbo casi deja salir un gemido, no le estaba gustando esto— _Un grupo de orcos se adentró al bosque dos semanas después de que ustedes lo hicieran. Hace unos días se retiraron, pero volvieron, aunque ahora el líder parecer no ser Azog 'El Profanador', sino otro orco._

— _¿Encontrarse muy lejos para el palacio llegar?_

Fawkes pareció dudarlo.

— _Aunque logren llegar hasta el portón del reino, no pasarían. Los elfos los liquidarían nada más vuelvan a pisar los terrenos del bosque._

— _¿Ellos encontrar esta ruta como yo hacerlo?_

— _Si_ —Bilbo sintió un enorme peso bajarle hasta el estómago, esto en verdad no era nada bueno— _Bilbo_ —lo llamó, Fawkes— _Tienes que sacar a todos del palacio y debes hacerlo rápido, mucho antes de que el grupo de orcos llegue y los espere a las afueras del bosque._

La cabeza del mediano era un remolino. Un remolino destructivo.

— _¿Cómo?_ —preguntó angustiado.

— _Me temo que no podré ayudarte en esto, Señor Bolsón_ —habló Fawkes, dejando con un nudo aún más amargo, imposible de tragar, al pobre mediano.

Bilbo dejó escapar un suspiro y terminó por sentarse en la verde pastura a sus pies.

" _¡Que irónico!"_ se dijo _"Pensar que hace sólo unos segundos todo era paz y tranquilidad. Y ahora me encuentro en la urgencia de sacar a 14 miembros de la compañía antes de que se vuelvan carnada para orcos"_ ni siquiera conocía la manera que que sacaría a los demás de los calabozos, ni siquiera tenía una remota idea de dónde se encontraban esos dichosos calabozos _"Si tan sólo fuera como el río, tan constante y fluido que no se preocupa por el destino y el tiempo. Siempre llevando las cargas como si no pesaran y desembocando en grandes lagos y mares más rápido de lo que yo haría de vuelta a La Comarca. Un momento-"_ se interrumpió.

—El río…—susurró—¡Por supuesto!

Fawkes lo observó, atento, mientras el pequeño hombrecillo se acercaba a la orilla del río y soltaba palabras sin sentido. Tal vez el pobre Señor Bolsón había, finalmente, cedido a la demencia.

— _¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta alegría?_ —preguntó desconcertado— _Tengo entendido que la mayoría de la compañía se encuentra adentro del palacio, aún no es momento de pegar brincos y alaridos de celebración y triunfo._

Una risa escapó de la garganta del mediano.

— _Tener solución ha problema_ —indicó, Bilbo— _Portalón siempre abierto. Salir por río cuando guardias no estar presentes_ —comentó, al mismo tiempo en que le señalaba la pequeña compuerta, ubicada sobre el agua, y que resultaba lo suficientemente ajustable para que los 13 enanos lograran atravesarla.

De haber tenido cejas o un modo para representar su sorpresa, Fawkes se habría mostrado maravillado ante el plan del hobbit. Pero aún tenía una pequeña y casi insignificante duda al respecto.

— _¿Y cómo cruzarán el río sin que sean detectados por los elfos?_ —y los ánimos que adornaban el rostro de Bilbo, decayeron. Casi al instante, el halcón sintió una pizca de remordimiento, acababa de arruinarle los planes al pequeño saqueador. Tratando de remediar un poco la situación, añadió:— _Confió en que encontrarás una forma, eres bastante listo, Bilbo Bolsón._

Mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido, el hombrecillo se preguntó si esa última frase era un tipo de presión disfrazada para que él se apresurara en sacar a la compañía. Poco después, volvió a escuchar la voz de Fawkes:— _De todo esto, existe un punto en especifico que mantiene en desorden mi resolución de los hecho, Maestro Bolsón_ —Bilbo lo observó— _Si la compañía fue apresada, ¿cómo es que usted se encuentra justo frente a mí y no en una celda junto a los demás?_

Existen diversos momentos en la vida que pueden clasificarse como humorísticos, dramáticos, riesgosos, penosos, tristes y en ocasiones como esta, incómodos. Realmente incómodos. Al principio, Bilbo se mantuvo en silencio pero la penetrante mirada oscura del halcón le hizo comenzar a farfullar palabras sin sentido, que después se convirtió en una verborrea ilógica. Así que al final, al pequeño saqueador no le quedó de otra que contarle la historia completa… Iniciando por cómo fue que encontró un anillo mágico, la manera que lo sacó de muchos aprietos, de cómo lo estuvo usando para espiar a los elfos dentro del palacio y tratar de encontrar una pista referente al paradero de los enanos, hasta llegar al presente momento que lo ubica frente al ave describiéndole todo lo anterior.

Al principio, Fawkes no dijo. Ni siquiera emitió un sonido, gañido o movimiento, sólo se mantuvo quieto, escuchando la larga historia que Bilbo tenía para él, con cada mala pronunciación, pero lo escuchaba. No dudaba que las palabras que el hobbit le decía fueran una mentira muy bien elaborada, porque durante sus viajes con Hermione le había tocado observar, por largos años, demasiadas cosas que para cualquier otro serían alucinaciones de una vieja demente.

— _Sólo diré algo, y en verdad espero que tome mis palabras como un consejo_ —el mediano se mantuvo expectante— _Tenga cuidado, los anillos mágicos no son joyas que uno pueda llevar como artesanías de adorno_ —y Bilbo no pudo evitar sentir que eran las mismas palabras que Hermione le dijo en el pórtico de la casa de Beorn, cuando le contó lo del anillo.

Reteniendo un suspiro, asintió con delicadeza.

— _Me mantendré cerca del portalón. Estaré pendiente de lo que ocurra a los alrededores_ —habló el halcón, justo en el momento en que el cambio de guardia se realizaba— _Será mejor que vuelva a colocarse el anillo, Maestro Bolsón._

Bilbo volvió asentir, pero justo antes de ponerse el anillo y volver al palacio, se giró hacia el halcón y le dijo:

— _Tener cuidado_ —Fawkes por poco casi ríe.

— _Igualmente, mediano_ —sonriendo, Bilbo se encaminó de regreso pero la voz de Fawkes lo detuvo:— _Bilbo_ —lo llamó— _Rogue… Quiero decir, Hermione… Ella…_

El hobbit lo miró, casi enternecido. Comprendía lo que Fawkes deseaba preguntarle.

— _No mentiré. No saber dónde estar…_ —los ojos del halcón decayeron— _Pero asegurar que muerta no encontrarse._

— _Eso resulta lógico. Hermione serviría más con vida que muerta para Thranduil_ —comentó, Fawkes— _No se atreverá a matarla, al menos, no por el momento. La sangre de dragón que ella lleva en sus venas es demasiado preciada para rechazarla, y muerta no sería de mucha ayuda. La necesita para algo más que sólo ocupar una celda…_

Lo bellos en la nuca del mediano se erizaron, recordaba los gritos de Hermione claramente. Y aunque no los había vuelto a oír, intuía que sea lo que fuera que le hicieron a la muchacha, no podía resultar ser algo bueno. Despidiéndose, dio media vuelta con el anillo ya puesto y regresó al palacio.

Sólo Fawkes se quedó un momento más en el lugar, rezando e implorando a los dioses porque todos salieran vivos de tal situación. Sobre todo, Hermione. Bien sabía que si la muchacha resultaba dañada, la ira de Escudo de Roble sería desastrosa, y por el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al enano, no dudaba que acabaría aniquilando a toda la población del Reino del Bosque sólo por venganza.

" _¡Diablos!"_ exclamó _"Si que estamos jodidos"_.

 **[…]**

Una espiral descendiendo. Escaleras en forma de caracol que debía seguir bajando. Abajo y abajo hasta dar con el piso de hormigón.

Caminando a paso contado, se distrajo en el movimiento vertical que su brazo ejercía. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez; lanzando la pequeña circunferencia roja que llevaba cargando sobre su mano. En cinco lanzamientos más se encontró ingresando en el salón del primer nivel donde los 13 enanos se encontraban. Redujo un poco el caminar, después de todo, dar una revisión a los prisioneros era la tarea principal, pero lo que encontró fue muy diferente de los anteriores recorridos.

Los enanos se encontraban más enfurecidos que el primer que fueron encerrados. Los trece caminaban de lado a lado, dentro de sus celdas, gritando, maldiciendo y gruñendo a viva voz. Y llevaban con esa actitud dos días seguidos.

Aquel enano, de numerosos tatuajes y cabeza rapada, había echado palabras mal sonantes en lengua enana por horas y horas. Los más jóvenes del grupo, el rubio y el moreno, no pararon de patear y golpear las rejas de las celdas mientras gritaban. Otros cinco enanos; el de gracioso sombrero, el del peinado ridículo, el de la enorme panza, aquel con apariencia de monje y el pelirrojo con mala actitud; habían rechazado y aventado los platos de comida, cuando está les era servida. El resto de la compañía se mantuvo en una variación de lo que hicieron los otros. Sino devolvían el alimento, se dedicaban a gritar y tirar de las rejas.

Legolas revisó en cada celda, pasando casi sin ver realmente, aquel desastre que los enanos causaron. Incluso, como la primera vez que dio un recorrido, se ganó miradas, desdenes e insultos de parte de sus inquilinos en el trayecto. Pero aquella que se volvió el centro de su atención, fue la intensa y penetrante mirada que le dedicó el enano de bigote trenzado; aquel de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. El hombrecillo le miró con tanta misiva en sus ojos que el capitán no dudó que, de ser posible, el enano lo hubiera matado en ese instante de no ser retenido por los barrotes entre ellos. Arqueando una ceja con indiferencia, se retiró.

Justo antes de llegar hasta las escaleras que llevaban hasta el tercer nivel de los calabozos, pasó por la celda de un enano ya conocido, y se permitió unos minutos a observarlo. Se encontraba sentado en el banco de madera que el cuarto poseía. Con los brazos recargados sobre las piernas abiertas y las manos sujetas frente a su rostro. Legolas lo estudió con detenimiento y sus ojos captaron los rasguños, moretones y golpes grabados en su rostro. El enano se había ganado una reprimenda después que tratara de golpear y salir de la celda hace dos días, y se tuvieron que necesitar de cuatro guardias para lograr estabilizarlo.

—¿Acaso el deslumbramiento del silencio que Su Majestad nos otorga es un sinónimo de su furor? —y contrario a todas las veces anteriores donde Legolas iniciaba un juego de insultos, en está ocasión, Thorin permaneció callado. Y eso al príncipe elfo no le gustó.

Sentía que se encontraba hablando con ella. Tratando de hacerla reaccionar y que diera a conocer esa faceta de bestia que deseaba observar, pero pese a todo lo que dijera o hiciera, ella permanecía silenciosa y alejada.

—¿Dónde está?—la voz del enano desubicó al elfo—Dime, ¿dónde está?

Frunció el ceño. Había ira en los ojos del rey enano, podía mirarlo y leerlo en las facciones de su rostro, pero también se daba a notar otro sentimiento acompañándolo. No sabría explicarlo, le era difícil y duro de analizar. Pero tal parecía que era tristeza lo que observaba. Y dicha sensación le provocó enfado y rechazo.

—Olvídala—habló, acercándose a la celda y bajando hasta quedar a la altura del enano—Su destino se encuentra sellado—la expresión de Thorin se volvió sombría, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban y quedaban colgando con los puños fuertemente cerrados—A esta hora mañana, estará muerta.

Y ese fue motivo suficiente para que Thorin se dejara ir contra las rejas de la celda, alargando los brazos para intentar alcanzar al elfo frente a él, sin lograr tocarlo. Lo había intentado. Mahal mismo sabía que lo hizo. Había intentado ser razonable y pedir sin reclamos ni insultos el paradero de su esposa, pero la maldita lengua de la princesita rubia logró colmar su paciencia. Bien sabía que no matarían a Hermione, pero eso no significaba que no le harían daño.

—El salvajismo en la raza de los enanos deja mucho que desear—dijo Legolas.

— _¡Maldito trepador de árboles!_ —maldijo Thorin—Cuídate la espalda princesita, porque no siempre me encontraré dentro de esta celda. Y cuando lo haga, juro que te romperé la espalda.

Legolas apretó la mandíbula, haciéndola tronar al movimiento.

—Ya lo veremos—y sin más, siguió su camino y mientras bajaba las escaleras logró escuchar el grito impotente del rey enano. Un grito de exasperación que le hizo curvar los labios con malicia y diversión.

Continuó bajando. Lento y suavemente, dando pequeños mordiscos a la manzana que llevaba en la mano, mientras se daba el tiempo en terminar de descender las escaleras. Sólo le faltaban tres mordidas cuando se encontró frente a la celda de la invitada que más deseaba observar. Su huésped predilecto.

Una ligera curvatura se originó en la esquina de sus labios. La vista que el interior de la celda le ofrecía, le era realmente de entretenimiento.

La figura dentro se encontraba inmóvil, como todas las otras veces, sólo que en esta ocasión se ubicaba en medio de la celda. Con los brazos alzados, encadenados a través de las muñecas por dos grilletes que se unían a una cadena que se enganchaba al techo del calabozo. Parecía haber cedido al cansancio sobre sus piernas, porque su cuerpo pendía del agarré de las cadenas sobre sus muñecas, y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas junto al torso curveado hacía delante.

Ni siquiera lograba mirarle el rostro. Tal como en las anteriores ocasiones que le tocaba bajar a observarla, la muchacha mantenía la cabeza gacha. Escondida entre la oscuridad y los desfigurados mechones de su cabello. Recargándose junto a la celda, colocó una pierna detrás de la otra, balanceando su peso y dándose una mejor vista del cuadro frente a él.

—Mestiza—habló, dándole un mordisco a la manzana. Pero ella no reaccionó—Mestiza…—volvió a mencionar, seguido de una segunda mordida, y el silencio siguió igual—Rogue—le dijo, y arrancó el último pedazo que quedaba a la manzana.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar la última palabra. Y la reacción en sus hombros rígidos, causó un brillo de interés en el príncipe elfo.

Durante días se mantuvo en la auto-obligación de hacer reaccionar a esa mujer. De lograr observar el poder de devastación y salvajismo del que era causante un mestizo. Y aunque había fallado en cada uno de sus previos intentos, ahora se le abría la puerta para desatar ese infierno y ser el principal espectador de dicha tempestad. Su padre ya había visto la ira de la mestiza de dragón, y ahora era él quien deseaba causarla y presenciarla.

—¿Acaso creíste que no sabría quién eres, Rogue?—el tono en su voz era burlón—O, ¿debería de llamarte Hermione?—un nuevo movimiento en los hombros de la muchacha.

Jamás le había gustado que se supiera su nombre. Nunca se tenía conocimiento de lo que esa información podría convertirse en las manos menos indicadas. Pero jamás se esperó lo que escucharía a continuación:

—No—volvió a hablar, Legolas—La forma correcta es: _Ava_.

Un gruñido ronco retumbó en la habitación. Tan inesperado, que provocó que el capitán se estabilizará de lleno sobre sus dos piernas ante el desconcierto. No lo aceptaría, pero ese sonido, por un momento, le provocó impacto. Respirando con tranquilidad, frunció el ceño hacia la mestiza, el juego apenas estaba comenzando.

—Bonito nombre. Es así como él te llama—Hermione le oyó decir, seguido de un susurro que bien pudo ser una risa—Deberías escucharlo gritando por ti—los ojos de la muchacha se encendieron—Repitiendo una y otra, y otra vez: _Ava… Ava… Ava…_

Hermione dejó salir otro gruñido, pero al contrario del anterior, este no causó un impacto en el elfo, sino interés; y dicho interés se volvió curiosidad. Intuyendo que su pequeño juego rendía frutos, fue motivo suficiente para continuarlo:

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes hablar?—preguntó—¿Acaso el bozal se encuentra muy apretado, mestiza?

Apretando la mandíbula, Hermione se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para evitar abrir la boca y terminar cayendo en las tretas del elfo rubio y lampiño.

" _Mándalo al diablo"_ se dijo, pero apenas estaba por enterarse que la testarudez del príncipe era tan o más determinante que la suya.

—Se dice que cuando un perro se atreve a morder la mano de su amo, se debe castigar al animal para que vuelva a entender quién es el que dicta las órdenes y quién debe acatarlas—la respiración de la muchacha se tornó pesada.

Esa maldita princesita estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia. Las primeras veces simplemente le ignoró, incluso en las que le siguieron se le hizo bastantemente fácil no prestarle atención. Pero ahora, justo en ese momento, las palabras que el elfo utilizaba con ese tono egocéntrico, le hicieron comprarlo con su padre y no encontró mucha diferencia entre ellos. De hecho, a su punto de vista, eran exactamente iguales.

—El bozal te sienta bien. Te hace ver como la bestia que en realidad eres, mestiza—si volvía a usar esa maldita palabra, le lanzaría una maldición.

Legolas arqueó una ceja, sus burlas no estaban funcionando como planeó. Disgustado, pensó en dejarla por ahora, pero una idea le vislumbró. Se había percatado que siempre que la insultaba, ella ni se molestaba en contradecirlo, pero… Cuando mencionaba al rey enano, la mujer inmediatamente reaccionaba, y aunque sólo fueran hombros rígidos, gruñidos y pequeños siseos, habían sido pistas suficientes para encontrar el clavo exacto donde debía martillar. Y claro que lo haría, con mucha, mucha fuerza.

—¿Cómo describirías a un rey, mestiza? ¿Glorioso? ¿Majestuoso? ¿Imponente?—preguntó, pero ella no le encontró sentido a lo que decía—Sea como decidas hacerlo, ninguno ayudaría a caracterizar a Escudo de Roble—Hermione alzó un poco la cabeza, acababa de nombrar a Thorin y en la mente del elfo sólo se formó un: _Bingo_. La tenia donde la quería.

Esbozando una sonrisa de malicia interna, continuó:—¿Te doy una descripción de tu rey en estos momentos?—Hermione frunció el ceño—Golpeó a unos de los guardias mientras intentaba salir de la celda. Se puso como loco al escuchar tus gritos. No dejó de luchar hasta que Valrohir lo calló con un golpe de la empuñadura de su espada. Debiste verlo, quedó tan callado e inmóvil que difícilmente se podría saber si estaba muerto o inconsciente.

Y la sonrisa que pudo haberse formado en su rostro, al ver los hombros temblorosos de la muchacha, simplemente nunca existió. Ella había alzado el rostro, finalmente lo había hecho, y lo primero que Legolas observó fueron las dos luces de fuego centellante en que se habían convertido sus ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad que abrazaba el interior de la celda, logró mirarla sin impedimentos.

Su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba, con la piel ligeramente morena y los cabellos castaños a su alrededor, sobre todo con esos ojos del color del oro, brillantes y llenos de luz propia. Y a mitad de su rostro, cubriéndole la nariz, la boca y la mandíbula, miró el bozal de hierro sólido. Era gris oscuro, con palabras élficas talladas sobre el material como hechizos de protección, evitando así que fuera casi imposible de quitar. Una barra de hierro le atravesaba por encima de la nariz, justo debajo de los ojos, moldeándose a la cara y siguiendo recto hasta llegar arriba de la orejas. Otra barra se ubicaba sujetando la barbilla, seguida de la mandíbula y pasando por debajo de las orejas; justo detrás, estas dos barras se unían y terminaban sujetándose con un grueso forjado que volvía a dividirse. Con un soporte sobre el hueso parietal y otro en el hueso occipital.

Aunque lo que más llamó su atención fueron las aperturas del bozal. Allí, sobre el área de la boca, se encontraban tres barras gruesas que iniciaban desde la barbilla y terminaban sobresaliendo un poco después de llegar hasta al puente de la nariz, casi rozando los ojos. Con otra barra que iniciaba un recorrido hacia abajo y que amenazaba con encajarse en la carne del pecho, si la muchacha realizaba un movimiento impremeditado. El bozal era una obra de arte, eso lo reconocía, pero no justificaba que fuera usado, al menos ahora que observaba como lucía sobre una persona.

No estaba defendiendo a la mestiza, la mujer se había ganado el hecho de que le pusieran el bozal. Cuando decidió atacar al sanador que entró en la celda, no una, sino dos veces, la furia de su padre se desató e inmediatamente ordenó que se le colocara un bozal, además de que las comidas se vieran reducidas. _"Total, con el aparato puesto, no podrá alimentarse"_ , esas fueron las palabras del rey.

Pero la situación no permaneció allí. Los enanos entraron en clamor y cólera en cuanto los gritos de la muchacha fuero emitidos. Comenzaron a golpear las puertas, usando sus pesos o lo que tuvieran al alcance para tratar de derribar las rejas de las celdas, uno en especial, Escudo de Roble, logró arrancar la mitad de la puerta de sus bisagras. Cuatro guardias lo sometieron, pero al final fueron seis quienes tuvieron que volver a encerrarlo, esta vez, en una celda más resistente. Desde entonces, el humor de la compañía y de la mestiza misma, se encontraba en niveles que a la mínima provocación se desataría el infierno.

Y eso, precisamente, era lo que anhelaba observar.

—¿Deseas decirme algo, mestiza?—le preguntó, burlón y mezquino, tratando de que el frío escalofrío que sus ojos le causaban no fuera detectado.

No dejaría que la mujer se percatara de la involuntaria reacción que la fijeza de sus ojos le provocaba. Entonces observó los labios de la muchacha separarse y justo después se escuchó su voz.

—La imprudencia es del incauto, y la palabra un arma de doble filo que puede volverse contra su portador. Incluso el mejor cazador se vuelve presa, y el lobo amaestrado aprende a destruir a sus amos—Legolas frunció el ceño, ¿qué significaba eso?

Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y lo único que salió de su boca fueron oraciones sin sentido. Ni siquiera tenían coherencia entre sí, o-… Se interrumpió. Mirándola fijamente, se dio cuenta. Ella acababa de leer su…

—Tienes miedo—le escuchó decir con voz ronca, como si fuera una especie de gruñido feroz y amenazante. Legolas dio un pequeño paso involuntario hacia atrás, pero Hermione continuó hablando:—Te diré una cosa sobre él: el miedo es como el fuego. Si lo controlas, te calentará y te mantendrá vivo, pero si te controla a ti, te quemará y te destruirá.

No dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo callado. Demasiado desconcertado como para moverse o simplemente ordenarle cerrar la boca. Incluso miró los labios de la mujer curvarse, revelándole los largos colmillos filosos de su boca.

—Yo soy fuego e intentas controlarme, pero no lograrás hacerlo…—los ojos de Hermione se tornaron más oscuros, pero no dejaron de ser tan brillantes. Al contrario, con la oscuridad de la celda, resaltaron mucho más que otras veces—Yo he venido a traer fuego sobre la tierra, ¡y cómo desearía que ya estuviese ardiendo!

Esa maldita mujer. Su voz, la manera en que le acaba de hablar, incluso sus ojos habían provocado en él una reacción propiamente involuntaria. Era como algo primitivo, puramente instinto de supervivencia. Y no fue algo que le agradó mucho sentir. Apretando la mandíbula, el elfo no apartó los ojos de la mujer, no se dejaría vencer aunque tampoco se atrevía a realizar una acción, no se sentía lo suficientemente estable para actuar con racionabilidad. Entonces, lo escuchó.

Un pequeño goteo, mínimo y casi inexistente, pero que se hallaba continuo. Buscándolo, encontró el charco donde caía la gota y después, la dirección de dónde provenía la fuga. Se trataba de la herida en la cara de la mujer, aquella abertura que su padre le hizo con el filo de su espada. Se había vuelto abrir, entre el forcejeo y la colocación del bozal, y al parecer, no estaba sanando; el charco a los pies de la mujer era la prueba. Además, ahora podía ver el río corriendo por el lado izquierdo del rostro de la muchacha, y algo de la oscura sangre entrando en el ojo.

—Trata de no manchar con tu sangre el piso, mestiza—le dijo, y dando la media vuelta se alejó, no perdería más el tiempo con ella.

Nunca debió comenzar a bajar para observarla, esto era su culpa, verse expuesto ante una sangre sucia había sido su responsabilidad y vergüenza. Y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, directo hacía las escaleras, prometiéndose no volver a buscarla, justo en el momento en que subió el primer peldaño, escuchó la voz de la mujer gritarle algo. No sabría decir que fue exactamente, pero bien intuía que no pudo ser nada agradable.

 **[…]**

 _¿Un sofá? No, demasiado largo para ser un sillón. ¿Una cama? Negativo, era demasiado estrecho para tratarse de una. Tal vez, ¿una almohada gigante? Esa conclusión ni siquiera podía tomarse como una idea. No importaba que fuera porque era suave. El lugar bajo él era increíblemente suave._

 _Respiró con una pasmosa lentitud, delicada y armoniosamente, ¿por qué habría de acelerarlo? Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no sabía desde cuando no los abría pero poco le importaba saberlo; en lo único que pensaba era en la tranquilizante calma que le rodeaba. Lanzando un bostezo despreocupado, colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, justo sobre el soporte de lo que fuera donde se hallaba acostado. Y así se quedó, modorro y extendido en todo lo largo del mueble._

" _Nada puede ser mejor que esto" se dijo, totalmente seguro o eso pensaba._

 _Fue ligero al principio, muy leve y casi imperceptible, pero pronto se volvió más tenue y después imposible de ignorar. "¿Vainilla?" pensó "O, ¿menta?" No estaba seguro, tal vez era canela lo que olía. O quizá una combinación de los tres. Pero el aroma a vainilla se quedó más impregnado en su mente. Y dicha esencia cobró más vida que el resto, expandiéndose alrededor y envolviéndolo, pero no le molestó, al contrario, le llenó de placidez._

 _Entonces, un ligero cosquilleo se inició en su pierna derecha, justo por encima de la rodilla. Seguido de otro, en la pierna izquierda sobre el mismo lugar. Se sentía como el roce de una pluma, leve y agudo pero constante, y siguió allí hasta que dejó de ser una fricción y se convirtió en una caricia._

 _Abrió los ojos con asombro, alguien lo estaba tocando y él ni cuenta se había dado, pero a quien miró le hizo quedar con más desconcierto que al inicio._

— _Ava…_ — _susurró sorprendido._

 _Era ella, inclinada sobre él, recargada con las manos sobre sus piernas._

— _Te he echado de menos_ — _le dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza y sonriéndole con una dulzura de la que él sólo era merecedor_ — _Demasiado…_ — _ronroneó, inclinándose un poco más, y al enano se le atoró la respiración al observar cómo iba vestida._

 _Puede que Thorin no sea un experto en la catalogación de ropa fémina, pero tampoco era lo bastante estúpido para no saber que llevaba puesto Hermione. Se trataba de un salto de cama, delgado, casi vaporoso y transparente; de color blanco… o, ¿beige? Tal vez era color vainilla._

" _¡Con un diablo! ¡¿Y eso a mí qué carajos me interesa?!" maldijo, porque lo que en verdad merecía su total atención era el delicado broche que mantenía sujeta la prenda, justo en el área bajo los pechos._

— _Thorin…_ — _la escuchó llamarlo con suavidad._

— _¿S-si?_ — _¡Oh, por Mahal! ¿Acababa de tartamudear?_

 _Hermione se terminó por inclinar más, ejerciendo presión en el agarre de sus manos sobre las piernas del hombre, mientras se acercaba sin reservas hasta el rostro del enano._

— _No tienes ni la más remota idea de todo lo que pasa por mi mente cuando el deseo que siento por ti, crece dentro de mí_ — _le dijo, emitiendo un largo ronroneo a la vez que acariciaba su nariz con la suya_ — _Las tentaciones como tú, merecen pecados como yo, ¿lo sabes?_

 _Escudo de Roble emitió un gemido, y al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacía atrás, las manos de Hermione subieron, apretando la carne del muslo hasta llegar a sus entrepiernas pero sin tocar entremedio de ellas. La escuchó reír, era claro quien se había convertido en su punto de entretenimiento, y casi estuvo por reclamarme, pero un nuevo movimiento y el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo le hizo olvidar su disgusto._

 _Cuando levantó la cabeza, la miró sobre él, con las piernas abiertas y directamente sentada sobre su erección. Hermione le guiñó un ojo y sin darle tiempo a razonar, se movió y continuó haciéndolo, suave y en letargos círculos. Thorin apretó los dientes, esa condenada mujer iba a matarlo. Y mientras él la ayudaba, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas, la sintió comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa._

 _Sin soportarlo un minuto más, Thorin escaló en el cuerpo de su mujer. Tocando desde lo ancho de las caderas, la curvatura de la cintura y enumerando las costillas, hasta que sus dedos rozaron con la piel abundante de los pechos. Por un momento se preguntó si es que Hermione llevaba algo más que sólo esa prenda encima, pero cuando observó los pezones sobresalientes a través de la tela, su cerebro se desconectó por completo. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, cubrió con una mano el seno derecho._

— _¿Sucede algo malo?_ — _preguntó juguetón, Hermione había soltado un brinquito seguido de un agudo gemido. Ejerciendo presión con el pulgar sobre el pezón, añadió:_ — _¿Acaso a la gatita se le acabaron los juegos?_

 _Hermione lo miró con los ojos centellantes y dorados._

— _Te sorprendería saber lo que deseo en este momento en mi boca_ — _y en un rápido movimiento, Thorin se encontró totalmente recostado sobre el diván. Con la camisa desabrochada y el pecho expuesto, seguido del sonido del cuero que mantenía sujetos sus pantalones, desatándose._

 _La miró incrédulo, mientras ella bajaba lo suficiente del pantalón hasta que su miembro fue liberado. Dándose a presenciar erguido y en su total longitud._

— _Prometo que no te morderé…_ — _Thorin sintió un tirón en los testículos_ — _A menos que me lo pidas_ — _y le guiñó un ojo. Pero justo antes de que Hermione descendiera, él la detuvo un momento._

— _Ava…_ — _alzando el brazo, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha y Hermione le correspondió, recargándose en ella_ — _Tal vez no pueda darte lo mejor del mundo, pero sí lo mejor de mí._

 _Ella lo miró asombrada, al parecer no esperaba esa clase de confesión por parte del enano. Y aunque Thorin se sintió un estúpido romántico, se sentó y la tomó con delicadeza por la cara, acercándola. Sólo cuando el escaso espacio entre ambos le permitió apreciar a detalle el dorado de sus irises, añadió en Khuzdul:_ — _Lo que trato de explicarte es que… Menu tessu._

— _Thorin…_ — _susurró, Hermione._

 _Un segundo después, los labios de Thorin tocaron los suyos. No fue un beso como cualquiera, no fue uno de esos que se desembocan para iniciar otro ritual. No. Fue un beso que permaneció siendo eso, un beso. Tierno, suave, delicado… Dándose el tiempo para medir los labios del otro. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró con una infinita atención, sin siquiera parpadear, con un nuevo brillo abrazándole lo dorado de los ojos. Y Thorin se preguntó qué podría estar pasando por su mente. Entonces la miró mover los labios, como si estuviera diciéndole algo, pero no escuchó lo que dijo, la voz de la muchacha se había silenciado por completo._

Despertó con la respiración acelerada, latiéndole el corazón a un ritmo tan frenético que cuando trató de incorporarse, tuvo que volver a recostarse para impedir que el mareo repentino le hiciera caer. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, ejerciendo presión, como si tratara de evitar que una posible jaqueca comenzara a afectarle. Trataba de normalizarse, de que sus pensamientos se estabilizaran y que el horrible mareo desapareciera; sobre todo, la evidente erección que aún mantenía dentro de sus pantalones. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse.

Cuidando de que el golpe en el costado no le afectara tanto al incorporarse, el enano se recargó en la pared, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la otra pared. Ese sueño. Había sido tan real, lo hubo sentido tan exacto que ahora que se encontraba despierto, maldecía a gritos internos el no continuar dormido. Se hallaba furioso, iracundo y con una enorme aflicción en el pecho. Al menos la miraba, aunque fuera en sus sueños, podía verla. Tocarla, besarla, hablar con ella. Y allí, justo en esos momentos, ni siquiera el sonido de su voz le era permitido.

Se odiaba, se detestaba en grandes niveles. No sabía donde se encontraba, no tenía ni la más remota idea si es que la habían lastimado. Lo único con lo que contaba eran las dos ocasiones donde la escuchó gritar, y eso, fue hace mucho tiempo. Soltando un suspiro, recargó la cabeza en la pared y recordó el sueño. Había una parte de él que le era más importante que el resto; no es que no apreciara una visión tan sensual de su mujer como la que se le había presentado en su ensoñación; pero la última parte, justo donde él le explicaba la importancia que ella tenía en su vida… Comenzaba a sentir que nunca podría decírselo, al menos, en persona, a la Hermione real.

Fue entonces que la voz de uno de sus camaradas, del enano de gracioso sombrero, comenzó a escucharse. Curioso, guardó silencio mientras prestaba atención a la entonación que Bofur vocalizaba.

 _Hubo una vez un rey en trono tallado,  
en grandes salones de piedra,  
de bóvedas de oro y suelos de plata  
y poderosas runas sobre la puerta.  
La luz más radiante de la Luna y las Estrellas  
brillaban en la oscuridad, en lámparas de cristal  
el velo de la noche jamás las oscurecían  
ardían siempre en su resplandor.  
Los cielos se han ensombrecido,  
las colinas han envejecido,  
las llamas de las forjas se han extinguido;  
ya no suenan canciones,  
no se forjan más metales,  
en los salones de Durin el mal perdura  
la oscuridad ha cubierto su tumba  
en Moria, en khaza-Dum.  
Pero todavía las estrellas brillan libres  
en el frío e imponente Lago Espejo,  
allí descansa su corona,  
hasta que Durin despierte de nuevo_

Era la canción de Durin, El Inmortal, Rey de Khazad-dûm.

Aún podía recordar cuando su abuelo solía narrarle las hazañas del hermano mayor de los Siete Padres de los Enanos. De cómo fundó y gobernó la gran ciudad subterránea de Khazad-dûm. La manera en que creó el linaje de los enanos barbiluengos, al que por él se conoció como _Casa de Durin_. Y como tras su muerte, hubo otros cinco Durin, tan parecidos al primero en apariencia y carácter que se pensaba que era en verdad _El Inmortal_ que se había reencarnado en alguien de su linaje. Una risa involuntaria se le escapó. También lograba recordar las veces que su padre y abuelo solían decirle que tal como ellos, él también terminaría contándoles todas estas leyendas a sus hijos.

" _Hijos…"_ pensó _"Hermione… Ava…"_

Imposible. No podía, simplemente no lograba tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera la canción que Bofur cantó le ayudaba a quitarle algo de pesar. Se sentía tan impotente, tan débil e insignificante. La había escuchado gritar, no una sino dos veces; dos veces en las que él no estuvo para ayudarla, para impedir que le hicieran daño. ¿Qué clase de esposo permite que algo así suceda? Claramente, no estaba protegiéndola como había jurado hacerlo. Que deshonra más grande para un enano que ha elegido tener una esposa y no era capaz de cuidar de ella.

Ni siquiera recordaba la manera en que podría vincular su mente con la de ella. Todas las ocasiones donde entablaron una conversación telepática, había sido Hermione quien la diera a fluir, era la magia de la muchacha la causante de que todo ello se lograra. Y le aterraba imaginar lo que pudieron haberle hecho a su mujer para que en todos esos días que llevaban encerrados, ella no usara su magia para enlazarse con él. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo realizarlo? Hermione le había dicho que la magia de ella podría ser utilizada por él, pero que para ello se necesitaría práctica, y eso era lo que menos tenía.

" _Hermione"_ pronunció su nombre, y lo volvió hacer _"Hermione…"_

Dos niveles más abajo, entre medio de las oscuras celdas del tercer piso de los calabozos, encerrada e incomunicada, se encontraba ella. Sentada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza recargada contra la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, ni pensando, solamente estaba allí… Quieta e inmóvil.

" _Hermione"_ abrió los ojos, acababa de escuchar una voz. Se quedó atenta, al acecho de volver a escuchar lo que creyó oír, pero no volvió. Gruñendo, maldijo a su mente por jugarle sucio, haciéndole creer cosas que no estaban sucediendo. Cerrando los ojos, volvió a recargarse en la pared _"Hermione"_.

Ahora sí que estaba completamente segura que había escuchado una voz, llamándola. Una vez es para creer que se está perdiendo la cordura, pero dos veces, es para intuir que algo está sucediendo. Frunciendo el ceño, cerró los ojos y se concentró, entonces, la volvió a escuchar: _"Hermione"_

—Thorin…—era él, se trataba de Thorin llamándola.

Una ola de euforia le embargo, estaba escuchando la voz de Thorin en su mente. Y eso sólo indicaba que el testarudo enano había encontrado la manera de volver a enlazarlos. Tal vez inconscientemente, porque bien sabía que la práctica no era el fuerte de Escudo de Roble. Además, eso también señalaba que la magia de contención que el collar ejercía no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque de lo contrario, no podría estar escuchando la voz de Thorin, para ello se necesitaba que su propia magia fluyese sin impedimentos. En pocas palabras, el collar no estaba haciendo del todo bien su trabajo. Y eso significaba que ella podría comunicarse con el enano.

Enderezándose, Hermione trató de responder a la voz de Thorin, pero en cuanto hizo el mínimo esfuerzo en utilizar su magia, sintió una descarga recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Al parecer el collar si funciona. Puede que tenga fisuras que pasa por alto, pero cuando debe evitar que use la magia, lo hace bien—dijo, emitiendo leves quejidos. Esa maldita descarga había dolido como mil infiernos.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, se percató que la voz de Thorin ya no se escuchaba. El collar no sólo había vuelto a clausurar sus poderes, sino que también el pequeño enlace que Escudo de Roble logró abrir. Fúrica, emitió un gruñido que aumentaba de tono bajo a alto. Levantándose, se dirigió un poco tambaleante hacia la entrada de la celda, pero una fuerza la obligó a quedarse justo a un metro de la puerta.

Lanzando otro gruñido, seguido de una maldición demasiado malsonante para una mujer, Hermione observó la larga cadena que se hallaba clavada a la pared y se enganchaba al bozal que llevaba puesto. La leontina era larga, lo bastante para darle el espacio necesario para moverse dentro de la celda, más no lo suficiente para permitirle llegar hasta las rejas de la puerta.

—¡Esto no me detendrá!—exclamó, y enrolló el largo de la cadena en su brazo derecho, jalando y tirando hasta que los pernos que mantenían sujeto el anclaje, cedieron. Aunque sólo fue un poco.

Gruñendo, se dio cuenta que eso sería todo lo que podría sacarle de provecho a ese maldito anclaje y los pernos. Dándose vuelta, estiró los brazos, tratando de alcanzar la puerta, pero sólo logró rozar con la punta de los dedos el frío metal de los barrotes. Dejando caer los brazos, se dijo que si no podría acercarse a la puerta y tratar de observar el lugar donde se hallaba, entonces utilizaría otros métodos. Y gritar era el principal de ellos.

—Thorin…—su voz no fue tan fuerte como lo esperaba. Bueno, era natural, no había tomado agua en los últimos días—Thorin—volvió a tratar, está vez, sonó un poco más fuerte. Acumulando saliva en su boca, la tragó para remojar su garganta, y justo antes de volver a gritar, se pasó la lengua por los labios:—¡Thorin!

Frunció el entrecejo, por un momento, creyó escuchar una voz; una clase de grito que era silenciado, como si se encontrara a la distancia.

Se sujetó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Al parecer las alucinaciones todavía seguían presenciándose, y si continuaba por este camino, al ritmo que iba, muy pronto terminaría tan loco como una vieja cabra. Dáin se lo había dicho una vez, aunque se encontraba parafraseándolo, porque él hizo uso de otras palabras: _"La locura es la cosa más sensata que un pedazo de basura puede tener, y en veces, eso resulta ser lo más interesante que tiene un hombre. Si yo no hiciera, al menos, una locura al año, me volvería loco. Y pensar que algunas personas nunca enloquecen. Pero que vida verdaderamente horrible deben tener…_ No se encontraba de acuerdo con su primo, aunque tampoco le llevaba la contraria, simplemente no entendía cuál era la extraña relación de la locura y Dáin. Tal pareciera que ese fuera su matrimonio, no el que tenía con Valka.

Pero sus recuerdos fueron sustituidos, cuando un nuevo grito aislado fue escuchado.

—¡Thorin!—de acuerdo, alguien estaba gritando su nombre. Prestando atención, afinó el oído y, entonces, lo volvió a escuchar:—¡Thorin!

—Hermione…—susurró impresionado. Era ella. Era su voz. Hermione le estaba gritando. Ni siquiera tuvieron que pasar segundos, cuando corrió hacia la puerta—¡Hermione!—gritó, secundando la voz de la muchacha—¡Hermione!

Ella sonrió, había funcionado. Tomando más aire, continuó. Y tardó mucho para que el resto de la compañía escuchara los llamados entre ambos, reaccionando y pegándose a los barrotes de sus celdas para participar en la conversación.

—¡Conozco esa voz, se trata de Hermione!—exclamó Bofur.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó Ori.

—¡Bendito sea Mahal, es ella!—vociferó Balin.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Alguien la mira?—cuestionó Fili.

—¡Hey, Mestiza! ¿Dónde diablos estás metida? —gritó Dwalin, con ese característico ademán de maldecir y nombrarla por esa etiqueta.

Y ella los escuchó, pero lejos de molestarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue reír… ¡Diablos! Los extrañaba a todos, de verdad. Más a uno en particular.

— _¡Ava!_ —respondió en un grito, y lo hizo de nuevo, pero está vez en Khuzdul— _¿Estás bien?_

Hermione sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones, era Escudo de Roble.

— _Si_ —mintió un poquito, hablando en la misma lengua— _¿Y tú?_

— _Con el genio de siempre, ya lo sabes_.

— _¡Bofur, cállate!_ —lo reprendió Balin, este momento no era para que el resto de la compañía se anduviera metiendo.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

— _Ava, ¿dónde estás?_ —le preguntó. Esa era la pregunta que debía haber hecho desde el inicio, pero justo antes de que ella le respondiera, un guardia se presentó en los calabozos.

—Suficiente, ¡Cállense ahora mismo!—gritó, haciéndose notar en todo el nivel, incluido en el piso inferior donde se hallaba Hermione.

Pero es de sabios intuir que los enanos no guardarían silencio simplemente porque un guardia lo dictamina, sobre todo si dicho guardia es un elfo. Así que entre medio de alborotos, gritos, exclamaciones y maldiciones, los guardias tomaron la decisión de hacerlos callar por la fuerza, aventándoles agua fría al interior de las celdas. Incluso Thorin recibió su baño helado del día. Y mientras todo esto sucedía, Hermione siguió gritando, continuando llamando a Escudo de Roble, tratando de entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo con los enanos.

—¡Valrohir!—llamó el guardia, y un elfo de alta estatura, rasgos duros y cabellera pelirroja, se presentó—Hazla callar.

—Será un placer.

Thorin observó al alto elfo sonreír con una malicia bailándole en los ojos. Ese maldito trepador de árboles, era el mismo que ayudó a capturarlos en el bosque, aquel que había visto mirando a Hermione con un extraño brillo en su forma de observarla.

—¡No la toques! ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!—gritó, tratando de impedir que él llegara a ella.

Y lo único que logró escuchar fue el estridente sonido de metal siendo golpeado por otro metal. Acompañado por la orden de que se debía guardar silencio, y después de ello, no se escuchó nada más. Cuando el elfo volvió aparecer, el enano lanzó sus maldiciones.

—¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—preguntó, pero el hombre sólo lo miró. Acto seguido, Escudo de Roble observó como el elfo elevaba un mano y la sacudía para deshacerse del líquido oscuro que había sobre sus nudillos. Inmediatamente, Thorin comprendió que se trataba de la sangre de su mujer

—Posee una sangre deliciosa, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Te mataré! ¡Lo juró!—y mientras él seguía gritando, el elfo se retiró, pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de triunfo— _¡Ava! ¡Ava!_ —Thorin continuó llamándola, pero Hermione ya no respondió.

 **[…]**

Volvía a bajar, después que se prometiera que no volvería hacerlo, se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras que llevaban directo a los calabozos. En realidad no le importaba estar rompiendo esa auto-promesa, lo que más le interesaba se encontraba en la profundidad del palacio. Llevaba una maldita curiosidad taladrándole hasta el martirio en lo recóndito de su mente. Lo que inició como una repentina vista, se transformó en una incógnita y después en una necesidad. Y para calmar su ansiedad, requiera cortar de raíz al mal que lo aquejaba. Algo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No se detuvo en observar a los enanos, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo en verificar que todo se encontrara dentro de los márgenes establecidos. Su mente estaba en un punto fijo, más adentro de los calabozos. Y lo siguió repitiendo mientras continuaba bajando los últimos escalones. Sin embargo, justo cuando la planta de su pie tocó el piso donde terminaba la escalera, un cantar a capela capturó su atención. Era el poema que relataba la historia de Luthien Tinúviel y el mortal humano Beren.

 _Tinúviel elvanui_ _  
_ _Elleth alfirin edhelhael_ _  
_ _O hon ring finnil fuinui_ _  
_ _A renc gelebrin thiliol_

—¿Acaso te crees con el derecho para recitar esa canción?—le cuestionó, interrumpiéndola. Esa canción pertenecía a su gente, a su pueblo y sólo los elfos eran permitidos a entonarla—Tú menos que nadie lo posee.

—Lo hago para averiguar cuál sería el imbécil que me ordenaría callarme—respondió, imprimiendo más veneno del que hubiera pensando. Con mayor cizañas, añadió:—Felicidades, _Su Majestad_.

" _Esa maldita sangre sucia_ " pensó fúrico.

—No eres más que una mestiza—dijo, tratando de insultarla—Una mezcla. Un híbrido rechazado sin cultura ni familia. No posees nada.

—¿Y tú lo posees todo?—retrucó haciéndole la pregunta.

Legolas frunció el ceño.

—Mantén la boca cerrada—le amenazó—Te conviene mantenerla de esa manera.

Emitiendo un gruñido, la muchacha se juró que cuando saliera de esa celda, le rompería al maldito elfo la nariz. No una vez como ya lo había jurado, sino dos veces.

—Sigo preguntándome, ¿cuál es la necesidad de mantenerte custodiada? Es obvio que no irás a ningún lado—habló—Sólo resulta un desperdicio el vigilarte—una risa estalló en el lugar, rompiendo la seriedad de las palabras del hombre. Confundido, ignorado y ridiculizado, Legolas preguntó:—¿Cuál es tu risa?

—¿Vigilarme?—preguntó, Hermione, entre risas—Todo este tiempo supuse que eran visitas de tu parte, Orejitas.

No era estúpida, había estado pendiente que la mayoría de las veces era el príncipe quien venía a vigilarla y de paso a molestarla. Además del carcelero o el guardián de las llaves, pero ellos sólo se contentaban con mirar que no estuviera haciendo algo ilícito y se marchaban.

" _¿Orejitas?"_ repitió Legolas, ¿acaso esa mujer acababa de ponerle un apodo?

—Cuida lo que tu lengua dice, mestiza.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua a propósito. Tan fuerte, que el sonido era comparado con el trotar o galope de un caballo.

—Si no quieres escuchar lo que tiene para ti, entonces no vengas.

Legolas dejó salir un resoplo. Esa mujer se atrevía a mofarse en su cara, a insultar y todavía a amenazarlo. Por otro lado, Hermione sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y después no dijo nada más. Prefería ignorarlo que volver a dirigirle la palabra. En cambio, Legolas, dejando su alto temperamento de lado, la estudió. Está era la primera vez que la miraba tan cerca, todas las veces anteriores la mujer se encontraba en el fondo de la celda, arrinconada u oculta en las sombras. Pero en esta ocasión, ella estaba al margen de la puerta, justo sentada a lado de las rejas. Se preguntó, ¿cómo diablos había logrado llegar hasta allí, si la cadena le restringía caminar hasta quedar a un metro de la puerta? Cuando se inclinó a observar el sitio donde el anclaje que sujetaba la cadena se hallaba clavado, observó con gran estupor que dicha placa se encontraba colgando de la pared con algunos de los pernos aún sujetos a la piedra. Al parecer, la mujer había intentado arrancar la cadena y vaya que casi lo lograba, pues estaba sentada junto a la puerta y no a un metro de ella.

" _Todo por un enano"_ se dijo. Y dicho pensamiento, desembocó en la incógnita curiosidad que llevaba para con ella.

Había escuchado los gritos de la mujer y los del rey enano días atrás cuando intentaron comunicarse. Al igual que la preocupación que ambos demostraban uno para con el otro. Y eso le causaba confusión. ¿Qué llevaría a un enano a tomar por esposa a una mestiza? Sobre todo, ¿por qué ella lo había aceptado?

—¿Por qué?—Hermione le miró de reojo—¿Por qué un enano?—preguntó finalmente.

—¡Vaya, ya era hora!—exclamó, alzando dramáticamente las manos.

Él no comprendió.

—¿Para qué?

—Quería saber que idiota sería el primero en preguntarme al respecto—le dijo—Y adivina, tú eres el segundo, porque tu padre fue el primero.

Una nueva ira surgió en él, esa mujer definitivamente no conocía los modales. Pero decidió dejar de lado ese insulto y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.

—Te ordeno que me lo digas—dijo duramente.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro, al momento que caían sus hombros, como si estuviera dejando caer una especie de barrera o escudo protector.

—No importa lo que yo tenga para decirte, no lo entenderías.

Si existía algo que el príncipe del bosque no toleraba, era el hecho de que se le dijera que no lograría comprender algo. Porque en lugar de alejarlo, lo motivaba a seguir sobre aquello que desconocía.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—añadió, taladrándola con la mirada.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente un momento, preguntándose, ¿en qué carajos le serviría saber los motivos por los que aceptó a Escudo de Roble? Esa decisión era suya y de nadie más. Ningún ser debería inmiscuirse en lo que no le corresponde, mucho menos por simple fisgoneo. A no ser que se fuera un rey elfo con un carácter prepotente y bastante cruel. Pero este ya no era el caso de Thranduil, sino del hijo del mismo, Legolas. Entrecerrando los ojos, Hermione se debatió intensamente entre si contestar o no a la pregunta del elfo, porque aún no entendía ni encontraba razones válidas para que él deseara conocer el porqué de todo esto. Finalmente, decidió responderle. Total, no perdería nada con hacerlo, no más de lo que Thranduil le había hecho y dicho.

—¿Has caminado en el exterior, Orejitas?

Legolas no entendió la pregunta.

—¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido?—preguntó sarcástico, aunque cuando miró el fastidio en los ojos de la muchacha, se arrepintió—Pero sí, lo he hecho. Un par de veces.

—¿Y qué has visto?

Tomando un poco de sus recuerdos, hizo memoria de un lugar en especial.

—Campos—comenzó diciendo—Enormes campos de-

—Olivos—le interrumpió ella, tomando la palabra—Grandes y bastos campos de olivos donde la tierra se abre y se cierra como un abanico. Donde sobre los enormes olivares se encuentra un cielo hundido que anuncia a la lluvia oscura de fríos luceros. Y más allá, junto a la orilla del río, donde se riza el aire gris, siempre el junco le acompaña—Legolas la escuchó detenidamente, incluso llegó arrodillarse pero manteniendo una distancia entre ambos—Pero eso es sólo un fragmento. E caminado acercándome a la noche, con el mundo desvaneciéndose a mi alrededor y he visto la luz clara invadir todo el aire. Como la ocasión que miré una Luna de Fuego.

—¿Luna de Fuego? —preguntó Legolas, ¿eso era posible?

Hermione asintió.

—Se alzó sobre el camino de Dunland, justo sobre el camino sur con la montaña a la izquierda. Y al dar la vuelta, allí apareció…—sonrió ante el recuerdo—¡Enorme! ¡Roja y dorada! Cubriendo el cielo. Una gran luna de fuego, iluminándolo todo.

—Lo amas—dijo Legolas, pero Hermione no respondió esta vez. Aunque no había necesidad de lo que hiciera.

Ahora lo entendía. Ella no le respondió directamente como alguien lo hubiera hecho, en su lugar, le dio ejemplos, y en cada uno de ellos hacía referencia al sentimiento que profesaba por el enano. Sólo un idiota no lo habría notado. El ejemplo de los campos de olivos, era una metáfora de su cariño. Cuando mencionó que los campos eran grandes y bastos, en realidad estaba hablando su amor por Escudo de Roble. La parte donde el río y el junco se acompañan, hablaba de la compañía que ambos se daban mutuamente. Uno cerca del otro. El fragmento de la noche y la luz clara, era una metáfora de su vida antes de aceptar al enano; donde anteriormente hubo oscuridad, ahora se presenciaba luz que simbolizaba el haber aceptado al rey. Y la Luna de Fuego, bueno, aquel ejemplo relataba la vez que conoció a Thorin.

—Al final tuviste razón.

—¿En qué?—arrugó el entrecejo.

—No lo entiendo, y creo que jamás lo haré—dijo, y Hermione dejó salir una risilla.

—De eso no puedes estar seguro.

Legolas arqueó una ceja, eso tampoco podía afirmarlo ella. Puede que ahora comprendiera el hecho que la mestiza y el enano se encontraban juntos por corresponder los sentimientos del otro. Pero allí mismo también había otra fisura. Entendía que alguien se enlazara con otro por amor, pero el mero sentimiento le era dudoso e innecesario. Incluso al punto de llegar a volverse un estorbo. Sin embargo, él no tenía la culpa de pensar como lo hacía… Levantándose, se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Perdí a mi madre siendo muy pequeño—habló. Hermione se mostró confundida, interrogante ante el hecho de pensar que llevaría al joven príncipe para que le comentara aquello—Mi padre no habla sobre eso. No hay una tumba o un monumento. Es como si nunca hubiera existido.

Lo miró curiosa. Los ojos del capitán se mostraban reflexivos, con un aire de añoranza que sólo aquellos que tuvieron y perdieron algo valioso pueden poseer y dar a mostrar, pero que deciden no hacerlo, y sufrir en silencio. Aunque, no se encontraba de acuerdo con lo último que el príncipe decía.

—Yo no creo que eso sea totalmente cierto—Legolas le lanzó una mirada incrédula—Tal vez no has buscado como se debe. Como en los límites de las fronteras con las Tierras Áridas, allí donde el umbral elfo inicia.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú al respecto? —preguntó—¿Acaso conociste a mi madre?

Hermione soltó un suspiro. No, no había conocido a la esposa de Thranduil, Andrómeda, le parece que se llamó. Pero si llegó a escuchar historias, relatos sobre una mujer de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules, de delicada figura pero con una templanza de acero sólido. Y entre las montañas de libros que leyó durante su estadía en el Valle de Rivendell, también se encontró con la narración que relataba la muerte de la mujer, aunque nunca se mencionó que la causa del deceso fuera un dragón. Eso lo descubrió aquí, después de su acomodada plática con el rey elfo del bosque.

—Sólo es una opinión…—Legolas le miró de una forma cargada de significado. Sin saber decidirse si las palabras de la mujer se trataban de una burla o auténticamente de una ayuda.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, su incognita finalmente tenía respuesta. Sin embargo, su curiosidad seguía latente…

—Mi padre se equivocó respecto a ti—y diablos que eso sí que fue una confesión realmente inesperada. Ahogando el jadeo de sorpresa que amenazó con hacerse oír, Hermione, de haber permanecido con el rostro en perfil durante toda la conversación, giró por completo para mirar al elfo, maniobrando con un poco de dificultad con el bozal cuando viró la cabeza.

" _¿Equivocarse?"_ pensó _"¿qué carajos quería decir con eso?"_

—No eres como él te describió—Hermione arrugó el ceño—Sí, es cierto, eres una mestiza, pero no miró maldad en ti. Sabes controlar tus peores impulsos y eso te diferencia del resto de híbridos que he conocido. Por ejemplo, el día que acorralamos a la compañía de Escudo de Roble pudiste escapar fácilmente, pero no lo hiciste. En lugar de ello te quedaste y protegiste al enano—estaba confundida, eso le estaba resultando bastante incómodo—Incluso tuviste la oportunidad de asesinar a mi padre cuando te interrogó. Si tuvieras la maldad que él dice que tienes, lo habrías hecho. El único fallo que puedo encontrar en ti es la impureza de tu sangre.

" _Eso y el ser la hija de un dragón. Porque de acuerdo a las palabras de tu padre, soy el recuerdo de la bestia que asesinó a su esposa, a tu madre, Orejitas"_ Hermione soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. No le diría lo que pensaba al respecto, pero al menos le aliviaba que alguien tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para percatarse que ella no resultaba ser como las serpientes de fuego. Puede que descendiera de una, pero no llevaba en su interior el deseo y la avaricia de codiciar aquello que no le pertenecía.

—No importa—dijo, quitándole importancia a las palabras que acababa de decir el elfo—Siempre seré una amenaza, sin importar lo que lo demás crean o digan, y no me interesa agradar aquellos que me miran como un trofeo de caza.

Legolas la observó, era cierto, esa mujer no era lo que había esperado ni mucho menos lo que se le había hablado. Siempre llegó a catalogar a los mestizos como seres irracionales que eran llevados por el deseo de matar y causar desastres, pero ahora, con el vástago de dragón que tenía a un lado, ese concepto ya no tenía estructura ni solidez.

—Di lo que quieras, no me harás cambiar de opinión—y sólo se escuchó un _hmp_ de parte de Hermione.

—Vete a la mierda—le dijo en respuesta, tiempo después.

Alzando las cejas, se recordó que no sólo era la sangre mestiza el único punto debatible sobre ella, sino también su tan malsonante vocabulario. Retirándose de la pared, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de la muchacha le hizo detenerse.

—Legolas…—se quedó inmóvil, acaba de llamarlo por su nombre. Virando de perfil, la miró—¿Dónde está?—estaba preguntando por el enano—Por favor, dímelo.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, dudoso. Debatiéndose en una tormenta interna entre si decirle o simplemente ignorarla y retirarse. No le debía nada, no tenía la obligación de responderle, pero la forma en que hubo formulado la pregunta, la manera que sonaron sus palabras y la súplica silenciosa en sus ojos, le hicieron flanquear. Ya antes había visto ese comportamiento, justo en el enano días atrás cuando le pidió de la manera más amable saber el paradero de la muchacha. Entonces, su comportamiento fue tosco y grosero, pero ahora, que entendía la relación entre el enano y la mestiza, no se atrevía a serlo una vez más.

—En el primer nivel, a dos pisos ascendentes de aquí—frunciendo el ceño, agregó:—Se encuentra bien. Gruñendo y gritando, pero estable…

No entendía porque razón le dijo aquello, simplemente pudo haberse quedado callado y decirle donde se encontraba el enano. Después de todo, había sido lo único que ella preguntó.

— _Gracias…_ —volteó a mirarla, ella le acababa de agradecer en su lengua materna. ¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto?

Dando un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Aún con la cabeza pegándole brincos y revoltijos, se detuvo a mitad del recorrido de la escalinata, y miró sobre su hombro, directo hacia la celda donde se encontraba la mestiza. Y desde la distancia, la miró enderezarse, pegarse a la reja y elevar sus ojos hacia los pisos superiores. No logró escuchar lo que dijo, pero por la forma en que sus labios se movieron, supo exactamente lo que la mujer pronunció:— _Thorin…_

Por un momento, le cruzó por el pensamiento la idea de que si la situación fuera diferente, tal vez, la mestiza y él podrían ser amigos.

" _Amigo de una mestiza"_ volvió a pensarlo _"Es la idea más ridícula que he tenido"_ y desechando sus locos pensamientos, terminó por subir.

Nunca se percató de los ojos gris oscuro que observaron toda la interacción que tuvo con la mujer y que, con aire prepotente, desaprobaba dicho intercambio.

 **[…]**

Muy bien, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que este lugar del palacio definitivamente no se trataba de los calabozos. Era demasiado luminoso, blanco, pulcro y limpio, y esas características no coincidían sobre cómo deberían lucir las mazmorras. Al menos desde su punto de vista casero.

Bilbo comenzaba a pensar que nunca encontraría esas endemonias celdas, llevaba días enteros buscando e inspeccionando. Pero no hallaba ningún camino que le indicara que iba por la senda correcta, y no es que tuviera prisa en sacar a la compañía de ese lugar, pero la simple idea de que al salir se toparan con el _cálido_ recibimiento de la banda de orcos, pues… Eso era suficiente para obligarlo agilizarse en su labor. Además, Fawkes deberá estar impaciente, desde aquel día que salió por el río que no había vuelto a ver al halcón.

Comenzó a sentir una pequeña contracción en el estómago. Era la hora de la comida, tal vez sería buena idea que regresara a la cocina para robar algo de pan que a los elfos le sobrara. Y con algo de suerte encontrar, de una vez por todas, el camino hacia los calabozos. Bilbo se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras por donde había ingresado al recinto, pero una voz neutra la detuvo:

—Sé que estás ahí—el hobbit sintió como la sangre se volvía pesada y helada. Dándose vuelta, encontró al Rey Elfo parado justo en medio del pulcro salón, mirándolo—¿Por qué te escondes en la oscuridad?

No sabía que decir o sí es que debía decir algo. Se encontraba tan asustado por saberse descubierto que todo pensamiento coherente escapó de su mente. Ese hombre debía tener un poder impresionante para verlo, a pesar de llevar el anillo puesto.

—Venía a reportarme ante ti—se escuchó una segunda voz.

Echando una mirada a su derecha, Bilbo observó a un alto elfo rubio, el hijo del rey, entrar en el salón e inclinar la cabeza ante su padre como saludo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no era a él a quien le había hecho esa pregunta, sino a su hijo. Y la respiración volvió a sentirse en sus pulmones.

Bien pudo haber aprovechado y marcharse del lugar, pero la insana curiosidad Tuk que en él había, le instó a quedarse y ver dialogar al rey del bosque y su hijo.

—¿La presencia de las arañas sigue dentro de los territorios del bosque? —preguntó Thranduil, caminando por el salón.

—Se han tenido problemas—contestó Legolas.

—¿Problemas?—enfatizó el rey—Ordené que ese nido fuera destruido hace más dos lunas.

—Se limpió el bosque como ordenaste, pero vinieron más arañas, desde el Sur—explicó, comenzando a seguir con la mirada a su padre que no dejaba de caminar por la habitación—Se reproducen en las ruinas de Dol Guldur, si las matáramos de raíz.

Thranduil levantó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

—Creo intuir que la Fortaleza de Dol Guldur se encuentra más allá de la Frontera—Legolas asintió—Limpien nuestra tierra de esas sucias criaturas, es su trabajo.

Frunciendo el ceño, el príncipe lo negó.

—Y cuando las ahuyentemos, ¿qué? ¿No se esparcirán a otras tierras? —le preguntó, era obvio que eso sucedería.

Porque, ¿qué mejor que acabar con todo desde la madriguera principal? Él se ofrecería como voluntario para ir, armaría una guardia con no más de 14 elfos y partiría a la Fortaleza, bastaría con una semana de viaje para eliminar esa plaga de una vez por todas. Aunque claro, Thranduil no pensaba lo mismo, y tenía otros planes.

—Las otras no son de mi interés—le dijo, cortando las posibles ideas que podrían estar surgiendo en la mente de su hijo, y Legolas le miró disgustado—Las fortunas de este mundo surgirán y caerán, pero aquí, en este reino perdurará la pureza de nuestra sangre, Legolas.

—Entonces, ¿la respuesta ante todo es darle la espalda al mundo?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Salvarás la vida de tu pueblo, eso es lo que realmente importa—Thranduil rodeó a su hijo hasta que se quedó parado a su lado—Existen decisiones que un rey debe tomar.

Legolas no se encontraba del todo seguro que dar la espalda a quienes ocupan ayuda, fuera una sabia decisión. Pero Thranduil volvió a meterse, antes de que más ideas comenzaran a tomar forma:—Cuando subas al trono lo entenderás, hijo mío.

Y el príncipe observó a su padre sin decir nada, solamente asintió, aceptando lo que su rey (como padre) le estaba ordenando u aconsejando. En cambio, Bilbo sí que tenía mucho que expresar, no podía creer que se elfo como padre y rey fuera capaz de pensar y actuar de tal forma. Era un ser puramente egoísta y pretencioso. Ese tipo de individuos le provocaban una gastritis involuntaria.

—Valrohir me dijo que has tomado más responsabilidades—Legolas entrecerró los ojos y asintió, cada vez que ese nombre salía de los labios de su padre nunca indicaban nada bueno—¿Se puede saber cuáles?

—¿No te lo ha dicho él?—Thranduil arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta de su hijo, y Legolas se esforzó por no blasfemar—Vigilar de los prisioneros.

El rey emitió un suspiro, largo y suave. Avanzando un par de pasos, se detuvo, pero permaneció dándole la espalda a su hijo.

—¿Sólo a los enanos o también a la mujer?—Bilbo casi pegó un brinco, estaban hablando de Hermione.

—Es una rutina general—contestó.

Thranduil frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado.

—No me creas estúpido—le dijo, encarándolo—Sé de tu cercanía con la mestiza, ¿qué fue lo que te dije respecto a ella?

Legolas se mordió la lengua un poco antes de hablar.

—Padre—dijo suavemente—Hermione no es como el resto de los mestizos, ella-

—¿Hermione?—lo interrumpió bruscamente—¿La acabas de llamar por su nombre?—preguntó, totalmente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Y no fue el único, Bilbo también lo estaba.

—Te aseguro que no es lo es lo que piensas.

El hombre alzó la barbilla y atravesando el salón, dejando a su hijo en el medio, cada uno dándose la espalda, caminó hasta llegar a una mesa.

—Tal vez, eso era antes—habló, vertiendo vino en una copa—Ahora no puedo asegurarlo.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?—preguntó el príncipe—¿Prohibirme acercarme?

Dando un pequeño sorbo, Thranduil lo meditó un poco. Como si estuviera seleccionando la tortura perfecta que implementaría sobre la muchacha de la larga lista que poseía.

—Si es necesario, sí—Legolas apretó la mandíbula, casi rechinando los dientes—No olvides quien eres tú y quien es ella. No permitiré que mi hijo se mezcle con el vástago asqueroso de unos traidores a la sangre, sobre todo con la bastarda de un dragón. Así que te prohíbo toda interacción con la mestiza, ¿escuchaste?

Legolas guardó silencio, pero a Thranduil ese gesto no le agradó. Ofendido por la falta de respuesta, le ordenó:—Responde cuando te hable—Legolas se dio media vuelta y clavó la mirada sobre su padre—Te pregunté, ¿si escuchaste?

Y entre dientes rechinando y ojos como dagas, Legolas asintió al tiempo que pronunciaba un _Sí, Señor_.

Ladeando la cabeza, Thranduil observó a su hijo.

—Bien, puedes marcharte—e inclinando la cabeza, Legolas se marchó, con los ojos de su padre fijos en él.

Pocos segundos después, el rey volvió a hablar:—Valrohir.

Un elfo de alta estatura, duras facciones, cabello pelirrojo atado a media coleta y ojos de un color gris muy oscuro, entró al salón.

—¿Me llamó, Mi Señor?—preguntó, después de inclinar la cabeza ante el rey.

—Vigila a mi hijo—ordenó, con la vista aún prendada por la puerta que Legolas salió—Mantente al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, puede que me diera su palabra pero no confío del todo.

—Como ordene, Majestad—e inclinando una vez más la cabeza, se marchó.

Sólo entonces, el rey desvió la mirada y la clavó en la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano, pero que después depositó en la mesa. En la cara se le notaba una expresión de asco y un profundo disgusto.

Pero quien llevaba un sentimiento que superaba con creces el mal humor del elfo, era el del pequeño saqueador. Bilbo, que había sido espectador de todo, desde la conversación y enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, y después de la orden que le diera a ese guardia de cabellera pelirroja, comenzaba a sentirse nauseabundo con la cruel personalidad del rey. Si este era el tipo de gobernante que cuidaba de la prevalencia de un reino elfico, entonces ni siquiera deseaba conocer al resto de monarcas que habitaban a todo lo largo y ancho de la Tierra Media.

De repente, una nueva figura se hizo presente en el salón.

—Mi señor—llamó con suavidad y se inclinó—Es hora de su tratamiento—y poco después, seis elfos más entraron al lugar.

Bilbo los estudió a todos. Cuatro de ellos eran mujeres, lo sabía por el volumen destacable de su pecho, además de las facciones un poco más finas sobre los ojos, los labios y las mejillas. Pero lo curioso, era que cinco de ellos entró cargando con un algo.

Sigiloso, se acercó un poco.

—Por favor, tome asiento, Majestad—ofreció una elfa, y Thranduil lo hizo de inmediato.

Rodeando a la horda de elfos que trabajaban en acomodar los utensilios sobre la mesa y atender al rey sentado sobre la silla, Bilbo observó de qué podría tratarse todo aquello. Había bandejas con largos tubos de cristal y un caldero con algo hirviendo en su interior, además de vendas y diferentes plantas medicinales y ungüentos. ¿Acaso el rey se encontraba herido o enfermo? Pero lo que miró en la última bandeja le heló la sangre. Porque eso era precisamente, sangre… Oscura y espesa, llenando más de 12 tubos pequeños, y automáticamente, supo de quien era ese líquido vital.

" _Hermione"_ pensó alarmado.

El rey elfo había sacado sangre de Hermione, pero ¿para qué? ¿De qué le serviría? Entonces, la atención frenética del hombrecillo fue capturada por los movimientos de una elfa, quien tomaba entre sus manos una de las vendas y le untaba un poco de ungüento, seguido de algo del jugo del caldero y finalmente vaciarle un frasco entero que contenía la sangre de Hermione.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Bilbo siguió las maniobras de la mujer y como llevaba el paño hasta la cara del rey, y ahora menos le encontraba sentido, ¿por qué haría algo así? Y se lo habría seguido preguntando, de no ser porque Thranduil ladeó la cabeza, dejando ver la enorme cicatriz que portaba sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Bilbo pegó un gritillo, pero fue tan agudo y susurrante que ninguno de los elfos le prestó atención.

—¿Cuánto más tendré que seguir con esto?—preguntó el rey.

—No lo sé, Mi Señor—le contestó la mujer que le atendía, y terminaba de colocar el pedazo de venda sobre una parte de la cicatriz.

—¿No lo sabes?—ironizó Thranduil—¿Eres estúpida acaso?

La joven apretó los labios, poniendo más atención en la próxima venda que preparaba.

—La sangre de dragón es poderosa—comenzó explicando—Aunque provenga de una mestiza, posee las cualidades curativas en su totalidad. Tal como un pura sangre-

—Deja la catedra para tus estudios—interrumpió el rey, fastidiado por el constante sermón sin sentido de la mujer, y la joven luchó por no intimidarse.

—Tiempo, Majestad—le dijo en resumen—Se requiere de tiempo para comenzar a observar los resultados.

En cambio, Thranduil frunció el ceño.

—Tiempo es lo que me sobra…

" _Así que para eso quiere la sangre, para sanar la cicatriz de su rostro"_ pensó Bilbo, doblemente impactado. No tenía idea de lo poderosa que era la sangre de Hermione, bueno, había escuchado de Oin lo de los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón, pero esto era superior a todos esos niveles. Y definitivamente, debía sacar a Hermione y al resto de la compañía antes de que le chuparan toda la sangre a la muchacha.

 **[…]**

 _Fuego._

 _Había fuego en todas partes, en todas las direcciones. El lugar se encontraba repleto de humo gris, dificultando la vista y haciendo imposible el respirar. Debía salir de allí, debía hacerlo ahora._

 _Avanzó entre los escombros, corriendo y esquivando los trozos de piedra, pared y techo que caían de las grandes estructuras a sus lados. Estaba en una ciudad en llamas, en vuelta en el fuego. No le interesaba saber cómo se había iniciado el incendio, sino cómo salir ilesa de allí. No pasó mucho cuando encontró finalmente la salida. Un arco enorme de piedra que daba en dirección a una alta montaña, silenciosa y a la vez majestuosa._

 _De repente, todo se volvió borroso y un flasheo de luz la cegó por un segundo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando…_

 _Guerra._

 _Una enorme guerra a las puertas de la montaña. Y entre los contendientes descubrió que un ejército era de enanos, otro de elfos, uno más de orcos y una cuarta armada era de humanos. Sin olvidar mencionar las grandes manadas de huargos cazando en la tierra y las bandadas de águilas surcando el cielo._

 _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

 _Pero todo pensamiento coherente se quedó enfrascado cuando el sonido de espadas y gritos enfurecidos se escuchó. Girando el rostro, localizó a un costado de la montaña, una estructura antigua, en ruinas casi desecha por el tiempo; y sobre ella, se encontraba Escudo de Roble luchando contra Azog 'El Profanador'._

" _No…" pensó alarmada, y se vio telatransportada frente a ellos dos. Pero cuando intentó ir para ayudar a Escudo de Roble, una fuerza invisible la retuvo en su lugar "¡¿Qué demonios?!" luchó, gritó y forcejeó, pero la externa fuerza que se ejercía sobre ella era demasiado fuerte, y al final terminó cayendo de rodillas. Siendo solamente una espectadora de lo que ocurrirá entre el enano y el orco pálido._

 _Con la respiración acelerada, observó los golpes y heridas que se provocaban mutuamente, hasta que en un descuido, Thorin quedó tirado sobre el suelo con el enorme orco sobre él y la espada Orcrist impidiendo que la cuchilla de la bestia se le encajara._

 _Y luchó más, lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que lo haría el enano, incluso ella misma también lo haría. La única forma para matar al orco, era permitir que la cuchilla se incrustara en su pecho para después encajar la espada en el cuello de la bestia. Y eso sucedió, al final Thorin deslizó su espada y el filo de la cuchilla del orco se clavó en su pecho, y después él incrustó Orcrist en el otro, matándolo._

 _Hermione se quedó sin fuerzas, ya no forcejeaba, era como si le hubieran arrancado las energías. Todavía en shock, observó a Escudo de Roble erguirse y comenzar a caminar, pero entre tambaleos terminó cayendo a unos metros del cuerpo del orco._

 _Saliendo de su estupor, Hermione gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él. Ni siquiera se había percatado que ya nada la detenía._

— _¡Thorin!_ — _exclamó su nombre, arrodillándose junto a él._

 _Sosteniéndolo, lo acercó y movió su rostro, pero el enano tenía la vista perdida. Miró la herida sobre su pecho y una angustia le cerró la garganta, al momento que se tapaba la boca con la mano para evitar soltar el llanto. Era grande y había mucha sangre, por todos lados. Incluso ella ya tenía sobre la ropa, la cara, los brazos y las manos._

— _Perdóname…_ — _le escuchó decir, pero Hermione negó una y otra vez con la cabeza._

— _Cállate, no hables_ — _su voz estaba ahogada por la tristeza, pero aun así parecía querer seguir firme._

 _Tosiendo, ella observó como la sangre comenzaba a salir de la boca del enano y después como este amenazaba con ceder a la inconsciencia. No podía permitir eso, todo menos que cerrara los ojos._

— _No, no, no. Ni siquiera cierres los ojos, ¿me escuchas?_ — _le ordenó, tomándolo fuertemente por la cara, ejerciendo presión en sus mejillas para que la mirara_ — _¡No te atrevas a dejarme!_

 _Y contrario a todo lo que el enano podría haber hecho, él sólo le sonrió. Hermione le miró confundida, asustada, furiosa. ¿Qué había de graciosos en todo eso? Alzando una mano, la colocó con suavidad en el rostro de la muchacha, acunando su mejilla._

— _Eres la única persona por quien me he complicado la vida y bien ha valido la pena. Siempre agradeceré a Mahal por ponerte en mi camino, Ava_ — _Hermione no lo resistió más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, justo en el momento en que la mano de Thorin perdió fuerza y cayó._

— _Thorin…_ — _susurró, su voz se escuchaba estrangulada, apagada, distante…_

 _Inclinándose hacia el cuerpo, Hermione apretó entre sus manos la ropa del enano, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, encorvando la espalda. Sus hombros no temblaban, su llanto y sollozo no eran escuchados, sólo estaba allí, cubriendo el cuerpo inerte de Thorin con el suyo. Hasta que sin soportarlo más, y en un ataque de furia y desahogo, enderezó la espalda de golpe y levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo soltó un grito._

 _No fue un grito común, sino uno que fácil pudo ser un rugido, un bramido enardecido de cólera y desesperación. Uno que volvió rojo el cielo y provocó que la tierra se agrietara. Uno que sólo significaba fuego, muerte y destrucción; una maldición._

Se enderezó de golpe, la respiración le faltaba, se estaba ahogando. Nerviosa y ansiosa, no pudo evitar comenzar a caminar por la habitación, con un temblor recorriéndolo las extremidades, con la horrible escena del enano muerto entre sus brazos.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué mierda quería decir lo que soñó? Hermione no era supersticiosa, pero incluso ella conocía el poder de los sueños y el don de la clarividencia. Jamás fue buena en esas ramas, pero eso no significaba que no le diera importancia cuando algo así sucedía. Ya antes había tenido sueños que se volvieron realidad, pero este, esa condenada pesadilla… Sobre su cadáver se volvería realidad, aunque fuera sólo un sueño o una predestinación, ella impediría que se cumpliera.

 _Mestiza… No puedes evitar que se cumpla algo que ya fue escrito…_ Hermione se detuvo, prestando atención a la oscura voz en su cabeza: _El destino de Escudo de Roble ya está dictado. Nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo…_

Gruñó. Esa voz, esa maldita voz nuevamente. No la había escuchado en mucho tiempo y comenzaba a pensar que no lo volvería a hacer, pero aquí estaba, haciéndole perder más la cordura de lo que ya la había perdido.

 _Sal de mi cabeza…_ le ordenó, pero una risa oscura y ronca se escuchó.

 _No importa cuánto te esfuerces, la muerte del enano será un hecho. Escudo de Roble perecerá ante su propia ambición…_

Hermione terminó por enfurecer.

 _¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?..._ le preguntó.

 _Aún no es el tiempo de dar respuestas…_ y la voz se fue alejando, poco a poco, hasta llegar a ser solamente susurros en el ulular de los ecosos sonidos del palacio. Pero incluso así, Hermione podía seguir escuchando la misma palabra una y otra vez: _Mestiza… Mestiza… Mestiza… Mestiza…_

Como odiaba esa maldita catalogación, la detestaba a morir literalmente. Renegaba porque le llamaran de esa forma, y nada podía hacer al respecto, sólo gruñir y advertir que no lo volvieran hacer. Pero a donde sea que fuera, ese horrible letrero se encontraba pegado en su frente.

De repente, el sonido de metal contra metal fue escuchado. Volteando hacia la puerta, se encontró con quien menos lo esperaba.

—Hola, preciosa.

Era ese maldito elfo, aquel de cabellera pelirroja que participó en la captura de la compañía, aquel que la golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada para que guardara silencio y aquel de mirada gris que no le agradaba nada. Tal como la de ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?—Hermione no dijo nada y el elfo hizo un puchero infantil—¿Por qué no? Hace tan sólo unos días que te escuché gritarle a los enanos y entablar una conversación con el príncipe—apretó la mandíbula, ¿acaso la estaba vigilando de manera más personal?

Permaneció callada, con una posee defensiva y alejándose de la puerta. El hombre rió al ver lo que hacía y alzando la mano, le mostró una llave que colgaba de una cuerda. Hermione supo que se trataba de aquella que abría la suya. Entonces lo escuchó lanzar un suspiro y dijo:—Tardé más de lo planeado para hacer esta copia—la cuerda de la llave bailaba en sus dedos—Y espero que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Hermione se tensó al instante, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba el resto de los guardias? Las rondas se realizaban cada tres horas, era obvio que pronto uno vendría y se llevaría al elfo, ¿no? Pero entonces sintió un golpe de realidad, las rondas de cada tres horas habían sido los primeros días que llegaron a los calabozos, ahora la vigilancia se realizaba cada seis horas. Y la última no llevaba ni dos horas de haberse hecho.

Con la consternación apretándole la garganta, la muchacha miró como el hombre dio un vistazo a su alrededor antes de ingresar la llave en la hendidura, darle media vuelta, abrir la puerta enrejada y entrar en el calabozo, semi-cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ella le lanzó un gruñido de advertencia que hizo detener al hombre, claramente precavido. Había visto lo que la mujer le hizo al sanador y al que estuvo después del otro. Recorriéndola con los ojos, se detuvo un momento en su cabello.

—Me gustaba tu cabello largo, es una lástima que lo cortaran. Pero eso no quita la salvaje hermosura norteña que hay en ti. Tan indomable…—le dijo, sin despegar la mirada y ella estrechó los ojos—Dime, ¿el enano ya te ha montado lo suficiente o continúas siendo estrecha y apretada?

Hermione rugió, enseñándole los colmillos.

" _Ese maldito idiota"_ pensó colérica.

—Será más fácil para los dos si eres receptiva—y ese comentario le provocó un asco en el estómago.

—Vete al infierno—fue su única contestación.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿En verdad quieres hacerlo de esta manera?—le preguntó curioso—Dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto, el collar te domina por completo y eso ya lo comprobé, preciosa.

La mestiza rechinó los dientes, el imbécil estaba hablando de la vez que la golpeó para callarla, y eso precisamente es lo que deseaba hacer, callarlo. Pero no temporalmente, sino de una forma que fuera eterna, bajo tierra y con la lengua arrancada. No obstante, volvió a escuchar que le decía algo más:—Te puedo asegurar que terminara gustándote—le guiñó un ojo—Y será tanto que al final desearás tenerme a mi adentro en lugar del enano.

De acuerdo, hasta aquí era su límite de paciencia.

—Chúpasela al cabrón que mejor le sepa—le dijo.

La expresión en el elfo cambió. Antes se mostraba juguetona, lasciva y lujuriosa, pero ahora sólo se mostraba crueldad en sus oscuros ojos grises.

—Tengo una mejor idea—habló, rompiendo el silencio—Gastar mi tiempo contigo y tu sucia boca.

Un segundo después, el hombre se dejó ir contra ella, apresándola contra la pared a su espalda. Sujetándola por las muñecas, tratando de mantener las garras de la mujer lejos de su cuerpo, mientras que él se repujaba y frotaba contra ella.

—Esto te gusta, ¿no?—le dijo, hablándole en el oído—Que sea a la fuerza…

Trató de usar sus piernas para hacerlo tambalearse y caer, pero no funcionó. Y la opción de liberar sus brazos no era una, el maldito collar dominaba el uso de su fuerza y magia, era como una mujer mortal sin nada con que defenderse o eso creía el elfo. Moviendo la cabeza, Hermione alzó la barbilla y con la punta inferior del bozal, dio un corte sobre la garganta del hombre quien la soltó al sentir el dolor agudo. Y acto seguido, Hermione le golpeó en una zona específica de las piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas y después con la bota le pateó la cara. Pero cuando trató de volver hacerlo, el elfo la sujetó del tobillo y la lanzó contra el suelo.

—¡Maldita perra!—gritó, al mismo tiempo que la azotaba por segunda vez. Hermione emitió un fuerte rugido y el hombre rasgó un pedazo de su ropa y la metió entre las aperturas del bozal, directo hasta su boca—¡Cállate!—volvió a gritarle, casi atragantándola con la tela.

Podía sentir el dolor sobre su cuello, y aunque se encontraba sangrando, no se iría, la herida no era profunda, sólo se trataba de un corte superficial. Se quedaría y le enseñaría a esa maldita mestiza buenos modales.

—Esto pudo ser diferente, ¿lo sabes?—habló, mientras con una mano le sujetaba los brazos sobre la cabeza y con la otra, trataba de desabrocharse los pantalones—Disfrutaré al observar la expresión que ponga Escudo de Roble cuando le comente lo que le hice a su preciosa esposa.

Los ojos de la mujer centellaron y una irracionalidad pudo leerse en ellos, además de un único propósito: _asesinar a ese elfo_.

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y después la impulsó con fuerza al frente, golpeando el puente de la nariz del hombre. El elfo gritó y se enderezó, sujetándose la zona dañada con ambas manos. Hermione todavía tumbada, le lanzó una patada al estómago que lo hizo doblarse. Cuando trató de desenvainar la espada que llevaba en su cintura, Hermione lo golpeó en la muñeca obligándolo a soltar la espada y después enrollo el brazo del hombre con una de sus piernas. Valrohir, con la nariz sangrante, miró a la muchacha pero sólo observó dos ojos de fuego sin pensamiento que le devolvían la mirada. Componiendo una mueca, que simuló ser una sonrisa, Hermione se deshizo del pedazo de tela que el elfo le puso y flexionó la pierna. El sonido del hueso rompiéndose se escuchó, seguido del grito del elfo.

Con el brazo colgándole, Valrohir tomó el mango de la espada con la otra mano e irguiéndose, se dejó ir contra la muchacha pero Hermione le rodeó en un giró y le golpeó en la parte trasera de las rodillas, además de uno entre medio de las piernas. Sujetando la pierna derecha del hombre, lanzó un golpe con el codo seguido de otros sobre el perfil de la rodilla, doblándola hacia el lado contrario y rompiéndosela. El hombre volvió a gritar, seguido de un agudo gemido, y mientras se retorcía en el suelo, sacó una pequeña daga que clavó en el muslo de la muchacha, apartándola.

—¡Alto!—gritó una voz, pero Hermione no le escuchó—¡He dicho que paren!—volvió a demandar, pero ambos estaban tan enfrascados en la pelea que no escuchaban a la tercera presencia.

Cuando Hermione logró sacar el cuchillo, lo encajó sobre la mano ilesa del hombre y él gritó de nuevo, pero la muchacha lo silenció metiéndole el pedazo de tela que antes él usó con ella. Tomando la larga cadena del bozal, la enrolló en el cuello del elfo y tiró de ella comenzando a ahorcarlo. Valrohir llevó su mano, sangrante, hasta el cuello de la chica y jaloneó del collar, lastimándola y por un momento ella disminuyó la fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para soltarlo. Enfurecida, Hermione tomó entre sus piernas el brazo del hombre y lo enrolló, impidiéndole usarlo, mientras que ella volvía a tirar de la cadena.

—¿Es así como te gusta?—le preguntó, ironizando las palabras que el hombre antes le dijo y con la voz cargada de furia, imprimía más fuerza en el agarre—¡Maldita escoria!

Ni siquiera los gritos externos que se escuchaban en los pisos superiores o los numerosos sonidos de botas bajando las escaleras hasta ellos, hizo apartar de su mente la meta de matar a ese hombre. Media docena de guardias entraron en la celda, jaloneando y logrando separar al elfo de la mestiza.

—¡Quítense!—Valrohir empujó a quienes le sujetaban—¡Mataré a esa maldita mestiza!—y sin decir nada más, se fue nuevamente contra ella.

Hermione lo recibió con las manos listas para atacarlo, y así lo hizo. Montándose sobre su espalda, le clavó las garras en los perfiles del rostro, imprimiendo más ahínco en la parte izquierda de la cara y logrando arrancarle por completo la oreja.

—¡Sepárenlos, ahora!—demandó la voz del inicio, y aunque tardaron más que la primera vez, los guardias lo hicieron. Observando el estado del elfo, añadió:—Que lo atienda un sanador—y cuatro de los seis guardias se lo llevaron, arrastrando literalmente.

Los otros dos permanecieron dentro de la celda, reteniendo a la muchacha contra el suelo. Legolas la observó un momento y después añadió:—Suéltenla—los guardias se miraron entre sí dudosos y después al príncipe, pero al final lo hicieron—Salgan…—dando una breve inclinación, obedecieron.

Pasó un momento antes de que el capitán comenzara acercarse a la muchacha, quien se mostró nuevamente a la defensiva ante el avance. Gruñendo y erizando el pelaje como un gato salvaje. Legolas alzó las manos en señal de rendición, dando un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo cierto espacio entre ambos.

—No te haré nada—le dijo—Sólo voy a quitarte el bozal… ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Hermione le miró largamente, indecisa, pero finalmente inclinó la cabeza mostrándole los seguros. El joven príncipe acercó sus manos, cuidadoso, parando de vez en cuando al escuchar un siseo-gruñido por parte de la muchacha. Cuando alcanzó los seguros del bozal, los deslizó con cuidado para no lastimarla más y finalmente la liberó. Hermione comenzó a mover la mandíbula, esa cosa le había entumecido la mitad de la cara…

Dejando sobre el suelo el bozal, Legolas observó un poco más a la mujer. Se le miraba furiosa y nerviosa, e instintivamente trató de ayudarla. Pésimo error. Primero porque nunca debes acercarte a un dragón cuando se encuentra fuera de sus sentidos racionales. Y segundo, jamás, toques el cabello de una mujer que se encuentra casada. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Legolas, acercarse y tocarle el cabello; una acción que Hermione no se tomó a bien y se lo dio a demostrar de una manera bastante directa.

Girándose hacia él, la mano de Hermione se transformó en un puño que se estrelló contra su nariz. Desprevenido, se tambaleó hacia atrás y apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a cerrar la puerta de la celda, cuando la mestiza se encontraba recargada en la reja, observándolo con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Llevándose una mano a la nariz, miró sangre y la sintió chueca, la mujer le acababa de romper el tabique.

Ella le lanzó un gruñido y Legolas arqueó una ceja, ¿así agradecía que la salvara? Entonces sus ojos captaron un detalle sobre la cara de la mujer, la sangre. Alguna era fresca, pero otra se encontraba bastante seca. Emitiendo un _hmp_ se marchó. Y mientras subía las escaleras, logró escuchar como la mujer lanzaba un grito.

— _¡Vuelve a intentarlo, maldita rata, y te juro que te cortó la verga!_ —no estaba seguro de lo que dijo, pero no era dirigido a él, sino a Valrohir.

Cuando llegó al primer nivel, miró a los enanos expectantes sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido. Sobre todo después de observar como arrastraban a un elfo con la mitad de la cara destrozada. Pero sus ojos se desviaron a la celda de uno en particular, Escudo de Roble, quien le escudriñaba con odio. Limpiándose la sangre que goteaba, se fue, debía averiguar lo que pasó y Valrohir se lo diría, aunque tuviera que sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.

Horas después del incidente, Hermione despertó, se encontraba cansada y adolorida, el maldito elfo le lastimó la zona donde el collar se enganchaba y le dolía hasta el respirar. Al menos ya no tenía puesto el horrible bozal y eso lo agradecía enormemente. Suspirando, se dijo que sería una bendición tener un poco de agua limpia para beber y limpiarse la sangre seca de la cara, pero nadie en ese palacio le llevaría. Paseando la vista por la celda, sus ojos captaron un objeto particular en la entrada de la celda, cuando se acercó, se encontró con un pequeño cuenco con agua y algunos paños limpios junto a él. No necesitaba preguntar para saber quién se los había traído.

La muchacha los tomó y comenzó a limpiarse. Y mientras lo hacía un pensamiento abordó a su mente: el hijo de Thranduil no era cruel como su padre, sólo aparentaba serlo. Ella se había equivocado, pero claro, no es como si fuera a admitirlo en voz alta o decírselo. Bastaba con que se lo dijera ella misma en la profundidad de su mente. Porque Hermione jamás se ha equivocado y aunque llegara hacerlo (tal como ahora) seguiría teniendo la razón, pese a quien le pese.

 **[…]**

Por fin, luego de días interminables de esa vida furtiva, observando y siguiendo a los guardias y aprovechando todas las oportunidades, Bilbo Bolsón encontró la manera más discreta y segura para lograr sacar a la compañía de los calabozos del reino. Y como habrán adivinado, al final rescató a sus amigos, y así es como sucedió:

Todo estaba en su orden. El descubrimiento del portalón sobre el río, que días atrás había hecho, era lo mejor de todo. Estaba abierto a menudo, pues mucha gente iba y venía por la compuerta. Pasó mucho tiempo descubriendo la manera en que haría para meter a la compañía en el río y sacarlos, sin ser vistos, por el portalón. Y así fue un día cuando escondido detrás de uno de los barriles más grandes, Bilbo descubrió las escotillas y para qué servían, y escuchando la charla de los sirvientes del rey, se enteró de cómo el vino y otras mercancías remontaban los ríos, o cruzaban la tierra, hasta el Lago Largo. Al parecer había una ciudad de Hombres que aún prosperaba allí, construida sobre puentes, en aguas adentro, como una protección contra enemigos de toda suerte, y especialmente contra el dragón de la Montaña.

Incursionando en el túnel que pasaba por debajo del palacio y desembocaba directamente en el río y llevaba hasta el portalón, Bilbo se adentró para averiguar qué tan estrecho era el lugar, tratando de medir si trece enanos toscos podrían cruzarlo sin problema. Sobre todo el regordete barrigón de Bombur. Se encontró en un túnel oscuro más no estrecho, lo cual fue un alivio porque era bastante ancho para que la compañía pasara, que se adentraba en el corazón de la colina. Y eso le quitó una preocupación de encima, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que el recorrido del río y el portalón no serían un problema, se le presentaba otro con más importancia. ¿Cómo se transportarían? No dudaba que los enanos supieran nadar, pero no podrían hacerlo hasta llegar donde el río desembocaba en el Gran Lago de la Ciudad de los Hombres. Se ahogarían.

Jaloneándose de los cabellos, pensó y lo hizo frenéticamente. Fue entonces que observó el techo, detallando en él, miró que había sido perforado y tapado con grandes escotillas de roble. Curioso, siguió el tramo hasta el final del túnel, descubriendo que el mismo río salía de las bodegas del rey. Y que en allí se amontonaban barriles y barriles y barriles; pues los Elfos del Bosque, y sobre todo el rey, eran muy aficionados al vino, aunque no había viñas en aquellos parajes. El vino, y otras mercancías eran traídos desde lejos, de las tierras que habitaban los parientes del Sur, o de los viñedos de los Hombres en tierras distantes. Pero la mayoría de ellos, se traían desde la Ciudad del Lago, remontando el Río del Bosque. Justo de la Ciudad de los hombres. Escuchando unas voces por encima de las escotillas de robles, se enteró que cuando los barriles estaban vacíos, los elfos los arrojaban a través de las escotillas, abrían la compuerta, y los barriles flotaban fuera en el arroyo, hasta que eran arrastrados por la corriente a un sitio lejano río abajo, donde la ribera sobresalía, cerca de los lindes orientales del Bosque Negro. Allí eran recogidos y atados juntos por un barquero que los llevaba de vuelta a la Ciudad del Lago para ser rellenados.

Bilbo estuvo sentado un tiempo meditando sobre el plan que esbozaba en su mente: Meter a la compañía en los grandes barriles antes de que fueran lanzados al agua, y de esa manera, lograr que cruzaran el portalón y el arroyo sin temor a terminar ahogados por las fuertes corrientes del río. Alzando la barbilla, orgulloso, se auto-halagó por su destreza mental, sin embargo, el sentimiento no le duró. De acuerdo, ya tenía la manera de escapar, pero aún le faltaba la parte más elemental del plan: Sacar a los enanos de las celdas. Como quien dice sólo tenía media estrategia, y no la más esencial, sino aquella que era de la mitad al final, y no la del inicio a la mitad. Comenzando a sentir una jaqueca, el pequeño hobbit, salió del lúgubre túnel dispuesto a marchar hacia la cocina, el estómago le gruñía y no podría pensar más si el hambre le hablaba a gritar y pujidos. Pero mientras avanzaba entre los pasillo del palacio, su mente siguió maquinando la manera de sacar a los enanos, pero para ello debía encontrarlos primero.

" _Puede un anillo mágico que te vuelve invisible ser algo de veras valioso"_ pensó _"Aunque no es de mucha utilidad entre quince integrantes"_.

Escuchó sonidos a lo lejos, y conforme se fue acercando se percató que se trataba de música. Avanzando sin detenerse, pasó justo enfrente de unas enormes puertas que daban el acceso a un gran salón de color dorado y con troncos de árboles en las esquinas, y las ramas adornaban el techo del lugar. Había mucha gente allí, de aspecto élfico sin duda, vestidos todos de castaño y verde y sentados en círculo sobre cepos de árboles talados. Una hoguera ardía en el centro y había antorchas encendidas sujetas a las paredes de alrededor; pero la visión más espléndida era la gente que comía, bebía y reía alborozada. El banquete era más grande y magnífico que alguna vez hubiera visto, y a la cabecera de una larga hilera de comensales estaba sentado el rey del bosque, con una corona de hojas sobre los cabellos dorados, y a su lado, un joven elfo con una similitud muy parecida al rey. La gente élfica se pasaba cuencos de mano en mano por encima de las hogueras; algunos tocaban el arpa y muchos estaban cantando. Las cabelleras resplandecían ceñidas con flores; gemas verdes y blancas destellaban en cinturones y collares, y las caras y las canciones eran de regocijo. Altas, claras y hermosas sonaban las canciones.

Bilbo entrecerró los ojos, ¿a qué se podía deber tanto regocijo? ¿Acaso se celebrara una fecha para recordar? Y entre las múltiples pláticas que el mediano escuchó, logró indagar que se trataba del _Mereth-en-Gilith_. No tenía idea de lo que eso podría significar, pero al parecer era bastante importante para arma semejante fiesta. Encogiéndose de hombros, se retiró del lugar y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Podría haber tomado algo de comida del banquete, pero no se iba a poner en riesgo de que alguien se tropezara con él, aunque llevara puesto el anillo, y lo descubrieran.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se percató que dos guardias se encontraban allí. Escurriéndose con habilidad, el saqueador llegó hasta los estantes y hurgó en las despensas hasta dar con unos pedazos de pan que guardó en sus bolsillos.

—¿Le has servido la comida a los prisioneros?—preguntó uno de los guardias al otro.

El aludido soltó un sopló.

—Comieron ayer, ¿se les debe dar también hoy?—se quejó, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Bilbo los miró desde su escondite con gesto reprobatorio. ¡Claro que debían comer! ¿Qué clase de guardias eran si no les ofrecían por lo menos las tres comidas a los prisioneros? Entonces Bilbo oyó otra voz entrar en la cocina. Dando media vuelta, se encontró con el mayordomo del rey, un elfo de cabellera oscura y tez blanca, ya antes lo había visto durante sus recorridos en el palacio. El hombre se acercó y observó con fijeza a los dos guardias sentados a la mesa.

—Los barriles de la bóveda debieron haber salido hacia Esgaroth hace horas, el barquero debe estarlos esperando—habló el hombre, recordando haber mirado con reprobación el conjunto de barriles apilados sobre la escotilla, aún sin enviar—Recuerden que deben vigilar a los prisioneros. Dentro de media hora se realizará la próxima guardia—demandó, estrechando los ojos, añadió:—Y no beban del vino que es destinado al rey—y les arrebató las dos botellas que había sobre la mesa.

Dando las buenas noches al jefe de guardia y al guardián de las llaves, se retiró, con las dos grandes botellas de vino oscuro en las manos. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse, un berrido tomó su lugar.

—Odio a Elros, ese viejo metiche y lame botas—dijo el jefe de la guardia—Siempre detrás del rey, tratando de ganar favoritismo.

Galion, el guardián de las llaves, asintió.

—Desde que Valrohir quedará en cama, Elros ha hecho hasta lo imposible por ocupar su lugar…—tomó una copa de la mesa—Espero que el viejo Val se recuperé pronto o una nueva dictadura se alzará.

Inclinándose, estuvo a punto de agarrar una jarra con cerveza pero la mano del jefe de los guardias lo retuvo. Arqueando una ceja, lo miró.

—Ahora ven conmigo—dijo—Prueba el nuevo vino que acaba de llegar. Estaré trabajando duro esta noche, limpiando las bodegas de barriles vacíos, de modo que tomemos primero un trago, para que me ayude a trabajar.

Galion observó con sorpresa una de las botellas que contenía el vino del rey. Creía que todas habían sido celosamente guardadas en las despensas privadas, pero al parecer una no llegó. Riendo con diversión, le ofreció la copa vacía.

—Muy bien —rió Galion— Lo probaré contigo, y veré si es digno de la mesa del rey. ¡Hay un banquete que seguirá hasta entrada la noche, y por dos días más y no habría que mandar nada malo!

—Eso es otro asunto—se quejó el jefe mientras terminaba de llenar dos copas, una para el guardián y la otra para él—Todo el mundo se encuentra arriba, disfrutando del festival, mientras que nosotros nos encontramos acá abajo, cuidando de un montón de barriles vacíos y con la tarea de vigilar a un puñado de míseros enanos.

El guardián se encogió de hombros, a la vez que daba un sorbo a la copa.

—Podrán decir lo que quieran sobre nuestro impetuoso rey, pero tiene un gusto excelente en cuanto a vino se trata—y pasándose la lengua por los labios, volvió a dar el último sorbo a su copa, antes de levantarse—Aquí termina nuestra plática, querido amigo.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó el otro, confundido.

—Debo hacer la siguiente ronda o Elros demandará mi cabeza.

Se escuchó un resoplido en la habitación.

—Deja de lado a esos enanos y ven a sentarte de nuevo a la mesa. Tendremos nuestra propia celebración del _Mereth-en-Gilith_ —propuso—¿Qué dices?—y le volvió a rellenar la copa.

Galion sonrió.

—De acuerdo—concordó—Pero será después de la ronda. No te lo acabes y guárdame un poco, antes de que te pongas más borracho de lo que ya estás.

—No prometo nada.

Tomando las llaves, el elfo se alejó con pasos pesados bajando los pasadizos, llevando la luz de las antorchas y dejando todo a oscuras. Y justo detrás de él, se encontraba Bilbo Bolsón. Cuando el hobbit oyó que el hombre se dirigiría hacia los calabozos, se excitó sobremanera, pues entendió que la suerte lo acompañaba, y que pronto tendría ocasión de intentar aquel plan desesperado. No perdió el tiempo y le siguió. Tenía una oportunidad de escapar y la aprovecharía.

Siguió al elfo hasta que entraron en una especie de pasillo tenue y bastante estrecho, oscuro desde su perspectiva. Pronto se encontró bajando numerosas escaleras talladas que formaban una espiral hasta que llegaron al piso plano. Aquel piso donde las celdas se encontraban, finalmente los había encontrado. Continuó detrás del hombre, echando miradas en cada celda que pasaba; primero observó a Bofur, después a Dori, seguido de Oin, el gordo Bombur, el gruñón de Dwalin, Gloin, los traviesos hermanos Kili y Fili, el viejo Balin, a incógnita de Bifur, Ori, Nori y finalmente, al final de todos, se encontraba Thorin. Soltó un suspiro, los trece enanos estaban bien, algo magullados y amoratados, pero en una pieza. Sin embargo, le hacía falta una integrante.

Dejando a los enanos atrás, continuó el camino del elfo, quien se detuvo al inicio de unas escaleras que parecían descender. Echándole una mirada a lo profundo de ese lugar, Bilbo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, y aún con el mal presentimiento, bajó. Le parecía que fueron dos niveles los que descendieron, pero bien podría estar equivocado, y justo le dio el tiempo para detenerse a centímetros de chocar contra el guardia, al no percatarse que se había detenido de golpe. Inclinándose un poco, trató de ver más allá de lo que la alta figura le permitía, pero sólo observó un pasillo envuelto en oscuridad. Escuchó al hombre soltar una especie de palabra en élfico y después como una voz desde dentro de la oscuridad le respondía. Aunque trató de atravesar al elfo, al final no pudo y tuvo que regresar con él, siendo la cabecera y avanzando con pasos gigantes para que no lo fuera a pisar. Sabía quién se encontraba en ese piso tan oscuro, era Hermione.

Se las arregló para memorizar en cuestión de minutos el camino desde los calabozos hasta las bóvedas, y cuando lo hubo hecho, regresó a la cocina, encontrando al guardián de las llaves y al jefe de guardia sentados a la mesa, en la que había dos jarras grandes de vino y cerveza. Al parecer se acabaron el vino especial del rey más rápido de lo que creyó. Los elfos empezaron a beber y a reír alegremente. Bilbo permaneció al margen, atento hasta que los efectos del vino comenzaran amodorrar a los hombres, pero para ello tuvo que pasar mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Pudieron ser horas las que esperó para ver finalmente que los síntomas de la uva fermentada comenzaron a volver somnolientos a los elfos. No pasó mucho cuando el guardia jefe inclinó la cabeza; luego la apoyó sobre la mesa y se quedó profundamente dormido. Galion continuó riendo y charlando consigo mismo durante un rato, distraído al parecer, pero luego él también terminó por inclinar la cabeza, y cayó dormido y roncando al lado del guardia. El hobbit se escurrió entonces en la bodega, y un momento después el guardia jefe ya no tenía las llaves, mientras Bilbo trotaba tan rápido como le era posible, a lo largo de los pasadizos, hacia las celdas. El manojo de llaves le parecía muy pesado, y a veces se le encogía el corazón, a pesar del anillo, pues no podía evitar que las llaves tintineasen de cuando en cuando, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

 **[…]**

Thorin se sentía demasiado desdichado para que sus propios infortunios continuaran enfadándolo mucho tiempo, y ya estaba pensando en aceptar un trato con el rey elfo (lo que prueba cuan deprimido se sentía). Distraído, se llevó una mano hasta la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón, desanudándolo y abriendo el pequeño compartimiento secreto que llevaba dentro; del cual sacó dos diminutos rollos de papel y la llave que Gandalf le entregó. Dejando la llave a un lado, se concentró en los papeles, desenrollándolos, uno se reveló como el mapa de Erebor y el otro como el retrato que Hermione olvidó en el pórtico de Beorn. Un tesoro que llevaba celosamente guardado consigo.

" _Ava…"_ pronunció en su mente, al momento que recargaba la cabeza contra la pared y cerraba los ojos. La segunda y última conversación que tuvo con Thranduil le había quitado mucha esperanza de los ojos.

—Apuesto a que el Sol está saliendo—se escuchó la voz de Bofur—Amanecerá en un rato.

—Me hubiera gustado acariciar el cabello de mi esposa una vez más—habló Gloin, con el claro pensamiento de que su muerte sería en esa celda.

—Vamos, chicos—animó Balin—Que no hay que perder la esperanza… ¿No es así, Thorin? —pero el rey no respondió.

—Acéptalo, Balin—le dijo su hermano, Dwalin—Estamos jodidos, todos…

—Nunca vamos a llegar a la Montaña—le continuó Ori.

Fue entonces, cuando la vocecita de Bilbo se escuchó:

—Encerrados aquí desde luego que no.

Pronto, los treces enanos se aferraron a las rejas de sus celdas, tratando de averiguar si no habían alucinado la voz del saqueador. Grande y maravillosa fue su sorpresa, observarlo parado en medio de los calabozos con el manojo de llaves en sus manos.

—¡Bilbo!—gritó Kili.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gloin, desconcertado.

—Es Bilbo, es él—dijo Fili, secundando a su hermano.

—Con mil diablos, pero si es nuestro saqueador, ¡ha vuelto!—exclamó Balin.

Pero el hobbit los silenció a todos:—Shh… Deben guardar silencio.

Primero abrió la puerta de Balin, quien le sonrió y el mediano correspondió el saludo; seguidamente continuó con el resto de los enanos hasta que llegó a la celda de Escudo de Roble. El sujeto parecía ansioso y aunque al verlo, él le miró sorprendido, le inclinó un poco la cabeza, una señal de eterna gratitud para el mediano.

—Bilbo, ¿dónde está Hermione?—le preguntó sin rodeos.

El hobbit asintió.

—Abajo. A dos niveles de aquí—le dijo, y señalando el punto de acceso, añadió:—Hay que bajar por esas escaleras—ni siquiera terminaba de hablar cuando el enano le pasó por un lado, y en menos de tres grandes zancadas comenzaba a descender con una rapidez impresionante. Seguido del resto de la compañía y el mismo Bilbo.

No le tomó mucho llegar hasta el final, y cuando lo hizo, una mueca de irritación le cruzó la cara. Era un lugar asqueroso y miserable, y esos malditos se habían atrevido a encerrar a _su_ esposa en él. Avanzando por el pasillo, observó cada celda y aunque la luz era escasa, su determinación le ayudó a mirar como si los rayos del Sol se encontraran presentes. Gruñendo, comenzaba a preguntarse en qué momento daría con ella, entonces, mirando en la siguiente celda la encontró.

Se paralizó al instante, era ella. Sentada en la oscuridad del calabozo, con la espalda dando hacia la puerta.

— _Ava…_ —la llamó y la mujer se tensó al instante.

Volteando con cautela, lo observó.

— _¿Thorin?_ —no pudo evitar preguntarlo, pero ya antes había tenido alucinaciones y no deseaba que esta fuera una más.

—Bilbo, trae las llaves enseguida—ordenó y el pequeño hobbit, entre sacudidas e intentos fallidos por ingresar la llave, finalmente logró abrir la celda.

Escudo de Roble entró al instante, y sin perder más el tiempo, tomó entre sus brazos a _su_ mujer. Estrechándola y sintiéndola devolverle el abrazo, amoldándose a su figura. No deseaba soltarla, no quería hacerlo, había sido demasiado el tiempo que le separaron de ella que incluso llegó a pensar que no volvería a verla. Pero aquí estaba, abrazándola y sintiéndose con las esperanzas renacer en su interior.

— _En verdad eres tú_ —le escuchó decirle en Khuzdul.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

— _No volveré a dejarte, lo prometo_ —separándose un poco, la miró, la había extrañado tanto.

Pero el tiempo entre ellos fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Dwalin sonó desde la entrada.

—¡Hey, tortolos!—los llamó—¿Quieren apresurarse? Ya habrá tiempo para su reencuentro, hay que salir de este maldito palacio.

Entonces la realidad volvió a la mente del rey enano, era cierto, debían escapar. Pero antes de que Hermione diera un paso, observó al hombre inclinarse un poco, sujetarla por la espalda y pasarle un brazo por detrás de las rodillas. Terminando cargándola al más puro estilo nupcial.

— _¿Qué crees que haces?—_ le preguntó, sorprendida.

— _No volveré a separarme de ti_ —Hermione alzó las cejas, al parecer él se estaba tomando bastante literal eso de no dejarla.

Sin más objeciones de por medio, salieron con de la celda, con Thorin cargando a Hermione, y la compañía armó un pequeño barullo al verla, incluso Bilbo soltó un par de lágrimas. Un llanto que fue tranquilizado por la chica al decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella se encontraba sin problemas y que Thorin era un exagerado por no dejarla caminar. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del enano.

—De acuerdo, ¿ahora a dónde?—cuestionó Dwalin.

—Hacía arriba, por las escaleras—y subiéndolas, volvieron a llegar hasta el primer nivel de los calabozos y de allí a la salida de los mismos. Pero cuando intentaron caminar hacia una dirección desconocida, Bilbo salió al rescate, guiándolos en el camino correcto que se debía tomar.

El corazón de Bilbo latía con violencia cada vez que uno de ellos tropezaba, gruñía, o susurraba en las tinieblas _"¡Maldita sea este jaleo de enanos!"_ se decía. Pero no ocurrió nada desagradable, y no tropezaron con ningún guardia. Claro, todos estaban reunidos en la gran festividad del meredik-o-castar o como se llame.

Continuaron el camino, bajando y bajando hasta que Bilbo visualizó la gran entrada de la bóveda, sólo entonces, comenzó a indicarle a cada enano que se dieran prisa y entraran de una vez.

—No puede ser, estamos en las bodegas—refunfuño Kili.

—Tu ibas a sacarnos, no encerrarnos—dijo Bofur, señalando al mediano—Para esto hubiera sido mejor que nos dejaras donde estábamos.

Comenzando a perder la paciencia, Bilbo lo calló.

—Silencio, yo sé lo que hago.

Y dicho esto, terminó por guiarlos hasta una pila de numerosos barriles, lo suficientemente grandes para que un enano cupiera sin dificultades. Unos encimas de otros, con un costado abierto, y totalmente vacíos. Vigilando que nadie los hubiera seguido, el hobbit observó al puñado de enanos. Las siguientes palabras no iban a ser fáciles, pero alguien debía decirlas. Tomando impulso, las soltó.

—Rápido—les dijo—Ocúltense en los barriles. Todos.

Los enanos le miraron como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Incluso Hermione que ahora se apoyaba en el suelo, después de que convenciera a Escudo de Roble de bajarla.

—¿Estás loco?—le inquirió Dwalin, comenzando a dudar de la sanidad mental del mediano—Nos encontrarán.

—No, no lo harán. Te lo prometo—le dijo el hombrecillo—Pero deben hacerlo, pronto. Confíen en mí—les suplicó, tal vez los elfos ya se habrían percatado que no se encontraban en las celdas.

—¡Nos magullaremos y nos haremos pedazos, y nos ahogaremos también, seguro! —dijeron—Creímos que habías ideado algo sensato cuando te apoderaste de las llaves. ¡Esto es una locura!

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Bilbo desanimado, y también bastante molesto—Regresen a sus agradables celdas, y los encerraré otra vez, y allí podrán sentarse cómodamente y pensar en un plan mejor... Aunque supongo que no conseguiré de nuevo las llaves, aun cuando me sintiese con ganas de intentarlo.

Y a pesar de las amenazas del pequeño hobbit, ningún enano se vio tentado a meterse en los barriles. Temeroso de que fueran descubiertos, Bilbo buscó ayuda en Escudo de Roble, si él lo ordenaba, los demás atacarían sin rezongar, y así fue.

—¡Hagan lo que dice!—ordenó el enano, y Bilbo suspiro aliviado, agradeciéndole al rey.

Aquello fue demasiado para la compañía, y se calmaron. Al final, desde luego, tuvieron que hacer exactamente lo que Bilbo había sugerido, sobre todo después de escuchar a Thorin ordenarlo, pues era obviamente imposible buscar y encontrar el camino en los salones de arriba, o luchar y salir cruzando unas puertas que se cerraban por arte de magia; y no era bueno refunfuñar en los pasadizos y esperar a que los capturasen otra vez.

Mientras los enanos se apresuraban en elegir un barril para meterse, Thorin volteó hacia Hermione para ayudarle a ingresar a uno, pero algo lo detuvo. Retirándole el cabello del rostro, se quedó sin habla al ver la herida en vertical sobre la cara de la muchacha. Bajando un poco la mano, sus dedos se toparon un tipo de cuero sobre el cuello, observándolo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un collar. Y no sólo eso, también apenas se estaba percatando del desfiguro en el cabello. Antes, la cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura, tal vez un poco más abajo, pero ahora, le rozaba los hombros, y a duras penas. Pero lo que más impacto le causaba era la evidente herida sobre el rostro. No lo había visto inmediatamente por la oscuridad del lugar en los calabozos y los pasillos, pero ahora, con la luz radiante, era imposible no mirarlo.

— _¿Fue él?_ —le preguntó sin apartar la mirada, Hermione asintió— _Juro que voy a matarlo_ —susurró, con un tono de voz que logró erizarle los bellos a la chica.

Colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del enano, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

— _Ya hablaremos al respecto, Thorin, pero hay que salir ya_ —y aunque su ira reclamaba la cabeza del maldito elfo, Escudo de Roble asintió y la guió hasta un barril al que le ayudó a ingresar. Él se metió en el de lado.

Una vez que todos se hallaron dentro de barriles, Bilbo procedió a contarlos, como si tuviera la intuición de que olvidaría a un enano o a la muchacha en el palacio.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Bofur, sacando la cabeza del barril, y los demás hicieron los mismo, expectantes ante la respuesta del hobbit.

—Tomen aire.

Los enanos se confundieron.

—¿Qué tomemos aire? ¿A qué te refieres? —volvió a preguntar Bofur.

Y Hermione lo supo enseguida, sobre todo al observar cómo es que Bilbo tomaba la gran palanca de hierro y con fuerza la movía. Sin duda, iba a ser un viaje muy agitado y mojado. Segundos después, la escotilla fue abierta, y cada barril con un enano dentro fue cayendo al arroyo. Uno tras de otro hasta que no quedó ninguno. Bueno, excepto Bilbo. Al parecer había fallado en sus cálculos, si sacó a los enanos de las bóvedas pero ahora hacía falta él… Había olvidado saltar en el último momento, mucho antes de que la escotilla se cerrara.

Saltando sobre la enorme plancha de madera, Bilbo trató de volver a abrirla, pero la trampilla simplemente no cooperó. Escuchando pasos acercándose a la bóveda, se percató que habían sido descubiertos en su escape. Temeroso, dio pasos hacia atrás como intentando pasar desapercibido, y con ayuda de su peso, la escotilla se abrió y él cayó al río.

Tratando de volver emerger, Bilbo sintió un agarre sobre él y como es que le ayudaba a salir del agua. Cuando miró quien había sido, se encontró con Hermione, sonriéndole en señal de travesura.

—Vaya, Bilbo, ya te hacía falta un baño—rió, pero al hobbit no le hizo la menor gracia. Empujándolo, lo ayudó a subir a un barril.

—Buen trabajo, Señor Bolsón—escuchó a Thorin decirle y él levantó una mano en señal de agradecimiento, pero la expresión en su rostro indicaba otra cosa—Vamos, andando.

Remando con las manos, los enanos recorrieron el camino del arroyo con Thorin a la cabeza, seguido de Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Hermione, él y el resto de la compañía detrás de ellos. Cuando la corriente del arroyo se volvió más rápida, Bilbo supo que se dirigían al desembocadero… Y a unos metros encontrarían el portalón, y al no haber nadie, saldrían sin problemas.

—¡Sujétense!—gritó Thorin, previniéndolos de la caída que estaban por tener.

Pero eso no fue un problema, el verdadero embrollo vino después de ello. Cuando volvieron a emerger del agua, las corrientes del rió se sentían más rápidas, turbulentas. Bilbo no recordaba que el camino hasta el portalón fuera tan largo, pero claro, él sólo lo había recorrido una vez y fue por tierra firme.

Aferrándose a la madera de su barril, el saqueador casi gritó emocionado cuando visualizó el portalón, pero el sonido de un cuerno a lo lejos y el grito de un hombre, le quitó la alegría de la cara.

— _Holo in-annon!_ —ordenó Legolas, había sido el quien descubrió el escape de los enanos, quien miró como se cerraba la escotilla en la bodega y quien haría hasta lo imposible porque los enanos no salieran de las tierras del bosque.

Al parecer había errado en algo, no todos los guardias se encontraban cantando y festejando, porque justo sobre el portalón se hallaban cuatro elfos custodiando la salida del río. Y uno de ellos cerró de inmediato la puerta al escucharse el fuerte sonido del cuerno de alarma.

—¡No!—vociferó Thorin, golpeando las rejas. Literalmente le habían cerrado el portalón en la cara, burlándose de su intento de escape.

Y mucho no tardó para que el resto de los enanos se fueran acumulando en la salida. Atorados en los enormes barriles sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, una flecha dio contra uno de los guardias, matándolo, y Bilbo abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando un orco tomó el lugar del guardia y lanzaba un feroz rugido.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Orcos!—gritaron y previnieron los enanos.

Pronto, un enorme enjambre de orcos comenzó a escalar la muralla, atravesándole y yendo hacia ellos. Bilbo entonces recordó lo que Fawkes le dijo días atrás, que la cacería de Azog aún permanecía aunque el orco pálido ya no estuviera a la cabeza. Los guardias elfos que quedaron intentaron frenar las masas de orcos, pero uno a uno cayó, y cuando Bilbo pensó que no podría ponerse peor, grata fue su sorpresa que desde atrás otra horda de orcos corría hacia ellos. Y entre ese tumulto, se alzó un alto orco de piel grisácea y numerables placas de acero pegadas al cuerpo. El mediano casi se orinó con sólo verlo.

— _Gorid! Zib! Goridug!_ —ordenó a sus soldados— _Pero a la mestiza tráiganla con vida_.

Enfrascándose en una batalla, los enanos lucharon dentro de los barriles, utilizando las armas que le quitaban a los orcos. Uno tras otro se lanzaron contra ellos, y entre puñetazos, mordidas y sacudidas, apenas lograban quitarse a las criaturas de encima. Uno en particular, logró tomar por el cabello a Hermione, jaloneándola hasta casi hacerla salir del barril.

—¡Suelta, maldita escoria!—bramó Fili, golpeando al orco y hundiéndolo en el agua hasta que dejó de respirar. Pero tal como ese lo intentó, hubo otros que también lo hicieron.

— _¡Ava!_ —gritó Thorin, observando desde debajo del portalón a dos orcos luchando contra Kili y Fili por llegar hasta Hermione. ¡Maldición que había jurado no separare de la muchacha y era lo primero que ocurría!

Nada estaba yendo bien, definitivamente nada. Se tenía que hacer algo o todos terminarían muertos. Bilbo observó a su alrededor y se percató que el camino hacia la manija que abría la compuerta se encontraba libre. Tomando valor y con la respiración entrecortada, desenvainó su espada y salió del barril, corriendo por las escaleras.

—Bilbo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?—le gritó Hermione, al tiempo que terminaba de ahogar a un orco.

—La palanca—indicó el hobbit—Sólo así se abrirá la compuerta…

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, tres orcos se interpusieron en su camino. Con la respiración acelerada, Bilbo esquivó el ataque de uno, empujándolo hasta que cayó por el borde y terminó siendo asesinado por los enanos, deshaciendo se del segundo encajándole la vaina en el estómago. El tercero le mandó un golpe que le rozó un brazo, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás un poco aturdido, el orco se dejó ir contra él pero Bilbo sostuvo la espada en alto y el propio orco se encajó la espada en el pecho. Nunca se dio cuenta que, mientras intentaba sacar la espada del cuerpo inerte, un cuarto orco se dirigía hacia él. Sólo cuando escuchó el gruñir de la criatura, se percató que lo tenía a la espalda.

—¡Bilbo!—fue el gritó de Hermione. Cerrando los ojos, alzó la espada en un intento por frenar el golpe pero… Nunca lo sintió. En su lugar, escuchó un gañido bastante conocido, y el mediano se quedó impresionado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Fawkes sobre el orco, y las garras del ave en el rostro de la criatura. Lo había salvado.

— _¿Acaso está esperando que otro orco venga?_ _¡Abra esa maldita puerta, Señor Bolsón!_ —le dijo el ave y Bilbo inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

Jalando, se dio cuenta que se requería de más fuerza y mientras Bilbo lograba bajarla, Fawkes se concentró en ayudar a mitigar los aprietos de su ama. Clavándole las garras en la garganta a otro orco, le quitó la bestia de encima a la muchacha.

— _No me ayudes a mí, sino a Bilbo_ —le ordenó, y aunque Fawkes no se encontraba del todo seguro, asintió, matando a los orcos que intentaban acercarse al pequeño saqueador.

Ya casi la bajaba, faltaba muy poco para llegar hacerlo _"Sólo un empujón más, sólo uno más"_ rezaba en su mente el mediano, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible. Sino lograba hacerlo, los orcos les matarían.

—Apresúrate, Bilbo—gritó Dwalin, mientras batallaba con el orco que por poco le rebanaba los bigotes.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—exclamaba.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por luchar, Fawkes le hacía una gran ayuda manteniendo a los orcos a raya. Aunque su suerte no duró mucho, porque un orco se percató de aquello que intentaba hacer. Colérico, tomó entre sus manos un arco y flecha y le apuntó directamente, si el tiro atinaba, la flecha se insertaría en su cabeza. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, viendo al orco apuntarle al mediano y a penas su voz fue escuchada como un aviso de precaución cuando el tiro ya había sido lanzado. Bilbo se dio la vuelta, mirando la flecha ir hacia él y por quinta vez en ese día sintió el miedo volverlo su presa… Pero una figura se interpuso en su camino, justo antes de que la flecha le impactara.

— _¡Fawkes!_ —fue el gritó de Hermione, al observar al halcón caer sobre el puente del portalón con la flecha incrustada en el pecho.

Bilbo se quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder, Fawkes se había sacrificado por él. Pero en la mente de Hermione se abrió un instinto de odio puro. En un segundo, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, un manto negro y absorbente, y observaron al orco que portaba el arco, alzó la mano directo hacia la bestia y el ser quedó petrificado en el acto. Y mientras iba cerrando la mano, se pudo ver el cuerpo del orco estrujarse.

— _Avada Kedavra_ —gritó Hermione. Se miró una fuerza verdosa envolver el cuerpo del orco, lanzándolo lejos y asesinándolo.

La dominación del collar le electrificó los nervios. Obligándola a ceder el control. No se percató que una fisura se hizo en el collar, tal vez, si hubiera seguido utilizando la magia a la fuerza, el artefacto se habría destruido.

El pequeño hobbit escuchó rugidos a su derecha, volteando, miró a más de una decena ir hacía él, y lo hubieran alcanzado de no ser por las flechas que los derribaron. Siguiendo la dirección de las flechas, observó a un elfo de cabellera rubia, aquel que había visto sentado junto al rey, comenzando a luchar contra los orcos y corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de innumerables guardias a su espalda. Saliendo de su asombro, terminó por bajar la palanca, abriendo una vez más la escotilla.

—Bilbo, salta, rápido—le dijo la chica, y el mediano lo hizo al instante, justo antes de que la fuerza del agua se llevara su barril vacío.

Pronto, toda la compañía se vio atravesando el portalón y también fuera de las tierras del bosque. Y cuando Bolgo, el líder de los orcos, los observo siendo arrastrados por las corrientes del río, su disgusto fue evidente.

— _Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!_ —ordenó. Los mataría a todos, a cada enano y a la escurridiza alimaña que los acompañaba, pero debía conservar a la mestiza con vida. Se lo había prometido a su padre.

Cruzando la muralla, siguieron a los enanos, corriendo y corriendo, a través de la tierra que bordeaba al río. Aunque no fueron los únicos, el grupo de elfos, comandados por Legolas, también le siguieron. Ahora no sólo era un enfrentamiento entre los enanos y los orcos, sino que los sindar también participaron en el encuentro.

La corriente del río era horrible, demasiado tormentosa y rápida, difícilmente se podría ver hacia donde se dirigía. Cada vez que se tenía oportunidad para sacar la cabeza del agua, se debía provechar para tomar una enorme respiración, pues no pasaba demasiado antes de volver a verse sumergido en la corriente. Bilbo se golpeó repetidas veces la cabeza dentro del barril, debido a las fuerzas que impactaban contra la madera, y también, más de una vez creyó que estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

Bajaron y subieron, pero más estuvieron bajando que permanecer sobre el agua. Empapados hasta los huesos, la compañía se las tuvo que ingeniar para deshacerse de la turba de orcos que les asediaban, y aunque los elfos ayudaban, eliminando a las filas traseras, las que más preocupaban a los enanos eran las delanteras. Dwalin se enfrentó a un orco que saltó por él, golpeando con la cabeza, utilizó la daga que tomó de otra bestia y la encajó en la garganta del ser, y ganándose un hacha como recompensa. Thorin lanzó una lanza a otro orco que por poco asesta un golpe con espada sobre Balin. Fili utilizó una espada que Nori le lanzó para cortarle una pierna a un orco y dejar que se ahogara en el río.

Tomando las armas de los orcos que iban matando, las utilizaron para contratacar. Por ejemplo, cortar el tronco de un árbol caído sobre el río y por donde, varios orcos les esperaban con arcos y espadas para saltarles encima. Pero eso fue una acción de doble filo, si bien se deshicieron de las bestias, algunas cayeron sobre algunos de los enanos. Como Nori, que luchó contra aquel que estaba a punto de encajarle un cuchillo en la cara, Gloin, con el horrible orco que por poco le arranca un brazo y Bifur, batallando con la criatura que le rugía y escupía en la cara. Y con Bilbo no fue la excepción, parte del tronco cuando cayó, fue directamente sobre su barril, sumergiéndolo y destruyéndolo al instante. Emergiendo con dificultad, se vio en el aprieto de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, pero la corriente era tan fuerte que volvía a sumergirle y zarandearlo con furia. De no haber sido por el fuerte agarre de Hermione, obligándolo a aferrarse a su barril, Bilbo hubiera muerto ahogado.

—Gracias—le dijo, entre tos y tos.

—Estoy para ayudar, Señor Bolsón—le dijo, y tomando con más fuerza la espada que llevaba en la otra mano, la muchacha degolló a un orco en el aire, que había saltado hacia ellos. Bilbo tragó duro, había olvidado lo peligrosa que era la mestiza.

Otro enano que tuvo dificultades con el tronco caído, fue Bombur, quien se vio impulsado hacia Tierra cuando una de las ramas atoró su barril y lo lanzó. Aún dentro del barril, rodó y rodó, dando vuelta y vuelta, aplastando y empujando orcos hasta que la madera se vio casi desecha y lo pies pudieron ponerse en contacto con el suelo. Cogiendo hacha y espada, el enano se enfrascó en una batalla contra los orcos que vieron hacia él. Y a pesar de llevar el barril (en pedazos) aún puesto, se las ingenió para luchar sin dificultades. Para Bilbo, que lo miró desde el agua, le dio la imagen de que Bombur parecía un tamboril bailante. Un trompo con mucha, mucha, mucha cuerda. No tardó mucho en volver al agua y caer de improvisto en un barril vacío.

Y mientras los enanos se hacían cargo de sus propios problemas, Legolas continuó avanzando, tan rápido lo hubo hecho que pronto terminó por alcanzar a la compañía. Saltando de rama en rama, sobre los árboles que se encontraban por encima del río, buscó entre la flota de enanos la cabellera desordena de la mujer, encontrándola en punto de lucha con un orco a su espalda. Frunciendo el ceño, escudriñó de nuevo el río hasta dar con Escudo de Roble, quien al parecer se encontraba bastante lejos de la muchacha, Legolas asintió para sí, si movía bien las cartas, sacaría a la mestiza del río sin que los enanos se percataran y los dejaría partir a su suerte con los orcos. Dando un brinco, cayó directamente sobre las cabezas de dos enanos, Dori y Dwalin, para ser precisos.

Saltando entre los dos hombrecillos, el elfo avanzó entre los enanos, brincando y corriendo a la vez que lanzaba flechas a los orcos. Cuando estuvo por llegar hasta la muchacha, tuvo que balancearse sobre la cabeza de Nori mientras le asestaba con un tiro en la cabeza de dos orcos. Saltando de vuelta en tierra, corrió y esquivó, volviendo poco después al agua, sobre las cabezas de Dwalin y, ahora, de Bombur. Encontrando a la mujer a su alcance, la tomó por el cuello de su camisa, alzándola hasta sacarla del barril.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo!—demandó la chica, lanzándole golpes y patadas.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—gritó Dwalin, observando al trepador de árboles llevarse a la mujer de su amigo, pero Legolas lo ignoró.

Aferrando un brazo a la cintura de la muchacha, el capitán de la guardia volvió a saltar con su carga luchando por soltarse.

—¡El elfo tiene a la mestiza!—gritó Dwalin nuevamente—¡El maldito lampiño se la ha llevado!

Thorin volvió el rostro, acababa de escuchar el grito de Dwalin, y rastreando entre el movimiento del río, los encontró. Al asqueroso elfo llevándose a la fuerza a _su_ esposa. Kili y Fili trataron de detenerlo, pero los pies y movimientos del elfo eran tan rápidos que apenas si lograban rozarlo. Incluso fue difícil para Nori, Oin, Bifur y Gloin.

" _Ni creas que te la llevaras"_ sentenció Escudo de Roble.

Arrancando de la cabeza, la daga que utilizó para asesinar a un orco, Thorin la lanzó directo hacia el elfo, hiriéndole en el brazo y obligándolo a soltar a la muchacha. Quien aprovechando el estupor, le golpeó con el codo en la espalda y después le dio una patada en la cara al príncipe, dejándola volver al agua.

Nadando y tomando aire, Hermione luchó por mantenerse afuera, tal como le había sucedido a Bilbo. Dejándose llevar por la corriente, sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra la madera y después, el fuerte agarre de una mano sacándola del agua. Cuando elevó la mirada, se encontró con Thorin, quien la sostenía contra sí.

— _¡Con mil demonios, mujer!_ —maldijo— _¿Resulta tan difícil que permanezcas junto a mí?_ —si Hermione hubiera tenido humor para bromear, seguramente le habría lanzado una respuesta ingeniosa, pero sólo le soltó un gruñido.

Siguieron avanzando entre las corrientes del río, con los orcos de un lado y la constante carrera de los elfos tras de ellos, por el otro. Y tal vez Legolas hubiera vuelto a ir por la muchacha, de no ser los ocho orcos que le cerraron el paso. Las flechas se le habían acabado, y ahora se encontraba empuñando una espada, Orcrist, aquella que Lord Elrond le delegó a Escudo de Roble. Impidiendo que el filo de la espada de su contrincante se encajara en su pecho, Legolas no prestó atención al orco que se aproxima por detrás, pero cierto enano si lo hizo; y aunque se debatió entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba, terminó por lanzarle el hacha que llevaba en la mano, exterminando al orco antes de que la bestia alzara los brazos dispuesto a atacar.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué había sido eso? Y eso lo dejó muy evidente al mirar al enano.

—No le daré a ese idiota un motivo para iniciar una guerra, aun cuando deseo matar a su hijo por tratar de llevarte—la chica arqueó una ceja, esa era la peor excusa. Sabía muy bien que el enano estaba dispuesto a ayudar y salvar a los demás, así que al venirle diciéndole tales cosas, no le funcionaba.

—Patrañas—le dijo pero Thorin lanzó un bufido componiendo una mala mueca, mientras la sostenía con más fuerza a la hora que la dirección del río daba una vuelta con fuerza.

— _Cierra la boca_ —le ordenó en Khuzdul y ella le sonrió. Lo había descubierto.

Legolas miró al orco tendido sobre el suelo y después al barril donde se iba Escudo de Roble con la mestiza fuertemente sostenida. No era idiota, sabía quién lanzó el hacha que asesinó a la criatura que pretendía matarlo. Escuchando un gruñir detrás de él, observó que se trataba de otro orco, pero esta vez, se encontraba apuntándole con la flecha lista para soltarse. Aunque no llegó a tanto, pronto otro elfo llegó y con un par de movimientos y fuertes golpes, el orco terminó sometido.

— _Dartho!_ —ordenó Legolas, deteniendo al guardia que había posicionado una daga sobre el cuello del orco y otra sobre el corazón. Mirando sobre su hombro al elfo y al orco, añadió:— _Ú-no hono. Ho hebo cuin_ —y el elfo asintió, a la vez que el orco lanzaba un gruñido.

Observando al río, registró lo último de la compañía de enanos desaparecer entre las corrientes, directo hacia el Gran Lago. Su brigada no se alejaría más de la frontera establecida de sus territorios. Aunque existía algo que le estaba carcomiendo, su padre nunca había permitido que un grupo de orcos pisara sus tierras, pero ahora, dejó que cruzaran las fronteras y atacara a los prisioneros, ¿por qué? De repente, sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago, no había logrado sacar a la muchacha del agua y no estaba entre sus planes abandonarla. Si la abandonaba y regresaba, simulando que nada había pasado, jamás se lo perdonaría. Era su amiga (aunque ella no lo supiera), la primera que tenía y la salvaría. Pese a quien le pese, y con eso se refería a Escudo de Roble, y su propio padre.

Entrecerrando los ojos, logró escuchar el grito del líder de los orcos, ordenando y demandando la sangre de los enanos, y a la mestiza.

— _Ban khozdai-go! Sha-mogi obguryash!_

 **[…]**

Lejos de allí, a una distancia donde el silencio era el único compañero y la oscuridad la más vieja conocida, una ciudad en ruinas se alzaba, lúgubre y abandonada. Y más allá de la ciudad, se encontraba una gran montaña, con una entrada impresionantemente grande, pero tapada con montículos de piedras. Pero justo dentro, en el corazón de la montaña, entre los profundos salones del reino usurpado, se hallaba un tesoro basto y gigantesco. Y aquello que mantenía en límites a los saqueadores de tumbas y ladrones, era la imponente serpiente de fuego que dormitaba enterrada bajo el oro abundante de la montaña.

Un movimiento se realizó en el mar dorado, como si fueran olas bailando, pero la acción se volvió más intensa hasta que asomando una pequeña parte de la cabeza, dejando el ojo descubierto, el enorme ser despertó… Había sentido una esencia, una bastante conocida, una que evocó el uso de magia negra y maldita. Algo que sólo se podía utilizar para asesinar. Sabía de quien se trataba. Y en su mente y en su boca, se formuló la misma palabra:

— _Eullygaidd…_ —una palabra que acompañada de una sonrisa que le oscureció los ojos dorados.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

 _Ma istal quet' Eldarin?_ : ¿Puedes hablar en élfico?  
Es una forma formal de pregunta en lenguaje Quenya, siendo la única. Mientras que en Sindarín se puede utilizar de forma informal ( _Pedig edhellen?_ ) y de manera formal ( _Pedil edhellen?_ ). Proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya.

 _Ná, istan quet' Eldarin_ :Sí, puedo hablar en élfico.  
La frase resulta una combinación. Donde _Ná_ en traducción es un 'Sí' pero puede tomarse a la vez como un 'Así es', que proviene de la lengua élfica Quenya. Y el _istan quet' Eldarin_ que también proviene de la misma lengua, y es una traducción de 'Puedo hablar en élfico' o 'Hablo élfico'. Ambas son aceptables.  
Pero si fuera en una versión al Sindarín, la pronunciación sería: _No! Pedin edhellen_.

 _Holo in-annon!_ : Cierren las puertas. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarín.

 _Dartho!_ _Ú-no hono. Ho hebo cuin_ : ¡Alto! Mantendremos a uno con vida. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarín.

 _Imrid amrad ursul_ : Sufre una muerte en las llamas. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Metun menú caragu sigim rukhas:_ Come mierda de troll/ogro/orco. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Menu shirumund:_ Maldito lampiño. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Menu tessu:_ Eres todo para mí. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Shugi golgai:_ No todas. Es la pequeña respuesta que Bolgo le da a un orco después que Azog le dejara al frente de la captura de Escudo de Roble. Proviene de la lengua oscura.

 _Gorid! Zib! Goridug!_ : Mátenlos a todos. Proviene de la lengua oscura.

 _Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!_ : ¡Mátenlos a todos! ¡Persíganlos! Proviene de la lengua oscura.

 _Ban khozdai-go! Sha-mogi obguryash!_ : ¡Tras ellos! ¡Córtenlos a todos! Proviene de la lengua oscura.

1\. _Gliniel Lasgalen_ o _Ge_ _mas_ _Blancas de Luz de Estrella_.

2\. _Mereth-en-Gilith_ o también la _Fiesta de la Luz de las Estrellas_.

3\. _Andrómeda_ : En los escritos de Tokien nunca se hace mención de la esposa de Thranduil. Es claro que el personaje debió casarse, debido a la existencia de Legolas 'Hoja Verde', pero eso es todo. No hay nombre, registro de nacimiento o de muerte.  
Yo tomé la trama de la película de Peter Jackson para entablar la situación de la madre y a la vez, decidí ponerle un nombre, utilizando el seudónimo de una de las tres hermanas Black (Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda). También agregué una pequeña descripción de la misma, por ejemplo, cuando Hermione recuerda haber leído que hacía referencia a ella: **[** — _No había conocido a la esposa de Thranduil, Andrómeda, le parece que se llamó. Pero si llegó a escuchar historias, relatos sobre una mujer de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules, de delicada figura pero con una templanza de acero sólido._ **]**

4\. _Canción de Durin_ : La canción que Bofur canta es sobre Durin, el primero de los 7 padres de los enanos, debo aclarar que la melodía no aparece en la novela The Hobbit, pero la canción puede leerse en el _Capítulo 4 – Un viaje en la oscuridad_ en el primer libro de _El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo,_ cuando es cantada por Gimli durante el viaje a través de Moria. También es parte de los poemas que se pueden encontrar en el libro _Las aventuras de Tom Bombail_. Yo utilizó la versión corta de la cantante Eurielle pero pueden encontrar la versión original de J. R. R. Tolkien y una traducción en el siguiente link: cancion/durin

Interpretación por Eurielle:

 _Hubo una vez un rey en trono tallado,  
en grandes salones de piedra,  
de bóvedas de oro y suelos de plata  
y poderosas runas sobre la puerta.  
La luz más radiante de la Luna y las Estrellas  
brillaban en la oscuridad, en lámparas de cristal  
el velo de la noche jamás las oscurecían  
ardían siempre en su resplandor.  
Los cielos se han ensombrecido,  
las colinas han envejecido,  
las llamas de las forjas se han extinguido;  
ya no suenan canciones,  
no se forjan más metales,  
en los salones de Durin el mal perdura  
la oscuridad ha cubierto su tumba  
en Moria, en khaza-Dum.  
Pero todavía las estrellas brillan libres  
en el frío e imponente Lago Espejo,  
allí descansa su corona,  
hasta que Durin despierte de nuevo_

5\. La canción que Hermione canta es una estrofa del poema que J. R. R. Tolkien escribió sobre la historia de Beren y Luthien. Igual, se puede escuchar este pedazo en la película de _El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo_ ; donde Aragorn la canta mientras lleva a los hobbits al Valle de Rivendell. A continuación dejo el pedazo que he tomado en lengua Sindarín, inglés y una traducción al español, pero pueden encontrar el poema entero en Internet.

Sindarín:

 _Tinúviel elvanui_ _  
_ _Elleth alfirin edhelhael_ _  
_ _O hon ring finnil fuinui_ _  
_ _A renc gelebrin thiliol_

Inglés:

 _Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering._

Español: _  
_ _  
_ _Tinúviel la élfica-feria,  
Virgen inmortal elfo-sabio,  
Acerca de él le echó su cabello oscuro  
Y los brazos como plata brillando._

6\. La frase que se puede leer durante la escena de Azog en las ruinas de Dol Guldur, es en realidad, un versículo de la famosa narración que J. R. R. Tolkien escribió sobre el _Anillo único_. A continuación dejo la oración en lengua oscura y una traducción en inglés y español.

Lengua oscura:

 _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
_ _ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul._

Inglés:

 _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
_ _One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

Español:

 _Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, Un Anillo para encontrarlos,_  
 _Un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos a la oscuridad._

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

 _Specialis Revelio_ : Es un hechizo que le permite a su lanzador revelar cosas ocultas o las propiedades mágicas de un objeto. Obtiene su etimología de la palabra en latín _specialis_ , que significa "especial", y _revelare_ (del tiempo presente _revelio_ ), que significa "desvelar" o "revelar". Literalmente, el hechizo significaría "revelar lo especial".  
Hermione utiliza este hechizo para desenmascarar la magia que utiliza Thranduil para ocultar su cicatriz, aunque sólo pronuncia _revelio_ , se cumple la misma función.

 _Avada Kedavra_ : La maldición asesina, también conocido como el maleficio asesino o la maldición Avada Kedavra, es una herramienta de las Artes Oscuras y una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. _E_ stá basada en la palabra en arameo עַבְדָא כְּדַברָא, _avda kedavra_ , que significa "Desaparece con esta palabra". Este vocabulario también es el origen de _abracadabra_ , utilizada por ilusionistas como parte de sus hechizos cuando hacen trucos, lo que también puede significar "desaparece con esta palabra". El maleficio asesino es descrito por Alastor Moody como un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire.

 _12 Usos de la Sangre de Dragón_ : La sangre de dragón es la sangre de cualquier especie de dragón. Tiene diversas propiedades mágicas, y fue Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald quienes encontraron los doce usos de esta sangre. A continuación, un listado de los doce usos:

1\. _Potente agente curativo  
_ 2. _Limpiahornos  
_ 3\. _Protector Solar  
_ 4\. _Catalizador_  
5\. _Repelente_  
6\. _Fabricación de calderos_  
7\. _Fabricación de escobas_  
8\. _Como confitura_  
9\. _Tinta indeleble_  
10\. _Potenciador_  
11\. _Quita manchas_  
12\. _Piedra Filosofal_

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Internet**

* El bozal que Hermione porta durante la estancia en los calabozos, es una referencia al que se visualiza en la película de ciencia ficción de 2015 _Mad Max: Fury Road_. Al inicio de la película se observa que al protagonista (El Loco Max) se le apresa y coloca dicho bozal. Si gustan visualizarlo con más exactitud, pueden buscarlo en imágenes de Google y aparecerá.


	12. Chapter 12

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… ¡Estoy vivo! Y eso es un milagro, créanme. Me disculpo por el atraso con este capítulo, aunque anteriormente me tardé seis meses para entregar otro capítulo, pero el estrés en mi vida parece no desear esfumarse. Y ha sido poco el tiempo que se me ha permitido sentarse en una silla para continuar con la historia. Debo decir que me encuentro muy feliz por las personas que siguen el fic, agregándolo a sus listas de favoritos o de seguimiento; en realidad, muchas gracias. Y antes de retirarme, dando las ya conocidas recomendaciones de leer, divertirse, emocionarse y después matarme, dar un aviso por adelantado que, debido a problemas de salud, me veré en la situación de tardarme un poco más en actualizar. Eso no quiere decir que dejo la historia en hiatus o le abandono, simplemente demoraré en subir nuevos capítulos. Sin más por el momento, me retiro esperando saber de ustedes pronto… (Aun me sigo preguntando cómo diablos me metí en todo esto de escribir)  
Ultimátum: Si no os gustan este tipo de crack: ¡JODANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capitulo Doce: Esgaroth, Ciudad de Hombres-Ciudad del Lago**

" _A veces tengo miedo de mi corazón, de su hambre constante de lo que sea que quiere. La forma en que se detiene y comienza otra vez"_ **— Edgar Allan Poe**

 **. . .**

El día crecía más claro y caluroso a medida que avanzaban flotando. Luego de un corto trecho, el río rodeaba a la izquierda en un repecho de tierra escarpada. Al pie de la pared rocosa que se alzaba como un risco en una llanura, la corriente más profunda fluía lamiendo y borboteando. De repente el risco se estrechó. Las orillas se hundieron. Los árboles desaparecieron. Bilbo miró. Las tierras se abrían amplias alrededor, cubiertas por las aguas del río que se perdía y se bifurcaba en un centenar de cursos zigzagueantes, o se estancaba en remansos y pantanos con islotes a los lados; pero aun así, una fuerte corriente seguía su curso regular.

La suerte cambió de pronto: la corriente arremolinada arrastró varios barriles a un punto de la ribera, y allí se quedaron un rato, varados contra alguna raíz oculta. Bilbo aprovechó entonces la ocasión para trepar por el costado del barril apoyado firmemente contra otro. Subió arrastrándose como una rata ahogada, y se tendió arriba, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. La brisa era fría, pero mejor que el agua, y esperaba no caer rodando de repente.

Los barriles pronto quedaron libres otra vez y giraron y dieron vueltas río abajo, saliendo a la corriente principal. Bilbo descubrió entonces que era muy difícil mantenerse sobre el barril, tal como había temido, y además se sentía bastante incómodo. Por fortuna, Bilbo era muy liviano, y el barril grande, y bastante deteriorado, de modo que había embarcado una pequeña cantidad de agua. Aun así, era como cabalgar sin brida ni estribos un poni panzudo que no pensara en otra cosa que en revolcarse sobre la hierba.

De este modo la compañía llegó por fin a un lugar donde los árboles raleaban a ambos lados. Alcanzaban a ver el cielo pálido entre ellos. El río oscuro se ensanchó de pronto, y se unió al curso principal del Río del Bosque, que fluía precipitadamente desde los grandes portones del rey. En la móvil superficie de una extensión de agua que las sombras ya no cubrían, se reflejaban las nubes y las estrellas en luces danzantes y rotas.

—¿Alguien nos persigue?—preguntó Fili, desde dentro de su barril. El pobre enano llevaba las trenzas del bigote más mojadas que sus calzones.

—Yo no veo nada—respondió Balin, sujetándose de las orillas del barril. Este parecía ladearse de vez en cuando y al hacerlo, el agua entraba, empapándole los pies helados.

Un resoplido y escupitajo se escuchó.

—Creo que perdimos a los orcos—habló Bofur, emergiendo, aún con agua saliendo de su boca y con las puntas de su sombrero caídas. El enano daba la ilusión de ser una liebre gigante con las orejas gachas.

—No por mucho… Ya no hay corriente—dijo Hermione, evidenciando la posibilidad que la falta de rapidez en las aguas le permitiera a la jauría de orcos alcanzarlos.

Escudo de Roble frunció el ceño. Mirando una especie de ribera a unos cuentos metros, ordenó:—¡Remen a la orilla!

Dicho y hecho, los enanos lo hicieron, incluido el señor Bolsón (aunque tuvo algo de mucha ayuda por parte de los hermanos Fili y Kili). Mientras que el rey enano se encontraba con la concentración total de sostener a Hermione, evitando que se hundiera en el agua. La chica estaba cansada, de eso se encontraba bastante seguro, hacía rato que había dejado de aferrarse con firmeza de él o del barril, y comenzaba a sentirse preocupado. No es que no lo estuviera antes, pero con la adrenalina de la pelea sobre el río ya neutralizada, sus atenciones se enfocaban automáticamente sobre _su_ mujer.

—¡Glóin, ayúdame hermano!—exclamó el sanador. Al parecer, el barril donde se encontraba presentaba un agujero, no muy grande, pero con el tiempo que llevaban en el río, ya era solamente la cabeza de Oin la que se miraba por encima de la corriente.

Las aguas del Río del Bosque llevaron a toda la compañía a la ribera norte, donde había una playa de guijarros al pie del barranco, y estaba cerrada en el extremo oriental por un pequeño cabo sobresaliente de roca dura. Muchos de los barriles encallaron en los bajíos arenosos, aunque unos pocos fueron a golpear contra el dique de roca. Uno a uno, los enanos fueron saliendo, entre jaloneos, gemidos y quejidos, incluso con la pronunciación de maldiciones saliendo de sus bocas. Sobre todo Dwalin, que batallaba para sacar a Bombur del barril.

—Vamos, sal—le decía entre jaloneos, pero enano parecía seguir atascado. Finalmente logró sacarlo, aunque para ello volvió a caer al agua, mojándose más de lo que ya estaba. Poniéndose de pie, lo miró con reproche:—Ahora levántate y anda, que no te ayudaré más—y al gordo enano no le quedó de otra que obedecer.

Bofur ayudó a su hermano Bombur a llegar hasta la orilla, al igual que Bifur. Dwalin semi cargó con Balin, y después regresó por Nori y Ori. Los hermanos Kili y Fili llevaron al pequeño saqueador y le tuvieron que dar golpecillos en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar. Mientras que Thorin cargó con Hermione, tal como lo hizo al salir de las celdas, hasta dejarla sentada sobre las rocas sobresalientes de la playa, y después se retiró para sacar al resto de la compañía del río, seguido por Dwalin y Glóin.

Bilbo estornudó otra vez. Las ropas ya no le chorreaban, pero tenía el cuerpo helado. Todo cuanto sabía era que el río parecía seguir y seguir y seguir, y que él tenía hambre, y un horroroso resfriado de nariz. Incluso tuvo el humor suficiente para reprender a Kili por las 20 cachetadas que el joven enano le proporcionó. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, tratando de brindarse algo de calor, estaba helado y exhausto. Incluso se preguntó si habría forma que Hermione le brindara un poco de su fuego mágico para quitarle el frío de los huesos.

" _Hermione…"_ pensó sorprendido, repitiendo el nombre de la muchacha. La buscó entre el tumulto de cuerpo agarrotados y mojados, y la encontró. Sentada solitariamente a la orilla del río, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Respirando en profundidad, se aproximó.

—Hermione…—la llamó con suavidad, casi con precaución.

Ella no le respondió, seguía con la cabeza inclinada. Bilbo apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea pálida, estuvo por volver a llamarla cuando la muchacha alzó el rostro en su dirección, y lo que Bilbo miró le hizo sentir un enorme hueco en el pecho.

Allí, sobre el lado izquierdo de la cara de la chica se encontraba una larga y delgada herida. Una línea en vertical que le cruzaba desde la superioridad de la ceja hasta llegar a la barbilla. Y de sus labios no pudo ocultar el gemido que brotó… Aunque se cubrió la boca con las manos, la acción ya estaba hecha. Hermione no le dio importancia, porque sólo le sonrió, como tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, después volvió a bajar la cabeza y allí se quedó.

Se reprendió furiosamente, no había querido reaccionar así, pero la sorpresa de ver lo que le hicieron a la muchacha le hizo jadear de la impresión. Había sido involuntario, y al menos se tranquilizaba porque Hermione lo entendió. Sin embargo, el volver a verla inclinando la cabeza, con un aire de desaliento en sus facciones, le hizo poseer el mismo sentimiento. Mirando un poco hacia abajo, inclinándose y finalmente sentándose junto a ella, Bilbo visualizó una pluma siendo acunada entre las manos de la muchacha.

—Fawkes—la reconocía, reconocía esa pluma larga y de color oscuro, igual que el plumaje del halcón. Entonces lo recordó, vino a su mente la escena de la flecha siendo lanzada hacía él y de cómo el halcón se interpuso, sacrificando su vida en favor de la de él.

—No me había percatado que la pluma se quedó atorada en mi ropa—habló ella, aún con la vista baja—Es todo lo que tengo de él…

Con un nudo formándose en su garganta, el hobbit apretó los dientes, diciendo:—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto—Hermione lo volvió a mirar—En verdad lo siento, Hermione, no quería que esto sucedería.

La muchacha lo miró, vislumbrando que los ojos del mediano se cargaban de pesadumbre y una aflicción, incluso más grande que la ella llevaba sintiendo. Porque el pequeño saqueador no dejaba de farfullar palabras de disculpa como: _Lo lamento… Fawkes no debía morir… Esto es mi culpa… Perdóname, por favor…_ Su mirada se enterneció, para ella no había duda que los hobbits resultaban ser criaturas de una gentileza, amistad, compasión y valentía inigualable.

—No llores, Bilbo—le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole los rizos. El mediano se sobresaltó, observándola como si no creyera en lo que acababa de escuchar. Hermione le brindó una sonrisa y continuó:—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, deja de cargar con algo que no has hecho.

Bilbo apretó los labios, no lo creía, no lo estaba haciendo en absoluto.

—Sí, lo es—recalcó—Si fuera más fuerte, más valiente, Fawkes estaría con nosotros y no…—ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración.

Hermione le obligó a verla, y con los ojos fijos sobre los del mediano, le dijo con un aire de orden y a la vez de compresión:

—Tal como le ocurrió a Fawkes, a cualquiera de la Compañía pudo haberle pasado. Incluso a mí—necesitaba hacerle entender al hobbit que no era su culpa, pero Bilbo parecía no entenderlo porque comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Antes de que intentara volver a replicarle, Hermione se adelantó:—Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, nunca podría igualarte, Bilbo. Has hecho más proezas que miles de guerreros en una sola vida. No quiero volver a oírte decir que fue tu culpa, Fawkes se sacrificó por ti, no rechaces lo que hizo—los ojos del mediano se asombraron, y la mirada de la muchacha se suavizó—Promételo, Bilbo.

Y entre inseguridades y falta de credibilidad, el mediano terminó asintiendo. Puede que lo que Hermione le dijera fuera cierto, aunque no lo creyera del todo; y tampoco podía llevarle la contraria, no cuando ella se mostraba tan segura cuando se lo decía. Pero sobre todo, se alegraba enormemente que ella fuera tan comprensiva y no le culpara como él lo hizo consigo mismo. Sin poder aguantar la muestra tan dulce de la muchacha, el mediano se abrazó a ella, y aunque Hermione se mostró sorprendida al inicio, no tardó en corresponderle.

Permanecieron así, hasta que la mestiza se separó y volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirando la pluma sobre su mano con Bilbo a su lado. Sólo entonces, el mediano se percató de un oscuro objeto envolviendo el cuello de la muchacha.

—Hermione, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó aturdido, y la chica casi ríe, el hobbit seguía siendo igual de curioso que siempre.

—Un collar de retención, Bilbo—el hombrecillo ahogó un gemido, ¿un collar de qué?—Thranduil ordenó colocármelo para evitar que utilizará mi magia contra él o el reino. Esta cosa—dijo señalándola—Encierra gran parte de mis habilidades y me prohíbe usarlas, cada vez que trato de hacerlo una descarga eléctrica me lastima la columna.

Bilbo miró horrorizado el objeto, ¿cómo es que alguien podría hacer algo así? Y Hermione adivinó los pensamientos del mediano, porque volvió a hablar:—No debes asustarte, Señor Bolsón. Es normal que encuentres este tipo de collares, sobre todo que sean puestos en los que son como yo—Bilbo frunció el ceño, eso era injusto—Además, no es la primera vez que llevo uno encima.

Y esa declaración asombró al mediano. Entonces recordó la vez que encontró al rey elfo junto a los frascos que contenían la sangre de Hermione.

—Miré a Thranduil utilizar tu sangre como una cura para sanar una herida en su cara—la muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—Tenía varios frascos con sangre en ellos, la mezclaba con otros ingredientes y colocaba la pasta sobre la herida.

—Debí imaginarlo…—dijo más para ella que para el saqueador—Estuvieron sacándome sangre en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás imaginé que Thranduil la utilizaría para ello. Ahora sé el motivo para dejarme con vida.

" _Primero nos encierra, tortura y después utiliza mi sangre"_ gritaba colérica en su mente _"¡Esa maldita rata!"_ Si había algo más que no soportaba, después del horrible estereotipo catalogado como _mestiza_ , el que trataran de usar su sangre era otra causa. No era una jodida boticaria para que practicaran con el oscuro líquido de sus venas. A Oin se lo había pasado, porque ella misma se ofreció a proporcionársela, pero que se la robaran como hizo Thranduil, era una acción que no pasaría por alto. Y Bilbo la miró cabizbajo. En verdad pensaba que nada de eso fuera realmente justo, pero si era honesto, nada en esta vida resultaba serlo.

—Levántense—ordenó Thorin, una vez que toda la compañía se encontraba fuera del río.

—Dales un poco de tiempo, están exhaustos—pidió Balin, acercándose al rey, pero Thorin negó en un movimiento.

—Si nos quedamos corremos con la posibilidad que los orcos nos alcancen—dijo—Nos iremos ahora, ¡andando!

Balin soltó un suspiro. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, observó una escena que le hizo olvidarse del frío y los dolores que tenía.

—Thorin…—le llamó en un susurró, pero el enano alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, pero el viejo enano no le respondió, ni siquiera le miraba, su rostro estaba ladeado con la vista fija. Thorin frunció el ceño y siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Balin, se encontró a Hermione con la cabeza inclinada y al Señor Bolsón que parecía tratar de reconfortarla—Tienen 10 minutos…—y habiéndolo dicho, se encaminó hacia _su_ mujer y el mediano.

El hombrecillo se sobresaltó cuando una voz externa lo llamó.

—Bilbo—girándose, el hobbit encontró al rey enano detrás de ellos, pero los ojos de Escudo de Roble se hayan fijos sobre la muchacha a su lado. Comprendiendo la indirecta del hombre, Bilbo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, no sin antes apretar la mano de Hermione en señal de apoyo.

Sólo cuando sintió al mediano lo suficientemente apartado, Thorin se arrodilló frente a la muchacha.

— _Ava…_ —la llamó con suavidad.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, parecía agotada. Alzando el rostro miró al enano frente a ella.

— _Estoy bien, Thorin, no te preocupes_ —dijo, pero el hombre sabía que no era verdad, y también conocía el motivo por el que se encontraba de tal manera. Alcanzó sus manos, las mismas que aún sostenían la pluma del halcón, y las tomó con ternura.

— _Lamento lo del halcón_ —Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

— _Fawkes nunca fue valiente, ambos lo sabíamos. Si había peligro, era seguro que el gorrión se encontraría kilómetros apartado de la situación. Siempre fue así_ —comenzó diciendo— _Muchas veces esa actitud fue el detonante de numerosas discusiones, pero en el fondo, me alegraba que no participara._

Thorin sintió aflicción nacer en su pecho, no le agradaba verla sufrir, y en su fuera interno deseó haber salvado al ave para evitarle esta pena a _su_ compañera. Sin embargo, la muerte en cuestiones como las que se encontraban, era una amiga que les acompañaba, quisieran o no.

— _Escapar no siempre es un acto de cobardía o debilidad, porque hay situaciones de las que se necesita de mucha valentía y fortaleza para huir de ellas_ —le dijo, tratando de reconfortarla, puede que el mediano ya lo hubiera hecho, pero nadie lo haría mejor él.

La risa de Hermione se escuchó.

— _Bilius, mi padre, solía decir algo similar_ —comentó, al tiempo que levantaba la vista y miraba al hombre frente a ella— _Aún lo recuerdo: No es la valentía del héroe lo que determina el triunfo de una pelea, sino la voluntad dispuesta del débil lo que la vuelve más posible._

— _Parece que fue un hombre sabio_ —opinó el enano, esas palabras llevaban una verdad innegable.

Y de nuevo la risa de la chica estalló en el lugar.

— _Sí, lo fue_ —concordó— _Pero también gruñón y amargado, le habrías caído bien, en cierta manera se parecen con ese genio que se cargan_ —Thorin frunció el ceño y ella le guiñó un ojo, traviesa y divertida.

Soltando un suspiro demasiado apretado, el enano se dijo que de no ser la situación, habría reprendido a la muchacha por llamarlo gruñón y amargado, pero se complacía tanto al verla con el ánimo más elevado que no le importó que se estuviera burlando de él, con tal de que ella no estuviera triste. Podía luchar contra huargos, orcos, trolls y elfos, pero no podría manejar la melancolía de _su_ mujer. Sin embargo, la risa que vino pronto se esfumó, pues la expresión de Hermione se tornó serena y afligida.

— _Ni siquiera podré sepultarlo_ —dijo, apretando la pluma entre sus manos.

Thorin acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

— _No puedo ordenarte que dejes de sufrir_ —le dijo— _Pero puedo prometerte que me quedaré a tu lado y que te apoyes en mí. Permíteme reconfortarte en estos momentos, Ava…_ —y habiéndolo dicho, el enano se inclinó y la envolvió en un brazo, como si estuviera protegiéndola de algo que ni ella se percataba.

Hermione respondió cálidamente, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del rey y enterrando la nariz en el cuello. Inhalando su aroma, permitiendo a la esencia de aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa, tranquilizarla y arrullarla. Lo había extrañado tanto y aunque permanecieron demasiado tiempo apartados, el olor de _su_ compañero aún le era un relajante. Y lo había necesitado, lo había anhelado tanto como el aire que llenaba sus pulmones y la sangre que recorría sus venas.

Apartados y silenciosos, el resto de la Compañía mostró su pesadumbre por la muerte del halcón. No habían hablado mucho con el ave, debido a la barrera de lenguas, pero en el tiempo que viajaron juntos, Fawkes siempre les brindó su ayuda. A su manera, se debe aclarar… Y eso, aunado a la tristeza de Su Señora, los enanos optaron por guardar un momento de luto por el compañero caído.

—Debemos avanzar, no hay que perder más tiempo—se escuchó la voz de Hermione.

La muchacha se encontraba de pie, con Thorin a su lado.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?—preguntó Bofur, desconcertado.

—A la Montaña—dijo Bilbo, presentándose en la conversación—Está muy cerca, yo la miré.

Balin negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Existe un lago entre nosotros y esa Montaña—explicó el anciano, su mueca indicaba menos esperanza que nada—No hay forma de cruzarlo.

—Sólo hay que rodearlo—propuso Bilbo, al parecer se encontraba más entusiasta y positivo que el resto de los enanos.

Dwalin soltó un resoplido, y muchas fueron las caras que se dirigieron hacia él. Algunos con cejas arqueadas, otros con desconcierto y algunas otras malhumoradas.

—Los orcos nos alcanzarán, de eso no hay duda—la barba se le movía como si fueran alas de avión, incluso Bofur pensó que pronto emprenderían el vuelo—Sin olvidar mencionar que no contamos con armas para defendernos.

—Si dejamos que tu negatividad maneje el humor de la Compañía, entonces no iremos a ningún lado—Dwalin frunció el ceño hacia el mediano, y Hermione se preguntó si Bilbo comenzaba a perder la cordura.

—Entonces te escucho, saqueador—habló el enano, entre dientes. El estar empapado y helado no ayudaba a su temperamento.

Bilbo rodó los ojos.

—Ya hice suficiente con haberlos sacado de las celdas, el resto del escape depende de lo que ustedes decidan—y tal contestación no le agradó al enano, quien rechinó los dientes y los puños se volvieron blancos de lo apretados que se encontraban.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, entonces mantén la boca cerrada—Bilbo alzó la barbilla, había pasado bastante tiempo entre enanos para ya no temer al comportamiento brusco y tosco.

Y si la situación hubiera seguido como estaba, probablemente, toda la Compañía tendría que haber intervenido en separar a Dwalin de Bilbo. Pero no se llegó a tanto…

—¡Silencio!—gritó Thorin, avanzando hasta ellos—Lo que menos se necesita es una pelea entre nosotros. Dwalin—llamó al enano—Toma a algunos y busca en las orillas, algo debe de haber que nos ayude a cruzar el maldito río. Incluso puede que algún arma se quedara en las riberas—y entre gruñidos y susurros, el hombre tomó a 4 enanos y se alejó.

Bilbo casi sonríe victorioso, pero la mirada que Thorin le indicaba le obligó a no sacarla a relucir.

—Lo creía más sensato, Señor Bolsón—escuchó decirle, y el mediano sintió el impulso de colocarse el anillo mágico para desaparecer de la vista del rey. Desviando la mirada hasta Hermione, observó a la muchacha encogerse de hombros, diciéndole con la mirada que él solito se había buscado la reprimenda.

Sólo transcurrieron 5 minutos cuando Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Fili y Bifur regresaron, pero con las manos tan vacías como cuando se fueron. Y eso no ayudó en mucho a los ánimos de la Compañía. Hermione torció la boca, debían encontrar una forma rápida para alejarse de esa ribera o los orcos les alcanzarían, pero ¿cómo? Fue entonces que un olor extraño y totalmente externo la puso atenta. Elevando el rostro, inhaló un par veces, tratando de identificarlo y lo hizo, y tal descubrimiento le puso en una alerta total.

—Thorin—llamó al enano, pero ya era tarde.

Ori se encontraba sacando el agua de su bota cuando sintió la silueta de alguien observándolo, y cuando giró la cabeza, lo miró: una alta figura con un arco en las manos y una flecha lista para ser disparada. Dwalin se interpuso entre ambos, armado con una larga rama de árbol (lo primero que encontró a la mano), listo para la pelea, pero antes de que decidiera mover un pie el aquero disparó la flecha que se clavó en media de la rama.

Esa fue la señal para el resto de la compañía, que se levantaron de inmediato, adoptando una postura rígida y cautelosa. Kili intentó lanzar una roca al intruso, pero otra flecha fue disparada y desvió el proyectil del joven enano. Entonces, la voz del arquero, se escuchó:

—Intenten volver a hacerlo, y están muertos—advirtió, amenazando con otra flecha ya puesta sobre el arco estirado.

Ningún enano se movió, ni siquiera Thorin que observaba por el rabillo del ojo la ubicación de Hermione. La chica se encontraba a un par de metros de él, pero eran los suficientes para tenerlo alerta.

Balin inclinó un poco la cabeza, observando con detalle un punto en específico ubicado detrás de la alta figura.

—Disculpa—dijo, atrayendo su atención—Eres de Esgaroth, un Hombre de la Ciudad del Lago, ¿o me equivocó?—el arquero direccionó su tiró hacia el enano, y el anciano levantó las manos en señal de rendición—Esa barcaza que tienes, me preguntaba si acaso desearías alquilarla.

Poco a poco, el arquero bajó el arma, evaluando las palabras del viejo enano. Finalmente, sólo se concentró en observarlos a todos. No estaban armados, ni siquiera se encontraban vestidos, tan sólo la mitad; llevaban encima no más allá de los pantalones, botas y camisetas. Además de estar totalmente empapados, y eso era obvio, simplemente con ver lo mojado de sus prendas.

—Estás hablando con el hombre equivocado—respondió, apartando el arco y colocándolo tras su espalda.

Balin medio asintió y fingió comprender. Acercándose un poco más, volvió a hablar:

—No le negarías la ayuda a quien la necesita, ¿verdad?—preguntó, tal vez la psicología inversa fuera posible ejercerla sobre el humano—Nadie puede ser tan cruel.

Hermione hizo una mueca, conocía a cierto elfo que sí podía serlo. El arquero arqueó una ceja, pero no respondió, solamente, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Los enanos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Deberíamos seguirlo?—preguntó Bofur, y la misma pregunta se encontraba en los ojos de los demás. Thorin realizó una seña con la cabeza y la compañía caminó detrás del arquero, pero antes, llamó a Balin.

—Encárgate de convencer al barquero. Has que acepte un trato—el anciano asintió. Sólo entonces, se volvió hacia Hermione, quien se hubo acercado a él—Quédate junto a mí.

—¿Y eso es una orden o una petición?—le preguntó, evidentemente divertida.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—Con una maldición, mujer. Sólo haz lo que te digo—casi gritó—Y sí, es una orden.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron en un destello.

—Me gustaría escucharte darme órdenes de otra manera—y Hermione sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. En cambio, la protesta de Thorin se quedó sin ser escuchada.

Sin más que decir, la muchacha rió y se adelantó, mientras que el enano entrecerró los ojos al verla caminar. Definitivamente, y estaba totalmente seguro, esa mujer iba a matarlo. Cuando alcanzó a los demás, observó al arquero reunir los barriles, subiéndolos al muelle y después a la barcaza. Escuchaba hablar a Balin, tratando de razonar al hombre, y entre palabras y palabras, encontró a _su_ mujer cerca del mediano. Sin apartar la mirada, se acercó hasta la muchacha colocándose a su lado, casi enfrente de ella.

—Si es la paga lo que te preocupa, no debes angustiarte. Los enanos solemos pagar bien por los servicios que contratamos—siguió hablando el anciano—Solamente buscamos un poco de ayuda, es todo.

—Pierdes tú tiempo hablando conmigo, Señor enano—dijo el arquero, abordando el último barril sobre la barcaza—Además, ¿por qué debería ayudarlos? ¿Qué les hace creer que lo haría?

Balin se recargó en uno de los postes del muelle.

—Esas botas están viejas y tú abrigo igual—pero el arquero lo ignoró y continuó apilando los barriles sobre la cubierta. Entonces se acercó un poco más—Un hombre como tú debe tener bocas que alimentar—dedujo, sonriendo.

—Sí, así es—respondió el hombre.

—¿Cuántos pequeños? ¿2? ¿3? ¿5 acaso?—volvió a preguntar el enano, y en el rostro del arquero se formó una mueca de disgusto.

—Un varón…

El enano suspiró internamente, esa no era una buena señal. Si el humano sólo tenía un hijo, no le veía las intenciones de aceptar ayudarlos a cambio de una paga. Sólo un hombre con numerosa familia lo haría… Aun así, siguió intentándolo.

—Y tu esposa, supongo, es una hermosura—le dijo, sonriendo. Si el tema de los niños no funcionaba, la mujer de un hombre siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, no fue así en este caso.

Terminando de juntar lo barriles, el arquero se irguió, aún con la espalda hacia el enano y suspiró.

—Sí… Lo fue—y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.

Balin lo comprendió, la mujer estaba muerta y no evitó sentirse culpable.

—No era mi intención, perdona—le dijo, y el humano asintió, sabía que sólo trataban de convencerlo aunque hayan utilizado a su esposa para intentar lograrlo.

Y las palabras de disculpa de Balin siguieron hasta que la tosca voz de Dwalin lo interrumpió.

—Ya basta, ya basta. Es suficiente de cortesías—bramó hastiado, llevaban demasiado tiempo perdido, y el hombre no le estaba agradando.

El arquero lo observo curioso, arqueando una ceja, ¿acaso había problemas? Ladeando el cuerpo hacia el enano en cuestión, le preguntó:—¿Llevan prisa?—inquirió—¿De qué huyen?

Dwalin apretó los dientes y se le crisparon los bigotes.

—Que más te da, no debe importarte—Balin le mandó una mirada de completa reprobación a su hermano, no necesitaba del mal humor y trato del que era poseedor el enano. Seguido de Thorin, quien le ordenó cerrar la boca.

Mirando el intercambio con especial atención, probó a decir lo siguiente:

—Claro que sí…—habló—Si fuera a ayudarlos, quisiera saber quiénes son y qué están haciendo en estas tierras—preguntó, dirigiéndose al anciano—Es lo justo, ¿no?

Balin tardó un momento en responder.

—Somos simples mercaderes de las Montañas Azules solamente—comenzó explicando el viejo enano—Nos dirigimos a las Colinas de Hierro a ver a nuestras familias—y una sonrisa acompañó su argumentación.

Pero el arquero parecía no muy convencido.

—Mercaderes, ¿dices?—por su voz, se notaba el sarcasmo que imprimía al hablar.

Harto de todo ello, Escudo de Roble decidió intervenir. Tal vez, con un poco más de ayuda, el barquero accedería a ayudarlos.

—Necesitamos comida, provisiones, armas—el hombre se volvió hacia el rey, y desde la opinión del humano ese enano parecía tener algo en particular. Muy distinto del resto de los otros.

Desviando sus ojos hacia el barril a su lado, pasó los dedos por el borde. Delineando la silueta de una marca provista por una flecha, de una de las muchas que la cuba había adquirido recientemente. A Thorin no le agradó ese gesto.

—Sé de donde provienen estos barriles—el ceño del enano se volvió serio.

—¿Y qué?—preguntó a la defensiva.

El arquero lo miró y entrecerró los ojos, no había pasado por alto la forma tan distinta de hablar y de preguntar. Al enano no le gustó que preguntara sobre las marcas, y desde su experiencia, eso no indicaba buenas noticias o descripciones para una persona. Sobre todo para una que acababa de conocer y pedía servicios con la apariencia urgente de salir de algún lugar. Tal pareciera que algo los perseguía.

Chasqueó la lengua, y después se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo una cosa puedo decirles: Llevo años transportando estos barriles desde el Bosque Negro hasta la Ciudad del Lago, y jamás he visto que lleguen con algún rasguño—habló, acercándose a la orilla de la cubierta de la barcaza—No sé qué clases de negocios tuvieron con los elfos, pero si en verdad son mercaderes, creo que no acabaron nada bien.

Thorin apretó la mandíbula, tratar de convencer al arquero estaba resultando más difícil de lo que se suponía que fuera. Hermione observaba todo desde atrás, acompañada por Bilbo quien no sabía cómo acabaría todo. Hasta que la voz del barquero se volvió a escuchar:—Les daré un pequeño consejo, señores enanos… Tomen rumbo en otra dirección que no sea la de la Ciudad del Lago. Nadie entra en Esgaroth sin el permiso del Gobernador—agachándose, tomó la cuerda que ataba la barcaza al muelle, y mientras la envolvía, añadió:—Toda la riqueza que provee de comida y vida a la Ciudad proviene de los negocios que el Gobernador tiene con el monarca del bosque. Créanme, si le dieran a elegir, él los encarcelaría antes que provocar la ira del rey Thranduil.

Y habiéndolo dicho, el arquero lanzó la cuerda enrollada hacia el muelle. Balin tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado. Mirando al hombre tomar su arco y flechas, encaminándose a la proa de la nave, volteó hacia Thorin, buscando algo de apoyo en el rey enano. En cambio a Hermione, se le formó una gastritis en la boca del estómago, al sólo escuchar el nombre del elfo.

—Ofrécele más—le indicó Thorin, y Balin casi puso los ojos en blanco, que fácil era decirlo.

Pensando en que manera abordar una nueva conversación, una idea le vino a la mente.

—Apuesto que se puede ingresar a la Ciudad sin ser visto—le dijo, claramente con dobles intenciones en sus palabras. Y el arquero las comprendió a la perfección.

—Claro que sí—contestó, entendiendo las insinuaciones, pero no se dejaría manipular ni convencer—Pero para ello necesitarían un contrabandista.

Sin preverlo, el viejo enano había avanzado hasta él.

—Por eso se te pagaría el doble—el arquero frunció el ceño, ¿acababa de escuchar con claridad? ¿Pagarían el doble?

Enderezándose, ojeó de vuelta a la compañía, no estaba convencido de ayudarlos y no lo habría hecho, pero la promesa de un pago grande podía llamar incluso su atención. Mordiéndose la lengua, se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Cuánto?—Balin casi sonrió, lo tenía donde quería.

—70 piezas de plata—contestó, y el arquero alzó ambas cejas en asombro.

Con esa cantidad podría disponer de alimentos por más de 8 meses, sin temor a que el trabajo le diera comisiones muy bajas. Ya antes había pasado por ello, y también, debido a la falta de dinero y comida, su hijo casi caía enfermo. Sin embargo, aún no se encontraba con la voluntad total para aceptar el trato, pero sería un mentiroso al no declarar que antes hubo ideado el plan de contrabandista. Tenía en su casa algunas armas escondidas que había tenido intención de vender. Pero el recuerdo de su hijo a la tierna edad de 4 años, delirando por la fiebre, le convenció al final.

Recorrió una vez más con la mirada al grupo de enanos, como tratando de memorizarse sus rostros y auto-convenciéndose que sólo se trataba de simples _mercaderes_. Sólo eso. Pero al llegar al final, justo una cabeza antes de acabar, observó algo en particular. Entrecerrando los ojos, le habló al viejo enano.

—Traen a una mujer con ustedes—su mirada no se había despegado de la muchacha.

Bilbo se tensó al instante, sabía por experiencia propia que cada vez que alguien posaba sus ojos sobre Hermione, las cosas no terminaban de una buena manera. Un ejemplo más que claro fue con los trasgos en las Montañas Nubladas, los orcos al salir de ellas, Beorn al conocerlo (aunque con él no fue del todo tan malo, después de todo les dio asilo debido a la muchacha) y con los elfos del bosque, sobre todo con el rey Thranduil, al ser capturados y encerrados. No quería ni imaginarse que podría suceder si al humano le desagradaba la idea de que Hermione sea una mestiza. Y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por las mentes del resto de la compañía. Más que nada de Thorin y Fili, que buscaban proteger a la chica, aunque ella siempre bramara que no necesitaba que alguien la cuidara. Hasta que se vio aceptando al rey enano como compañero, allí ya no tenía mucho poder para debatir.

—¿Eso importa?—preguntó Thorin, colocándose frente a la mestiza, una acción que llenó de curiosidad al humano.

Mirando al viejo Balin de regreso, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada—pero era mentira, la presencia de la mujer era un factor extraño entre toda esa compañía de enanos. Sabía que cualquier mercader llevaba a sus parientes consigo, pero estos enanos no parecían ser lo que habían dicho y definitivamente, esa mujer no era enana.

Dándoles una señal para comenzaran a subir, los enanos se encaminaron a paso lento y cauteloso, cuando los 15 miembros de la compañía estuvieron abordo, el arquero llamó la atención hacía él.

—Sólo existe una condición—habló, desde atrás de la barcaza, junto al timón—Realizarán todo lo que les diga, sin discusiones, sin protestas y sin preguntas, ¿quedó claro?

Los enanos asintieron mecánicamente. Excepto uno en especial.

—Pero esas son 3 condiciones, al menos debes elegir una. A no ser que nos digas que las 3 actúan como una sola—el grupo de doce enanos, un hobbit y la mestiza, miraron a Bofur como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Algunos soltaron bufidos, otros simplemente le imploraron que cerrara la boca y algunos, como Hermione, sólo negaron con la cabeza. Claramente el enano no iba a cambiar jamás, ni aprendería a mantener la lengua atada cuando debía. Pronto, el barco comenzó a moverse y el muelle se fue quedando atrás. Sin tener conciencia, de los diminutos rastros que dejaron sobre las rocas del río o de la nueva travesía que estaban a punto de atravesar.

 **[…]**

La profundidad era basta, la oscuridad del salón inevitable, apenas alumbradas por las antorchas de brea colgadas sobre los gruesos troncos y las paredes cavernosas del interior del palacio. Y allí, en medio del salón del trono, justo frente a la impresionante silla real decorada con grandes ramas que semejaban la cornamenta de un alce, Thranduil hablaba para su invitado _especial_.

—Así es la basta ignorancia del mal—dialogaba—Allá en la basta senda donde se alimenta y disemina. Una sombra que crece en la oscuridad. Una inalcanzable malicia, lúgubre, igual que el inminente muro de negrura.

Hincado sobre el suelo, el orco capturado durante la pelea en el río, se encontraba sometido con el filo de la cuchilla de Legolas sobre su garganta. Gruñendo y escuchando el interminable monólogo del rey elfo.

—Siempre ha sido así, y así sería siempre. Todo lo fétido aparece con el tiempo—terminó por decir, al tiempo que paraba su caminar, quedando detrás del orco, observando la renitencia a ser sujetado y amenazado.

Y dicha escena le recordó a una asquerosa mestiza en particular.

—Perseguían a un grupo de trece enanos y una mestiza, ¿por qué?—preguntó Legolas, después de que su padre se callara, ejerciendo mucha más presión en el agarre de la cabeza.

El orco lanzó un gruñido antes de abrir la boca, pero lo que brotó parecía ser más una risa ronca y ahogada, que una contestación. Legolas entrecerró los ojos, ya antes le habían hecho eso. Alguien, una mujer, se rió cuando le hizo una pregunta.

—No has contado bien, elfo—comenzó hablando—¿Trece y una mestiza?—y volvió a reír. Legolas comenzaba a enfurecerse—Hay una maldita alimaña entre sus filas, un asqueroso hombrecillo escurridizo que ha librado a los inmundos enanos en todo momento.

—Sólo contesta escoria—exigió.

— _¡_ _Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!_ —gritó el orco, fúrico ante las exigencias del elfo.

Legolas ejerció más presión en la daga.

—No quieres verme enojado—le aseguró, deslizando un poco el filo de la daga a través de la garganta, pero el orco soltó otro gruñido, largo y ronco, dándole a entender que sus amenazas no le importaban. Y su ira se incendió—¿Te gusta asesinar, orco? ¿Te gusta aniquilar?—preguntó—¡Te voy a dar lo que quieres!

— _Farn!_ —gritó Thranduil, frenando a su hijo que estuvo a punto de decapitar al orco— _Gwao hi!_ —volvió a ordenar.

Tardó un poco, pero lo hizo. Refunfuñando y reteniendo el verdadero deseo por sacarle los ojos al orco. Sin embargo, algo de las palabras de la criatura hacían un hincapié en su memoria. Recordaba haber visto a un hombrecillo entre las filas de enanos sobre el río. Aferrado con fuerza al barril que llevaba a la mestiza, y como esta, lo ayudaba para seguir sosteniéndose.

—No me interesa si existe una alimaña entre los enanos—habló Thranduil, su atención radicaba en algo más que alucinaciones de una bestia—Contesta la pregunta—le dijo—No hay nada que temer.

El orco pareció considerarlo, pero al instante se negó. No lo haría, no hablaría. Pero la criatura no conocía la lengua de plata de la que era poseedor el rey elfo.

—Dinos lo que sabes y te voy a dejar libre—volvió a decirle y, en esta ocasión, el orco asintió. Muy poco, imperceptible, pero Thranduil y Legolas lograron verlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rey, acababa de obtener lo que deseaba. Incluso Legolas arqueó una ceja hacia su padre, sin importar los siglos de vida que tenía junto a él, le seguía sorprendiendo que su rey tuviera la labia suficiente para convencer a una ser vivo.

—Tenías la orden de matarlos, ¿por qué?—preguntó Legolas, dirigiéndose al orco—¿Qué interés tienen en Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'?

Se escuchó un gruñido y después una contestación:—El enano asqueroso jamás debería ser rey.

—¿Rey?—repitió el príncipe—No hay un rey Bajo La Montaña, ni lo habrá jamás. Nadie se atreverá a entrar a Erebor mientras viva el dragón—la simple idea era absurda en todos los sentidos.

La risa oscura y ronca se volvió a escuchar, el orco estaba riendo de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, la acción se encontraba cargada con un sentimiento que produjo desconcierto sobre los presentes.

—Ustedes no saben nada—habló el orco—Su mundo se va a quemar pronto.

Thranduil entrecerró los ojos. Ya antes había escuchado esa frase: _su mundo se va a quemar_ , y tenía el presentimiento que aquello que el orco les dijera, se encontraría ligado con el oscuro guardián que se resguarda Bajo La Montaña.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le preguntó Legolas, él no le encontraba sentido, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata—¡Habla ya!—demandó, dándole un jalón y clavando la daga.

Pero la acción no amedrentó a la criatura.

—Las flamas de la guerra están sobre ustedes—habló de nuevo. Thranduil se detuvo al escucharlo, poco después de que comenzara a caminar alrededor para calmar su ansiedad, y su acción fue percibida por el orco. Sonriendo jubiloso, continuó:—¿Ahora lo entienden elfos? La sombra de la muerte los acecha. El fuego los destruirá a todos y todo cuánto conocen.

Sólo se escuchó el desliz de un objeto, seguido del sonido del filo de un cuchillo cortar la carne y pocos segundos después, el cuerpo del orco se encontraba en el suelo y la cabeza colgando de la mano de Legolas, quien trataba de hallarle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—se dirigió a su padre—Prometiste liberarlo.

Thranduil caminó hasta el cuerpo del orco y pisó con fuerza deteniendo la reacción de temblor que presenciaba, por haberlo decapitado.

—Y eso hice—le dijo—Liberé su horrenda cabeza de sus miserables hombros.

Legolas entrecerró los ojos.

—Tenía más cosas que decirnos—habló, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Thranduil miró a su hijo.

—Ya no tenía más que decirme—contestó, mientras volvía a envainar su espada. Una sonrisa de inocencia le cruzó la mirada, sonrisa que Legolas no se creyó. Aún había preguntas que no tenía resueltas.

—¿A qué se refería con las llamas de la guerra?—le cuestionó, si el orco no lo hizo, su padre le respondería.

Para el rey elfo no fue difícil percibir la indagación y frustración de su hijo.

—Significa que quieren liberar un arma tan letal que destruirá todo a su paso…—deteniéndose, miró una vez más al capitán de la guardia—Doblen las guardias en las fronteras, todos los ríos y los caminos. Nada se moverá sin que yo sepa. Nadie entrará a este reino y nadie saldrá de él.

Sin embargo, para el príncipe elfo, aún existía otra duda.

—¿Qué hay sobre la mestiza?

Thranduil detuvo su caminar, pero no miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sobre ella?—preguntó.

Por su tono de voz y el posicionamiento del cuerpo, se podría decir que la serenidad reinaba sobre él. Pero bien sabía Legolas que su padre podría engañar hasta al más astuto. Ese era su don.

—Es una prisionera fugitiva, ¿no mandarás por ella?—le dijo, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

Las pupilas del rey elfo se contrajeron. La sola mención de la mujer le era un desagrado para sus oídos. Sin volverse, volvió a hablar.

—Que se pudra con el resto de la Compañía de Escudo de Roble. A este reino, no volverá a entrar—y sin decir más, se retiró.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios, una muestra clara de incomprensión. Y a pesar de todo, inclinó levemente la cabeza, como si su padre aún permaneciera en el salón. Poco después, emprendió camino directo a las puertas del palacio, y cuando llegó hasta ellas, ordenó el mandato que el rey dictaminó.

— _Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran_ —una molestia se originó en su interior, una especie de espina que se clavaba en su nuca y no encontraba la manera de extraerla.

Observó a los guardias cerrar el enorme portón de la entrada, y conforme la luz del día se iba extinguiendo por la ranura, la imagen de la muchacha volvió a su mente. Ahora comprendía el extraño sentir pasado. Estaba haciendo justo lo que se prometió no realizar, se encontraba abandonando a la mestiza. Podía recordar las palabras del orco, las promesas de una guerra desatada por el fuego y la muerte. No era estúpido, no le costó mucho tiempo comprender que los acertijos de la criatura y los de su padre, hablaban sobre la vinculación del dragón Smaug en las guerras venideras. Y bien intuía que si el viejo dragón dorado se unía a las fuerzas oscuras, harían lo posible porque la mujer de Escudo de Roble también lo hiciera. No tenía el conocimiento sí la mestiza podría adoptar la forma de una serpiente de fuego, pero desde su punto de vista, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tenía que hacer algo, no la abandonaría, era su amiga e iría por ella.

 **[…]**

Volvió a estornudar. Con esta ya sería la doceava vez que lo hacía.

Lanzó una maldición interna, lo último que deseaba era terminar pillando un catarro. No se le antojaba muy cómoda la idea de viajar acompañado de un fuerte resfriado metido en su nariz y la delirante fiebre calentándole la cabeza.

Seguían sobre el río, continuo y pacífico. No había mucha actividad abordo, los enanos se habían agrupado en la proa de la nave, seguramente conversando o quien sabe que más, mientras que el barquero sólo se dedicaba a guiar la embarcación pero sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a la Compañía.

—Mi vida sería más sencilla de haber permanecido en mi agujero de hobbit—dijo Bilbo, negando con la cabeza, aún se preguntaba cómo se había metido en todo esto.

El camino seguía, y sólo extensiones de agua se observaban a los lados de la barcaza, incluso llegó a idear un programa de turismo para pasar el momento: _"Damas y caballeros, si giran su cabeza hacia la derecha observaran el Gran Lago… y a la izquierda, más agua del Gran Lago"_ … Definitivamente se iría a la quiebra en su primer embarco.

Ahogando el bostezo que al final se convirtió en un nuevo estornudo, Bilbo Bolsón observó de nuevo a la compañía de enanos. Balin se encontraba reuniendo y contando el dinero, después de que vaciara los bolsillos de todos los presentes, incluyéndolo; Gloin, Oin y Dori estaban a su lado. Posiblemente tratando de recuperar algo del capital invertido. Los hermanos Fili y Kili mantenían una amena conversación con Dwalin y Nori, mientras que Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur y Bofur discutían sobre los platillos que deseaban probar cuando llegaran a la Ciudad del Lago. Llegó a escuchar al enano de gracioso sombrero, clamar y rezar porque los hombres del lago fueran férreos amantes de la cerveza de mantequilla, ya que llevaba un tiempo deseando volver a saborearla.

Negó levemente, hace tan sólo unas horas que los enanos se encontraban encerrados en oscuras celdas en los calabozos del reino del bosque, y ahora se comportaban como si nunca lo hubieran estado. Vaya que eran unos huesos duros de roer.

" _Hablando de huesos duros de roer"_ se dijo, y ladeó un poco la cabeza, buscando a dos integrantes que le faltaban. Los encontró junto a la orilla de la embarcación. Muy cerca de donde Balin, Oin, Gloin y Dori estaban sentados. Uno frente a otro, platicando. Y al parecer la conversación debía ser muy íntima, porque Escudo de Roble alzó la mano para colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la muchacha. Dicha acción le sacó una sonrisa al mediano, era extraño cuando lograba capturar esos detalles que el rey enano solía tener para con Hermione.

Miró a la muchacha pasarse la lengua por los labios, y por un segundo se dijo que tal vez estaba mirando más de lo que debía, tal vez ese mensaje era para Thorin. Sin embargo, la mujer movió la boca, como si tuviera sed e intentara mantener húmedo el interior. Bilbo volteó a mirar al barquero, tal vez el hombre tendría un poco de agua.

—Disculpa—el arquero observó al pequeño hombrecillo que le llamaba.

Arqueó una ceja.

—No eres un enano—eso fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Optó por negarlo.

—Me llamo Bilbo Bolsón y soy un hobbit—dijo, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza. El hombre arrugó más el entrecejo.

—¿Un hobbit has dicho?—le preguntó—Jamás he oído hablar sobre ustedes los hobbits…

Bilbo no supo si sentirse ofendido.

—Eso podría deberse a que moramos en La Comarca—y se cruzó de brazos, ¿qué jamás había escuchado sobre ellos? ¡Que delito más cruel!

El arquero entrecerró los ojos, tal parecía que estaba recordando algo. Y debió haberlo hecho, porque al final alzó las cejas.

—¿La Comarca?—volvió a peguntarle y Bilbo asintió, entonces el hombre arqueó una ceja, divertido—A mi parecer te encuentras muy lejos de tu hogar, Señor Bolsón, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, así es—dijo Bilbo, entre muecas y disgustos.

Pero dichos gestos no le molestaron al hombre, porque siguió preguntarle al mediano.

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te motivó a viajar con una compañía de enanos?

Bilbo tardó un poco en responder, como si tratara elegir que decirle o no al humano.

—Me contrataron, tal como lo han hecho contigo—optó por una respuesta corta, sencilla y práctica. Además de verdadera, porque la compañía sí que lo había contratado, no por nada llevaba con él el contrato.

Los oídos del barquero se movieron en curiosidad, ¿contratar a un mediano? ¡Qué idea más bizarra!

—¿Y para qué, si se puede saber, es que te contrataron?—le cuestionó, esta vez, el señor Bolsón se sintió incómodo—¿En qué necesitarían los enanos del servicio de un hobbit?

—Eso es confidencial—le dijo, con una firmeza tan férrea y poco propia de la amable actitud que siempre reflejaba. Si la muchacha hubiera escuchado esa contestación, le habría cerrado la boca de una cachetada, aunque sería devuelta, ya que la mujer no era el mejor ejemplo de educación existente.

Asintió entendiendo, eso era todo lo que lograría saber del pequeño hombrecillo. Sin embargo, aún existían cabos que resolver y unas cuantas preguntas que no causarían gran daño. Si el mediano no respondía con palabras, sus gestos y movimientos lo harían por su boca.

—¿Y a ella también la contrataron?—Bilbo tensó al instante la espalda, sabía que hablaba de Hermione.

—¿Ella?—preguntó desconcertado y miró a la muchacha fingiendo no saber de quién hablaba—Oh, te refieres a la mujer… No que va…—le dijo como quien no sabe mucho—Sólo la encontramos en el camino y dado que llevamos casi el mismo destino, decidimos que nos acompañara. Ya sabes, la protección en las senderas es de vital importancia.

Sin saberlo, el saqueador acababa de darle una palabra clave al barquero. Quien la retuvo con mayor importancia en su mente.

—¿Protección?—preguntó curioso y Bilbo se bofeteó mentalmente—No sé mucho sobre la cultura de los enanos, pero algo que tengo entendido es que, aunque sean mercaderes, los naugrim no son fáciles de vencer. Y dudo mucho que necesiten de protección, sobre todo cuando se trata de una extranjera.

Ya no abriría la boca, definitivamente ya no lo haría más.

—¿Tienes agua?—la pregunta fue tan directa que para ambos fue obvio la necesidad del cambio de conversación entre ambos.

Asintiendo, se giró un poco hacia atrás para tomar una cantimplora y extendérsela al mediano. Bilbo la tomó agradeciéndole con un asentimiento y con la sensación de que diría algo más si se quedaba más tiempo, optó por marcharse, ya tenía lo que fue a buscar y eso era suficiente.

—¿Es la mujer del enano?—Bilbo paró, aunque la pregunta fue casi un susurro, él logró escucharla—Porque me serviría mucho el saberlo.

Bilbo dio una rápida mirada al resto de la compañía, como si tratara de asegurarse (casi rezando) porque bien sabía que nada bueno saldría si los enanos escuchaban las preguntas del barquero respecto a Hermione. Sobre todo con Thorin.

—Eh…—balbuceó Bilbo—Evita ese tipo de preguntas, al menos frente a ellos.

Arqueó una ceja, acababa de obtener su respuesta.

—La presencia de una mujer en un viaje no siempre significa un buen augurio. A donde vamos, puede que ella corra peligro, harías bien en decírselos. Pero, bah, no me hagas caso, son sólo supersticiones de un viejo barquero—Bilbo asintió y de nuevo caminó, pero después volvió a detenerse… Había olvidado preguntar el nombre del arquero.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—el hombre le miró y el mediano sintió un tic en el ojo—Pregunto para no tener que seguirte catalogando como _Arquero_ , _Barquero_ , _Hombre del Lago_ o _Contrabandista_.

El humano sonrió, ese hombrecillo era divertido.

—Mi nombre es Bardo—le dijo.

Bilbo asintió.

—Gracias, Bardo.

—Para servirle, Señor Bolsón.

Una vez más lo miró alejarse y conforme el mediano se marchaba, Bardo comenzó a idear teorías y suposiciones en su mente. La presencia de la mujer entre los enanos no era usual, acababa de obtener del mediano la información que se trata de la esposa del enano (aquel que fungía como líder), pero aun así, intuía que había más en esa fémina, oculto y casi imperceptible. Se repetía que no era su problema, no era su molestia, lo único que tenía que hacer era ofrecerles provisiones, armas y después verlos marcharse. Eso era todo… Pero también era consciente que al haber aceptado un trato con los enanos, ellos debían prevenirle de los riesgos que podría obtener al involucrarse con ellos y aquello que los perseguía. Sobre todo, si se relacionaba con la curiosa mujer, algo de lo que estaba 30% seguro, y que seguía ascendiendo.

— _¿Te duele?_ —Hermione negó.

Recorrió con la mano el grueso cuero sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Su ceño se frunció, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

— _Estoy bien, Thorin_ —le dijo en Khuzdul, tratando de calmar al enano, algo que llevaba haciendo hace bastante tiempo, pero sabía que el hombre no le creía, y no lo culpaba.

— _Ava…_ —la llamó, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, pero no encontraba la manera para expresarlas, y ella entendió su dilema, pero compuso una mirada triste, no podía ayudarlo en esta ocasión.

— _No puedo leer tu mente, no mientras tenga puesto el collar, ya te lo dije_ —Thorin suspiró con frustración, recordaba la función del aparato— _Te propongo algo_ —le dijo— _Yo adivinaré aquello que deseas decirme. Si acierto te tocas la nariz, si me equivoco te rascas la barbilla y si voy encaminada simplemente gruñe, ¿te parece?_ —Thorin frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de propuesta era esa? ¿Qué era eso de que tenía que gruñir?— _Vamos, dime si aceptas…_ —y entre gruñidos asintió.

Hermione le sonrió, ¿en qué momento se había enamorado de un enano tan problemático? Mirándolo fijamente, comenzó por hacer una lista de las posibles cosas que Escudo de Roble deseaba decirle y, que al parecer, le era difícil de expresar. Pero no era complicado saberlas, conocía al enano como la palma de su mano.

— _Estas preocupado…_ —esa no fue una pregunta, pero Thorin la tomó como tal y se tocó la nariz— _Deseas haber salido del bosque antes de que los elfos nos atraparan…_ —Thorin batalló un momento, pero al final volvió a tocar su nariz, aunque sin mirarla a la cara— _Te culpas de lo que pasó…_ —Thorin gruño, pero poco después se tocó la nariz. La mirada de Hermione se enterneció— _Tienes miedo…_ —automáticamente, Escudo de Roble se rascó la barbilla, y ella le miró sin creérselo, un gesto que duró lo bastante para que al final el rey enano le gruñera. Y ella sonrió, no podía engañarla— _Quieres decirme algo en específico, pero tu orgullo y actitud de hombre estoico no te lo permite_ —Thorin la miró sin creerse que dijera eso, y ella le devolvió la mirada retándolo a que le contestara. Y lo hizo, aunque muy a su estilo… Primero se rascó la barbilla, después gruñó y al rato se tocó la nariz, pero lo sustituyó al volver a gruñir.

La risa de Hermione desconcertó al enano, ¿por qué se reía? ¿Acaso de él?

— _Resultas ser más difícil que una mujer embarazada, querido_ —le dijo, Thorin entrecerró los ojos, ¿acababa de comprarlo?— _Vaya lío en el que me he metido contigo_ —y volvió a reír, y a pesar de las reprimendas que Escudo de Roble pudo hacerle, no dijo ninguna. Había extrañado su risa tanto como el simple acto de que le llamara _querido_.

Y la situación hubiera seguido así, de no ser por la presencia de un tercero.

—Hermione…—ambos miraron al mediano—Lamento si estoy interrumpiendo, pero traigo un poco de agua, tal vez tengas sed.

Ella asintió, tomando la vieja cantimplora con la dulce y refrescante expectativa de lograr humedecer su boca y garganta. Ambos la observaron beber del envase, y mientras la muchacha se enfocaba en obtener hasta la última gota, Thorin agradeció al mediano con una inclinación de cabeza. Bilbo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, no era nada.

—Tenías sed—le dijo, pesando la cantimplora y observando que ya no quedaba nada de agua en el interior.

La chica le mostró los colmillos, una tipo de sonrisa que demostraba toda la picardía de la que era poseedora. Y el pobre Señor Bolsón sólo negó con la cabeza, era como tratar con una mula que conoce el poder de su patada.

Pronto el lago se volvió más difícil de ver, una manta neblinosa cubría la superficie del mismo y los envolvía en ella. Thorin frunció el ceño, esto no daba buena espina. Bofur se encontraba mirando hacia el frente, desde hace un rato que el tema sobre la cerveza de mantequilla había perdido su interés. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al visualizar una mancha en el camino, una que se hacía más grande conforme se acercaban, y que curiosamente parecía adoptar la forma de una enorme columna que obstruía el paso. Su paso.

—¡Cuidado!—exclamó Bofur, esa columna no era una ilusión. O puede que sí, una ilusión muy, muy real.

Bardo maniobró el timón, alejando la barcaza de la columna. Los enanos observaron expectantes aquello con que casi colisionaban y con sorpresa descubrieron que no era la única, había más columnas en todo el resto del lago. Numerosas y esparcidas en todo lo largo del camino… A los ojos de Bilbo el lugar parecía una tumba silenciosa e inundada.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? ¿Ahogarnos?

El tono en la voz de Thorin no era amigable, en realidad ni siquiera rozaba la moderación.

—Yo me críe en estas aguas, mi Señor Enano—contestó el barquero con el mismo tono—Si quisiera ahogarlos, no lo haría en este lugar.

Thorin casi lanza un gruñido. Y no fue el único, Dwalin le siguió, de hecho, era a quien menos le agradaba ese hombre.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?—ladró Dwalin—¿Acaso te gusto?

Bardo arqueó una ceja, diciendo:—No eres mi tipo, hombrecillo. No me gustan con tanto bello en la cara.

Para Hermione la situación fue graciosa, no muchos le contestaban de esa manera a los enanos. Sobre todo a Dwalin o Thorin, a excepción de ella, claro. Los humanos no le agradaban, eso era un bien conocido, hasta los detestaba, pero este ser podría subir en su escala de empatía a un 0.000000000000001%.

—Me estoy hartando de este irreverente…—murmuró el enano de tatuajes—Deberíamos arrojarlo por la borda de una vez—Hermione le miró como si estuviera regañándolo, pero no por la acción que acababa de proponer, sino por la falta de creatividad.

Una exclamación de queja se escuchó.

—Bardo, se llama Bardo—habló Bilbo—Si no quieren que él les diga enanos u hombrecillos, llámenlo por su nombre. Demuestren algo de modales, por favor…

Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca, en un intento porque la carcajada no se escuchara. Muchos enanos observaron a Bilbo como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, y otros no supieron si sentirse ofendidos o regañados. Thorin en particular sólo se cruzó de brazos y dio indiferencia al comentario.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó Bofur, al parecer era de los pocos enanos que no le tomaron atención al sermón del mediano.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros y después sonrió con inocencia, y dijo:—Simple, sólo le pregunté.

—No me importa cuál sea su nombre, no me agrada—opinó Dwalin, todavía molesto por las palabras del barquero.

—No tiene que agradarnos—dijo Hermione desde su lugar y Balin asintió secundándola.

—Es cierto, fue contratado para un trabajo y le pagaremos por ello—dijo, terminando de acomodar un nuevo lote de monedas al conjunto.

Pero para Dwalin, el humano seguía sin ser de confianza. De hecho, cualquier extraño era indigno de confianza, un ejemplo claro: cuando conocieron a la mestiza, Dwalin era el enano más obstinado al quererla y el último en terminar aceptándola.

—¿Cómo sabes que no nos va a traicionar?—inquirió a Thorin.

El rey enano lanzó una fugaz mirada al barquero.

—No lo sé—lo dijo y en verdad no lo sabía, lo único que le quedaba era rezar a Mahal y Yavanna porque no sucediera—Dwalin…—llamó a su amigo, pero antes de que dijera algo, el enano colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Descuida, cuidaré bien de ella—y Thorin asintió, agradecido. No por nada ese enano es su mejor amigo, él maldito era capaz de entenderle sin necesidad de palabras—Además, no creo que la mestiza necesite de mucha protección. Los que me preocupan son aquellos que se atrevan a molestarla. Te has conseguido a una mujer con una voluntad de Mithril—y rió.

Thorin le secundó, estaba en lo cierto, _su_ mujer era una guerrera difícil de derribar. Ni siquiera le importó que Dwalin utilizara el apodo de mestiza, sabía que el enano no lo usaba como insulto, simplemente como una forma particular de llamarla. Y tanto él como Hermione, lo entendían.

Balin volvió a contar por encima del dinero, reuniéndolo de diez en diez hasta terminar, y cuando lo hizo, lo volvió a contar. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándola mientras cerraba un ojo y torcía la boca. Para Thorin ese gesto no le agradó, llevaba conociendo a Balin desde hace años y había aprendido que el anciano sólo realizaba esa acción cuando algo no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó directamente.

El viejo enano soltó un suspiro, demasiado pesado.

—Tenemos un ligero inconveniente—comenzó hablando y volvía a contar las monedas, por tercera ocasión o tal vez cuarta—Nos faltan diez monedas.

Thorin, aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, giró hacia un enano en específico. Al igual que el resto de la compañía.

—Gloin—el aludido miró al líder con sorpresa—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó, ofendido—¿Acaso luzco como si tuviera más monedas encima, mis bolsillos se encuentran totalmente vacíos.

Escudo de Roble entrecerró los ojos.

—No pretendas hacerte el desentendido—le advirtió—Danos lo que tengas, ¡ahora!

Gloin pasó saliva con dificultad, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—Ni siquiera se atrevan a mirarme—señaló—Esta aventura me ha dejado más seco que el elástico de mis calzones cuando los cuelgo en época de verano—habló, con un teatro armado y moviendo seguidamente su dedo índice, como si tratara de puntualizar con más fuerza su falta de capital—¿Y qué es lo que he sacado de esta inversión? Absolutamente nada. Lo único que he obtenido es miseria, hambre, dolor y…

Pero los enanos ya no le prestaban atención, su mirada se encontraba fija en algo mucho más monumental y ancestral. Porque allá, a lo lejos, mostrando la cima oscura entre retazos de nubes, allá amenazadora, asomaba la Montaña Solitaria, el antiguo Reino de Erebor. Los picos más próximos de la zona noroeste y el hundido valle que los unía no alcanzaban a distinguirse. Sola y adusta, la Montaña contemplaba el bosque por encima de los pantanos. Bilbo había viajado mucho y había pasado muchas aventuras para verla, y ahora le parecía más asombrosa que cuando la había visto a lo lejos.

—¡Por mi barba y la de mi abuelo!—exclamó Gloin—¡Tengan! ¡Tómenlo todo!—y le extendió un pequeño fago de cuero a Balin, quien puso los ojos en blanco. Hace tan sólo unos segundo el enano negaba tener más dinero, y ahora, hasta lo daba sin quejarse. Y eran las 10 monedas que hacían falta, exactamente.

Incluso Hermione no pudo apartar los ojos de la Montaña, era un espectáculo a la vista. Sólo lo hizo cuando sintió la mano de Thorin envolver su muñeca. Girando hacia el enano, lo encontró observándola con un mensaje en los ojos, y la misiva era clara, le estaba presentando su hogar. Una morada a la que ella se uniría cuando la recuperaran.

Un carraspeo de Bilbo se escuchó, les estaba indicando la aproximación del barquero, el ser humano designado como Bardo. El hombre avanzó hasta ellos.

—El pago—exigió—Denme el dinero, ahora, ¡rápido!

—Te pagaremos cuando tengamos las armas y las provisiones. No antes—dijo Thorin, no era tan estúpido como para acceder a las demandas de un humano.

Bardo torció la boca.

—¿Debo recordarles la única condición que impuse al inicio del viaje?—preguntó, casi apresurado.

Escudo de Roble apretó la mandíbula.

— _Tranquilo…_ —le susurró Hermione en Khuzdul, y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre, le cuestionó:—¿Por qué la prisa?

Bardo se enfocó en no prestarle demasiada atención a la mujer.

—Si valoran la libertad, me darán el dinero—dijo, echando a vista hacia el frente, añadió:—Hay guardias en las puertas.

Y en efecto, más adelante, se miraban personas custodiando la entrada a la Ciudad del Lago. La compañía se miró entre sí, ¿qué debían hacer hora? Thorin frunció el ceño, nada de esto le estaba gustando.

—Bien—se escuchó la voz de Hermione—Dinos que hacer—el arquero le miró un poco desconcertado y eso a la muchacha le impacientó—Eres el contrabandista, o ¿no?—Bardo le miró con cara de pocos amigos—Entonces deja de distorsionar tu rostro y dinos lo que debemos hacer.

—Escóndanse en los barriles.

—¡¿Perdón?!—gritaron y exclamaron varios enanos, ¿acaso debían volver a meterse en esas horrendas cubas de madera?

Y en esta ocasión, fue Bardo quien comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—Escucharon bien, ¡métanse en los malditos barriles!—los enanos no lo hicieron al inicio, pero cuando Thorin dio una señal con la cabeza, terminaron por hacerlo, y Bilbo se sintió identificado, a él también le había pasado lo mismo.

Y allá iban otra vez, metiéndose en los fríos y todavía húmedos barriles de madera. Aunque la única diferencia entre la primera y segunda ocasión, fue la rapidez y la falta de berrinches que los enanos lanzaron. Bilbo se las ingenió para introducirse a la cuba, aunque fue casi aventado por Bofur. Thorin se encargó de ayudar a Hermione y situarla en un barril cercano al suyo. Y Balin le dio el dinero al barquero, no quedando de otra.

—¿Ahora qué haremos?—dijo Bofur, sacando la cabeza.

—Guardar silencio…—y sin decir más, el enano volvió a meterse por completo.

Bilbo tuvo un déja vu, definitivamente esta situación era muy parecida a la que él vivió con los enanos y los barriles. Bardo ancló la barcaza, echándole una mirada rápida desde el muelle a la nave, se alejó un poco. Necesitaba un plan de emergencia y ya sabía cuál podría funcionar.

—¿Qué está haciendo?—inquirió Dwalin, no podía ver nada, y tampoco asomar la cabeza, pero el Señor Bolsón, quien se percató de un pequeño agujero en su barril, sí que lograba ver lo que el barquero hacía.

Enfocando la vista, observó al hombre hablando con otro humano.

—Se encuentra hablando con alguien—habló el mediano a la compañía, y cuando miró al hombre voltear hacia ellos, entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué se proponía?—¡Está señalando hacia nosotros!—exclamó, más asustado que nada.

—¿Señalando?—repitió Fili.

Hermione trató de calmar a los hombrecillos.

—¡Con un cuerno! ¿Quieren mantener la boca cerrada?—y al instante, todos se silenciaron, le temían más al carácter de su Señora que al ser descubiertos.

Pero Bilbo, se mantuvo al pendiente de las acciones del arquero, y lo miró continuar hablando con el mismo hombre, quien asentía y miraba de vez en vez hacia los barriles donde se encontraban. Entonces, sucedió.

—¡Se están dando la mano!—volvió a exclamar.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Kili.

—¡Maldito infeliz, nos ha vendido!—maldijo Dwalin desde su barril.

" _¡Jamás debí confiar en ese asqueroso humano barquero!"_ se dijo Thorin colérico, y al instante, Hermione vino a su mente _"Ava…"_ pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, el sonido de un ruido metálico interrumpió en el lugar.

Se escuchó una pregunta, seguramente de Dori, había sido su voz, pero no se escuchó clara y cuando la compañía elevó la mirada, una catarata de pescado les cayó encima. Uno a uno dentro de los barriles hasta que fueron llenados a tope.

" _Esto no puede ser cierto…"_ gruñía y maldecía la muchacha con todas las toneladas de pescado sobre su cabeza. Incluso podría jurar estar sintiendo la cola de un pescado entre los pechos.

Bardo agradeció una vez más al pescador, pagándole por la mercancía vendida y retirándose. Una vez dentro de la barcaza, verificó que el pescado cubriera en efectivo a los enanos, sin un hueco que olvidar. Asintiendo, volvió a tomar el mando del timón y se alejó del muelle, directo a la puerta de la ciudad. Sólo faltaban unos metros cuando un quejido brotó de uno de los barriles.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Bardo, dando un golpe a los barriles—Nos estamos acercando a la puerta.

Alzándose sobre el agua, la extraña ciudad de la que hablaran los elfos en las bodegas del rey, se encontraba justo enfrente. Bilbo no pudo verla, pero se imaginaba como sería con los recuerdos que tenía de las palabras de los guardias. La ciudad estaba sobre la superficie misma del Lago, unas cuantas cabañas y construcciones, se asomaban por encima y con una apacible bahía protegida de los remolinos del río por un promontorio de roca.

Un gran puente de madera se extendía hasta unos enormes troncos que sostenían un gran arco de madera que tocaba tierra firme del otro lado. No una ciudad de Elfos sino de Hombres, que aún se atrevían a vivir a la sombra de la distante Montaña del dragón. Sacaban aún algún provecho del tráfico que venía desde el Sur, río arriba, y que en el trayecto de las cascadas era transportado por tierra hasta la ciudad; pero en los grandes días de antaño, cuando el Valle Norte era rico y próspero, ellos habían sido poderosos hombres de fortuna; vastas flotas de barcos habían poblado aquellas aguas, y algunos llevaban oro y otros guerreros con armaduras, y allí se habían conocido guerras y hazañas que ahora eran sólo una leyenda. A lo largo de las orillas podían verse aún los pilotes carcomidos de una ciudad más grande, cuando bajaban las aguas, durante las sequías.

Pero los hombres poco recordaban de todo aquello, aunque algunos todavía cantaban viejas canciones sobre los reyes enanos de la Montaña, Thror y Thrain de la raza de Durin, y sobre la llegada del Dragón y la caída de los Señores de Valle. Algunos cantaban también que Thror y Thrain volverían un día, y que el oro correría en ríos por las compuertas de la Montaña, y que en todo aquel país se oirían canciones nuevas y risas nuevas. Pero esta agradable leyenda no afectaba mucho los asuntos cotidianos de los hombres.

Bardo soltó un pesado suspiro, requeriría de una fuerte templanza para lo que se aproximaba.

—¡Alto! Revisión de mercancía. Documentos a la mano—se escuchó una voz a la distancia—¿Quién es? ¡Preséntese!

El arquero detuvo la barcaza a mitad de la entrada, justo a metros de la gran reja que cerraba la ciudad. Y fue exacto el punto para que la luz del quinqué del guardia pudiera iluminarle el rostro, quien sonrió al reconocerlo:—Ah, eres tu Bardo—le saludó—¿Algo que desees declarar?

—Nada—suspiro—Sólo que estoy muy cansado y quiero irme a casa—le dijo, extendiéndole los documentos. Necesitaba la firma de acceso para confirmar la entrega y obtener su pago del gobernador.

El guardia lo comprendió.

—Ya somos dos, Bardo. Ya somos dos—asintió, internándose de regreso a la caseta para firmar los papeles. Mientras, Bardo observó alrededor, pendiente de aquellos que estuvieran presentes—Aquí está, todo en orden. Puedes continuar—habló de nuevo el guardia, pero una mano le arrancó los documentos de la mano.

—No tan rápido—dijo una tercera persona, y la preocupación se hizo presente en los ojos del arquero, se trataba de Alfrid, el zalamero del Gobernador— _Cargamento de barriles vacíos provenientes del Reino del Bosque_ —leyó el sujeto lo que se encontraba anotado sobre el papel—Sólo que no están vacíos o ¿sí, Bardo?—le preguntó, irónico y arrugó el documento arrojándolo al agua. El barquero miró con enojo como su paga quedaba sumergida en el agua—Si recuerdo perfectamente, sólo tienes permiso de barquero, no de pescador, ¿verdad?

—Eso no te incumbe—le contestó. Todavía molesto porque le quitara la paga.

Alfrid chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo que se posicionaba frente al arquero.

—Te equivocas—movió un dedo—Le incube al Gobernador, y por consiguiente, a mí también.

Bardo evitó rodar los ojos.

—Por piedad, Alfrid—imploró—Ya basta de estupideces, ¡mueren de hambre en este lugar!—pero el hombre no le importó.

—Este pescado es ilegal—dijo, tomando uno de los barriles y lanzándolo al agua. Sólo entonces Bardo se percató de los guardias que acompañaban a Alfrid—Vacíen los barriles por un costado—ordenó el sujeto y la angustia del arquero, creció.

Los soldados comenzaron a subir a la barcaza, si los detenía o siquiera daba la muestra de estar ocultando algo, todo se iría al demonio. Pero aun así tenía que hacer algo, debía hacer algo, ¡ahora! Sobre todo cuando el pescado comenzó a ser arrojado.

—Son tiempos difíciles, la comida escasea últimamente—dijo, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo.

—Ese no es mi problema—opinó Alfrid, mirando desde la caseta como el pescado era desechado.

Bardo entrecerró los ojos… Como detestaba a ese sujeto.

—Y cuando el pueblo se entere que el Gobernador ordenó devolver pescado al lago y una revuelta inicie—esas palabras capturaron la atención del usurero—¿Será tu problema entonces?

Alfrid apretó los labios, puede que las palabras del arquero no le agradaran, pero tampoco podía negar que fueran mentiras. Era muy cierto que todos en el pueblo odiaban y hablan a espaldas del Gobernador, incluso él lo hacía, pero al menos eran habladurías y no acciones. De repente, el sonido de los pescados cayendo en el agua, comenzó por volver loco y frenético.

—¡Paren!—ordenó, incluso alzó las manos.

Los soldados volvieron a colocar los barriles donde estaban y Bardo suspiró internamente agradecido. Pero para Alfrid, la actitud del barquero no le agradaba:—Siempre el héroe del pueblo, ¿verdad? El protector de la comunidad—le dijo, con una mueca tan fruncida, que difícilmente se le borrarían las arrugas que se formaron sobre la frente—Tal vez el pueblo te apoye ahora, barquero, pero no durará para siempre.

Sin decir más, Alfrid se bajó de la barcaza seguido de los soldados, y Bardo aguantó la necesidad de soltarle una sonora trompetilla.

Jorn, el guardia en la caseta, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Alcen la reja!—gritó y le dio a Bardo una mirada condescendiente, quien se encogió de hombros, situaciones como la que acababa de suceder, siempre eran su plato del día.

—El Gobernador ya te tiene en la mira, harías bien en recordarlo—se escuchó la amenaza de Alfrid, pero a Bardo le importó poco. Fastidiado, añadió:—Sabemos dónde vives, no lo olvides.

—La ciudad es pequeña. Todos saben dónde viven todos—le contestó, y sin molestarse en dirigirle una vez la palabra, avanzó en el canal, internándose en la ciudad.

Bardo continuó navegando en el canal, desviándose de poco en poco pero sin dejar de revisar a su alrededor, debía ser cauteloso a la hora de desembarcar. Y finalmente, lo hizo. Checando una vez que nadie estuviera viendo, alzó una pierna y la puso uno de los barriles, derrumbándolo. El enano que primero salió fue Nori, seguido de Dori quienes tosían y hacían amagos de estarse ahogando. Cuando colocó sus manos sobre otro barril, Dwalin salió entre el montón de pescados y le lanzó una mirada fiera al hombre.

—No te atrevas a tocarme—le advirtió y Bardo retrocedió cauteloso.

Y así fue, uno a uno los enanos comenzaron a emerger. Ori, Bofur, Gloin, Oin, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Balin, Bombur, Thorin y Hermione. Y entre los más graciosos, Bifur fue el que ganó. Saliendo tambaleándose y con un pescado sobre la cabeza. Mientras que el pequeño saqueador tuvo algo de dificultades al inicio, pero entre jaloneos, Hermione y Thorin terminaron por sacarlo. Bardo los contó para verificar tener a los 15 integrantes antes de comenzar a caminar. Mirando una vez más en todas direcciones, les instó a seguirlos.

—No los has visto—habló Bardo al hombre que le ayudaba a anclar la barcaza, tendiéndole unas monedas como recompensa. Pero antes de continuar, añadió:—El pescado te lo regalo.

Formados, uno tras de otro, la compañía comenzó a caminar, recorriendo los tablones de madera de la ciudad y poco después, ingresar a una zona más despejada y bulliciosa.

—Síganme—ordenó Bardo, entrando al centro de la ciudad. Aquel donde la presencia de los humanos era más latente.

El mediano observó todo con ojos llenos de genuina sorpresa.

—Pero… ¿Qué es todo este barullo?—preguntó Bilbo, jamás había visto que un mercado fuera tan estridente y desconcertante.

Un gruñido carraspeado se escuchó a su lado. Perturbado, ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con una expresión nada amigable adornando el rostro de la muchacha.

—Humanos…—le escuchó susurrar.

Estuvo a punto de opinar, cuando la voz de Thorin le interrumpió.

—Señor Bolsón es el mundo de los hombres—y habiéndolo dicho, comenzó a caminar, seguido de toda la hueste.

Bilbo soltó un suspiro, puede que no le gustara, pero debía continuar… Aun cuando la forma en que Hermione respingó la nariz, no le diera buena espina del todo.

—Estén alerta, no se detengan—escuchaba las palabras de Bardo, pero la verdad, se encontraba más emocionado observando a su alrededor.

Todo era enorme, no tanto como cuando estaba de interno en el reino del bosque, pero relativamente, y dada su baja estatura, el mundo de los hombres era otra dimensión. Los humanos caminaban de un lugar a otro, cargando cajas, mercancía, animales y costales. Subiendo y bajando de embarcación. Comprando y vendiendo sustentos. Hablando, riendo o riñendo en muchos casos. Pero lo más común, era la forma en que se les quedaban viendo al pasar junto a ellos. Muchos hombres y mujeres se detenían o dejaban de hacer sus labores, simplemente para observarlos… Pronto, el pequeño saqueador comenzó a sentirse parte de una exhibición de circo.

—¡Alto!—se escuchó una orden—¡Alto en nombre del Gobernador!

Mirando hacia todos lados, la compañía pronto descubrió que era a ellos a quienes se les dictaba dicha orden y que un soldado los había descubierto. Aguantando la respiración, los enanos hicieron lo primero que cualquier otro ser hubiera hecho: _correr_. Bilbo apenas fue consciente de ser empujado entre los enanos entre la corrediza, y Hermione sólo sintió la fuerte mano de Thorin apresando su brazo y jalarla, antes de que ella comenzara a mover las piernas. Tal pareciera que era ella quien llevaba al rey.

— _Corran_ —ordenó Thorin en Khuzdul nuevamente y la velocidad en la compañía se elevó. Bardo apenas lograba alcanzarlos.

Entre la carrera, un soldado les bloqueó el paso y tuvieron que meterse a un puesto del mercado. Escabulléndose y utilizando lo que había adentro para frenar a los dos guardias que pretendían detenerlos.

Tomando el mango de su espada, el primer soldado ingresó al local pero Ori lo recibió con un maderazo golpe en la cara, apoyado por Bombur que se situó detrás del hombre y le hizo caer de espalda. El segundo, fue embestido por Thorin en tan sólo pisó el interior y después golpeado por Balin en la cabeza con ayuda de una enorme pala. El sonido alertó a dos más que se unieron a la pequeña lucha, pero fueron rápidamente desarmados. Uno de ellos fue por los hermanos Fili y Kili, quienes tendieron una cuerda en el suelo, logrando que el guardia tropezara y cayera, siendo recibido por Nori que le propinó un sartenazo en la cabeza. El otro fue noqueado por Dwalin y Dori a través de barrotes que utilizaron para darle un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara. Y un quinto, que nadie había visto, fue despachado por Hermione… Quien se sujetó de los hombros de Thorin y se abalanzó contra el guardia, pateándolo en el aire, y terminó noqueándolo ya en el suelo.

— _Escondan los cuerpos_ —habló la muchacha y los enanos comenzaron arrastrando a los soldado al interior del local. Bardo se apoyó en un marco y parecía todavía tratando de digerir lo que acababa de observar.

" _Definitivamente no son mercaderes"_ se convenció, girando un poco la vista, entrecerró los ojos _"Y definitivamente, esa mujer no es normal"_ ahora no había duda.

Y como era de esperarse, los curiosos no tardaron en aglomerase alrededor de la tienda, tratando de observar quienes se encontraban dentro y como había quedado el lugar. El arquero sabía que debía sacarlos de allí y pronto. Sin embargo, antes de que moviera un dedo, las masas se dispersaron.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—se escuchó una voz desconocida.

Bardo lo identificó, se trataba de Braga, el Jefe de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Si hubiera tenido oportunidad, habría maldecido en ese mismo instante.

Thorin observó al resto de enanos, escondido y arrinconados en el local y les instó a permanecer donde estaban. Sobre todo a Hermione, la muchacha llevaba sosteniendo una pala al igual que Nori.

—Todos quietos, que nadie se marche—volvió a ordenar el hombre. Algo no andaba bien, podía identificarlo, cinco hombres dieron aviso de que ocurría una situación y no encontraba a ninguno.

El barquero se maldijo por lo que estaba punto de hacer.

—Braga—saludó Bardo como si fuera lo más natural

—Tú…—murmuró el hombre, pero a diferencia de Bardo, su tono fue más parecido al que es provocado por una infección estomacal—¿Qué tramas, Bardo?

—¿Yo? ¿Tramar?—preguntó en pura inocencia—Vamos, Braga, no digas estupideces.

Un ligero gemido se escuchó, pero el sonido de una maceta estrellándose contra el piso lo silenció. Bardo agradeció internamente a Valeska por la ayuda. Pero Braga no lo creyó, y empujando a Bardo, se fijó en el local, aunque no logró mirar nada. Sólo un montón de sacos de patatas y cajas con hierbas (sacos y cajas que fueron puestos por hombres y mujeres del local). Nuevamente, Bardo se sintió agradecido.

—Eh, Braga—le llamó el arquero, quien le mostró un conjunto femenino para la intimidad—A tu mujer le sentaría de maravilla.

El hombre le miró con desconcierto.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi mujer?—Bardo sonrió con picardía.

—Lo que todos los hombres de esta ciudad—tomando con brusquedad el atuendo, Braga lo lanzó al suelo pisoteándolo en el acto y marchándose.

—No siempre podrás librarte, Bardo—ya se verían las caras otro día, y se las pagaría.

Bardo soltó un suspiro, eso había sido realmente intenso.

Recuperando la calma, ingresó al local y observó a los enanos con una mueca tan llena de antipatía que el Señor Bolsón pensó, por un momento, que llamaría a los guardias para delatarlos. Gracias a Eru, no fue así.

—Sigamos, y no quiero más sorpresas…—dándole las gracias a Valeska y un poco de dinero, al igual que al resto de los hombres, Bardo se alejó con los enanos.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, ese humano era extraño.

Continuaron caminando, pero esta vez, por los lugares con menos luz y con más improbabilidad de ser descubiertos. Y siguieron detrás del hombre hasta que otro apareció. Bilbo casi puso los ojos en blanco, este día se encontraba lleno de interrupciones.

La mestiza analizó al nuevo sujeto. Era de su estatura, estaba segura, de complexión delgada y cabello oscuro como el barquero, además de esa similitud en los ojos y la forma de comportase. Una sola conclusión: Padre e hijo. Ese muchachito, que tal vez no rozaba los 17 años, se trataba del hijo del arquero.

—Padre—habló el joven, y Hermione sonrió victoriosa, había tenido razón. ¿Por qué no hizo una apuesta? Habría ganado—Están vigilando la casa.

Los hombros de Bardo cayeron.

—¿Estás seguro?—Bain, el hijo de Bardo, asintió—Lo había olvidado—murmuró para sí, pero fue claramente escuchado.

Y a muchos de los enanos no les agrado esa frase.

—¿Qué habías olvidado?—bramó Gloin—¿Acaso decirnos que eres más vigilado que el oro?—Bardo de contuvo de decirle un par de cosas al hombrecillo, había asuntos que merecían más atención que los berrinches de ese sujeto.

En cambio, el hijo de Bardo, detalló por primera vez en la numerosa compañía que su padre llevaba.

—Eh, padre…—lo llamó—¿Por qué hay enanos siguiéndote? ¿Nos traerán suerte?

Muchos de ellos miraron al chico con intenciones de arrancarle los ojos.

—Tengo una idea—habló Bardo, llamando la atención—Pero no puedo garantizarles que les gustará…

 **[…]**

No era de sus mejores planes, debía admitirlo, pero al menos era uno. Bastante ingenioso y poco práctico, pero hábil y oportuno si le daban a explicarse. Tardó un rato en convencer a los enanos, porque las muecas que realizaron al escucharlo fue de una negación rotunda, pero al percatarse que no les queda de otra, pues… Tuvieron que hacerlo.

Para aparentar normalidad, tuvo que volver al mercado central (pero esta vez, sin los enanos y solamente acompañado por su hijo) y gastar un poco en comida, lo suficiente para el fin de semana y el principio de la que venía. Apoyado por Bain, Bardo cargaba un pequeño canasto de legumbres y el muchacho un saco de cereales. Cuando el chico le preguntó entre susurros a su padre, nuevamente, quienes eran los enanos, Bardo le pidió que guardara silencio y le siguiera sin preguntar más. El jovenzuelo asintió, al fin, al llegar a casa se enteraría.

Caminaron de regreso, exactamente por los pasillos más concurridos para aumentar el número de testigos que podrían confirmar haberlos visto regresar a casa, sin compañía sospecha, después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Y entre los habitantes de la Ciudad del Lago, unos en especial, observaron más detenimiento a padre e hijo. Un hombre sentado a la orilla del camino, que aparentaba estar ciego, los miró pasar a unos metros de él y golpeó con su bastón la pared de madera detrás. Al instante, dos niños salieron corriendo, y lo siguieron haciendo hasta llegar a una trampilla donde dejaron caer una palanca que hizo sonar una campana. Justo iba pasando Bardo por debajo de un pequeño puente de madera, cuando la cabeza de un anciano, salió de un canasto y simuló el cantar de un pájaro. El sonido rebotó hasta hacerse oír por un hombre que encendió su pipa y giró de lado, dándoles la señal a dos hombres que se encontraban sobre un bote y simulaban pescar. La clave de todo esto… Era que todos estos movimientos y sonidos, eran hechos por espías que perseguían a Bardo por orden del Gobernador.

Y el barquero no era estúpido, puede que fuera un hombre pobre y honrado, pero de estupidez no poseía ni un solo pelo.

Lanzó un silbido, y los hombres sobre la pequeña balsa, lo miraron.

—Díganle al Gobernador que terminé por hoy—y dicho eso, les arrojó una manzana.

Una vez adentro, se recargó contra la puerta… Jamás el camino a casa le había parecido tan cansado.

—¡Bardo 'El Arquero'!—estalló una voz desde la cocina. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, sobre todo cuando observó a una robusta mujer pelirroja parada frente a él, con ambas manos sobre las anchas caderas. En pocos segundos, recordó cómo se reza.

—¡Que sorpresa, Molly!—dijo, tratando de apaciguar la mala vibra que la mujer emanaba, pero sólo sirvió para avivarla.

—Hombre irreverente—volvió a gritar—Se puede saber, ¿en dónde diablos estuviste metido hasta tarde?

Bardo se rascó la nuca y barbilla, que Eru lo amparara, necesitaría de mucha paciencia para soportar los reclamos de esa mujer.

—Trabajando, ¿en dónde más? ¿En la cantina?—le dijo irónico, pero la mueca reprobatoria le hizo alzar las manos y mantener distancia. Demonios que esa criatura era intimidante y peligrosa cuando se lo proponía—A todo esto…—le dijo, dejando la caja y sacos sobre la mesa—¿No se supone que sólo vienes por las tardes?

Molly arrugó tanto la frente que las marcas de la edad se le juntaron formando una escalera en todos los lados de la cara.

—Ya pasan de las 6 de la tarde, Bardo—el hombre abrió la boca anonadado, eso también lo había olvidado, y la mujer lo leyó en sus ojos. Negando, se volvió hacia Bain—¿Serás igual que tu padre o vendrás a saludarme como se debe?

El jovencillo sonrió con complicidad.

—Hola, Tía Molly—y la mujer abrió los brazos apresando al chico—Si, también me da gusto verte…—dijo, entre jadeos y pulmones asfixiados.

—Por favor, cuando crezcas, no te vuelvas como tu padre—imploró Molly, apretando los cachetes de Bain—Tengo la esperanza de que al menos tú me sepas valorar.

Bardo se apretó el puente de la nariz, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Molly, ¿podrías-

—Sí, sí, yo me encargo—dijo, tomando las cosas y entrando a la cocina. Ya casi era hora de la cena.

Y por unos segundos, Bardo tuvo paz y quietud.

—Padre…—lo llamó Bain—Aún no se han ido.

Disimuladamente se acercó a la ventana junto a la puerta, recorriendo un poco la cortina, observó que los _pescadores_ seguían en su lugar. Pasaran alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que el último de los espías del Gobernador se fue. Pero por si la moscas, se esperó unos minutos más. Sin más moros en la costa, se apresuró.

—Hazlos pasar…—y Bain asintió, bajando las escaleras que daban a la parte baja de la casa.

La voz de Molly nuevamente se escuchó en la habitación.

—¿Hacer pasar a quienes?—Bardo puso los ojos en blanco, para ser anciana, tenía un oído bastante agudo—Bardo, ¿a quienes has traído?—se mordió la mano para evitar soltar una maldición.

Bain terminó de bajar hasta llegar a una entrada que conectaba con el canal. Aquella que utilizaban cuando decidían ir a pescar en el pequeño bote. Verificando que nadie estuviera mirando. Abriendo la puerta de un pequeño cuarto, que vayan ustedes a saber se trataba de la letrina, dio tres golpes al tablón de madera. Al instante, la cabeza de Dwalin emergió en medio de la taza.

—Si alguien se entera de que esto pasó, te romperé los dos brazos—advirtió, los ojos le centellaban con cada palabra que decía.

El muchacho se inclinó para tratar de ayudarlo, pero Dwalin lo empujó y salió sí sólo, gruñéndole algo parecido a _quítate._

—Por allá arriba—le indicó, señalándole el inicio de la escalera, y tuvo que pegarse por completo a la pared cuando el enano casi lo atropella al pasar junto a él.

A quien si ayudó fue al Señor Bolsón, el mediano casi se vuelve a caer de no ser por el agarre de Bain. Le siguió Bofur y después Nori, quien lanzó un chorro de agua por la boca. Hubo otros a los que no tuvo que ayudar, ya sea porque presentaban la misma actitud de Dwalin o salían más rápido por ellos mismos. Más o menos a la mitad de la caravana, Bain miró a Thorin, e instintivamente se alejó, la mirada de ese enano era de temer; pero al observar a la persona que entraba después del hombrecillo presentaba dificultades para sostenerse, el muchacho se inclinó y sostuvo el brazo del enano. Cuando el sujeto elevó la mirada, Bain se sorprendió… No era un enano, sino una mujer. De repente, un gruñido se escuchó y se sintió casi lanzado a un lado, ya no estaba sosteniendo a la fémina, ahora era el enano de mirada aterradora quien lo hacía y después la conducía hacia arriba.

—Bardo, ¿por qué están entrando enanos por el retrete?—preguntó Molly, observando a los hombrecillos con desconcierto.

—Nos traerán suerte—dijo Bain, subiendo después del último enano.

Molly negó divertida, pero su diversión se esfumó al observar a Bardo.

—¿Tienes una idea del tiempo que me cuesta mantener tu casa limpia?—le cuestionó, Bardo no contestó y eso la molestó—Ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto… Vaya problemas en los que te metes, Bardo.

El arquero se dirigió hacia la rechoncha mujer.

—Molly…—pero ella levantó la palma de la mano, una clara señal de que no se atreviera a hablar.

—Iré a la cocina, prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente y después haré la cena—le dijo—Tú encárgate de que estén abrigados o tendremos a una manada de enanos con catarro y fiebre—y sin decir más, le entregó una pila de ropa limpia y seca, y se encerró en la cocina.

Observando el largo de la falda desaparecer, Bardo sintió que volvía a respirar… No recordaba que Molly estaría en su casa, pero daba gracias por igual, porque sin la ayuda que la mujer le estaba dando en estos momentos, no sabría qué hacer.

Los enanos se quitaron las ropas mojadas, al menos aquellas de las que no dispensaban. Tal como las camisetas o zapatos. Los pantalones sí que eran necesarios, para inconveniente de los hombrecillos, porque no darían una buena impresión andando en calzoncillos o sin ellos por la casa del barquero. En cambio, el querido Señor Bolsón sí que la estaba pasando mal. El mediano no dejaba de temblar y eso que se encontraba frente al fuego y cubierto de pies a cabeza con una frazada que el hijo de Bardo le proporcionó. Estornudando, pensó que su fin llegaría pronto y todo por un resfriado mal curado.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero los mantendrá calientes—Bardo y Bain caminaban entre los enanos, ofreciendo frazadas y camisetas secas. Haría exactamente lo que Molly le dijo, impedir que se enfermaran.

Bain caminó hasta el mediano y le ofreció un tipo de saco más reconfortante, no es que estuviera mal el que ya llevaba, pero cuando este se secara de nada le serviría. No bastaría para quitarle el frío del invierno de los huesos. Quince minutos después, Molly entró de nuevo y con ella una bandeja llena con tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Ayúdame a repartir Bain, muchacho—pidió, poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa y extendiendo las tazas a los enanos más cercanos.

Los primeros en tomar una porción fueron Bombur y Bifur, los pobres parecían hielos andantes, inclusos sus pieles estaban pálidas. Seguidamente fueron los hermanos Fili y Kili, quienes sonrieron con bigotes de chocolate sobre los labios. Bofur casi aulló cuando el caliente líquido tocó su lengua, hace bastante tiempo que no probaba un buen trago. Dwalin por otra parte, gruñó y tomó la taza sin siquiera dar las gracias, aunque a Molly le pareció que con el simple hecho que el enano no rechazara el chocolate, ya era una muestra de gratitud.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Bilbo, tomando la taza que Bain le daba.

Un brillo creció en sus ojos, no recordaba que el chocolate caliente fuera una delicia. Sin duda no recordaba muchas cosas, no desde que se vio saliendo de Bolsón Cerrado en La Comarca.

Bardo entrecerró los ojos y apretó las prendas en sus manos, no deseaba acercarse pero debía hacerlo.

—Puede que esto sea de tu talla—Hermione miró al hombre frente a ella, al parecer le estaba extendiendo algo de ropa y la aceptó—Eran de mi esposa, espero te sirvan—la chica asintió en agradecimiento.

Thorin también lo hizo.

—No es tan malo…—el enano la miró con una ceja arqueada, y ella rió—Vamos, no es como si lo estuviera diciendo a tu espalda—pero él siguió sin cambiar su expresión y eso sólo la divirtió más.

Molly, quien todavía repartía algo de chocolate o rellenaba tazas, observó a la pelicular pareja—Bardo—lo llamó—Mi edad ya es avanzada, pero no lo bastante para hacerme alucinar—el arquero no supo si contradecir lo último—¿Acaso la figura junto al enano de cabellera oscura es una mujer?

Bardo suspiró, tarde o temprano Molly se iba a dar cuenta.

—Sí, lo es—le dijo—Y es la esposa del enano.

—¿Esposa?—preguntó sorprendida, Bardo asintió—Mmm… Curioso. Muy curioso.

Y sin más, se quedó callada pero sin dejar de darle ciertas miraditas a la mestiza y al enano.

—Debes cambiarte—Hermione rodó los ojos, eso era obvio, pero tampoco lo haría a la vista de todos. Puede que fuera un tipo de viajera-nómada, pero no por ello una sinvergüenza, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba casada.

—Lo sé—le dijo—Pero no encuentro donde, a no ser que tu prefieras que lo haga aquí…—Thorin gruñó, no estaba para sus jueguitos. Además, primero muerto a dejarla hacer algo como eso.

—Yo puedo ayudarte—ambos miraron a la rechoncha mujer pelirroja—Sígueme, querida—Escudo de Roble entrecerró los ojos, no estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero Hermione ya se encontraba detrás de la mujer y él ni cuenta se había dado. Maldiciendo, se levantó y fue detrás de ellas—Aquí, entra—abriendo una pequeña puerta, la mestiza ingresó a una pequeña habitación con una cama—Podrás cambiarte sin molestias, si ocupas más ropa, en el cajón inferior del armario encontrarás lo que necesites.

—Gracias, señora.

Molly sonrió.

—Llámame Molly, ya muchos son los que me llaman de esa manera—Hermione rió, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin decir más, la rechoncha mujer cerró la puerta, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con el enano que Bardo le indicó se trataba del esposo de la muchacha. Evaluándolo de pies a cabeza, encontró que era un hombre ya entrado en la edad, parecía estar entre los finales de los treinta y principios de los cuarenta. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero las hebras plateadas sobre su cabello le daban un aspecto más maduro. Sin olvidar mencionar el ceño fruncido que parecía ser su marca de presentación. Conclusión: un hombre gruñón pero accesible, cuando se sabe cómo hablar con él, con carácter y apariencia estoica pero que demostraba preocupación y ayuda por sus allegados, y una fuerte dosis de protección y posesión sobre aquellos a los que estima. Un ejemplo… Su esposa. Colocando las manos sobre las caderas, irguió la espalda y cuadró los hombros.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Señor Enano?

—Quiero ingresar a esa habitación—Molly hizo un mohín con los labios, esa no era la forma correcta y educada para pedir permiso.

—No—Thorin casi puso los ojos en blanco, y Molly se cruzó se brazos, no se dejaría intimidar por un hombre, menos por un enano con carácter voluble.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, al parecer no estaba muy convencido lo que acababa de escuchar—A un lado, ¡ahora!—ordenó, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero Escudo de Roble apenas estaba por conocer la firmeza de esa mujer humana, y lo haría de una forma muy especial.

Molly se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

—He dicho que no pasarás—le repitió—Puede que la mujer allá dentro sea tu esposa, pero mientras yo esté aquí, las cosas no se saldrán de control. Hay reglas en esta casa y se cumplirán, aunque deba imponer orden a fuerza de mano de hierro—señalándolo, siguió hablando—Y eso significa, nada de acciones indecorosas, ¡hay niños presentes!

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Acaso había escuchado con claridad? Prácticamente la mujer no le estaba dando el permiso para entrar a la habitación, sino que además se posicionaba como centinela en medio de la puerta para evitar que él entrara. A Thorin casi se le cae la quijada. Y no fue el único, muchos enanos, incluido el Señor Bolsón y Dwalin, observaron anonadados el intercambio. Esto en verdad era épico.

Para el final, no le quedó de mucho a Thorin que rebatir contra la rechoncha pelirroja. No porque no tuviera palabras para contradecirla o armar una contienda, pero simplemente no pelearía contra una mujer, ya bastante tenía con las riñas que _su_ mujer le imponía. Muchos fueron los enanos que terminaron ahogando una carcajada en su taza de chocolate, y morían porque Hermione saliera para contarle la batalla perdida de Escudo de Roble. Y así fue, cuando la mestiza salió, se encontró con una calma cargada de electricidad que irradiaba de Thorin desde el otro lado de la habitación y Molly, quien estaba parada frente a su puerta.

—¿Alguien quiere decirme que sucede aquí?—y al instante, Fili y Kili, acompañados por Bofur, le hicieron una pequeña dramatización de la escena entre su líder y la imponente mujer. Hermione se sorprendió y casi se carcajeó al escuchar la parte de la negación a dejarlo pasar, ahora entendía porque el enano miraba con tanto odio a Molly—Así que nada de acciones indecorosas—Thorin gruñó—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso después, querido—Escudo de Roble volteó a verla con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, y para rematarlo, Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo que yo quiero saber, es cómo supo que Hermione es la esposa de Thorin—se preguntó Bofur, muchos enanos asintieron.

Bilbo se revolvió en su asiento, era mejor decirles que él podría haberle dicho a Bardo indirectamente esa información.

—Es muy simple—se escuchó la voz de Balin—Thorin es demasiado visible al respecto, y no se le da muy bien el mantenerlo oculto.

Muchas fueron las cabezas que estuvieron de acuerdo y el Señor Bolsón respiró, al menos ya no tendría que decir nada.

Molly terminó de entregar el resto de tazas a los enanos, cuando miró que cada uno contaba con su debida porción, incluyendo a Bardo y Bain, regresó a la cocina, necesitaba comenzar a preparar la cena.

Por otro lado, los enanos se quedaron sentados, reuniéndose en grupitos para entrar en un poco de calor y mantenerse abrigados. El agua sobre ellos había secado pero el frío seguía siendo el mismo, y dudaban que pronto se librarían de él. Thorin, quien guió a Hermione a sentarse junto a la venta, no despegó sus ojos de la mujer, al menos hasta verla con las mejillas más coloradas y que ella tomara lo suficiente del líquido en la taza para mantenerla caliente. Él por su parte, se contentaba con mirarla, le gustaba hacerlo y lo haría siempre.

Del otro de la habitación, unos ojos curiosos no se habían aparatado de la mestiza. Había muchas preguntas que se hacía respecto a ella, sobre todo por la noticia de que se trataba de la esposa de ese enano de mirada aterradora.

—Padre…—Bardo miró a su hijo—Esa mujer, ella y el enano-

—Ayuda a Molly en la cocina—interrumpió a su hijo.

Desconcertado, el muchacho trató de volver a hablar.

—Espera, sólo quiero-

—Ve con Molly, ¡ahora!—ordenó y el chico se sorprendió, no era común que su padre ordenara de tal manera. Aun con algo de rezongues, terminó asintiendo, echando una mirada más a la muchacha, Bain ingresó a la cocina.

Bardo sintió que la carga sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez más grande, aun no podía dejar de intuir que había algo que se le estaba pasando por alto. Trece enanos, un hobbit y una mujer, empapados, casi heridos y a la deriva del río, no indicaban nada bueno. Sin embargo, había aceptado ayudarlos (a cambio de un pago, cierto), pero como ya se ha mencionado: el arquero no tiene un pelo de tonto, y mucho no le faltaba para descubrir aquello que le causaba incertidumbre sobre la compañía. Más que nada, sobre la mujer que les acompañaba. La chica presentaba señales de haber peleado, todos ellos, pero en ella se resaltaba más por la evidente herida semi-cicatrizada que llevaba en la cara. No le importaba en sí la marca, pero sí el por qué y quién se la había hecho. Tal vez su día estaría siendo más fácil si hubiera dejado a los enanos en el muelle…

Thorin sorbió de la taza, no lo aceptaría pero el chocolate comenzaba a reconfortarlo. Después que obligara a Hermione a terminar de beber su porción, le sirvió más y le habría seguido llenando la taza, de no ser por las amenazas de la muchacha de que sí él no comenzaba a beber, ella misma le metería el líquido a punta de espada. O por otro conducto ubicado en la parte baja de su espalda. Sabía que ella también estaba preocupada, pero a comparación de él, _su_ mujer lo daba a expresar de una forma más sutil. Recargando la cabeza contra la ventana, viró el rostro para observar el cielo desde la pequeña rendija que se encontraba abierta. Pero no miró el cielo, sino un objeto que le hizo detener el aliento.

—Una ballesta de enanos—allá, sobre una alta torre de madera, la ballesta cumplía como el pico de la cúspide. Enorme y lustrosa, el arma era vista por todo aquel que alzara la mirada desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Incluso desde la casa de Bardo, la cual se encontraba en la parte más alejada y solitaria.

Hermione se preguntó que podría tener de especial ese objeto, existían muchas ballestas fabricadas por enanos.

—Parece que viste un fantasma—dijo Bilbo, habiéndose acercado después de observar la reacción del rey enano. Cobijado y con la taza de chocolate en sus manos.

La muchacha sonrió, le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

—Es porque lo ha visto…—la voz de Balin tomó por sorpresa a los demás. El viejo enano suspiró al acercarse y recargarse en la pared. Antes de continuar hablando, miró por un momento la ballesta sobre la torre:—La última vez que miramos esa arma, una ciudad estaba en llamas… Fue el día que llegó el dragón. El día en que Smaug destruyó la Ciudad de Dale—allí, todos lo comprendieron, y prestaron atención a lo que el anciano decía. Sobre todo Hermione—Girion, el Señor de Dale, reunió y dijo a sus arqueros que atacaran a la bestia. La piel de dragón es dura. Más que la armadura más fuerte. Sólo una flecha negra, disparada de una ballesta la puede atravesar. Y se hicieron muy pocas de esas armas. Para cuando Girion lanzó su ataque final, sólo contaba con tres flechas… Y ninguna derribó a la bestia.

" _Oh, Thorin"_ se lamentó, ahora entendía porque esa aflicción sobre el rostro del enano. Era un recuerdo, un horrible recuerdo del día que perdió su hogar. Miró al enano, pero Escudo de Roble sólo prestaba atención a la ballesta sobre la torre.

—Si el hombre hubiera acertado ese día, todo sería muy diferente—había permanecido silencioso, escuchando el relato de Balin, recordando y sintiendo la ira e impotencia renacer en él.

De repente, un suave pero firme agarre le sorprendió. Encontró una pequeña mano sujetando su muñeca, era de Hermione, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. No era lastima, pena o tristeza, simplemente se trataba de una sonrisa. Una pequeña pero tierna muestra. Y eso, le ensanchó el corazón… Sólo ella lograba sorprenderlo de ese modo. Devolviéndole el gesto, envolvió la mano _su_ mujer con la suya.

Unos pasos se escucharon justo frente a ellos.

—Hablas como si hubieras estado allí—dijo Bardo, con el ceño más fruncido que otras veces en su vida.

Thorin se mordió el interior de la mejilla, incluso también la lengua. Mientras que Balin, Bilbo, Hermione y el resto de los enanos se tensaban, la curiosidad del Señor Bolsón era tolerable, pero las preguntas fisgonas de un hombre era territorio de precaución. Y para ello, se debía ir con pies de plomo.

—Cada enano conoce la historia—habló, pero el arquero sólo entrecerró los ojos, ¿debía creerle? Y Thorin detectó su falta de credibilidad, porque a los pocos segundos, se levantó y encaró al barquero.

Hermione se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, realmente los hombres (sobre todo estos) no aprendían a llevar las situaciones en tranquila paz y serenidad. Levantándose detrás de su esposo, trató de calmar las próximas turbulentas aguas.

— _¿Quieren tranquilizarse?_ —habló en lengua enana— _Me sorprende tu conducta, querido_ —Thorin le miró sobre el hombro, pero ella le siguió regañando con la mirada.

Por la mente de Bardo, pasó un solo pensamiento _"¿Los tiene entrenados acaso?"_ Asombrado o no, le parecía curiosa la forma en que toda la compañía de enanos acataron la orden de la mujer. No sabía que fue lo que dijo, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo agradecía, había calmado a los hombres. Sobre todo al líder de ellos.

—Entonces sabes que Girion le dio al dragón—Bardo miró a su hijo, ¿en qué momento había entrado? ¿Qué no le había dicho que se quedara en la cocina? Inconsciente de las miradas de su padre, Bain continuó hablando:—Consiguió tirarle una escama del lado izquierdo. Un tiro más y habría matado al dragón.

Bilbo guardó ese dato, y seguidamente una risa se escuchó.

—Es un cuento de hadas, muchacho. Una leyenda, nada más—por primera vez en el viaje, Hermione pensó que esa era la risa más sincera que la vieja cabra de Dwalin le brindaba a un extranjero. Claro, ella ya no contaba, ni Bilbo.

De repente, un olor inundó el lugar.

—¿Huelen eso?—preguntó Bofur, sosteniéndose la manta, avanzó a pasos pequeños hasta la puerta de la cocina—Proviene de aquí… Hay comida caliente y deliciosa del otro lado—muchos tragaron saliva al instante, el olor comenzaba a cobrar más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a la regordeta mujer pelirroja, denominada como Molly, con un cucharón en la mano izquierda y la otra sosteniendo la manija de la puerta. Y las caras de satisfacción que tenían los enanos al percibir el dulce aroma de las carnes salteadas con hierbas, desapareció al detallar en la dura expresión que adornaba el rostro adusto de la mujer.

—Nadie comerá si siguen con sus juegos de que casa es más grande—sentenció. Habiendo captado la atención de todos los presentes, volvió a hablar:—Se lavarán, cambiarán y sentarán a la mesa de forma civilizada. No quiero gritos, ni berrinches, ni quejas. Al próximo que escuche gemir como vaca pariendo, le dejaré sin cenar, ¿escucharon todos?

Fueron 16 las cabezas que asintieron, 16 pares de ojos que observaron con incredulidad a la mujer y 16 bocas que evitaron pronunciar el más mínimo ruido. Sólo cuando Molly regresó a la cocina, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo, la respiración volvió a sus pulmones. Demonios que esa mujer era de miedo total… Sin ánimos por provocar la ira de la señora, todos terminaron haciendo exactamente lo que se demandó. Aquellos que aún continuaban medio vestidos, terminaron de hacerlo. Para los otros que deseaban acicalarse para la cena, lo hicieron. Y en el caso de los que tenían algún chillido que decir, simplemente lo evitaron. Todos deseaban cenar y no harían nada que motivara a la potente mujer a dejarles sin alimento.

Así transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir, pero en esta ocasión, Molly les llamaba para cenar. Con ayuda de Fili, Kili, Bain y Ori, se estableció el campo suficiente para que 17 personas se sentaran en la mesa. Bilbo Bolsón tragó saliva, la comida se miraba tan exquisita e irreal… Sobre el plano tablón de madera oscura, se encontraban varios planos con diferentes comidas, uno llevaba patatas hervidas, otros pescado asado y pan recién horneado, mientras que algunos tenían rábanos, higos, pepinillos y zanahorias encurtidas. Un poco más adelante se alzaba orgullosa y redonda una olla de barro macizo, y por el olor que desprendía, el mediano supo que se trataba de sopa. Rica y caliente sopa de cebolla. Para el final de la mesa, se hallaban platos más pequeños, pero su contenido provocó que los ojos de los comensales brillaran con deseo, eran bizcochos, pastel de calabaza, almendras, pasas y queso. Sin duda se trataba del postre. Y como remate, Molly colocó en los extremos de la mesa, dos botellas con un contenido amarillento y burbujeante. A Bofur se le hizo agua la boca, era cerveza de mantequilla.

Entonces un sonido se escuchó en la habitación… El hambre se hizo presente mediante los gruñidos de los estómagos de los enanos.

—Bueno, ¿es qué acaso nadie va a comer?—no se tuvo que volver a preguntar, al instante, 12 enanos atacaron las bandejas y la olla con la sopa.

Kili lanzó un jadeo, Ori un gemido, seguidos de Bofur, Gloin y Bombur con una exclamación.

—¡Que Mahal 'El Hacedor' bendiga a esta mujer!—chillaron en coro los enanos, llenándose la boca con más comida de la que eran capaces de masticar.

Molly sonrió y alzó la barbilla vanidosa. Todo aquel que probaba su comida siempre terminaba por adorarla, era su arte bien guardado y celosamente protegido el cocinar con una sazón incomparable. Hermione alzó una ceja, el comportamiento de los demás le parecía un tanto exagerado e incluso para su enorme sorpresa, el hobbit se encontraba en la misma situación que los enanos. Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó un poco de pescado, pan y zanahorias, comenzaría de poco en poco; pero cuando el primer bocado tocó su lengua, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— _¡Gamul medun!_ —exclamó en Khuzdul, y no tardó mucho en comenzar a llenarse el plato con más comida. Ahora entendía la sorpresa de los enanos, esa endiablada mujer cocinaba como los dioses.

Thorin rió quedamente, la chica presentaba una imagen más graciosa que sus hombres. Pero no se negará que Escudo de Roble también se encontraba peleando por obtener más ración de comida, incluso luchó usando un tenedor contra Bombur para obtener el último pedazo de pescado. Aunque al último terminó partiéndolo y dándole la ración más grande a Hermione.

Y Bilbo, quien había logrado salvar su plato de las manos entrometidas, se encontraba casi llorando de felicidad con cada bocado que daba, aunque no era el único. Y no era de extrañarse, todos habían pasado una horrible temporada en los calabozos del reino del bosque con raciones de comida pobremente servidas. Limitadas únicamente a pan, agua y lechuga… Y aunque no hubiera carne, solamente pescado, en esa cena, los enanos no protestaron, al menos tenían alimento y eso llenaba sus corazones de alegría. Bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su vaso, Bilbo se dijo que esta comida era muy parecida a la que tuvo con la compañía el día en que llegaron de improviso a Bolsón Cerrado. Sólo que aquí no se encontraban bailando y cantando sobre la mesa o lanzando los platos, utensilios y vasos, incluso no vaciaron la despensa de Bardo. Frunciendo el ceño, recordó que cuando regresara a La Comarca, tendría que volver a llenarla, y eso le llevaría más de una visita al mercado. Bueno, al menos podría relajarse y no tener que volver a vivir una experiencia donde los hombrecillos lanzaran comida, como en Rivendell, por ejemplo.

—¡Eso no es justo!—se quejó Fili—Bombur ha tomado todo los bizcochos para él solo—todos miraron al gordo enano.

Sintiéndose descubierto, Bombur se puso de pie, lentamente. Kili, Ori, Bofur y Nori le siguieron.

—¿Quieren uno?—ofreció y los enanos asintieron—¡Pues tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

Hermione comenzó a sentir un tic en el ojo, el desastre estaba por empezar.

Fueron cuestión de segundos en los que todo estalló. Nori se dejó ir sobre Bombur, quien con el objetivo de proteger su botín, corrió y se escondió bajo la mesa, siendo seguido por Fili y Kili, y sorprendemente también Dwalin. Bilbo ahogó un grito al observar como Bombur era sacado a arrastras, jalado y tironeado por las piernas. Pero el enano no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, utilizando su gran volumen, rebotó contra todo aquel que se le acercaba. Ori, Kili, Dwalin, Dori, Fili, Gloin, Nori, Bofur e incluso Bifur salieron volando uno tras de otro. Y Bardo sólo era espectador de lo que acontecía, al igual que su hijo Bain. Mientras que Hermione, Thorin y Balin, además del Señor Bolsón, prefirieron quedarse al margen del embrollo. Finalmente, y a cuestas de haber arruinado la cena… Fue Molly quien detuvo todo el alboroto.

—Por la paciencia de Eru, ¡Deténganse en este instante!—pero los enanos siguieron dando batalla—¡He dicho que paren!—repitió pero nadie hizo nada, molesta, se irguió en toda su altura y avanzó hasta la maraña de enanos peleando sobre el suelo.

Dwalin, quien se encontraba sobre Bombur, se detuvo cuando sintió la sombra de la mujer sobre él; seguido de Nori que mordía la pierna del gordo enano, Bofur que lo jalaba de las barbas y Kili quien, al igual que Dwalin, trataba de quitarle lo que quedaba de los destruidos bizcochos.

Con el ceño fruncido, los hizo ponerse de pie y no los dejó ir hasta darle una jaloneada de orejas a cada uno.

—Limpiarán hasta el más mínimo desastre que han causado—habló la mujer—No quiero escucharlos quejarse o juro que jalaré de sus orejas hasta arrancarlas—los enanos asintieron, aunque a regañadientes. Molly arqueó una ceja, no estaba observando que hicieran lo que les demandó:—¿Y bien?—ellos la miraron—No los veo recogiendo…

¿En verdad tenían que hacerlo? Se preguntaban. Buscando algo de ayuda, Kili miró a Thorin pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

— _No esperen que intervenga, se lo han ganado_ —les dijo en Khuzdul y los aludidos fruncieron el ceño, no tenían alternativa y aunque berrearon al inicio, al final se encontraron limpiando el desorden.

Bilbo se sorprendió y tuvo algo de envidia, si él fuera tan enérgico como esa mujer humana, probablemente los enanos no hubieran vaciado su despensa aquel día. Negando con la cabeza, el hobbit se alejó del tumulto y se sentó junto al fuego, siguiendo a Balin, quien iba detrás de Hermione y Thorin. El resto de los enanos se esparcieron por el lugar, pero al final se unieron al fuego. No tardó mucho para que los que faltaban también les acompañaran.

— _¿Están conscientes del gran desastre que provocaron?_ —la voz de Hermione era tranquila, pero no por ello menos atemorizante— _Tenemos suerte que el barquero no nos ha echado…_

— _Hermione, no queríamos…_ —Kili tartamudeó— _Fue Bombur… Él…-_

— _No me interesa quien comenzó todo_ —esta vez, fue Thorin quien habló— _Son Descendientes de Durin, compórtense como tales._

Kili y los demás bajaron un poco la cabeza, en verdad estaban avergonzados.

— _¿Y lo dices tú?_ —Thorin observó a _su_ mujer— _Permite recordarte que hace poco deseabas arrancarle los ojos a Bardo_ —risas fueron escuchadas pero la mirada amenazante de Escudo de Roble, las calló. Hermione lanzó un suspiro— _Lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es llegar a la Montaña._

Todos asintieron, era verdad.

— _Podríamos tomar uno de los botes de la ciudad, sería suficiente para llevarnos hasta el otro lado del lago_ —propuso Balin— _De allí, el camino será más sencillo._

— _No podemos irnos sin las armas y provisiones_ —objetó Dwalin.

— _Sobre todo sin las provisiones_ —puntualizó Bombur, pero era el menos indicado para hablar, después de la escenita que acababa de montar era mejor que se mantuviera callado. Y él lo entendió al instante.

Escudo de Roble se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenían que marcharse, eso era obvio, pero los ánimos de la compañía eran tan bajos que difícilmente podría levantarlos. A excepción de la pelea de hace rato.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de usar el Khuzdul por el momento—todos miraron a Hermione, quien habló en lengua normal—O el arquero comenzará a sospechar que tramamos algo…—girando sus rostros hacia el hombre, lo encontraron en la entrada de la cocina _dialogando_ con Molly, pero en realidad los estaba mirando a ellos.

—Insisto en que no deberíamos confiar en él—la muchacha rodó los ojos, ella tampoco lo hacía, pero no lo daba a demostrar como el enano.

—Dwalin, lo que tú necesitas es a una mujer en tu vida—habló Bofur—Pero no cualquiera, tendría que ser una de carácter fuerte para que soporte tu humor de los infiernos… Tal como esta mujer humana, Molly. Harían buena pareja.

La compañía rió ante la proposición, ya se imaginaban al más temperamental de ellos, casándose y llevando una vida de matrimonio. Que Mahal y Durin brindaran paciencia a la mujer que llegara a aceptar a ese enano. Y la risa continuó, pero menos en Dwalin, el enano amenazaba con asesinar al Bofur con la mirada. Entonces unos pasos se escucharon y el buen humor de la empresa, se disolvió. Era Bardo, parado tras de ellos.

—No quiero que una escena como la anterior se repita—dijo. Hermione pensó que las venas le estallarían de lo tensas que se miraban—Den gracias que la casa es la más alejada o tendríamos a toda la ciudad tocando en la puerta.

Varios gruñeron, otros asintieron. Habían captado el mensaje.

—Aceptaste el dinero—se escuchó de pronto la voz de Thorin. Levantándose y caminando hacia el hombre, preguntó:—¿Dónde están las armas?—Hermione sintió un tic en el ojo nuevamente, la actitud directa de su esposo era otro tema a tratar.

Bardo lo miró, ese enano no daba vueltas a los asuntos.

—Esperen—les dijo y bajó por las escaleras que daban hacia la letrina.

Thorin lo observó hasta que desapareció, dándose la vuelta se encontró con la mirada de su esposa. Puede que fueran alucinaciones suyas, pero la mujer parecía indicarle que moderara su temperamento.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para cuando Bardo volvió, cargando sobre el hombro lo que parecía un pesado costal de lona.

—Bain, querido, acompáñame—Molly intuía que el chico no debía entrometerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Y el muchacho lo supo, porque aunque trató de permanecer en la habitación, la mujer volvió a llamarlo. Su padre le indicó que hiciera caso y entre dientes, renegando y frunciendo el ceño, siguió las órdenes de la señora.

Colocando el costal sobre la mesa, lo abrió y dejó ver lo que llevaba adentro. La compañía entera se reunió alrededor, todos menos Bilbo, que prefirió quedarse junto al fuego, él todavía conservaba su espada y seguiría fielmente sujeto a ella. Pero los integrantes jamás esperaron encontrarse con lo que el barquero les ofrecía.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Thorin, por el tono de voz, no se hallaba contento.

—Un gancho de hierro, parte de un viejo arpón—¿Un gancho de hierro? Más bien parecía con lo que se limpiaba la letrina.

Bilbo observó por encima, ahora, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

—¿Y esto?—cuestionó Fili.

—Un martillo, claro—contestó Bardo, como si fuera lo más natural—Hecho del mazo de un herrero—añadió, pero el joven enano no se encontraba muy convencido, ni siquiera el señor Bolsón que observaba a la distancia—Son pesados, lo sé, pero en defensa de su vida esto les servirá mejor que nada.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, ¿qué diablos significaba todo esto? No eran armas, eran pedazos de chatarra amarrados con cuerdas y alambres.

—Nosotros te pagamos por armas de hierro forjado—habló casi en un grito Gloin—Lo que significa: Espadas y hachas. Esto…—señaló el intento de hacha sobre su mano—No es lo que pedimos.

Dwalin soltó un gruñido y Bardo le miró receloso.

—¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?—Dori no se hallaba muy contento.

—¡Se supone que nos entregarías armas, no juguetes!—exclamó Fili, y los demás le siguieron.

—¡¿Es un chiste?! ¡¿Te parece una broma?!—las palabras de Bofur sorprendieron a Hermione, jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

Pero Bardo no se dejó intimidar.

—No encontraran nada mejor fuera de la armería municipal—explicó—Las armas de hierro están allí, bajo llave—pero los enanos lanzaron berridos, mientras devolvían las _armas_ a la mesa. Bardo achicó los ojos, ¿acaso no entendían?

Hermione y Bilbo se miraron, definitivamente esto iba a terminar muy mal.

—Thorin, ¿por qué no tomamos esto y nos vamos?—la voz de Balin sonaba tranquila, contrario a las demás—He peleado con menos, también tú—trató de hacer razonar al rey.

Era cierto, se habían visto en otras situaciones mucho peores y aun así lograban salir, con esfuerzo, pero lo hacía. Apretó la mandíbula, el disgusto seguía latente. Entonces, sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro, cuando giró la cabeza, la encontró mirándole con comprensión.

—Esto es mejor que nada—Thorin soltó un suspiro… Si, puede que tuvieran razón.

Dando un asentimiento con la cabeza, Hermione le correspondió, era mejor irse cuanto antes.

—Hay que irnos ahora—propuso Balin, y la compañía estuvo de acuerdo.

—No irán a ninguna parte—ni siquiera dieron un paso, cuando la voz de Bardo los detuvo.

Anonadados, voltearon a mirar al sujeto que les prohibía retirarse.

—¿Qué es lo que dices?—enfrentó Thorin, regresando y planteando frente al humano, puede que fuera un enano y la diferencia de estaturas diera una desigualación, pero eso no lo convertía en alguien menos fiero y fuerte que el arquero.

Bardo lo observó con indiferencia, aunque la cautela seguía impresa en su postura.

—Están vigilando esta casa, y tal vez cada lugar y embarcadero local—dijo, volviendo a guardar las _armas_ en el saco—Si quieren marcharse, háganlo, no intervendré… Pero esperen a que oscurezca. De lo contrario, serán descubiertos y yo no los ayudaré esa ocasión.

Si antes había dicho que el humano le agradaba, aunque fuera un pequeñísimo porcentaje, ahora se retractaba. No le simpatizaba y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer algún día. Recargándose en la chimenea, la mestiza observó a la compañía esparcirse por el lugar, tratando de obtener un poco más de calor al colocarse de nuevo las mantas y reuniéndose junto al fuego tiempo después. Sonrió, con las espaldas encorvadas y sentados muy juntos para transmitirse calidez, parecían una manada de bolas de estambre. Sin embargo, una preocupación vino a su mente, ¿cómo conseguirían las armas? Puede que el barquero les proporcionara alimentos, pero sin las armas no serviría de nada llegar hasta la Montaña.

— _¿Recuerdas lo que el arquero dijo?_ —escuchó la pregunta de Thorin.

Ladeado la cabeza, se percató que se encontraba hablando con Dwalin y el enano asintió ante la pregunta del rey.

— _Las armas de hierro se encuentran en la armería municipal_ —Hermione arqueó una ceja, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el rumbo de esa conversación.

Thorin sonrió.

— _Creo que realizaremos una pequeña parada antes de marcharnos…_ —y Dwalin también sonrió, seguido de varios enanos que escucharon lo que esos dos planeaban.

Bilbo arqueó una ceja, preguntándose el motivo de esas sonrisas. Pero para Hermione, esas muecas de diversión, eran sólo la confirmación de que el desastre sólo se estaba postergando. Que Eru, Mahal y Durin le diera la paciencia necesaria para ayudar a tranquilizar los instintos traviesos de esa compañía.

 **[…]**

El silencio era tranquilizador, hasta cierto punto. Los pasillos continuaban vacíos, como siempre lo estuvieron. La fiesta seguía en su apogeo, y no acabaría hasta que el solsticio se hiciera presente. Pero nada de eso importaba, no lo hacía. Venía de otra ronda, la cuarta en todo el día. Su padre le había encomendado mantener constante vigilancia en las fronteras y las puertas, y es lo que estaba haciendo, más por obligación que por voluntad.

La noche estaba cayendo, las estrellas y la luna se miraban sobre el oscuro manto azul del cielo. Había pasado ya un día, uno completo desde que la compañía de enanos escapó y con ellos, la mestiza. Llevaba tiempo dando vueltas en su cabeza en pedirle a su padre que le dejara ir por ella, pero al estar frente a él, la voluntad se evaporaba y sólo bajaba la cabeza retirándose. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo iría por ella si tenía miedo de la actitud que su rey tomara al respecto? Casi maldijo, eso no era ser un buen amigo…

Dobló en la esquina, siguiendo por el largo y estrecho pasillo, sabía que su padre no se encontraría en la Sala del Trono, sino en sus habitaciones privadas. Más específico, en aquella que proporcionaba una vista panorámica del bosque, el Lago y la Montaña Solitaria. Continuó caminando, sin ver a nadie, ni un guardia o sirviente, seguramente se encontrarían celebrando en el Gran Salón de las Estrellas; así que su única compañía era el eco que el tacón de sus botas daban al caminar. Ni siquiera podía entretenerse visitando los calabozos, ahora no había motivo para hacerlo, se encontraban vacíos y sin enanos o mestizos a los cuales molestar.

Se detuvo frente a unas amplias puertas de madera oscura, grandes y tallas en precioso material de caoba, con escritos en lengua élfica que narraban proverbios antiguos de las primeras edades. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, Legolas se sacudió de sus pensamientos absurdos, lo que estaba por hacer necesitaba de toda su concentración y no quería disparates pululando por su cabeza. Con un ligero empujón, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

Lo primero que observó fue que su padre no se encontraba sentado en la cómoda silla junta a la mesa, bebiendo su reserva de vino privado. La luz era tenue, apenas iluminaba pero tampoco permitía que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre la habitación; aunque si se encontraban sombras reflejadas sobre las paredes y los muebles. El aire era frío, lleno de una esencia a pino y hojas secas, tal vez algo de frescura como el rocío; eso sólo podía significar una cosa, las ventanas que daban hacia la terraza, se encontraban abiertas. Ingresando un poco en la habitación, subió por las pequeñas escaleras que había en ella y al llegar arriba, lo encontró. Estaba parado, mirando fijamente hacia la noche.

— _Hijo mío_ —habló el rey.

Legolas inclinó un poco la cabeza.

— _Padre_ —saludó de vuelta.

— _¿Vienes a reportarte?_ —preguntó, pero para Legolas eso sonó más como una afirmación.

Caminando hasta quedar a pocos metros del rey, el príncipe le acompañó en su vista.

— _Todo se encuentra tal como ordenaste_ —comenzó diciendo— _No se han visto más orcos en las últimas horas, ni arañas, ni siquiera un enano a la vista._

El monarca aspiró con lentitud, sin dejar de ver el bosque. Poco después asintió en silencio.

— _Que todo continúe tal y como está_ —dijo. Legolas se quejó un poco, no le convencía del todo esa orden. Sin embargo, la cumpliría— _¿Existe algo más que desees comunicarme?_

Legolas se debatió entre negar y salir de la habitación o hablar y pedir. Finalmente, se decidió por la segunda opción.

— _Ada…_ —llamó— _He de pedirte algo…_

Thranduil, que hasta entonces sólo había permanecido con la vista hacia enfrente, giró el rostro hacia su hijo. No era estúpido, sabía perfectamente lo que el muchacho estaba por pedirle.

— _Te escucho, habla_ —le motivó a seguir, pero ambos bien sabían que en realidad no le agradaba. Legolas abrió la boca y la cerró, después volvió a abrirla pero la cerró nuevamente. Y lo siguió haciendo hasta que la poca paciencia de su padre llegó a su límite— _Estás divagando…_

Legolas observó a su padre, sabía que él odiaba que lo hiciera. Poco después volvió a escucharlo hablar:— _No es propio de un príncipe el divagar, y tú lo has estado haciendo durante todo el día_ —la voz de su progenitor sonaba tranquila, algo no muy bueno si le preguntaban— _¿Qué puede ser tan importante que te ha hecho desorientarte de tal manera?_

Decidido, le devolvió la mirada tal como él lo hacía. Con esos ojos azules crueles y sin remordimientos.

— _Permite ir por ella_.

Thranduil alzó una ceja.

— _¿Ella?_ —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

— _La mestiza_ —aclaró Legolas— _Déjame traerla de regreso._

El rey observó un poco más a su hijo, como si estuviera estudiándolo, leyéndolo… Poco después, volvió a mirar hacia enfrente.

— _Ya he dictado mi opinión respecto a la vida de ese mestizo_ —habló— _No permitiré que entre nuevamente a mis tierras._

Legolas frunció el ceño, esto no estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Pero, debía seguir intentando y lo haría.

— _Estoy consciente del uso que dabas a la sangre de dragón_ —los hombros de Thranduil se tensaron levemente— _Si la traigo de vuelta, tendrías la posibilidad de seguir utilizando su sangre._

Impresionado o no, el hombre miró una vez más a su hijo.

— _La presencia de esa sangre sucia te ha nublado el pensamiento_ —Legolas no supo a qué se refería su padre— _Te ha hechizado hasta el punto de la dependencia._

— _No me encuentro bajo ningún embrujo, padre_ —aclaró el príncipe, pero a juzgar por la expresión incrédula de su progenitor, sabía que no le creía.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —inquirió— _Te advertí que los dragones son seres oscuros y ambiciosos, tu cercanía con esa mujer ha provocado tu estúpida petición para traerla de vuelta. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Valrohir sucumbió ante sus hechizos?_

Sintió como el ácido gástrico le escalaba por la garganta.

— _Valrohir obtuvo lo que buscaba_ —dijo— _Motivó a la mestiza a atacarlo-_

— _Y ahora está muerto_ —interrumpió su padre, terminando la frase del príncipe y Legolas no tuvo como refutarle eso.

Era cierto, Valrohir había muerto, apenas unos días después del ataque entre él y la mestiza. Al principio se pensó que se recuperaría, pero descubriendo que tenía tres costillas rotas y una de ellas había perforado un pulmón, fue cuestión de tiempo para que muriera por derrame interno. Pero Legolas no culpaba a Hermione, Valrohir la había atacado y ella sólo se defendió, porque antes de que el elfo sucumbiera, logró averiguar el porqué de la pelea, y una indignación creció en su interior. Nadie atacaba a sus amigos.

— _Padre…_ —lo llamó nuevamente— _Si la trajera de vuelta, sí ella volviera… Tendrías un punto con el cual negociar._

Thranduil meditó en las palabras de su hijo, casi impresionado por las ideas que en él surgían.

— _¿Acaso estás tratando de decirme que si la mestiza regresa y Escudo de Roble logra recuperar la Montaña, podría utilizar a su mujer para armar un convenio?_ —Legolas asintió levemente. No era exactamente eso para lo que él quería traer de regreso a Hermione, pero si eso funcionaba para obtener el permiso de su padre, adelante.

— _Sé que dentro de la Montaña se encuentran las Gemas Blancas de Lasgalen_ —el rey lo miró con más interés, y el muchacho continuó:— _No tendrás otra oportunidad para tratar con el enano. La devolución de su mujer garantiza la entrega de las joyas._

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rey. Adoraba ver esa faceta en su hijo, tan parecido a él que le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Aunque un poco retardado, él ya había planeado mandar un pequeño grupo para la re-captura de la mestiza, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en que los ineptos de sus guardias lograrían la misión. Sin embargo, Legolas, su hijo, si lo haría. Era su sangre, su heredero y el mejor soldado que tenía bajo su mando. Sin duda, su vástago retornaría con la asquerosa sangre sucia bajo su brazo.

Imaginando la satisfacción que conllevaría tener a la esposa de Escudo de Roble, y obligar al enano a devolverle lo que le pertenecía, le hizo vibrar ante la expectante escena.

Finalmente, accedió.

— _Tienes tres días._

Legolas casi sonrió. Su padre había accedido, pero lo conocía y debía asegurar la protección de Hermione contra la malicia de su rey.

— _Sólo he de imponer un condición_ —Thranduil le miró desconcertado, ¿una condición?— _Cuando regrese con ella, no la encerrarás en los calabozos_.

Si no le molestara demostrar sorpresa, lo hubiera hecho.

— _¿Qué intentas decir?_ —le preguntó, achicando levemente los ojos.

Legolas se humedeció la boca antes de hablar.

— _Será una prisionera de guerra y será tratada como tal_ —dictó— _Pero no se le hará ningún daño. Déjame el cargo de su vigilancia… Contra mí, no habrá nada que pueda hacer._

Thranduil observó a su hijo por largo tiempo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— _Tres días, Legolas. Recuérdalo_ —el príncipe arrugó el entrecejo, esa respuesta no era la que necesitaba escuchar, sabía que su padre le contestaría con algo vacío para evitar acceder a su condición.

— _¿Me das tu palabra?_ —inquirió, con demasiada energía. Pero al ver que el rey no prestaba atención a sus palabras, volvió a llamar, sólo que con más elevación:— _Padre, ¿me das tu palabra?_

¿En verdad accedería? ¿Lo haría? Podría mentir y decir que sí, pero incluso Thranduil 'Rey del Bosque Negro' conocía la palabra _honor_ y lo que conllevaba hacer una promesa y cumplirla. Muy a regañadientes, terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

— _La tienes_ —dijo, y era verdad. Legolas inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Dándose la vuelta, el muchacho planeó salir de la habitación, tenía que salir cuanto antes, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

— _Recuerda: 'Cuando el solsticio se produzca, y la última luna del otoño y el primer sol del invierno aparezcan juntos en el cielo…_

— _Las campanas sonarán con júbilo por el retorno del Rey Bajo la Montaña_ —continuó Legolas, conocía ese soneto.

— _Pero todo terminará en fracaso y tristeza. Los lagos brillarán y arderán en llamas'._

Cuando hubo terminado, Thranduil asintió hacia su hijo y volteó de nuevo hacia enfrente, dejándolo ir. Legolas se inclinó y partió enseguida, aunque aún con las palabras de su padre retumbando en su mente. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, a la par de las palabras de esa profecía… Debía encontrar a la mestiza y de ser posible, convencer a los enanos de no entrar a la Montaña.

 **[…]**

Si algo sabía, y a lo que tendría que haberse acostumbrado hace mucho, es que los enanos mientras más cerveza o licor tomen, más animosos y testarudos se vuelven. No es que estuvieran borrachos, de hecho se necesitaba más de dos cubetas repletas de cerveza para lograr embriagar a un enano. Pero si era el suficiente para hacer olvidar a los hombrecillos las reglas del espacio personal.

Bilbo suspiró, ¿por qué siempre le tocaban estos embrollos?

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde su _plática_ con Bardo, y la compañía esperó pacientemente por el velo de la noche. Pero la nefasta espera se volvió divertida cuando Bofur y Nori descubrieron tres grandes botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y mucho no tardó para que la empresa comenzara a pedir por un trago. Y otro, y otro… y otro más. Poco después, las conversaciones se comenzaron a hablar en Khuzdul.

— _Deberían de haber visto su cara_ —la voz de Bofur sonaba igual que una carcajada jocosa, que casi nadie lograba entenderle— _Las barbas le volaban y todo le temblaba, parecía un becerro recién nacido a mitad del río._

Más risas se escucharon en la habitación.

— _Es lógico, apenas lograba sacar la cabeza del agua… ¿Cómo esperaban que me encontrara? ¿Disfrutando el recorrido como su fuera el maldito mejor día de mi vida?_ —habló Gloin, defendiendo el hecho de casi morir ahogado durante la batalla en el río.

Su hermano, Oin, le dio una fuerte palma en la espalda entre las carcajadas y las risas, provocando que el enano pelirrojo escupiera la cerveza que llevaba en la boca. Y dicha acción, sólo causó que las risas y carcajadas aumentaran, porque durante el escupitajo, Gloin termino bañando a Dori y Nori.

— _¡Que mil rayos te partan, Gloin!_ —maldijeron los hermanos, pero el aludido los ignoró pasándose la mano por la boca, tratando de limpiarse.

Hermione sonrió, en verdad había extrañado este tipo de escenas. Sintió a alguien sentándose junto a ella, era Thorin, quien después de armar un plan de atraco contra la armería junto a Dwalin, Balin, Fili y Kili, ahora volvía para integrarse al pequeño convivio. Llevando el tarro a sus labios, bebió un poco más del dulce contenido, pero por poco lo expulsó, al igual que Gloin lo hubo hecho, cuando sintió una mano tras su espalda, enrollando su cintura.

Tosió tratando de que la cerveza no la asfixiara y tampoco escupirla en la cara de los demás. Y entre tosidos y golpes de pecho, poco a poco recuperó la respiración. Más tranquila y con el ritmo cardíaco en su normalidad, miró al arrogante enano sentado a su lado.

— _¿No crees que te estás tomando demasiadas libertades?_ —le preguntó. Thorin volteó a verla y la profundidad de los azules ojos del enano, hipnotizaron a la muchacha.

— _¿Contigo?_ —le contestó curioso— _No._

Hermione alzó una ceja, divertida.

— _¿Acaso intentas ganar mi atención?_ —el enano le miró con detenimiento.

— _Ya la tengo_ —la muchacha alzó ambas cejas, claramente pensando en lo prepotente que ese comentario se había escuchado.

— _Te escuchas muy seguro_ —rió ella.

Escudo de Roble dio una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que sólo funcionan cuando sabes que has ganado. A Hermione la respiración se le atoró en la garganta con sólo verlo reírse de tal modo, ¿acaso estaba por volver a asfixiarse?

— _Lo estoy, Hermione_ —rara vez utilizaba su nombre y que lo hiciera en este momento, justo de ese modo, con esa mirada y sonrisa… No ayudaban a que su mente procesara todo con raciocinio.

Sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer, si Thorin quería jugar, jugarían. Sonriéndole con saña, mostrándole los colmillos, le comentó burlona:— _La arrogancia se te desborda como la mantequilla, querido_.

— _Y apuesto a que tú desearías ser la mantequilla_ —de acuerdo, no estaba preparada para una respuesta como esa. Definitivamente nunca se imaginó que Escudo de Roble le respondería con ese descaro… ¡Vaya que era un enano de cuidado!

Hermione tragó con dificultad. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo sobreviviría a este hombre?

— _Oh, es tan tierno_ —susurró Bofur, soltando un suspiro, pero como el ambiente se encontraba totalmente callado, todos pudieron escucharlo con claridad.

Y la tierna parejita volteó hacia el frente, percatándose que todos les estaban mirando. Absolutamente todos… Hermione alzó una ceja desconcertada y casi al borde de la paranoia, ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto el punto del cotilleo? Thorin bufó, pero no la soltó. Sólo ladeó la cara y se maldijo por no recordar que los demás estaban presentes. Gracias a Durin, nadie se percató del ligero sonrojo que calentaba sus mejillas. Pero para cierto joven enano, aunque la escena le parecía graciosa y tierna, no podía evitar que se lo formara un amargo sabor en la boca y permaneciera por un buen tiempo.

La tertulia siguió, contando anécdotas e historias disparatadas hasta que el ocaso del día pasara y fuera lo suficientemente oscuro para lograr salir sin ser vistos. Y durante todo ese tiempo, los enanos continuaron hablando en Khuzdul, para molestia de Bilbo Bolsón, que de no ser por las traducciones que Balin o Hermione le brindaban, nunca habría entendido ni media palabra que brotaba de los labios de los hombrecillos.

Pero para otra personita, que aunque apartada, se mantuvo curiosa y pendiente de las conversaciones de los enanos. No lograba comprender que tanto decían y gritaban, pero suponía que debía ser algo realmente divertido, porque las risas y carcajadas lo reflejaban, además de estar acompañadas de gestos, señales y malabares. Por ejemplo: en ocasiones, alzaban las manos como si llevaran una espada, en otras, como si empuñaran un hacha y la azotaran contra un cuerpo invisible, y algunas sólo elevaban las manos aferradas en puños como si fuera una clase de pose de victoria. Y la necesidad de Bain por fisgonear en los asuntos de esos enanos, le impulsaba a desear saber con fervor que era lo que podrían estar diciendo.

—En verdad te agradezco por la ayuda, Molly—ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que agradecer, Bardo—dijo, mientras terminaba de guardar el último plato limpio—Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto. Y atender a tus… _Invitados_ , fue una simple cosilla.

Bardo sonrió.

—Aun así, muchas gracias.

Molly lo miró y asintió. De acuerdo, si quería agradecerle, que le agradeciera, no se haría del rogar. Limpiándose las manos con el delantal que llevaba puesto, desanudó el nudo y se lo quitó, dejándolo sobre la barra de la pequeña cocineta.

—Procura que no conviertan mi cocina en un desastre, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo, al tiempo que se colocaba un abrigo.

El arquero asintió, pero había un punto en específico y muy importante que debía aclarar con ella.

—Molly—la llamó—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

La aludida arqueó una ceja, pero aun así lo escuchó.

—Dime.

Si podría jurar, Bardo parecía nervioso.

—Respecto a ellos…—y con ellos, se refería a los enanos—Sé que no es tu obligación guardar secretos, pero…—se rascó la nuca—Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie que se encuentran aquí.

Molly pareció pensarlo, pero al final sonrió.

—Bardo…—el hombre miró intrigante a la mujer—¿Qué te hace pensar que te traicionaría? Eres como un hijo para mí, nunca podría hacer algo que te afectara o a Bain.

El arquero no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y terminó asintiendo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Molly lo delataría? ¿En qué momento de estupidez humana había llegado a esa idea? En verdad se sentía avergonzado. Pero Molly, que recuperaba la compostura de mujer autodidacta, sí que elevó la cabeza—Ahora—comenzó a hablar—¿Serías tan amable de explicarme tan absurdo favor? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?

Bardo cerró un ojo, ahora sí que no se libraría de las reprimendas de la mujer. Y así fue, porque durante los próximos 20 minutos, Molly estuvo sermoneándolo como sólo una madre puede hacer con su hijo cuando lo descubre cometiendo una desfachatez. Pero él sabía que la mujer no estaba molesta, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero sólo trataba de darle un buen escarmiento.

—Escucha—le dijo, ya como tono de conclusión—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con los enanos, sé que no es para perjudicar a terceros. Sin embargo, no todos piensan como yo—Bardo prestó más atención a esas palabras—Estas consciente que no eres del agrado del Gobernador, y que él sólo está esperando una oportunidad para deshacerse de ti—Bardo meditó en ello, era cierto, era muy cierto. Molly suspiró largamente antes de añadir:—Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, por favor.

Bardo rió quedamente, puede que esa mujer no fuera su madre, pero se comportaba como tal.

—Lo tendré.

Molly lo miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y Bain? —Bardo casi rodó los ojos.

—Él también lo tendrá. Te lo prometo—y ella sonrió. Sabía que así sería. Con él y con el muchacho.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya—dijo, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Te acompañaré—y la mujer estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la mano alzada de Bardo, la detuvo—No reniegues, Molly. Te llevaré hasta tu casa, te guste o no. Es tarde para que vuelvas sola —retándolo con la mirada, al final no le quedó de otra que aceptar a regañadientes que el hombre la acompañara. Sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser Bardo y no estaba de suficiente humor para comenzar a discutir con él.

—Muy bien, andando—dijo y salió de la cocina. Pero al entrar a la sala, se encontraron con la compañía de enanos sentados frente al fuego, con una tertulia disparatada de palabras, gritos y risas—Vas a tener una noche muy interesante, Bardo…—comentó Molly poco después, observando las interacciones de los enanos.

Bardo semi-frunció el ceño, ¿cómo es que no se había percatado de todo esto? Paseando su vista por la habitación, buscó a su hijo en el lugar… Y lo encontró, observando absorto y entusiasmado la alzada conversación de los hombrecillos. Un sentimiento de preocupación le vino a la mente. Y eso, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

— _Y allí estaba yo, semi-desnudo, solamente vestido con largos calzoncillos y una espada partida a la mitad en la mano_ —explicaba Balin— _El basilisco era enorme, colosalmente gigante y por poco pensé que no la libraría._

Hermione se mantenía atenta, rara vez el viejo Balin se animaba a relatar proezas de su juventud.

— _Es cierto_ —intervino Dwalin— _Tuvo que mantener la vista baja durante todo el combate para evitar mirar los ojos de la enorme serpiente._

Bilbo frunció el ceño al escuchar la traducción que Hermione le dio.

—¿Por qué?—no pudo evitar preguntar, y al instante todos le miraron. En parte, porque había sonado extraño la intervención de una pregunta en lengua común cuando toda conversación estaba siendo explicada en Khuzdul.

Gloin, quien se encontraba del otro lado, le contestó:—De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco… Bueno, a excepción de los dragones—Hermione alzó una ceja, ¿debía sentirse ofendida acaso?—Los métodos que el basilisco utiliza para matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijen su vista en el brillo de sus ojos amarillos han de sufrir instantánea muerte, Señor Bolsón.

Bilbo palideció al instante, ¿qué tan poderoso podría llegar a ser una criatura como esa para matar con la mirada? Y no fue el único, Bain, que escuchó esa parte de la conversión (la cual sólo logró comprender) sintió nauseas.

—Tranquilo, Señor Bolsón. Encontrarte con un basilisco tiene la misma probabilidad que encontrarte con un dragón—trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione.

El mediano le miró incrédulo. Y entre medio de susurros le dijo:—Estamos a nada de toparnos con uno…—la chica no contestó, no podía ir contra esa lógica.

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Eso ya lo entendimos_ —se quejó Kili— _Pero, ¿qué pasó después?_

— _Sí, ¿cómo terminó matando al basilisco?_

Balin suspiró, esta parte de la historia no era la más agradable.

— _Anda, Balin_ —lo instó su hermano entre risas— _Diles como lograste salir de semejante aprieto._

El enano miró a su hermano con ferocidad en los ojos, pero aun así contestó:— _Sólo dejé que me comiera…_

Todos observaron al viejo enano con sorpresa, incluso Thorin, él ni siquiera conocía esa historia.

— _Aguarda. Para tu lengua…_ —comentó Bofur, inmiscuyéndose en la historia— _¿Estás diciendo que te dejaste comer por un basilisco? ¿Así nada más?_ —Balin asintió— _¡Que fuerte!_

— _Fue un golpe de suerte, sólo eso_ —volvió a hablar el anciano— _La bestia tomó una de mis piernas y me lanzó al aire, tragándome al instante_ —la compañía detuvo la respiración— _Pero mientras me estaba resbalando por la lengua, logré sujetarme de la campanilla que cuelga al final de la boca_ —Bilbo sintió que el estómago se le revolvía— _Me sostuve con fuerza, y mientras colgaba, encajé la espada que llevaba sobre el paladar. Recuerdo que haber escuchado al basilisco rugir y sacudir la cabeza, yo estaba adentro y podía sentirlo, hasta que finalmente colapsó. Tuve que ingeniármelas para salir de la boca sin que un solo colmillo me lastimara, el veneno sigue siendo igual de poderoso después de muerto._

La compañía se miró entre sí. Eso, jodidamente, sí que era una historia que contar. De repente, un golpe se escuchó.

— _¡Joder, Balin!_ —exclamó Dwalin— _Termina de contarles la historia…_

Kili abrió los ojos con éxtasis.

— _¿Hay más?_ —preguntó entusiasmado.

— _Claro que hay más_ —puntualizó el enano— _Este maldito bastardo suertudo_ —señaló hacia su hermano— _No sólo salió con vida, sino que totalmente desnudo… Al parecer los calzones se le cayeron cuando trataba de mantenerse sujeto._

Y las risas estallaron. Incluso el pequeño saqueador no pudo ocultar su carcajada. Pero para Balin, quien ya estaba acostumbrado que le prestaran más atención a esa parte de la historia, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Tenía que aceptarlo, si alguien le estuviera contando ese relato, él también hubiera reído con el asunto de los calzoncillos.

—Bain—el chico pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de su padre, no lo hubo escuchado acercarse.

—¿Si?—le preguntó dudoso.

—Llevaré a Molly a su casa—contestó su padre—Quédate al pendiente.

Mirando a la mujer junto a su padre, sonrió comprendiendo.

—De acuerdo.

—No te acerques mucho, ¿entendido?—Bain frunció el ceño, ¿acaso estaba refiriéndose a los enanos? Y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la severa mirada de su padre le hizo retractarse de hacerlo.

—Sí, padre—aun entre disgustos y malas aceptaciones, terminó obedeciendo.

Bardo soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba restringirle acciones a su hijo, pero estos enanos que se decían mercaderes, no le inspiraban mucha confianza.

—Volveré pronto—le dijo, y el chico asintió.

—Buenas noches, Bain—se despidió Molly.

—Buenas noches, Molly—y después de un breve abrazo, su padre y Molly salieron.

Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró, observando el viejo abrigo de su padre desaparecer, Bain soltó un bufido. No era justo, en verdad deseaba interactuar con esos sujetos, pero haría lo que su padre le ordenó: Los vigilaría, sin inmiscuirse con ellos. Dándose la vuelta, con las ansias de patear algo por la frustración, se encontró con los 15 miembros de esa compañía, observándolo fijamente.

—Hazle caso a tu padre, chico—le habló un enano de cabeza rapada y tatuajes, el mismo que le amenazó con romperles los brazos si abría la boca de haberlo visto salir de una letrina.

—Sí, después de todo él sabe lo que te conviene—siguió otro, de aspecto igual de fiero, con una mirada oscura aunque divertida. Tal vez se estaba divirtiendo con él.

— _Dwalin, Gloin_ —llamó la muchacha— _Dejen al chico en paz._

Y los enanos rieron al ver la cara asustada del muchacho, pero hicieron lo que Su Señora les ordenó. Bain, demasiado asombrado y un poco temeroso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad por la compañía. En especial, por la mujer del enano de cabellera oscura.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Molly. Había notado, nada más salieron de la casa, que la mente de Bardo se encontraba desenfocada. Por poco y chocaba contra un poste, por segunda ocasión.

El arquero negó con la cabeza.

—Me preocupa dejarlo solo con los enanos en la casa—dijo, y en verdad lo angustiaba.

Molly asintió, era el deber de todo padre preocuparse por los hijos.

—Bardo, estará bien—le dijo, pero el hombre no parecía muy seguro. Arqueando una ceja, la rechoncha mujer le miró retadora—Además, tú prometiste acompañarme y no es de caballeros retractarse ante su palabra.

La observó desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que lograba sacar provecho de las situaciones de la manera más indirecta? Ahogando un suspiro que tal vez pudo ser un bufido, Bardo le tendió el brazo. Y Molly lo aceptó encantada, cruzando el suyo por el de él. Definitivamente ese hombre era un terco y obstinado.

Dentro de la casa, la animada tertulia de los enanos parecía llegar a su fin. Los integrantes, comenzaban a levantarse, tomando las ropas más abrigadas que el barquero les había proporcionado y colocándoselas. El frío clima del lago y la Montaña era más peligroso que el mismo dragón que dormía bajo tierra. Morirían congelados antes de que llegaran hasta Erebor.

Thorin ya había ordenado y explicado que no tomarían las _armas_ que el arquero les entregó. Tenía un plan respecto a cómo conseguiría buenas herramientas y el lugar adecuado para ir por ellas. Por el momento, sólo tomarían las provisiones como alimento y ropa, y después irían por lo que les faltaba. Hermione se encontraba colocándose una especie de abrigo cuando un ardor en la espalda le comenzó a irritar. Al principio no prestó atención, tal vez sólo se trataba de una molestia sin importancia, pero a los pocos minutos, ese ardor se convirtió en dolor.

—¿Estás bien?—escuchó una voz a su lado.

Volteando, encontró al mediano, a Ori y a Kili observándola con desconcierto. Y como ella no contestó, volvieron a preguntarle, al mirarla más perdida y desubicada.

La muchacha tampoco respondió a la segunda pregunta. Estaba consciente que le habían cuestionado algo, pero no sabía que… Las voces las captaba como un susurro lejano, como si una gran explosión hubiera estallado haciéndole zumbar los tímpanos. Entonces, sintió una leve descarga en la nuca, justo en el área donde el collar se encontraba clavado. Llevando una mano hasta allí, se percató que se encontraba húmedo. Mirando sus dedos, se dio cuenta que se trataba de sangre, estaba sangrando.

—Mierda…—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de caer de rodillas, las piernas ya no le estaban funcionando.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Hermione!—gritaron y exclamaron los demás, llamando la atención del resto.

Thorin, que se encontraba discutiendo la forma más rápida y silenciosa de entrar y salir de la armería sin ser vistos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a su mujer de rodillas en el suelo. Avanzando entre los enanos, en menos de tres grandes zancadas, llegó hasta ella.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—cuestionó, mirando a Ori, Bilbo y Kili, eran ellos quienes estaban con Hermione cuando esto ocurrió.

—No lo sabemos, ella simplemente se desplomó—explicó Kili, claramente alterado.

Escudo de Roble frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa.

—Oin—gritó, llamando al sanador. Pero cuando el enano trató de revisar a la muchacha, tuvo que retirarse al escuchar un fuerte jadeo.

La chica se ladeó y emitió un gritillo agudo, seguido de una tos que terminó con el vómito de sangre. Thorin observó espantado la escena.

—Haz algo, maldición—ordenó, volviendo a sujetar a la mestiza, quien volvía a toser y escupir sangre.

—El collar…—se escuchó un susurro, era Hermione quien hablaba, pero Thorin no comprendió a que se refería. Tomándose un momento para recuperar la respiración y tranquilizando la necesidad de volver a vomitar sangre, habló una vez más:—Es el collar lo que me está causando esto—terminó de explicar, y poco después escupió sangre nuevamente.

Asintiendo, Thorin le dio espacio a Oin para que el viejo enano revisara el daño. Apartando el cabello, el sanador se percató que el aguijón del collar se encontraba elevado, una minúscula parte que sobresalía, pero que le permitió observar una gran fractura sobre la púa. Soltó un silbido, esto iba a ser duro.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió Thorin, deseaba una respuesta, y rápida.

Oin miró brevemente a la muchacha.

—Hay una fisura en el aguijón del collar, es lo que provoca su estado—explicó—Debemos quitárselo o de lo contrario se desangrará—Thorin apretó la mandíbula, mataría a ese maldito elfo—Pero no será fácil…

El rey miró al sanador, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó cauteloso.

—El aguijón se encuentra conectado a su sistema nervioso. Lo que le impide utilizar gran parte de sus habilidades—decía—Sí no somos cuidadosos, terminaremos lastimándola, incluso, podríamos llegar a matarla…—el silencio se apoderó de la compañía, ahora sí que estaban en un dilema.

—¿Qué es lo que propones?

Oin soltó un suspiro y habló:—Una extracción rápida y concisa. Uno de nosotros debe tomar el aguijón y tirar de él, logrando sacarlo de un tajo. De lo contrario se terminará de fracturar y quedará encajado en la nuca.

Thorin apretó los labios hasta que se formó una línea blanca en su rostro. Se sentía impotente ante todo esto. Mirando a _su_ mujer, la observó volver a vomitar sangre, y en esta ocasión, era más cantidad que las anteriores. Alejando la furia que sentía contra Thranduil por poner en peligro la vida de su esposa, se concentró en el presente.

—Dwalin—el enano se presentó, sabía para que lo estaba llamando.

Mientras Escudo de Roble, se irguió, sosteniendo a Hermione contra sí, apoyado por Fili y Kili, además de Bombur. Oin estaba diciendo que debían sujetar con firmeza a la chica, pues cuando Dwalin comenzara a jalar, le causaría dolor a la muchacha y le haría retorcerse, así que tenían que mantenerla lo más quieta posible. Ya en posición, Dwalin se situó delante de Thorin sujetando con ambas manos la pequeña elevación del aguijón, tomó aire en un intento de relajarse y entonces, tiró con fuerza.

Los gritos fueron instantáneos, y como dijo Oin, los forcejeos de Hermione se hicieron presentes. Thorin tuvo que mantenerla sometida y difícilmente lograba dominarla. Parecía vuelta loca y esquizofrénica. Bilbo se llevó las manos a la boca, esto era desastroso. Sólo rezaba porque nada terminara en tragedia.

— _¡Maldición, Dwalin! ¡Sácalo de una puta vez!_ —gritó Thorin.

— _No sale. Está atascado_ —también gritó.

Dori y Nori tomaron a Dwalin por la espalda, tratando de ayudarlo… Pero sólo lograron que los gritos aumentaran. Bain, que observaba todo con ojos realmente abiertos, bendijo el hecho de que su casa fuera la más retira de la ciudad.

— _¡Sal maldito aguijón de mierda!_ —gritó Dwalin.

Pero entre sacudida y ajetreo, terminó pisando a Nori, quien al quitar el pie hizo perder el equilibrio a Dwalin, y tanto el enano rapado como Dori y Nori, terminaron cayendo de espaldas, llevándose el collar en las manos.

Thorin sostuvo el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Hermione, ella estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración, y no era la única. Toda la compañía hacía el intento.

—Muchacho—Bain pegó un brinco, le hablaban a él—¿Tienes un poco de agua y vendas que puedas ofrecernos?—sin atreverse a hablar, el chico asintió y le entregó al viejo Balin lo que necesitaban.

—Va a estar bien. Su habilidad de recuperación la habrá sanado para mañana—explicaba Oin, revisando y limpiando el lugar donde le aguijón se encontraba—Pero necesita descansar. Se encuentra débil por el momento…—Escudo de Roble asintió, dándole las gracias al viejo sanador.

Hermione se había quedado dormida. Seguramente, cediendo al cansancio que implicó soportar el dolor de quitarse el collar. Thorin la colocó en un intento de cama que los demás pusieron junto al fuego, pasando una mano por los rizos de la chica, el enano no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Continuaba junto a él. _Su_ mujer era fuerte, una guerrera difícil de derribar… Pero también vulnerable, como cualquier otro ser vivo. Aunque fuera una mestiza de dragón, su lado humano le hacía más débil que a uno de la raza de las serpientes de fuego. La chica ladeó la cabeza, ocasionando que su rostro terminara acunado por la mano de Thorin. El enano sonrió y tomó una decisión.

—Nos quedaremos.

Dwalin, que se encontraba más cerca, lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Hermione necesita descansar, y lo hará. Pasaremos aquí la noche—y nadie replicó. En parte porque entendían el estado de Su Señora y en otra, porque agradecían profundamente el hecho de poder dormir esa noche bajo un techo.

Justo pocos minutos después, Bardo volvió. Y su sorpresa fue evidente, al encontrarse aun con la compañía completa de enanos habitando en su sala. Arqueando una ceja, se volteó hacia su hijo, pero Bain sólo se encogió de hombros. No le diría a su padre lo que sucedió con la mujer, ni tampoco que los enanos se encargaron de limpiar la sangre del suelo y quemaron los trapos que utilizaron para borrar la evidencia. Nop, definitivamente no lo haría… Al menos, no por el momento.

Sin obtener contestación por parte de su hijo, Bardo miró al viejo enano de barbas blancas.

—¿Piensan quedarse está noche?—preguntó, pero la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Nos encontramos exhaustos y fatigados, permítenos dormir aquí por esta noche. Mañana, cuando el ocaso aparezca, nos marcharemos—pidió Balin.

Bardo lo miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados, ¿debía confiar? No muy convencido o con que la idea le agradara, aceptó—Utilicen toda la sala, si hace falta. Hay leña en la esquina para el fuego—dijo, pero antes de retirarse, añadió:—Y la cocina se encuentra vetada.

De todo lo que pudo prohibir el humano, la comida era lo que más le dolía al gordo Bombur. El enano se entristeció, pero aceptó las reglas del hombre. Sin más que decir, Bardo se retiró, seguido de su hijo. Sólo cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron de la sala, los enanos se dispusieron a buscar un lugar donde dormitar. Dori, Nori y Ori se re-pegaron uno contra el otro para compartir un cojín. Bofur y Bifur, utilizaron la ancha panza de Bombur como almohada. Dwalin se acomodó en una silla junto al fuego, al igual que Balin. Bilbo, encontró un lugar en la ventana que brindaba una comodidad a la espalda. Fili y Kili pidieron dormir a pocos centímetros de la muchacha, aunque fuera en el suelo mismo. Y Thorin, se quedó junto a Hermione, sentado a su lado. Poco a poco, y con el crepitar de las brasas quemando la leña en la chimenea, la compañía cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

 **[…]**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Todo estaba oscuro, no había sonido… Nadie hablaba.

Respirando con lentitud, le permitió a su mente reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder. Otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla… Aquella donde observaba a Thorin morir a manos de Azog 'El Profanador'. Se tragó el bufido que deseaba exhalar, porque ese no fue el único sueño que tuvo. Pero al contrario del primero, el segundo no lograba recordarlo, al menos no con nitidez. Lo único que retenía de él, era la presencia de una mujer, una noche lluviosa y un grito acompañado de un rugido… Pero poco importaba que tratara de recordarlo, a los pocos segundos, esa información se desvaneció de su cabeza.

" _¡Demonios!"_ maldecía el no poder recordar.

Irguiéndose de poco en poco, se percató que ya era entrada la noche, y que la compañía se encontraba esparcida por toda la sala de la casa de Bardo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esta escena le recordaba la noche que pasaron en casa de Bilbo, en La Comarca. Difícilmente lograría recuperar el sueño ahora que se encontraba despierta. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, reprimió un quejido, estaba algo atontada y mareada; fue entonces que todo explotó… Tapándose la nariz con una mano, utilizó la otra para cubrir una oreja… Había olvidado como es que sus sentidos se volvían más extensibles para oler, escuchar, ver y sentir todo a su alrededor, después de que el collar era retirado. Afortunadamente, sólo necesitaría de un par de minutos y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando la abrumadora experiencia fue menguando, se llevó una mano hacia la nuca, tocando el pequeño orificio (que ahora era una cicatriz). Soltó un suspiro, al menos para mañana ya no tendría nada. El poder regenerativo de su sangre de dragón se encargaría de sanar el área afecta, además de las otras. Dando un largo bostezo, se estiró en su lugar, echando los brazos hacia atrás, sus manos rozaron con alguien más. Mirando a su espalda, se encontró con Thorin sentado profundamente dormido. La expresión en su rostro fue de asombro, no se había percatado que Escudo de Roble estaba junto a ella. Seguramente se quedó dormido cuidándola, y ese pensar, le provocó sonreír con una infinita ternura.

Se acercó al enano hasta quedar a su lado, y procurando no despertarlo, acercó su rostro hasta el del hombre y enterrando la nariz en su cuello, aspiró con profundidad. Un gemido casi sale de su boca, el aroma del enano siempre era un deleite y una droga para ella. Y por un momento deseó tener la suficiente privacidad para cometer acciones inmorales como Molly las había clasificado. De hecho, tenía en mente diversas formas para lograr despertar con efectos secundarios al enano. Efectos que consistían en una erguida y firme erección. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, se dijo que sí al menos no podía cumplir con su deseo nocturno, al menos le sacaría provecho al enano de otra forma. Mirando los labios de Thorin, una sonrisa acompañó su expresión picara, ya sabía con que se auto-pagaría.

Quitando la poca distancia entre ambos, Hermione detalló en el rostro dormido de Thorin. Se enfocó en los cabellos oscuros que se camuflasen con la oscuridad de la habitación, en como la piel se observaba más bronceada por las llamas de la chimenea, en los duros rasgos que le daban ese aspecto severo y gruñón, y en el atrayente par de labios que le llamaban desde su lugar. Tragando duramente, aspiró una vez más el aroma del enano y cerrando los ojos, anuló el pequeño tramo que aún quedaba. Fue un beso corto, un picorete que le permitió sentir la textura de los labios de su compañero, pero que también le dejó el sabor de él en los de ella. Pasándose la lengua, se deleitó en el dulzor y una ambición por obtener más se encendió en su interior… Sin embargo, antes de volver a inclinarse, un nuevo aroma fue detectado. Una sonrisa le adornó el rostro, sabía de quien se trataba.

—Balin…—mirando hacia atrás, encontró al enano, sentado cómodamente sobre una amplia silla de madera junto al calor de la chimenea.

El hombrecillo inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Por favor, no te detengas—le pidió—Finge que no estoy aquí y yo fingiré no ver nada.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, divertida. ¿En verdad esperaba que siguiera con él observando todo? Porque si algo tenía muy claro, era que el viejo enano estaría de metiche. Lanzó un suspiro sentándose nuevamente. No se había percatado de la presencia de Balin, por estar tan sumida en el aroma de Escudo de Roble.

—Siempre encuentran los momentos más inoportunos para interrumpir, ¿no es así?—Balin rió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don—Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Uno que comparten doce enanos de la compañía—y tanto Balin como la muchacha, terminaron riendo. Era cierto, cada vez que Hermione y Thorin deseaban tener un rato a solas, los miembros de la compañía se las arreglaban para estropearles el tiempo de intimidad.

Chasqueó la lengua, lo suficientemente fuerte para haber despertado a toda la compañía, pero debido a los ronquidos sinfónicos de los enanos (detállese: Bombur y Dwalin) no se logró. Soltando un suspiro, se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de restregársela por la cara. Sólo alcanzó a rozarla cuando un quejido salió de sus labios. Deteniéndose, regresó la mano a su rostro, y con cautela, palpó suavemente sobre el lado izquierdo. Entonces la sintió y la recordó…

" _La cicatriz"_ pensó entre susurros.

Buscando a los alrededores, se dijo que probablemente hubiera un espejo o al menos algo que cumpliera con la función de uno. Pero tristemente, no lograba encontrar nada que se le pareciera.

—Toma—el enano le extendía un pedazo de vidrio, al parecer de lo que pudo ser un espejo roto. Hermione arqueó una ceja, pero lo aceptó gustosa. No le preguntaría de donde lo había sacado, y el viejo enano tampoco le respondería que lo tomó del suelo de local en el que ingresaron tratando de escapar de los soldados de la Ciudad del Lago, como un medio de protección.

Hermione se inclinó hacia la luz del fuego, elevando el pedazo de espejo y colocándolo frente a su cara. Una mueca de burla o disgusto, incluso ambas, se formaron en su rostro. Con suavidad, delineó la larga cicatriz… Sabía que esa no se borraría, sin importar el poder de sanación de su sangre, ésta herida quedaría como una marca sobre su rostro. Se encogió de hombros, en realidad no le importaba tener marcada la cara. Ya tenía muchas cicatrices en el resto del cuerpo, una más no sería problema.

—Sé que deseas saber cómo conseguí esta cicatriz…—la voz de Hermione era tranquila pero también tenía un toque de diversión.

—¿Ya tienes el poder suficiente para leer mi mente?—preguntó Balin, curioso.

La muchacha negó.

—No, pero no es difícil adivinar que tu inquieta curiosidad anhela saberlo… Al igual que los demás—era cierto. Para ella resultaba bastante fácil leer en los rostros de los enanos el querer enterarse de la cicatriz sobre su rostro. Inhaló con profundidad—Fue Thranduil.

—¿El Rey?—su pregunta tenía un tono de sorpresa—¿Qué sucedió?

Ella sonrió, parecía que el recuerdo le hacía gracia.

—Digamos que me negué aceptar su propuesta—Balin arqueó una ceja, ¿Thranduil le había ofrecido un trato a Hermione?

—¿Qué te ofreció?—inquirió, y la muchacha soltó una risa ahogada. Una vez abierta la boca, el viejo enano no pararía de preguntar hasta conocer todos los detalles, por mínimo que fueran.

Chasqueó la lengua varias veces, como si estuviera humedeciendo su boca para el largo monologo que estaba a punto de dar.

—Prometió dejarlos ir sin daño alguno, sí yo daba mi palabra de quedarme en el Reino del Bosque—Balin frunció el ceño, pero la siguió escuchando—Tenía el plan de elaborar un intercambio político. Negociar mi libertad a cambio de que Thorin le devolviera las Gemas de Luz de Estrella, si es que lograba recuperar la Montaña—Hermione rió, pasándose una mano por el cabello—Me negué, lo insulté y cuando me burlé de él… Gané esto—dijo, señalando la cicatriz en su rostro—Además de un nuevo corte…

Balin rió, era divertido observar como la muchacha utilizaba esas situaciones para hacer una broma.

—¿Qué hay de los demás días?—volvió a preguntar—¿Siempre te mantuvieron en esa celda?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica, pero se controló para que el enano no lo notará. Aunque si Balin lo hizo fingió no haberse percatado.

—Si yo te contara, Balin, buen amigo.

El enano sonrió.

—Bueno, tenemos toda la noche—la muchacha lo miró acusadora. Ese viejito era más chismoso que toda una organización de ancianas metiches.

Asintiendo, se dijo que al menos utilizaría su falta de sueño para charlar con él. Y vaya que sería una plática sumamente larga.

—Sólo puedo decirte—comenzó—que mi estancia en ese lugar fue un paraíso—y la ironía que cargaba su voz fue inmediatamente captada por el enano.

Hermione se llevó un buen tiempo explicándole, narrándole, describiéndole y casi gritándole todo lo que ocurrió durante el intervalo de tiempo que estuvieron encarcelados. Le contó desde el inicio de la plática que tuvo con el Rey Thranduil, la propuesta, el rechazo de la propuesta, la riña, la burla e insulto hacia él y su difunta esposa (aunque nunca se burló de ella, sólo del elfo), la orden de colocarle el collar, las visitas del príncipe y como siempre intentaba hacerla reaccionar, la vez que escuchó la voz de Thorin en su cabeza y ella gritó para llamarlo, y la testarudez y curiosidad de Legolas por conocer los motivos para aceptar ser la compañera de un enano siendo ella una mestiza (a Balin le sorprendió que conociera el nombre del hijo del Rey elfo, pero no dijo nada el respecto). Incuso llegó a decirle del ataque que sufrió por parte del elfo Valrohir, si no recordaba mal que era su nombre. Esa parte de la conversación se tornó un poco más tensa e incómoda, ni siquiera ayudó que Hermione le narrara la intervención de Legolas y como le quitó el bozal. Pero gracias a Eru, Balin no habló hasta que ella hubo terminado.

—El resto de la historia ya lo conoces…—dijo, en modo de conclusión—Bilbo los liberó, ustedes me encontraron y salimos campantes por el río a bordo de barriles.

Balin se tomó un minuto para procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Literalmente, ellos habían corrido con más suerte que ella cuando estuvieron en los calabozos. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que el mestizaje de Hermione siempre le traía problemas a la muchacha.

—¿Thorin lo sabe?—le cuestionó.

La muchacha medio se encogió de hombros.

—Define _sabe_.

—Hermione…—el tono en la voz de Balin era de advertencia, como el que suele usar un padre con sus hijos.

Ella soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—No quiero preocuparlo—dijo—Ya tiene bastantes asuntos en los que mantener la mente ocupada como para agobiarlo con más.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es ser egoísta—Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—¿Le pides a Thorin que confié en ti para contarte sus problemas, pero tú no lo haces con él?

—Balin, con todo respeto, pero este es un asunto en el que no debes inmiscuirte—a juzgar por el modo en que la muchacha lo expresó, le dejó en claro al hombrecillo que la conversación se acababa de tornar tensa y malhumorada.

Asintiendo, el viejo enano le dio la razón. Era cierto lo que ella decía, pero no por ello tenía que estar de acuerdo; aun si la muchacha le escupía veneno en la cara.

—Tienes razón, no tengo el derecho ni debo hacerlo—su voz era tranquila, contrario a como había sido la de la mestiza—Pero ambos me importan, y si uno de los dos tiene problemas, haré lo posible por ayudarlo.

La expresión de Hermione, cambió. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, no debió haber tratado al enano de esa manera tan grosera, pero simplemente, sentía que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Y esa sensación no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Me resulta un poco difícil—soltó un suspiro—Siempre he solucionado mis problemas sola, sin depender de nadie, y me acostumbré a esa vida, a esa actitud. Pero ahora, habiendo aceptado a Thorin… Es complicado abandonar los viejos hábitos…

—¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión?—le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡Por Durin, Balin! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué estupideces dices?—dándose un poco de tiempo para volver a calmarse, trató de explicarle, pero no supo cómo hacerlo—Es sólo que…

Una risa se cernió sobre los labios del hombre. Observar las emociones de la mujer frente a él, le había causado un apego más fuerte hacia la esposa de su rey. Porque no existía manera alguna que Hermione pudiera fingir el amor que se reflejaban en sus dorados ojos al pensar o mencionar a Thorin. Y una ternura le envolvió el corazón, tan cálido que por poco se echó a llorar.

—Cuando Thorin era un niño le pidió a su padre que le comprara un kneazle.

—¿Un Kneazle?—preguntó sorprendida, interrumpiendo, pero Hermione no se imaginaba a Escudo de Roble con un kneazle de mascota.

—Si—asintió Balin—Thrain se negó al principio, argumentando que para lograr conseguir uno, tendría que hacer un viaje a las Colinas de Hierro. Porque allí radicaba una vieja enana de nombre Arabella que se dedicaba a venderlos. Thorin entristeció después de ello, sabía que no habría viajes hasta que la primavera volviera, y para ello faltaba más de medio año…—Balin rió, como si estuviera recordando algo muy gracioso—Un día, llegó con un pequeño kneazle en los brazos. Era un cachorro, no mayor a los 7 meses de edad—Hermione siguió escuchándolo, atenta—Se encariñó mucho con él. A donde sea que fuera, la bola de pelos lo acompañaba. Thorin estuvo con él un buen tiempo, y durante todos esos momentos, siempre se le miraba feliz. Pero cuando descubrió que podría ser de otra persona, debido al collar que el kneazle portaba, empezó a buscar a su dueño desesperadamente. Y cuando por fin lo encontró, una niña de la misma edad que Thorin, él se aguantó y no se echó a llorar. Frerin, el hermano de Thorin, le dijo que era un idiota por devolverlo, que él en su lugar se hubiera quedado con el kneazle como mascota. Pero Thorin sólo le respondió que se alegraba por el kneazle y por su dueña.

Hermione sonrió conmovida. Mirando al hombre sentado y dormido tras de ella, no pudo dejar de pensar en que realmente existiera una época en la que Thorin solía pedir y suplicar en lugar de demandar y ordenar como ella lo conocía. Qué había sido un niño con deseos, anhelos, rabietas y berrinches… Pero sobre todo, con una voluntad abnegada. Sin duda, su esposo, sería un buen rey. Sin embargo, la sensación que le oprimía en el pecho, seguía causando desconcierto, asustándola.

—A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto, es que Thorin siempre ha sido de esa manera—volvió a escuchar la voz de Balin—Siempre interponiendo el bienestar de otros por encima del suyo. Lo demostró siendo apenas un niño y lo volvió a relucir cuando fuimos desterrados de Erebor. Guiando a un pueblo en ruinas, sin la esperanza de sobrevivir y tomando el lugar de su abuelo como Rey. Era demasiado joven para llevar esa carga en aquel entonces…—Balin soltó suspiro—Durante el tiempo que estuvimos errando por el desierto, mucho antes de llegar hasta las Montañas Azules, Thorin se olvidó por completo de su vida, para él era más importante la seguridad y protección de su pueblo. Y después de perder a Thrain, a Thror, a Frerin y a Dis, la poca familia que le quedaba, se redujo drásticamente… Entonces llegaste tú—Hermione le miró sin comprender—Con ese aire norteño y salvaje. Esa actitud de mujer fuerte, valiente e indomable—el anciano rió—Puede que él no lo reconozca o tal vez que no te lo diga, pero lo conozco lo suficiente, mucho mejor de lo que él lo hace, para confesarte que fuiste todo un reto para Thorin. Nunca había batallado tanto con una persona en toda su vida, te lo aseguro…

Hubo un pequeño intervalo, como si el enano estuviera dándole tiempo a la muchacha para digerir la información. Y después, volvió a hablar:—Cuando estuvimos en los calabozos, Thorin no dejó de preguntar por ti—habló, atrayendo la atención de la chica nuevamente—Cada vez que un guardia aparecía, él siempre ordenaba saber dónde te encontrabas. Todos los días lo hizo. Incluso se enfrentó al hijo del rey…—Hermione se sorprendió, eso no lo sabía—Jamás lo miré actuar de esa manera. No como lo hace contigo. Resulta tan distinto del carácter que tuvo que adoptar al crecer, que me parece estar mirando al pequeño Thorin que encontró al cachorro de un kneazle...—ella no supo cómo debía tomar aquello—Y es cierto, porque con ninguna de las pocas amantes que tuvo anteriormente, él… eh, oh…—al instante cerró la boca, no debió decir eso. Carraspeando, intentó enmendar su error—Aquellas que tuvo antes de conocerte, claro…

Ella arqueó una ceja, no sabía si debía gustarle esa última parte. Incluso se abstuvo de preguntarle a cuantas se refería exactamente con _pocas_. El enano se removió nervioso, debía cuidar mejor su lengua.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que confíes en Thorin, tal como tú le pides que él haga contigo—Hermione comprendió—Él te ama, aunque puede que tarde un tiempo en decírtelo.

La muchacha sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que Thorin entraba en la catalogación de los hombres que aceptaban estar enamorados, pero que nunca lo confesarían. A excepción de su esposa, a ella terminaría diciéndole pero eso sería mediante acciones, más no por palabras… Al menos no después de un buen tiempo. Pero eso no era algo que le importara, porque ella tenía algo más valioso que las palabras… Sólo bastaba con introducirse en la mente del enano para saberlo. Y ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Así que dudar sobre el amor que Escudo de Roble le profesaba, no podía existir ninguna. El enano observó divertido el ligero sonrojo que se cernía sobre las mejillas de la muchacha, y daba gracias a Mahal porque el cariño de Thorin fuera correspondido.

—Balin—lo llamó—¿Qué conoces sobre lo que hombres llaman _Piedra Filosofal_?—el hombre la miró consternado, ¿por qué Hermione desearía hablar sobre ello?

—No mucho, sólo que se trata de un objeto oscuro y peligroso.

Hermione asintió.

—Puede crearse a través de la sangre de dragón, ¿lo sabías?—Balin se tensó, no le agradaba el tema de la conversación.

—También que muchos han muerto tratando de crearla. De obtener la sangre suficiente para formarla—la chica rió, pero a Balin no le hacía gracia.

—Y, ¿todo por qué?—formuló—Por obtener la propiedad mágica de alargar la vida mortal por siglos y siglos. El Elixir de la Vida, como lo llaman. Tentador, ¿no lo crees?

El hombre apretó los labios.

—Muchacha—la llamó—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con todo esto?

—Vida, Balin—dijo, su mirada parecía ausente en las llamas de la chimenea—Una vida para vivir, sin miedo, sin preocupaciones, sin tristeza.

Comenzaba a sospechar que las intenciones de la chica tendrían que estar vinculadas con Thorin.

—¿Deseas crear una piedra para obtener vida eterna?—cuestionó—¿Planeas utilizarla en Thorin, acaso?

—No—negó—En mí.

Balin se sorprendió, no entendía a lo que se refería en absoluto.

—Hermione, no te entiendo… Explícate—pidió, y pudo detectar un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

Ella soltó un suspiro, pero su mirada siguió fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

—La piedra es conocida por otorgarle inmortalidad a su creador, ¿no es así?—el enano asintió—Entonces, si es capaz de dar vida eterna, también podrá revertirla… Conceder mortalidad—ahora sí que estaba impresionado, ¿acaso ella trataba de…—Es sólo una teoría, no hay nada que pueda confírmalo. Pero, si fuera posible…

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?—su pregunta era casi un reclamo—Estarías renunciando a tu vida inmortal. ¡Morirás! ¿No sería más sencillo, si utilizaras la piedra para alargar la vida de Thorin?—ella lo miró.

—Crear esa piedra implicaría utilizar magia oscura… Su simple existencia es anormal. Quien tomé del elixir, estaría aceptando el precio de corromper su alma—explicó—No podría hacerle algo así a Thorin.

—¿Y por qué crees que contigo sería diferente?

—Uno de mis padres fue un dragón—dijo—La concepción original de los dragones fue a través de las artes oscuras. La magia corrompida, no puede dañarme, porque ella ya existe en mí.

Ahora comprendía. La opción de que fuera ella quien rechazara la inmortalidad para obtener una vida mortal, le indicaban que la muchacha temía a la muerte de Escudo de Roble. Y en ese caso, no podía hacer mucho. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía que decirle con exactitud. Pocos minutos después, la volvió a escuchar hablar:—Tuve un sueño durante el tiempo que estuvimos en los calabozos… Ni quiera lo catalogo como uno, más bien fue una pesadilla—señalaba—Siempre es el mismo, desde la primera vez. Repitiéndose constantemente en mi mente.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?—le preguntó.

—Qué Thorin moría—Balin detuvo su respiración—Que Azog lo asesinaba y yo no era capaz de evitarlo.

" _Oh, por Durin"_ formuló en su mente, atónito.

—Tienes miedo—las palabras fueron una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Un bufido o tal vez una risa irónica brotó de los labios de la muchacha.

—Oh, claro que tengo miedo—le dijo—Todos lo tenemos alguna vez. Sobre todo cuando se tiene algo que perder.

—Son sólo sueños, no hay de qué preocuparse—habló, tratando de calmarla.

Ella sonrió, casi con cansancio.

—Sí, sueños…

Balin no dijo más, se mantuvo callado, observándola. Procesando todo lo que acababan de hablar. Si de algo se encontraba seguro, era que esos dos se querían, pero de otro punto que ahora confirmaba con más fuerza, es que la muchacha sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por la de Thorin. Y viceversa. Detectando un movimiento por parte de la muchacha, la miró sacando una larga pluma de su ropa, sosteniéndola en sus manos. Sabía a quién había pertenecido, era del halcón, de Fawkes. Inclinándose un poco, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, para observar con más detenimiento la oscura pluma.

—Lamento lo que sucedió con Fawkes—le dijo—Era un buen amigo.

Hermione asintió. Al parecer todos olvidaban lo cobarde que el ave había sido siempre, y sólo recordaban el acto heroico que le costó la vida. Pero aun con todo, ella lo extrañaría. Tal como ahora, en ese momento.

—Existe una canción en los pueblos del sur. Justamente de las tierras donde encontré a Fawkes—decía—Es algo triste, narra la historia de un halcón solitario… Los lugareños la utilizaban en los funerales.

—Creo que sería indicado cantarla en honor a Fawkes, ¿no crees?—Hermione sonrió, se encontraba pensando en lo mismo.

Tomando un lento respirar, poco después soltó el aire que se transformó en vapor al salir de su boca. Al instante, una suave entonada se escuchaba en la habitación.

 _El atardecer comienza a caer  
Seguramente triste vuela en soledad  
Surca el cielo un silencioso halcón.  
Se ciñe a sus alas al viento sin parar  
Silente sobre el cielo, no logra descansar  
Deslizando el aire solo el halcón.  
Mientras los prados, susurran al pasar  
Murmullan los insectos, no dejan de zumbar,_ _  
Triste y solitario, su camino así será._

Ella tuvo razón, la canción era muy triste.

La observó lanzar un bostezo, tan largo y tentador que él mismo terminó imitándola. Y pensó que tal vez era buena idea ir a dormir, mañana sería un largo día, después de todo. Sin embargo, miró que la mestiza se ladeó por completo hacia él, parecía querer decirle algo.

—Muy bien, Balin, mi buen amigo—habló ella, recargando los codos sobre sus piernas. Con una determinación bailándole en los ojos, que desconcertó al hombrecillo—Ahora, explícame con lujo de detalle a esas _pocas_ amantes que mi esposo tuvo con anterioridad—el enano tragó con dureza, sería una larga noche, pero él mismo había sellado su destino. Sólo esperaba no estar metiendo en problemas a Thorin con todo esto.

 **[…]**

La noche ya estaba entrada, cubriendo con un manto oscuro los espacios del exterior. Se sentía el frío, calado y hondo. Colándose en los pulmones y picando la espalda al respirar. Así era el tiempo cuando la manda de orcos arribó a la playa de rocas y guijarros donde los enanos descansaron, horas antes.

— _¡Sangre de enano!_ —indicó un orco, tomando del suelo una muestra de líquido carmesí.

— _También hay sangre de dragón_ —habló otro, señalando una espesa mancha oscura.

— _Agra-yi_ —volvió a decir el primer orco— _Algunos se encontraban heridos, la mestiza entre ellos. Se detuvieron para descansar y vendar las heridas_.

Bolgo, que había estado en silencio, torció los labios. Arrodillándose ante el pequeño charco que conformó la sangre de la mestiza, untó un poco de la oscura sustancia en sus dedos antes de meterlos en su boca. Casi lanza un rugido, pero se limitó a dejar salir un gruñido. La sangre de dragón era preciada, no sólo por habilidades mágicas que posee, sino también por su sabor inigualable. Un solo sorbo de ese líquido podría inducir euforia y adrenalina sin límites. Aunque la sangre no fuera en su totalidad pura, eso no le hacía perder su herencia.

Arrugando el entrecejo, se detuvo en volver a probar de la sangre de la muchacha.

— _Nuzdi-arg nash…hum an bunish!_ —dijo, oliendo el aire del lugar. Gruñendo por lo bajo, caminó un par de metros hasta encontrar el pequeño muelle. Mostrando los dientes, en una mueca de disgusto, habló:— _Encontraron la manera de cruzar el lago._

¡Los malditos enanos se habían vuelto a escapar! Al parecer un humano se prestó en ayudarlos. Podía seguir detectando el jodido olor de pescado y alquitrán en todo el muelle. Al parecer se habían encontrado con un pescador, y la única población lo suficientemente cerca de humanos, era la Ciudad del Lago: Esgaroth.

Podrían seguir, solamente tendrían que darle la vuelta al lago y entrarían por el largo puente de madera. Sin embargo, eso tomaría todo un día, y aunque lo odiara, tanto él como los orcos que le acompañaban, debían descansar.

— _Descansaremos aquí_ —ordenó— _Consigan comida…_

Mirando hacia la oscuridad, entre la neblina que el lago levantaba, estrechó los ojos. No dejaría de cazar a la compañía de enanos, se lo prometió a su padre. Llevarle la cabeza de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' y a la cría de dragón con vida.

 **[...]**

Tal como en las noches, las mañanas dentro de la Ciudad del Lago eran un verdadero martirio. El frío era demasiado aterrador. Sólo manteniéndose en la seguridad de los cobertores, uno mantendría el calor reconfortante. Porque fuera de ellos, las bajas temperaturas lo recibían a uno con deleite placer. Casi al punto de congelar hasta la punta de las barbas.

Serían cerca de las nueve o diez de la mañana, cuando un hombre ingresó a la habitación principal de la más grande casa que había en la ciudad. Ubicada en el medio de Esgaroth, el Gobernador del pueblo eligió ese punto para hacer su morada, y al ser el alcalde, dotarla de lujos y comodidades. Aunque el frío es imparcial y ataca a todos por igual. Incluso a un cómodo y reconfortante caserón como lo es el del Gobernador.

—Buenos días, Señor, es hora de levantarse—Alfrid, el mozalbete del Gobernador, paseaba por la habitación, abriendo las cortinas y permitiendo que la luz entrara.

—No hay nada de buenos, Alfrid—dijo el hombre sobre la cama—Sobre todo cuando se tiene que despertar tan temprano.

Alfrid arqueó una ceja, sabía que ese hombre podría dormir por 24 horas corridas si nadie le despertaba. Pero como el lame botas que era, no expresaría lo que pensaba. Y todo el mundo lo sabía, Alfrid sólo agacharía la cabeza y serviría al mejor postor.

—Lamento tener que hacerlo, Señor, pero hay noticias que debo informarle.

—Sí, sí, sí—dijo, quitándole importancia con mano—Es lo único que escucho en todo el día, noticias, noticias, noticias. Sé un buen sirviente y tráeme una copa de brandy.

Claro que le llevaría una copa, pero no sería de brandy, sino de orines. Oh, al menos eso pensaba, mientras tomaba la bacinica de porcelana ubicada a un lado de la cama.

—Señor, debo informarle que se han escuchado rumores de inconformidad—le dijo, abriendo una ventana y tirando el contenido. No le importaba a quien le cayera, no sería a él, de eso estaba seguro—Alguien agita el caldero, Señor—continuó, pero un quejido lo interrumpió.

Observando hacia un lado, miró al corpulento hombre que era el Gobernador con una panza más grande que el resto de su cuerpo. Y que competía contra las enmarañadas cejas pelirrojas que se asomaban sobre sus ojos pequeños. Aunque nada se comparaba a la insipiente calva brillante que adornaba la cresta de su cabeza, y que era escasamente cubierta por los tres cabellos que él solía peinar de lado.

—¿Le molesta la gota, Señor?—preguntó, aun con la bacinica en las manos.

—Es la humedad, es la única explicación—especifico el otro hombre, al instante. Puede que estuviera viejo, pero la edad no le había hecho acreedor del reumatismo. Si estaba cojeando se debía al golpe contra la pata de la cama—Deja de decir estupideces y ya dame el brandy.

Alfrid torció los labios.

—El humor del pueblo se pone feo, Señor-

—Son plebeyos Alfrid, siempre han sido feos—le interrumpió, no estaba con la cabeza para soportar los chismes que la chusma recitaba. Tan enfocado en sí mismo que se percató cuando Alfrid aprovechaba para tomar un sorbo de brandy de su copa—No es mi culpa que ellos vivan en la peste del pescado y alquitrán.

Tomando la copa, en menos de dos sorbos, la vació.

—Su ropa, Señor—indicó Alfrid, tendiéndole el conjunto que el Gobernador habría de ponerse ese día. Incluso debía escogerle la ropa.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraban bajando las escaleras, entrando en el gran recibidor de la casa, seguido del despacho. Y en todo el trayecto, el Gobernador no dejó de farfullar y maldecir los chismes y rumores del pueblo. Al parecer odiaba tener que escucharlos diariamente, porque siempre parloteaban de lo mismo: trabajo, refugio, comida. Aunque también sabía que se podría sacar provecho de ello. Por algo tenía a Alfrid, para ser sus ojos y oídos entre la plebe de la ciudad.

—En mi opinión, Señor, son liderados por revoltosos—dijo el hombre tras de él.

El Gobernador asintió.

—Debemos encontrar a esos revoltosos y arrestarlos—ordenaba, acerándose a su escritorio mientras se rascaba el trasero y daba un nuevo trago a su copa de brandy.

—Pienso igual que usted, Señor—volvió a hablar el otro.

—Y esas ideas de cambio, deben reprimirse. No puedo dejar que la chusma se agrupe y empiece a hacer ruido—indicó, hojeando un par de documentos—Sin darte cuenta, comienzan a hacerte preguntas, formando comités, cuestionando las cosas.

— _Adiós a los viejo, saludemos a lo nuevo_ —dijo de repente Alfrid.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el Gobernador, esa frase no le agradaba.

—Es de lo que hablan ellos, Señor—el otro frunció el ceño. Aprovechando la confusión del hombre, Alfrid metió más cizaña al asunto—Incluso se ha hablado de una elección.

—¿Una elección?—la pregunta era una sorpresa en si—Eso es absurdo ¡No lo toleraré!—no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Y usted no será de los elegidos, Señor.

—Sí—y era verdad, aunque no le agradaran las palabras de Alfrid. Pero aún con todo ello, no lo permitiría, él no dejaría de ser Gobernador de la Cuidad. Dejando la copa sobre el escritorio, se encaminó hasta la puerta que daba al pequeño porche, abriéndola y saliendo, aun con la mala sensación que las noticias de su sirviente le había causado—Agitadores, ingratos, revoltosos—farfullaba entre dientes—¡¿Quién tendría el valor de cuestionar mi autoridad?! ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Quién…—se detuvo, sólo una persona se atrevería. Un hombre—Bardo…—el nombre del arquero fue emitido con tanto desprecio que incluso pudo haber salido veneno de la boca del Gobernador—Escucha mis palabras, Alfrid, ese barquero agitador está detrás de todo esto.

—No dudo que así sea, Señor—esta era una buena forma para vengarse del hombre después de la escena en la entrada de la ciudad, el día anterior. Aun lo recordaba.

El Gobernador entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero que sigas vigilando de cerca, Alfrid. No le quites los ojos de encima—ordenó tajante—Sólo necesitaré de una falla que el hombre cometa para apresarlo de por vida—y aunque no miró a su sirviente, supo que este había asentido.

Soltando un jadeo, dio media vuelta encontrándose con Alfrid parado justo detrás con él, con una bandeja a rebosar de alimentos. Aunque su cara pálida y repleta de estupidez, volvían agría la comida.

—Carnero y cabra, Señor—dijo, enseñando el plato—Salteados en un poco de salsa de hongos.

Observándolo con desconcierto, el Gobernador pasó de nuevo al interior del despacho, tomando asiento en su cómoda y mullida silla del escritorio, con el plato del desayuno frente a él. Poco fue para que sus dedos regordetes y viscosos tocaran la comida, sin hacer uso de cubiertos. Alfrid, quien lo observaba comer, supuso que sería bueno indagar un poco más en el tema sobre Bardo. Tomando un poco de iniciativa, comenzó diciendo:—Me parece buena idea su opción de mandar arrestar al Arquero, Señor. Pero desgraciadamente, Bardo cuenta con el favor del pueblo—tomó un poco de aire—Y por lo que se escucha en las calles, las personas desean a un líder al cual admirar. A un hombre modesto, inteligente y guapo. Incluso puedo incluir que hasta atlético.

—Sí—balbuceó el hombre, quitándose un pedazo de carne que se atoró entre los dientes—Es bastante claro que Bardo me supera en muchos aspectos—aunque odiara admitirlo, debía de hacerlo. El barquero era mejor a él por mucho. Sin embargo, ese último pensamiento le hizo razonar en otra posibilidad—Me preguntó…—murmuró, y después se dirigió hacia Alfrid—¿Existe alguna ley lo bastante antigua que prohíba a los ciudadanos postular a otro hombre para el puesto de Gobernador?

Alfrid sonrió con malicia, sabía a qué se refería con exactitud el otro hombre.

—Por supuesto, Señor—dijo—Y de no ser así, mandaré que sea escrita inmediatamente—sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

El Gobernador se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla, limpiándose los restos de la grasa de la carne con la mascada que llevaba atada al cuello. Chupándose los dedos, se dijo que pronto se desharía de ese maldito barquero, costara lo que le costara. Y si al final tenía que imponer cargos falsos para lograr encerrarlo, lo haría y jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

" _Te has metido con la persona equivocada, Bardo"_ pensó con bastante crueldad reflejándose en sus ojos.

 **[…]**

De todos los despertares que ha tenido en su vida. Ninguno se podría comparar al de esa mañana, ni siquiera el cálido que vivido en el Valle de Rivendell, o el desconcertante que tuvo en la casa de Beorn o si quiera asemejándose al hipotético que le sacudió al día siguiente de que los enanos llegaran a su casa. No, definitivamente, esta mañana no era su mañana. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, porque los enanos saltaron sobre él, zarandeándolo y levantándolo de una sacudida, argumentando que el apetito por la comida del desayuno comenzaba a causar estragos en sus estómagos. En pocas palabras, le estaban diciendo, casi ordenando al mediano, que si en menos de 7 minutos no preparaba el desayuno, ellos se lo comerían a él. Sin duda, este no era un buen modo de despertar.

Pero gracias al Dios que se apiadó de él, el gentil Señor Bolsón no tuvo que verse en la complicada tarea para preparar suficiente desayuno para una compañía de 13 enanos y una mestiza. Molly, la rechoncha y pelirroja mujer del día anterior, se presentó en la sala, imponiendo orden y calma, sermoneando y dictando órdenes. Entre las cuales, y la principal, eran que aquel que no se comportara no recibiría desayuno. Y tal como la noche anterior, todos terminaron con una actitud bastante mansa. Con bastante esfuerzo, y promesas oscuras de castigo de parte de Hermione, la Compañía entendió que las dos mujeres no estarían dispuestas a tolerar una nueva batalla alimenticia como la de la noche pasada.

Mientras atacaba los huevos revueltos con pan tostado untado con mantequilla que tenía en el plato. Hermione dio una mirada general hacia la mesa, como si estuviera cuidando que todo siguiera en ordena antes de que la rechoncha mujer se percatara y terminaran corriéndolos. Justo pasó su vista por el hijo de Bardo, cuando observó como Molly le acomoda el abrigo y parecía estarle quitando algo de encima.

—Oh, Bain, mírate nada más. Todo lleno de migajas—se escuchó el quejido femenino. Al parecer el chico se había olvidado de los modales y hubo terminado esparciendo más trozos de galletas y pan sobre su ropa que dentro de su boca. Molly ahogó un suspiro—¿Cómo pude criar a un muchacho tan desordenado?

Hermione arqueó una ceja, le recordaba el comportamiento que una madre tendría con su hijo. Sin despegar la mirada de ambos, un pensamiento vino a su cabeza: _¿Podría ser que su madre se hubiera comportado así con ella?_ No podía recordarlo, era claro, no tenía memorias más atrás después de ser encontrada por Bilius. Pero mientras observaba a Molly reprender y cuidar a Bain, deseó que si alguna vez su madre se encargó de ella, hubiera sido de la misma forma que estaba mirando. De repente, la vista se le nubló, y escuchó una voz lejana que le trajo una escena que no recordaba haberla vivido.

 _Era una habitación, tal vez algún tipo de sala. En ella no había mucho, sólo una mesa y un enorme estante, además de otros pequeños muebles que no identificaba con claridad._

 _Se encontraba corriendo, al parecer alguien la perseguía porque sentía que estaba riendo y escuchaba una voz externa hablándole y riendo por igual. Pero sólo daba vueltas, rodeando los mismos muebles, una y otra vez. No miraba ventanas o puertas… Aguarda. Sí existía una. Grande y oscura, a la mitad de una las paredes que conformaban la habitación._

 _Se detuvo y observó con detenimiento hacia la salida._

— _¿Podemos ir afuera?_ — _preguntó, señalando el enorme tablón de madera._

— _Recuerda que nunca debes de acercarte_ — _le dijo la otra voz._

 _Un poco renuente, torció los labios._

— _Pero… Siempre miro que sale y entra, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?_

 _Sintió a la otra persona tensarse._

— _Lo harás, pero por ahora debes permanecer aquí adentro_ — _le habló, sosteniéndole las manos._

 _Ella siguió mirando hacia la puerta, si prestarle atención al adulto._

— _¿Me lo prometes? ¿Prometes que algún día saldremos de aquí?_ — _por como sintió que las manos de la persona se endurecieron en su agarre, supo que las preguntas le habían sorprendido._

— _Si_ — _le contestó_ — _Lo prometo._

 _Y aunque el adulto que estaba con ella sabía que podía leer las mentes, a través de un pensamiento se lo volvió a confirmar._

" _Te lo prometo, hija mía. Saldrás de aquí, aunque sólo lo logres tu"_

Entonces el recuerdo se esfumó, y la neblina que empañó su mirada se dispersó.

Se sintió perdida, desubicada, alucinada por entender que había sucedido. ¿Acaso eso fue un recuerdo? ¿Podría estar recordando su pasado? ¡Diablos, que alguien le explicara que mierda estaba sucediendo! Y por un momento, deseó que Gandalf continuara con ellos, el viejo mago podría ayudarla. Con un mareo nublándole el juicio, se sostuvo la cabeza recargándola en sus manos. Un gemido o quejido acompañó su frustración y dolor.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —escuchó una voz a su lado— _Ava, ¿qué tienes?_

Hermione trató de enderezarse, y sólo lo logró hasta que el dolor de cabeza y el mareo desaparecieron.

—No es nada, estoy bien—le dijo, todavía con una mano sobándose su sien—Eso creo…

Thorin frunció el ceño. No, no estaba nada bien.

—Oin—demandó por el enano, y un bufido fue escuchado.

—He dicho que estoy bien, ¿acaso no me crees?—lanzó casi furiosa la muchacha. El enano sólo la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—No—Hermione le miró sorprendida, ¿qué diablos había sido eso? Varios enanos observaban atentos la pequeña discusión, incluso algunos estaban apostando por ver quien se llevaba la victoria está vez.

La muchacha no podía creer la contestación del hombre y estuvo a punto de soltarle toda una carga de palabras venenosas hasta que la voz de un tercero entró en la conversación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida?—era Molly, parada a sólo un par de metros sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja llena de tazas con chocolate caliente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirle nacer un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—¡Por todos los Valar y Maiar que existen en esta jodida tierra!—la mujer compuso una mueca de sorpresa ante la malsonante palabra que la chica empleó—¡Que sólo ha sido un maldito mareo! ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar?

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre, muchachita?—Hermione emitió un gruñido, no estaba para soportar regaños de una vieja y sobre todo porque no tenía madre a la cual besar. Sin embargo, Molly no dijo más, al contrario, se quedó dónde estaba, observando la situación y sin despegar los ojos de la mestiza.

A la muchacha le pareció que estuviera estudiándola y ese pensamiento le causó mayor irritación. Que no era un maldito fenómeno para que la miraran de tal forma… Bueno, si era un fenómeno, pero no uno para estudiar. Soportando la presión de los oscuros ojos azules de la rechoncha mujer sobre ella, después de varios segundos que a todos les parecieron años, Molly asintió y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—Creo intuir qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí—Hermione alzó una ceja, desconcertada, y no fue la única—Dime, querida, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período de sangrado?

Si antes estaba curiosa por escuchar lo que la robusta mujer tenía para contarle, ahora se encontraba impactada, anonadada, estupefacta, bloqueada, congelada y muy, muy, muuuy avergonzada. Puede que realizara muchas acciones o situaciones descaradas en su maldita vida, pero nada, absolutamente nada superaba la vergüenza que conllevaba la insinuación de la humana. Encontrando la voz que por un momento se le perdió, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Molly—pudo escucharse algo atorada—Te agradecería que-

—Oh, pero no te sientas apenas, muchacha—la interrumpió la mujer—Estar encinta es un regalo de los dioses. Debes sentirte bendecida.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que exterminaría a esa mujer lengua larga. Hermione observó de reojo a Thorin, el hombre no se miraba mejor que ella, pero tampoco hacia amago de contradecir a la mujer. Al contrario, retuvo el aliento cuando lo miró tragar con dificultad, y su impacto fue mayor cuando lo escuchó aclararse la garganta, mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se cruzaba de piernas.

" _Thorin… ¡Tú, maldito enano pervertido! ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?!"_ bramó furiosa. No podía leer la mente de Escudo de Roble, todavía se encontraba algo débil después de quitarse el collar, pero después de ver esa reacción, si antes no había tenido la opción de castrarlo, ahora le parecía la mejor idea que hubiera tenido en siglos.

—Te equivocas, mujer—se escuchó la voz de Bofur—Hermione no puede estar embarazada.

La mestiza ahogó un jadeo, si Bofur no mantenía la boca sellada, ella personalmente se la cerraría. Y el resto de la compañía entendió el mensaje en los ojos de Su Señora, todos, menos Bofur. Pero no dirían nada, había una nueva apuesta de por medio, y además deseaban ver hasta donde llegaba todo esto. Algo que al Señor Bolsón le parecía una locura, pero era un buen chisme para entretenerse un rato. Mientras que Molly miró al enano interrogante, ¿equivocarse? ¿Ella? ¡Jamás!

—Puedo afirmar cuando una mujer se encuentra en estado de espera—se defendió, alzando la barba e irguiendo la espalda—He traído a más de doce niños a este mundo. Y esa mujer—señaló a Hermione—Tiene todos los síntomas: Dolor de cabeza, náuseas, mareo, aumento del apetito, aversión a olores fuertes, variaciones del humor, fatiga y sueño excesivo.

Bofur negó con la cabeza. En cambio, a Hermione comenzaba a molestarle que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente. Es verdad que tenía todos los síntomas que Molly puntualizaba, pero no debido a un embarazo, sino por la liberación del collar. Además, ella y Escudo de Roble no habían… Ellos todavía no…

—Te digo que estás equivocada—volvió a contradecirla.

—Y, ¿en qué te basas para afirmarlo?—le preguntó toscamente, comenzaba a irritarse de la terquedad de ese hombrecillo.

El enano sonrió, confianzudo.

—Porque—comenzó diciendo—Eso dos que ves allá—dijo, señalando a la pareja—Ni siquiera han tenido tiempo para-

—¡Bofur!—la exclamación vino de ambos, tanto de Thorin como de Hermione, ninguno de los dos toleraría más esa conversación. Sobre todo después de observar como Bofur reforzaba sus palabras con un gesto de sus manos que asemejaban a una penetración.

Molly se llevó una mano hacia la boca. Su piel se había vuelto pálida, sumamente blanca. No podía creer la acción obscena que el enano acababa de mostrarle.

—¿Qué? Pero si es cierto—dijo con inocencia, en verdad no comprendía por qué se molestaban, después de todo no era mentira—Oh, ¿no lo es?

Hermione y Thorin miraron con mayor ferocidad al enano.

—¡Eso es cosa que no te importa!—exclamó ella, pero Bofur hizo caso omiso a su instinto de supervivencia.

—Vaya, vaya… Pero que guardadito se lo tenían…—habló—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde fue? Estoy seguro que sucedió en el bosque negro, porque después de allí estuvimos un buen tiempo en el palacio—dijo entre risas, pero la gracia le duró poco cuando se percató de la mirada asesina que la mujer de su rey le dedicaba. Tragó duramente, ¿acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte?

Levantándose de su asiento, la mujer caminó hasta el encorvado enano, quien buscaba una salida al infierno que se le avecinaba. Justo cuando estuvo enfrente, tomó por las solapas del abrigo al hombrecillo y mostrándole una mueca que develaba sus colmillos, le prometió con la mirada que ahora si le haría pagar por no mantener la boca cerrada cuando se le ordenaba. Sin embargo, toda promesa de castigo fue evaporada cuando la voz de Molly volvió a entrar en la situación.

—¡Oh, por Eru 'Él Único'!—exclamó, llamando la atención de todos—¿Qué traes puesto, muchacha?

Hermione miró incomprensiva a la mujer, ¿le estaba preguntando a ella? Observando su propio atuendo, volvió a elevar la vista hacia la señora, arqueando una ceja.

—Ropa—le dijo, ¿no era eso evidente? Pero a Molly no le hizo gracia su comentario bromista.

—Eso no es lo que debería usar una mujer. Sobre todo una casada—tomando por los brazos a la chica, Molly la llevó frente a ella, examinando a detalle todo el compuesto de su conjunto. Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a lanzar su descontento—¿Dónde está el camisón?

—¿Camisón?—preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, el camisón. ¿Dónde está?—la muchacha no le respondió, su mente trataba de recordar para qué diablos funcionaba el dichoso camisón. Molly, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco, pero volvió a preguntar:—¿Por qué usas pantalones? Las botas las entiendo, pero los pantalones…. ¿Dónde están las faldas y la enagua?—Hermione no contestó, sólo la miró—¿Los calcetines de seda y la almohadilla de cadera?—continuó sin hablar—¿El delantal de lino y el corsé?

—¿Corsé?—interrumpió la muchacha, por su voz parecía alterada—No vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra frente a mí.

—¡No me digas que caminas por allí sin usar uno!

—¿Y qué si lo hago?—se expresó molesta—Los odio. Son molestos y absurdos. No dejan que nada se mueva y casi destruyen mi espalda, sin olvidar mencionar que por poco se me salieron los órganos una vez.

Molly se quedó sin habla.

" _Pero que niña tan caprichosa"_

—No seas ridícula—la reprendió—No hay mujer a la que se le salgan los órganos por usar un corsé. Sólo tienes que soportarlo y cuando menos te des cuenta, te habrás acostumbrado a su uso.

Hermione la observó sin poder creerse lo que le acababa de decir.

—Aun así, me niego a usarlo—ni aunque le pagaran con todo el oro del mundo, se dejaría colocar nuevamente un corsé. Un frío le escaló por la columna, tan sólo con recordar lo que era llevar uno puesto.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien, preguntémosle a tu esposo que opina al respecto—la mestiza se desconcertó, ¿para qué diablos ocupaban la opinión de Thorin en todo esto? Mirando hacia el enano, todos esperaron pacientes por la respuesta del hombrecillo.

Escudo de Roble suspiró antes de recargarse en la pared tras de él y cruzarse de brazos.

—Si lo que quieres es mi opinión, mujer: Te diré que me gusta tal y como está —le dijo a Molly, y sonriendo maliciosamente, añadió:—Además, sin la presencia del corsé me es posible acceder a ciertos lugares. Debes de saberlo, mucha tela de por medio no le agrada a los hombres, sobre todo a los enanos.

Una retahíla de palabras comenzaron a sonar por la habitación, la mayoría de frases que secundaban lo dicho por el rey enano y las otras, como de Balin, que reprobaban el comportamiento de Escudo de Roble. Molly fue de la segunda opción. Pero Hermione, que estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, observó con paciencia como Thorin caminaba hasta ella. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, lo único que le brindó fue una sonrisa, tenía pensado regañarlo, pero vamos, ella también se había divertido.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —le interrogó.

— _Tenía una ligera idea de lo pervertido que puedes llegar a ser y con lo que acaba de suceder…_

— _¿Acaso superé tus expectativas, mujer?_ —puede que fueran ideas de ella, pero la voz de Thorin se escuchaba ronca.

— _No tienes idea_ —y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rey, un gesto que le provocó a la muchacha desear borrárselo de un puñetazo. Diablos, que el hombre ya tenía bastante ego como para subírselo aún más. Sin embargo, ella seguía con el firme deseo de corroborar los rumores de que los enanos podrían ser bajos en estatura pero no desproporcionados en cuanto a otras mediciones. Incluso podría imaginarse las maneras para comprobarlo. Y vaya que tenía muchas ideas en mente para hacerlo.

Un pensamiento travieso que Thorin también compartió. Pero no así Fili, a él no le parecía tan gracioso la situación. Estaba feliz por Hermione y su tío, pero no podía evitar desear que fuera él quien estuviera en el lugar de Thorin y no como ahora se encontraba. Sin embargo, se contentaría con estar cerca de la mestiza.

El resto de la mañana siguió igual, después del desayuno no hubo más discusiones y la compañía se mantuvo esparcida por la sala. Con Bain y Molly supervisándolos desde la mesa o las orillas de la habitación. En ocasiones la mujer desaparecía en la cocina y se quedaba allí, en otras el chico bajaba al pequeño puerto de la casa y después subía. De parte de Bardo, no había noticias, el barquero había salido temprano para atender sus negocios y según entendieron, el sujeto no regresaría hasta muy entrada la tarde. Mientras tanto, y para matar el aburrimiento del día, los enanos comenzaron a entonar canciones y juegos de su pueblo para que la duración de la luz no les pareciera tan larga. Estaba claro que no se marcharían hasta que el ocaso volviera a suceder, la oscuridad de la noche los ocultaría de los ojos vigilantes de los soldados de la ciudad y ninguno estaba dispuesto a volver a un encierro.

Cuando los juegos y canciones perdieron su entusiasmo, los enanos encontraron otro punto para volverlo su centro de atención. _Hermione_. La chica se quedó indefensa al verse rodeada de miradas curiosas y preguntas metiches de los integrantes por querer saber cómo había conseguido la cicatriz sobre su rostro, el desfiguro de su cabello y el collar de retención. Ella soltó un suspiro, definitivamente esa sería una larga charla… Inhalando con profundidad, poco a poco les fue contando lo mismo que le narró a Balin la noche anterior: la conversación con el rey Thranduil, la discusión, el disgusto, el collar, el tiempo dentro del calabozo, las visitas del príncipe, el que le pusieran un bozal (una noticia que a Thorin sólo le hizo odiar más al elfo), hasta el día que lograron salir del reino. Claro, se había guardado el intento de violación que Valrohir intentó, eso no lo diría, sólo a Thorin y cuando tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para hablar a solas.

Las cosas continuaron en su lugar. Con los disparates, risas y gritos de los enanos estallando en el lugar y causando que Molly les regañara. Bilbo pensaba que la mujer jamás había tenido tantos embrollos con los que lidiar hasta el día que se topó para cuidar de la Compañía. Sólo después de la comida, más allá de las 6 de la tarde, Thorin llamó a un pequeño grupo aparte para detallar en lo que sucedería cuando fuera el momento de irse.

—Mañana empiezan los últimos días del otoño—comenzó diciendo el rey enano.

—El Día de Durin es la mañana siguiente al solsticio—siguió Balin—Debemos llegar a la Montaña antes de eso.

Asintieron.

—Lo que nos da siete días para llegar—argumentó Hermione.

Dwalin frunció el ceño, siete días era muy poco tiempo. Tendrían que correr para lograr llegar a la montaña antes de que la luz se extinguiera el día marcado.

—¿Y si no lo logramos?—preguntó de pronto Kili—¿Si no encontramos la entrada secreta a tiempo?

—Todo esto habría sido en vano—dijo Fili, secundando a su hermano. Deteniéndose, se fijó en la muchacha frente a él—Bueno, no todo—los presentes observaron al joven príncipe, quien le terminó guiñando un ojo a la mestiza.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras escuchaba a Dwalin reprender el comportamiento del enano hacia una mujer casada.

—Lo que debe importarnos es la ausencia de armamento—habló de nuevo la mestiza—De nada servirá que tengamos sietes días para llegar hasta la montaña, si no hay armas para defendernos del dragón—un escalofrío se cernió sobre sus hombros, sólo de pensar en volver a enfrentarse a un _urulóki_ le provocaba un malestar en el estómago. La última vez que confrontó a uno, por poco y perdía la cabeza.

—Se tiene un plan, sólo hay que seguirlo—dijo Dwalin y ella arqueó una ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí?—le interrogó—Déjame adivinar, ¿asaltar la armería municipal es el plan? Porque entre todas las ideas que he venido escuchando en mi vida, esta es la más estúpida.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué demonios le sucedía a _su_ mujer?

—¿Qué te traes mestiza?—ni Dwalin, Balin, Fili o Kili entendían lo que pasaba.

Hermione gruñó, pensar en el enfrentamiento con el dragón la había puesto de mal humor. Pero… Si era sincera, existía una especie de negación a continuar, a entrar en la montaña, y eso le preocupaba.

— _Men gajamu, rasup ogamut men_ —dijo, evitando observar a los enanos— _Continúen, yo mientras tanto intentaré ahogarme en un barril de cerveza_ —y sin decir más, se fue.

Escudo de Roble no dijo nada, pero sabía tenía que hablar con ella. Y aunque no podía ingresar a su mente, era bastante obvio que algo sucedía con _su_ esposa. Pero por el momento, dejaría las cosas como estaban, aunque no lo deseara.

Refunfuñando y hablando entre dientes, Hermione se retiró, caminando sin rumbo hasta que se topó con el marco vacío de la ventana. Había un par de sillas con cojines frente a ella, y a la chica le parecía un buen lugar para sentarse, relajarse y meditar un poco. Sólo logró sentarse, recostarse en el respaldo y cerrar los ojos, cuando una pequeña presencia se sentó a un lado de ella. Hermione evitó gruñir, blasfemar o maldecir al mediano, realmente no tendría paz esa tarde. Abriendo un ojo casi somnoliento, la mestiza observó al pequeño saqueador devolverle la mirada con una peligrosa curiosidad brillándole con las irises de sus ojos azules. Un poco desconcertada, ladeó su cabeza hacia él.

—¿Q-qué ocurre?—que Bilbo le mirara de esa manera le ponía nerviosa, es como si el hobbit lograra indagar en sus más oscuros pensamientos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Hermione le miró unos instantes antes de asentir—¿Pe-pero me prometes que no te molestarás?—algo le decía que era mejor no volver a asentir, sin embargo, tenía deseos por saber la duda que rondaba por la mente de su escurridizo hobbit.

—Te lo prometo, Bilbo, no me molestaré—el mediano no parecía muy seguro al inicio, pero al final terminó aceptándolo.

La muchacha lo escuchó respirar un par de veces, tan profundo y lento como si tratara de calmarse, ¿acaso la pregunta era tan complicada que requería de serenidad para decírsela? De todos, sea cual fuera la duda que albergaba el mediano, ella le había hecho la promesa de no enojarse y jamás faltaba a su palabra. Pero su instinto le indicaba que si terminaría molesta al final.

—Bueno, verás…—farfulló un par de veces, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada, hasta que un aliento de valentía expulsó la pregunta directamente:—¿En verdad te acostaste con Thorin en el Bosque Negro?

De todas las preguntas, dudas y cuestionamientos que Bilbo Bolsón le hizo en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, está, sin duda, era la que menos deseos tenía de contestarle. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre ella tenía que verse envuelta en este tipo de situaciones? Respiró con tranquilidad, recordando el uso básico de la inhalación y la exhalación, pensando y repitiéndose una y otra vez la promesa que le hizo al mediano de no molestarse. Pero por todos los malditos infiernos, por supuesto que tenía derecho a sentirse enojada, esto era el límite de la noche. Y en todo ese momento, no dejó de maldecir a diestra y siniestra a la Compañía, a los chismes y lengua larga de Bofur, a Thorin y sobre todo a la incesante curiosidad de los hobbit. Sobre todo de este en especial.

—No, Bilbo. No lo hice—su voz había adquirido un tono angelical, sumamente dulce y agudo. Tratando de ocultar su irritación, aunque las chispas y centellas que sus ojos despedían eran lo contrario a lo que estaba expresando—Ahora—añadió—Te voy a pedir que no preguntes más sobre el tema, ¿quedó claro?—y el hobbit pudo leer la amenaza, la clara advertencia de una castigo en la tierna sonrisa que la muchacha le dedicaba. Ni siquiera tuvo que asentir, todo estaba más que claro.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, restregándola mientras lanzaba un bufido/gruñido. Comenzaba a pensar que su vida sería menos complicada si hubiera seguido de largo su camino hacia las Tierras de Rohan, en lugar de dar vuelta para entrar a La Comarca. Mirando a Bilbo, entre un pequeño orificio de sus manos, sonrió cuando el mediano se encogió de hombros y comenzó haciéndole otra pregunta, su vida estaba maldita, y lo sabía.

Ajenos al resto de quienes estaban en la habitación, Bain, el hijo de Bardo, observaba la continua interacción de los enanos. Resultaban bastantes ruidosos y extravagantes si le preguntaban, aunque también muy alegres y vivaces. No terminaba una conversación cuando ya se encontraban entablando otra. En pocas palabras siempre había un tema a dialogar con ellos, y lo había atestiguado de viva presencia. No es que hablara mucho con los enanos, su padre le prohibió acercarse más allá de la mera formalidad, pero su curiosidad le pedía saber más y más… Sobre todo de la extraña mujer que viajaba con ellos y resultaba ser la esposa del enano de mirada aterradora y cabellera oscura.

—Entonces, ¿la cicatriz se quedará?—preguntó de nuevo Bilbo. Hermione suspiró al momento que asentía.

—Sí—le dijo—La herida no fue hecha sobre la superficie. No sólo cortó, sino que desgarró piel y carne. Así que se mantendrá en mi rostro hasta tiempo indefinido.

Bilbo sonrió, era innegable hacerlo cuando la muchacha le encontraba el lado bueno a las cosas. Por muy malas de fueran estas.

—A mí me gusta. Te da cierto aire de misterio y peligro—mencionó el hobbit, señalando hacia la cicatriz. Además, no era el único, todos los enanos también habían hecho alarde de su gusto por la cicatriz. Incluso Thorin.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Si tan sólo Bilbo supiera que las heridas obtenidas en batalla eran una bendición para el pueblo de los enanos.

—¿Y eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto?

—Eh, como un cumplido, claro—le dijo presuroso, y la chica rió, era fácil manipular y/o intimidar al mediano. Una risa que el hombrecillo no le agradó, pero que el puchero en sus labios sólo logró que la risa se volviera carcajada.

Tan concentrado estaban entre el enojo de la burla y la risa por la expresión que no se percataron de la presencia que se acercó.

—Yo digo que las cicatrices son anécdotas grabadas en nuestra piel. Cada uno tiene su relato y siempre cuentan historias de sumo sobre su origen—Bilbo y Hermione miraron al chico, era Bain, el hijo del barquero, parado frente a ellos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué hacía aquí? Podía recordar escuchar a Bardo prohibirle a su hijo acercárseles. No es que le molestara la presencia del muchachito, pero le resultaba extraño que hiciera caso omiso a las palabras de su padre y lo desafiara, yendo contra lo que le había restringido.

—No me he presentado como se debe—habló de pronto—Mi nombre es Bain hijo de Bardo. Aunque no hace falta que diga quien es mi padre, ustedes ya lo conocen—dijo rascándose la nuca, pero ante la falta de palabras comenzó a sentirse un poco avergonzado. Tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, intentó dialogar un poco más—Mi padre me dijo que eres un hobbit, ¿es cierto?

Bilbo balbuceó antes de asentir, no siempre era él quien llamaba la atención de las personas. En todo caso eran los enanos o la mujer sentada a su lado. Después de un rato volvió a escucharlo hablar:—Nunca antes había visto a un hobbit o medianos como suelen llamarles por estos lados—Bilbo casi se sintió ofendido—La tierra donde habitan los que son como tú, ¿se encuentra muy lejos?

—Te tomaría cerca d meses en llegar hasta La Comarca—Bain se sorprendió, eso era mucho, mucho tiempo—¿Y qué te hizo seguir a una compañía de enanos?

—Fui contratado como un… Eh, como una especie de… _¿Asistente?_ —Hermione se tapó la boca, vaya embrollo en el que se encontraba medito el mediano. Pero no se involucraría en la conversación, seguiría atenta y fija como desde el inicio.

—Ya veo—dijo Bain—¿Y todos los hobbits son como tú? Es decir, ¿la misma estatura y afán por viajar con enanos?

Bilbo comenzaba a sentir un tic en el ojo, ahora comprendía la paciencia que Hermione tenía con él cuando le abarrotaba de preguntas.

—No en realidad, pero podríamos dejarlo en que soy un caso especial—le contestó—Los hobbits amamos la tierra donde nacemos, y si es posible, no nos despegamos de ella. Nuestras casas son hechas bajo el suelo, como las madrigueras de los conejos, pero con todo lo necesario para vivir. Jamás verás una casa de hobbit sucia, maloliente y desordenada. Siempre habrá una estufa caliente, comodidad y mucha, mucha comida.

Bain miró alucinado al Señor Bolsón. No conocía mucho sobre la raza de los hobbits, pero si todos resultaban ser como el mediano que tenía justo enfrente, no le molestaría visitar ese lugar llamado La Comarca. Entonces, su atención recayó sobre la mujer.

—También me enteré que eres la esposa del líder enano—Hermione enarcó una ceja, ¿debía contestarle o quedarse callada?

—Sí, así es—finalmente le contestó.

El chico tragó duro, casi removiéndose nervioso.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Bilbo entrecerró los ojos, a él no le había preguntado su nombre.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, tal vez, no sería tan malo mantener un poco de conversación con alguien que fuera ajeno a la Compañía.

—Rogue—Bain la miró dudoso, pero no así el saqueador, él ya sabía que ese era uno de los muchos nombres que la chica tenía.

—Creí que era Hermione.

—Sí, lo es—le dijo, a juzgar por su tono de voz no se encontraba del todo feliz que le llamara Hermione—Pero para ti y los de tu raza, es Rogue.

Bilbo miró impactado la escena, ¿qué acababa de suceder? Pero para Bain, las cosas fueron claras. Al parecer la mujer era como mucho de los errantes que suelen vagar por las tierras, yendo de un lugar a otro. Siendo llamados por distintos nombres para cada raza que habita la Tierra Media. Y para los hombres, Rogue era el nombre por el que se le conocía. ¿Entonces el apelativo de Hermione lo usaban los enanos?

—Señora Rogue—Hermione deseó asesinar al chiquillo, ¿acababa de llamarle señora?—¿Eres una clase de guerrera?—si ella se sorprendió con la pregunta, no lo demostró. En lugar de ella, hubo esperado que el muchacho le cuestionara si era una mestiza, pero al parecer tanto Molly, Bardo y Bain no se percataban todavía de ello. Y esperaba porque continuara así.

—Yo utilizaría el término _legionario_ —contestó la mestiza—Existe una gran diferencia entre ser un guerrero y un legionario, muchacho. Un guerrero tiene especial afición, gusto o inclinación por la guerra. Mientras que el legionario sólo acude a la batalla cuando es necesario.

Bain asintió, comprendía la diferencia.

—Quieres decir, ¿qué eres una especie de soldado? ¿Tú esposo lo es también?—volvió a cuestionar, pero a Hermione las preguntas no le eran cómodas. No daría información que pudiera perjudicar a Thorin, tal como relevar su identidad. Aun cuando sólo se trataba de un chiquillo que no llegaba a su segunda década de vida.

—¿Tu padre no te aconsejó que no indagaras en las vidas de los extraños?—Bain apretó los labios—Es mejor que recuerdes los consejos de tu padre la próxima vez, niño.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ser entrometido—si hubiera podido, Bilbo le habría dado una cachetada a la muchacha. Esa no era la forma de comportarse con educación. Pero también sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, sólo buscaba proteger a la Compañía de oídos curiosos y al muchacho a la vez de tener que cargar con información que podría perjudicarle. Aunque la forma en que lo hizo, dejaba mucho que desear.

Entonces un objeto en las manos del chico captó la atención de ambos. Era una circunferencia pequeña, del tamaño justo para ser sujetada por una sola mano del muchacho. Transparente, tal como el cristal y con detalles que le envolvían. Además de un gran anillo dorado que lo rodeaba. Bilbo pensó que el objeto se asemejaba a las pelotas de tenis que solía utilizar cuando jugaba de niño.

—¿Qué llevas allí?—le preguntó, su curiosidad volvía a renacer.

—Oh, esto—dijo, alzando la mano y mostrando el objeto—Bueno… No lo sé—Hermione y Bilbo le miraron interrogantes, ¿no sabía y aun así lo tenía?—Quería saber si… Algunos de ustedes podría decirme de que se trata.

Tanto el mediano como la mestiza se sorprendieron. Ahora resultaba que eran conocedores expertos en todos los artículos que podían encontrar en la Tierra Media. Bilbo miró un momento el extraño objeto, pero no encontró nada en su memoria que le diera una idea de lo que podría tratar. Negando con la cabeza, le dejó la tarea a Hermione, era más probable que ella si lo supiera. La mestiza alzó la mano y le hizo un gesto para que le cediera el objeto. Tomándolo, lo examino y después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ya sabía que era.

—Se trata de una _recordadora._

—¿Recordadora?—preguntaron ambos.

Hermione casi ríe, eso había sido gracioso.

—Es un objeto mágico que permite a su usuario recordar algo que ha olvidado—dijo, alzándola—¿Observan el humo grisáceo que lleva dentro?—preguntó, y ambos asintieron—Bueno, ese humo se vuelve rojo cuando su dueño se ha olvidado de algo. Y al parecer yo no he olvidado nada—rió—Aunque puede ser de utilidad, la recordadora no te dirá exactamente qué es lo que has olvidado. Dependerá únicamente del usuario lograr recordar el olvido. Ese sería su único punto débil.

—Ya veo—habló el muchacho—Todos estos años y yo pensaba que se trataba de una pelota de tenis lujosa—Hermione luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco, ¿quién en su sano juicio confundiría las recordadoras con las pelotas de tenis? Bueno, Bilbo Bolsón se sumaba a ese pequeño grupo.

—Debo felicitarte. Has cuidado bastante bien de este objeto—dijo la muchacha, volviendo a entregarle la recordadora al chico—Muchos suelen romperlas. Por accidente claro—no diría que ella fue uno de esos.

—Mi madre me la dejó—Hermione lo miró, ¿su madre?—Es de lo poco que queda de ella. Esto y la ropa que llevas puesta—la mestiza tuvo la intención de regañar el muchacho, esa no era el tipo de cosas que se le decía a un invitado.

—Entonces cuida de ella, existen muy pocas hoy en día—le aconsejó—Siéntete afortunado y aprende a utilizarla.

Bain asintió. Claro que lo haría, pero a escondidas de la vista de su padre. Puede que fuera un buen hombre, pero era algo renuente y receloso cuando de magia se trataba, ya fuera blanca o negra. Y de acuerdo a lo que Rogue le acababa de explicar, el simple hecho de que la recordadora cumpliera su función, se debía a la magia que ella llevaba. Guardando la pequeña bola de cristal en su abrigo, se convenció que la esposa del enano no era mala, aunque tuviera esa cicatriz en el rostro, sólo se trataba de una actitud que tomaba cuando personas extrañas le interrogaban. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una pregunta que deseaba aclarar, pero no la diría, acababa de observar como la mujer se negaba a responder a las dudas que le pedían indagar en su vida personal. Así que se quedaría sin resolverla, con la interrogante rondándole la mente si ella en verdad era una enana o una humana… Incluso, ¿una hibridación?

Soltando un bostezo, Bilbo se estiró en su asiento, la noche comenzaba a tomar el cielo, oscureciéndolo. Y a la vez, el frío clima de la luna traspasaba las paredes, tornando más helado la habitación donde se encontraban, a pesar de tener la chimenea encendida. El pequeño saqueador se abrazó a sí mismo, restregándose las manos por los bazos. Frotándolos de arriba abajo como si tratara de encontrar algo de calor.

—¿No sientes que la temperatura bajó de un instante a otro?—le preguntó a la mestiza, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo frío, Bilbo—el mediano entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es obvio, eres de sangre caliente, nunca tienes frío. Ni siquiera cuando caminábamos bajo la temporada de lluvias—y la chica estuvo a punto de lanzarse en una compaña de insultos, de ida y vuelta, de no ser porque meditó en las palabras del mediano.

" _Un momento, no tengo frío…"_ se detuvo _"Mi cuerpo se siente caliente y la cicatriz no duele"_ y lo comprendió. Estaba restablecida, tenía sus poderes de vuelta y la horrible sensación de encontrarse agotada había pasado. Y eso también quería decir que…

—No te preocupes, mi buen amigo—dijo, acercándose a la chimenea, con el mediano detrás de ella—Arreglaré este problema en un segundo.

Bilbo miró confuso los movimientos de la muchacha, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? Pero cuando observó a Hermione arrodillarse frente al fuego, lo entendió.

—Espera, no creo que sea una buena idea-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione sopló y de su boca salió un aliento cubierto de fuego que tomó la apariencia de una serpiente que se enrolló alrededor de su mano. Y después la escuchó hablar en la lengua de las bestias.

— _Wewetol, nawik hehekatl nezmak, mi yawe tlawill_ —y en cuanto las palabras fueron dichas, la serpiente asintió y se arrojó sobre las llamas de la chimenea, provocando que el frío se marchara y el hogar se volviera más cálido.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma, había extrañado usar su magia. El resto de la compañía se quedó sorprendida, Su Señora volvía a tener poderes. Incluso Bain y Molly, quien estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando lo presenció todo, se paralizaron, eso no era algo que se observara todos los días. No era muy común ver a una mujer soplar fuego o que este tomara la apariencia de una serpiente, mucho menos que asintiera y obedeciera a una extraña lengua. Y por la mente de ambos humanos sólo estaba una pregunta: ¿qué era exactamente esa mujer?

—¿Cómo has hecho-

—¡Bain, aléjate de ella ahora mismo!—todos en la habitación se tensaron, sobre todo Hermione. Acababa de crear un problema.

Irguiéndose, enfrentó al hombre parado en la puerta de entrada de la casa que la miraba con ira en la mirada.

—Pero, padre-

—¡He dicho que te alejes!—volvió a exclamar, pero está vez tomó a su hijo por el brazo y lo lanzó hacia Molly. La vieja mujer tomó al chico entre sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerlo. Mientras que Bardo se posicionó frente a ellos. Y esa simple acción le desagradó a la mestiza.

Por otro lado, los trece enanos también tomaron lugares. Colocándose del otro lado de la habitación, justo a los alrededores de la muchacha.

—Calma, calma—se escuchó la voz de Balin—Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos, ha sido un día bastante largo, no lo arruinemos discutiendo en este momento—dijo, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente conflictivo de la habitación.

—¡Cierra la boca, enano!—ordenó Bardo, y Balin guardó silencio, no porque le obedeciera, sino porque el humano no tenía la actitud para escuchar. En cambio, Bardo volvió a observar a la muchacha—¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Fueron bastante astutos al mantenerlo en secreto, pero no más, ahora puedo verlo claramente.

Dwalin chasqueó la lengua.

—Fuiste bastante lento, yo lo habría notado al instante—habló Dwalin—Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de un humano?

Y la furia de Bardo se enardeció.

—¿Quieren guardar la compostura?—exigió Hermione—No conviertan esta situación en una gallinero cerrado con un halcón adentro.

Pero para el barquero, el raciocinio no existía en ese momento. No cuando acababa de descubrir que le habían guardado información. Dicha que pudo haber apreciado.

—¡No quiero sermones de una mestiza!—ladró, sabiendo lo que decía.

La había visto usando el fuego para calentar la casa, los ojos brillantes como el oro puro, las líneas de magia resplandeciendo en su piel. Esa mujer no era humano, tampoco enana, era una mestiza… Ahora lo entendía todo. La sobre protección de los enanos, la renuencia del hobbit por hablar de ella, el hecho de pareciera tan similar pero a la vez tan distinta de una mujer humana. Las orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos que sobresalían de la dentadura. Antes no le tomó importancia en observar a la muchacha, pero en ese instante, lo miraba todo.

Al instante, todo se fue al caño. Thorin gruñó y se colocó frente a Hermione, los enanos trataron de irse encima del hombre, Molly aferró a Bain en sus brazos y Bardo trató de protegerlos del ataque de los enanos. Y Bilbo rezó porque todo fuera un mal sueño.

— _¡Deténganse!_ —esa orden había venido de Hermione, directamente dicha en Khuzdul. La compañía retrocedió, pero no sin dejar de asesinar al humano con la mirada. Sólo cuando los enanos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Bardo y su familia, ella volvió a hablar:—Bien, ahora lo sabes. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Bardo no dudo en lo siguiente:—Se irán de mi casa.

Si antes había dicho que ese humano podría caerle bien, ahora nunca lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, resultó ser como toda su raza.

—Has aceptado el dinero que se te ofreció por tus servicios—dijo Balin, interviniendo de nueva cuenta en la conversación—Permite que nos quedemos hasta que la noche sea demasiado oscura para lograr salir de la cuidad sin ser vistos—y aunque Bardo los quería fuera en ese instante, también era hombre de palabra y lo concedería, después de todo, tenían un trato.

—Pero…—habló—Exijo saber cuál es tu línea de mestizaje.

La petición fue desconcertante para los demás.

—¿De qué te serviría saberlo?—cuestionó Thorin.

—Para saber a qué atenerme.

—Hablas de ella como si se tratara de un animal salvaje.

Bardo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acaso no lo es?—preguntó—Porque yo no observó la diferencia.

Escudo de Roble gruñó, tal parecía que fuera él quien estuviera a punto de asesinar al arquero.

—Thorin…—lo llamó Hermione, tranquilizándolo en el acto. Bardo arrugó la frente, pero la frunció aún más cuando la mujer lo miró—Si te lo digo, ¿me das tu palabra de no tomar acciones contra nosotros? Yo te doy la mía. No lastimaré a nadie de tu casa, sólo si tú no dañas a ninguno de los míos.

Receloso de sus palabras, Bardo medio asintió, pero eso bastó para Hermione. Intuía que ni siquiera un hombre como Bardo buscaría la ira de un mestizo.

—Un dragón.

El primer instante del hombre fue atacar a la chica, eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿un dragón? Pero contrario a lo que sus instintos le exigían, logró calmarse y encontrar la razón de hacer constar su palabra. Sólo esperaba que la mestiza también lo hiciera.

—A la primera oportunidad, tomarán lo que necesiten y se marcharán. Qué Eru me perdone por relacionarme con los enanos—pero lo que realmente quiso decir fue mestizos, en lugar de enanos.

Y la tensión prosiguió, al menos hasta que Bardo y su familia se retiró al interior de la cocina. Sólo entonces los enanos se relajaron un poco, pero aún permanecía una actitud defensiva y llena de fiereza. Soltando todo la presión de lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione casi se golpeaba contra la pared más cercana. Había sido una estúpida, se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de volver a usar magia que nunca se percató de quien podría estar mirándola. Sentándose en una tipo de mecedora, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

— _Ava_ —era la voz de Thorin— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Ella cabeceó un par de veces.

— _Perdona, ha sido culpa mía. Lo lamento._

— _Como rey y líder de la Compañía no voy a darte palabras de consuelo. Lo que hiciste fue imprudente y lo sabes. Aprendiste una lección de lo que acaba de suceder_ —ella asintió— _Pero como compañero, te pido que te tranquilices y no te mortifiques. Todo estará bien._

— _¿Siempre vas a regañarme de esta manera?_ —le cuestionó— _¿Tomando dos papeles? ¿Primero el de un rey y después como compañero?_

— _Si es necesario, si_ —le dijo, y ella casi suelta un bufido. Pero la nueva mirada fija de Thorin, le inquietó— _Aunque…_ —añadió— _No esperes que mis castigos sean tan benévolos cuando tome mi papel como compañero_ —a Hermione se le atoró la respiración, esa era una amenaza con un doble sentido impreso en ella. Y diablos, que fue un sentido totalmente caliente.

 **[…]**

Llevaba un buen tiempo pensando. Dándole vueltas y vueltas a esa palabra.

 _Thorin_

Intuía que había escuchado o por lo menos leído ese nombre en algún lugar, pero ¿dónde? Ya eran dos veces que escuchaba que le nombraban de esa forma al naugrim que lideraba la Compañía. Primero fue cuando el viejo enano lo llamó para convencerlo de aceptar las armas que él les daba y marcharse. La segunda, cuando la mestiza lo nombró para calmarlo y al resto de la Compañía de enanos. Y en esas dos ocasiones, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el nombre le hacía referencia a algo.

Sosteniéndose la barbilla, obligó a su mente a recordar, tenía que hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera el frío aire de la ciudad lograba hacerlo. Había salido, teniendo que volver a atravesar la sala, para analizar sus pensamientos. Al inicio, pensaba en la mestiza, en lo imposible de que fuera la hija de una serpiente escupe fuego, pero cuando menos se percató estaba pensando en el enano.

Restregó una mano contra su rostro, tal vez, sólo trataba de encontrarle un desfiguro más a la Compañía. Debía dejar de pensar en ello, ahora sentía la cabeza como si una montaña le hubiera caído encima. Y esa comparación lo detuvo.

" _Una montaña… La Montaña Solitaria"_ pensó, mirando la enorme elevación de tierra que podía ver desde el pequeño porche que las escaleras de su casa le brindaban. Pero, ¿podría ser posible?

—¿Padre?—Bain acababa de abrir la puerta, asomando la cabeza, buscándolo. Y lo encontró, observando fijamente hacia la montaña—Escucha, yo… Lamento si no seguí tus órdenes, pero no creí que fuera malo intentar hablar con ellos. Al igual, no supongo que Rogue sea una amenaza, ni siquiera porque sea la mestiza de un dragón.

—¿Quién es Rogue?—le preguntó confundido.

—La mestiza. La esposa del enano—le dijo—Su nombre es Rogue.

" _El nombre de la mujer del enano es Rogue. La mestiza de dragón"_ se repitió.

Y entonces, algo nuevo vino a su mente.

 _Thorin_

 _La Montaña Solitaria_

 _Un dragón_

—Padre, ¿te encuentras bien?—inquirió el muchacho, la apariencia del mayor era para preocuparse.

Omitiendo las preguntas de su hijo, Bardo caminó rumbo a las escaleras. Pero antes de bajar, se volvió hacia Bain.

—No permitas que se vayan—y sin decirle más, bajó las escaleras y desapareció corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad.

Bain, algo consternado por la extraña actitud de su padre, sólo asintió. Está vez tenía que hacerle caso.

Mientras que Bardo, continuó corriendo, esquivando y yendo más rápido. Tenía un presentimiento, uno muy malo. Sólo rezaba porque estuviera equivocado. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía dónde podría encontrarlas. Redujo su velocidad cuando llegó al lugar, se trataba de una tienda. Ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, llena de artículos y objetos que cualquiera que tuviera el suficiente dinero lograría comprar. Sin perder más el tiempo, ingresó.

—Oh, qué tal, Bardo—le saludó un hombre. Ni siquiera la devolvió el saludo, sabía que se encontraba en el pequeño escritorio ubicado junto a la puerta, seguramente leyendo un libro viejo y casi destruido—Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Tenías un tapiz.

—¿Un tapiz?—le preguntó el otro. Claro que tenía tapices, de hecho poseía bastantes.

—Sí, uno muy antiguo—habló Bardo, buscando entre las mantas y alfombras del lugar, pero sin lograr encontrar nada.

—¿No preferirías una cortinas de lino o sábanas de algodón?—ofreció el hombre, pero Bardo negó.

Lo que necesitaba era ese condenado tapiz. Sólo que no lo encontraba, ¿dónde diablos podía estar?

—Escucha, es importante que me ayudes. En verdad necesito ver ese tapiz. Ayúdame Aberforth—suplicó.

El viejo hombre soltó un suspiro.

—El único lugar donde colocaría un tapiz que luzca antiguo, sería en la bodega—le indicó—Y llevó más de 2 años en no revisar ese sitio.

A Bardo no le importó.

—Muéstrame—Aberforth se encogió de hombros, sí Bardo quería revisar ese lugar, que lo hiciera, no tenía inconvenientes.

Indicándole que le siguiera, lo llevó a un costado de donde se ubicaba el escritorio. Quitando un viejo tapete, una puerta se hizo presente. Aberforth tardó un poco en abrir la puerta, debido a que no encontraba la llave, pero la exasperación de Bardo se incrementó cuando observó el interior de la bodega.

—Tal como te dije al inicio: Hace años que no me molesto en limpiar este lugar—señaló—Pero si hay un sitio donde guardaría ese tapiz que mencionas, es aquí. ¿Seguro que aún deseas buscarlo?

Bardo suspiró, pero no se retractó.

—Gracias, Aberforth—le dijo y entró la habitación.

El viejo le quitó importancia y le pasó un quinqué encendido.

—Tanto deseo por ese tapiz ya hizo que la curiosidad me picara—habló, colocando otro quinqué más adentro de la bodega—Dejaré la tienda abierta hasta que logres encontrarlo.

Bardo asintió, agradecido.

 **[…]**

Pululó un rato más por la habitación, necesita encontrarlo, en verdad requería encontrar algo que no fuera un cuchillo o una daga. Le había preguntado al resto de los enanos, pero ninguno supo ofrecerle una respuesta. Al menos la que ella deseaba. Sólo quedaban dos personas en esa casa que podrían proporcionarle lo que estaba buscando.

—Molly—llamó a la rechoncha mujer, entrando en la cocina.

La aludida observó a la muchacha.

—¿Necesitas algo, querida?—le preguntó, mientras terminaba de guardar el ultimo plato en la alacena. A la muchacha le pareció extraño el tono natural de su voz, esperaba una actitud reservada y casi asustada, pero no una normal.

—Eh, ¿tendrás unas tijeras que puedas prestarme?—inquirió, tratando de que su sorpresa no fuera descubierta.

—Mmm… Déjame ver—dijo, comenzando a buscar entre los estantes de la cocina—Oh, mira. Aquí tenemos unas—y se las entregó a la muchacha—Ten cuidado, pueden ser peligrosas.

Hermione asintió.

—Gracias, Molly—pero antes de que saliera de la cocina, la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—No hagas caso a las palabras de Bardo, es un viejo barquero cabeza dura—le dijo, y la chica se sorprendió—En realidad no le tiene desprecio a los mestizos, él no es así, sólo que no le agrada que le oculten cosas o le mientan. Es un poco complicado, pero un buen hombre a fin de cuentas.

Ella no supo cómo tomarse aquella confesión.

—¿Quieres decir que no estas asustada?—no podía creerlo.

—¿Asustada? ¿De quién? ¿De ti?—la mestiza asintió y Molly negó riendo—Muchacha, si no le tengo miedo a la muerte, ¿tú crees que le temeré a tu mestizaje? Todas las ideas que existen sobre los que son como tú, se encuentran basadas en supersticiones idiotas por hombres que lo son aún más—soltando un suspiro, se acercó hasta la confundida muchacha—No tienes que aceptar lo que la mayoría piensa que debes ser. No intentes ser diferente, simplemente intenta ser buena… Ser una buena persona es ser diferente a todos.

Hermione retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos, no lloraría, no lo haría. Respirando para tragarse el llanto, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que la sensación acuosa se esfumó. Sorbiendo, dio nuevamente las gracias a Molly y se retiró de la cocina. Puede las palabras de la mujer la sorprendieran, pero eso no significaba que se echaría a llorar como _Banshee_ , aún tenía algo de auto-dominio. Soltando las preocupaciones que, inconscientemente, llevaba encima, buscó la segunda cosa o persona que necesitaba. Y la encontró, sentado junto al fuego de la chimenea, peinándose los cabellos de los pies.

—Bilbo—lo llamó y le saqueador pegó un brinco—Tranquilo, no te asustes. Sólo venía a pedirte un favor.

—Oh—dijo, enderezándose en la silla—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Podrías cortar mi cabello?—y acto seguido le extendió las tijeras.

El mediano miró estupefacto el artefacto, ¿había oído bien?

—Aguarda, quieres que yo qué—le pidió que le repitiera, tal vez, en realidad no había escuchado con claridad.

—Quiero que cortes mi cabello—señaló—¿Te sería posible emparejarlo?

Bilbo pasó sus ojos de las tijeras al cabello de la muchacha y viceversa. Así que a eso se refería. Por un momento había pensado que deseaba quitárselo todo. Asintiendo, le instó a Hermione sentarse en un pequeño taburete, lo suficientemente, bajo para que el hobbit no tuviera problemas con la diferencia de estatura. Porque aun sentada, la muchacha le sacaba bastante ventaja. Hermione se llevó las manos a los pocos broches que le quedaban colgando en las trenzas, quitándolos, al igual que el acabado que colgaba de su gruesa trenza y la piedra dorada unida a la cuenta. Dejando expuesta y libre la melena, Bilbo frunció el ceño, podría jurar haber visto que el cabello de Hermione estaba casi por encima de los hombros el día anterior, pero ahora llegaba justo siete dedos por debajo de los mismos.

—Mi cabello crece de una forma totalmente diferente al tuyo, Bilbo—el mediano enarcó una ceja—Dentro de un mes lo verás tal y como cuando me conociste.

—¿Siempre crece así de rápido?—ella negó.

—Es debido por el collar—explicó, pero Bilbo no lo entendió—Tomemos por ejemplo la construcción de una presa. Esta servirá para almacenar el agua e impedir que los ríos sigan fluyendo, ¿no?—el mediano asintió—¿Qué pasaría si la presa se rompe?

—El agua saldría sin control—contestó el mediano.

—Eso es lo que ocurrió conmigo. El collar ejercía retención en mí y ahora que no lo llevo puesto, ha provocado que mi magia sea expulsada—siguió explicando—Una forma de comprobarlo es la renovación de mi cabello, aunque fuera a partes desiguales.

Habiéndolo entendido, Bilbo suspiro, la magia era más complicada de lo que pensaba.

Dejando eso de lado, se enfocó en su tarea, pero no sabía que tanto debía de cortar y tenía qué lidiar con los largos y cortos mechones de cabello. Cuando finalmente logró encontrarle sentido al embrollo, terminó por emparejar el cabello, a lo más decente que le parecía. Justo lo necesario para que quedara rozando el cruce de los hombros. Tal vez uno o dos dedos por debajo. Peinándolo y quitando el exceso de cabello enmarañado, Bilbo le ayudó en volver a colocar los broches en diferentes trenzas. Sólo Hermione se encargó en rehacer la gruesa trenza que llevaba a un costado de la cara, aquella del lado derecho, pero que ahora colocó del lado izquierdo, con el broche cilíndrico y la preciosa piedra dorada al final. Cuando él le preguntó porque la cambiaba de lugar, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que de esa manera la cicatriz se notaría más. Algo que al saqueador y al resto de la Compañía le decía que no le causaba vergüenza darla a relucir. Y por un momento, mientras ella le sonreía y le preguntaba que tanto le miraba, a Bilbo le parecía estar mirando a la muchacha que conoció en el felpudo de su casa. Sólo que con el cabello más corto.

Sacudiéndose, Hermione evaluó su nuevo corte, agradeciendo a Bilbo por ayudarla. El mediano hinchó su pecho de puro orgullo y vanidad, no le había quedado tan mal. Incluso, algunos enanos de la Compañía lo siguieron, afirmándolo. Pero la atención de Hermione se encontraba enfocada en otra cosa.

" _¿Ya es hora?"_ Thorin se sorprendió, pero poco después sonrió.

" _Debo suponer que el enlace vuelve a conectarse"_ Hermione le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

Asintiendo, el rey enano miró la oscuridad de la noche, era el momento y debían aprovechar que el barquero no se encontraba presente. Llevaba bastante tiempo fuera, y por lo que intuía ya pasaba más allá de las 10 de la noche.

—Fili—llamó Escudo de Roble, y su sobrino comprendió, esa era la señal.

Parándose de su asiento, junto a su hermano Kili, el enano Bifur y el maleante de Nori. Los cuatro integrantes de la compañía se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. Una acción que Bain no se tomó a bien. Su padre le había encargado que no permitiera que los enanos se fueran y por Eru, que así sería.

—¿Qué creen que hacen?—preguntó Bain, interponiéndose entre los cuatro enanos y la salida.

—Quítate, muchacho—le indicó Nori, pero Bain no se movió.

En lugar de eso, se plantó con más fuerza en la puerta y retó al enano a que lo quitara. Pero ni Nori, Bifur, Fili o Kili tuvieron que mover un dedo. En un instante, Bain se encontró de cara al suelo, con los brazos retenidos en la espalda.

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo?—gritaba confundido, más cuando observaba a los cuatro enanos salir de la casa. Mirando hacia atrás se sorprendió cuando encontró a Hermione, era ella quien lo aprisionaba—¿Por qué lo haces?—le cuestionó.

—No luches, no voy a lastimarte, pero es necesario que te quedes aquí. Es por tu propio bien—pero Bain no quería escucharla.

Hermione hizo más presión en su agarre, las cosas estaban dichas y el chico no intervendría en los planes. Amarrándolo con unas cuerdas que Bombur le pasó, colocaron al muchacho junto a las escaleras que daban a la letrina, amarrándolo a los postes del barandal. Pero el chico no tardó en poner a gritar y dicho gritos, atrajeron la atención de una segunda presencia humana en la casa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tan alarde en este lugar?—y en cuanto salió de la cocina, deseó volver a ingresar, aunque no lo logró. Entre Dwalin y Dori apresaron a la vieja mujer y fue amarrada junto a Bain en el barandal.

Pero aún ni con las situaciones como estaban, entre los dos cesaban de hacer preguntas. Tal fue el vituperio que armaban, que la única opción que quedó fue amordazarlos. A Hermione se le escapó una maldición. Estaba actuando como Molly le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero la mujer debía intuir que cuando se debe hacer algo, se hace y punto.

Tomando las tres mochilas que el hombre les dio, llenas de suministros, los enanos quedaron pacientes en el sitio hasta que el tiempo de espera terminara. Debían ser precavidos y aguardar hasta que Hermione les dijera que Fili, Kili, Bifur y Nori habían conseguido las armas. Dwalin, era el único que no se encontraba del todo contento con tener que quedarse a esperar. Pero las ordenes de Thorin habían sido claras: _Esos cuatro enanos eran los más rápidos y hábiles de la compañía. Lograrían entrar en la armería municipal sin ser vistos y saldrían de igual forma con el armamento necesario para toda la compañía._ Así que el viejo Dwalin no tenía muchos argumentos para quejarse, y sin embargo, se encontraba haciéndolo. En cambio, Hermione, se hallaba concentrada, siguiendo desde la mirada de Kili, a los cuatro que salieron de la casa. Podía observarlos caminar por la ciudad, evitando a los guardias, tomando los pasajes oscuros hasta que finalmente dieron con la armería. Se masajeó un momento los ojos, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Aunque se encontraba totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba por venir. Ella y el resto de la Compañía.

Les tomó más de lo planeado rodear el lago para ingresar a la ciudad, atravesando el largo puente de madera y asesinando a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, pero no el demasiado para rastrearlos dentro de la misma. Sin embargo, el olor se dividía. Había dos grupos, dos rastros en puntos distintos de la ciudad. Respirando con fuerza, capturó el aroma de la mestiza, ese era el lugar al que debían ir, pero aun sí envió otro grupo para que persiguieran el segundo rastro.

Saltando de techo en techo, caminando silentes entre los tejados de las casas, llegaron hasta la apartada vivienda donde la mestiza y la Compañía de Escudo de Roble se encontraban. Sonrió para sí mismo. Relamiéndose los labios, recordaba el sabor de la sangre de la mestiza y pronto, volvería a probarla. Sólo que más fresca.

—¿En verdad es necesario todo esto?—preguntó Bilbo, mirando a Bain y a Molly atados y amordazados.

—No hay de otra—habló Balin—Necesitamos las armas, al igual que ellos guarden silencio.

—¿Qué sucederá si el arquero llega?—inquirió, preocupado.

Hermione le quitó importancia.

—Puedo detectarlo lo suficientemente lejos como para que logre escuchar lo que está sucediendo aquí—le dijo.

—Y si llegara a venir, tendría el mismo destino que ellos—por la expresión de Dwalin, al enano no le agradaría nada más que golpear al barquero.

La muchacha estuvo abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Algo había cambiado, el aire se sentía diferente. Olisqueando a su alrededor, Hermione frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien. Había un olor… Una esencia… Inyectada con barro, saliva y sangre.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Bilbo, pero ella sólo le observó consternada.

Elevando la mirada, sus ojos se enfocaron en los viejos tablones del techo, en las fisuras de la madera y en los diminutos pero claros ruidos de varios pesos sobre ellos. Sólo cuando miró un pequeño río de tierra caer, fue que los detectó por completo.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?—preguntó Balin, y Bain supuso que sería su padre regresando.

" _¡Hay, mierda!"_ exclamó, percatándose de lo que estaba por suceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Orcos!—gritó. Tomando aquello que tuviera al alcance, se preparó para lo que les esperaba.

Al instante, la puerta de la casa fue tirada, con un orco entrando por ella, lanzando rugidos y empuñando una espada. Otro entró por el techo siendo seguido por tres más.

Oin lanzó platos hacia el orco de la puerca y Dwalin tacleó a uno de los que entraron por el techo. Mientras que el resto de la compañía se dejaba ir contra los dos que restaban. Apenas lograron acabar con dos, cuando otro ingresó a la casa, desde el techo de la cocina, pero apenas cruzó la puerta, fue de vuelto con Bombur hacia dentro. Hermione tomó una de las espadas de los orcos caídos e instando a Bain y Molly, los condujo hasta debajo de la mesa, colocando bancos a los costados. Esta pelea no era de ellos.

—¡Permanezcan abajo, no salgan!—les gritó, pero apenas las pronunció, fue lanzada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Bain, que había sido liberado, al igual que Molly, grito el nombre le muchacha, asustado, pero fue detenido por la mujer de ir por ella.

Un orco la había tomado de la nuca y la arrojó hacia atrás, estampándose contra la pared y lastimándose la espalda. Desorientada, trató de fijar su vista hacia el frente, y miró a la bestia estar a un par de pasos de ella. Pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le costaba concentrarse.

—¡Hermione!—gritó Bilbo. Trató de correr, de ir e impedirlo, no dejaría que a ella la asesinaran. Puede que Fawkes muriera, pero ella no.

Thorin escuchó la llamada del mediano y buscando a su esposa, la encontró tirada y siendo sostenido contra el suelo, por un orco. Cuando lo observó alzar el hacha la respiración se le detuvo.

— _Ava_ —dijo él, esquivando y corriendo, pero dos orcos que acababan de bajar del techo, le bloquearon el camino.

La muchacha miró al enano y después al orco sobre ella, se encontraba algo desorientada todavía y miraba todo borroso. Sólo distinguía al ser con el hacha elevada… Justo estuvo por dejarla caer, que un enano sostuvo al orco por detrás, pasando los brazos por el cuello y aprisionándolo. Asfixiándolo y montándose sobre su espalda hasta que la bestia dejó de luchar. Y entre sacudidas de cabeza e imágenes semi-borrosas, Hermione distinguió a Dwalin como su salvador. Obligándose a recuperar el control, observó que más orcos ingresaban a la casa, debía hacer algo… Frunciendo el ceño, tomó una decisión. Emitiendo un rugido, trasmutó a su forma de huargo y aplastó a la mitad de los orcos que se hallaban adentro. Además de destruir gran parte de la casa. Bofur, que tenía a uno pisándole los talones por toda la sala, trató de saltar la mesa, pero la bestia le tomó de las piernas y lo jaló. Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para coger una sartén y bloquear la espada. Ayudado por Gloin y Balin, Bofur terminó por darle un golpe más en la cabeza que provocó la fractura del cráneo. Observando al cuerpo sin vida del orco y al sartén, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido.

— _¡Increíble, tengo que conseguirme uno de estos!_ —exclamó, extasiado. Sin afán por abandonar su nueva arma, se montón sobre otro orco con el que Nori y Ori se hallaban en dificultades.

Thorin se encontraba batallando contra dos orcos, uno de ellos fue fácil de vencer, pero no se fijó en el segundo que le golpeó en la espalda y lanzó contra la mesa, azotándolo y obligándolo a soltar la espada que había conseguido. El orco sacó una daga, y alzó el brazo dispuesto a clavarla, pero un cuerpo externo, impactándose contra el suyo, se lo impidió. Levantándose, Escudo de Roble observó a Hermione, ahora en su versión humana, luchar contra el orco y entre movimientos de cuchillos, lo asesinó encajándole uno en el ojo y otro en la garganta. Soltando un suspiro, dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida, ese había sido el último orco o eso se creía.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —le preguntó, observando fijamente el enano. Buscando alguna herida o molestia.

— _Mujer, deja de preocuparte_ —le dijo, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por verla a ella a salvo. Internamente, le agradeció a Dwalin por salvarla. Alzando una mano, le quitó un rastro de sangre que llevaba en la cara. La muchacha se sorprendió, pero sonrió para él.

Una sonrisa que se borró cuando el sonido de madera siendo traspasada y sentir algo apresarla por la espalda se escuchó. En un segundo, ella fue jalada hacia atrás, provocando que una de las paredes fuera destruida por la fuerza del impacto del cuerpo de Hermione contra ella.

— _¡Ava!_ —gritó, saliendo tras de ella, con el resto de la Compañía.

Bain y Molly que habían permanecido debajo de la mesa como Hermione les ordenó, salieron poco después que el último enano cruzó la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Están todos muertos—dijo el muchacho.

—Esto no es un buen augurio. Un orco nunca ataca sólo, debe haber más en la ciudad—habló Molly, observando a las criaturas sin vida, esparcidas por toda la sala.

—Debo ir con mi padre, tiene que saberlo—dijo, y aunque Molly trató de detenerlo, lo único que consiguió fue terminar corriendo detrás del muchacho.

Y mientras el resto de encontraba en su propio apuro, Hermione había caído sobre el agua y sacada a jalones, con una especie de arpón que se encontraba enganchado a su espalda. Ahora sabía qué fue lo que la sujetó. Gruñendo y hablando en lengua oscura, ordenó a los orcos que la soltaran, pero ningún la escuchó y sólo parecieron detenerse cuando ante ellos llegó uno alto y de pálida piel grisácea. Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿quién diablos era él?

— _Tarde en encontrarte. Eres un trofeo difícil de capturar_ —le dijo, inclinándose hacia ella— _Pero no esperaba menos de una mestiza de dragón_ —Hermione gruñó, odiaba esa maldita palabra.

— _Señor_ —habló otro orco— _¿Qué hay sobre Escudo de Roble? ¿Lo dejaremos ir?_

Bolgo chasqueó la lengua.

— _Lo único que vale la pena se encuentra frente a mí. El enano morirá al enfrentarse contra el dragón. Déjenlo en el olvido_ —contestó.

— _Tsk, maldito cobarde_ —le lanzó mordazmente la muchacha. Bolgo enarcó una ceja y se acercó más a ella.

— _Mantén esa lengua dentro de tu boca, mujer. A no ser que desees que te la arranque_ —sin importarle sus amenazas, Hermione le siseó furiosa y eso provocó que Bolgo sonriera con malicia— _No me interesa lo que hagan contigo, pero por tu captura, pediré que me dejen beber de tu sangre. Directamente_ —y acto seguido, pasó su lengua por un lado de la cara de la mestiza. Justamente por aquella donde la cicatriz se encontraba.

Hermione intentó lanzarse contra él, pero los orcos que la retenían la detuvieron. Sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. Bolgo se irguió y dio la orden de marcharse. Hermione pateó a uno de los orcos que la sostenían, golpeándolo en la cara y después al otro, logrando liberarse. Tomando una de las espadas, se la encajó a uno, pero cuando trató de correr, uno la sujetó por el cuello y la estampó contra un montón de tablas sueltas.

— _Te sacaré esos ojos, maldita mujer_ —bramó el orco, alzando una daga, aunque sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la flecha que se incrustó en su pecho. Un segundo después, cayó al suelo.

La muchacha observó al cuerpo, desconcertada, ¿qué fue eso? Pero el olor que captó en el aire, le contestó su pregunta. Elevando la mirada, observó a un nuevo individuo presentarse en el lugar. Alto, cargado con arco y flechas, además de ese horrible cabello rubio, acabando con siete coordinados movimientos al resto de los orcos, Hermione identificó a Legolas.

— _Qué tal_ —le saludó en élfico, volviendo a enfundar las dagas que llevaba.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —le preguntó y el príncipe elfo se sorprendió.

— _¿Así es como sueles agradecer a los que te ayudan?_ —la muchacha le miró sin creerle.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces—le dijo, ahora en lengua común, no estaba para sus juegos de elfo mimado. Legolas frunció el ceño, comenzaba a sentirse insultado. Cuando intentó explicarle a la muchacha el motivo de su presencia, tuvo que apartarle del lanzamiento de una flecha. Al parecer los orcos no se habían acabado.

—Trata de que no te maten—y sin decir más, Legolas corrió hacia el grupo rezagado de orcos que quedaba.

La chica realizó una mueca, se necesitaba más que una manada de orcos para asesinarla. Tratando de levantarse (porque desde que el orco que le amenazó con sacarle los ojos, la estampó contra las tablas sueltas, se había quedado en el suelo, sosteniéndose un costado de la cintura), pero escuchó el sonido acompasado de numerosas pisadas viniendo en su dirección. Aferrando una de las cuchillas que uno de los orcos portaba, se preparó para enfrentar a lo que estuviera por venir. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la Compañía.

—Hermione—suspiraron los demás, abalanzándose sobre ella, volviéndola a tumbar.

—Suficiente, apártense—demandó Thorin—Quítense.

—Atrás buitres, aún no estoy muerta—dijo ella, sacándoles una carcajada a los enanos.

Thorin avanzó hasta ella, sujetándola y poniéndola de pie. Ayudándola a estabilizarse y a la vez, verificar que estuviera sin ningún rasguño.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—le preguntó. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Una larga historia, pero puedo resumirla diciendo que el hijo de Thranduil se encuentra aquí—Escudo de Roble casi rugió, ¿ese maldito vástago se hallaba en la ciudad?

—Es mejor que busquemos a los demás y nos marchemos. Vendrán más orcos, estoy seguro—habló Balin, logrando que la razón volviera a los pensamientos del rey enano.

Asintiendo, la Compañía se puso en marcha, en cuanto antes encontraran a Fili, Kili, Bifur y Nori, más rápido saldrían de esa maldita ciudad. Pero si pensaban que hallar al resto de los enanos iba a ser cosa fácil, se equivocaban, porque incluso ellos se encontraban en lidiando en un embrollo aún más grande.

Porque habían logrado ingresar a la armería por una pequeña ventana abierta. Aunque al inicio se dificultó saber cómo entrarían, la agilidad para escalar de Kili los ayudó para sostener una soga y permitir a los otros tres trepar y conseguir las armas.

—¿Escuchan?—preguntó de repente Kili—Parecen gritos y rugidos estridentes.

—Shh… No hagan ruido—ordenó Fili, ya casi tenían todas las armas—Recuerden sólo tomaremos las armas necesarias y miraremos al resto en el puente de madera de la ciudad.

Lo demás asintió, pero no así Kili, quien seguía inquieto por los extraños sonidos.

—Fili, en verdad, escucha—instó a su hermano, pero el mayor no prestaba tanta atención. En lugar de ello, se esforzó por alcanzar un arco y flechas que sabía, a Hermione le encantaría—Fili—volvió a llamarlo su hermano con urgencia. Fastidiado, el enano miró al menor.

—¿Qué?—pero el moreno no respondió, en lugar de ello, un orco ingresando a la armería y atacándolos, lo hizo.

La situación se volvió un caos, Kili y Bifur cayeron por la escalera. Rodando mientras trataban de esquivar el ataque de un orco. Mientras que Fili y Nori batallaban con otro en la parte superior del edificio. Sorprendidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo tirada, Kili miró a Dwalin ingresar y lanzarse sobre el orco, seguido de Dori y Bombur. Hermione frunció el ceño y escuchó la pelea en la parte de arriba. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que el orco le arrancara un brazo a Fili. Pateando con fuerza, lanzó a la bestia fuera, destruyendo la ventana por la que habían ingresado. Las armas volaron por todos lados y el ruido de los metales cayendo y causando desastre fue lo suficientemente grande para alertar a toda la ciudad. Y el intento de las bestias por asesinarlos hubiera continuado, de no ser por los gritos de los saldados de la ciudad entrando a la armería.

—Corran, debemos salir de aquí—gritó Thorin, apresurando a Fili, Nori y Hermione de bajar.

Pero ni siquiera dieron un par de pasos cuando fueron apresados por los soldados de la ciudad. Apuntándolos con espadas y largas lanzas puntiagudas.

—¿A dónde creen que van?—preguntó un soldado, observando con escrutinio a toda la compañía. Bilbo lo identificó al instante, si mal no recordaba se trataba de Braga, el hombre que amenazó a Bardo en el comercio del pueblo.

 **[…]**

¡Maldición! Llevaba casi toda la noche buscando. Incluso Aberforth ya le había cambiado las mechas de las lámparas dos veces. El hombre le aconsejó que podría continuar mañana si se encontraba muy cansado para seguir, pero no lo estaba, seguiría buscando, tenía que dar con él. Sorbiendo la humedad que su nariz goteaba, debido al polvo del lugar, Bardo se secó el sudor de la frente. Tomando una caja de un alto estante, jaló de ella sin precisión y un enorme tapete se le vino encima. Emitiendo un quejido, lanzó la caja sin cuidado y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con el tapete, hasta que observó que no se trataba de uno. Sino de un tapiz, grueso, grande y con orillas doradas. Desplegándolo sobre una mesa llena de mantas y cobertores, lo extendió y un suspiro se escuchó. Lo había encontrado.

Detallando en los dibujos que el tapiz llevaba, observó que se trataba de un árbol genealógico. Uno que hablaba de la familia real de los descendientes de la Montaña Solitaria. Bajando de nombre en nombre, encontró al último rey que Erebor tuvo, seguido de su hijo Thrain, y a quien le continuaban Frerin, Dis y… Thorin.

" _Thorin"_ formuló en su mente. Era el mismo nombre del enano que se encontraba en su casa, ¿acaso podría ser el mismo?

—Oh, Aberforth, que bueno que te encuentro—se escuchó una tercera voz.

—Valeska—reconoció el dueño del lugar—¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas?

La mujer parecía apurada.

—Hay rumores rondando por la ciudad, Aberforth, ¿no los has escuchado?—le cuestionó, pero el hombre negó—Bueno, si pasaras más tiempo afuera y no aquí en tu cuchitril de tienda.

Aberforth entrecerró los ojos, ¿ella estaba aquí para contarle un chisme o criticar su honrado trabajo?

—Suelta la lengua de una vez, mujer—le indicó—¿De qué está hablando ahora la gente?

—Enanos, mi querido amigo.

—¿Enanos?—preguntó, no le era posible concebirlo.

Valeska asintió.

—Sí, eran un montón de enanos, barbados y con ojos feroces—explicó—Yo los miré directamente y puedo jurarte que nunca antes vi algo así.

Aberforth rodó los ojos.

—Puede que estés alucinando, Valeska. ¿Qué te hace creer qué hay enanos por estos rumbos?—le inquirió, tal vez la mujer se encontraba bajo la influencia de un hongo alucinógeno. Era bien sabido que ella tenía cierta afición por ese tipo de comestibles.

—Es la profecía.

—¿Profecía?—volvió a preguntar, dudoso. No recordaba una profecía.

—La profecía del pueblo Durin—le explicó con más detalle.

" _¿Profecía?"_ pensó Bardo, quien se mantuvo al pendiente de la conversación.

—Recuerda lo que dice: El señor de fuentes de plata regresará y los salones llenos de oro y tesoros serán reabiertos—dijo—Si la profecía resulta ser cierta, se cumplirá con la llegada de estos enanos.

Aberforth se impresionó, ¿sería verdad todo eso?

" _El señor de fuentes de plata… El rey de piedra tallada"_ pensó Bardo, recordando la profecía, aquella que llegó a escuchar por boca de su abuelo y de su padre. Entonces, eso significaba que el enano al que ayudaba, era el descendiente de Thrór, el heredero al trono de Erebor:—El Rey Bajo La Montaña—masculló, convencido.

Dejando el tapiz donde estaba, salió corriendo de la tienda, sin pararse a despedir a Aberforth o Valeska. Ahora todo encajaba, el nombre de Thorin, la extraña llegada de los enanos, la urgencia por encontrar transporte para alejarse de los límites del bosque (era más que seguro que el rey elfo intuyó sus planes y los retuvo) y el hecho de que la mujer del enano fuera la mestiza de un dragón. Planeaban ingresar a la Montaña y enfrentar a Smaug. No podía permitirlo, no lo haría. Doblando en la esquina de una calle, se topó con su hijo y con Molly que le seguía detrás.

—¿Bain?—¿qué hacía allí? Se suponía que debía vigilar a los enanos.

—¡Padre!—exclamó el muchacho, por fin lo encontraba—Padre, unos orcos ingresaron a la ciudad, destruyeron la casa. Buscaban a los enanos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—le aconsejó el mayor—Molly, ¿qué sucedió?

—Es tal como dice Bain, un grupo de orcos entró a Esgaroth tras los enanos. No quedó nada—Bardo frunció el ceño. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Lo lamento, padre. Traté de detenerlos, en verdad—se disculpó el chico, bajando la cabeza.

Bardo suspiró.

—¿Sabes dónde están los enanos?—le preguntó, pero el muchacho negó.

De pronto, el barullo enorme de una muchedumbre fue escuchada. Bardo se paralizó, ahora sabía dónde encontrarlos.

 **[…]**

Muy bien, si algo resultaba muy lógico, es que se encontraban con problemas hasta las orejas. Definitivamente llevaban sobre ellos una especie de karma maldita. Hermione meditó en las posibilidades de salir de esta situación. Tenía que existir una. Porque ni muerta estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar otras semanas en prisión. Al menos, no serían las del bosque negro, eso era un alivio.

Los llevaban arrastrando, jaloneándolos de la ropa y empujándolos al caminar. Bilbo se encontraba un poco conmocionado. Esta resultaba ser la primera vez que era apresado junto a la compañía. Porque las otras veces, en las montañas nubladas y el reino del bosque, se hubo escabullido. Los guiaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, justo enfrente de un enorme edificio. ¿Había olvidado mencionar que las masas de ciudadanos se comenzaron a reunir entorno a ellos? Además de los soldados, claro.

—Llamen al Gobernador, tenemos un problema aquí—demandó Braga, tomando el frente.

Bilbo miró hacia los lados, observando a los enanos resistirse por los agarres y gruñéndoles a los soldados. La única que permanecía quieta, era Hermione, la chica llevaba la cabeza baja, como si estuviera ocultándose de las miradas. Thorin, que había logrado colarse a su lado, la tomó disimuladamente por la muñeca.

" _Todo estará bien. No te preocupes"_ le dijo, intuyendo que ella leería sus pensamientos. La conexión entre ambos estaba reestablecida, así que hablarle telepáticamente ya era posible.

" _No estoy preocupada por mi"_ contestó Hermione, y Escudo de Roble exhaló. Ya eran dos. Ella por él y él por ella.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?—las puertas del edificio se abrieron, dejando salir a un hombre alto y gordo. Bilbo realizó una mueca, ese era el hombre más gordo que miraba en su vida.

—Encontramos a estos enanos—señaló al grupo—Y a esto—señaló a Bilbo—Se encontraban en la Armería Municipal, robando armas.

—Ah, Enemigos del Estado—dedujo el Gobernador.

Los enanos fruncieron el ceño.

—Un triste grupo de mercenarios eso es lo que son, Señor—le secundó un hombre a su lado.

Hermione arriscó la nariz. Muchas veces se había encontrado con víboras en su camino, y ese humano, lucía como una. Además, su voz le era reconocida. Se trataba de aquel lame botas que detuvo a Bardo en la entrada de la ciudad. Jamás podría olvidar el horrendo hedor a orín y sudor que el sujeto emanaba.

—Cuida lo que dices—amenazó Dwalin, zafándose del agarre del guardia que lo apresaba y caminando hacia el centro, dándose a conocer—No tienes idea de a quien le estás hablando. Él no es ningún vulgar delincuente—habló, pero la expresión del Gobernador se tornaba cada vez más aburrida—Él es Thorin hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór—y la cara del hombre cambió en un segundo.

Escudo de Roble apretó la mano de su esposa un poco antes de soltarla y avanzar entre la Compañía. Hermione miró a Dwalin y pensó que aunque el hombrecillo era de pocas palabras, el discurso que dio el enano estaba colmado de las oraciones más largas que alguna vez le escuchó expresar.

Thorin tocó el hombro de Dwalin, tal vez en señal de calma o agradecimiento, puede que ambas, y se dirigió un poco más hacia el centro de vació del circulo que rodeaba las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la Alcaldía. Alzando la barbilla y mostrando la actitud que sólo un rey es capaz de poseer habló para toda la ciudad.

—Somos los enanos de Erebor—los presentó—Hemos venido a reclamar nuestras tierras.

Al instante, un sinfín de murmullos se escuchó. Incluso el Gobernador balbuceó. ¿Sería posible que ese fuera el legítimo hijo del último Rey Bajo La Montaña? No, no podían creerlo. Lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto, junto con toda su raza el día que atacó el dragón.

" _Están dudando"_ escuchó la voz de Hermione en su cabeza, ella había leído los pensamientos de los ciudadanos _"Tendrás que convencerlos"_ le aconsejó y Thorin asintió. Mirando hacia la muchedumbre, escogió sabiamente sus palabras.

—Recuerdo esta ciudad en los grandes días de antaño—comenzó narrando—Flotas de barcos atracados en el puerto. Cargados de seda y piedras preciosas. No era una ciudad abandonada junto a un lago. ¡Este era el centro de todo el comercio en el Norte!—elevó la voz—Yo haré que esos días regresen. Restauraré de nuevo las grandes fraguas de los enanos y traeré riqueza y bienestar fluyendo directamente de los salones y el corazón de Erebor.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Las personas gritaban y clamaban por las promesas y palabras de consuelo dichas por el enano. Hermione enarcó una ceja, vaya que era fácil convencer el corazón del hombre. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que su esposo tenía dotes de orador. Mira que extasiar a toda una ciudad con simples recuerdos y promesas.

" _Creo haberte dicho que los convencieras, no que los volvieras locos"_ le dijo y el enano volteó a verla.

—Muerte—se escuchó una voz lejana—Muerte—repitió la voz—Eso es lo que nos espera, lo único que traerán para nosotros.

Hermione observó a Bardo abrirse camino entre las personas, pasando a los guardias y enanos, colocándose frente a Thorin. Mirando hacia atrás, encontró a Bain y Molly quedarse rezagados por detrás de los soldados. Y se alegró, al menos están a salvo. Sólo esperaba que el chico y la mujer no le guardaran remordimiento por haberlos amordazado. Centrando su atención en el par dentro del círculo, escuchó la voz de Bardo nuevamente.

—Fuego de dragón y ruina—dijo. Por la expresión se cernió sobre el rostro del rey enano, no se encontraba muy complacido por la intervención del arquero. Pero a Bardo poco le importaba si a Thorin le molestaba o no—Si despiertan a la bestia. Nos destruirán a todos.

Escudo de Roble le lanzó una mirada mordaz, si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

—Pueden escuchar a este disidente, están en su derecho—habló Thorin—Pero les prometo algo, si lo logramos, todos gozarán de la riqueza de la Montaña—y esas palabras fueron aceptadas al instante. Victorioso por el resultado, Thorin añadió:—Tendrán el oro suficiente para levantar Esgaroth diez veces más.

La algarabía retornó. Hermione no dudó en leer las mentes de los presentes y lo que encontró no le gustó. Todos clamaban por la llegada de Thorin a la ciudad y estaban aceptando con sólo haber escuchado la palabra riqueza, acompañada con repartir. ¿Tan débil llegaba a ser la voluntad del hombre? Estaba feliz porque apoyaran a su compañero, pero la manera en que se estaba obteniendo ese resultado, le desagradaba y asqueaba. Al menos uno entre todos se negaba, y ese era el barquero.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?—se escuchó la pregunta de Alfrid, el lame botas oficial del Gobernador. Los enanos fruncieron el ceño, ¿qué acababa de decir?—Ni siquiera te conocemos, ¿quién puede responder por ti?

Y el humor alegre del pueblo se esfumó. Un silencio se apoderó de la situación, sólo se escuchaban cuchicheos y susurros. Nadie alzaba la voz para apoyar al enano.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja y miró a Hermione, ¿por qué ella no hacía algo al respeto?

" _No sirve que yo de mi palabra, Bilbo"_ le habló telepáticamente, habiendo leído su mente _"Los humanos no confiarían en una mestiza"_ y el hobbit comprendió, ella tenía razón. Entonces, sólo quedaba alguien que sí podía.

—Yo—dijo alzando la mano—Yo respondo por él.

Al instante múltiples miradas se dirigieron hacia el mediano. Incluyendo la sorprendida de Escudo de Roble.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el Gobernador.

—Soy Bilbo Bolsón de La Comarca—contestó en tono seguro—Y aunque sólo sea un simple hobbit que ha recorrido grandes peligros junto a estos enanos, puedo asegurarles que cuando Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' da su palabra, la cumple.

Con eso, la felicidad volvió y ahora, menos que nunca, parecía desear marcharse. Thorin agradeció al mediano inclinando un poco la cabeza, por Mahal como su testigo, que nunca olvidaría este acto del hobbit. Soltando un suspiro, Bilbo se percató de la mirada de Hermione. La chica le observaba con una brillante sonrisa. Tal como si le estuviera diciendo lo muy orgullosa que se encontraba de él. Pero para Bardo, esa acción no era ningún orgullo. Eso, ni la actitud de los ciudadanos.

—¡Un momento! ¡Alto! ¡Silencio!—pidió Bardo, no podía creer la falta de raciocinio del pueblo—Escúchenme. Tienen que escucharme. ¿Acaso han olvidado lo que le sucedió a la Ciudad de Valle? ¿Han olvidado a todos los que murieron en la Tormenta de Fuego?—y con eso, los ánimos menguaron. Un cambio que a Thorin no le estaba agrandado—¿Y todo por qué? Por la vil ambición de un Rey de La Montaña. Tan cegado por su codicia que no podía ver más allá de su deseo.

Thorin se tensó al instante. Los enanos también lo hicieron, incluso Hermione. Bardo acababa de blasfemar contra un ancestral rey, el abuelo de Thorin. El antiguo rey Thrór. Y a pesar del deseo por golpear al humano, la compañía se calmó cuando Hermione les ordenó hacerlo. Incluso tuvo que introducirse en la mente de Thorin para reprenderlo. Si lo que quería era negociar libertad, debía actuar y pensar con más razón que impulso.

—Calma, calma—ordenó el Gobernador, entrando por primera vez en la situación—No debemos, en ningún caso, precipitarnos en localizar culpables—trató de hacer razonar al pueblo, sobre todo a Bardo y el enano—No olvidemos, de hecho, que fue Girion 'Señor de Valle', tu ancestro—señaló a Bardo—quien no logró asesinar a la bestia.

Hermione observó con sorpresa Bardo, ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué acaba de decir el viejo barrigón? ¿Bardo era descendiente de Girion, el hombre que enfrentó a Samug y fracasó? Esto era nuevo, ahora comprendía la renuencia de Bardo por impedir que fueran a la montaña, además de su rechazo al saber que una mitad de ella era dragón. Y por la mente de Thorin, los mismos pensamientos circulaban.

—Es cierto, Señor. Todos conocemos la historia—habló Alfrid—Disparó una flecha tras otra. Todas errando su objetivo. Ninguna dio en el blanco.

Bardo apartó la mirada. Esa era su carga, su maldición y la de toda su familia. Escuchando la aceptación de los ciudadanos por las palabras del Gobernador, de Alfrid y Escudo de Roble, se consternó. Debía hacer algo, lo que fuera. Mirando al enano, se acercó a él.

—No tienes ningún derecho—le dijo, con la ira marcada en su rostro—Ningún derecho de entrar a esa Montaña.

—Si alguien tiene todo el derecho: Soy yo—habiéndolo dicho, le dio la espalda, subiendo los primeros peldaños de la escalera, acercándose al Gobernador. Con Bardo a unos centímetros de él—Me dirijo al Gobernador de los Hombres del Lago: ¿Desea ver cumplida la profecía? ¿Compartirá con su gente, la gran riqueza de nuestro pueblo?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, expectantes por la decisión que el Gobernador tomaría. ¿Diría que sí? ¿Diría que no? Bardo deseaba la negativa, pero Thorin anhelaba la aceptación. El abultado hombre, observó tanto al arquero como al enano por un tiempo, analizando, pasando sus ojos por la muchedumbre reunida en sus puertas y sólo con pensar en las inmensas riquezas, la codicia en su corazón le dio la respuesta.

—A eso yo le digo, sin dudar: ¡Bienvenido Rey Bajo La Montaña!

El bullicio, jaleo y jolgorio reinaron una vez más. Todos exclamaban y mandaban bendiciones hacia el rey enano. Deseándole una larga vida, llena de paz y victoria sobre la muerte del dragón. Bardo cerró los ojos, abatido. Todo estaba perdido o puede que no. Tal vez todavía hubiera una forma de acabar con esto sin que iniciara. Mirando entre la tropa de enanos, encontró a la presencia que necesitaba.

Hermione esbozó un suspiro, en realidad no se encontraba muy alegre como para celebrar como el resto de la compañía o los ciudadanos. Balin, que se encontraba a su lado, lo descubrió.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?—le cuestionó. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Sólo pienso que el corazón del hombre es bastante fácil de convencer. Se encuentra tan urgente de creer en algo, que cree en mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades en que creer—dijo, Balin la miró interrogante—Resultó muy sencillo hacerlos acceder a la propuesta de Thorin, sobre todo cuando escucharon la involucración de una recompensa—el enano asintió, ahora si le entendía, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada, esa era la naturaleza del ser humano.

Y hubiera seguido meditando en ello, de no ser por la acelerada presencia que se le plantó enfrente.

—¡Díselo! ¡Dile que no puede entrar a esa montaña!—era Bardo, hablándole. No, más bien, suplicándole.

—¿Me pides que vaya en contra de mi Rey?—le interrogó, ¿por qué debía ayudar a este hombre? No le debía nada, la deuda estaba pagada. Además, no olvidaba el hecho de que la corrió de su hogar en cuanto supo que era una mestiza.

—Tú eres su mujer, él te escuchará—trató de razonar con ella. Era su única oportunidad. La última—Tienes que decírselo—pero Hermione no accedería.

—No lo haré.

Bardo apretó la mandíbula, claramente tenso.

—¿No lo entiendes?—volvió a preguntarle—Si la misión fracasa, si ustedes fracasan, el dragón sabrá que han sido los ciudadanos del lago quienes les ayudaron.

Hermione no pudo evitar dar cierta verdad a las palabras del hombre. Pero no cedería, no porque no quisiera, sino porque de nada serviría intervenir. Thorin tenía una meta y la lograría, aun cuando ella lo amarrara para impedirlo.

—Eso no sucederá—le dijo, intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? No conoces lo que les espera allá arriba—habló, casi frenético—Sólo nos traerán muerte y desgracia—Hermione se tensó—Por favor, tienes que impedirlo. No serán ustedes los únicos perjudicados…

¿En verdad podría hacerlo? ¿Hablar con Thorin y disuadirlo de abandonar esa búsqueda? No era la única que pensaba que el objetivo de la compañía era una misión suicida. La noche que pasaron en Bolsón Cerrado, logró escuchar a Balin decirle a Thorin que no tenía que emprender esta búsqueda, pero él no lo escuchó. ¿Acaso lo haría con ella? Respiró con paciencia. Si, si lo haría. Sin embargo…

—Tienes que dejar el lago—le aconsejó—Vete, toma a tu hijo y márchate de la ciudad.

Bardo la miró, abatido.

—¿A dónde iré?—preguntó—No hay lugar a donde huir.

Y sin decir más, se fue. Había tratado de razonar con ella, de hacerle entender que lo estaban por hacer era una locura, pero de nada sirvió. La mujer le era leal al enano y eso lo comprendió. Ahora sólo rezaba a los dioses porque la misión de Escudo de Roble no terminara en fracaso.

Hermione le miró marcharse. Nunca le dijo al arquero una negativa, pero tampoco una aceptación. Sólo trataría, vería la forma de hablar con Thorin y ya sería parte del destino el decidir el futuro. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, preguntándose mediante maldiciones, ¿por qué, jodidamente, siempre le pasaba esto a ella? Desvió la mirada cuando escuchó la invitación del gobernador de ingresar a la Alcaldía. Siguiendo a los enanos, subió las escaleras hasta toparse con Escudo de Roble quien la esperaba. Ella le sonrió, debía reconocer que hizo un buen trabajo.

—Un momento—se escuchó la voz de Alfrid—Esa mujer de allí, ¿viene con ustedes?—Bilbo tiritó, allá iba su pacifica noche.

Thorin se colocó frente a ella.

—Sí—dijo enérgico—Esta mujer es mi esposa—y la sorpresa fue hecha en sus rostros.

—Pero…—balbuceó Alfrid—Es una-

—No importa, no importa—intervino el Gobernador. Leyendo claramente la amenaza en los ojos de los enanos—Alfrid, esta mujer es la esposa del rey, y debe ser tratada con cortesía y amabilidad, ¿entendido?

El hombre asintió. Si eso significa más dinero como ganancia no le molestaría servir a una asquerosa mestiza. Y Hermione, que había leído sus pensamientos, terminó por convencerse que ese hombre era más que una serpiente en apariencia. Se trataba de una enorme rata, codiciosa y cobarde.

Las noticias no tardaron por difundirse desde las puertas de la Alcaldía por toda la ciudad, como si se tratase de un incendio. La gente gritaba dentro y fuera de la sala. Unos pasos apresurados recorrían los muelles. Alguien empezó a cantar trozos de viejas canciones que hablaban del regreso del Rey bajo la Montaña; que fuese el nieto de Thror y no Thror en persona quien estaba allí, no parecía molestarles. Y así cantaban acompañada con gritos y música de arpas y violines. Y en verdad, ni el más viejo de los abuelos recordaba semejante algarabía en la Ciudad del Lago. En cuanto al gobernador de la ciudad, comprendió que no podía hacer otra cosa que sumarse a aquel clamor tumultuoso, al menos por el momento, y fingir que aceptaba lo que Thorin decía que era. De modo que lo invitó a sentarse en la silla grande, y puso a Hermione, Fili y Kili junto a él en sitios de honor.

Todos fueron curados y alimentados, alojados y agasajados del modo más amable y satisfactorio. Una casa enorme fue cedida a Thorin y a los suyos; y luego les proporcionaron barcos y remeros, y una multitud se sentó a las puertas de la casa y cantaron canciones durante todo lo que quedó de la noche hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, o daban hurras si cualquier enano asomaba la punta de la nariz.

Algunas de las canciones eran antiguas; pero otras eran muy nuevas y hablaban con confianza de la futura muerte del dragón y de los cargamentos de fastuosos presentes que bajarían por el río a la Ciudad del Lago. Estos últimos cantos estaban inspirados en su mayor parte por el Gobernador, y no agradaban mucho a los enanos; pero entretanto los trataban muy bien, y pronto se pusieron de nuevo fuertes y gordos. En tan sólo esa noche ya casi estaban repuestos, con ropa fina de color apropiado, las barbas peinadas y recortadas, y el paso orgulloso. Thorin caminaba y miraba a todo el mundo como si el reino estuviese ya reconquistado y Smaug cortado en trozos pequeños.

Y durante el banquete que el Gobernador dio a los enanos, Thorin mencionó de improviso, los buenos sentimientos de los enanos hacia el pequeño hobbit y de cómo estos se acrecentaban día a día. Una acción que impresionó al saqueador y la mujer del enano. Bebían a la salud de Bilbo, le daban golpecitos en la espalda, y alborotaban alrededor, lo qué no estaba mal, pues el hobbit no se sentía demasiado feliz. No había olvidado el aspecto de la Montaña, ni lo que pensaba del dragón, y tenía además se acababa de percatar que llevaba un fastidioso resfriado. Durante el resto de la cena estornudó y tosió, pero no se limitó en agradecer las atenciones de los enanos y las palabras del rey.

—Buchísimas bracias—dijo, tratando de sorber los mocos que se le escurrían de la nariz.

Poco tiempo no transcurrió, para que los enanos, con algunas copas o tarros de cerveza encima, comenzaran a entonar sus propias canciones. Tanto fue el alboroto y tan pegadiza la melodía, que incluso Bilbo se encontró cantándolas. Una en especial, la estuvieron repitiendo toda la noche, sin parar.

 _Hagamos una fila  
Tenemos mucha prisa  
Hay un largo camino por recorrer  
Cantaremos y bailaremos  
Hoy yo me despido del puerto  
Te canto una canción,  
Es una canción del mar  
Te cantaré una canción,  
Si la cantas junto a mí  
Al capitán le gusta el whisky,  
El compañero elige el ron  
Pero nosotros los navegantes  
Nos gusta por igual.  
Adiós, mi amor, me despido  
Es hora de vagar  
Los viejos cuervos hablan  
Nos llaman al hogar  
Hagamos una fila  
Tenemos mucha prisa  
Hay un largo camino por recorrer_

Y así siguieron cantando. Tan fuerte y alto que las mismas personas de la Ciudad comenzaron a imitarlos.

Hermione rió dejando su tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa, puede que los hombrecillos tuvieran la energía suficiente para continuar con su festín, pero ella deseaba pasar a retirarse a la comodidad de una suave cama con almohadas y sábanas limpias. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que dormía sobre un lecho. Dándoles a todos las buenas noches, pasó a retirarse. Sabía que Thorin se quedaría todo el tiempo junto a la Compañía, era de enanos celebrar hasta que el último hombre cayera rendido. Y eso ahora involucraba al Señor Bolsón también. Saliendo del salón, no se percató de la fija atención que el rey tuvo sobre ella, mucho menos de la sonrisa que surgió en sus labios.

Caminó por el pasillo, directo hacia las escaleras, las habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta por lo que le había dicho el ama de llaves. Y mientras llegaba, daba gracias a los dioses por otorgarle la bendición de un baño, comenzaba a pensar que no volvería a conocer el agua limpia, a no ser por la congelada que surcaba entre los caminos de la ciudad. Sólo logró pisar un escalón cuando alguien la llamó.

—Hermione—volteando hacia atrás, se encontró con Fili. El joven enano la había seguido.

Un poco consternada, se dio media vuelta para verlo mejor.

—Fili—dijo—¿Sucede algo?

El enano titubeó un poco al inicio.

—Sólo quiero acompañarte hasta tu habitación, es todo—la muchacha entrecerró los ojos, ¿debía acceder?—Claro, si me lo permites.

Adoptando una expresión cansada, asintió. Que más daba, sólo la estaba acompañando. Volviendo a dar vuelta, subió las escaleras con el joven príncipe detrás. Él no dijo nada, sólo la siguió en completo silencio. Uno que se volvió incómodo, sobre todo cuando dos personas están caminando juntas y existe una clara tensión en el aire. Sólo cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, la chica se permitió respirar. ¡Aguarden! Ahora debía despedirse, ¿cierto? Sólo tenía que darle las gracias y buenas noches, y todo estaría solucionado, ¿no? Pero la extraña expresión de Fili la retuvo de echarlo de una forma tan cruel. Tragándose su necesidad por alejar a todo el mundo o al enano frente a ella, trató de conversar con él.

—Hermione—el chico le ganó la palabra. Mirándola a los ojos, continuó:—Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien—esas palabras desconcertaron un poco a la muchacha—Estuve preocupado de que algo te hubiera sucedido en los calabozos. Por unos días llegué a pensar que te habían asesinado, pero gracias a Mahal no fue así. Y aunque Thranduil te hirió, al menos agradezco que no fuera grave.

La muchacha lo observó impresionada. De todas las cosas que Fili pudo haberle dicho, había elegido ser honesto y tierno. Sumamente tierno. Una acción que le causó cariño por el joven príncipe.

—Gracias, Fili—habló—Yo también me encuentro feliz por verte a salvo. Lo digo en serio—y la esperanza brilló en los ojos del príncipe.

Trató de acercarse un poco, pero Hermione frunció el ceño y se puso tensa al notar lo que hacía. Fili frenó, ¿qué estaba haciendo? La muchacha se sintió culpable, él sólo quería abrazarla, y nadie estipulaba que los abrazos fueran malos. Tomando la iniciativa esta vez, rodeó al enano y lo apretó un poco, lo suficiente para darle agradecimiento y cariño con la acción. Fili le correspondió, aunque su abrazo fue más un impulso por desear estrecharla contra él. Separándose, Hermione le sonrió y revolvió el cabello. Puede que no lo notara antes, pero al ser de la misma estatura de Thorin (el enano más alto de la compañía), le ganaba en altura a Fili. Aunque sólo fueran por unos 12 o 15 centímetros.

—Buenas noches, Fili.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella asintió una vez, cerrando la puerta.

Fili se quedó un rato más frente a la habitación. Deseando que la situación hubiera sido diferente. De haber sido él a quien Hermione eligiera, podría entrar a ese cuarto sin problema alguno, pero la realidad no era como él quería. Aceptaba la unión de su tío con la mestiza y se encontraba feliz con ello, pero en el fondo, no podía evitar desear con fervor ser él en lugar de Thorin. Soltó un suspiro, se quedaría soltero el resto de enana su vida, de eso estaba seguro. Espabilándose de sus pensamientos irracionales, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Necesitaba una cerveza, y sólo en el salón la encontraría. Además, su tío no tardaría en subir y era mejor que no lo encontrara vigilando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. De _su tía_. Un escalofrío le escaló por la columna. No se acostumbraba al apelativo y dudaba que algún día fuera a hacerlo. Mucho menos, decírselo a ella.

 **[…]**

Soltó un sopló ligero y largo que se transformó en fuego, y que ya en el aire, tomó lentamente la forma de un zorzal hecho de llamas. El ave batió las alas, sacando cenizas y chispas de sus movimientos, volando alrededor de la habitación y posándose finalmente sobre la mano extendida que la muchacha le ofreció. La mirada de Hermione se consternó. Había querido formar a Fawkes, pero al final no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Aun le dolía la muerte del halcón y verlo, aunque sólo fuera en una manera de memoria envuelta en fuego, no solucionaría nada. Sonrió cuando el pequeño zorzal rojo comenzó a cantar, moviendo la cabeza en diferentes direcciones como si tratara de que su canto llegara más lejos.

— _Lorga anerya Draoidht Glas. Thoir dhunecan naidehadan agamsun mo mhinaan_ —le dijo, en la lengua de las bestias. Y tan pronto lo terminó, abrió la ventana junto a ella, permitiendo al zorzal volar fuera para cumplir su misión.

Se quedó en la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior oscuro de la ciudad. Las voces habían cesado ya hace un buen rato y lo único que lograba escuchar era la canción que los enanos aún seguían entonando. Pero más allá, lejos de la ciudad, atravesando el largo lago y las tierras solitarias de Valle, observaba la Alta Montaña de Erebor. Un pico imponente que se alzaba y causaba magnificencia y pavor a quien lo viera. Hermione no temió a la apariencia del reino, sino a lo que se ocultaba bajo él. Dentro de poco llegarían hasta la Montaña y se enfrentarían al temible dragón dorado. No es que le tuviera miedo a la bestia, sólo intuía que aquello que encontraría dentro de Erebor no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

Cerró los ojos, recargándose en la pared. Tal vez Bardo tenía razón, tal vez debería convencer a Thorin de retirarse, de olvidar la absurda y suicida misión de recuperación y retornar a las Montañas Azules. Pero Escudo de Roble anhelaba volver a su hogar. Lo había leído en todo ese tiempo que llevaba viajando con los enanos. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo? Incluso ella sabía que si le daban la oferta de poder recuperar sus memorias, de conocer su pasado, tomaría la oportunidad. Y lo lograría, sin importar a quien debería enfrentar para ello. Gruñó con desgana, sólo hablaría con Thorin y ya después vería que sucedería.

Además, aún estaba el asunto de la presencia de Legolas en la Ciudad. No es que no le agradeciera al elfo por ayudarla, pero ¿qué diablos había estado haciendo aquí? Se cruzó de brazos, ahora intuía que _Orejitas_ ya no se encontraba en Esgaroth, lo más seguro es que fuera detrás del rastro de los orcos. Bueno, al menos ese era un problema menos, aunque no le respondía su pregunta inicial.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su estupor. Alguien acababa de entrar a la habitación. Estuvo a punto de incinerar al intruso, pero el olor que captó en el aire, le dijo de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La puerta fue cerrada con delicadeza, contrario a la actitud de quien entró.

—¿No es lógico? Vengo a descansar—contestó—¿Qué clase de estupideces dices, mujer?

Hermione rodó los ojos, siempre con ese maldito de los mil infiernos. ¿Qué no existía un día en que ese enano no estuviera enojado? Ella lo dudaba.

—Pensé que te quedarías junto a los demás—dijo, ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Thorin meditó.

—Es una buena oferta: pasar toda la noche embriagándome hasta caer inconsciente, tarareando una y otra vez la misma canción—sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre la mujer—Pero no resulta tan tentador como pasar la noche acompañado.

Una sonrisa traviesa, cínica y desvergonzada le curvó los labios a la muchacha.

—Y, ¿quién será tu acompañante esta noche? Si se puede saber—Thorin simuló rascarse la barbilla, como si estuviera decidiéndose.

—Tuve varias candidatas—le dijo. Cerrando los ojos, los volvió a abrir, pero el azul de sus irises se encontraba más oscura que nunca—Pero prefiero a la mujer que tengo enfrente.

Hermione se relamió los labios, con una lentitud que le permitió al rey enano nombrar cada movimiento de la lengua. Sin disimulo, pasó su mirada sobre el hombre a paciencia.

—Quítate la ropa—habló, abrumándole la razón al sujeto—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas dormir con botas, abrigo y cinturón?—le habló, disfrutando de la consternación en la cara del hombre.

Thorin sonrió, ella intentaba jugar al depredador, pero lo que no sabía es que terminaría convirtiéndose en la presa. Dándole la espalda, la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Me ayudas?—preguntó con inocencia, como si la simple interrogante no estuviera cargada con segundas intenciones.

Ella arqueó una ceja, confundida pero divertida.

—¿No se supone que sea yo quien diga ese tipo de insinuaciones?—Thorin se encogió de hombros.

—Te encuentras perdiendo terreno, preciosa—y Hermione no pudo creer que hubiera dicho eso—¿Y bien?—volvió a preguntarle, y los ojos de la muchacha brillaron. Si lo que deseaba Escudo de Roble era jugar, jugaría, pero con fuego.

Acercándose, se quedó a centímetros de su espalda. Aguardó detrás mientras el enano se abría el abrigo y tiraba un poco de él, hasta que las manos de Hermione se cernieron sobre sus hombros. No lo retiró al instante, en su lugar, acarició un poco la zona, lento y en suaves círculos logrando arrancarle un ronroneó al hombre. Sólo cuando lo escuchó jadear, le quitó la prenda. Sacudiéndola un poco, la dobló por la mitad, dejándola sobre la superficie de un mueble que parecía fungir como una especie de cómoda. La siguiente pieza de ropa tuvo el mismo camino. Y la que le siguió, hasta que sólo quedó la camisa por retirar.

Thorin comenzó en desabotonarla, pero los brazos de Hermione le detuvieron. Por un momento, la respiración se le detuvo, ella sólo había le estaba abrazando, recargando la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, pero para él mucho más que un simple abrazo; más que ella rodeándole y pegándose a él. Una simple acción que le provocó un revuelo en el corazón. Divertido, sonrió y estuvo a punto de comentarle alguna clase de frase desvergonzada o pervertida, pero el temblor que sintió recorrer el cuerpo de _su_ esposa, le detuvo.

— _¿Ava?_ —le preguntó inquieto, comenzando a hablar en Khuzdul, pero ella no respondió. Aun así, volvió a tratar:— _Ava, ¿sucede algo malo?_

Hermione, todavía con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del enano, negó.

— _No, no es nada_ —le dijo, pero Thorin no era estúpido. Podía escuchar claramente el nudo que le oprimía la garganta; fracturándole la voz, indicando que, en realidad, se encontraba casi a punto de llorar.

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero el agarre de la mujer se hizo más fuerte.

— _Mantener el silencio no me permitirá ayudarte_ —habló, acariciando las manos de ella sobre su estómago. Sonriendo internamente al rodear por completo ambas con su tosca mano— _Déjame encargarme de tu dolor, de tu pesar, de tu desconsuelo. O, ¿acaso no me crees digno para cuidar de ti?_

— _¡Por Durin, Thorin! Claro que no_ —le contestó casi gritando, interrumpiéndolo, pero sin despegarse.

Asintió.

— _¿Entonces?_ —inquirió una vez más. Necesitaba que Hermione hablara, y ella terminaría haciéndolo.

Finalmente, la muchacha suspiró, pero su agarre no disminuyó.

— _Tuve miedo, Thorin_ —comenzó, captando por completo la atención del enano ante las palabras— _Un terror profundo y desconcertante. Por días me aferré a la idea de que seguías vivo, pero… En los últimos, llegué a pensar… Llegué a pensar que tú… Que estarías muerto_ —su agarre se intensificó, deslizando su cabeza hasta la parte baja de la nuca— _Mirarte en la entrada de la celda casi me vuelve loca, pero cuando capté tú olor supe que no eras una ilusión. Y me siento bendecida porque ambos estemos vivos._

Dándose la media vuelta, aun con los brazos de ella envolviéndole, la encaró. Quedando frente a frente. Alzando las manos, acunó un lado de la cara mientras que con la otra la sujetaba por cintura. Para ese entonces, Hermione deslizó sus manos por enfrente, sujetando los hombros del hombre.

Fijando sus ojos en los dorados de _su_ mujer, Thorin le dedicó una sonrisa tan cargada de ternura que a Hermione se le olvidó el pesar que llevaba. Moviendo la mano que tenía sobre el rostro de la chica, terminó sujetándola por la nuca, acercándola hasta depositar un delicado beso sobre la frente y motivarla a recargarse sobre su pecho, rodeándola en un abrazo. Pasando saliva en un amargo trago, inhaló fuertemente, llenándose con el dulce aroma a vainilla de _su_ esposa.

— _Yo también tuve miedo_ —ella abrió los ojos, después de haberlos cerrado, dejándose llevar por el retumbar tranquilo del corazón de Thorin. Manteniéndose atenta a lo que el enano le dijera— _No creí que pudiera existir algo o alguien que pudiera causarme mayor tormento como cuando mi padre desapareció, cuando mi abuelo fue asesinado, la muerte de Dis o de Frerin. Pero saberte lejos, en un sitio donde te lastimarían, donde podrías morir… Me provocó una consternación que me hizo casi enloquecer. Te soñaba. Alucinaba al creer escuchar tu voz llamándome, haciéndome compañía en la celda. Sólo rogaba porque siguieras viva_ —el abrazo se hizo más fuerte— _Rezaba a Durin y Mahal. A los dioses existentes, olvidados y desconocidos porque continuaras con vida. Que se me concediera la oportunidad de verte y que no fuera la última_ —Thorin soltó un suspiro— _Y los dioses me escucharon, porque te encontré._

Hermione sonrió cerrando nuevamente los ojos, ese era el enano que Escudo de Roble se permitía ser cuando estaban solos. Aquella faceta tierna, despreocupada, nada gruñona y, en muchas ocasiones, pervertida y desvergonzada que sólo ella conocía. Enterrando la nariz en la camisa, se dejó arrullar por el olor a tabaco para pipa y aceite de cedro que Thorin despedía.

— _No quiero perderte, Thorin_ —y esa simple oración desubicó al enano por completo. Creía que el asunto había sido dado por terminado, pero tampoco negaba que esas palabras le llenaban de gozo.

Separándose, se enfocó en la brillantes de los irises.

— _¿Qué tonterías eres capaz de pronunciar, mujer?_ —preguntó, frunciendo graciosamente el ceño— _Tu no irás a ningún lado, ni yo lo haré. Y si es necesario atarte para retenerte, créeme que lo haré sin meditarlo._

Eso sí que era el colmo, y sin aguantarse, la muchacha rió, llenando la habitación con su voz. Una acción que a Thorin le provocó sonreír mostrando la dentadura, más no reír. Sin embargo, su alegre mirada se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre la línea cicatrizada que mostraba lo que Thranduil le había hecho a _su_ esposa. Sintiendo su buen humor desvanecerse, las líneas en su rostro se contrajeron severamente.

— _Perdóname_ —Hermione se sobresaltó levemente al sentir los dedos de Thorin tocando con suavidad la cicatriz de su cara— _Que te sucediera esto ha sido culpa mía_ —y aunque ella negó y trató de disuadirlo, él le interrumpió antes de que comenzara a hablar:— _Mi terquedad y resentimiento me hizo negarme en aceptar un trato con Thranduil, dejándote a merced de lo que sufriste._

— _Hubiera sucedido, aceptaras o no_ —le dijo— _No lleves una carga como esta, por favor. No tienes la culpa de nada. Nadie la tiene…_

Thorin medio asintió, aun no le convencía. Sin embargo, no había terminado de hablar. Sin dejar de observar la cicatriz, recordaba la última plática que tuvo con el rey elfo. Después de la primera desastrosa conversación que hubo, Thranduil lo mandó llamar después de largos días de olvido. Encontrándolo en un oscuro cuarto, apenas iluminado por las llamas de las antorchas en las paredes. Jamás olvidaría lo que hablaron en ese tétrico salón. No le hizo mención de un nuevo trato, al contrario, lo único que salió de los labios del elfo fue la mención de Hermione. De los gritos que había hecho y que él mismo los motivó. Thorin gruñó y maldijo al hombre, no creería en sus mentiras, no lo haría, pero cuando Thranduil le mostró un mechón de cabello castaño y rizado junto con la mancha de sangre oscura seca sobre el suelo que pisaba, su miedo se encontró justificado. Y para cuando regresó a la celda, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la posibilidad mayoritaria de que Hermione estuviera muerta. Pero si se equivocaba, si ella continuaba con vida, las primeras palabras que escuchó de Thranduil felicitándolo por su unión con una mestiza, se quedaron grabadas con fuego en su mente. Él había mencionado, una y otra vez en tono de burla, la triste duración que poseen las vidas de los enanos en comparación con lo extenso que resultan ser los años de un dragón. Lo comprendía, si la guerra no lo aniquilaba, el paso del tiempo lo haría. Era mortal, todos los enanos lo eran, incluso los humanos, elfos y dragones. Sólo que en estos dos últimos la mortalidad no les alcanzaba como a ellos. A pesar de ser una mestiza, _su_ esposa había heredado mucho más de su sangre dragón que humana. Hermione no conocería la muerte causada por la vejez, ella sólo moriría en batalla, siendo asesinada. Pero él envejecería, su cuerpo tomaría más años y su vida se extinguiría, ya fuera en corto tiempo o en tres siglos más.

— _No me refiero solamente a lo que sucedió_ —Hermione arrugó la frente, no entendía de qué hablaba el enano— _Tomé decisiones precipitadas desde el inicio. Buscando mi propio beneficio y no meditando en las razones que existen para que dos razas se encuentren separadas. En las leyes ya establecidas que impiden o previenen un desastre_ —ella le miró inquieta— _Te obligué a elegir una vida mortal, Ava. Te condené a observarme envejecer sin que exista una fuerza para impedirlo_ —Thorin juntó ambas frentes, sosteniendo con fuerza la nuca de la muchacha— _Perdóname, Ava… Por favor, perdóname…_

Y eran palabras sinceras, cargadas de tristeza y melancolía. Ahora que lo entendía, Thorin anhelaba porque su muerte no sucediera, que se retrasara por un tiempo indefinido, impreciso. Porque también estaba consciente de lo egoísta, terco y obstinado que era, y que no permitiría que este conocimiento le alejara de la muchacha. Un mismo pensamiento que Hermione compartía.

— _Tonto, ¿crees que no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba al aceptarte? ¿A lo que sucederá tarde o temprano?_ —preguntó— _¿El verdadero significado de tu mortalidad? ¿Qué no sabía que algún día envejecerías y morirías?_ —volvió a cuestionar— _Porque sí es así, entonces te diré que eres un verdadero estúpido Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'_ —el enano frunció el ceño. Acababa de llamarlo estúpido— _Nada me hará arrepentirme de mi elección, jamás._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_ —Hermione sonrió.

— _Porque prefiero vivir una vida contigo que pasar el resto de las edades sin ti_ —dijo, y sintiendo el retumbar de su propio corazón, golpeando contra el pecho, se armó de valor y pronunció:— _Te amo, Thorin._

El enano se quedó estático. Quieto e impresionado por las últimas palabras de la mujer. Ella, Hermione, _SU_ Hermione acababa de decirle que lo ama. A él. Que lo ama a él. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decírselo, y si era sincero, la confesión le produjo un gozo estrafalario. Sosteniéndole la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo directamente.

— _Dilo_ —pidió, a pesar de que sonara como una orden— _Vuelve a decirlo_ —y ella lo hizo.

— _Te amo._

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera saboreando las palabras con los oídos.

— _Otra vez_ —pidió, aunque ahora su voz era más ronca.

— _Te amo, Thorin._

Rodeándola con ambos brazos, Thorin la apretó contra sí. Sosteniéndola para impedir que se alejara o saliera corriendo. Pero la conocía y sabía que ella no lo haría.

— _¿Estás consiente que ahora menos que nunca te voy a permitir marcharte?_ —ella rió.

— _Me alegra que así sea_ —y sin permitirle decir una palabra más, unió sus labios, dejando al hombre sorprendido por una milésima de segundo.

Al principio lo tomó desprevenido, pero al instante se encontró devolviéndole el beso. Hermione suspiró, esta era la primera vez que se besaban. Claro, dejando fuera los dos intentos de Thorin por meterle la lengua. Y la noche pasada donde ella le robó un beso. Pero ahora, podía jurar que la realidad distanciaba mucho de sus fantasías.

Inició tranquilo, apenas un roce, una conexión entre ambos. Apretando los labios de uno con el otro, hasta que la punta de la lengua de Thorin decidió convertir esos tiernos e _inocentes_ besos en algo más que picoretes. Sosteniéndola por la nuca, jaló de ella hacia atrás arrancándole un gemido a Hermione y permitiéndole acceso a su boca. Ella jadeó al sentir el húmedo músculo introducirse, suave y posesivo emulando lo que podría ser una penetración. Y un grito se quedó ahogado cuando las manos del enano se aferraron a su cintura, empujándola hacia atrás hasta que la espalda chocó contra la pared. Aferrándose a los hombros del hombre, sintió a Thorin comenzar a deslizar caricias, suspirando cada vez que los dedos se estrujaban en zonas donde la ropa era escasa.

Thorin gruñó, esto era mil veces mejor que todos los malditos sueños húmedos que tuvo. Apretó la cintura, acariciando las costillas y bajando lentamente hasta la cadera. Llevaba un rato siguiendo esa ruta, pero ansiaba más, quería mucho más. Bajando las manos, las deslizó hasta los muslos, pasándolas por detrás y sujetándola firmemente por el trasero, la elevó, cargándola con las piernas de Hermione enredadas en su cadera. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando la escuchó pegar un grito por la acción. Le encantaba escucharla gritar de esa forma y que fuera él quien lo causara. Mientras que Hermione agradecía haberse quitado el pesado abrigo y las botas antes de que el enano entrara a la habitación, quedándose solamente con el pantalón, la camisa y una especie de chaleco que hubo tomado de la ropa de la esposa de Bardo. Pero que ahora, y por las traviesas manos de Thorin se encontraba desabrochado y la camisa fuera de lugar. Enterrando los dedos en el oscuro cabello de _su_ compañero, la muchacha lo atrajo más hacia ella, besándole con ahínco como si estuviera devorándolo.

Sintiendo la necesidad de respirar, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Escudo de Roble emitió un gemido de disgusto, pero cuando ella le volvió a mirar, la molestia se esfumó. Se hallaba sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa desordenada. Los irises dorados le brillaban con más fuerza y las líneas de nacimiento lucían como polvo de oro impregnado en su piel. En verdad la encontraba hermosa… Ella se mordió el labio, una acción que él observó con detalle, y después como se convirtió en una sensual y traviesa sonrisa que le mostraba los largos y puntiagudos colmillos. Un segundo después, la sintió apretarse a él. Thorin cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, soltando un jadeo cuando ella volvió a mecerse contra su erección. Rugiendo, la tomó por las muñecas apresándola contra la pared y los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados de la cabeza. Devolviéndole la sonrisa traviesa, Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo para tragar cuando Thorin empujó contra ella.

— _Tho-Thorin_ —tartamudeó, volviendo a sentir al enano rozarse.

— _¡Ay, mierda!_ —soltó al escucharla gemir su nombre.

Enterrando la nariz en el cuello de la muchacha, inhaló profundamente antes de abrir la boca y morderle, sacándole un grito de sorpresa a la chica. Metiendo las manos por debajo de la blusa, buscó la manera de llegar hasta los senos pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo detuvo.

Ofuscados por la interrupción, ambos se miraron un par de segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta que, efectivamente, estaban tocando en la puerta de SU habitación. Thorin lanzó una maldición demasiado fuerte en Khuzdul, después de dejar a Hermione sobre el suelo, quien batalló para mantenerse en pie y tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los postes de la cama. Mientras que el enano, todavía lanzando chispas y maldiciones para quien se estaba atreviendo a interrumpirlos, abría la puerta. Al hacerlo, la expresión de Thorin se serenó un poco, más no por completo.

—¿Balin?—y la pregunta fue casi una exclamación. Hermione desde atrás trató de echar un ojo a la situación.

El viejo enano se encontraba plantado frente a la puerta, con los brazos en jarras como una madre y la mirada más ceñuda y arrugada que Thorin alguna vez le hubiera visto.

—¿Querrías comportarte?—inquirió el mayor. El rey alzó una ceja—Toma algo de la razón que te queda en la cabeza y úsala como se debe.

Thorin se esforzó por no rodar los ojos.

—¿Has subido hasta aquí, el segundo piso, a interrumpirnos sólo para regañarme?—Balin estrechó los ojos, pero un gracioso color carmesí le cubrió las mejillas cuando escuchó a Thorin decir la parte de interrumpir. Sabía a lo que se refería con esa palabra.

—Eres un Rey y como tal debes de actuar—habló— Ya no eres un crío de 100 años, Thorin. No actúes como un chiquillo hormonal, hace mucho que dejaste de serlo.

Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada, que disimuló en tos cuando Thorin volteó a verla.

Cruzándose de brazos, le preguntó al anciano:—¿Qué te hace creer que estamos haciendo algo indebido? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Balin no le respondió, en su lugar, sólo fue su turno de arquear una ceja y dar una mirada hacia el interior de la habitación. Justamente sobre Hermione. Ella sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor argumento para contradecir las palabras de Balin, sobre todo con el chaleco desabotonado, la camisa desfajada, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y la evidente marca que Thorin le acababa de dejar en el cuello. Así que sólo se limitó a sonreír. Además está mencionar el enorme bulto en el frente del pantalón de Thorin.

—Ella ya estaba así cuando vine—se defendió. Y tanto la muchacha como el viejo enano entrecerraron los ojos. Uno por diversión y el otro por lo mentiroso que resultaba ser el rey—Vamos, Balin. Regresa con los demás y disfruta de la fiesta—le indicó, deseando cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y pretender que no sucede nada?—preguntó el enano. Thorin se encogió de hombros, era lo más lógico y eso terminó por exasperar al mayor—¡Hasta allá abajo se escuchan los gritos de ambos!

La quijada de Hermione cayó a comparación de la de Thorin que se mantuvo en su lugar. La única reacción que el hombre le dio al viejo enano fue una sonrisa y un nuevo encogimiento de hombros.

—Procuraré que baje la voz.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó pasmado, ¿esa era la solución?

—Buenas noches Balin—y sin decir una palabra más, cerró.

—¡Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' no me dejes hablando en el pasillo!—exclamó pero la puerta no se volvió a abrir.

Se quedó unos momentos junto a la entrada, escuchando las exclamaciones del viejo enano hasta que el sonido de sus pasos alejándose por el corredor le indicó que se había marchado. Soltando un suspiro, se pasó una mano por la cara, esperaba y deseaba porque esa fuera la única interrupción que tuvieran. Mirando hacia la mujer junto a la cama, sus ojos se estrecharon y la pupila se dilató.

— _¿En qué nos quedamos?_ —Hermione rió.

— _¿No crees que te has excedido un poco?_ —Thorin negó, no lo creía ni por mínimo.

— _Su habitación se encuentra junto a la nuestra. Lo más seguro es que lo hallamos despertado_ —explicó, inclinándose y comenzado a desabrochar las botas que llevaba.

Quitándose una, la dejó caer con rudeza sobre el suelo, provocando que la vieja madera de la casa retumbara con fuerza. Hermione hizo un gesto incrédulo.

— _Si lo que querías es que se enteraran que estás aquí… Lo has logrado_ —y acto seguido, Thorin dejó caer la segunda bota.

— _Cualquiera que posea un mínimo de cerebro se dará cuenta lo que pretendo contigo. Eres mi esposa y no hay nada de malo en que desee pasar la noche con mi mujer_ —esas palabras le secaron la garganta. Vaya enano más directo _…_

Tomándola por la cintura, la cargó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, quitándole el chaleco y el pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, antes de acomodarla sobre su regazo con las piernas de la chica envueltas en su cadera. Pasándole las manos por las costillas, elevándolas hasta rozar el dorso de los senos, sintió un tirón en los testículos al descubrir que no llevaba nada más abajo que la camisa. Gruñó al instante, no sabía si sentirse contento o enfadado porque alguien lo hubiera notado. Y aunque deseaba avanzar más, tuvo que frenarse un momento… Le dio otro beso, un poco más tierno y delicado que el primero. Tomándose en tiempo en moverse al compás de los labios de la muchacha, mientras que con un brazo envolvía la cintura, la otra mano recorría el largo camino del brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a su muñeca y de allí, a la mano.

Hermione interrumpió el beso cuando sintió algo alrededor de uno de sus dedos. Elevando la mano, descubrió un anillo grueso de color dorado y tonalidades negras. Alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al darse cuenta que ese era el anillo que Thráin le había heredado a Thorin. Aquel que ella cargó como una promesa de encontrar al hijo de ese enano y devolverle la reliquia familiar.

— _Thorin, ¿qué haces? Esto te pertenece_ —pretendió quitárselo, pero el rey se lo impidió.

Sujetando la mano que lo llevaba puesto, la elevó hasta quedar entre ambos.

— _Este anillo ha sido transmitido de padre a hijo. Una vieja tradición que dicta que sólo los príncipes herederos pueden portarlo. El padre de mi abuelo se lo dio y mi abuelo se lo cedió a mi padre, y mi padre me lo concedió a mí_ —comenzó explicando— _Pero no sólo es una señal de realeza y herencia. El anillo también es dado a la mujer que se vuelve esposa de quien lo porta. Al morir mi abuela, mi abuelo se lo encomendó a mi padre, y él lo utilizó hasta que se lo dio a mi madre y aún después de su muerte, él lo conservó_ —Hermione escuchaba fascinada, esas sí que eran historias.

Con delicadeza, Thorin volvió a deslizar la dorada circunferencia por el dedo, al tiempo que decía:— _Ahora que es mi turno de llevarlo, te lo doy a ti. Pidiéndote que seas mi esposa al tomar este anillo_ —habiéndolo colocado, la miró— _¿Aceptarías a este enano mortal como tu compañero, Hermione?_

La chica no respiraba, joder que no iba a llorar, no lo haría. ¡Por todos los infiernos de esa tierra que no se echaría a llorar! Sorbiendo para disimular su moqueo producto de su lloriqueó, le sonrió con una infinita ternura y amor.

— _No hay nada que me impida aceptarte, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'. Te amo demasiado como para marcharme de tu lado._

Thorin sonrió, jubiloso, una sonrisa que impresionó a la muchacha.

— _Eso es obvio, mujer. Sólo muerto he de permitirte dejarme_ —y la besó— _Sólo desearía que el anillo se amoldara sin detalles. Fue hecho para dedos enanos y los tuyos resultan ser más delgados._

Hermione rió, era cierto, le quedaba grande, aunque tampoco se trataba de una exageración. Sin embargo, una idea vino a su mente.

— _Permite probar algo_ —mirando con detalle al anillo, pronunció— _Reducio_ —y al instante, la joya se empequeñeció, quedando a punto de ajuste alrededor de su dedo.

Escudo de Roble parpadeó infinitas veces.

— _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_ —ella acababa de reducir el anillo.

— _Sólo le hice un pequeño ajuste, ahora me queda a la perfección_ —le dijo, haciendo varios movimientos mostrándole que ahora no se saldría. Thorin casi puso los ojos en blanco, esa mujer tenía cada carta bajo la manga lista para utilizarla.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue un jadeo. Ella había colado sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole el pecho y los costados. Hermione soltó un suspiro al tiempo que le indicaba que levantara los brazos y le terminaba por sacar la camisa, quedando solamente con el pantalón. La chica se relamió los labios mientras lo estudiaba con los ojos. El torso era una simetría perfecta de V, pecho y espalda anchos que se perdían en unas estrechas caderas. El abdomen plano y un tronco musculoso. Además de dos pares de brazos fornidos. Sin duda era un cuerpo atlético.

" _¡Un maldito y jodido cuerpo de pecado!"_ exclamó, sin saberse atónita o excitada. Pero aquello que llamaba más su atención era el oscuro caminito a la felicidad que se originaba en su vientre y desaparecía en sus pantalones. Sintiendo saliva acumularse en su boca, llevó sus manos hasta esa zona, tocando por encima y percatándose de la abultada erección de _su_ esposo. Tironeando de los cordones de cuero que sujetaban el pantalón, sólo necesitó un par de movimientos para abrirlo y meter su mano. Hermione jadeó al rozar los bellos púbicos y Thorin lanzó una maldición cuando ella envolvió su erección con firmeza. Un fuerte suspirar, seguido de un largo siseo brotó de la garganta del enano, mientras ella movía rítmicamente la mano de arriba abajo y depositaba pequeños besos sobre su pecho.

— _Thorin…_ —murmuró, deslizando la punta de su lengua en los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes del hombre.

El enano enterró los dedos en el espeso cabello de _su_ esposa. Y con la voz entrecortada, habló:

— _No voy a tomarte_ —Hermione le miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados extrañada— _No aquí. No en este lugar. No en una vieja habitación de una aldea humana. No te trataré como a una prostituta o concubina. Mereces mucho más que esto, Ava_ —la mano de él cubrió la de ella y la presionó con más fuerza sobre su erección— _Pero ten por seguro que cuando recupere la Montaña, cuando el dragón se encuentre muerto y reclamé el trono que me corresponde. Voy a tomarte, haciéndote gritar mi nombre con tanto placer que nunca, nadie, dudará que eres mi esposa._

El vientre de Hermione se contrajo al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Maldita sea! se encontraba segura que no duraría mucho con vida junto a ese enano. Pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó en ese momento y por el resto de la noche, cuando él se inclinó para besarla. Apartándole la mano que envolvía su erección, la sujetó por el trasero parándose, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, sintiendo la dureza de Thorin rozar contra su vientre. Retirando de un jalón las sábanas, la depositó en la cama con él sobre ella.

Hermione suspiró, esta era la primera vez que se encontraban de tal manera, y moría porque hubiera algo más que simples besos y roces. Aunque Thorin le afirmara que no harían nada más, algunas cositas no entraban en la categoría que él dejó vetado. Sonriéndole, le apartó un mechón de oscuro cabello, colocándolo tras la oreja.

— _Pero los juegos previos no se encuentran prohibidos, ¿o sí?_ —los ojos del enano brillaron expectantes. No, claro que no lo estaban.

Las manos de Thorin se deslizaron desde la cadera hasta la estrecha cintura, y luego hacia los pechos. Hermione se arqueó al contacto. Él la acariciaba con dolorosa gentileza pero a la vez con demandante posesión. Abarcando los senos y apretando suavemente los pezones entre los dedos. Y siguió haciéndolo mientras la obligaba a ladear la cabeza, dejando su cuello expuesto y deslizando la lengua sobre su piel, volviendo a morderla, pero está vez sobre la clavícula. Hermione supo que en esta ocasión le había sacado sangre.

Hambrienta por tocarlo, clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda del hombre, al tiempo que él la recompensaba con un empuje de caderas. Y otro, seguido de uno más. Ella abrió más las piernas, flexionándolas y enganchándolas a su alrededor. Pero cuando trató de deslizar las manos hacia los glúteos del enano, Thorin la tomó por las muñecas y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza. La mestiza supo con ese gesto que se trataba de un sujeto dominante en la cama, y el descubrimiento la excitó.

— _Estás tan mojada_ —susurró en su oído haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento— _Tan caliente y apretada_ —dijo, ingresando un dedo. Ella pegó un brinco y aulló.

— _¡Por todos los Dioses!_ —exclamó cuando él golpeó la vulva.

Sonrió malicioso.

— _Mi nombre es Thorin, preciosa_ —y ella casi blasfemó al volver a sentirlo.

Bajándose un poco más los pantalones, sujetó a la muchacha por el trasero al tiempo que presionaba contra ella. No la penetraría, eso ya lo había dejado claro, pero rozarse entre ellos no era un impedimento. Apretando la mandíbula, alzó los ojos para enfocarlos en _su_ compañera. La encontró con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Jadeante y sonrojada, con el sudor perlándole la frente. Con el corazón latiéndole como loco, continuó presionándose, simulando el ritmo que llevaría si estuviera bombeando dentro de ella. Cuando sintió un tirón en los testículos, aumentó el ritmo, hasta que una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna y sin dejar de rozarse eyaculó pegado a ella.

Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad, no sentía las extremidades. Sólo un curioso y caliente cosquilleo que se deslizaba desde su vientre hasta empaparle parte de la entrepierna y las nalgas. Enfocándose un poco, supo que se trataba del semen de Thorin. Suspirando, miró hacia abajo, observando al hombre desplomado sobre su pecho y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Alzando una mano, la pasó por el cabello de Escudo de Roble, acariciándolo. Pocos minutos después y ya con las respiraciones normalizadas, el enano la miró.

— _Ava…_ —susurró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó, algo totalmente estúpido por lo que acababa de suceder, pero la simple acción le sorprendió. Había esperado un comentario pervertido o arrogante, no una caricia tan íntima. Sin embargo, no se quejaba.

Él terminó por sacarle la camisa y deshacerse de sus propios pantalones, dejándolos desnudos. Apretándola contra él, se recostaron con él cubriéndola casi por completo con su cuerpo, arropándolos con alguna de las sabanas que encontró al estirar el brazo.

— _Quédate conmigo_ —pidió él, entre sueños.

Hermione le besó, enternecida.

— _Siempre._

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

 _¡Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!_ :¡No respondo a los perros, elfo! Proviene de la lengua oscura de Morgorth.

 _¡Farn!_ :¡Suficiente! Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Gwao hi_ : Ahora mismo. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Holo in ennyn!_ _Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran_ : Cierren las puertas. Manténgalas selladas por orden directa del Rey. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin.

 _Ada_ : Padre. Se puede interpretar como padre o papá, cualquiera de ambos es aceptable. Proviene de la lengua élfica Sindarin, mientras que en el lenguaje más antiguo, Quenya, se utilizaría _Atto_.

 _Gamul_ : Por los Dioses/Divino. La traducción literal sería 'divino', pero es aceptable y más utilizado como un plural, tal como Hermione lo dijo al exclamar — _¡Gamul! (¡Por los Dioses!)_ — al probar la comida de Molly. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Medun_ : Sabroso. Proviene de la lengua enana Khuzdul.

 _Men gajamu, rasup ogamut men_ : Me disculpo/Pido perdón, no estoy bien.

 _* Naugrim_ : Es uno de los tres apelativos por los que suelen llamar a los enanos, además de Gonnhirrim, _Maestros de la piedra_ , en élfico. Siendo todos acéptales (enanos, naugrim y gonnhirrim). El término significa _'menguados'_.

 _* Urulóki_ : Su traducción de la lengua élfica Quenya significa _Serpiente de Fuego_. Tratándose solamente de otro termino para hacer referencia a los dragones. Tal como también se encuentra el apelativo de _Grandes Gusanos_.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

1\. _Basilisco_ : Se trata de una serpiente gigante, también conocida como el Rey de las Serpientes, siendo usada por magos tenebrosos. Clasificada por el Ministerio de Magia con XXXXX, debido a que es asesino de magos y su domesticación resulta ser muy complicada debido a que se encuentra dotada de poderes extraordinariamente peligrosos. Aunque puede llegar a ser controlada por un hablante de pársel, debido a que es una serpiente. Tal como fue el caso de Tom Rydell con el basilisco en _La Cámara de los Secretos_.

2\. _Piedra filosofal:_ Es una piedra roja hecha por hombres con propiedades mágicas. Puede ser utilizada para crear el Elixir de la Vida, el cuál alarga la vida del bebedor, al igual que transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. En la trama de la historia, la piedra mantiene sus propiedades ya mencionadas. Hermione la menciona como un recurso o teoría de poder utilizarla para acortar su vida y volverse mortal. Siguiendo el ciclo de los demás de poder envejecer y morir junto a Thorin.

3\. _Kneazle_ : Es una criatura mágica, similar a un gato en apariencia. Ellos tienen un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las de un león. Resultan ser excelentes mascotas con sus dueños o como con un mago o una bruja de su agrado. Al igual que inteligentes e independientes y en ocasiones agresivos. Tienen una extraña habilidad para detectar y desconfiar de personas sospechosas. También puede guiar a su propietario a casa con seguridad.

4\. _Recordadora_ : Es una bola de cristal de tamaño de una pelota de tenis que contiene humo que se vuelve rojo cuando su dueño se ha olvidado de algo. El humo se vuelve a hacer claro una vez que lo que fue olvidado es recordado. Una de las principales limitaciones respecto a los beneficios que se obtienen usándola consiste en que, dado que la recordadora sólo es capaz de recordar a su usuario el hecho de que ha olvidado algo, más no exactamente qué es lo que el usuario ha olvidado (un favor pendiente, una tarea escolar, una celebración de algún tipo, etc) si la recordadora termina o no resultando útil para quien la usa, dependerá de si su usuario logra o no recordar qué es exactamente lo que ha olvidado.

" _¡Es una Recordadora! La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que has olvidado de hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así y si se vuelve roja... oh... es que has olvidado algo_ " — Fragmento del libro: _Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal_ , cuando Neville Longbottom habla de la recordadora a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley.

5\. Reducio: El Encantamiento Reductor, también conocido como el Encantamiento de Encogimiento (Reducio), permite a un mago o bruja disminuir el tamaño físico de un objetivo, tanto interna como externamente. También actúa como el contra hechizo del Encantamiento de Congestión, causando que los objetos engorgiados regresen a su tamaño original. Hermione lo utiliza para reducir el anillo que Thorin le ofrece como señal de matrimonio, debido a lo grande que le quedaba.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario**

Tratando de atinar algo que asemejara al lenguaje de las bestias…

 _Wewetol, nawik hehekatl nezmak, mi yawe_ tlawill: Espíritu de fuego, dame tu luz y crece proveyéndome refugio.

 _Lorga anerya Draoidht Glas. Thoir dhunecan naidehadan agamsun mo mhinaan_ : Busca al Mago Gris. Dale mis noticias y buenos deseos.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Internet**

1\. La canción que Hermione utiliza en honor a la muerte de Fawkes se llama: _Teru no Uta_ de la cantante japonesa _Aoi Teshima_. Siendo el tema principal de la película de Goro Miyazaki, _Tales from Earthsea_ de 2009. Claro que sólo utilicé ciertas líneas y acorté la canción, pero la traducción literal y significado persisten. Sí gustan escucharla con más atención pueden buscarla en Youtube.

2\. La canción que los enanos entonan durante su segunda noche en la Ciudad de Esgaroth, en el banquete antes de partir la mañana siguiente, es una pequeña y sutil traducción de la pieza musical llamada: _Row me bully boys_ del dúo _Strangs and Stout_ con la colaboración de _Julia Delaney_. Yo solamente tomé pequeñas estrofas de la canción, sin utilizarla en su totalidad, cambiando algunas palabras para adecuarlas a la historia. Un dato interesante, es que está canción es parte de la Banda Sonora de la película _Robin Hood_ de 2010 protagonizada por Russell Crowe y Cate Blanchett. Sí gustan escucharla con más atención pueden buscarla en Youtube.


	13. Chapter 13

**Derechos Reservados a** ** _J. K. Rowling_** **por el infinito universo mágico de** ** _Harry Potter_** ** & a ****_J. R. R. Tolkien_** **por la creación de la Tierra Media donde encontramos a** ** _The Hobbit_** **y todo lo que le tenga que seguir… Bla, bla, bla.**

—…— diálogos  
 _cursivas –_ narración resaltante (khuzdul, sindarín, quenya), cartas, recuerdos, sueños, etc…  
 _"…"_ pensamientos  
[…] cambio de escena

 **Disclaimer:** De acuerdo a _Wikipedia_ y _Warner Bros_. Harry Potter  & The Hobbit lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Esta novela es sólo una obra de ficción. Simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para un producto de mi ilógica imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, sucesos, lugares o personas reales, vivas o muertas, es mera coincidencia.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas cosas por decir, casi nada por contar… De acuerdo, seré completamente sincero, este ha sido, hasta la fecha, el capítulo más difícil que he escrito. Pero finalmente lo terminé, listo, me encuentro feliz.  
Aprovechando el breve espacio, me permito extenderles una muy apenada y sincera disculpa por el atraso de entrega. No esperaba que pasaran tantos meses para lograr terminarlo, en verdad. Pero no estoy muerto, y tampoco planeo dejar la historia, no se preocupen al respecto. Si, puede que tarde en actualizar pero jamás me permitiré morir sin haberla terminado.  
Como aviso especial, les comento que me encontraré editando la historia. Como puntos y faltas de ortografía y algunos números y detalles que no concuerdan o dan coherencia a la trama. No sé alarmen, ni siquiera lo van a notar… A no ser que lo lean todo de nuevo, pero sí no lo hacen podrán seguir el hilo de la historia sin problemas. Lo prometo.  
Muy bien, entonces sólo me queda decirles, antes de retirarme para no verlos hasta el próximo mes, dos meses, tres meses, quien sabe, que disfruten de la lectura, diviértanse, emociónense y también que pueden dejar comentario. Al fin y al cabo son gratis.  
(Aun me sigo preguntando como diablos me metí en todo esto)  
Oh, por cierto, mi salud se encuentra mucho mejor. Así que ahora no podré ponerles excusas por ese medio.

 **Ultimátum:** Si no os gustan este tipo de crack ¡JÓDANSE! Es mi historia y puedo escribir lo que guste. Simplemente retomen el camino perdido y busquen otro fic para leer.

* * *

 **By caves where the Sun does not shine  
por  
Connor Redfield **

**Capítulo Trece: Caminando por Tierras de Enanos**

" _Hay un tiempo para dejar que sucedan las cosas y un tiempo para hacer que las cosas sucedan"_ **— Hugh Prather**

 **. . .**

Era mejor partir mientras el entusiasmo durase en la ciudad. No convenía dejar enfriar las cosas con dilaciones. Así que en cuanto la luz del día se hizo presente Thorin habló inmediatamente con el Gobernador y los consejeros de la ciudad, y les dijo que en ese instante él y su Compañía marcharían hacia la Montaña. Entonces, por vez primera vez, desde la noche pasada, el Gobernador se sorprendió y llegó a asustarse, y se preguntó si Thorin no sería en verdad descendiente de los Reyes Antiguos de Erebor. Nunca había pensado que los enanos se atreverían a acercarse a Smaug, ya que para él no eran más que un fraude que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Estaba equivocado. Thorin, por supuesto, era el verdadero nieto del último Rey Bajo la Montaña, y nadie sabe de lo que es capaz un enano, por venganza o por recobrar lo que le pertenece. Pero el Gobernador ni ninguno de los consejeros sintió pena alguna cuando les dejaron partir. Al contrario, se alegraron de su rápida partida, porque la manutención de los enanos estaba arruinándolos (y eso que había sido tan solamente una noche, pero una noche donde sus reservas de vino, cerveza, licor y alimentos se vieron vaciadas de inmediato).

Ya en el puerto, con toda la Ciudad del Lago entorno a ellos, la Compañía abordaba la barcaza que el Gobernador del lago tan _amablemente_ les había proporcionado. Arriba del bote se encontraban las provisiones y armas útiles, además de un poney que les ayudaría en el viaje para cargar con el equipaje más pesado. Bombur y Bofur habían hablado y pedido que se les concediera uno más, pero los consejeros de la ciudad argumentaron que caballos y poneys eran lo que más faltaba en el pueblo, y no darían otro a la Compañía. Y así, tanto Bofur y Bombur como el resto de los enanos que gruñeron ante la negativa, tuvieron que aceptar llevar solamente un medio de transporte.

Hermione, que escuchaba todo sin inmiscuirse en las conversaciones, arqueaba de vez en cuando una ceja o fruncía el ceño demostrando su reacción ante los diálogos. Aun no olvidaba todo aquello que leyó en la mente de los ciudadanos la noche anterior, y era bien sabido que no le agradaban los humanos, aunque hubiera tratado y trabajado para algunos, le era preferible no acercarse a ellos. Sus motivos, ella los tenía. Y escuchar al regordete hombre recordarle a Thorin la promesa de una recompensa, le provocaba desear lanzarle ácido a ese sujeto.

—Mi buen Señor Enano—se escuchó una voz, justamente sobre el atrio donde el Gobernador se encontraba—¿No cree que sería una mejor idea que su esposa repose en nuestra ciudad?—eran las palabras de la víbora denominada Alfrid—Sabemos que se encontraba débil y cansada a su llegada. Permítanos cuidar de ella, le prometemos que será tratada como la digna invitada de honor que es.

Thorin se plantó firme y autoritario como pocas veces se le miraba. De aquellas ocasiones en las que ni tratando de entablar una conversación lograrías convencerlo de lo contrario. Ni aunque fuera sólo un poco. Kili, quien se encontraba a su lado, tragó duro al ver la severa expresión de su tío.

—Agradezco al Gobernador y a los habitantes del Lago su ayuda, y aseguro nuevamente que no olvidaré mi promesa de una remuneración por el servicio prestado, pero ella no se quedará en la Ciudad—habló fuerte y alto—El lugar de mi esposa es junto a mí y no prestaré más atención sobre la decisión tomada—y habiéndolo dicho, observó con ojos tan feroces y penetrantes a Alfrid que el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás en respuesta de sentirse severamente amenazado.

Bilbo no comprendía a que se debía la negativa de Escudo de Roble porque Hermione se quedara. Es más, podría aprovechar la generosidad de los habitantes y permitir que cuidaran de ella hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente renovada para ir tras ellos. Para la muchacha no sería problemas el alcanzarles. Pero cuando trató de preguntárselo a la chica, ella ya lo estaba observando, con esa mirada que le indicaba que acababa de leer su mente. El mediano estrujó los labios, olvidaba que Hermione volvía a tener uso de sus poderes.

—No dejes que sus palabras te endulcen el oído, Señor Bolsón. Mira más allá de sus expresiones, de sus rostros alegres y modales llenos de cortesía—le dijo, indicándole con la cabeza al resto de los ciudadanos y después al Gobernador mismo y a la víbora denominada Alfrid—Ellos sólo buscan un beneficio secundario en caso de que Thorin falle y su retribución no sea pagada. Puede que no seas capaz de leer sus pensamientos, pero te aseguro que no es nada amigable a comparación de sus gestos hipócritas.

El hobbit observó mortificado a la muchacha. Hermione no ganaría nada con asustarlo al decirle algo como eso, por lo que pensar que las palabras de la chica fueran una mentira no entraba en su línea de formulación de teorías. Además estaba el hecho de que ella era una pésima mentirosa.

—Uno diría que viajando con una Compañía de enanos por más de 13 meses, aprenderías a diferenciar lo verdadero de lo falso, Pequeño Saqueador—Bilbo miró a Dwalin con incredulidad, ¿le acababa de llamar pequeño? ¿A él?

Y la conversación hubiera seguido de no ser por la tosca y rasposa voz del Gobernador que pidió silencio para dirigir unas palabras hacia la Compañía:

—¡Ciertamente, oh Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror! Tiene que reclamar lo que es suyo. Ha llegado la hora que se anunció tiempo atrás—habló el Gobernador—Tiene toda la ayuda que pude darle, y confió en que devuelva, aunque sea sólo un poco, de la gratitud que le mostré cuando reconquiste su reino perdido.

Thorin casi gruñe con evidencia. Ya eran miles de veces que prometía hasta el cansancio que honraría su promesa. Era un enano de palabra y siempre cumplía con lo que juraba. Mucho tuvo que esforzarse por evitar lanzarle uno de los remos que se encontraban en el bote.

—Doy mi palabra de que cumpliré lo que he prometido a esta ciudad, como enano de estas Tierras y Heredero del Trono de mis Ancestros.

Los aplausos estallaron, acompañados por los silbidos y exclamaciones de júbilo. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, lo único que deseaba era salir de esa ciudad lo antes posible, comenzaba a sentir que se enfermaría de estar en ella unos minutos más. Terminando por subir el resto del equipaje al barco, los habitantes del Lago les dijeron adiós y les desearon buena suerte en su misión conforme pasaban por la ciudad hasta salir a las grandes aguas del lago que daban hacia la Montaña. Y fue de ese modo que una buena mañana, de una estación otoñal bastante avanzada y a punto de culminar, donde los vientos eran fríos y las hojas caían con rapidez, una gran embarcación dejó la Ciudad del Lago, cargado con remeros, enanos, el querido Señor Bolsón, una mestiza de dragón y muchas, muchas provisiones.

—Es una lástima que no pudiéramos retener a la mestiza, habría sido un gran comercio su venta—habló Alfrid, todavía mirando en dirección del barco que llevaba a la Compañía.

—Imagina cuánto oro se hubiera pagado por ella—dijo el Gobernador—He escuchado que grupos de orcos ofrecen grandes sumas de dinero a quienes capturen a un mestizo con vida.

Alfrid asintió, también los había escuchado.

—Señor, ¿en verdad cree que esa ridícula agrupación de enanos logre derrotar a la bestia que duerme Bajo la Montaña?—cuestionó el hombre.

—Ese ya no es nuestro problema, no somos nosotros quienes entrarán a la Montaña—se detuvo, como si estuviera pensando en algo—Pero recemos a los Dioses porque la _Compañía de Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'_ tenga algo de éxito en su cometido y, de ser posible, que ellos también mueran en el intento. De esa manera podremos tomar todo el oro de la Montaña sin tener que compartirlo con un montón de enanos andrajosos.

Y Alfrid sonrió, rezaría fervientemente porque así fuera. Comenzando desde ahora.

 _"Dejemos que se vayan y que le den lata a Smaug. ¡Ya veremos cómo los recibe el viejo dragón de la Montaña!"_ pensó maliciosamente el hombre. Intuyendo, y casi implorando, que no sobrevivirían.

Los remos blancos golpearon y se hundieron en el agua, y la compañía partió hacia el norte, río arriba, en la última etapa de un largo viaje. Con Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Ori, Nori y Gloin trabajando en los remos. De esta manera avanzarían más rápido y llegarían sin demora a la orilla antes de que fuera medio día, rotándose los turnos con aquellos que aún no remaban para descansar y tomar aire. Las pláticas entre la Compañía no tardaron en producirse, siendo el tema centro de la atención todas las proezas por las que todos serían conocidos una vez que eliminaran al dragón de la Montaña. Pero no así Bilbo, quien todavía se encontraba algo confundido por las verdaderas intenciones del Gobernador del Lago. Aun podía recordar al Gobernador y los consejeros de la ciudad despidiéndolos desde los grandes escalones del ayuntamiento, que bajaban hasta el Lago, mientras la gente cantaba en las ventanas y en los muelles, cuando ellos pasaban.

—¿Qué es aquello que te provoca tan horrible cara?—Bilbo observó al viejo Balin, el enano lo miraba inquisitivo pero el mediano sabía que sólo se estaba burlando de él.

Rascándose la nuca, contestó:—Hermione me dijo que la razón por la que Thorin se negó a que ella se quedara en la Ciudad del Lago, es porque habría la posibilidad de la utilizaran como un modo de compensación si es que Thorin fallaba a su promesa. ¿Es eso cierto?

Si es que Balin se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—No voy a mentirte, mi buen amigo—dijo, bajando los hombros—Lo más seguro es que la venderían para retribuir las ganancias que perdieron al ayudarnos—Bilbo abrió los ojos con impacto, entonces era cierto—No tienes que sentirte impresionado por lo que estoy diciendo, Señor Bolsón, la voluntad de los hombres es sumamente fácil de manipular y de quebrar. Tampoco afirmo que todos los humanos lo sean pero, por desgracia, la gran mayoría son de esta manera. Se ven atraídos por grandes riquezas y puestos de poder que llegan a corromperse ellos mismos y a quienes les rodean.

Bilbo agachó la mirada, sumamente triste y desconsolado. Lanzando un suspiro, observó por largo rato a la muchacha y sus ojos se dirigieron al brazo izquierdo, más correctamente a la zona donde Hermione llevaba la marca, señal de que alguna vez fue una esclava. Un escalofrío le paralizó la respiración nada más imaginarse a la chica volviendo a ser vendida y ser tratada como un animal de entretenimiento o exhibición en un circo de fenómenos.

Hermione giró la cabeza, intuyéndose observada y encontró al hobbit mirándola de una forma extraña. _"¿Bilbo?"_ lo llamó en su mente. El mediano pareció estupefacto, como si lo hubieran sacado de un pensamiento muy profundo, luego miró a la muchacha y sólo se encogió de hombros indicándole con una negación de cabeza que todo estaba bien. Y ella le sonrió, no le diría nada más, aunque hubiera escuchado la conversación que el saqueador tuvo con el viejo Balin, eso ya no era necesario.

El humor de la Compañía se volvió más alegre, jocoso y exuberante que al inicio del viaje conforme iban pasando las aguas del Lago. Incluso los enanos se prestaron para volver a entonar la misma canción de la noche pasada, aquella que hubieron estado repitiendo hasta que él último de todos ellos se mantuvo de pie tarareándola o tratando de hacerlo, porque lo único que emulaban eran jadeos y murmullos mal hablados. Tanto fue su esplendor que terminó por convencer al mediano para cantar igual que los demás.

Durante toda la mañana remaron aguas arriba, y se metieron en el Río Rápido, y todos pudieron ver entonces la Montaña Solitaria, que se alzaba imponente y amenazadora ante ellos. La corriente era turbulenta e iban despacio. Para la hora justa que indicaba el medio día, unas millas no arriba, se acercaron a la orilla oeste o izquierda y desembarcaron allí. Desembarcaron con prisas por órdenes de Thorin, bajando al poney con otras provisiones y útiles, además de los leves equipajes y las armas otorgadas. Tomando la comida y todo aquello que implicaba un cargo extra sobre los enanos, lo metieron en tres grandes mochilas que amarraron sobre el poney, que resultó ser tan o más berrinchudo que el gordo Bombur.

—Escuchen: Tenemos 7 días para llegar a la Montaña. Nos detendremos solamente cuando el momento de dormir llegue y avanzaremos a paso rápido durante el día. No quiero quejidos, ni lamentos, ni lloriqueos. Son hijos de Durin y habremos de comportarnos como se debe—a Hermione le parecía que al enano comenzaba a gustarle dar discursos motivacionales—Ahora, ¡andando!

Respirando con profundidad, la Compañía de enanos emprendió marcha al instante, colgándose en los anchos cinturones y tras la espalda, los sacos y mantas para dormir y las armas que habían elegido. Hermione ahogó la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca ante la visión de Bilbo con una ropa que no era de su talla, además del equipaje que llevaba, él mediano cargaba con el más ligero de todos.

" _Ava…"_ Hermione miró al enano que le había hablado. Thorin acababa de llamarla telepáticamente, prestándole atención, volvió a escucharlo _"Mantente cerca"_ y ella le sonrió.

Fue una jornada agotadora, silenciosa y furtiva la que emprendieron después de salir del Lago. Al principio no hubo risas, ni canciones, ni sonidos de arpa, y el orgullo y las esperanzas que habían reavivado los corazones mientras entonaban los viejos cantos junto al lago, murieron pronto en un fatigado abatimiento. Pues comenzaban a intuir que el final de ese viaje estaba aproximándose, y que podía ser un final muy espantoso si no se tenía cuidado. Además de las palabras de Escudo de Roble sobre no desear escuchar lamentos, quejidos y lloriqueos. Y los ánimos de la Compañía de enanos bajaron aún más cuando observaron que la tierra alrededor se volvía más pelada y árida que la que se encontraba junto al agua. Había poca hierba, y al cabo de un rato desaparecieron los árboles y los arbustos que rodeaban al enorme Lago y ahora sólo se visualizaban como un punto borroso, oscuro y lejano.

Pero todo sentimiento de tristeza se esfumó cuando la hora de dormir llegó. Para el pequeño saqueador, la presencia de la noche había arribado más rápido que en ocasiones pasadas, incluso llegó a preguntarse si esto se debía a la tenebrosa silueta de La Montaña frente a sus narices. No dudaba que era majestuosa y se alzaba imponente, pero también era sincero al decir que le causaba más allá de la simple curiosidad, un terror profundo, imaginarse cuando el momento de ingresar llegara y tuvieran que enfrentar al poderoso dragón Smaug. Podía recordar las palabras exactas que Bofur utilizó para describir a la serpiente de fuego la noche que los enanos llegaron a su casa, de hecho, se las repetía una y otra vez para no olvidar lo que les aguardaba al final del camino. Justo como ahora…

— _Es una referencia a Smaug 'El Terrible'. La principal y mayor calamidad de nuestra Era. Vuela y escupe fuego, dientes como navajas, garras como garfios, aficionado a metales preciosos._

— _Sí, sé lo que es un dragón, gracias._

 _Pero lo que no entendió o no deseaba entender era cuando leía las cláusulas donde la compañía se libraba de las heridas obtenidas durante el trayecto, como:—¿Lacerarse? ¿Despanzurrase? ¿Incinerarse?—había preguntado dudoso._

— _Oh, sí, podría fundirle toda la carne en un parpadeo—le habló Bofur—Es como un horno pero con alas, un resplandor, dolor intenso y ¡puf!—exclamó—Se convierte en un montón de cenizas._

 _Y después de esa contestación perdió el conocimiento…_

Definitivamente tendrían que perdonarle por haber deseado desertar durante las primeras semanas que el viaje dio inicio. Ni siquiera con varios meses o ya más de un año de estar viajando con los enanos, se normalizaba con la idea de que tendría que entrar a una oscura montaña habitada por un monstruoso dragón, que no dudaría en carbonizarlos enteritos. En verdad necesitaría unas largas vacaciones cuando toda esta contienda alcanzara su final.

Ajeno al pensamiento caótico del Sr. Bolsón, el resto de la Compañía se concentró en realizar sus deberes, y como siempre, Fili, Kili y Hermione se encargaron de procurar que el alimento fuera el necesario en dado caso de buscar más. Gloin y Oin dieron vida a la fogata manteniéndola constantemente encendida. Bombur comenzó a preparar la cena de esa noche, mientras que el resto de la empresa se dedicaba a resguardar alrededor del área para evitar futuros encuentros sorpresivos y nada amigables. Después de todo se encontraban en territorios peligrosos donde la escases y el hambre eran más que evidentes. Vaya cena que degustaron aquella noche, otra vez el famoso estofado de papas y zanahorias, aunque la diferencia en esta ocasión fue la presencia de carne. Hermione comenzaba a pensar que regresar a la Ciudad del Lago era una buena idea a tener que seguir soportando el único platillo que Bombur se entercaba en cocinar, y con el que se había visto obligada a subsistir. Porque el gordo enano tampoco permitía que nadie le quitará su labor como cocinero, ni siquiera el querido Sr. Bolsón.

Sin embargo, el humor de la Compañía pareció ser recobrado cuando la cantarina voz de Bofur sonó a todo lo ancho y largo del campamento. Siendo seguido por Nori y después por Kili, que volvían a entonar la misma fastidiosa canción de la noche pasada. Y así siguieron por otra media hora o incluso la hora completa, hasta que el sueño hizo efecto en ellos y los obligó a caer rendidos.

Habrían transcurrido al meno horas cuando el turno de vigilancia fue cedido a Hermione. La muchacha había relevado a Bifur, quien agradeció no tener que seguir despierto y poder cerrar los ojos aunque sólo fueran un par de horas. Ni siquiera su cabeza logró tocar la manta en el suelo, el enano quedó profundamente inconsciente. Ella se esforzó por no soltar la carcajada, pero observar a Bifur con el trasero elevado, la cara aplastada contra el suelo y babeando eran puntos más que suficientes para hacerla reír. Gracias a Dios que se encontraba un poco apartada de la Compañía, sino, sus intentos de ahogar las risas provocadas los habrían despertado a todos.

Emitiendo un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba a placer, Hermione se quedó sentada, callada e inmóvil mientras observada el árido paisaje que les envolvía. Oscuro y silencioso como muchas de las noches que pasó en las Tierras del Norte. Incluso el aire era el mismo que el de aquellos territorios. Frío y con una ligera carga a humedad y ceniza. Inhalando nuevamente, esta vez detectó otro olor en el ambiente… Pero contrario a sentirse amenazada, le provocó sonreír con ternura.

—¿Seguirás parado en las sombras como un ladrón?—no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que él también estaba sonriendo—¿Siempre observas a los demás de esa manera?

Thorin chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo aquello que llama mi atención.

Hermione ahora sí que volteó a verlo.

—¿Es decir que soy merecedora de ella?—los ojos del enano eran un oscuro manto azul, a comparación del siempre claro que se reflejaba.

—De eso y más—y Hermione se humedeció los labios. Mientras que en el rostro de Thorin se formó una diminuta sonrisa.

Sentándose frente a ella, de tal manera en una de sus piernas se rozaban y las otras se encontraban entrelazadas, cerró la distancia entre ambos. Era justo como a él le gustaba. Con la cercanía perfecta para poder observarla a detalle, respirar su aroma y poder estirar la mano para tocar su cabello, o mejor aún besar sus labios.

Y eso fue justo lo que hizo, observarla.

Su piel lucía ese tono moreno que se volvía casi dorado cuando las luces de la fogata la iluminaban. Recalcando con fuerza las delgadas líneas de nacimiento, señales de la magia que en ella radica, brillar como oro granizado, incitándolo, llamándolo para poner sus manos sobre ella. Con ese cabello espeso y rizado, casi incontrolable pero increíblemente suave. Si era completamente sincero, más de una vez se había encontrado fantaseando con desear tener esa masa de cabello esparcido sobre una cama mientras él se encontraba colocado sobre el cuerpo de suesposa. Pero si había algo que no podía dejar de mirar eran los ojos de sumujer. Dos estrellas materializadas en irises relucientes y doradas. Capaces de emitir un refulgir que logra hipnotizar y atraer. Sabía que esos ojos eran una herencia de la parte dragón de Hermione, y aunque odiaba a las serpientes escupe fuego hasta la muerte, en ella no radicaba ese sentimiento; más bien afloraba el instinto de protección y posesión que él nunca creyó tener.

Oh, sí, definitivamente disfrutaba de los momentos que tenía para mirarla. Porque siempre encontraba, en esos pequeños lapsos de observación, detalles que le revelaban más cosas sobresuesposa. Detalles que servían para aumentar su cariño, su necesidad y su deseo por ella.

" _Hablando de deseo…"_ pensó, comenzando a sentir que la temperatura del ambiente se incrementaba.

Aún mantenía con fervor el recuerdo de la noche pasada, de la suavidad que tenía la piel de Hermione, de los tersos y húmedos labios de su boca, de los jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones que la muchacha soltaba cada vez que la tocaba. Y también de cuando Hermione le dijo que le ama. ¡Demonios! Todavía podía sentir el galopar frenético de su corazón al rememorar su voz diciéndoselo. Incluso esa mañana, antes de salir de la habitación, Thorin le había pedido (muy a su manera hay que aclararlo, aunque algo raro en él, a no ser que se tratara de ella) que se lo volviera a decir. Ahora que recordaba, después de eso, Hermione le había prometido que cada vez que tuvieran un tiempo para ellos dos, a solas, ella se lo diría.

Bien, estaban los dos, completamente solos (porque los enanos se encontraban a una distancia prudencial para estar de chismosos) y sumujer no se había dignado en decírselo. Frunció el ceño pensativo, y justo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para soltar un reclamo que una risa se escuchó en el lugar. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hermione.

—¿A qué le encuentras tanta gracia, mujer?—preguntó Thorin, con ese deje de autoridad. Ella chasqueó la lengua y el enano se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente, y después de recobrar la respiración y la serenidad, le contestó:

— _Te amo Thorin_.

Escudo de Roble no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo callado, inexpresivo, tratando de ocultar la emoción que nació en él al escucharla. Por lo que al final, sólo apartó un poco la vista y asintió quedamente. Intuía que la muchacha acababa de leerle la mente.

Hermione sonrió divertida y enternecida al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Thorin no le correspondería las palabras. Pero eso no significaba que el enano no sintiera lo mismo, sino porque así era la personalidad de Escudo de Roble. Puede que en ocasiones se le escapara alguna que otra palabra cursi o amorosa, pero su verdadera manera de demostrarle su afecto era mediante acciones más que por palabras. Y ella no tenía ningún problema con ello. Apretando suavemente el brazo de Thorin, el enano la miró interrogante pero ella sólo se limitó en capturar los labios del rey con los suyos.

Fue un beso corto, sólo un empujón de boca contra boca, casto en pocas palabras sin intenciones de convertirlo en otra cosa. Cuando se fue separando, sonrió para sí misma al sentir al enano seguirle en su retirada. También sabía que a Thorin no le agradaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto en público, algo que ella agradecía ya que tampoco era muy dada a ellas, pero un beso no le hacía daño a nadie. No es como si fueran a tener sexo con la Compañía a un par de metros de distancia.

Apenas se separó de él, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada oscuramente azul del enano sobre ella. Casi le lanza un tipo de comentario sarcástico pero la mano de Thorin acunando el lado derecho de su cara, con los dedos enterrados en su cabello, le hizo olvidarlo. En su lugar, se recargó contra la cálida palma que la acariciaba.

— _Hermione…_

La chica sintió un estremecimiento en los hombros, una descarga recorrerle la columna, una contracción apretándole y obligándole a juntar las piernas. Thorin raramente usaba su nombre y, cuando lo hacía, en el modo en que acababa de hacerlo, tan suave, dominante y jodidamente caliente, lograba desubicarla por completo.

" _¡Por Mahal y Durin! Si así es con tan sólo escucharlo… No quiero imaginarme cuando…"_ ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió. El sólo proyectarse escenas del enano sobre su cuerpo, con ella boca abajo y siendo sujetada, le provocó apretar con más fuerzas las piernas. La noche pasada sólo se había tratado de los preliminares, porque lo que vendría después de recuperar la Montaña sería mucho, mucho, pero mucho más que eso.

Thorin observó curioso la reacción de sumujer, ¿acaso le sucedía algo?

—¿Tienes frío?—le preguntó, intuyendo que los temblores de su cuerpo se debían a las bajas temperaturas.

Podía decirle que no y Thorin lo aceptaría y no diría nada más. Podía decirle que no, porque en realidad no sentía frío. Podía decirle que no y conformarse con la suave caricia que Escudo de Roble le brindaba tocando su cara… ¡Pero al diablo con todo eso! Lo que ella quería era tenerlo cerca y si debía contestar con una afirmación, así sería.

—Sí.

Asintiendo, Thorin se recargó contra la pequeña columna de piedra a su espalda y desenredando la pierna que tenía entrelazada con la de Hermione estiró ambas piernas, separándolas e indicándole que se sentara entre en medio de ellas. La chica sacó un poco la lengua para humedecer sus labios, al mismo tiempo que los mordía y trataba de pasar saliva. Tenía que serenarse, mantenerse lo más tranquila posible. Conocía el enorme ego que su esposo se cargaba y ni loca le daría otro motivo para engrandecerlo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Una vez ubicada, sintió movimiento tras de ella y después los brazos de Thorin envolverla, con la barbilla del enano descansando sobre su hombro derecho. No le tomó mucho conseguir quietud, el aroma a aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa que Escudo de Roble emanaba la tranquilizaban de una manera tan natural y pasiva.

—¿Mejor?—le preguntó, rozando con su aliento la oreja de la muchacha.

Hermione sonrió al sentir cosquillas.

—Mucho mejor—y se acurrucó contra el calor que el cuerpo de su esposo le brindaba.

No pasó mucho cuando escuchó una risa ronca, profunda e increíblemente cargada de testosterona.

— _Eres una pequeña pervertida, esposa_ —le dijo, depositando un húmedo beso en la parte posterior de la oreja, justo donde se conecta con el cuello— _Además de una pésima mentirosa._

Hermione abrió los ojos con incredulidad, ¿había sido descubierta? ¿En realidad la habían desenmascarado? Y la continua risa de Thorin le confirmó que jodidamente si había sido descubierta, pero… ¿cómo fregados lo había hecho?

Trató de dar media vuelta para mirarlo, siquiera observarlo sobre su hombro, pero el agarre de Thorin se volvió fuerte, posesivo y autoritario. Finalmente sólo atinó que debía sacar la pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?—pero las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando un dedo suavemente colocado sobre sus labios la silenció.

— _Shh… No hagas tantas preguntas, ni le des tantas vueltas al asunto_ —le dijo Thorin, hablándole con suavidad en lengua enana— _Es normal sentir deseo. Yo lo siento por ti cada vez que te miro. Cada vez que te tocó, que te beso… Muchas veces te imaginó debajo de mí, gritando mi nombre._

Las manos que al principio sólo la habían estado envolviendo, comenzaron a deslizarse por los brazos, llegando hasta los hombros, apretando la zona superior de la espalda para descender por los costados, donde se detuvieron un momento rozando la curvatura de los senos hasta que finalmente afirmaron la estrecha cintura. A Hermione se le aceleró la respiración cuando sintió un brazo envolverle la cintura, mientras que la otra mano le acariciaba un costado de la cadera. Lentamente, en letargos círculos que fueron bajando hasta que la palma de la mano le rozó la parte interna de los muslos. Obligándola a separar las piernas.

Aguantando la necesidad de respirar, se esmeró por no soltar el jadeo que ansiaba brotar de su garganta.

— _Tho-Thorin_ —susurró ella, sintiendo como la yema de los dedos le acariciaban el vientre y amenazaban con descender.

Lo escuchó lanzar una especie de suspiro.

— _Desabróchate un poco el abrigo_ —ella se mostró dudosa— _Hazlo, Ava._

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad, Hermione alzó las manos y comenzó a desabotonar la prenda, sólo lo suficiente para dejar su cuello a la vista.

Sintió al enano quitarle las manos de encima, sólo para tomarla de las muñecas e indicarle que debía dejarlas sobre las rodillas flexionadas de él. Thorin se encontraba sentado de tal manera que la espada de Hermione chocaba constantemente contra su pecho y le hacía rozarse ante el menor movimiento.

" _Continua respirando. Respirar es la clave. ¡Respirar es la bendita clave!"_ se repitió mil veces, tratando de mantenerse cuerda mientras Thorin le apartaba el cabello del lado derecho, estiraba un poco de la tela del abrigo y depositaba su boca sobre la piel expuesta _"Sigue respirando… Sigue- ¡A la mierda!"_ exclamó al momento en que el enano la acarició entre las piernas.

Thorin gruñó cuando ella hizo un movimiento de caderas, meciéndose contra su mano que la obligó a echarse para atrás y presionarla para quedar pegada a su miembro. ¡Demonios que se encontraba totalmente duro en ese jodido instante!

— _Oh, Thorin…_ —la manera en que Hermione gimió su nombre casi le hacen perder la sensatez. Lo que provocó que él, juguetonamente, le mordiera sobre la nuca y que ella soltara un grito de sorpresa y excitación.

— _Guarda silencio, preciosa_ —le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su boca. Sin dejar de acariciarla y estrechándola contra su entrepierna— _¿Sabes que te has estado comportando mal?_ —ella negó levemente, sólo lo poco que el agarre de Thorin le proporcionaba— _Tendré que castigarte si continuas haciéndolo._

" _¡¿Castigarme?!"_ pensó, aturdida y excitada a la vez.

Asintiendo, movió la cabeza para decirle que lo entendía. Thorin observó esto curioso, así que quitándole la mano de la boca, le dio la oportunidad de que ella lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

— _Sé que me he portado mal_ —habló entre jadeos— _Castígame por ser una chica traviesa, por favor._

— _¡Ay, mierda!_ —la espada del hombre se tensó inmediatamente.

Con mil diablos que nunca esperó esa contestación por parte de la muchacha. No, definitivamente no lo había previsto. Él creyó que Hermione le diría cualquier otra cosa, como una frase sarcástica o invitándole a continuar de una forma pícara e insinuante, pero no que le siguiera el juego de niña buena-niña mala, siendo él quien diera el castigo.

— _¿Thorin?_ —le llamó un poco confundida. Él se hubo detenido de repente y había dejado de acariciarla. ¿Acaso sucedía algo?

El enano no respondió, y no es como si fuera a hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. Su mente se encontraba más concentrada reprendiéndole por haber creído que podría jugar un rato con Hermione y convertirla en una masa de nervios entre sus brazos. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un tiro por la culata. Claramente debía ser él quien parara en ese momento, porque intuía que si seguía, después de escuchar a sumujer pedirle que la castigara, con ese tono jadeante, la cara sonrojada, el cabello revuelto y los labios húmedos, lo único que conseguiría sería desear bajarse los pantalones y tratar de bajárselos a ella.

Reuniendo todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, de forma lenta y casi forzada, colocó sus manos sobre el suelo a su alrededor, apretando las rocas o la tierra que sentía bajo las palmas.

—Lo dejaremos por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo, recargando la frente sobre el hombro derecho de la mestiza, soltando cada cuando un suspiro o un respirar necesario para tranquilizarse.

Hermione asintió al escucharlo. Podía sentir las vibraciones del cuerpo de su esposo batallar cada vez que respiraba. Comprendía lo que sucedía, Thorin se estaba conteniendo de no ir más allá de lo que prometió la noche pasada. Y aunque a ella le gustaría poder estar con él, otra parte de la muchacha le indicaba que sería mejor que sucediera cuando la situación se encontrara más estable y mucho más segura para ambos. Además, el comportamiento de Thorin era el de un rey, un hombre que se encontraba cortejando a su pareja antes del encuentro sexual y debía admitir que sus tácticas para desearlo le estaban funcionando. Sin embargo, había un punto en específico que estaba llamando su atención.

" _Así que al gran Escudo de Roble le enrollan los fetiches…"_ pensó claramente divertida, pero no le daría más riata al descubrimiento. Tenía que ayudar a Thorin a relajarse, no a subirle la temperatura.

Inhalando y exhalando con lentitud, percibió que se encontraba más tranquilo. La sensación caliente había pasado, al igual que la rigidez de su miembro. Casi frunce el ceño por ello, sabía que mañana tendría un molesto y desagradable dolor en los testículos, pero no es como si no lo hubiera tenido antes. Observando la oscuridad del gran valle, la alta sombra de la Montaña le hizo mirarla con detenimiento.

—Dentro de seis días llegaremos a la Montaña—Hermione sabía a lo que se refería. Después de largos meses de viaje, la entrada a la Montaña se encontraba a tan sólo seis días de camino y eso, para Thorin, era como una especie de anhelo por recuperar las tierras de sus ancestros. Pero para ella, sentía que se trataba del inicio de un desenlace infructuoso.

" _Seis días"_ meditó en ese lapso de tiempo. Al igual que en el rostro angustiado de Bardo la noche que le pidió detener a Thorin de marchar hacia Erebor. ¿Sería buena idea intervenir en el propósito de la Compañía? ¿Tratar de convencer a Thorin de abandonar la recuperación de la Montaña? No desea hacerlo, no sabiendo que este era el sueño del enano. Pero las palabras del arquero seguían repitiéndose en su mente, ¿qué tal si fracasaban? ¿Qué tal si el dragón despertaba y crucificaba a los ciudadanos del lago por haberlos ayudado? Los humanos no le agradaban, y poco le importaba lo que les sucediera, pero no por ello tendría en sus manos sangre inocente. Al menos debía intentarlo.

—Thorin…—lo llamó quedamente.

—Dime.

Ella se remojó los labios antes de hablar.

—Si acaso yo te pidiera que abandonaras esta expedición—habló—Que nos marcháramos en este instante. Que regresáramos a las Montañas Azules, ¿lo harías?

No hubo una contestación, ni siquiera una queja o respingo. Sólo le escuchaba respirar, sentir el pecho de Thorin subir y bajar conforme inhalaba y exhalaba. Poco después, él la tomó por la cintura, volteándola para quedar frente a frente. Y lo que ella miró en sus oscuros ojos azules no era un reclamo o una ofensa, sino una extrañeza ante las palabras.

—Han sido raras, por no decir casi nulas, las veces en que me has pedido algo, y no es que tenga mucho que ofrecerte en este momento, pero…—se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mirándola, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarla—Esto que me estás diciendo se encuentra ligado a algo más, ¿no es cierto? _¿Qué sucede Ava?_

La chica miró hacia la Montaña, quedándose con la vista fija un momento antes de volver a afrontar los ojos de Escudo de Roble. Sólo entonces le contestó:

—Tengo miedo, Thorin. Miedo de que al final de esta travesía algo pueda ocurrir—ella cerró los ojos un momento—No soy supersticiosa, la adivinación jamás ha sido mi fuerte ni mi práctica favorita, pero incluso yo sé cuándo hay señales de ella—el enano frunció el ceño, tratando de entenderla—He tenido un sueño. Uno que predice guerra y destrucción. Uno en donde el reino de Erebor cae. Uno en el que tú luchas contra Azog y él te asesina—si Thorin deseaba ocultar su sorpresa, no logró hacerlo.

— _Ava…_ —tomándola por los hombros con delicadeza, le habló en Khuzdul— _No le des importancia, se trata sólo de una pesadilla. Y un sueño no indicará mi destino_ —pasó sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, estrechándola en un abrazo— _Si crees que soy tan fácil de vencer, me ofendes, porque un maldito orco pálido no logrará que te deshagas de mí._

Rió ante el último comentario.

— _Jamás lo he pensado_.

— _Bien_ —asintió, complacido con la respuesta— _Porque si es necesario volver a convencer a tu terca cabeza de que eres mi mujer y que no permitiré que te vayas sin mí a tu lado, lo haré_ —Hermione contuvo la ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz, cuando la voz de Thorin volvió a escucharse— _Todo va a estar bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Confía en mi Ava, sólo eso te pido, que confíes en mí._

Y esas últimas palabras fueron como una daga clavándose en su corazón.

Debía decírselo. Tenía que hablar con Thorin y explicarle todo aquello que todavía no había hecho. Porque bien sabía que si existía algo que Escudo de Roble detestaba eran las mentiras. Bien se lo dijo Balin la noche en la casa de Bardo. Rememorando las palabras que el viejo enano utilizó esa ocasión, identificaba que era mejor que le contara toda la verdad a Thorin antes de que Escudo de Roble la descubriera por su cuenta.

Comenzando a rezar las oraciones que aun recordaba, o a quien estuviera escuchándola, se encontró deseando que, si bien Thorin se enojara, la situación no se volviera un mal muy grave. Respirando a profundidad, volvió a encararlo.

—Thorin…—lo llamó suavemente—Hay algo más que debes de saber.

Entonces comenzó.

Primero le habló de su plática con el rey, sobre todo del desprecio cuando descubrió los sentimientos que unen al Rey de los enanos y a la mestiza. Después de la estancia en los calabozos y lo que esto conllevó a las visitas que el hijo del Rey Thranduil le hacía. Puede que pareciera que le estuviera contando lo mismo que le dijo a los demás enanos de la Compañía, pero no era así. A él le estaba dando detalles que a los demás no les dijo, ni siquiera a Balin, y que a Thorin le provocaron fruncir el ceño. Y a la muchacha le fue difícil leer si era furia, disgusto o decepción lo que se cernía sobre su rostro. No leería su mente, no quería hacerlo. Prefería sentirse como una mortal durante esa plática, que utilizar su poder a su beneficio.

Lo segundo que salió de su boca, y que le costó un poco de trabajo decirle sin rodear los hechos, fue el intento de violación de Valrohir. Sólo entonces miró por primera vez una reacción en Thorin. El enano había soltado un jadeo, un gruñido, los orificios de su nariz se ensanchaban cada vez que trataba de respirar, había apretado las manos en puños, tensado la mandíbula y la espalda. Y los ojos adquirieron un tono azulado que jamás le había visto. Uno profundo y horriblemente aterrador, y casi demencial.

Después de terminar, quería no tener que seguir diciéndole más cosas, quería acabar allí, sin más… Pero existía una tercera y última, sobre todo especial, nota que debía contarle. Trató de ignorar el gesto neutro y callado que Thorin había decidido adoptar y se lo dijo. Le explicó de la misteriosa voz que en ocasiones resonaba en su cabeza, de las veces que logró entablar una conversación con ella y los sueños que pensaba se ligaban a la voz. En particular de la vez que soñó con Teddy.

Cuando hubo terminado, guardó silencio. Esperando a que Thorin hablara o si quiera que se moviera. Pero el enano sólo apartó la mirada, dejándola fija en un punto por encima de ella, clavada a lo lejos.

—¿Gandalf lo sabía?—la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la muchacha, pero aun así le respondió.

—Sí—asintió.

El entrecejo de Thorin se arrugó.

—¿Alguien más?

La mestiza casi titubea en volver a responderle, pero terminó haciéndolo.

—Balin.

—¿Balin?—repitió, casi sonando escéptico. Ella asintió—Oh, estupendo—le escuchó murmurar—¿Qué hay del Señor Bolsón? ¿A él también se lo dijiste?

Esta vez lo negó, y eso pareció calmar un poco la tensión de Escudo de Roble.

Hermione se sentía pequeña, minúscula en comparación con la proyección que en ese momento Thorin destilaba. Había visto la ira del enano en contadas ocasiones, y en varias de ellas, fue la destinada de tal despliegue. Pero estaba segura que nada se podía asemejar con lo que Escudo de Roble irradiaba en ese instante. Quiso volver a hablar, pero la voz de Thorin le ganó.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Planeaba hacerlo—contestó—A su debido tiempo, cuando el momento fuera el correcto.

La mirada de Thorin se endureció, a la par que sus ojos destellaban furiosos.

—¿Y ahora es el indicado?—Hermione no dijo nada, sólo le sostuvo la mirada y eso terminó por enfurecer al enano—Debo haber parecido un completo estúpido cuando le tuviste más confianza a Balin y Gandalf para hablar con ellos en lugar de mí.

—No, no fue así—se apresuró a negarlo.

—Ah, ¿no?—preguntó sarcástico.

—No—volvió a contradecir.

Thorin apretó la mandíbula, controlándose por no soltar un grito de ira.

—Bien—dijo—Entonces dime, ¿cómo puta mierda fue?

Hermione se sorprendió por el cambio de voz y actitud del enano, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Sobreviviría a este asalto, costara lo que costara. Cuadrando la espalda, se enfrentó a la furia de Escudo de Roble, era una mujer fuerte y valiente, y lo iba a demostrar.

—Se lo dije a Gandalf justo en el momento en que nos dejó en el umbral elfico el día que ingresamos al Bosque Negro. Antes de allí, nadie sabía nada—con un tono de voz que lograba hacerle frente al que tenía el enano—Y a Balin sólo le conté lo que Valrohir intentó hacerme, sólo eso, no más.

La mención del último nombre no ayudó a la situación.

—¡Ese maldito elfo!—gruñó Thorin—Será mejor que ese idiota rece porque no lo encuentre, porque si lo hago juro que lo asesinaré.

—Adoptando tu actitud de hombre violento no arreglaras nada—le reprendió Hermione—Deja por una vez que el raciocinio gobierne tu cabeza y no tu impulso por derramar sangre.

—¿Te estás escuchando?—le preguntó, exaltando a la muchacha—¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso te estas escuchando?—volvió a preguntarle—Ese cabrón intentó-

—Pero no lo logró.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué tal si lo hubiera hecho?—inquirió, sin dejar de sonar amenazante—¿No tendría derecho a sentirme furioso?

Eso terminó por romperle la paciencia a la chica.

—¿Crees que eres el único con derecho a sentirte de esa manera?—le señaló, claramente disgustada, con los ojos brillándole extremadamente—Yo también Thorin, incluso más que tú.

—¡¿Más que yo?! ¡¿Más que yo dices?!—exclamó iracundo—¡Eres mi esposa Hermione! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo que es encontrarte aislado y encerrado escuchando como es que una persona que te importa grita y no puedes hacer nada al respecto?

—Sabes que sí.

La actitud de Thorin se relajó un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Entonces deberías comprenderlo—le dijo—Tienes derecho a sentirte molesta, es cierto. Pero no más que yo, eso no—rectificó, casi sonando como si ese fuera un derecho exclusivo—Te escuché gritar, Hermione. Te escuché hacerlo no una, sino muchas veces. Y en todo ese tiempo me sentí inútil, impotente por no poder proteger a la persona que juré cuidar. Aquella a la que valoró más que a mi propia vida.

—Thorin…—susurró Hermione sorprendida. No había esperado esas últimas palabras del enano. Trató de volver a hablar pero Escudo de Roble se lo impidió, callándola con un movimiento de su mano.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, barriendo el cabello que le colgaba por los perfiles, habló:

—Entiendo, en cierta manera, que no me dijeras lo que sucedió en los calabozos. Hace tan sólo tres días que logramos salir de ellos y apenas fue en una pieza—su tono era más sereno en comparación al que usaba cuando la discusión inició, pero no por ello dejaba de sonar sumamente molesto—Pero que no me contarás sobre la voz que ronda en tu cabeza… ¡Joder, Hermione! Tuviste el tiempo necesario para decírmelo.

—No quería preocuparte—le contesto ella, un poco más calmada e incluso apenada y culpable.

Thorin soltó un suspiro.

—¿No querías preocuparme?—imitó la pregunta en un modo sarcástico—Bueno, felicidades, lo estás haciendo ahora.

De acuerdo, había tenido paciencia. Demasiada paciencia. Se hubo mantenido serena y calmada para evitar que la situación se complicara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Pero no más! Le aguantó los gritos, los regaños y las frases sarcásticas e irónicas, pero ya no toleraría más. Ese jodido enano acababa de extinguir la poca, casi nula, apacibilidad que aun guardaba en su interior para crear un caos. Pero si Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' hijo de Thran hijo de Thror deseaba convertir esta conversación en una guerra, pues que así fuera. Porque Hermione 'Mestiza de un Dragón' hija de Bilius 'El humano', le daría la batalla necesaria para que se fuera gimiendo con el rabo entre las patas.

—Escúchame con atención, maldito enano insolente y arrogante—lo señaló furiosa, ocasionando que la boca de Thorin se apretara con fuerza y el ceño sobre su frente se arrugara con intensidad, mucho más que las veces anteriores—Ni siquiera te atrevas en volver a abrir tu estúpida boca para injuriar contra mí. Porque te juro Thorin hijo de Thrain que por tus ancestros, yo misma me encargaré de darte la paliza de tu vida—el Rey Enano no dijo absolutamente nada, pero se mantuvo atento a las palabras de la muchacha. Y Hermione no supo si eso era bueno o malo—No tengo la más mínima idea de qué o quién ocasiona esta voz en mi cabeza, no deseaba verte cargando con una pena que no es tuya. Lo único que buscaba era protegerte, ¿es tan complicado de entender?

—Sí, lo es—le interrumpió brevemente.

La mestiza siseó, casi en amenaza antes de continuar.

—¡Maldición, Thorin! Mi existencia en sí ya es un caos, desde que nací ha sido de esa puta manera. Lo sabes, tienes conciencia de cómo somos tratados los mestizos en esta Tierra, nos desprecian, nos humillan y buscan cazarnos para tenernos como mascotas o trofeos colgados en sus jodidas salas—Hermione se detuvo un momento, trató de respirar, pero en nada ayudó a bajar su mal humor—¡Con una mierda! De saber que este viaje me jodería la vida hubiera dado la vuelta para adentrarme en las Tierras de Rohan en lugar de ir hacia La Comarca.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Se llevó las manos hacia la boca, como si tratara de evitar que las palabras fueran dichas, pero ya habían sido soltadas. Temblorosa, observó al hombre frente a ella sólo para ser testigo de la mirada medio confusa, sorprendida y furiosa que le dedicaba.

— _Thorin…_ —trató de llamarlo, utilizando la lengua enana, pero la forma en que los oscuros ojos azules del rey se quedaron fijos sobre ella fue suficiente para callarla.

—Joder tu vida…—las palabras salieron tan débiles, que apenas Hermione logró escucharlas. La chica trató de acercarse, dudosa y esperanzada porque el hombre no la rechazara, pero cuando alzó su mano para acariciarle, el rey ladeó la cara, rehuyendo su contacto. Sin mirarle una vez más, Thorin se irguió cuan alto era y se quedó un momento parado frente a ella, antes de volver a hablar:—Tienes la guardia a tu cargo, _mujer_. Cumple con ella—y habiéndolo dicho, se marchó.

Hermione necesitó más que un par de minutos para lograr que su cerebro procesara y comprendiera lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía un agudo y punzante dolor en el pecho, como si hubiera comido decenas de alfileres que le estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Clavándose en sus pulmones y dificultándole el poder respirar. Quiso soltar un grito, un alarido, un rugido de rabia, pero no pudo, el amargo nudo que se había formado en su garganta amenazaba con quebrarle la voz si decidía pronunciar un solo sonido. Y eso provocó que su estado empeorara. Presionó una mano contra su propio vientre para suprimir el dolor provocado por el golpe emocional que acababa de recibir. ¡Demonios! Lo había jodido…

Lo había jodido, y hasta el fondo.

 **[…]**

Esa mañana, definitivamente no era su mañana. Se encontraba segura de ello. Apenas si había logrado dormir 2 horas seguidas, si no es que menos. Ni siquiera cuando Gloin la relevó de la guardia, hace más d horas, logró conciliar el sueño aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Y no era para dramatizar, porque la _tranquila_ charla que hubo tenido con Thorin la noche anterior la había mantenido despierta. Seguía fresca en su memoria. Repitiéndose una y otra vez. Deteniéndose justamente en la parte donde ella exclamaba que lo único que lograba sacar de toda esta alocada situación era para volver su vida jodidamente miserable.

Se llevó un brazo hacia la cara, descansándolo sobre los ojos, ocultándolos de la poca luz que indicaba el próximo amanecer. No tenía ánimos para que el sol decidiera salir y darle los buenos días. Su cabeza le pulsaba de tal forma que pareciera estuviera luchando contra los síntomas de una reseca. Pero bien sabía que no era así. Con lo único que se encontraba batallando era con el enorme cargo de conciencia que se almacenaba en su mente. Sin olvidar mencionar el sofocante dolor en el pecho que se asemejaba a una herida abierta negándose a sanar.

" _De saber que este viaje me jodería la vida hubiera dado la vuelta para ir hacia Rohan y no a La Comarca"_ reprimió un gruñido cuando las palabras volvieron a sonar en su mente.

¿Por qué, de todas las estupideces que pudieron haber salido de su boca, precisamente tenían que ser esas? Ni siquiera se encontraba de acuerdo con la sarta de idioteces que su lengua suelta expulsó ayer. Bueno, puede que sólo hasta la parte donde gritaba sobre los seres que buscaban tener a los mestizos como trofeos de caza, pero lo que le siguió de allí no. ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no serviría de mucho una explicación en esos momentos. Escudo de Roble se había hecho la idea de que haberlo aceptado como compañero era el peor error que ella hizo en su vida, y tratar de sacar al terco enano de esa suposición sería un reto aun mayor que luchar contra un furioso basilisco.

— _Thorin…_ —la manera tan suave con la que dijo su nombre, se perdió entre el largo y pesado suspiro que le siguió.

Jamás, en toda su vida, hubo sentido tanta culpa por algo que sus acciones hubieran cometido. Lo había herido, era consciente de ello. Nunca deseó lastimarlo, pero lo había hecho. No mediante acciones, como golpes o bofetadas, sino con palabras, las cuales resultan ser más dañinas que una daga afilada. Y él, a su vez, le había regresado el daño.

" _Oh, melda heru. Alassa hende"_ murmuró pensativa en alto élfico antiguo, permitiendo a la ligera brisa de la mañana impregnarse de la melancolía que desbordaba su voz.

¿Cómo podría olvidarse de la tristeza en los ojos azules de su rey? No había manera alguna para lograrlo. Recordaba su mirada. La forma en que los ojos del enano la observaron después de que ella dijera esas palabras. Aquella profunda forma de mirarla que le heló la sangre y le clavó un puñal en el corazón. Sintió el familiar picor rasgarle los ojos y un fuerte nudo formársele en su garganta, clausulándosela, sofocándola y haciéndola jadear. Pero no permitió que continuara, se negaba a echarse a llorar. E inmediatamente sorbió por la nariz para después levantarse.

Mirando a su alrededor, ubicó a cada integrante de la Compañía. A los tres hermanos Ori, Dori y Nori, a los inseparables Fili y Kili, a los viejos Gloin y Oin, a los divertidos Bifur, Bofur y Bombur, a las viejas cabras de Balin y Dwalin, al valiente Señor Bolsón y más allá… a Thorin. Y se permitió, desde su lugar, observar al terco enano dormir. Escudo de Roble se encontraba semi recostado de lado, con una roca siendo su soporte, no llevaba ninguna manta encima o un abrigo más grueso para amenguar el frío, sólo las prendas con las que salió de Esgaroth. Apretando los labios, Hermione apartó la mirada y sin ser exactamente consciente, se echó sobre el hombro el nuevo carcaj lleno de flechas y el arco que los hombres del lago le dieron. Además de guardar en el interior de su bota una pequeña navaja, algo muy parecido a un cortaplumas, que tomó en un ligero despisto del uniforme de un guardia.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y con una manta en su mano, avanzó entre la camada de cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo hasta llegar justo al lado del rey enano. Acuclillándose, con un ligero movimiento colocó la frazada sobre el enano y aprovechando la cercanía bebió de la imagen de su compañero. Se miraba tan tranquilo y apuesto mientras dormía que a Hermione le provocó sonreír como una adolescente. Estirando su brazo, retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de Thorin para colocarlo, cuidadosamente, detrás de la oreja. Y de paso, rozó gentilmente con las yemas de sus dedos la rasposa piel morena, pasando por el pómulo, la mejilla y los labios, donde se quedaron unos instantes antes de retirarlos y colocarlos sobre los propios. Cerrando los ojos ante el contacto, se imaginó que ese podría ser considerado un beso… Uno indirecto.

— _Te amo…_ —susurró en Khuzdul. Casi en silencio, casi para sí misma.

Fijando sus ojos una vez en el semblante de su esposo, la muchacha se levantó y comenzó a caminar, apartándose de la compañía. Sólo cuando se hubo alejado a más de 20 metros del campamento, miró hacia atrás. Justamente a la figura dormida de Escudo de Roble. Y exhalando con pesar, al tiempo que el vaho que salía de su boca se desvanecía, ella tomó nuevamente su rumbo hacia enfrente con un trote ligero pero constante. Desapareciendo entre la niebla de la Montaña.

 **[…]**

El primero en levantarse fue Bofur, seguido de Balin y los hermanos Dori y Nori, quienes se encargaron de despertar al pobre Señor Bolsón cuando _accidentalmente_ hubieron jalado sus frazadas. Después de allí, al resto de los integrantes de la Compañía no les tomó mucho tiempo para incorporarse al nuevo Sol matutino de ese día.

Ahogando un bostezo, que al final salió ruidoso y extremadamente largo, Bilbo se enderezó en su improvisada cama mientras se rascaba la nuca y movía la lengua. Dándose varias palmaditas en los inflados cachetes, en menos de tres minutos se encontraba totalmente despierto y listo para iniciar el desayuno, sólo esperaba que el gordo Bombur estuviera de buen humor para preparar algunos huevos revueltos con jitomate. Y así fue como después de pasarse las manos por el cabello revuelto, tratando de peinarlo, se dedicó a doblar y guardar las mantas que componían su cama, cuando, al estar cerrando la mochila, se percató de un muy significante detalle.

Deteniendo sus acciones, giró su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, paseando sus ojos a través de la masa de cabezas y cuerpos de enanos a su alrededor, buscando y tratando de encontrar. Pero, para su desesperación, no localizaba a la persona que deseaba mirar. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, se levantó y aunque trató de ponerse en puntillas para observar mejor, lo cual no le sirvió, al final se movió entre los hombrecillos pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Con la angustia ya escrita en su rostro, Bilbo finalmente preguntó:

—¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione?

Las conversaciones matutinas se detuvieron, sólo para observar al saqueador.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué si la hemos visto?—preguntó Kili—¿No se encuentra aquí?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. Acción que desconcertó a muchos y provocó que la mayoría comenzara a mirar a su alrededor.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el hobbit giró hacia el único enano que podría darle una respuesta a su pregunta, quien se encontraba parado a pocos metros con la mirada en el entorno, y la expresión más agitada que alguna vez le hubiera visto.

—Thorin—lo llamó—¿Sabes dónde está ella?

El enano no respondió al instante, en su lugar, dio una observación a la Compañía y hacia las laderas rocosas que los rodeaban.

—No—contestó, y conforme los segundos transcurrían, su semblante se volvía más y más turbado.

La Compañía se miró entre sí, preguntándose, dándose ideas de por qué Hermione no estaría esa mañana con ellos. Algunos con teorías demasiado locas, como que ya no soportaba los ronquidos de Gloin y Dwalin. Otros con suposiciones de que la muchacha tal vez sólo deseaba alejarse para hacer alguna de esas cosas que las mujeres suelen hacer. O como Bombur, que pudiera ser que la mestiza se hubiera despertado temprano para ir a buscar algo para desayunar ese día.

—Bombur, ¿acaso en lo único que piensas es en la comida?—preguntó casi en el fastidio Dwalin.

El gordo enano lo negó.

—Para nada, también pienso en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena. Además del postre, claro—contestó, haciendo hincapié en cada platillo mientras lo contaba con los dedos.

Dwalin se esforzó por no soltarle un golpe en la cara a ese enano.

—Cálmense, niños—habló Balin, interponiéndose en la plática. Con el tono exacto que un padre suele usar cuando sus hijos tienen una discusión y él debe intervenir—Sea como sea, lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos. Desayunaremos y después comenzaremos la partida. Estoy seguro que Hermione vendrá antes de que nos vayamos.

—¿Y qué tal si no?—se escuchó la pregunta de Ori.

Balin observó fijamente al joven enano, casi con severidad después de mirar como Thorin se tensaba al oír las palabras del chico.

Escudo de Roble intuyó que las oraciones que le siguieron fueron una reprimenda hacia el hermano menor de Dori y Nori, pero él nos las escuchó. Es más, él ni siquiera prestó atención a todo lo demás después de eso… Bajando la mirada, sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre la manta que llevaba sujetando en la mano. Recordaba perfectamente que la noche anterior se fue a dormir sin molestarse en colocarse una frazada encima, pero esta mañana había despertado con la tela arropándolo. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar quién le hubo puesto la manta, aunque en se momento le gustaría serlo para saber dónde se encontraba ella.

— _Mujer…_ —susurró, tensando la mandíbula a la par que ejercía presión sobre la frazada.

 **[…]**

La superficie era plana, con algunos relieves casi imperceptibles, todos rocosos claro, pero plana de todos modos.

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando, explorando el territorio y hasta entonces no había encontrado nada. Sabía que sería difícil debido a la geografía del lugar, pero no por ello imposible. Unos metros atrás, había encontrado un débil rastro y lo venía siguiendo desde entonces, tenía la fija intención de dar con el paradero exacto de esa criatura y lo lograría. No por nada sobrevivió con más éxito que el resto de los mortales e inmortales a las oscuras Tierras del Norte, donde el sustento y la probabilidad de vida eran de 1 contra 1 millón.

Aminoró el paso cuando el rastro se volvió más profundo y detallado. Perfectamente encajable con el compás que significaba una caminata. Y si había huellas, existía un camino a seguir. Sonrió victoriosa cuando captó el olor de la criatura en el aire. Ahora sabía exactamente hacia dónde ir. Sujetando con fuerza el arco en su mano, apretó la correa del carcaj y apresuró su trote, no le tomó mucho cuando a lo lejos divisó a un enorme mamífero de cabeza grande y alargada, que daba lugar a un cuello grueso y seguidamente a unas patas muy cortas que acentuaban un cuerpo rechoncho.

Silenciosa, se deslizó por el desolado paisaje, ocultándose entre las enormes rocas grisáceas del entorno. Gracias a Eru, se hubo sujetado el cabello, de lo contrario, la criatura la habría olido y comenzado un escape. Y la verdad, no le apetecía tener que perseguir a un jabalí. Sacando cuidadosamente dos flechas de su aljaba, las colocó diestramente sobre el arco tensado. Inclinándose un poco, salió lo suficiente de su escondite para tener una vista del despistado puerco salvaje y obtener el espacio necesario para laborar con el arco. Inhalando a profundidad por la nariz, exhalaba suavemente por la boca, sin despegar los ojos de su presa, esperando, en la misma posición, la oportunidad perfecta para acertar el golpe. Y fue justo cuando el gordo jabalí bajó la cabeza, para seguir comiendo de la maleza, que los ojos de Hermione brillaron al tiempo que soltaba las flechas que impactaron en su objetivo.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando hubo retirado las flechas del cuerpo del jabalí. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma, había conseguido comida suficiente para los próximo días. Sin duda esto ayudaría a llenar los estómagos de los enanos. Sobre todo del rechoncho Bombur. Y mientras sacaba la pequeña navaja enfundada en su bota, y cortaba la garganta del jabalí permitiendo que la sangre brotara y saliera completamente del cuerpo; podía estar escuchando las alabanzas del hombrecillo, deshaciéndose en halagos y cumplidos hacia su cazadora salvadora de la comida.

—Oh, Hermione que Mahal te tenga en su gloria—dramatizó la reacción y palabras de Bombur—Eres excepcional, una amiga inigualable—continuó—Que el Gran Durin te brinde una vida llena de victorias y que jamás pierdas una batalla.

Riendo para ella misma, terminó de atar las patas del cerdo, antes de echárselo a la espalda y emprender el regreso hacia la Compañía. Con suerte, lograría llegar mucho antes de que el desayuno terminara.

A paso constante, acompañó su camino con un silbido, entonando una canción de la cual no recordaba la letra, pero que la melodía la llevaba aun guardada. Y hubiera seguido, de no ser por el débil pero firme sonido que sus oídos captaron. En otra ocasión ella habría tomado ese retumbo como un efecto producido de los deslaves que las laderas de las montañas producen, pero cuando la resonancia se volvió a producir y un olor se coló en el aire, Hermione supo que no se trataba de una acción de la naturaleza.

Con sus sentidos en alerta constante, observó el gran llano plano silencioso y solitario. Bueno, ni tan solitario, porque algo había provocado un sonido. 2 veces. Atenta, volvió a escuchar el retumbo, ahora familiar, por tercera ocasión. Girando la cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provino, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la imagen que su vista le proveía.

—¡Vaya, pero que suerte la mía!—exclamó, casi eufórica.

Sujetando con fuerza la cuerda de la que colgaba el jabalí, se escudó tras una gruesa y casi baja cordillera de rocas. Dejando el cuerpo del enorme cerdo a un lado, sus manos tomaron automáticamente el arco y tres flechas, que se tensaron en cuanto jaló de la cuerda y tuvo a sus tres objetivos a la vista. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos comenzó a desesperarse. Esas malditas marmotas no se quedaban quietas. Mientras una se erguía, otra se acostaba y la otra se sentaba. Necesitaba que las tres se quedaran totalmente quietas para lograr acertar.

— _Fawkes-_

Se detuvo.

Claro, ahora tenía que hacerlo sola. Fawkes ya no estaba y ella… Bueno, ella debía resolverlo por su cuenta.

Tragando el amargo nudo que le provocó nombrar a su halcón, se concentró en las tres futuras comidas. Que para su desgracia, seguían sin quedarse quietas. Tomando una bocanada de aire, lanzó una especie de sonido que trató de asimilarse al gañido de un ave. Y funcionó, porque al instante las marmotas se irguieron y Hermione soltó las flechas que se clavaron en sus presas.

—¡Oh, demonios!—maldijo eufórica—Sin miedo a parecer orgullosa o presumida, pero acepto que soy malditamente buena en lo que hago o cualquier cosa que desee hacer—se dijo, y nadie podría sacarla de ese pensamiento.

Para cualquiera que hubiera escuchado esas palabras, sin duda le habría dado las razones suficientes para indicarle que eso era pasarse de pretenciosa. Pero para suerte de Hermione, ni un alma se encontraba cerca. No sólo había logrado cazar a un enorme jabalí, sino también a tres marmotas que alimentarían a la Compañía hasta que llegaran a la Montaña. Ya quería ver las caras de Fili y Kili cuando les mostrara lo que había conseguido. Sin duda, se los restregaría sin molestarse en lucir fanfarrona.

Justo estaba por atar las tres marmotas junto al cuerpo del jabalí que Hermione detectó un cambio en el ambiente. Era como un soplo bailando en el aire, llevando consigo una esencia que resultaba extremadamente agresiva. Tensándose al instante, sintió como los bellos de la nunca se le rizaban y su instinto le gritaba peligro por todas partes. Levantándose con suma precaución, viró hacia el lugar donde la esencia se desprendía, sólo para encontrarse con un par de profundos ojos anaranjados que la observaban sin pestañar.

Hermione sintió como la garganta se le secaba. Frente a ella se hallaba un ser con la parte delantera, la cabeza y las patas o garras en este caso, de un águila, mientras que el resto del cuerpo era conformado por el de un caballo. Sin olvidar mencionar las enromes alas que brotaban de la espalda.

" _Un hipogrifo"_ murmuró en su mente, y por un momento, creyó estar mirando a Fawkes. Era el mismo color grisáceo de su plumaje… No, no era cierto. Este resultaba ser más claro y nítido, mientras que el de su antiguo halcón fue mucho más oscuro y neutro.

Se quedó justo donde estaba. Respirando suave y pausadamente. Sin mostrar señal alguna de nerviosismo o tensión, lo cual, no le estaba resultando difícil. No estaba asustada, al contrario, se encontraba absolutamente fascinada. En todos sus años viajando a todo lo largo y ancho de la Tierra Media jamás se había topado cara a cara con un hipogrifo. Sólo los había visto en dibujos, en aquellos que su padre solía mostrarle cuando era niña y los acompañaba de historias llenas de fantasía, aventura y magia.

" _Lo primero que tienes que saber sobre los hipogrifos es que son criaturas orgullosas. Se molestan con facilidad. Nunca debes de ofender a un hipogrifo, porque podría ser lo último que hicieras"_ las palabras de su padre vinieron a su memoria. Entendía cómo debía actuar y lo que tenía que hacer.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, lo que provocó que la inmensa criatura esponjara las plumas de su cabeza y le lanzara una advertencia. Se detuvo al instante, había planeado retirarse caminando en reversa hasta quedar lo bastante alejada del animal para continuar su camino, pero por la atenta mirada del hipogrifo sobre ella, eso no sería posible. Fue entonces, cuando manteniendo su cuerpo levemente direccionado en tres cuartos, que rememoró el comportamiento que se debe seguir cuando un hipogrifo se encuentra cerca. Ya estaba en posición, por lo que el resto no sería problema.

Esperó, manteniendo el contacto visual fijamente sobre los orbes naranjas, inclusive casi sin pestañar, hasta que observó al gran hipogrifo dar el primer movimiento, un ligero pero marcado paso hacia ella que le indicó comenzar a inclinarse. Poco a poco. Despacio. Un desliz que terminó con ella dándole una reverencia a la criatura, pero sin despegar los ojos del ser. Al inicio no detectó movimiento por parte del hipogrifo en devolverle el saludo, al contrario, la criatura se había quedado quieta, mirándola. Y si le preguntaban, podría jurar que el enorme animal la estaba juzgando. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observó con asombro al poderoso ser inclinarse hasta casi tocar el suelo con el pico en su cara y levantar una de sus garras, aceptándole.

Volviendo a erguirse, no pudo evitar sonreír con júbilo. Esta sería una buena historia que contar al calor de la fogata.

Aun cuando ya tenía toda la libertad de poder alejarse de la inmensa criatura sin el miedo de poder ser atacada, no se retiró. Al contrario, demoró bastante. Casi como si estuviera guardando aquel momento para ella. Se mantuvo en su lugar, silenciosa e inmóvil, observando al gran hipogrifo de hermoso plumaje grisáceo y ojos naranjas que le devolvían la mirada. ¿Sería posible tocarlo? ¿Acaso se consideraría una falta de respeto acariciar las gigantescas alas? No lo sabía, pero el deseo por acercarse y posar su mano sobre ese majestuoso ser le llamaba con emoción y curiosidad pura.

Un nuevo movimiento llamó su atención. Entrando en su campo de visión, justo por detrás del enorme animal, manteniéndose casi oculto por el cuerpo del hipogrifo. Se encontraba una cría.

Hermione quedó atónita. Tal vez, incluso un poco estupefacta, extrañada, impresionada. Pero sobre todo muy, muy maravillada. Ahora entendía el comportamiento del hipogrifo, aunque fuera por naturaleza de la criatura actuar con orgullo, éste en particular se desenvolvía con cautela y raciocinio. No por cuidar de él mismo, sino para proteger a su cachorro.

— _Mujer_ —ella lo observó. El hipogrifo acababa de hablarle en la lengua de las bestias— _Me presento ante ti, mi nombre es Einar, perteneciente al Clan Dumstrang de los hipogrifos del Sur. Y él es mi hijo, Egil._

Inclinó la cabeza al escucharlo.

Pero para ella las palabras de la criatura resonaban en su cabeza, _"¿Del sur ha dicho? ¿Por qué se encontrará tan lejos de su tierra natal?"_ y aun con la duda, habló:

— _Yo soy Rogue, una cazadora de las Tierras del Norte_ —se presentó, y miró con detalle como el hipogrifo mayor inclinaba la cabeza y después instaba al pequeño a hacerlo también.

— _¿Cazadora dices?_ —Hermione asintió— _¿No crees que te encuentras muy retirada de tu territorio?_

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

— _Podría afirmar lo mismo respecto a ti_ —contestó.

Los ojos de Einar se quedaron fijos sobre la muchacha. Para Hermione le parecieron que deseaba desaparecerla. Intuía que ahora debía tener extremo cuidado con lo que dijera o hiciera. Un paso en falso y podría provocar una pelea, y la verdad, no se encontraba de muchos ánimos para enfrascarse tan temprano en una lucha. Tenía un lugar al cual volver, junto a un enojado enano terco y obstinado, y el hipogrifo a un cachorro que proteger.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo en tierras tan lejanas, Rogue?_ —Hermione achicó los ojos, y se tronó la mandíbula antes de responder.

— _Me encuentro siguiendo el rastro de un grupo de orcos. Nada fuera de la rutina que mi trabajo no exige_ —dijo, metiendo un poco de negra verdad a su historia. Puede que no estuviera persiguiendo a nadie, pero si lo hubo hecho hace algunos años. Así que no contaba como mentir, porque bien se sabe que Hermione es una pésima mentirosa— _¿Y tú?_ —le preguntó— _¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho viajar hasta la profundidad del Oeste? Por lo que he vivido en estos últimos meses, la vida aquí no es muy placentera. Mucho menos cuando se llevaba el cuidado de una cría a cuestas._

El cachorro agachó la cabeza y retrocedió, escondiéndose nuevamente tras de su padre. Seguido de Einar dando pasos hacia el frente, colocándose entre su hijo y la mestiza. Acción que ella tuvo que corregir:— _Por favor, no malinterpretes mis palabras, Señor Einar. Si de algo no debes preocuparte respecto a mí, es que trate de causarte daño a ti o a tu hijo. Mi objetivo es el grupo de orcos, no ustedes._

Y sus palabras funcionaron. Porque el enorme hipogrifo pareció relajarse un poco. Sólo un poco.

— _Sin la menor intención de ofenderte, pero he de suponer que intuirás que posea cierto recelo hacia ti_ —ella asintió, lo comprendía— _Y no lo digo sólo porque seas una extraña ante mi presencia, sino también porque eres una hibridación. Puedo verlo en tus ojos y detectarlo en tu aroma, hembra mestiza._

De acuerdo, eso si la había ofendido. Puede que Einar le indicara desde el comienzo que su intención no era el afán de ofender, pero la simple acción de pronunciar la palabra _mestiza_ , bueno, eso ya era una grosería en sí para ella. Luchando por controlar su respiración, se dijo que dejarlo pasar por esta ocasión no causaría ningún daño.

Reprimiendo la tentación por dar media vuelta y marcharse, volvió a hablar:

— _Tengo que darte cierto merito, Einar. Lo has descubierto al instante_ —el aura del hipogrifo parecía refulgir orgulloso, pero no duró mucho— _Sin embargo, no has respondido a mi pregunta. Y que yo recuerde, yo sí contesté a la tuya_ —le dijo, severamente— _Ahora dame los motivos suficientes para no desconfiar de ti._

No respondió al instante. En su lugar, miró hacia su hijo.

— _Sustento, mestiza. Eso es lo que busco._

Para Hermione no fueron necesarias más palabras, sabía a qué se refería el hipogrifo. La criatura sólo buscaba la manera de proteger y mantener con vida a su cachorro. Tal vez, las tierras del sur se habían vuelto difíciles o muy peligrosas para seguir manteniéndose en ellas y eso obligó al hipogrifo a emprender un viaje en busca de un nuevo hogar. Silenciosa, soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un suave suspiro, eso no lo sabía, y la verdad, no le importaba enterarse de los detalles. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar decirle lo siguiente:

— _Viaja al Este_ —le indicó— _Continúa el camino hasta llegar a las bajas Montañas Nubladas, más allá de las Minas de Moria. Allí encontrarás un lugar lo suficientemente basto para que tú y tu hijo no pasen hambre._

Einar la observó con asombro, pero al final asintió agradecido por las indicaciones.

Concluyendo en que la conversación había llegado a su fin, Hermione optó porque era el momento de marcharse. Sin embargo, la voz de Einar, llamándola, la detuvo de dar un paso siquiera.

— _He de pedirte un favor, antes de que te marches. Uno que no podré devolverte—_ Hermione arqueó una ceja _—Veo que llevas demasiada carga contigo_ —frunció el ceño con recelo, el hipogrifo se refería al jabalí y a las tres marmotas que colgaban de la cuerda— _Y si es que viajas sola, lo cual dudo debido al olor externo que desprendes de tu pareja, te suplico, si está en tu misericordia, dejarme aunque sea una de las marmotas que cazaste._

¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Había escuchado con atención?! ¡¿El hipogrifo le estaba pidiendo qué?! Ahora sí que estaba interesada por escuchar el resto de esa conversación.

— _¿Acaso careces de la habilidad suficiente para obtener tus alimentos por cuenta propia?_ —le preguntó con dureza— _¿Por qué habría de regalarle el producto de mi esfuerzo a una criatura desconocida, y que encima, no confía en un mestizo?_

Y era cierto. El hipogrifo había dejado muy en claro que no confiaba en ella. Y no sólo porque fuera una posible amenaza, sino por la sangre impura que corría en sus venas. Y eso, para Hermione, era motivo suficiente para no desear ayudarlo.

— _Tienes todo el derecho en negarte a mi petición_ —habló, y ella asintió en su interior— _Después de todo es cierto, no confío en los mestizos, pero tú misma lo has dicho anteriormente: en estas tierras es difícil encontrar algo para comer_ —Hermione se mordió el interior de su mejilla, ¿acaso planeaba usar sus palabras en su contra?— _Yo puedo soportar varios días sin probar alimento, pero mi hijo no._

— _¿Qué te hace creer que no soy como el resto de mi especie?_ —le cuestionó.

— _Porque de serlo, nos habrías matado al instante_ —Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar contradecir a Einar, porque en otro tiempo ella lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo— _Me encuentro débil, y eso es evidente para ti, la falta de alimento ha menguado mis fuerzas convirtiéndonos en una presa accesible. Pero tú no has tomado ventaja de ello, y eso me hace cuestionarme el hecho de no te comportas como los otros mestizos._

Todos cuando la conocían, la juzgaban de la misma manera al saber que es una mestiza. Absolutamente todos, y los enanos no habían sido la excepción. Bueno, todos menos el Señor Bolsón… Y aunque Einar también lo hubo hecho, había algo en las acciones del hipogrifo que le impedía marcharse y dejarlo a su suerte. Puede ser porque conocía bastante bien las pericias de pasar hambre o dejar el hogar conocido y tratar de adaptarse a uno nuevo o, tal vez, porque miraba en el pequeño hipogrifo la necesidad de ayudar. Pero jamás aceptaría que enfocaba en Einar y su hijo Egil la relación que ella desearía recordar. La de saber si sus padres la amaron como este enorme hipogrifo ama y protege a su cachorro.

¡Cuál fue la sorpresa de Einar! Al observar a la mujer empuñar una navaja y cortar las cuerdas que ataban a las marmotas. Dejándolas sobre las rocas. Ella no sólo había cedido a regalar una parte de su caza, sino casi la mitad. Tres grandes marmotas que alimentarían a padre e hijo con suficiencia.

Apartándose del lugar, sin darle la espalda, Hermione caminó en reversa dándole espacio a Einar para tomar las marmotas. Y cuando lo miró pasarle una al pequeño para que comenzara a comer, dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

— _Gracias._

Mirando sobre su hombro, encontró al hipogrifo seguir agradeciéndole con la mirada. Una que ella respondió con un ligero asentimiento. Observando un poco más, justamente al gracioso cachorro devorar el alimento, retomó su camino y se alejó. Aferrándose al jabalí que aun colgaba a su espalda, se apresuró, tenía que volver con trece enanos y un hobbit. Sobre todo con un enano en especial.

 **[…]**

El desayuno no fue el mejor de todos.

Bombur se había negado en preparar huevos revueltos, estrellados o siquiera cocidos para esa mañana. Y cuando Bilbo trató de hacerlo por él mismo, el gordo enano lo hubo impedido alegando que el trabajo de cocinero había sido delegado a él y que el mediano era sólo un ayudante. Además de recalcarle al hombrecillo que fue contratado como saqueador oficial de la Compañía y que debía quedarse en su puesto. No obstante, fue tanto su celo como cocinero del grupo que se atrevió a guardar las ollas y sartenes. Y eso, para Bilbo, le significó el peor desayuno desde que salieron de la Ciudad del Lago.

Justo estaba por terminar la extraña mezcla de lentejas y espinacas que se encontraba en su plato, el cual hubo picado y casi triturado todo el tiempo del desayuno, que la voz de Kili alertó a toda la Compañía.

—Alguien se aproxima—dijo, al tiempo que se paraba sobre una roca para observar al intruso que, en la lejanía, se encontraba encaminándose hacia ellos.

Dwalin se tensó al instante, seguido de Gloin, Nori y Bifur. Thorin, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Compañía, se irguió observando con especial atención a la sombra borrosa que se acercaba.

Y para el querido Señor Bolsón, las cosas no podría estarle yendo de peor manera. No sólo el desayuno había sido amargo y sin sabor, sino que además ahora se debía lidiar con la presencia de un extraño. Del cual, no se sabían sus intenciones. Sujetando el mango de su pequeña espada, la aferró con firmeza, listo para desenvainarla.

—Aguarden—gritó de repente Balin, sorprendiendo a los demás—Es Hermione.

Catorce cabezas se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo en movimiento, justo en el momento en que se logró vislumbrar con exactitud que, en efecto, se trata de la única presencia femenina de la compañía. Y para Kili, quien observaba la escena sin pestañar, le estaba resultando bastante familiar la situación. Casi como un deja vu.

Una vez arribada hasta el centro de la enorme camada de enanos, la chica dejó caer, con un golpe sueco, el enorme peso del jabalí sobre el suelo, que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo al impacto.

— _¡Oh, pero miren lo que los dioses se han dignado en traernos!_ —fue la voz del gordo Bombur la que se alzó entre las demás y vociferó en tono cantante en la lengua de los enanos— _¡Qué el Gran Mahal y el Primer Señor Enano te den muchas bendiciones durante tu vida, Mi Gran y Noble Señora! ¡Bendita tu entre todos nosotros por acordarte de los pobres estómagos hambrientos como el mío!_

Si hubiera apostado con alguien sobre la reacción y palabras que el enano Bombur le diría, definitivamente, ella habría ganado.

Dejando al imponente cerdo sobre el piso de piedra, le dio campo al hermano rechoncho de Bofur para hacerse cargo del animal. Tomando asiento en la roca más cercana y que parecía ser la más cómoda, se dejó envolver del aire mañanero de la Compañía. Al menos hasta que dos figuras, una rubia y la otra morena le abrumaron la tranquilidad.

—¡Caramba, Hermione!—exclamó Kili—¿Por qué siempre tienes que guardarte los mejores momentos para ti?

La chica no entendió de qué hablaba el joven enano.

—Pudiste habernos despertado y te acompañaríamos—adjuntó Fili, a las palabras de su hermano—De seguro cazar al jabalí requirió un gran esfuerzo.

—Sí, sí, sin dudarlo—habló el moreno—Para la próxima caza, pido. No. Exijo que me lleves contigo.

No pudo más que restregarse la cara con ambas manos, en ocasiones olvidaba lo infantiles que Kili y Fili solían comportarse. Siempre yendo tras de ella como moscas a un caballo cubierto de azúcar. Si decidía escalar un árbol para observar el terreno, los hermanos le imitaban. Si hablaba en la lengua de las bestias para dialogar con los pocos animales inofensivos del área para obtener información sobre el lugar, ellos hacían el mejor o _desastroso_ intento de hablarla también. Y en más de una ocasión ella tuvo que salvarles el trasero cuando los príncipes daban palabras con mal pronunciación.

—¿Te atreves a exigir? ¿Tú?—preguntó, apuntándole—Te hacen falta muchos kilos de lengua para hablarme de esa forma, niño.

Kili sintió un tic en el ojo, no le agradaba cuando le remarcaban su edad en la cara.

—No soy un niño. Obtuve la mayoría de edad hace mucho—en realidad hace poco—¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿32? ¿35?

—Tengo 77 años—respondió, elevando la barbilla e inflando el pecho con orgullo—La edad perfecta para un enano adulto.

—Querrás decir para un joven enano adulto—dijo ella—Aun con 77 años, sigues siendo un niño a ojos de los demás, Kili.

La diversión en la voz de Hermione no pasó desapercibido por él. Pero eso no fue lo que le molestó, sino las risas mal disimuladas que le siguieron. Todas ellas, en perfecto de acuerdo con las palabras de la muchacha. Él lo sabía. Seguía siendo un crío que pretendía comportarse como un hombre. No poseía la edad de Fili, ni la edad de Dwalin, Balin o de Thorin, muchos menos la de Hermione. Tenía demasiado presente que de todos, él era el más joven y por ende, el menos experto de la Compañía. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera menos deseos de pelear, de acompañar a su tío y hermano en la recuperación de la Montaña. Al contrario, había tomado esta oportunidad para probarse a sí mismo y al resto del pueblo enano que era un digno descendiente de Durin. Que aunque sin tanta barba, se mostraría orgulloso e imponente como el guerrero que era. Y no necesitaba que le recordaran la poca edad que poseía.

Apretando las manos en puños, estuvo a un segundo de girar la cabeza para gritarle al resto de los enanos que se callaran. Pero un inesperado agarre sobre su hombro, le detuvo. Seguido de una cálida voz hablándole en Khuzdul.

— _No tienes que probarle nada a nadie para que observen tu valentía, Kili_ —el tono de Hermione era suave, contrario al que había utilizado al principio— _Tu sabes que lo eres. Tu hermano y tío igual. Todos en la Compañía estamos conscientes de la fuerte voluntad que hay en ti. Y te respetamos, como guerrero y como descendiente de Durin. ¿Quién, de todos los jóvenes enanos, puede poseer tan noble coraje y lealtad como el que tú demuestras? Nadie, mi joven príncipe, absolutamente nadie._

Kili lo entendió. No era que ellos le observaran como la carga más inexperta, sino como el acto de reflejo. Aquel punto del cual sentir orgullo por observar a un joven guerrero enano dispuesto a servir, sin importar los peligros. Seguramente muchos de ellos fueron así en sus años de juventud y veían en Kili y Fili, más en Kili, el deseo de hacer hazañas que le marcaran con valentía en las historias de su pueblo.

Hermione revoleó los ojos enternecida cuando observó al joven príncipe sonreír socarronamente. Kili siempre sería Kili, sin importar los años transcurridos, de eso se encontraba absolutamente segura. Con las conversaciones volviendo a sonar en la Compañía, la mestiza encontró la situación perfecta para lograr hurtar, de una forma bastante modesta, uno de los numerables platos servidos que el gordo Bombur había guardado para sí. No había desayunado, y vaya que se moría de hambre.

Tan sólo se encontraba dando el quinto mordisco a su bien merecido desayuno, cuando una sombra conocida le interrumpió la comida.

—Pero muchacha, nos has tenido entre la línea de la angustia y la desesperación por tu ausencia—la voz de Balin realmente sonaba molesta—¿Dónde demonios te has metido desde temprano?

—Ni siquiera tengo 5 minutos de haber llegado y las preguntas ya comenzaron a sonar—¿acaso no podía terminar su desayuno en sagrada tranquilidad?—Si me permitieran al menos alimentarme y recuperarme de la caminata, lo agradecería.

El viejo enano entrecerró los ojos, pero accedió a las palabras de la chica. Desapareciendo un momento, regresó al poco tiempo con una pequeña cantimplora de agua. La cual, se la ofreció a la mestiza, quien la aceptó gustosa y sumamente agradecida.

—¿Y bien?—volvió a preguntarle, después de observar pacientemente por otros 5 minutos a que ella terminara.

—Balin, no te comportes como si fueras mi padre—le retó, a través de un serio gruñido.

—Limítate a responder—por el tono de voz, Hermione supuso que realmente no estaba jugando. Aunque tampoco entendía el porqué de la extraña actitud del viejo enano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—aceptó, elevando las manos en clara señal de rendición—Desperté algunas horas antes de que amaneciera por completo. Y como me fue imposible retomar el sueño, decidí usar el tiempo para revisar la ruta más rápida. En el camino me encontré con el jabalí y decidí traerlo. ¿Feliz?

—Muy poco.

" _¡Qué carajo! No me vengas con eso"_ en realidad no lo podía entender.

En verdad esperaba que Balin no detectara la pequeña mentira escondida en el resto de su discurso. No había vuelto a dormir por despertar temprano, ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos tranquilamente, más bien por no querer seguir en el campamento y salir a patrullar le vino como una idea que le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

—¡Con un cuerno, Balin!—exclamó—No tienes el derecho, ni yo la obligación de rendirte cuentas por cada cosa que hago o digo.

—Pero a él si—no necesitó que fuera más específico para saber con certeza a quien se refería. Siguiendo la mirada del hombre, encontró, un poco retirado del resto, al terco enano que tenía por compañero—Deberías hablar con Thorin. Estuvo preocupado toda la mañana, Hermione.

" _¿Preocupado?"_ no pudo evitar preguntarse.

—Tengo una mejor idea, ¿y si tú vas en mi lugar?—le propuso con fingida inocencia.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo yo? Tú eres su esposa.

Balin le miró de esa forma que sólo él solía hacer. Con una poblada y canosa ceja arqueada, acompañada de los instigadores ojos que poseía, por no olvidar la leve boca fruncida. Se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía como refutarle eso. Lo sabía. Y si es que se atrevía a hacerlo, sin tener los argumentos sólidos para impedir un acercamiento con el rey, el viejo enano entrometido comenzaría a sospechar, y eso es lo que menos quería en ese instante.

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento se había parado de su asiento, pero de lo único que se encontraba consciente en ese instante, era que estaba caminando hacia Escudo de Roble. Un escalofrío le heló la columna. Un espasmo involuntario. Un grito y advertencia en su subconsciencia que le indicaban que diera media vuelta y regresara a la seguridad de su roca.

" _Pero Balin ha dicho que se mostró preocupado al ver que no estaba"_ recordó _"¿Será posible que su enojo disminuyera?... Bueno, sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo"_

Y en menos de cinco pasos, estaba justo arrodillada frente a él.

—Thorin—lo llamó suavemente.

Se quedó atenta a las reacciones del enano, esperanzada porque sus pensamientos fueron ciertos y él ya no estuviera molesto, pero igualmente precavida al mantenerse ciertos centímetros apartada de él.

—Demoraste demasiado para traer un simple jabalí—la expresión de Hermione decayó. El enojo seguía sobre el enano, pudo detectarlo en el tono neutro e inexpresivo que usó para hablarle.

Manteniéndose en sus cabales para no iniciar una guerra en ese lugar, se forzó a continuar la conversación.

—Hubiera llegado antes, pero tuve un encuentro con un hipogrifo—le dijo, de un modo que le restaba importancia a sus palabras.

—¿Te encuentras herida?—la pregunta fue tan repentina que incluso sorprendió a la muchacha. Tanto así, que tardó más de lo normal en responderle.

—Estoy bien—contestó, acompañando su afirmación con una leve sonrisa.

Muy bien, no mentiría que unos segundos antes de responderle tuvo la tentación de mentirle sólo para saber cuál sería la reacción de su esposo. El cambio en el semblante y tono del enano habían sido tan abruptos al mencionarle que durante el camino se cruzó con un hipogrifo que eso, justamente, le hizo pensar que tal vez Thorin no se encontraba tan molesto como ella suponía. Incluso, tal vez, podría arreglar las cosas en ese instante.

Observó al hombre fruncir levemente el ceño, evaluándola con la mirada. Pasando sus ojos por cada parte, rectificando que efectivamente no se encontraba lastimada. Y a la vez, como si estuviera decidiendo creer o no en sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, entonces partiremos—concluyó, apartando de un golpe la vista de ella—¡Balin!—llamó, casi en un grito, al viejo enano—Prepara todo. Nos vamos.

A Balin le extrañó la forma en que Escudo de Roble le dio esa orden. Parecía tenso y enojado, bastante molesto si le preguntaban.

Intrigado, no pudo evitar notar la tensión que envolvía el ambiente entre Thorin y Hermione. A ella se le veía cautelosa, casi temerosa, pero también un poco molesta; mientras que el comportamiento de él resultaba cortante, brusco y distante. Por no olvidar mencionar el evidente enojo que refulgía en sus facciones. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo entre ellos? ¿Algún tipo de riña o desacuerdo? La curiosidad le picaba en la nuca, muriendo por saber qué cosa podría haber pasado.

Fingiendo desinterés a la evidente situación del matrimonio, Balin asintió y se dio la vuelta, listo para poner todo en orden, sólo para percatarse que absolutamente toda la Compañía estaba poniendo su atención en la _disimulada_ pelea entre su Rey y su Señora. Ahogando un suspiro, les indicó a los demás que hicieran levantar el campamento y ellos obedecieron, pero sin dejar de prestar oído a la plática de la pareja. Puede que se encontraran algo retirados, pero manteniendo el silencio adecuado, se lograría escuchar a la perfección.

Algo de lo que ni Hermione ni Thorin se percataron.

—¿Podemos hablar antes de comenzar?—le preguntó, justo al verlo tratar de incorporarse. Su petición había sido suave, delicada. Como si estuviera tanteando el terreno frente a ella.

—No.

Más de un exhalación de sorpresa se escuchó entre los enanos. Quienes, para tapar su imprudencia, fingieron seguir guardando las mantas y herramientas. Pero hace tiempo que habían terminado de hacerlo.

—¿Es mi imaginación o esto está que arde?—se escuchó la pregunta susurrante de uno de los enanos.

—No creo que sea tu imaginación, Bofur—le respondió Nori en el mismo tono, quien se encontraba a su lado.

Ignorando la leve conversación de la Compañía, Hermione apretó los labios. Debía ser sincera, no había esperado esa respuesta, mucho menos con esa seriedad y falta de tacto. Pero tampoco significaba que se diera por vencida. Quería hablar con Thorin, y lo haría aunque tuviera que atar al terco enano para lograrlo.

—Por favor, sólo un momento—le pidió nuevamente. Esta vez, con mucha más firmeza que su petición anterior.

Pero tal como la primera vez, Thorin le ignoró. Ni siquiera volteó a verla.

—Quedan 6 días para llegar a la Montaña—habló el Rey Enano, con un tono severo y glaciar—No desperdiciaré ni un solo segundo entablando una conversación sin importancia.

De acuerdo, esto se estaba llevando el premio al más idiota. Es más, el primer lugar estaba debatible entre él o ella. Mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar el veneno que le quemaba la boca del estómago directo sobre el hombre frente a ella, se esforzó por tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar.

—Thorin—le llamó, pero él no se dignó en responderle en esta ocasión—Thorin—lo llamó otra vez, tragándose un poco de su propio orgullo para no mandar al carajo el insoportable carácter de su esposo.

O mejor aún, patearle el trasero ella misma. Pero al observar que él no accedía, decidió utilizar otros medios.

" _Thorin…"_ susurró a través de su enlace.

El enano se paró al instante en que sintió la intrusión de la mujer en su mente. Volteando hacia ella, sus facciones fuertemente contraídas dejaron leer con gran visibilidad que aquel acto le había hecho enfurecer más allá de los límites.

—¡Con una mierda!—esa exclamación abrumó por completo a la Compañía, más no lo suficiente como lo que le siguió:—¡Mantente apartada de mi mente, mujer! ¡Es una orden!—y en esta ocasión, fue el semblante de Hermione el que cambió.

—Como digas, _Escudo de Roble_.

Por un momento, la furia pareció menguar en el rostro de Thorin después de escuchar la respuesta de la chica. Pero volvió a instalarse, y con más intensidad esta vez, cuando la observó levantarse y alejarse de su lado.

Frustrado, arremetió contra la Compañía.

—¡Se acabó el espectáculo!—ladró iracundo—¡A caminar!

E inmediatamente, el viaje hacia la Montaña volvió a tomarse.

Hermione esperó hasta que el último de los enanos saliera del campamento para seguirles. Deseaba quedarse al final de la caravana, sin nadie que le molestara. Incluido el Señor Bolsón, quien, al parecer, lo entendió con tan sólo verla.

—Que incómodo…—murmuró una voz.

—Shh, ¡Bofur!—le reprendió Nori, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

El enano se quejó, pero no evitó que dejara el tema.

—Pero si es la verdad, fue una situación bastante incómoda—dijo, todavía sobándose el área adolorida.

Nori asintió. No pudo evitar darle la razón al comentario de su colega. Sin embargo, después añadió:—Bueno si, pero no nos concierne en lo absoluto.

Bofur observó al usurero pelirrojo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Con esa clase de miradas que reservas sólo para las situaciones en donde una persona que conoces jura nunca haber hecho algo, pero tú sabes perfectamente que si lo ha hecho. Y no solamente una vez, sino muchas veces. Y sin sentir remordimiento o vergüenza por ello.

—¡Maldito doble cara!—le acusó, pasándole un brazo por el cuello y ahorcándolo mientras lo sujetaba contra él—No puedes mentirme, te encantaría saber por qué esos dos están enojados tanto como a mí.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto—dijo Nori, luchando por soltarse. Cuando finalmente lo logró, después de que Bofur le hiciera aceptar su cínico comportamiento, añadió entre jadeos—Pero al menos aprende a disimularlo. No seas tan obvio, idiota.

—¿A quién llamas idiota?—gruño Bofur, por el insulto.

—A ti, _idiota_ —repitió Nori, remarcando con mayor énfasis la última palabra.

Bofur se tronó los nudillos.

—Te garantizo que va a dolerte cuando te arranque las pelotas-

—Ustedes—ambos hombres se tensaron al escuchar la voz que les interrumpió. Mirando hacia atrás se encontraron con la fiera y nada amigable mirada dorada de Hermione—Guarden su maldita conversación para otra ocasión.

Nori y Bofur asintieron sin cesar. Con las caras pálidas y un color verde plantándose en sus rostros.

—S-sí, c-cla-claro—tartamudeó Nori.

—Perdona, no sabíamos que estabas escuchando—se disculpó Bofur, casi al borde del llanto.

—No nos vayas a pegar, por favor—suplicaron ambos.

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante el último comentario.

—¿Eh?—pero antes de que pronunciara algo más, los dos hombres tomaron carrera hasta verse alejados de la presencia de la mestiza. Lo bastante retirados para sentirse seguros de haber huido de una muerte segura y sumamente dolorosa.

Negó largo rato con la cabeza, estaba comenzando a llegar a la conclusión de que si este viaje no terminaba matándola, entonces los constantes disgustos y peleas lo harían.

Inhalando con profundidad, elevó grácilmente su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras llenaba sus pulmones del frío viento que rodeaba a La Montaña. Sintiendo leves piquetes en los pulmones por la acumulación de aire helado en su cuerpo caliente. Sólo cuando retuvo el aliento lo necesario, lo expulsó en una pequeña llamarada de fuego que brotó de su boca y que al hacer contacto con el clima, se convirtió en una leve cortina de humo grisáceo.

Concentrándose nuevamente en la realidad de su presente, buscó entre las 14 cabezas de hombres barbudos y miradas fieras, el largo cabello oscuro de su esposo. No fue difícil hallarlo. Thorin se encontraba al inicio de la caravana, como todo buen líder. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó en sus labios al pensar que, si el hombrecillo no se encontrara molesto, él le habría ordenado que caminara justo a su lado. Pero la verdad era que Escudo de Roble distaba mucho de volver a recuperar su buen humor.

Emitiendo un suspiro ahogado y profundamente cansando, y eso que apenas comenzaba el día, decidió prestar atención a los alrededores. Cosa que no le funcionó por mucho tiempo. Tenía que recordar ya haber caminado por esta área del terreno, y que no habría nada que encontrara nuevo o fascinante en él. No, al menos, hasta que alcanzaran más allá de lo que ella logró llegar, y para eso, falta bastante.

Aburrida y sin mucho a su alcance para entretenerse… Nah, mentira… Podría ir con Fili y Kili para animarse un poco, esos chicos siempre hallaban la forma de convertir un viaje tedioso en uno más ameno y hasta con alguna travesura incluida. Pero no, no lo haría. En primer lugar, porque no deseaba socializar con nadie. En segundo lugar, su estado de ánimo no se encontraba lo suficientemente bajo control como para soportar las estupideces de los demás. Y en tercer lugar, porque no sería bien visto que ella, _casualmente_ ,buscara compañía y conversación con algunos de los jóvenes príncipes con las cosas como estaban de tensas con Escudo de Roble. Con Kili no habría problemas, eso era bastante obvio. Pero en el caso de Fili… Bueno, eso sí sería una agraviante. No hay que olvidar que el muchacho buscaba más que la simple y solidaria amistad de la mestiza (algo que para todos seguía latente), y declararse acérrimo rival de Thorin en el tema de ganar a la mujer como compañera. Así que no, gracias, pero no, gracias.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, rió para sí misma. Vaya manera en la que se terminó encontrando. Totalmente frustrada, molesta, aburrida y sumamente apática.

" _Juro que le arrancaré la lengua a la próxima persona que me dirija la palabra"_ amenazó oscuramente en el fondo de su mente.

—¿Sedienta?

Hermione mandó una mirada mordaz a la voz que sonó a su derecha, pero la suavizó cuando se percató que se trataba del adorable y simpático Señor Bolsón.

¡Rayos! Debía encontrarse totalmente desinhibida de la realidad para no haber detectado al pequeño hobbit acercársele. Observando la cantimplora que el mediano le ofrecía, sacó de la comodidad y reconfortante calor una mano de sus bolsillos y aceptó la bebida.

—Gracias—dijo, dándole una sonrisa.

Y mientras el tibio líquido resbalaba por su garganta, recordó la promesa que se hizo de extirparle el órgano más grande de la boca al siguiente ser que se atreviera a hablarle.

" _Va, puedo hacer una excepción"_ se dijo, mirando de reojo al hombrecillo a su lado.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?—de acuerdo, ahora se estaba planteando lo de hacer una excepción con el pequeño mequetrefe que tenía la Compañía como Saqueador Oficial.

Dando un trago más de la cantimplora, la cerró con pasmosa lentitud y la sostuvo en su mano, observándola de tal forma, que pareciera ser la cosa más interesante a 10,000 metros a la redonda. El hobbit no la apresuró, sabía que no buscaba evadir su pregunta, sólo encontrar las palabras exactas para responderle.

Finalmente, y después de exhalar un suspiro, además de regresarle la cantimplora, le contestó:

—Me gustaría decirte que si, Bilbo, pero estaría mintiéndote—una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios—Así que no, no me encuentro nada bien.

Bilbo apretó los labios.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—le preguntó.

Varios pestañeos se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. Como si ella estuviera decidiendo entre ceder o rechazarlo. Al final, la observó negarle con la cabeza.

—No—dijo, con ese mismo tono cansado que reflejaban sus ojos dorados.

Frunció el ceño levemente. No sabía que pudo haber sucedido entre Thorin y Hermione la noche anterior para que ambos se encontraran en esa situación tan tensa. Pero si algo era claro, es que resultaba ser demasiado evidente. Todos en la Compañía se habían dado cuenta de ello.

No presionaría a Hermione para hablar sobre el asunto. Si ella deseaba mantener silencio por el momento, que así fuera, después encontraría la forma para que la chica le dijera. Sólo esperaba que, sea cual sea, el problema que esos dos tuvieran se solucionara pronto. Mientras tanto, él cumpliría su papel de amigo comprensivo que inicia un tema de conversación para hacer olvidar las penas y angustias.

—Escuché, por casualidad, que te topaste con un hipogrifo en el camino de regreso—le dijo, casi pareciendo normal y tranquilo. Pero la verdad, era que le picaba el interés porque Hermione le contara sobre ese encuentro—¿Podrías narrármelo?

Un bufido se hizo resonar en toda la Compañía.

A Bilbo le pareció escuchar entre los estrépitos que profesaba la chica, un rezó que preguntaba a los dioses _por qué, de entre todos en esta maldita tierra, tenía que ser ella la que se encontrara con el hobbit más chismoso y curioso que podía existir_. Sin saberse si es que debía sentirse insultado, la escuchó volver a hablar.

—Bilbo Bolsón Tuk—lo señaló—De todas tus virtudes y defectos, a tu inmensa curiosidad no sabría en cuál de las dos clasificarla.

Puede que la oración sonara como una reprimenda, pero al final, la risa que salió de los labios de Hermione la convirtieron en una aceptación para decirle lo que había sucedido.

Fue una larga plática en donde la mestiza observó con ternura el brillo de fascinación que crecía con más fuerza en los ojos del mediano al narrarle el modo en que conoció a Einar y su pequeño cachorro Egil. Lo abrumador de la situación cuando el hipogrifo mayor pensó que ella los atacaría. La molestia de la chica ante las palabras de la criatura por criticarla al ser una sangre sucia. Y finalmente, la súplica del padre por darle un poco de alimento a su hijo.

Tratar de omitir que Bilbo Bolsón se encontraba maravillado, sería patéticamente imposible.

—Eso debió ser peligroso—dijo, después de escuchar la historia.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—Nah—lo negó con un movimiento de muñeca y un tono burlón—Hay cosas mucho más peligrosas que encontrarse con un hipogrifo.

—¿Cómo enfrentarse a un dragón, por ejemplo?—sintió nacerle un tic en el ojo ante la pregunta del mediano.

—Sí, Bilbo, como el enfrentarse a un dragón.

Para ser sincera, ella comenzaba a plantearse la duda sobre cuál era la necesidad de Bilbo por siempre poner como ejemplo el encuentro de una serpiente de fuego. Puede porque se encontraban cada vez más cerca del propósito de ese viaje o porque el Señor Bolsón no encontraba otro ejemplo, lo suficientemente poderoso, como para usarlo.

Tal vez eso es lo que ella había estado ignorando todo este tiempo… Tal vez Bilbo comenzaba a sentir miedo de lo que se avecinaba. Observando al saqueador, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y un puchero formado en sus labios, pensó que sería buena idea tratar de explicarle que batallar contra un dragón no sería tan aterrador como él se lo imaginaba. Después de todo eran 15 contra 1, tenían posibilidades de su lado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando quiso decirle algo una voz externa la interrumpió.

—Veo que la curiosidad de nuestro estimado saqueador es más insaciable que el apetito de Bombur.

Ambos observaron al viejo enano.

Hermione asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa que él les dedicaba.

—En eso debo darte toda la razón, Balin—concertó, revolviendo los rizos castaños del mediano. Una acción que hizo a Bilbo rumiar y ruborizarse.

Ya no era un niño pequeño para que le encresparan de esa manera el cabello. Algo que, al parecer, Hermione no pensaba lo mismo. Balin no pudo evitar sonreír con más ahínco y terminar acompañarlo con una ligera negación. Esos dos eran buenos amigos, se dijo. Pero no estaba allí para alegrarse por la amistad entre la mestiza y el hobbit, sino por algo más… Externo.

—Supongo, entonces, que el Señor Bolsón encontrará fascinante las historias que Bofur y Gloin están narrando en este instante.

Bilbo miró inquisitivamente al viejo enano por unos segundos.

¿Acaso Balin le estaba pidiendo u ordenando que le dejara a solas con Hermione de una forma indirecta? Pasando su mirada hacia la chica, observó a la joven mujer mirar algo sorprendida al hombre, sólo cuando volvió su vista hacia él se topó con los profundos ojos oscuros del enano que le sonreían y le despedían a la vez con una cálida amabilidad.

" _¡Diablos! Eso requiere habilidad"_ se dijo la mestiza, bastante impresionada por ese talento oculto del hombrecillo.

Asintiendo quedamente, Bilbo apenas emitió un _si_ cuando ya se encontraba en camino hacia cualquier dirección de la Compañía, pero no cercas de Balin y Hermione. Era bastante claro que el viejo enano deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

Pasándose una callosa mano por la larga y canosa barba, mientras observaba al hobbit alejarse, habló de nuevo:—Espero no haber interrumpido de forma repentina.

—No, descuida—rió con soltura. Le resultaba bastante cómica la forma en que Balin, literalmente, corrió a Bilbo. Incluso se preguntó, si él podría enseñarle a hacerlo.

Balin, por su parte, no se dedicó a otra cosa más que examinarla a detalle durante un tiempo. Llegando a la conclusión de que se le notaba más relajada y sociable, muy contrario al mar de tempestades o el infierno en llamas que Thorin despedía por cada poro del cuerpo.

—Resulta bastante interesante, ¿sabes?—el buen humor de Hermione se esfumó al escucharlo decirle eso. Sabía exactamente hacia donde se encaminaba ese comentario—Hace mucho que no lo miraba así de molesto.

—Ah, ¿sí?—preguntó con sarcasmo—Bien por ti. Yo lo miro a diario.

Ignorando el pesado comentario de la mujer, continuó.

—Me pregunto…—fingió rascarse la barbilla, pero observándola de reojo—¿Qué pudo ponerlo de tan mal humor?

Un sonido sordo se escuchó. Al parecer la paciencia de Hermione se acababa de romper.

—Déjate de tus indirectas, Balin—gruñó bajo amenaza.

—Está bien, entonces te lo diré frente a frente—le dijo, observándola con una fijeza que la hizo flaquear—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Los nervios de la chica se tensaron al instante.

—¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Un consejero matrimonial? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él, en lugar de a mí?—ladró, obviamente no le estaba haciendo ni una pizca de gracia que todo el mundo se estuviera metiendo en asuntos que sólo le concernían a Escudo de Roble y ella.

Balin tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no soltar un bufido de exasperación.

—Porque, de los dos, tú eres más razonable para hablar—ella compuso una mueca irritante—Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar, Hermione, ¿qué sucedió?

—Sucedió exactamente lo que me aconsejaste que hiciera: Le dije la verdad.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Toda?

A Hermione casi le dieron ganas de jalonearse de los cabellos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Toda? ¡Por supuesto que había sido toda! ¿Este enano era imbécil o qué?

—Absolutamente—contestó con fastidio, ¿cuál más sino?—¿Y adivina qué?—añadió—Esa es su respuesta—dijo, señalando hacia al principio de la fila. Remarcando la actitud calamitosa que su líder había adoptado ese día.

Balin se restregó ambas manos sobre el rostro, apretándose el puente de la nariz, a la vez que se esforzaba por contar hasta 10.

—Sólo dale algo de tiempo para que se calme.

Pero a Hermione, ese comentario no le sentó nada bien.

—¿Y mientas tanto qué? ¿Debo permitir que desquite su enojo conmigo?—a pesar de su molestia, procuró no alzar demasiado la voz—Discúlpame, Balin, pero no lo haré. Traté, por segunda ocasión y tragándome mí orgullo, de arreglar la cosas y él no lo quiso. Así que cuando _Escudo de Roble desee_ tener esa conversación nuevamente, deberá ser él quien la inicie.

Bramando como toro despotricado, la muchacha dio un resoplido antes de dejar atrás a su acompañante. Evitando ser ahora él quien se jalara de los cabellos, Balin fue tras ella.

—Hermione, aguarda—le pidió, haciéndola aminorar su paso.

—¿Ahora qué, Balin?—su voz sonaba cansada.

Tuvo que aguardar un momento para permitirle al hombrecillo poner en orden sus pensamientos e ideas. Y mientras él lo hacía, ella no pudo evitar notar cierto comportamiento extraño sobre dos individuos. Uno de cabellera rubia y el otro morena.

" _¿Y ahora?"_ se preguntó curiosa _"¿Qué creen que están haciendo ese par de tontos?"_ pero sus pensamientos fueron desviados cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Balin.

—Escucha, su matrimonio es joven aun. Ambos están todavía asimilando la realidad de que ahora no se trata de uno, sino de dos—Hermione arqueó una ceja, ¿a qué venían esas palabras?—En todas las relaciones siempre habrá momentos buenos y momentos malos… Y en algunas ocasiones estarán los momentos muy, muy malos. Pero todo tendrá arreglo si-

Se detuvo.

O más bien, Hermione le interrumpió. Pidiéndole, con un sutil gesto, que guardara silencio.

La joven llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca, masajeándola al tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud. Balin observó como el aire entraba limpio por la nariz y salía blanquecino en una nube de vapor y chispas rojizas por la boca. En ocasiones olvidaba que la esposa de su rey era una mestiza de dragón.

—Sé lo que tratas de hacer—le dijo ella, mientras mantenía la vista hacia el frente—Pero debes entender que ni Thorin ni yo somos unos niños que no tienen idea de cómo funciona el mundo. Ambos estamos conscientes de la responsabilidad que conlleva tomar a un compañero. Y es entre los dos que debemos aprender a solucionar este tipo de problemas.

Balin soltó un suspiro con pesar, eso ya lo sabía.

—Me preocupo por ambos, es todo.

Hermione sonrió enternecida.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y te lo agradezco—le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. La cual, fue cubierta por la callosa y arrugada mano del anciano.

No dijo más, sólo se dedicó en brindarle una sonrisa. Tal vez demasiado cálida para la tristeza que reflejaban sus ambarinos ojos.

Balin se percató de ello, porque apretó la mano de la mestiza, como si tratara de reconfortarla con el simple gesto. Le lastimaba ver ese sentimiento en la mirada de Su Señora. Hermione era una buena mujer. Amable, valiente, sumamente brillante y leal hasta morir. Thorin era muy afortunado de haber ganado el afecto de la muchacha, ambos se complementaban en muchos sentidos y también rivalizaban en algunos otros. Como los colores negro y blanco. Demasiado diferentes en contraste, pero perfectos para una combinación. El único detalle que le preocupaba, era el genio volátil del muchacho. Y esperaba que el Rey Enano aprendiera a controlar su temperamento por el bien de los dos. Porque dudaba que la joven esposa de su líder se conformaría con doblar las manos ante los enojos de Escudo de Roble; muy al contrario, ella también arremetería y con todo su armamento. Y siendo Thorin quien era, no acostumbrado a que alguien le llevara la contraria, eso sólo terminaría por empeorar la situación.

Casi ríe ante ese último pensamiento.

Si lo meditaba con detenimiento, no tenía, absolutamente, nada de qué preocuparse. Thorin conocía la personalidad guerrera de Hermione antes de ofrecerse como su pareja. Y había sido, precisamente, ese punto lo que le motivó a verla como una mujer y no como un camarada de viaje. Así que, ¿de qué se angustiaba? Sólo estaba teniendo mortificaciones injustificadas. El único inconveniente del asunto era la terca obstinación de Thorin, no que Hermione tampoco tuviera sus episodios de encaprichamiento, pero de los dos, ella siempre llevaba un poco más de razón y lógica encima.

Incluso en momentos como este.

—Puedo entender su enojo—la voz de Hermione lo sacó de su cavilaciones—En su lugar yo también me habría molestado porque me ocultaran lo que yo le oculté a él. Y no habría sido nada fácil que me encontentara de un día para otro. Sin embargo, amo a ese terco y arrogante enano, y supe, desde el inicio, que tendría que lidiar con el maldito genio de Thorin cuando acepté mis sentimientos por él—miró a la chica, ella sonreía con un rubor sobre las mejillas. Una observación que le hizo jadear sorprendido—Pero no me arrepiento, jamás podría hacerlo.

—Muchacha…—susurró, no sabiendo que decir.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de deshacerse de las ideas que aun revolotearan a su alrededor.

—Anda, ve con él—le indicó, con una amabilidad que asombró al viejo enano—Hazlo entrar en _razón_ si es que puedes.

Sintiendo a la chica empujarlo levemente, la miró sonreírle mientras se encogía de hombros y después avanzaba con un paso más rápido hacia uno de los laterales de la caravana. Saliendo de los márgenes y caminando hacia un par de enanos en especial.

Balin torció los labios, sin duda ni falta, hablaría con Thorin más tarde.

 **[…]**

—¿Tú por qué crees que están enojados?

Fili suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé—era la decimoquinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, y la decimoquinta vez que le respondía con las mismas palabras.

—Sí, sí y yo te escuché decírmelo las últimas 15 veces—Fili entornó los ojos, por supuesto que habían sido 15, él llevaba la cuenta exacta—Pero entre los razonamientos que hay en tu cabeza, ¿cuál crees que puede ser el motivo?

El joven enano observó con fastidio a su hermano. Kili, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Y justamente, en ese momento, eso representaba para su existencia. Un constante y para nada destructible incordio en su presente.

Recordándose que se trataba de su hermano menor, de su propia sangre, y que seguramente su madre le habría asesinado, sólo para volverlo a revivir y matarlo de nuevo, si es que se atrevía a maltratar a su _dulce_ hermanito, fue motivo suficiente para que la cuenta hasta 10 le hiciera recobrar la paciencia. Pero desgraciadamente, para él, Kili contaba con el horrible don de acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fili emitió un medio gruñido. Tal vez debería decirle lo que él creía a su hermano para que dejara de preguntar y volviera a mantener la boca cerrada. Total, ¿qué podría perder? Sólo unos cuantos gramos de saliva.

—Posiblemente él o ella dijeron algo que al otro no le agradó, y eso dio inicio a la pelea—esa era la razón más lógica que su mente daba por probable. Y de no llegar a ser esa, entonces, ¿cuál?

Mucho no le asombró que Kili no estuviera de acuerdo con su suposición.

—No lo creo—dijo el menor, y Fili luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco y maldecir. Primero le pedía su opinión y después le decía que no le parecía lo más lógico—Piensa, ya hemos sido testigos de muchas de las riñas que han ocurrido entre ellos. Y en todas ellas, siempre se han gritado un sinfín de palabras, pero eso jamás ha dado pie a que se inicie otra discusión.

De acuerdo, eso era cierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tú crees?—le preguntó.

Kili se llevó una mano a la barbilla, rascándola mientras una vara de madera baila en los dedos de su otra mano.

—Que tiene que tratarse de algo, mucho más allá de las palabras, sumamente malo para que consiguiera ponerlos con esa actitud—o sí, y él era el de las malas teorías. Pero tampoco podía negar que había cierta verdad en las palabras de su hermano—Sobre todo a tío Thorin.

—Sí, sobre todo a él—razonó el mayor.

No era difícil adivinar a lo que Kili se refería. Estaba especificando el enojo que se manifestó en Thorin. Algo que logró desubicarlos, sobre todo a él. Lo hubiera entendido si esa molestia estuviera dirigida a un extraño, a un enemigo, alguien que hubo cometido una falta muy, muy grave, pero jamás esperó que fuera Hermione la destinataria.

—¿Recuerdas cómo le habló?—la pregunta fue casi un susurro. Un leve murmullo que sólo se escuchó entre ellos.

Fili asintió. Claro que lo recordaba.

—Jamás lo miré tan molesto—contestó. Su ceño se hubo fruncido de manera radical.

—Ni yo.

Era más que claro que algo había sucedido entre Thorin y Hermione. Un suceso lo suficientemente severo como para lograr ponerlos uno contra el otro. Y aunque no le gustara merodear en las vidas de los demás, no podía evitar pensar y preguntarse qué demonios sucedía entre ellos. Pero claro, tampoco era estúpido para ir y plantearles la pregunta, lo más probable sería que terminaría 3 metros bajo tierra. Ya sea que Thorin le asesinara y Hermione cavara la tumba o viceversa.

Un mismo pensamiento que corría por las mentes de su hermano Kili y el resto de la Compañía. Estaban plenamente conscientes que ningún enano y hobbit, se atreverían a entrometerse… Absolutamente todos habían escuchado la forma en que Hermione calló a Bofur y Nori, y nadie deseaba ser víctima del enojo de la muchacha. Bueno, todos menos Balin, el anciano inmiscuiría su nariz metiche argumentando que sólo se preocupaba por ambos y que deseaba solucionar los males si estaba en él poder hacerlo. Algo que no se reflejaba como una mala voluntad, sólo que, conociendo a su tío como lo conocía, dudaba que en estos momentos él se prestara para sentarse y contarles sus penas al viejo enano. Lo más seguro es que con el único que se abriría, sería con Dwalin, y Fili no pudo pensar que el gruñón enano no era la opción más idónea para pedir un consejo. Mucho menos uno marital.

Bufando de frustración, dejó vagar su mirada por la Compañía, pasando levemente por su hermano, quien se encontraba todavía con la vara de madera en la mano y toqueteaba una especie de raíz de árbol. No le dio importancia, y siguió mirando a los demás hasta detenerse en el enano que encabezaba la caminata.

Thorin iba con paso firme, atento y con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Algo que no le pareció para nada extraño de ver. Siempre llevaba esa mirada de estar molesto a cada segundo del día.

Fue entonces cuando se percató.

De manera casi imperceptible, Thorin ladeaba de vez en cuando la cabeza hacia un lado y daba una observación sobre su hombro. Siempre en la misma dirección, siempre con la vista fija. Mucho no le costó atar los cabos necesarios para entender que estaba sucediendo. Thorin mantenía vigilancia y cuidado sobre Hermione. Aun con la molestia a cuestas, Escudo de Roble mandaba varias miradas hacia la muchacha verificando que se encontrara estable y segura.

Una semi-sonrisa le curvó una esquina de la boca. Puede que odiara admitirlo, y que le costara aceptarlo, pero Thorin eran un buen hombre para Hermione. Le quería y, sin importar los problemas, velaba por ella.

Casi deja salir un suspiro de derrota que cambió a una exhalación de impacto cuando una voz le sorprendió.

—¿Qué creen ustedes dos que están haciendo?

—¡Hermione!—exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

Ella los observó sin pestañar.

—Les he hecho una pregunta—a juzgar por la línea de expresión que marcaba rudamente una división entre ceja y ceja, los hermanos intuyeron que estaban a punto de recibir una reprimenda.

Sólo que… No habían hecho nada para merecerla.

—Nada—habló Fili, encogiéndose de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera lo más natural del mundo—¿Qué más podríamos hacer que caminar?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Dejando ver dos rendijas, tras las cuales, relucían dos pozos centellantes. Fili y Kili tragaron duro ante tal gesto.

—¿Me ven cara de tonta?

—¡Por Durin, no!—se alarmó Kili, negándolo al instante.

Jamás pensaría algo así de ella. No deseaba morir tan joven.

Pero al observar que la muchacha no cambiaba su semblante, su preocupación se elevó a niveles mortificantes. Lo que lo llevó a pensar que posiblemente Hermione no se encontraba frente a ellos, lista y dispuesta a pillarlos en una travesura, sino para estrangularlos por andar de entrometidos entre lo sucedido de ella y Thorin.

Estuvo a un momento de arrodillarse y suplicar piedad, que la voz de su hermano lo interrumpió.

—Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí—habló Fili, acercándose levemente, pero manteniendo cierta distancia—Puedo decirte que tu rostro es toda una belleza.

Kili sintió la mandíbula floja. ¿En verdad ese era su plan de salvación? Sólo sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo cuando observó una ceja arqueada, que demostraba incredulidad ante las palabras de su hermano, en la cara de la muchacha.

—Limítate a contestar las preguntas, Fili—señaló, volviendo a retomar la caminata y los hermanos seguidos de ella.

—Oh, vamos—dijo el enano—Que sólo ha sido un cumplido, preciosa.

Hermione le miró divertida, ¿es que acaso ese chico no entendía las indirectas?

—Tu lengua se encuentra muy viperina hoy, ¿no crees?—le preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.

Fili sonrió.

—Y no es lo único que sabe hacer—Hermione se quedó entre la incredulidad y el asombro, observando al joven príncipe, mientras este le guiñaba el ojo.

Era claro que su mensaje llevaba segundas intenciones. Pero lo que no podía creer es que se atreviera a decírselo de esa manera.

—Deja tus palabras rebuscadas para tus amiguitas en los pueblos, Fili—advirtió, una oración que hizo reír al hermano menor.

—Oh, Hermione, me ofendes—dijo fingiendo desolación. Y colocándose ambas manos sobre el pecho, añadió dramáticamente:—Yo hablo desde el corazón. Mis frases son creadas con el único propósito de ganar tu atención, linda.

Tanto Kili como Hermione observaron a Fili sin creerse una sola palabra que saliera de su boca. Preguntándose, hasta que límite podía llegar la dramatización de ese enano. Y ambos llegaron a la conclusión, de que tal vez, no hubiera uno.

—¿La atención de una mujer casada?—preguntó mordazmente. Sabía que Fili no tendría argumentos contra esa lógica.

Sin embargo…

—Bueno, se trata de ti—de acuerdo, eso sí que había sido extremo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, debía ponerle un alto a esa conversación. Pero no requirió que lo hiciera, Kili se encargó de ello.

—Fili, si Thorin te escucha hablar así…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí—dijo a su hermano, pero aun con una sonrisa zorruna sobre los labios, viró hacia la mestiza—Te lo advierto, esto no ha acabado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso el enano no comprendía la frase: _párale a tu juego_?

—Deberías escuchar a tu hermano, muchachote—le aconsejó—Antes de que decida arrancarte la lengua yo misma.

—Si eso significa que pongas tus dulces manos sobre mí—se señaló—Adelante, soy todo tuyo—y extendió sus brazos hacia los costados, claramente rindiéndose ante ella.

Muy bien, suficiente. Si ese enano volvía a pronunciar una oración que se le asemejara, le volvería a partir la nariz. A ver si aún le quedaban ganas de seguir con sus mañas.

—Fili…—se escuchó la voz de Kili, obviamente, amonestando con mayor severidad a su hermano.

—Ya, pues, me calmo—dijo, dando a entender que esta vez sí había terminado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero agradecida con Kili por cerrarle la boca a su hermano.

El chico sonrió sin descaro. Tenía que admitirlo, le divertía montarle este tipo de escenarios a la muchacha. Mirándola negar aun con la cabeza, lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Thorin, sólo para percatarse que su tío los observaba con un profundo ceño fruncido, atento a las acciones de los tres. Seguramente se iría al infierno por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no aprovechar la oportunidad de poder interactuar libremente con Hermione (y claro está, coquetearle un poco), sin Thorin revoloteando constantemente a su alrededor, sería muy estúpido de su parte.

—Me pregunto cuando dará Thorin la orden para detenernos y comer—habló Kili, dando golpecillos con la punta de la vara hacia las rocas y la extraña _rama_ negra en el suelo—Me muero de hambre.

—Pasa más del mediodía—dijo Fili, observando hacia el cielo—En unas cuantas horas dará inicio el anochecer, no falta mucho.

Pero para Kili, eso no era suficiente.

—Mi estómago me está matando—sus palabras sonaron como un berrinche a oídos de Fili y Hermione.

—Deja de quejarte—le ordenó su hermano—Siento que estoy escuchando a Bombur.

" _No, esto es peor que Bombur"_ pensó Hermione. No podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero cuando comenzó a sentir a su estómago contraerse, y escuchó a sus tripas gruñir, dudó de que probablemente la _pataleta_ de Kili no fuera injustificada.

Comenzando a sentir los vestigios del mal humor que adoptaba al tener hambre y no alimentarse, lanzó un seseante monosílabo antes de dirigir su atención hacia el más joven de los hermanos. Pero cuando lo observó, algo en la actitud del chico le desconcertó un poco.

—Kili, ¿qué haces?—le preguntó confundida, pero el muchacho no le respondió, sino que siguió inmerso en su extraño comportamiento.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿sabes qué es esto?—la llamó, pidiéndole que viniera hacia él—Parece un tipo de raíz viscosa… Una lombriz gigante, Un… ¡Qué sé yo!

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Raíz viscosa-lombriz gigante?—retomó las preguntas. No tenía en su base de datos algo que se asemejara a la descripción que Kili le acababa de proporcionar.

—Sí. Ven, ven—sin más alternativa, y dando un suspiro de fastidio, comenzó a caminar. Dejando a la Compañía seguir, mientras ella y Fili se quedaban rezagados por prestar atención a lo que sea que Kili hubiera encontrado.

" _Más vale que valga la pena"_ se dijo.

Llegando hasta donde el joven enano se encontraba acuclillado, su semblante se consternó al observar una especie de rama pulposa que se extendía por el suelo. Era exactamente como Kili había especificado. Un tipo de raíz viscosa, gruesa, oscura y que emanaba un olor amargo. Ladeando la cabeza, miró a Fili sólo para percatarse que él también dudaba sobre la cosa que se encontraban observando.

Agachándose junto a Kili, observó con más detenimiento la _cosa_. Comprobando además que, efectivamente, su olor si era gravemente amargo. Casi cómo el azufre o el amoníaco. Tanto así que se vio obligada a taparse la nariz. Ese olor comenzaba a irritarla.

—¿Hace cuánto comenzaste a verla?—preguntó Fili, ganándole la cuestión a la mestiza.

Kili se encogió de hombros.

—Mmm… Tal vez hace unos 50 o 70 metros—contestó, moviendo varias veces los labios de un lado a otro—¿Por qué?

Fili frunció el ceño, dudaba que fueran tan poco. Y Hermione pensó lo mismo.

Irguiéndose, siguió la dirección de la extraña raíz que la llevaba por el camino que la Compañía tomó después de dejar el campamento. Volteando el rostro, revisó el otro extremo, pero no encontró nada. La _cosa_ sólo se extendía y extendía. Intrigada, entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Ustedes tres!—la grave voz de Dwalin tomó por sorpresa a los hermanos—No hay tiempo para jugar al explorador. Caminen, el terreno no se avanza solo.

Se miraron entre sí, sin prestar atención a lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara ceñuda del enano parado a unos metros de ellos.

—Ese pesado de Dwalin, siempre arruinando todo con sus gruñidos—se quejó Kili, seguido de Fili que soltó un bufido y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Reprimiendo muecas y gestos de disgusto, decidieron obedecer. De los tres, Fili fue el primero en emprender la marcha rumbo a la Compañía, mientras que Kili se quedó dónde estaba al percatarse que Hermione no los seguía. Muy al contrario, ella había vuelto a arrodillarse junto a la extraña raíz viscosa maloliente. Y su desconcierto creció cuando la observó estirar una mano hasta tocar la superficie de esa cosa. Repasándola de un lado al otro hasta quitarla y mirar con asombro como una especie de baba quedaba sobre la palma de la mano.

Su semblante se volvió pensativo mientras continuaba analizando la secreción entre sus dedos. Pero Kili se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que el vómito saliera, cuando miró a la muchacha llevar su mano hasta la nariz, olerlo y después bajarlo hasta la boca, donde sacó la lengua para probarlo. Su repulsión le impidió observar el cambio abrupto, de sorpresa y tensión, sobre ella.

—¿Q-qué cre-crees que es-estás haciendo?—su voz sonó ahogada, todavía batallaba para mantener el desayuno en su estómago.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, provocando que el joven enano se tambaleara por el movimiento repentino. Y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, hasta casi sentirlo en la garganta, comenzó a retroceder ante la desubicada mirada de su acompañante.

—Kili, debemos alejarnos—el chico arqueó una ceja, no entendía a que venía ese comportamiento por parte de la muchacha.

Estuvo a un segundo de preguntarle a que se refería con alejarse y precisamente de qué, cuando el sonido de un peso siendo arrancado desde el suelo sonó junto a ellos.

—¿Qué acaso no me escucharon?—gritó Dwalin, doblemente molesto por los dos rezagados que osaban ignorarlo. Con un fuerte tic naciéndole en el ojo derecho, el enano se cuadró de hombros dispuesto a ir por ellos y traerlos a arrastras—Les he dicho que… ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa?!—su mal humor se esfumó cuando una enorme raíz se alzó sobre ellos.

—Hay mierda, ¡corran!—gritó Hermione, instando y empujando a Kili.

Fili, quien había tenido la intención de continuar con la caminata, se detuvo cuando miró a su hermano y a Hermione todavía parados. Pero ahora era quien encabezaba la carrera por escapar de esa cosa, sea lo que fuera.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?—la pregunta de Kili se logró escuchar entre la marea de gritos, maldiciones y los sonoros ruidos de la _extraña_ raíz desprenderse del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—No preguntes y corre—gritó Hermione, jaloneando del brazo al muchacho.

Mirando hacia atrás, observó la punta del tentáculo lanzarse hacia su acompañante. Tomándolo por la nuca, estrelló el cuerpo del chico contra el suelo en un intento por impedir que esa cosa lo alcanzara. Pero al ver que tomaba vuelta y regresaba, lo volvió a levantar y le instó a correr como si el haberlo azotado jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Tuvieron que volver a detenerse para lograr esquivarle, Kili se quedó pecho en tierra y Hermione saltó. Irguiéndose, corrieron en forma zigzagueante en un intento por confundirle y que fuera más difícil conseguir atrapar a alguno de los dos. En un momento de la carrera, Kili empujó a Hermione a un lado mientras él brincaba hacia el otro, repeliendo por centímetros la larga raíz que cruzó entre medio de ellos.

Un grito grave se escuchó, y cuál fue su sorpresa al observar a Fili con las piernas envueltas por la gruesa raíz y siendo arrastrado.

—¡Fili!—Kili corrió inmediatamente hacia su hermano. Seguido de Hermione y los demás.

Pero el resto de la Compañía se encontraba lejos cuando el ataque sucedió. Así que de los 13 miembros faltantes, la más rápida en llegar fue la mestiza.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!—clamaba el enano, aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano y Hermione.

—Sujétalo—indicó la muchacha, presionando y enterrando los pies sobre la tierra—¡Te estoy diciendo que lo sujetes, no que lo sueltes!

Kili gruñó, por un momento uno de los brazos de su hermano se le hubo zafado y por poco a Hermione también se le soltaba.

—¡Eso hago maldición!—con un movimiento repentino, Fili quedó boca arriba y Kili lo rodeó con piernas y brazos, mientras la mestiza continuaba tratando de impedir que siguiera siendo arrastrado.

—Sostenlo con fuerza, Kili—volvió a gritar ella, ejerciendo mayor presión en su peso sobre el suelo. Podía sentir sus pies siendo arrastrados junto a los otros dos.

—Sí, sí. Sujétenme con fuerza—imploró el enano con la desesperación resonando en su voz—No me suelten, no se atrevan a soltarme.

De repente, la fuerza con que la raíz los arrastraba se intensificó y la muchacha perdió el equilibrio siendo ella ahora también jalada con rapidez. Una exclamación, mezclada con una maldición y blasfemia salieron de su boca.

—Hermione, nos está arrastrando—el grito de Kili no ayudó mucho a la situación. Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. Debía encontrar otra solución, de lo contrario, tanto Fili, Kili y ella serían llevados hasta las profundidades del averno.

Fue entonces que, entre todo el movimiento, logró detectar el mango de una daga que asomaba por el cuero que rodeaba la bota de Fili. Soltando una mano, estiró su brazo sobre el cuerpo de ambos hermanos hasta que sus dedos rozaron el cuchillo. Le estaba costando trabajo, no podía alcanzarla, apenas y lograba cerrar un dedo entorno al mango.

Cuando sintió que podría tomar al fin la daga, un movimiento brusco los tomó desprevenidos. Tan fuerte y desconcertante que ella se soltó imprevistamente. Observando hacia atrás, se percató que habían pasado sobre la superficie de una enorme roca salida. Eso explicaba el salto y la fuerza del impacto. Pero sus problemas no se encontraban en la bendita piedra, sino en el par de enanos que habían comenzado a gritar con más firmeza cuando la miraron tumbada en el suelo, y sintiendo como ellos eran alejados a arrastras.

Gruñó, claramente perturbada y recomenzó su carrera.

— _¡Muchacha!_ —echando un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro, observó a Gloin lanzarle un hacha.

Tomando velocidad, corrió más rápido.

Saltando entre las rocas sobre salientes y agarrando impulso, brincó cogiendo el hacha en el aire y aterrizando exactamente 5 metros antes que los hermanos. Levantando el arma, la dejó caer violentamente sobre la raíz, cortándola. Más no lo suficiente. Así que volvió a elevar el hacha para luego estancarla sobre la raíz roída. Se necesitó de 2 movimientos más para que finalmente los hermanos dejaran de ser arrastrados.

Corriendo hacia el par de enanos, Hermione utilizó el filo de la hacha para romper el resto de la raíz que todavía los envolvía. Sobre todo a Fili.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó Dori, siendo el primero en haber llegado.

Seguido por Bofur, Bifur, Gloin y el resto de la Compañía. Thorin, válgase Mahal, se quedó atrás, observándolo todo.

—Dentro de lo que cabe la definición de bien, si—asintió Hermione, quitándose los granos de tierra que se quedaron sobre ella—Fue sólo el susto, es todo.

Ambos hermanos cabecearon, indecisos. No estaban del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de la muchacha. No había sido sólo el susto. Esto, en otra definición, acababa de resultar terrorífico. Alarmantemente espeluznante.

Sólo entonces Thorin interrumpió el silencio de la Compañía para ordenarle a Oin revisar a sus sobrinos y a Hermione.

—Muy bien, ahora que no hay que correr por nuestras vidas—habló Kili, dejándose caer sobre el suelo mostrándole al viejo sanador una herida hecha en su brazo—¿Alguien quiere explicarme que carajos era esa cosa?

—Lazo del Diablo, muchacho.

—¿Lazo del qué?—volvió a preguntar.

Gloin resopló. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas.

—Del Diablo—le contestó, pero al juzgar por la mirada de desconcierto del joven príncipe, supo que tendría que darle algo más que el simple nombre. Golpeteando el suelo con el mango de su enorme hacha, añadió:—Es una especie de planta, muy parecida a una enredadera, que atrapa a todo aquel que cae en ella.

—Con atrapar te refieres a que…

—Sí—está vez fue Hermione quien respondió—Come carne, Bilbo.

El pobre mediano sintió las náuseas treparle por la boca del estómago. No obstante, también intuía que el color se le hubo retirado de la cara. De lo único que se encontraba plenamente consciente es de la enorme planta carnívora que los quería convertir en su merienda. Si es que no, en la cena o desayuno, quizá.

—Pero no caímos sobre ella, apenas si nos acercamos—Hermione frunció el ceño, era cierto lo que decía Kili.

Otro bufido se escuchó desde algún lugar de atrás de la Compañía.

—Lo más seguro es que fuera una especie de trampa, como las que utilizan las arañas con sus redes—Nori llegó hasta el centro de la Compañía, moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro como si tratara de remarcar lo que decía—Una vez que sienten cercas a una víctima, es cuando deciden atacar.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. No le encontraba mucho agrado al ejemplo que el enano empleó. De hecho, no le gustaba nada con referencia a las arañas. Sólo de recordar a las horribles, asquerosas y patudas bestias que tuvieron el infortunio de encontrarse dentro del Bosque Negro, lograba ponerle verde de la aberración y el rechazo que sentía hacia ellas.

Casi se sentía con las arcadas tocándole la lengua.

—Pero esto resulta bastante curioso—la carraspeada voz de Balin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Muchos de los enanos lo observaron confusos.

—¿Curioso en qué sentido?—preguntó Bofur, meneando los bigotes.

—El Lazo del Diablo se caracteriza por preferir lugares oscuros y llenos de humedad. Sitios donde la luz del Sol no sea capaz de llegar—Balin guardó silencio un momento—Y ésta, bueno…

—Parece no importarle mucho el exponerse—completó la mestiza y el viejo enano asintió.

Balin tenía razón. El Lazo del Diablo jamás se atrevería a salir de su madriguera. Entonces, ¿qué podría llevarle a tomar decisiones tan extremas? De acuerdo a lo que tenía entendido, la fisonomía de esta planta no estaba hecha para soportar la luz del día, se sofocaría y terminaría muriendo a los pocos minutos.

—No es muy difícil de entender si le encuentras el sentido apropiado—nuevamente, la voz de unos de los enanos, se escuchó.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Balin, prestando especial atención a las palabras de Gloin.

El barbudo enano soltó un suspiro, a la vez que golpeaba con más fuerza el suelo con el mango de su hacha. Aunque, ahora le acompañó con un movimiento de su pie.

—Estas tierras se encuentran muy desoladas. Resulta muy difícil, por no decir imposible, encontrar algo de comida en este lugar. Hermione es testigo de ello—la aludida asintió. Eso era correcto—Por lo que yo supongo que esta planta-enredadera-lazo o lo que sea, tuvo que adaptarse al cambio de tener que soportar la luz del día si eso le ayudaba a conseguir alimento.

Si es que se detenía para pensarlo, la teoría de Gloin resultaba bastante lógica. Muchos animales y seres debían sufrir cambios para ajustarse a la forma de vida de un entorno diferente si es que deseaban sobrevivir. Ella misma había tenido que sufrirlo. Desde la muerte de Bilius, su padre, al tener que adaptarse a la forma de vida de los elfos; y cuando decidió dejar el Valle de Rivendell para vivir como nómada por toda la Tierra Media. Incluso el ejemplo más reciente con el que tenía experiencia, se trataban de los dos hipogrifos con los que se cruzó esa mañana.

—Sea como sea, es hora de continuar—la voz de Escudo de Roble rompió el silencio que, sin percatarse, envolvió a la Compañía. Comenzando a tomar la delantera, añadió en una orden sin refutaciones:—¡Andando!

De poco en poco, cada enano fue retomando el camino. En esta ocasión, Dwalin se encargó de colocar a los dos hermanos en un rango que no escaparan de su visión. Justo enfrente de él. A ver si de esta manera esos dos ahora lograban meterse en más dificultades. Fili y Kili se encogieron de hombros y anduvieron sin prisas, hubieran deseado caminar con la mestiza, pero ella se mantuvo hasta el final tal como al inicio del día. El mayor de los hermanos echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y encontró a la muchacha, claramente entretenida, en compañía del mediano. Bueno, suspiró, al menos no se encontraba sola.

Hermione trataba de aguantar la carcajada que le provocaba la apariencia del Sr. Bolsón. El pobre parecía haberse convertido en un lío de nervios y temblores. Respiró a profundidad en un intento por controlar su risa, sabía que a Bilbo no le parecería nada gracioso escucharla reírse de su inquietud, pero tampoco es como si estuviera haciéndolo por mala intención. Entonces lo sintió. Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron, tensándose con la conocida sensación de estar siendo observada. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, buscó en los alrededores con aire receloso hasta que su vista se topó con un par de ojos que la miraban fijamente. El azul de las irises de su dueño, le fue mortalmente familiar.

Escudo de Roble la estaba observando, casi sin pestañar. Con absoluta y apremiante atención. Una revelación que la hizo jadear y tragar duramente.

Y su exaltación creció cuando él se hizo a un lado de la fila y se detuvo, permitiendo e indicándoles a los demás que continuaran caminando. Pero jamás sin dejar de mirarla. El corazón de Hermione bombeó con mayor velocidad a medida que se iba acercando al enano. ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Caminaría junto a ella? ¿Desearía hablar acaso? Un torrente de incógnitas se produjo en su mente, arroyándola, a tal grado, que le provocó un leve malestar. Tratando de mantener la serenidad, observó curiosa como es que el semblante ceñudo del rey se relajaba un poco y, dubitativo, comenzaba a abrir la boca en clara señal de querer decirle algo.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Sólo esto hacía falta!—la abrupta exclamación fue suficiente para hacerla voltear hacia el hombrecillo que se encontraba a su lado—Una planta carnívora dispuesta a atacarnos para devorarnos. Definitivamente necesitaré unas largas vacaciones después de esta aventura.

La mujer enarcó una ceja. Dándole una rápida mirada de confusión al mediano por la extrañeza de su comportamiento, volvió su vista hacia el frente sólo para percatarse que Thorin ya no se encontraba parado, esperándola. El enano había vuelto a retomar la caminata y ahora se hallaba de nuevo al inicio de la fila. Muy, pero muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Justo al final de la misma.

Apretando los labios, luchó contra el instinto que le demanda descuartizar al hobbit junto a ella. Porque de no haber sido por los incomprensibles gritos del saqueador, probablemente ella y Escudo de Roble se encontrarían conversando. Soltando un bufido de completa frustración, se dijo que nada ganaría al desquitar su enojo con el mediano. El Señor Bolsón no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo—le dijo, en un tono conciliador—Necesitas relajarte, amigo mío. En verdad.

El hobbit la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¡Relajarme mis calzones!—volvió a exclamar.

Hermione entornó los ojos. Al parecer Bilbo había decidido adoptar repentinamente una actitud gruñona. Y la verdad, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para lidiar con sus berrinches. Pero sería mentirosa sino aceptaba que le provocaba algo de risa y ternura observar al mediano con los labios haciendo un puchero y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de su molestia.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se soltó el cabello y permitió que el frío aire le recorriera la rizada melena, despeinándosela aún más.

—Es como solía decir mi padre: _Al mal tiempo, buena ca-_

—¡Hermione!—el grito de Bilbo provocó que toda la Compañía volteara a mirarlos.

—¡Santa mierda!—exclamó Dwalin, atónito ante lo que veía.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía, todo estaba dándole vueltas, jadeaba por la falta de aire y apenas si lograba escuchar los gritos de los demás. Concentrándose, los encontró llamándola, corriendo hacia ella. Y en un rápido abrir y cerrar de ojos se miró tumbada sobre el suelo, siendo arrastrada y con gruesas raíces oscuras envolviéndola.

Con dificultad, logró zafar un brazo. Afirmándolo duramente en el suelo, enterrándolo en la tierra y rocas del camino, utilizándolo como una especie de gancho para impedir seguir siendo arrastrada. Pero la fuerza del Lazo era demasiada y ella sólo contaba con una mano que intentaba detenerlo. Emitiendo un grito, alzó la vista, observando a los enanos ir tras ella.

—Ayúdenla, ayúdenla—gritaba una y otra vez Bilbo.

Un nuevo grito de Hermione le hizo temblar de pánico al percatarse que la muchacha luchaba por liberar su otro brazo.

—Está muy lejos, no creo poder llegar hasta ella—dijo Nori—Va demasiado rápido.

—¡Tiene que haber otra manera!—exclamó Kili.

Balin apretó los puños mientras seguía corriendo.

—Hermione es la más rápida de la Compañía—habló entre jadeos—Nadie tiene la velocidad de la muchacha como para lograr alcanzarla.

—Eso lo veremos—sentenció Dwalin, y aunque muchos lo vieron con total desconcierto, sus reacciones se convirtieron en sorpresa cuando tomando por el cuello del abrigo a Fili, lanzó al enano por los aires.

El grito que Fili emitió fue tan agudo que se podría pensar salió de la muchacha y no de él. Pataleando, continuó gritando hasta que su caída fue sobre la gruesa rama que sujetaba a Hermione. Tratando de controlar su desasosiego por lo previamente ocurrido, sacó del interior de su bota la daga que llevaba guardada.

—¿Ahora quién está salvando a quién?—montándose sobre la raíz, observó a la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

Si la mestiza no tuviera problemas mayores con cuales lidiar, le habría borrado esa estúpida risa de la cara al enano. Gruñendo, le mandó unos ojos ferozmente brillantes.

—¡Deja de jugar y sácame de una puta vez!—le ordenó, claramente molesta por las tardanzas del muchacho.

—Lo que tú digas, nena—Hermione gruñó una vez más al escuchar el apodo.

Tomando una raíz suelta del lazo, la utilizó para sostenerse, enredándola alrededor de su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho comenzó a cortar las ramas que sostenían a la mestiza. Pero ni siquiera estuvo a punto de cortar la tercera liana, cuando la familiar sensación de algo envolviéndolo por la cintura se produjo. Y apenas regresaron sus ojos hacia la muchacha, quien lo observaba perpleja, se sintió siendo elevado y brutalmente lanzado. Por segunda vez ese día.

—¡Fili!—gritó ella, asustada cuando miró al joven príncipe salir despedido y azotando contra el piso de piedra.

Cuatro enanos se dirigieron hacia él. Mientras que el resto corría tras la muchacha.

—¡Hey, chico! ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Nori, evaluándolo.

El muchacho emitió un quejido y trató de incorporarse, pero un fuerte mareo y el dolor punzante sobre su espalda baja se lo impidieron. Al final, volvió a quedarse tendido sobre el suelo. Nori negó con la cabeza y le aconsejó que se mantuviera acostado. Observando a los otros tres, les indicó que marcharan tras los demás mientras él se encargaba de cuidar a muchacho.

Hermione comenzaba a desesperase. Había visto a Fili ser lanzado como una simple bola de papel. No sabía si el enano se encontraba herido o en el peor de los casos muerto. Y su turbación sólo creció cuando comenzó a comprender que, tal vez, ninguno de los enanos lograría alcanzarla. Podía observarlos. A todos ellos. Desde el pequeño Sr. Bolsón hasta el imponente Dwalin. Cada uno corriendo en un intento por ayudarla. Emitiendo un grito de dolor al sentir el agarre del lazo sobre ella intensificarse, el agarre de su mano liberada sobre el suelo se desvaneció al momento que luchaba por recuperar el aire que había salido de sus pulmones y que se negaba en volver a entrar en ellos.

De repente, así como el instantáneo ataque del Lazo regresó, atrapándola y arrastrándola con violencia, el deslizante movimiento se detuvo abruptamente. Jadeante, todavía por la falta de aire, abrió los ojos. Y en efecto, la oscura ramificación había parado. Ahora ella se encontraba sobre el suelo, inmóvil y duramente envuelta por gruesas, viscosas y malolientes raíces. Tomando una gran bocanada de oxígeno, que pobremente le llenó los pulmones, reclinó la cabeza hacía un lado tratando de apartar el cabello de su rostro para observar mejor a los hombres corriendo hacia ella.

—Muchacha, quédate donde estás—el grito de Bofur fue un bálsamo de alegría para sus oídos.

—¿A dónde más podría irme, idiota?—y de haber sido posible, hubiera reído por la expresión de consternación del hombrecillo.

Una débil sonrisa, cargada de esperanza, apenas logró curvarle las orillas de los labios cuando fue arrancada al instante. Prestando atención al sonido huecoso de tierra y rocas siendo removidas a su alrededor, más concretamente debajo de ella, Hermione observó con horror y sorpresa como 6 enormes raíces brotaban del suelo.

— _¡Cuidado!_ —la advertencia de Hermione fue demasiado tarde.

Dos de las colosales raíces se estamparon contra la Compañía. Golpeándolos y lanzándolos lejos con un sonoro latigazo hacia atrás. Un gemido de angustia brotó de su pecho al ver como los cuerpos de Dori, Gloin y Bifur chocaban contra una alta roca. A Ori, Kili, Balin, Oin y Bombur caer de cara al suelo. Y a Bilbo, Bofur y Dwalin quedar bajo el peso de una tercera raíz. Un hálito de consuelo le aminoró el desasosiego cuando se percató que la vieja cabra, gruñona y grosera, de Dwalin, había colocado una amplia hacha entre medio de ellos para impedir que la raíz los aplastara. Dándoles el tiempo necesario para salir por debajo de ella, antes de que se derrumbara.

—¡Hermione!

Moviendo sus ojos en dirección hacia la voz que le llamó, la poca tranquilidad que se había alojado en su mente, se vio drásticamente alterada. Escudo de Roble se encontraba corriendo hacia ella. Serpenteando, saltando y contratacando las raíces que le impedían el camino.

" _Thorin…"_ susurró en su mente. Los ojos del enano se mantenían fijos en ella. Apenas separándose cuando debía esquivar una raíz en su dirección. Con el azul tan nítido y destellante que le provocó jadear por el asombro de verlo a él, luchando contra algo más grande y peligroso, sólo por salvarla.

Y entre chillidos y jaloneos logró zafar su otro brazo. Aferrándose a cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, alzó una de sus manos en dirección hacia el enano.

—¡Thorin!—gritó ella, y estiró con mayor necesidad el brazo. Extendiendo los dedos en un deseo desenfrenado por alcanzar la mano que él le estaba desplegando.

" _Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más"_ exclamaba en su mente. Eran apenas unos cuantos metros lo que le separaba de poder alcanzarla. Necesitaba llegar hasta ella. Necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

Enterrando la espada sobre la raíz que pretendió envolverle la pierna, escuchó un estridente chillido provenir de algún lugar bajo la tierra. Utilizando el escudo de metal que llevaba en la otra mano, lo aplastó contra la segunda, y única rama, que le separaba de la muchacha. Estirando una mano hacia ella, apenas logró rozar las yemas de sus dedos cuando en un abrupto movimiento Hermione fue elevada en el aire.

—¡No!—fue tarde cuando Thorin trató de cubrirse de la raíz que se estrelló contra él. Golpeándolo y mandándolo varios metros fuera. Lo único que se escuchó, fue el grito de Hermione acompañado por el impacto del cuerpo del enano al caer.

Desesperada, intentó deshacerse del agarre de las raíces, pero la fuerza del Lazo se intensificó. Llegó a pensar que la misma planta deseaba asfixiarla, pero cuando en un rápido movimiento se sintió siendo liberada (sólo los agarres sobre su torso), se observó siendo inmovilizada en el aire por cuatro raíces. Cada una, sujetándola con una fuerza sobrenatural por los brazos y piernas.

Inhalando y exhalando a grandes bocanadas, se dijo que al menos ahora ya podía volver a respirar.

—¡Genial!—se escuchó la bofeada voz de Bofur—Si antes era difícil tratar de alcanzarla a pie, ¿cómo demonios se supone que vamos a bajarla ahora? ¿Brincando?

Thorin lanzó un gruñido tan profundo que le provocó al enano bajar la cabeza, y de haber sido posible también las orejas.

—Córtenlas—todos observaron al rey enano.

Balin parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—Aguarda, acaso pides que-

—He dicho: ¡Córtenlas!—y sin esperar respuesta, él mismo se lanzó en lo que acababa de ordenar.

Dwalin soltó un suspiro a la vez que se llevaba una mano hasta la calva que coronaba su cabeza.

—Esto es una locura—comentó entre murmullos ahogados. Él también deseaba salvar a la mestiza, pero dudaba que intentar cortar las raíce funcionara. Sólo resultaría una pérdida de esfuerzo y tiempo.

—Sí—dijo Balin a su lado—Pero al menos hay que intentarlo.

Varias fueron las cabezas que asintieron a las palabras del viejo enano. Y con un último suspiro de antelación, se unieron al líder la compañía en un afán por derribar a la enorme planta y rescatar a la esposa de su rey.

No habían logrado dar más allá de tres golpes cada uno, cuando sintieron la tierra temblar. Justamente bajo ellos.

—¡Oh, por todas las malditas pestes que existen en este jodida tierra! ¡¿Ahora qué?!—el bramido colérico de Dwalin fue amortiguado por el sonoro chillido de un animal. O más concretamente, de la planta que los atacaba.

Saltando de lugar en lugar, los enanos tuvieron que retroceder al observar el suelo quebrarse y abrir un enorme agujero. Del cual, brotaron más raíces. Solamente que estás eran más delgadas y pequeñas. Y Hermione, quien miraba todo desde su puesto de honor en los aires, emitió un jadeo sorprendida por lo que en el fondo de ese hoyo negro habitaba.

—¡Chicos, si se puede hoy sería genial! ¡No es presión!—gritó, claramente alarmada por las decenas de raíces que salían. Pero sobre todo, por comenzar a sentir que las mismas ramas que la aprisionaban comenzaban a descender sobre el oscuro agujero—De acuerdo, ahora sí se volvió presión. ¡Ayuda!

Y la desesperación se apoderó de la Compañía.

—¡Por Eru! ¡Hagan algo!—pidió Bilbo, sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos. Mirando con enormes ojos hacía donde era dirigida la muchacha.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?—preguntó Dori—Las raíces son demasiado gruesas, no podemos con ellas.

Kili se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jaloneándose de los cabellos con rudeza. Estuvo a punto de emitir una opinión, cuando el sonido la tierra y roca siendo removida, además del acompañamiento de un peso pesado arrastrándose por el suelo, se escuchó con sobresalto. Elevando la mirada, hacia el punto de la batalla, todos observaron con terror como dos de las raíces soltaban los brazos de Hermione y la dejaba colgando de cabeza.

Había logrado liberar sus manos de la enredadera, cuando trató de transmutar en su forma huargo, pero sus piernas seguían sujetas. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para liberarse, pero no tenía nada a la mano para cortar las raíces. El cuchillo que hubo llevado al inicio del día, se le había caído cuando intentó zafarse de las raíces al estar siendo arrastrada. Necesitaba algo, lo que sea, con que fuera peligrosamente afilado y punzante.

" _Piensa, Hermione, piensa. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Balin sobre lo que más odia el Lazo del Diablo?"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Tenía que permanecer serena para que las ideas vinieran con una solución efectiva _"¡Vamos, recuerda qué demonios dijo sobre la debilidad de esta cosa!"_ forzándose en traer la información a su memoria, las palabras del viejo enano aparecieron _"El Lazo del Diablo se caracteriza por preferir lugares oscuros y llenos de humedad. Sitios donde la luz del Sol no sea capaz de llegar…"_

—La luz del Sol—murmuró para sí—Eso es, el Lazo del Diablo odia el Sol.

Mirando hacia abajo, enfocó sus ojos en el enorme agujero de donde brotaban las raíces. Esa, sin duda, se trataba de la madriguera de la planta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Extendiendo un brazo, abrió la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué hace?—cuestionaron varios enanos, claramente desconcertados por los movimientos de la mestiza.

Thorin miró confuso (asustado) la escena. _"Ava…"_

—¿Qué es eso?—la pregunta que Ori emitió quedó en segundo plano, cuando se observó una larga flecha atravesar el viento y clavarse sobre una de las raíces que sostenía una de las piernas de la mestiza.

Hermione ladeó bruscamente la cabeza hacia el extraño objeto. Y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al detallar en la elegante y oscura madera de la flecha clavada profundamente sobre la raíz. Mirando nuevamente hacia el frente, su estupor se hizo aun mayor cuando una alta y delgada figura de ropajes verdes y largo cabello rubio saltaba sobre los enanos y se posicionaba para lanzar otra flecha.

" _¿Orejitas?"_ la cuestión se pronunció en su mente con cierto recelo.

Legolas esquivó una de las raíces que le atacó por detrás, se deslizó por el suelo y utilizó una rama como punto de salto. Una vez en el aire, tensó nuevamente el arco y disparó tres flechas que dieron en la última raíz que sujetaba a la mestiza.

Sintiéndose liberada al instante, y mientras caía hacia el centro del inmenso agujero negro, Hermione emitió un gruñido a la par que estiraba el brazo y tensaba la mano. Dando una vuelta en el aire enfrentando la madriguera, la chica expulsó el hechizo.

— _Lumos Solem._

Un fino rayo de luz brotó de la palma de la mujer. Tan potente y cegador que todos tuvieron que apartar la mirada ante lo brillante que resultaba. Refugiándose tras los brazos y escudos propios.

Todos escucharon el rugir chirriante, el grito desgarradoramente oscuro que brotó desde el interior de la madriguera. Y entre los pequeños intervalos de vista que podían tener, observaron asombrados como las raíces regresaban al agujero.

—¡Hermione! ¡Cuidado!—el grito de Thorin les hizo volver la vista hacia la muchacha.

Ella ni siquiera pudo defenderse o tratar de esquivar la enorme raíz que se dirigía en su dirección y que la golpeó en el costado izquierdo, lanzándola con un latigazo hacia una enorme roca contra la que se impactó levantando una nube de polvo.

Luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, su boca se abrió en busca de oxígeno. Tanto fue su desconexión que apenas fue consciente de las innumerables cabezas que la rodearon en pocos segundos. De los movimientos torpes y frenéticos a su alrededor. De una alta y delgada figura por detrás de los más pequeños que luchaba por alcanzarla. De las bocas que se movían, como si estuvieran diciendo algo, pero que ella no lograba escuchar. Y justo cuando la inconsciencia ganó sobre ella, lo último que logró observar, fue a una robusta sombra de profundos ojos azules inclinarse sobre ella.

" _Mierda…"_ murmuró cediendo a la oscuridad.

 **[…]**

Dolor.

Eso era todo lo que sentía. Un profundo y punzante dolor clavado en su costado izquierdo.

Los ojos le pesaban, la cabeza parecía estarle dando vueltas, miles y miles de vueltas. Y con cada una, su malestar empeoraba. Apretando la mandíbula, se forzó en respirar con más tranquilidad. Inhalando y exhalando con lentitud, repitiendo el proceso hasta que los latidos de su corazón, la perturbación dentro de su mente y la postración de sus párpados menguaron. Sólo entonces, se permitió abrir los ojos. Poco a poco hasta que estuvieron completamente abiertos.

Parpadeando varias veces, de lo primero que se percató fue de la pigmentación del cielo. Las nubes no eran blancas, ni se miraba el claro azul. Más bien, la luz del día (porque aún era de día) se mostraba de un color rojizo-anaranjado. Y mucho no le tomó llegar a la conclusión que el atardecer estaba presenciándose. Lo segundo que se aclaró en su mente es que se encontraba acostada. Sutilmente sobre una especie de superficie plana y mantas sirviéndole como cama y cubriéndola. Y lo tercero que observó, al ladear un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, fue a una figura humanoide recargado contra una roca a escasos centímetros de ella.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, enfocándolos sobre el borroso individuo, encontrándose con una larga cabellera oscura que le cubría la mitad de la cara, debido a la inclinación del sujeto hacia el frente. Pero que le permitió ver una corta barba y detallar en la piel morena del rostro. Un jadeo silencioso brotó de sus labios cuando reconoció el familiar ceño fruncido de ese hombre. Incluso dormido, en ocasiones solía arrugar de esa manera la piel entre las cejas. Y como si el aludido se sintiera observado, abrió los ojos enfocándolos en la mujer frente a él.

— _Thorin…_ —el susurro salió de sus labios en cuanto el azul oscuro de las irises del enano chocaron con el dorado brillante de las suyas.

Sintiendo un tirón en su pecho, trató de incorporarse. Quería llegar hasta él. Abrazarlo con desesperación. Hundir su nariz en el cuello de ese hombre y aspirar con fuerza el tranquilizante aroma de su compañero. Pero una fuerte punzada en su costado la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

Hiperventilando, se sujetó el área adolorida, sofocándose e incluso llegando a marearse un poco. Con dificultad, logró sentarse, y para cuando el malestar se volvía más ligero, volvió a elevar la vista encontrando a Escudo de Roble junto a ella, sosteniéndola.

— _No te muevas_ —Hermione tuvo que preguntarse si eso había sido una orden o una recomendación. Al final, concordó que podría tratarse de ambas.

Elevando una mano temblorosa, envolvió la muñeca por encima del hombre que la sujetaba por el brazo. No tenía esperanzas porque él le devolviera la caricia, pero al menos deseaba porque no rehuyera de su contacto, y le aceptara. Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir los dedos ásperos del enano rodearle la muñeca, abriéndole la palma y finalmente entrelazándolos con los suyos.

— _¿Thorin?_ —su voz sonó dudosa. Aún más al observarlo tomar uno de sus rizos y colocarlos tras su oreja.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre.

— _Ava…_ —murmuró él, acariciando con los nudillos la mejilla de la muchacha, y levemente la comisura de sus labios— _¿Estás bien?_

Quiso responderle y decirle que sí, pero las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta. En su lugar, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y apenas lo hubo logrado sin parecer sorprendida por el acceso de intimidad que Escudo de Roble le estaba ofreciendo.

Observó al enano abrir los labios, como si intentara decirle algo más, pero una tercera voz se lo impidió.

—¡Despertó!—gritó Kili. Girándose hacia la Compañía volvió a gritar:—¡A despertado!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, Kili!—el rugido de Hermione hizo retumbar con mayor fuerza las vibraciones del aire que el grito del joven príncipe.

Llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza, trató de ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Ese simple grito le había destrozado los pocos nervios que hubo conseguido arreglar. Mucho no faltó para que más de la mitad de la manada de enanos se acercara hasta ella. Y agradeció a Thorin por mantenerlos a raya, mientras Oin se encargaba de revisarla y le daba algo de agua que, milagrosamente, le curó sus malestares. Más no el dolor en el costado.

—Fue un fuerte golpe el que recibiste, muchacha—dijo el sanador, palmeando la zona afectada. Comprobando que las costillas sólo estuvieran adoloridas y no fracturadas.

—¿En verdad? ¿No me digas?—comentó con evidente sarcasmo. El viejo enano enarcó una ceja y ella bufó, pero le permitió seguir con su trabajo.

—Sentirás una ligera molestia el resto de la noche, pero para mañana estarás como nueva—indicó Oin, mirando entre Su Señora y Su Rey—No es algo que tu sangre de dragón no pueda solucionar con un buen descanso.

Bueno, suspiró ella, al menos no tenía nada del cuerpo roto.

Recargando la espalda en la pared de roca que tenía detrás, aspiró un par de veces antes de percatarse del atrayente aroma de aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa. Girando la cabeza, se dio cuenta que el hombre no había dejado de observarla, y sin vergüenza alguna, aspiró con más fuerza, llenándose del exótico olor que el masculino cuerpo desprendía. Y fue entre una de esas inhalaciones que un aroma externo, más rancio, podrido y barroso, llegó hasta ella.

Tensándose al instante, en menos de siete movimientos, había cruzado la mitad del campamento, cogido un arco y flechas (que intuían eran de Kili) y los apuntaba con determinación hacia la fuente de ese olor. Gruñendo por lo bajo, su recelo desapareció cuando se percató que quien emanaba ese pútrido hedor era un elfo. Y no cualquier elfo, el hijo del Rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro, Legolas 'Hoja Verde' en persona.

— _Ingannen le Orch_ —le dijo, hablando en lengua élfica.

Legolas curvó una esquina de sus labios.

— _Cí Orch im, dangen le._

Ella no retiró el arco al escuchar la respuesta. Al contrario, lo mantuvo todavía en tensión hasta que pareció convencerse que él no haría nada en contra de los enanos.

— _Apestas a sangre de orco_ —Legolas frunció un poco el ceño, se observó a sí mismo y después se encogió de hombros. Como si no le tuviera importancia a las palabras dichas por la muchacha.

— _Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet._ _Haira lúmello!_ —pero ella no opinaba lo mismo que él. A lo que es más, deseaba borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara con un nuevo golpe en su blanca y recta nariz.

Si él creía que le devolvería el saludo, estaba muy equivocado. Aferrándose al mango del arco, sacó su pregunta, aunque al final sonó como un ladrido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Una delgada y rubia ceja se arqueó en el rostro del elfo. Seguido de una genuina expresión de desconcierto. Aunque no le duró bastante, porque después la miró con unos ojos claramente disgustados.

—Esa no es la forma educada de devolver un saludo—indicó, usando ese tono que ella recodaba de las primeras veces que él solía ordenar hablarle—Mucho menos para dar las gracias a quién brindó un poco de ayuda.

Fueron distintas risas las que se escucharon.

—Nadie aquí necesita la ayuda de un elfo—saltó Gloin a la defensiva. Legolas observó al pequeño hombre un segundo, recorriéndolo con los ojos como si tratara de saber si el sujeto en cuestión era digno para recibir una respuesta.

—Repítalo cuantas veces quiera, Señor Enano, pero ni siquiera usted lo terminará creyendo.

Gloin soltó un bramido. Había visto la forma en que el estirado trepa arboles le observó, y no le gustó.

— _Metun menu caragu sigim rukhas, khalam shirumund_ —maldijo entre dientes. El príncipe elfo entrecerró los ojos, se encontraba bastante seguro que esas palabras habían sido un insulto.

Hermione se llevó una mano el puente de la nariz, apretándolo con ligera fuerza. Justo lo que necesitaba, que _Orejitas_ llegara para _animar_ la situación de la Compañía, como si las cosas no estuvieras lo suficientemente tensas. Mirando a su alrededor, memorizó el lugar de cada enano en el campamento. Necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba cada uno, en dado caso que ocurriera una pelea y debiera intervenir para cesarla. Y dio internamente las gracias por que Dwalin fuera el más apartado. De los únicos que se mantenían cercas, Gloin sería al que mantuviera más vigilado. A él y a cierto enano de cabellera oscura y ojos azules que, sentía, se colocaba posesivamente detrás de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responderle.

—Metete en tus asuntos elfo, y déjanos a nosotros con los nuestros—gritó Dwalin desde su asiento lejano.

Legolas torció la boca. Observando por encima de las cabezas de los enanos, sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombrecillo que había osado en gritarle. Y no fue el único, Hermione también le miraba consternada.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó con indiferencia—Estoy preguntándole a ella, no a un enano.

Dwalin apretó los puños y sujetó el hacha que retozaba a su derecha.

—Lampiño, no debiste decir eso…—sentenció, avanzando a paso seguro hasta el elfo.

Bilbo ahogó un gemido de angustia al pensar que nuevamente se meterían en problemas, y Hermione, quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros por delante de él, le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Sólo sintió el roce de ropa contra ropa, cuando miró a Escudo de Roble pasar junto a ella, quien le dio un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, y parándose entre enano y elfo, frenó la discusión.

—¡Silencio!—exclamó—Al próximo que hable le arrancaré la lengua, ¡lo juro!—la voz de Thorin se hizo escuchar con fuerza en el lugar. Incluso el elfo atendió a esa orden—Legolas, ¿verdad?—él asintió—Bien, ahora explícame, hijo de Thranduil, ¿qué es lo que te trae hasta nosotros?

El elfo enfrentó los ojos del rey enano unos segundos, antes de desviarlos a la persona que se encontraba por detrás del hombre.

Alzando un brazo, la apuntó con el dedo:—Ella.

Thorin arrugó profundamente el entrecejo al tiempo que alternaba la vista entre el elfo y sumujer. Finalmente, se dedicó en observar exclusivamente al intruso en su Compañía.

—¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con _mi_ esposa?—por el tono en que había sido hecha esa pregunta, Legolas supo que no le hubo gustado nada su respuesta al enano.

Involuntariamente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo Rey Enano, que sólo se trata de una simple petición la que vengo a expresarte—dijo, levantando las manos. Como si tratara de mostrar que sus intenciones no llevaban una segunda intención.

Escudo de Roble emitió un siseo airado.

—¡Habla!—ordenó, y Legolas no pudo evitar encontrar una similitud en la forma en que el Rey de los Enanos y su padre solían hacer las cosas. Siempre ordenando, más nunca pidiendo.

Cuadrando los hombros e irguiendo la espalda, su rostro adquirió una expresión adusta. Digna y obvia para representar a quien es su padre. Incluso Hermione pensó estar mirando a Thranduil en lugar de Legolas. Los mismos ojos azules se habían vuelto fríos y vacíos. Por no olvidar a esa repugnante mueca de superioridad que se marcaba en la comisura de sus labios y cejas.

—La mestiza volverá conmigo al Bosque Negro—si el ceño de Thorin se encontraba fruncido, ahora se hallaba más que al inicio.

Bilbo abrió los ojos con inmensa sorpresa. Una acción que ocurrió en los demás. Sobre todo en la muchacha, quien después entrecerró los ojos con infinito recelo.

—Eso no se ha escuchado como una petición.

Legolas dio un ligero movimiento con los hombros. Indicando que poco le importaba lo que él pensara.

—Tómalo como desees, pero ella vendrá conmigo—volvió a indicar, y fue ahí donde la poca _existente_ paz se rompió.

Escudo de Roble dio un paso hacia el frente. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, las duras facciones y los sonoros gruñidos fueron suficiente para lograr intimidar, aunque sólo fuera un poco, al elfo.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme?—la pregunta fue dicha entre siseos, que de no haber sido por el tenso silencio no se habría escuchado.

Legolas se inclinó un poco, retándolo con la mirada.

—Me atrevo a advertirte—rectificó, alzando con bastante presunción la barbilla, pero sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos.

Thorin apretó la mandíbula, mostrando los dientes. Sin duda, la situación comenzaba a tornarse precavida.

—Aún estoy aquí por si lo habían olvidado…—las palabras de la mujer fueron altas, pero nadie se volteó hacia ella. Un desplante que le provocó a Hermione un tic en el ojo.

No sólo se estaban comportando como niños estúpidos, sino que además, se encontraban hablando de ella como si no estuviera presente. ¿Quiénes se creían ese par de imbéciles? No le encontraba, ni deseaba hallarle, justificación a ese arcaico comportamiento primitivo, donde el macho ordena y la hembra obedece. Ella no se dejaría mangonear por la voluntad de estos hombres, entraría en la discusión y daría su punto de vista. Les gustara a ellos o no.

Grande fue su indignación cuando escuchó a Escudo de Roble volver a hablar, ignorando, claramente, su intervención de hace pocos segundos.

—Si la tocas, juro que te golpearé tan fuerte que desearás que tu madre hubiera mantenido las piernas cerradas el día que naciste—el tic en el ojo de Hermione se vio enormemente elevado.

—No le temo a las palabras de un enano—retó Legolas, caminando hacia el enano, al tiempo que Thorin hacia lo mismo con cada palabra que daba.

Los enanos rodearon al par, observando con burla al elfo y animando al rey en sus comentarios. Cuando la mestiza se dio cuenta de ese comportamiento, su exasperación se transformó en desconcierto. Sacando a relucir los colmillos, calló a los demás con un gruñido escabroso.

—Disculpen…—su interrupción tuvo el mismo tono airoso. Sin embargo, como la primera vez, ambos hombres le ignoraron y siguieron en su patética batalla de testosterona.

—Entonces no llores cuando te rompa la espalda—los nudillos de Thorin tronaron secundando su advertencia.

—Perdonen…—volvió a decir Hermione, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—O cuando yo lo haga contigo—continuó Legolas, deteniéndose a un metro del Rey Enano.

Para la mestiza fue suficiente del espectáculo cuando observó a los dos tomar el mango de una espada. Desplegando una onda de energía, consiguió atraer, por fin, la atención sobre ella. Y todos en el lugar la miraron con algo de confusión o desbarajuste.

—¡Ya basta!—bramó colérica la mujer, interponiéndose entre ambos. Mirando de hito en hito a cada uno, los señaló—Actúan como un par de idiotas. Compitiendo por saber quién tiene la verga más grande.

Los ojos de Thorin centellaron con las últimas palabras. Mientras que Legolas se sintió profundamente avergonzado y sorprendido por el soez lenguaje de la muchacha. Había olvidado lo descriptiva y boca floja que era.

—¡No te atrevas a compararme con un maldito elfo!—Hermione volteó a mirarle furiosa. Un enojo que se reflejaba en las expresiones del Rey Enano, sino es que más. Sobre todo en el oscuro azul de las irises.

—Entonces no amerites a que lo haga—ladró, encarándolo y poniéndose frente a frente.

Thorin soltó un refunfuño vehemente, a la par que ella también lo hacía.

—¿Problemas matrimoniales?—ambos giraron de golpe para observar al elfo. Legolas los miraba con una absoluta curiosidad, un fisgoneo que se leía en cada línea de su pálido rostro.

Y eso, tanto a Hermione como a Thorin, no les agradó en lo absoluto.

—Vuelve a hablar y te tumbaré tus perfectos dientes de un puñetazo—Legolas frunció el ceño ante la amenaza. Pero omitir que deseó una barrera entre él y la mujer, sería mentir. Y a pesar de la vocecita que le indicaba que guardara silencio, volvió a abrir la boca

—Los hay, sin duda alguna—concordó para él mismo. Sacudiéndose una invisible mota de polvo de su armadura, añadió:—Pero sea cual sea la disputa entre ustedes dos me tiene sin el menor interés. He venido hasta aquí con un único propósito, y lo cumpliré—miró a la mestiza—Tú vendrás conmigo.

De un jalón, Hermione se encontró detrás de Thorin. El enano la había tomado por el brazo y colocado tras de él. Poniendo la mayor distancia entre sumujer y el maldito intruso que osaba en advertir que se la llevaría.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!—exclamó, desenvainando la espada y apuntándola hacia el elfo.

No se ocupó de más palabras para que el resto de la Compañía, quienes se habían mantenido al margen pero expectantes, se uniera a las palabras del líder, sacando espadas, hachas, lanzas y arcos con flechas. Todos y cada uno con el objetivo fijo sobre el príncipe del bosque.

Quien no se perturbó ante el cambio.

—Ese no será ningún problema—dijo, colocándose en posición de combate.

Hermione casi se jala de los cabellos al presenciar lo que sucedía. ¿Es que acaso los hombres eran tan estúpidos? Ladeando la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con la de Bilbo. La angustia reinaba en toda la cara del pobre Señor Bolsón, y sólo bastaba con quedársele viendo por 5 segundos para detectar que le pedía, desesperadamente, que le pusiera un alto a esa escena.

Oh, pero claro que lo haría.

Irguiéndose en su totalidad, desvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia el hobbit, quien la observaba confundido y agobiado. Sonriéndole ligeramente, trató de calmarlo antes de que con un rápido movimiento de su mano el mediano se viera expulsado hacia atrás. No de la forma cuando se recibe un golpe y se es arrojado. No. Sino más bien como si una especie de fuerza externa lo alzara con gentileza y lo apartara hasta depositarlo, con cuidado, lejos del perímetro de la Compañía. No fue mucho lo que Hermione le llevó, acaso unos 5 metros.

Sintiendo al Señor Bolsón fuera del radar, su atención se centró de lleno en los trece enanos y el elfo a su alrededor. Soltó un suspiro involuntario, no deseaba hacer esto pero no tenía otra alternativa, si es que no intervenía, las cosas podrían llegar a complicarse y la verdad, sea dicha, no desea arreglar ningún desastre. Bien dice el conocido refrán: _Más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso_. Con esas palabras haciendo eco en su mente, la joven mujer cerró unos segundos los ojos, para cuando los volvió a abrir estos despedían chispas y centellas, resaltando incluso aún más que su natural brillo dorado.

— _Immobulus_.

En menos de un segundo, la Compañía se había quedado totalmente inmóvil.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—la pregunta de Gloin fue la primera en escucharse.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?—cuestionó Dwalin, moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro, pero sin que su cuerpo siguiera el ejemplo.

—¡Yo tampoco puedo!—secundó Fili.

—¡Ni yo!—también habló Kili.

Muchos fueron los gritos, gruñidos y palabras malsonantes que los enanos interpretaron al intentar zafarse de lo que sea que los tuviera inmóviles. Tiesos como la dura roca bajo sus propios talones. La única movilidad que se les permitió conservar fue del cuello hacia arriba donde eran capaces de tener el control, pero el resto de su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—gritó Nori, deseoso porque alguien le explicara qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Y Hermione, quien los había estado escuchando todo ese rato, lanzó un gruñido seseante que los hizo erradicar su marea de preguntas y berridos de la impresión. Incluso el Señor Bolsón, que se encontraba decentemente alejado, observaba la situación con sorpresa, desconcierto y genuina curiosidad. Sin embargo, sabía ser prudente y no se acercaría para ser víctima del enojo de la muchacha. Por algo Hermione lo había apartado desde un principio, y él no tenía ni un pelo de tonto para llevarle la contraria.

—¡Silencio!—demandó ella, alzando la voz a niveles exorbitantes—Mantengan sus malditas bocas cerradas o el que no puedan moverse será la última de sus preocupaciones.

Balin la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú…—murmuró Oin, comprendiendo, y haciéndole ver a los demás, que la muchacha había sido quien lanzó un hechizo sobre ellos para mantenerlos inmóviles.

—¿C-cómo lo has hecho?—completó la pregunta Bofur, podría ser que el más impactado por esta muestra de magia fuera este enano.

Ella no respondió, solamente se dedicó en lanzarles una mirada de advertencia. Una que especificaba en que si no paraban con sus preguntas, ella haría que terminaran por no volver a pronunciar ninguna otra silaba en su vida. Los bigotes de Bofur se tensaron al percatarse del brillo infernal que irradiaban los ojos de Su Señora, y supo que se trataba de su ultimátum definitivo. Pasando saliva con dificultad, si es que no se le terminaba atorando en la garganta, se recordó que la esposa de Su Rey podía llegar a ser maravillosa y poderosa, pero igualmente aterradora. Sumamente escalofriante.

—Interesante…—se escuchó la voz de Legolas comentando—Ni siquiera yo, que llevo la antigua y ancestral magia de mi pueblo en las venas, puedo realizar este hechizo—Hermione enarcó una ceja—¿Qué tanto poder tienes, mestiza?

Ese último comentario sí que la hizo enojar. Y hubiera estado a punto de tomar provecho de que el elfo no pudiera defenderse, debido al hechizo, de no ser por la voz que resonó.

—¡Libéranos en este instante, mujer!—la joven observó impoluta al Rey Enano. Quedándosele viendo por unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada y hacer como él hace unos momentos había hecho con ella, ignorarlo por completo. A él y a las exigencias por liberarlos del hechizo.

Dirigiéndose hacia el elfo intruso en la Compañía, habló:—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya lo dije—repitió él, el hastío era bastante obvio en su tono de voz—Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

—Y la respuesta es _NO_ —ladró Thorin, desde su inmóvil posición. Puede que no pudiera moverse, pero todavía le quedaba su voz y la usaría para dejar en claro su negativa—Primero muerto a dejar que te la lleves.

Legolas sonrió socarronamente, casi bufando en su intento por no reír.

—Despreocúpate,—le dijo—cuando me libere de este hechizo tus palabras se harán realidad.

— _Maldito, hijo de pu-_

—¡He dicho que se callen!—interrumpió nuevamente Hermione, mirando a cada uno con cierto grado de enojo, pero quedándose más tiempo sobre Escudo de Roble con una expresión que evidenciaba su desaprobación por su comportamiento.

Algo que al enano no le importó… De principio.

—Lo único que deseo es brindarte protección—dijo Legolas, rompiendo el silencio instantáneo.

Thorin rugió furioso.

—Ella no necesita de tu protección—gritó el enano.

Legolas le miró sarcástico.

—¿Quieres decir que con la tuya es más que suficiente?—preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—¡Sí!—ladró.

El elfo apretó la mandíbula, tan fuerte que Hermione pensó haber escuchado las muelas quebrarse bajo la fuerza empleada. Y la extraña, fría y oscura expresión que adoptaron sus facciones la sorprendieron.

—Permíteme contradecir ese estúpido argumento—señaló—Si no lo recuerdas, hace tan sólo unas horas ella estaba a punto de ser asesinada por una planta.

Las venas del cuello de Thorin comenzaban a sobresaltarse de la rabia por las palabras del maldito trepa árboles. Alzando la barbilla, lo más arriba que pudo, se enfrentó a la princesita rubia de papi.

—¿Quién te crees para venir y decidir lo que es bueno o no para ella?—le cuestionó, con los ojos centellándole de la furia—¿Con qué derecho te plantas frente a mí a reclamarme? No eres nadie en su vida. Yo, por el contrario, soy SU esposo.

A juzgar por el tono de voz se encontraba sumamente molesto. Incluso aún más que cuando se enojó con la mestiza la noche pasada. Y entre medio de sus palabras, Hermione sintió un ligero pinchazo en la nuca. Observando al hombre, se dio cuenta que, al parecer, Thorin se encontraba utilizando algo de magia involuntariamente. El enojo era lo bastante fuerte para que la magia que circulaba por él, debido a su enlace con ella, fluyera de manera descontrolada.

Mortificada por aquello que podría ocasionar un arranque de ira extremo, se dijo que tendría que ponerle un alto definitivo a esto.

—Y como tal te encuentras haciendo un pésimo trabajo—contraatacó Legolas—De no haber sido por mí le habrían arrancado los ojos y la lengua en la Ciudad del Lago. Fui yo quien la salvó aquella vez, al igual que hoy—siguió diciendo, observando al hombrecillo frente a él con desprecio—¿Eres su esposo? Esas no son más que palabras vacías. Vamos, dime, ¿dónde estabas cuando todo esto ocurría? ¡¿Dónde?!

Hermione aguantó la respiración al percatarse de la tempestad en los ojos de su compañero. Estuvo a punto de invocar otro hechizo, uno que dejaría inconscientes a ambos hombres, cuando el remolino de energía mágica que envolvía al enano, repentinamente, desapareció.

Prestando detalle en las facciones de su esposo, se percató que, a pesar de mostrar una expresión de dura culpabilidad, la ira, la furia, la rabia y la promesa de una muerte eran legítimamente leíbles en las brillantes irises azules, los hombros cayeron.

—No vengas a decirme que deseas protegerla. No cuando permaneciste al margen de todo lo que tu padre le hizo—la voz de Thorin era ronca, baja pero mortalmente hiriente—¿Qué sabes del afecto que le tengo? No la conoces, ni a mí—muchos alrededor se estremecieron al escucharlo—No estoy obligado en darte explicaciones, ni tú en posición de exigirlas, pero daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario. ¿Conoces tu acaso el significado de ese sacrificio?

El elfo se quedó un momento en blanco. Incapaz de reaccionar a las últimas palabras. Pero cuando pareció recuperar la compostura, la mueca que se apoderó de su cara le dijo al Rey Enano que el príncipe del bosque le seguiría lanzando veneno.

— _Legolas…_ —ambos hombres giraron hacia la débil voz que interrumpió— _Es suficiente…_

Un estremecimiento le escaló por toda la columna vertebral. Hermione le miraba sin enojo, decepción, tristeza o miedo… Ella sólo estaba viéndolo directamente hacia los ojos.

Ambos hombres callaron cualquier protesta que seguía latente en sus gargantas, no pronunciaron ni una más, ni siquiera cuando la lengua les ardía por gritarle al sujeto que tenían en frente. La muchacha observó el disturbio contenido en sus pupilas y su reacción fue cansada, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro largo y decepcionante. Legolas apretó los labios, no le había gustado ese gesto por parte de la mujer. Mientras que Thorin sólo apartó la mirada, ya sea avergonzado o aún más furioso que antes, pero con un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad por causarle angustia a su esposa.

Después de unos segundos, Legolas volvió a hablar, aunque el control y la serenidad forzada estaban impresas en su tono de voz.

—¿Podemos hablar…—mirando de reojo a los enanos, en específico a Thorin, añadió:—en privado?

—No.

—Si.

Thorin observó con disturbio a la muchacha.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—le preguntó, manteniendo a raya su molestia y procurando no elevar su voz. Algo que resultó muy difícil de ocultar—¡He dicho que no!

Hermione miró impoluta la expresión de absoluto desconcierto y enojo que invadían el rostro del enano. Tronando la mandíbula, se giró por completo hacia Escudo de Roble.

—Y yo que sí—dijo, con la espalda recta y la barbilla levemente alzada—Ahora, con tu permiso… O sin él—y sin decirle más, volvió a darle la espalda, concentrando toda su atención en el elfo pelos de escoba que Thorin deseaba mutilar en ese instante.

La mestiza no prestó oído a los amenazadores gruñidos y siseos que brotaban de la boca del enano, ni siquiera porque eran dirigidos a ella. En su lugar, se acercó al alto hombre rubio y con un ligero movimiento de su mano Legolas se encontró liberado del hechizo. Él trató de hablar, pero ella le calló antes de que siquiera una sílaba fuera pronunciada, y le instó a seguirla, apartándose de la Compañía.

Algo que a Thorin no le agradó.

— _¡Mujer!_ —el grito colérico del Rey Enano hizo volver sobre sus talones a los individuos que se alejaban. Aunque cada uno demostrando una reacción distinta a la exclamación del Líder de la Compañía.

Por su parte, Hermione se mostró iracunda y sumamente fastidiada.

— _Ni siquiera te atrevas en darme órdenes—_ ladró, señalándolo con el dedo y hablando en un Khuzdul tan marcado que a Legolas le fue más difícil traducirlo— _Por si lo has olvidado, tú y yo no nos encontramos en los mejores términos. Serás mi esposo, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble', pero al final yo también tengo voz y voto._

Sacando a relucir los colmillos en clara amenaza de no volver a ser interrumpida, dio media vuelta y con paso firme, retomó el camino con el elfo pegado a su espalda. Quien, antes de seguirla, le brindó una mueca de triunfo, fanfarroneo, superioridad y desdén al enano que se hacía llamar _esposo_ de la mestiza.

—¡Hermione!—ella volteó sobre su hombro, y por la forma en que sus ojos centellaron como llamas de infierno, Bofur casi se orina en los pantalones. Luchando por no tartamudear, añadió:—Oye, puedes… Eh, ¿quitarnos esto?

Entonces lo recordó.

Al único que le había cancelado el hechizo hubo sido a Legolas, pero no a los enanos. Y casi estuvo al borde de la tentación por dejarlos de esa manera hasta que su _charla_ con el Príncipe del Bosque Negro terminara, sólo para darles un escarmiento a esos trece hombrecillos. Pero sobre todo a Thorin 'Escudo de Roble' hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór. Negando para sí misma, se dijo que no podría hacerles eso. Ellos podrían llegar a ser desesperantes, toscos, imprudentes y con los modales más exorbitantes que existen, pero también resultaban ser valerosos, unidos y leales.

Cerrando y abriendo los ojos con lentitud, soltó la palabra al tiempo que su lógica recuperaba el lugar donde la rabia había encontrado espacio.

— _Finite._

Las muecas de agradecimientos e incredulidad no tardaron en hacerse presentes, y ella, involuntariamente, curvó una de las esquinas de sus labios. La cual se disolvió al centrar sus ojos en la oscura mirada azul que Escudo de Roble le dirigía. Sosteniéndole un poco más la vista, se giró y alejó de la Compañía.

Thorin apretó la quijada, mostrando los dientes. No se apartó del lugar donde se encontraba, sólo lo hizo cuando Balin y Dwalin se lo sugirieron. Y cuando se sentó, su mirada siempre estuvo enfocada en el par que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Podríamos apartarnos un poco más?—preguntó Legolas a modo de sugerencia, no había sido lo mucho que se alejaron de la muchedumbre de enanos, acaso unos 20 o 25 metros.

—No—fue la contestación de Hermione.

El elfo la miró en desacuerdo.

—Sólo un poco—volvió a pedir.

—No tientes a tu suerte…—le siseó la muchacha, haciéndole comprender que si no terminaba con esa _súplica_ ella se marcharía y la conversación entre ambos se cancelaría. Y Legolas, habiéndolo entendido a la perfección, alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Era bastante obvio que no echaría a perder su oportunidad de poder hablar con la muchacha sin la constante intervención de los enanos o el rey mismo. Aunque a decir verdad, a él le habría gustado algo más de distancia. No era por ser paranoico, pero sentía que cualquier palabra o sonido articulado sería escuchado por los catorce hombrecillos a mediados decentes metros de distancia.

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, paseó su vista por la excéntrica Compañía hasta toparse con el arrogante enano que los lideraba. Y que, para su mala suerte, era el compañero de vida de la muchacha.

—Aun no termino por comprender ese sentimiento que le profesas a Escudo de Roble. Resulta tan complicado a la vista, y mucho más a la lógica…—dijo, habiendo tomando una profunda inhalación y exhalando al hablar—Sin embargo, puedo confirmar que él lo corresponde con la misma fuerza y devoción que tú. Incluso es mayor.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, no le interesaba lo que Legolas pudiera pensar sobre su matrimonio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Legolas?—la pregunta no sorprendió al elfo, él ya esperaba que la mestiza le obligara a decir las cosas directamente. Sin rodeos, con la verdad pelada.

— _Dandolo na nin_ —pidió en élfico.

— _Ú-'ohenathon_ —contestó ella en la misma lengua.

La expresión de Legolas se endureció, pero no por la respuesta negativa al pedirle volver con él y que podría desencadenar su molestia, sino por las intenciones ocultas que iban en el _no_ de la mestiza.

—¿Tanto es tu apego por el enano?—cuestionó, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizaron. Demostrando su falta de entendimiento hacia el sentimiento que conectaba a Escudo de Roble y Hermione.

Ella sólo exhaló.

—Al igual que él, yo también moriría por verlo a salvo—la respuesta causó en Legolas un duro desconcierto en su mirada. Las pupilas se habían contraído, causando que un azul pálido se expandiera con fuerza por todo el iris. Incluso la boca se hubo estancado, dejándola levemente abierta pero estática sin emitir un solo ruido o balbuceo.

Por un momento, Hermione encontró algo de chistoso en la expresión perpleja del elfo, pero no se burlaría ni echaría a reír a carcajadas o risitas indiscretas. Sabía que Legolas no entendería su afecto por Thorin hasta que él lo experimentara. Ya sea a través de una pareja o una amistad. Y mientras todavía no le tocaba vivirlo, para el Príncipe del Bosque Negro sería una insensatez, por no decir estúpida decisión, el dar su vida por otro ser.

Sin embargo, para ella, sería un sacrificio que realizaría sin dudarlo.

—Y eso se cumplirá—dijo él, volviendo a recuperar el control después de perderlo por unos segundos—Se hará realidad si es que continúan con esta travesía. Porque el único destino que encontrarán allá arriba será muerte y destrucción.

Los ojos dorados de Hermione se entrecerraron con un recelo brillando a fuego vivo.

—Hablas como solían hacerlo los Hombres del Lago—Legolas torció la boca, no le había gustado la comparación de razas.

Pero para la mestiza, las palabras del elfo le recordaron a la escena frente a la Alcaldía. La noche que intentaron salir de la Ciudad y los orcos llegaron. Aquella donde todos murmuraban y blasfemaban contra Thorin, pero que al escuchar una promesa de un pago cambiaron por alabanzas y bendiciones. Apretó las manos en puños al rememorarlo. Sobre todo porque esa oración era muy parecida a la que había utilizado Bardo 'El Arquero'.

—No soy el único que piensa que entrar en esa Montaña es un suicidio, mestiza—en un segundo, los dorados ojos de la muchacha se convirtieron en una tormenta.

—¿Quieres seguir está conversación?—le preguntó, con la mandíbula apretada, la espalda y hombros tensos y los ojos centellándole con inmensidad. Legolas asintió sin saber que más decir—Entonces no vuelvas a utilizar esa maldita palabra—ladró, y el elfo entendió que era mejor vetar el término mestizo de la conversación.

Volviendo a controlarse, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el elfo:—Nada de lo que digas les hará cambiar de opinión. Ni a ellos, ni a Thorin, ni a mí—señaló rotundamente.

Casi chasquea la lengua, casi. Y no por su exasperación, bien sabía lo terca que resultaba ser la raza de los enanos, aunque jamás hubiera esperado eso de la muchacha. La razón por la que deseó rechinar los dientes es que si no lograba convencer a la mujer de regresar con él, al tratar de infundirle miedo por el dragón de la Montaña, entonces tendría que encontrar otros métodos. Y pronto. No tenía planeado llevársela a la fuerza, aunque eso lo usaría como último recurso, pero Hermione ya no se encontraba sometida por el collar de contención y, siendo sincero, no le encontraba muchos deseos en involucrarse en una pelea con ella. Recordaba bastante bien los destrozos que logró hacer con sus poderes retenidos, y no quería imaginarse lo que podía realizar con ellos en todo su funcionamiento.

De repente, tuvo una idea…

—En el Reino del Bosque encontrarías protección—dijo, bajando su voz y sonando más amigable que al inicio—La necesaria para dejar de temerle al mundo.

—¿Temerle al mundo? ¿Y quién dice que le tengo miedo?—y por la forma en que la muchacha contestó, Legolas supo que no fue una buena táctica. Hermione suspiró y llevándose dos dedos hacia el puente de la nariz, apretándolo, volvió a preguntar:—¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Legolas no le respondió al instante. Simplemente se le quedó viendo, como si estuviera estudiándola, decidiendo precavidamente que decirle.

—Cuidar de ti—sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Observando al elfo frente a ella, enarcó una ceja recelosa por las palabras.

—¿Por qué?—le cuestionó, con mayor seriedad que en cualquiera de las anteriores, y está vez, Legolas no dudó en que responder.

—Porque eres mi amiga, Hermione—la expresión de la mestiza fue de absoluto impacto, y más que eso, de desasosiego.

Bien, lo había dicho. Claro y fuerte, seguro y conciso, y no se arrepentía al respecto.

Hermione le pidió ser sincero y él lo fue. No se encontraba allí para cumplir con una orden de su padre o porque es lo que se esperaba que él hiciera como parte de sus obligaciones como Príncipe del Bosque Negro. Si él había aceptado ir a buscarla para traerla de regreso, algo que pidió desde el principio, se debía a la sencilla y práctica razón que esa mujer, la única mestiza de dragón existente y compañera de vida del enano Rey de la Montaña Solitaria, era su amiga. Así de simple.

—¿Qué?—la pregunta de Hermione tuvo cierto eco en las rocas que les rodeaban.

—Eres la única amiga que tengo y quiero protegerte—dijo él, luciendo todavía más sincero que la primera vez que soltó la palabra _amiga_.

—Aguarda… Sólo aguarda un maldito momento—pidió, no, más bien exigió llevándose ambas manos hacia las cienes y masajeándolas.

Practicando la respiración profunda, se dijo que probablemente había escuchado mal. Así que volvió a preguntarle:—A ver si entendí: Yo soy tú amiga—puntualizó primero y Legolas asintió—Tu amiga—él volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Para ese entonces las teorías de que escuchó erróneamente comenzaban a desvanecerse—Lo que quiere decir que ambos, tú y yo, somos amigos—señaló de ida y vuelta, y el elfo terminó con una tercera afirmación.

" _¡Oh, santa mierda!"_ gritó en su mente.

—¿Le encuentras algún problema?—Hermione observó dubitativa la ceja enarcada y los ojos instigadores del elfo, y, para su maldita suerte, no le encontró una respuesta idónea a esa pregunta.

—No, no, para nada. Es sólo que…—balbuceó entre medio de su trance—Me tomó por… _sorpresa_.

Decir que se trató de una sorpresa sería mentir. Esto, definitivamente, había sido un golpe, un porrazo, un enfrentamiento con la muerte siendo literal. Incluso los impactos en el campo de batalla eran previsibles, pero esto no entraba en algo que pudiera ocurrir. Jamás imaginó, ideó, supuso, maquinó o dedujo que Legolas 'Hoja Verde' hijo de Thranduil el Rey del Bosque Negro, y por tanto, acreedor al título de Príncipe, la considerara a ella, un vástago mestizo de un dragón y un dunedáin, su amiga. Y si de algo se encontraba totalmente segura en ese instante, es que el universo se hallaba en un desequilibrio alarmante.

Recuperando algo de la compostura que perdió al enterarse de la _maravillosa_ amistad que surgió en los calabozos del Reino del Bosque Negro entre ella y el elfo, y de la cual, ni siquiera estaba enterada en lo mínimo, un entendimiento surgió en su mente.

—Hermione-

—Legolas—le interrumpió ella, sabiendo que el hombre querría continuar el tema de la amistad no recíproca—Vete, vuelve con tu Rey y quédate junto a tu pueblo. La presencia del Príncipe del Bosque Negro es con su gente, no con una mestiza, por muy amiga que esta sea.

—No.

—¿No?—la negatividad sí que la tomó por sorpresa. Ella en verdad deseaba deshacerse del chico lo más pronto posible, de hecho ya hasta estaba fantaseando con echarlo a patadas, pero la respuesta del elfo le dijo que no sería fácil ahuyentarlo.

Gruñó internamente, no tenía ánimos para soportar los caprichos de un príncipe, para ello tenía más que suficiente con Fili y Kili, y ambos enanos hacían un espléndido trabajo en sus desempeños. Sin embargo, esto resultaba ser diferente, Legolas no era un enano, ni formaba parte de la Compañía y dudaba seriamente que los hombrecillos le quisieran allí. El sujeto era un elfo, y no cualquiera, si algo malo llegaba a ocurrirle, se encontraba segura que Thranduil utilizaría ese suceso como pretexto para desencadenar una guerra. Y eso era lo último que deseaba que ocurriera. Tenía que tratar de hacerlo razonar, de que echara a andar su materia gris y usara algo de lógica y sensatez, en lugar de puro impulso.

—Entiende—la voz de Legolas la sacó sus pensamientos—No sólo es el dragón lo que me preocupa. Los orcos que atacaron la Ciudad del Lago no eran orcos comunes.

Una sombra de duda, más que de cautela o terror, se cernió sobre el rostro de la mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó, pero él no respondió. Sintiendo alteración por la falta de contestación, le volvió a inquirir:—No puedes engañarme, en el camino has visto algo, ¿qué ha sido?

—El orco al que he echado de la Ciudad del Lago. Aquel que invadió las fronteras del bosque para eliminarlos y trató de cazarte en la Ciudad de los Hombres, lo perseguí aquella noche y ahora sé quién—Hermione le escuchó atenta—Se trata de Bolgo, el vástago de Azog 'El Profanador'.

—Bolgo…—susurró repitiendo el nombre, Legolas afirmó.

" _A sí que ese es su nombre"_ se dijo ella, recordando con exactitud la imagen de ese pálido orco. Reteniendo el recuerdo hasta terminar asociándolo por completo.

—Una manada de huargos le esperaba a las afueras de la Ciudad, han huido hacia el Norte—continuó Legolas ante el mutismo de la mestiza.

La muchacha le miró inquieta, pero totalmente consciente de que un cierto detalle se le estaba escapando a su comprensión. Había algo oculto brillando en los ojos del elfo. Y ese algo no le agradó en lo absoluto que no le fuera dicho.

—Todavía queda más, ¿no es cierto?—le cuestionó. Por la forma tensa en que Legolas apretó la mandíbula y su mirada resistió a la suya, supo que había acertado—Adelante, dilo.

—Estos orcos eran diferentes, llevaban un símbolo que no veía hace mucho tiempo—un ceño fruncido se hizo presente en el hombre—La Marca de Gundabad.

Hermione le miró perpleja. Incluso parpadeó más de lo normal.

—¿Gundabad?—preguntó—¿El Monte Gundabad?

—Sí—él asintió—La fortaleza de orcos al Norte de las Montañas Nubladas.

Necesitaba respirar. Demonios que necesitaba hacerlo.

Conocía ese lugar, había leído sobre ese sitio lo suficiente durante su estadía en el Valle de Rivendell para asegurar que nunca, en la vida, le gustaría acercarse a ese territorio maldito. Y enterarse ahora que el grupo de orcos que venían cazándolos desde hace meses procedían de dicho lugar, le hizo comenzar a meditar que las palabras que la vieja urraca de Gandalf le dijo, antes de marcharse cuando la Compañía ingresó al Bosque Negro, empezaban a tener cierto grado de asertividad.

¿Podría ser cierto que la posibilidad de una futura guerra estaba por librarse? Ella misma le había comentado al hechicero gris que encontraba algo extraño en el sentir de la Tierra Media. Una especie de sensación que le desconcertaba y le ponía alerta y perturbada. Y más que sentir curiosidad al preguntarse qué elementos estarían ocasionando estos eventos, un temor se instaló profundo en su pecho. Haciéndole latir el corazón como el galope veloz de un caballo.

" _Thorin…"_ susurró abrumada, reconociendo ese sentimiento de angustia que sólo era provocado cuando el bienestar de Escudo de Roble se ponía en juego. Algo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que sí el retorno a la vida de ese Monte maldito se encontraba ligado al propósito de su esposo por recuperar la Montaña Solitaria, entonces la predicción de una guerra ya no era dudosa o falsa, sino muy real. Y por ende, la vida de Thorin y la Compañía se encontrarían en peligro.

Mirando hacia atrás, discretamente sobre su hombro, enfocó su mirada sobre el robusto enano de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que le observaba fijamente. Instantáneamente, el recuerdo de un sueño que involucraba a un enorme pálido orco y a Escudo de Roble luchando, le hizo casi caer de rodillas.

—Sin importar cuanto te suplique, incluso si es que llego a amenazarte, continuarás con _él_ y entrarás a la Montaña, ¿verdad?—Hermione miró con un poco de desconcierto al alto hombre frente a ella. Había olvidado la presencia del elfo. Sacudiéndose los últimos pensamientos de la cabeza, volvió a prestarle atención y le respondió con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Legolas suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir una larga exhalación de vapor de su boca. Hermione enarcó una ceja cuando lo escuchó emitir una especie de gruñido, seguido de un movimiento de hombros como si estuviera aceptando una difícil y pesada tarea.

—De acuerdo—le escuchó—No hay remedio.

Y su ofuscación creció cuando lo observó con claras intenciones de volver al campamento.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—preguntó, casi en un estado de paranoia. Que alguien le ayudara a entender el voluble cambio en el comportamiento de ese elfo, porque ella no lograba explicárselo.

Él se detuvo mucho antes de siquiera haber dado un paso.

—Acompañarte—le dijo, con el tono de voz más obvio que alguna vez ella hubiera escuchado—Te protegeré aun si a Escudo de Roble no le parece.

Los ojos se Hermione se agrandaron ante la respuesta. Aunque no tanto como cuando el elfo le dijo que la consideraba _su amiga_.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado—le indicó—No eres bienvenido en esta Compañía—añadió, señalándole firmemente con el dedo y ordenándole, a través de la mirada, que no se atreviera a dar un solo paso más.

Pero los agudos ojos del elfo no prestaron mucha atención a la inflexible expresión que la joven mujer le dedicaba. Más bien, su vista se encontró profundamente atraída por una circular y dorada curiosidad que resaltaba en uno de los dedos de la mano que le señalaba.

—Bonito anillo—Hermione desvió su mirada hacia la joya en su dedo—Escudo de Roble te lo dio—y su anexo no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Hermione envolvió la mano en un puño, visiblemente tensado, al tiempo que gruñía en clara amenaza, dándole a entender al hombre que sí involucraba algún comentario despectivo referente a su matrimonio, su esposo o los sentimientos que les unían, ella le haría desear jamás haberlo mencionado.

Legolas bufó al escucharla, ladeando la cabeza y berreando aún más al obligar a su lengua a permanecer quieta. Se encontraba totalmente seguro de no haber visto ese anillo en el dedo de la mujer cuando él la vigilaba en los calabozos del palacio. Lo que le daba a razonar que el enano debió habérselo otorgado en los días sucesivos que la Compañía escapó del bosque y antes de que él los encontrara.

En síntesis, no le molestaba que la chica estuviera casada, al fin y al cabo, su protección por ella era el fuerte sentimiento de cariño y amistad que le hacía sentir, pero la simple presencia de ese objeto cilíndrico envolviendo parte del dedo anular de la mestiza, le daba el irritante recordatorio de que el esposo de _su única y querida amiga_ se trataba de un arrogante enano. Y a Legolas, los enanos no le agradaban, mucho menos Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'.

" _¡De todos los malditos enanos que habitan en la Tierra Media, ¿por qué tiene que ser Escudo de Roble su esposo?!"_ bramó impetuoso ante el acérrimo disgusto que el hombre le provocaba.

Un minúsculo tic se instaló en su ojo izquierdo. Incluso frunció el ceño con profundo desconcierto, observando fijamente al elfo.

Acababa de leer la mente del sujeto parado frente a ella y no supo si demostrar sorpresa, desagrado o rabiar y trinar por lo que se acababa de enterar. Legolas odiaba a Thorin, y no era noticia nueva el saber que Escudo de Roble le reciprocaba el sentimiento. Sin embargo, nada le hubiera preparado para la idea de que el príncipe elfo no sólo aborrecía a Thorin por ser un enano, sino también por tratarse de su esposo. Y Eru sabía que se contuvo enormemente de gritar toda la lista de maldiciones que conocía, de hechizar a Legolas, de tomar a Thorin para largarse definitivamente de esa estúpida Montaña y de mandar al resto del mundo al mismo infierno. Pero, ¡gracias a Durin!, su raciocinio ganó sobre su impulso.

Tomando una profunda exhalación, adquirió la suficiente tranquilidad para que su auto-control dictara sus acciones.

—Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: _Regresa_ —le volvió a señalar, haciendo un movimiento con su mano como si estuviera empujándolo a volver, y recalcando la última palabra en lenguaje élfico.

Legolas casi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame ayudarte—le suplicó, Hermione por un momento pensó que el hombre incluso se pondría de rodillas implorando por acompañarla.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Quieres ayudarme?—Legolas asintió fervientemente sin dudar, y Hermione lo aceptó, casi con irritación—De acuerdo—volvió a decir—Entonces viaja al norte, hacia la Fortaleza de Gundabad.

El desconcierto se apoderó de las facciones del elfo.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó confuso, ¿en qué le serviría a Hermione que él fuera a ese lugar?

—Necesito que alguien verifique lo que está sucediendo en ese Monte—habló, con sus ojos fijos en los de él.

—No—negó Legolas al instante—No iré.

Los ojos de Hermione revolearon al escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Disculpa?—cuestionó.

Ahora sí que era un hecho el que no entendiera la personalidad del elfo. Primero, casi suplicaba de rodillas que le permitiera ayudarle. Y después de que accedía, y le decía lo que podía hacer por ella, Legolas se negaba. Gruñó con desgana, no estaba con los ánimos suficientes para soportar los berrinches de ese rubio mimado.

—Pídeme otra cosa, lo que sea y lo haré sin oponerme—dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada, pero Hermione logró detectar una diminuta, casi indetectable, fragmentación en la fiereza que trababa de trasmitir—Pero no me insistas en que parta hacia Gundabad.

—Entonces debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de ofrecerme tu ayuda—la irritación en la voz de Hermione se volvió un látigo mortífero. Cuadrando los hombros, la chica volvió a hablar:—No solamente eres mentiroso, sino que además te has atrevido a venir hasta nosotros, provocar una discusión entre la Compañía, amenazar a mi gente, ¡sobre todo a mi esposo! Ofrecerme tu ayuda y protección, aludiendo que deseas mi amistad, y ahora tú-

—Mi madre murió allá—interrumpió Legolas, desviando la mirada.

La reacción en la mestiza fue de sorpresa, un estupor genuino que se volvió compasión y comprensión. Lo último por saberse identificada en algo que le daba similitud con el elfo. Ahora entendía ese brillo de fragmentación que detectó en los azules ojos del príncipe.

—Sé cómo se siente—le dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza, dejando ambos brazos colgando a los costados.

Él fijó sus ojos en ella.

—¿A quién perdiste, Hermione?—la pregunta le incomodó al instante. No porque preguntara por el quién, sino por el hecho de que Legolas pronunció su nombre.

—A mi padre.

Legolas apretó la mandíbula. Cierta parte de él se sentía abatido por la mención de Andrómeda, pero otra se alegraba por tener algo que le unía a la mestiza. Aunque tristemente fuera la muerte de su madre y el padre de Hermione. Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, dejó caer los hombros sin elegancia, encorvando la espalda hacia el frente.

—Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer—dijo Legolas—Pero esta no es mi pelea—Hermione observó curiosa esa reacción, la voz del elfo sonaba entrañablemente cansada.

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí es tu pelea. Esto no se queda sólo aquí—habló ella—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué las consecuencias sólo le afectarían al pueblo de los enanos?—por la forma en que Legolas le miró, ella intuyó la respuesta—Si una guerra se desata, no sólo el destino de los enanos se verá amenazado. También el de los hombres y el de los elfos—añadió, sin apartar la mirada.

—No es mi obligación el participar en esto—comentó reacio, su postura se había vuelto rígida, hermética y cerrada a segundas opiniones.

Hermione relajó la severidad en su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios. Legolas en ese instante le recordaba a sus años más jóvenes cuando la terquedad, arrogancia y altivez gobernaban sus impulsos, más que el raciocinio y auto-control.

—Es cierto, no es tu obligación, Orejitas—la expresión de Legolas se descompuso por unos momentos al escucharla llamarlo por ese apodo tan _vulgar_ —Pero también es verdad que con cada victoria esa maldad va creciendo. Y si obedeces a tu padre no harás nada más que ocultarte tras los muros que el palacio y el bosque te ofrecen.

—Hermione, yo…

—Dime, amigo mío—él la miró impresionado—¿Cuándo se ha permitido que el mal fuera más fuerte que nosotros? ¿Acaso no somos parte del mundo también?

Legolas apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tanto que la mestiza creyó escuchar el rechinido de los molares.

—Eso es jugar sucio, ¿lo sabes?—le dijo, señalando el hecho de que ella le hubiera llamado _amigo_ , pero Hermione sólo enarcó una ceja y le miró con fingida inocencia.

Respingando la nariz, pensó en lo dicho por la muchacha. Y no podía negar que un gran número de esas cosas fueran ciertas. Él pertenencia a este mundo, escondido o no, era parte de él. Comiendo de los frutos que la tierra le otorgaba, bebiendo del agua de los ríos que corrían por los caminos del bosque, respirando del aire, recorriendo los extensos y misteriosos terrenos de la Tierra Media, y siendo amigo de la única mestiza de dragón que existía. Negando internamente, se dio cuenta de que aunque su padre fuera también su rey, él no gobernaría su corazón, nunca más.

Inhalando a profundidad, llenando sus pulmones del frío aire de la Montaña, tomó su decisión:—Bien, lo haré—le dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su voluntad hábilmente manipulada por la mujer frente a él.

Ella sonrió enternecida, y Legolas se rehusó a mirarla, frunciendo el ceño por verse envuelto en esa situación. Una que él mismo había propiciado, pero de la que realmente no se arrepentía.

—Te lo agradezco—le escuchó decirle.

Mirándola de reojo, observó su sonrisa sincera y una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho, haciéndolo olvidar el disgusto. Y ese algono pudo evitarle corresponder el gesto, al tiempo que se decía a sí mismo que el reconfortante sentimiento que la sonrisa de la muchacha le provocó era lo que se debía sentir al estar ayudando a un amigo.

Después de un corto silencio, añadió:—Entonces, será mejor que parta de una vez. El camino hacia el Monte Gundabad me tomará al menos 3 días, sería adecuado irme en este instante—y Hermione asintió.

Observando al elfo levantar una mano para despedirse de aquella forma tradicional de su pueblo ella le imitó, pero justo antes de que el príncipe diera un paso, la muchacha lo llamó nuevamente.

—Legolas—él volteó expectante por aquello que le fuera a decir—Antes de que te marches, devuélveme la espada que llevas portando.

El hombre le observó con un ceño profundamente fruncido, mirando entre ella y la espada con una expresión de recelo y desconcierto.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—le preguntó, sin quitar esa mirada.

—No te pertenece—habló la mestiza, endureciendo las facciones de su rostro—Lord Elrond se la cedió a Thorin bajo todos los derechos élficos. Es él quien debe llevarla, no tú. Regrésame a _Orcrist_.

—La devolveré con una condición—impuso el elfo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Dudosa por la extraña actitud serena que el príncipe demostraba, muy contraria al arranque de furia y negatividad que ella hubiera esperado.

—¿Cuál?—terminó cuestionando.

—Que me acompañes—y al instante, la mestiza se irguió, gruñendo y mostrándole los colmillos, al tiempo que se alejaba un par de pasos de él.

—No.

Legolas se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces supongo que esta espada permanecerá conmigo por un tiempo más—dijo, palmando el arma por encima de la vaina sujetada al cinturón en su cadera.

Hermione gruñó.

— _Imbécil_ —y aunque su insulto fue un susurro, Legolas logró escucharlo.

Reprimiendo las ansias por disciplinar a la vulgar mujer frente a él y casi ordenarle, en una especie de súplica, a Escudo de Roble que le enseñara a la chica un par de modales más femeninos, la expresión del elfo cambió. Tal como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante.

Llevando una mano hacia su boca, silbó un par de veces hasta que un gran caballo blanco atendió a su llamado. Caminando hacia el animal, soltó de la montura un gran paquete envuelto en tela que fue desenvolviendo a medida que se acercaba a ella.

—Esto es para ti—le dijo, tendiéndole la manta suelta.

—¿Para mí?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

Tomando entre sus manos, sea lo que fuera que Legolas le estaba dando, apartó la tela de encima sólo para encontrarse con su viejo y familiar arco de caoba oscura, seguido de un carcaj lleno de flechas y, como adición especial, un cuchillo élfico de combate.

—Si vas a entrar a esa Montaña, entonces los necesitarás—ella le miró sorprendida, jamás esperándose tal gesto por parte del joven hombre.

Quería decir gracias. Deseaba darle las gracias adecuadamente, pero las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta, cerrándosela ante el sincero gesto que él le hizo, al estarle devolviendo su arco y obsequiándole un cuchillo.

Justo estuvo por abrir la boca, que Legolas volvió a hablar:—Y creo que también querrás tener esto de vuelta…

Girando hacia el brazo extendido, sus ojos se amplificaron al observar el objeto que sostenía el elfo.

" _La flauta de Sirius…"_ susurró anonadada.

Y ese mismo arrobamiento le hizo ser inconsciente del momento en que estiró la mano y tomó la flauta. Sólo se percató de que la sostenía, cuando en un segundo de lucidez, la sintió entre sus dedos, ligeramente recargada sobre la superficie de su palma. Elevando su mirada hacia el elfo, sonrió por segunda ocasión esa tarde.

— _Hantalë_ —agradeció en el antiguo lenguaje élfico.

Asintiendo por última vez ese día, Legolas decidió que era tiempo de marcharse. Montando su caballo, la miró.

— _Cuídate_ —el tono de su voz fue una despedida cargada de súplica, y de una promesa de un encuentro futuro.

Y ella lo entendió.

— _Buen viaje, Orejitas_ —sonriendo ante el apodo, Legolas tomó las riendas y dando media vuelta, avanzó a paso de trote que se convirtió en una carrera hasta desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó unos momentos más en ese lugar, observando el camino, ahora vacío, por el que Legolas se marchó. Agradecería eternamente al elfo por lo que hizo y se encontraba haciendo por ella.

Suspirando un par de veces más, volvió su atención al conjunto de artefactos envueltos en la tela. Tirando de la manta, liberó el arco y el carcaj, colocándolos tras su espalda. El cuchillo lo guardó en el sujetador de su bota derecha, y la flauta… La flauta la dejó un momento más aferrada entre sus dedos, sintiendo la textura de la madera, recreándose en la familiar sensación de volver a tenerla con ella, antes de guardarla dentro de su abrigo y regresar con la Compañía.

Para cuando puso un pie dentro del campamento, el delicioso aroma de carne de cerdo cocinado al fuego la recibió, para alegría de su estómago hambriento. Pero ni bien se hubo sentado cómodamente, ante la espera de la ansiosa cena, que la maraña de preguntas sobre el tema de conversación que tuvo con el elfo se desplomó sobre ella. Teniendo desde el pequeño y tímido hobbit, el estimado Sr. Bolsón, hasta el enano más aguerrido y terco de la Compañía cuestionándole sobre qué demonios había estado hablando con el príncipe del Bosque Negro.

No fue hasta que, fastidiada de tanta exigencia, los calló a todos a través de maldiciones y amenazas de volver a inmovilizarlos si es que volvían a irritarla con su curiosidad metiche y chismosa. Sólo comenzó a soltar la información cuando la cena estuvo lista, comentándole a la Compañía pequeños fragmentos de su conversación que a decisión de ella fueran relevantes o no precisamente indispensables para que ellos lo supieran. Como el hecho de que Legolas la consideraba _su amiga_ o que, en realidad, una especie de _vínculo amistoso_ le hacía sentir empatía por el muchacho. Aunque no tanto, porque en ocasiones lo único que Legolas le provocaba era irritación y enojo, provocándole deseos de arrancarle la cabeza.

Con los estómagos debidamente llenos, la Compañía se repartió por el campamento. Con Oin y Gloin en un lado, fumando y discutiendo con Nori y Dori sobre vaya a saber el creador. A Bifur y Bombur escarbando en las sobras de la comida dentro de la olla. A Balin sentado al otro lado del fuego, rumiando y con el entrecejo fruncido, seguido de su hermano, Dwalin, quien parecía tener un mejor temperamento que el viejo enano. Y finalmente, a Bofur, Ori, Fili, Kili y el estimable Sr. Bolsón, rodeando a Hermione; pidiéndole a la muchacha que sacara la flauta y tocara para ellos. Quien, convencida por las interminables súplicas, terminó por hacerlo, siendo acompañada por el tono soprano de Bofur.

Y aunque el momento fue una algarabía amena, en algún punto de la noche, Hermione enfocó su vista en el enano que permaneció retirando del resto. Su cena fue silenciosa, sin participar en la conversación general, manteniéndose apartado y casi invisible. Había visto a Thorin decirle algo a Dwalin, pero no logró intuir qué pudo haber sido. Así que tuvo que quedarse con la afirmación de cabeza que el enano rapado le dio a Escudo de Roble a lo que sea que el líder le hubiera ordenado. Ella había deseado acercarse, terminar por arreglar las cosas, pero el evento de ese día después del desayuno le previno de hacerlo.

" _Mañana…"_ se dijo. Mañana trataría de hablar con él nuevamente.

Recostándose en la mullida cama de mantas y rocas que le pertenecía, se dejó vencer por el cansancio sin problemas… Jamás se percató de los profundos ojos azules que la observaron disimuladamente en todo momento, ni de la oscura intención que se vislumbró en ellos cuando la hora de dormir llegó.

 **[…]**

Sería un poco más de la media noche cuando el silencio finalmente se apoderó del campamento. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban alrededor eran los ronquitos orquestales de Gloin, Oin, Bombur y Bifur, acompañados fielmente por los balbuceos de Fili, Kili y Bofur.

Había permanecido despierto, sólo durmiendo un par de horas, aguardando hasta cerciorarse que toda la Compañía se encontrara profundamente dormida. Irguiendo la espalda, extendió el brazo hasta tomar su grueso abrigo mientras daba un vistazo sobre los cuerpos inmóviles del campamento, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos al encontrar a la única forma femenina de la Compañía, se levantó de su improvisado lecho, se colocó al abrigo al tiempo que rodeaba a los enanos y llegó hasta la joven mujer, justo por detrás de donde se encontraba.

Caminó despacio, sin provocar el mínimo ruido. Sosteniendo la respiración conforme se iba acercando. Hermione poseía un oído muy fino para su inconveniencia y cualquier alteración la captaría al instante pero, actuando en el momento preciso, tendría el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta ella sin que la joven se percatara. Soltando el aire de poco en poco, terminó por cerrar la poca distancia que les separaba.

Arrodillando una pierna, se inclinó sobre ella, permitiéndose observarla por unos momentos. Estaba recostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Con una mano como almohada y la otra descansando sobre su estómago. El cabello se encontraba esparcido a su alrededor, con algunos mechones cubriéndole parte del rostro y el cuello. Él tuvo que reprimirse el deseo por tomarlos entre sus dedos y alejarlos para permitirle verla mejor. No se encontraba junto a ella para mirarla embelesado, aunque siendo sincero no era algo que pudiera evitar, sino para otra cosa…

Tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría, pero debía ser rápido. De lo contrario, ella se percataría y la situación se le saldría de las manos. Extendiendo una mano, apartó un poco del cabello, el suficiente, para dejarle ver ese punto en específico del cuello. Mirando una vez a la muchacha dormida, sostuvo el aliento y lo hizo.

Llevando sus dedos hasta la parte lateral del cuello, rozó con las yemas la piel expuesta antes de pellizcar con fuerza la arteria carótida. Hermione despertó al instante, e intentó levantarse y golpear al intruso, pero un fuerte agarre sobre su hombro la obligó a quedar acostada y rodar sobre su estómago con el peso del extraño sobre su espalda. Ni siquiera logró emitir un grito cuando la mano del sujeto le tapó la boca, dificultándole el respirar y moverse libremente. Sólo bastaron unos pocos segundos, de forcejeos y gritos ahogados, para que cayera inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno.

Una vez que ella dejó de pelear, él respiró con irregularidad. Había sido un reto tratar de mantenerla quieta. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, barrió los mechones que se habían escapado peinándolos hacia atrás. Respirando un par de veces a profundidad, tomó entre sus brazos a la mujer, acunándola contra su pecho y la cabeza recargada en su hombro. Sujetándola firmemente, comenzó a alejarse del campamento a largas zancadas.

— _¿Debo desearte suerte?_ —el tono burlón con que fue dicha esa pregunta, le causó irritación.

— _No jodas, Dwalin_ —le contestó con un Khuzdul marcado, enviando una mirada de advertencia hacia el enano cómodamente sentado a unos metros de él, quien _cumplía_ su rol como _vigilante_ esa noche.

El aludido simplemente sonrió con cinismo. Observando a la mujer inconsciente en los brazos de Su Rey, añadió:

— _Trata de no ser tan rudo con ella. Después de todo, sólo intentó hacer lo que creía correcto_ —su voz sonó paternal, muy diferente a la primera vez que abrió la boca.

Thorin apretó la mandíbula, bajando la mirada hacia Hermione.

— _Cuida del campamento hasta que volvamos_ —ordenó.

—¿ _Y eso llevará mucho tiempo?_ —lo implícito en esa pregunta provocó que Thorin le observara inquisitivamente.

Mientras que Dwalin solamente sonrió con picardía brillándole en los ojos. Un brillo que terminó por contagiarse en la expresión del Rey Enano.

— _Procuraré que no grite demasiado_ —y sin decir más, Escudo de Roble dio media vuelta y retomó su caminar con la muchacha en brazos.

Ignorando la carcajada ahogada de su mejor amigo y el rostro contraído de satisfacción por la declaración que acababa de hacerle.

— _¡Diviértete!_ —le dijo Dwalin, alzando un poco la voz, y Thorin le miró sobre el hombro guiñándole un ojo en respuesta.

Oh, pero claro que se divertiría… Aunque antes de pasar a realizar actividades más recreativas, mantendría una extensa conversación con _su_ pequeña mujercita.

 **[…]**

El aire era frío, sumamente helado.

Recordaba este clima a la perfección, en sus tiempos más jóvenes, él solía salir de Erebor para recorrer los extensos terrenos que rodeaban La Montaña Solitaria para sentir la brisa glacial. Siempre con la adrenalina anhelante de encontrar peligros y aventuras en sus paseos nocturnos calentándole las venas. Y puede que de eso habría transcurrido bastante tiempo… Pero aún podía sentirlo como sí la última vez que hubiera salido a explorar se tratara de anoche y no hace más de 200 años. Desde que Smaug le arrebató su hogar.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, sacudió esos antiguos recuerdos de su mente prestándole más atención a la situación que tenía con él. Más concretamente, justo enfrente.

Había caminado una considerable distancia, hasta que confirmó que se encontraban lo suficientemente apartados para evitar ser interrumpidos por algún entrometido de la Compañía. Buscando en los alrededores, se estableció en un espacio ubicado entre grandes rocas que le rodeaban. El sitio era reconfortarle, oculto y protegido de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, teniendo el diámetro justo para que Hermione y él lograran moverse sin problemas.

Dejando a la inconsciente chica recargada a un lado, prendió una pequeña fogata para alumbrar y proveer un poco de calor. Volviéndose hacia ella, extendió una manta que trajo consigo sobre el suelo más liso junto a la fogata en esquina a una de las paredes de las altas rocas. Tomando en brazos una vez más a la muchacha, recostó a sumujer en la improvisada cama que hubo preparado, y apartándose un poco se quitó el pesado abrigo para cobijarla con él. Después de ello, se sentó del otro lado de la fogata, observándola.

Sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo para que ella despertara y también entendía que cuando Hermione recuperara el conocimiento, _su_ pequeña mujer comenzaría a lanzarle gritos y reclamos. Casi sonrió ante la idea, esa noche sería realmente entretenida y, mientras aguardaba, un recuerdo vino a su mente. Aunque este no fue tan viejo como el pasado, sino más reciente. Precisamente de hace tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás.

 _Ellos seguían hablando. Retirados del resto de la Compañía, retirados de él…_

 _Observaba al maldito elfo fruncir el entrecejo y lanzar miradas hacia ellos, mejor dicho, sobre él, ocasionalmente. No apartaba la mirada del par. No permitiría que la linda princesita de orejas puntiagudas se llevara a su mujer._

 _Entonces ella volteó y lo miró con desconcierto. Una expresión que la causó angustia, ¿qué significaba esa mirada? ¿Por qué lo observaba de esa forma? ¿Qué le había dicho el elfo para que Hermione le mirara de esa manera? Pero tal como ella había volteado, dejó de hacerlo, regresando su atención hacia el alto hombre una vez más._

" _¡Maldita sea, siguen hablando!" gruñó para sí mismo._

 _¿Por qué diablos no terminaban de una vez? ¿Por qué mierda ese niñito rubio no se largaba y la dejaba en paz? ¡¿Y, con un demonio, por qué continuaban hablando?!_

 _Y su tensión creció cuando observó al elfo entregarle un extraño paquete. Apretó la mandíbula al percatarse que el estúpido hijo de Thranduil le regresaba el hermoso arco de caoba oscura que perdió en el Bosque Negro cuando los capturaron, junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas y un despreciable cuchillo, evidentemente élfico. ¿Por qué ella no se los arrojaba a la cara?_

 _Pero eso no había sido lo peor, no, de ninguna manera. Lo más insoportable fue cuando Legolas le regresó la flauta, aquella que él había visto y conocía su historia, y muchas veces le había pedido a Hermione que tocara para él. Una ira feroz creció en su interior al ver el amistoso gesto de ese lampiño._

— _¿Disfrutando de la vista?—la simple pregunta le provocó gruñir._

 _Thorin observó al curioso hombrecillo sentado a su lado. Era claro que el amable Sr. Bolsón trataba de entablar una conversación, y con el tema 'Hermione' como titular. Pero lo que menos deseaba era a un ser metiche en ese momento, no por nada había corrido a Balin cuando el viejo enano trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, al exigirle que se comportara con más raciocinio y no culpara a Hermione por guardarle ciertos secretos._

 _Aunque claro, Balin no conocía que tantos secretos le había estado ocultando Hermione._

— _Escucha, Thorin, no estoy aquí para sermonearte o reprenderte por cualquier cosa que hayas hecho—el rey enano le miró inquisitivo por el rabillo del ojo, ¿ah, no? ¿Entonces a qué venía?—Sólo quiero decirte que si deseas hablar, sobre lo que sea, puedes decirme sin problemas._

 _Si las palabras de Bilbo lo impresionaron, no lo demostró. Él simplemente atinó a asentir._

— _Te lo agradezco—le dijo, añadiendo un poco más a su afirmamiento de cabeza._

 _Observando nuevamente al par alejado, sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo al detallar que el elfo se estaba despidiendo. La molestia que sentía, comenzaba a desaparecer con mucho alivio de su parte._

 _Pero, inesperadamente, una duda comenzó a albergarse en su mente. Consternado por ello, volteó hacia el saqueador de la Compañía, sabiendo que él sería el único en poder responderle con la verdad. O al menos con la mayoría._

— _Ella no te odia—a pesar de que la voz de Bilbo fue un suave murmullo, aún lograba encontrar el tono de diversión que el mediano trataba de ocultar. Escuchándolo carraspear un poco, añadió:—Sólo se encuentra furiosa y triste por lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes, pero no te odia, puedes creerme._

 _Thorin cabeceó un par de veces, indeciso entre seguir el hilo de la extraña conversación que, inconscientemente, acaba de iniciar con el mediano o agradecer nuevamente las palabras del Sr. Bolsón e ignorar las esperanzas del hobbit por enterarse de los acontecimientos que originaron la 'pequeña' disputa entre él y su esposa._

 _Gruñendo en su fuero interno, cedió ante la presión por obtener, aunque sólo fuera, un 'insignificante' consejo de alguien que conviviera más con Hermione. Y que, desde luego, sabría cómo reaccionaría ella ante las acciones que él decidiera tomar._

— _Quisiera hablarle, pero…_

— _¿Es demasiado terca para aceptar?—el mediano terminó la oración y Escudo de Roble asintió. Bilbo rió, bufó y movió los hombros en un gesto que pretendió ser gracioso—Te escuchará, está esperando que tu temperamento se regule para poder hacerlo, pero ha dejado en claro que no será ella quien inicie la conversación._

— _Y no la culpo, yo incité a que tomara esa decisión_ — _Bilbo asintió al instante, sin meditarlo o siquiera para detenerse a pensar que las palabras eran incorrectas._

 _Sólo suspiró y terminó añadiendo:_

— _Sí, lo hiciste—un fuerte sonido hizo eco en la conversación, había sido el cuello de Thorin al girarse para fulminar al mediano por lo dicho. Bilbo se tragó la carcajada que le ocasionó—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad_ — _y el tono burlón y sarcástico no fue disfrazado en está ocasión._

 _Escudo de Roble entrecerró los ojos, a la vez que apretaba los labios y se negaba a responderle al hobbit sonsacador que su Compañía tenía como Saqueador Oficial._

 _Observando a la lejana pareja de 'amigos', pero ahora con el estúpido del elfo montando el caballo y pretendiendo alejarse sólo para retardarse en decirle unas últimas palabras a su esposa, su mal humor amenazó con regresar._

— _Detesto verla hablando con ese idiota—un gruñido se escuchó entre medio de las palabras, sobre todo al decir 'idiota' haciendo referencia al príncipe elfo—Pero si me atrevo a interrumpirlos, es seguro que ella me hechice nuevamente._

 _Bilbo sonrió._

— _¿Quieres un consejo?—Thorin le miró receloso, pero aun así asintió—No actúes como un cretino idiota la próxima vez—Bilbo se detuvo, observándolo, como si estuviera evaluándolo y después añadió:—Al menos no tanto._

 _Y como si intuyera que al quedarse por más tiempo junto el líder enano su vida correría peligro, el saqueador se levantó y encaminó rumbo junto al viejo Bombur. Sin embargo, la voz de Thorin llamándolo, le detuvo._

— _Bilbo—él volteó a mirarlo. Un poco vacilante, el enano abrió la boca—Gracias._

 _El pequeño saqueador sonrió amistoso._

— _De nada._

Frotándose ambas manos sobre la cara, bufó al suspirar con fastidio. Puede ser que las palabras del mediano tuvieran otro significado, como el de pedirle a Hermione que hablaran de una forma correcta y civilizada, por ejemplo. Pero él no lo hizo de esa manera, al contrario, porque al final terminó raptando a su propia esposa con la intención de poder hablar con ella sin la presión continua de que llegaran a ser interrumpidos por la Compañía.

" _Demonios"_ el pensamiento brotó como el silbido de una cafetera que anuncia cuando el agua está caliente.

Por una parte, deseaba que Hermione despertara para poder _entablar_ esa conversación que necesitaban. Pero por otro lado, no quería que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando ella recobrara el conocimiento, sumujer haría cualquier cosa, menos hablar y comportarse civilizadamente con él. Sobre todo después de que la dejara inconsciente, la secuestrara y le recriminara su falta de fe en él. Lo que conllevaría a que ella le maldijera, no sólo verbalmente, sino también físicamente (y con ello, se refería a la magia).

Oh, sí, definitivamente iba a ser una noche larga. Muy, muy larga.

Deteniéndose en la parte donde la palabra _noche_ sumada a _larga_ se presentan, ronroneó expectativo al imaginarse, y realmente esperaba, que está discusión finalizara de una manera más productiva, caliente y mojada. Sumamente mojada. Porque ahora que lo pensaba, y después de todo, los matrimonios siempre terminaban por arreglar los problemas en la cama, ¿no?

Y como si sus pecaminosos pensamientos se encontraran conectados con la realidad del presente, un leve movimiento en el inerte cuerpo de suesposa le alertó que la guerra estaba por comenzar. Una oscura sonrisa le adornó los labios cuando la observó levantarse.

La cabeza le dolía y no dejaba de sentir mareos. Era como si hubieran tomado su cerebro y lo estuvieran azotando una y otra vez contra el suelo sólo para cogerlo y volver a ponerlo dentro de su cráneo. Los sentidos se sentían apagados, silenciosos, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder lograr estar de pie sin perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que mantenerse sentada por, Mahal bendito sabrá, cierto tiempo, hasta que de poco en poco la noción del sentido le afirmó que se encontraba mejor que cuando despertó.

— _Mierda…_ —soltó el susurro, apenas audible al sentir un leve pinchazo en el cuello.

Apretando firmemente el puente de la nariz, fue concentrándose en verificar que todo le funcionara. Y parpadeando un par de veces más, detalló que ya no se encontraba en el campamento junto a la Compañía. Alguien la había sacado. E inmediatamente el recuerdo preciso de un qué o quién apretándole una zona del cuello, seguido de un peso apresándola contra el suelo y finalmente perdiendo la conciencia, fue traído a su mente. Pero no se alarmó al meditar que un extraño lograra secuestrarla, no, porque justo en la última inhalación que hizo antes de desmayarse, un olor conocido le indicó de quien se trataba. Uno que se componía de la esencia de _aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa_.

Mirando hacia abajo, justamente hacia el grueso abrigo que la cubría, sus ojos destellaron en furia al percatarse que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Apartando de un jalón la prenda, buscó alrededor con desenfreno hasta que sus ojos ubicaron al autor de su secuestro. Y al mirarlo, una ira surgió en ella.

—¡Tú!—gritó levantándose de un brinco y apuntándole con el dedo. Las facciones de la mujer le daban una expresión terrorífica, pero a los ojos del enano le pareció simplemente hermosa. Aterradora, pero preciosa.

—Yo—le contestó, como si fuera un juego.

—¡Maldito seas, Thorin 'Escudo de Roble'! ¡Tú y toda tu estirpe!—acusó furiosa, con los ojos centellándole haciéndole competencia al vivo fuego de la fogata y las puntas del cabello echando chispas. Pero lejos de sentir temor ante la ira de la mestiza, Escudo de Roble comenzó a reír e incluso se dobló, sosteniéndose el estómago. Algo a lo que ella no le encontró la más mínima diversión—¡¿A qué mierda le encuentras tanta gracia?!—le espetó iracunda.

El enano se enderezó, pero no dejó de parecer divertido con una sonrisa socarrona curvándole los labios como su prueba.

—Básicamente te encuentras maldiciendo a tu familia, preciosa.

Los colmillos de la muchacha se tensaron al escucharlo.

—¡Jódete!—escupió la palabra, pero no pareció molestarle al hombre.

Al contrario…

—Oh, no, no—él negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo—Esa no es la forma correcta para referirte a Tu Rey, _esposa_.

—¡Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que piensas en este instante!—bramó ella, observándolo con dureza desde el otro lado de la fogata.

Thorin enarcó una ceja.

—¿En verdad?—la pregunta fue dicha con tanta soltura y egocentrista seguridad que a Hermione le erizó los bellos de la nuca. Y no le agradó que él provocara esa sensación en ella.

—¡Vete al diablo, Thorin!—volvió a decir, adoptando una postura cerrada. Una que le permitiera mantener distancia entre el Rey Enano y ella.

Él pareció darse cuenta del cambio, porque la sonrisa burlona desapareció y en su lugar la expresión del enano se volvió seria y austera. Aunque manteniendo un poco de suavidad y diversión en el brillo de los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar—eso no fue una propuesta o pedido, sino una orden.

Hermione le miró recelosa.

—Ah, ¿ahora quieres hacerlo?—preguntó con amargura—¿Después de que armaras todo tu maldito teatro?

Thorin entrecerró los ojos a la vez que iba apretando los puños de poco en poco.

— _Mujer…_ —ella conocía ese siseo. Era el tipo de tono que utilizaba cuando trataba de darle una clara advertencia a alguien.

—¡No!—exclamó, ignorándolo. A él y su siseo amenazante—No te atrevas a decirme que _necesitamos_ tener esta conversación.

Él la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— _La necesitamos_.

—¡Con una mierda!—gritó, creía haberle dicho que no lo dijera.

—¿Te he dicho que me excitas cuando hablas de esa manera?—ella volteó hacia el enano con una expresión de sorpresa y disgusto por lo que acababa de escuchar. Puede que en otras circunstancias esto habría funcionado, pero no ahora. No, malditamente, ahora.

Irritada hasta la médula, se controló por no atestarle un golpe en la nariz para borrarle esa ridícula mueca que asemejaba pasar por una sonrisa en su jodido rostro.

Exhalando un ruidoso bufido, centró sus dorados ojos sobre el enano.

—¿Qué quieres, Thorin?—le preguntó, con mucha más calma y apaciguada.

Él la observó antes de responderle, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que la mujer frente a él había bajado, aunque sólo fuera un poco, las armas.

—Hablar contigo—le respondió, y ella hizo un gesto amargó con los labios.

Un infantil puchero que a Thorin le recordó la forma en que un niño reacciona cuando es obligado a comer vegetables en lugar de tarta.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella—¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

Si la pregunta le sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—Tenemos que hablar—atinó a contestar, no muy seguro de que más decir.

Se escuchó un berreo en contra respuesta.

—Eso ya lo dijiste—le recriminó Hermione, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Rascándose la parte interna de las muñecas, fingió no prestarle atención al modo en que ella le observaba. Una mirada que le indicaba que debía decirle algo más que el conocido y usado: _tenemos que hablar_. El único problema era que él no sabía que podría ser.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?—soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente—Tenemos que hacerlo.

Hermione le miró incrédula, y su enojo se profundizó.

—No—negó, los ojos parecían ser más dorados que al inicio—¡Tú quieres hacerlo porque tu miserable trasero te está jodiendo tanto que hace de tu conciencia una mierda!—añadió, exclamando en un tono inmoderadamente alto.

Thorin casi se jaló de las barbas y los cabellos al escucharla.

—¡Con un demonio, mujer!—blasfemó, pateando con violencia el conjunto de madera a su derecha—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes abrir la maldita boca para algo que sea de provecho?

—Oh, querido, pero si tú me has pedido que hablara—Thorin casi puso los ojos en blanco. Ella se estaba atreviendo a utilizar sus palabras en su contra—Sólo estoy atendiendo a tus deseos—y la mordacidad de la última oración le dejó mucho en que pensar.

" _Mis deseos"_ susurró para sí mismo. Claramente este no eran sus tipos de deseos, porque los exactos incluían una cómoda cama, a Hermione acostada y a él sobre _su_ pequeña esposa.

Batallando, se concentró en respirar a profundidad. Necesitaba calmarse para lograr hablar con ella, para eso los había sacado del campamento, ¿no? Y también intuyó que la terca personalidad de la muchacha sería una piedra en el zapato a la hora de querer hablar, pero jamás se imaginó que se volvería tan complicado.

Pasándose una mano a través del cabello, la dejó descansar sobre la nuca, masajeándola como si con eso tratara de librarse de un poco de tensión. Volviendo su mirada hacia la mujer frente a él, se percató que ella seguía furiosa, increíblemente sensual y hermosa, pero letal y mortalmente colérica.

Soltando alguna clase de palabra entre siseos, retomó la conversación:

—Te encuentras molesta-

—Molesta es poco…—le interrumpió, obviamente recriminándole.

Escudo de Roble sintió un tic nacerle en el ojo izquierdo, pero continuó hablando a pesar de haberla escuchado.

—No te culpo por no desear está conversación, yo mismo me comporté como un idiota-

—Yo no usaría el calificativo de _idiota_ —volvió a interrumpir, aunque ahora el tono no fue lacerante, sino ácido y despectivo.

Tomando pequeños respiros, se calmó antes de volver a hablarle.

— _Ava_ —le llamó con suavidad— _Habla conmigo, por favor…_

Hermione apretó los labios y las manos al mismo tiempo. Tensándose al instante en que escuchó a Thorin nombrarla por el mote que le había dado. En verdad no esperó que él la llamara de esa forma, no con la situación en la que se encontraban. Y estuvo a punto de auto-flagelarse por permitirle a Escudo de Roble causar una sensación, que no fuera ira o desprecio, en ella.

Dejando caer los hombros, y con ello la completa tensión de su cuerpo, se rindió ante la necesidad de continuar peleando y colocándose a la defensiva contra el enano. Claramente Thorin deseaba hablar con ella, tal vez arreglar la situación, y Hermione lo deseaba, pero en su terquedad también quería hacerlo sufrir y no ponerle la solución con tanta facilidad.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, se cuestionaba sí en verdad lo haría. ¿Realmente hablaría con él ya sin obstáculos u obstinaciones? Ladeando un poco la cabeza y dejando salir un suspiro, se contestó que sí. No quería seguir peleando y riñendo como dos perros rabiosos. ¡Por Durin! Eran dos adultos que claramente podrían arreglar una pelea sin complicaciones, o casi así. Levantando la cabeza, fijó sus ojos en el rostro del enano, observándolo impasible, suavemente y con cariño. Algo que pareció desconcertar al hombre y que le hizo a ella sonreír internamente, al menos no era la única en sentir algo.

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, habló:

—Entendí que estarías molesto cuando decidí ocultarte la verdad, y también comprendí que debía darte tiempo para que lo asimilaras—las palabras salían apretadas, aunque no dejó de observarlo—Pero cuando intenté enmendar mi error, hablarlo contigo, te cerraste y me hiciste a un lado—fue entonces cuando su voz cambió, volviéndose más grave, lenta y plana—Me dolió Thorin, me lastimó que cerraras nuestro vínculo.

Un tirón en su pecho casi lo obligó a dar un paso atrás al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la muchacha. Una mirada que le arañó la conciencia y le hizo sentir un escalofrío, lastimándole la columna vertebral. Apretando los dientes, se maldijo a sí mismo, él conocía el significado de esa sensación, la maldita culpabilidad se instalaba en su estómago, perforándolo con sarna y maña.

Sin embargo, tal como su cargo de conciencia vino para recriminarle sus acciones, el recuerdo de Hermione omitiendo ciertos hechos fue suficiente para reavivar su enojo, molestia, decepción y… Dolor.

—¿Y acaso piensas que yo no sentí lo mismo al enterarme de lo que me ocultabas?—los hombros de ella temblaron al escucharlo. Él se dio cuenta—Preferiste guardar silencio y no decirme nada, ¿tú crees que eso no me hizo sentir herido?

Hermione luchó por no apartar la mirada.

—No quería…—se calló un momento. Thorin supuso que ella le diría que no quería preocuparlo, tal como la noche anterior. Mirándola tomar un respiro, volvió a hablar:—Escucha… en estos instantes, ya tienes suficiente con que lidiar. El dirigir a la Compañía, enfrentar al grupo de orcos que nos persigue, tratar de ingresar a la Montaña y luchar contra el dragón… No deseaba dejar caer sobre tus hombros otra carga.

—¿Otra carga?—preguntó casi escéptico. Hermione tragó al instante, tal vez no debió decir eso—Acabas de…—ni siquiera terminó la frase, en su lugar un desconcierto total creció dentro de él—¿Acaso eso es lo que crees que representas para mí? ¿Otra carga?

Los ojos de la mestiza se abrieron en sorpresa. Tartamudeando, intentó volver a tener la palabra:—No, no, yo no-

—Sí, lo hiciste—le interrumpió con brusquedad.

—Te he dicho que no—señaló con fuerza. Una molestia comenzando a formarse en su pecho.

Escudo de Roble entrecerró los ojos, pero debido a la forma en que los orificios de su nariz se dilataban y una vena resaltaba profusamente en medio de su frente, Hermione supo que se encontraba más que furioso. Colérico sería la palabra adecuada.

—¿Y piensas que voy a creerte?—le espetó, alzando los hombros y señalándola—¿Después de todo lo que has dicho y hecho?

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—rugió impactada—¡No tienes ningún derecho!

¿A qué se refería con lo _dicho_ y _hecho_? ¿A ocultarle las cosas? ¿A hablar primero con Balin y Gandalf antes que él? ¿A desear protegerlo? ¿A qué, maldita sea? Pero antes de que comenzara a hablar, él abrió la boca.

—Oh, pero por supuesto que lo tengo, _esposa_ —la forma en que pronunció la última palabra le provocaron escalofríos a la muchacha. Sin olvidar mencionar el oscuro brillo en los ojos azules del Rey—No sólo me ocultaste la verdad. Sino que decidiste hablar primero con el hechicero y después con Balin. Y cuando resolviste en decírmelo, te escudaste tras el patético argumento de que lo hiciste por mi bien.

Hermione tembló al enfrentar la dura mirada del enano. Tanto, que las palabras murieron en su boca, su lengua se encontró atada, y no se atrevió a contradecir sus palabras. Porque los ojos azules de Escudo de Roble, carentes de misericordia y simpatía, le provocaron el deseo de encogerse sobre ella misma y no volver a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, pese a su instinto de alejarse del peligro que él presentaba, mantuvo la barbilla en alto, retándolo al mantener el contacto visual en todo momento.

Por un breve segundo, un brillo refulgió en los irises del Rey, complacido ante el acto de rebeldía, coraje y valentía que sumujer le demostraba.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que debo esperar ahora?—le escuchó otra vez, pero ella no le respondió. Tomando su silencio como una respuesta, Thorin continuó:—¿Acaso existe algo más que deba saber? Y de ser así, ¿está vez seré el primero con él que decidas hablarlo? ¿O elegirás a Balin nuevamente?—la mandíbula y las manos de Hermione se tensaron—¿Tal vez será Bilbo? ¿Fili?... ¿El elfo?

Un leve movimiento en los hombros de la muchacha le hizo intuir al enano una contestación.

Ignorando la calamidad naciente reflejada en los ojos de suesposa, continuó en gritos:—¡Con una mierda! ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Elegirías al maldito elfo por encima de mí?—la ira volvía a escucharse en la voz cargada del enano—¡Con un demonio, Hermione! ¿Dime qué cojones hace tan especial a ese idiota para que confíes en él? ¿Qué hicieron Gandalf y Balin para que decidieras hablar con ellos antes que conmigo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?—se calló por un momento y la observó, obteniendo una respuesta—Es eso… No me tienes confianza.

Los ojos de ella centellaron.

— _Cierra la boca…_ —el susurro de Hermione fue lento, seseante, sobre todo al pronunciarlo en un Khuzdul perfecto.

Pero contrario a lo que ella deseaba causar en el enano, el efecto resultó en una sorpresa para ambas partes. Sobre todo cuando él continuó la conversación en Khuzdul.

— _¡No trates de negarlo! Acepta que no me tuviste la confianza en aquel momento y no la tuviste después. Ni siquiera la tienes ahora_ —la acusó— _¿Qué demonios te hace dudar de mí? ¿Mi falta de posición? ¿Mi carácter? ¿El que sea un maldito enano?_ —gruñó— _¿Es eso? ¿Te avergüenzas de ser mi esposa? ¿Te arrepientes de haber elegido a un hombre que no tiene nada que ofrecerte? ¿Un sujeto que te hace ver como una mujer sin estabilidad? ¿Preferirías ser la esposa de un maldito elfo? ¿Ser la mujer de Legol-_

Ni siquiera terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando Hermione lo abofeteó.

Ella había cruzado la distancia entre ambos a una velocidad alarmante, consiguiendo hacerlo ladear el rostro por completo, quizá un poco más de lo usual, con el eco resonando a su alrededor. Y aunque el golpe no lo tumbó, si le hizo dar un ligero paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

¿Quién le daba el derecho a decirle aquello? ¿Él qué demonios sabía? Si bien era cierto, nada le daba la libertad para echárselo en cara. Aunque se tratara de su propio esposo. Ella había explotado en el momento en que lo escuchó decirle sí es que deseaba ser la esposa de Legolas y sin meditarlo, avanzó y lo golpeó. Sin dudas, sin impedimentos, sin advertencias… Sólo le plantó toda la palma de la mano en el lado izquierdo de la cara con fuerza, silenciándolo en el acto.

Hermione no había terminado de bajar su mano cuando Thorin la sujetó por la muñeca, todavía alzada en el aire, y la jaló hasta él.

—¡Nunca, en tu vida, te atrevas en volver a sugerir algo como eso!—le advirtió furiosa—Sí, cometí un error, pero justifico mis acciones al tratar de impedir que llevaras esta pena.

Thorin le sonrió con amargura.

—Pero al final terminé cargando con ella, Hermione.

Y eso fue suficiente para ella. Alzando la otra mano, se propuso en volver a golpearlo, pero Escudo de Roble la tomó por el brazo y lo torció colocándolo en la espalda de la chica, junto con el otro. Sujetándolos con una mano, utilizó la otra para cogerla rudamente de la nuca, apretando los dedos en la zona de la piel que alcanzaba y arrancándole un quejido de dolor a la mestiza.

Cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, unió sus labios en un doloroso beso.

No fue tierno, ni suave, ni mucho menos consentido… Se trataba de un contacto rudo, dominante, egoísta y rencoroso. Tal como el primer beso, aquel que Thorin le dio poco antes de que se enfrentaran contra los trolls de las montañas, chocando los labios, sacando quejidos y sangre. Pegándose por completo a ella, él la hizo ladear la cabeza a la par que él también lo hacía, imprimiendo mayor presión y agarre sobre la nuca.

Un gruñido grave sonó desde su pecho, disgustado al intentar forzarla a abrir la boca y no lograrlo. Estaba retándola a que tratara de romper el beso.

Hermione intentó echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero cuando se percató que no funcionaba, comenzó a zarandearla de un lado a otro hasta que consiguió librarse. Tomando impulso, lo golpeó chocando su frente contra la nariz de él y Thorin tuvo que soltarla, dándole oportunidad a la mestiza de volver a colocar distancia entre ambos (aunque no la suficiente).

Limpiándose la nariz con la mano, se dio cuenta que le había sacado sangre. Frunciendo el ceño, la enfrentó.

—Te odio—dijo ella.

Un brillo surgió en los ojos del Rey.

—Entonces haré que me odies más—y apenas terminó de decirlo, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella.

Asustada ante el movimiento precipitado, sobre todo por la fiera expresión en el rostro del enano, Hermione retrocedió buscando escapar. Cuando Escudo de Roble la observó comenzando a huir, la tomó rudamente por un brazo, arrastrándola y colocándola con la espalda pegada a una de las altas paredes de piedra del pequeño campamento. No había sido suave, ni mucho menos considerado, su actuar semejaba al instinto de superioridad y posesión de un animal sobre lo que consideraba _suyo_.

Emitió un quejido cuando sintió la fría roca a su espalda, él no la había azotado aunque tampoco fue amable, sino por la inesperada acción y el brusco movimiento al jalarla y arrastrarla. Alzando los ojos, no se molestó en ocultar el nerviosismo combinado con el miedo que la hostil mirada de Thorin provocó en ella. Ni siquiera hizo el menor intento por defenderse, se quedó recargada en la pared, mirándolo como si fuera un conejillo acorralado por un enorme lobo hambriento.

Pero cuando Thorin se percató del temblor en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en sus manos, de lo tensa que se encontraba su espalda y los músculos de la garganta y de los ojos ampliamente abiertos y cubiertos de desconcierto y miedo… Su arranque emocional se detuvo. Inmediatamente se recordó que aunque Hermione conocía su fuerte temperamento y su odiada terquedad y testarudez, ella jamás lo había visto de este modo. Con el enojo, la envidia y los celos tomándolo por completo y convirtiéndolo en otra persona enteramente diferente.

Alzando una mano, la extendió hacía ella hasta acariciar su mejilla, pero ante el contacto Hermione se estremeció e intentó retroceder un poco. El corazón de Thorin se encogió al observarla, él no deseaba esto, él no quería que ella le temiera… Invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, se pegó a ella, acorralándola entre su duro cuerpo y la fría roca. Ejerciendo más voluntad en su caricia, acunó en su palma el lado izquierdo del rostro de la muchacha, deslizando con suavidad el pulgar por toda la longitud vertical de la cicatriz. Siendo delicado, tierno, vigoroso… Un brillo de orgullo masculino le iluminó los ojos cuando la sintió retener la respiración.

Tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus dos grandes manos, la observó directamente a los ojos antes de juntar sus frentes y comenzar a rozar con su nariz toda la cara. Paseándola con extrema lentitud a través de los ojos, las mejillas, los pómulos, el puente de la nariz y deteniéndose en los labios, lanzando ronroneos al detectar el aroma a vainilla de suesposa. Y la sintió estremecerse cuando el cálido aliento escapando de su boca entreabierta le golpeó en los labios.

" _Ava…"_ Hermione dio un respingo.

¿Escudo de Roble acababa de hablarle telepáticamente? ¿Eso significaba que él había vuelto a abrir el enlace entre sus mentes?

" _¿Thorin?"_ preguntó cautelosa, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta él la besó. Y a comparación con el último beso, este fue delicado.

Ella se sorprendió, había esperado que él le contestara o se retirara para seguir discutiendo, pero no que la besara, al menos no de esta forma. De un momento a otro, sintió el cuerpo de Thorin presionarse más contra ella, haciéndola chocar toscamente con la fría pared de roca detrás. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya no la sentía tan helada, ni ella tan furiosa. Inconsciente del poder que Thorin comenzaba a tener sobre ella, se dejó envolver por la abrumada sensación de calor que el enano le brindaba. Cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de él seguir besándola de una manera más calmada, Hermione torpemente le correspondió.

Thorin continuó el beso por un poco más, el remordimiento y la necesidad le obligaron a acrecentar el contacto. La había sentido tensa, asustada y desconcertada al inicio, pero ahora ella temblaba y le correspondía tímidamente, moviendo sus labios junto a los de él, abriendo ligeramente la boca para darle acceso. E instintivamente se olvidó de todo, sólo la sentía, cálida y suave, pegada a él.

Quitó sus manos del rostro de la muchacha, deslizándolas con delicada lentitud hasta abarcar la estrecha cintura, donde estrujaron con fuerza arrancándole un gemido a la mujer que ahora temblaba en sus brazos y terminó por enloquecerlo.

Con ambas manos, el enano levantó las piernas de la muchacha y Hermione rodeó su cintura con ellas. Se aferró a él por los hombros, enterrando los dedos en los anchos hombros mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir como las manos de Escudo de Roble apretaban sus caderas contras las suyas, pegando la dura erección contra su vientre y la lengua de Thorin emulando una penetración en su boca.

— _Muéstrame_ —escuchó la voz de él tras el breve momento en que sus labios se separaron— _Muéstramelo_ —volvió a susurrar.

Hermione abrió de poco en poco los ojos, sabía lo que Thorin estaba pidiéndole, aunque sonara como una orden, ella detectó la súplica en su voz.

Observándolo directamente a los ojos, la mestiza lo tomó por los perfiles de su rostro y pegó ambas frentes. Emitiendo un último respirar y suspiro cansado, entró en la mente del enano y le permitió observar sus recuerdos. Sin restricciones, sin protecciones mentales, sin barrera de por medio… Cuando escuchó el quejido de Thorin por la intrusión, tomó el grupo de memorias y las empujó hacia el frente, bombardeándolo con miles de imágenes.

Lo primero que Hermione le mostró fue la vez que se conocieron en Bolsón Cerrado, los meses siguientes desde que emprendieran la travesía, los extraños sueños junto a la voz susurrante en su cabeza, el primer beso que él le dio, la llegada y partida de Rivendell, la lucha contra los trasgos de las montañas, el enfrentamiento de Azog, el asilo en la cabaña de Beorn y el acuerdo al que llegaron, la aceptación a ser su esposa, la entrada al Bosque Negro y lo que vivieron dentro de él, además de la última conversación que sostuvo con Gandalf antes de que el mago partiera. La plática que tuvo con Thranduil, la constante vigilancia de Legolas y sus interrogatorios cuando estuvo en los calabozos del palacio, el intento de violación de Valrohir, la oportunidad que tuvieron de escapar y como es que llegaron hasta la Ciudad del Lago, el diálogo entre Balin y ella en la casa de Bardo, la noche antes de partir hacia la montaña y la noche de ayer cuando discutieron.

Cerrando los ojos, retiró las manos del rostro de Thorin, llevándolas a su propia cara y cubriéndola.

—Todo lo que quería era mantenerte a salvo—se escuchó su voz, amortiguada por las manos—De lo que fuera, de quien sea…

— _Ava…_ —el enano se encontró atónito, todavía procesando todo lo que ella acababa de mostrarle. Tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, la instó a permitirle verla.

Cuando lo logró, el corazón de Escudo de Roble se retorció.

— _Perdóname, Thorin_ —suplicó ella al borde de las lágrimas— _Por favor, perdóname…_ —volvió a pedir y, eventualmente, ella no aguantó más y volvió a taparse la cara dejándose vencer por el llanto.

— _Oh, Ava_ —murmuró él, rodeándola en un abrazo y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella— _Eres tú la que tienes que perdonarme. Fui injusto y me comporté como un idiota contigo. Pero tenía miedo, me sentí aterrado al comprender que no podría protegerte. De llegar a pensar que incluso podría perderte…_

— _Thorin…_ —susurró ella.

— _Ekespu menu men o targu men_ —ella lo sintió temblar un poco— _Menu tessu, menu zirup men_ —apartándose, la sostuvo delicadamente del rostro— _Perdóname, Ava…_ —y Hermione se estremeció antes su palabras.

Suspirando, se limpió las lágrimas.

— _Debería odiarte en este preciso instante, ¡diablos que tendría que hacerlo! Pero no puedo_ —sorbiendo ruidosamente, rió a la vez que más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos— _¡Maldita sea, te amo!_

Él también se rió y la besó en la coronilla a la vez que volvía a apretarla.

— _Lo sé._

Hermione bufó con fuerza al escucharlo, separándose de él le dio un golpecito en el brazo. No llevaban ni 5 minutos de haberse _reconciliado_ y el maldito enano sacaba a relucir su egolatría. Componiendo su mejor cara de falsa indignación, le apuntó acusatoria.

—Aunque no esperes que esto signifique que no continúe molesta.

La expresión habitualmente impasible de Thorin se quebró en una sonrisa al escucharla. Porque de hecho, era justo lo que deseaba oír.

—Me alegra escucharlo—dijo él, con una expresión de triunfo y que a ella no le dio buena espina—Porque conozco la manera perfecta para eliminar ese enojo.

Y antes de que ella dijera algo, él se apoderó de su boca.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir acelerado, no le podía pasar esto. Apenas había logrado reponerse de su reciente pelea, de su vigorosa sesión de besuqueo y del drama lagrimoso que acababan de pasar. Y ahora ahí lo tenía, frente a ella y asaltándola sin vergüenzas y con obvios motivos que concluían a uno encima del otro. El simple pensamiento le erizó los bellos.

Sin dejar de besarla, Thorin maniobró con ella en brazos y la cargó hasta recostarla en la improvisada manta que fungía como cama, colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Una sensación que hizo sentir nerviosa a Hermione por la fuerza posante, dominante pero sumamente tierna que él tenía para colocarse entre sus piernas.

—Tho-Thorin, ¿qué haces?—preguntó desconcertada—Detente, ¡ah!—gimió al sentirlo embestirla sobre la ropa.

— _Silencio, preciosa_ —susurró él quedamente.

—Para, por favor—suplicó con la voz entrecortada, apenas lograba contener los gemidos que él le arrancaba, luchando con la tentación de enredar sus dedos en la negra cabellera del enano—Alguien nos verá o escuchará.

En verdad pedía que se detuviera, aunque no deseara que lo hiciera.

— _Nadie lo hará. Sólo tenemos que ser discretos, pequeña_ —volvió a interrumpirla y continuó besándola, ingresando la lengua en su boca.

Cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la mandíbula, delineándola hasta llegar a su cuello donde lentamente pasó la húmeda lengua y le dio una leve mordida. Ese pequeño lapso de dolor le hizo recobrar la racionalidad.

" _Discretos mi culo"_ blasfemó.

Aferrándolo por los hombros, comenzó a empujarlo.

—No—dijo—Suéltame—habló firme, incluso se escuchaba molesta—¡He dicho que te detengas!—y su grito fue lo suficiente para pararlo.

Ella trató de salir de la posición en la que se encontraban, pero él la retuvo, tomándola por las muñecas y aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó burlón. Hermione luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué?—repitió ella, obviamente enfadada—¿Acaso creíste que podrías llevarme fácilmente a la cama? Aun continuo molesta y lo que menos quiero es tenerte encima de mí.

Thorin le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces móntame esta noche—sugirió, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de proponerle.

—¡Maldito enano pervertido y cretino!—espetó furiosa, forcejeando porque él la soltara, pero sin lograrlo—¡Suéltame en este jodido instante!

—No lo haré, Hermione.

Ella gruñó y deseó poder arrancarle los ojos. Volvió a retorcerse, luchando contra él, pero al cabo de unos pocos intentos se rindió. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Thorin tenía fuerza descomunal para hacerle frente.

—¡Ay! ¡Te odio!—exclamó.

Thorin rió al escucharla y eso sólo hizo aumentar el enojo de la mestiza.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto—le dijo, pero ella le lanzó un siseo—No puedes odiar a la persona a quien retratas tan detalladamente en un pedazo de pergamino viejo.

Hermione se tensó al instante. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Retratar? ¿Pergamino viejo? ¿Acaso Thorin estaba hablando del dibujo que ella hizo de él cuando escalaban las Montañas Nubladas? No, no podía ser posible, el enano jamás se enteró de la existencia de ese retrato, ella no recordaba haberle mostrado ese recuerdo… Pero entonces, algo hizo clic en su mente. Había perdido el dibujo alrededor de los días de haber salido de la casa de Beorn, y su último recuerdo de él fue tenerlo en las escaleras del porche del cambia pieles, lo que quería decir que… Y antes de que ella hablara, Thorin le soltó una de las muñecas para enseñarle un pedazo de pergamino con un dibujo muy familiar.

—No es posible que digas que me odias—habló el enano—Porque este dibujo, que tan celosamente guardabas y observabas a hurtadillas, me dice lo contrario.

—Dame eso, es mío—exigió. Extendiendo una mano trató de tomarlo, pero Escudo de Roble lo alejó.

—Ya no lo es más—dijo, arrugándolo entre sus dedos y aventando la bola de papel a cualquier dirección—¿Por qué querrías un retrato cuando tienes al original?

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas al escucharlo.

—¡Thorin!—exclamó alarmada.

Se encontraba muerta de vergüenza. Jamás pensó que él, de entre todas las personas posibles, llegara a tener conciencia de ese dibujo. Había sido uno de sus placeres que ocultaba respecto a él, el poder observarlo en un pedazo de papel sin que Escudo de Roble se enterara cuando tercamente se negaba a ceder a sus sentimientos. Y ahora que Thorin lo sabía, le resultaba vergonzoso, sobre todo porque conocía al enano y él no le dejaría pasar tal hecho, además de que este nuevo conocimiento sólo serviría para aumentarle el ego.

" _¡Vaya estúpida de mí!"_ se alteró _"¡Todo este tiempo él lo tuvo y supo de mi afición por verlo en un dibujo! ¡Por Durin! ¡Qué pena y qué vergüenza! ¡Maldito seas, Thorin!"_

El enano rió al detallar en el mar de alteraciones en el que ella se encontraba. Sonriendo de lado, satisfecho, le dijo:—Te propongo un trato.

Hermione lo observó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Olvidaré tu extraño amor por un dibujo de mí, si a cambio me das un beso.

Ella sintió un tic nacerle en el ojo izquierdo.

—Ese es un truco muy viejo, incluso para ti—pero Thorin no le tomó importancia.

Reprimiendo la gracia que la situación le daba, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Estaba molesta, es cierto, pero también quería continuar la noche con él, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Golpearlo y caminar de regreso al campamento? o ¿Dejarse llevar y lidiar con las post-discusiones luego?

Sintiendo la erección de Thorin comenzar a frotarse contra ella nuevamente, Hermione se dijo que batallaría después con su molestia, por ahora fingiría que no la tenía. Ya se las arreglaría mañana.

El resto de la noche fue un caos total. O algo muy semejante.

Thorin luchó contra su instinto por arrancarle los pantalones a Hermione y bajarse los suyos, sobre todo cuando la escuchaba gemir y jadear cada vez que la envestía con la ropa puesta. Pero para lo que no tuvo reparos fue para quitarle el abrigo y, literalmente, destrozarle la camisa. Algo que la muchacha no aprobó y se quejó por ello, pero que él no le dejó continuar al callarla con un beso.

Ni siquiera fue consiente de cuando él se quitó su propia camisa o de las hábiles manos de Hermione que liberaron su miembro, después de deshacerse de los estorbosos pantalones y permitiéndole rozarse. Sólo hasta que el desgate físico le cobró factura, sintiéndose completamente agotado, fue que se dejó caer junto a ella.

Moviendo un poco las brasas y echando más leña al fuego, permitió que Hermione se medió vistiera antes de atraerla en un abrazo, cubrirlos a ambos en un intento de cobija con el abrigo y dormir plácidamente. Ella pronto se quedó dormida, pero Thorin la observó un tiempo antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **[…]**

Fue muy entrada la mañana cuando Thorin y Hermione regresaron. Más no lo suficientemente tarde para que el resto de la Compañía, a excepción de Dwalin, notaran su ausencia.

No pasó mucho cuando el resto de la enorme camada de enanos comenzó a despertar. Y como cada día, al asomar la mañana, el ruido y las labores matutinos iniciaron: recoger el campamento, guardar las mantas, cargar las mochilas y atarlas al testarudo poney, desempolvar los sartenes y obligar a Bombur a realizar el desayuno, mientras el resto refunfuñaba y exclama por la presencia del único platillo que el enano se entercaba en preparar, etc, etc, etc. Y todo hubiera transcurrido a la perfecta normalidad rutinaria de no ser por un insignificante y minúsculo detallito, que ahora, poniéndole la debida atención, no era ni insignificante ni minúsculo, sino muy, muy, muy llamativo: _Thorin_.

Hermione sentía la creciente necesidad de desmembrar y desollar al maldito enano, pieza por pieza, además de lenta y dolorosamente. Ella continuaba molesta, no como el día anterior ni como cuando tuvieron la plática-discusión-reclamo en la noche pasada, y no mentiría al decir que no se encontraba feliz por arreglar la situación entre ellos, porque lo estaba (enormemente dichosa), pero en ese momento se hallaba en un nivel donde la actitud estúpida de Thorin le hacía enfadar.

¿Y por qué? Se preguntarán ustedes.

Bueno, porque desde que habían regresado al campamento, Escudo de Roble comenzó a actuar de una manera muy inapropiada, o extraña en palabras de otras personas, con ella. Sentándose muy cerca, observándola con ojos repletos de atención, y si eras muy meticuloso lograbas detallar la brillante lujuria que le dirigía. Incluso se atrevió a extender una mano hacia ella para tomar un mechón de cabello, enrollarlo un momento como si estuviera jugando con él y colocarlo tras su oreja. La mestiza casi podría jurar que de ser posible lo habría llevado hasta la nariz para olerlo. Ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar este comportamiento consciente o inconsciente que Thorin había decidido adoptar aquella mañana.

Lo peor de todo, es que la multitud de enanos comenzó a notarlo…

—Creo que estos dos ya arreglaron sus diferencias—la voz de Bofur era un murmuro en el oído de Nori, aunque no fue un impedimento para que la joven mujer le escuchara.

El aludido asintió.

—Me pregunto, ¿de qué manera lo habrán hecho?—preguntó Nori con el doble sentido en las palabras, pero Bofur se encogió de hombros.

Hermione estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca, ni siquiera transcurrieron 20 minutos cuando los susurros comenzaron, y estaba a casi nada de jurar que asesinaría a Escudo de Roble si no se detenía.

Sumergida en su propio calvario, fue inconsciente de la siniestra sonrisa traviesa que le cruzó por los ojos al enano más chismoso y grillero de la Compañía.

—¡Oye, Hermione!—el grito de Bofur no fue alto, pero si lo suficientemente elevado para que toda la Compañía le escuchara—¿Es la camisa de Thorin lo que llevas puesto?—en menos de un segundo 13 cabezas la observaron atentamente.

Ella se quedó estática, sin hablar siquiera. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, gritar, blasfemar, exclamar o incluso amenazar de muerte si era necesario, pero no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar, un suave quejido brotó de su garganta y un furioso sonrojo le barrió las mejillas y parte del cuello al recordar que efectivamente llevaba puesta la camisa de Thorin. Pero no porque se tratara de un cliché o fantasía post-sexual, si es que usaba la maldita camisa del enan era porque el bruto, estúpido, neandertal, Escudo de Roble había destrozado la suya, literalmente hablando. Algo que él arregló dándole la que llevaba, consiguiendo después otra para usar de Dwalin.

Después de lo que parecieron eternos 10 segundos, su sentido volvió. Junto a un enojo que no se molestó en ocultar.

—Si deseas mantener esa maldita lengua pegada a tu boca, ¡cierra el pico!—el grito de Hermione logró que los hombrecillos retrocedieran un paso. Sobre todo Bofur, quien se escudó detrás de Oin y Bombur, como si la gran circunferencia de los cuerpos de ambos enanos le brindara una barrera para protegerse de la ira de la esposa de Su Rey.

Lanzando un gruñido, que más bien pareció un relincho, la mestiza tomó sus cosas y emprendió el rumbo, sin molestarse en voltear o verificar que le seguían. La Compañía se tomó una distancia de 10 minutos antes de iniciar la caminata, aunque todavía algo temblorosos.

—Parecer ser que te divertiste anoche—el tono jocoso de Dwalin no le hizo gracia a Thorin, pero tampoco le molestó.

Observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió en complicidad.

—Si—afirmó, con la sonrisa ensanchándose ante el caliente y húmedo recuerdo de _su_ tierna y pequeña esposa bajo él—Lo hice—y la carcajada de Dwalin rompió el silencio.

Bilbo se llevó ambas manos a las orejas en un intento desenfrenado por evitar escuchar más información de la ya dada. Para él, había sido suficiente saber que Thorin y Hermione pasaron la noche juntos _arreglando_ sus diferencias, y no deseaba enterarse sobre los detalles que dicha _plática_ tuvo. Un pensamiento que Fili compartió, definitivamente.

30 minutos después, el enojo de Hermione se aplacó. Tanto, que disminuyó el paso y permitió que la Compañía le alcanzara, incluso que la rebasara hasta quedarse en los últimos puestos con el amigable Señor Bolsón justo frente a ella. Y tal vez el resto de su mañana habría seguido tranquila, de no ser por la presencia de cierto ser que tuvo la brillante idea de caminar a su lado.

Girando el rostro, se concentró en observarlo cuidadosamente, y él lo notó.

—¿Hay algo que desees decirme?

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—No pretendas hacerte el desentendido. No te queda, Thorin—gruñó airosa.

Él enarcó una oscura ceja en respuesta.

—¿De qué diablos te estás quejando ahora, mujer?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—le acusó. Acercándose un poco más al enano, le dijo en susurros:—¿Quieres dejar de actuar de esta manera? Es escalofriante y antinatural, asustas a los demás. Pareces un idiota en pocas palabras.

Thorin sonrió de tal manera que daba a entender que tenía conocimiento sobre algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

— _Oh, Ava_ —Hermione sintió los bellos de la nuca erizársele—Estas buscando una excusa para que peleemos, pero yo sigo feliz por nuestra _reconciliación_.

Apretando los labios, ignoró el removimiento de entrañas que sus palabras le causaron.

— _Enano estúpido…_ —susurró en Khuzdul, claramente molesta porque él intuyera sus intenciones de iniciar una pelea, incluso realizó un puchero con los labios.

A Thorin le divertía la reacción de la muchacha, incluso le parecía tierno el infantil refunfuño de sus labios y las mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación y la vergüenza de ser descubierta. Sonriendo de lado, una idea le cruzó por la mente.

Echando un rápido vistazo hacia el frente, percatándose primero de no estar siendo observados por el resto de la Compañía y convenciéndose que nadie volteaba, dio una gran zancada hacia ella. Tomándola ágilmente por la muñeca, la hizo girar en una vuelta completa, y antes de que ella exclamara, él la sujetó por la barbilla y la besó.

Fue tan veloz que a Hermione no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Fue tan inesperado que ella no supo que hacer. Y tal como así de rápido vino, rápido se fue. Para cuando se percató de lo que acababa de suceder, Thorin había vuelto a caminar y ella aún continuaba parada y con la misma expresión ida y desconcertada. Y a pesar de no poder mirarle la cara, Hermione sabía que Escudo de Roble llevaba una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintiendo un tic en el ojo derecho, se preguntó si esta sería suficiente justificación para el castramiento que deseaba realizar. Pero al pensar detalladamente en la situación, se dijo que podría tomar venganza de otra forma.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, lo peinó hacia atrás y un lado hasta dejar visible la piel desnuda de su cuello. Enganchando algunos rizos cortos tras su oreja, comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a Escudo de Roble. Cuando lo hizo, estiró su mano atrapando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello, y mientras lo colocaba junto al resto, se acercó hasta hacer rozar sus labios con la oreja del enano.

Sonriendo traviesa, emitió un ligero suspiro antes de hablar suave y concupiscentemente.

— _Te amo_ —le dijo, permitiéndose acariciar la piel de la oreja con cada movimiento de los labios y sacando con malicia la punta de la lengua al hablar, aunque no fuera necesario.

Antes de retirarse, depositó un ligero beso y sonrió orgullosa al sentirlo estremecerse.

Esta vez fue el turno de Thorin de quedarse atrasado. Jadeando y luchando con el impulso de seguir estremeciéndose, no puedo evitar hinchar el pecho en clara apreciación por suesposa. Ella había sido astuta, porque al final Hermione se hubo quedado con la última palabra. Emitiendo un sonido roncó desde su pecho, se volvió a recordar que esa mujer definitivamente sería su muerte.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió con normalidad, la Compañía siguió su largo caminar sin interrupciones o descontentos, y para alivio de Hermione, Thorin había vuelto a ser el mismo enano gruñón y testarudo de siempre. Después de un tiempo, la tarde arribó y con ella el buen ambiente del pintoresco grupo se volvió más jovial. Tanto que incluso los enanos comenzaron a cantar con Bofur como la voz principal. La muchacha se peguntó si acaso los hombrecillos no conocían otras letras, porque llevaban repitiendo la misma canción por las última horas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al Sr. Bolsón acompañando el balbucear de los enanos, y mucho no tardó para que ella se les uniera, prestando su flauta para, al menos, dar un toque musical.

 _Del frío aire invernal  
Y la lluvia de montaña  
Nació esta fuerza colosal  
Tan hermosa como extraña  
Serrar y cortar, sin parar  
Los bloques de hielo amontonar  
Ni un momento descansar  
Un golpe has de dar  
Y su corazón quebrar  
Hay una magia muy fuerte en él  
Más fuerte que un hombre  
Más fuerte que diez  
Más fuerte incluso que cien  
Tan fuerte y suave en la frialdad  
Con valentía y altivez  
Mazos y antorchas a la vez  
Perforamos sus entrañas  
Es un tesoro que tocar  
A excavar sin descansar  
Este hielo hay que romper  
Un golpe has de dar  
Y su corazón quebrar_

Y así siguió dando vueltas la canción entre la Compañía, una y otra vez. Y aunque a Hermione le comenzaba a resultar tediosa, al final decidió encogerse de hombros y zambullirse en el alegre humor del grupo. Incluso se unió a una conversación con el adorable hobbit cuando este le preguntó sobre el mensaje de la canción. La mestiza le explicó que se trataba de una melodía muy conocida en las Colinas de Hierro, sobre todo entre los _Cosechadores de Hielo_ quienes eranenanos que se dedicaba a la venta de hielo en la ciudad.

Bilbo, desde luego, le imploró que le dijera más al respecto, y ella, imposible de negarse a los ojos de cachorro suplicante del mediano terminó accediendo. Inhalando y exhalando a profundidad le contó su experiencia con los Cosechadores de Hielo y de cómo estos hombrecillos se levantan a las primeras horas del día, emprendiendo largas caminatas hacia los grandes lagos congelados donde cortaban enormes bloques de hielo que luego subían sobre gruesos trineos para venderlos en las ciudades.

El querido Señor Bolsón se encontraba en un éxtasis de felicidad. Para él hablar y escuchar historias de otras culturas siempre le era una alegría. Conocer y reunir detalles sería su pasatiempo más preciado. Hermione reprimió la gracia por la expresión infantil que adornaba las facciones del humilde hombrecillo, en su lugar se encontró admirando la inocente y pura curiosidad de Bilbo por lo desconocido, que con la dulce personalidad del mediano, incapaz sería de encontrarle un mal a quien o lo que fuera.

Suspirando, sonrió mientras sentía la fría brisa golpearle la cara, rozándole las mejillas y helándole la punta de la nariz. Elevando un poco la cabeza, inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca una y otra vez hasta que su sonrisa se borró. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó otro respiro, sólo que fue mucho más profundo. Una desconcertación se instaló en su rostro cuando identificó un aroma extraño y extranjero a la Compañía, pero que a la vez le resultó vagamente familiar. Pero además de la confusión, la sensación de peligro se acrecentó en su pecho y los bellos crispados en su nuca sólo sirvieron para elevar su desorientación.

—Esperen…—susurró hacia los enanos, pero estos siguieron cantando alto y sin preocupación alguna del _extraño_ peligro—Cállense…—volvió a repetir, y aunque elevó la voz los hombrecillos no le escucharon—¡Silencio!—terminó por ladrar, furiosa por la desconciencia de los suyos, a pesar de saber que mantener un perfil bajo era esencial.

La Compañía calló al instante.

—¿Ocurre algo, mestiza?—Dwalin fue el primero en volver abrir la boca.

Hermione le gruñó en advertencia.

—¿Qué es?—le siguió en preguntar Bofur.

Pero ella le pidió omitir sus preguntas con un gesto mientras trataba de escuchar algo más allá de los barullos que la Compañía emitía.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ya sin paciencia Kili.

—¡Guarden silencio, maldición!—volvió a ordenar, lanzándole una mirada de irritación a cada integrante. Una mirada que provocó que cada pregunta fuera tragada, digerida y desechada por completo.

Estirando el cuello, ladeó la cabeza en distintas direcciones tomando grandes aspiraciones para determinar de qué lugar provenía el misterioso, pero familiar, aroma.

Se mantuvo guardando los gruñidos al no encontrar un rastro fijo. Aun cuando había elevado sus sentidos al máximo, no estaba siendo suficiente para identificar algo en concreto. Lo único beneficioso que obtuvo fue percatarse que el extraño aroma no pertenecía a _un_ individuo, sino de un conjunto. Y eso no le dio una buena señal, además de empeorar su frustración.

— _¿Ava?_ —la pregunta salió de los labios de Thorin como un susurro siendo arrastrado por el viento, para los demás fue como si Escudo de Roble jamás hubiera emitido una palabra, pero para los oídos de Hermione fue perfectamente audible.

Apretando la mandíbula, se volteó hacia el enano.

— _No estamos solos_.

Un jadear general se escuchó en toda la Compañía y, a pesar de que su respuesta fue dicha en Khuzdul, Bilbo lo entendió sin necesidad de una traducción.

—¿Cuántos?—cuestionó Gloin, aferrando el hacha entre ambas manos. No fue el único, los demás se encontraban en posiciones similares.

—Muchos—respondió ella, vagando la mirada a su alrededor, deteniéndose minuciosamente en diferentes puntos del perímetro cuando detallaba en algo que asemejaba a ser sospechoso.

—¿Orcos?—preguntó Balin, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, pero con sus ojos firmemente vigilantes en la extensa y árida tierra que los rodeaba. Bilbo pensó, al verla, que Hermione parecía estar al acecho o con la sensación de que, sea lo que fuera que se encontraba cerca, repentinamente aparecería de la nada. Aunque, razonando un poco consigo, se dijo que eso no sería nada nuevo.

Pero con la angustia aun instalada en su pecho, llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada, desenvainándola y soltando un suspiro de alivio al detallar que esta no irradiaba una luz de tono azulado.

—No, la esencia es muy diferente—explicó la mujer—Se parece a-

Thorin frunció el ceño ante la repentina interrupción.

— _¿Ava?_ —la llamó, pero ella no le dio respuesta, ni siquiera volteó hacia él.

En su lugar, la mirada de la mestiza se encontró perdida y anclada en la lejanía. Desconcertado, trató de dar un paso hacia ella, pero entonces la observó alzar la cabeza y tomar una fuerte aspiración a la vez que cerraba los ojos, con los hombros y la espalda visiblemente tensados.

Nadie en la Compañía se atrevió a moverse o a pronunciar una palabra. Ni siquiera en sus mentes.

— _Sangre_ —habló finalmente. Girando repentinamente la cabeza, apuntó hacia la cima de un follaje— _Del otro lado de la colina._

Thorin asintió comprendiendo el mensaje al instante.

—Dwalin, Fili, Kili—los tres asintieron, comenzado a retirarse el equipaje y sólo tomando entre manos las armas que llevaban. Thorin hizo lo mismo, pero cuando dio medio vuelta, observó a sumujer parada férreamente ante él con el arco y las cuchillas sobre ella. Soltando un suspiro, añadió con la mandíbula apretada:—Hermione—y ella asintió, agradecida y complacida.

Maldiciéndola en su fuero interno, Escudo de Roble gruñó al saber que aunque hubiera discutido con ella para que se quedara con el resto de la Compañía, al final accedería para que los acompañara. Hermione era tan terca y obstinada como él, pero al menos Thorin le daba la libertad de ganar ciertas batallas. Sólo algunas. De todos modos, también había aprendido que tener a sumujer como apoyo en un combate era un beneficio, y no dudaba que Hermione lograría salir mayormente ilesa, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de preocuparse por ella.

Observando al resto de la Compañía, habló:—El resto de ustedes permanezcan aquí—y habiéndolo ordenado, los cuatro comenzaron a alejarse.

Siguiendo ordenadamente a Thorin, con Hermione detrás, escalaron cuidadosamente la ladera de la colina, colocándose boca abajo cuando llegaron a mitad del camino y comenzado a arrastrarse entre la tierra y la hierba seca, evitando los guijarros y piedras sueltas. Cuando llegaron a la cima, y ayudados por las grandes rocas situadas en la cumbre de la colina de las cuales se hincaron detrás para permanecer ocultos, se asomaron de poco en poco hasta lograr tener una vista completa de aquello que se encontraba del otro lado, observando entre los huecos de las inmensas rocas con cautela y en silencio.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Dwalin—¡Lo que nos faltaba!

—Creo que prefiero a los orcos—protestó Kili, y Fili asintió secundando las palabras de su hermano.

—Primero una planta carnívora intenta devorarnos, después un maldito elfo rubio nos visita, y ahora esto—bufó Fili, dejando caer los hombros y hundiéndose más en la grava bajo sus pies.

Dwalin le golpeó la cabeza con la mano, regañándolo para que evitara seguir hablando y terminaran descubriéndolos. Mientras que Hermione los observó incrédula, no podía creer que con la presente situación ambos hermanos se encontraran bromeando.

Rodando los ojos al escucharlos y negando con la cabeza, se volvió para mirar a Thorin. El enano no había dicho ni media palabra desde que llegaron a la cima, tan sólo se limitaba en observaba, detrás de las inmensas rocas, a los seres del otro lado de la colina.

—Podríamos rodearlos—se escuchó la tosca voz de Dwalin sugiriendo una alternativa.

Hermione negó al instante.

—Olvídalo, estaríamos perdiendo 7 días en tratar de esquivarlos—dijo—Sin omitir mencionar que tendríamos que encontrarnos a 1 km, como mínimo, para evitar ser detectados.

—Entonces comienza a dar soluciones, mestiza—bramó el enano, con los dientes apretados y los ojos fijamente sobre ella—Porque me gustaría escucharte hacerlo, ya que cualquier otra idea no parece ser de tu agrado.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, no le había gustado el tono empleado en la palabra _mestiza_. Girándose hacia él, gruñó mostrándole los afilados colmillos, mientras que Fili y Kili observaron el enfrentamiento con una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud.

—Solo estoy siendo razonable, Dwalin—habló ella—Rodearlos implicaría retroceder en el camino ya avanzado, sólo para volver a comenzar hacia otra dirección.

El enano se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues no veo que tu racionalidad nos saque de este problema—Hermione siseó indignada. Pero cuando pretendió abrir la boca para contestarle, un sonido, como el de una respiración anhelosa, aguda y sumamente horrorizada, la interrumpió.

El cuarteto se miró entre sí, el extraño jadeo, que había sido tan abrupto para atraer la atención de Thorin a la conversación, los desconcertó por completo.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al detallar en la criatura de mediana estatura que observaba con sobresalto más allá de las enormes rocas y quien había sido el causante del misterioso jadeo.

—¡Bilbo Bolsón!—exclamó Hermione alarmada—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

El mediano se encogió de hombros al escuchar el tono de reprimenda en la voz de la muchacha. Jugando nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su abrigo, trató de fijar su mirada en cualquier otra cosa, que no fueran los ojos centellantes de la mestiza, mientras le explicaba su falta de cumplimento ante la orden de Thorin de permanecer con el resto de la Compañía.

—Se tardaron bastante y…—guardó silencio un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera evaluando entre continuar la frase o dejarla como estaba. Pasando saliva, añadió:—Quería saber qué los estaba retrasando.

Fili y Kili sofocaron las risillas ante la muestra de curiosidad del saqueador, risillas que se convirtieron rápidamente en toses fingidas cuando la mirada de Thorin cayó sobre ellos.

—¡Endemoniado mediano!—protestó Dwalin, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Bilbo podría jurar que el enano deseaba jalarse del cabello y la barba.

Hermione se pasó ambas manos por la cara, barriéndolas como si tratara de arrancarse la frustración del momento.

—Bilbo, se te ordenó que permanecieras con el resto—habló ella—¿Por qué desobedeciste?

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento, pero…—envió una mirada nerviosa hacia Thorin—Tenía que ver qué los había puesto tan preocupados. Ya sabes, costumbres de un Tuk.

— _¡Oh por Mahal!_ —fue el chillido de Dwalin, uno que compartieron Fili y Kili, y mentalmente Thorin.

La mujer no supo si elevar las cejas en señal de sorpresa o incredulidad.

—¿Acaso conoces el dicho: _La curiosidad mató al gato_?—preguntó Fili—Porque terminarás siendo ese gato sino eres más cuidadoso, Sr. Bolsón.

Bilbo alzó la barbilla con indignación.

—No hay nada de malo en ser curioso, sólo hay que ser precavido—protestó, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Fili tiene un punto, Bilbo—intervino Hermione, para sorpresa de Bilbo y de Fili al darle la razón al enano—La situación no se encuentra para ser o no ser curioso en este momento.

—Yo sólo estaba-

—¡Silencio!—la voz profunda de Thorin retumbó en el lugar, silenciando la discusión con una orden—Ya tendrán tiempo para decidir quién posee la razón, por ahora concéntrense en lo que tenemos por delante.

Soltando un suspiro de rendición, Hermione y el resto asintieron.

—¡Oh, por todos los elfos de este mundo!—un nuevo jadeo provocó que los cuatro volvieran a mirar a Bilbo—¿Qué… Qué son ellos?

—Carroñeros—respondió Hermione.

El mediano arqueó una ceja.

—¿Carroñeros?—preguntó dudoso.

—Hechiceros oscuros, Bilbo, corrompidos por su propia magia—le explicó la muchacha, claramente consciente de que él jamás había visto a un carroñero en su vida.

Vacilantemente, Bilbo volvió a preguntar.

—¿Y son… peligrosos?

Hermione le permitió a los demás ser quienes le explicaran al mediano, pero ninguno lo hizo, así que tuvo que volver a contestar sus dudas.

—Créeme, Sr. Bolsón, cuando te digo que, por debajo de los dragones, es de los carroñeros de la segunda cosa que tienes que cuidarte en esta tierra.

La expresión de Bilbo se tornó temblorosa, sobre todo cuando Kili añadió:—Siempre desearás enfrentar a orcos, huargos, erumpent, nundu, trasgos, graphorn o inclusive acromántulas para evitar pelear contra un carroñero.

—¡Oh, Santo Señor de los hobbits!—jadeó conmocionado, era el tercero en la conversación.

Asustado, e increíblemente impresionado, Bilbo dejó caer toda su atención en el grupo de carroñeros.

" _Carroñeros"_ pensó curioso.

Él siempre había asociado esa palabra hacía animales que consumían cadáveres de otros animales sin haber participado en la caza. Tales como los buitres, escarabajos, hormigas, moscas verdes e inclusive algunas arañas. Pero jamás con algún espécimen que se observara como humano, por muy mago oscuro corrompido que fuera.

Prestando suma atención, detalló en las ropas oscuras que la gran mayoría utilizaba para vestir. En los delgados y altos cuerpos que, aunque dieran la primera impresión de no poseer una fuerza bruta sobrenatural, cuando uno observaba con cuidado se percataba de los músculos rígidos que sobresalían al ejercer presión. En los cabellos sueltos y descuidadamente atados en intentos de trenzas, a Bilbo le recordaron a los nidos que los pájaros suelen construir en los huecos de su tejado. Y a las expresiones oscuras y hostiles en sus rostros que reflejaban la crueldad de sus almas, acompañadas por los hoscos y abruptos movimientos y palabras que emitían al caminar.

Nervioso, no puedo evitar tragar el amargo sabor que se le formó en la boca.

—Qué extraño…

—¿Qué es extraño?—preguntó Bilbo, inquieto por el susurro de Hermione.

—Jamás había visto a un grupo de carroñeros tan grande—le dijo.

Kili pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Es cierto—le siguió Dwalin—Generalmente viajan entre dos o tres máximo. Pero aquí puedo contar a seis—señaló, contando con el dedo a los extraños una y otra vez como si estuviera rectificando.

Algo tembloroso se obligó a encontrar su voz para preguntar:—¿Y eso es malo?

—Terriblemente, Saqueador—respondió Dwalin.

Y con eso, Bilbo tuvo suficiente. Se requirió de un gran esfuerzo para no armar un gran alboroto de desesperación dirigido a Thorin, bombardeándolo de preguntas para saber cómo escaparían de semejantes seres.

—¡Oh, mierda!—exclamó de repente Hermione. Ocasionando que los cuatro hombres la observaran y después dirigieran miradas inquisitivas a los carroñeros.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Thorin, tomando la iniciativa.

Hermione gruñó antes de responder.

—Traen a un hombre lobo con ellos.

Los ojos de Dwalin y los hermanos se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharla.

—¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Dónde?—cuestionaron.

—Aquel—elevando un brazo, señaló con el dedo a un hombre de apariencia robusta—El más alto y de cabello oscuro.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el silbido de frustración brotara de los labios de Dwalin, seguido de Fili, Kili, e inclusive de Thorin, y por supuesto de Bilbo.

—Demonios…—murmuró Fili, pasándose ambas manos por la barba y nuca.

—¡Increíble!—exclamó en tono bajo el menor de los hermanos, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar ser interrogado con la mirada por el resto para saber el porqué de esa exclamación. Riendo tontamente, añadió apresurado:—Eh, no lo tomen a mal, sé que es bastante malo pero no deja de ser sorprendente. ¿Saben? Hace años que no veía a un hombre lobo.

Suspirando, Thorin evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

—Yo digo que debemos regresar, antes de que nos descubran—esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de evitar suspirar y rodar los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije, Dwalin, rodearlos sólo nos hará perder días—le explico nuevamente—No llegaríamos a tiempo a la Montaña.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Enfrentarlos?—preguntó, el tono en su voz se había vuelto irritante y quejumbroso—Son cinco jodidos carroñeros, además de que tienen a un maldito hombre lobo, ni muerto pensaría en atacarlos.

Ella lo observó como una expresión obvia y sarcástica.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre atacarlos?—le cuestionó, retándolo a que la acusara de instigar a un enfrentamiento suicida.

—¡Es lo que parece que estás dando a entender!—respondió, avanzando medio paso hacia ella.

Hermione gruñó mostrándole los colmillos pero Dwalin no retrocedió.

—Tal vez…—se escuchó la voz de Kili interrumpiendo—Hermione pueda ayudar.

Tanto Dwalin, Fili y Hermione arquearon una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la mujer.

—Posees magia, ¿no es así?—Kili se explicó y eso atrajo la atención de Thorin—Tenemos al menos una ventaja.

Pero Hermione lejos de asentir para secundar las palabras del joven enano, sólo frunció el ceño y negó levemente.

—Mi magia no es como la de ellos—dijo—Sé realizar hechizos y utilizarla en combate, pero nada más.

—¿Qué acaso los elfos no te enseñaron?—le cuestionó Fili y Hermione deseó fervientemente que la lengua del enano se mantuviera pegada al paladar.

—Sí, pero ellos sólo me instruyeron lo que consideraron necesario…—le respondió a regañadientes. Ahora fueron Fili y Kili quienes fruncieron el ceño, además de Bilbo. Haciendo una pausa, se dio algo de tiempo para explicarles:—La magia de un carroñero es más poderosa y oscura, y yo a penas logro controlar la mía en niveles de exceso. Utilizarla de esa manera sería más un daño que un beneficio, créanme—y los demás lo entendieron.

Los hombros de Kili se desplomaron en consecuencia.

—Entonces, seguimos sin un plan…—las palabras de Bilbo hicieron eco en el silencio que le siguió, y que los demás integrantes no se molestaron en corregir.

Al menos tres de ellos.

— _Ava_ —llamó Escudo de Roble—¿Crees tener el control suficiente para realizar un hechizo de Aparición?

Hermione observó curiosa a Thorin.

—¿Un Hechizo de Aparición?—repitió la pregunta y el enano asintió—No lo sé, sólo lo he hecho una vez—le dijo, recordando la ocasión del enfrentamiento con los dos nundu en el paso de las Montañas Nubladas.

—Y lo lograste—concertó el enano.

Ella negó levemente.

—Fue sólo suerte, bien podría haber fallado—le dijo, todavía con la negación de lo que su esposo podría estar insinuando, pero Thorin se mantuvo firme en su idea.

—Hermione—contuvo la respiración cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre—¿Crees poder hacerlo o no?

Su respiración se volvió errática.

—No, Thorin, son demasiados—dijo con desesperación. Acompañando sus palabras con leves sacudidas de cabeza—Lo más probable es que termine despedazándolos al intentarlo.

Ladeando la cabeza, Escudo de Roble observó a Dwalin de una respuesta al riesgo que Hermione acababa de exponer de usar un hechizo de Aparición.

El viejo enano tatuado suspiró antes de responder en nombre de los dos hermanos, el hobbit y el resto de la Compañía.

—Es eso, y tal vez morir descuartizados por el hechizo—dijo el primer punto—O enfrentar a los carroñeros y ser asesinados por ellos—señaló el segundo.

Sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz y apretándolo un poco, Thorin suspiró y asintió internamente tomando una decisión.

—No hay alternativa—dijo observando a los demás—Intentaremos el hechizo—y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con terror al escucharlo.

— _Thorin, no creo que sea una buena idea_ —comenzó a decir con angustia— _Qué tal si… Qué tal si… Si yo…_

— _Shh, tranquila_ —le habló en un tono suave. Tomándola por los hombros, observó la alteración en sus ojos y trató de apaciguarla emitiendo leves susurros y acariciando sus mejillas. Sosteniendo su cara entre manos, la obligó a mirarlo— _Confío en ti. Todos lo hacemos_ —le dijo, transmitiéndole seguridad en sus palabras.

Hermione aun algo temblorosa y angustiada lo miró largamente. Debatiéndose entre acceder y realizar el hechizo, pese a las desastrosas consecuencias, o tomar la segunda opción y retroceder para iniciar en otro camino lejos de los carroñeros. Porque era bastante claro que nadie, ni siquiera ella, deseaba enfrentar a esos seres.

Apelando a su lado sensato, se dio cuenta que llevar a cabo la aparición era la mejor alternativa con la que contaban. Tratando de no hundirse en sí misma, aceptó.

— _De acuerdo_ —murmuró con aflicción. Sólo esperaba que no ocurriera una desgracia.

Thorin asintió.

— _Vamos_ —le indicó, tomándola ligeramente por el brazo.

Los demás captaron la acción y comenzaron a retroceder, manteniéndose lo más silenciosos posible.

Arrastrándose de regreso, Kili aguardó hasta que su hermano pasara primero para seguirlo, pero cuando colocó la punta del pie en la primera plana de la ladera de la colina no midió bien el peso y la roca bajo la bota resbaló ocasionando que Kili se tambaleara hacia atrás, con la espalda arqueada y los brazos balanceándose para no terminar rodando por la empinada.

Justo antes de que su peso terminara por ceder a la caída, Bilbo, que todavía no bajaba, se impulsó hacia adelante sujetando a Kili con una mano en el abrigo y la otra en un brazo, y cuando lo tuvo lo arrastró de regreso a la cima. Pero entre el proceso de jalar y estabilizar a Kili, el mediano no se percató de lo cerca que se encontraba de una de las enormes rocas, y cuando dio un paso hacia atrás para equilibrarse terminó golpeándola y la misma cedió ante el impulso del empuje ocasionando un derrumbe de tierra y roca hasta la base del campamento de los carroñeros.

Parado en su lugar, sin moverse o respirar siquiera, el Sr. Bolsón observó en estado de shock el enorme hueco que se abrió entre la cordillera que los mantenía ocultos y que ahora lo deja ver. Sin saber qué hacer, sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando seis pares de ojos hostiles se clavaron sobre él. Aun inmóvil, miró a uno de los carroñeros alzar un brazo y señalarlo a la vez que gritaba que lo atraparan, y después como el resto estiraba sus manos gritando palabras que no reconoció.

— _Stupefy._

Atónito, observó como un chorro de luz roja se dirigía hacia él.

—¡Bilbo!—escuchó el grito de Hermione, pero no se movió, sus pies no le respondieron. Sólo regresó en sí cuando se sintió siendo jalado y apartado.

Agachándose, mantuvo la cabeza entre las piernas cuando escuchó el impacto del hechizo contra las rocas a su alrededor. No pasó mucho cuando se escuchó otro grito airado.

— _Reducto_ —y en un simple parpadeo, las rocas que los protegían se desvanecieron en una fuerte explosión creando una gran nube de polvo y grava.

Virando hacia atrás sus ojos se alarmaron al notar pilas de cenizas donde antes se encontraban las gigantescas rocas.

Estaban jodidos…

—¡Corran! ¡Ahora!—ordenó Thorin, al verse descubiertos.

Tomando a Hermione del brazo, la arrastró con él colina abajo directo hacia la Compañía. Con los pasos apresurados de Fili, Kili y de Dwalin, cargando sobre su hombro a Bilbo cuando el saqueador tropezó a mitad de la bajada, pisándoles los talones.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue ese estruendo?—comenzaron a preguntar los enanos, sorprendidos y alarmados por las explosiones en la cima de la colina y observar a Thorin y lo demás correr hacia ellos como si el Diablo los estuviera persiguiendo.

En esa última suposición no se encontraban tan equivocados.

—¡Por Durin, Thorin! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?—inquirió Balin ante la falta de respuestas a la situación.

—¡No preguntes y muévete! ¡Todos háganlo, ahora!—ordenó en un grito.

Con un desconcierto aun mayor, los enanos se miraron entre sí, indecisos entre si saberse en peligro inminente o un poco confiados por tener una ventaja sobre aquello que los amenazaba. Hermione al leer su perplejidad, decidió responderles.

—Carroñeros—el resto de la Compañía se sacudió y tensó al escuchar la palabra—Del otro lado de la colina, vienen hacia acá. Debemos movernos o nos alcanzarán.

Y no se necesitó de una segunda explicación. Sin perder tiempo, tomaron las mochilas y desenfundaron las espadas, pero tan pronto terminaron de hacerlo, una oscura figura se presentó en la cima de la colina seguida de cinco más que se quedaron a sus lados, observándolos.

La Compañía miró atenta a los seis intrusos, esperando la señal de que la lucha comenzaría. Y la percibieron en el instante en que captaron como una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro del que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

—Atrápenlos—lo escucharon ordenar y después las risas estridentes, como el sonido de una hiena hambrienta, que los otros emitieron.

Tomándolos por sorpresa, observaron como uno de ellos desaparecía con un resonante _crack_ en el aire, seguido de otro y otro y otro…

Hermione jadeó al identificar ese encantamiento.

—Oh, mierda, corran—gritó de inmediato y tomando a Thorin emprendió la huida.

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y corrieron aún más cuando escucharon el mismo sonido resonante de un _crack_ detrás de ellos. Volteando, aceleraron la carrera al mirar a los carroñeros a tan sólo un par de metros, persiguiéndolos.

La mestiza maldijo internamente, esos malditos acababan de usar un hechizo de aparición para alcanzarlos. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para enfrentarse a una lluvia de hechizos.

— _Depulso_ —gritó uno de los carroñeros, dirigiendo su blanco hacia el enano más gordo de todos.

—Bombur, cuidado—sin esperar una contestación, Hermione lo tomó por la nuca y lo obligó a tumbarse justo a tiempo con la luz del hechizo rozándole las cabezas.

Mirando hacia todos lados, el enano barrigón buscó frenéticamente la espada que había soltado al caer.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—le preguntó, su tono casi era pánico puro, pero Hermione se negó a responder, no era el momento para hacerlo.

—Manténganse alejados de los hechizos—gritó en orden hacia todos, volviéndose hacia Bombur lo levantó de un tirón y lo empujó para que siguiera corriendo.

Pero mientras trataba de seguir esquivando los hechizos y manteniéndose ocupada apartando a los enanos que tenía a su alcance, observó con desesperación cuando miró a un carroñero dirigir su ataque hacia un desorientado Bofur. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al percatarse que, aunque corriera, saltara o volara, no llegaría a tiempo.

— _Verdimillious_ —gritó el sujeto, y una energía crujiente que relucía como chispas en tonos verdes salió disparada de su mano.

Inconscientemente extendió una mano tratando de apartarlo, pero antes de que el chorro de luz tocara la espalda del enano, Hermione observó a Dwalin sujetarlo de la nuca y apartándolo del camino. El hechizo se estrelló contra un conjunto de rocas que explotó en fuertes descargas verdosas.

—¡Agáchate, grandísimo idiota!—le reprochó Dwalin antes de sacudirlo y arrastrarlo en la carrera.

Y así, con Dwalin y Balin guiando a la Compañía, Hermione se quedó en la parte trasera de la caravana acompañando a Thorin, tratando de esquivar y proteger a los demás de los encantamientos y maldiciones que les dirigían mientras trataba de trazar un plan de los sacara de esta difícil situación.

Pero para el grupo de carroñeros el corretearlos había llegado a su fin.

Deteniéndose aquel que parecía ser el líder, indicó a los demás que también lo hicieran. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, a la vez que ladeaba un poco la cabeza, habló:—Es suficiente de juegos de carreras—y extendiendo su brazo, señaló un punto por delante de los enanos, entonces formuló el hechizo:— _Deprimo._

La Compañía apenas pudo registrar lo que sucedió frente a ellos. Sólo fueron conscientes de que una luz verde oscuro había pasado sobre sus cabezas, yendo más adelante hasta impactar en el suelo y provocando un inmenso agujero. Tan profundo como largo en sus bordes, y se dieron cuenta, con pavor, que tratar de rodearlo sería perder el tiempo y agotar esfuerzos.

Retrocediendo hasta terminar a una distancia considerable del nuevo cráter, dieron media vuelta, enfrentando al grupo de carroñeros. Ahora, literalmente, se encontraban entre la espada y la pared (o agujero, en este caso), y la única opción que les quedaba sería combatir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no observaron a los magos oscuros caminar hacia ellos con porte amenazante, sino que fueron apareciendo a sus lados, con un fuerte _crack_ resonando en el aire cada vez que un nuevo sujeto se presentaba, formando un círculo y encerrándolos en el centro.

Uniendo espalda con espalda, la Compañía enfrentó a los carroñeros.

—De acuerdo, veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?—una voz profunda, y aparentemente joven, sonó entre los demás.

—Enanos—masculló uno de los magos en gesto seseante.

—Rechonchos y saludables enanos—dijo otro, sonriendo y emitiendo risas carraspeadas mostrando los dientes.

Aquel que habló primero y parecía ser el líder de los demás, caminó hasta ellos, rodeándolos en pasos lentos. Hermione asoció su comportamiento con la manera en que un depredador asecha a una presa arrinconada, observándola y estudiándola hasta encontrar el punto vulnerable para atacarla.

Finalmente, se detuvo.

—Han sido bastantes lunas desde la última vez que me topé con _naugrims_. Casi olvidaba la apariencia tosca de su raza—comentó, los demás parecieron ladear sus cabezas, todos con expresiones divertidas como si las palabras del líder carroñero tuvieran un doble significado.

Uno de ellos, de alta estatura, complexión delgada y cabello marrón claro, se acercó a la caravana de enanos y agachándose a la altura de los hombrecillos los observó con brillosa curiosidad. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Dwalin.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, idiota?—ladró el enano, molestó por ser observado como un pedazo de carne en venta en el mercado.

El carroñero, lejos de parecer furioso por el insulto, sólo sonrió con un desequilibrio bailándole en los ojos y, sin dejar de mirar a Dwalin, añadió divertido:—Y de sus malos modales.

—Malos modales—repitió otro, soltando risas frenéticas, seguidas por los chillidos y balbuceos de los demás carroñeros.

Ori y Dori temblaron al escucharlos reír.

Tres de los seis sujetos se acercaron al aparente líder, mientras que el resto los vigilaban de cerca. Muy, muy cerca.

—Podríamos venderlos a las Minas de Sal que se encuentran en el suroeste—sugirió uno de ellos, de aspecto medio encorvado y dientes sucios.

—El Capataz de esas minas nos daría una mierda si se los llevamos, Burke—Hermione entrecerró los ojos, tenía un nombre.

—Al menos tendríamos dinero, imbécil—gruñó molesto.

El otro carroñero crispó los dientes.

—Harfang, Burke—llamó el líder—Dejen de actuar como un par de idiotas, no quiero problemas.

Los dos hombres sisearon antes de asentir, pero todavía lanzándose miradas desdeñosas y letales entre ellos.

—Venderlos a las Minas de Sal sería un desperdicio. ¡Mírenlos! Se ven fuertes, bravos—dijo otro de ellos, uno de mirada demacrada y largo cabello rubio—Este incluso tiene todos sus dientes—añadió, al tiempo que jalaba a Kili y lo obligaba a abrir la boca para demostrar sus argumentos.

—¿Cuál es el punto, Amycus?—preguntó al que llamaron Harfang.

—Podríamos ir al Norte, a las Arenas de Combate de los orcos. Allá siempre les hace falta carne para sus matanzas—comentó y Thorin sintió a Hermione temblar junto a él. Sin respuesta el mago rubio se dirigió a otro—¿Tú qué opinas, Rowle?

El aludido, un hombre de quijada cuadrada y piel y ojos oscuros, asintió sin vacilación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Amycus—y un silbido se escuchó.

Pero aquel, el líder, no parecía muy convencido al respecto. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, cuestionó:

—¿Cuántos son?

—14—respondió Burke.

" _¿14?"_ se preguntó Hermione repitiendo la contestación del hombre en su cabeza, intuyendo sobre quién podría estar faltando le dio una rápida mirada a la Compañía para percatarse que no había rastro de Bilbo.

Paseando la vista por la Compañía, el líder volvió a repasarlos, sólo que en esta ocasión con más detalle, con más minuciosa atención. Conseguir atrapar a 14 enanos era algo bueno, pero las criaturillas debían ser más que buenas, sino bastantemente especiales, para tomar la decisión de ir hasta las Arenas de orcos en el Norte. Porque si lo hacían y a los orcos no les agradaba la mercancía estarían perdiendo 2 cosas en una visita, la carne a negociar y sus propias vidas.

Barriendo con desgana a los últimos en la Compañía, sus ojos automáticamente volvieron tres lugares atrás, justo sobre una figura distinta de los otros. No se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que su descubrimiento le causó.

—No, solamente tenemos 13 enanos—dijo el líder, y el resto de los carroñeros le miraron con confusión, ¿a qué se refería?

Apartándose del resto, avanzó bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y los prisioneros sobre él. Y cuando los enanos se dieron cuenta de a quién se dirigía, intentaron detenerlo. Con rápidos movimientos de muñeca, varios quedaron tirados en el suelo con cadenas aprisionándoles las piernas, tal como Balin, Oin, Bofur, Dori y Bombur. Otros, como Nori, Gloin, Bifur y Ori, fueron alzados por un tobillo y colgados de cabeza. Mientras que al resto, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili y Kili, tuvieron que someterlos a la fuerza, con un carroñero detrás de ellos sujetándolos y la presión de sus dedos alrededor de la nuca emitiendo ondas que los electrificaban cuando intentaban soltarse.

—Al parecer tenemos algo más aquí, Scabior—se escuchó a uno de los carroñeros decir, probablemente aquel que Amycus llamó Rowle, y los murmullos y risas como hienas no tardaron en seguirle.

Ya sin la intrusión de los molestos hombrecillos, el líder de los carroñeros, o _Scabior_ como Hermione había escuchado que se llama, logró llegar hasta ella sin impedimentos. Y cuando lo hizo, detalló en que su sonrisa se esfumó para convertirse en euforia pura.

—Hola, preciosa—saludó, con una risa haciéndole eco a sus palabras. Hermione reprimió la punzada de aversión por su cercanía—Una cosa tan bonita como tú debe tener un nombre, ¿quieres decirme cuál es?

—Rogue—le respondió.

—¿Rogue?—preguntó, casi con un aire juguetón—¿Sólo Rogue?—inquirió con más ahínco.

—De las Tierras del Norte—añadió.

La sonrisa de Scabior se ensanchó y se acercó más, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Del Norte…—repitió, un ronroneo envolvía sus palabras—Eso está muy lejos, linda—le dijo, extendiendo una mano y delineando con un dedo la mandíbula hasta la barbilla, y un poco más abajo.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—rugió Kili desde un punto retirado.

Inmediatamente se escuchó el familiar sonido de carne siendo azotada, aunque algo amortiguado. Hermione dedujo que acababan de golpear al muchacho en alguna parte del cuerpo.

—¡Guarda silencio!—ordenó la voz de Harfang. Ella escuchó un quejido y después al mismo carroñero susurrar:—Asqueroso enano…

—Hazlo de nuevo—retó Fili en un grito, batallando con el agarre del hombre tras él—¡Vamos, quiero verte hacerlo de nuevo, maldito bastardo!

Dos golpes resonaron en el lugar, seguidos de jadeos y gimoteos. Hermione se esforzó por no prestarles tanta atención, pero cuando intentó mirarlos Scabior la tomó por la quijada con fuerza obligándola a mantener la vista sobre él.

—A tu novio le pasarán cosas mucho peores si no aprende a cerrar la boca, linda—le dijo, apretando los dedos y sacándole un quejido de dolor.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Los ojos del carroñero se giraron en dirección a la voz que acababa de gritarle, y cuando ubicó al enano responsable, cuyos ojos azules amenazaban con partirlo, una mueca de burla se dibujó en sus labios.

—Oh, parece que he señalado al enano equivocado—habló bufón. Sin soltar a Hermione, la hizo ladear la cabeza hacia el enano—Así que tú eres quien se folla a esta preciosidad, ¿eh?—y acto seguido, deslizó la lengua por la mejilla de la muchacha, justo donde se encontraba la cicatriz.

Hermione cerró los ojos, gruñó y trató de apartarse. El maldito carroñero acababa de hacerle lo mismo que Bolgo en la Ciudad del Lago.

Thorin rugió furioso.

—¡No la toques!—volvió a ordenar y luchó por liberarse.

Scabior emitió una risa seca e hipócrita.

—Vamos, amigo, aprende a compartir—le dijo, dándole leves golpecitos en la mejilla a Hermione.

Ese gesto y palabras terminaron por colmar la paciencia de Escudo de Roble.

—¡Puedes irte directo al carajo! ¡Suéltala, maldito imbécil!—gritó iracundo.

Scabior y los demás fruncieron el ceño al escucharlo.

—Parece que tendremos que enseñarte algo de modales—comentó el carroñero que sujetaba a Thorin, Amycus recordó Hermione por el modo que arrastraba las palabras al hablar.

Y poco después escuchó al mismo sujeto formular un hechizo que hizo sacudir a Thorin. Por la forma en que el cuerpo del enano se retorció, debía tratarse de uno que le provocara descargas. Los demás gritaron, amenazaron y blasfemaron para que el carroñero se detuviera, incluso Dwalin, quien se encontraba a su lado, trató de atacar al mago pero él también terminó recibiendo una descarga.

—¡No!—soltó Hermione—¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Basta!—siguió gritando, sólo entonces Amycus se detuvo.

Scabior se volvió a mirarla con una perversa curiosidad.

—¿Detecto preocupación?—Hermione apretó los labios, pero para el carroñero su gesto fue suficiente respuesta—Oh, vamos, bonita, no le haremos daño. Nos sirve más vivo que muerto.

Hermione deseó encajarle los colmillos en la yugular.

El hombre le sonrió y tentativamente vagó su mirada por el abrigo semi-abierto, extendiendo una mano sacó de entre las ropas una delgada tela de color azul.

—Bonita bufanda—dijo él, jalándola y tomándola entre sus manos—¿No te importará si me la quedo, verdad?—le preguntó, pasando la tela sobre su hombros y abrochándola a su cuello.

Thorin y Hermione crujieron los dientes. Esa era la bufanda que ella le había dado a Escudo de Roble, aquella que el enano tomó como una aceptación para su cortejo y que con el tiempo, después de que la muchacha lo aceptara, representaba un tipo de alianza/regalo de compromiso/matrimonio entre ellos. El maldito carroñero no podía arrebatársela.

—¡Devuélvemela!—demandó, alzando un brazo para recuperarla, pero Scabior le sostuvo por la muñeca.

—¡Ah!—la calló, alzando un dedo y meneándolo de un lado a otro con gesto petulante—Yo no usaría ese tono de voz conmigo, no te conviene, linda.

—Vete al infierno—le dijo, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la lengua atada.

Se encontraba furiosa y se sentía inútil e impotente. No podía hacer nada para tratar de salir de este problema, al menos no algo que terminara por dañar a los enanos o a Escudo de Roble. Si atacaba con fuerza, magia o si se transformaba en huargo, los carroñeros lastimarían e incluso matarían a los demás. Es tal como se lo había hecho saber a Kili, su magia no era un rival de pelea contra el nivel de magia de estos magos oscuros. Literalmente, se encontraba atada de pies y manos. Un pensamiento que la hizo rabiar y provocó que sus ojos centellaran por la acumulación de magia y furia.

Y el carroñero debió detectar el brillo que emitieron sus ojos al lanzar la maldición, porque su mirada se centró en ella y la estudió con más determinación que al inicio.

—Corrígeme si es que acaso me equivoco, pero noto _algo_ distinto en ti—le dijo el hombre sin dejar de observarla—No eres ciento por ciento humana, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar:—No.

Los ojos del carroñero brillaron al escuchar su respuesta, tal como si estuviera intuyendo la siguiente, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Una hibridación, cariño?—preguntó, Hermione detectó el anhelo en su voz.

Reteniendo un conjuro de maldición, se obligó a responderle.

—Mestiza de un cambia pieles.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó alrededor, y Hermione rezó e imploró porque ninguno de los enanos negara lo que acababa de decir. Gracias a Mahal, todos permanecieron en silencio, percatándose de la finalidad de su mentira.

Si antes los ojos del mago brillaron con maliciosa anhelación, ahora, después de escucharla, se dilataron en evidente excitación.

—Oh, vaya, pero que deliciosa sorpresa—comentó en tonos suaves y casi susurrantes.

Los demás rieron secundando las palabras de Scabior.

—No necesitaremos a los enanos después de todo—dijo uno de ellos.

—Los mestizos valen su peso en oro—le siguió otro carroñero—pero ésta…

Hubo una pausa, como si estuvieran estudiándola hasta que otro habló:—Puede que nos acarre más ganancias de lo que esperamos.

Risas y murmullos precedieron a las palabras, y Hermione y los enanos comenzaron a intuir lo peor de la situación.

—Al menos podríamos divertimos un poco antes de emprender el viaje—sugirió Rowle.

—Yo quiero hacerlo—avanzó Harfang—No he tenido carne fresca entre mis manos en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Scabior asintió, pero cuando los demás intentaron acercarse, él los detuvo.

—Eh, Fenrir—llamó, ladeando la cabeza y mirando más allá del punto donde se encontraban—Acércate, bastardo. Tengo algo que seguro te gustará.

Un cambio se hizo presente. Hermione lo sintió, Thorin también y el resto de la Compañía igual. Incluso el pequeño hobbit escondido.

Entonces se escucharon, pasos firmes y pesados en su dirección. Ella no volteó, el agarre de Scabior no se lo permitía, pero intuyó que el cuerpo del sujeto debía ser inmenso para que el sonido de las botas fuera tan profundo al caminar. De repente, el sonido se detuvo y el aire se llenó de un hedor a sangre, sudor, saliva y mugre. No necesitó de muchas respiraciones para ubicarlo parado tras de ella. Poco después lo sintió presionarse contra su espalda, sólo un ligero roce donde las ropas se tocaban pero que le provocó un escalofrío y que los bellos de la nuca se le erizaran. Y el contacto siguió aun después de que se deslizara, rozándole parte de la espalda, el hombro y el brazo hasta ubicarse frente a ella.

Hermione no había bajado ni elevado la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Scabior la hubo molestado y sujetado, pero cuando este sujeto se plantó ante ella no pudo evitar subir los ojos para mirarlo a la cara. Y en el proceso, se encontró con una contextura robusta e inmensa. Piel morena y cubierta de bello espeso que ocultaba músculos marcados y que las ropas rasgadas no lograban ocultar. Incluso detalló en un par de cicatrices sobresaliendo en su pecho semi-descubierto, clavículas, cuello y mandíbula.

Pero cuando llegó al rostro del hombre, su respiración casi se detuvo y los bellos ya erizados en su nuca se crisparon y temblaron ante lo que encontró. Una mirada fría. Era una mirada despiadada y salvajemente cruel, con ojos azules que reflejaban muerte y ferocidad que la observaba. Rasgos toscos y salvajes, propios de un animal, marcados en su rostro por un enmarañado cabello negro que le caía sobre los hombros. Y cuatro colmillos, largos, amarillentos y filosos, que sobresalían de su boca, además del resto de sus dientes puntiagudos.

Y a pesar de todo ello, de que la presencia del sujeto le gritaba en todos los sentidos la palabra peligro y muerte, Hermione no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de curiosidad y exaltación hacia Fenrir, el hombre lobo.

—Una hembra…—ella registró en que su voz era áspera. Tosca y rasposa como el ladrido de un perro—Una hembra joven y deliciosa.

Un temblor la recorrió. No le había gustado como sonó eso. Ni a ella ni a Thorin.

Apartando a Scabior, Fenrir extendió ambas manos hacia ella, con grandes y filosas garras al final de cada dedo. Tomándola por un brazo y por la mandíbula la obligó a ladear la cabeza exponiendo su cuello hacia él. Enterrando la nariz en la piel descubierta el hombre aspiró con fuerza ocasionando que ronroneara y la apretara contra él. Hermione jadeó ante la acción y trató de apartarlo, pero Fenrir la tomó rudamente por las muñecas y la inmovilizó.

Varias fueron las risas y comentarios lascivos que se escucharon.

—Vamos, Fenrir, compártela—ordenó Burke, deseoso por acercarse a la mujer.

Pero lo único que obtuvieron fue un resonante gruñido que provocó a los demás alejarse con miradas desconcertantes en sus rostros.

—¡Aléjate, Amycus!—rugió Fenrir, sin soltar a la mestiza y enfrentando al carroñero—Esta pequeña perra es mía.

Thorin vibró furioso al escucharlo.

—¡Ella no es tuya!—le gritó, escupiendo las palabras hacia el hombro lobo.

Rowle se volvió hacia Escudo de Roble, la mirada desdeñosa en su rostro le dijo que no se encontraba feliz porque abriera la boca.

—¡Cállate!—le ordenó, lanzándole un golpe directo a la mandíbula.

Scabior enarcó una ceja, pero no reprendió al sujeto por golpear al enano. Simplemente negó levemente antes de volver a mirar al hombre lobo que parecía estar ocasionando un disturbio en su grupo.

—Déjate de idioteces, Fenrir—lo amonestó—Esa mestiza no es tuya, es una cacería que venderemos a los grupos de orcos en el Norte.

Fenrir gruñó una vez más.

—Quédate con los enanos si quieres, no me importan en lo más mínimo—señaló—Pero ésta mujer es mía—y apretó el agarre sobre Hermione. La muchacha hizo un gesto ante la fuerza que oprimió.

No tardó mucho para que muecas disgustadas, unas más que otras, comenzaran a mostrarse en los rostros de los carroñeros. Algunos incluso lanzaron murmullos, siseos y gruñidos por la renuencia y terquedad del licántropo.

Uno en especial se giró hacia Scabior, con los orificios de la nariz abriéndosele y cerrándosele demostrando su furia ante la situación.

—Te dije que integrar a un maldito hombre lobo al grupo sólo acarrearía problemas—gritó, apuntando hacia el enorme sujeto peludo.

—Esa mestiza no te pertenece, bestia asquerosa, ¡devuélvela!—ordenó otro de ellos.

—Sarnoso perro malagradecido, ¡entrégala!—exclamó otro, la furia era más evidente en su grito.

Pero el hombre lobo no se inmutó ante las palabras y amenazas. En su lugar, les sonrió, mostrándoles los largos colmillos y puntiagudos dientes.

—¿Quieren a la perra?—preguntó Fenrir, una burla impregnaba su voz—Entonces vengan por ella.

Y contrario a iniciar una lucha entre ellos, sólo continuaron gruñéndose y maldiciéndose unos a otro. Todos en el círculo sabían la importancia de mantener a la mestiza con vida. Matarla en una revuelta sería peor que perder a la mitad del grupo por una estúpida discusión. Así que permanecieron en sus lugares, tensos, furiosos y precavidos de los movimientos del hombre lobo que se negaba a soltar a la mujer.

Es aquí donde nuestro pequeño saqueador vuelve a entrar en escena, porque mientras el grupo de carroñeros enfrentaba a Fenrir, Bilbo se las ingenió para mantenerse oculto, gracias al poder del Anillo, ideando un plan de rescate.

Al principio fue fácil, antes de que los magos llegaran hasta ellos con rapidez había dejado su equipaje botado, asegurado su espada con él y se colocó el Anillo sin más preámbulos. Retirándose de la caravana de enanos, permaneciendo alejado por unos cuantos metros, esperó por unos momentos, pensando, trazando, ideando, antes de mover un solo dedo. Pero cuando observó al inmenso hombre lobo comenzar a olfatear a su alrededor, su ideal de que tal vez lograría salvar a la Compañía flaqueó.

Trató de permanecer ausente, respirando lo menos posible o en pequeñas cantidades, obligándose a permanecer calmado y no comenzar a sudar, porque bien sabía, por Hermione, que los seres con un sentido del olfato desarrollado encontraban más rápido a sus presas cuando estas exudaban miedo. No fue hasta que el sujeto Scabior lo llamó que se permitió respirar con normalidad otra vez. Y cuando los observó, a todo el grupo de carroñeros, comenzar a discutir, aprovechó la distracción.

Escurriéndose por detrás de los cuatro que mantenían sujetos a Thorin, Dwalin, Fili y Kili, avanzó entre los enanos que colgaban por los tobillos, esquivándolos para evitar golpearlos o saltando sobre los hombrecillos que yacían tumbados en el suelo con cadenas apresándoles las piernas. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguno de ellos exclamara o gritara y le echara a perder el plan.

Llegando hasta donde se encontraba Bofur sentado, se agachó junto a él. El enano casi lanza un grito de sorpresa al sentir una fuerza externa comenzar a remover las cadenas pero una mano invisible le tapó la boca a tiempo. Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, terminó por ver como esta extraña presencia sacaba dos pares de cuchillos que llevaba en las fundas ocultas de sus botas.

—¿Bilbo?—murmuró, y lo que le pareció un pequeño y delgado dedo lo silenció presionándose contra sus labios.

Comprendiendo el mensaje, asintió quedamente y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Los demás le observaron curiosos y confusos pero Bofur les indicó no hablar.

Irguiéndose, avanzó hasta quedar justo detrás de los carroñeros, maniobrando y midiendo el momento, extendió los brazos entre los huecos de los cuerpos hasta alcanzar una de las manos de Thorin que se mantenía colgada.

Escudo de Roble se tensó al sentir la superficie de un objeto colarse entre sus dedos, apretándolo débilmente ladeó un poco la cabeza para observar que era y gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar un cuchillo en su mano. Apretando con firmeza el mango, lo ocultó hábilmente entre los pliegues su abrigo. Mirando de reojo hacia Dwalin, se dio cuenta que el enano tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, al igual que Fili y Kili. Y los tres le miraban, preguntando silenciosamente, para comprobar si él también llevaba un cuchillo en su mano; asintiendo con cautela los demás emularon su gesto. Ahora sólo necesitaban una oportunidad.

Pero para consternación del mediano, la oportunidad no llegaba. Los carroñeros seguían discutiendo y el tono de la pelea se elevaba con rapidez. Y su desesperación se convirtió en mortificación cuando el inmenso hombre lobo jaloneó a Hermione clavándole las garras en el brazo en un arranque por alejarla de Scabior que intentó acercarse. Sus ojos volaron directamente hacia Thorin, el enano sujetaba el cuchillo con más fuerza que la habitual y Bilbo, con temor de que perdiera la poca paciencia que todavía lo sujetaba, decidió actuar.

Desenvainando su espada, volvió a ubicarse detrás del carroñero que sujetaba a Escudo de Roble y tomando una profunda respiración, lo hizo.

—¡Ordénale a ese miserable perro que te la devuelva!—exigió uno de ellos.

—¡Fenrir, esto es una locura!—gritó Scabior con los nervios ya destrozados—¡Dámela!

Pero el hombre lobo gruñó y apretó su agarre en la mujer.

—Malnacido hijo de-

La frase quedó a medio decir.

—Amycus—gritó Rowle desde el otro lado.

Thorin ladeó la cabeza sólo para observar como un chorro de sangre brotaba de una herida en su pecho, justo a centímetros de su cabeza. Pero lejos de permitirse asombrarse o consternarse, golpeó al hombre, quien lo terminó soltando cayendo al suelo de rodillas, y le pasó el filo del cuchillo por el cuello.

—¡Ahora!—indicó, y volviéndose hacia la muchacha, le lanzó el cuchillo a la vez que la llamaba.

Dos de los carroñeros que sostenían a Dwalin y Fili fueron tomados por sorpresa y tumbados de un golpe. Mucho no pasó para que ambos enanos se montaran sobre ellos y los apuñalaran directo en el corazón, sacando el cuchillo y volver a introducirlo en la cabeza. El tercer carroñero, aquel que sujetaba a Kili, fue más rápido y soltó al enano desapareciéndose del lugar.

Hermione logró zafar un brazo y tomar el cuchillo que Thorin le lanzó, golpeando a Scabior en la cara y herir a Fenrir con un profundo corte que le cruzó desde la clavícula hasta el pecho, quien, aullando de dolor y sorpresa, terminó soltándola. Dando un paso hacia adelante, se volvió para patear al hombre lobo mandándolo varios metros lejos y arrastrándose al caer, y después tomar bruscamente a Scabior y azotarlo contra el suelo. Pero cuando alzó el brazo, con el cuchillo en mano, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola por el hombro y muñeca evitando que le encajara el arma y empujándola lejos para desaparecerse después.

Con los magos desorientados, los hechizos que mantenían a la mitad de la Compañía capturada se liberaron. Aunque eso no evitó que aquellos que colgaban boca abajo se estamparan de cara contra el suelo sin aviso.

—¿Están todos bien?—preguntó Balin, incorporándose con ayuda de Dwalin.

Varios fueron los que asintieron, mientras que otros sólo cabecearon o intentaron hacerlo.

—Thorin—llamó Hermione apresurada.

Abriéndose camino entre los enanos, suspiró profundamente de alivio al verlo sin una herida. Pero cuando intentó terminar por acercarse al hombre, el sonido de un resonante _crack_ en el aire la detuvo.

Miró en todas direcciones, girando una y otra vez la cabeza hasta que lo encontró. Justo detrás de un desprevenido Bilbo que acababa de quitarse el Anillo. Hermione lo observó alzar una mano hacia el mediano y por la manera en que los labios del mago comenzaron a moverse, la muchacha sintió el corazón latirle en la garganta al descubrir que era el hechizo asesino.

" _No, no, no…"_ susurró histérica, y sin meditarlo, su magia automáticamente la hizo desaparecer y aparecer frente al sujeto justo a tiempo para tomarlo por la muñeca y desviar el hechizo.

—¿Qué demonios?—gritó el hombre, pero Hermione no lo dejó continuar y lo golpeó.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!—exclamó, iracunda.

El mago le respondió atacándola con un hechizo y ella lo esquivó, respondiéndole al lanzarle el mismo hechizo. El cual le golpeó en el pecho al tiempo que realizaba otro que ella no logró rehuir está vez. Dando una vuelta completa por la fuerza de la magia, cayó boca abajo y cuando trató de pararse sintió la bota del hombre sobre su espalda.

—Asquerosa mestiza—escupió, limpiándose el rastro de sangre que le corría por la boca—¡Te asesinaré!—pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, una manada completa de enanos lo apartó de ella.

Ni siquiera logró decir media palabra más cuando la espada de Fili lo atravesó.

Y desde una posición alejada, Scabior y Fenrir observaron sorprendidos lo que acababa de suceder. No por los enanos, sino por el desempeñó de la mujer.

—Un mestizo de cambia pieles no puede hacer eso—dijo el hombre lobo, frunciendo el ceño.

Era sabido, que aunque los cambia pieles poseyeran magia para lograr transmutar su forma antropomórfica a una animal, esos seres no tenían el suficiente para realizar hechizos de ese calibre. No había duda, esa mujer no era mestiza de un cambia pieles como les había hecho creer.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! Vamos a ser muy ricos—habló Scabior sin quitar los ojos de la muchacha. Saliendo un momento de su ensoñación, se volvió hacia Fenrir:—¿Qué estás esperando, imbécil? ¡Atrápala!—le ordenó, y aunque el hombre lobo gruñó asintió a la demanda.

Desapareciendo, volvieron a presentarse ante la furibunda Compañía quienes tarde se percataron de su presencia y mucho menos del hechizo que Scabior les lanzó. Explosiones resonaron en el lugar y los enanos se mantuvieron boca abajo para evitar los trozos de roca que volaban en todas direcciones. Una leve capa de polvo se presentó cuando el hechizo del mago cayó sobre otras rocas, lo que le dio la oportunidad de acercarse y atacarlos por la espalda. Pero no se dirigieron hacia los hombrecillos, en su lugar, tomaron a la mujer.

Cuando la nube se dispersó, Thorin se tensó al observar a sumujer devuelta entre las garras del estúpido lobo. Empuñando con fervor la espada que llevaba, se enfrentó a ambos.

—Esa es mi mestiza, idiota—señaló Escudo de Roble.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

" _¿Qué acaba de decir ese cabrón?"_ y por un momento no le interesó la oscura presencia del carroñero y el hombre lobo.

Scabior sonrió, se encogió de hombros y dijo:—El que la encuentra se la queda.

Fenrir gruñó complacido con las palabras del otro.

—Thorin—gimió la muchacha ante la brusquedad con que Fenrir le apretó una garra en el cuello.

—¡Suéltala!—demandó en un grito, con los dedos tensándose alrededor del mango de la espada.

El único mago sobreviviente bufó desdeñoso.

—¡Enano estúpido!—escupió Scabior—¿Tienes idea de lo que vale esta mestiza? Ella va a hacer una buena mascota de combate… O incluso la perra de alguien.

Los ojos de Escudo de Roble se estrecharon aterradoramente.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Scabior le miró inexpresivo un largo tiempo hasta que lentamente una oscura sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

—Buena suerte—fue todo lo que le dijo.

Thorin frunció el ceño pero al observar un brillo en los ojos del carroñero y como este tomaba por el brazo a sumujer se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría.

—¡No!—gritó corriendo hacia ellos y aunque extendió el brazo en un intento por alcanzar a Hermione lo único que logró hacer fue mirar la consternación de ella al desaparecer.

Se quedó allí aun después de verla irse, con el brazo extendido y sus dedos estirados en la dirección donde ellos habían estado. Cierta parte de su mente se negaba a creer que acababa de perderla, que había permitido que alguien más se la arrebatara y se la llevara. La otra mitad de su conciencia se hundió en un profundo dolor y desconsuelo que casi le provoca caer de rodillas. Ni siquiera escuchó al resto de la Compañía ni al pequeño hobbit gritar y maldecir o sentir a Dwalin y Balin a su lado diciéndole que la recuperarían, él ya no era consciente de nada en absoluto.

De repente, el eco de un ruido, como el de un trueno a lo lejos, silenció a la caravana de enanos y atrajo la atención del afligido Rey Enano. Y cuando el sonido volvió a escucharse todos elevaron la mirada para observar una especie de masa irregular caer desde el cielo y estrellarse contra el suelo a unos metros de ellos. Desorientados, miraron como esa misma maraña desaparecía para volver a materializarse no muy lejos de donde habían colisionado. Hasta que en una de esas transferencias una figura salió disparada y dos más se estamparon rodando juntas hasta que una de ellas lanzó a la otra.

Todos se tensaron al observar una figura familiar parada a metros de ellos dándoles la espalda. Y cuando el sujeto volvió la mirada hacia atrás nadie se molestó en evitar gritar de sorpresa y alegría.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó el grupo, incluido Dwalin, quien avanzó entre la maraña de enanos y la estrechó en un abrazo.

La muchacha aun no terminaba de captar la reacción afectuosa del enano cuando fue arrancada y aprisionada en otro par de brazos, sólo que estos poseían un aroma a aceite de cedro y tabaco para pipa.

— _Ava_ —la llamó Thorin y ella le respondió acurrucándose en su abrazo.

— _Estoy bien, estoy aquí_ —le dijo y el enano hundió el rostro en su cabello, tranquilizándose al escucharla y sentirla junto a él.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo regresaste?—preguntó Bofur, rompiendo el momento—No quiero decir que no me agrade que lo hayas hecho, pero… Bueno, tú lo entiendes.

Hermione emitió una risa burlona, ni siquiera en momentos como este, Bofur se permitía ser sutil.

—El hechizo de Aparición es muy complicado, pero con la determinación adecuada se vuelve más fácil de realizar—respondió sonriendo con descaro. Era obvio que, a pesar de las circunstancias, se encontraba extasiada de haber logrado dominar la habilidad de la teletransportación.

Sin embargo, sus minutos de felicidad se vieron apagados por la furiosa voz del último carroñero con vida.

—¡Maldita perra!—gritó, parándose con dificultad y señalándola—¿Qué demonios eres tú? ¡Ningún mestizo tiene ese nivel de magia en su sangre para realizar un hechizo de Aparición!—pero nadie contestó, y eso sólo lo hizo enfurecerse más—¡Respóndeme!—demandó—¡¿Qué eres?!

—¡Es un dragón!—respondió Fenrir desde su posición alejada y sosteniéndose un brazo sangrante—¡Esa maldita es la cría de una serpiente escupe fuego!

Los ojos de Scabior llamearon furibundos.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Te asesinaré! ¡Te destrozaré!—exclamó y Hermione lo observó sacar un cuchillo de aspecto extraño y empezar a correr hacia ellos sólo para desaparecer a mitad del camino y volver a aparecer frente a ella.

Hermione desvió el ataque y lo golpeó en el esternón, él le pateó una pierna y la hizo caer en una rodilla pero justo antes de que la golpeara otra vez, ella desapareció y se materializó tras de él lanzándolo hacia el frente de una patada. Pocos segundos después, sintió un cuerpo colisionarse contra ella, aferrándose al suelo para frenar su arrastre observó a Fenrir, quien le rugió y abalanzó hacia ella con los colmillos y las garras preparados.

Scabior maldijo y escupió la sangre acumulado en su boca. Elevando la cabeza, miró a la mujer y al hombre lobo luchar entre sí, pero cuando estaba por lanzarse de nuevo, Dwalin le estrelló un mazo a un costado de la cabeza. Desorientado, apenas se percató de los golpes de Nori, Gloin y Bombur en sus costados. Concentrándose, logró tomar el mango de una lanza partida a la mitad y azotar con ella a los tres anteriores y a Bifur, Oin y Dori, pero sin detallar del todo en Fili y Ori atacándolo desde atrás. A Fili lo lanzó tomándolo de la parte delantera del abrigo y a Ori lo sujetó por el cuello arrojándolo al resto de los enanos que se dirigían hacia él. Tumbándolos, excepto a uno. Achicando levemente los ojos, tomó el mango del cuchillo y lo arrojó.

—¡Kili!—gritaron Fili y lo demás. Y Hermione volvió la vista la Compañía al escucharlos, encontrando al joven enano jadeando de dolor en el suelo con el cuchillo de Scabior clavado en el muslo de la pierna derecha.

No se percató del hechizo que el carroñero lanzó hacia ella.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Bilbo gritó aterrado y la llamó con desesperación:—¡Hermione!

Ladeando la cabeza, apenas logró esquivar un ataque de Fenrir, golpearlo y alejándolo de ella para apartarse justo a tiempo con el hechizo rozándole a centímetros de su cabeza.

—¡Wow, eso estuvo cerca! ¡Literalmente cerca!—exclamó, más asombrada que aterrada.

Pero Thorin tuvo otra reacción.

—¡Ella es mi esposa, cabrón!—gritó, volviéndose hacia el carroñero.

Scabior apretó los dientes y observó como el colérico enano corría en su dirección, tronándose los nudillos de los dedos cargó contra Thorin.

—Ese es mi hombre—dijo Hermione, un tono de orgullo era evidente en su voz y sus ojos.

—¡No te distraigas!—rugió el hombre lobo atrayendo la atención de la mestiza nuevamente en su propia pelea.

Thorin levantó la espada y se dispuso a golpear al mago, pero el sujeto despareció a centímetros de tocarlo para después aparecer junto a él y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Repitiendo el mismo proceso de irse y volver en diferentes partes, siempre rodeando al enano para golpearlo y desaparecer a continuación.

Los demás enanos trataron de ayudarlo pero Escudo de Roble les ordenó tajantemente no intervenir. Esta pelea era suya, y sólo él asesinaría al maldito bastardo que se atrevió a levantar una mano contra sumujer y lanzarle la maldición asesina. Limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de la nariz, se obligó a concentrarse. Había logrado detectar un patrón en el modo de ataque del carroñero constando de 2 series, la primera atacando del costado izquierdo del cuerpo, después el costado derecho, seguido de un golpe en la espalda y finalizando con uno en el frente. De allí daba en la segunda iniciando en la espalda, costado derecho, costado izquierdo y terminando al frente, sólo para reiniciar. Siempre en el mismo orden.

Ahora acababa de completar dos de los primeros ataques de la primera serie y el próximo golpe vendría justo por detrás, sujetando firmemente el arma en su mano, aguardó arrodillado en verlo desaparecer junto a él hasta que escuchó el resonante _crack_ a su espalda.

—Lo siento amigo, pero esto se acaba aquí—lo escuchó hablarle—No te preocupes por tu mujercita, te prometo asesinarla rápido y darle los restos a Fenrir para que la devore.

Permaneciendo inmóvil, lo sintió alzar el brazo y moverlo en su dirección sólo para esquivarlo en el último segundo, dar media vuelta y encajarle la espada en el pecho. Scabior dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cayendo de rodillas y lo observó atónito.

Thorin lo observó mientras lo sujetaba y extendiendo una mano, le quitó la bufanda que el carroñero le arrebató a Hermione. Después, empuñando el cuchillo que el mago le lanzó a Kili, le dijo:

—Jamás volverás a tocarla—y sin vacilar le clavó el arma en la garganta recorriéndola hasta terminar por decapitarlo.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó, Escudo de Roble aún sostenía la cabeza de Scabior en su mano.

—¡Hermione!—el grito de la Compañía hizo voltear al enano justo para observar a suesposa siendo lanzada.

Escudo de Roble apretó la mandíbula, aún quedaba uno de ellos.

Aglomerándose nuevamente, los enanos intentaron ayudarla pero la mestiza se interpuso entre ellos y el hombre lobo.

—¡No!—gritó—¡Manténgase apartados!—ordenó, enfrentándose nuevamente al inmenso hombre.

Fenrir rió con cinismo, una risa que más parecía un rugido.

—¿Crees que podrás salvarlos?—le preguntó todavía riendo—Los asesinaré a todos, a cada uno, desde el más pequeño hasta el más gordo—Hermione gruño amenazadora pero el hombre lobo sonrió ante ello—Pero a tu precioso compañero lo dejaré al último. Después de romperte las piernas, te obligaré a verme destrozarlo. ¡Lo juro!

Los ojos se Hermione centellaron y la magia vibrando a través de las líneas en su piel se sintió alrededor. Fenrir observó el cambio en la mirada de la muchacha, sus ojos ya no eran solamente dorados brillantes como el oro líquido, sino que se habían vuelto mortalmente fuego vivo con la pupila retraída en forma vertical. El hombre lobo lo supo, esos eran los ojos de un reptil, de una colosal serpiente escupe fuego, de un dragón.

Elevando un dedo, lo sacudió de un lado a otro.

—Mala elección de palabras, cachorro.

Fenrir rugió.

—¡Se acabaron los juegos!—escupió y con un último rugido la Compañía entera observó perpleja la transformación de un hombre lobo.

Una bestia inmensa de pelaje negro y una larga línea plateada en el lomo, parecida a un lobo, sólo que más grande que uno (incluso que un huargo), pero con las extremidades más largas y delgadas, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y la cabeza con rastros más humanos se presentó ante ellos. La caravana de enanos retrocedió ante la sorpresa y levantaron las armas. Hermione, para consternación de Bilbo se mantuvo en su lugar, sin inmutarse por la colosal criatura.

La muchacha casi optó por transmutar en su forma huargo, pero al final decidió luchar con la apariencia de un humano. Lo que necesitaba en este momento no era la fuerza bruta, bueno sí, pero no de esta forma. Requería ser rápida, ágil y con la facilidad de matarlo con un tiro certero. Luchar en la forma de un animal sólo le haría perder el tiempo. Desenfundando el cuchillo élfico que Legolas le obsequió se enfrentó ante el hombre lobo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca!—le gritó ella—¡Usaré tu maldita piel como alfombra!

No se necesitaron más palabras, el lobo arremetió contra ella al instante y la Compañía observó, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente, la pelea.

Hermione se deslizó por el suelo, pasando justo debajo del cuerpo del lobo cuando saltó sobre ella, hiriéndole las patas traseras. Tomándolo por la cola, utilizó sus propias piernas como anclaje para reducir la carrera hasta que el lobo se volvió hacia atrás con los colmillos prensándole la tela del abrigo y volviendo a correr con ella sobre su cabeza. Sujetando el cuchillo lo clavó repetidamente en la espalda hasta que la bestia se detuvo y ella salió rodando perdiendo su arma.

Escuchándolo rugir, la muchacha lo observó volver a dirigirse hacia ella y frenéticamente buscó a su alrededor algo con qué defenderse. Encontrando un carcaj con flechas partido a la mitad, tomó una de ellas y cuando el lobo la alcanzó, Hermione dio la vuelta encajándole la punta en el ojo izquierdo. El animal gimió y rugió retrocediendo buscando quitarse la flecha con las garras.

—¡Mestiza!—le gritó Dwalin, lanzándole un hacha.

Ella la tomó al tiempo que aprovechaba para montarse sobre la espalda del lobo y después la dejaba caer, encajándola en la cabeza. Un último rugido se escuchó antes de que el cuerpo del lobo se desplomara.

Hermione rodó lejos del animal, dejándose caer para descansar y tratar de recuperar el aliento.

No pasó mucho para sentir a la Compañía rodearla y a los brazos de Thorin de levantarla, tratar de estabilizarla y examinarla.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—dijo, alejando los cuidados excesivos del enano y las constantes preguntas de los demás.

Thorin frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

—¿Puedes pararte?—le preguntó.

Ella asintió en un gruñido.

Ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la guió hasta un pequeño relieve donde le indicó que tomara asiento, e inspeccionándola más de cerca le ordenó a Oin que la revisara a pesar de las protestas y bufidos que suesposa emitió.

—Creí que íbamos a morir—dijo Bofur, dejándose caer de espaldas. Los brazos yacían extendidos a sus costados y su característico gorro entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

Hermione achicó los ojos. No fue la única.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza—habló sarcástica.

El enano ladeó y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verla mejor. No le dijo nada, pero la sonrisa que le mostró le dijo que no tomara tan literal sus palabras.

Después de un par de minutos, Balin habló:—Será mejor que avancemos, no falta mucho para que anochezca.

Thorin asintió y Hermione le secundó, pero antes de que diera la orden de continuar, la voz de Nori los detuvo.

—¿Y qué haremos una vez que acampemos?—les preguntó parándose—No tenemos comida, la mitad de las provisiones se perdieron cuando el maldito pony escapó.

14 cabezas giraron hacia el enano más gordo de la Compañía.

—¡¿Escapar?!—entonaron todos al mismo tiempo, algunos incluso con la voz más aguda de lo que esperaban.

—¡Bombur!—exclamaron Dwalin, Bofur, Fili y Kili.

—¡No se atrevan a culparme!—señaló, meneando su gran pansa de un lado a otro, los señaló a cada uno a la vez que decía:—Ustedes también se habrían encontrado más enfocados en tratar de escapar de un grupo de carroñeros en lugar de vigilar y cuidar de un terco caballo apestoso.

Y sin importarle una respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la caravana.

—¡Demonios!—gruñeron los demás.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Ori, pero nadie contestó.

Pensando en las posibilidades de lograr racionar menos de la mitad de las provisiones con las que contaban, una idea vino a su mente.

—Aún nos queda una opción—habló Hermione, atrayendo la atención de todos—El campamento de los carroñeros.

Un jadeo de sorpresa y consternación se escuchó alrededor. Todos con expresiones desorientadas por lo que acababa de decir la mestiza.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?—cuestionó Bofur alterado y Thorin lo observó con disgusto. Percatándose de la mirada de Escudo de Roble, agregó al instante:—Eh… Sin ofender…

Hermione enarcó una ceja y se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Parecían niños.

—No, tiene razón—dijo de repente Balin.

—¿También tú?—preguntó su hermano para sorpresa del viejo enano, no espera la negativa de Dwalin ante la idea.

Ignorando la desdeñosa mirada que Dwalin le mandaba, continuó hablando:

—Sólo piénsenlo—les dijo a todos—Incluso criaturas como los carroñeros y un hombre lobo necesitan alimentarse. Si vamos hay probabilidad de que encontremos comida y la reposición del cargamento que perdimos cuando el pony escapó.

La Compañía comenzó a pensar en el beneficio de ir al campamento.

—Es un punto—comentaron algunos, incluido Thorin.

Dwalin los miró como si les hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza a cada uno. Finalmente, derrotado y aceptando ir, a regañadientes, al campamento de los carroñeros, tomó las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban y emprendió la marcha.

—Si morimos, los mató—les gritó, observándolos por encima del hombro—A todos—recalcó y continuó caminando.

Hermione ahora sí que colocó sus ojos en un blanco total.

—Ah, pero qué dramático…—masculló Hermione y risas corearon lo dicho. Risas que ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar su diversión, a costas del enano gruñón, ni cuando él les advirtió y amenazó con hacerlos callar a golpes.

Caminaron la distancia y subieron la pendiente de la colina, pasando por el gran hueco donde hubo estado la inmensa roca que uno de los carroñeros hizo explotar dejando descubierto al hobbit. Y con suspiros y sentimientos nerviosos, descendieron por la escarpada bajada hasta llegar al campamento de los carroñeros.

No era mucho a simple vista, no había tiendas o mochilas que expusieran equipaje. Sólo una fogata y mantas esparcidas alrededor, de seguro las camas de los magos, y algunas pequeñas bolsas de correa, utensilios del tamaño de cubiertos y algunas armas curiosas y extrañas esparcidas entre las frazadas.

—Tengan cuidado con lo que tocan—les advirtió Hermione—Utilicen algo, como una manta, pañuelo o tela, para tomar las cosas.

Los demás asintieron, con la magia oscura no se juega, lo sabían.

Y mientras observaba una bolsa de cuero marrón, halló un pequeño libro de cuero con esquinas doradas. Era obvio que lo había usado por mucho tiempo debido al doblez marcado en la tapa y los rasguños en la piel que lo envolvía. Curiosa, detalló que el ejemplar tampoco portaba nombre. Aventurándose, lo abrió y de inmediato se encontró con letras, muchas letras con una caligrafía en lengua normal gruesa pero fluida y clara. Bastante elegante desde su punto de vista. Hojeando se dio cuenta que el contenido del libro eran hechizos y las especificaciones para lo que servían cada uno, además de instrucciones para la elaboración de algunas pociones y dónde encontrar los ingredientes, con notas en los márgenes. Incluso al final tenía una pequeña sección de las razas, tanto humanas, élficas, enanas y bestias, que habitan en la Tierra Media con sus propias descripciones. Lo más asombroso era que aun así quedaban algunas páginas en blanco.

Cerrando el libro, lo guardó sin dudar en el fondo de su abrigo.

Buscaron y rebuscaron entre las cosas que se hallaban en el campamento, pero no encontraron pista alguna de que hubiera comida, ni siquiera una pizca de agua. La desesperación comenzó a crecer en la Compañía y tal vez se habría agravado de no ser por el llamado de Bilbo.

—Encontré algo—les dijo.

Llegando a su lado, los enanos suspiraron aliviados cuando observaron múltiples paquetes de carne rebanada atadas dentro de papel grueso. Hermione se acercó y desenvolviendo una, tomó la carne y la olió, sacando un poco la lengua la probó.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó ansioso Bombur.

Hermione rió ante la impaciencia del gordo enano.

—Es carne de animal—y expresiones de algarabía corrieron por los rostros de los hombrecillos. Incluida ella.

Sin perder el tiempo, Bombur se encargó de vaciar una mochila y rellenarla con los paquetes de carne y algunas largas botellas de agua, que Nori se encargó de probar esta vez, que también lograron encontrar.

Percibiendo que nada más podrían sacar del campamento, debido a que Hermione les dijo a los demás que era mejor no tomar otra cosa, a excepción de la carne y el agua, por el peligro de que estuvieran cargados con magia negro, les ordenó reavivar el fuego de la fogata y echarlos para que se quemaran. De hecho, ella misma se hubo encargado de que las llamas cobraran más fuerza que una hoguera común y no se apagaran hasta que el último objeto se hallara calcinado. Sólo entonces permitió morir el fuego y después indicar que echaran tierra sobre el lugar, además de algunas grandes rocas para ocultarlo.

Estaban listos para seguir con el camino hasta un lugar para pasar la noche y con las mochilas cargadas, pero la voz de Bofur los detuvo. Alzando el tono, llamó al líder de la Compañía.

—Thorin—el aludido volteó—Será mejor que vengas.

Los demás observaron como Escudo de Roble se alejaba hasta el punto donde Bofur se encontraba. Un sitio a no más de 50 metros.

Curiosa y extrañada, la muchacha frunció el ceño cuando miró como la expresión de Thorin se volvía oscura, lúgubre e incluso algo amarga. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, lo observó suspirar antes de arrodillarse tras la hilera de rocas que le tapaban la visión de lo que se encontraba tras de ellas. Los enanos comenzaron a murmuran y ladear las cabezas en busca de un mejor ángulo para captar lo que sucedía a lo lejos.

—¿Crees que sea algo malo?—escuchó a Bilbo preguntarle desde un lugar a su lado.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Entonces Thorin se levantó, palmeando el hombro de Bofur volvió el rostro hacia la Compañía. Más concretamente a una persona dentro de ella.

—Hermione—la llamó—Ven.

La muchacha tragó duro, y antes de avanzar, miró levemente al mediano dándole una sonrisa tensa. A mitad de su camino escuchó a Escudo de Roble llamar a alguien más:—También tú Oin.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse, el olor a sangre explotó a su alrededor y se volvió más fuerte. Una mueca de sorpresa se instaló en su rostro, ella supuso que el aroma provenía de algunas de las heridas de los enanos, debido a que el rastro era muy escaso, pero se había equivocado.

Pero su estupor se incrementó cuando miró lo que Bofur descubrió, paralizada, escuchó a Oin jadear tras ella, seguramente más impresionado que ella por lo que observaba. Y a pesar de su conmoción, todavía quieta, escuchó a Thorin ordenarle a Bofur que evitara que los demás enanos, sobre todo el Sr. Bolsón, se acercaran.

— _¡Por Mahal!_ —dijo al fin saliendo de su sorpresa.

Frente a ella se encontraba el enorme cuerpo del hipogrifo que conoció la mañana del día anterior, Einar. Mirando un poco más allá, también encontró, para su conmoción, el cuerpo desmembrado y casi destrozado del cachorro, Egil.

Arrodillándose junto al mayor, observó pasmada las heridas en el cuerpo del Einar. Le habían arrancado las alas desde la raíz y las garras delanteras, y a juzgar por la forma distorsionada en que las patas traseras se encontraban, supo que se las habían rompido. Incluso podía observar el hueso sobresalir de manera anormal por la piel.

—Son los hipogrifos con los que te cruzaste ayer—le dijo Thorin.

Y aunque no fue una pregunta, Hermione asintió afirmándolo.

—¿Puedes ayudarlo?—preguntó a Oin, aunque ella sabía que no había nada por hacer, la respiración era lenta y dificultosa, y había sangre, mucha sangre a su alrededor.

Oin carraspeó y suspiró con desazón. Eso fue suficiente respuesta para la muchacha, pero aun así no evitó el derrumbe de una esperanza por mínima que fuera.

Estirando un brazo, pasó la mano gentilmente por el plumaje manchado de sangre, acariciándolo con ternura como si con el gesto le brindara conforte a la criatura. De repente, el hipogrifo alzó levemente la cabeza. Thorin y Oin se tensaron, pero Hermione se inclinó hacia él. Apretando la mandíbula, se percató que también le había sacado un ojo.

Un gemido lastimero brotó desde la garganta, tan débil que apenas se escuchó. Utilizando el ojo que le quedaba, lo enfocó en ella, quien le siguió acariciando y emitiendo un siseo de arrullo.

— _Beathach_ —murmuró Einar.

Hermione le sonrió levemente, él la había reconocido.

Con cuidado, la muchacha se acercó más y colocó la cabeza del hipogrifo en sus piernas. Y entonando la melodía de la canción de cuna que su padre le había enseñado, siguió acariciándolo, deteniéndose un momento para posar sus dedos en la cien. Después de unos segundos, Einar dejó de respirar.

Thorin se arrodilló junto a ella, observando al hipogrifo muerto.

—Quiero sepultarlos—dijo Hermione, y él asintió.

Dwalin, Dori, Bifur y Gloin se encargaron de cavar, mientras los demás tomaron mantas que no necesitaban y las utilizaron para envolver los cuerpos. Cuando los depositaron, los cubrieron con tierra y después con rocas, colocando una estaca a la cabeza de cada tumba. Y aunque no llevaban nada de valor ni llegaron a conocer a los hipogrifos, cada integrante de la Compañía dejó algo sobre las tumbas, un pedazo de malla, un botón, un poco de tabaco, una moneda de plata.

—Andando—ordenó Thorin y la Compañía obedeció.

Poco a poco los enanos se fueron retirando, hasta que sólo quedó Hermione. La muchacha suspiró y acercándose a la tumba de Einar, sacó de entre sus ropas una larga pluma de color grisáceo. Sosteniéndola entre sus manos por unos segundos, la estrujó brevemente contra su pecho antes de inclinarse y amarrarla en la estaca de madera con un cordón.

No había podido enterrar a Fawkes, su querido halcón y amigo, pero ahora lo hacía dejando la pluma en esas tumbas.

— _Ava_ —sintió la mano de Thorin sobre su hombro. Ladeando la cabeza, se encontró con el enano quien le sonrió con pesar— _Vamos_ —le indicó y ella asintió.

Mirando una vez más las tumbas y la pluma amarrada en la estaca, dio una leve reverencia, despidiéndose, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse junto a Thorin. El hombre le sostuvo la mano, sin soltarla en lo más mínimo, durante todo el camino.

 **[…]**

No pasó mucho para que la Compañía encontrara un sitio para acampar. Y tampoco para que los enanos cayeran rendidos, profundamente dormidos, apenas sus cabezas tocaban el suelo después de haber cenado y permitido que Oin curara sus heridas con el bálsamo sanador que ideó usando la sangre de Hermione.

Todos, menos dos integrantes.

Y Dwalin, quien se ofreció a tomar el primer turno de vigilancia. Pero cuando se percató que esos dos seguían despiertos, les dio la espalda y fingió no verlos ni escucharlos.

—Debes dormir—dijo Thorin con firmeza.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo sueño.

Escudo de Roble frunció el ceño. Ella necesitaba descansar, deshacerse de toda la tensión y adrenalina que el enfrentamiento contra los carroñeros ocasionó, pero Hermione se negaba a dormir. Suspirando, se dijo que probablemente no se trataba de la pelea con los magos oscuros, sino de lo que encontraron en el campamento.

— _Ava_ —la llamó—¿Qué fue lo hiciste con el hipogrifo?—la pregunta la hizo tensarse y Thorin comprendió. Acercándose a ella, le dijo:—Es obvio que hiciste algo, y es más evidente que ese algo te está molestando, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Hermione medio frunció el ceño, medio se encorvó la espalda, sabía que Thorin se había percatado y que tarde o temprano le preguntaría al respecto. Aunque, si era sincera, le hubiera gustado que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Dejando caer los hombros, se decidió a contestarle.

—Conecté mi mente a la del hipogrifo.

Si Escudo de Roble se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó.

Ella sacudió los hombros.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo—le dijo y la sinceridad era evidente en su voz—Pero al verlo sufrir, con la agonía de saber que moriría sabiendo que no pudo proteger a su cachorro, yo… yo…

—Modificaste su memoria—terminó por decirlo él. Hermione asintió.

—Sólo el recuerdo de las últimas horas.

Haciendo una pauta, Escudo de Roble se debatió entre realizarle otra pregunta o dejar el tema para después. Pero ya estaban aquí, era mejor terminarlo.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

La posición de la muchacha se volvió rígida al escucharlo. Thorin pasó su mano a lo largo de la espalda para calmarla.

—Venían desde el Sur cuando los encontré, les dije que viajaran hacia el Este, pero los carroñeros los encontraron—una mueca le cruzó la cara, como si no quisiera recordar—Capturaron primero a la cría y después al adulto. Planeaban vender las garras y alas en el mercado negro, y después alimentarse de la carne del mayor.

—¿Qué pasó con el cachorro?—preguntó de nuevo. Hermione apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar, Thorin incluso podría jurar escuchar el hueso crujir.

—Se lo dieron al hombre lobo—y el enano no necesitó más palabras.

Levantando un brazo, se llevó una mano hasta el puente de la nariz, pellizcándolo para tratar de calmar un leve dolor de cabeza. Habían sido bastantes cosas para un solo día. Demasiadas desde su perspectiva.

Comúnmente este tipo de situaciones no le causarían ningún sentimiento, era lógicamente normal que estas cosas sucedieran en el exterior y Hermione lo sabía, ella había contado algunas de las circunstancias que observó e incluso realizó. Pero por algún motivo estas muertes en particular lograron tocar una fibra sensible en suesposa, y él no la dejaría para que las sobrellevara sola.

—No me gustar hacerlo—dijo ella después de un tiempo en silencio.

Thorin la miró confuso.

—¿Hacer qué?—cuestionó.

—Fusionar mi mente con la de alguien más—le contestó sin más.

Pero la respuesta sólo logró desconcertar aún más al enano.

—Lo haces conmigo—le dijo tajante.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo con una débil sonrisa bailándole en los ojos. Escudo de Roble se preguntó si acaso la pequeña descarada se estaba burlando de él.

—Tú eres diferente, Thorin—comentó como si fuera obvio—Eres mi compañero, la carga emocional es distinta.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Explícate.

La muchacha rodó los ojos, sin importarle que él la hubiera visto hacerlo.

—Cuando entro en la mente de las otras personas, siempre es para observar recuerdos, leer pensamientos o alterar memorias. Pero nunca permito una conexión emocional—se calló un momento—Si no estableciera esa barrera, no sólo estaría mirando el recuerdo sino que además me encontraría sintiendo lo que esa persona sintió en el momento que realizó lo que fuera que estoy observando. Y manejar las emociones es muy complicado, la última vez tuve jaquecas por más de 4 meses, y esos sentimientos tardan en desvanecerse.

Thorin no habló, sólo la observó, permitiéndole explicarle sin interrumpirla—Pero contigo el caso es muy diferente—dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—Hay un vínculo entre tu mente y la mía, que no sólo me permite sentirte, conocerte y ver el mundo a través de tus ojos, sino que me deja saber tus miedos, esperanzas, felicidad, amistad y amor… Y viceversa—elevando ambas manos, tomó el rostro del enano con delicadeza acercándolo hasta tocar sus frentes—Y es por ese amor que estamos unidos, porque tú lo sientes y yo lo siento. No son emociones externas que debo manejar para mí disgusto, sino propias, tuyas y mías, que se vuelven una sola.

Soltando un suspiro, añadió:—Somos Uno desde que te acepté como mi compañero.

Escudo de Roble suspiró conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tomando a Hermione por la nuca, la acercó y unió sus labios con los de ella.

—¿Qué le mostraste al hipogrifo?—le preguntó, rompiendo el beso.

Hermione recargó la cabeza en el hombro del enano, cubriéndose los ojos con la curvatura del cuello.

—Que estaba en un gran prado verde con su cría, y que le estaba enseñando a volar.

Thorin sonrió.

—Un buen recuerdo para morir—le dijo, pasando una mano por el cabello de suesposa.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo del hombre y casi cae dormida cuando la voz de Thorin la llamó de nuevo:—Compártelo—ella levantó la cabeza con una expresión confundida.

—Thorin—habló desconcertada.

Él acunó un lado de su rostro, deslizando el pulgar por la cicatriz en su cara.

— _No cargues con ello tú sola_ —dijo en Khuzdul. En leves susurros como una especia de intimidad hablada— _Compártelo conmigo._

Comprendiendo que él le estaba pidiendo que no lo dejara fuera otra vez al ocultarle las cosas, ella asintió.

Sentándose frente a él, con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera, tomó nuevamente la cabeza Thorin entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes. Lo curioso y diferente de todas las anteriores veces en que ella penetró en su mente, en esta ocasión no sintió ni la más mínima pizca de dolor.

Al instante pudo ver lo que Hermione observó en el recuerdo y sentir el dolor, la rabia, el miedo y la tristeza del hipogrifo al morir. También la inmensa paz, alegría y amor que la criatura emitió en el momento en que la muchacha modificó el recuerdo y le hizo creer que se encontraba en un verde prado con su cachorro aleteando tratando de volar. Cuando todo terminó, comprendió el pesar y la molestia de suesposa en no colocar una barrera para evitar las emociones de las memorias, pero no pudo evitar sentirse completamente orgulloso de ella al sacrificarse un poco.

Sin aguantarse más, volvió a besarla, pero no con pasión y lujuria, sino con ternura, devoción y adoración. Tomándose su tiempo para jugar con sus labios y transmitirle su cariño a través del beso.

Hermione le sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios algo hinchados, y a pesar de saber que Thorin no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto en público, no le importó y se inclinó para besarlo una vez más. Pasándole los brazos por el cuello y pegándose a él, con una de las manos de Thorin bajando y subiendo de su cintura a su cadera, apretando de vez en cuando la carne en el proceso, y con la otra sosteniéndola firmemente por la nuca.

Y tal vez la sesión de besos habría durado un poco más, pero comenzaron a sentirse cansados y soñolientos. Recargándose contra una roca mediana y levemente inclinada, le indicó a Hermione que se ubicara entre sus piernas para que se recostara en su pecho. Tal como aquella vez en el Bosque Negro. Y en esta ocasión, ella no se negó ni se molestó en abochornarse.

— _Te amo_ —le susurró ella.

Thorin sonrió y le besó la coronilla.

— _Lo sé_ —y esta vez fue ella la que sonrió.

No pasó mucho para que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos. Ni para que Dwalin también cediera al cansancio y los acompañara.

Tanta fue la inconsciencia de la caravana, que nadie se percató que Kili se levantaba a mitad de la noche jadeando de dolor mientras se sostenía la pierna izquierda. Removiendo la ropa, revisó la herida y dio un rápido vistazo al resto de los enanos mientras la volvía a vendar en caso de que alguien despertara. Recostándose, no tardó en caer dormido, pero los leves jadeos y gemidos continuaron. Sólo que fueron silenciados por los ronquidos de los demás enanos.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Tolkien**

a. Palabras en lengua élfica

 _Melda heru_ : Mí amado señor.

 _Alassa hende_ : Luz de mis ojos.

 _Ingannen le Orch_ : Pensé que eras un Orco.

 _Cí Orch im, dangen le_ : Si fuera un Orco, estarías muerta.

 _Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet._ _Haira lúmello!:_ Dichosos son los ojos que te ven. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

 _Dandolo na nin_ : Vuelve conmigo.

 _Ú-'ohenathon_ :No lo haré.

 _Hantalë_ : Gracias.

b. Palabras en lengua enana

 _Metun menu caragu sigim rukhas, khalam shirumund_ : Come mierda de orco, maldito elfo lampiño.

 _Ekespu menu men o targu men_ : Significas para mí más que mi propia barba.

 _Menu tessu_ : Eres todo para mí.

 _Menu zirup men_ : Me completas.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Rowling**

a. Hechizos

 _Lumos Solem_ : Es un hechizo que produce un rayo de luz solar que se puede usar para dañar a plantas que no la soporten, como el Lazo del Diablo – Hermione lo utiliza para librarse del Lazo.

 _Immobulus_ : Es un hechizo que inmoviliza a objetos vivos. Contrario a su fuente original, me permití modificarle el hecho de que el mago pueda sólo hechizar ciertas partes del cuerpo o en su totalidad si así lo desea – Hermione lo utiliza para controlar a la Compañía, sólo paralizándolos de los hombros hacia abajo.

 _Finite Incantatem_ :Es un encantamiento que funciona como contrahechizo general de otro encantamiento. Actuando para cancelar todos los efectos de los hechizos o encantamientos ya realizados – Hermione lo utiliza para desvanecer el hechizo _Immobulus_ que usó para controlar a la Compañía.

 _Stupefy_ : Es un encantamiento aturdidor, el más famoso en los duelos mágicos, que deja inconsciente a la víctima y detiene objetos en movimiento. En la versión Latinoamericana su traducción es _Desmaius_ pero decidí dejarlo en su versión original – Es utilizado por el carroñero Amycus.

 _Reducto_ : Es una maldición que puede ser utilizada para estallar objetos sólidos y reducirlos a pedazos. Relativamente los reduce a un fino polvo o a una pila de cenizas – Es utilizada por el carroñero Rowle.

 _Depulso_ : Es un encantamiento que hace que los objetos y seres vivos se alejen volando de quien lo conjura, y los dirige a un objetivo concreto. Puede ser usado en duelos para mandar volar lejos a una persona, criatura, etc – Es utilizado por el carroñero Harfang.

 _Verdimillious_ : Es un encantamiento que causa un ligero dolor al oponente, provocándole ligeras descargas eléctricas – Es utilizado por el carroñero Burke.

 _Deprimo_ : Es un hechizo que causa un gran estallido en el suelo, lo que se traduce en un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para ser atravesado por una o varias personas – Es utilizado por el carroñero Scabior.

b. Criaturas

 _Lazo del Diablo_ : Es una planta parecida a una enredadera. Atrapa a quien cae en ella y puede llegar a matar. Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad. Y tal como en la mención del libro como en la película, para soltarse de ella se necesita luz. De allí que Hermione utilice el hechizo _Lumos Solem_.

 _Hombre lobo_ : Bueno, he de suponer que todos conocen lo que es un hombre lobo. Así que sólo aclararé que utilicé la ficción a mi favor y permití en la historia que Fenrir lograra transformarse sin necesidad de la influencia de la Luna Llena.

 _Hipogrifo_ : Animal que se obtiene al cruzar un caballo con un grifo. Por ello tienen la cabeza, las alas y las garras delanteras de un águila gigante y el cuerpo, patas trasera y cola de un caballo. Estas criaturas poseen un gran sentido del honor, son respetuosas con quienes les respetan, pero a la vez son indomables y violentas a quienes les falten al respeto.

c. Artículos

 _Cuchillo de Scabior_ : Basicamente, el cuchillo que describo que utiliza Scabior para atacar a los enanos y encaja a Kili en la pierna, es el conocido cuchillo que Bellatrix Lestrange utiliza en la versión cinematográfica de la séptima película — _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerta - Parte 1_.

 **De acuerdo a mí improvisado diccionario:**

 _Beathach_ : Mestizo/a.

 **De acuerdo al diccionario de Internet**

1\. La canción que los enanos cantan al caminar hacia la Montaña se llama _Helado Corazón_ del compositor _Christophe Beck_. Es la canción de apertura de la película _Frozen_. Sí gustan escucharla con más atención pueden buscarla en Youtube.


End file.
